Iteration FF version
by Mannah Pierce
Summary: Continuing the space saga about Sasuke, Naruto & their family 'In the cold of space' & 'Tales in Tarrasade' . Enemies emerge as Uchiha thrives & Naruto champions other hybrids - a testing time for New Uchiha. Naru/Sasu/Naru plus others. M/M Yaoi AU SciFi
1. Mission

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

**The story cover for 'Iteration' is by kyuubi1010 (aka Gaia77). A wonderful gift, thank you.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Special thanks to those who reviewed Tales in Tarrasade: xxShadowheartxx, kaname-luvr, Sable Scribe, Azh Hikari and Ryu Earth.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

* * *

**Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing.** For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

You need to have read _In the cold of space you find the heat of sun_ and _Tales in_ _Tarrasade 1-10_ to fully appreciate this fic.

If you haven't:-

Uchiha is an ancient, famous and powerful spacer clan that, in the past, has had the Uchiha family at the centre of a large and far-reaching organisation. It was almost destroyed when Itachi killed every member of the Uchiha family other than Sasuke. New Uchiha is led by Sasuke; Naruto, a fox-human hybrid, is his partner. Influenced by his late mother, by Iruka and by Naruto, Sasuke is trying to create an organisation that is based on developing and celebrating potential rather than exploiting, using and discarding individuals. At the time of this story, it operates as an extended family with Sasuke, Naruto and their children at its core.

_At the end of this chapter is a list of all the characters, relationships and other information. This could be used as an aide-memoire for regular readers or to bring new readers up to speed._

Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya are around seventeen. They have been trainees with Uchiha for three standards. Sumaru was given into Sasuke's care by his dying mother when he was twelve, which was also about three standards before the start of this story. Sumaru, his mother and his father came from a planet where the elite warriors, the Chosen, had their abilities enhanced by being infected with a symbiote. Using the symbiote causes damage that accumulates and kills the host. This caused Sasuke to ban Sumaru from using his symbiote. Rin, Uchiha's chief medico, has now created nanobots that resolve this damage.

Want to know more? Read 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' and 'Tales in Tarrasade'.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one: Mission**

* * *

At the front of the hall, under the Uchiha crest stood Sasuke. Sumaru was to his right and Naruto to his left. Facing them drawn up in four rows of nine, were the other thirty-four adult members of Uchiha, Gaara and Lee. Above their head floated a holoprojection of deep space as observed from Sumaru's home system. The red Summer Day Star, Natushiboshi, glowed among other brighter stars against the black of space.

"We are here to honour the memory of Natsuhi, wife of Hotarubi, mother of Sumaru, Knife of the Hoshigakure, one of the Chosen," Sasuke began.

Lee stepped forward from his place in the front row. His hands began to weave. "_I am a Knife_," he intoned. "_A Knife must be sharp. A Knife must strike its target. A Knife must cut and pierce and slash. A Knife may bend but it must not break. A Knife is a tool in the hand of his master._" His hands stopped. "Natsuhi-san was one of the Chosen. She was a Knife. Through her bravery and dedication, the way of the Chosen was preserved. It can be taken forward and used to create a better future." He stepped back into his place.

Kakashi spoke next. "The quality of a fighter is preserved in those he or she teaches. Even as a boy, Sumaru-kun was skilled. He adhered to the warrior's code. He understood the need for hard work and dedication. He aimed for perfection. Her quality as a fighter is preserved in him."

Once Kakashi had resumed his place Gai stepped forward. "It has been an honour to stand in Natsuhi-san's place as Sumaru's sensei. I add my voice to Kakashi-san's. Natsuhi-san's quality as a warrior, as a Knife, can be seen in her son."

Kisame followed. "I wish to speak of Natsuhi-san's kindness. I know she was kind because she raised her son to be kind. When those we each loved were dying, he supported me and became my friend. He did not resent that I was blessed with the miracle I prayed for and he was not. Only a good woman could have raised such a son."

Tayuya stepped forward next. "I speak as Sumaru's friend and for his other friends. Thank you, Natsuhi-san, for making him what he is. He is loyal and consistent and reliable. He understands what friendship is. You did a good job."

Naruto then spoke from his place at Sasuke's side. "Natsuhi-san loved her son. When she knew she was dying she reached across known space to a man who would understand him and care for him. I was the one who first received her message. Now that I am a parent, I understand even better the depth of her love and the sacrifices she made for him."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I know that you are still with him, Natsuhi-san, as my mother is still with me. Thank you for watching over him and being part of his conscience. Your influence ensures that he is stronger; that he can bend without breaking."

There was a pause before Sumaru spoke. When he did, his newly-broken voice was husky with emotion. "You loved us. You loved father. You loved me far more than I ever realised when we were together. Sasuke-sama is right; you will always be with me. You are part of me. You made me realise that rigidity can be a weakness and flexibility strength. You made me what I am and I will live my life so that you are proud of me."

He then took three slow breaths and began singing the lullaby his mother had sung to him as a child; the same song he had sung with his beautiful boy's voice in the crew room of the Oak over three standards before.

_Summer Day Star, why is it red?  
__Last night I had sad dreams  
__Crying as I spoke  
__With red eyes  
__Summer Day Star, why is it lost?  
__I'm searching for a child who vanished  
__And so I will see sad dreams._

He did not cry. Sumaru only ever cried when alone.

"Why now?" Rin asked Kisame in a low voice once the ceremony was over. "We moved her from the tank to stasis when we retrieved her from Kabuto. That was well over two standards ago. He accepted her death then. Why wait until now?"

"He made a vow," Kisame answered. "In the first part of the vow he promised that he would not move on until he was allowed to operate as one of the Chosen. Thanks to you and Lee-san he can now use his symbiote, so he can move past his mother's death."

"And the second part?" Rin asked.

"To take her remains and throw them into the red star, Natushiboshi, which is a holy symbol to his people," Kisame told her.

* * *

Inari stood straight and proud under Kakashi-sensei's gaze.

"I have assured Sasuke-sama that you are ready for this," Kakashi informed him. "Your first mission in command. Two experienced fighters will be with you, but only as passengers and to assess your performance. There are only two ways in which you can fail this mission." He looked at Inari and waited.

"To ask for help when I shouldn't or not ask for help when I should," Inari replied.

Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke-sama is expecting you in his office."

Sasuke was at his desk. He gestured that Inari should take the seat on the opposite side.

"You will have the Silver Leaf. Shikamaru-san has calculated an ungated, three jump route that intersects with a shipping route. The Oak will take you that far. You will leave in seven days' time.

"You are going to the Hoshigakure system only to deliver Natsuhi-san remains into the red star. You will avoid contact with Sumaru's home planet or any people from his home planet. They will kill Sumaru if they realise he is one of the Chosen.

"However, there are various planets and space stations in that sector that are of interest. Shikamaru-san has ensured that there is information in the database. The only constraint is that you must make the planned rendezvous with the Oak, which will occur at the designated gate sixty-seven days after you are delivered into the shipping lane.

"Your crew will be Konohamaru, Tayuya and Sumaru. Sumaru-kun, despite his abilities, is too young to carry a knife and will be operating as cat.

"I expect regular reports.

"I have assigned Itachi-san and Kisame-san to travel with you. As I am sure Kakashi-sensei has explained, they will stay out of your way, live separately from you on the ship and only interfere if you request assistance or they judge that one or more of you are in danger. The one role they will play will be to accompany you when you leave the ship; think of them as hired protection. Do you have any questions, Inari-san?"

Inari considered. "Not at this time, Sasuke-sama," he replied.

"Good. I suggest you spend time familiarising yourself with the mission before briefing your crew and preparing for departure."

Inari's mind was buzzing as he walked along the corridor that led from Sasuke-sama's office. Tayuya would accept his leadership without question. He was less sure about Kono-kun. Haku-san was going to be less than pleased that Kisame-san and Itachi-san would be gone for so long. He would have to consider how to ensure that Hikaru-chan did not feel abandoned; he was too young to understand that Inari had no choice other than to go. Dropping to planets or docking at space stations would be a challenge; Sumaru was too pretty and Tayuya was a girl. Inari was glad that Sasuke-sama had said that he expected Kisame-san and Itachi-san to accompany them.

* * *

"Will I be able to train with Kisame-san?" Sumaru asked once Inari had opened the meeting and finished his introductory presentation. "Or will I have to pretend he isn't there?"

Sumaru's voice had broken, he had shot up in height and he was officially a trainee rather than a boy. Even so, he was still only a lad who was going to be separated from the adults who cared for him as he belatedly faced up to his mother's death. "Ask Kakashi-sensei," Inari decided. "Tell him that I sent you to him to clarify how the rules apply to you because you are not being assessed."

"We three are," Tayuya deduced. "Moegi is not included," she added with a small smile.

"As you say, it is us three who are being assessed," Inari reminded her.

"The core of the mission is to deliver Natsuhi-san remains into the red star," Konohamaru stated. "Shall I concentrate on how that is to be accomplished and deliver an interim report tomorrow?"

So that was how Konohamaru was going to manage his disappointment; he would claim responsibility for tasks within the mission. "That would be most appreciated, Konohamaru-san. Thank you."

Tayuya decided to follow his lead. "Shall I run simulations to define the supplies we will need?" she suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Tayuya-san," Inari acknowledged. "I shall consider how much intelligence gathering is compatible with the core mission. We will reconvene tomorrow, same place, same time. I declare this meeting closed."

Inari wanted to research the mission but it was time for him to visit the playroom and he had no intention of letting Hi-chan down. He opened the drawer where he accumulated things he thought that Hikaru would like and took out three bright yellow rubber bricks.

The yellow bricks stayed in Inari's pocket. Ryuu's body language said that Hikaru had been mistreating him and Inari never rewarded Hikaru's mean streak. Inari did not need the look Kiba-san gave him to know that it had been bad, the fact that Ry-chan refused to allow Inari to cuddle him, out of fear of Hikaru's jealousy, was enough. He knelt on the floor and made Hikaru stand in front of him by gently holding his shoulders.

"Why is Ry-chan sad, Hikaru-chan?" he asked.

Hikaru did not look at him. "He cried and Kiba-san was cross," he complained.

"You were mean, Ry-chan cried and Kiba-san was cross," Inari reminded him. "It starts with you being mean, Hi-chan. Maybe it would be better if Ry-chan played with Hoshi and Ayame. They would not be mean to him."

"Ryuu plays with me," Hikaru insisted.

Inari heard the unspoken message; Haru had Kazuki, so Hikaru must have Ryuu. "Ry-chan will only play with you if you are kind to him," Inari told him. He saw that Hikaru did not believe him. Inari sighed, the brothers were less than three standards and Ryuu, in keeping with his nature as a wolf-human hybrid, was already loyal to a fault. He would have to speak to Sasuke-sama about it before he left.

For now he settled for reading to both of them from a book and took some comfort from the fact that Hikaru picked Ryuu's favourite story rather than one of his own.

* * *

Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya worked well together; the next meeting was promising and Sumaru's questions were often useful. They formulated a plan for the five days preceding departure and for the six day journey in the Oak before the Silver Leaf was delivered to the shipping lane. They decided to present their mission plan to Sasuke-sama in three days time, which would give them time to modify it if necessary.

Inari's regular appointment with C-san was scheduled for the day before the presentation. As everything was progressing smoothly, Inari decided that there was no reason he should not keep it.

C-san had taken particular care with his outfit, which Inari appreciated. He was dressed in a many-layered feminine kimono of which Haku would have been proud. Inari briefly imagined removing each item of the complex ensemble and then stored the memory to fuel later fantasies.

They had never fucked. Inari doubted they ever would; he was too much of a romantic to share such an intimate act with a professional, even one who was more than an acquaintance and close to being a friend.

C-san poured him tea. "I was expecting you to cancel," he admitted. "You must be very busy. When do you leave?"

"In the morning in four days' time," Inari replied. "Preparations are going smoothly. Kono-kun and Tayuya have responded really well."

C-san passed him his cup. "You have worked hard for this, Inari-san," he reminded him. "Over three standards invested in ensuring that they would not resent your leadership when the time came."

Inari had not known he had been so obvious. Then again, C-san was a professional therapist as well as a courtesan.

"Is there anything about the mission that is bothering you?" C-san asked.

Inari recognised that this was his only chance to verbalise his concerns; whatever he said to C-san was absolutely confidential. "There are two issues I will leave behind here and one which may occur on the mission," he admitted.

C-san waited.

"I feel badly about Hikaru-chan. Sasuke-sama asked me to be his special person and I think I have done a good job. But the mission is at least seventy-nine days and he's too young to understand that I am not abandoning him. I have a plan to leave him recordings and I will send him messages when I can. Even so, he is a complicated, unforgiving child. I do not know that he will accept me on my return."

C-san considered. "I could visit him in your place," he suggested. "I could take your recordings and little gifts. I could make sure that the gifts were only given if he had behaved appropriately. Although I am not a child psychologist, I studied the subject as part of my degree. Your descriptions of him have intrigued me. It would be interesting."

Inari imagined C-san arriving in the playroom and the children's reactions to him. "I would very much appreciate that, C-san," he admitted. "At the moment, what worries me most about him is his relationship with Ryuu."

C-san nodded. "And the second issue?" he asked.

"Haku-san," Inari informed him. "Kisame-san and Itachi-san are coming on the mission to babysit us. I feel badly that Haku-san will be separated from them."

C-san smiled slightly. "You should not be concerned, Inari-kun. Although I cannot go into detail, I know that the decisions involved were theirs and not imposed upon them. I strongly advise that you leave such considerations to Haku-san."

Inari imagined Haku's reaction if he suspected someone of interfering and shivered.

"And the issue you fear will arise during the mission, Inari-san?" C-san asked.

"Sex," Inari admitted. "Specifically Kono-kun and sex."

"I shall not be there and you fear he will turn back to you," C-san suggested.

"I am probably being unfair," Inari admitted.

C-san refreshed their cups. "Yes, you probably are," he agreed. "You should rely on the depth of your friendship. Even if he wished to renew your relationship, I doubt that he would choose a time when you are under such close scutiny."

Inari sipped his tea and relaxed a little, reassured.

* * *

Inari thought that the presentation had gone well; all three of them had spoken confidently even though it had been nerve-wracking to explain their plans to Shikamaru-san and Neji-san as well as Sasuke-sama and Kakashi-sensei. Neji-san said nothing and Shikamaru-san asked one question. Inari knew that it would bother him for divs why Shika-san had chosen to ask that question in preference to any other.

"It is a realistic and practical mission plan," Sasuke acknowledged. "I like that you will use locally gathered intelligence to fine tune it. I have one question, what will you do if the ship looks like it is under threat of attack?"

Inari did not hesitate. "I would alert Kisame-san and Itachi-san. I would ask Kisame-san to man the guns and Itachi-san to be battle commander."

"And if, in retrospect, we judge that you have been over-cautious?" Sasuke asked.

Inari did not flinch. "Then I fail, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke gave a small nod of approval and there was a quirk of Kakashi-sensei's lips that may have been a smile.

* * *

Inari only realised that Haku-san was accompanying them on the first part of the journey when they had said their farewells and embarked. It made sense, the crew for the Oak had been chosen from Haku's crew room and he would look after them on the journey out and back. It also gave him six extra days with Kisame-san and Itachi-san, who would live on the Oak until the two ships separated.

"You are certain that your small crew wishes to occupy the Silver Leaf immediately, Inari-san?" Haku asked. "You would be welcome to open up Iruka-san's crew room on the Oak. We will be using the galley. You could eat with us."

"That is kind of you, Haku-san," Inari acknowledged, "but we plan to use the six days to make sure that everything on the Silver Leaf is as it should be, to check systems and run drills."

"That is prudent of you, Inari-san," Haku agreed. "Will it be acceptable to you if I come onto the Silver Leaf to prepare the accommodation that Kisame-san and Itachi-san will be using?"

Kisame-san and Itachi-san were to occupy the old captain's cabin and to have one of the storage holds to use as a gym. The tiny room that Sasuke had used as his office had been refitted as a galley for them to use.

"Of course, Haku-san," Inari replied. "If there is anything you need, please say so."

* * *

The crew room of the Silver Leaf was large for four people. They stored as many bunks as would fit in the large wall lockers, took two each and scattered the remainder around. Inari noticed that Konohamaru arranged his as a double-width bunk while Inari and the others arranged theirs head to foot along the wall. He shook his head, refusing to accept the thought that the difference was significant.

Once the bunks had been arranged, Tayuya announced that she and Sumaru would begin the midmeal and that Inari and Konohamaru would be welcome to take some private time until they were called. Inari was momentarily stunned that the normally prickly Tayuya was being so pleasant but thanked her, finished hanging the drapes that would give him some privacy and began unpacking his belongings.

He paused when he came across the exquisitely wrapped package that C-san had sent for him. Inside was a basket containing a bottle of lube, three tastefully patterned small towels, a data crystal and a card bearing the words 'Good luck'. He found his portable console, connected the data crystal and activated ear pieces and goggles.

It was a holovid of C-san dressing in the outfit he had worn during Inari's last visit. It started with C-san modestly dressed in silk underclothes. Inari watched as garment after garment was donned and accessory after accessory added. He smiled. C-san knew him well. A holovid of C-san dressing was acceptable to Inari when one of him stripping would not be. Now Inari had all the information he needed for a long, detailed fantasy.

As for the identity of the person Inari would imagine undressing, C-san had never asked and Inari had never told him.

* * *

_Useful information_

* * *

List of characters

Uchiha

_From the old Uchiha:_ Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame*, Asuma, Gai, Dan, Choza, Inoichi, Terai, Hamaki, Fu, Tatsuji, Kunugi

_Served as crew of the Silver Leaf (not all at the same time):_ Tsunade [captain], Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ibiki, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto*, Rin, Shino, Haku, Neji, Anko, Suzume, Shizune, Tenten, Tayuya, Moegi

_Recruited by new Uchiha:_ Kurenai, Konohamaru, Sumaru, Inari, Izumo, Kotetsu, Kiba*

_Children:_ Asuma & Kurenai's - Akemi, Misora, Keitaro. Sasuke & Naruto's - Kazuki*, Kuuya*, Keizo*, Yoshimi*, Yuki*, Yasushi*, Haru, Hikaru, Hoshi, Ryuu*[adopted]. Izumo & Kotetsu's – Ayame.

Allies

_Kaze:_ Temari [leader]

_HDL [Hybrid Defence League] of which Naruto is patron:_ Roshi*, Yugito*

_Fire Shadow organisation:_ Hiruzen [leader]

_Crews:_ The Estelle, the Birch, the Beech

_Individuals:_ C-san, Gaara*, Lee, Klennethon Darrent

*Hybrids – humans with some genes from another vertebrate species

Enemies

Orochimaru [deceased], Kabuto, Kimimaro [possibly deceased]

Aging and ages

Age retard treatments do not extend life but they affect the way individuals age.

Purebred humans on age retard live to 120-140 standards (a standard is the equivalent of one of our years and is divided into ten divs). They mature by about 25 and then look that age until they are about 70, whereupon they age very gradually until they are 100, looked middle-aged between 100 and 120 and then age very rapidly before they die.

Hybrids' lifespans are affected by their non-human genes. Usually their lives are shorter than purebreds. Age retard for hybrids is not generally available, but Rin is working on it with some success. A hybrid's likely lifespan can be measured by a telomeric analysis.

_Relative ages of some characters_

Sasuke = 0 = Naruto [perhaps, actual age unknown]  
Shikamaru, Neji = Sasuke +3  
Shino = Sasuke +5  
Konohamaru, Tayuya and Inari = Sasuke -3  
Sumaru = Sasuke -5  
Itachi = Sasuke +10  
Haku = Sasuke -2  
Iruka = Sasuke +6  
Kakashi = Sasuke +18  
Kiba, Gaara = Sasuke +2

Relationships

_Formalised by the exchange of love rings_: Sasuke & Naruto; Kakashi & Iruka; Asuma & Kurenai; Izumo & Kotetsu; Neji & Shikamaru; Shino & Anko; Roshi & Yugito.

_Well-established but without an exchange of rings:_ Tsunade & Jiraiya; Hamaki, Terai & Fu; Rin & Dan; Kiba & Choza.

_Developing:_ Kisame, Itachi & Haku; Ibiki & Suzume.

_Friendship with unrequited love_: Lee & Gaara.

_Former relationships that have been abandoned:_ Inoichi & Choza; Inari & Konohamaru.

_Other fucking_

Casual fucking between unattached members of a crew is acceptable. In most spacer crews, youngsters [cats] are expected to be available to older members of the crew. This was true of the Silver Leaf and also of the old Uchiha. As new Uchiha has developed, it has been decided that this is not compatible with valuing each individual, so other arrangements have been made. C-san is a professional courtesan under exclusive contract to Uchiha; appointments can be made by any member of Uchiha who needs him.

Roles in new Uchiha

_Leader:_ Sasuke Uchiha.

_Strategic advisors:_ Shikamaru (The Voice in Sasuke Uchiha's Ear), Neji, Kakashi.

_Special advisor:_ Tsunade.

_Head of the Uchiha household:_ Iruka.

_Individuals who run crew rooms (traditionally called 'queens'):_ Iruka, Haku, Ibiki.

_Other members of Iruka's team:_ Jiraiya, Choza [cook], Kurenai, Suzume [quartermaster].

_Guardian (cares for the Uchiha children):_ Kiba.

_Engineers:_ Izumo, Kotetsu.

_Communications/Electronics_: Shino.

_Medicos:_ Rin [chief medico], Dan, Shizune.

_Fighters:_ Naruto, Kakashi, Kisame, Asuma, Gai, Dan, Inoichi, Terai, Hamaki, Fu, Tatsuji, Kunugi, Itachi, Anko, Tenten.

_Trainees (sometimes called cats):_ Konohamaru, Inari, Tayuya, Sumaru, Moegi.

The Uchiha Fleet

_All Uchiha ships have controls, including weapons, that adapt to the physical capacities of the person using them._

The Oak: a huge 'mother ship' that has six docking bays for other smaller ships, a Mulligan drive (so can jump through holes without gates), an improver (a secret device that allows a ship to use less than ideal holes) and enough living space for conference facilities, guest quarters and a replica of the Uchiha household

The Dart: a small, extremely swift ship with a miniature Mulligan drive and an improver

The Sakura: a medium sized, well-armed ship with a conventional drive (needs jump gates), two crew rooms and two subsidiary ships, the Cherry, which is a fast, heavily armed escape pod, and the Blossom, which is a fast, heavily armed, kamikaze craft.

The Silver Leaf: a medium sized, well-armed ship with a conventional drive, one crew room and substantial cargo space.

The Spear: a small, well-armed ship with a conventional drive.

The Lancet: a small, well-armed ship with a conventional drive.

The Snow Willow: a very, very small ship with a conventional drive.

Uchiha owns other ships but they are on long-term hire to non-Uchiha crews.

* * *

.


	2. Separation

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Thanks to melissen and xxShadowheartxx for reviewing chapter 1.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

_Reminder:_

Kisame is a shark-human hybrid given to old Uchiha as a gift. Itachi has suffered brain damage that has permanently removed about eleven standards of his memory. Haku was acquired from another crew when he was fourteen. Kisame has loved Itachi for many standards but Itachi struggles to be intimate with anyone due to the abuse he suffered as a boy and a youth. Haku loves Kisame. Kisame is deeply fond of Haku.

Want to know more? Read 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' and 'Tales in Tarrasade'.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter two: Separation**

* * *

The ceremony for Natsuhi-san had disturbed Haku's equilibrium. He could not dislodge the unexpected information he had gleaned from the plaque on the box that held her remains. Natsuhi-san had been only eighteen standards when Sumaru had been born, the same age as Haku's mother had been when he had been born, the same age as Sasuke when the kits and the babies had been decanted.

Haku was nineteen standards. He had lived as long without his family as with them.

He knew why he had been so easily disconcerted. Every time the children came to the kitchen, or he went to the playroom, or Kiba-san asked him to take Haru, the memories spilled out, hot and fresh: his brothers and sisters; the other babies dumped on him by older siblings who wanted to flirt with their boyfriends or girlfriends; his mother's grateful eyes in her exhausted face.

All it took was for him to smell Haru and feel his hair.

He was fine with Kisame and Itachi going with the trainees on their first solo mission. Not only were they by far the best choice but Haku had hopes that them sharing a cabin without him would encourage them to be intimate. So far it was Haku with Itachi and Haku with Kisame, even if the three of them were in the same room. Maybe, just maybe, Itachi would stroke Kisame to a climax or vice versa.

Haku would use the time well. He would spend time reorganising the closet and making a new kimono. If it proved necessary, he had a vibrating dildo and his imagination.

Then he overheard Inari explaining to Moegi why Sasuke and Naruto were having their children so young and in one large batch. It was not anything Haku did not know. Naruto was a hybrid. Naruto was condemned by his nature to die young. It was unfair but it was a truth with which they had to live.

Kisame was a hybrid. Kisame was no longer young.

Haku thought long and hard before he decided to ask the question. Once he had made that decision there was another; of whom should he ask it? In the end he settled on Itachi.

"How old is Kisame-san?"

Itachi looked at him. Haku could see him analysing why Haku had asked the question. "Older than Kakashi-san," he admitted. "I am uncertain."

Haku's gut clenched. "About forty standards?" he queried.

Itachi's eyes softened. "His non-human genes are from a shark, princess, not a fox or a dog. Sharks live a long time. There is even some doubt if they ever die of old age."

"Has he had his telomeres checked?" Haku asked, unwilling to give up his fear to false hope.

"I don't know," Itachi admitted. "Knowing Rin, yes. Knowing Kisame, he's never asked for the result." He frowned. "What's this about, Haku-chan?"

Haku drew up his legs and hugged his knees. "I promised myself I would never get this close to anyone again," he whispered.

Itachi studied him. For once Haku looked his age, young, and his size, small and slight. Usually it was easy to ignore both because of his colossal will and the huge personality he projected. Itachi knew that Haku had issues with intimacy. He had fastened onto Zabuza after being torn away from his family and ignored standards of abuse rather than admit that Zabuza was unworthy of his adoration. Now he had Kisame, who was as kind as Zabuza had been uncaring. Only to have Kisame, Haku had to take Itachi, trapping the three of them into the tortuous journey that had led them to this moment.

"I am not the person to ask about love and relationships, Hime-chan," Itachi reminded him.

Haku rested his head on his knees, looking away from Itachi. "I want a baby," he confessed. "I know it is crazy. I can't help it. It is the way I was raised. I should never have got involved with Haru and the others. Now I can't get it out of my head."

Itachi did not know what to say. In retrospect, he should have known it was coming. There had been the occasional conversation and there was the way Haku held Haru when the child was too sleepy to notice.

He knew he should say something or do something. Instead he looked at Haku's delicate shoulders and prayed that they did not start shaking; Itachi did not know what he would do if Haku began crying.

Instead Haku uncurled himself. He straightened his kimono. Itachi watched the persona he presented to the world reform and harden. His eyes were expressionless, as if made of glass.

"I have things to do, Itachi-san," Haku informed him "Please excuse me."

If it had been a test, Itachi knew he had failed.

He went to find Kisame. The big man had been training and was in the fighters' baths. Lady Luck was with him, Kisame was alone, submerged up to his nose in the water he so enjoyed.

Itachi sat on one of the small stools. "Haku wants a baby and is terrified that you are going to die on him," he announced.

Kisame closed and then opened his eye. "If Haku wants a baby he should have one," he replied. "I shall check with Rin-san that I have fifteen standards in me to support him while he raises a child." The eye closed and opened again. "You will also support him, Ita-chan. You owe him too much not to do so."

Itachi relaxed one notch. Kisame was correct, as he so often was.

Kisame boosted himself out of the bath in one easy movement. Itachi wiped him down with a towel, taking care to work with his scales rather than against them. Kisame dressed in the garments Itachi handed him one by one as they exited the baths.

"Rin-san first," Kisame told him. "Then we find Haku-chan."

* * *

Haku was in the closet with Neji folding clothes. It was a ritual they continued to share, even though Neji was busy with work that was crucial to Uchiha's success. Haku knew that Neji had realised that something was wrong. However Neji would never ask and Haku had no intention of saying, so they folded clothes without speaking.

Then Kisame was there, in the closet. Kisame did not belong in the closet. He was far too large. Haku stared, frozen to the spot. Kisame plucked the underpants from his hands and handed them to Neji.

"Please excuse our intrusion, Neji-san, but we have urgent business with Haku-chan," Kisame stated.

Neji smiled slightly. "Feel free, Kisame-san, Itachi-san. Haku-san and I can fold clothes together at another time."

Haku only then realised that Itachi was in the doorway. He would have thought more but Kisame had swept him up and they were moving out of the closet and towards the crew room.

Kisame deposited Haku on the couch in their sitting room and Itachi slid the door closed. Itachi watched as Kisame crouched down in front of Haku and began speaking.

"According to the official Uchiha record, I was decanted forty-three standards ago. Rin-san thinks I shall live as long as a purebred, possibly longer. She believes that she can produce customised age-retard nanobots for me as she is doing for Naruto-san, Kiba-san and Gaara-san. Will this room be the nursery, or can you arrange for us to have another?"

Haku stared at Kisame and then at Itachi.

A knot in Itachi's gut unravelled. He had passed the test after all. He had played his role; he had told Kisame and, by doing so, he had given his tacit agreement that there would be a child.

"Could it be a girl?" he heard himself ask. He could not cope with the notion of a boy.

"A girl would be nice," Kisame added. "The family is a little imbalanced at the moment; eleven boys to only four girls."

"I was thinking of a girl," Haku admitted.

Itachi imagined a little girl who looked like Haku. It was a good thought.

"We will have to check with Sasuke-sama that he will authorise the use of Itachi's chromosomes," Kisame was saying. "I cannot see it being a problem provided we avoid producing a full-blood Uchiha."

His daughter; Itachi's thought processes froze. He risked looking at Haku, who was smiling as if what Kisame had said was both expected and welcome. He told himself to breathe. This was not the moment to be panicked into denial. Kisame knew best.

"I think her legal parents should be you and Kisame, Haku-chan," he managed.

Haku frowned slightly but Kisame nodded. "It might be for the best," he acknowledged. "It would be best if there were no question of the child being of the Uchiha clan."

Itachi could settle for that. If there was an opportunity for him to persuade Haku to use other chromosomes, he would take it. If the worst came to the worst, he would tell himself that they were Sasuke's chromosomes and beg Rin to ensure that only those chromosomes he shared with Sasuke were used.

The process moved forward frighteningly swiftly. Instead of opposing the idea, as Kisame had feared and Itachi had hoped, Sasuke added his voice to the chorus suggesting that they conceive the child before Itachi and Kisame's departure. Itachi found himself relieved that he had been quick to speak with Rin. She had completely understood his desire for the child to resemble him as little as possible.

"We have had to use more of your chromosomes than would normally be the case, Haku-san," Rin told them. "This is to avoid producing a child who would qualify as a full-blood Uchiha or who looks too Uchiha."

Itachi admired how she skated across the surface of the truth without actually lying.

"Given that you were naturally born, Haku-san, your genome was surprisingly clean," Rin continued. "A small amount of scrubbing and there were many possible combinations of chromosomes that produced a high calibre individual with the characteristics you had chosen."

She brought up a profile that showed a lot of green and listed the genetic relationships as Haku (64%) and Itachi (36%). Before they had time to look further Rin activated the appearance predictor.

Itachi watched an ordinary baby become a cute child, a pretty girl and then a beautiful female version of Haku. He glanced at the others and registered Kisame's expression. There was no way that he was going to query the genome; not when he had seen his future daughter.

* * *

Then, only two days later, they were in the docking bay transferring luggage and supplies to the Oak. Various people came and went, mostly to wish the trainees luck with their first solo mission. Often they would stop and exchange words with Kisame. Occasionally someone would speak to Itachi.

"Someone wants a word," Gai told him, gesturing towards one of the corridors.

Itachi saw C-san and made his way over.

"Itachi-san," he acknowledged. "Congratulations, Haku-san told me."

Itachi did not know what to say. He had cancelled two therapy appointments with C-san because he did not know what to say.

C-san squeezed his arm. "It was inevitable, Itachi-san," he assured him. "Haku-san was always going to want children. Better this way, quick, than long, drawn out and painful. You will have Kisame-san to support you. You will make a better parent than you think." He smiled. "Good luck with the mission. Look after them all." He pushed a basket containing four beautifully wrapped parcels into his hands. "There is one of these for each of the trainees. They are labelled. Make sure they each receive the correct one or it could be embarrassing."

Itachi took the basket. "Thank you, C-san. I appreciate you coming," he admitted.

"Next time, keep your appointments," C-san told him. He walked off down the corridor. After six paces he turned back and waved. "Haku, Kurenai and I have plans to shop for the nursery when he gets back," he told him.

Itachi waved in return. With luck Haku would have finished shopping by the time he and Kisame returned.

Sasuke arrived next. He was accompanied by Naruto who was carrying a sizeable chest. Itachi thought he recognised it as coming from the old household.

"Where should I put it?" Naruto asked.

"In Tsunade-sama's old cabin," Sasuke told him.

Naruto vanished into the Oak. Itachi looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"It's empty," Sasuke told him. "It's for all the stuff Kisame-san buys for the baby."

Itachi laughed. It was an excellent gift.

Sasuke smiled. "It is good to hear you laugh," he admitted.

Itachi was engulfed in a hug. He always forgot that Sasuke was taller and wider than him. Sasuke held him tightly.

"It will be fine," he whispered. "We will look after Haku while you and Kisame are gone. Once you are back there will still be five divs for you to get used to the idea of sharing Haku and Kisame with a baby."

Itachi was grateful that Sasuke did not mention parenthood.

Sasuke stepped back. "Safe journey and a successful mission, Itachi-san," he said.

Itachi bowed. "Sasuke-sama," he acknowledged.

* * *

The captain's cabin on the Silver Leaf was compact. Haku made them move everything they did not need for everyday living into packing cases in the pressurised storage bay that was to be their gym. He then told Itachi what items to put into which lockers while Kisame mounted bunks high up on the short wall without a door. Three other bunks were brought from the crew room and mounted lower down to be used as a couch and two desks. Once the process was finished it was plausible that two people, one the size of Kisame, could live in the cabin.

The shower was impossible; Kisame could not stand in it and there was no space to install anything bigger. Haku went to tell Inari that one of the showers serving the crew room would have to be out of bounds so that Kisame could use it.

The head was useable provided Kisame remembered not to stand up too quickly.

Itachi would be doing the cooking; the galley was that small.

Haku was seething by the time they returned to their crew room on the Oak. Kisame captured him and held him in his lap.

"We will be fine, Hime-chan," he whispered. "If we cannot cope we will move to the gym and use the cabin as our office." He smiled. "We did not always live as luxuriously as we do now. You know that."

"I know that," Haku acknowledged.

"We will be fine," Kisame repeated.

"You will be fine," Haku agreed. He scowled at Itachi. "Itachi will look after you. He will cook edible food and make sure you have clean clothes." He sighed. "We need to negotiate a time share with Inari for the clothes cleaning facilities."

"I will clean the clothes. Itachi will cook the food. We will both keep everything clean," Kisame promised him.

Itachi waited until Haku had gone to the galley to organise the evening meal for them and the crew.

"Do you think we can hide the fact that I can't cook for the next five days?" he asked.

Kisame smiled. "I think we should try," he replied.

To their relief Haku calmed down after the second day, so they had a pleasant three days together before the Silver Leaf undocked.

* * *

After two days feeding themselves on Itachi's cooking from the tiny galley, Kisame decided that they needed to negotiate a time share of more of the facilities, including Sumaru. As he explained in his communication to Inari, he was not suggesting a change in the purpose or the nature of the mission, merely in the fine detail.

By the third day they had a daily hundred minute slot in the galley and Sumaru to clean up after them. Often Sumaru would eat with them; between growing and using his symbiote the lad needed to consume almost as much food as Kisame.

"Tayuya says we are eating too much," Sumaru told them one late afternoon as they tucked into the huge stir-fry Kisame had made. "Inari told her that it had been sensible to assume that everyone ate one-person's worth of food but now that we know that Kisame-san and I eat three-people's worth she will need to recalculate."

"How did she react to that?" Itachi asked.

Sumaru considered. "She found a tablet and started working it out. It's weird. She stays calm all the time. I wonder if Rin-san gave her something."

Kisame smiled. "She is trying to be responsible and grown up, Sumaru-kun. Did she make any decisions about the food?"

"She says the fresh stuff will be too expensive on the space station where we are docking next, so we will have to use rations to stretch the fresh stuff out until we drop to the first planet."

Itachi and Kisame looked at the piles of vegetables in each of the three bowls.

"Did she suggest you told us that?" Kisame asked.

Sumaru pointed to the notice board. "She left you a note," he told them.

* * *

Apparently Tayuya's resolve to stay calm and reasonable did not stretch to them missing her note and eating half the remaining vegetables; they could hear her shouting at Sumaru from their cabin.

"We could break out the hydroponics," Kisame suggested.

Itachi shook his head. "It would need to be their decision, not ours."

To their relief it occurred to one or more of them. Numerous containers growing bean sprouts appeared as well as a more substantial installation in the laboratory. Itachi and Kisame shook their heads at the location; Konohamaru had sacrificed optimal performance for short-term convenience. A corner of a pressurised storage bay would have been better but would have involved three times as much work.

By the time they jumped into the system with the space station, fifteen days after undocking from the Oak, both Kisame and Itachi had been thoroughly reminded of the shortcomings of spacing on a ship without an experienced queen. The clothes cleaning equipment had broken down because one or more people tried to take short cuts. The water system started making knocking noises because the hydroponics should never have been located in the laboratory. There were a number of small arguments and then a big row about the standard of cleaning.

During the big row even Inari had lost his composure and shouted but at least it had cleared the air. Inari and Sumaru had done the grunt work of moving the hydroponics to the storage bay while Konohamaru had finished mending the clothes clearing system and Tayuya had cleaned. Then Konohamaru had rewired and replumbed the hydroponics while Tayuya had seen to the backlog of laundry and Inari and Sumaru had cleaned.

They were all looking forward to their visit to the space station.

* * *

This had been the first system they had visited that had a communication relay in one of the gates; Inari had hacked into the datastream as soon as they completed the jump.

Itachi had shadowed his examination of the data. He agreed with Inari's analysis that there was nothing particularly unusual about the Warren, as the locals called it. It was larger than the average station, with many residents as well as the usual transients. There was an underclass, so they would need to protect themselves against petty criminals. Despite the residents, it was a spacer station with the docks and station defence under spacer control.

They were here because the concentration of hybrids fell outside the normal range. Shikamaru had a hypothesis that there was a hybrid engineer operating in the Warren or on a planet close by. They intended to collect intelligence to help Shikamaru distinguish between those two possibilities and to consider whether the HDL should open a local office.

Kisame and Itachi attended the pre-docking briefing; visiting a strange space station was too risky not to consult them. They could see nothing amiss with Inari's plan. They would pay top rate for a secure mooring. They would live on the ship, only entering the station for up to half a day at a time. They would move as a crew, sealing and trapping the ship each time they left it. Everyone knew what they were looking out for. Each person had instructions of what to do in the unlikely event that they were separated.

They docked, armed themselves, sealed the ship and walked.

* * *

.


	3. The Warren

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

**Additonal warning - this chapter descibes abuse that had occured to a character before the chapter begins.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Special thanks to kaname-luvr, melissen, Mosho and xxShadowheartxx for reviewing the first two chapters.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter three: The Warren**

* * *

Konohamaru had been pleased when Inari had lost his cool and shouted. That was before he realised that Inari had intervened at the perfect time, when the argument had been escalating to a point where he and Tayuya were becoming nasty.

He sighed. Inari was a natural leader. He was Kakashi-san's choice. As well as leading being his talent, Inari worked hard at it and he cared about the people for whom he was responsible.

It was time that Konohamaru accepted the inevitability of Inari leading and him following, as Tayuya had done.

Later that day, while they were eating, Konohamaru apologised for the lazy decision that had led to them putting the hydroponics in the laboratory and Tayuya followed up by explaining that she could have used the figures for individuals' food consumption rather than the standard formula. Even Sumaru said that he should have pointed out the note before Kisame-san had put half the remaining vegetables in a stir-fry.

Konohamaru could see that Inari was wracking his brain for something to offer so that he could share the blame. He tensed. He waited for Inari to apologise for a mistake he had not made, perhaps for shouting, or for not realising that one of them was making an error, or for breaking the clothes cleaner when Konohamaru was almost certain it had been Itachi.

If he did any of those things, Konohamaru was going to want to strangle him.

Instead he raked his hair with his fingers in a gesture that was pure Inari and said, "I think we are going to make an awesome team."

The use of one of Naruto's favourite words made them all smile.

After they had cleaned and tidied the galley, they lay about in the shared area of the crew room. Sumaru was stretched out on the floor and Tayuya was sprawled on one of the couches. She looked good; even Konohamaru, who was decidedly male-only, could see that. He studied Inari, who was sitting on the couch opposite her, searching for some outward sign of the attraction he knew Inari felt for her. There was none.

He wanted to lie on the couch with his head in Inari's lap. Given how ill-advised that would be, he considered presenting his feet and demanding a foot rub. Instead he sat just close enough to him that their knees touched. Inari smiled at him.

By the Lady, Inari was attractive when he smiled. Konohamaru found himself rethinking an old thought, that he was the luckiest of the four of them because he had three good-looking people to look when each of them only had two. Sumaru was downright gorgeous; Konohamaru might be tempted if he did not know what he was like.

* * *

Docking at the station was a challenge because they had never done it before for real. They occupied the three chairs in the control room; Inari as captain, Tayuya pilot and Konohamaru on communications. Their success left them on a high that continued as they prepared to walk the station.

Konohamaru took a few deep breaths, very aware that Itachi's gaze would be on them. He did not think Itachi or Kisame-san would be impressed by overly bright, excited eyes.

Tayuya was making a good job of disguising her figure and had found a particularly unattractive hat with which to cover her hair. Konohamaru finished dressing, strapped on his knife and went to check on Sumaru.

Sumaru had, as usual, thrown on the first garments that came to hand. Like most of his clothes they were too small.

"You need to change," Konohamaru told him. "Go find some of the new clothes Iruka-sensei had made for you," he ordered.

Sumaru scowled at him.

Konohamaru decided it was time to try and get a few truths through Sumaru's thick skull. "If you wear those pants every man we meet will want to fuck you."

Sumaru flushed bright scarlet. He dashed off to find his baggiest clothes.

Kisame-san and Itachi looked them over and nodded approvingly. After they had exited the ship Kisame stood guard and Itachi watched over Inari's shoulder as he secured the ship. Inari finished and turned to them.

"We walk," he announced.

Konohamaru had to admit that Inari looked good. He played the captain's role well. He, like Itachi, had dressed to draw eyes away Sumaru and Tayuya.

Kisame was suitably terrifying. Another crew would be insane to challenge them.

* * *

Once clear of the docks and out of spacer territory, Konohamaru saw that Shikamaru-san had been correct; there were a lot of hybrids. Some were close to purebred in appearance and, like Kiba, could only be recognised as hybrids by the way they moved. In contrast, many were more exotic than Kisame-san.

As always with hybrids, there were individuals who functioned and others who did not. Most of the high performing hybrids seemed to be serving purebreds as bodyguards or courtesans. Konohamaru guessed they were owned, like Kiba had been owned.

The less fortunate slunk about. He spotted some of them collecting and sorting rubbish. A few of them were begging. Down one of the alleys, Konohamaru spotted a group of feral children, most of whom were oddly formed or moved strangely.

"The laboratory has to be on the station," Inari observed. "No one would pay for low functioning hybrids to be imported."

"Some of the purebreds and a few of the hybrids are wearing blue ribbons," Tayuya pointed out. "But they are integrated into their clothes so they are less noticeable, as if they don't want them to be too obvious."

Konohamaru watched for a while and saw what she meant. One catwoman had a blue ribbon around her neck. The man who walked with her on his arm had blue buttons that did not match his waistcoat. Some of the couriers, who dashed though the corridors on roller skates, had a blue ribbon edging on their company badges.

They came across a market and paused to look over some of the stalls. Kisame bought a doll. Konohamaru noticed how the stallholder glanced at Itachi, almost as if expecting confirmation that the transaction was permitted.

Inari decided that they could risk visiting a bar that had a 'spacers welcome' sign displayed. It was morning, so very quiet, and they had no problem occupying the strategically best-placed table. Inari ordered a pitcher of a fruity non-alcoholic drink and a platter of the local tasties.

They had been nibbling tasties and watching the locals go by for about fifteen minutes when three men entered. Each wore a similar jacket bearing the same badge. The trio approached their table.

"Have you got a permit for that?" the shortest asked, nodding towards Kisame.

Konohamaru tensed. He half expected Itachi to slice open the man's throat.

Inari looked through the man rather than at him. "We are a visiting spacer crew," he stated.

The man and his two companions puffed themselves up and tried to look threatening. "All hybrids need a permit," he insisted.

Inari focused on him as if seeing him for the first time. "We are a visiting spacer crew. I strongly recommend that you go away."

The man, who obviously had poor survival instincts, sniffed. He took a tablet from his belt. "What are your ship and your allegiance, if any?" he asked.

"The Silver Leaf," Inari answered. Konohamaru saw him lift a finger.

Itachi leaned forward slightly. "Uchiha," he added. His voice dripped with menace.

Then Kisame smiled at them and they left, quickly.

Once they had gone the bartender brought them another pitcher and platter.

"We did not order another," Inari pointed out.

"On the house," he replied. "You really Uchiha?"

Inari nodded.

The man turned the lapel of his jacket, revealing a scrap of blue ribbon pinned underneath. Inari gestured towards an unoccupied chair.

The bartender glanced towards the window and shook his head. He wiped their table and then the one next to theirs. "You ever speak to Naruto-san?" he asked.

Inari nodded again.

"You tell him that if there was ever a place that needed his attention it's the Warren. We used to be good people. No one cared if someone was purebred or hybrid. We only cared if they were decent. Then the old hybrid engineer died and his daughter, she's got no standards. Now we have squads of thugs beating hybrid children to death like vermin and no one stops them."

"I shall give him your message," Inari promised him.

"Good," the bartender acknowledged. "You take care. There are dozens of squads like that one."

"We go back to the ship," Inari decided once the bartender had moved away. "Once we are there we will re-evaluate the situation."

They moved at their usual pace; moving too fast or too slow attracted attention.

"We are being followed," Itachi told them within a few minutes of leaving the bar.

"We keep moving," Inari ordered.

Then, out of nowhere, a little girl with whiskers ran up to Kisame. He stopped. Konohamaru heard Itachi curse and Inari swear but Inari signalled that they should halt.

The child thrust a battered object towards Kisame. "For Naruto-san," she told him.

Kisame took the gift and looked at it as if expecting it to explode. They watched the child vanish down a side corridor.

"Move!" Inari ordered.

By the time they crossed the boundary into spacer territory Konohamaru's nerves were jangling and he was jumping at everything. He wondered if Inari and Tayuya felt the same.

"That was bizarre," Itachi observed.

Kisame looked at the object, which appeared to have started life as a spoon and then served as a doll. "How did she know we were Uchiha?" he asked.

"We told the official and the bartender," Inari reminded them. "The bartender was pro-hybrid. Perhaps the child is his. Maybe she followed us from the bar."

Itachi frowned. "It is amazing that Naruto-san making that one short appeal on behalf of the HDL could have had such an effect and in such a short time. We are way out in the Far Fringe here. Imagine if this is being repeated across known space."

"The place for these discussions is back at the ship, not here," Kisame reminded them, tucking the spoon doll into his jacket.

Konohamaru looked about. The corridors here were almost deserted, in contrast to those beyond the boundary. There was the odd group of stevedores and the occasional cleaner but they had yet to see another crew. The station followed standards ship's time and it was still morning. Few spacer crews were active in the mornings.

Inari nodded. "To the ship," he agreed.

* * *

The other crew were loitering at the junction between the corridor and the spur to their ship. It was only when Kisame and Itachi stiffened that Konohamaru realised that it was the traditional location for a challenge. Inari slowed, signalling that they should halt.

There were many of them, eight adults and a youngster. The youngster was tethered by a collar and leash to one of the men. Konohamaru bristled; that was not how a decent crew treated their cat. He studied the lad; he was small and thin with a bruised face and a swollen bottom lip.

One of the men stepped out into the corridor. The others formed up behind him. The one holding the leash yanked it harshly and the cat was dragged into position.

"We, the crew of the Hellion, challenge for your cat," the leader announced.

Konohamaru imagined giving them Sumaru and what would happen once Sumaru activated his symbiote. They would have the shock of their suddenly brief lives.

Inari sighed but proceeded with the inevitable. "We are the crew of the Silver Leaf. I am Inari, the captain. Our spokesperson is Itachi. Our champion is Kisame."

"Our names are immaterial," the man replied. "We need a new cat. Ours is wearing out. Our champion will beat yours. Hybrids look scary but they are lumbering monsters with little skill."

Konohamaru wondered if they were addicts. That might explain their stupidity if not their ignorance. Kisame was, without doubt, the most famous spacer fighter in known space. The fact that none of the other crew had recognised his name made Konohamaru realise how far out into the Fringe they were.

Itachi stepped forward. "I am Itachi, spokesperson for the Silver Leaf. We demand to see your reparations."

The captain took the leash from the man holding it and dragged the boy forward. "Our cat. There may be some use left in him but we prefer the look of yours."

"And your champion?" Itachi queried.

A tall, well-muscled, athletic man stepped forward. He drew a knife for each hand and he looked as if he knew how to use them.

The fight lasted only seconds. There was a blur, the sound of the man's spine snapping and then Kisame punched one of the man's own knives through his eye socket deep into his brain. He dropped the body onto the floor.

There was silence.

"We will take our reparations," Itachi reminded them. He walked forward and held out his hand for the leash.

One of the others moved.

"I wouldn't," Itachi warned him without taking his eyes off the leader. "Not if any of you wish to live out this day."

The leader handed over the leash. Itachi waited for him to step back and then gripped the youngster's elbow to guide him back to the others.

Konohamaru saw the lad flinch as Itachi touched him.

They waited for the other crew to pick up the body and move away before completing their journey.

* * *

Neither the lad nor the spoon set off the alarms when swept by the scanners in the airlock, which was a good start. Once inside, Inari gestured that they should all go into the closest available space, which was Itachi and Kisame's gym. The lad stood, the end of the leash hanging down and just resting on the floor. Inari stood in front of him, about four paces away. Everyone else fanned out.

"We are the crew of the Silver Leaf," Inari began. "I am Inari. These are Konohamaru, Tayuya and Sumaru, Itachi and Kisame. What is your name?"

The lad blinked slowly. Konohamaru wondered if he was in shock. "I am Ranmaru," he admitted.

"Tayuya and Konohamaru are going to take you to the infirmary," Inari told him. "They are going to put you in a tank. Do you know what a tank is?"

The lad, Ranmaru, nodded.

"The tank has a dia-doc," Inari explained. "It will work out where you are hurt and start your body healing. When you wake up you will feel better. We will talk more then." He paused. "May I take the leash off the collar?" he asked.

Ranmaru considered and then nodded.

Inari walked towards the lad, who looked as if he had to force himself to stand still rather than fleeing. Konohamaru watched as Inari unclipped the leash from the collar.

"May I take off the collar?" he asked.

"It doesn't come off," Ranmaru told him.

Inari stepped back. "Tayuya will cut it off in the infirmary," he assured him. "Sumaru will show you the way."

Sumaru started out the door and Ranmaru followed. Inari took the opportunity to snatch a few words with Tayuya and Konohamaru.

"Get what information you can but don't push too hard," he told them. "Use your eyes. Once he is under, I want a full report. Keep Sumaru in the room, just in case."

Konohamaru nodded. It was right for Inari to be cautious. Even so, he couldn't imagine Ranmaru being a danger to anyone.

They soon caught up, Ranmaru was climbing the ladder very slowly. Sumaru kept disappearing and then coming back, checking where he had got to.

"It isn't far," Konohamaru assured him. "Just that next level up."

He did not know if what he said helped or not, but the lad climbed a little less slowly.

Konohamaru wondered what Inari was saying to Kisame-san and Itachi.

They finally made it into the infirmary. Konohamaru decided to give Ranmaru a choice. He knew that offering people a choice was a way of making them feel as if they had some control over their lives. Ranmaru struck him as someone who did not get to make many, if any, decisions for himself.

"We can give you a hypospray," he began. "It will make you sleep. We would then put you in the tank. Or you can take off your clothes and climb into the tank and then we will give you the hypospray. Which would you prefer?"

There was silence. Konohamaru hoped that Ranmaru was thinking. He did not look like he was thinking. He looked like he was about to keel over.

"Hypospray now, please," the lad whispered.

Konohamaru watched Tayuya preparing the hypospray and guessing the dose. He hoped she would give too much rather than too little because what mattered now was knocking Ranmaru out quickly; the tank would deal with any excess.

She stepped towards him and Konohamaru watched Ranmaru flinch. It was a pattern. He flinched whenever anyone came close to him. Tayuya smiled apologetically and reached forward to press the hypospray against his neck.

Konohamaru caught him as he crumpled.

They lay Ranmaru on the examination bed. Tayuya fingered the collar, it seemed to be thick leather, and began searching through the drawers for a tool with which to cut it. Konohamaru studied the lad's face. There was a multicoloured bruise across one cheekbone and his bottom lip had been split. One eye socket was yellow; the aftermath of a black eye.

"Be useful," Tayuya told him. "Start taking off his clothes."

It was, as Konohamaru had feared, horrific. There were the bruises left by men's fingers and thumbs. It was too easy to imagine cruelly strong hands grasping his hips and shoulders. Across his back, rump and thighs there were welts left by a belt or strap.

Tayuya finally managed to saw through the collar. Pulling it away exposed a ring of scabs, bruises and sores. She sighed.

"Put him on his front, Kono-kun," she said in a sad, knowing voice that Konohamaru had never heard her use before.

Once they were done, and the youngster was safe in the embrace of the tank's green gel, Tayuya turned to him. Her eyes smouldered with rage.

"We should have killed every one of them," she hissed. "Even that would have been generous. Death is too good for them."

Konohamaru did not know what he thought or how he felt. He found himself ashamed of his upbringing; so protected and privileged. He had moved smoothly from his grandfather's household into Sasuke's crew, always surrounded by men who would kill anyone who even threatened to mistreat him. He had no great talent to offer, like Shikamaru, nor experience of the outside world, like Haku. He had not even needed a refuge and a family. He was Uchiha because Sasuke had owed his grandfather.

He imagined being Ranmaru and shuddered.

* * *

.


	4. Responses

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Special thanks to kaname-luvr, melissen, Mosho and xxShadowheartxx for reviewing Iteration so far.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

Ancient hybrid engineers designed and created hybrids of a quality unknown in the current era. The best hybrid engineers had exquisite control over epigenetics, the science of controlling which genes are expressed and those which are not. One of their aims was to produce hybrids with triggered behaviours; individuals who could turn berserk, be loyal, were naturally monogamous or even could switch personas. The best hybrid engineer who ever lived, Bara, could produce hybrids with multiple triggered behaviours. He marked his work; in a Bara hybrid the skin cells around the navel produced a pigment that glowed blue in ultraviolet light. In a perfect Bara hybrid the pattern was a complex rosette.

Bara lived over a thousand standards in the past; Naruto has a perfect rosette about his navel.

Want to know more? Read _'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns'_.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter four: Responses**

* * *

"Is there any news from the Silver Leaf?" Iruka asked at the midday meal.

Shikamaru had anticipated the question. Iruka knew Inari's mission plan by heart. Early that morning had been the first feasible time there could have been a message in the data stream.

Kakashi sighed.

"Shika-kun?" Iruka queried.

"Yes," Shikamaru admitted. "It was very short. Inari said they were fine and promised to report once they had visited the space station. He must have sent it as soon as he hacked into the relay."

"When he should have been concentrating on collecting intelligence," Kakashi complained.

"He probably had it pre-prepared, coded and compressed, Kakashi-san," Shino suggested. "It would have taken mere milliseconds to send."

"I asked him to send regular reports," Sasuke added. "I am sure we can expect many communications while they are in a system with a relay."

* * *

Shikamaru retrieved many packets of information from the data stream two days later. Sasuke opened the message Inari had marked for his immediate attention.

Inari's face appeared. He looked pale and more than a little tired.

"Sasuke-sama, this is Inari reporting as requested. The visit to the space station did not go as planned. We were challenged on the way back to the ship and we've ended up with their cat. He has been treated badly and we have tanked him to treat his injuries. The messages coded blue go into this issue in more detail."

Acquiring a cat; it was a possibility that Sasuke had only briefly considered.

Inari was continuing. "With reference to hybrids, the situation on the Warren is more complex than Shikamaru-san suspected. I have prepared a report for you to share with Naruto-san. The messages coded red include information for Shika-san on this subject."

Sasuke depressed the button on the intercom and spoke.

"This is Sasuke-sama. Please could Shikamaru-san come to my office immediately."

Once the morning was half over, Shikamaru had reviewed all the available information and was ready to report.

"Inari is painstakingly thorough," he began. "He has sent everything he has, even the traces from the airlock scanners and the dia-doc. I can't find anything amiss.

"The crew checks out. There is a Hellion. There are, or were, eight and a cat in their crew. They have a poor rep. They are active in that sector. There is nothing odd about their movements leading up to them arriving at the Warren. They don't use light speed communications but that isn't surprising; a crew of that quality wouldn't have the funds.

"The timescale and their movements suggest that they acquired the cat from a planet called Geeon. The data from the dia-doc is consistent with someone who has lived on Geeon for at least five standards."

Shikamaru shrugged. "The dia-doc is a dia-doc, not a high resolution analytical scanner. It is possible that we are missing something. It may be that the Hellion is more than it seems. If so, whoever set up the cover is extremely competent."

"But it is more likely that we are being paranoid," Sasuke suggested.

"It is much more likely that he is merely a lad whose luck just changed, like Naruto and Haku before him," Shikamaru agreed, "I have set up a number of searches. I will continue to look. May I ask what Inari has recommended?"

"That they take him out of the tank as soon as he has healed, get to know him and are vigilant," Sasuke answered. "He presents his argument very nicely. Itachi is more analytical about the relative risks, but he has come to the same conclusion."

They decided to discuss the matter again at that afternoon's strategy meeting. Shikamaru decided to spend the rest of the morning following up possible leads. Sasuke went to find Naruto.

He was training in the large gym. Sasuke went up to the gallery and hung over the rail to watch him. Long, lean muscles flexed under the tan skin with its gorgeous golden sheen. Naruto ran, spun, jumped and rolled.

Sasuke silently thanked Rin for cracking the problem of age retard for hybrids; Naruto would not live longer but he should maintain his physical glory for the next ten to thirteen standards. Without it he would have had, at most, another three standards before he passed his peak.

Only nineteen standards left; then Sasuke would have to face another eight decades without his dobe. Sasuke shook the thought from his head; he could not afford to dwell on it and Naruto hated it when he did. He must relish each day, not taint them with premature grief.

Naruto had stopped and was smiling up at him. Sasuke smiled back. Then Naruto was running, accelerating to his top speed. Sasuke realised what he was going to do and froze, transfixed between ordering Naruto not to try and backing away to avoid the possibility of being hit by a fox-human hybrid travelling at speed.

Naruto leapt.

He was going to fall short. A surge of adrenalin released Sasuke for action. He leaned over the balustrade and proffered a hand.

It was a perfect catch. Their hands gripped each other's forearms. Sasuke swung his weight sideways and Naruto managed to push against the edge of the gallery with the toes of one foot. They released at the optimal moment and Naruto sailed over the balustrade to land in a crouch on the balls of his feet, balanced by the fingers of his left hand.

Then he was up and bouncing, his eyes sparkling. "That was awesome!" he declared.

Sasuke could not bring himself to scold him. It had, indeed, been awesome and their cooperation had made it even more special.

"Naruto!" Kakashi roared from the floor below.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to receive his lecture, which included a totally unnecessary reprimand for endangering Sasuke and a reminder that he had ten children who needed their father.

"I will be able to do it easily when Kisame-san is here to give me a boost," Naruto told him as soon as Kakashi was out of earshot.

"Perhaps you should practice reaching the required height before launching yourself at the balustrade," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto considered. His whiskers twitched. "If it will keep you and Kakashi-sensei happy," he conceded.

"And maybe have a crash mat?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto scowled at him.

"To set a good example to the children," Sasuke added.

Naruto considered. "I shall use a crash mat if the children are watching," he decided. He smiled. "You are not in your office," he observed.

"Inari has sent a communication for us to watch together," Sasuke told him.

Naruto promised to meet Sasuke at his office after a quick shower. He arrived with his skin still pink from the heat of the water and his fur fluffy from the blowers. It was all Sasuke could do not to jump him. He settled for a kiss and a grope. Naruto responded in kind but was first to pull away. He plopped down into one of the comfortable chairs and waited for Sasuke to activate the projector.

Inari's image appeared in the space above the low table.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama, this is Inari with a report about the situation in the space station called the Warren. We have visited part of the residents' section of the station. This report is based on the observations we made with limited confirmation from other sources. Information is hard to come by here. There are few connections to the data stream. Public records are kept on tape.

"Hybrid engineers have operated in the Warren for many standards. Up to ten standards ago only a small number of functional hybrids were produced. Then the chief hybrid engineer died and his daughter, Kotohime, took over. She produces many hybrids, selling the ones she can and turning the others out to fend for themselves. There are feral hybrid children all over the station.

"This has caused an anti-hybrid backlash. All hybrids have to be owned and the owners must have permits to own them. Permits are expensive and have to be renewed annually. Unowned hybrids are living underground or being hidden by sympathetic purebreds. There are gangs of purebreds hunting hybrids down and killing them, especially the children.

"Naruto-san, your appeal on behalf of the HDL struck a chord here. People are wearing blue ribbons, even though there are gangs of thugs who would like to beat their heads in for doing so. One man gave us a message to give you. He said that the Warren sorely needs your attention. A hybrid child gave Kisame-san her doll to give you. I got Kono-kun to make a hologram of it. It is attached.

"That is all for now. Report concluded."

Sasuke watched the rotating image of the battered spoon doll. He risked looking at Naruto's face, expecting to see him on the verge of tears. Instead he looked angry.

"We will get Shika-san to come up with a plan," Sasuke promised. "A plan that doesn't increase the violence and make it worse for the people who want to make it better," he added.

Naruto gave him a sharp look and then took a deep breath. "But we will do something," he stated.

"We will do something," Sasuke confirmed.

"Inari and the others have done well," Naruto observed.

Sasuke thought about the unwanted cat but decided he was not being fair; a spacer crew had no choice other than to behave honourably.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you until after the strategy meeting this afternoon," Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded.

"Inari sent a message for Hikaru. We could take it to the playroom and help Kiba-san get them ready for their midmeal," Sasuke suggested. "I could do with cuddling them right now."

Sasuke found himself plucked out of his chair and hugged. He hugged back and nuzzled Naruto's neck, enjoying the texture and smell of his skin.

"We could check if Kiba would be on call tonight," he suggested. "Or Iruka-sensei."

"It is our turn," Naruto replied but then relented. "I shall ask. Kiba always says yes to you, even if he was planning to be with Choza."

Sasuke had not known that; he would be more careful in the future.

* * *

Hikaru watched the holovid but seemed unimpressed. He looked at Sasuke warily, as if wondering what he had done to merit his father's undivided attention

"Inari is on a ship far away," Sasuke told him. "He sent you this message from his ship."

Hikaru frowned. "Inari far away," he agreed. "C-san brings things from Inari. I like C-san. C-san is pretty."

Sasuke sighed. He secretly agreed with Kakashi; Hikaru was quintescentially Uchiha. He decided to try something new. He drew Hikaru close and kissed him on the forehead.

"Papa loves you," he said.

Hikaru stared at him. Then, to Sasuke's surprise, he reached up and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Hi-chan love Papa. Papa and Hi-chan love To-chan."

"Papa and Hi-chan love To-chan," Sasuke agreed.

Having learnt something about Hikaru, Sasuke decided to try it with each of the others. Each of the kits responded with variations on a theme: happy smiles, hugs and kisses. Haru gave him one of Shikamaru's frank looks and said, "I love you too." Hoshi kissed his forehead, as he had hers, and said, "We all love you, Papa." Ryuu hugged him more tightly than Sasuke would have thought possible. Sasuke held him close, thinking of the feral children in the corridors of the Warren.

After the organised chaos of the children's midmeal, Naruto went to supervise the playroom and Sasuke had his regular meeting with Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru. They discussed the acquisition of the cat and agreed that integrating him into Inari's crew was the best way forward.

Sasuke then sent Moegi around to ask everyone to be present at the evemeal. After the children had been fed, the little ones were put to bed and the older ones asked to entertain themselves. Once the adults had settled at the table everyone looked to Sasuke.

"The Silver Leaf was challenged for Sumaru," he told them. "They have ended up with the other crew's cat. His name is Ranmaru. He hasn't been treated well and, at this time, he is tanked until his injuries have healed."

"You are sure he isn't a plant?" Rin demanded immediately.

"When a crew takes on a cat they have a responsibility to treat him properly," Iruka said simultaneously.

"We have no reason to believe he is a plant," Sasuke answered. "Iruka-sensei is correct, cats come with obligations. Uchiha does not avoid its obligations. Once his injuries have healed, they will try to integrate him into their crew. It is not an ideal situation, but life is often less than ideal."

After the evemeal, Sasuke took advantage of Iruka-sensei agreeing to check on the children and suggested that he and Naruto retire early.

"How badly is the cat injured?" Naruto asked once they were alone.

The last thing Sasuke wanted Naruto thinking about was abused cats. He thought back to Tayuya's report. "They beat him and dragged him around by a collar as well as not being careful when they fucked him," he admitted.

Naruto was very still before shaking himself. "He is with us now. We will look after him," he stated.

Sasuke thought about Naruto jumping to the gallery and arriving in Sasuke's office all pink and fluffy. He sighed. Both those had been perfect moments for cuddles and fucking. Now their minds were full of the mistreated cat and the feral children avoiding death in the corridors of the Warren.

"That was the luckiest day of my life," Naruto was saying.

Sasuke was dragged back to the present. "Dobe?" he queried.

"When that crew challenged for you and you ended up with me," Naruto clarified.

"Mine too," Sasuke reminded him. On impulse, he reached over and kissed Naruto's forehead, like he had each of the children. "I love you."

Next thing he knew he was on his back on the bed with Naruto on all fours above him.

Naruto smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you," he echoed.

They stripped. Naruto was quicker; he had started sooner and he was Naruto. He was pulling off Sasuke's pants before Sasuke had his shirt off. He also took out a hypospray and wedged it under the pillow.

The hypospray contained Kiba's solution to the knot problem. Apparently not all purebreds with canine-human partners liked being stuck on their knots. The drug made the knot subside much sooner. Sasuke understood the message.

**oo******oo**

They lay on their sides, spooned together. Sasuke had Naruto inside him and around him. Every part of his body tingled in the aftermath of his orgasm. Naruto was nuzzling and licking; grooming him. Sasuke felt warm, secure and wanted.

It was time for the hypospray. He hesitated; it still seemed artificial, as if he was denying Naruto's nature, but Naruto had put the hypnospray under the pillow for him to use. Sasauke retrieved it and pressed it against Naruto's thigh.

When Sasuke woke the lights had dimmed but were not at their lowest; he assumed that it was late in the evening rather than early in the morning. Naruto was snoring softly, his arm draped possessively across Sasuke's body.

Sasuke slowly moved the arm, slipped from the bed and padded towards the head. When he re-emerged there was a pair of blue eyes watching for him.

"Do you want to take a bath? Or a shower?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto said nothing, merely blinked at him.

Sasuke knew that look although he was surprised to see it. He knew that growling-possessive-Naruto could follow fluffy-soft-Naruto but this was the first hint that they could occur the other way about; perhaps the hypospray had its good points. He went into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Naruto did not follow but continued to watch. Sasuke prepared a warm wet flannel and took it back into the bedroom.

Naruto purred as Sasuke wiped his skin.

**oo******oo**

Sasuke wiped them both clean while fluffy-soft-Naruto concentrated on nest-building. Sasuke watched with fond relief. It had belatedly occurred to him that what they had done might be the trigger for a new set of behaviours.

Four Narutos were quite enough.

* * *

.


	5. Newcomer

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**Warning: This chapter includes reference to physical and sexual abuse that has happened before the beginning of this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr and melissen, who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter five: Newcomer**

* * *

Tayuya sat staring at the stranger in the tank.

Part of her wanted to follow Iruka-sensei's example. He would look after the youngster, supporting him until he had time to heal. He would gently but firmly guide him towards fulfilling his potential.

The rest of her wanted to dump him out the airlock. True, the chance he was a danger was small but it was still there. Even if he wasn't a spy there was no reason to believe he would be worth having as a member of the crew. He was an outsider; a stranger. Tayuya hated strangers.

Only he was crew. He was their cat. Just as she had become the crew's cat when Iruka-sensei had challenged for her.

Then there was the way Kono-kun looked at him. It didn't bode well.

She sighed. Ranmaru was crew and that was that.

The sound of someone descending the ladder; she was expecting Konohamaru but she could tell it was Inari.

"Kono-kun is trying to find some clothes that might fit him," he explained as he entered. "Shall we get him out of the tank?"

It was typical of Inari to phrase an order as a question. Tayuya nodded. She had already thought the process through and covered the treatment bed with towels. They lowered the tank and moved the bed closer.

It was difficult to get a firm grip; the gel made his body so slippery. By the time they had him on the bed there was green regen gel everywhere, including over both of them. Inari stripped off his shirt and folded it dirty side inwards to prevent the mess spreading.

"I'll go get a basket and a clean shirt for you," he said. "You wipe the worst of it off him."

Tayuya nodded and began rubbing the youngster's skin with one of the towels. She found herself comparing his delicate physique with Inari's bared chest and stopped herself. Inari was her captain, her crewmate and one of the three people she considered a friend. He was not an appropriate object of desire.

Even if he was, she would not show it. She imagined herself making puppy-dog eyes at him as Moegi did and shuddered.

He brought more towels and her green shirt, which was odd because she had expected him to grab whatever was at the front of her section of the closet and she had been sure that particular shirt was at the back.

She did not turn her back to change her shirt; she would be admitting that exposing her breasts meant something.

Finally they had the youngster cleaned up and the only green gel to be seen was in the tank. Tayuya covered him with a blanket and reset the tank while Inari vanished with the basket containing the towels and their two shirts.

Then Konohamaru arrived with a pair of sleepshorts, one of Sumaru's sleeveless tops and a pair of Tayuya's sandals.

"Nice shirt," he observed. "Colour looks good on you. I thought you kept that one for best."

Tayuya scowled at him. It was easier than admitting that Inari had picked the shirt for her to wear. She removed the blanket, relying on Ranmaru's body to distract him.

It worked. She saw Konohamaru's pupils dilate and his skin flush. Kono-kun might not be good looking but he looked good when he was aroused. Not that it would ever be Tayuya, or any other female, who caused it.

"We're meant to be dressing him, Kono-kun," she reminded him. "Not staring."

"He's cute," Konohamaru admitted.

Between them they pulled on his shorts and the top. "He'll probably have Sumaru's sweet personality," Tayuya suggested.

Konohamaru laughed. "Sumaru-kun is what he is. Maybe someday someone will love him for it."

They had decided that this was the best approach; Ranmaru had gone to sleep with Tayuya and Konohamaru there so waking up in the same place with the same people would be less stressful for him. Konohamaru raised the head of the bed so that he was propped up in a seated position and Tayuya applied the hypospray.

"Further back," she warned Konohamaru, stepping away from the bed. "Remember what he has been through."

Long eyelashes fluttered and huge, soft brown eyes opened. Tayuya risked a quick glance at Konohamaru before the youngster managed to focus. What she saw was not encouraging; Kono-kun was already besotted.

"Ranmaru-kun?" she asked, trying to sound reassuring. "I am Tayuya and this is Konohamaru. You are on the Silver Leaf. You have been tanked for ten days. How do you feel?"

The youngster blinked. "I ache," he admitted and then pulled himself together. "I feel much better, Tayuya-san, Thank you for asking."

"You will feel better when you have slept off the effects of the tank," Tayuya told him. "Our cat, Sumaru, will show you the crew room. Inari, our captain, will want to speak with you."

She and Konohamaru sat in the galley with the door open while Sumaru showed him the crew room. It did not take long. Sumaru pointed out the bunk they had prepared for him, the head, the shower, the galley and the closet.

"Do you want me to show him the rest of the ship?" he asked.

"Not yet," Tayuya told him. "Ranmaru-kun, come and sit here. Inari will be along soon. Sumaru-kun, make tea for five please."

Ranmaru stood up when Inari entered. Inari gestured him to sit.

"You are our cat now, Ranmaru-kun," he began. "You will find this ship very different from the Hellion. You will have duties but no one will fuck you unless you want it. That is because this is an Uchiha ship and we follow the Uchiha code of conduct.

"Kisame-san and Itachi-san are travelling on the ship with us as security consultants. They are more senior to us in the Uchiha organisation. You will treat them with respect. They may have occasional duties for you.

"It is ninety-five minutes until the midday meal. As this is your first day you will have no duties. Do you want to have private time in your bunk until the midday meal or do you want Sumaru-kun to show you the rest of the ship?"

Ranmaru stared at Inari with his huge, brown eyes. They waited.

"Private time please, Inari-san," he replied, eventually.

"You may go to your bunk then," Inari told him. Tayuya saw Inari give a small gesture that Sumaru acknowledged with the smallest of nods.

Sumaru slid the door closed behind them.

"Sumaru will keep an eye on him," Inari said once the door closed. "Impressions?"

"Nice, polite, wary," Tayuya volunteered.

"Konohamaru-san?" Inari asked.

Kono-kun shrugged. "I have no more to add. So far, he only speaks when he is spoken to." He paused. "Sumaru isn't going to get him to open up. It might have to be you, Tayu-kun. When he has to be physically closer to one of us, he chooses you. I think he is less wary of a female."

"That makes sense," agreed Inari. "Good luck with the Iruka-sensei impression, Tayuya-san.

Tayuya was fed up with being grown-up; she stuck her tongue out at him.

By halfway through the afternoon Tayuya was wondering how a youngster like Ranmaru had ever ended up with a crew like the Hellion's. Then again, Neji had ended up with Snuffers; that was Lady Luck for you.

He could read and write. He was polite. He even had good table manners. He seemed to have a reasonable basic knowledge of how a ship worked. He accepted the schedule she prepared for him and his list of duties as if both were perfectly normal, when she could not imagine the Hellion having either.

She could not ask. If she was to be the person he was to trust, she must accept the information he was willing to give and not push for more.

She took him to the closet to try to find him some clothes. He needed boots, the shoes he had were too tight and almost worn through. She tried him with one of her pairs and decided that they fitted him better than his own; they would do for now. Then it was a matter of finding the clothes that needed the least alterations.

"It would help if we could fit the clothes to you," she explained.

He looked wary but did not say no.

"You would put the clothes on inside out, stand on the stool and I would pin the seams for Kono-kun to sew," she told him.

"Konohamaru-san does the sewing?" he asked shyly.

That was interesting. "He's not brilliant at it, but he's by far the best of the four of us," she admitted.

"Will you need to touch my skin?" he asked, his voice shaking very slightly.

"I will try to avoid it," she promised.

He struggled to accept her so close and jumped whenever her fingers brushed his skin by mistake. Once or twice moving unexpectedly meant he was jabbed by a pin but he was less worried by that than by Tayuya's fingers.

Next morning Itachi-san and Kisame-san interviewed him while the three of them watched a holoprojection from the control room. Afterwards, with Sumaru and Ranmaru busy cleaning, they reviewed the recording question by question.

"There is something odd at the start," Konohamaru said suddenly soon after they began.

Inari ran the recording back and they studied Ranmaru's behaviour when Itachi and Kisame first entered the room.

"It's as if he is trying to work out what they want," Kono-kun told them. "See, just there, he tries being seductive. It is only for a second or two. He gives up because neither of them responds."

"So he isn't the innocent he seems," Inari suggested.

Tayuya's temper flashed. "Of course he isn't an innocent. It's probably a defence mechanism; see a scary male, offer him your body, because when he's fucking you he isn't doing something worse."

Inari flushed. "Tayuya..."

She cut him off. "Run the vid, Inari," she snapped.

Other than that, they only learnt what Ranmaru told them. He had been in an orphanage on Geeon. Once he was fourteen he had to leave and spacing had seemed better than the very limited opportunities available. He had gone to the place would-be cats hung out and a nice crew had shown an interest in him, only to be challenged for him almost immediately by the crew of the Hellion. One look at the Hellion's champion and they had handed him over.

That had been a div before the Hellion challenged the Silver Leaf.

Everything seemed to fit. Itachi-san was satisfied. Inari coded and compressed all the information they had collected ready to be injected into the data streams for Shikamaru to find. They had changed their route, swapping two planetfalls for one in a system with multiple gates, one of which contained a relay. They would reach the system in another five days.

Three days after they took Ranmaru out of the tank something happened, Tayuya was not sure what, and Ranmaru started making puppy-dog eyes at Kono-kun.

Tayuya dragged Inari into the control room and shut the door. He looked at her in surprise.

"If you don't do something they will fuck," she told him.

Inari blinked at her. "Who will fuck?" he queried.

Tayuya glared at him. "Kono-kun and Ranmaru," she answered.

Inari frowned. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

She resisted the urge to hit him. "He's a stranger. He may even be a spy," she reminded him.

"Not even Itachi-san thinks he is anything more than he seems," Inari reminded her. "Tayu-kun, Konohamaru needs someone. There isn't anyone for him within the family, so that person is bound to be a stranger."

Tayuya could see the logic but she did not like it. "He needs to wait until Ranmaru is no longer a stranger. You should order him to wait until after the mission."

Inari shook his head. "No, I won't do that. When we decided to take Ranmaru out of the tank we accepted him as crew. Crewmates are allowed to fuck each other."

Tayuya knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. She was angry. If she couldn't take it out on Ranmaru, because she was obliged to be nice to him, she needed another target. Inari was there. "You just want to be finally rid of Kono-kun," she accused.

Inari flushed scarlet. "It's nothing to do with that," he insisted.

She knew she had hit a nerve. "First you push him onto C-san, now onto Ranmaru. You don't care who as long as it doesn't have to be you."

For a split moment she thought he would hit her. She froze and watched him take two deep breaths.

"Go away, Tayuya-san," he ordered in a calm but distant voice.

She left. She wanted to smash something. She no longer knew who she was angry with or why: Ranmaru for ruining their mission, Kono-kun for being ruled by his cock, Inari for being so insufferably reasonable or herself for hurting Inari when he didn't deserve it. She didn't dare go near the galley; the plates wouldn't be safe. Instead she went to the gym and attacked the punch bag until her body ached and she was too exhausted to throw another punch or lash out with another kick.

Sumaru was watching her when she collapsed down onto the floor.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Tayuya," he answered. "I was beginning to wonder where she had gone. It is nice to see her back."

His answer surprised her. She found herself smiling.

He looked at her, waiting.

"Kono-kun is going to fuck Ranmaru," she told him.

He considered and then shrugged. "It happens," he answered. "Kono-kun and Inari fucked. One day you and Inari will fuck."

She felt herself flush. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The way he looks at you when you are not looking at him," Sumaru told her. "The way you try to be what he wants you to be. The only other person you are willing to change yourself for is Iruka-sensei."

She had to admit it was nice to have confirmation that Inari liked her. She wasn't sure about the other part.

"I will never want you to be anything other than Tayuya," Sumaru told her. "Remember that."

Tayuya scowled, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, but he was gone. What had he meant by that? Sumaru was usually so straightforward.

She checked the chronometer. Unless she moved fast, there wouldn't be a midday meal.

She settled for telling Kono-kun what she thought. She knew it would not make any difference to the outcome but she would feel better for trying. Konohamaru did her the honour of considering what she said but then he shook his head.

"I don't want to wait. Tayu-kun," he told her, "and I think Ranmaru wants some good experiences to chase away the bad."

Tayuya sighed. "At least be careful. Remember what he has been through. Take it slowly. Use what you learnt from Haku."

Konohamaru grabbed her, spun her about and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Tayuya," he said. "I knew you would understand."

Only she didn't, she really didn't, and the last thing she had wanted to do was to leave Kono-kun with the impression that he had her approval.

As for taking it slowly, that did not happen. That night and every night afterwards there were the sounds of two males enjoying each other's bodies. It wasn't as bad as Sasuke and Naruto but it was comparable in duration if not volume. At least the noises they made were more conventional than screaming, growling and howling.

Tayuya wished they were home or on the Oak, where everyone had their own room.

* * *

The planet Quaiden was ordinary in all but one way; it was in a system with four gates, one of which had a light speed communication relay. Inari talked about how far-thinking the locals had been to pay for a second pair of gates and the economic prosperity the decision had brought to their descendents. Tayuya only half listened. She was watching Ranmaru and Kono-kun, who were indulging in lingering glances and occasional touches. At least Ranmaru was over his aversion to being touched. They both seemed ridiculously happy.

Once they had landed the ship, which was exciting for Tayuya as pilot, they decided on a first trip to the large and vibrant spacer quarter. They dressed as they had when walking the Warren and Tayuya did her best to make Ranmaru look uninteresting. However, when Itachi-san looked them over his eyes stayed on Ranmaru and he shook his head.

"No way you can you disguise that," he observed. "Even if crews have the sense not to challenge for him they might be tempted to try stealing him. Maybe this is not the best approach, Inari-san."

Tayuya saw Inari's mind racing. It was the first time Itachi-san had said anything that could be interpreted as criticism.

"You think we should walk the quarter as an Uchiha crew," Inari deduced.

"I think it would be interesting as well as safer," Itachi admitted. "This was not your first choice destination. We believe that the intelligence to be gathered here will be limited. The Silver Leaf is registered as an Uchiha craft and this is a large enough port for someone to take notice of that. Walking the spacer quarter as an Uchiha crew will ensure that the visit is useful in other ways than providing access to the data stream and buying vegetables."

They waited.

"Very well," Inari decided. "We will walk as an Uchiha crew. Konohamaru-san and Tayuya-san, please do your best with Ranmaru-san's outfit until we can visit a tailor. We will walk, in uniform, after the midmeal."

They settled for finding the largest Uchiha crest they had, which was from the back of one of Kisame-san's kimonos, converting it to a motif and appliquéing it to the back of Ranmaru's jacket.

The difference was amazing. They walked at their pace and no matter how dense the crowd it flowed around them. The tailor they spoke to about making Ranmaru a uniform insisted that it would be ready within forty minutes; Tayuya imagined every apprentice and journeyman working on it. They were offered the best vegetables and fruit for reasonable prices.

Even here there were some blue ribbons. Occasionally someone would call out their support for Naruto-san.

Once they had been back to the tailor's and Ranmaru was dressed in his uniform, Inari decided they would go to a club. As it was afternoon it was only two-thirds full and the atmosphere was more about business than pleasure.

Itachi-san dug into the inside pocket of his jacket and drew out a handful of small objects that he scattered over the tabletop.

"A number of the stalls are selling these," he told them.

Tayuya recognised the small medallions many spacers carried for luck. She picked one up. In the centre was a picture of Naruto-san. Usually the picture was of a spacer hero from one of the sagas or of one of the lovers from a famous ballad. Occasionally it was a lucky symbol or a religious icon.

Itachi-san picked one out and flicked it to her. She caught it. It was double sided; on one side was Naruto-san and on the other Sasuke-sama.

Konohamaru was examining one of the others. "I did not know they produced these with images of real, living people," he admitted.

Itachi-san looked at him. "Neither did I," he replied.

* * *

.


	6. Ranmaru

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

**********This chapter refers to sexual and physical abuse that has occurred in the past.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter six: Ranmaru**

* * *

Ranmaru woke.

Out of habit he remained still and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the warmth, the pressure and the texture of another person's skin against his own. He could smell that other person, and himself, and the aftermath of fucking.

And he could sense that other person in his mind; his sleepy contentment.

He liked Konohamaru. There was very little about Konohamaru not to like. He was the complete opposite of the men on the Hellion and that, in itself, was wonderful.

Ranmaru shuddered at the memory.

Even in his sleep Konohamaru was disturbed by Ranmaru's display of discomfort. He stirred slightly and the arm about Ranmaru tightened.

There had been very few people in Ranmaru's life who still looked good once their emotions had run, second-hand, through Ranmaru's mind. It was one of the reasons he hated being an empath. It was why he liked people to keep their distance. He shied away from being touched; when he was skin to skin with someone it was as if he was plugged into their emotions.

Konohamaru had passed the test with much to spare.

He opened his eyes and slowly, carefully, turned over. Konohamaru had bed hair and a trail of dried drool running from the corner of his mouth and across his cheek. He looked... ...like Konohamaru.

Ranmaru slipped out of his grasp, judging each small movement against Konohamaru's emotions and not doing anything to disturb his happy dreaming. He pulled on sleepshorts, climbed down from the bunk and walked soundlessly to the head.

Sumaru had finished training and was in the shower. He was as reliable as a chronometer. Ranmaru filled the time by sorting clothes but was ready to enter when Sumaru left.

The older cat was amazingly handsome, with his beautiful features and incredibly toned body, but Ranmaru was sure he had made the correct choice. Konohamaru wanted him and trusted him. Sumaru wanted no one and only fully trusted the sharkman.

The sharkman, Kisame-san, was interesting. He looked terrifying but exuded kindness. Ranmaru had considered him, but he had eyes only for Itachi-san.

Itachi-san's emotions rolled, yawed and pitched beneath his impassive surface. Ranmaru had imagined being tossed about by that storm and resolved to keep his distance.

Inari-san did not find him attractive.

Tayuya-san had not trusted him and, anyway, Ranmaru did not have a clue how to begin seducing a female.

Konohamaru had been the correct choice.

He and Sumaru had prepared everything required for breakfast by the time Tayuya appeared. She acknowledged their contribution and started cooking. Within a few minutes Sumaru was making inroads into a hugely piled plate of food.

"Are you sure that you do not want anything cooked, Ranmaru-kun?" she asked. "I am not convinced you eat enough."

Ranmaru liked Tayuya a little more each day, even if the feeling was not mutual. He liked her honesty. "Thank you for offering, Tayuya-san, but I prefer the cereal and the fruit."

She watched him as he poured the cereal into a bowl and spooned fruit on top. He found him adding more than he would have taken, so that she would be satisfied.

He was halfway through the bowlful of food when Konohamaru and Inari entered. Konohamaru came close and, as Ranmaru looked up at him, kissed him gently on the mouth before sitting down beside him.

None of the other three thought it at all odd. Apparently morning kisses between lovers were commonplace. It reminded Ranmaru of what he had been meaning to ask. He took the double-sided medallion from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Who are they?" he asked.

The four of them stared at him. Inari recovered first. He turned the medallion to show the dark-haired male.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the leader of Uchiha, our leader," he informed Ranmaru. He turned the medallion to show the blue-eyed blond. "This is his partner, his lover, Naruto. Naruto is a fox-human hybrid. He is the patron of the Hybrid Defence League."

Ranmaru picked up the medallion and fingered it. "Why are they on spacers' good luck medallions?" he asked.

What followed was a disjointed explanation with everyone contributing different parts, some of which were contradictory.

Ranmaru tried fitting the pieces together. Uchiha was a famous spacer clan, or organisation, or company. That made sense because Ranmaru had seen how the spacers on Quaiden reacted to them once they were wearing the Uchiha badge.

The Uchiha clan had been wiped out, by what means none of the four had said, leaving one child, Sasuke Uchiha. As he was heir to Uchiha, his training had been in secret and had been on the very ship they were on, the Silver Leaf. Naruto had been another cat who had been acquired when the crew responded to a challenge.

"They fell in love," Konohamaru said, as if that explained everything.

"Sasuke was already famous," Inari clarified. "Everyone in the Inner Fringe was waiting for him to appear and take control of Uchiha. Then, when he did, he had his gorgeous fox-human hybrid with him whom he openly acknowledged as his lover. It caught people's imagination."

"You need to have met Naruto-san to understand," Sumaru added.

Ranmaru tapped the medallion. "The people who buy these have never met him," he pointed out.

They responded by showing him the holovids of two interviews; one made three standards before and one more recently. None of the four had mentioned that Sasuke Uchiha was also beautiful; night to the golden fox hybrid's day.

The holovids were interesting because they explained why complete strangers had fallen under the lovers' spell. Ranmaru already had no doubt that they inspired those who met them. He had the evidence of the four people in front of them; their shining eyes, their love and their loyalty.

He felt like that about Konan-san.

Slowly he began acquiring information. He knew he had to be patient. It was like building a mosaic; the small pieces came together to make a whole.

Itachi and Kisame came from before, from the Uchiha led by Sasuke-sama's father. Itachi looked like Sasuke but was not a member of the Uchiha family; everyone remained evasive on the issue. Konohamaru's family had cared for Sasuke when he had lost his own; Konohamaru had been taken into the new Uchiha to repay the debt. Tayuya had been acquired. Inari had been chosen.

Sumaru's dying mother had asked Sasuke Uchiha to take her son. Hence the purpose of this mission, to return her remains to her home system.

There were others, many others. There were others from before, like Itachi and Kisame, and the people who had been there when Sasuke had been training on the Silver Leaf; Inari spoke of Kakashi and Tayuya of Iruka. There was someone important called Shikamaru. Itachi and Kisame shared a lover called Haku.

There were children but even Konohamaru avoided speaking of them; it reminded Ranmaru that he was still very much an outsider.

They should not trust him as much as they did.

"What will happen to me?" he asked during the meal one evening.

There was a short silence before Inari spoke.

"I am not sure," he said. "You are in an unusual situation. You are a member of an Uchiha crew but you are not sworn to Uchiha."

"I was in that situation for a short time," Tayuya admitted. "I had to make a decision. If you don't take the oath you will have to go. I imagine Sasuke-sama would call in a favour and find you a decent crew. Maybe a Fire Shadow crew. That's the organisation led by Konohamaru's grandfather."

An oath; the notion sent a prickle down his spine, which surprised him. It was merely one more lie.

"Is there a reason you would not want to join Uchiha?" Konohamaru asked him once they were alone.

Ranmaru could feel how upset he was at the suggestion Ranmaru would do otherwise. "It is a major commitment," he countered.

"Lifelong," Konohamaru admitted. His chin came up and he looked Ranmaru directly in the eyes. "You would not regret it."

He might not but Konohamaru would. Konohamaru would be shattered once Ranmaru had what he needed and left.

Acquiring Ranmaru had caused Inari to change their route. At first Ranmaru had not known why but slowly the pieces came together. Quaiden had a light speed communication relay; they had been sending information to their home base. Information they had not expected to have to send; information about him.

The new route to Hoshigakure, Sumaru's home system, did not take them past anything worth visiting. On the Hellion, Ranmaru had dreaded the days in space between drops. The men had been bored and Ranmaru had been their main source of entertainment.

On the Silver Leaf it was different. There was a relaxed domesticity. Everyone did their duties. Everyone trained; Itachi-san had assessed Ranmaru's skills, shaken his head and taught him some simple routines to practice. Ranmaru and Konohamaru fucked.

The others had hobbies. Tayuya played her flute. Inari studied. Itachi performed mesmerisingly beautiful physical routines that helped him meditate. Sumaru vanished into the small storage bay or tagged along after Kisame-san. Kisame watched Itachi and carved children's toys.

"What do you do in the storage bay?" Ranmaru risked asking Sumaru nine days after they left Quaiden.

Sumaru studied him. Ranmaru wondered if he would decide not to answer. Sumaru's emotions were difficult to follow. They were well buried and Ranmaru knew he would need to touch Sumaru skin-to-skin to feel them.

"I will show you," he said, which was unexpected.

Inside the storage bay there was an object as long as Ranmaru was tall and two hand breadths' wide. It was like a miniature spacecraft with a nose and vanes. The surface was painted with symbols.

Ranmaru watched as Sumaru selected a small pot of paint and a brush. He stood motionless. Then he spoke some words. Finally he painted a new symbol on one of the few unadorned parts of the object's skin.

"They will burn off as it gets closer to the star," he explained. "The prayers will be released." He studied Ranmaru again. "This is my mother's coffin," he added. "I am giving her to the red star, to Natushiboshi. It is the greatest honour one can give to one of the Chosen."

Ranmaru did not know what to say. He had only vague recollections of his mother and those were confused with his first memories of Konan-san.

"Sasuke-sama did not have to do any of this," Sumaru was saying. "He did not have to respond to my mother's plea. He did not have to send a mother ship to retrieve me. He did not have to foster me. He did not have to stop me using my symbiote because it was slowly killing me. He did not have to ask Rin-san to find a solution. He did not have to give me permission to operate as one of the Chosen. He did not have to arrange this mission so I could give my mother to Natushiboshi."

Ranmaru did not understand all of what Sumaru said but he made careful note of it.

"When I first came, I could only see Naruto-san and then Kisame-san," Sumaru continued. "They were great warriors and I understood what it meant to be a warrior. Now I understand that Sasuke-sama is a great man. I am his Knife. When Naruto-san grows old I will be his shield. I have dedicated my life to protecting him."

Was that a statement of fact or a warning? Ranmaru did not know.

"It will be an honour and a great privilege if Sasuke-sama invites you to swear to Uchiha," Sumaru informed him.

Ranmaru was relieved that Konohamaru was somewhere else other than in the crew room. He needed some time alone to make sense of his reaction to what Sumaru had told him. He lay on his own bunk and allowed his mind to drift.

Konan-san; it felt like forever since he had last seen her. She had touched his cheek and told him that the time had come for him to demonstrate his loyalty. They had a task for him that required his particular talent. It would be very hard for him but once it was over he could come home.

She was his home; the sight of her, her smell, her smile and the flow of her emotions through his mind. She was fond of him. She knew of his talent and, unlike all the others who knew what he could do, she did not shy away.

She was so beautiful.

He yearned for that golden time when he had lived with her and she had been a mother to him. There had been a house and a garden. He had gone to school and played in the garden. Every day she had been there at breakfast and in the evening. She had asked him about his day and helped him study. She had tucked him into his bed and kissed him goodnight.

He remembered before Konan-san. He had lived on the streets, always hungry and often cold. He and the others had lived in terror of the child-catcher. Unlike the others, he could use his talent to select targets and beg from them. It made the difference. Many of the others died of starvation or were kicked to death because they approached the wrong person.

Ranmaru had survived on the streets for four standards before he was finally caught.

The child-catcher had run his genetic material through the analyser. That was the law. There had been a case, many standards before, where a kidnap victim had been exterminated. His family had been outraged. The child-catcher responsible had been executed. Now they checked.

Whatever he found made a difference. The rest of the catch was gassed and their bodies recycled. Ranmaru had watched from his cage. Another batch had come in and been dealt with; then another.

A man had come. He had bought Ranmaru from the child-catcher. Ranmaru had been shocked. Slavery was illegal. Selling children into slavery was immoral; exterminating them was considered a much more humane alternative.

The man had pressed a hypospray to his neck, sending him to sleep.

When he had woken up it had been under a sun that gave a different light. Konan-san had been there. She had held him in her lap and told him that he was a good boy. She had taken him home to the house with the garden. She had bathed him and washed his hair. Once he was dressed in warm clothes and with shoes on his feet, she had taught him to sit at a table and eat with a knife and fork. She had tucked him into bed and read him a story. When she said goodnight she had kissed his cheek.

Three standards later, when he was eleven, everything had changed again. He had been sent away to be trained. The nameless men who trained him knew what he could do and were wary about allowing him too close. One of them was the man who had bought him from the child-catcher.

Once every ten days he was allowed home. He and Konan-san sat in the garden and shared tea. He told her everything. She was sympathetic and encouraging. When he left she would kiss his cheek and tell him that she was proud of him.

Then that day arrived. The day she told him that he had a mission and that it would be hard.

This was that mission.

So far the mission itself was easy. They had accepted him. He had attached himself to someone, as instructed. He watched and he listened. He was to do nothing other than to live the life of Ranmaru, the Silver Leaf's cat. By doing so he would worm his way in. At some time in the future they would contact him.

There had been hints that getting him into one of the target crews was a challenge. His only preparation had been to learn his back-story. They had used some form of hypnotherapy; when he was asked a question it was as if he had lived at the orphanage, as if the children there had been his friends. He could see the faces of the staff in his mind and he knew which of them had been mean and who had been fair. He could even remember feeling their emotions, which was amazing.

When he had entered the plaza it had felt as if he had always planned to offer himself to a crew as their cat.

There was no doubt in his mind that the sequence of events that led to him being on the Hellion was planned. The target crew had to feel sorry for him. The abuse had to be real.

He told himself that Konan-san did not know. She, like the men who had trained him, knew he was an empath. She would never have sanctioned him being handed over to a crew like the Hellion's. The best of them had been careless and unfeeling, focused only on their own lust. The worst of them had been sadists and Ranmaru had felt every moment of their perverted pleasure.

No, Konan-san did not know. They had not told her. Ranmaru was certain of it.

Konan-san cared for him.

And he adored her for it.

* * *

.


	7. Waiting

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seven: Waiting**

* * *

Naruto was pleased when Kurenai arrived at the playroom that afternoon. She had Keitaro with her; they watched fondly as the boy was mobbed by the kits and persuaded to help them with the train set. Hoshi, Ayame and Haru were playing with dolls. Hikaru was building one of his rubber brick edifices. Ryuu sat by himself, unable to understand why trains, dolls or rubber bricks were so interesting, until Kurenai rescued him and sat him in her lap for a cuddle.

"C-san and I are worried about Haku," Kurenai informed Naruto.

Naruto recalled Haku's face during that day's midday meal. He had been too pale and his lips too thin. "Word from the Silver Leaf is only a few days overdue," he observed.

"Five days overdue," Kurenai reminded him. "Being challenged and the acquisition of Ranmaru mean that Haku is struggling to think of it as a routine mission. I fear that he is on the edge of regretting beginning Mai's gestation."

Personally, Naruto had always doubted the wisdom of conceiving a child when two of the parents were going to be absent. He remembered how he had wanted Sasuke close to him.

"We think that Haku-san would benefit from being distracted," Kurenai continued.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on Kuuya and Yasushi, who were on the edge of quarrelling over which engine to use.

"We were wondering if you could accompany us to the Hunundau store," she concluded.

Keitaro had made the decision for Kuuya and Yasushi, diplomatically choosing a third engine. Naruto relaxed and reviewed in his mind what Kurenai had been saying to him. "I cannot go to the store during the ordinary opening times," he reminded her before realising what she meant.

He turned to her. She was mussing Ryuu's ears and he was snuggling against her breasts. It was not often that one of his children got to nuzzle breasts.

"I shall contact Dengaku-san," he promised; he was careful not to contact the Hunundau store manager too often.

Naruto mentioned the delayed contact to Shikamaru when he visited the playroom later that afternoon. The children were taking one of their spontaneous naps in one of the nests, which did not happen often but was welcomed when it did. Shikamaru had plucked Haru from the huddle despite Naruto's objections. Luckily the child had only woken momentarily and he was now asleep in Shi-chan's lap.

"Five days is significant," Shikamaru admitted. "However, I can think of a hundred mundane reasons why it would occur."

"And many worrying ones," Naruto suggested.

"And some worrying ones," he conceded. "However, there is no reason to believe it has anything to do with Ranmaru. Everything Inari sent us about him has checked out. I have even managed to get hold of the orphanage records from Geeon. They cared for a child who fits Ranmaru's description and who left the orphanage at the correct time."

"It may not involve Ranmaru," Naruto observed.

"No," Shikamaru agreed. He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. "It is only five days," he repeated.

Naruto nodded. "Kurenai and C-san want me to take Haku and them to the Hunundau store. Kurenai says it will be good to distract Haku. I have agreed to do so."

There was a silence. Shikamaru looked at him. Naruto looked back. Shi-chan was not going to volunteer.

"Will you come with me?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru grimaced. "Is this a best friend thing?" he asked.

Naruto smiled at him. "I think so," he replied.

Once he found out what was happening, Kakashi complained that including Shikamaru made security concerns worse rather than better. In the end, somehow, he, Iruka and Asuma were added to the party.

Shikamaru asked Neji but he was firmly set against the idea.

"No," he replied. "I have no intention of ending up in a beauty parlour with Haku and C-san."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. No one had mentioned a beauty parlour.

* * *

Dengaku-san had overlapped their visit with that of some other high status clients. Naruto had agreed to it because Dengaku was so obviously disappointed that Sasuke was not going to be with them.

Sasuke had said no before Naruto had begun asking the question; Naruto blamed Neji.

"We are no longer short of funds?" Naruto checked with Shikamaru when they were in the shuttle.

"No," Shikamaru admitted reluctantly. The communication channels based on the mini-gates were rapidly decreasing the gap between Uchiha's perceived wealth and the reality. "The store will give you anything you want, Na-chan."

"I feel bad letting them do that," Naruto told him. "We have an account there?"

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "Yes," he replied.

"And you and Iruka-sensei can both authorise purchases?" Naruto asked.

"You can do it yourself, Na-chan" Shikamaru told him. "You are Sasuke-sama's partner. He has you as a main user on the account Uchiha has there." He sighed. "Try not to buy the entire store."

Dengaku himself met them at the store's high security dock.

"Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san, it is an honour," he said. He then bowed to C-san. "It is truly a pleasure that you should again grace us with your presence, C-san."

C-san acknowledged the greeting with a small bow.

"These are other members of the Uchiha household," Naruto told him. "This is Iruka-san, who is head of the Uchiha household."

Dengaku's bow would only have been lower if Sasuke himself had been present. "It is a great privilege, Iruka-san."

"And these are Kakashi-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san and Haku-san," Naruto continued. "Haku-san was the recipient of the kimono you gave me."

Dengaku bowed again. "It could have had no more appropriate owner," he replied. He straightened and smiled. "We have reserved you a table at our fashion show," he told them. He smiled. "Kimonos are very fashionable at the moment."

They sat at one of seven tables. The other six tables were occupied by exquisitely dressed people who were pretending not to stare at Naruto. A waiter offered them refreshments before a rather scary woman introduced herself as their personal assistant.

"What happened to the young lady who helped me last time?" Naruto whispered to Dengaku as the store manager was about to take his leave. "She was nice."

"It's been three standards, Na-chan," Shikamaru reminded him. "She may not work here anymore."

Dengaku smiled and said that he would check if she was available.

Naruto found himself intrigued how the process worked. They each had a tablet. A person walked down the raised platform wearing the garment and a picture appeared on the tablet. If you were interested in discussing the garment further, you indicated so on your tablet.

He did not expect to find anything interesting enough to want to know more, but then a man walked along the platform in a short kimono that Naruto thought would look amazing on Sasuke.

The nice young woman, her name was Tamaki, was waiting for them in the sitting room where they went next. Apparently this was where they discussed whether they wanted to buy any of the clothes. They were also offered the opportunity to be scanned so that their clothes would fit perfectly.

"I want this for Sasuke, Tamaki-san," Naruto told her. "But I think he has grown since he was last here."

"Iruka-sensei brought measurements," Shikamaru told him. "In case we saw something appropriate."

Tamaki smiled. "We will update our records. Did you not see anything for yourself, Naruto-san?"

Naruto had not thought of looking for himself.

"Perhaps something similar in another colour?" Tamaki suggested. "Perhaps with a different design on the back." She worked at the tablet and then angled it towards him with a smile.

Naruto looked at the blue kimono with the orange fox demon on the back and smiled in return.

Haku was enjoying discussing the kimonos, even wanting to see the actual garments, so they decided to split up. Asuma stayed with Haku, Kurenai and C-san while Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto accompanied Shikamaru to the fitness department.

"I can't believe that Shikamaru wants to look at training equipment," Kakashi grumbled.

"You can always swap with Asuma and watch Haku inspect kimonos," Iruka reminded him.

Kakashi suddenly smiled. "Fitness department it is," he agreed.

Naruto knew that Shi-chan was up to something. He had that look on his face and his smell always changed slightly.

Then he saw the trampoline.

"Where are we going to put it?" asked Kakashi as the three of them watched Naruto soar, twist, bounce and tumble. "He's touching the ceiling here and it is far higher than anything we have in the compound."

"We will buy an old spacecraft from one of the salvage yards," Shikamaru told him. "Izumo can gut it and we will connect it to the compound somewhere."

"And we will pad it," Iruka insisted, "for when the children start using it."

Naruto decided that spa did not sound as bad as beauty parlour. Trampolining had been better exercise than he expected, so soaking in a hot bath and then receiving a massage was welcome. The masseuse looked like her eyes would pop from her head when she recognised her client but she managed to be professional.

Naruto much preferred Sasuke; his hands were stronger and his touch more welcome.

When he rejoined the others Haku, C-san and Kurenai were trying to persuade Iruka to have his hair, hands and feet treated.

"I shall do it if Shikamaru agrees to join us," Iruka said.

Naruto suppressed a smile. Iruka-sensei often nagged Shikamaru about the way he neglected his hair and his nails.

Then there was an excellent moment when Kakashi overheard Iruka telling the woman with the scissors that he was considering cutting his hair. Kakashi had transformed from uninterested to attentive and had hovered protectively until the scissors were no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Was it so bad?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru's hair looked like it had appreciated the attention. It fell soft and glossy about his face.

"No," Shikamaru admitted. "Once he realised I wasn't going to wear it down he showed me all these fixings for holding it up." He picked up a hinged, toothed silver ring, swept his hair back from his face and secured it. "It works well. I like things that work well."

"It looks good loose," Naruto told him.

"I know," Shikamaru admitted. "Neji likes it," he added.

Naruto understood. Some things were better kept between lovers.

Finally the shopping began in earnest: fabrics, soft furnishings, linens, toys and, eventually, a whole floor of objects designed to divide parents-to-be from their credit.

Naruto watched Haku examining a beautifully painted crib and smiled. Haku's nursery would be completely different to the one he had built.

Then he was distracted by Shikamaru dragging him over to a section dedicated to objects for children between two and four standards.

They actually considered buying the children matching outfits before regaining their sanity.

They did discuss shoes; Kiba was convinced that if they did not get the kits and Ryuu used to shoes soon they would grow up refusing to wear them. The assistant in that department suggested that they bring the children to the shop to have shoes fitted. Naruto was wary because of the way the man's eyes lit up; he imagined the man selling pictures of Kazuki to the media.

Tamaki frowned at the man and promised to send a pair of each style Naruto liked in all the sizes for the children to try.

"I understand how important it must be to you that their privacy is protected, Naruto-san," she told him once the man had gone.

Naruto found himself studying the young woman as the purchases that were to be given as gifts were wrapped.

"Did you always want to work in a store, Tamaki-san?" he asked.

She smiled a little sadly. "Not really, Naruto-san, but the pay is regular and I have responsibilities. When my grandmother was younger she had a stall in the market. I enjoyed working there but this is not the same. It is very formal and hierarchical."

He was still thinking about Tamaki when they were heading home in the shuttle.

"Shi-chan, could you do a background check on Tamaki-san?" he asked.

Shikamaru frowned at him. "You worried about her going to the media? I don't think she will, Na-chan. She didn't last time and it must have been pretty tempting."

"No, I don't think she will go to the media," Naruto replied. "I like her. She is nice. I would like to know if it was safe to know her."

* * *

"Why is Shika-san doing a background check on some woman you met at the store?" Sasuke asked the next day.

Naruto twitched his whiskers. "She is not 'some woman', teme," he replied. "It is Tamaki-san, the woman who helped us when we went to the store the first time."

Sasuke rephrased the question as if he were speaking to an errant child. "Naruto, why have you asked Shikamaru-san to do a background check on Tamaki-san?"

"I like her," Naruto told her. "She reminds me of Kurenai-san. I was wondering if she would like to work for us."

"For us?" Sasuke queried.

Naruto scowled at him. "For me, then. As my assistant. To help with the HDL work. She doesn't really like working at the store."

Sasuke scowled back. "We can't trust outsiders. You know that."

Naruto was not going to back down. He had only asked for Shi-chan to do a background check. He had not mentioned the possibility to Tamaki or even arranged a meeting. "I am sure that she is safe and I will be careful," he replied.

"I forbid it," Sasuke retorted.

There was silence. Naruto could not quite believe what he had heard. He was on the edge of retaliating but bit it back. Instead he walked away, ignoring Sasuke's demands that he return.

* * *

"Have you and Sasuke argued?" Iruka asked gently the next morning.

Naruto wanted to shrug, but that would be rude. It had been a difficult night. He could not sleep in his room in Haku's crew room because it had no speaker linked to the microphone in the nursery. Instead he had pretended to be sleeping when Sasuke came to bed and ignored the fact that Sasuke took forever to fall asleep.

There was nothing unusual about Naruto waking long before Sasuke in the morning.

"How do you think Sasuke sees me, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

Iruka looked alarmed. "You are the love of his life, Naru-kun. He adores you."

"He forbade me to do something," Naruto admitted. "With no discussion at all. As if..." he hesitated. "As if I had no choice but to obey him."

Iruka's tone was gentle. "He is stressed, Naru-kun. He worries that something has happened to the Silver Leaf. He feels that the ultimate responsibility lies with him. He agreed that they should go. He has allowed them to take the ship into a system where the locals will want to kill Sumaru if they discover who he is. He went with the balance of probabilities and did not overrule Inari when Inari said that the new cat should be detanked and integrated into the crew."

It made sense but it did not help. "I know he is stressed," Naruto acknowledged. When people were under pressure they reverted to their core values; Sasuke had expected Naruto's unquestioning obedience.

"I would like to go to the gym early, Iruka-sensei," he admitted. "Could you help Kiba with the children's breakfast?"

Iruka nodded.

Naruto scraped his uneaten food into the recycle and made his way to the gym. He missed Gaara. Gaara was busy with HDL business in Kaze. Gaara had always listened and then made observations that forced Naruto to see things differently.

He was midway through his warm-up routine when Sasuke appeared in the doorway. He looked as if he had been dragged out of bed by his hair and had put on the first clothes that had come to hand, including the shirt that Naruto had been wearing the day before.

"I never, never think of you like that," he declared.

Naruto stopped and stared at him. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like I am superior to you because I am purebred and you are a hybrid."

Naruto blinked back tears. He had been so careful not to say that to Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei had slapped him last time he had said something like that.

"I was unreasonable and rude, but it wasn't because of that," Sasuke continued. "It would never be that. It was because I am an arrogant, self-centred, selfish, jealous, over-protective, Uchiha prig."

Naruto could not help but smile. "Jealous? I am bonded to you, teme. How does that leave room for jealousy?"

Sasuke's chin jutted out toward him. "I already have to share you with too many other people," he complained.

Naruto looked again at what Sasuke was wearing. "Did Iruka-sensei drag you out of bed?" he asked.

Sasuke scowled. "Yes. He did not even knock. First thing I knew was when my arse hit the floor. I missed the first chunk of the lecture but he was more than willing to repeat it."

Naruto started to laugh. He could not help it. Sasuke's hair stuck up in all directions, particularly at the back, and orange really wasn't his colour.

* * *

Iruka called them to a meeting in his office the next morning. Naruto and Sasuke arrived together after supervising the children's breakfast and delivering them to Kiba in the playroom. Kakashi and Shikamaru were already there although Shi-chan looked two-thirds asleep. Sasuke poured coffee for himself and Shikamaru while Iruka made tea.

"I think that we five should have regular meetings," Iruka told them. "Asuma-san always insists that we five are the core of the new Uchiha and after much thought I have decided that he is probably correct."

Naruto knew that Asuma would not have put it that way; he would have said that they were Kakashi's family.

"Shika-kun, if, after today, you decide you want to invite Neji and he decides to accept, that will be fine," Iruka added.

Part of Naruto hoped that Neji would decline. If Neji attended it would be like a strategy meeting with Iruka and him tacked on.

"We are going to use these meetings to keep all five of us fully informed and for frank discussions of whether we, as a family, are on the right track." He took a deep breath. "We all know that Sasu-kun and Naru-kun have had a spat which, thankfully, is now over.

"Their disagreement happened after Naruto met someone who looked good for an administrative role in the Uchiha organisation, a young woman who is pleasant and who has shown herself trustworthy. There should have been a standard, agreed process for him to use. So that is my contribution to issues for future discussion; recruitment, both of adults and of trainees."

"Educating the children," Kakashi added, much to Naruto's surprise. "We have tried Akemi in three schools that have the required level of security and he has hated all three. They were the three least objectionable of the schools Asuma and Kurenai visited."

Shikamaru cast Iruka an apologetic glance and took a deep breath. "Meal times," he admitted. "Do we really benefit from having both midday and evening meals as a whole family? Also, how in known space are we going to cope once the younger children are old enough to eat with us?"

"Persuading Sasuke that he is not responsible for everything that goes wrong," Naruto contributed. "He never thinks of taking credit for all the good stuff but he insists on taking the blame for all the bad."

Sasuke pretended to scowl at him. "Communications," he decided. "Shika, we need a way of enabling ordinary gates for light speed communications."

There was silence. They were all thinking of the crew of the Silver Leaf.

"We'll hear from them soon, Sasu-kun," Iruka assured him. "You will see."

* * *

.


	8. Akatsuki

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

Kabuto and Orochimaru are hybrid engineers interested in Naruto and his origins. Kabuto, posing as a consulting scientist, got onto the Oak and stole the sample of Naruto's stem cells from which the kits were cloned. When the kits and samples were rescued by Uchiha, Orochimaru was killed.

Want to know more? Read _'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns'_.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eight: Akatsuki**

* * *

Kabuto watched the holoprojection of the red haired, red eyed woman hovering over the control panel.

_"There is not much to report,"_ she began. _"Records of ships in and ships out of the private dock are attached. Occasionally members of the household visit the markets but never any of the principals._

_"Principal One was observed visiting the Hunundau store with Principal Three and was, for a short time, in a room with other customers. They came in contact with a number of members of staff. Principal One showed a particular interest in a young female member of staff. I am pursuing._

_"Their purchases are consistent with the theory that the household is focused on child rearing. According to official records, there have been no more adoptions, suggesting that it was a one-off._

_"The financial records that are obtainable suggest that Organisation One is thriving. Rumours are that they are benefiting from unusually quick communication pathways._

_"Subsidiary Eight and Subsidiary Four briefly visited Location One but returned to System H, presumably Location Five. They are assumed to be working on behalf of Organisation Two. Subsidiaries Twelve and Thirteen continue to go from location to location establishing offices for Organisation Two. Principal One had, to my knowledge, visited no new locations on behalf of Organisation Two._

_"I wish I had better news for you."_ The image bowed. _"Your faithful servant."_

Kabuto punched a switch and the image vanished. Karin was an effective operative but Uchiha was laudably cautious; there had been almost no openings. When they had been given one, on Petersville, it had been wasted through Kimimaro's arrogance.

He opened the next report. A holoprojection of Kagero appeared. For once she was as herself, a pretty and fragile young woman.

_"At last something of interest, Kabuto-san. Kisame the sharkman was here, with Itachi Uchiha and four youngsters. They were crewing a ship called the Silver Leaf that was ostensively independent but registered as allied to Uchiha. They only briefly visited the residential section but gave their allegiance as Uchiha to one of the wardens, who asked them if they had a permit for the sharkman."_ The image gave a small smile. _"Imagine._

_"Once they returned to the spacers' quarter they were challenged for their cat. Again, one wonders if some humans have survival instincts. Needless to say, the challengers lost._

_"Extensive enquires inquiries established that the harbourmaster's office provided the captain, who apparently was one of the youngsters by the name of Inari, with copies of public records on tape._

_"The other two members of the crew were registered as Konohamaru and Tayuya. The cat was, as customary, not named."_

Kagero's image sighed. _"Kotohime continues to behave irresponsibly. Uchiha's interest indicates that she may have made the situation in The Warren so bad that it becomes a priority for the HDL._

_"I look forward to your next visit, Kabuto-san. Please convey my respects to Orochimaru-sama."_

Kabuto wished that he could. He closed the holoprojection and began a search for the Silver Leaf's movements. Then he consulted his chronometer; time for his daily humiliation.

He dressed smartly, armed himself and exited his ship, sealing it behind him. They had offered him accommodation on numerous occasions over the last two standards but he always refused it, insisting that he did not want to impose on their hospitality.

In truth he did not trust them. He had never trusted them and nothing he had learnt about the Akatsuki over the last two standards had changed that view.

They did not understand loyalty. He, Pein, did not keep his word.

They kept him waiting, as always. Sometimes it would be a few minutes. Often it was half a day or more. Occasionally he sat there all day only to be dismissed long after nightfall.

This time it was eighty-seven minutes.

Once admitted he walked to the designated point. At least it was Pein himself and not one of his lackeys or, worse, one of the look-alikes.

Kabuto knelt, kowtowed and began.

"I come to you, Pein-sama, to ask you to reconsider," he said. After two standards there was not much more that he could say.

"I have never made any decision on the issue that requires re-consideration," Pein replied.

Kabuto was glad that his forehead was pressed to the floor and that he did not have to control his expression.

"Fetch a chair for Kabuto-san," he continued.

That was different. He had never been offered a chair. A female dog-human hybrid brought it and placed it beside him. Kabuto waited. Standards serving Orochimaru-sama had taught him not to make assumptions.

"Please be seated, Kabuto-san," Pein said softly.

Kabuto stood, bowed, sat on the chair and waited.

"I have decided that you are correct and that Uchiha is of interest," Pein told him. "I have no interest in the hybrid, but Uchiha is reaching places it should not and taking too little time to do it. It reacts too swiftly in response to information it should not be able to find.

"Only four standards ago Uchiha was a spent force with a tiny fraction of the resources it once commanded. Now, suddenly, its fortune is multiplying and their intelligence gathering is impossibly efficient.

"Your assertion that it is the hybrid's influence that makes Sasuke Uchiha so effective is probably incorrect but it is interesting. The information you have given me has been useful. Your decision to give me contact with the operative Orochimaru had amongst the Sunagakure had merit."

Kabuto did not regret that decision; Sasori would never have recognised Kabuto as his superior.

"You have worked ceaselessly on your master's behalf. Such loyalty is commendable. It should be rewarded."

Kabuto tried to suppress the hope that was rising within him.

"Hana will show you the way," Pein concluded.

Kabuto followed the dog-human hybrid. He had recognised the name. Hana was one of Amachi's creations and must have been a gift from Orochimaru to Pein, or perhaps Konan.

The hybrid paused in front of a door, her hand on the handle.

"Konan-san gave me a message for you, Kabuto-san. She says that he had not been woken because that is best done by the one who is closest to him and that there is a hypospray beside the bed."

Kabuto fought his mounting excitement. The hybrid opened the door and shut it behind him.

He was there, lying in a huge bed in the sumptuously decorated room. His black hair was spread across the pillow. His skin was exquisitely pale against the deep purple of the sheets.

His shoulders and upper chest were bare, suggesting that he was naked under the heavy bedcover.

Kabuto grasped the edge, where the sheet was folded back over the bedcover. Slowly, reverently, he peeled away the covering.

The new body was flawless. It was perfect. Of course it was perfect; it was him.

It had been over three standards.

Kabuto kissed the smooth shoulder and allowed his fingertips to brush across the flat stomach.

It was so tempting to delay. Part of him wanted to sleep beside the lovely, vulnerable body.

But it was too much of a risk. Pein might have cameras in the room. He had already given the man too much. He replaced the cover, found the hypospray and pressed it against the elegant, long neck.

Amber eyes, with their characteristic, vertical pupils, flickered open. The scientist in Kabuto noticed that the strange eyes, unlike the enhanced penis, had been coded in the genes. Butterflies in the hopeless romantic's stomach fluttered.

"How long?" Orochimaru croaked.

"Over three standards," Kabuto admitted.

"Why?"

"Pein delayed," Kabuto told him.

"Damn dog," Orochimaru muttered.

There was a silence. Kabuto waited, knowing that Orochimaru was assessing the state of his memory.

"The transfer is good," he decided. "He must have done it immediately, which means he's had me in stasis until now."

He sat up. Kabuto moved pillows to support his back, careful not to touch skin without permission. Orochimaru settled back against them.

"Why now?" he asked.

Kabuto considered. "He has decided that Uchiha has something he wants," he answered.

Orochimaru frowned. "He wants Bara's hybrid?"

"No, Uchiha's intelligence collecting techniques. They can also travel too quickly." He paused. "Kiba went with them."

Orochimaru hissed. "Damn dog took me down with his blowpipe."

Kabuto had suspected, he had seen the wounds, but he had clung to the hope it had been Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi Uchiha slit your throat. Kiba froze your body."

Orochimaru stared him down. "Still protecting the damn dog," he accused. "As if the mutt knew what he was doing when he chose the freezer rather than the incinerator. Be useful. Find me something to drink."

**oo******oo**

"Kotohime has not reacted well to you being incommunicado," Kabuto told him as they dressed. He was working through all the information in priority order and Kagero's recent report had promoted The Warren. "She is releasing non-functional hybrids, including children, into the corridors. There is an anti-hybrid backlash. The Hybrid Defence League is likely to take an interest."

"Those do-gooders," Orochimaru sneered.

Kabuto steeled himself. "The HDL has had a change in fortune. The fox-human hybrid made an appeal on their behalf. It was surprisingly effective. Offices and sanctuaries are springing up in all manner of places."

Orochimaru froze. "Show me a copy of this appeal," he demanded.

Kabuto had one with him and, luckily, there was a projector in the room so Orochimaru did not have peer at the tiny screen of Kabuto's portable tablet.

Orochimaru watched it in silence and replayed it. Then he turned and struck Kabuto across the face.

"This was important," he hissed.

It was all Kabuto could do to stop himself raising his arms to protect his head from the next blow.

"This should have been first," Orochimaru spat. "Before talk of hybrid hunting and spying on Uchiha and that foolish girl Kotohime. This is why the Bara hybrid must be under my control and not with that, that, that boy who does not know what he has."

Kabuto suspected that the boy, as Orochimaru called him, knew exactly what he had; a prize beyond price that was turning all Sasuke Uchiha touched to gold and starlight diamonds.

"I apologise, Orochimaru-sama," he said contritely. "My judgement falters without your guidance."

Orochimaru put out a hand towards him. Kabuto stopped himself flinching away. This time the touch was gentle. A long, pale finger captured a drop of blood from his split lip and then, slowly, tasted it with a pointed tongue.

"There will be a medical kit in the bathroom. Make yourself decent before we dine with this Pein and his lady," he ordered.

* * *

Kabuto hated the way that Konan looked at him; the pity in her eyes. How he envied her. She did not have to win each tiny scrap of her beloved's attention; Pein adored her.

"The information that Kabuto-san had given us about Uchiha has been useful," Pein was saying. He smiled. "And thank you for your generous gift of Sasori. He has proved invaluable."

Orochimaru scowled at Kabuto.

Kabuto suppressed a shudder.

"I thought I had paid in advance for our agreement, Pein-san," Orochimaru replied. "Yet it appears that you have insisted on additional payments over the last three standards."

Pein smiled at Kabuto. "Playing with Kabuto-san is so amusing, as you know, Orochimaru-san." He looked back to Orochimaru. "I shall make it up to you. I have someone in Uchiha."

Kabuto struggled to believe it. His mind raced. Then he had it; the challenge for the Silver Leaf's cat in The Warren. They would have been forced to take a cat as reparations.

Orochimaru smiled. "Excellent work, Pein-san. Of course, if you wanted to know about Uchiha perhaps you should have asked Kabuto-san. He has spent time on their ship. He has spoken with Sasuke Uchiha and his advisors. He has even examined the fox-human hybrid."

Kabuto watched what little colour there was drain from Pein's face leaving it almost as pale as Orochimaru's. His strange irises, with their concentric circles, appeared to whirl with his anger.

"He did not tell you, Pein-san?" Orochimaru asked sweetly.

"No, he did not," Pein admitted through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru speared a choice piece of meat with his fork and moved it slowly towards his mouth. His lips opened to admit it. He chewed slowly, appearing to savour the flavour, and then swallowed.

"That is, Pein-san, because he is my toy to play with, not yours," he replied.

* * *

The next day they called a truce and began work. Pein himself was not present, although Kabuto suspected he was watching and listening. Instead they had to work with Zetsu, Akatsuki's chief of intelligence.

Kabuto shivered. The man was bordering on the insane. The way he talked as if he were two different people was more than disconcerting. Kabuto thought of the more pessimistic of the two as dark Zetsu and his counterpart as light Zetsu.

It did not help that he painted half his face black, had green hair and sat in a chair that looked like some huge carnivorous plant. He even wore a lens that made one eyeball black.

Kabuto wondered how much of it was for show. If it were designed to keep them unsettled it certainly worked. Kabuto imagined Zetsu without the makeup and lens, his hair a mousey brown and dressed in normal clothes. He would fade into the background; ordinary and invisible.

"There are three interesting aspects of Uchiha," light Zetsu began.

"Their ability to travel too fast, their ability to communicate too quickly and their phenomenal command of information," listed dark Zetsu.

"The second could be an aspect of the first," suggested light Zetsu.

"But the third is distinctly separate," insisted dark Zetsu.

Kabuto looked to Orochimaru, who nodded.

"We have a compact Mulligan drive," Kabuto admitted. "It is possible that they have a similar drive."

"We have already assumed that to be so," dark Zetsu answered. "They have two ships that must use ungated holes. One is a mother ship, the Oak, and one is a smaller ship, the Dart, which must have a compact drive,"

"These ships still travel too fast," light Zetsu insisted. "So they use holes others do not use."

"We must find out if they are holes others do not know or holes others cannot use," dark Zetsu added.

Kabuto understood that. If they used new holes they must have a method of finding them. If they used holes others could not use it implied that they had new jump technology."

"How did they get the compact drive?" light Zetzu was asking. "Do they know the source?"

"The Dart used to be owned by a man called Garner Parrad," dark Zetsu answered.

"Who works for Klennethon Darrent," Orochimaru observed.

Both Zetsus fell silent. If you wanted to live you left Klennethon Darrent alone. This was known from Centre to the Far Fringe. People, even whole organisations, who had proved themselves incapable of obeying this simple rule no longer existed.

Kabuto waited for the signal from Orochimaru and played his trump. "Klennethon Darrent held a private dinner for Sasuke Uchiha in Tarrasade. He bought a whole restaurant for the purpose."

"Klennethon Darrent is an ally of Uchiha?" dark Zetsu queried.

"Perhaps not," Orochimaru suggested. "Klennethon Darrent may have wanted to meet the Last Uchiha and his Naruto. Perhaps the Dart was the price of Uchiha's attendance at the dinner."

"I will add that to the list of matters that need clarification," light Zetsu decided. "Now to the issue of information. Sasori believes that the plan to free Kaze from the slavers did not originate with the person who was given the credit."

"Instead it was created by the entity the Sunagakure fancifully refer to as the 'Wizard of the Data Streams'," dark Zetsu continued. "It would appear that this entity sometimes works on Uchiha's behalf. It is likely that this entity gives them their advantage in data accumulation and analysis."

"Does the Sunagakure know when this 'wizard' first began operating in the data streams?" Kabuto asked.

"Sasori suggested that the first signs were eighteen standards ago," light Zetsu answered.

It did not quite fit. Shikamaru was too young. "One of Sasuke Uchiha's advisors is probably a genius. It could be that he contributes to this entity or organisation," Kabuto suggested. "His name is Shikamaru."

Light Zetsu frowned while his other self interrogated the Akatsuki's database. "I have a copy of his application to cat," he stated.

They watched it together. Then they went through the fine detail, including his educational record. Before they had finished, dark Zetsu had started to laugh in the way that even Orochimaru found disconcerting.

"Shut up," he told himself. "So there was a type seven genius that no one spotted except Uchiha."

Dark Zetsu's laugh cut off suddenly. "Maybe even they did not realise what they had," he commented.

"I am sure they do now," Orochimaru observed.

"Zetsu tells me that his discussions with you were extremely useful," Pein told them at dinner that evening. "We see our priorities as clarifying the mechanisms by which they travel too quickly and investigating the relationship between the entity the Sunagakure refer to as the Wizard and the type seven genius Shikamaru."

"How soon will your spy in Uchiha begin supplying information?" Orochimaru asked.

Pein smiled. "Not soon. He must be thoroughly embedded. Until that happens we are interested in situations that may allow us to capture members of Uchiha or the Dart, or both."

"The only cause that has tempted them out of isolation has been the HDL," Orochimaru observed. "Kabuto and I will investigate possibilities in this area." He smiled. "Feel free to investigate the Klennethon Darrent connection."

Pein pretended to smile. "I think we will leave that well alone. Do not become a stranger, Orochimaru-san."

* * *

.


	9. Stranded

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter none: Stranded**

* * *

Very occasionally in Inari's life, it felt as if Lady Luck had completely deserted him. This was one of those times. They were stranded without a working drive.

It was nobody's fault. The drive had been in perfect working order; Kotetsu had done a brilliant job of the rebuild. Strikes by space junk were one of the dangers of spacing. This piece had penetrated the engine compartment and the drive itself; Lady knew why it was travelling so fast.

They had put out a beacon and then manoeuvred well away of the shipping lane using the lateral rockets; the last thing they needed was to come to the attention of pirates. As an added precaution, the encrypted broadcast was in a pattern that would look like static without the correct decoder.

At least they had achieved the main purpose of the mission. It had been trickier than expected. The Natushiboshi system had been busier than anticipated; three days had elapsed before Inari was satisfied that no one would observe them launching the rocket.

Two jumps later and they were here, stranded, in a system with two gates, a dim star and some orbiting rocks.

Inari thought Sasuke-sama would wait ten days before dispatching the Dart.

He knew that no one would blame him for space junk but it rankled that his first command was going to end with them being rescued. Also, unless Sasuke-sama sent the Oak, which did not seem very likely, the Silver Leaf would be abandoned. It was a good ship. It deserved better than that.

It had started with him thinking he would have a look. After all, it was possible that the actually damage was slight. Perhaps replacing one or two components would solve it. He knew that Izumo insisted on every ship carrying the full range of spares and a complete set of tools.

Fifteen minutes later Inari knew that he would have to disassemble the entire drive to remove all the damage . Even if he did there was no guarantee that he had all the spares he needed to rebuild it.

But his fingers itched to try and there was nothing else useful he could be doing with his time. His grandfather had told stories about engineers who had stripped down and rebuilt drives on route, so he knew it was possible. Not that he was, by any means, a fully qualified engineer and he had barely touched a drive since leaving Wave. On the other hand, the Silver Leaf's drive was simple; he had stripped down and rebuilt such drives numerous times in his grandfather's yard on Wave II.

If he could get them to the next light speed relay less than ten days late he might be able to stop Sasuke-sama sending the Dart and bring the Silver Leaf home.

That gave him four days to get the drive going.

* * *

Itachi watched Kisame.

Kisame was, by nature, peaceable. Itachi knew that he had a temper because he had, on rare occasions, seen it. Each occasion had been when someone or something had threatened Itachi.

Very few other things upset Kisame.

But this was one of them. Kisame might have another phobia but, if he did, Itachi did not know of it.

Kisame was terrified of being stranded in space in a ship that did not work.

Like they were now.

Words and logic would not help; it was a phobia.

Itachi decided to try to distract him.

Talking about Haku and Mai had not worked. If anything it had made matters worse. Instead of spending all the time thinking about them dying slowly in a stranded ship, Kisame was thinking of a grieving Haku and them dying slowly in a stranded ship. Itachi needed to think of something different.

Lying in wait for Kisame in his bunk certainly qualified as different. Itachi had thought about it for most of a day. He had decided that it was not that different than sitting in Kisame's lap; he chose to do that and he could choose to do this. He had, of course, slept in the same bed as Kisame but that had been only when he had taken a relaxant and with Haku there to tell them what to do.

He could not take the relaxant. He wished he could, but he could not. They were stranded in space. There was the constant threat of pirates. Sasuke had trusted him with Uchiha's treasured youngsters.

He was wearing the dark red pyjama pants that Haku had given him. At first he had been determined to be naked but then, when it had come to it, he had changed his mind.

He could hear Kisame's footsteps. He had been to use the shower in the crew room. There was the sound of a large man using a small head and then the whisper of cloth moving over scaled skin.

Kisame's head appeared over the edge of the bunk. His eye blinked once. Then it vanished.

Itachi's heart was beating very hard. There were the sounds of a person looking for something.

The head reappeared, followed by the rest of Kisame's body. He was wearing his grey silk pyjama pants.

They said nothing; Kisame lay on this side facing Itachi. Itachi turned to face the wall but snuggled back against Kisame's body. There was the familiar feeling of Kisame's skin in an unfamiliar place as his back came into contact with Kisame's chest.

A protective arm snaked about his waist but was careful not to pull him closer. Itachi looked down at the arm. He could feel Kisame nuzzling his hair.

He relaxed slightly. It was nice.

* * *

Kisame had a massive will and phenomenal self control.

He needed both not to have an erection when Itachi snuggled back against him.

He had waited seventeen standards for this moment. He would not ruin it.

He felt Itachi relax and slowly drift into sleep.

Kisame had no intention of sleeping. He was determined to commit every iota of what he was experiencing to memory; the smell of Itachi's hair, the feel of his skin and, above all, that firm bottom pressed against his groin.

Maybe Haku was right. Perhaps Itachi was ready to take a few baby steps on his own without the drugs and without Haku there to hold his hand.

Maybe Haku was wrong and Itachi would look at Kisame but see Fugaku. Kisame could not live with that. He would do anything to avoid it.

He shut his eye and recalled what Haku had said to him. He needed to avoid situations that reminded Itachi of encounters with his father. On the banned list were any type of penetration or violence, removing Itachi's clothes, bending him over, looming above him or being behind him without some reminder that it was Kisame, which was the reason Kisame had risked putting his arm around Itachi's waist.

Not looming was the one that worried Kisame the most. How did a person as large as him not loom over someone the size of Itachi?

He sat down a lot.

On the possible list was sharing a shower, given that the bathroom was their best venue at home, and being very still if Itachi chose to touch him.

He wondered, briefly, what was on Itachi's possible list.

It was an unwise thought; he had to remind himself that they were stranded in space to abort the erection that resulted.

* * *

Sumaru lay in his bunk.

Giving his mother to Natushiboshi had been the proudest moment of his life so far. He had monitored the coffin's path into the star. He had visualised each symbol vaporising and the prayer it contained being released.

If they died here he would have achieved something worthwhile.

Two things; he had recruited Lee to the Chosen.

Next on his list was killing Kimimaro. It was possible he was dead; Lee did not know if he had killed him or not.

If he was not dead, and if Lee did not get to him first, Sumaru would kill him.

When Naruto-san weakened, Sumaru would be Sasuke-sama's bodyguard. He had, perhaps, thirteen standards until he was needed for that duty more than occasionally.

He would do his duty to Uchiha. He would behave as one of the Chosen. He would kill Kimimaro.

What else?

He would recruit others to the way of the Chosen.

He thought deeply about what he would have to do. He considered fetching a tablet or a pen and paper. He decided against it; it was good discipline to keep an orderly mind.

He began reciting the Book of the Chosen. He had not taught the whole book to Lee. There was too much of it that was only relevant to Hoshigakure. Some of it, Sumaru admitted secretly, included sentiments that may have repelled a man like Lee.

There was the part about not questioning a Master no matter what he did, and the references to slaying the innocent whom fate had abandoned in your path, and the chunks about good and evil being outmoded concepts as compared to order and chaos.

If you only read those bits, you could understand why the people decided that they would be better off without their Masters.

Sumaru had an interesting thought. At one time, in the past, the Book of the Chosen must have been as admirable as the Way of the Knife. There must have been a man posing as a Master who corrupted it.

If he meditated and prayed, the original Book of the Chosen would be revealed.

He would rediscover the original Book of the Chosen.

Then he would recruit others to the Way.

And, perhaps, pirates would be stupid enough to board the ship while they were stranded. Then he and Kisame-san could kill them all and they could use the pirates' ship to get home.

* * *

Konohamaru had given up trying to persuade Inari that attempting to mend a drive while actually spacing was a pointless waste of time. Sasuke would send the Dart to find them, or possibly the Oak. Konohamaru was hoping for the Oak.

He smiled at Ranmaru, who responded by sitting in Konohamaru's lap. Other than the two of them, the crew room was empty. Inari was in the engine room, Sumaru was in the gym and Tayuya was probably in the Control Room. It was the perfect time for some canoodling on the couch.

Konohamaru particularly liked petting and kissing. He enjoyed them whether or not they resulted in fucking. With Inari they had flipped between friendly and fucking so quickly that there was never any time for more than a grope. With Haku it had been like some complex dance during which Konohamaru was appearing to lead but Haku was actually in control. When with C-san Konohamaru was studying sex and C-san was the best of teachers.

With Ranmaru it was fun. Ranmaru squirmed and giggled but his shining eyes and flushed cheeks said that Konohamaru's games were more than welcome. They even played chase with Konohamaru holding back so that Ranmaru could tease him.

"Did you get to play much at the orphanage?" Konohamaru asked after Ranmaru had been captured, borne back to the couch and given a thorough kissing.

Confusion drifted across Ranmaru's face and Konohamaru wished he had not asked the question.

"Sometimes," Ranmaru answered, but he did not seem very sure. Konohamaru could see him deciding to ask a question so that he did not have to answer another of Konohamaru's. "Did you play when you were a child?"

"Yes. I went to school. There were other boys there and we played as well as studied. When I was at home I played alone because Sasuke was three standards older than me and..." He hesitated. "Well, Sasuke never played. He probably did before, but never afterwards."

"After his family was killed," Ranmaru said softly.

Konohamaru nodded. Ranmaru did not ask another question; he always seemed to know when to speak and when to be silent. He cuddled close to Konohamaru's chest. Konohamaru stroked his hair. Ranmaru was so easy to talk to and so happy to listen.

"He was so broken when they brought him to Grandfather's and, afterwards, well, he didn't really mend. You'd get flashes of what he could have been, like when he was playing his lute. The rest of the time he was broken inside but he covered it with this thick layer that no one could get through. He was like an automaton. All he seemed to care about was doing everything correctly, of doing his duty as the last Uchiha.

"Then he went away to cat and when I saw him again it was three standards later and he was mended. Naruto did it, or knowing Naruto did it, or maybe loving Naruto did it. Naruto is amazing and, because of Naruto, Sasuke is too. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"I want to meet them," Ranmaru replied and this time he sounded sure.

Konohamaru hugged him.

* * *

Part of Ranmaru hoped that Inari would not mend the drive and they would never be rescued. If that happened he could die in Konohamaru's arms after the happiest time in his life. He was sure that Konohamaru would hold him until the end came.

And he would not have let Konan-san down because he would have died on a mission, still doing what she had asked him to do.

Konohamaru loved him. Ranmaru did not know how, or why, but being an empath meant that he knew it was true.

Ranmaru could not remember being loved. He was almost sure that his mother had loved him but he could barely remember her and, when he was being honest, he was not certain that he had not imagined her.

Konan-san was fond of him but she did not love him. Ranmaru did not expect love. She was not his mother. She was a wonderful person who had been asked to take care of him.

Did he love Konohamaru? Ranmaru knew that the answer was no. He loved Konan-san. He could not love both Konohamaru and Konan-san. It was one or the other.

But Konohamaru made him so happy. Ranmaru enjoyed every game, every cuddle and every kiss. He liked sleeping close to another person. He even looked forward to the fucking because it was so different than when the crew of the Hellion had fucked him. Konohamaru took pride in making Ranmaru climax so often that he was reduced to a boneless mess of sensuality; Ranmaru knew Konohamaru preferred it even to his own orgasm.

Ranmaru did his best to repay Konohamaru in kind.

When Konohamaru was not with him Ranmaru felt cold and dirty. He knew why. It was guilt. He had picked Konohamaru out as the easiest mark. He had used his talent to make Konohamaru love him. Konohamaru believed in love and the power of love to change people; he was a romantic. Ranmaru had used that against him.

Once he found out that Ranmaru was a spy he would be heartbroken.

And Ranmaru did not know what they intended to do to Konohamaru and the others. Maybe the damage to the drive was planned. Maybe it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha who was coming, or pirates, but the men who had trained him. Maybe they would torture Konohamaru because he would refuse to betray Sasuke Uchiha and his Naruto.

Perhaps, if Ranmaru was lucky, no one would ever come and Konohamaru would die ignorant that Ranmaru had betrayed him, still believing in love.

* * *

Tayuya sighed. Inari had not come to the midday meal. She had sent Sumaru and he had returned saying that Inari could not stop what he was doing.

Once they had finished eating she found food that could be cut into small chunks and two bottles with flip lids. She packed a small basket while Sumaru and Ranmaru cleared and cleaned the galley. Then she made her way to the engine room.

He was stripped to the waist and grimy in a way that spacers rarely were. There were cleaner streaks were the rivulets of sweat had run. Unlike last time she had visited, the drive looked complete. Even so, various components were in groups across the floor. Tayuya did not know if they were from the drive or spares. She did not ask.

"I brought you food and a drink and some water," she told him. "I'll put it here where you can reach it easily.

He jumped and she realised he had not heard her enter. It was an indication of how exhausted he was.

She bit her lip. "Inari, there are other things to worry about than trying to mend the drive," she reminded him.

He smiled at her, which was completely unexpected. She found herself smiling back.

"Not really, Tayuya-kun," he answered. "If pirates attack I will hand command over to Itachi-san. It would be the best decision; the one Sasuke-sama would expect me to make."

He reached out and took a chunk of bread with cheese on it. She watched it vanish into his mouth.

"That's good," he admitted, washing it down with some water. "Thank you."

"I will leave you to get on," she told him.

"You don't have to," he replied. "I'm going to run a test in about ten minutes. You could stay and see what happens."

Tayuya thought that she understood. He was going to be disappointed when it did not work. It would be better if there was someone there to support him. She found a place where she could sit and not be in the way.

He demolished half the food she had brought him and emptied the bottle of fruit juice. Then he went back to doing whatever he was doing to the drive.

"I used to think I would spend my life doing this," he told her. "Not in space, but in my grandfather's yard."

Tayuya had known that but it was different thinking about it while watching him work. "Like Izumo and Kotetsu," she observed.

"Like Izumo-san," Inari agreed. "Kotetsu is different. He is the Shikamaru of drives. My grandfather trained them."

She suddenly realised that Inari was good at this. "Like he trained you," she suggested.

"As he trained me," Inari agreed. "I suppose I was at the level of a senior apprentice when I stopped."

She didn't ask why he had stopped because she knew. Inari wanted to be one of new Uchiha's captains. It was one of the reasons he did not want this first mission to end badly.

"We achieved the main mission objective," she reminded him. "We also acquired useful intelligence at two locations. No one will blame you for falling foul of some space junk."

He flashed her a quick smile. "I know. I am just stubborn. You, of all people, should understand that."

Tayuya did not think of herself as stubborn, merely difficult and hot tempered. She had not thought of Inari as stubborn either; he was determined.

Sumaru was stubborn.

"You wouldn't be trying if you didn't think you could get it to work," she told him before realising what she was saying; Inari believed he could mend the drive, or he wouldn't be investing the time and effort.

He finished tightening a nut, sat back and took another swig of water. "Let's see," he replied.

It worked.

She and Inari were hugging each other and jumping about like little kids.

Then he kissed her and they were suddenly two young adults. He pulled away.

"I am sorry," he muttered.

"I'm not," she admitted, "but not now and not here," she suggested, "and maybe not soon," she added.

He gave her a shy, little-boy smile and nodded.

All the other tests went well. Inari had stripped down the entire drive, replaced the damaged components from the spares that Izumo insisted all Uchiha ships and rebuilt it.

They jumped into a system with a light speed relay nine days later than planned.

* * *

.


	10. Alarm

This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ten: Alarm**

* * *

The Dart was prepped. The crew had been chosen, briefed and would leave on Sasuke's order. Shikamaru knew they would wait the full ten days; it was typical of Sasuke to set himself a deadline and then refuse to budge from it.

He glanced again at the alarm he had hooked on the waistband of his pants. It that stayed stubbornly silent; no word from the Silver Leaf.

Four days before, Neji had physically pulled Shikamaru out of the data stream and lectured him for continually checking for the data from their missing crew. Shikamaru knew Neji was correct; it achieved nothing and bordered on masochistic. Now a programme checked and would send a signal to the alarm.

He was early to the midday meal. It was completely unlike him and he did not know why he was there. He stood in the middle of the kitchen with his hands thrust into his pockets.

Iruka-sensei was pinning up the plans for having a good-sized kitchen at the other end of each of the three crew rooms; a first step towards cutting down the number of communal meals.

"Do you mind a lot?" Shikamaru found himself asking.

Iruka added the final pin and came over. Shikamaru found himself hugged.

"No, Shika-kun," Iruka answered. "You were correct to raise it. There are too many of us and some of us need the option of quieter and less crowded meal times." Iruka drew him over to the table, sat him down and took the chair next to him. "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru bit his lip. "If something has happened to them it will be the first crew we've lost," he admitted. Losing a crew was something all spacers dreaded but losing this crew, with all four youngsters, would be devastating.

Iruka frowned at him. "It is far too early to be thinking like that," he chided. "The Dart will find them. What did Neji say about coming to our meetings?" he asked; a blatant change of subject.

Shikamaru felt slightly embarrassed for not passing on Neji's message. "He said that you or I would know when he was needed and should invite him to those specific meetings."

"And are things well between you and Neji?" Iruka queried.

"Yes," Shikamaru answered automatically but, inside, he wondered. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship grew ever deeper and richer while he and Neji continued as before. Even their fucking had settled into a pattern.

And sometime, occasionally, he wondered if Haru had come between them.

Iruka-sensei was studying him. Shikamaru was bracing himself for a more in-depth interrogation when a squawking noise emanated from the alarm.

It was wonderful to be the one telling Sasuke that there was word from the Silver Leaf; Sasuke's face lit up. It connected to something deep within Shikamaru that he only vaguely understood.

Perhaps Asuma was correct and they were like brothers.

When they entered the kitchen almost everyone was there; news had spread that Shikamaru's alarm had sounded.

"They are safe," Sasuke announced. "The drive was hit by space junk but Inari has mended it and they are under way. There is no need to send the Dart and we will be rescheduling their rendezvous with the Oak." He walked over to Haku and sat down beside him. "There are personal messages for you from Itachi and Kisame," he said quietly. "Do you want them now or after the meal?"

Shikamaru could see that Haku's hand was shaking as he replaced his fork on his plate. "After the meal will be fine," he decided. "As long as I know they are safe."

* * *

They talked through the new schedule at the next strategy meeting. Sasuke wanted Ranmaru interviewed on the Oak so that he could make a smooth transition to the household when he arrived in Tarrasade. Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru would be jointly responsible for the interrogation and would keep Sasuke informed via a chain of minigates.

Naruto brought Haru onto the Oak to say goodbye. He dashed about the crew room, comparing it to the one in the household, before finally climbing up on the bed in Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru sat beside him.

"I'll be gone eight days," he reminded him.

Haru held up four fingers on each hand and then all the other combinations of fingers that added up to eight, including some with fingers bent to indicate halves. He then smiled. "Haku-san is going with you."

Shikamaru frowned at him. "No running rings around Kiba-san and To-chan because Haku-san isn't there." He wished he had spoken with Sasuke and brought that to his attention. He would send him a message.

He did not try to extract a promise from Haru that he would be good. It was pointless; Haru's concept of good was too fluid.

"Haku-san is going to have a baby," Haru told him.

Shikamaru wondered who had told him; perhaps Haku himself. "Yes," he confirmed.

Haru made a face. "Poor baby."

Shikamaru knew he could not let that pass. "I am sure Haku-san will love Mai-chan very much."

"Kisame-san can't have purebred babies, like To-chan can't," Haru announced.

Shikamaru's stomach fell. "Who told you that, Haru-chan?" he asked.

Haru ignored the question. "Kisame-san is like To-chan and Haku-san is like Papa. Does that mean Itachi-san is like you? Will he be Ita-chan to Mai? Does that make Mai and me cousins? 'Cos Itachi-san and Papa are brothers like me and Hikaru, even though everyone pretends it isn't like that." Then he frowned. "Why don't Hi-chan and Ho-chan have a Shi-chan or an Ita-chan?"

Shikamaru lifted Haru onto his knee. "Those are very good questions, Ha-chan, but they are questions that need long answers."

"Like what zero is?" Haru asked. He still was not entirely happy with Shikamaru's explanation.

"More like why we need air and food to live and not just air or just food," Shikamaru suggested, remembering the hundreds of supplementary questions he had been bombarded with; it had been days before Haru had been satisfied.

Haru up looked at him and then nodded, accepting that Shikamaru could not answer his questions now.

"Ask your Papa," Shikamaru suggested. "He is the best person to ask when I am not here." He could not resist asking one question of his own. He told himself he was gathering information for the message he was going to send Sasuke. "You did not ask about Kazuki," he observed.

Haru frowned at him. "Ka-chan is a hybrid. Hybrids are made or cloned. I think Ka-chan was cloned from To-chan. That makes him extra special."

There was only one explanation, Haru had got hold of a console and worked out how to use it. So much for their decision to restrict his access to information.

Shikamaru kissed him. "All children are extra special, Haru-chan. Never forget that." He looked up and saw Naruto and Neji in the doorway. From the looks on their faces they had heard at least some of what Haru had said.

He hugged Haru close and stood up. Naruto stepped forward and Haru reached for him with a happy smile, all questions forgotten for the time being.

"He's only three standards," Neji observed once Naruto and the waving Haru were out of earshot. "Were you like that?"

"My language skills were less developed and he thinks in straighter lines than I do," Shikamaru replied. "He'll learn to hide it soon enough," he added. "He already doesn't talk like that with anyone other than me." He was suddenly overwhelmed with memories of his childhood, of the looks that people had given him.

"I don't regret his conception," he insisted. "I know I did when he was born but I don't now."

Three steps and Neji was beside him, holding him. "Shika," he whispered soothingly. "He's a wonderful little boy. We all love him. We may not understand him, but we love him, just like we love you."

Shikamaru stopped himself twisting away but he dropped his head so Neji would not see the tears in his eyes. "I know he cuts into our time together," he admitted.

Neji pushed him down to sit on the bed and sat beside him.

"How long can you and I expect to live?" Neji asked him.

Shikamaru was intrigued. "A hundred and twenty standards, give or take," he replied.

"So of the hundred standards we could be together, Haru will be aged three for one of them," Neji pointed out.

Shikamaru had not thought of it that way.

"Every moment of his whole childhood would fit into fourteen percent of the time we have available to spend together," Neji continued. "Given that we don't care for him full time, it can't be more than, at most, five percent. I gift you with one twentieth of our time together to spend sharing Haru's childhood." He smiled. "It is a very selfish gift because I enjoy watching you with him as much as you enjoy being with him."

"You do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I do. Shika, he's adorable. He looks like Sasuke, has Naruto's eyes and talks like you. How could I not love that?"

* * *

Once the Oak was underway, they divided their time between helping Kakashi finish installing the new high security suite and keeping each other and Haku company. Discussing the implications of a new cat was, as would be expected, the most frequented topic of conversation. They were still talking about it the day before they were due to rendezvous with the Silver Leaf.

"Kisame says that Kono-kun is head over heels in love with him," Haku told them.

Shikamaru winced. Inari had been a little more circumspect and he had hoped Konohamaru had held back at least a little.

"The three of you are here to interrogate him?" Haku checked. "That is why we are laying a chain of mini-gates behind us and why Kakashi is rushing the installation of the high security suite here on the Oak?"

"It is the new standard procedure," Neji answered. "We don't have any reason to think we are going to find something amiss, do we Shika?"

Nothing but an itch in a place Shikamaru could not scratch. "No, everything seems to fit together," he agreed. He decided to change the subject. "Has your idea of trapping Kisame and Itachi together in a small cabin worked, Haku-kun?"

Haku sniffed. "Apparently they are sharing a bunk for sleeping, which is something," he replied. "However, I confess, one out of five is not a satisfying result."

Shikamaru decided not to ask for details of the other four objectives. "Have you thought of role-play? It worked for us." He considered. Avoiding all the things that were likely to trigger bad memories for Itachi would be a challenge.

"Sexy dancing," Neji suggested. "Itachi on a stage, which puts him up high, and giving a show. Kisame is the audience. He can't touch the dancers. Maybe, as it develops, you can introduce a bit of competition between you and Itachi. Maybe you both being dancers, seeing who can be sexier."

Shikamaru shifted to try and hide his immediate reaction.

"Someone likes it," Haku observed. He leaned forward. Shikamaru leaned back, which left his predicament more obvious. "How would you like Neji to dance for you, Shikamaru-san?"

"Haku!" Neji complained.

Haku turned to him. "I have enough with me to deck you out as a pretty convincing dancer." He smiled at Shikamaru. "I have the little bell earrings."

Shikamaru could not stop himself reacting to the thought of it. Haku smiled in triumph and fastened Neji with a look.

* * *

Given it was Haku, Shikamaru was not surprised to find a low table arranged as a stage and single chair placed three paces away from it when he entered his room that evening.

Neji's twist on the scenario was that Shikamaru could not touch himself, which was agonising given how turned on he was.

Haku had dressed Neji as a sweetly demure geisha but as the dance progressed and garments were shed Shikamaru began glimpsing a leather thong, net stockings and a mesh undershirt.

**oo******oo**

He took Neji to bed, kissed him and cuddled close.

Haku did not deny his role when Shikamaru thanked him the next morning. Instead he leaned forward and whispered, "I remembered how much you enjoyed it."

The comment reminded Shikamaru of the first day Haku had been their cat, when Iruka had caught the two of them in the closet. He was still thinking about it as the Silver Leaf docked and he and Neji settled into the control room of the new security suite.

* * *

They watched via the camera as the crew disembarked. Kisame swept Haku off his feet. Haku kissed Itachi, who looked surprised but hugged him. Kakashi rested a hand on Inari's shoulder and Inari flushed with pleasure at whatever Kakashi said to him.

Then there was the terrified-looking youngster sheltering under Konohamaru's arm. He looked so vulnerable that it clawed at Shikamaru's heart.

Neji leaned forward and pressed the button for the microphone linked to Kakashi's earpiece.

"Don't try to separate him from Kono-kun," he advised. "Let Konohamaru accompany him into the suite."

It helped. Ranmaru relaxed slightly and Konohamaru's body language was less defensive.

Kakashi and the young lovers walked through the newly-constructed corridor toward the secure rooms.

What looked like a corridor to those walking through it was actually a tube through a room loaded with scanners. None of the alarms were tripped but there was an amber light. Shikamaru investigated further and then activated the microphone.

"Definitely no explosives, Kakashi-san. We're not getting a completely clean signal. The analysis suggested that there is a minor abnormality in his brain but it could easily be congenital, or the result of a medical procedure." He pulled up Ranmaru's records from the orphanage. "Apparently he was transferred between orphanages at the age of eleven because there was an incident that had resulted in a head injury. It could be that." He took a deep breath. "I recommend we proceed."

Kakashi moved one of his hands in a signal that confirmed that he agreed with Shikamaru's decision.

They began with Kakashi asking questions and Konohamaru present. Shikamaru could see nothing amiss other than Ranmaru being shy and an little hesitant. Neji, however, kept asking Kakashi to keep going.

"Kakashi-san, I need to come in there," he announced finally. He stood up and replaced his headset with a small earpiece. "Shika, make sure you get as much data as possible when I enter the room.

"Neji?" he queried.

"His responses are delayed," Neji admitted. "He is thinking too much." He paused. Shikamaru could see him deciding whether to share his suspicions. "If he looked different, I would think he was a Hyuga. Do you have his genetic code? Could you run one of your special analyses on it?"

Shikamaru was about to say he did not have the code when he realised that might not be true. He linked to the Silver Leaf and through to the dia-doc. It was there; Inari had not sent it over the light speed link because of the sheer volume of data.

"Can do," he agreed. "Are you worried?" he added.

Neji considered. "No. Intrigued."

Shikamaru managed to monitor and optimise the data coming from the room while selecting the analysis programme he wanted and connecting it to Ranmaru's genetic code.

To Shikamaru's amateur eyes, Ranmaru did not react particularly strongly to Neji's appearance, suggesting that he was unfamiliar with Hyugas and their abilities.

He watched Neji conversing with the youngster rather than questioning him. Ranmaru appeared to be relaxing.

His search programme pinged. Shikamaru pulled up the report. He had to scan it three times before he managed to grasp the implications. He activated the microphone.

"Conference required," he announced. "No immediate risk but urgently require conference."

He watched Neji and Kakashi excuse themselves and picked up on Neji's suggestions of refreshments by contacting Haku and asking him to arrange a tray. Listing the names allowed him to confer with Neji over who should bring it and he was surprised when he chose Tayuya.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked with his eyes fixed on the camera feed that was showing Tayuya entering the room with the tray. "He is much more comfortable with Tayuya than with us. We need to check whether it is because she is familiar or because she is female."

"Neji suggested I shift through his genetic code," Shikamaru explained to Kakashi. "He's got an interesting double recessive."

He immediately had Kakashi and Neji's full attention.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "There is a Centralite study that suggests that this double recessive allows the bearer to function as an empathic receiver."

He could see Neji's mind racing. "That makes sense," he decided. "The delay is because he is thinking about what the other person's emotions are telling him. He is, in a way, like a Hyuga only we read people's behaviour while he is judging their emotions. Does the study give any indication of range or limitations?"

"Yes, but I need more time to read it," Shikamaru admitted. "From my first scan he has to be skin to skin with someone to really connect but he gets some information at a distance. Also people emote differently, so that counts."

Kakashi's eyes went to the camera feed. "Konohamaru does not know," he stated.

"Ranmaru might not know he does it," Neji suggested. "He grew up with the ability, it may seem normal to him, like Naruto's sense of smell or that ability to detect ultrasound that Kimimaro had."

"Kimimaro knew he could do that," Kakashi argued, "but he tried to hide it. Even Naruto doesn't remind us how much he can smell. More likely Ranmaru knows what he can do but hides it."

Shikamaru understood that. He concealed much of what he could do in order not to alienate others. He found himself studying Neji, remembering that Neji had hidden what he was for over ten standards.

"We should tell him that we know," Neji insisted, "but not in front of Konohamaru. Judging his response will give us more information and it leaves him the option of telling Konohamaru himself."

Shikamaru had not thought of that. How would he had felt if he had not known that Neji could read his behaviour and Neji had not told him?

"People in love can be remarkably forgiving," Kakashi suggested.

Which was certainly true in Kakashi's experience, Shikamaru mused, but Iruka had a particularly forgiving nature.

"Who tells him we know?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi considered. "You and Shika-kun, Neji-san," he decided. "You are lovers and he will know that. You both have relevant experiences to offer. I think he will take it better from you." He studied Shikamaru. "Perhaps you should let Neji do the talking, Shika-kun."

* * *

Ranmaru seemed to shrink when Konohamaru left him. He suddenly looked more like twelve than fourteen. His eyes were huge; his eyelashes surpassed Haku's and rivalled Sasuke's.

"This is Shikamaru," Neji began. "He is Sasuke-sama's other advisor alongside Kakashi-san and me. Shikamaru's speciality is collecting and interpreting data."

Shikamaru suddenly realised that Neji was expecting him to explain, despite Kakashi suggesting that he stay silent.

"The dia-doc read your genetic code," he began and stopped, because the terror on Ranmaru's face told them that he knew what he was going to say.

"It is fine, Ranmaru-kun," Neji said gently. "Many of us have genetic differences that give us specific abilities. My people were Hyuga. Hyugas are genetically predisposed to be able to observe tiny differences in people's behaviour. Shikamaru here is so clever that it is hard for us to understand most of what he says. Naruto-san has fox genes that mean he moves superhumanly fast and you have met Kisame-san, whose shark genes make him immensely strong.

"Then some of us who weren't born with something that makes us different have been made so. Kakashi-san has an implant in his eye socket that makes him capable of moving like Naruto-san for short periods of time and you probably know by now that Sumaru-kun has a symbiote that has a similar effect.

"Being different is fine, Ranmaru-kun. We celebrate people's differences in Uchiha."

"You know?" Ranmaru whispered, as if he had not listened to anything Neji had said.

"You are an empathic receiver," Shikamaru confirmed. "You can feel other people's emotions."

Ranmaru fainted; he collapsed bonelessly off his chair and onto the floor.

* * *

.


	11. Indecision

This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

**

* * *

**

**Iteration**

**Chapter eleven: Indecision**

**

* * *

**

Ranmaru slowly came back to reality. He could feel the familiarity of Konohamaru's touch and of his emotions. No one could have missed his anger, it was clear in his voice.

"What did you do to him?" he was demanding.

"He fainted," the one called Neji was saying.

"We were telling..." the other one began, only to be cut off by Neji.

"Shika!"

"Sorry," the other one, Shikamaru, replied. He sounded sheepish.

The two of them were lovers. Ranmaru had been almost sure of it before but now he was certain. His mind belatedly processed what Neji had told him. Shikamaru was the clever one. Neji was an expert on interpreting behaviour.

"We'll leave him with you for a while, Kono-kun," Neji said. "Ranmaru-kun, we will leave it to you to explain what we were talking about."

Ranmaru understood; either he told Konohamaru or they would.

Ranmaru sat in one of the chairs. Konohamaru placed one of the others so that they would be sitting facing each other. Their knees were touching. Konohamaru held Ranmaru's hand.

"I have something to tell you, Ranmaru began. "They ran a genetic analysis and found something I haven't told you,"

Konohamaru's grip on his hand tightened but he said nothing, merely waited. Ranmaru could feel his fear.

Ranmaru took a deep breath. "I have an extra sense," he admitted. "I can sense people's emotions."

He concentrated on Konohamaru's reaction. There was no anger. He was confused and hurt, but those emotions were swiftly replaced by love and affection. The grip on his hand lessened.

"Naruto can tell what people are feeling from the way they smell," Konohamaru told him, "and Neji can read it in their behaviour. If it shows up in a genetic analysis, then it is part of what you are. You should celebrate it, not hide it."

Celebrate had been the word Neji had used. He had said that Uchiha celebrated difference. "I was frightened of telling you," Ranmaru whispered, which was, in part, true.

At that there was a hint of annoyance, swiftly suppressed. "Maybe you will be able to trust me in time," Konohamaru suggested.

Then it hit Ranmaru. Konohamaru was upset that Ranmaru had not told him, but not worried by his ability. People always hated him or feared him once they knew what he could do. Neither Neji nor Shikamaru had reacted that way and Konohamaru was sitting holding his hand.

These people were different. They were nice, like Konan-san.

And he was meant to betray them; betray Konohamaru.

He did not want to do it.

He had not realised that he had started to cry until he felt the tears on his face. He watched them drop through the air. One hit the ground. The other hit his thigh just above the knee. The water produced a dark circle in the lighter fabric. There was another tear and then another; half of them splashing onto the floor and the others producing small, dark, overlapping circles.

"Ran-chan, please don't cry," Konohamaru was saying. "I didn't mean to be cross. Of course you don't trust us yet."

That made it worse. Ranmaru's throat closed. His next breath came out as a sob.

Konohamaru was pulling him from the chair and hugging him but it only made things worse. Every comforting action made Ranmaru feel more guilty and confused.

Then Ranmaru found himself being rocked gently Konohamaru's lap with Konohamaru's arms around him. It calmed him. The sobs subsided and, slowly, the tears stopped.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Konohamaru trying to comfort the distraught youngster. He felt terrible. They were spying on lovers. Ranmaru was obviously deeply upset. They had put Konohamaru in an impossible situation where it was inevitable that he would support Ranmaru against them.

He watched Neji stand up, remove his headset and drop it onto the table.

"He needs to be receiving therapy, not being interrogated," he stated. "Kakashi-san, if Iruka-san was here he would be yelling at us by now. This is not what we are about."

Kakashi frowned at him. "We have not finished," he complained.

"We are going to get nowhere useful," Neji insisted. "It is almost certain that he is harmless and we are being cruel to him for no good reason. If he isn't, he is far better a deceiver than I am capable of detecting his deceit. Even Shika can't find anything amiss."

Shikamaru wished he did not have that itch; that whispering, unintelligible, nagging little voice somewhere in his head. "It all appears to fit," he confirmed.

Kakashi sighed. "Very well."

* * *

Ranmaru would have been pleased that they had stopped questioning him but he was so very tired. The ship was huge, with long, curving corridors and stairs rather than ladders. As they approached the crew room he could tell that they were going to meet more people. He knew that it was important that he made a good impression.

He no long knew why that was important. Ten days ago it would have been because of his mission. Now he cared more about not disappointing Konohamaru.

They were in a very large galley. Konohamaru's arm was around his shoulders. Facing them was an exquisitely dressed... ...person. Ranmaru was not sure if the person was male or female. Whichever, the person was important to Konohamaru; Ranmaru could feel it.

"Ranmaru, this is Haku," Konohamaru told him.

Ranmaru was glad his training included remembering everything and putting isolated pieces of information together in patterns. Haku was definitely male and he was Kisame and Itachi's lover. He pulled himself away from Konohamaru, stood straight and bowed.

"It is an honour to meet you, Haku-san," he managed.

Haku frowned at Konohamaru. "He is exhausted, Kono-kun. Ranmaru-kun, we will show you your room now. It is next to Konohamaru's."

They went out of the galley through a different door and into an area with couches and low tables. Around the walls were many doors. Haku slid one open.

"I have tried to make you comfortable, Ranmaru-kun. Of course it will be fine if you and Kono-kun decide to share a room for some or all of the time."

The room was very nice. Ranmaru could see a shower and a head at the far end. The bed, the side of which was against one wall, looked particularly inviting.

Haku said something to Konohamaru that Ranmaru missed and then vanished. Konohamaru guided Ranmaru into the room.

"Haku thinks you should sleep," Konohamaru told him.

Ranmaru did not argue or agree. He sat on the edge of the bed. Konohamaru crouched down and took off his shoes and then helped him out of his jacket. He then persuaded Ranmaru to stand while he folded back the cover so that Ranmaru could lie down.

He was asleep within a minute.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Kakashi's frozen image at the end of the message. The interrogation had been aborted and Ranmaru was installed in the crew room. They had, at most, only implemented one-third of their plan. In addition, Ranmaru was an empath. Sasuke had not known that empaths existed.

He wished it could talk it through with someone but all the people he would have usually chosen were on the Oak. Iruka and Naruto thought interrogating Ranmaru unnecessary and undesirable. Sasuke was not in the mood for a lecture from Iruka-sensei or one of Naruto's looks.

He sent Moegi to ask Jiraiya-san to come to his office.

"I really like that picture," Jiraiya commented as he settled into a chair.

Sasuke had intended to change the picture of Naruto before Jiraiya arrived. He found the pointer and changed it to an image of Naruto with the children before finishing preparing the tea tray.

"That is nice too," Jiraiya acknowledged. "You must be immensely proud of them."

Sasuke carried the tray from the alcove and placed it on the low table. "I am. They are the future of Uchiha. A future you helped make possible, old man."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's name for him but did not comment. "What do you need, Sasuke-sama?" he asked.

Sasuke explained the situation in detail and played extracts of the interrogation and messages, including Kakashi's and Shikamaru's latest reports. Jiraiya watched, listened and asked a few pertinent questions.

"There is no good solution, Sasuke-sama," he said at the end. "With hindsight, the error was made at the start. The cat should have been put into stasis, taken to a secure processing centre and put through a pre-planned initiation process run by suitably trained personnel, including therapists, medicos and interrogators. Perhaps this is what should happen with all people we acquire rather than select.

"Instead we acted as spacers, because that is the tradition from which we come. Even Itachi, of all people, thought he ought to be taken from the tank and observed while integrating with a crew.

"What we all failed to see was that once he was crew and had made relationships with his crewmates, we could not interrogate him as a stranger.

"Beyond that, you saw the state of him. If Iruka ever sees that holovid Kakashi will be sleeping in Haku's crew room for a div. They did not have another choice that was compatible with the new Uchiha."

It was a relief that Jiraiya agreed both with the decision that Kakashi had made and Sasuke's suspicion that it was less than ideal. "What about this business of him being an empath?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I think I agree with Konohamaru. It probably gives him less information than Naruto gets from his sense of smell." He shuddered. "It must make life difficult for him. Imagine what he must have been through with that crew we got him from."

Sasuke had not thought of that; at least Ranmaru was with Konohamaru now. He sighed. He was now content with the decision they had made. He finished his tea, conversed with Jiraiya, which was surprisingly pleasant, and constructed a message to send to the Oak.

* * *

Ranmaru did not wake until the next morning. He used the head and took a shower. Beside the bed, set into the wall, was a tall closet containing clothes on hangers and underclothes on shelves. They were not the clothes he had used on the Silver Leaf; the bag he had packed that morning was on the floor, full.

Haku must have gone to the trouble of asking Tayuya for measurements, because the clothes fit remarkably well.

He unpacked his bag and hung the clothes, including his uniform, in the closet.

Then he investigated what else the room had to offer. There was a tablet with a range of entertainment loaded and a console. The console linked to various generic services but he guessed that he would need a password to access anything sensitive. He did not try. Even being detected trying would be bad. Instead he checked the time. It was early but not excessively so. It was almost the time for a cat to be appearing in the galley. Sumaru would be training.

He slid open the door and crept across the crew room. The door to the galley was open.

Haku was sitting at the table. His hair was pinned up in an artfully messy way that exposed his neck. He was wearing a kimono; Ranmaru wondered if he always wore women's clothes when he was out of uniform. He was sipping tea from an elegant tea bowl.

"Ranmaru-kun," he acknowledged. "Come in. Shut the door. Sit down." He pointed to the chair next to him. "Here."

Ranmaru could feel a variety of emotions from Haku, not all of them positive. He wished he had the option not to obey but he was a cat and Haku was queen and there was no latitude in that relationship. He slid the door shut and perched on the indicated chair.

Haku took his hand. It was all Ranmaru could do not to pull it away. Haku's emotions coursed through his mind, as acute as tastes on his tongue. He shut his eyes and wished he was elsewhere.

"Calm yourself," Haku ordered. "I am doing this deliberately. I know you are an empath. Kono-kun told me."

Ranmaru opened his eyes.

"Better," Haku told him. "I am going to say some things and you are going to listen. Do you understand?"

Ranmaru nodded.

"Good. There are two types of people in Uchiha. There are the innocents, like Shikamaru and Inari and Kono-kun. Then there those with history, like Itachi and Neji and me. Most of us in Uchiha have history.

"Kono-kun thinks of you as an innocent. You are not, you have history. The issue is, is the history you have chosen to share with us the whole story? Are you what you appear to be?

"I am now going to tell you a story. It is Itachi's story, not mine,

"Itachi was Sasuke-sama's older brother. He was born ten standards before Sasuke and raised to be heir. Their father was a monster. Itachi had no mother. When he did not obey his father, or measure up to his impossible standards, he was punished. His father beat him and, when that no longer had the effect he wanted, he raped him. Repeatedly.

"When Itachi was eighteen, after living this life of horror his father had created for him, he was told that his father had decided that Itachi was too damaged to make a good heir. Instead his little brother, who had been raised by his mother, would be heir. Itachi was to be discarded.

"He snapped. He killed his father. Much worse, he killed Sasuke's mother. He killed every member of the Uchiha clan with the exception of Sasuke. He probably would have killed Sasuke but he could not find him. Itachi became a renegade, a hunted man.

"Almost ten standards later fate delivered Itachi to his brother but there was a twist to the tale. Itachi's brain had been damaged. He had lost much of his memory. The lost memories included the murders.

"Sasuke-sama weighed all the pieces. He made a judgement that balanced retribution and redemption. Itachi would live, but he would no longer be an Uchiha. He would live his life within Uchiha where Sasuke could watch him and kill him if he reverted. He would have to live with those who, by chance, had survived the massacre; the people who loathed him."

Haku looked at him. "Do you know why I am telling you this story?"

Ranmaru did. Haku was telling him that Sasuke-sama was a just and merciful man. However to admit it would be tantamount to a confession. Instead he did nothing and said nothing.

Haku sniffed. "I have a second story for you. This is part of my story. I was a boy. I watched my family, my whole community, taken by slavers. I was also taken.

"A man took a fancy to me. He was a fighter, not technically a slaver. He took me as part of his payment.

"He gave me security. He looked after me. In truth, he limited the extent that he and others exploited me. I did not see it that way. I believed it when he told me that we would be together forever. I adored him. He was the centre of my world.

"Then fate delivered me to Uchiha. It did not take me long to see that Uchiha offered me much more than the man and that the people in Uchiha truly cared for me. Even so, I clung to my devotion.

"And I went with him when he returned for me. I made the worst decision of my life.

"But he had a tiny decent streak. He showed me the reality of what we shared and then took me back to Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama did not blame me for walking away from them. Instead he took me back. He allowed me to swear to him personally and to Uchiha."

Haku's brown eyes studied him. "These may only be stories to you. If so, that is fine. They are part of Uchiha and, if you are to be part of us it is good that you should know them.

"Or they may mean more, whereupon they may be useful to you as you think about your future."

He learned towards Ranmaru and dug his fingertips into his hand. It was surprisingly painful.

"One warning. If you betray us, if you hurt Kono-kun, I will be first in the line of people trying to kill you."

Ranmaru was frozen, incapable of deciding what to do. Haku released his hand, which helped a little as it removed the pressure of Haku's emotions.

"Go to your room. I shall not need you for duties this morning," Haku informed him. He smiled and Ranmaru shivered at the ice behind that smile. "Or you could go to Kono-kun's room and wake him up in a way I am certain he would appreciate."

Ranmaru fled to his room and latched the door behind him. Then he hid in the head.

Haku knew. He was almost sure that Haku knew. He did not know what Haku knew but Ranmaru was certain that he knew it. He was a thousand times more terrifying than Kakashi-san or any of the others. Ranmaru had not been created to appeal to someone like Haku. Haku was familiar with every trick in Ranmaru's repertoire and probably had another twenty for every one of Ranmaru's.

Slowly he calmed down. He thought about the stories Haku had told him and he thought again about what Sumaru had told him.

Sasuke Uchiha was a good man. He was worthy of people's service.

Why did he want to fulfil his mission?

Because of Konan-san.

Konan-san was not like the man Haku had described. She cared for him, Ranmaru was an empath, he could tell.

He wracked his mind for a way out. He could kill himself but that not a very satisfactory solution. Kono-kun would still be hurt and he still would have let Konan-san down. The only advantage of killing himself was that it would mean that Haku did not kill him. He rubbed his hand. Ranmaru was sure that being killed by Haku would be extremely painful.

Then, slowly, gradually a tendril of thought began to form and to weave its way through his mind.

He was sure that Konan-san had not known about the crew of the Hellion and what they would do to him.

What else didn't she know?

Maybe she knew nothing about any of it.

Maybe when she has said that she wanted him to fulfil his mission and come home, it was the same as her saying that he should work hard at school; she didn't know what he was going to do at school but she still wanted him to do well.

Maybe she was one of the people Haku thought of as innocents.

If she knew how happy he was with Konohamaru, perhaps she would tell him to forget the mission. The more he thought about it, the more he could see her smiling at him and telling him that it was fine; that he should be with Konohamaru and be happy.

He crept out of the head and sat on the bed.

* * *

.


	12. Kaze

__

This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**Warning: This story features gay, male-male relationships. Please do not read this story if this makes you uncomfortable.  
**

_____

* * *

_

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

Gaara is the adopted son of the ruling family of the Kaze system. He led the resistance movement against the men who had removed his family from power and enslaved his people for generations. With Uchiha's help, the slavers were defeated and left. Gaara then abdicated in favour of his sister Temari. He is also a tanuki-human hybrid berserker who has lived most of his life forgoing emotions to reduce the risk of turning berserk at inappropriate moments. Now, like Naruto, he has a controller that knocks him unconscious if he turns berserk. He had formed an unlikely friendship with Lee, who acts as his bodyguard and carer.

Kaze V is a newly discovered planet within the Kaze system.

_Want to know more? Read 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns' and 'Tales in Tarrasade'._

* * *

**************************Iteration**

**************************Chapter twelve: Kaze**

* * *

Sasori did not know if this Akatsuki agent knew this particular disguise, so he was careful to sit in precisely the correct position with the two drinks and the small bowl of snacks in exactly the right pattern. He hoped that the man, it was always a man, would be prompt; he hated to be kept waiting.

The bar was busy, full of the spacers who were a feature of the new prosperity. Suna was a very different city to the one it had been four standards before, when the slavers still had Kaze pinned and at their mercy. Once the slavers had gone, with the new gates and a newly-discovered planet, Kaze thrived under Temari's leadership.

It was all irrelevant to Sasori; the Sunagakure had slaughtered his family and he had sworn to destroy them from within.

For one heart-stopping moment he thought it was Pein himself but, no, it was one of the look-alikes. Sasori smiled and the living shell he wore smiled with him. The irony of the situation did not escape him; Pein used the same face on many bodies while Sasori had many faces on the same body.

"Hiruko-san," the Pein look-alike greeted him, confirming that he was, as always, frighteningly thoroughly briefed.

Sasori waited, not knowing the name that this look-alike went by.

"I am Deva," the look-alike stated.

"Deva-san," Sasori acknowledged.

"I speak with his voice," Deva stated.

"You speak with his voice," Sasori agreed. It was not a good sign. It meant that Pein was sending him instructions that he was not going to want to obey.

"Orochimaru has been awakened," Deva told him.

The bad sign had become a poor start. Pein was reasonable; Orochimaru was not.

"It was necessary," Deva continued. "He has relevant expertise and Kabuto was always going to guard the choicest pieces of information to be gifts for his master."

Sasori was fascinated; it really was like listening to Pein himself.

"We are interested in two lines of enquiry," Deva informed him. "We wish to interrogate people who are close to Uchiha. Gaara the hybrid and his companion Lee were guests of Uchiha for over three standards. One of Kabuto's operatives has tried to abduct Gaara and failed. Both Gaara and Lee are formidable fighters; a more subtle approach will be necessary. We wish you to investigate possibilities. They are on Kaze V.

"As you know, Uchiha now has a formal link to the HDL. While on Kaze V, we wish you to consider ways of infiltrating the organisation.

"These are your new priorities alongside continuing to investigate the identity of the Wizard," Deva concluded.

Sasori stared at him through the Hiruko shell's eyes. Didn't they realise that most hybrids could smell a shell? As for the identity of the Wizard, the only way of confirming that was to interrogate one of the leaders of the Sunagakure, all of whom were conditioned to die rather than talk.

"There is the suggestion that there is a link between the Wizard and Shikamaru, Sasuke Uchiha's advisor; the one called 'The Voice in His Ear'," Deva added.

That was useful; he would have to review the information that Mukade and Yura had provided before Gaara killed them.

"And maybe it would be possible for a representative of the Sunagakure to visit the hybrid sanctuary on Kaze V with Temari-sama's knowledge," Deva suggested. "Such a representative would wear a shell to protect his or her identity."

So Pein had thought about the problem. His suggestion was worthy of consideration. What Pein did not know was that Gaara would know him. Gaara knew Sasori's smell, shell or no shell. Would it matter if Gaara knew it was him?

"The usual resources are available," Deva assured him. "Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

Sasori considered. "Where are Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

Deva smiled. It was Pein's smile. "Visiting their bases. Probably The Warren," he answered.

It could be worse; they had no plans to visit Kaze.

"I shall take my leave now, Hiruko-san," Deva told him.

The Hiruko shell nodded. He stood and bowed as Deva took his leave.

* * *

Deva made his way back directly to his ship.

Once there he downloaded the holovid of the meeting with Sasori. He then recorded a detailed account, trying to include every thought and small detail. It was critical that it was done immediately, before the memory faded or was augmented by further thinking.

Recording and holovideo were coded, compressed, encrypted and then sent as a light speed message to the relay point.

He would sleep until his slot, lift, jump and then go into stasis until awoken by an incoming message.

This was the life of a Path. Experiences must be kept to a minimum. It was essential that Deva still thought like Pein, Otherwise his observations and, worse, his decisions would deviate from those that the original would have made.

One day the deviation between Deva and Pein would be judged too great. Then Deva would get to go home. He would cease to exist separately but that would not matter. His memories would become Pein's. He would be where he belonged, with Konan.

Then a new Deva would be sent out as his replacement.

* * *

A word here, a planted piece of intelligence there and Sasori had his fellow members of the Sunagakure worried about the hybrid sanctuary on Kaze V. It was easy; generations of being a resistance movement had left them paranoid.

It was enjoyable. It reminded him that it did not matter that the slavers had not managed to destroy the Sunagakure. With hard work and ingenuity he should be able to trick them into self-destruction.

"Someone needs to go to Temari-sama and persuade her that such an investigation is necessary," said a shell dressed in blue.

That confirmed what Sasori had believed, that Temari was no longer among the blue-clad leaders who attended this conference. He was pleased. The greater the gulf between the Kage and the Sunagakure, the better his chances of destroying them.

It had taken over a decade for Sasori to attain the status of a red, a senior member of the Sunagakure. He did not bank on becoming a blue, although he worked towards it.

He waited. He could not suggest himself. He had to hope that the hints he had dropped were enough.

"I have someone in mind," another of the blue-clad shells stated. "Will you trust me to assign this task?"

"We trust you to assign this task," the other leaders intoned.

It had worked. He was on his way to an audience with the Kage. He selected the shell most suitable for meeting a beautiful queen; handsome and muscular. When it had been alive it had been a professional athlete.

She dismissed her advisors and took him through to a private meeting room.

"Dump the shell," she ordered. She pointed at a door.

He sighed. He had really hoped she would not insist.

Inside the room was a shower and clothes of various sizes. At least they were not only his size; she would only know it was him when he emerged.

He released the seals and peeled off the shell. He hung it on the shell-stand she had so thoughtfully provided. He went into the shower and washed away the gel, noting that there was a large bottle of the stuff next to the shell-stand; he would be able to get back into the shell before he left.

He used the blowers and dressed in the smallest of the clothes provided.

"Oh it is you, Sasori-san," she acknowledged as he emerged. "Good."

"It is an honour to be in your presence, Temari-sama," he replied.

She studied him. "You never change. You still look fourteen. You've looked fourteen since I was five and probably long before that. How do you do it? A mixture of hormone arrest and age retard?"

He smiled. It was a genuine smile. He liked Temari. Even becoming Kage had not changed her. "Something like that. My mature body would be too large, Temari-sama, it would limit the range of shells I could use."

"And that is still important to you?" she queried. "The slavers have gone, Sasori-san, something that many members of the Sunagakure seem incapable of understanding. You could give up the shells, let your body mature and work for me."

There was definitely a crack between the Sunagakure and the Kage. He would endeavor to widen it.

"We are what we are, Temari-sama." He smiled again, hoping this smile was convincing as it was less genuine. "I shall give your offer consideration," he added.

"Good," she acknowledged. "Your fellow Sunagakure have decided that the hybrid sanctuary has the potential to be a hotbed of dissidents and revolutionaries. Why they think so is beyond me. I would like you to investigate, but I am more interested in general observations rather than wasting too much time looking for non-existent troublemakers."

"I am certain I can satisfy both you and the leaders of the Sunagakure, Temari-sama," Sasori assured her.

She scowled at him. "Don't go mealy-mouthed on me, Sasori," she complained and then smiled.

It was not a kind smile. It reminded Sasori of how dangerous she was.

"One further thing," she added. "Please do not underestimate what my brother and his companion Lee-san mean to me. There was an attempt to capture Gaara-sama recently, probably instigated by a hybrid engineer by the name of Kabuto but possibly by others. Any information about threats to Gaara-sama or Lee-san would be welcome."

He understood the warning; do not do anything to harm Gaara. It raised the possibility that she believed that elements in the Sunagakure would prefer it if Gaara did not exist, which was, in fact, true.

It was the beginning of a lovely thought; if Temari thought the Sunagakure had killed Gaara she would destroy them for him.

Temari was still speaking. "Gaara will know it is you," she reminded him.

"I realise that," Sasori replied. "But he, like you, Temari-sama, can be trusted to keep such secrets." He had no reason to believe that Gaara did not consider him completely loyal, if it were otherwise he would have been killed with Mukade and Yura.

Trusting Gaara with his identity would put Sasori at an advantage.

* * *

Gaara did not know how he felt about being on Kaze V.

He had loved the idea of it. He would build a hybrid sanctuary on the land Temari had gifted them. Downtrodden and abused hybrids would flee there. They would work together to build utopia. Naruto would be both impressed and delighted.

Lee had been even worse. He had talked about missions and quests and destiny. He had compared Gaara's violent and destructive past to a benevolent and philanthropic future. There had been a lot of superlatives.

Perhaps they had encouraged each other.

The reality was very different. Hybrids were much like other people and Gaara was not good with people. Lee was not much better; he almost invariably made a poor first impression.

What they both did best was fight and the last thing they needed in the sanctuary was fighting. In fact, stopping people fighting was one of the priorities; petty quarrels between hybrids often led to lethal injuries.

Gaara had led a whole resistance movement. He told himself that he must have learnt something useful.

He knew you required the right people in the correct roles so he asked Temari to send someone who could make sure that happened. She sent a team of five experts. He told them to recruit first from among the hybrids, then the HDL staff and finally other purebreds. He said that, if at all possible, he wanted hybrids in senior roles.

He sat in on the first interviews and discovered that he had nothing to contribute. He had tried to excuse himself from subsequent interviews but one of the experts stopped him. She told him that the candidates' reaction to his presence was useful.

So he sat through every interview. At least it meant he knew something about the people who were, nominally, working for him.

The director of the sanctuary would be an elderly turtle-human hybrid called Yagura. He had lived one hundred and seventy standards and seemed to have huge reservoirs of experience on which to draw. People, hybrid and purebred alike, reacted well to him. He would listen to them, his violet eyes studying them from his scarred and wrinkled face, and then respond in a way that showed he understood their concerns; he was kind.

The chief administrators were two toad-human hybrids who went by the names of Fukasaku and Shima. They looked older than Yagura but were not; although the species of toad their non-human genes were from was remarkably long-lived its lifespan was a fraction of that of a giant turtle. They had spent much of their lives running a huge plantation on a farm planet.

They were a couple, which was nice because long-standing relationships between hybrids were rare. However, they bickered continually, which was irritating.

Lee told Gaara it was their way of showing their love for each other.

Gaara wished they would fuck instead, like other couples.

The experts explained carefully to Gaara why Gaara himself was necessary. He was a member of the leading family of Kaze. Everyone across Kaze knew him. He was officially a hero. He had stepped down so that Temari could be Kaze, which had proved to be a popular decision.

In addition, every Kazian was terrified of him. This was very helpful when it came to settling disputes with other organisations that were operating on Kaze V.

So Gaara had stayed and become what he saw as a figurehead. He allowed the media to video him. He had six short speeches that could be adapted to almost any situation. They rolled him out when there was a meeting with local officials or representatives of other organizations.

On these occasions he concentrated on staying calm so that his controller did not knock him out. On bad days, or when there would be many people present, he took a sedative.

Sometimes he watched the media coverage. He would look at the dopey, smiling clown reciting his lines and wonder what he had become.

* * *

Lee worried about Gaara.

No matter what Lee said, no matter how often he pointed out the progress they had made, Gaara would not listen. He attributed the progress to others and refused to acknowledge that without him there would not be a hybrid sanctuary on Kaze V.

Gaara walked the site each morning with Lee at his side. He met Yagura-san daily and Fukasaku-san or Shima-san every second day. He prepared painstakingly for every media commitment or meeting.

He hated every minute of it; Lee could tell.

Then, one morning, two of the hybrids working at a local mine did not return with the others. Gaara stared at them.

"What do you mean, they are gone?" he demanded.

The bull-human hybrid looked at him helplessly. "They were in a different squad to us. A tunnel collapsed. The shift supervisor told us to go home because nothing could be done."

"They are dead?" Gaara checked.

A female wolf-human hybrid pushed to the front. "The other miners said that they might be alive, but that the mine owners have a policy of not wasting time and resources on rescue missions."

Lee saw the flash in Gaara's eyes and readied himself should Gaara's controller cut in.

"Get everyone here who has worked down a mine," Gaara ordered, "and anyone else who is strong, healthy and able bodied and who wants to help. Sort out enough trucks and drivers."

Lee and Gaara took the passenger seats in the cab of the first truck, which was being driven by Tsume, the wolf-human hybrid who had spoken up earlier.

"What's happening there?" Gaara asked, pointing at the small crowd of mostly women and children at the gates of the mine.

"They are the families of the purebred miners who are trapped," Tsume told him. "They stay there until there is no more hope."

Lee heard Gaara growl, which was an extremely rare sound; usually a growling Gaara was either berserk or unconscious.

"They won't let us in," Tsume warned.

Gaara ordered the guards to open the gates. Lee hoped that they were Kazian. Either they were or they recognised the danger they were in because they did not hesitate for a moment.

Tsume glanced at Gaara and grinned before fixing her eyes on the road and accelerating through the open gate.

She had extremely impressive teeth.

The shift supervisor did consider refusing Gaara's 'request' until someone whispered in his ear, his eyes widened and he garbled something that Gaara chose to interpret as consent.

It was hard and dangerous but they reduced the risks by only allowing the experienced miners in the tunnel with the collapsed section.

One hybrid and five purebred miners were dead; the other hybrid and nine purebred miners were alive.

Gaara was filthy from working in the tunnels ferrying rubble away and new tunnel supports inwards. Lee watched as he stood in front of the mine manager, who had turned up at the latest change of shift.

"Next time you call us straight away, whether there is a hybrid trapped or not," he told him. "Nothing else is acceptable. Do you understand?"

The man looked from Gaara to the reporters with their cameras and then from the rejoicing or grieving families back to Gaara.

"I understand, Gaara-sama," he replied.

"This is what you do every day, Gaara-san," Lee told him as they travelled home, driven by Tsume.

Gaara turned puzzled eyes to him.

"The rescue happened because you made it happen," Lee reminded him. "We get the permits we need because you make it happen. We get jobs for our people because you make it happen. They stopped polluting our water supply because you made it happen. We have the sanctuary because you made it happen. Today was more dramatic and urgent, but you save lives every day, Gaara-san."

Gaara considered.

"The purebred is right," Tsume added, never taking her eyes off the road. "You make it happen, Gaara-san."

Lee saw the first hint of pride in Gaara's eyes.

* * *

Sasori had to travel from the spaceport to the sanctuary in the cab of a truck carrying supplies. He had not been in a vehicle with such poor suspension on a rougher road for decades, if ever.

Even a good shell wasn't comfortable under such circumstances and Sasori only had the best. He made them himself, from living bodies that died sometime early in the process; Sasori was careful to make sure that their deaths were painless.

Making shells from living people was, of course, illegal. In the new Kaze, with its respect for life, Sasori had to go to a great deal of effort to ensure that his targets appeared to die before he acquired their bodies.

Once they were officially dead it was legal, not that shells make from dead bodies were ever anything more than second rate. Shells needed to be made from a living body, either a person or a clone grown for the purpose.

He stopped thinking about shells; it only reminded him how uncomfortable he was within the ones he was wearing. Instead he concentrated on the task at hand.

He had been careful to select a truck that was not owned by the sanctuary. The driver was garrulous, which had been annoying but could be useful.

"What do you think of the hybrid sanctuary?" Sasori asked.

The driver started on one of his rambling replies. "Well, you know, at first we weren't too happy. I mean, they're from off planet, even out of system, and some of them look, you know, strange. But then, well, you meet some of them and they're just people, a bit, you know, weird looking, but just people. Everyone knows they work hard and, well, they're careful to keep to themselves. Not that they're not community minded. I mean, look at the mine collapse. The mine owners would have let those men die. Not Gaara-sama. He brought his miners and they, you know, risked getting caught in another collapse digging them out. Saved nine men's lives."

The driver looked at him, which was disconcerting given that the poor quality of the road made paying attention essential.

"Gaara-sama himself worked in one of the tunnels," the driver told him.

"How amazing," Sasori replied, hoping that the man would return his gaze to the road.

He did. "Think of it, Gaara-sama himself," he repeated.

The hybrids were, indeed, strange. There were not that many hybrids in the Kaze system; there had not been much demand for them in a system run by slavers. Sasori had always thought of Gaara when he thought of hybrids; exotic but perfect.

Gaara was obviously the exception.

He was met by an aging but not yet aged woman whose non-human genes appeared to come from a dog or a wolf.

"I'm Tsume," she told him. She sniffed the air. "Gaara-sama said you'd smell weird." She sneezed. "By the Lady you smell bad. No offense, but do you have to wear that thing?"

Sasori could not help but be offended. His shells did not smell. "Yes, it is essential that my identity should be concealed."

She laughed. There was a barking quality to it. "Well it works. Can't tell what you smell like with that stink covering it."

Tsume conducted him to an office, waved him inside and stomped away. Like the rest of what he had seen, the room and its furniture were cheap and functional. It was also extremely neat.

Gaara was the same yet different. His posture and body language had changed; Sasori's main reaction to him was no longer fear.

Sasori's gaze went to the narrow choker collar around his neck; the controller that had engendered so much discussion among the Sunagakure.

With him was an odd looking man with very round eyes and huge eyebrows that appeared to have a life of their own. He assumed the man was Lee.

"Hitokugutsu-san," Gaara acknowledged, obviously amused at the name he had taken.

It was a shock to realise that he could read emotions in Gaara's expression and behaviour.

He bowed. "Gaara-sama, Lee-san," he replied.

"It is good to meet with you again," Gaara told him, which told Sasori that, as he had expected, Gaara knew who was inside the shell. "Welcome to The Sanctuary."

* * *

**.**


	13. Confession

__

_Chapter three of Tales in Tarrasade Tale 4 – Pas de Trois is set after this this chapter._

___

* * *

_

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

* * *

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirteen: Confession**

* * *

Haku knew his suspicions were justified when Ranmaru was waiting for him in the galley the morning after their little talk. Ranmaru had a tea tray ready. The tea bowl Haku had used the day before was placed in front of the chair that Haku had occupied the previous morning. When Haku appeared, Ranmaru placed the kettle on the stove.

He sat down and allowed Ranmaru to make him tea. He sipped the tea and waited.

"Haku-san, do you think it is possible for someone to do something that is wrong without knowing it is wrong?" Ranmaru asked.

Haku tried to control his emotions as carefully as his expression. "Of course, Ranmaru-kun. We can only do our best at the time."

"And do you think good people do bad things thinking they are good things?"

"Yes," Haku answered immediately. He smiled. "My mother had thirteen children, far more than she could care for, because she thought it was the right thing to do. She was trying to do the right things and she loved us, but thirteen was far too many."

Ranmaru smiled tentatively in return.

Then Sumaru arrived and Haku resolved to arrive earlier in the galley the next morning.

After a morning of mulling over possible consequences, Haku decided to speak to Neji. He made sure that they were well away from the others by suggesting time sorting laundry in the closet.

"I think Ranmaru is on the edge of telling me something," he admitted.

Neji's hands stopped mid-fold.

Haku scowled at him. "If you and Shikamaru and Kakashi get involved again he will clam up. Also, it may be something significant or it may be something that is important to him but trivial to us. I am telling you because I decided I should tell someone and you are the one least likely to overreact."

Neji gave one of his ghosts of a smile. "Thank you. I think. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Get up really early tomorrow morning but stay in your room," Haku told him.

Next he questioned Konohamaru.

"He's much quieter than on the Silver Leaf," Konohamaru admitted. "He says he is tired and hides in his room."

"Maybe he's finding it all a bit much," Haku suggested. "Does he do anything in his room other than sleep?"

Konohamaru considered. He smiled. "We're still fucking twice or three times a day."

Haku shook his head. "Then you are probably tiring him out, Kono-kun. You need to be careful. He is only young and very keen to please. It is up to you to be the responsible one."

* * *

It felt like the middle of the night when Haku took up station in the galley with the door to Iruka-sensei's crew room open. He had been there about thirty minutes when Ranmaru crept in and closed the door behind him. He went to the stove and switched on the kettle and, when it had boiled, brought it over to the table. Haku lifted the lid from the teapot and Ranmaru poured the hot water onto the tea leaves.

Haku replaced the lid and Ranmaru sat down.

"If they decide to kill me will it be quick?" he asked.

Haku's gut clenched. It was not a good start. "Yes," he promised.

"I am a spy," Ranmaru admitted. "Only I don't want to be a spy. I want to swear to Uchiha and be Konohamaru's lover."

Haku forced himself to stay calm. "You will need to tell us more than that, Ranmaru-kun. Do you want to tell me and then tell it all again, or should I get Neji?"

Ranmaru just looked at him.

Haku guessed he was near the end of his tether and simplified the question. "Can I get Neji?"

There was a long pause and then a nod.

Haku opened the door, stepped through it and shut it. Then he pressed the activator for the alarm he had given Neji before readmitting himself to the galley. He sat back down and poured three cups of tea.

"He will be along soon," Haku said, hoping that Ranmaru was too distracted to realise that Neji was appearing far too quickly.

They asked him to start at the beginning. After a few minutes Neji asked him to stop.

"Ranmaru-kun, you are going to feel some disturbing emotions from Haku and I," Neji told him. "They are not directed at you. They are because some of the things you are telling us will upset us. Can you understand that?"

Ranmaru considered and nodded. Then he continued telling them about living on the streets and child-catchers and extermination.

It wasn't a story that took long to tell.

"You have no idea who sent you?" Neji asked.

Ranmaru considered and shook his head. "They never used names. I could describe them," he added, hopefully.

"That would be very useful but it would be better done later," Neji told him. "The only person you know is a lady called Konan-san who had a house where you lived for three standards and then visited for the next three."

Haku watched Ranmaru thinking. "I could name the teachers and the neighbours and the other children at the school," he volunteered.

"That will also be useful. Again, we can do that later," Neji replied. "And all they told you to do was to make us accept you? You have no idea about how they intend to contact you?"

"They taught me how to observe and remember," Ranmaru said. Then his eyes filled with tears. "They told me to make someone love me, so I did, but I didn't know I would love him back. I don't know how they intend to contact me." He swiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Konan-san didn't know about the men on the Hellion," he added for the third or fourth time.

Haku was struggling to keep his rage under control. If he ever got hold of that woman he would wring her neck.

"I am sure Konan-san only had your best interests at heart," Neji assured him.

Haku was impressed. If he ever needed anyone to lie for him he would pick Neji.

"You had done it. Ranmaru-kun," Neji told him. "We had accepted you. Why tell?"

Tears began pouring down Ranmaru's cheeks. "I don't want to be a spy. I don't want to hurt Konohamaru. I would prefer to die." He glanced at Haku and then looked at Neji. "Haku-san promised that it would be quick if you kill me."

"Do you think we will kill you?" Neji asked, to Haku's surprise.

Ranmaru was very still, although the tears continued to flow. "Everyone says that Sasuke-sama makes good decisions. If he decides I should die it is the right decision."

Haku looked at the small camera with a microphone Neji had set up on the table. He pitied Sasuke, but he was pleased that Neji had pushed for an answer.

They told Ranmaru that he would have to stay in his room until they docked later that day. Neji told him that it was fine if he just slept but gave him a list of three things he could do: outlining his training, describing the men who had trained him or giving more detail of the area where he had lived with Konan-san.

Ranmaru went into his room and they locked the door behind him. Then Neji went to wake Kakashi and Shikamaru while Haku braced himself to tell Konohamaru.

Konohamaru stared at Haku while and after he spoke. Haku wondered if the words had gone in. Finally, he reacted.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"Yes, he confessed because he loves you and he does not want you to be hurt by these people, whoever they are," Haku repeated.

"He told you," Konohamaru stated, dully.

Haku decided to try; Sasuke-sama might decide in Ranmaru's favour. "Ranmaru loves you," he replied. "If he had told you there might have been a split second, maybe longer, when you had foolish thoughts. He spared you that."

Konohamaru looked puzzled and then flushed. "I wouldn't. I would never be disloyal to Sasuke. Never."

Sometimes Haku forgot that the two of them had been raised in the same household for six standards.

Konohamaru's face twisted in a way that Haku knew he did not like. "It was all pretend," he observed.

That was not good. Haku dragged Konohamaru with him to find Neji. Luckily he had yet to show the recording to Kakashi and Shikamaru. Haku was thankful that they both hated getting up early.

"Konohamaru needs to see and hear it," he insisted, daring Kakashi to contradict him.

Kakashi studied Konohamaru for a moment and then nodded.

Haku found the recording even more upsetting than being there in person. It was harrowing listening to Ranmaru switch between emotionless narration, like when describing being in the cage watching the other children exterminated, and the agonised pleading that came into his voice every time he mentioned Konohamaru.

By the time it was over Shikamaru was crying and Konohamaru was paler than Haku had ever seen anyone who was not dying. Haku told himself that putting Konohamaru through it was justified; it had stopped him recreating Ranmaru as a cold-hearted deceiver.

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru.

"You've got a lot to do, Shika-kun. Get that packaged up to send to Sasuke and then start thinking about who these people are who have put this much effort into infiltrating us." He then walked to Konohamaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Well done, Kono-kun. You made him realise what we are about. It was because of you that he chose to end the deceit."

"I can't see him," Konohamaru stated.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Can I send a message to Sasuke?" he asked.

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, of course."

* * *

Ranmaru found himself strangely calm. He had watched Haku slide the door shut and then laid down on the bed and slept. Now he was sitting at the desk working on one of the tasks Neji had set for him; recalling as much detail as he could about the men who had trained him.

Haku brought him food. He was glad it was not Konohamaru. He was not sure if he could bear to see Konohamaru.

"We will be docking this afternoon on schedule," Haku told him. "We have forwarded what you told us to Sasuke-sama. I do not know if he will have made his decision by the time we arrive. It would be best if you were ready to disembark when we dock."

Ranmaru nodded. "Thank you, Haku-san, for everything."

Haku studied him for a moment, then gave a small bow in return. "You are welcome, Ranmaru-kun. I am honoured that you chose me to tell."

A voice, perhaps Gai-san's, announced that they had jumped onto the system. Ranmaru sent what he had done to Neji, showered and dressed in smart clothes that were not his uniform. He did not pack. Instead he made the clean clothes into neat piles that would be easy for Haku or someone else to transfer to the closet. He put the worn clothes, sheets and used towels into a basket.

Then he sat on the bed and waited.

Kakashi-san came for him. He was in uniform. He said nothing other than that Ranmaru was to accompany him. They walked through the ship's corridors and down two sets of stairs. After more corridors they came to Gai-san, also in uniform, standing at an open airlock.

They stepped through and walked along a tubular corridor made of many sections that resonated to their footsteps. Ranmaru guessed it was the link between the ship and the station. At the other end there were three people that Ranmaru did not recognise but all had the eye patches that marked them as fighters from the old Uchiha; they fell in and walked behind them.

Once through the next airlock they were in a very different place. Gone were the crude metal bulkheads and raw electric lamps that Ranmaru associated with space stations. Carefully finished and skilfully lighted walls, floors and ceilings were tastefully decorated and adorned with works of art. It looked old in a good way.

The corridor opened up into a space dominated by massive double doors. In the centre, bisected by the junction between the doors, was a huge red and white circular symbol; the Uchiha fan with which Ranmaru had become so familiar. Two of the fighters walked past them and slid open the doors with remarkable ease. Ranmaru was briefly distracted wondering how they worked.

Then he saw what was beyond. The room was huge. At the far end, on the wall, was the Uchiha symbol. Under it stood two men, one dark haired and one golden, in Uchiha uniforms. Arranged in two rows facing a centre aisle were others, male and female, also in uniform.

He recognised some of those from the Silver Leaf and the Oak; he thought that he could see Konohamaru at the far end of the row to his left.

"You walk alone, Ranmaru," Kakashi-san told him.

Ranmaru took a deep breath. He did not know what awaited him at the other end of the room. Perhaps Naruto-san, whom Sumaru called Sasuke-sama's shield, would kill him. If so, Haku-san had promised that it would be quick.

He would walk well, so that he did not bring more shame to Konohamaru.

He concentrated on the two figures in front of him. They were dressed as they had been in the first holovideo rather than the second; Naruto-san was wearing his silver bodyguard tags and Sasuke-sama the matching earrings and bracelets.

In person they were much more imposing than in the recordings. Naruto-san was magnificent; tall and powerful. However as he drew closer it was Sasuke-sama's eyes that captured his attention; dark pools too wise for a young face.

In that way they were like Haku's eyes.

He was there, at the front, and Naruto-san had signalled him to stop.

"This is Ranmaru," Sasuke-sama began, his voice carrying easily across the huge space. "Others placed him within Uchiha to act as their eyes and ears but he has chosen to tell us of this subterfuge.

"Ranmaru, do you renounce your allegiance to the people who sent you, including the woman you know as Konan-san?"

He had not expected to be asked a question. Once he managed to understand what Sasuke-sama had said he realised that he was being asked to give up his loyalty to Konan-san as well as to the men.

Konohamaru and Uchiha against Konan-san and the men who had despised him.

The promise offered by Konohamaru against the memory of Konan-san.

Konohamaru or Konan-san; it was always going to come down to that.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, I renounce them," he answered and heard a communal sigh.

"Ranmaru, if you swear to Uchiha you are ours for your lifetime. In return for your loyalty we will care for you but if you betray us your life will be forfeit. Do you understand?"

It was a much easier question but Ranmaru was momentarily lost to elation. Sasuke-sama was talking about allowing him to swear to Uchiha.

"Ranmaru?" Sasuke prompted.

"I understand, Sasuke-sama. I will be loyal. No one asked for my loyalty before. They told me what to do and I did it."

"It is good that you will not be forsworn," Sasuke told him.

Ranmaru was not sure if he understood that.

Sasuke-sama stepped forward and offered his hands. "Can you take my hands, Ranmaru?" he asked in an ordinary speaking voice. "I have been told that this is difficult for you as an empath."

Ranmaru did not hesitate. He held out his hands and allowed Sasuke-sama to take them. His emotions were clear and deep, like water; trust and belief and, above all, his love for Naruto and his family.

"Ranmaru, will you swear to Uchiha and to me, Sasuke Uchiha, as the embodiment of Uchiha?" Sasuke-sama asked him using the voice that filled the room.

This time there was no delay. "I swear to Uchiha and to you, Sasuke-sama," Ranmaru replied.

"Uchiha accepts your service," Sasuke-sama announced. "That is good, Ranmaru." he said, looking over Ranmaru's left shoulder. "You have made Kono-kun very happy."

And Konohamaru was there, beside him, with an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Sasuke," he said and Ranmaru could see tears in his eyes.

Sasuke-sama placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "It was a relief that I could be both a responsible leader and a good foster brother this time," he replied.

Ranmaru could feel how much it meant to Konohamaru that Sasuke-sama was acknowledging their shared childhood.

* * *

Sasuke flopped onto the bed and watched Naruto stripping off his uniform. It had been one hell of a day and they had not even made it to the evemeal.

It had started when he had been pulled out of bed by Naruto who had dragged him to his office because there was an emergency communication from Shikamaru.

There he and Naruto had watched the recording of Ranmaru's confession. Sasuke had found it acutely painful. Ranmaru was little more than a child and, as soon became apparent, in many ways he was appallingly naïve. The litany of his neglect and exploitation had been difficult to stomach.

But not as bad as viewing Konohamaru's formal request for mercy. He could still imagine Konohamaru dressing in his uniform and setting up the camera. What he had recorded and dispatched was far too like the petitions his father had received for Sasuke's comfort. Konohamaru should never feel the need to kowtow to him; they had spent six standards of their childhoods together.

He had been about to play it for the third time when Naruto had captured his hand.

"Enough," he had whispered.

"They both trust me," Sasuke had replied. "Even Ranmaru trusts me."

Naruto had drawn him close. Sasuke had felt his breath and then his lips against his scalp. "He was sent to work against us but he has seen what we are and wants to join us," Naruto had reminded him.

A small voice in Sasuke's mind had whispered that it might be another layer of deceit but he had dismissed it; he would not resurrect Uchiha's ruthless paranoia. "We will take him in," he had decided.

"That is our way," Naruto had agreed.

The ceremony in the hall had been Jiraiya's creation. Sasuke had agreed to it because, as Jiraiya had said, it was important that everyone participated in Ranmaru's conversion.

There had been moments when Sasuke had wondered if Ranmaru had understood what was happening and, worse, that he was not going to break free of his ties to the woman.

At least it was over. They could change out of their uniforms, have a cuddle and then oversee the children's meal and bedtime before sharing an evemeal with their reunited extended family.

They were mid-cuddle when there was a knock on their door. Sasuke rolled away from Naruto and onto his feet. He punched the button of the intercom connecting their bedroom to the crew room.

"Yes?" he demanded, not bothering to be pleasant.

"Sasuke? This is Shikamaru. Rin's found something in Ranmaru's head."

* * *

.

* * *

Author's note

Chapter three of Tales in Tarrasade Tale 4 – Pas de Trois is set after this chapter.

* * *

.


	14. Stories

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story. **

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fourteen: Stories**

* * *

"By the Lady, what was Rin doing looking inside Ranmaru's head?" Sasuke grumbled as he and Shikamaru headed for the infirmary.

Shikamaru sympathised. It had been a difficult day that had started far too early. All he wanted was to spend some time with Haru and then enjoy an evening meal with the whole crew.

"You know Rin," he answered. "She homed in on him in the hall and next thing Ranmaru had agreed to have a full scan before even getting as far as the crew room. She sent Dan to find you or me."

"So what is it?" Sasuke demanded once he and Shikamaru were ensconced with Rin in her office.

Shikamaru studied the holoprojection. It showed a fine network throughout the membranes around the brain, tendrils from which reached down into the brain itself. It looked horribly familiar.

"It was probably assembled from nanobot components," Rin told them. "It was extremely difficult to detect as it behaves almost exactly like the surrounding tissue. It took the top-of-the-line fine discrimination scanner to see it."

"What does it do?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru took a deep, shuddering breath. "I think it is a torture device," he admitted. "They can also be used to kill. It's called a kill-net."

Sasuke frowned. "You sure? Can it be used to control his behaviour?"

"I don't know!" Shikamaru snapped. He calmed himself and passed a hand across his face. "I apologise, Sasuke-sama. It has been a very difficult day."

He felt Sasuke's hand on his arm. "I know, I am sorry," he said gently. He turned to Rin. "Have you said anything to Ranmaru?"

She scowled at him. "Of course not. I told him that one of the procedures needed more time to work. He is on a treatment bed in a side ward. Konohamaru is with him."

Sasuke considered. "What are the chances that it can harm anyone other than Ranmaru or directly cause Ranmaru to harm someone?" he asked.

"Low," Rin admitted.

"Extremely low," Shikamaru added.

"Then we leave it for another day," Sasuke told them. "We do not tell Ranmaru or anyone else. Rin-san, please check that Dan-san has not mentioned it to anyone. No more investigations until Ranmaru has had time to settle in. You are free to examine the data that has already been collected, Rin-san, but I expect to see you at the evemeal. Shika-san, you and I should be in time to help with bedtime."

It was bath time. Two of the three tubs were in use; Naruto had five children in one tub and Kiba five in the other. Shikamaru was barely into the room before he was tackled by a naked and soapy Haru.

"You didn't come to the playroom," Haru accused. "You promised."

Shikamaru caught him up; the soap made him surprisingly slippery. "I should know better than to give promises I might not be able to keep," he admitted.

Haru considered. "I forgive you." He looked over to where Sasuke had joined Naruto at the other tub. "Papa kept you busy."

Shikamaru was split between challenging Haru about blaming Sasuke and dealing with the look of thunder Kiba was giving him. He decided the latter was more urgent and carried Haru towards the tub.

"Kiba-san is cross," Haru whispered. "'Cos we were left with C-san and we were bad."

Shikamaru flinched. He understood why Sasuke had insisted that Kiba attended the ceremony but the children always played up if one of Kiba, Naruto or Haku was not present; they had even been known to run rings around Sasuke. He placed Haru back in the tub and received sudsy hugs from Kazuki, Hoshi and Ryuu.

Hikaru, the fifth child in the tub, scowled at him.

"Inari came to the playroom," Haru told him. "He brought everyone a present and Hi-chan a special present."

Shikamaru told himself he had been gone only eight days, not divs like Inari, and that therefore presents should not be expected.

"Perhaps you should take off your uniform jacket, Shikamaru-san," Kiba said pointedly.

Shikamaru looked down and sighed. Neji would nag him when he saw the state of it. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he could ask Haku to do something about it before Neji spotted it.

He slipped the jacket off and tossed it onto one of the benches at the side of the bathroom. It missed and ended up on the floor. Hoshi giggled and Kiba frowned at him for setting a bad example. Shikamaru flinched.

"We could have a rinsing tub," he suggested.

Kiba's frown eased a fraction. "That would be useful, Shika-san," he admitted.

By the time they had dunked each of the children from Kiba's tub the water in the third tub was soapy, but Kiba had been quick to refill his and was soon rinsing the kits Naruto sent him. The children who were not being rubbed dry were dashing about in a state of high excitement.

Kiba was on the edge of growling; Shikamaru could tell. He would probably have done so already if Sasuke had not been present.

"Once upon a time..." Shikamaru started.

The children were immediately quieter.

"...there was a pig-human hybrid called Nachunko," he continued.

There was much laughter. "A fox-human hybrid called Naruto," they chorused.

He looked at them in surprise. "Isn't that what I said?" he asked. Then he smiled. "Who wants the rest of the story?"

"We do, we do," they insisted. The kits were bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet.

He looked about the bathroom. "But the bathroom isn't the place for bedtime stories," he reminded them.

There was a stampede for the nursery and pyjamas.

"Thank you, Shika-san," Kiba acknowledged. He turned to Sasuke. "I shall tidy and clean the bathroom, Sasuke-sama."

All three of them knew what that meant; Kiba needed some time alone.

They soon had each child dressed in pyjamas and settled into one of the small bunks that had been installed when they turned three. There were two rows of three and a top row of four. Haru, Hoshi and Hikaru had the bottom tier as they were the poorest climbers. Ryuu was above Hikaru, Kazuki above Haru and Yuki above Hoshi. Across the top tier were Yoshimi, Yasushi, Keizo and Kuuya.

Shikamaru sat in the rocking chair, which he had placed so that they could all see him. Naruto and Sasuke made themselves comfortable on the floor.

"Once upon a time there was a fox-human hybrid called Naruto," he repeated.

There were happy sighs from some of the bunks.

"Naruto grew up without a family. He had no parents. He had to look after himself and it was hard. Sometimes he was hungry and sometimes he had nowhere to sleep.

"He had no brothers and no sisters. There was no one to play with. He was lonely.

"But he always tried to be cheerful. Each day looked better if he was cheerful rather than sad.

"And, in another place called Tarrasade, there was a purebred human boy called Sasuke. He had parents and a big family and a lovely home. He was never hungry and had his own room to sleep in. His mother loved him very much and he was very happy.

"Then an awful thing happened. All Sasuke's family died. He was very sad and lonely. He missed his mother.

"So Naruto grew up trying to be cheerful and Sasuke grew up being sad. They were both very lonely.

"When he was old enough, Sasuke joined the crew of the Silver Leaf and, a little while later, Naruto did too. At first they fought a bit, but then they became friends.

"Naruto taught Sasuke to be cheerful and Sasuke taught Naruto that sometimes it was all right to be sad. Soon they realised that they weren't lonely anymore because they had each other.

"A few standards passed. They grew up. One day they realised that they were more than friends. They were in love with each other. It made them both very happy.

"They decided to spend their lives together. Naruto promised himself to Sasuke and Sasuke promised himself to Naruto.

"Sasuke showed Naruto his family's home in Tarrasade. They decided that they would live there and make a new family.

"And they decided to have children to make their family extra special.

"Now hybrids don't have children, so they decided to have three purebred children, like Sasuke, who would grow up together."

Shikamaru held up three fingers.

"But Lady Luck decided they needed some hybrid children, like Naruto, as well.

"Now Lady Luck never uses a straight way when there is a twisty one. This time she used the twistiest way to give Naruto and Sasuke their hybrid children.

"A bad man found a small piece of Naruto in the infirmary and stole it. From that small piece he made six hybrid babies."

Shikamaru held up six fingers.

"The bad man was going to keep the hybrid babies for himself but there was a dog-human hybrid called Kiba with other ideas.

"Kiba decided that the hybrid babies should be with their To-chan and their Papa, not with the bad man. He told Naruto and Sasuke where to find them.

"Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of the family came and, with Kiba's help, rescued the hybrid babies from the bad man.

"So Naruto and Sasuke brought all the babies to Tarrasade and planned for them to grow up together. They would be one big litter so they would never be lonely like Naruto had been lonely and Sasuke had been lonely."

Shikamaru held up nine fingers.

"But the litter was one short.

"One day, Naruto visited a place for children with no parents. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be there. It reminded him what it was like to grow up with no parents.

"And there, in a corner, he saw a little wolf-human hybrid who was very, very lonely. He was as lonely as Naruto had been. He was as lonely as Sasuke had been.

"And Naruto realised that this baby would make their litter perfect. He showed the baby to Sasuke and Sasuke agreed. So they brought the hybrid baby home to Tarrasade.

"Making a perfect litter of ten." Shikamaru held up all ten fingers and wriggled them.

"Their litter of ten includes one wolf-human hybrid called..."

"...Ryuu," Ryuu whispered, caught out a little at being chosen to go first this time; Shikamaru always varied this last part of the story.

"And six fox-human hybrids called..."

The kits called out their names.

"And two purebred boys called..."

"Hikaru!"

"Haru!"

"And a purebred girl called..."

"Hoshi."

"And they all lived happily ever after," Shikamaru concluded.

Shikamaru hugged Haru and told him that he would try to get to the playroom the next morning. He then slipped out of the door to the crew room while Sasuke and Naruto were kissing each child goodnight.

Neji was standing there talking to Kiba. Across his arm was Shikamaru's uniform jacket. Shikamaru sighed.

He went to change and Neji followed; they still shared Shikamaru's room while Neji's remained pristine.

"You could at least try to remember what you are wearing," Neji complained as he held up Shikamaru's uniform pants. "It is no good, both pants and jacket will have to be cleaned. Why in known space didn't you change as soon as the ceremony was over?"

"Something came up," Shikamaru admitted although, in truth, he had been wearing the uniform when heading towards the playroom, so the likelihood was that the outcome would have been the same.

Neji was studying him. "Bad?"

Shikamaru imagined someone turning on that thing in Ranmaru's brain and what it would do to him. "Not good. I can't talk about it yet."

Neji nodded. He was good like that, he never pushed once Shikamaru had asked him to wait. "We need to speed up, we will be late for the evemeal."

Shikamaru finished pulling on a shirt. "I just need to check something," he said, grabbing his earpieces and goggles.

They were late and Neji was not happy about it. Iruka-sensei frowned at him rather than Neji but that was only fair. They apologised and slipped into their places.

Ranmaru was on the other side of the table between Konohamaru and Tayuya. He looked very tired. Shikamaru hoped that he could cope with so many people at such close quarters.

Only a small part of Shikamaru's attention was on the meal and the conversation that accompanied it. He was thinking about the kill-net in Ranmaru's brain and the men who had put it there.

Men who had almost succeeded in getting someone into the heart of Uchiha. Or had succeeded; it depended how you looked at it.

Men who could design a kill-net to be almost undetectable. Or just detectable; again it depended on your point of view.

"Shika," Neji insisted, nudging him. "Shino-san was talking to you."

"It wasn't important, Shika-san," Shino told him.

"I apologise, Shino-san," Shikamaru said and then gave a woebegone smile. "Neji got me up very early this morning."

"He isn't over the shock yet," Neji added but his tone was a little too sharp.

Once the meal was over Shikamaru made himself sit on a couch and be sociable even though all he wanted was to be deep in the data stream looking for clues. After ten minutes Neji sighed. He took Shikamaru's hand and stripped the personal chronometer from his wrist. He set the alarm and then returned it to its place.

"Go," he told him. "If you aren't in our room by midnight I will come and get you and I will not be happy. I have set your alarm for ten minutes and five minutes before."

Shikamaru did not ask if Neji were sure; there was too good a chance he would change his mind.

On the way to the laboratory he adjusted the strap on the chronometer. Neji had fastened it too tightly, a sure sign of his irritation. Shikamaru smiled. Neji had given him the chronometer for its alarm which, like that evening, Neji usually set for him.

Shikamaru returned to the crew room early. Neji was in their room brushing his hair. He signalled that Shikamaru should sit down and unclasped the silver ring holding his hair.

Shikamaru submitted. Neji was using his own hairbrush on Shikamaru's hair. It was a gesture of peace, like Shikamaru turning up with fifteen minutes to spare.

He managed to make the tail end of breakfast the next morning. Iruka-sensei was still there. He had made real coffee, presumably for Kakashi, but there was enough left for Shikamaru to claim a cup.

The change to Iruka-sensei's routine was explained when Ranmaru appeared. He looked flustered and gave a small bow.

"I apologise for being so tardy, Iruka-san," he said.

"It is fine, Ranmaru-kun," Iruka told him. "I told Kono-kun to make sure you slept in. Both Tayuya-kun and Haku-san assure me that you rise early and are always on time for your duties." He glanced towards Shikamaru. "Unlike certain other people when they were cat."

Ranmaru managed a small smile.

Shikamaru imagined the kill-net being activated and his gut clenched.

"Why don't you make us a fresh pot of tea, Ranmaru-kun? Do you want some, Shika-san?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "The coffee is excellent, Iruka-sensei, I shall not dilute it with tea. I must be on my way, Iruka-sensei, Ranmaru-kun."

Shino was in the laboratory so Shikamaru made time to converse for a while before investigating the outcomes of the searches he had set up the evening before. The results were very pleasing. He decided to concentrate on the kill-net.

Thirty minutes later he was on his way to the infirmary.

"I wondered when you would turn up," Rin acknowledged. "Coffee?"

Shikamaru nodded. None of them were sure if Iruka knew about the coffee machine in Rin's office. It had been bought out of the medical budget and installed in a cupboard. Rin bought the coffee from the market. Occasionally the other coffee addicts who called at her office would contribute.

"What have you found?" she asked.

They went through every small detail. It was good. The way Rin talked, they may not be able to remove the net but they might be able to modify it. Specifically, they may be able to combine the information that Shikamaru had found with her expertise to design a nanobot that would block any signal receivers. The solution made sense; it should work.

"Of course, modifying the net might set it off," Rin suggested. "A booby trap."

Shikamaru stared at her. How could she say such a thing in the same tone of voice that she used when offering him a cup of coffee? How had he ever been attracted to her?

"There is no sign of it," he said.

She shrugged. "It could be present but disassembled. It could assemble when we begin interfering."

He took a deep breath. "The scanner did not trigger any booby trap," he observed. "Is there anything we could do to make any such trap less effective?"

They had most of a plan by the time Shikamaru's alarm went off, reminding him that he was due to visit the playroom.

"You should bring him here," Rin suggested when he explained where he was going. "If he's like you, he'd love it. All that new information."

Shikamaru came up with some neutral response. He was certain that exposing Haru to Rin's laboratory would be an irreversible process that they would come to regret.

"He's with Haku," Kiba told him as soon as he walked through the door of the playroom. "I got to the bottom of what happened with C-san and, as always, there was Haru."

"Did you say he couldn't see me?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba scowled. "Yes, but he got upset. He didn't see much of you yesterday. I said that he could have thirty minutes with you and told Haku-san that you would be coming."

Shikamaru thanked him and went to find Haku.

They were in the closet. Haru was restricted to a square of fabric that Haku had placed on the floor. He was holding a piece of cloth with a regular network of holes, a large blunt needle and some blue thread.

Shikamaru realised that Haku was teaching him to sew. Or, rather, that Haru had been given sewing as his only alternative to doing nothing.

"Haku-san, Haru-chan," Shikamaru acknowledged.

Haru did not say anything, he just looked up at him with huge, pleading blue eyes.

"You may greet your genetic father, Haru-chan," Haku informed him.

Haru dropped his sewing and flung himself at Shikamaru.

"Thirty minutes, Shikamaru-san," Haku told him. "Set that alarm of yours."

They did not waste time talking about what Haru had done. Haru knew that Shikamaru would only involve himself if Haru had been cruel or if he felt the punishment was unjustified.

They played on one of the couches in the crew room; games of words and numbers and chase and tickles.

Suddenly Haru stopped. "Who is that?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked and saw Ranmaru watching them. "That is Ranmaru, our new cat. I will introduce you. Ranmaru-san, this is Haru. Haru-chan, meet Ranmaru."

Ranmaru smiled and bowed. "It is a pleasure, Haru-chan."

Haru bounced to his feet and bowed in return. "It is an honour, Ranmaru-san." Then he consulted Shikamaru's chronometer and grimaced. "Pleased excuse us, Ranmaru-san, but we only have nine minutes playtime left."

Ranmaru's smile broadened. "I understand, Haru-chan."

Once Haru was back with Haku, Shikamaru checked to see if Ranmaru was still in the crew room. He was in the galley, helping Choza prepare the midday meal alongside Moegi. Shikamaru accepted Choza's invitation to sit at the table. A bowl of snacks appeared in front of him.

"I apologise for Haru dismissing you like that, Ranmaru-kun," Shikamaru said.

Ranmaru favoured him with an unexpectedly stunning smile. "It was fine, Shikamaru-san. He is lovely. Is he your son?"

"No, his parents are Sasuke and Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

Choza tutted. "Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san are his parents but Shikamaru-san gave his chromosomes because Naruto-san, as a hybrid, cannot have children in the usual way."

Ranmaru frowned. "But you are all males," he observed.

Moegi sniggered, only to receive a spoon across the back of her hand from Choza.

"We use gestators, artificial wombs," Shikamaru told Ranmaru. "Ask Rin-san to explain."

Shikamaru studied Ranmaru when the children invaded for their midday meal. He watched them throughout, obviously fascinated.

After the midday meal there was an unusually long strategy meeting. They went over the ins and outs of the Ranmaru situation including the new development of him having a kill-net in his brain. Shikamaru presented the plan he and Rin had constructed.

"Even with all the precautions we can think of, there is still the risk that we will trigger it," Shikamaru admitted.

"And if we do nothing?" Kakashi asked.

"When they turn up and he refuses to do what they want they will trigger it," Shikamaru stated. "They may kill him, or they may knock him unconscious, or they may just use it to torture him."

Sasuke considered. "I shall speak to him about it," he decided.

* * *

.


	15. Places

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen and WTFflyingmonkeys123 who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifteen: Places**

* * *

He had something called a kill-net in his head.

Ranmaru's emotions swirled; he did not know how he felt. He clung to the stability of Sasuke-sama's emotions; that deep, clear reservoir that was suffused with his love for Naruto-san and his family.

This time it was tinted with anger, but that was good because Sasuke-sama was angry for him and not at him.

Sasuke-sama would never put a kill-net in someone's head without telling him.

Had Konan-san known?

Did it matter to him any longer?

Sasuke-sama was still talking. They needed to turn the kill-net off. Ranmaru understood that. He agreed; he did not want Them to have any control over him.

Only it was risky. There may be a booby trap in the kill-net. It might activate the net and kill him.

Ranmaru thought about it. Sasuke-sama waited for him to finish thinking.

Usually Ranmaru found making decisions hard, but this one was easy. Better he die because Uchiha was trying to save him than because They were trying to reclaim him.

"I want it switched off," he said,

Sasuke-sama nodded. He was proud of Ranmaru for making the right decision. It made Ranmaru feel good.

Once the decision had been made, Ranmaru considered the practicalities. He would have to tell Konohamaru about the kill-net. He would soften the news by saying Rin-san had a way of switching it off.

"Konohamaru does not need to know about the booby trap," he said. "There may not be a booby trap," he added.

Sasuke-sama was studying him. "Konohamaru does not need to know about the possibility of a booby trap," he agreed. "At the moment only Shikamaru, Rin, Kakashi, Neji and Naruto know. They will not mention it to anyone else, including Konohamaru," he promised.

* * *

Naruto sat with Iruka-sensei, watching Ranmaru setting up the children's tables and chairs for their midday meal. Moegi was working with Shizune in the infirmary, Sumaru was training with the elite fighters and Choza had mentioned that this was the first time Ranmaru would be doing the task alone.

He did not appear to be struggling. He had already asked Choza if Ayame was eating with them and had found the eleventh children's chair. He came over to the main table, nodded briefly to Iruka and Naruto, and moved three chairs to the other table.

Naruto was not sure if he would be so calm if he had been in Ranmaru's predicament; he knew that Sasuke had spoken to Ranmaru about the kill-net in his head and that switching it off might fry his brain.

Then again, Ranmaru's childhood had been significantly worse than Naruto's own. Naruto did not know purebreds had it in them to survive alone like that; the youngster had to be tougher than he looked.

Maybe having his brain fried was just one more life-threatening moment of many. Naruto could remember when he had thought like that; he had been almost exactly the age Ranmaru was now.

Ranmaru had made Sasuke promise that Konohamaru would not be told about the possibility of a booby trap. Naruto did not know what to think about that. It was good that Ranmaru wanted to protect Konohamaru but Naruto did not believe in secrets between lovers.

He watched Ranmaru put each bowl, spoon and cup in the correct place. It was impressive.

Iruka-sensei had also noticed. They exchanged looks. Sasuke had told them that Ranmaru had said that he liked helping with the children's meals.

Did Naruto trust Ranmaru with his children? Yes, Ranmaru was sworn to Uchiha. There was a boundary and Ranmaru was within it. That aside, they were short of people who liked helping with the children. People liked the idea, but rarely came back for more after they had sampled the reality.

Did he want his children becoming fond of a person whose brain might be fried in the near future? No, any prolonged contact would have to wait until the kill-net problem had been resolved.

Kiba's voice came over the intercom warning that they were on their way. Sasuke had warned Naruto that he would be unlikely to make the children's midmeal so Naruto picked up his plate and cutlery and moved to the head of the children's table.

"Let Ranmaru take the third place," Iruka suggested with a smile.

Naruto agreed because explaining to Iruka why it was a bad idea was not really an option in the kitchen with Choza and Ranmaru within earshot. Iruka-sensei only knew the Konohamaru version; Ranmaru had a kill-net in his head that Rin and Shi-chan were going to switch off, after which all would be well.

Ranmaru's smile made it worth it. Anyway, how fond could the children become of someone in the space of one meal time?

The answer appeared to be surprisingly fond. Ranmaru was more than good with them, he was amazing. Food was served, cups were filled, children carefully listened to and distractions were provided at perfect moments. Naruto and Kiba watched, amazed, as the children, even Kuuya, happily went to him one by one to have their hands and faces wiped.

Yuki insisted on a hug before he left the kitchen and, before Naruto could stop him, had run back for another. Once they were back in the playroom Yuki, Keizo and then Ayame asked if Ranmaru could sit with them next time.

Then Kiba turned up. The children stood and stared for a moment, shocked. Kiba did mornings and after the children's evening meal until bedtime. Naruto realised that he never came to the playroom in the afternoon, not these days.

They sat in the two rocking chairs. Naruto waited for Kiba to explain the unexpected visit.

"I need more help with them," Kiba admitted after some time. "The more mischievous and lively they get the sterner and stricter I become. Soon I will be the nasty one who growls at them." His voice shook slightly. "They behave better with you because they love you."

Naruto was shocked. He knew that Kiba adored the children, particularly the kits and Ryuu. It had never occurred to him that Kiba did not think that the children returned his love.

"And Haru is beginning to run rings around me," Kiba continued. "That thing he does when he sets off all the others and sits back to watch the fun. Like he does with Iruka-san and C-san. It started happening when Haku was away the second time. Having Shika-san away at the same time did not help."

"You need a break from them," Naruto observed.

Kiba's eyes flashed and there was the slightest hint of a snarl. "Do you think you can cope with them all day on your own?" he demanded. "Because there is no one else we can leave them with. Not unless we divide up the litter."

Naruto had snapped back before he could stop himself. "We are not dividing the litter," he retorted.

Then he heard the whimpers. Naruto looked about. The kits and Ryuu were cowering. Kazuki's and Ryuu's ears were flat against their heads and their tails were between their legs. Even the purebred children were wide-eyed and silent.

"My fault," acknowledged Kiba. "We had better hug and go play with them."

Once the children were reassured Kiba restarted the conversation.

"Ranmaru was good with them during the midday meal," he observed. "Do you think it is because he is an empath?"

Naruto had not thought of that. He and Kiba could smell trouble; perhaps Ranmaru could feel it coming.

"Maybe. Perhaps he is like Haku," Naruto suggested.

Kiba shook his head. "No, Haku grew up as part of a large litter, that's why he's so good at it. Will Iruka-san agree to Ranmaru helping with the children?"

Naruto did not want Ranmaru with the children until after the kill-net had been switched off. "Leave it with me," he replied and then felt guilty because Kiba looked so relieved.

As soon as Kiba had gone Naruto realised that Haru was following him about. He picked him up.

"What's up, Haru-chan?" he asked.

"Kiba-san was upset," Haru said.

Naruto decided just to nod.

"Was it because of me?" Haru asked.

Naruto resisted the urge to hug him and tell him everything was fine. "You know that game you play? When you make it impossible for the adult looking after you?"

Haru was very still. He looked at Naruto with huge blue eyes from a miniature version of Sasuke's face.

"You have been playing it on Kiba," Naruto told him. "Kiba knows. It upset him." He decided that this was not a time to be kind. "Will you be playing it on me next? Or on your Papa? I am sure it would work on me. I am sure it would work on anyone other than Haku-san and Shi-chan."

"No," whispered Haru.

"No, you haven't been playing it on Kiba?" Naruto asked, deliberately not understanding.

Tears welled in Haru's eyes. "Yes, I played it on Kiba-san. No, I won't play it on you."

"But you will on your Papa," Naruto suggested. Then he understood. "You have played it on your Papa," he stated.

"Once," admitted Haru. "It was easy."

Naruto could imagine. Sasuke would have put it down to his limited childminding skills, as did most of Haru's targets. He sighed.

"Haru, if you make it impossible for anyone to look after you as a litter, we will have to break the litter up. We will have to build another playroom and have five of you in one and five in the other."

Tears were trickling down Haru's cheeks. "No, I will live with Haku-san," he offered. "Then the others can stay together."

It was a generous offer, particularly from Haru's point of view, even if completely impractical. "Haku-san would refuse to have you," Naruto pointed out.

And Haru started crying in earnest. Huge, heartfelt sobs such that Naruto had rarely heard from any of his children and certainly had never caused. He tried to comfort him but Haru was pushing at his chest and even his face, so upset that he was beyond reason.

Then if that was not bad enough, there was a small growl and a sudden pain in his leg.

Kazuki had bit him; hard.

Naruto told himself it could be worse. He had managed to overrule his reflex response, which was to kick. He put Haru in one of the nests and then walked over to the intercom.

"I need Shikamaru in the playroom now," he said. "And maybe Sasuke. And Kiba."

He went over to where Kazuki was cowering on the floor. He had pissed himself in terror because of what he had done. Naruto sat on the ground, picked him up and cuddled him, making small, comforting fox noises. Kazuki stopped trembling and began whimpering, which Naruto recognised as an improvement.

Sitting there with Kazuki in his lap, listening to Haru sobbing and the others whimpering or beginning to cry, Naruto accepted that Kiba was right and they needed more help.

Haru apologised to Kiba, Naruto to Haru, Kazuki to Naruto and Kiba to Naruto for coming to the playroom and precipitating the whole sorry mess. Shikamaru and Sasuke stayed in the playroom for the rest of the afternoon and then helped with the children's evening meal, bath time and bedtime. Sasuke played his biwa, Shikamaru told their favourite story and Kiba kissed each of them goodnight as well as To-chan and Papa.

After the adults' evening meal, Naruto asked Shikamaru to come into his and Sasuke's room.

The three of them sat on the bed. Naruto was reminded of the day that Hikaru, Haru and Hoshi had been designed.

"It looks like Ranmaru would be really good with the children," Naruto began. "But I can't let them get fond of him if you are going to fry his brain,"

"Dobe!" Sasuke scolded.

Shikamaru flinched.

"Will delaying help?" Naruto persisted.

"Na-chan has a point," Shikamaru admitted. "No, once we have the nanobots ready there is no point in delaying. Rin thinks she will have them ready the day after tomorrow."

"I will talk to Ranmaru-kun," Naruto decided.

Sasuke looked more than a little taken aback. "Are you sure, dobe?"

Naruto reconsidered. "Yes, I am sure," he decided.

Once Shikamaru had gone, Naruto lay with his head in Sasuke's lap.

"How's the leg, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled. He had forgone a limpet regenerator in favour of one of the standard dressings. He hoped it would scar; then he would have a reminder of this day.

"It is fine, teme," he replied. "Brave little Kazuki, protecting his brother."

Sasuke managed a rather unconvincing scowl. "One of them biting you could never be a good thing," he reminded Naruto.

"I deserved it," Naruto admitted. "I should never have made the comment about Haku refusing to take him. In Haru's head I was saying that _even_ Haku did not want him. That meant that you, me, Shi-chan and Kiba did not want him either."

Sasuke was stroking his fur. It was nice. Naruto felt a purr coming.

"We will find you and Kiba more help, even if we have to recruit," Sasuke insisted.

Naruto knew what Sasuke felt about outsiders, particularly when it came to him and the children. "Thank you, teme," he whispered.

"What about a massage and then a bath to wash the oil off?" Sasuke suggested.

That sounded very good; Naruto purred.

Sometimes Naruto liked being able to go to the different places in his head. Not the berserker place, that was alien and terrifying, but the others.

He remembered when there had been only one place in his head. Life had often been confusing and it had been difficult to make decisions. When the berserker place had appeared it had only made matters worse.

Then he had bonded to Sasuke and it had been like he was grounded for the first time. His life had purpose. Decisions were easy. Priorities were obvious. Sasuke was the centre of his world.

And, at the same time, he had discovered the place in his head that Sasuke described as growling-possessive-Naruto. Provided growling-possessive-Naruto did not get too wild, being him was exciting and fun. When he was growling-possessive-Naruto Sasuke was his mate; it was as simple as that.

Fluffy-soft-Naruto had come later and was different. When Naruto was in his usual place, fluffy-soft-Naruto was a bit of an embarrassment. When he actually was fluffy-soft-Naruto it was lovely. All the cares and tension of day to day life evaporated. He was Sasuke's and Sasuke was looking after him.

And Sasuke loved looking after him, it was in his every look and caress.

Today was a fluffy-soft-Naruto day; Naruto could tell.

The massage was wonderful, so much so that he huffed a bit when Sasuke persuaded him from the bed and towards the bathroom. Sasuke settled for quickly washing off the massage oil and Naruto was soon deep in the bath, watching Sasuke soap and rinse himself.

For once Sasuke did not make a show of it; Naruto could tell he was impatient to join Naruto in the bath.

Naruto made some encouraging 'I am waiting for you' foxy noises to reassure him that rushing was fine by him.

Sasuke sped up even more and was soon sliding into the water. Naruto had his long limbs wound around his neck and his waist within a second.

Sasuke kissed him; a long, slow, deep kiss that Naruto felt to the tips of his fingers and his toes. It was the type of kiss that made his whiskers tingle.

**oo******oo**

Until he crossed the boundary into the wonderful place that was fluffy-soft-Naruto, where there was nothing other than Sasuke and him and the different types of pleasure they created together.

There was the way his body felt. There was the expression on Sasuke's face as he climaxed. There was the tender concern Sasuke showed as he persuaded Naruto out of the bath and into a warm, soft robe.

Naruto watched him tidy up and start the bath's cleaning cycle. He would have happily watched Sasuke doing anything.

Then it was back into the bedroom for some serious nest building. The nest had to be just right. Each time just right was slightly different.

Sasuke offered a range of furry covers and cushions. Some were accepted and others were ignored. Once he had all the right bits, Naruto moved them about until it was perfect.

He took Sasuke's hand, their signal that the nest was ready. Sasuke climbed in beside him.

Naruto smiled. He could tell that Sasuke thought it was a sleeping nest.

It wasn't.

Naruto woke the next morning feeling fantastic. Being fluffy-soft-Naruto had that effect. Sasuke was sound asleep; another effect of fluffy-soft-Naruto. Sasuke would sleep late and probably skip breakfast. Naruto would bring a snack to his office mid morning.

He joined Iruka-sensei in the kitchen. Iruka-sensei smelt anxious but his scent changed as he took in Naruto's expression and body language. He smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"Even I can smell it on you," Iruka scolded as Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't want to wake Sasuke," Naruto replied, which was partly true. The other part wanted to smell of Sasuke, at least for a little while. "I'll shower after I train."

He decided not to mention that he could always smell Kakashi on Iruka.

Then Ranmaru arrived and started preparing for the children's breakfast. It reminded Naruto that he wanted to speak to him.

They arranged for Ranmaru to come to Naruto's office later that morning. Naruto was there well before the appointed time and settled down to work on his HDL correspondence.

The youngster came in warily but politely and sat down on the chair that Naruto had cleared for him. He studied the images of the hybrids with his large, doleful eyes.

"You are more like a hybrid than any purebred I have met," Naruto told him.

Ranmaru looked at him in surprise.

"Or maybe just like me," Naruto admitted. "You don't remember where you came from and you grew up on the streets in a place where people thought you were disposable. You survived somehow, like me. You did stuff to survive you wouldn't have chosen to do, like me. Even when we finally got somewhere good there's a problem. Mine was being a berserker. Yours is the kill-net in your head."

He took a deep breath and continued. "What people like Sasuke and Shi-chan and Kono-kun don't really understand is that there are worse things than death. Sometimes death looks like a reasonable option."

Naruto knew that Ranmaru had been there. He could see it in his eyes. He could smell it. Ranmaru had faced death and thought it looked good. He had probably done that many times.

"I would like you to help me and Kiba with the children. I think you would be good at it. Problem is, I can't let them get to know you and then the booby trap in your head goes off."

Ranmaru smiled at him. The same smile that he had given Naruto when Naruto had asked him to sit at the children's table.

"You do not want them hurt," he agreed. "If I get the kill-net switched off, and I survive, could I help you and Kiba-san with the children?"

"Yes, it would be wonderful," Naruto admitted. He took another deep breath and kept going, as he had planned.

"I've been thinking. It's easier to deal with moments like that if you don't have much time to think about it. The worst part is the waiting. I thought, perhaps, one day one of us should just come and get you and walk down to the infirmary and they would do it. A few minutes' warning, no more." He studied Ranmaru's response. "You could stop it if you decide you aren't ready and need more time."

Ranmaru considered.

Naruto waited.

"I would like that," Ranmaru decided, "but I would like to leave a message for Konohamaru. Can I give it to you to keep and to deliver if it goes wrong?"

Naruto nodded. "I give you my word that I would see it was delivered," he replied.

Ranmaru smiled again. "Good," he acknowledged. He looked again at the pictures. "Please would you tell me about your work with the HDL, Naruto-san?"

* * *

A few days after his talk with Naruto-san it happened. He was on his way to train with Asuma-san and Naruto himself was there, looking at him. His blue eyes were darker than usual, his whiskers slightly drooping, and Ranmaru knew.

Was he ready?

Yes.

He didn't need to ask Naruto-san if the message for Konohamaru was safe. Ranmaru was confident that Naruto understood how important that was to him.

They walked side by side to the infirmary, Naruto-san shortening his steps so that Ranmaru was not forced to rush.

Outside Naruto slowed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Ranmaru responded.

He did not listen much to what Rin-san was saying. He would go to sleep. He would or he wouldn't wake up.

"Do you give your consent?" Rin-san asked, holding out the tablet to him.

Ranmaru grasped the tablet, with his thumb over the sensor and read the words on the screen, "I, Ranmaru, give my consent for the deactivation of the control net in my brain, knowing that the procedure may lead to my death."

He handed the tablet back to Rin-san and leaned back on the treatment bed. A small part of him wished that Konohamaru was there but he ignored it.

There was the touch of a hypospray against his neck.

He kept his eyes on Naruto's steady blue gaze as he drifted away.

* * *

.


	16. Vigil

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixteen: Vigil**

* * *

Iruka could see that something was bothering Konohamaru. He was still in the kitchen when breakfast was over and Ranmaru had left for his training session with Asuma.

He put thoughts of a morning cuddle with Kakashi aside. Not that the man was capable of just a cuddle.

"Would you like to make me a fresh pot of tea, Kono-kun?" Iruka asked.

Konohamaru happily complied. They sat opposite each other. Iruka poured the tea.

"What is bothering you, Kono-kun? Is it something between you and Ranmaru?"

"No," he replied anxiously. "Has Ranmaru mentioned anything?"

Iruka smiled at him. "No. He thinks you are wonderful. He goes misty-eyed every time your name is mentioned."

Konohamaru blushed. "I am sure that isn't true." He glanced at Iruka and then looked away. "I love him. He's special."

"He loves you too, Kono-kun," Iruka assured him. "What the two of you have is special. So, if it isn't Ranmaru, what is bothering you?"

Konohamaru sighed. "I have been visiting my family," he admitted. "First Grandfather and then the others. Yesterday I went to see Grandma Biwako. And, well, I was telling her about the children and, well, she got interested."

Iruka wondered where Konohamaru was going. He had a feeling he was not going to like it.

"She started asking all these questions and, well, now she wants to come and see you."

"Your grandmother wishes to come to see me about the Uchiha children," Iruka stated, coldly.

Konohamaru flushed a deep red. "She knows a lot about children. She used to be a teacher. She ran a school. Now other people ask her how they should run their schools. Maybe she wants to help."

Then the pieces clicked together in Iruka's head. "This is your grandmother like Hiruzen-sama is your grandfather? They are your mother's parents?"

He nodded. "But they haven't been together for standards. They haven't been together since my mother was a little girl. I don't know what happened. They never speak. Grandma Biwako won't even be in the same room as Grandfather."

Iruka could guess the reason. Hiruzen had given his baby son, her baby son, to Uchiha. "Did you just mention the litter, Kono-kun?" he asked.

Konohamaru scowled. "She asked a lot of questions. I think I mentioned Ayame. Oh, and I said we couldn't find a school for Akemi that he did not hate. Then she asked whether there were any other children and who their parents were. Are you all right, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka pulled himself together. "I am fine. She sounds rather scary," he admitted.

"Grandma Biwako? She can be scary but only if she has a reason."

Stealing her child seemed a pretty good reason to Iruka.

"Will you see her, Iruka-sensei? I would really appreciate it if you would."

"Yes, Konohamaru, of course I will. Please contact her and assure her that I will be in touch soon."

Iruka was about to go to find Sasuke when Asuma himself walked into the kitchen. He sauntered over to the faucet and poured himself a cup of water.

"You seen Choza, Iruka-san?" he asked. He raised his cup to Konohamaru.

"Not yet, Asuma-san," Iruka replied. "He is probably still in his room. You know how he likes to sleep in."

Konohamaru was frowning. "I thought Ranmaru was training with you," he observed.

Asuma shook his head. "Naruto told me he was going to the infirmary to have the thing in his head seen to."

Iruka watched confusion give way to disbelief on Konohamaru's face.

"Did you know it was this morning, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"No," Iruka answered him. He scowled at Asuma. "Perhaps Asuma-san has got it wrong. Maybe it was just more tests."

Asuma, to give him credit, caught on immediately. "Yes, you know what it is like when people are relaying other people's messages. It was probably Rin-san suddenly deciding she wanted more data."

Konohamaru relaxed a little. "That is probably it," he agreed, "but I think I will go to the infirmary and check that he is all right." He stood up. "Please excuse me Iruka-sensei, Asuma-san."

Iruka let him go. Having Asuma turn up at that exact moment was far too good an opportunity to miss.

"Please sit down, Asuma-san," he said.

Asuma looked suspicious. "What have I done?" he asked.

"Nothing," Iruka assured him "But we do have a problem."

Asuma took one of the chairs opposite.

Iruka took a deep breath. "Konohamaru was telling me about his visit to his grandmother, Biwako-san. He had been telling her about the children, all of them, and Biwako-san has asked to see me."

Asuma was silent.

Iruka waited. Finally he gave up. "I apologise for implying that this information was relevant to you, Asuma-san. It was presumptuous of me. I know you have no family other than Uchiha."

The big man gave a shuddering sigh. "Only that isn't true. It would have been true if Hiruzen-sama had kept his word but he didn't. He told me." He looked away. "What kind of mother gives her child away?"

"Perhaps the kind who didn't have a choice and never spoke to the child's father again after it happened," suggested Iruka. "Or I think that's a possibility from what Konohamaru was telling me. Not that Kono-kun knows why she hates him so."

Asuma still would not look at him. "Please meet with her, Iruka-san, and find out what she wants. I trust you not to offer her anything without discussing it with Sasuke-sama and with me."

* * *

Konohamaru found himself walking swiftly towards the infirmary. It was not like Asuma-san or Naruto-san to make errors; conveying information accurately was too important.

If Ranmaru was in the infirmary having the kill-net deactivated, why had he not been told? None of the reasons he could think of were comfortable ones.

Then Dan-san tried to cut him off as he entered the infirmary. It confirmed his worst suspicions. Konohamaru tried to push past him and began calling Ranmaru's name.

Then Naruto was there holding his shoulders.

"Stop," he ordered.

Konohamaru stopped struggling, there was no point with Naruto holding him, and he was silent because of the look in Naruto's eyes.

"He is unconscious. Rin-san has given him the nanobots," Naruto told him. "Now we have to wait."

Konohamaru felt the tears running down his cheeks. "He might not wake up," he whispered.

"He might not wake up," Naruto confirmed. "He did not want you to know that. He also did not want to know in advance which day it was going to happen."

So Ranmaru had left the kitchen thinking he was going to train with Asuma. It made Konohamaru feel better that Ranmaru had not lied to him. Then he felt even worse. Why was he thinking about himself when Ranmaru could be dying?

"He wanted to spare you this," Naruto reminded him.

"How long?" Konohamaru asked.

"I do not know," Naruto admitted. "I will wait with you," he added.

They sat side by side. They had been there about ten minutes when Sasuke appeared and sat down beside Naruto. Konohamaru realised that someone, perhaps Dan, had told him that Konohamaru knew.

He did wonder why Sasuke did not sit beside him but then Inari arrived and Konohamaru realised that Sasuke had left the seat for him. Inari squeezed his hand.

Then Tayuya came in followed by Sumaru. They sat on the floor.

"Iruka-sensei says he and the others will wait in the kitchen," Tayuya told him.

Konohamaru nodded.

But then Haku arrived. He came over and hugged Konohamaru.

"I had to come," he whispered and sat opposite.

No one moved. No one went to ask questions. Inari never let go of his hand.

After a long, long time Rin came out.

"His brain scan looks normal," she announced. "We are going to try and wake him."

Konohamaru was on his feet. Rin gestured that he should follow.

Ranmaru was on a treatment bed, like the one he had laid on in the infirmary on the Silver Leaf. Was it really only two divs? How could he have come to love someone so deeply in such a short time?

Rin pressed the hypospray to Ranmaru's neck.

Konohamaru took one, small hand and squeezed it gently.

Eyelashes fluttered and huge brown eyes opened. Then there was that smile, that wonderful smile.

"Kono-chan, you're here," Ranmaru whispered.

Konohamaru kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course I am, Ran-chan."

* * *

Iruka was relieved that it was over. He found himself thinking back to other horribly memorable incidents: Kazuki almost dying in the gestator; Sasuke being missing on Chanx; that appalling night in the unit when Kakashi was convinced Naruto was going to die and that Sasuke would be taken away from him.

It did no good to think about such things. Ranmaru appeared fine. He and Konohamaru were in Ranmaru's room, probably fucking.

Iruka doubted that contacting his grandmother was uppermost in Konohamaru's mind. He decided to contact Biwako-san himself.

He found himself with an appointment to meet her the next day; the woman was impossible to say no to. He had to find Kakashi and apologise for needing one of the secure meeting rooms on short notice.

Luckily Kakashi saw nothing odd in Konohamaru's grandmother wanting to speak with Iruka.

Next day Iruka was more careful than usual in selecting his clothes. With fifteen minutes to go he checked his hair, his Uchiha pin and his ring and made his way to the secure meeting room to find Kakashi himself in the control room and Fu on meet and greet.

"She may want to talk about something confidential," Iruka told Kakashi. "No listening in," he insisted.

Biwako-san had dark hair and eyes like Konohamaru. She had her hair pulled back from her face and into a very long tail that fell from the crown. She was on age retard but had started to age; Iruka estimated that she was about eighty.

Asuma favoured her, as did Konohamaru. It was strange that they could look unalike yet both resemble her.

Fu brought them tea, winked at Iruka and left.

"I am honoured that you should request this meeting, Biwako-san," Iruka began.

"Konohamaru speaks most highly of you, Iruka-san," Biwako replied.

Iruka steeled himself, "How may I help you, Biwako-san?"

"I would like to tell you a story, Iruka-san," she admitted.

"I would very much like to hear it, Biwako-san," Iruka responded.

She took a sip of tea and then placed the tea cup carefully on the table.

"Once there was a girl. She grew up ambitious. She had great plans. She escaped her parochial home planet by becoming a spacer, which was even rarer in her day than today. She worked hard and saved her credit. A decade passed. She became a captain with her own ship.

"Then she met a remarkable man. He was building an organisation, a fleet. She agreed to ally her ship to his. Slowly they became friends and then lovers. Her plans were subsumed by his and she did not mind, because they were happy.

"Then, when she was forty, he said that he wanted children. She was surprised, he had not shown interest in children before, but she decided that it was because he was thirty standards older than her and was therefore feeling the need to procreate.

"They were comfortable but not rich. The company was successful but small. They would have had to sell ships to pay for a designed baby and a gestator, so they made the baby the old fashioned way. It was a girl. The woman loved her child. The man appeared to love his partner and the child. They were happy.

"Then he wanted another child. This time he insisted on a boy, so they had his sperm screened and the woman was inseminated with male-only sperm. They had a boy. He was beautiful and the woman loved him very much.

"But the man was becoming distant. He spent every moment building his company. No matter how hard he worked the company stayed small. He did not have the connections he needed to break through and grow the company to the next stage.

"Then, one day, the woman woke up and her beautiful, beloved, little boy was gone.

"The man had given him to Uchiha. It was done. There was no way of getting him back.

"And she realised that was why he had insisted on the second child being a boy and that even watching his son grow up for three standards had not changed his mind. His company meant more to him than his son, or her, or his daughter, ever could.

"So she took her daughter and left. He did not try to stop her. He gave her a lump of credit and a slice of the company, which she promptly sold. She built a new life for herself and her daughter. She studied and became a teacher.

"But she did not take her daughter away from Tarrasade and she did not teach her to hate her father.

"The woman always wondered if that had been the correct decision, particularly when her daughter joined her father's company and especially when she became pregnant unexpectedly because she chose her father rather than her mother to raise the child.

"Which he did surprisingly well.

"Then, when her daughter's son, her grandson, was fourteen his grandfather persuaded him to join Uchiha. The woman was incensed. How dare he do such a thing? How dare he send her grandson to the monsters who had taken her child?

"For the first time in thirty-three standards she went into the man's presence and faced him. She thought about killing him but she did not. She begged him to stop their grandson promising himself to Uchiha.

"He refused. He insisted it was in their grandson's best interest. Then he told her that he knew the fate of their son; that he was a senior member of the new Uchiha.

"He even told her his new name."

The woman stopped. She sipped her tea.

Iruka was about to say that he was familiar with some aspects of her story and see where their conversation took them. Instead the door opened and Asuma entered.

"I listened," he said simply. He sat down. "Seven standards ago, after Sasuke went to cat, Hiruzen-sama told me who I had been before I was Uchiha. He broke his oath and, by doing so, made me break mine. Sasuke-sama knows. He has accepted that the fault was not mine." He looked at her. "What do you want?"

Biwako looked at him. "To be a grandmother to this strange family that is the new Uchiha, which already includes my grandchild. Konohamaru speaks so fondly of you all. Even so, it has taken me four standards to accept how different this new Uchiha is from the old."

She turned to Iruka. "I could set up and run the school you need. From what Konohamaru has told me, your principles of education and mine would not clash. I have specialised in the education of children in spacer families."

"We can never be mother and son," Asuma said suddenly.

Biwako studied him and nodded. "I understand that," she agreed.

"We cannot find the right school for Akemi," Asuma admitted. "I think Misora could adapt to some of the schools we have seen but he cannot. He either fights the other boys and is asked to leave or is just deeply unhappy. We have resorted to teaching them at home. We know they need contact with other children but they are precious to Uchiha and that means we cannot send them to an ordinary, local school."

"I am willing to help you with the school even if that the only role I ever fulfil," Biwako assured them.

"I shall speak with Sasuke-sama," Iruka promised.

Afterwards, when Asuma was walking Biwako-san out, Iruka went to find Kakashi in the control room.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "This morning, when Asuma told me. You have known for much longer," he observed.

Iruka tried unsuccessfully not to flush with embarrassment. "It wasn't my secret to tell, 'Kashi," he replied.

Kakashi pulled him into his lap. "I know that." He kissed him. "I am so proud of you, Ir-chan."

* * *

Konohamaru was not sure how it had happened so quickly. Within five days Grandma Biwako had a large apartment in the guest quarters. Two of the rooms were set aside for when Akemi and Misora came for lessons. In another of the rooms were the plans for the Uchiha School.

Ranmaru went in eagerly before him. Something had happened when Ranmaru had met Grandma Biwako; he had immediately taken to her and she had responded by treating him like another grandson. Ranmaru soaked up the affection and praise she gave him like parched ground took in water.

"Obaachan, we are here," he called.

Grandma Biwako came out of the kitchen smiling. Ranmaru hugged her and she ruffled his hair.

"Shall we get going?" she asked.

This was the day they were going to show her around the household and, most importantly, take her to the playroom.

There had already been a slightly strained meeting between Kiba and Biwako. Konohamaru did not need Ranmaru to tell him that Kiba was worried that Biwako-san was going to tell him he was raising the children badly. They had talked about scheduling the first visit for the afternoon, when Naruto was there, but Biwako herself had insisted that it should be when Kiba was supervising the playroom.

After greetings had been exchanged, Kiba and Biwako sat in the rocking chairs while Konohamaru and Ranmaru played with the children.

Konohamaru made sure he was close enough to eavesdrop.

"You have created an impressive learning environment, Kiba-san," Grandma Biwako said after observing the children in silence for some time.

"Thank you, Biwako-san. It has evolved as we have tried to meet the children's needs," Kiba answered.

There was another, longer silence. Grandma Biwako seemed absorbed in her efforts to watch all ten children at the same time.

"You and Naruto-san have raised them from birth?" She queried after about ten minutes.

"With help from others," Kiba replied, "but it has mostly been me and Naruto. Ry-chan came to us a little later than the others."

"You adopted a tenth?" Grandma Biwako checked, her tone incredulous.

"Naruto brought him home after visiting an orphanage," Kiba admitted.

She shook her head and chuckled. "You are amazing, Kiba-san. They look wonderfully happy and extremely lively. Exactly how clever is that dark-haired one playing with the blond one with the tail?"

"His name is Haru. The blond one with the tail is Kazuki," Kiba told her. "We have not tried to measure. Shikamaru-san says there is no point, because none of the standard tests will go up that far."

"Shikamaru-san?" Grandma Biwako queried.

"Haru's genetic father. Shika-san is a type seven genius," Kiba answered.

Grandma Biwako frowned. "I thought the typed genius traits were not heritable."

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe it is chance. Maybe he had the potential and being with Shika-san has fulfilled it. Maybe he isn't clever enough to be considered a typed genius. Shika-san doesn't think he is a type seven."

There was another long silence.

"The hybrid children are most interesting," Grandma Biwako admitted. "A traditional education will not work for such kinaesthetic learners. Their spacial awareness is obviously incredibly well developed. Have you thought of how you are going to use their senses of hearing and smell to help them learn?"

Kiba considered. "No, but we could. Naruto and I both rely on those senses a great deal."

Another silence followed that Grandma Biwako finally broke.

"This is, without exception, the most fascinating group of children I have ever met, seen or heard of. If you could see any way of allowing me to help in any way with their education, Kiba-san, I would be grateful to the end of my days."

Konohamaru could not resist looking to see Kiba's reaction. He swelled with pride.

"It would be an honour, Biwako-san," he replied.

* * *

.

* * *

_Tales in Tarrasade 11 - Medico - is set after this chapter_

* * *

.


	17. Abduction

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

This story is set in a very different world to ours. In 'known space', different societies and communities are often very isolated from each other and have very different histories. There is no common shared knowledge of Earth's history; in fact all knowledge of Earth as the home of mankind is lost. There is no shared law, no shared agreement of what what is 'right' and 'wrong', no pervasive religion.

Warning: The views, standards, mores and morals of the different groups in this story, including those of 'spacers', are not those of our world. They are the product of a fictional future history. Many of the behaviours they consider acceptable we do not; some of them are wrong by my definition in that they are damaging to one or more of the individuals involved and/or suggest that one individual has more intrinsic value than another.

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventeen: Abduction**

* * *

Sasori spent his first five days at the sanctuary observing comings and goings. He established that it was a busy place with almost no security and that Gaara cared little or nothing about his presence.

He rarely saw Gaara, even at a distance, and the ex-kage never sought him out. This suited Sasori; Gaara was the only person who could identify him when shelled.

On the sixth day another shell-wearer, to be known as Kugutsu, arrived at the sanctuary. He introduced himself as Hitokugutsu's assistant and settled into the four-room hut that Hitokugutsu-san already occupied.

Sasori sent Temari a message, including an image of the Kugutsu shell, saying that a second member of the Sunagakure had turned up on Kaze V. He told her that he thought that the Sunagakure were checking up on him. This was believable given the Sunagakure's paranoia.

However, there was no assistant. Kugutsu was Sasori in a second shell.

Once the presence of his assistant had been established, Sasori was committed. It was only a matter of time before either Gaara met Kugutsu and smelt Sasori inside or someone realised that Hitokugutsu and Kugutsu were never seen together.

The Kugutsu shell was unusual.

Firstly it could be worn under another shell; Sasori had been wearing it under the Hitokugutsu shell when he arrived on the planet. All people who used shells knew this was impossible.

Secondly, the Kugutsu shell appeared identical to one used by Tsubusa, another member of the Sunagakure.

Ensuring that Tsubusa and Sasori had identical shells had been surprisingly easy to arrange. Sasori had obtained a variety of clones from Pein and, under one of his many guises, sold them to a supplier in Kaze. He had then tracked each one and had been delighted when this one ended up in Tsubusa's possession.

Of course Sasori had another copy of each of the clones.

Tsubusa had been one of Sasori's special interests for many standards. He was the ideal person on whom to blame Gaara's abduction. He was careless, so Sasori knew far more about him than he should have been able to discover. He was known to dislike hybrids in general and Gaara in particular. He had opposed Temari becoming Kage because she was a woman. He had strong links with three of the blue-clad leaders. He was disrespectful to warriors, which meant that they would be quick to take any opportunity to kill him.

Having selected Tsubusa to be held responsible for Gaara's abduction, it was essential that he did not have an alibi. Again, the paranoia of the Sunagakure leadership worked in Sasori's favour. Planted intelligence, the right words in the correct ears, and Tsubusa was on his way to an assignment away from Kaze.

As Tsubusa would never appear as himself when on assignment, no alibi was possible.

Wearing the Kugutsu shell, Sasori made a number of arrangements. He organised a ground vehicle for Hitokugutsu and Kugutsu to use when they visited other establishments. He arranged for the planet's only courier service to call at the sanctuary. He ensured that he could get an air vehicle to land on sanctuary land, pick up a case and leave. He prepared a flyer and loaded two of the tiny crawlers it carried with drugs that the Sunagakure, and specifically Tsubusa, were known to use. He had the courier service deliver three hovercases, each large enough to take a body. He scouted the area around Gaara and Lee's hut and decided on the best position within fifty paces. He planted bugs in the hut that Gaara and Lee shared.

After that it was a matter of picking his time.

His greatest concern had been Lee. The man looked harmless but the symbiote he contained made him deadly. His second greatest concern was Gaara himself. If Gaara had time to switch off his controller then the chances of Sasori capturing him were small; Gaara would kill him.

Then Sasori had learned that Gaara and Lee slept in separate rooms, which was a surprise. The looks Lee gave Gaara had convinced Sasori that they were lovers. Even if they were not lovers, Sasori had assumed that Lee would never leave Gaara's side; wearing the controller made Gaara appallingly vulnerable.

Sasori liked unrequited love; it often made people act irrationally. In this case, it stopped Lee insisting on sleeping in Gaara's room.

As the chosen night came closer, Sasori's whole body hummed with excitement. As much as he delighted in layer upon layer of subterfuge, it paled next to the moments when he risked his life.

He checked every piece of equipment. Then he took a deep breath and booked three pickups for specified times. He placed a hovercase, weighted as if it contained a body, in the sanctuary grounds.

It had begun.

He, like everyone else, retired to his quarters as normal. There were no patrols; no guards. The feed from the bugs he had planted confirmed that Gaara and Lee were sleeping in their separate rooms.

Sasori donned the Kugutsu shell and then dressed the shell in dark camouflage and blacked its face. He took up the position he had scouted and brought in the two hovercases from his hut using a remote controller. From one he removed a flyer.

First he flew the flyer close to the room where Gaara was sleeping. Then a tiny crawler detached itself from the flyer and went under the door and into the room.

Crawlers were quieter. The little noise they made could be mistaken for that of a living creature. Sasori had taken the added precaution of checking its audio profile for all the frequencies Gaara was thought to be able to hear.

It went perfectly. Gaara did not even stir as his toe was anaesthetised and the soporific administered.

Now the tricky part; Lee had to see the Kugutsu shell. The flyer released another crawler. It injected Lee with a powerful muscle relaxant as well as a time delayed soporific. The risk was that Sasori was not sure how Lee controlled the symbiote or how the symbiote influenced Lee's muscles.

If Sasori was wrong Lee would be mobile when he woke. He would attack or raise the alarm.

Neither happened; the assumptions Sasori had made appeared valid.

Sasori packed Gaara into a hovercase while keeping a close eye on the time that had elapsed since Lee had been injected. He then steered the other hovercase into Lee's room.

He had timed it perfectly. Lee was awake but unable to move. His eyes burned with hatred as Kugutsu packed him into the case and sealed the lid.

The case containing Lee was steered to the place where Kugutsu left items to be picked up by the courier service; Gaara was taken back to Kugutsu and Hitokugutsu's hut.

Once in his hut, Sasori allowed himself a short break. So far everything had gone to plan but there was still much to do and far to go.

Next he arranged the hut to look as if two people had fought and put Gaara into the Hitokugutsu shell.

It was almost day. He watched the dawn break and the sun rise. The sun on Kaze V was orange and the sky had a greenish twinge; it made for spectacular sunrises. Sasori liked beautiful things and, even though he preferred his art more permanent, it was always worth a few minutes to admire a glorious view.

Once people started to stir, but not before, he went to get the ground vehicle. He parked it in the usual place next to the hut before manoeuvring the Hitokugutsu shell, containing Gaara, into the passenger seat.

This was the riskiest part of the plan. There was always the possibility that someone would realise the Hitokugutsu shell was inactive and ask questions. Sasori had practiced various comments about it being too early for his boss to be awake but none of them had sounded convincing.

Sasori wanted people to realise that the shell was inactive, but not yet.

There was a camera at the gate to the sanctuary; on close examination of the recording, it should be obvious that the body inside the shell was sleeping, unconscious or dead. By doing this he hoped to reinforce that Hitokugutsu and Kugutsu were separate people and to suggest that Hitokugutsu was Kugutsu's unwilling victim.

No one spoke to him as they drove through the sanctuary. The guard on duty opened the gate and waved him through.

Sasori could hear the air vehicle landing to pick up the decoy case as he drove away.

So far, so good; it did not matter if the hybrids found Lee or if he was picked up by the courier service and rescued later. What mattered was that any deductions made were consistent with Gaara being picked up by the air vehicle and Hitokugutsu being abducted or killed by Kugutsu.

There were drop and lift platforms dotted about Kaze V; leftovers from before the construction of the spaceport. The Akatsuki were sending a spacecraft to the closest of these.

Sasori sped towards it along uneven tracks through dense forest, his mind alive with all the reasons that the craft would not be there and how he should respond. He met only one truck, almost hitting it because he was travelling too fast. They just managed to avoid each other and Sasori drove on, heart thumping, thanking Lady Luck that the truck driver had been alert so early in the morning.

Twenty-six minutes later he turned into the clearing. The ship was there, ramp down, waiting. Sasori drove directly into the storage hold.

He hopped out of the driver's seat, found the intercom and told the pilot he would need no more than ten minutes.

Eight minutes later the vehicle was secured, Gaara was in stasis in the pod provided, the two shells were stored and Sasori was strapped down for lift.

There was only one known hole in the Kaze V system; they would have to use the gate to Kaze III. Luckily Kaze III was the ideal system in which to hide; there were the three main gates, two occupied planets, four space stations, miners spread throughout the asteroid belt and an obscure ungated hole.

Sasori recognised the harmonics in the hum of the drive. The ship Pein had sent had a miniature Mulligan drive; once in the Kaze III system they would head for the ungated hole and jump to an unoccupied system.

After lift Sasori dressed himself in the Kugutsu shell and waited for an invitation to meet with the pilot. It turned out to be a Pein lookalike who smiled and identified himself as the Deva who had met with Sasori in Suna.

"I am impressed," Deva admitted. "You have achieved far more and far more swiftly than we had anticipated."

Sasori knew that his high performance had been motivated by his desire to destroy the Sunagakure. He shrugged. "Opportunities presented themselves," he admitted.

"If asked, what would you have done to Gaara once we have finished with him?" Deva asked.

* * *

In addition to the usual cycle of meetings, Sasuke scheduled an extended one-to-one with each of his advisors once a div. Shikamaru knew Sasuke did this to make sure Neji and Kakashi each had an opportunity to speak absolutely frankly, something neither of them were keen to do in front of the other.

Being honest was not something that Shikamaru found difficult, at least not to Sasuke. Even so, it was good to have the chance to talk at length without worrying about what others would be thinking.

He sank into one of the chairs while Sasuke made them tea. His eyes went to the huge display frame on the wall, which showed an image of Naruto with the children. Haru was sitting at the front, next to Kazuki.

Sasuke brought the tray over to the table and set it down. His eyes also went to the display frame. "I am incredibly lucky," he acknowledged.

Shikamaru blinked back a sudden rush of tears. It was good that Sasuke could say that. There had been a time when the spectre of Naruto's early death would have prevented him from doing so.

"I know we have not pushed forward as we should," Sasuke was saying. "Except for the communication network, we are behind schedule with every aspect of our ten standard plan."

Shikamaru shrugged. "The communication network is growing steadily. It brings in large amounts of credit, both directly and indirectly." His eyes went back to the display frame. "We have other priorities. They will only grow up once."

Sasuke smiled with his eyes. "So Uchiha is being rather than doing," he suggested.

Shikamaru almost did not say it, but this was the meeting where Sasuke wanted him to say what he was thinking. "Based on easily available information, any analysis would have Uchiha as the most influential, non-Centralite organisation in known space."

Sasuke frowned and, in response, Shikamaru took one of the double-sided medallions from his pocket and placed it on the table.

The frown deepened to a scowl.

"You cannot ignore it," Shikamaru told him. "If you add in the reality of the communication network and the intelligence analysis, Uchiha will be the most powerful non-Centralite organisation operating in the Fringe within one to two decades. Unless we are stopped, of course."

Sasuke scowl lessened as he started thinking. "This is why we have attracted the attention of whoever sent Ranmaru," he suggested. He sighed. "The more influential and powerful we become, the more enemies we will have. Maybe that should be the next problem you should work on, Shika-san, making us safer."

"Turn nomad," Shikamaru answered immediately.

Sasuke blinked.

Shikamaru smiled. "You asked. Being predictable is bad. Sitting here in Tarrasade makes us predictable. Travelling using gates makes us predictable. Travelling using unmapped routes unavailable to others would make us unpredictable."

Sasuke was shocked at the idea that spacing could be safer than living in Tarrasade. "No one would dare attack Tarrasade," he declared.

"No one has ever dared attack Tarrasade," Shikamaru suggested. He studied Sasuke's face. "This is the meeting where I can say anything," he reminded him.

Sasuke sighed. "This is the meeting where you can say anything," he confirmed and sipped his tea. "What else do you think I need to hear?" he asked.

As if on cue, Shino's voice came over the intercom.

"Top priority message from Kaze, Boss. From the Kage herself."

Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged anxious looks. Sasuke got up, walked to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Put it though to the holoprojector in my office, Shino-san," he instructed.

Temari was in her office. Her appearance warned them that the news was dire even before she spoke.

"Someone has taken Gaara," she began. "They tried for Lee too, but failed. No demands as yet. The problem is that everything points to my own intelligence service. Other than me and Kankuro, I don't know whom to trust. I have no idea if my information is sound or tainted. I need you-know-who."

She looked directly into the lens of the camera. "Please, Sasuke. I'll up the repayments but there is no time for a detailed negotiation. Every minute counts. Relevant packages of information are attached."

Shikamaru was on his feet. "I'll take the Dart," he said.

"You will not," Sasuke ordered. "It could easily be a trap. Sort out the best link you can over the new network. What is the minimum time delay?"

Shikamaru went into the part of his mind that specialised in calculation. "Between ninety and one hundred minutes," he decided. He smiled slightly. "Wow, that's an amazingly quick link."

"Exactly," Sasuke agreed. "It will be longer if you are travelling on the Dart, because you will have to relay your communications back through here. Go set it up. I shall tell Naruto and we will tell Kiba."

After speaking with Naruto and then with Kiba, Sasuke went to find Shikamaru. He was in his usual alcove of the laboratory, goggles and earpieces in place and wearing a pair of mesh gloves. His hands wove through the air, controlling actions in his virtual world.

Neji was sitting off to one side watching him. There was a basket of snacks, including a flask of coffee, on the floor. Shino was at the other side the room monitoring the link via a display over his work bench.

Sasuke had offered Shikamaru and Shino separate workspaces but they had always refused. Neji did have an office, which was incredibly neat and only used for confidential meetings; he preferred his desk and console in the laboratory.

Sasuke pulled up the spare chair and sat down.

"Has he come out yet?" he asked.

Neji shook his head. "Temari sent everything they had so far. He'll still be writing enquires."

Sasuke knew that, but he and Neji were merely making conversation; the verbal equivalent of a touch on each other's arm. His gaze went to the chest that contained this version of Shikamaru's data crystal array. Every standard it grew, as did the versions Shikamaru kept on the Oak, on the Cherry and, Sasuke suspected, at various other locations. He was always building a new array, populating it and replacing one of the others. The data in each array was updated regularly according to a schedule that only Shikamaru knew.

Shikamaru's movements changed and both Neji and Sasuke recognised that he was coming out of the datastream. Neji picked up the flask and gave Sasuke a questioning look. He shook his head in reply and Neji took a single small cup from the basket and filled it with viscous, dark brown liquid that Sasuke recognised as originating from the machine in Rin's office.

As soon as the goggles were discarded, Shikamaru reached for the cup. Neji pulled it out of his reach and Shikamaru responded by removing his earpieces and stripping off the gloves.

He was then allowed to claim his cup of coffee.

"It's a nightmare," he admitted after his first sip. "Layer upon layer of false trails and other misdirection." He swallowed the rest of the cup's contents in one and held out the cup for more. "It does smell of the Sunagakure."

"But why Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "To show Temari that they can?" he suggested. Then he frowned. "I knew that some of them were struggling to adapt to the new regime, but I did not think that they were that stupid. Temari was one of them. She has the power and the knowledge to destroy them completely. Perhaps it is a rogue."

"Could it be someone posing as the Sunagakure?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru considered. "Perhaps. It is unlikely. They are too familiar with Sunagakure procedures."

"Could you do it?" Neji asked.

"No," Shikamaru answered. "It could be a member of the Sunagakure working for himself or another organisation," he admitted. His gaze went unfocused and distant. "That is an interesting thought. It raises the possibility that we were the target rather than Temari, or the Kazian warriors, or Gaara himself."

"Perhaps they were hoping we would send the Dart," Sasuke suggested, thinking back to their earlier exchange. "A trap?"

"Maybe," Shikamaru conceded. "Perhaps just wanting information. That would explain why they tried to abduct Lee as well. Gaara and Lee know more about Uchiha than anyone else living outside our security cordon. That's if the attempt to abduct Lee was ever anything more than a ruse."

Neji sighed. "Explain."

"He was put in a case to be picked up by a standard courier service. There was no way he would not be found. Perhaps the whole Lee thing was another distraction, to point to Uchiha rather than the true target."

Sasuke found it like trying to play Shikamaru at shogi; intriguing at first but rapidly becoming too convoluted to lead anywhere other than confusion. "It wasn't Kabuto then, like Kimimaro's attempt in Petersville?"

There was a pause. "Maybe Kabuto has links to another organisation," Shikamaru suggested cautiously. "Maybe that organisation is behind Gaara's abduction and planting Ranmaru. Whoever planted Ranmaru is skilled and works at a deep level. It is possible that they have someone in the Sunagakure."

"So the kidnapper was either lacking in competence, so left evidence that points to the Sunagakure, or wanted to point to the Sunagakure," Neji suggested.

Shikamaru wiggled the cup to remind Neji to fill it. "We need more information. Temari has promised to have Lee at the other end of a link as soon as possible." He downed the second cupful and starting pulling on his gloves. "I need to warn Temari against pulling apart the Sunagakure before she has a chance to get to the bottom of it all."

* * *

.


	18. Rescue

Apologies for this chapter being posted late - I kept being given an error message when I tried to log on

* * *

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighteen: Rescue**

* * *

"If asked, what would you have done to Gaara once we have finished with him?" Deva asked Sasori.

This was the moment. Originally, Sasori had wanted Gaara killed. Killing him would ensure Temari's fury.

But Gaara was another of the Sunagakure's victims. It had been their crazy idea to create a battalion of hybrid soldiers and, when that failed, it had been the Sunagakure who had insisted that Gaara be raised to lead the warrior arm of the resistance.

Sasori knew the sacrifices Gaara had made to control his berserker tendencies.

Seeing him again, realising that he was no longer an emotionless killer, had unbalanced Sasori's calculations.

"If I 'rescued' him and returned him to his sister there would be a good chance that I would end up as head of her new intelligence service," Sasori answered.

Deva's eyes widened a little. "We will consider," he replied. "You will stay in your cabin unless told otherwise." He considered. "You should plan for Gaara's return, even though this may not be the decision we make."

* * *

Deva documented his meeting with Sasori.

Then he pondered.

This was one of the decisions he would have to make on Pein's behalf.

Returning Gaara would limit the time they had to work on him. Usually they kept their captives in stasis. This allowed for a second attempt at interrogation if the first failed.

However, a second attempt was rarely more successful than the first. In this case, even the first was unlikely to yield truly satisfactory results. Gaara was a hybrid; they had never interrogated a hybrid. He was a berserker; they had never interrogated a berserker.

On the face of it, having Sasori as the Kage's head of intelligence was tempting. However, Sasori was more than he seemed and far more than Orochimaru or Kabuto had implied. He was obviously working for himself as well as the Akatsuki.

They knew Sasori hated the Sunagakure. Did he have any residual loyalty to Kaze and to Temari?

What did he know if he chose to change allegiance?

Did giving him Gaara make any difference?

Should they be killing Sasori now?

Slowly the elements of the decision were made.

No they should not kill Sasori; he was by far the most effective operative Akatsuki had.

There was no point in keeping Gaara for further rounds of interrogation; he could be released or killed.

The risks were not significantly increased by allowing Sasori to take the credit for Gaara's retrieval.

There was a potential benefit of improving Sasori's standing with the Kage.

After interrogation, Gaara would be returned to Sasori.

Deva documented his thoughts and the decision he had made.

The Gedo was waiting for them on the other side of the ungated hole from the Kaze III system. Deva docked his ship in one of the two bays. Experience suggested that contact between Paths should be kept to a minimum, so Deva sent Naraka a message saying that the subject was to be returned and that the less time they kept him the better.

Naraka asked if the subject had to be alive and sane.

Deva replied alive and preferably sane; no repeating the procedure if there was less than a fifty percent chance of a significant improvement.

* * *

Naraka sighed. It was going to be difficult enough interrogating a berserker hybrid without extra restrictions. Even so he would defer to Deva. He always deferred to them. They were kept closest to Pein; their decisions were Pein's decisions.

He was different. It was a long time since he had been Pein. Narakas rarely got to integrate their memories back into Pein. Pein did not wish to remember interrogating subjects, or disposing of what was left after Naraka had wrung out the last drops.

He did his job. He recorded the interrogations. He wrote reports. At regular intervals he received reports from Pein, keeping him up-to-date, and from Konan, telling him how important the work he did was to the cause. Otherwise he existed; unlike the other Paths he was allowed any experience he desired that did not interfere with his work or create risk for the Akatsuki.

Every fifth day his state of mind was assessed. One day he would fail. He would be terminated and replaced.

This was the life of a Naraka Path.

He retrieved the pod from where Deva had left it in the docking bay and took it to the laboratory. Naraka studied the pod with satisfaction as he loaded it into the elevator and then unloaded it two decks above.

In the past the subjects had arrived in standard pods, meaning Naraka had to transfer them to the ones required for the mindprinting process. He had seen their faces. One time the subject had woken up and started screaming. Now Naraka insisted that the Deva, or whoever was piloting the retrieval ship, took one of the specialised pods.

In the laboratory, he opened the section of the pod over the subject's thigh and took a sample of stem cells from the marrow of the femur. A small fraction of the cells were processed and injected into the sequencer. It would take a minimum of one hundred minutes to have the full genome and run it against the clone bank.

Not that he held much hope of finding something compatible.

Once that was underway he froze the rest of the stem cells. If it was thought desirable they would grow clones but, given that it was a hybrid, the task would be given to Orochimaru. Standard techniques would only produce monsters.

After three hundred minutes Naraka stopped the programme. As he had suspected there were no compatible hosts among the clones; if they were going to start interrogating hybrids regularly they would need clones of hybrids.

Naraka laughed. Hybrids themselves were clones. It would be clones of clones. For some reason he found that amusing.

He contacted Deva, telling him that compatibility was so low that they had to print more than six clones. Eighteen, three batches, was the lowest number he could work with.

This done, Naraka steered the pod containing the subject into the input bay of the mindprinter and fastened it into place. He lowered the lever; the machine hummed as connections were made via superfine needles though apertures in the pod and into the subject's brain.

He then selected the first six clones and waited as their pods were delivered into the output bays. The clones were taken out of stasis. The machine hummed again as their empty, sensory-deprived brains connected via the embedded nets.

Finally, he changed the settings on the pod to bring the subject out of stasis and into a state where his body was immobilised but his brain alert.

This was one of the things Naraka hated most about the mindprinting process; the subject had to be conscious.

As always, he hesitated before pressing the switch. He knew how much the process hurt. He had begun his existence in an output bay, as had every Path. Nagato went through the agonising mindprinting process every time six more Paths were produced. He had that memory. They all did. It was an essential part of being Pein.

He pressed the switch and the process started only to abort after less than a minute.

He wasted the first set of six clones before accepting that it was the subject causing the problem rather than a malfunction in the mindprinter. Something was rendering the subject unconscious. Naraka had expected the subject to go berserk, but not unconscious.

Two exchanges with Deva, separated by ten minutes, and he had his answer. Naraka was angry; he had needed to know about the controller before beginning the process. It should have been removed before the subject was podded.

Rendering the subject unconscious would mean aborting the process and wasting another six clones. He could not justify it; he would have to open the section of the pod over the subject's face and neck while he was conscious.

Naraka found a set of mirrored goggles and improvised a full-face mask to wear so that the subject, who Deva insisted must live, would not learn the appearance of Pein.

The subject's face was too memorable: pale skin, red hair and dark rimmed, turquoise eyes.

The collar was locked; Naraka had to cut it off. The moment it was gone the eyes charged; staring at him with berserker rage.

He shut the pod quickly.

His expectations of success, already low, plummeted.

Two days later, with three batches of six clones imprinted, the needles were removed and the subject rendered unconscious. Naraka parked the pod in the docking bay and walked away.

He had eighteen clones to interrogate.

* * *

Once Deva had told him how long the interrogation would take and that Gaara would be returned to him, Sasori had finalised his plans. He had even managed to persuade Deva to take him to Tsubusa's not-so-secret base, which masqueraded as an abandoned miner's outpost in the asteroid belt of Kaze III.

With Tsubusa far away in another system, there was little risk associated with Sasori using it. It was to this location that the decoy case picked up from the sanctuary grounds had been delivered.

The base even had a docking bay; it was almost too easy. Sasori, in the Kugutsu shell, was able to drive the ground vehicle, with Gaara inside the Hitokugutsu shell, off the ship. There he retrieved the decoy case from the delivery chute and placed it in the back of the vehicle before driving into the airlock and sealing it behind him.

He listened to the docking bay depressurising and then felt the vibration of Deva casting off; he was on his own.

The Sunagakure had a tradition. In times of trouble, one member could turn to another for help. Part of this tradition was that one member's safehouse would open to another.

Trusting each other was insanity; Sasori kept one small apartment in Suna for the sole purpose of having a safehouse that would open to other members of the Sunagakure. He imagined most other members of the Sunagakure did the same.

Tsubusa was a traditionalist. He hated hybrids, sneered at warriors and thought that women were only for breeding. There was a good chance that this, his main safehouse, would open using the code for this day.

Sasori inputted the code and waited; if it did not work he was confident that he could break in.

It opened.

A solid day's work and he was ready to summon assistance.

He gave Gaara another huge dose of soporific and moved him to the case that had been delivered.

Then Sasori broke into Tsubusa's security system and discovered, as he had expected, that Tsubusa was too paranoid to have any cameras or microphones within the base itself. The exceptions were cameras outside and inside the docking bay.

Sasori doctored the recordings changing the time of Deva's ship arrival and reducing the quality of the recordings so the details of the ship were obscured. He then found images of Tsubusa leaving the base and spliced them in. Hopefully anyone examining the records would believe that Tsubusa had arrived within a day of Gaara's abduction and then left three days later.

To his delight he found Tsubusa's version of the Kugutsu shell, which meant that the two of them had not been wearing the same shell in two different systems. Sasori destroyed all trace of it and put his version in its place.

He arranged Tsubusa's laboratory as if someone had conducted an interrogation and moved Gaara's unconscious body from the case, to a chair in the laboratory and then to a room, which he locked. Traces of evidence would now be present in the decoy case, on the chair and in the room.

He placed his Hitokugutsu shell on a stand and made it look like he had been locked in another of the small rooms for three days before escaping.

Finally he found the self-destruct and ensured that he could activate it.

Then he contacted Temari by sending a coded light speed message.

Kankuro's ship docked in the bay less than a day later.

Sasori was in the airlock, Gaara's body across his shoulder; ready. As soon as the bay was pressurised he was running towards the ship, shouting about a self-destruct that had been triggered by the ship docking.

Kankuro himself was in the ship's airlock. At first all his attention was on Gaara but he soon focused on what Sasori was saying. He pushed Sasori, still carrying Gaara, into the ship, slammed shut the outer and inner doors of the airlock and then punched the intercom.

"This is Kankuro. Get the doors of the docking bay open and get us out of here. The installation is about to explode. Repeat. Get the doors of the docking bay open and get us out of here. The installation is about to explode. Medicos with stretcher to the loading bay. Repeat, Medicos with stretcher to the loading bay."

The ship shook as the guns fired; a typical warrior's solution to opening the docking bay doors. On balance, Sasori thought it a reasonable move; depressurising the docking bay might take too long.

"Give him to me," Kankuro ordered, taking Gaara from him. He leaned against the bulkhead, cradling his brother's unconscious body. "Where is his controller?"

Sasori followed Kankuro's example, bracing himself against the bulkhead to stay upright as the ship manoeuvred. The pilot was more interested in getting the ship out of the remains of the docking bay than the comfort of his passengers. He shrugged. "He was not wearing it," he answered.

Kankuro turned his gaze from Gaara to Sasori . "I've never seen you without a shell," he admitted. "You sure you are Sasori? You look too young."

Sasori did feel naked, even though he was clothed. "There wasn't time to worry about finding a shell," he replied. "Your sister will vouch for me. She knows what I look like." He changed the subject. "Did he kill Lee-san?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No. Lee was packed into a case for a courier to pick up but one of the hybrids smelled him." His eyes went again to his brother's face. "Temari is furious. I have never seen her so angry. Until your call came in, she was even suspecting you."

"That is hardly surprising," Sasori responded calmly. "I vanished at the same time and, to be honest, I was an unlikely victim."

"In the past I would have said the same about Gaara," Kankuro whispered.

The first of the medicos slid down the ladder, followed by the stretcher and then the second medico.

Kankuro placed Gaara gently onto the stretcher. They watched as he was strapped in so that the stretcher could be winched up to the infirmary.

"Get him into stasis," Kankuro ordered. "If he wakes without his controller he will kill you," he warned. He turned back to Sasori. "I will show you to your cabin, Sasori-san."

Sasori relaxed a little. Kankuro would not be calling him Sasori-san if he thought him even partly responsible for Gaara's condition.

They were just clear when the pilot's voice over the intercom confirmed that Tsubusa's base had exploded; as there was only space between them and the safehouse they felt nothing.

Later Sasori viewed the images that the ship's cameras had captured. Unlike most of what Tsubusa did, the self-destruct proved satisfyingly effective. Sasori watched the pieces fly in all directions and suppressed a smile. In space there was no air to slow them down, the pieces would continue their journey unhindered until finally captured by gravity.

It was no longer evidence; it was spacejunk.

* * *

Shikamaru woke Sasuke and Naruto using the intercom between the crew room and their bedroom. Naruto had opened the door before Sasuke was awake enough to pull on some sleepshorts. He settled for sitting up in the bed.

"They've found him and he's alive," Shikamaru told them, He sat down on the bed. "Perhaps you should go tell Kiba, Na-chan."

Sasuke saw Naruto hesitate; he had realised that Shikamaru had other, perhaps less welcome, news.

"Kiba deserves to know," Sasuke added.

Naruto gave him a look that said that he expected to be told anything important and left.

"Out with it," Sasuke ordered.

"He's in a mess," Shikamaru confirmed. "His controller is gone. His body is saturated with drugs so he needs a tank and they haven't got one that will work with a hybrid. Without a controller and a tank they've had to stick him into stasis, so there is no prospect of being able to question him. The medicos they have can't make sense of his brain scan. There are physical signs of needles having been put directly into his brain."

Sasuke understood. Rin, Shikamaru and Kiba were the only people who could help Gaara. Either they went to him or asked Temari to ship him to Tarrasade. Going to Kaze would be quicker.

Shikamaru sighed. "The warriors went on a rampage once he was rescued. The man they think responsible was hunted down and killed, along with many others who were known to be members of the Sunagakure. The place where Gaara was held has been destroyed by an explosion. The chances of finding out what actually happened are slim."

It was an easy decision to make. "Gaara is a friend as well as an ally. We take the entire household to Kaze." Sasuke gave a small, ironic smile. "You did say we were safer travelling," he reminded Shikamaru. "I shall tell everyone in the morning." He took in the signs of exhaustion on Shikamaru's face and in his posture. "You may send a message to Temari saying that we will be sending assistance but no details. Then get some sleep. That is an order, Shika-san."

As Shikamaru left Sasuke caught sight of Naruto and Kiba sitting on one of the couches in the shared area of the crew room. He checked the chronometer; with some imagination he could pretend it was very early in the morning rather than the middle of the night.

He pulled on some clothes and joined them. Kiba's face was white and strained.

"He needs a tank that works with a hybrid," Sasuke told them. "Without that they can't make a start; they have put him in stasis. We will leave for Kaze as soon as we can."

"All of us," Naruto checked.

"The whole household," Sasuke confirmed and was rewarded by Kiba's relief.

* * *

Sasori knelt, shell-less, in front of his Kage.

"Why can't I escape the feeling that I cannot trust you, Sasori-san?" Temari asked him.

"I am a member of an organisation that has betrayed you, Temari-sama," Sasori confirmed. "You should feel free to kill me."

She scowled at him. "Oh I do, Sasori-san, I do. Just not yet. Stay close, Sasori-san. I may have need of you."

Sasori bowed. The Sunagakure were all but gone. He was alive.

It was the best of days.

* * *

Deva coded, compressed and encrypted all the data they had collected: the raw recordings of the interrogations, Naraka's analysis, Deva's summary and his report. He selected the best of the light speed communication routes available. At the other end an operative would download the data and it would be couriered by ship to whichever of the Akatsuki bases Pein was currently using.

He then packed up the controller. It would be dispatched as soon as it was safe to do so.

Most of the clones had been too insane to interrogate but at least they had the answer to one of their questions.

As unlikely as it had seemed, the Wizard was one, surprisingly young, person.

Shikamaru.

* * *

.


	19. Sanctuary

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter nineteen: Sanctuary**

* * *

The Oak jumped into the Kaze V system ten days after Gaara's return. Kankuro's ship delivered Gaara's pod and left. Rin fastened the new controllor Shikamaru had made around Gaara's neck and transferred him to the tank she had prepared.

Lee brought the Gourd up from Kaze V. When Naruto sought him out he discovered him sitting at the side of the tank in a side ward of the infirmary, his eyes fixed on Gaara's face.

Naruto found a chair and sat down beside him. He said nothing. He imagined how he would feel if someone had taken Sasuke and done such terrible things to him; Naruto did not know what he could do to make Lee feel better.

"It must be good to be able to see him," he said finally.

Lee's gaze did not move from the tank. "I failed, Naruto-san," he whispered. "He suffered because I failed."

Naruto pondered what to say. Lee needed something to do; sitting beside the tank brooding would only make him even more depressed. "You have made yourself into a formidable fighter, Lee-san. Now you should become an expert in security as well. That will help you protect Gaara better."

Lee's bushy brows were pulled into an uncharacteristic frown as he considered. Then he turned to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-san. Gaara cannot go back to the sanctuary without making it more secure. Do you think Gai-san would help me learn about security?"

"I am sure he would be honoured to be asked, Lee-san," Naruto replied.

Naruto waited until he and Sasuke were alone in their room later that evening. Even though he had been thinking about it for days, he still aborted two attempts before managing to tell Sasuke what he wanted to do. He could see that Sasuke was becoming worried. He was studying Naruto intently and had a slight frown.

"I love you," Naruto began.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, dobe," he replied. Then the frown was back. "What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I want to visit the sanctuary, even though I know you cannot go there yet," Naruto admitted. "The people there are upset about Gaara. They must wonder what it means for their future. I think it is important that I visit them and stand in Gaara's place, even if it is only for a day. It would only be one day. We do not see each other for a morning or an afternoon. It would be no more than three times as long. You would be here with Kakashi. You would be safe."

Sasuke was very quiet. Naruto scented the air, alert that he may be upset.

"I went to the store without you," he added. "It would be like that but a bit longer."

Sasuke hugged him. "We will talk it through with Kakashi," he promised. Then he smiled again. "What if I wanted to go somewhere without you?"

Naruto growled. He could not help it. Leaving Sasuke in the den, protected, was one thing. Him being outside the den, exposed to danger without Naruto to protect him, was entirely different.

Sasuke stroked his hair. "Don't worry, dobe. I wouldn't," he assured him.

* * *

They brought the Sakura down onto one of the pads left by the first wave of surveyors. Fu, Hamaki and Terai would stay with the ship while the others accompanied Lee to the sanctuary. The objectives of the day were to show support and to come up with a plan to make the sanctuary more secure.

They were carrying guns. Naruto was not sure about them carrying guns.

A truck and a driver from the sanctuary were there to meet them; a wolf-human hybrid judging by her looks. She was leaning on the side of the truck, chewing, but she straightened and spat out whatever was in her mouth when she saw Naruto.

"You are Naruto-san," she acknowledged as if surprised he had actually come. "I am Tsume. Greetings, Lee-san. How is Gaara-sama?"

"Tsume-san," Lee greeted her. "Gaara-sama is receiving treatment. These are Gai-san, Ibiki-san, Kisame-san, Itachi-san, Shino-san and Anko-san."

Her eyes lingered on Kisame.

"They are here to look at the sanctuary and advise us on how to make it more secure so that Gaara-sama will be safer when he returns," explained Lee.

Tsume gave a small growl. "It was his sister's people. What would protect against that?"

Naruto thought she had a point.

"We will be more careful in the future," Lee replied.

Naruto had rarely been in a ground vehicle and never in one travelling at high speeds along a rough track between high trees. He was not sure that he liked it.

He thought that it would be better if he were in the back, where his attention would be less focused on the oncoming obstacles, but Tsume had insisted that he and Lee sat in the cab.

Perhaps driving would be better; he would then be in control of how fast the truck was going and the way it swerved.

He clung to the door handle and hoped that Tsume did not notice.

The truck suddenly shot from the forest into more open ground. Almost immediately there was a fence. The track followed the fence to a crossroads, if what they were travelling could be called a road. Tsume turned left at the junction and a gate in the fence swung open. Someone waved and Tsume took a hand off the wheel to in acknowledgement it.

Naruto looked back. There was a dark, hairy figure in the sentry box.

The sanctuary was a collection of huts. Some were small and some were large but, essentially, they were all the same. Naruto could see a tower, which he guessed was full of water and some cables hung between poles or between poles and huts or between one hut and the next.

It did not look like much.

Tsume brought the truck to a screeching halt in front on one of the largest huts. Naruto watched as people hurried towards them. Most walked, a few ran, many limped or lurched and a few dragged themselves on trolleys. Some were being carried by others.

Gai opened the truck door. Naruto stripped off his pistol in its holster and pushed it into Gai's hands. Gai nodded.

Naruto jumped down and pulled his jacket straight. He was glad he was wearing his uniform.

Then it was listening and being polite and trying to remember people's names and not minding that they wanted to touch him. Perhaps it would have gone on for ever if the owner of a gentle voice had not spoken.

"What about giving Naruto-san some space? I am sure that he would like to come into the refectory and sit down."

The crowd parted revealing a small, wrinkled person with kind violet eyes.

"Please allow me to present Yagura-san," Lee was saying.

Naruto remembered that Yagura had been appointed as director of the sanctuary. He bowed. "Yagura-san," he acknowledged.

They sat on benches at one of the crude wooden tables in one of the larger huts, drinking tea from tin mugs and eating what was offered because it was expected of them. Naruto was introduced to two other small, old people, this time with no hair and smooth, mottled skin: Fukasaku and Shima, the two chief administrators.

Lee and Yagura were catching up. Naruto listened in, hoping to learn about the sanctuary and how it operated. They moved from problem to problem; Naruto began to appreciate how difficult running a sanctuary actually was.

"Most of the other settlements are owned and run by big organisations," Shima explained to him when she realised he was struggling to follow what Yagura and Lee were saying. "Gaara-sama stopped them taking advantage of us. Now that he is not here, they are back to their old tricks in the hope we will leave."

"Polluting our water supply," Fukasaku added. "Stopping supply trucks."

"I will speak to Temari-sama," Naruto promised. "She will tell them some truths."

Yagura stopped speaking with Lee and looked at him.

"Temari-sama personally owns this planet," Naruto told them. "They have leased the land. There are many other companies and organisations that would pay well for a lease. If they cannot behave they will be replaced."

"It may not be as simple as that," Yagura suggested. "The people polluting the water supply and stopping the trucks are difficult to link to one company. We need locally based planetary government and a neutral police force."

"I shall tell her that," Naruto assured him. He considered. "Perhaps you should write a short report that I could give her?"

"She will read it?" Fukasaku queried.

"Yes, if I ask her to," Naruto said with confidence. He decided to ask Shikamaru to look at the problem as well. He swirled the liquid they called tea around his mug. "Are things within the sanctuary going well?" he asked.

Yagura smiled. "Very well. About one quarter of us have employment outside the sanctuary. That brings in credit. The rest of us work to improve our lives here. We make what we can so that the credit is kept for what we must buy. For example these tables and benches were made from the trees cut down to make this clearing and the huts are those used by the original surveyors, so they are widely available and cheap."

Naruto immediately saw the tables, benches and huts differently. "You will tell me if there are things that you badly need and cannot obtain," he suggested. "Those are the things that the HDL will try to supply."

"We need more trucks," Shima said immediately. "We can make fuel and maintain them but we need five more trucks and spare parts for them."

"Write me a list, Shima-san," Naruto told her. "Also, Uchiha will pay for the security upgrades that are required before Gaara-sama can return here. It will be a gift from us to Gaara-sama. What about your infirmary? I am anxious that you should have adequate medical care. Perhaps one or more of our medicos would visit and speak with yours."

"That would be possible if we had a medico," Fukasaku replied. "We did recruit one but he was purebred and only lasted a div. We have a few people who have some experience aiding medicos and scientists."

"This will need to be addressed," Naruto insisted. "It is important that you have medical care."

After their welcome in the refectory, they settled down to business. Itachi and Kisame went off with Tsume to survey the periphery and investigate possible sites for a drop pad. Shino and Anko were introduced to people who could show them power and communications. Gai and Lee surveyed the hut where he and Gaara had been living.

Naruto was shown about the site by a young weasel-human hybrid called Kamatari, who was the only immature person Naruto had seen. He had white fur for hair, hazel eyes with extra large irises, a very mobile nose and whiskers. He was always moving and talked very quickly.

They stopped and spoke to many people. Naruto gave up trying to remember who everyone was and what they did. Instead he concentrated on listening carefully and asking at least one relevant question.

He hoped they would forgive him if he could not remember their names the next time. Perhaps Kamatari or Yagura or even Lee could arrange for him to have a picture of every person, their name and their role so he could study them before he returned.

By the time they left Naruto was exhausted. He no longer cared about the way the truck hurtled down the track. He fell asleep in on his acceleration couch as soon as they had lifted. Anko shook him awake when they docked.

Sasuke was waiting for him in the docking bay. Naruto held him close and inhaled his scent.

The children were already in bed; Iruka had delayed the evening meal so that the adults could eat together. Naruto let the others do the talking, too weary to form sentences yet checking whether their impressions matched his own.

Sasuke made their excuses once they had finished dessert. Iruka smiled and told them to go, telling Naruto to get a good night's rest.

"Bath or shower, dobe?" Sasuke asked once they were in their room with the door closed.

Naruto realised that it would have to be one or the other; planets were dirty places. "Shower," he decided, even though the thought of a bath was pleasant; he would fall asleep in the bath.

"You have a quick shower and then I could give you a massage," Sasuke suggested. "I'll stay here and wait for you." He started preparing the bed, folding back the covers and spreading a large towel on the surface.

That made the thought of a shower more appealing. Naruto managed to find a burst of energy to scrub off the grime and to dry off using the blowers.

Then he was on his stomach with a naked Sasuke sitting astride him just above the backs of his knees. Sasuke's hands moved firmly but gently across his back.

Naruto suddenly, belatedly, wanted to talk. Sasuke kept the massage light and listened as Naruto spoke about the most important lesson of his day; the realisation that it was important that the residents worked together to develop the sanctuary rather than having it improved for them.

"You should call a meeting tomorrow to draw together everything you have learnt and decide a way forward," Sasuke advised. "Tell people at breakfast, so that they can think about what they should say."

Naruto realised that Sasuke was not planning to be present. It brought it home that this was his responsibility, as patron of the HDL.

"Perhaps I should have it in a meeting room," Naruto mused.

"That might be advisable, given that your office here is even messier than your office in Tarrasade," Sasuke replied.

Despite being so relaxed, Naruto's whiskers twitched. "It is not messy. It is the way I keep things where I can find them," he insisted.

"If you say so," Sasuke conceded. "If you use a meeting room you will not have to disturb your Naruto-esque filing system."

Naruto considered. "Can I borrow Shi-chan?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered. He leaned forward. "Now, what type of massage is this going to be?"

Sasuke's massages came in many types, a bit like Naruto's nests.

Naruto considered. It was difficult to make his mind up. Every time he almost decided it slipped away.

Then Sasuke was beside him rather than astride him, pulling the covers up over them both.

"Goodnight, dobe," he whispered.

Naruto thought about replying but was already drifting away.

* * *

Naruto was pleased at how the meeting was going. Each person said what they thought was required based on what they observed on the surface and the research they had done afterwards.

Shikamaru listened carefully and made some notes on a tablet.

"We've got most, maybe all, of what you need in the cargo holds," he told them after everyone had listed their proposed modifications to the sanctuary's infrastructure.

Naruto blinked. His whiskers twitched. "We do?" he queried.

"We got caught out that first time, when we took the contract for ridding Kaze of the slavers," Shikamaru replied. "After that, I made a list of everything I thought we would ever require and calculated the odds of needing it. Landing pads, fencing, power plants and communication systems came pretty high on the list." He took in their stunned expressions. "This is a huge mother ship. We can carry phenomenal amounts of cargo," he reminded them.

Naruto recovered first. "That's good," he acknowledged. "Now, it is important that we don't just turn up and do things. Yagura-san says that the sanctuary is about the people in it and the contribution they make to their community. We will need to have a meeting at the sanctuary with the key people and ask them how we should go forward."

"It would be better if we could arrange establishing the drop pad in advance of our next visit," Itachi suggested. "Building it during the next visit would mean we could land within the sanctuary for the third and subsequent visits."

Naruto could see the sense in that. He wanted Sasuke to be able to visit the sanctuary. "I will consult with Yagura-san," he decided.

* * *

They had brought the Sakura down on the new drop pad and then Naruto had shown Sasuke the sanctuary with Kamatari in attendance. Naruto's efforts to learn everyone's name had been almost completely successful; occasionally he had looked to Kamatari for a hint.

He and Sasuke were now in Yagura-san's office.

"We are honoured that you should visit us, Uchiha-sama," Yagura began.

"It is an honour to visit The Sanctuary, Yagura-san," Sasuke replied, "but I am here as Naruto's partner rather than the leader of Uchiha."

The old man smiled. "However, I would like to speak to you as leader of Uchiha. I have a request for you. I would like you to consider taking Kamatari as one of your trainees. I do not want you to lower your standards and, if you agree to consider him, I would prefer you not to tell him unless you feel he may make the grade.

"There are no other youngsters here and, if we are honest, the chances of us getting other hybrids of his age with his high level of mental and physical functionality are low. Also, you are used to taking youngsters and persuading them to excel. We are not. He has not connected to anyone here yet he is absolutely smitten by you, Naruto-san. He worked so hard making sure that you had each person's image and name whilst trying to hide what he was doing."

"I shall give your request due consideration, Yagura-san," Sasuke promised. "I cannot, however, give you any assurances at this stage."

"I did not know he was going to ask you that," Naruto admitted as they walked back to the Sakura. "I know we cannot take Kamatari, not after Ranmaru."

Sasuke was silent for a few paces. "We have to be willing to take youngsters with potential. We will speak with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Perhaps we can handle the process properly this time. What do you think of him?"

Naruto considered. "He's quick-witted and he runs like the wind. I think he will always be small. His non-human genes are from a weasel."

"For their size, weasels are remarkably vicious predators," Sasuke informed him. "I liked him," he added.

* * *

On their third drop to the new pad, after much discussion among the senior crew, Naruto spoke with Kamatari.

"We have to be careful, Kamatari-kun," he began. "Just as Gaara-sama has enemies, Uchiha has enemies. Those enemies go to great lengths to get people within our security."

"Like Hitokugutsu's assistant," Kamatari suggested.

"Yes, like Hitokugutsu's assistant," Naruto agreed. He took a deep breath. "Yagura-san has asked Sasuke-sama if he will consider taking you into Uchiha as a trainee."

Kamatari's eyes widened. He danced on the spot, unable to contain his excitement.

"It is not that easy," Naruto said sharply and Kamatari stilled. Naruto sighed. "First we have to be absolutely sure that you are what you seem and not an agent of one of our enemies. Then we have to check that you are capable of what we would be asking of you. Finally, you have to meet more of the crew and they have to approve of you."

"I will do anything, Naruto-san," Kamatari promised. "You can pump me full of truth serum and hypnotise me. You can pull my claws out. I will run faster and jump higher. Yagura-san has taught me to read. I will learn to write. I will be nice. I will learn manners and how to be polite. I will forget all the bad habits I have learned from Tsume-san."

Naruto could not help but smile. "It is good that you would be willing to do all those things, Kamatari-kun. What I need you to do first is to take this recorder. It contains a camera and a voice recorder. I want you to record yourself telling everything you can remember about where you have been and what you have done, working backwards from when you arrived here in Kaze V. Do you understand?"

Kamatari took the recorder and nodded. "Record everything, so you can check it," he agreed. "I'll include lots of details. I'll start now."

And he was gone, sprinting towards the hut where he slept.

* * *

.


	20. Caring

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty: Caring**

* * *

Ranmaru woke at his usual, early time. He wriggled out from under Konohamaru's arm, pulled on some pyjama pants and silently slipped out of Konohamaru's room and into his own. Once his door was shut there was no longer any need to be quiet, so he turned on some music and danced and sang his way though his morning routine of washing and dressing.

He was first to the galley, so he filled the kettle and made up Iruka-san's tea tray. He set up the larger teapot and prepared a pot of what some of the crew, but not all, thought of as coffee. He found the fresh bread that Choza had made the day before and put it on the side with a board and a knife. He found all the ingredients Moegi would require to cook breakfast and set them out by the stove. Then he started setting up the table for the children's breakfast.

He hoped that Moegi would not be too late. If she timed it correctly she could take the credit for Ranmaru setting out her ingredients. If she arrived after Iruka-san, he would realise that Ranmaru had done it for her.

She just made it. Ranmaru could hear Iruka-san in the crew room before she shot into the galley and looked busy. Ranmaru poured a cup of almost-coffee for her and started the kettle for Iruka-san's tea.

Moegi was in a good mood. Ranmaru was grateful for that. He had made little progress determining what made Moegi more or less discontented. He knew she wished he had never joined the crew.

Iruka-san came into the galley and there was the usual round of greetings. Ranmaru poured the just boiling water onto the tea leaves in the small pot on the tea tray. Moegi politely asked what Iruka-san would like for breakfast and was told, as happened nine times out of ten, that he would like toast. Ranmaru went back to his task of preparing the children's breakfast.

Sumaru arrived, set the table and then settled down to eat. Haku-san arrived, followed by Naruto-san and then Ibiki-san. Ranmaru began listening out for the five minute warning from Kiba.

It did not happen, which was very strange.

He could see that Naruto-san was thinking the same; he was looking at the speaker with a slight frown on his face. His whiskers twitched once and then again.

"Shall I go and find out what is delaying them, Naruto-san?" Ranmaru offered.

Naruto looked at his half-eaten meal. "It is kind of you to offer, Ranmaru-kun," he acknowledged. "If you would."

Ranmaru slid open the door between the crew room and the nursery. He was expecting an annoyed Kiba and a roomful of children, some of whom were being less than well-behaved.

Instead he found a roomful of children and no Kiba at all. Haru was still in his bunk sleeping. Hikaru and Ryuu were fully dressed and sitting patiently on Hikaru's bunk. Hoshi and Yuki were in their pyjamas, playing. Yasushi, Yoshimi, Keizo, Kuuya and Kazuki were naked and playing chase across the top three bunks; Kazuki chose the moment of Ranmaru's entrance to take a shortcut that involved swinging from the mobile, which could not take his weight.

Ranmaru caught him as he fell. Kazuki just laughed and hugged him, which inspired the other kits to jump on him from the top bunks. Ranmaru found himself on the ground covered by over-excited kits.

Their love and affection for him was overwhelming.

He managed to sit up. "Where is Kiba-san?" he asked.

The look on the children's faces told him that they had no idea.

Ranmaru hesitated. He could knock on Kiba's door but it seemed an imposition. Kiba was close to Naruto and Choza and the children; otherwise he was an intensely private person. He had been stressed and unhappy recently due to Gaara-san being unwell. Ranmaru assumed he was still sleeping or, possibly, that he was with Choza.

He was about to begin getting the children ready when he door behind him slid open to reveal Naruto-san.

The children froze. They watched as his gaze went from the naked kits to the dishevelled top bunks and the destroyed mobile.

"Well done, Hi-chan and Ry-chan," he said quietly. "Why don't the two of you go through and start breakfast? Ho-chan and Yu-chan, you should be dressed by now, hurry up." He picked up Kazuki and sat him on the edge of one of the top bunks. "Ranmaru-kun, could you wake Haru-chan, please?"

Ranmaru complied as Naruto-san sat each of the naked kits on the edge of one of the top bunks.

Once Haru was awake he was quick to realise that his To-chan was about to administer a scolding. He hurried to catch up with Hoshi and Yuki. The three of them preceded Ranmaru from the room and Ranmaru slid the door shut behind him.

Haku had taken one of the adult places at the sides of the table. He raised a brow as Ranmaru took the other.

"Kiba-san slept in?" he queried.

"I do not know, Haku-san," Ranmaru admitted.

Hikaru and Ryuu had almost finished eating when five chastened kits filed into the room followed by Sasuke. Sasuke-sama sat at the head of the table and they belatedly went through the pre-breakfast ritual.

The children began worrying when Sasuke-sama asked Sumaru to clear away the children's breakfast while Ranmaru accompanied him and the children to the playroom.

They milled about. Ranmaru supervised them washing their hands and cleaning their teeth. Sasuke-sama stood for a short time frowning, then found a book and settled into one of the rocking chairs. He started to read and, one by one, the children went to sit around him and listen to the story.

Ranmaru was impressed; it was a good way of keeping the children calm and stopping them from asking questions. However, even their Papa reading them a story could not forestall the inevitable forever. As Sasuke closed the book Haru piped up.

"Has Kiba-san left because we were too naughty?" he asked.

Ranmaru briefly shut his eyes. It was difficult to imagine a question that would spark off a worse response. Sure enough, he could feel a surge of horror from the four kits sitting with him.

The ones who were not whimpering or crying immediately started soon afterwards.

Sasuke-sama did not say that Kiba-san was sleeping, or that he was with Gaara-san, or even that they had decided that Kiba needed a day off. That meant Sasuke-sama did not know where Kiba was or what was happening.

Sasuke put the book down, rose from the rocking chair and went over to the intercom.

"Naruto, unless you really cannot come you are needed in the playroom," he admitted.

* * *

Naruto had been shocked when Kiba did not bring the children to breakfast on time. Kiba always got the children up and dressed, even on his few and far between days off.

By the time he had established that Kiba was not in his room, nor in Choza's room, nor in the infirmary with Gaara, Naruto was close to panic. He imagined Kiba lying unconscious somewhere. He even checked the shower in his room and the bathroom, in case he had slipped and hit his head.

"He probably needed some time alone, Naru-kun," Iruka suggested.

Naruto knew it was not as simple as that. It would take something dire for Kiba to ignore his duties with the children.

"He has been struggling," Choza admitted. "The situation with Gaara-san is very hard on him."

There was silence. Gaara had been out of the tank and in a room off the infirmary for eight days. Naruto knew that Kiba visited Gaara during the afternoons and that Rin had said that, for now, it was best that Gaara did not have other visitors.

He should have been asking more questions.

"Kiba spends every moment he can find with Gaara-san," Choza was saying. "Every afternoon and every evening. I told him he should talk to you but he won't. He's scared you'll decide that there is no one else who can look after Gaara and you'll ask him to do that rather than looking after the children. You know how much he loves looking after the children."

Naruto stared at Choza. How bad was it? How could Kiba think, even for a moment, that Naruto would separate him from the children?

Choza was obviously flustered. "You see, he would have to say yes, because Gaara-san is his littermate, even though it would break his heart to be away from the children."

"You should have said something, Choza-san," Iruka chided gently.

Choza flushed. "He made me promise not to," he admitted. "He only told me because we haven't been able to spend any time together and he did not want me thinking it was because he did not like me." He hung his head. "I know I should have said something. I knew he wasn't coping."

Naruto had to tell himself to breathe. What did Kiba do when he could not cope? Naruto had no idea. What in known space was he going to tell the children?

The intercom clicked. Naruto experienced a burst of hope before it was dashed by the sound of Sasuke's voice asking him to come to the playroom. He could hear sounds of the children's distress in the background.

Haku's hand was on his arm.

"Itachi will find Kiba," he assured him. "You go to the playroom. I will get Shikamaru out of bed and send him along. He will keep Haru from asking awkward questions while you look after the others."

* * *

Itachi had been ordered away from the crew room by Haku and told not to come back until he had found Kiba. Haku had given him one of his looks. This one said, "You owe Kiba for what he did for you on Jewel, it is time you paid back some of what you owe him."

It was amazing how much Haku could squeeze into a single look.

It was true though.

Itachi started by assuming Kiba was alive and still on the ship because neither of the other options led anywhere good. He went up to the Control Room, which was empty as was usual when they were in orbit or cruising, and ran the ships' internal scanners to pick up anything generating infrared. Next he filtered out any of the signals that would be produced by the ship's machinery.

It would work provided Kiba was not adjacent to something hot, like the power plant or the drive.

He then downloaded the output of the scanner to a tablet before heading towards the infrared signal furthest from the crew rooms.

Itachi stood in front of a storage cupboard that was under one of the stairways on one of the many decks they did not use. Either Kiba or a stowaway was in the cupboard. The door had a small grill. Itachi could hear snoring.

After some thought, Itachi went to a nearby room. He opened and closed the door with no attempt to be quiet. Then he repeated the process so that he ended up inside the room with the door closed.

He waited ten minutes.

When he came out there was no sound of snoring from the cupboard.

He knocked on the cupboard door and opened it. Kiba was not inside. Inside were a couple of old, worn blankets, a cushion and some objects that Itachi suspected were very battered toys. On one wall of the cupboard there was tacked a picture of a man with grey hair and large, slanting eyes.

Itachi remembered that Kiba called the room he had slept in on Jewel his kennel. He wondered how bad Kiba had to be feeling if sleeping in a reproduction of his kennel was comforting.

When Itachi returned to the crew room he could see Kiba sitting at the galley table with Choza and Iruka. Iruka was assuring him that it was not at all odd to want some time away and that they understood that he had not meant to fall asleep.

Haku dragged him into their shared sitting room and shut the door, mindful of Kiba's acute hearing.

"Did he come back on his own?" he asked.

"I found him," Itachi admitted. "He was asleep. I managed to wake him without him realising anyone was there. Once he was awake he came back."

"Good," Haku replied. "Is there anything else?" he demanded, studying Itachi's face.

"No," Itachi lied. He knew that Haku could tell he was lying but Haku merely nodded.

* * *

Kiba had wanted be present when Gaara was taken from the tank. Then they had discovered that Gaara could not tolerate anyone other than Kiba was in the room with him.

Kiba had seen the look on Lee's face; his hopeless despair. Lee, who desperately wanted to dedicate every moment to caring for Gaara, could not get close to him; Kiba, who did not, could.

After two days of visiting Gaara, Kiba had found himself looking for a place to be alone. He had found a very small room on one of the unoccupied levels. Nights when he was not on call for the nursery Kiba would go there after leaving Gaara. He tried not to think why he did so.

Each time he arrived in the infirmary Rin would immediately start telling him what had happened in his absence; whether Gaara had slept, how many outbreaks of violence or uncontrollable sobbing there had been and whether they had resorted to dropping the temperature in the room to send him into hibernation.

None of those things happened when Kiba was there. Gaara was calmer. He could sleep. He made small amounts of progress.

Kiba had found more time to spend with Gaara. His life became divided into three: looking after the children, looking after Gaara and sleeping. He had explained to Choza why he could not spend time with him.

Then Rin's hints that Kiba should give up looking after the children had become a suggestion. One div, she had said, perhaps two; just long enough to get Gaara into a better place where he could accept other people.

One div was an incredibly long time in the life of a small child.

Perhaps Rin would go to Sasuke-sama soon. He would go to Naruto and Naruto would decide that Ranmaru and Biwako-san could look after the children but only Kiba could look after Gaara.

The day that Rin's hints had hardened into a suggestion, Kiba had taken the box from the back of his locker. He had carried it to the very small room on the unoccupied level and unpacked it.

Kiba sat in the galley with Choza and Iruka-san and drank tea. It could be worse. At least he had woken up; he had not had the humiliation of someone finding him sleeping in his kennel.

Fortified by the tea and some of Choza's special biscuits, Kiba took a deep breath and opened the door of the playroom. Kazuki was on his back with his arms wound tight about Kiba's neck before Kiba could get the door shut. Seconds later there were two kits on each leg and Yuki was in front of him, bouncing up and down on his toes, yipping to be lifted up.

Kiba picked Yuki up and hugged him.

"We will be good," Yuki promised with huge, sorrowful blue eyes and drooping whiskers. "Please stay."

"Please stay," the others echoed.

"Let Kiba-san move," Naruto told them, taking Yuki from him and picking up Kuuya.

Kiba lifted up Keizo. That left Yasushi and Yoshimi clinging each to a leg, which meant he could just about walk.

Naruto was looking at him with eyes and whiskers that mirrored Yuki's. Kiba gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile and managed to walk as far as one of the rocking chairs. Once there, Naruto plucked the kits off one by one so that Kiba could sit down.

Ryuu was in his lap before he could lean back in the chair. Kiba felt even more guilty; none of the children needed consistency more than Ryuu. Kiba held him close.

Sasuke-sama was there as well as Shika-san and Ranmaru; Kiba was deeply embarrassed.

"Shika-san and I will be going now," Sasuke-sama said. "It is good to see that you are well, Kiba-san."

Kiba managed a polite nod but decided not to get up because it would disturb Ryuu.

Naruto sat in the other rocking chair while Ranmaru began one of Biwako-san's games with the children who were interested.

"I apologise, Naruto-san," Kiba began.

Naruto held up a hand. "If there is anyone who should be apologising it is me. We will talk later. I will stay a little while and Ranmaru can stay for the rest of the morning."

Kiba felt a little better once Naruto had left and Ryuu decided that he would like to join in the game. Kiba was about to get up and do something useful, like tidy the toys, when Haru came over and leaned against his leg. Kiba leaned back and pattered his knee.

Haru climbed up and settled into Kiba's lap. He regarded Kiba with solemn eyes.

"Why were you late?" he asked.

Kiba suppressed a sigh. He knew that a cuddle and a few reassuring words would not be enough for Haru.

"I went somewhere to be alone and I fell asleep," Kiba explained. "I didn't have an alarm because I did not expect to be asleep there. No one knew I was there so no one woke me up."

Haru considered. "Why did you want to be alone?"

Kiba recognised a loaded question when he heard one. 'Why did you want to be alone?' was really 'Have you had enough of us or, specifically, me?' He decided that only the truth would do.

"I have a littermate," he began.

"Gaara-san," Haru agreed.

"Some people hurt him very badly," Kiba told him. "Now he only trusts me. He needs someone to look after him all the time but I cannot do that, because I..." He hesitated, determined to get the words right. "...I want to be with you children."

Haru considered. "You have no other littermates?" he queried.

Kiba shook his head.

"Could Lee-san look after Gaara-san?" Haru suggested.

Kiba sighed. "I think Lee-san would like that very much, but Gaara-san..." Kiba struggled to find words that Haru would understand. "...Gaara-san is so hurt he only trusts me."

Haru nodded. "It is a hybrid thing," he decided. "Ka-chan doesn't trust people who don't smell of litter. That's why we use the spray on new people. Could you make Lee-san smell of your litter?"

Kiba stared at him. Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

* * *

Lee did hesitate. He knew that Gaara had never considered Kiba as a mate because they were littermates. If Gaara came to see Lee as a littermate it would be the end of his dream of becoming Gaara's lover.

But it was only for a moment.

"How long will it take to synthesise the pheromone mix?" he asked.

"It was Haru's idea?" Rin asked again. "He's three."

"Don't be ageist," Shikamaru chided her. "This is the profile of the pheromone mix we use with Naruto's litter. Based on what we learned synthesising that I suggest six components: human, dog, tanuki, Kiba-specific and Gaara-specific." He built up the new profile. "I suggest we concoct a prototype and then spray it on specific parts of the soft furnishings in Gaara's room. We can then observe any reaction."

The trial was extremely hopeful. In Kiba's absence, Gaara hugged the pillow that they had sprayed. He was calmer. He even slept.

Two days later Lee rotated as they sprayed him.

"Even if this doesn't work, the pheromones have helped enormously," Rin reminded him.

Lee desperately wanted it to work.

He edged into the room. Gaara looked at him warily. At least he did not cower before his eyes flashed with berserker rage and his controller knocked him unconscious, which was what had happened on the other two occasions Lee had tried entering the room.

Gaara sniffed.

Lee took a few steps and, when there was no adverse reaction, began setting the food he had brought for them to share out on the table.

He took one seat and started eating.

Gaara warily sat in the other chair. After a while he took a piece of cheese and nibbled it.

"Things are going well at The Sanctuary," Lee told him. "But everyone misses you. Each time I go down there they ask about you." He began telling Gaara about the landing pad and the new fence and the improved power plant. Then he went onto the small stuff; who had made what and what one person had said to another.

Gaara cleared his plate and reached for some fruit from the basket.

Once he stopped eating, Lee packed the remains and the dirty dishes into the basket and headed towards the door.

"Stay," Gaara said.

Lee stopped. He put down the basket by the door. After a few moments of thought he went to sit on the couch.

Gaara sat beside him. Not on the couch with him but actually so close to him that their legs were touching. He was leaning towards Lee, Lee was sure of it.

Lee took a risk. He put an arm around Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara leaned against him.

"I have missed you, Lee-chan," he whispered.

* * *

.


	21. Littermates

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-one: Littermates**

* * *

Kamatari was fully awake at once. This was the day. Today members of Uchiha were coming to talk with him. If it went well he would go with them in their ship. Yagura-san had explained that he would be 'on probation'. 'On probation' meant that they could send him back if they did not like him.

He leapt out of bed, grabbed his wash bag and went to the shower house. There he scrubbed himself using lots of soap even though it stank and it took ages to rinse it all away. He then went back to his hut and found his neatest clothes; he even wore some shoes.

Kamatari believed in making the most of any opportunity that presented itself.

This was how Kamatari had ended up here, in The Sanctuary, rather than hunting vermin, the job he had been produced to do. If Kamatari saw an advantage he took it. The only thing that stopped him was if his senses warned him of some imminent lethal danger.

He ate breakfast. Kamatari never skipped a meal; there had been too many times when no regular food had been available. He then went to meet the spaceship.

They had brought the biggest of the ships; the Sakura. Kamatari stood at the minimum safe distance and watched it land.

The interview, as Yagura-san called it, would be on the ship.

The airlock opened and various people disembarked. Kamatari recognised Shino and Anko, who had been working on upgrading the power plant and the communications systems, and Kisame and Itachi, who were working with the newly formed security squad. After them came a youngish purebred who walked purposely in Kamatari's direction. He came to a halt at some four paces distance.

"I am Inari," he said. "You must be Kamatari. I have been asked to show you over the ship and answer any questions you may have."

Kamatari had not thought about asking questions. As soon as he did, his mind was bursting with things he wanted to know. Even so, he decided to wait. Yagura-san had warned him about listening properly and not talking too much.

The young man, Inari-san, was looking at him expectantly.

"It is good to meet you, Inari-san," Kamatari tried.

Inari showed him around the outside of the ship, pointing out the various structures and their functions. Every often Inari would pause and Kamatari would ask a question.

It seemed to be working.

Then they climbed the ladder to the airlock where they were joined by a younger purebred about the same size as Kamatari.

This is Ranmaru, one of our cats," Inari told him.

Ranmaru looked purebred to Kamatari. He even smelt purebred.

"Cat is slang for trainee," Inari explained.

"It is good to meet you, Kamatari," Ranmaru said.

Kamatari bowed, tongue-tied. Ranmaru was pretty, doe-eyed and submissive. If another male's scent had not been all over him, Kamatari would have been flirting.

"Ranmaru is going to accompany us on our tour of the ship," Inari explained.

Kamatari nodded, reminding himself that Ranmaru was already the property of another, more senior, male.

After the tour of the ship, during which he was introduced to a number of people, Kamatari found himself with the man that Inari had called Iruka-sensei. Apparently this was the man in charge of the trainees, so it was important that Kamatari made a good impression. Again, another man's scent was all over him, this time that of the one-eyed man called Kakashi who Inari had acknowledged as alpha.

"Why do you want to join Uchiha, Kamatari-kun?" Iruka asked him.

Kamatari was ready for that question. "It is a wonderful opportunity, Iruka-san," Kamatari answered.

Iruka was studying him. "And what if, after joining Uchiha someone came along and offered you an opportunity that was even better?" he asked.

Kamatari was about to answer that he could not imagine anything better when he stopped himself. His danger sense was telling him that the question was more than it seemed; his nose was twitching. He thought about what various people had told him about Uchiha.

"Uchiha is a lifetime commitment," he said cautiously; it had been one of the things Inari had said.

Iruka seemed to be listening to something Kamatari could not hear.

"And what do you understand by that?" Iruka asked.

"Once you are in you don't leave?" Kamatari suggested.

Iruka smelt disappointed.

Kamatari could feel the best opportunity of his life slipping away.

"I want this," he admitted.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

Kamatari struggled to be honest. "I never met purebreds before who treat hybrids as people," he began. "I want to be what I can be, not what a hybrid should be." He took a deep breath and twitched his nose. "I guess you want more than that, but there isn't any more. There's that and there's Naruto-san. Naruto-san is amazing. If I could be one tenth of what Naruto-san is, it would be ten times what I am now."

Iruka was smiling at him. "Those were your own words, Kamatari-kun; we want to hear your own words."

Kamatari's nose twitched. "Yagura-san told me to be polite," he admitted. "Tsume said I was to watch my language."

Iruka laughed. "Polite is good, Kamatari-kun," he agreed.

* * *

Sickler ran. He was late. The Meeting had been exciting and he had lost track of time.

He just made it; through the grill, along the ventilation duct, through the door and into his room. He breathed deeply. He could hear Ebisu's footsteps approaching as he used his lock pick to relock the door. He could not afford to fumble.

It clicked into place. He was on his bed, covered by a blanket.

"You awake, Sickler?" Ebisu called.

Sickler sat up and pretended to stretch.

Ebisu unlocked the door. "Stupid new regulations," he grumbled.

Sickler agreed; stupid new regulations indeed. For standards Sickler had happily lived in the room, done his job and been allowed out on his own when he wasn't working. First Ebisu had been told he needed a permit in order to use Sickler. Then Sickler had to be marked; they had decided on a collar rather than a tattoo on his face. Next he had to be locked up during the night unless he was physically with Ebisu.

Han-san was right; it wouldn't end until the Warren had been purged of hybrids.

A standard ago joining a pro-hybrid organisation wouldn't have entered Sickler's head. Now he sneaked out at night to meet with other hybrids. Last night he had heard Han-san speak for the first time. It had been all about how hybrids could not trust purebreds; about how they needed to claim what they had earned and live apart.

Sickler had been with Ebisu since he was a kit and had always trusted him. Compared to other hybrids he was treated well. But Ebisu wasn't one to stand against the flow. He had bought the permit, collared Sickler and now he locked him into his room each night. When they had first watched Naruto-san's broadcast Ebisu had worn a HDL badge, they both had. Since then Ebisu's badge had become a ribbon, the ribbon had been hidden and, a div ago, Ebisu had discarded it, saying he could not afford to be caught with it.

The day Ebisu was told to get rid of Sickler he would do it; Han-san was right about that too.

"We've got a lot of jobs today," Ebisu reminded him.

It was, as Ebisu had said, a busy day and Sickler was tired from being out most of the night. Even so, he worked hard. The clients were pleased at the numbers of traps checked or set and the displays of small, furry bodies.

A standard ago he would have been given extra credits and told to go enjoy himself. Now all Ebisu could do was take him to one of the few eateries that allowed hybrids in and buy him a tasty meal.

Two different squads came over and asked Ebisu for his permit. One of the men insisted on inspecting Sickler's collar. Sickler had to stay absolutely still as the man fingered his neck with one hand and groped him with the other. He could smell the man's arousal.

"Pervert," Ebisu grumbled once they had gone.

As the second squad left the eatery, a blond man with a shock of hair over one eye slipped into an unoccupied chair at their table.

"Ebisu-san, Sickler-kun, my name is Deidara. I understand that you are the best vermin control partnership operating in the Warren."

Ebisu swelled a little with pride. Sickler looked at the man in surprise. It was very rarely, if ever, that a purebred referred to him and Ebisu as a partnership.

"I would like to employ you to check my residence and place of work for vermin," Deidara told them. "I suffer from nyfitsaphobia, fear of rats. I heard something last night and now I cannot settle. Could you fit me in this evening, for double your usual rate? If not, perhaps tomorrow?"

To Ebisu's credit, he did check with Sickler that he felt up to an extra job that evening.

Sickler knew that there weren't any rats; he would be able to smell them. Then again, if Deidara-san really did suffer from a rat phobia he would still need the place checked.

Not that Deidara-san was scared; Sickler would have been able to smell that as well.

He waited while Deidara-san persuaded Ebisu to sit in the kitchen and drink beer before showing Sickler into what he called his studio.

The space stank so much of chemicals that Sickler's head swam.

Deidara-san turned back the edge of his jacket. On the inner surface was what Sickler initially thought was an HDL badge. On closer inspection it had an image of a black fist with red claws at the centre of the blue rosette instead of a simple button or a picture of Naruto-san.

It was the symbol of the Kaiju. The same symbol had been everywhere the night before, where Han-san had been speaking, and, increasingly, Sickler was seeing it scrawled on walls.

"Han-san saw you in the audience last night," Deidara told him.

Sickler stiffened. The place had been heaving with hybrids. Who was he that Han-san should pick him out?

"You are an Amachi hybrid," Deidara said simply.

It was true. Ebisu's family had always worked in vermin control. They bought the best hybrids they could afford. Ebisu's grandfather had bought the best kit available, an Amachi hybrid, and gifted him to Ebisu on his sixteenth birthday. It had been a sweetener for the news that he would need to find somewhere else to ply his trade.

They had moved to the Warren when Ebisu was twenty and Sickler six.

"We need hybrids like you in the Kaiju," Deidara added.

None of it felt right. Deidara was a purebred. The room stank of more than paint and thinners. Why was Han seeking out an Amachi hybrid? Did he see one hybrid as superior to another?

Suddenly all he could remember of Han's speech were the parts justifying violence.

"I shall think about it," he answered cautiously.

Deidara's nostrils flared. "It will get worse, not better. Tonight you sleep in a cage. What will tomorrow bring?"

Sickler did not reply.

Deidara forced a smile. "Of course you need time. We will be in touch."

They were stopped by three squads on their way home. They insisted on seeing the permit, checking Sickler's collar and taking down Deidara's address.

"Could we leave?" Sickler asked suddenly once they were inside the tiny apartment that was all Ebisu could afford in a decent residential district.

Ebisu did not immediately deny the possibility.

Sickler took a deep breath. "I do not think they will allow you to keep a hybrid in the residential district much longer. Maybe you won't be able to keep a hybrid at all."

Ebisu let out a long, shuddering breath. "The permit costs so much, I am barely making ends meet. I shall contact Father and explain the situation. Given it isn't my fault, he may lend me the credit we would need for two pods on a ship."

Sickler was relieved. At least Ebisu had stopped deluding himself that the situation in the Warren would improve.

* * *

Kamatari resisted the urge to hide under the bed in the room he had been given.

It had been fine at first. The Sakura had been by far the nicest ship he had ever been on but it bore some resemblance to what he was use to.

Not so the Oak. His head was telling him that this was exactly what he liked about Uchiha; they believed a weasel-human hybrid like him belonged somewhere like this. The rest of him was yammering that he was completely out of place; either he would make a fool of himself or they would realise they had made a terrible mistake and his probation would come to an abrupt end.

Someone banged on his door. He jumped.

Three deep breaths later he opened the door. Standing there was the female trainee, Moegi, who smelt so much better than she looked. She was scowling at him.

"You should come and help with the evening meal," she told him. "Make sure your hands are clean and come to the galley."

Once in the galley Kamatari was reassured a little by the cook, Choza, who was friendly and smelt particularly good. He showed Kamatari how he wanted the different types of vegetables cleaned and prepared for cooking. Kamatari watched carefully and was soon sitting at the table surrounded by bowls of washed vegetables. He had helped cooks in kitchens before; it steadied him.

Then there was a familiar movement and scent and Ranmaru was there. He greeted everyone politely and started setting up another table at the other side of the kitchen.

"For the children," Choza explained.

Kamatari did not know about any children.

Then they arrived and Kamatari could not take his eyes off them.

All but three were hybrids. Six were clones of Naruto-san, they smelt like him, and one was a wolf-human hybrid. The other three were clones, or near-clones, of Sasuke-sama.

They were raising hybrids like purebred humans, alongside purebred humans. They all wore the same clothes, with the Uchiha crest embroidered on them. Two of them had tails, but no one was acting as if it mattered.

If it were madness, it was a madness that made Kamatari's blood sing.

Then Naruto-san was there. He smiled and nodded at Kamatari before heading towards the chair at the head of the table, only to stop when Sasuke-sama entered. The adult sorted themselves and ended up with Sasuke-sama at the head of the table, Naruto on one side and Ranmaru on the other.

A dog-human hybrid had entered after the children. He had been going to take one of the adults' chairs at the table but had given his up to Naruto-san when Sasuke-sama entered. Instead he walked over to Choza, slipped an arm about his waist and hugged him.

So Choza had a hybrid lover and there was at least one more hybrid on the crew.

The children were looking at Kamatari, some with interest and some with suspicion.

"This is Kamatari-kun," Sasuke-sama explained. "He is our new cat."

"It is an honour to meet you, Kamatari-san," they chorused.

Kamatari settled for standing and bowing, which the children appeared to like.

The dog-human hybrid sat down at the table a few places away from Kamatari. He smelt lovely, the same lovely scent that Kamatari had smelt on Choza.

"My name is Kiba," he said. "I look after the children. I am also Gaara's littermate."

So he was an Amachi hybrid. Kamatari had met a scatter of those since finding his way to the HDL. They were always high-functioning. General opinion among hybrids was that Amachi had never allowed a hybrid with faults to develop.

"I am Kamatari. I am the new trainee," Kamatari answered. "It is an honour to meet you Kiba-san."

"I recognise you," Kiba told him. "You are one of Amachi's, like me. He liked working with mustelids. How old are you?"

So he was an Amachi hybrid. Kamatari found himself strangely proud. "Fourteen standards," Kamatari lied.

Kiba just looked at him. "I know weasel-human hybrids mature more quickly," he said but he was careful not to say that he knew that Kamatari was less than fourteen standards. "I may even remember the batch you were from. There were a couple of particularly feisty kits."

Kamatari blinked. "You raised me?" he asked. That explained why Kiba smelt so wonderful.

"For the first fifteen divs. Then you would have been put into stasis and shipped to the local supplier," Kiba told him. "This feels good," he admitted, "like when I met Gaara."

Kamatari's eyes went to the table, to the children.

The same person who had raised him was raising Sasuke-sama's purebred children. His head swam slightly. He felt breathless. His heart was racing.

"Kama-kun?" Kiba queried.

Kamatari smiled at him. "I did not know I was an Amachi hybrid," he confessed. "I never expected to meet the person who raised me."

Kiba smiled in return but tried to look stern. "I expect you to exceed expectations during your probation, Kama-kun. I want you to do both you and me proud."

After that it was easier because Kamatari no longer doubted he belonged. Slowly he began to understand the crew and how it fitted together. Many of the nice adults and most of the young ones lived in Iruka-san's crew room. There was Sasuke-sama, Naruto-san and the children. There was Kiba. There was Iruka-san himself and Kakashi. There was Shikamaru, who belonged to Neji, and Neji himself. There were the most junior member of the senior crew, Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya, and the other three trainees, Sumaru, Moegi and Ranmaru.

Kakashi fascinated Kamatari. He was the alpha male of the crew but he chose not to be so. He stood aside so that Sasuke-sama could lead, even though he was too young to do so without Kakashi's support.

The three people who made Kamatari feel uneasy lived in Haku-san's crew room. There were Tatsuji and Kunugi, who were insane, and Inoichi, who was creepy. There were also Hamaki, Terai and Fu who lived for each other. There were Gai and Choza, who were nice. There was Kisame, the greatest hybrid fighter in known space, and Itachi, who was almost as fascinating as Kakashi.

Then there was Haku-san himself, who was magnificent.

The third crew room was run by Ibiki and Kamatari thought of it as the mixed crew room. There were three couples: Ibiki and Suzume; Shino and Anko; Rin and Dan. There was Tenten, who was an expert about guns and other weapons. There was Shizune, who kept herself to herself. Kamatari did not find any of the people in Ibiki's crew room interesting.

Beyond the crew rooms lived Izumo and Kotetsu with their daughter Ayame, Asuma and Kurenai with their three children, Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were a couple, and an old woman called Biwako who asked the sneakiest questions.

Kamatari thought Biwako would get on well with Yagura-san.

Finally there was an exquisite creature called C-san, who made Kamatari feel very young when he was present but fuelled many of Kamatari's fantasies when he was absent.

Kamatari wished that he had more than his hand and his imagination.

He watched Konohamaru and Ranmaru, in case Konohamaru was ever stupid enough to let Ranmaru go but it did not seem very likely.

He offered to fuck Moegi if she ever fancied something warm and breathing in place of her vibrator. She hit him but she did not really mean it. In fact, she seemed to like him better after he had said it.

Occasionally he fantasised about Tayuya but Kamatari had no illusions that he had a chance with her. Tayuya wanted Inari. Inari and Sumaru wanted Tayuya. Kamatari had no idea why Tayuya and Inari were not fucking.

He wondered if it was because they would have to move to Ibiki's crew room and they did not want to.

Purebreds could be weird sometimes.

* * *

.


	22. Adventure

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-two: Adventure**

* * *

"An adventure?" Naruto queried.

"An adventure," Sasuke repeated. "You, me and the children are going on an adventure." He smiled. "This time we won't be leaving the ship, but it will be an adventure just the same."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What will happen on this adventure?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "If you knew that it wouldn't be an adventure," he insisted.

Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was well organised. He wondered how much time and how many of Uchiha's resources had been invested in this adventure. Shikamaru just smiled and pressed his lips together when Naruto asked him about it. Kakashi had a gleam in his eye. Hamaki, Terai and Fu were up to something. Even Kiba was involved somehow.

Each child had a locator, sensible clothes, proper shoes and a backpack. In each backpack was water, meal bars, clean underpants and any toy currently judged essential.

Sasuke had a detector tuned to the locators. He and Naruto had pouches at their belts with first aid kits and other essentials. On their backs they had carriers for the purebred children; Sasuke's had a place for one and Naruto's two.

Breakfast had been eaten, heads visited, backpacks donned and the children were sitting on the crew room floor in two rows of five.

"Today we are going on an adventure," Sasuke told them. "What are the rules for an adventure? Put a hand up if you know the rules."

Ten hands went up; Naruto realised that Kiba must have briefed the children.

"Yoshimi-chan," Sasuke decided. "What is the first rule?"

"Stay together," Yoshimi answered.

"Very good, Yo-chan," Sasuke acknowledged. "And the second rule. Keizo-chan?"

"Don't speak to strangers." Keizo told them. "Only go with crew."

"Well done, Kei-chan," Sasuke praised. "Who can tell me another rule? Kuuya-chan?"

"Listen to the leader," Kuuya replied.

"Excellent Kuu-chan. Today I am the leader. Next time it will be your To-chan. One day it will be you."

Ten pairs of eyes, nine blue and one amber, widened at the thought of being the leader.

"The special word for today is 'Uchiha'," Sasuke told them. "What do you do if you hear someone calling the special word?"

Hands shot up.

"Yasushi-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Run to To-chan," he answered.

"Excellent Ya-chan," Sasuke told him. "If someone calls 'Uchiha' you run to To-chan. Now, we may have a few drills. Hikaru-chan, can you tell me what a drill is?"

"Yes, Papa," Hikaru replied. "A drill is a practice."

"Good, Hi-chan. A drill is when we practice something."

Naruto was finally getting the point of the adventure. It was true that the adventure itself would be fun, but it was also about training the children to behave appropriately when they took them out of the household.

Sasuke opened the door between the crew room and the corridor. The corridor was dark, only lit by lines of small, coloured lights. There were blue, red, green and golden lights.

"Today is the blue adventure," Sasuke announced.

It was, Naruto had to admit, wonderful. There were places when the children had to crawl and he and Sasuke wriggled on their stomachs. There were tunnels and bridges. There was a hole with a net across where they had to go around the edge. Whenever they reached an obstacle that Hikaru, Hoshi and Haru would struggle with, because they were physically so much weaker, less coordinated and slower than the others, Sasuke would ask them to decide what to do.

Hoshi caught on immediately. She asked to be carried. Sasuke sat on the floor and she climbed into the carrier.

Naruto was interested in the contrast between the three children's reactions. The practical solution had not immediately occurred to Haru but he was happy to follow Hoshi's example. Hikaru did not want to be carried, but he wanted even less to fail. He managed the first of the obstacles and then climbed into the carrier on Naruto's back for the others.

They travelled for forty minutes, had a rest and then for twenty more. As they followed the path of blue lights along one corridor Naruto spotted a red flashing light in the distance.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Kazuki, who was out in front, yelled, "Uchiha!"

The children all rushed towards Naruto.

Sasuke picked up Kazuki.

"Why did you call 'Uchiha', Kazuki-chan?" he asked.

Kazuki pointed to the red flashing light. "Danger," he announced.

Sasuke gave him a hug. "That was very well done, Ka-chan. I am impressed." He turned to the others. "Never go into danger unless you are being led by an adult. Even then, you must listen carefully and do exactly what you are told."

They approached the 'danger zone' cautiously, with Sasuke at the front, Naruto at the rear and the children clustered between. As they got closer Naruto could hear an announcement.

"Varying artificial gravity levels. Varying artificial gravity levels."

He repeated the warning for the purebreds. Sasuke then signalled that they should all sit down.

"Does anyone know what 'varying artificial gravity levels' means?" he asked.

Haru was frowning. He raised his hand and Sasuke indicated that he should speak.

"Artificial gravity makes living on a ship be like living on a planet," he began. "If you switch the artificial gravity off, there isn't a down. Things wouldn't fall."

"That is right, Ha-chan," Sasuke acknowledged while Naruto boggled at his young son's understanding. "Today we are all going to find out about artificial gravity."

The next flight of stairs down, where the red light was flashing and the warning was at its loudest, had been replaced by a slide. Naruto went down first. The force pulling him down was much less on the lower deck. He caught the children in turn as they came down the slide, put them on their feet and warned them to stand still. Once Sasuke was down they had a game of 'follow the leader' down the corridor while the children got used to the fact that the artificial gravity was set, Naruto estimated, at half of the normal level.

"The artificial gravity has been turned down," Sasuke told them. "Now everyone except your To-chan is going to see how high they can jump from standing. Why isn't your To-chan going to jump?"

The children laughed. Many hands were raised.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"To-chan will hit his head," Yuki answered.

"Quite right, Yu-chan," Sasuke replied. "Your To-chan would hit his head on the ceiling."

After a few attempts at jumping they continued down the corridor until they reached what Naruto recognised as the door to the zero gravity gym that Kakashi had recently installed on the Oak. Sasuke signalled that the children should all sit down.

"On the other side of this door we have switched the artificial gravity off," he told them. "Now, I know that I feel sick when there is no gravity, so I am going to use a hypospray to make sure I am not sick.

"Your To-chan does not get sick when the artificial gravity is switched off, so he isn't going to use a hypospray.

"If you are worried about getting sick, you can have the hypospray now. Or you can ask for the hypospray at any time. Don't wait until you get sick."

Haru's hand shot up. Sasuke nodded that he should speak.

"Does Shi-chan get sick?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, remembering Shikamaru's usual response to fluctuations in the artificial gravity.

"Yes, Haru-chan, Shika-san gets sick," Sasuke told him.

"I want a hypospray, please," Haru decided.

Hoshi followed suit but Hikaru and the others decided to wait. Sasuke treated himself, Hoshi and Haru while Naruto pressed the announcer.

The door opened to reveal a tunnel occupied by Hamaki, Fu and Terai. They fastened a harness around each child and tethered him or her to a safety line.

At the other end of the tunnel was a balcony. Between them, the adults shepherded the children along the tunnel and onto the balcony; pushing then back to the floor when their normal footsteps launched them into the air.

Beyond the balustrade there was a huge space, the height of which spanned three decks; the one they were on and the two below.

Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke, who nodded. He landed on the rail with a perfectly judged jump, smiled and then pushed off.

The children watched, eyes and mouths circular as he flew across the space, turned himself in mid air and then pushed off the opposite wall with his feet. He sailed back across the space, somersaulted and landed neatly on the balcony.

"It takes standards of practice to be as skilled as your To-chan," Sasuke told them. "You can start today."

Each of the adults guided two of the children through a few simple zero weight manoeuvres. Hikaru never needed the hypospray, which surprised Naruto. Ryuu adapted the quickest; Hamaki, who he was with, gave him a longer safety line and they watched as he instinctively used it to help him change direction.

After fifteen minutes Naruto signalled to Sasuke that he felt some of the children were tiring. Yuki had his wide-eyed blinking look and Haru was actually napping as he floated at the end of his safety line.

"What next?" he asked.

Sasuke just smiled.

Waiting in at the other end of the tunnel was a people-sized replica of one of the children's toy trains. There was an engine, driven by Kakashi, and two open carriages with benches on each side.

The kits were bouncing in delight. Even Yuki had forgotten he was tired. They piled into the carriages and sat on the benches.

"Where should we go?" Sasuke asked them.

"Home," Hoshi answered immediately.

"Home! Home!" some of the others agreed and Naruto decided that none of them seemed disappointed that the adventure was coming to an end.

Soon backpacks and sensible shoes had been shed and the children were with Kiba in the playroom. Most of them went straight to one of the nests for a rest, Ryuu sat in Kiba's lap and a few played quietly with toys.

"Ranmaru and I will cope with them for the midday meal and this afternoon," Kiba told Naruto. "We'll ask whoever is available to help."

Naruto felt a little guilty about Kiba working an afternoon but Kiba hustled him out the door. Sasuke was waiting for him outside the playroom. He was carrying a basket.

"Kiba had most of the morning to himself," Sasuke assured him. "And he's probably looking forward to hearing about the adventure."

Naruto relaxed. It was true that Kiba would enjoy listening to the children.

"What's in the basket?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Our midmeal," he admitted.

Naruto decided that eating their midday meal in the bath had to be the most decadent thing he had ever done. Choza had shaped or cut all the food onto small pieces and Sasuke had arranged the bowls on a improvised cork tray that floated between them. Not for the first time, he was glad that he had lost the argument that it was unfair that they should have their own bathroom on the Oak as well as in the household in Tarrasade.

"The adventure was wonderful," he admitted. "How did you come up with the idea?"

Sasuke popped a tiny tomato into his mouth. "I thought about my wilderness training. I hated it. Yet when we went to the island it was magical. I decided that I would have liked my wilderness training if it had been an adventure." A small dumpling followed the tomato. "Also, I have been listening to Biwako-san about learning through play and how difficult the kits and Ryuu will find it to adapt to a conventional education."

Naruto ate three dumplings in quick succession. He remembered his lessons at the orphanage; he had hated them and learned almost nothing. "We can't go on an adventure every day," he observed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Certainly not. It would lose its impact. I have asked Shikamaru and Neji to think about the problem."

Naruto sometimes wondered if they were overloading Shikamaru.

"Dobe?" Sasuke queried.

"We ask a lot from Shi-chan," Naruto admitted.

"He's fine at the moment," Sasuke assured him. "I know when I am pushing him too hard. He rubs his hand over his face and he snaps at me."

Naruto was not sure if he was pleased that Sasuke realised or appalled that he was so familiar with the warning signs. "Maybe it would be good to stop pushing before he does those things?" he suggested.

Sasuke considered and then nodded. "I shall look for earlier indications," he promised. "Have you finished eating?" he asked.

Naruto judged the gleam in Sasuke's eyes. "I could eat more," he admitted. "But perhaps that wouldn't be a good idea."

Sasuke smiled. "Perhaps not," he agreed and stood up carefully so that he could move the tray to a safe distance.

**oo******oo**

Once the storm had passed Sasuke could focus on reality. Naruto's arms were tight about his neck and his legs wound about Sasuke's waist. Sasuke stood up, pulling him closer and supporting him. In this position Sasuke could carry him provided he was careful to stay balanced.

He walked up the steps they had installed inside the bath and then, carefully, down the other side. He managed to hit the button for the cleaning cycle of the bath; the rest would have to wait.

Then it was into the blowers, which were set to come on as soon as they detected a body. He briefly wondered if Naruto would be willing to let go and stand separately but that did not seem very likely. Instead Sasuke sank down onto the very solid stool that he had placed earlier for this eventuality.

Sasuke knew Naruto would be willing to loosen his grip once he was confident that Sasuke was not trying to put him down. He sat astride Sasuke's lap and smiled when Sasuke lifted their arms so that the blowers could dry them off. Once his hands were released, Naruto began combing the tangles from Sasuke's hair with his fingers.

Then there was the challenge of standing up from a sitting position. Over the last few standards, Sasuke had taken advantage of his maturing physique to build up his strength. He smiled slightly, wondering if Kakashi would be shocked that his unexpected commitment to training had been for this, so that he could lift and carry Naruto.

With a feat of combined strength and balance they were up and moving again. Sasuke heard the blowers switch off behind them.

Finally they reached the bed and Naruto settled into nest building. Sasuke proffered various items but, this time, Naruto was more focused on disassembling the bedclothes and using them.

Sasuke watched.

Then they were snuggled down together. This time, it would appear, it was a sleeping nest. Sasuke was pleased because it meant there was a good chance that Naruto would wake in time to help with the children's bathtime and bedtime.

He kissed the top of Naruto's head and thought back to the adventure. He remembered Hoshi gravely asking to be carried, Kazuki calling 'Uchiha' and Haru napping at the end of his safety line. He thought of the hands shooting up when he asked them a question and the kits' reaction to the train. He recalled Ryuu's talent in the zero gravity gym and Hikaru's scowl as he insisted on tackling at least one of the obstacles.

He stroked Naruto's fur and watched his beloved sleep.

He was the luckiest of men.

* * *

.


	23. Powder keg

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter refers to sexual and physical abuse involving a male and a female character im an abusive relationship.**

**The chapter has been edited to make it suitable for this site.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-three: Powder keg**

* * *

Kabuto gave up trying to will the headache away and pressed a hypospray to his neck. Relief was immediate.

"Kabuto-san?" a small, hesitant voice queried.

He sighed. He could not even self-medicate without someone interrupting. At least it was Kagero and not her infinitely more irritating sister. Not that it would be Kotohime. She was, at that moment, with Orochimaru. Meanwhile, he was stuck with trying to clean up the mess she had made of what had been a thriving hybrid engineering business.

"What do you want, Kagero?" he asked.

"I am sorry to bother you, Kabuto-san, but Onoki-sama's office is demanding that a senior representative attend an emergency meeting.

Kabuto listened to the rhythmical thump, squeak and squeal.

"That had better be me then," he acknowledged. "Round up enough of your relatives for a purebred escort."

Kabuto suspected that one of his escort was Kagero in one of her disguises. That was fine by him because the women, despite her unassuming demeanour, was surprisingly lethal.

* * *

The mayor's offices were little changed. He had last been there during the two standards when he had been assigned to Fuma-sama's laboratory in order to develop an understanding of his techniques.

Had it really been a whole decade before?

There had been him and there had been Kotohime; his thoroughness and attention to detail against her brilliance and creativity. At the time, despite their constant bickering, Kabuto had believed that they had made a good team. Certainly Fuma-sama had thought so. The old man had hinted that they should form a partnership, perhaps even be a couple.

But Kotohime had considered him too boring. She had made it clear that she considered him a technician rather than a scientist and that he was too uninteresting to bed.

She, like him, had aspired to catch Orochimaru's eye.

Yet when Amachi had died Orochimaru had chosen him over her. Orochimaru might prefer Kotohime in his bed but he had chosen Kabuto to replace his senior scientist.

Kabuto had expected a one-to-one meeting in Onoki's private office. Instead they were in a meeting room and the major was flanked by the people he referred to as his advisors but, in truth, were younger politicians after slices of his power. On his left were the moderates. On his right were those who wanted change, clustered about a calm women with short black hair and pink eyes.

"Kabuto-san," Onoki greeted him. "What a pleasant and unexpected surprise."

"Kotohime-san was unavailable at such short notice, Onoki-sama," Kabuto replied. "As you know, Orochimaru-sama and I are visiting in order to review operations."

"Quite so," Onoki acknowledged. "We appreciate the new code of practice that Orochimaru-san has established. Unfortunately, it does not help us tackle the problem of hybrid overpopulation of the residential sector."

So that was the new name for it; hybrid overpopulation.

Like all such meetings there was what was said and the additional messages behind the spoken words. Kabuto listened carefully to what Onoki had to say while watching the advisors' reactions. The essence proved to be 'I am going to have to make the residential section a hybrid-free zone or I am going to lose my grip on power'.

"I understand, Onoki-sama," Kabuto assured him. "Will it still be possible to conduct our business from its current location in the industrial section, or will you wish us to move away from the system?"

The advisors to the left were horrified that they might leave; the ones to the right wanted them gone.

Kabuto could see the old man's mind reviewing the consequences of having to import all the hybrids they needed as labour in the asteroid mines, the hydroponic farms and the other factories.

"It will be possible to continue your business from the industrial section," he insisted.

Kabuto wondered. It depended on the strength of the anti-hybrid feeling. He decided to punish Onoki a little.

"Will you be importing purebred slaves to do the menial labour in the residential sections?" he asked.

The old man's advisors gasped.

"Of course not," Onoki retorted. "Slavery is, of course, utterly unacceptable. We will have to pay minimum wage."

Kabuto did not comment. The thought was planted and it would grow. He gave them, at most, half a standard before the problem became so acute that they had to find a source of unpaid labour.

"You will kill all the hybrids?" he asked. "There would be a good market for the functional ones in other systems," he suggested. "If you confiscated them and sold them it might cover some of the costs associated with the operation."

"The plan is to exterminate them," the woman with black hair and pink eyes stated.

Kabuto resolved to find out her name. She was obviously highly sympathetic to the anti-hybrid movement and was probably active within it.

"Let us not be hasty, Kurotsuchi-san," Onoki replied. "Cost is always a factor. We do not want to have to raise taxes. The hybrids would still be gone from the residential section, which is what we agreed."

At least he had the woman's name. "You could confiscate the valuable hybrids in advance of the extermination," Kabuto suggested. "You have the information you need in the permit applications."

Onoki's bulbous nose twitched, as if he was smelling the potential credit. "We will think on it," he answered, keeping his tone neutral. He stood up. Kabuto and the advisors had no option but to do likewise. "It was good to see you again, Kabuto-san," he said, terminating the meeting.

As soon as he was back at the base, Kabuto sent for Suigetsu.

"Find Kimimaro and bring him here," he ordered, barely looking at him.

Suigetsu hesitated.

"You bring him to me before this evening, whatever that takes, or I will introduce you to Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto threatened.

Suigetsu paled and fled. Not that Kabuto had any intention of letting Suigetsu anywhere near his beloved leader.

Kabuto composed and sent a few messages before listening at Orochimaru's door. This time the enjoyment sounded distinctly one-sided. Kabuto smiled and knocked.

"Come in, Kabuto," Orochimaru called.

He could hear Kotohime's muffled objections as he opened the door. She was tied along a bench, gagged.

Kabuto made sure he was not smirking when Orochimaru turned to face him.

"Well?" he asked.

Kabuto filled him in. The more detail he included, the angrier Orochimaru became. It was obvious to both of them that, whatever Onoki was saying now, the situation was likely to escalate out of his control.

Losing their base in the Warren would be a telling blow so soon after losing the one on Jewel.

"Plan for a complete evacuation," Orochimaru told him. "Hopefully it will not be necessary. Good work suggesting the idea of repossessing the more valuable hybrids."

"I am going to plant Kimimaro in the militant anti-hybrid camp," Kabuto informed him.

Orochimaru actually smiled. "He will certainly look like he belongs there," he acknowledged. "Are you sure you can keep control of him?"

Kabuto nodded. "He needs me to activate his symbiote."

"Any word from Deidara?" Orochimaru asked.

"He is due to report in this evening," Kabuto replied.

"Good," Orochimaru replied. He walked to the side of the room and picked up a riding crop before approaching Kotohime. "This mess," he told her, "is entirely of your making." He turned back to Kabuto. "That will be all, Kabuto-san. We will dine together later."

Kabuto walked slowly from the room. As he closed the door, he heard the swish of the crop through the air and the sound of it hitting.

It was remarkably satisfying.

* * *

Kotohime managed to walk from Orochimaru's rooms to her own. Pure pride drove her; the pain was excruciating.

Hina rushed to her, calling for Denka.

"Denka! Denka! Come quickly. The mistress is hurt. That monster has hurt her." She swept Kotohime up into her arms, for once not caring about her image as the delicate, fragile, harmless catlady.

Before Kotohime could stop them they had her face down on her bed and Hina was treating her injuries. Denka was despatched, returned with the necessary supplies and been told to wait outside. The pain was gone. Regenerators had been applied. A feather light silk bedcover was across her back and legs. Hina was brushing her hair and singing to her softly.

She knew they loved her; unlike her family, unlike Orochimaru-sama. How could anyone hate hybrids? They were so much more reliable and caring than purebreds.

Her eyes felt heavy. That would not do. She needed to tell Han what was happening.

She insisted that Hina give her a stim, recorded the tape and then called Denka. Yes, he would get the message to Han. No, he promised that he would not take it himself. She made him and Hina promise that they would not, no matter the circumstances, go into the residential section.

Life would be unbearable if she lost them.

* * *

Han ejected the tape from the player and crushed it within his fist. He hated all purebreds but some, like Kotohime and Deidara, were useful.

The Day of Reckoning was coming sooner than he had anticipated. Kotohime did not know the date; perhaps it was not yet decided. However, Onoki was renowned for his greed; he would confiscate the valuable hybrids before attempting the purge.

He thought of the small weasel-human hybrid; an Amachi hybrid was far too valuable to miss. He summoned Deidara.

"The weasel-human hybrid," he began.

"Sickler," Deidara supplied.

Han did not care about his name. "Stop trying to recruit him for now. Put a watch on him. Use purebreds. Not you. I will need you. There is a rumour that Onoki is going to confiscate all the valuable functional hybrids and sell them. Amachi hybrids will be top of the list. I need to know as soon as it happens."

"Do we stop him from being taken?" Deidara asked.

Han considered. Fully functional hybrids were rare. "Yes. But make sure one of them sends word to me before attempting the interception."

* * *

Denka had listened to and copied the tape. If Kotohime had known she would not have approved. Occasionally Denka did things of which Kotohime would disapprove.

These things were usually for her own good, or sometimes for other people's good. Looking back, he wished he had done more of them.

He should have persuaded the hybrids who worked as technicians in the laboratory to terminate more of the malformed embryos. Maybe he should have ensured that Kabuto-san or Orochimaru-sama knew that Kotohime had changed the rules; that they were waiting until a hybrid was one and a half standards before declaring it non-functional.

Kotohime insisted that it was giving each hybrid a chance; that even those with physical abnormalities might have unexpected potential.

In truth it put unbearable pressure on the hybrids working in the nurseries. They could accept the mercy killings; some of the children were in so much pain or had no prospects of any quality of life.

But the others, the ones that could cope with their disabilities or who were merely too ugly to sell, they could not bear to kill them.

Denka had known that they were falsifying the records and smuggling them out to the lower levels of the residential sector. The idea was that older hybrids would adopt and raise them. To a certain extent it had been successful but the life of a hybrid was too unpredictable. Some of the parents had died. Others had been sold or reassigned. Many of the hybrid children had been orphaned. They turned feral.

And, after a steady stream over six standards, there had been too many of them, feral or not, for the authorities to miss.

Copying the tape was in the best interests of both Kotohime and his fellow hybrids. Han was a dangerous fanatic. Relying on him to save the thousands of hybrids living in the residential section was madness. He would not hesitate for a moment before sacrificing them to his cause. In Han's mind, an outcome that had him alive and all other hybrids dead alongside all purebreds would be a victory.

There was only one organisation that would care; the HDL. While the HDL was not permitted a formal presence in the Warren, there were those who were known to be connected.

Denka had lived all his life in the Warren; he had ways and means.

* * *

Shibito examined the glass he had just polished, placed it on the shelf and picked up the next. It was early. The bar had yet to open. He looked though the window to open area beyond, where market traders were assembling their stalls. There were less of them now and they arrived earlier in the vain hope of managing to make ends meet.

He yearned for the past, before the balance of life in the Warren had been destroyed and the extremists on both sides began making it miserable for anyone who did not share their views.

He missed Ume. The little girl had brought so much joy into his empty life. Even so, she was better off where she was, away from the residential section that had become so dangerous for hybrids. He hoped she was safe. The owners of the hydroponics farm were HDL sympathisers; they were willing to pretend she was a worker provided she occasionally helped one of the adult hybrids pinch out seedlings or pollinate flowers.

A figure flashed by the window and there was a thud against the door; today's mail thrown by a courier. Shibito opened the door and retrieved the delivery.

Buried deep within was one small packet with no markings; no delivery or return address.

It was a tape. What the recorded voice described made his blood run cold.

He did not open the bar. Instead he put up the closed sign, fastened the shutters and pulled down the blinds. He took his lockbox from its hiding place. Inside were his life savings and the deed to the bar.

He left by the back entrance and made his way up two levels. Gantetsu owned almost all the bars on Shibito's level, the one above and the one below. He had coveted Shibito's bar for standards because of its position adjacent to the market.

Shibito managed to hold out for half the market value. He had to get half. One third was not enough. Three-eighths was not enough. It had to be half.

Gantetsu had the gall to ask him to stay on as manager; Shibito agreed because it meant he would have somewhere to live.

Then he went to the spacer quarter. He walked into the headquarters of Stellar Exchange, the company that held the contract to control traffic through the gate.

The woman at the counter was surprised to see a resident rather than a spacer.

"I need to send a light speed message to Naruto-san, at the Uchiha compound, in Tarrasade," he told her.

The woman blinked at him. Shibito could tell she was wondering if he was insane. However her fingers flew over the tablet built into the counter. She smiled at him, her face set into a mask of professionalism. His heart was thumping in his chest. He had to have enough. He had to have enough. He had to have enough.

"That will be 0.43 megacredits," she told him.

The relief was dizzying. He emptied the assortment of bank bond chips from his satchel into the chute. She processed them one by one. At the end she pushed one back towards him.

"Your change, sir," she told him. She signalled to a young man that he should take her place. "I shall come around myself, sir, and show you where you can record your message."

She showed him a small room loaded with more technology than Shibito had ever seen.

"You press this button when you want to record," she explained. "You press it again to stop and you can use this second button to play back your message. Feel free to have as many attempts as you wish. Once you are satisfied with your message, press the large green button. Your message will be compressed and sent immediately."

She smiled at him again and left, closing the door behind her.

Shibito sat on the stool in the middle of the room. To the side was a small console with the three buttons she had pointed out.

He thought about what to say and then pressed the first button.

"My name is Shibito. I am a barkeeper in the Warren. I sent you a message before, with an Uchiha crew. The captain was very young and the crew included a hybrid and a woman. My daughter Ume, she's a hybrid, gave them her doll to give to you.

"Onoki, he's the mayor, is going to give the order to purge the residential section of the Warren of hybrids." He blinked back tears. "There are thousands of hybrids living in the residential section, mostly in the lower levels but some in the middle and upper levels. I don't know how they are going to kill them. I assume they will use gas to knock out everyone in the lower levels and then send squads in to remove the hybrids."

"I don't know the date. Soon. They are thinking about confiscating the more valuable hybrids first and they haven't done that yet. I would have heard. I won't be able to send another message. This cost me everything.

"I know this because someone sent me a tape. I will play it for you at the end.

"I don't know what you can do, Naruto-san, but please try. They do not deserve to die. They are people, like you and me and Ume."

He played the tape, stopped the recording and reviewed the message. He had not expected it to be a holovideo. Did he really look and sound like that?

He could not see how he could make the message better.

Shibito pressed the large green button.

At least he had tried.

* * *

Shikamaru hoped he would not have missed the message if it had not been flagged for his attention. He was horrified by the thought that it might have continued its journey to Tarrasade and then been relayed to Kaze; days of delay.

Two things would not wait. He checked the newest best route for the Oak to the Warren and, based on that, he adopted one of his many personas and sent a series of commands.

Then he went to find Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was in his office. They played the holovideo as soon as Naruto arrived.

He watched the colour drain from their faces as they viewed Shibito's message.

"We have to stop it," Naruto insisted.

"When was the message sent?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru watched the horror dawn in Naruto's eyes as he realised the implication of Sasuke's question; the massacre might have already happened.

"Less than a day ago," Shikamaru told them. "I have a route for the Oak, Sasuke-sama, and I can establish a light speed relay pathway between us and the Warren."

Sasuke frowned. Shikamaru shivered. He anticipated some very difficult conversations in the near future. Luckily Sasuke was more interested in prioritising. He went to his desk and depressed the intercom.

"This is Sasuke-sama. This is a priority one command. Get us moving at maximum velocity towards the gate. This overrides all other commands. Arrange a jump slot for as soon as we arrive. If there is a problem doing so, come back to me."

He turned to Naruto. "Naruto, please can you check whether everyone is on board? If not, see to it. After that, I imagine you will want to contact the sanctuary and give them our apologies for leaving so suddenly. You will also need to speak with Lee about whether he and Gaara should travel with us or take the Gourd down to the surface. Also, please ask Inari to confirm that the man in the message is the one he spoke with in the Warren."

Naruto nodded, stood up and left. Shikamaru could see that he was grateful to have things to do.

Shikamaru started to stand. "I need to investigate options," he suggested.

"Sit down," Sasuke ordered.

Shikamaru sank back into the chair. He could see that Sasuke was angry. He had not anticipated Sasuke being angry but now, thinking about it, he could see why.

A few more seconds' thought and it dawned on Shikamaru just how furious Sasuke was going to be. While he had convinced himself that each step had been too small to mention, Shikamaru had gone a long, long way without Sasuke's knowledge or permission.

"Shikamaru-san," Sasuke began, his tone low and dangerous. "Please explain how it is possible for you to have intercepted this message less than a day after it was sent and also how you intend setting up a light speed relay pathway between us and the Warren."

* * *

.


	24. Operatives

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-four: Operatives**

* * *

Sasuke had no intention of allowing Shikamaru to leave his office until he had some answers. How in known space had Shikamaru intercepted Shibito's message to Naruto so quickly? How did he have the capacity to ensure a light speed relay pathway between Kaze III and the Warren?

"Well?" he prompted.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "It just grew. Little by little."

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke demanded.

"It started with the Snuffers," Shikamaru admitted.

"Snuffers?" Sasuke queried. "What do Snuffers have to do with it?"

"When I found out about Neji, I vowed to get rid of the Snuffers," Shikamaru told him.

"The Snuffers who had hurt Neji," Sasuke checked.

Shikamaru frowned slightly. "No. All Snuffers. Up to a point it went well. I estimate that I got rid of nine-tenths of them. The others dug in. They worked out how to avoid me. The numbers started to rise again. I couldn't have that."

"Got rid of them?" Sasuke queried, slightly behind.

"I broadcast evidence of what they were doing and offered a bounty," Shikamaru explained. "That was enough. Or it had been for nine out of ten Snuffer crews. For the others I could not collect good enough evidence."

"And you wouldn't point a finger and offer a bounty without it," Sasuke surmised.

"Of course not," Shikamaru replied. "Then Klenn suggested that I needed a few operatives. So that I could collect better evidence. Like he has Garner."

"Klenn," Sasuke echoed. "Klennethon Darrent?"

Shikamaru pinked. "You gave me permission to correspond with him," he reminded Sasuke.

"Four standards ago. When we were chasing Kabuto." Sasuke scowled at him. "How often do you communicate with him?"

Shikamaru's blush darkened. "I'll get to that. Anyway, I thought about it. It wasn't like I didn't already pay people to do things for me. I mean, sometimes one of the identities has to do something that requires a body."

There was a pause. Sasuke got up and went towards the alcove where he made tea and put the kettle on. "The identities," he recapped as he came back and sat down. "Like the ones Temari mentioned when we first met her. How many did she say you had?"

"Seven thousand, one hundred and eighty-two," Shikamaru answered without having to think about it.

"And how many do you really have?" Sasuke asked.

"Current and active? Not that many. Fewer than five thousand," Shikamaru answered.

"Including inactive? And non-current?" Sasuke pressed.

Shikamaru considered. It depended how you defined an identity. "About forty thousand?" he suggested. "Most of them are just entries in databases held on various planets, in case I need someone who comes from there one day."

Sasuke blinked at him. "And it did not occur to you that moving from virtual identities to full time living and breathing operatives was something you ought to mention to me?"

Shikamaru could not hold his gaze. "Yes, but I hadn't told you about the Snuffers. And I knew that you didn't realise that I was in regular contact with Klenn. I thought you would stop me corresponding with him."

"And you do not want to," Sasuke suggested.

"No," Shikamaru admitted in a small voice. "I don't want to. We play Go and Shogi and set each other riddles. He understands my jokes."

And, at that moment, it was as if Sasuke did not have anywhere to stand and he was falling.

Sasuke could recognise loneliness when he saw it; he had experienced enough of it when he was younger. He thought of the story that Shikamaru told the children, about the two lonely boys who had found each other. Suddenly it was a thousand times more poignant. Shikamaru, despite his deep commitment to their family, was still a lonely little boy. His genius condemned him to it. There were parts of him that none of them could understand, never mind reach; not him, not Naruto, not even Neji.

Sasuke finally understood how close he had come to losing Shikamaru on Elessen. It terrified him. If Klennethon Darrent had been a century younger, if Naruto had not claimed Shikamaru as his best friend, if Sasuke had not given him the ring, they would have lost him.

He went to finish making the tea. His hands were trembling. He wanted a drink of alcohol. He never wanted alcohol.

"I am sorry," Shikamaru whispered.

Sasuke took two deep breaths to calm himself. He picked up the tea tray and took it to the table. He poured them each a cup of tea.

"I gave you permission to correspond with him," he said. "It is fine. I trust you. There is no need for you to stop." He cast about for a thought that would cheer Shikamaru up. "Maybe Haru will understand your jokes when he is older."

It worked. Shikamaru smiled at him. "Thank you for Haru," he said.

Sasuke was not sure that this was territory they should explore. "Thank Naruto. Haru is his gift to the both of us." Mentioning Naruto made Sasuke more secure. He saw Shikamaru's gaze go to the picture frame, to the image of Naruto with the children.

"Tell me about these operatives, then," Sasuke instructed.

Shikamaru took a sip of his tea. Sasuke could imagine him wishing it were coffee, which was only fair as Sasuke was wishing it were sake.

"Well, they needed to be mobile. Ideally they needed ships with miniature Mulligan drives, the fastest conventional drives on the market, improvers and light speed communication relays. I could only get two of those. So I asked Klenn if he could source the miniature Mulligan drives for me.

"He agreed. He also offered to give me three improvers, on two conditions."

Sasuke waited.

"The first was that I would try to correspond with him every day," Shikamaru admitted. "Usually it is just a Go move and maybe a Shogi move. Sometimes there is a puzzle or a joke. About once every ten days I write him a letter or, if there isn't time for that, I record a message.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "The second condition was that I would not simply give the improvers to Uchiha," he confessed.

Sasuke counted to ten in his head. He would not lose his temper. He told himself that he was not angry at Shikamaru but at Klennethon Darrent, who was bent on placing temptation in Shikamaru's way. He took another mouthful of tea and swallowed.

"He would not have given you the improvers to give to Uchiha," he acknowledged. "And I know that you would not accept them under false pretences. Now we have found ourselves in a situation that we cannot address without them, you are using them. I assume you are using one of them to lay a string of minigates."

Shikamaru looked shocked. "No. Never. Minigates are Uchiha technology. I would not dream of allowing a non-Uchiha ship access to them. No, the ships can bridge the gaps to create a conventional communication route."

Sasuke almost smiled. In Shikamaru's mind the fiendishly complicated situation probably made perfect sense.

"Can I ask what your operatives do?" he asked. "In outline," he added hastily as he watched Shikamaru's eyes unfocus, indicating that he was thinking more deeply.

Shikamaru's gaze came back to Sasuke. "They have two general tasks. They map holes and they collect information and inject it into the data streams for me to find. Other than that, I assign specific tasks. For example, I have had one keeping an eye on the Warren, which was how I picked up the message for Naruto so quickly. They also have guidelines defining situations where they should use their initiative."

"How did you recruit them?" Sasuke asked.

"I advertised," Shikamaru told him. "Then I selected from among the applicants. I put thirty-nine through various tests and, finally, I paid a Hyuga to interview the final nine. I listened to her report and watched the holovids."

"You did not think of using Neji?" Sasuke asked, imagining how much it must have cost Shikamaru to hire the Hyuga.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Out of the question. He is Uchiha, he is too easily traced back to me and I did not want him knowing about the Snuffers."

The pieces began to come together in Sasuke's mind. "They do not know they are employed by you," he deduced.

"Of course not," Shikamaru replied. "Hopefully they think they are employed by some ancient, eccentric philanthropist. Even if they don't, they would find themselves working through a succession of other identities before they even began to find their way to me."

"Did you base him on Klennethon Darrent?" Sasuke asked, mischievously.

Shikamaru flushed slightly. "Maybe. A bit. Perhaps more than a bit," he admitted.

"How will you handle them working with us?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not a problem," Shikamaru assured him. "It is a humanitarian mission. They will be helping the HDL, which leads to Naruto and therefore Uchiha. They have a list of organisations that they can ally with for specific missions. The HDL is on it, as is Uchiha." He considered. "Can we keep the fact they are my operatives between you and me?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "On one condition," he replied.

Shikamaru waited.

"You keep me informed about future developments in your secret life," Sasuke told him. "At least the big stuff."

There was a short silence. Sasuke was puzzled. Was he going to refuse?

Then Sasuke realised that Shikamaru was close to tears.

"I thought you would be angry," he said softly.

Sasuke wished Naruto was present. Naruto would hold Shikamaru and it would be fine.

"Promise me, Shika-san," he insisted.

"I promise," Shikamaru said and, thankfully, smiled.

"Go work on ways we can save thousands of hybrids without actually being there," Sasuke told him. "I'll arrange for a flask of coffee to be brought to the laboratory."

* * *

Until this mission the operative known as Tennyo Three had loved her job.

It was extremely well paid and the benefits, which included age retard, were amazing. It suited her a great deal better than the other ways she had earned her living. Spacing alone, with only an array of virtual lovers or friends for company, proved much less aggravating than spacing with flesh and blood people. Her ship, the Marishiten, was incredible. Usually the tasks she was assigned were challenging and exciting. She particularly liked it when she had to assume an identity. She was delighted that her hair, skin and eye colour could be modified, not by using dyes or contact lenses, but via nanobots.

But her latest mission was increasingly boring. She had to hack into the light speed communication relay in the system containing the Warren every five days. She was then to jump through two normally unusable holes to another system and inject the data into the light speed relay there.

Recently the second gate, where she injected the data, had changed. She assumed that was because the recipient of the information, who might or might not be Chaaruzu-san, had moved location.

Being tethered to the gate serving the Warren had been annoying. It severely limited where she could go and what she could do. She had even considered contacting Chaaruzu-san and asking if it were possible for her to be relieved.

Then she had noticed the message to Tarrasade from a bartender.

Bartenders, even if they owned their bars, did not send light speed messages. Once the hacked data was safely injected into the designated relay, she jumped back and docked at the Warren.

Initial investigations revealed that the bartender, Shibito, had sold his bar to send the message.

That changed it from merely intriguing to interesting. She opened the message.

It took her almost a minute to remember to breathe. It took a great deal longer before she started to think.

This definitely fell within Chaaruzu-san's guidelines for when she should use her initiative. To be sure she checked using the relevant programme, feeding in 'imminent death of thousands'. As she suspected the result was that she was free to so anything she thought necessary, up to and including using all the resources at her disposal and risking her life if she wished to do so.

She researched, planned, replanned and defined what she should do. She quickly decided that her objective should be to delay the massacre and hope that Chaaruzu-san, or Naruto-san, sent assistance. Her next decision was her target. She quickly chose the mayor, Onoki, who was renowned for his greed.

Her approach was obvious. She would pose as the representative of an extremely wealthy and profitable multi-system company that was looking to expand into this sector. They would, specifically, be looking for a space station with a good supply of hybrids. The company would have a strict policy about hybrid welfare.

Hopefully Onoki would delay the massacre until she left, for fear of losing the business opportunity.

She had never posed as the representative of an extremely wealthy and profitable multi-system company. More in hope than expectation, she entered a description of the desired identity into the designated programme.

It was there. All she had to do was fill in the details she required, the programme generated the rest. She checked; it was incredibly detailed. There was a packet of information to inject into the data stream and instructions to find a box in storage bay three.

The box contained everything she would need from bodywash and perfume to ear studs and boots. She set her hair to 'expensive ash blond', her skin to 'I get to live on a planet' and her eye colour to 'obviously genetically selected blue'.

She loved her job.

* * *

Shikamaru ignored the possibility that the massacre had already happened or would happen before they could intervene. There was nothing to be gained by dwelling on those outcomes.

Tennyo One and Tennyo Two would be travelling as quickly as they could to the gates that had to be bridged to make the light speed link between Kaze III and the Warren. As soon as Tennyo Three received his message she would dock at the Warren and be his eyes and ears there.

Planning what to do when they arrived at the Warren would require the expertise of other members of the crew. First he needed to do the things that only Shikamaru could do.

He wrote seven enquiries and submitted them to his data crystal array.

Then he mobilised funds. He set in motion a takeover of the Stellar Exchange. He instructed several of his virtual identities to buy as much of the Warren as was possible. He analysed the shipping lanes and made an offer for a company with a fleet of cargo ships active in that sector.

Two of the enquiries were back by the time he had finished. He reviewed the results and sent three more messages. Then he lifted his goggles and reached for the flask of coffee.

Neji was holding it and a cup.

Shikamaru took out his earpieces and stripped off his gloves while Neji poured the coffee.

"We are setting up one of the meeting rooms," Neji told him. "Kono-kun is installing extra projectors at this moment. Shino-san is ensuring that we will be able to access all necessary communications from the room. The Dart is provisioned and ready to undock at a moment's notice."

"Kakashi would be captain?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji smiled. "Yes, Sasuke chose the crew and Kakashi is captain."

Shikamaru relaxed slightly.

He felt even better when he and Neji entered the meeting room. The rest of Uchiha's strategic thinkers were there; Sasuke himself, Kakashi, Itachi and Inari. Jiraiya and Tsunade were there to offer experience, Shino and Rin expertise, Asuma practicality, Iruka thoughtful questioning and Naruto his unique blend of lateral thinking and wisdom. Finally Konohamaru, Tayuya and Kisame were there because they had been in the Warren.

If they did not succeed, they would know that Uchiha had offered its best.

* * *

"Onoki-sama will see you now," the busty young woman told her before getting up and opening the door for her. "Tennyo-san," she announced.

She walked in as if she already owned the station and everything within it. It worked. The old man stood, which meant those with him had no option but to do likewise. She recognised Kurotsuchi, a leader of the anti-hybrid movement, in the group to his right and Sumashi, a moderate, amongst those on his left.

Onoki liked the look of her, which was good but had scary implications she could not afford to dwell upon. He bowed slightly.

"Tennyo-san," he acknowledged.

She bowed slightly lower. "Onoki-san," she replied and waited. A blond man with a ridiculous topknot detached himself from the group on Onoki's right, came around and presented her chair, much to Kurotsuchi's annoyance.

She smiled at him, putting a little more warmth into the smile than was strictly necessary.

He leered in return and she pretended not to notice.

She walked away satisfied. They had been arguing before the door had shut behind her. She activated her earpiece to listen to what was going on in the room, courtesy of the bug she had planted on the underside of her chair.

"Our plans should not be changed to placate some foreigner," Kurotsuchi was saying.

"We cannot afford to jeopardise an opportunity like this," Sumashi countered. "Imagine the wealth it would bring. Think what the increased traffic could mean."

"What difference could a short delay make?" Onoki suggested. "Once she has gone, we can proceed with the plan. Sumashi-san, would you like to show Tennyo-san around the station?"

There was an exclamation of dissent, presumably from Kurotsuchi.

"You wish to do it, Kurotsuchi-san?" Onoki asked disbelievingly.

"No, of course not. Mahiru-san will accompany Sumashi," she insisted.

"As long as he can keep his cock in his pants," Sumashi countered, confirming that Mahiru was the blond man with the topknot who had presented her chair.

There were sounds of chairs legs scraping against floor and a scuffle.

"Stop it!" Onoki ordered. Once there was silence he continued. "Sumashi-san and Mahiru-san will show Tennyo-san around the station. Only, of course, the parts we wish her to see. As for either of you having the slightest chance with her, do not delude yourselves, a woman like that is so far above either of you that you might as well reach for a star."

She smiled.

* * *

.


	25. Evening

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-five: Evening**

* * *

Naruto turned the doll in his hands. It was a plastic cooking spoon, the type used for stirring a pot of food. Someone had drawn eyes, nose, mouth and hair on the bowl and tied scraps of fabric about the handle for clothes.

They should have done more when Inari and the others had returned, but it had not occurred to any of them, not even Shi-chan, that the situation in the Warren was so bad or that it would deteriorate so quickly.

He shivered and shook himself. There were situations like the Warren dotted throughout known space. Sometimes hybrids were the victims. Sometimes it was other groups. He thought of Ranmaru's home planet, where unauthorised purebred children were captured and killed.

Humans, purebred or not, could be monsters.

He looked about the meeting room, now deserted because Sasuke had called a halt for the day. They had put the children to bed and eaten as a family.

Yuki had been clutching his favourite doll as Naruto had kissed him goodnight. It had reminded Naruto about the one the child, Ume, had sent him.

After the evening meal he had fetched some modelling clay from the playroom and the doll from his office.

He sprang onto the table in the meeting room and picked his way through the tablets and paper to the centre. Once there he pressed the lump of clay onto the table and thrust the end of the spoon into it.

The doll stood a little askew. Naruto rearranged its clothes.

The door slid open. It was Sasuke.

"What are you doing, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto moved aside so that he could see the doll.

Sasuke stared for a moment and then nodded.

* * *

Onoki had pushed for 'Tennyo-san' to tour the station the day after the meeting but she pleaded other business and held out for one day's delay. Each day gained increased the possibility that Chaaruzu-san or Naruto-san would intervene and stop the massacre. She had spent the time collecting information. She had codified and compressed it, hacked into the light speed relay and injected it into the data stream.

Sumashi and Mahiru had vied for her attention throughout the tour. Under other circumstances it would have been flattering but not these. They had wanted the character, Tennyo-san who represented a multi-system company, rather than her. It was also difficult not to dwell on the imminent death of thousands. Finally, the more time she spent around Mahiru the less she liked him; she was relieved when he excused himself, pleading a prior evening engagement.

She did not miss that she was not the only one who was pleased to see the back of him; she saw Sumashi's shudder as he watched Mahiru walk away.

He pulled himself together and turned to her.

"Allow me to escort you to dinner, Tennyo-san," he suggested.

It was the opportunity she was looking for to learn more about their plans. "That would be pleasant, Sumashi-san. Could you use your position in the council to secure us a reservation at one of the best restaurants? The company would be delighted to pay."

She had to remind herself that for Tennyo-san, who represented a multi-system company, the restaurant would be provincial and amusing rather than exclusive and incredibly expensive. They ended up in a private dining room. She swiftly ordered a flask of the best sake.

She had nanobots that prevented her becoming intoxicated. She was hoping that Sumashi did not.

A few small cups of sake and he was already talking too much. She swiftly realised that he was under a great deal of pressure.

"You spend all your life trying to get there," he told her. "Then, when you do, you realise that the room is full of greedy, corrupt old men and bigoted extremists."

She schooled her face into a suitable expression of sympathy and poured them both more sake.

"Then you stay, because you tell yourself that you can achieve more on the inside than the outside." He emptied his cup and she refilled it. "Only you are lying to yourself. You vote against things, you abstain, but they still happen. They still happened when you were a member of the council. History will show you were there."

She decided not to say anything. Instead she made small understanding noises while she topped up his cup.

"I have to be in the same room as that monster," he added, shuddering. "Kurotsuchi is bad enough, her views are loathsome, but Mahiru." He shuddered. "If he is human, I am ashamed to be one."

* * *

Mahiru had decided that the woman was irrelevant; they had more pressing concerns than courting multi-system companies.

What was worse, Onoki was right; she thought she was too good for him.

If she had been a local woman he would have taught her a lesson; she needed to understand that the only place for a woman like her was around the cock of a man like him. Unfortunately she was not.

He would leave her to Sumashi. He sneered; Sumashi was so subservient that he barely deserved to be considered a man.

He had more important business.

A quick trip to his apartment and he was dressed and armed appropriately. Then he was travelling towards the designated meeting place. Even one div before he would have hesitated to wear the uniform of the Anti Hybrid Brigade openly. Now men dressed in ABH garb, with their faces covered, were commonplace.

The new man, Kimimaro, was there. Mahiru was pleased. They exchanged nods; acknowledging each other's reputation.

Then it was down the access tunnels and into the lower levels.

He had a personal target of fifty for this outing. He hoped that they were all functional enough to run. It was much more exciting if he had to chase them.

* * *

Deidara was glad that none of his art was permanent and that he cared for no one other than himself. Otherwise making bombs that worked might worry him.

Whatever Kabuto said, the bombs had to be functional. If Han discovered that they were ineffectual he would pull Deidara apart and leave the piece with the brain to die while the other parts twitched. Deidara had seen it happen and once had been enough. He had no intention of being on the receiving end of Han's ire.

He did not plan to be in the residential sector when Han started using the bombs. He slept elsewhere whenever possible and carried an emergency suit. If he was in the wrong place at the wrong time the suit might save him.

Han was crouched only an arm's length from his left shoulder, watching him work. It made Deidara nervous. He had tried moving the bomb making to a smaller room in the hope that Han would stay outside.

The tactic had backfired; now Han filled most of the room.

"What are your plans, Deidara?" Han asked.

Deidara jumped, almost blowing both of them to smithereens. Han did not make small talk.

"When you have taken the Warren, I plan to leave," he admitted. "I was hoping that you would allow me and the other purebreds who have supported the pro-hybrid movement to do so."

"I will consider it," Han conceded. He then cocked his head in the way that Deidara knew meant he was utilising his dolphin hearing to receive an ultrasonic message. He stood; his head almost touching the ceiling.

"I must go," he said, looming over Deidara. "A squad is on a killing spree in the lower levels."

Deidara sighed with relief once he had left, grateful to the killers.

* * *

Sickler sat on the floor of the sitting room of Ebisu's apartment. Ebisu was in the chair. They were watching old story vids because that gave them an excuse not to talk and made it easier not to think.

Things had changed since Ebisu had sent the message to his father asking for a loan. Sickler had stopped sneaking out to attend pro-hybrid meetings. Ebisu no longer suggested locking Sickler in his room at night. Instead they lived as they had when Sickler was a kit; he slept on a cot in Ebisu's bedroom.

Every day the situation around them deteriorated while ordinary people like them tried to continue with their lives. Masked members of the AHB openly walked the corridors. There were rumours that hybrids were being slaughtered on the lower levels. Pro-hybrid purebreds were too frightened to speak out. Many of them were leaving, as Ebisu and Sickler planned to do.

At least Deidara had not been back in contact. Sickler was relieved. He did not want to join an anti-purebred organisation. He belonged with Ebisu, in the middle.

Not that there would be a middle much longer, Sickler could see that.

The episode of the story vid they were watching came to an end. To Sickler's surprise Ebisu switched the viewer off.

"I am not sure that the credit from Father will come in time," Ebisu admitted.

Sickler waited.

"I am going to contact the harbour master's office," Ebisu told him. "I am going to ask him if we can work in the spacer quarter in return for food and somewhere to sleep."

"That's a wonderful idea," Sickler told him, impressed that Ebisu had thought of it.

Ebisu smiled. It was a brief and uncertain smile, but a smile nevertheless. "I will do it tomorrow morning," he promised.

* * *

Kotohime walked around her laboratory. It was painful to see it deserted and empty. Orochimaru had given the order that everything of value was to be packed into containers that could be loaded at a moment's notice.

Orochimaru himself had visited the nursery and examined the stock. He had insisted Kotohime be there. Only five out of ninety-two hybrids had been judged functional. He had broken the necks of the others and left the bodies for the nursemaids to feed into the recycler.

One of them, Tora, had tried to stop him.

The empty laboratory, the memory of Tora's body amongst those of the babies she had cared for, the dull ache of her healing flesh; these were the realities of Kotohime's world.

Realities she had hidden from for far too long.

Naked in bed with him, Kotohime had realised that Orochimaru's body had changed. It was younger and flawless. Her best guess was that he had spent two standards or more in a tank while a skilled medico had regenerated most of his body.

After he had beaten her she told herself that the process had changed him.

Only it had not. The truth of it had sunk in when she watched him killing the babies. He had always been like this; ruthless, self-centred and cruel. It was her image of him that had been different.

Suddenly she pitied Kabuto instead of hating him.

Kotohime walked towards the nursery. She could hear Tonton singing to the five babies that remained. Tonton's piggy nature showed in her face and her figure but her voice was pure; pitch perfect and utterly human.

She had moved the five survivors into a different, cosier room. They were each in a cot, small heads on clean white pillows, a favourite toy tucked in beside them.

Her voice did not falter as she spotted Kotohime in the doorway but her bright, black piggy eyes burned with hatred.

Kotohime did not blame her.

Reluctantly, Kotohime thought about the future. She had never lived in the real world and her world of make-believe had all but gone.

Did she want to survive? She could kill herself or annoy Orochimaru enough that he broke her neck like he had the children's.

Or she could face up to what she had done and try to make amends.

* * *

Other hybrids, all soldiers in the Kaiju, appeared around Han as he ran. At first Han followed the instructions in the ultrasound messages but soon it was no longer necessary because there was a trail of pathetic crumpled bodies. Inside he burned with fury that purebreds had dared come onto his territory and kill those they had no right to touch.

"Try not to kill them outright," Han ordered. "We need to question them."

It was almost too easy. They had knives but Han's soldiers moved so quickly and many of them had either natural armour or armguards and breastplates.

One killer stood out. The eyes showing through the gap in the mask were a vivid green. He dropped the child whose neck he had just broken as soon as he saw them and, to Han's astonishment, transformed.

Han had never encountered a purebred who could move so fast. He killed one of Han's soldiers and then another, plunging the razor sharp blade of his long knife between the sections of their armour. Han stepped forward, attracting the green-eyed man's next attack. He dodged and the purebred's knife skittered across his armguard.

He swiped. The green-eyed man managed a retreating dodge but underestimated the length of Han's arm. Han made contact and the man flew across the corridor but, amazingly, managed to push off from the wall rather than crashing into it. Then he was running down the corridor with Han in pursuit.

Han was beginning to doubt that the man was purebred. He was too fast, his reactions were too quick and now, astonishingly, he was using echolocation to predict the shape of the corridors ahead. Han was too big, too heavy and too slow to catch him. He stopped and began to laugh.

A purebred had outrun him.

He turned back. Two of the purebreds were dead, another so badly injured that Han chose to snap his neck and two were alive. They had unmasked the living ones. One of them looked familiar.

Han smiled; it was Mahiru, one of the councillors.

This was a good day.

* * *

Kimimaro had hoped the big hybrid would chase him but he soon heard the strangely soft yet heavy footsteps behind him slow and stop.

For a moment he considered turning back. Then, as his bloodlust cooled, he remembered that he had other functions than to kill.

He had to tell the AHB that there were hybrid fighters and that Han himself led them.

He supposed he should also report to Kabuto. Kimimaro gritted his teeth. He wanted to kill Kabuto more than any hybrid, even Han. Unfortunately Kimimaro needed the smug, traitorous hybrid lover; wringing his neck was not an option. That would have to change. This time, when he reported, Kimimaro would obtain a sample of the substance that activated his symbiote.

He found a service shaft and started to climb upwards.

* * *

Once Sumashi was drunk enough not to notice, she had started to make additions to his sake. She needed to lower his inhibitions without any of the common side effects; she did not want him sleepy, or maudlin, or violent, or lecherous.

Luckily Sumashi desperately needed to talk. Once his inhibitions were gone the floodgates opened.

She activated a hidden recorder and made encouraging or sympathetic noises when appropriate. Occasionally she tried to push him for more detail.

When the drugs wore off, Sumashi proved to be sleepy rather than any of the less attractive alternatives. She moved crockery and cutlery so that his head could rest comfortably on the tablecloth before summoning the head waiter.

Sumashi cooperated by snoring loudly, reassuring the waiter and the manager that he was only sleeping. She paid the bill, including an extremely generous gratuity. They assured her that they would ensure Sumashi reached home safely and offered her an escort to the edge of the spacer quarter.

As soon as she was aboard the Marishiten she recorded her report before processing the information, hacking into the relay and injecting the data.

Then she could rest. For the first time since viewing Shibito's message she thought she might be able to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked back to the crew room. He thought about the spoon dolly in the middle of the table. It was so like Naruto to think of it and place it there; the perfect reminder of what they were trying to do and why it was worth fighting for.

Sasuke had no illusions that involving Uchiha was sensible. This was not like ridding Kaze of the slavers, where there had been divs of careful planning before they had perfectly executed Shikamaru's elegant plan. Either they would be too late or it would be messy and bloody, with decisions taken and implemented within moments.

It would be like a battle.

This was his territory, not Shikamaru's.

He brought Naruto's hand up and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"Dobe, I need to speak to Kakashi. I won't be long."

Naruto looked at him; his whiskers twitched. Then he nodded.

Kakashi was in the galley playing cards with Ibiki, Asuma, Gai, Shino and Fu. Iruka had released one bottle of whisky, which they were making last by using very small cups.

"May I speak with you, Kakashi-san?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

Kakashi abandoned his hand immediately. They walked together towards Sasuke's office.

"I have come to a decision," Sasuke told him as they walked. "Whatever happens in the Warren, I will be in the front line, with Naruto."

Kakashi stopped walking. "It is not an Uchiha matter," he complained.

Sasuke turned to face him. "Maybe it is, maybe it is not. Whichever, I will tell Shikamaru, tomorrow, that he should plan for me to be his front line leader. You, he, Neji and Iruka will be in the Sakura. The children and Kiba will be with you."

"Uchiha-sama..." Kakashi objected.

Sasuke held up a hand. "Kakashi, the moment was always going to come when I had to decide who I was. This is that moment. An Uchiha will put his life on the line in an attempt to save thousands of hybrid humans' lives." He took one of the double-sided medallions out of his pocket and tossed it to Kakashi. "Live or die, this will become real."

* * *

.


	26. Preparations

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-six: Preparations**

* * *

A ripple of surprise travelled around the room when Sasuke appeared among the fighters being fitted with an all-environment survival suit. All eyes went to Kakashi, who said nothing.

Inoichi checked the fit of Sasuke's suit before going through the standard checks. He then helped Sasuke don two layers of flexible armour; the inner would absorb the energy of projectiles and the outer reflect lasers.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's gaze boring into his back and then watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye as he re-accustomed himself to how the suit affected his movement. Naruto was talking to Kakashi, who flinched a number of times and then shook his head; Sasuke could not hear what they were saying.

So he was not surprised when Naruto blocked his way from their bedroom into their bathroom when they returned to the crew room to freshen up before the midmeal.

"You should stay on the Sakura," he stated. "Kakashi can be the leader on the ground."

Sasuke braced himself. "No," he replied. "There are two choices. You and I both stay in the control centre in the Sakura, or you and I are both in the station, actively involved. Of these two alternatives, the one with both of us in the station is more likely to succeed because it will be better to have you and I where hybrid and purebred can see us."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "There is a third choice," he insisted. "Me in the station, where the hybrids can see me, and you on the Sakura, where you will be safe."

Sasuke held his gaze. "No, Naruto. I belong at your side as you belong at mine. Either we are both on the Sakura or we are both in the station. I believe we should be in the station. However, if you decide we should both be on the Sakura, I shall acquiesce."

He took a step towards the bathroom and was slightly relieved that Naruto chose to step aside. A few moments later a naked Naruto joined him in the shower.

"I shall think about it," he admitted.

Sasuke was surprised. He had not thought that Naruto would consider staying on the Sakura.

* * *

Ebisu and Sickler waited outside the harbour master's office; Akatsuchi-san had responded to Ebisu's communication by insisting on seeing both of them.

Finally they were called in. Akatsuchi was a large, round faced man with a rather formless nose that suggested a history of hand-to-hand combat. He frowned at them.

"You have good references. Why are you giving up your business and asking for a job that pays nothing but food and somewhere to sleep?" His gaze settled on Sickler. "Is it that bad? Are even hardworking hybrids earning a living affected?"

"Yes," Ebisu answered bluntly. "We want to leave the Warren. I am waiting for a credit advance from my family. Until it comes, I want Sickler somewhere safe."

Sickler had not expected Ebisu to speak so ardently; usually he was so formal and reserved.

"And you?" Akatsuchi asked. "Are you the good lad you appear to be? You aren't one of those radicals into graffiti and other vandalism?"

Sickler hoped his blush was interpreted as shyness and not guilt at having attended those meetings. "I want to live the life we lived before, Akatsuchi-san," he answered. "We would work hard. Even the spacer quarter must have vermin."

Akatsuchi smiled. "We have lots of vermin," he admitted, "and enough of it is non-human for you two to earn your keep, at least for a div." He looked back to Ebisu. "I'll arrange a place for you in one of the hostels. It won't be much. You will have to share a room. You can start today."

Sickler was glad that Ebisu had insisted they bring their equipment.

When they had finished for the day they discovered that they had been assigned a tiny room and felt lucky; the hostel was little more than a bunkhouse with canteen. Sickler jumped up onto the top bunk.

"I'll move our stuff here bit by bit," Ebisu told him. "We don't want the authorities asking why you are no longer living at the address given on your permit application." He patted Sickler's arm. "No going back into the residential sector. You must promise me."

"I won't, I promise," Sickler agreed.

* * *

"So we are agreed," Sasuke checked. "Our initial position is to offer any hybrid free transport away from the Warren and to a place of safety."

There were nods around the table.

"Good," Sasuke acknowledged. "Naruto, I want you to round up anyone who has lived in a place like the lower levels of the Warren and have a discussion about how you think the hybrids and the purebreds will react to the announcement. Perhaps you should include Kisame, Kiba and Kamatari in case they can give you any insights into how different hybrids might react.

"Shikamaru, I want you to work on how we could make good on that offer given that we don't have enough ships nor anywhere to transport them to." He held up a hand as he registered Shikamaru's consternation. "I know you are trying to keep abreast of developments but please spend a short time on this. You will need a team who will continue working on the problem once you have done the initial analysis. Who would you like?"

"Iruka-sensei and Biwako-san please," Shikamaru said immediately. "And Suzume-san," he added.

"Neji, we need profiles on the major protagonists based on the information that Shikamaru has managed to collect so far. Shikamaru, make sure Neji has all the latest information. Neji, perhaps we could have an initial briefing this afternoon.

"Itachi, I need you to get your head around the station itself; its structure, the defences, the safety systems and what we know about the security systems. I recommend you work with Ibiki. Is there anyone else you would like?"

"Gai-san," Itachi requested.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi, who nodded.

"Shino," Sasuke continued, "begin thinking about how we can keep in contact with each other if we are spread across ships and the station."

"Yes, Boss," Shino agreed.

"Finally, Kakashi, please put together a team to consider the combat situations that are most likely to arise."

Kakashi nodded.

"I shall be constructing the message that we intend to send to the mayor of the Warren. We have a lot to do," Sasuke reminded them. "Report back here at the end of the morning."

* * *

There were many messages waiting for 'Tennyo-san' when she woke. She was relieved to discover that Chaaruzu-san was praising her decision to investigate the origin and contents of Shibito's communication. Chaaruzu-san had also made a series of suggestions, most of which she had already implemented and taken further than indicated.

The exception was for her to contact Shibito; included was a phrase for her to use so that he would trust her.

Obviously 'Tennyo-san' would not seek out a bartender.

She injected another packet of information into the data stream and adjusted to her nanobots. Soon after, 'Angela', a dark haired spacer with brown eyes, crossed the boundary of the spacer quarter and made her way to the bar that Shibito had owned.

It was early, the bar was open but empty. He was there polishing glasses; she recognised him from the holovid.

"Share a drink with me," she suggested when he brought the pitcher she had ordered. "It is unlucky to drink alone," she added.

He sat down at her table.

"Your message has reached Naruto-san," she told him. "I have been told to say 'the doll was once a spoon' so that you know that I am what I say I am. A response to the information you sent is being planned. We need to know if you can put us in contact with leaders or people of influence in the lower levels."

"The Kaiju?" he asked.

She was sure Chaaruzu-san would not want to work with an extremist group. "Not necessarily. People whom the hybrids trust. Are there any such people with more moderate views than the Kaiju?"

"Perhaps," Shibito admitted. "It is not safe for such people to come to the upper levels of the residential section."

She considered. "Our official reason for being in the Warren is as representatives of a company investigating opening a factory. It would be in character to wish to tour one of the industrial sections," she suggested. "We could tell the mayor's office that we are seeking such an opportunity."

He was silent for a short time and then nodded. "That could work," he agreed.

* * *

Naruto went to find Shikamaru and found him, as expected, in the laboratory. He sat on the floor and waited patiently for Shi-chan to emerge from the data stream.

"I wish to speak with you in your role as my best friend," he stated as Shikamaru removed his goggles and earpieces.

"Na-chan," Shikamaru acknowledged.

"Why does Sasuke want to be the leader on the ground?" he asked.

Shikamaru's gaze went distant.

"Shi-chan?" Naruto queried.

"There are many possible answers to that question," Shikamaru admitted. "The simplest is that the operation is most likely to succeed with him and you together where people can see you. The hybrids will be more likely to trust us and the purebreds will be less likely to be resentful or angry."

"You told him this?" Naruto checked.

Shikamaru frowned slightly. "No. He worked it out for himself."

Naruto accepted that. "What if neither of us were actually in the station?" he asked.

Shi-chan paled.

* * *

Onoki's office had contacted Tennyo-san suggesting that one of her people toured a hydroponics factory.

She chose 'Sera', who had hazel eyes, honey hair, eyeglasses and an ever-present tablet. Sera introduced herself as Tennyo-san's assistant and information collector.

The factory was well-run and pleasant. Working conditions were excellent. Almost all the workers were hybrids and there were many of them, far more than she thought an efficient factory required. There was little doubt in her mind that the factory existed to provide a safe haven for hybrids rather than to make a profit.

Halfway through the tour a door behind her shut with her guide on the other side and she found herself in a small room with two hybrids who were studying her with suspicion.

Then she recognised the third person as Shibito and relaxed slightly. There was silence. All three looked at her expectantly.

"I have a message from Naruto-san," she began; that morning's messages had clarified the proposed course of action. "Allies of the HDL will offer any hybrid in the Warren free passage to a place of safety. The authorities will be offered sweeteners to pursue this course rather than the more radical actions they are considering."

There was a silence.

"They are planning to kill all the hybrids in the residential section," the elegant male hybrid stated; she thought he might be cat-human.

"That is what Naruto-san has been told," she confirmed. "We have to ensure that the hybrids in the lower residential levels believe that Naruto-san's offer is genuine. It may be necessary to think of ways of getting hybrids to the ships if the route through the upper residential levels and spacer quarter is not available."

"How do we know that this is not some ruse to get us to walk to our deaths rather than being dragged?" the woman with a pig's snout asked.

"Naruto-san himself is coming," she assured them.

"Why should I believe that?" the pig woman complained.

"I asked him to do something," Shibito admitted. "I sold my bar and sent him a light speed message. This is his response."

There was a hushed silence. "Thank you, Shibi-san," the catman whispered. There was a small, soft snort from the pig woman.

"You are my friends," he replied, flushing. "You gave me the greatest of gifts."

When the meeting was over a little girl ran past Sera as she was leaving the room to rejoin her guide.

"Papa! Papa!" she called in delight.

Shibito caught her up and hugged her. "Ume-chan," he acknowledged.

Sera saw the whiskers growing from the little girl's cheeks; suddenly she understood why Shibito-san was willing to sell his bar.

* * *

Shikamaru rubbed his hand across his face. Despite everyone's hard work, despite numerous simulations, despite Tennyo Three proving to be twenty times the operative he had thought her to be, the situation in the Warren remained fluid, unpredictable and dangerous.

They would be there soon and he still did not know the answers to a thousand questions; information he required to pin down the situation and control it.

A hand on his arm; Sasuke.

"This is not going to be like the slavers in Kaze," Sasuke told him, his voice gentle as if he was talking to Naruto or one of the children. "This is going to be messy. I need you on top form, so that the best decisions can be made from moment to moment. That means you need to sleep and eat and relax so that your mind is working at its peak."

He grasped Shikamaru's upper arms and moved him so that they were facing each other. "You have only one responsibility, Shikamaru. That is to be the voice in my ear."

Shikamaru was rigid; there were a hundred tasks waiting for his attention.

Sasuke sighed. He enfolded Shikamaru in a hug. "Give the responsibility to me, Shika," he whispered. "I am ready to take it. I am Uchiha-sama, you are the voice in my ear."

"You are Uchiha-sama, I am the voice in your ear," Shikamaru echoed. It helped. He felt steadier. Instead of his mind trying to analyse each possibility to its limit, he found himself concentrating on the current situation. Everything became clearer. Priorities asserted themselves. "Thank you," he admitted.

Sasuke slowly released him. "Less coffee, more sleep," he ordered.

Shikamaru found himself missing the embrace; it had been a physical representation of the support Sasuke was giving him. He looked at his ring; it hugged his finger, a constant reminder of Sasuke's regard for him. "You are Uchiha-sama, I am the voice in your ear," he repeated. He smiled. "Less coffee. More sleep," he agreed.

* * *

Onoki stared at the place where the holovideo had been projected. Slowly his brain started to function.

Uchiha-sama's message could be read at several levels.

It could be taken at face value; Uchiha, on behalf of the Hybrid Defence League, would transport all the unwanted hybrids away from the Warren.

It could be taken as a bribe; Uchiha was offering him a hundred credits per live hybrid loaded, ostensively as compensation for any inconvenience.

It could be taken as a threat; the station would be surrounded by Uchiha ships. The chances that the spacers manning the station's defences being willing to fire on an Uchiha fleet was low; Uchiha's reputation went before them.

Deactivating the gate would not help. Uchiha-sama had informed him that they were bringing a mother ship; they did not need a gate. Also, there had been an unusually high influx of ships through the gate over the last day; Onoki suspected that a substantial fraction of the Uchiha fleet was already in the system.

He licked his lips, which were surprisingly dry.

If he emphasised the threat, Kurotsuchi would have no sensible choice other than to agree. He summoned the council.

"No!" Kurotsuchi declared, her fist striking the table for emphasis.

Onoki's heart fell and his gut clenched.

"Yes," a voice said unexpectedly from his left.

It was Sumashi. Onoki blinked. Some men grew backbones at the most surprising times.

"We vote," Sumashi added.

Onoki managed not to smile. Mahiru was missing. The moderates were in the majority.

They watched Kurotsuchi and her entourage stalk away. The door shut behind them.

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to liaise with Uchiha, Onoki-sama," Sumashi suggested.

Onoki gestured his assent. Sumashi left, followed by his slightly stunned fellow moderates, who had promptly coalesced around their new leader.

Onoki stayed at the head of the council table. He doodled. The scribbles became figures. No one knew how many hybrids there were in the lower levels. A conservative estimate was five thousand. That was five hundred thousand credits.

Confiscating and selling the valuable hybrids would have earned him another quarter million. He sighed.

The idea germinated and grew. He could still confiscate the valuable hybrids. The arrangements were made, the squads had their instructions. Uchiha could not begin the evacuation until, at the very earliest, the day after tomorrow. The valuable hybrids could be confiscated as planned, during the very early hours of that same day.

He smiled. Three quarters of a million was a goodly sum to add to his nest egg.

* * *

Naruto knew that Sasuke would be in his office. If he was not with Naruto he was in his office or the room where they met to discuss the Warren.

The door was slightly open, confirming that Sasuke was alone. Naruto slipped soundlessly inside.

Sasuke was working at his desk. On the wall was the picture of Naruto walking away, the one that Sasuke liked so much.

Three steps and Sasuke realised Naruto was there. He looked up and gave that smile that was more about his eyes than his mouth.

Then Naruto was next to him, leaning down for a kiss.

"We will be together on the station," he said as soon as their lips parted.

Sasuke looked relieved and Naruto knew it was the right decision. It did not feel right, because Sasuke would be exposed, but it was right.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto sat on the edge of the desk. "I have been discussing the children with Kiba. We thought about managing the transfer to the Sakura as an adventure, but we have decided they are too young. We think they should be podded. We will tell them that it is a drill. We'll do it tomorrow morning, before we jump into the system with the Warren."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll make sure I am there for bedtime tonight. I'll drag Shikamaru out of the data stream and bring him too."

* * *

Akatsuchi deactivated the viewer and looked at the young woman opposite him who had delivered Uchiha-sama's message.

"Uchiha wants to load in excess of five thousand hybrids via my docks?" he queried.

'Angela' nodded. "You will be paid," she assured him. "Docking fees for each ship. A loading fee for each hybrid." She frowned at him. "You haven't asked why," she observed.

"I don't have to," he admitted, thinking about the weasel-human lad and what his purebred partner had given up to protect him. "I can see how things are going." He took one of the double sided medallions out of his pocket. "They are coming here?"

"They are coming here," she confirmed. "To rescue the hybrids. But they need people like you to help them."

* * *

Once the children were tucked into their bunks, Kiba went to find Choza and Shikamaru Neji while Naruto followed Sasuke into their room, sliding the door to the nursery shut behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind and nuzzled his neck. He smelled delicious.

He felt a growl beginning somewhere deep. It swelled until it reached his throat and became sound.

Sasuke tried to pull away but Naruto tightened his hold.

"I need the head, dobe," Sasuke insisted.

Naruto reluctantly let him go. He watched Sasuke disappear as the door of the head closed. There was the usual noise of the head cycling and then the fainter hums, whooshes and clicks of the e-machine.

Sasuke was being unusually thorough. That meant only one thing; he was expecting Naruto to fuck him.

Naruto prowled the room, alert for the sounds that would mean that Sasuke was almost finished. Finally the e-machine was switched off and there was the whisper of fabric against skin.

His eyes were fixed on the door. As it slid open, as soon as he caught sight of his mate, Naruto found himself in the place that was growling-possessive-Naruto.

He howled. He howled as he had not done since they were on the island. He howled his frustration that the other Naruto had agreed that his mate would be exposed to danger. He howled his pride in his children. He howled his determination to save the hybrids in the Warren.

His mate was looking at him with absolute trust; his dark eyes full of unconditional love.

Naruto howled his desire.

* * *

Kiba had been at the table in the galley, watching Choza put the finishing touches to the evening meal, when Naruto started to howl.

"Two fewer places for the meal, Kamatari-kun," Choza instructed cheerily.

Kamatari was frozen, mouth open.

"You'll get used to it," Moegi told him.

There was more and louder howling.

"I had better check on the children," Kiba admitted.

He used the door from his room so that the children would know it was him. Haru, Hoshi, Yuki and Keizo were sleeping but, even with the nursery being so thoroughly soundproofed, the howling had either woken the others up or prevented them falling asleep.

Kiba started with Hikaru and Ryuu, crouching down where they both could see him.

"To-chan loves Papa lots," Hikaru whispered.

Kiba smiled. "Yes, your To-chan loves your Papa lots," he agreed.

He checked the others one by one but they all appeared to share Hikaru's interpretation of the howling. Kiba settled down into the rocking chair; given the intensity of the howling, he guess it would be over well before the evening meal was served.

Sasuke's scream cut though even Naruto's loudest howl.

"Papa loves To-chan too," Ryuu observed into the silence that followed.

* * *

.


	27. Arrival

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-seven: Arrival**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto waited, suited, outside the playroom. Once the alarm sounded they waited a full two minutes before opening the door.

Kiba was already suited and had opened the first of the panels, exposing the first four pods. Nine naked children were sitting on the floor in two rows. Haru was still taking off his clothes.

Sasuke caught the sceptical look Haru threw him. He could imagine him thinking that Naruto might arrive, suited, in such a short time but Sasuke could not.

Naruto sprang the second panel and Sasuke the third.

Kiba podded Kazuki, Keizo, Kuuya and Ryuu. Naruto looked after Yuki, Yoshimi and Yasushi. Sasuke coped with Hikaru, Hoshi, Haru and Haru's questions.

Sasuke was soon wishing he had changed the order and podded Haru first.

"It's a drill, Ha-chan," he said firmly. "You are meant to be quiet, not asking questions."

"Yes, Papa," Haru answered. There was a respite of a few seconds as Sasuke kissed Hikaru's forehead and shut the lid. There was a faint whirring as the pod began functioning. "Is it really a drill?" he asked.

Hoshi looked at her brother in alarm and then turned worried eyes to Sasuke.

"There is no emergency," Sasuke assured them. "It is important to practice these things in case there is an emergency." He smiled reassuringly at Hoshi and gave her a hug as he lifted her in.

She hugged him back. "I love you, Papa," she whispered.

"I love you too, Ho-chan," he replied. "Now lie down." He kissed her forehead and closed the pod.

"So it isn't a drill," Haru said as soon as Hoshi's pod started. "Why do you need us to be podded?"

Sasuke glanced about. Haru was last in, so at least none of the other children had heard his last question. Sasuke went back to his original strategy of not answering. He lifted Haru in but Haru clung to him.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I won't ask any more questions. Please hug me like you did Hi-chan and Ho-chan."

Sasuke hugged him tightly. "I love you, Ha-chan, every bit of you, even the questions," he assured him.

Haru allowed Sasuke to put him into the pod. "I love you too, Papa. Look after To-chan and Shi-chan." He lay down.

"I will," Sasuke answered and kissed his forehead. Then, thankfully, the lid was closed.

Naruto and Kiba were standing watching him.

"I will rewrite the procedure to put Haru first," Kiba observed as he started to pick up the children's discarded clothes. "I had him last because I knew he would be the slowest to undress."

"That would be for the best," Sasuke agreed. He looked at Naruto, whose eyes were fixed on the ten white shapes. He placed a hand on his dobe's arm. "They will be fine," he assured him.

Naruto shook himself. "I know," he acknowledged.

* * *

Kabuto's mouth was suddenly dry. He stared at Suigetsu. "Uchiha," he echoed.

Suigetsu looked ridiculously excited, like a child. "That's what they are saying. An Uchiha mother ship will dock tomorrow. They are opening up a spur that can take a ship of that size. Half their fleet has already jumped into the system. It's all over the lower levels of the residential sector. Naruto-san is coming to save the hybrids."

He and Orochimaru would have to leave; now. "Get Kidomaru and try to find Kimimaro. Be back here in two hundred minutes for a briefing," Kabuto ordered. He registered Suigetsu's hesitation. "What?"

"Nothing," Suigetsu lied. "I return within two hundred minutes, with or without Kimimaro?" he checked.

Kabuto nodded and Suigetsu was gone.

He would have to wake Orochimaru but Kabuto decided to give the orders to move the evacuation into its final phase before doing so.

It was then that he discovered that the hybrids had gone. Over half the containers they had packed had gone. Kotohime was also missing.

He pounded on Kagero's door. She opened it, dressed only in a robe, blinking owlishly.

"Where's your sister?" he demanded.

She just stared at him.

"Get your people up. You have one hundred and eighty minutes to find her. Orochimaru-sama will not be happy," he warned.

Orochimaru-sama was, indeed, not happy. Kabuto thought himself lucky that his master's survival instincts overcame his desire to beat the nearest target, Kabuto himself, unconscious. He escaped with only some token blows and Orochimaru did not fly into a fury when he protected his head.

"She's definitely gone?" Orochimaru checked.

"Yes. She's gone. All her personal belongings have gone. Denka, Hina and Tonton have gone too." Kabuto decided to get it over with on one go. "They have taken the remaining stock, the experimental hybrids, all the laboratory equipment, the tissue bank, some of the general supplies and all the shuttles."

Orochimaru stared at him. "How dare she?" he hissed.

"Half the Uchiha fleet has jumped into the system," Kabuto informed him. "They have a docking spur prepared for their mother ship." He took a deep breath. "Apparently they are here to save the hybrids."

Orochimaru did not reply. He began dressing. "Clever girl," he admitted finally. "I did not think she had it in her."

"Orochimaru-sama, we are not in a position of strength," Kabuto reminded him. "If Uchiha find out we are here..." he stopped, warned by the look on Orochimaru's face.

"We use your ship," Orochimaru decided. "Kimimaro and the others can catch up with us later. Also, we must get a message to Pein."

"The Stellar Exchange is refusing to take messages," Kabuto admitted. "They are pleading technical difficulties but the coincidence with Uchiha's arrival is too great to be ignored."

Orochimaru's glare made his legs weak; Kabuto willed his knees to lock.

"Plot a course from the ungated hole to the nearest gate with a light speed communications relay," Orochimaru ordered. "And get out of my sight before I do something I will regret."

* * *

Sasuke was in awe of Shikamaru's creativity. He had hired or bought every available ship within range and instructed them to head for the Warren. As the Oak approached the Warren he instructed them to display blue, red and white; the colours used by allies of Uchiha.

As the Oak was accompanied by the Sakura, the Spear, the Snow Willow, the Lancet, the Dart and the Silver Leaf, all in full Uchiha livery, this made quite a show.

"Boss?" Shino's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes, Shino-san?" he replied.

"I am on my way to your office. Are you there?" he asked.

That meant there was news Shino did not want to announce over the intercom. "Yes, I am in the office," Sasuke confirmed.

Shino walked through the door a few minutes later, "Kabuto is here," he informed him. "In a ship. Heading for the ungated hole that does not need an improver. I did not pick up the transponder signal earlier because of the amount of traffic."

Sasuke considered. Only the Dart could follow him through the hole and he had no intention of splitting the crew at this time. Also, Haku was alone on the Dart; each ship had only a skeleton crew.

"I think I can use a drone to put some of Kotetsu's new untraceable tags on his ship before it gets to the hole," Shino told him. "I've got Konohamaru and Inari working on it in case you gave the go ahead. Lee's agreed to use the Gourd to take the drone halfway. That should be enough."

Sasuke was impressed by the speed and quality of Shino's response. "Do it," he agreed. "And thank you for not announcing Kabuto's presence over the intercom."

Shino gave a tiny nod. "Anytime, Boss." He turned to leave. "Things to do," he admitted.

Sasuke gestured that he should go; they could chase Kabuto once this operation was completed.

* * *

Han ejected the tape from the viewer but managed to resist the urge to crush it.

If the hybrids in the lower levels of the residential levels were to be saved it should be by him, not by some foreign purebred doing it for his pet hybrid. Worse, if the hybrids left, they would lose their claim to the residential section and therefore to the Warren.

Then there was Kotohime. For every one hybrid who loathed her there were two who loved her. Now she and the hybrids who served her were setting up in a corner of the middle of the three lower levels, intending to resist the purge and support the evacuation. The hybrids were as likely to listen to her and Denka as they were to him.

Han knew better than to underestimate Denka. He had a suspicion that it was Denka who had told Uchiha about the purge. Bara knew how he had managed it or how Uchiha had responded so quickly.

And this tape had been made by Denka rather than Kotohime; Denka was moving into a more overt leadership role.

Naruto and now Denka; rivals for the position that belonged to him.

Han, who was destined to lead his fellow hybrids out of servitude.

* * *

Sumaru waited for Sasuke outside his office. It was possible that Sasuke had things to do other than in his office. It did not matter. Sumaru would be patient. He would wait.

Sasuke sped up when he saw him. "Suma-kun?" he queried.

"I need to speak with you, Sasuke-sama," Sumaru replied.

Sasuke opened the door and gestured him in.

"Take a seat," he said, indicating the comfortable chairs.

Sumaru shook his head. "I have a formal request."

Sasuke considered for a moment and then sat down at his desk.

"I wish to be with you on the station," Sumaru began. "If a combat situation arises Naruto-san will have to decide whether he has his controller on, whereupon there is a danger it will send him unconscious, or off, whereupon there is a danger he will go berserk. If I am there, it will relieve some of the pressure on Naruto-san. He knows that I can be your second line of defence. He usually relies on Kakashi-san to fulfil this role, but Kakashi-san will be on the Sakura."

"I will have the other Uchiha fighters, Sumaru-kun," Sasuke reminded him.

"You will not have Asuma-san, he will be captaining the Oak. You will not have Hamaki-san or Terai-san or Fu-san, because they will be on the Sakura in case the Blossom is needed." He stood straighter and looked Sasuke directly in the eye. "Please, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke sighed. "Sumaru-kun, you are a fabulous fighter but you are only sixteen. That means your judgement is underdeveloped. I promise that I will speak with Gai-san and Kakashi-san. If they are positive about the idea I shall talk to Naruto about it." He stood up, came around the desk and rested his hand on Sumaru's shoulder. "I know that the time will come when I rely on you in exactly the way you are suggesting, Sumaru-kun. The question is whether this time is that time."

Sumaru quashed the urge to argue. He had made his case. If he pleaded it would only confirm that his judgement was suspect. "I understand, Sasuke-sama," he replied.

* * *

Sickler lay in his bunk. He was too excited to sleep.

Uchiha was coming. Naruto-san was going to rescue the hybrids. Sickler did not know if that included them, or if he and Ebisu would still need Ebisu's father's credit to buy two pod-places on a passenger ship. Perhaps Naruto-san would refuse to rescue Ebisu because he was purebred.

Ebisu had made many trips to the apartment. Most of their belongings were piled in the corner or crammed under Ebisu's bunk.

But Sickler had not told Ebisu about the stuff under the floor of his room. He did not want Ebisu to know what was there. Ebisu would be cross if he found out that Sickler had crept out to attend Kaiju meetings and that he fucked whenever he had the chance. There were even some cans of spray paint.

There were also things under the floor that Sickler wanted; his treasures and his small cache of gold credits.

He knew he had promised. Ebisu had needed him to promise. Sickler had crossed his fingers behind his back when he did so.

Ebisu would never know. He was sound asleep, snoring. Sickler would be back before he woke up.

Hunting vermin meant that he did not have to use the corridors; Sickler knew every service tunnel, ventilation duct and access shaft. It was almost as if he wasn't breaking his promise at all; he wasn't going into the parts of the residential sector that other people used. He would avoid everyone except the feral children, but they were used to him.

It took longer than he expected, but he finally pushed open the ventilation grill and dropped into the corridor outside his former room.

He had just finished sorting through his stash when the thumping started.

"Open up!" someone yelled. "In the name of the mayor's office!"

Sickler stuffed his treasures into his satchel and headed towards the duct.

But the viewer for the front door was only a few steps away.

He could not resist. He dashed forward and switched it on. The screen sprang into life.

It was a squad.

"Open up!" the leader yelled. "In the name of the mayor! We have orders to confiscate the weasel-human hybrid."

Sickler's heart suddenly beat faster.

"Break down the door!" the leader ordered.

Sickler began turning, intending to run for the open ventilation duct, when there were yells, screams, thumps and the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

His eyes went back to the screen. The three man squad was unconscious, or possibly dead; there was a spreading pool of blood. Four large purebreds stood over them.

"Get the door open," one of the newcomers said. "Hide the bodies inside and find the hybrid."

Sickler was off. He sprinted down the corridor and leapt into the open mouth of the duct. He made himself spend time pulling the grill into place behind him before scuttling a short distance. There he crouched, trying to control his breathing so he was as noiseless as possible.

He heard the door give way, the heavy sounds of the bodies being dragged inside and them arguing whether the apartment was occupied; the viewer was on but there were no other signs.

"We tell Deidara that it was unoccupied," the man giving the orders decided.

Sickler listened to the door shutting. Then he was off, along the ducts and the shafts and the tunnels towards the safety of the spacer quarter.

* * *

Kotohime was tired but she felt good. After some reflection she wondered if she were happy.

She had poured over the plans of the residential section before choosing this particular location. It was on the obvious route between the two lower levels and the spacer quarter. It could be sealed from the rest of the station if necessary and sets of the emergency doors could be used as airlocks.

She had worked out places to attach four of the five shuttles. If they had to cut themselves off then the shuttles' carbon dioxide scrubbers would give them breathing space; literally.

She, Denka and Hina had worked out their plan of action. As soon as they had arrived, Denka had recruited the workforce they needed and made contact with the people speaking with Uchiha. Hina negotiated with the locals and assigned the incoming workers to jobs. Kotohime had checked that the people who were doing each job, particularly those overriding the control systems and attaching the shuttles, had the necessary expertise and skills before explaining to them what must be done.

Tonton had set up a nursery for the babies they had brought with them and then began preparing for the incoming children and youngsters.

As soon as they were far enough along, they sent out word that they were the collection point for hybrid children and youngsters who would be evacuated by Uchiha.

The challenge was to collect the ferals. Kotohime was relying on the fact that Tonton had raised them. She had Tonton make a tape that said where she was and asking them to come and see her. They paid hybrids to walk the corridors with a player and a piece of Tonton's clothing to help convince the children that the message was real.

Kotohime had even found a route in from the access tunnels and made sure it was left open. She had persuaded Tonton that she should crawl through it while Hina looked after the babies. That was where she was now, trying to stay awake, waiting to help Tonton down from the access hatch when she returned.

She heard Denka's voice. "Your father would be proud of you," he said.

Kotohime startled, partly because she had not known that Denka had returned but mostly because she had been on of the edge of falling asleep.

"Betraying Orochimaru-sama, treating hybrids as if they are purebreds and stealing? I doubt it," Kotohime replied.

"Finally deciding what you want to do and doing it," Denka insisted.

"Maybe," Kotohime admitted. "I am probably going to get us all killed."

Denka shrugged. "We'll have died well."

That was it exactly; if Kotohime was going to die, she wanted to die well. It would go some way to make up for the life she had lived.

* * *

Deidara was at his happiest when on the edge of an explosion, in the narrow zone between probable survival and certain death.

That was what his whole life had felt like lately. Orochimaru on one side and Han on the other; Deidara had been suspended between two powerful megalomaniacs who killed without thought.

He was almost disappointed Orochimaru had gone. On the other hand, Deidara's personal situation was deteriorating. Han was losing his sway on the Warren's hybrids. Uchiha's reasonable alternative was too attractive. It made Han even more dangerous; being in his presence was like handling nitro-glycerine.

Would the news that squads were still confiscating the valuable hybrids be considered good or bad news? Deidara had no idea.

Should he run? He was certain he could persuade Suigetsu. Possibly Kidomaru would come with them, possibly not; Deidara really did not care. Between them, he and Suigetsu could persuade Kabuto that there had been no reasonable alternative; Kabuto was a sucker for a pretty face.

It was not worth even considering Kimimaro. Deidara suspected that Kimimaro had found some way of stealing a sample of the drug he needed to activate his symbiote and bullied someone with a synthesiser to make it for him. Now he was indulging in an orgy of hybrid slaughter.

So much for them having a spy in the AHB.

But Han might use the bombs. Deidara wanted to be there if he used the bombs.

His feet had brought him to Han's door.

Apparently it was good news that they were confiscating the hybrids. Han had decided that it meant that Onoki was not going to keep his agreement with Uchiha; that the evacuation was a ruse.

Deidara walked swiftly away before Han could give him an order. He would find Suigetsu. They would undock the ship and watch the explosions from what was, probably, a safe distance.

It would be beautiful.

* * *

Sasuke waited until the evemeal before the day the Oak was due to dock. Everyone who was on the Oak was there. It was particularly appropriate that Asuma, Naruto, Gai and Lee were present. Even Gaara had managed to attend.

He looked towards Naruto, who smiled in return. Sasuke had been worried that Naruto would be offended or upset, but he had agreed with Sumaru that it was for the best.

"We have something for Sumaru-san," Sasuke announced.

Naruto smiled and produced a box from his lap. He pushed it towards Sumaru.

Sumaru pulled it towards him and, slowly, opened the lid. Inside there was a set of bodyguard tags. They were simple and functional but beautifully made; blue enamel on silver with each piece bearing the Uchiha crest. Sasuke opened the small box he had kept back. Inside was a pair of crested, blue enamel ear clips that he would be able to wear on the edge of his ear above the earrings that matched Naruto's tags.

"I picked this set out once you mastered using your symbiote," he admitted. "I did not intend to give them to you yet, but we have decided that you are ready. You are also promoted to crew. Congratulations, Sumaru-san."

Sumaru smiled at him. "I thank you, Sasuke-sama." Then his gaze turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san..." His voice trailed off. Sasuke could see tears in his eyes.

"I am very proud of you, Sumaru-kun," Naruto insisted. "We all are."

* * *

They rarely had a freighter large enough to justify opening the largest spur and Akatsuchi doubted that a mother ship had ever even jumped into the system, never mind docked. They had spent the whole of the previous day checking the systems and pressurising the spur. Asuma-san, the captain of the Oak, had assured him that there would be no problem linking with the airlocks and the process appeared to have gone well.

With Akatsuchi were Sumashi, the mayor's representative, and Shibito, whose presence had been requested by Uchiha-sama. A bevy of journalists stood behind a barrier to one side, their cameras and recorders ready. On the other side was a crowd of spacers, dockers and other workers. Akatsuchi studied the line of security men who marked the limit of the crowd; most of them had been hired the day before and he was trusting in the Lady that they would prove trustworthy.

The doors to the docking bay swung open and six men in Uchiha blue emerged and fanned out. Each one had a single eye and Akatsuchi's gut clenched as he realised that he was looking at Uchiha's elite fighters, some of the deadliest men in known space. He had a suspicion that the largest was Kisame, the legendary sharkman. Next there came three young men, a young woman and a man who, for a moment, Akatsuchi thought might be Uchiha-sama.

But only for a moment because then the two of them were framed in the open airlock; Sasuke Uchiha and his Naruto. The first thought in Akatsuchi's mind was that seeing them in the flesh was nothing like viewing the holos. There was a communal sigh from the crowd that swiftly gave way to stamping and cheering.

They moved smoothly down the ramp. Then Uchiha-sama was in front of him, inclining his head slightly.

"We are so grateful for your cooperation, Akatsuchi-san," he said in a voice that stirred Akatsuchi's spirit in a way that had not happened for decades.

He managed a bow before Naruto-san was in front of him.

"Yes, thank you, Akatsuchi-san," Naruto-san added and smiled.

Akatsuchi blinked, stunned by the brightness. "It is a honour, Naruto-san," he managed and vowed to find a woman, so that he would one day have grandchildren to tell about this day.

* * *

.


	28. Mistaken

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl and I Am The Pumpkin King who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-eight: Mistaken**

* * *

Sickler watched Naruto-san arrive from just behind the security cordon. He had arrived long after most others in the crowd but had managed to wriggle his way to the front.

Naruto-san was even more amazing in real life. His hair really was yellow and his eyes bright blue. He shone in a way Sickler had never imagined possible.

He had whiskers, like Sickler.

Naruto-san left with Akatsuchi-san and the other purebreds. The rest of the crowd looked like it was going to stay to see if Naruto-san made another appearance but Sickler had to get back to Ebisu; he was late.

Ebisu wasn't in their tiny room. Instead there was a note, "Gone to apartment. Back soon."

Sickler froze. He hadn't told Ebisu about the four men, or the bodies, or the fact that the dead men had orders to confiscate him. He couldn't tell Ebisu because that would mean admitting he had broken his promise and gone into the residential sector. Instead Sickler had pretended that it was an ordinary day and they had done ordinary things until Ebisu had given him permission to go and see Naruto-san arriving.

What should he do?

What would Ebisu do when he saw the broken door? Would he have the sense to walk away or would he open the door and see the bodies in the entrance hall? Worse, would he call a security squad so that they opened the door and saw the bodies?

He could imagine Ebisu calling a security squad.

Within seconds he was scuttling along the now familiar route of ventilation ducts, service tunnels and access shafts towards the apartment.

He was too late. He could not see them from behind the ventilation grill but he could hear them. There was the sound of a fist hitting and the whoosh of someone having the breath knocked out of him.

"Tell us where the hybrid is," an unfamiliar voice demanded.

"I don't know," Ebisu gasped. "And I don't know who killed your colleagues. Perhaps they took Sickler."

Sickler whimpered. Ebisu was being beaten up and it was his fault because Sickler hadn't told him the apartment was no longer safe.

"More likely he did it," the stranger suggested.

"Sickler? He a slip of lad, he could never overpower three men," Ebisu insisted.

Sickler listened to Ebisu receiving more blows for standing up for him.

"Hybrids are always stronger than they look," the stranger suggested. "Or maybe you did it."

Ebisu was breathing in short, pained pants. "As if I would walk into you cleaning up if I had," he pointed out and received more blows for his observation.

"Stop," another, more refined, voice ordered. "We need him alive and preferably conscious so you don't have to carry him. Ebisu, resident of the Warren, you are under arrest for the crime of not knowing the whereabouts of the hybrid you own and under suspicion of being involved in the death of three members of the security forces. Take him."

Sickler did not move away from the grill. He watched them frog march Ebisu from the kitchen, along the corridor and out the door. He was bleeding. His breathing was wrong. Every so often he would cry out in pain.

"Put a watch on the apartment for the hybrid," the owner of the refined voice said to the one who had been hitting Ebisu. "Onoki-sama is going to be cross that he's slipped through our fingers. He's one of the most valuable ones."

"What about his owner?" the hitter asked.

"He's irrelevant," the posh one answered. "He isn't one of the killers, we know that from the recording. We'll find out what he knows and then put him on ice. If we can't find the killers, we'll destroy the tape and charge him for the murders. It will help our clean up rate."

Sickler had forgotten that when you turned on the door camera you activated the recorder.

He stayed very still and very quiet until they had gone, tears running silently down his cheeks. What was he going to do? Who could he tell that the posh man was going to frame Ebisu for the murders?

The only person he could think of was Akatsuchi-san. Akatsuchi-san was the harbour master; he was important. Akatsuchi-san had been kind to them.

He dashed back along the vents and tunnels towards the spacer quarter. Once he emerged from the ventilation duct in the hostel he was out through the door and running towards the harbour master's office.

He was running so fast that he was on a collision course with the blue man before even realising that there was someone standing in front of the door to Akatsuchi-san's office.

Next thing he was flying though the air, launched by the sweep of the blue man's arm.

Sickler knew how to fall. You stayed absolutely relaxed. If you had the choice you did not land on your head or neck.

Normally he would have rolled and come up onto his feet but the blue man's blow had knocked all the breath out of him and the impact on the floor stunned him.

"Damn it, Kisame, you just killed Kamatari," a voice said.

A woman hung over him. Normally Sickler would have stared, he shut his eyes and decided to play dead instead, at least until he could work out what was going on. Who was Kamatari?

"He ran straight at me," the blue man complained. "He was so fast, I only had time for a reflex response. What is he doing off the ship?"

"Lady knows," the woman replied. Cool fingers found his neck. She smelt lovely. "He's alive," she said. "I think he is unconscious."

Behind his closed eyelids Sickler's mind was beginning to work. He had seen enough to know that the woman's suit bore an Uchiha crest. The blue man had been among those guarding Sasuke Uchiha; he had just run into Kisame, the legendary sharkman. Naruto-san and Uchiha-sama must be inside Akatsuchi-san's office.

Uchiha-sama was even more important than Akatsuchi-san. Perhaps Uchiha-sama could save Ebisu. Maybe if he pretended to be unconscious they would feel obliged to look after him and he would get a chance to speak with Naruto-san about Ebisu. Naruto-san would understand.

But who was Kamatari?

* * *

Sasuke was feeling unexpectedly positive and he could see the hope growing in Naruto's eyes. They had not anticipated this level of cooperation. Sumashi-san, the major's representative, seemed to be willing to consider everything on their list. Shibito-san had connections to the hybrids on the lower levels; apparently some of the hybrids were setting up an assembly point. They even had a strategy for collecting the feral children.

"Will you only be offering transport to hybrids, Uchiha-sama?" Shibito asked.

Sasuke immediately imagined someone offering to take Kazuki but not Haru. "We would not want to break up any family units or close friendships," he answered. "Being a family of purebred and hybrids together, we know how painful that would be."

Shibito looked greatly relieved. He smiled. He seemed on the edge of saying something when there was a tap on the door.

It was Itachi. Naruto moved to the door, took the folded piece of paper from him and passed it to Sasuke. Apparently Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya needed to return to the ship; Gai and Tatsuji would escort them and return. Sasuke nodded his assent.

"Is there a problem, Uchiha-sama?" Sumashi asked.

"Not at all," Sasuke assured him. "Merely keeping abreast of things." He gestured towards the map that was spread across the table. "So we think we can establish and secure a route between the spacer quarter and the assembly point on the second to lowest level?"

"Yes," Sumashi replied. "We will explain to residents that some corridors will be temporarily sealed off. We will have four manned entrances, two from the upper and two from the lower levels. I thought that we could have one of our people and one of your people on each, so that we would know who was leaving and you would know who you had agreed to transport."

"We should ensure there is a local hybrid on each gate also," Naruto added. "Perhaps you could suggest people, Shibito-san."

Shibito considered and then nodded. "It is a good idea. I shall think on it and contact you with names."

"I believe we can start tomorrow," Sumashi told them. "That will give us time to warn the residents, make the final arrangements and spread the word. Akatsuchi-san, are you comfortable with the plan to open spurs and allow Uchiha to use them as temporary accommodation?"

Akatsuchi-san nodded. "Uchiha is paying rental and the spacers will be happier with the emigrants confined to specific spurs. Some of the freighters carrying the necessary supplies have already docked at the designated moorings."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who nodded. "Perhaps we should go through the timetable once more," he suggested. "Would you mind if we established a link with our command centre?"

He waited for their permission, even though it was highly unlikely that they would withhold it. Naruto set up the camera and microphone that Shino had linked to a miniature transmitter; the Oak would relay the signal to the Sakura. They both activated their earpieces.

"Receiving visual and audio loud and clear, Boss," Shino's voice confirmed, followed by Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi confirming that they were in the loop.

"Let us begin the review with what we intend to do when we leave this meeting, gentlemen," Sasuke suggested.

* * *

Kamatari stared at Tayuya. She was angry and he had no idea why. He reviewed everything wrong he had done over the last few days. None of it explained Tayuya's fury.

"Sit there," she ordered, pointing at a seat in the crew room. "How dare you behave so badly as soon as Iruka-sensei is not on board."

"You shouldn't have left the ship, Kama-kun," Inari added. "You are our cat. We are responsible for you. If another crew had taken you we would have had a challenge or a raid on our hands. We never get involved in that type of stuff unless it's unavoidable and certainly not when we are involved with a high risk venture like this."

Kamatari blinked at him. He had not left the ship. He had spent the morning helping Ibiki-san set up the dormitories for the rescued hybrids.

"I haven't been off the ship," he complained.

Tayuya's eyes flashed. "Don't lie to us, Kamatari. We brought you back."

"Maybe he doesn't remember," Konohamaru suggested. "He hit his head pretty hard. I am surprised Rin-san has let him out of the infirmary."

Kamatari checked the chronometer, just in case there was some time missing. "No," he insisted. "I was with Ibiki-san all morning. You can ask him."

"Don't lie!" Tayuya yelled at him.

Inari placed a hand on her arm. "Hang on. You spent the morning with Ibiki-san? Are you sure?"

Kamatari scowled at them. "Go ask him," he replied.

Konohamaru went pale. "Then who did we bring back to the ship?"

And the three of them were gone.

Kamatari thought about running after them immediately but decided against it. Instead he thought about what they had said. They had found someone outside the ship who looked exactly like him. Thinking it was him, they brought this person back to the ship and left him in the infirmary with Rin-san.

Unlike a purebred, Kamatari was not disturbed by the idea of other people exactly like him. He was a standard model. Although genetically identical hybrids were inclined to develop slightly differently, this was not always the case.

He decided to follow them down to the infirmary. If he ran he could catch them up.

"He was fine," Rin-san was saying. She was pointing at him. "There he is now."

"That's Kamatari," Inari explained. "The one you had in the infirmary wasn't."

Rin's eyebrows shot up. "An outsider wandering around the ship? You had better find him and quickly. Preferably before Sasuke-sama returns. Have you told Asuma-san?" She shrugged. "I thought he was quiet but he never took his eyes off my breasts so it never occurred to me that it wasn't the little pervert."

Kamatari had the grace to blush. He had not thought Rin-san had noticed. He knew that Tayuya-san noticed because she scowled at him every time he did it. He knew Moegi noticed because she would hit him.

"I can probably track him," he suggested, hoping to change the subject.

Only he couldn't, because the outsider smelt exactly like him and he had never tried to track himself before.

"I'll report to Asuma-san," Inari told them. "Hopefully we can use the scanners to find him."

* * *

Sickler told the medico with the pretty breasts what she wanted to hear in as few words as possible. When she told him to go back to the crew room, whatever that was, he walked out the door she had indicated with her gaze.

The ship was huge. It was like being on the station only it was much, much nicer and there were lots and lots of doors.

He had no idea where to find Naruto-san, or even if Naruto-san was back on the ship yet. He felt odd; lightheaded.

Perhaps he should have admitted to the medico that he was not Kamatari but she might have had him thrown off the ship and he really wanted to speak with Naruto-san about Ebisu.

Then he crossed a scent trail that seemed familiar. He did not know what it was, but it made him feel better. He could not shake off the feeling that everything would be fine if only he could find the person who had left the trail.

He wandered about. He found a large room with toys in it. It was nice. If he had been a child he would have liked it there. Then he found a room with lots of doors. The scent trail led to one of the rooms. He knocked on the door but no one answered, so he opened it.

It was empty, which was disappointing.

He was so tired and the room smelt very, very good. He crept onto the bed, where the smell was strongest. He curled up. He felt safe.

He would sleep for a little while. Then he would find Naruto-san.

* * *

"You brought a stranger onto the ship," Asuma summarised. "A stranger that looks so like Kamatari that none of us can tell the difference. A stranger who could be a spy or an assassin or a bomber or a hacker."

Inari wondered if he should point out that he had only done what he had been told to do by Itachi, but decided that would be unwise.

Asuma sighed. "Get everyone into the crew room or the control room without using the intercom." He scowled. "I shall want you here, Inari, with me. I'll show you how to use the scanners to find intruders."

They could not find him. Asuma-san put together a squad and sent them out to search everywhere where the background infrared might mask the radiation given out by a body.

There was still no sign of him.

"Maybe he is wearing a cool suit," Asuma suggested with a sigh.

* * *

Kamatari sat in his room. The intruder was like him. He tried to imagine being on the ship, alone. Perhaps he would be a bit woozy from hitting his head and being unconscious. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, scenting the air.

Kiba; he would smell Kiba. If the intruder was the same model as him and about the same age, then Kiba would have raised him. Kiba would smell as good to him as he did to Kamatari.

Given that Kiba was not on board, the strongest sources of Kiba's scent would be the playroom, Choza's room and Kiba's bedroom.

He slid open the door to Kiba's room. There, on the bed, was a person. He was curled up, asleep, like Kamatari curled up when he slept.

Kamatari had the strangest urge to curl up beside him. Now that they were close together he could tell that the stranger smelt like him but slightly different and oddly familiar. Perhaps they were actually from the same litter; true, genetically identical littermates like Naruto's kits.

He sat on the bed. The stranger did not stir. Of course he did not stir because a littermate in the den was comforting, not dangerous.

Kamatari put a hand on the stranger's calf.

His nose twitched and hazel eyes opened.

It was like and unlike looking into a mirror; no, it was more like looking at a picture of himself because the image was not flipped left to right.

"I am Kamatari," Kamatari told him.

"I am Sickler," the stranger who was not a stranger replied. "I need to speak with Naruto-san."

Kamatari knew he should fetch someone but perhaps a few extra minutes would not matter. "Why do you need to speak to Naruto-san?"

And Sickler explained about Ebisu and how he had tried to protect Sickler and how Sickler had let Ebisu down.

"They beat him up and they are going to torture him to find out what he knows and then they will pin the murders on him and execute him," Sickler finished.

It was a big mess. Kamatari could see that Sickler might think he needed Sasuke-sama to sort it out. Asking Naruto-san for help wasn't a bad plan.

He thought through what Sickler had told him.

"You need a copy of the recording," he suggested.

Sickler shook his head. "They took the tape."

Kamatari thought about what Shino-san had taught him about recording equipment. "They'll probably be a copy in the buffer memory of the machine. Even if they deleted it, you can get it back if you know what you are doing."

Sickler's nose twitched and his whiskers jumped. "Good," he replied.

"I have to tell the others you are here," Kamatari admitted. "They've worked out there are two of us."

Sickler nodded.

* * *

Inari looked at Asuma, who was becoming more and more frustrated at their inability to locate the intruder. He decided to voice the thought that had been gestating for some time but was now beginning to grow.

"Maybe he's in the crew room," he suggested.

Asuma's eyes widened. "Get down there," he ordered.

He arrived just as Kamatari was telling Tayuya that he had found the intruder, apparently his name was Sickler and he had been sleeping on Kiba's bed.

"Go to your room, Kama-kun," Inari ordered, defusing the situation before Tayuya could become distracted by interrogating Kamatari.

Tayuya scowled at him but he ignored it. Kamatari moved away.

Inari did not hesitate. "Cover me," he said as he slid open the door and slipped inside.

"Inari!" Tayuya hissed but he ignored her. He heard her entering behind him.

The youngster blinked at him. He looked younger than Kamatari but, on reflection, there were times when Kamatari looked equally young.

"I was looking for Naruto-san," he said. "Can I speak with Naruto-san?"

"Why do you need to speak with Naruto-san?" Inari asked him.

The youngster's eyes filled with tears and his whiskers drooped. "I didn't tell Ebisu that the apartment wasn't safe. He went back there and they arrested him. They are going to frame him for the murders, even though they know it wasn't him. I was on my way to ask Akatsuchi-san to help, because he was the most important person I know, but I ran into the big blue man and then I thought that I could ask Naruto-san to ask Uchiha-sama to help. Uchiha-sama is way more important than Akatsuchi-san."

"And Naruto-san would help you because...?" Tayuya queried from behind Inari.

The youngster scowled at her. "Because he is Naruto-san and Naruto-san understands."

Which was, Inari decided, exactly it. They were here, in the Warren, because Naruto was Naruto and Naruto understood.

* * *

.


	29. Evacuation

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Evacuation**

* * *

The corridors chosen as the evacuation route had been cleared and all access points other than the four designated gates closed. The communication network Shino and Konohamaru had installed had been tested. There was a member of Uchiha, a representative of the mayor's office and a local hybrid on each of the four gates. The remaining Uchiha fighters were at strategic positions along the evacuation route. Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi were ready in the control centre on the Sakura.

As soon as the night-time curfew was lifted, hybrids began arriving at the gates from the upper levels. Most of them were alone. Some were accompanied by well-wishers. A few were hand-in-hand with anxious purebreds who were deeply relieved to be admitted with their loved ones.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. Emerald eyes looked back at her from beneath strawberry pink hair. Today she would not be Tennyo-san or any of the other identities. Today she would be herself, Sakura, the girl who had been destined to be ordinary but determined to be otherwise.

Chaaruzu-san was correct. There were causes worth risking your life for. Sasuke-sama might have no idea that she even existed, that there was a Sakura other than his ship, but she would help him and Naruto-san save the hybrids.

She strapped on her knives, the outward sign of her spacer status. She tuned three compact transmitters and receivers to the frequencies Chaaruzu-san had instructed, one of which would put her in contact with Shikamaru-san, the voice in Sasuke Uchiha's ear. She clipped that one to her belt and stowed the others, along with the fifteen small receivers she had purchased, in her satchel. Then she sealed her ship and walked purposely towards the residential sector.

The seventeen couriers she had hired for the day were waiting at Shibito's bar. Shibito himself was not present, he was manning one of the gates, but he had arranged for someone to admit her and the couriers. She stepped up onto a chair and then onto the table.

"My name is Sakura. I have chosen to hire each of you because you worked for standards alongside couriers who were hybrids. Many of you wore HDL ribbons before the AHB made that unwise.

"If you are not sympathetic towards hybrids, please leave. I ask each of you to look at the other people in this room. Is there anyone who should not be here?"

To her relief no one left or was evicted.

"Your job today is to assist with the evacuation. You may be needed, you may not. Two of you will need to be dispatchers. The dispatchers will receive messages from me by radio. The rest of you will use your initiative to find the target group for those messages and convey them. This bar is your base for the day unless you hear otherwise." She waited for a moment for her instructions to sink in. "Please decide which of you should be the dispatchers," she added.

She walked away from the bar, back to the spacer quarter, buoyed by the couriers' response. They had been determined and focused, quickly selecting two of their number as dispatchers. Those two now had the other transmitters and each of the couriers had a receiver. She activated her transmitter on the channel that linked to Uchiha.

"This is Sakura, on behalf of Tennyo-san, reporting to Shikamaru-san," she announced. "The couriers are in place and briefed. I repeat, the couriers are in place and briefed."

There was a brief pause and then a young man's voice replied. _"This is Shikamaru-san. Welcome, Sakura-san. Thank you on behalf of Uchiha for your assistance. We acknowledge that the couriers are in place and briefed."_

A thrill ran across Sakura's skin; Shikamaru-san, the voice in Sasuke Uchiha's ear, had spoken to her and thanked her on behalf of Uchiha. "It is an honour to assist, Shikamaru-san," she replied. I will now take up position where I can watch the main crossing point between the spacer quarter and the residential sector, as planned."

* * *

Naruto started his day by visiting the assembly point on the middle of the three lower levels. He was accompanied by Kisame and Itachi, while Sumaru stayed with Sasuke on the Oak.

He was introduced to three hybrids and a purebred woman with long, black hair. As soon as her name, Kotohime, was mentioned Naruto heard Shikamaru's sharp intake of breath via his earpiece.

_"She's the hybrid engineer, Na-chan," _Shikamaru told him.

Naruto did not know how to react to that so he decided not to. The three hybrids, Denka, Hina and Tonton, deferred to her. The assembly point was organised and their plans were sound. This was not the time to consider Kotohime's guilt. Instead he concentrated on gaining their trust.

"We have bought communication equipment," he told them. "Perhaps one of you could discuss with Itachi-san where it should be installed." He waited and Denka agreed to see to it. Naruto turned back to Kotohime. "Do you have any priority cases who should accompany me back to the Oak?"

Tonton grunted softly to attract his attention. "There are five babies," she admitted. "If they were safe I could concentrate on collecting the feral children."

The babies ranged from a few divs to well over a standard. The older three were soon swarming over Naruto, who did not mind in the least.

Tonton was staring at him as if she was having difficulty processing what she was seeing.

"We have to decide what would be best for them in the short term," Naruto explained. "Sasuke and I decided to pod our ten for the duration of this operation, because their normal routine would be so disrupted and they may have been upset at being separated from us."

"Ten?" she queried.

"Our litter," Naruto clarified. "Seven hybrids and three purebreds. They are over three standards now."

"I remember," she whispered. "You mentioned them in the holovid."

Naruto smiled at her. She looked like she needed it. "Do you think it would be for the best if we podded them?" he pressed.

She smiled back. It was not very convincing. Naruto wondered if she ever smiled at anyone who wasn't a baby or a small child. He waited for her answer.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," she admitted. "So I can concentrate on collecting the ferals."

_"I'm sending the camera feed to Rin,"_ Neji's voice said in his earpiece. _"So that she can have pods of the correct sizes available."_

"Good. Do you think you can spare time to accompany me and the babies to the Oak, where they will be podded. "It will take about..." He listened to Shikamaru in his ear. "...one hundred minutes."

Tonton hesitated. Her snout-like nose flexed. "I would like to do that Naruto-san, but I think it would be better if I stayed here. Isaribi, one of the experimental models, helps in the nursery. The babies are used to her. She will accompany you."

Isaribi was, Naruto estimated, about ten standards. Patches of her skin were scalely and she had webs between the fingers of her right hand but not those of her left. She was very polite, acknowledging each of Tonton's instructions with a quiet "Yes Tonton-san" or a determined "I will, Tonton-san."

When she saw Kisame her eyes went completely circular. Naruto wondered if she might faint, which would be a problem as she was carrying the two youngest children, one in a carrier on her back and the other in a sling across her chest. However she did not, managing a small bow despite being burdened with babies.

Naruto went to hand at least one of the three he was carrying to Itachi but the children would have none of it, clinging determinedly. Itachi picked up the bag Tonton had packed instead.

"I am sure they will hang on just fine, Naruto-san," Kisame observed.

Naruto thought that very likely, if the grip that one of them had on his hair was anything to go by.

* * *

"_Sasuke-sama_," Shikamaru's voice spoke into his ear. "_You should see the local morning news programme_."

"Relay it to me," Sasuke instructed. "I am in the meeting room we were using on the Oak."

The holoprojection sprang to life. There, walking through the spacer quarter, was Naruto. He was being ridden by three cat-human toddlers and holding his hand was a serious-looking girl child with two babies.

_"Naruto-san, patron of the Hybrid Defence League and acknowledged partner of Sasuke Uchiha, already hard at work making good Uchiha's promise to rid the Warren's residential sector of hybrids._

"_In a statement issued by the mayor's office, Onoki-sama said that this was the perfect solution to the Warren's hybrid overpopulation problem, allowing the government to show compassion while ensuring a better standard of living for the residents of the Warren._

_Uchiha-sama, commenting yesterday, said that Uchiha was happy to relocate hybrids to places where they would be welcome, find fulfilling lives and contribute positively towards the local economy."_

Sasuke smiled; as if anyone would care about Onoki's mealy-mouthed words, or his own response to them, when they could watch Naruto.

Strong arms around him; Sasuke almost jumped before he realised that the images were recorded, not live.

"How are the babies and the girl?" Sasuke asked.

"The babies are podded. Isaribi is with Ibiki. He is going to settle her into one of the dormitories. We have a hundred and seventy guests on board so far," Naruto replied. He scowled at the holoprojection. "Why are they obsessed with showing images of me?" he complained.

Sasuke turned and hugged him back. "Because you are so beautiful," he insisted. "Time to patrol," he added. "You can tell me about the lower levels while we check on everyone."

* * *

Sickler was determined to prove that Ebisu was innocent. He would return to the apartment and try to make a tape. If that failed he would disconnect the recorder and take it with him.

He scuttled along the now familiar route of ducts and tunnels. It took him past the place where one group of the feral children slept. One of the boys scowled at him, his gaze promising retribution if Sickler woke the others.

Sickler remembered what Naruto-san had told him. Uchiha intended to evacuate the feral children along with the other hybrids. By now they were meant to be in the lower levels, at the assembly point. Instead this group, at least, was still in their usual den.

He would think about it after he had made the tape or collected the recorder. He reached the apartment and stilled his breathing, listening carefully and scenting the air; alert for the least hint that they were monitoring the apartment. Then he removed the grill from the ventilation duct, jumped down and ran to the recorder. With trembling fingers he did what Kamatari had suggested. Although one of the men had deleted the recording it was still present in one of the buffers. Sickler brought it back and made two copies.

Then he was back in the network of ducts and tunnels; safe.

He was halfway back to the spacer quarter, just past the ferals' den, when the whole structure shook and he was thrown across one of the access tunnels. His head hit the wall and darkness descended.

* * *

Deidara watched as the newest part of the Warren, the location of the most prestigious restaurants, the Hunundau store and the most expensive apartments, fractured and fragmented.

The pressure generated by the explosion accelerated the first wave of debris outward in an expanding sphere. It was beautiful. Deidara zoomed in using the telescope. He could see one body, then another, their limbs at unlikely angles like a child's abandoned dolls.

He sighed in contentment.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Sumaru had begun walking the evacuees' route in reverse when they felt the floor shake.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded.

_"Trouble,"_ Kakashi replied over the radio link. _"The poshest part of the residential section just exploded. To me it looks like a bomb rather than accidental. You need to speed everyone up. Slow and calm was good before, but once they realise it is a bomb things will get nasty. We may have to abort."_

"Shino-san, get me a channel to the mayor's office as soon as possible," Sasuke instructed.

Naruto was looking at him, his lips pressed together and his eyes slightly too wide.

Sasuke went to broadcast. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. There has been an explosion in the top of the residential section. I have no further news but it is likely to impact on the evacuation. Get everyone moving faster, particularly through the two lower gates. Start using spurs 1 and 2 as well instead of taking everyone to the Oak. Get as many of the evacuees as you can into the spacer quarter as quickly as possible. Please acknowledge in turn. Top gate?"

_"Anko reporting. We felt the explosion. People are anxious. The station security personnel have vanished and I can see two three-man squads of the AHB lurking. I can't see many hybrids braving them to use this gate."_

"Lower top gate?" Sasuke asked.

_"Gai reporting. Felt it here too. Again, the station security personnel were called away and I can see AHB squads. We are allowing the evacuees straight through the gate and processing them at a station we have set up further along the route."_

"Good work," Sasuke acknowledged. "Top lower gate?"

_"Inari reporting. Very busy here. Only felt the explosion as a tremor but the station security personnel have been called away. Shibito-san wants to open the gate and just keep a count of the hybrids passing by. He says that is all the authorities will care about."_

"Do it," Sasuke ordered. "Tell them to walk not run, or there be a pile up at the pinch points. Itachi, can you and Kisame manage the flow?"

_"Will do, Sasuke-sama,"_ Itachi replied.

"Lower gate?"

"_Tayuya reporting. The mayor's representative left as soon as Kotohime convinced him we would keep an accurate count of the hybrids who were leaving. The station security personnel went with him. There is a steady flow of hybrids from the assembly point to the gate."_

"Assembly point?"

_"Shizune reporting. Denka says the explosion will be the Kaiju and we should expect a retaliatory attack by the AHB. Good rate of flow but Tonton will need more time to persuade the ferals. Only a few of them have made an appearance so far."_

Shikamaru's voice came across their private channel. _"Shikamaru here. Recommend shutting the gates from the upper levels. I recommend implementing sub plan C."_

The last thing Sasuke wanted was for the hybrids they were trying to save to be killed by the AHB. In sub plan C, selected couriers, hired and briefed by Shikamaru through his operative, would tell any hybrid they could find in the upper levels to go to one of the private docks, where the Silver Leaf would be waiting for them.

"Sasuke-sama here. Close the gates to the upper levels and with draw to the spacer quarter. Shika-san, implement sub plan C. Shino-san, have you made contact with the mayor's office?"

_"Shino here. No, not even a holding or blocking message."_

That, Sasuke decided, did not bode well.

_Anko here. Have closed the upper level gate. The AHB did not like it when they saw what we were doing; I think they were planning an attack. We are falling back rapidly until we are within the spacer quarter."_

"_Gai here. Likewise. We too are falling back into the spacer quarter."_

Sasuke willed himself calm. The situation was changing too quickly, but they would have to cope.

_"Sasuke-sama,"_ Shikamaru's voice spoke for him alone. _"The probability of an AHB attack on the spacer quarter just jumped ten-fold."_

Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sumaru. "The harbour master's office, now," he ordered. "Sasuke here," he broadcast as they ran. "Everyone, keep the evacuees moving from the lower levels into the spacer quarter. Ibiki, I need you and Choza in the harbour master's office. Bring the laser rifles. Hand over distributing the evacuees between the Oak and the spurs to Suzume."

_"Ibiki here. Understood, Sasuke-sama."_

"Sasuke here. Anko, take over from Itachi and Kisame ensuring that the flow of hybrids from the two remaining gates is ordered. Use locals to help you.

I need all elite fighters and Itachi at the harbour master's office."

They were first there. They did not have to ask to see Akatsuchi; they were recognised as they walked across the large assembly room and escorted up the stairs into his office.

"We think the AHB may attack the spacer quarter," Sasuke told him. "They want to massacre the hybrids and, while those on the Oak are safe, those in the spurs and in transit are not."

"You are sure? They won't go for the lower levels?" Akatsuchi queried.

"They know the Kaiju will fight to keep them out of the lower levels," Naruto told him.

"No, we are not sure," Sasuke admitted. "If we wait until we are sure it may be too late."

Akatsuchi nodded. He reached across his desk, lifted a clear plastic cover and pressed a red button. They could hear the response of a klaxon outside. All spacers knew that sound. It told them that attack was imminent, that everyone who had a post should get to one and those who did not should stay on their ships or in their assigned accommodations.

"The spacers who are willing to fight hand-to-hand will gather downstairs in the assembly room," Akatsuchi observed. "Do you want to lead them, Uchiha-sama, or should I?"

Sasuke did not weigh the alternatives. The old man's eyes told him that he did not have another battle in him. Sasuke stood straight and bowed formally. "I am honoured that you should ask me, Akatsuchi-san, and accept the responsibility."

He and Naruto stared at the flat, barely comprehensible, paper map of the spacer quarter. Just looking at it confused Sasuke's mental picture of how the spacer quarter was linked to the residential sector.

"Speak to me, Shikamaru," Sasuke murmured.

_"Kono-kun is on his way with a holoprojector linked to a receiver,"_ Shikamaru told him. _"Sakura-san is observing the AHB. She says that they are gathering in one of the market squares. At the moment it is speeches and chanting."_

"Sakura-san?" Sasuke queried.

_"__The operative__ we have been referring to as Tennyo Three,"_ Shikamaru clarified.

Itachi arrived first, accompanied by Kisame and closely followed by Konohamaru bearing the holoprojector.

"Kisame-san, please can you go to the assembly room and welcome the spacers who are arriving there expecting to fight," Sasuke asked. "We also need to work out how to mark everyone on our side. I will send Kono-kun to assist you once he has set up the receiver and projector."

Kisame bowed and left.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar three-dimensional map sprang into life. Itachi began pointing.

"The most likely scenario is that they will attempt a full frontal assault along this main throughway," he began. "We will need to build at least a two part barricade across it. We need to question whether they will also try some of the other, smaller routes and whether they will do that in parallel or after attempting the full frontal assault. As always with station battles, sealing corridors is ill advised because someone will be stupid enough to cut their way through or, worse, use explosives. That endangers everyone.

"So we block the narrower side corridors here, here and here. We don't have to worry about here because that is where the evacuees are coming through. They will tell us if there is an attack but it is less likely as that route links to the lower levels of the residential section." He paused. "Of course there are numerous other routes, using service tunnels, ducts and suchlike, but experience suggests that few people will be aware that they even exist."

Sasuke heard a sharp intake of breath via his earpiece. "Shika-san?" he queried.

_"Nothing relevant. Just a thought,"_ Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke gestured that Itachi should continue.

"We need to put one of our people and a squad of locals in each of the blocked side corridors," he advised. "If attacked, they would need to hold until reinforcements arrive."

"We'll put Gai, Ibiki and Choza in the side corridors," Sasuke decided. He activated his transmitter. "Sasuke here. Kisame, we need three small squads of spacers who are steady and reliable but who do not need to be particularly mobile."

_"Kisame here. Understood, Sasuke-sama. There are over fifty spacers assembled. Gai, Inoichi, Tatsuji and Kunugi have arrived."_

Sasuke estimated it at sixty-seven as he walked down the stairs from the office to the floor of the assembly room. Ibiki and Choza had arrived, accompanied by Lee and, to Sasuke's surprise, Gaara. They had brought the laser rifles and a container full of armour from which spacers were selecting arm guards and breast plates. Konohamaru was tying strips of blue material about each person's upper arm. The people Kisame had picked out to man the barricades, who were mostly older, were off to one side.

He could feel their eyes on him.

He walked purposely across the room and jumped onto a table.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he began, projecting his voice so it filled the room, "and I am a spacer."

There were sounds of approval.

"This is spacer territory. It is ours. It is for us and those we invite. It is not for a horde of murdering thugs with no code and no manners.

"If they enter uninvited we will stop them."

There was stomping and yells of approval.

"We will block the side corridors. Kisame-san has selected some of you to do that. Squad A will be with Ibiki. Squad B will be with Gai. Squad C will be with Choza. The rest of you will be with me.

"When they come down the main throughway we will stop them."

He drew his knife and thrust it upwards. "In the cold of space..." he began.

There was the sound of knives being drawn. "...you find the heat of suns!" ninety voices roared.

* * *

.


	30. Uninvited

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty: Uninvited**

* * *

The assembly room was emptied of its tables and chairs, which were carried away to build the barricades, along with anything else they could lay their hands on.

Shikamaru had identified the main throughway as the most likely avenue of attack. It was wide enough for the transport of large loads, with only the occasional, gradual bend. Sasuke compared its width, twelve paces, with the time they had to collect suitable materials to build their defences. It was not a comfortable thought.

He knew that Itachi was correct; they could not close the emergency doors in case someone was stupid enough to use explosives. Shikamaru was also right; if they allowed the attackers passed this point they would spread out across the spacer quarter and become impossible to catch before they found their prey.

It did not make the position any more defendable. The metal tables from the assembly room were less than a man's height wide. At least there were enough of them to span the corridor twice. Sasuke watched Itachi calmly giving instructions on how to jam some of the chairs behind the upended tables to stabilise them and then tie the others along the top edge so that they would tip when the attackers tried to climb them.

They worked hard and were in a better situation than Sasuke had anticipated when the warning came through from Shikamaru. He hoped that Ibiki, Gai and Choza had been as successful establishing defences in the three side corridors.

Shikamaru's voice in his ear, _Sakura-san says that they have worked themselves up into a frenzy and are leaving the market. I estimate that they will reach you in between four and six minutes' time."_

"Thank you, Shika-san," Sasuke acknowledged. He switched his transmitter to broadcast. "We may have less than four minutes," he told those with radios. "Get everyone into position."

He signalled those fighting with him in the first rank to ready themselves. He could see Itachi doing the same in the second. He crouched down next to Sumaru, wishing Naruto was beside him.

"Kisame, Inoichi, Tatsuji, Kunugi and Naruto, anyone who gets past our two lines must be stopped," he reminded them. "The evacuees in transit and at the spurs are totally defenceless."

_"Understood, Sasuke-sama,"_ four of them responded. Then he heard Naruto's voice. "_We will stop them, Sasuke, you can be sure of it."_

Sasuke looked back and across the corridor to where he knew Itachi was crouched behind the second barricade. "Itachi, I need you to keep me informed of tactical developments," Sasuke reminded him. "Even if it means not becoming fully involved in the fighting."

_"You can rely on me, Sasuke-sama," _his brother replied.

They waited. Sasuke concentrated on not looking in the least nervous. One of the first things an Uchiha was taught was that inexperienced fighters held firm only if their commander believed in himself and in them. That was why he was in the first rank and Itachi was in the second.

They felt them before they heard them; the floor vibrating from their footfalls. Then they heard them; the sound of running feet and shouting steadily increasing in volume.

He begged the Lady that those with rifles would not shoot until the signal was given.

The front of the mob rounded the bend. Sasuke's mouth dried. Shikamaru had said no more than two hundred. Suddenly all the theory that had assured him that a four-to-one ratio was fine seemed very far away and irrelevant.

He had hoped that those at the front would slow when they saw the barricade and the momentum of the charge would be broken. It did not happen. Instead they yelled their defiance and accelerated.

Sasuke stood firm and his men stayed with him.

Once the first of the attackers passed the mark Sumaru blew the whistle and the laser rifles started firing.

After it was chaos: the sizzle of laser piercing flesh; the smell of burning meat; the sounds of blades slicing muscle and grinding against bone; the screams of the injured and dying.

The scent of fresh blood as it sprayed across this face and body; the memory of his mother's sightless eyes.

Sasuke refused to go there. These men were relying on him. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of hybrids were relying on him. His family was relying on him. Naruto was relying on him. He anchored himself to the present.

The attackers who made it over the first barricade did not stop and fight. Instead they ran at the second; focused on their objective of hunting the hybrids beyond. Sasuke wished he had enough people to patrol the gap but he did not. If the attackers punched a hole through the first barricade it would degenerate into the type of battle where a four-to-one ratio meant certain defeat.

A blur ran towards him and leapt. Sasuke saw the bizarrely familiar figure of Kimimaro sail over his head. Beside him he heard Sumaru's sharp intake of breath. For a split moment Sasuke wondered if Sumaru would forget his duty but the youngster did not move from his position at Sasuke's side.

Sasuke watched Kimimaro land, run and leap over the second rank.

_"Gaara here. Lee and I will deal with Kimimaro."_ Gaara's monotonous voice was grim.

Sasuke wondered for a moment about sending someone else with them but then the news came that made that impossible.

_"Choza here. They just drove through us riding a high-power wheeled vehicle. We couldn't stop it. We got some of them but by no means all. I estimate six to eight made it through uninjured. I have activated my implant and am following. They are driving towards the spurs we have hired."_

There was no time to consider how they knew where to go. "Sasuke here. Inoichi, Kunugi and Tatsuji join up with Choza and eliminate the attackers on the vehicle." He took a deep breath. He had no choice. There was no one else. "Konohamaru, take command of squad C and rebuild their defences."

Inoichi, Kunugi and Tatsuji acknowledged with voices that suggested that they were already running, leaving Kisame and Naruto to deal with anyone who broke through the second rank.

_"Konohamaru here. On my way to squad C's location."_ Kono-kun sounded proud and Sasuke's gut clenched. Then he was dragged back to the present as an attacker tried to leap the barricade and found his end on Sumaru's sword.

* * *

Naruto was aware of Inoichi, Kunugi and Tatsuji leaving but his attention remained forward, watching for his next target. Only Kimimaro had got past them; he had used his phenomenal speed to evade Kisame. Naruto hoped that Gaara and Lee could catch him.

Another attacker managed to clear the second barricade. He veered towards Naruto in an attempt to avoid Kisame.

The man's eyes widened in surprise to see Naruto within striking range just before Naruto's knife slit his throat.

Naruto danced back into position, only to dodge a missile. It broke on the floor behind him, spewing a sticky liquid that burst into flames.

_"Napalm,"_ Kisame informed him. _"Kisame reporting. At least one of them has napalm missiles."_

"_Sasuke here. Received and understood. Be aware, everyone."_

Naruto imagined the grenade hitting him. Worse, he imagined it hitting Sasuke. Anywhere on the suit would be fine but they had their helmets down. Wearing full protection when those you were leading had only the odd armguard or breastplate would not inspire confidence.

Kisame was signalling him. He was pointing at his throat.

Ice ran down Naruto's spine. Kisame was advising him to switch his controller away from automatic. He understood the logic. There were only the two of them to cover the whole corridor; if Naruto went down some of the attackers would get through while Kisame was fighting others.

A missile hit might flip him, like when he was struck by the laser on Chanx. Set on automatic, his collar would knock him unconscious.

Kisame pointed again.

Naruto had trained for this. Kisame had suggested it and Naruto had concurred, remembering the promise he had made himself whilst in orbit around Chanx. However, training with Kisame, who was best able to defend against him and was armed with an activator, was different than endangering his crewmates, including Sasuke, and the people fighting with them.

"Naruto!" Kisame yelled.

He did it. He switched his collar over.

"Naruto reporting," he announced over the radio. "My controller is no longer automatic. I repeat. My controller is no longer automatic."

Kisame grabbed an attacker and threw him into the wall. He then turned to Naruto and gave a nod of approval.

Then there was Sasuke's voice in his ear. _"Sasuke here. Understood. You can do it, dobe."_

"Teme," Naruto whispered.

* * *

Gaara watched Lee accelerate away from him. He stopped himself running faster; he knew he must pace himself. He told himself it would be fine; that he could follow Lee by scent even if he lost sight of him. Lee had to overtake Kimimaro before Kimimaro found any of the hybrids. Gaara imagined Kimimaro rampaging through the sanctuary on Kaze V and felt sick.

Was this what it meant to care for people?

So Kimimaro was in the Anti Hybrid Brigade. He was one of those who hunted defenceless hybrids; who slaughtered children. That beautiful face, that gorgeous body, housed a monster.

Gaara remembered Kiba trying to tell him that it was the way people behaved that made them attractive, not how they looked.

Kimimaro was ugly. Lee was beautiful. Gaara finally understood.

* * *

Even with his implant activated, Choza was slower than the vehicle. Luckily the wheels left marks on the floor. He hoped that Kakashi was in contact with the spurs. He tried to remember which of his crewmates had ended up supervising them. Dan, he thought, and Tenten. He could not imagine Tenten coping with a vehicle full of crazies. There again, she might have the sense to back down, while Dan would not. Dan's common sense vanished when he was protecting someone weaker than himself.

A high pitched scream cut through him. A small figure appeared from around the next bend and came towards him. Its eyes and mouth were round with shock. Its legs were pumping as it ran. As it, she, came closer Choza could see that the girl was splattered with blood.

She tried to stop when she saw him and ended up in a heap on the floor. He pressed his finger to his lips and glided past her to wait on the curve of the bend for her pursuer. He drew his longest knife.

The man was hugging the inside of the bend, intent on following the shortest path. He impaled himself on Choza's knife. Choza then thrust the knife's point into his heart.

He thought it was one of the men from the vehicle.

A tug on his sleeve. Choza almost swung but managed to stop himself. It was the girl.

"Mama hurt," she told him, pointing back around the bend.

Choza's heart sank. He would have to ignore her. She was just one child and there were so many other lives at risk.

Running footsteps in a familiar cadence; Choza almost wept with relief as Tatsuji, Inoichi and Kunugi came into view travelling at a speed that Choza could no longer even aspire to match.

"Wheel marks," he shouted as they flashed past and Inoichi raised a hand to acknowledge that they understood.

He cleaned his knife on the man's jacket, returned it to its scabbard, picked up the child and followed them.

* * *

Lee managed to twist but both of Kimimaro's knives hit; one in his upper arm and one in his ribs.

He had been foolish; running too fast without considering that Kimimaro might ambush him.

His suit limited the penetration of the knife into his arm and his body armour turned a deadly trust to the vitals into cracked ribs. He was lucky, he knew that, but his injuries gave Kimimaro a considerable advantage.

The longer Lee could draw out the fight the fewer evacuees Kimimaro would kill. The more time he gained, the more likely Gaara would be to arrive before the end.

He could see Kimimaro's mouth was moving but Lee refused to hear his words. It would be the usual filth and, if Lee was going to die, it would not be with Kimimaro's twisted views polluting his mind.

Instead he thought of Gaara. Each time he dodged one of Kimimaro's strikes, or parried a blow, or landed one of his own, Lee rewarded himself with a memory of an act he had shared with his dearest friend.

But the rewards were becoming less frequent. Kimimaro had given up trying to pierce Lee's body armour. Instead he concentrated on Lee's limbs, using his speed to increase the impact of each blow.

If Lee could not move he could not evade.

The end would come soon. Lee released his favourite memory: on Kaze I, Gaara looking out over the desert, lit by the golden light of the setting sun.

A growling snarl, moving air, the sound of body hitting body and Kimimaro had gone. Lee managed to raise his head enough to look.

Gaara was berserk. There was no missing the insane bloodlust in his eyes as he turned towards Lee, leaving Kimimaro to thrash in his death throes, unable to suck air through his crushed windpipe.

Lee knew he had to find the activator for Gaara's controller but he was too weak. His arms would not move.

He refused to think on it. He shut his eyes and thought about Gaara on the balcony, the golden light on his skin.

A howl; Lee risked a look. Gaara was crouched straddling him. He threw back his head and howled again.

Gaara was protecting him. Even berserk, Gaara was protecting him.

* * *

The attackers had fallen back. Sasuke was not sure if it was a good sign or a bad one. Whichever, they took advantage of the lull to put out the fires, bind wounds and reinforce the barricades.

He activated his private channel to Shikamaru. "What do you have for me Shika-san?"

_"Two, smaller explosions in the top level of the residential section. I think Onoki has gone; fled or dead. Sakura-san's couriers say that the rumours are that Kurotsuchi, the hybrid-hater, has seized control._

"_The Silver Leaf is loading at the private dock and, so far, the AHB and the authorities seem unaware of it, which is good. Both lower gates are still operational. Only a few of the feral children have arrived at the assembly point. Shizune suggests that we may be incorrect in our assumption that more than a handful of them have survived the AHB._

"_I have negotiated the opening of spur 8 and Anko is directing evacuees there. Hopefully that news will not get back to the AHB for some time. I moved the evacuees from spur 1 to spur 2 as soon as the AHB attack became a certainty. Kakashi agreed that it would be easier to defend one spur rather than two."_

There was a hitch in Shikamaru's voice. _"Choza reports that some of the evacuees have been killed on their way to spur 1. He has seen three bodies and has killed the attacker responsible. He thinks the vehicle of attackers is on its way to spur 1 but they will divert to spur 2 as soon as they realise that spur 1 is empty. I have warned Dan and Tenten. Inoichi, Tatsuji and Kunugi should be there soon. No sign of Kimimaro, so we have to assume Lee and Gaara stopped him, but neither of them have reported in._

"_Gai, Ibiki and Konohamaru report that the smaller corridors are quiet. I think that is everything._

"_Do you want me to open a private channel between you and Naruto?"_

"Briefly," Sasuke admitted. "Thank you, Shika-san."

_"No problem. It is open."_

"Dobe, can you hear me? Shika-san has given us a minute on a private channel."

Naruto's voice was reassuringly normal. _"Teme. You shouldn't have asked him to do that."_

"I didn't. He offered. How are you?"

_"It is fine so far. You?"_

"Uninjured. Sumaru is doing a great job." Sasuke made absolutely sure no one could overhear him or read his lips. "It's scary, but not so bad I can't stop it showing."

_"Same here. Be careful, Sasuke, I love you."_

"Likewise. I love you, Naruto."

Then, with the channels assigned normally and ready with appropriate responses, Sasuke asked each member of Uchiha in the Warren to report.

* * *

Knowing that all the evacuees were in spur 2 gave them an advantage. Instead of following the vehicle to spur 1, Tatsuji, Inoichi and Kunugi took a short cut to spur 2.

Row upon row of evacuees filled the spur. They sat on the ground, clutching bundles of belongings. A shiver ran down Inoichi's spine. It would not take an attack to cause injuries, even deaths. Panic alone would do it; the weaker and smaller would be crushed.

"Why haven't you loaded them onto a ship?" Inoichi hissed at Dan. "Or at least shut the doors to the spur?"

Dan dragged him even further from the crowd. "All the doors have been sabotaged. The ones to the spur won't close. The ones to the docking bay won't open. We only found out once we moved everyone in here."

"Spur 1 would have been the same," Inoichi reassured him. He looked through the open doors to the corridor beyond and imagined the vehicle full of crazed killers accelerating towards the evacuees. "We will stop it before it reaches here," he promised.

"I'll come with you," Dan insisted.

"No you won't," Inoichi replied. "You stay here and you deal with the aftermath, whatever that turns out to be. We are relying on you, Dan."

He turned and jogged away. Tatsuji and Kunugi fell in beside him. Once they were around the corner and out of sight they stopped.

"We have to stop it before they see it," Tatsuji whispered in his soft voice. "Whatever it takes."

Kunugi looked back over his shoulder. Inoichi knew he was thinking of Dan. "Whatever it takes," he agreed.

"Get hypershots ready," Inoichi instructed. "We'll hear them coming. I'll take mine before they round the bend. I'm going to jump the driver and steer the vehicle into the wall. If I succeed, you kill them. If not, you will have to try a similar move."

* * *

There had been nothing Choza could do for the little girl's mother, or for the other two hybrids he had found; he hoped that they had died quickly. He held the child tight, trying to shield her from seeing the bodies, and jogged towards spur 2.

He heard the vehicle before he saw it. He put the girl down.

"Wait for me," he told her. "I will be back soon. I promise. Will you promise to stay here?"

She nodded.

He ran down to the T junction. To his left he could hear the approaching vehicle. To his right he saw Inoichi, Tatsuji and Kunugi. Beyond them was the junction to spur 2.

Choza watched Inoichi press a hypospray to his neck and then discard it. It was a hypershot; Choza could tell from the way that Inoichi's body straightened and his suddenly staring eyes.

He felt sick; his eyes filled with tears. One man against a speeding vehicle. It was madness. Inoichi had never even seen the vehicle.

But he had. Choza activated his radio.

"Inoichi, this is Choza," he said. "The vehicle has a tubular steel roll cage with transparent panels so it is closed at the front, the top and the back. It is open at the sides. There are no doors. The driver is front right, so on your left." He shut his eye, trying to remember every small detail. "It's steered with a wheel."

He saw Inoichi nod and then the vehicle was coming from his left and Inoichi was running from his right.

Inoichi leapt. He grabbed the edge of the roll cage on the driver's side, swung himself around and jackknifed so that he entered the cab feet first.

From where Choza was standing he could see that it was a perfect hit. The soles of Inoichi's boots hit the side of the driver's head. The man pitched sideways, knocking the man sitting beside him almost out of the vehicle. Inoichi released the roll bar and grabbed the steering wheel, turning it as his momentum carried him into the cab.

The vehicle swerved left, ricocheted off one wall and ploughed into the other.

Choza watched as the driver's side crumpled.

* * *

Any small hope in Sasuke's mind that the AHB's retreat was permanent vanished as the attackers charged around the bend. This time they were in tight formation, with armour to the front.

Sumaru sounded the whistle as they came within range but the laser rifles were ineffective, the tight beams of light hit their targets but were reflected or absorbed by the attackers' armour.

The front rank of attackers divided.

Behind them there was a makeshift battering ram; a thick steel pole mounted on a wheeled trolley. There were other, thinner, poles at right angles to the ram, handles to push with. The trolley was moving with the momentum of eight running men.

Then, just before the first wave of attackers and the ram reached the barricade a shower of napalm grenades was launched.

The defenders ducked under cover or raised shields. Beside him, Sasuke saw Sumaru raise and close his helmet and, belatedly, did the same. It meant the two of them were ready to attack but the others in the first rank were not; they were too busy avoiding the grenades.

The end of the pole hit a junction between two tables. The tables moved, screeching across the metal floor. Then the ropes holding them together snapped, the tables flew apart and the ram and trolley were through.

The attackers flooded through the gap.

Sasuke opened and lowered his helmet. "Turn and attack them from behind," he ordered and ran at one of the men pushing the trolley, Sumaru beside him.

But the damage was done; attackers were climbing the second barricade. Whilst only the occasional attacker had made it past the second rank during the first battle, this time it was twos and threes.

* * *

Naruto knew it would be harder this time. The attackers were better organised; they were in formation, using their limited armour to best effect, throwing the napalm at exactly the right moment and, worst, they had breached the first barricade with their ram.

So he was not surprised that the first three through engaged Kisame and the second two him; they were trying to occupy them whilst their fellows sprinted for the corridors beyond.

He could not allow that to happen. He raised his helmet and closed it; he would be taking more risks and could not afford a hit.

He leapt away from the men trying to distract him and killed one of the runners as he landed. Five steps took him to another and a jump to a third; observe, decision, move, kill, observe, decision, move, kill. Each decision and move had to be perfect. If his attention faltered for a moment one of them would escape.

A grenade broke on his suit and them another. He ignored them. Being covered with burning goo was irrelevant. All that mattered was observe, decision, move, kill.

The sound of a gun firing bullets; Naruto recognised it from Jewel. Orochimaru had owned many guns and Kakashi had taken the opportunity to demonstrate their effect to those of them who had never seen one.

Naruto had lived his life in space stations and ships. No one other than the completely insane used a gun that fired bullets in either.

Two of the bullets hit him; one in his shoulder spinning him around and the other in his back. His suit slowed them and finally stopped them, but not before shoulder and ribs were crushed.

Pain blossomed and he flipped.

Only this time it was different. He was hyperaware of his surroundings. The pain was no worse than an itch. He could move faster and hit harder. Yet he could tell friend from foe. He could even decide not to howl in case one of his crewmates panicked and activated his controller.

Within seconds all the attackers who had cleared the second barricade were dead. Next was the man with the gun; Naruto ripped his arm out of its socket as he twisted the gun from his grasp and smashed his skull with it.

He cleared them from the second barricade and then from the gap beyond. Some tried to run back the way that they had come but Naruto dealt with the ones that made it past Sasuke's men.

He caught the last before he made it to the bend in the corridor and killed him with his knives.

He checked Itachi's and Kisame's faces. They agreed with him that it was over. He opened and lowered his helmet to check again without that barrier. It looked, sounded and smelt safe. Then he allowed his gaze to go to Sasuke.

His helmet was open. His face was spattered with blood and there was more of it in his hair but then their eyes locked, space dark to sky blue, and Naruto knew that he was fine.

Three bounds and Naruto was lifting Sasuke up to stand beside him on the remains of the first barricade.

"Who is this?" Sasuke whispered. "Warrior-Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's me, but with berserker-Naruto's abilities."

Sasuke's eyes smiled and his lips twitched. "Awesome," he declared.

* * *

Like the others, Sasuke had watched the new warrior-Naruto in amazed fascination. Yet when their eyes had met it had been pure Naruto. It was, indeed, awesome.

It felt so good to have Naruto's arm about his waist. He turned to the men who had fought so bravely. It was harder than he expected to control his diaphragm and throat to project his voice.

"We are spacers," he told them. "They were uninvited. Now they are dead. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am honoured to have fought beside you."

He bowed and Naruto, following his lead, bowed beside him.

One of the spacers jumped onto the second barricade. "In the cold of space..." he yelled.

"...you find the heat of suns," the others roared.

* * *

.


	31. Lull

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-one: Lull**

* * *

Choza knew that Inoichi was dead. Tatsuji and Kunugi stood staring after they had finished off the surviving attackers. If there had been any hope Kunugi would have run for Dan.

He peered into the wreckage. No, it was hopeless. Inoichi's chest was caved in and his skull crushed. Not even Rin could have saved him.

He felt numb. Inoichi had been a huge part of his life.

"We had to stop it before they saw it," Tatsuji whispered. He gestured in the direction of the spur.

Choza walked to the junction. It wasn't far; the vehicle had travelled a considerable distance after Inoichi had attacked it. He looked around the corner and saw the spur filled with row upon row upon row of unsuspecting hybrids, each one of them relying on Uchiha for protection.

He imagined the vehicle mowing its way through a terrified, stampeding mob.

Inoichi, the most selfish and thoughtless of them, had sacrificed himself.

* * *

Once the adrenalin of battle had gone, Sasuke was exhausted. He refused to show it but he did sit on the chair Sumaru found for him.

Gai had posted lookouts in each of the side corridors while Itachi and Kisame, assisted by some of the spacers, were mending the barricade. Everyone else, including the injured, had gathered in the assembly room.

Dan had personally brought the news of Inoichi's death. Sasuke did not know how he felt about it. In his mind Inoichi was still alive.

Two of the spacers were critically wounded. They had been given emergency treatment and then dispatched with stretcher bearers to the Oak in the hope that Rin could save them. Five others were dead, including two who had been hit when the vehicle driven through squad C.

There was still no news of Gaara and Lee.

By every measure the battle had been a success. The attackers had been eliminated with the loss of six, possibly up to ten, defenders and three evacuees. Even a kill ratio of fifteen-to-one was remarkable when outnumbered three-to-one.

But Inoichi and at least eight other people Sasuke had been responsible for were dead.

His gaze went to Naruto. There was a grey tinge to his golden skin and his whiskers were drooping, confirming that he was in pain. Sasuke made himself stand and walked over to where Naruto was sitting.

Sumaru followed him with the chair and placed it, pointedly, next to Naruto's. Sasuke sat down.

"You should take a shot, dobe," he said gently.

Naruto shook his head. "Not until someone has checked the damage," he replied.

Sasuke knew that. In the field, with limited diagnostic equipment, pain was the most useful symptom. Even so, he hated seeing Naruto suffer.

Kakashi's voice in his ear, across the private channel he usually shared with Shikamaru, _"Sasu-kun?"_

For one awful moment Sasuke thought he would have to tell Kakashi about Inoichi.

"_About Inoichi,"_ Kakashi began, to Sasuke's relief. _"He made a choice. It was a good choice. There were over a thousand people in that spur. He died well."_

There was a pause. Kakashi was expecting him to respond. Sasuke thought he understood. Kakashi was checking that he did not blame himself for Inoichi's death. "His death brought honour to his name and to Uchiha," he replied.

"_Exactly,"_ Kakashi agreed. _"How are you, Sasu-kun? How is Naruto?"_

"I am fine, Kakashi-sensei. Sumaru-kun was perfect. Naruto has crush injuries to his shoulder and ribs because there was an idiot with a gun shooting bullets. He flipped but stayed in control. It was awesome."

"_Awesome?"_ Kakashi queried and Sasuke could hear the amusement in his voice. _"You are doing an excellent job, Sasu-kun. I am proud of you. Naruto will want to know that Gaara has arrived with Lee. Lee was in a bad way but he is now tanked and Rin says he will recover. Kimimaro is, as we assumed, dead."_

Sasuke mouthed "Gaara and Lee are safe" to Naruto whose smile, although brief, lifted Sasuke's spirit.

* * *

Sickler was brought back to consciousness by the touch of small hands and the odd feeling of a tongue grooming him.

He had a horrendous headache.

The hands and tongue belonged to one of the feral children, a small female who had too many cat features for someone's comfort. Sickler stroked her to thank her for looking after him. She purred.

He was surrounded by the group he had seen sleeping. A little way away he could see the boy who had been guarding the group. Sickler guessed he was one of the oldest of the ferals, perhaps ten standards; old enough that he had probably been owned when he was younger rather than smuggled out of the laboratory as a toddler.

"Do you understand me?" Sickler asked.

The boy hesitated and then nodded.

"Have you heard of Naruto-san?" Sickler asked. It was worth a try.

The boy's eyes lit up despite his caution. He nodded again.

"Naruto-san is here. He has come with ships to rescue the hybrids and take them to a better place. I spoke with him yesterday. He wants you to bring your group to him."

"Me?" the boy queried.

"Yes, you," Sickler insisted. It was not a lie. Naruto-san did want the feral children to leave the Warren and have a better life. He had said so. "I can take you to him," he offered. "He is in the spacer quarter," he added, knowing that would help. They all knew that the hunters never went into the spacer quarter.

The boy considered. "Naruto-san?" he checked.

"Naruto-san," Sickler said with confidence.

Maybe if he helped Naruto-san by convincing the feral children to evacuate, Naruto-san would persuade Uchiha-sama to save Ebisu.

* * *

Naruto was not happy. As soon as Dan had checked his shoulder, he had insisted that Naruto go to the Oak. He wanted to be helping with the evacuation. Instead he was in the infirmary receiving treatment; a supergen that encased his shoulder and strapping around his ribs to keep the bones aligned while the nanobots mended them.

At least Sasuke had come back to the Oak with him, along with Sumaru, Konohamaru and Choza. Sasuke was in his office, being updated on the situation by Shikamaru via his private channel. Naruto was following the other radio traffic through his earpiece; not much appeared to be happening.

Rin had stopped. Naruto twitched his whiskers and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You can go," she admitted. "You should be tanked. It would mean you would be forced to rest," she complained.

He did not bother to respond. "Thank you, Rin-san," he said instead and was rewarded by an easing of her scowl.

He did not go far, only to the doorway of the side room in which Gaara sat staring into Lee's tank.

"Gaara-san?" Naruto queried.

Gaara's turquoise eyes turned to him. "I should not have let him go ahead of me," he replied. "We should have been fighting side by side."

Naruto considered. "Kimimaro is dead. Lee-san will recover. You will not make the same mistake again," he observed.

Gaara straightened. "I shall not make the same mistake again," he agreed.

"And perhaps Lee-san going ahead stopped Kimimaro reaching and killing some defenceless evacuees," he suggested.

"Yes," Gaara admitted. He looked back to the tank. "It is like Lee to do that."

"Lee will be fine," Naruto reminded him.

Gaara leaned his forehead on the side of the tank as if willing Lee better. "Lee will be fine," he echoed.

Naruto left the infirmary and loped to the crew room. He needed a shower and he had promised Sasuke that he would eat. Then he would tour the dormitories before going out to the spurs to check things there.

Choza was in the galley. He looked pale and tired. Naruto hesitated for a moment and then closed the distance between them and hugged him. Choza stiffened for a moment, surprised, but soon relaxed into Naruto's embrace.

"Kiba would hug you if you were here," Naruto explained.

Choza smiled as they separated. "Thank you, Naruto-san, that is kind of you. I am fine. I do not think it has sunk in yet that Inoichi is gone."

Naruto collected a plateful of food and ate it on his way to the shower. He decided to leave his earpiece in, it was meant to be waterproof, and placed the receiver, transmitter and microphone within range.

He wished that Sasuke was there to help him wash his hair; the supergen around his shoulder meant he could not raise his left arm and his movement was further restricted by the bands about his ribs.

There again, if Sasuke was with him it would be too easy to become distracted.

* * *

Sasuke had showered and, with relief, washed the dried blood and gore from his hair. He had sneaked a stim while neither Naruto nor Iruka were around to stop him and was now in his office, at his desk, with Shikamaru's voice in his ear.

"_Neji says Akatsuchi-san is mortified by the sabotage in spurs 1 and 2,"_ Shikamaru was telling him. _"Tenten is moving the evacuees to spur 6. We've loaded the first of the modified freighters from spur 8 and another is docked at spur 6. The Silver Leaf is still at the private dock with forty-seven hybrids aboard and still the occasional one arriving. The Oak now has about six hundred evacuees on board. I estimate that one third of the hybrids have been evacuated at least as far as the spacer quarter including almost all of those in the upper levels._

"_It is almost certain that Kurotsuchi has taken control but her power base is the AHB and you have just wiped out its paramilitary wing. Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-san and Neji all agree that she will only stay in power if the official security forces accept her authority. We think they will, because of the bombings._

"_We are worried that she may interfere with the evacuation. Neji says that it will depend on whether her hatred of hybrids outweighs her desire to keep hold of political power. If she had any sense she should allow us to remove the hybrids. If she kills them when we were here offering an alternative, the average purebred resident will never trust her."_

Sasuke thought it through. "We keep evacuating hybrids as swiftly as possible and hope for the best," he summarised.

There was a short silence at the other end of the radio link. _"We keep evacuating hybrids as swiftly as possible,"_ Shikamaru agreed.

"Shika-san?"

"_I could hack into the computer system and remove her control of the emergency doors and of the environmental systems,"_ he suggested.

For a moment Sasuke was tempted, but only for a moment. "No, Shikamaru. That would be overstepping the mark. We can defend the spacer quarter because we are spacers and because we had Akatsuchi-san's consent. We have no authority to take control of the residential sector."

"_I could make it look like a malfuction,"_ Shikamaru argued.

"No Shika. There are limits Uchiha will not exceed. Do you understand me, Shikamaru-san?"

"_I understand, Sasuke-sama,"_ Shikamaru replied. _"There are boundaries Uchiha will not cross."_

* * *

Sickler led the group through the access tunnels and ducts into the spacer quarter. Once they had crossed the boundary, he turned to the boy.

"We can do this two ways. I can take you to my room in the hostel and then go and tell Naruto-san you are there. Otherwise I can escort you directly to his ship, but that will mean you will have to walk down the corridors."

The boy considered. "We must get to the ship," he suggested.

"Yes," Sickler agreed, "but you might feel safer if Naruto-san or one of his crew is with you."

The boy's chin came up. "We are not afraid," he insisted.

Sickler's eyes went to the others, some of whom were obviously very fearful. "Fine, I will get us as close to the ship as we can but we will have to walk the length of the spur."

* * *

Naruto had showered, redressed and was in Sasuke's office checking up on him before he toured the dormitories and then the spurs. He had only meant to spend a few minutes with Sasuke, but they had ended up having a cuddle.

Shino's voice came across the intercom. _"Sasuke-sama, Asuma-san, Naruto-san, Sickler is walking up the spur. He has a group of hybrid youngsters with him. Some of them are very young."_

Naruto leapt to his feet.

"You had better get down there, dobe," Sasuke told him.

He slowed as he approached them, mindful that he was large and scary while they were small and defenceless. There were eight of them other than Sickler. The oldest was a boy; a cat hybrid with yellow eyes, grey hair, whiskers and impressive fangs. The others were younger, Naruto guessed under seven standards. Other than the older boy, they all had tails and cat ears and many were furry.

Naruto stopped and bowed. "I am Naruto. I welcome you."

The catboy put down the smaller child he had been carrying and gave a sketchy bow. "I am Chamu. Sickler says you will take us somewhere nicer."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "Yes," he answered. He smiled one of his best smiles. "Would anyone like to be carried?"

* * *

Sickler was pleased. Naruto-san had not let him down. He had carried four of the cat children into the ship yet still managed to hold the sweet cat girl's hand. Chamu and Sickler had carried the other two.

Better, Naruto-san had not taken the group to a dormitory where they would be expected to sleep in separate beds and do what the adults said. He had asked Chamu some questions and then taken the group to something called a 'guest crew room'.

Sickler and Naruto-san waited while Chamu and the catgirl, whose name had not yet been shared with them, sniffed about.

After some time they looked at each other and Chamu announced that the group would be sleeping in one of the rooms. When Naruto-san asked them if they minded if other groups of children slept in some of the other rooms Chamu looked at him.

"Are any other groups here?" he asked.

Naruto-san whiskers had drooped a little. "No," he admitted.

"I could get them," Chamu offered.

Naruto-san considered. "It might be dangerous," he said warily.

Chamu turned to Sickler. "Sickler will come with me. He knows the tunnels and ducts."

Sickler found himself nodding. "I could find the way. Chamu could persuade them to come. You will need to find someone to look after the group while we are gone. Maybe Kamatari?"

"I will find someone," Naruto-san had promised. "Perhaps Sickler-kun could wear a radio so we can stay in contact?" he suggested.

After a quick meal, he and Chamu were back in the ducting system heading back to the upper levels of the residential sector.

Maybe if Sickler managed to bring in many of the groups of ferals, Naruto-san would speak with Sasuke-sama about Ebisu.

* * *

Sakura was surprised by the suddenly loud voice that came from all directions. She had not known that there was a public address system in the Warren. From the reaction of the people around her, it was not often, if ever, used.

"_This is the office of the mayor addressing all residents of the Warren. Onoki-sama has regrettably had to resign due to ill health. The council of advisors has asked Kurotsuchi-sama to assume mayoral responsibilities, stating that she is the strong leader who is required to lead the Warren through this difficult time. Kurotsuchi-sama will now address you."_

The voice changed from male to female.

"_This is Kurotsuchi. These are testing times. We are under attack from undesirables within. The bombings this morning were the most visible and despicable display so far by those who wish to destroy our way of life. I have vowed to hunt down these terrorists and eliminate the threat they pose._

"_Regretfully, this requires us to impose martial law to ensure residents' safety. Anyone who is not a resident must leave the residential sector. Spacers and other visitors, including journalists, should return to the spacer quarter. Any ships not owned by residents must leave private docks in the residential sector. If you reside in other parts of the Warren you should return there. You have until curfew today to comply._

"_Spacers and other visitors should use entrance 2 to the spacer quarter, which is located on the lower upper level. I have informed the harbour master that all other entrances to the spacer quarter will be closed._

"_Until further notice, the curfew during station's night will apply to all residents other than members of station security who are on duty. Anyone found outside their assigned accommodation will be assume to be involved in terrorist activities, arrested and detained._

"_All traffic between the spacer quarter and the residential sector has been suspended. The exception is spacers and visitors returning to the spacer quarter via entrance 2, which will continue only until curfew today. All other entrances to the spacer quarter are being sealed._

"_Do not be afraid. The interests of decent residents of the Warren are dear to my heart. Tough measures will be necessary to protect our way of life but I will not shirk from taking the difficult decisions. Short term sacrifice will lead to a better future."_

The female voice changed back to male. _"That was your mayor, Kurotsuchi-sama. Her message will now be repeated. Your compliance with her instructions is required. Lack of compliance will be considered a gesture of sympathy to the terrorists."_

Sakura had been heading to the bar but she changed direction. Doubtless the bar would be under surveillance. She needed to get back to her ship and update Chaaruzu-san. She tuned her radio to the frequency being used by the couriers.

"This is Sakura. You heard the announcement. I am returning to the spacer quarter. Please continue with your current assignment for the rest of station's day or until it becomes unsafe to do so. Please make sure that you give yourselves time to return to your accommodation before curfew. I would like to thank you for your excellent service today. You will be paid triple rate. Please keep the radios as a token of the esteem in which I hold you."

One of the dispatchers replied_. "We understand, Sakura-san. We thank you for being an exemplary client. Be safe and good journeys."_

She switched to the other channel. "This is Sakura reporting to Shikamaru-san."

"_This is Shikamaru." _The now familiar voice replied. _"We heard the announcement. It was broadcast."_

"I am returning to my ship," she informed him. "I have told the couriers that they are to cease activities well before curfew. I do not want them putting themselves in danger but they do still have the radios. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you need further assistance. I will be staying in port."

"_Understood, Sakura-san. Thank you for being our eyes and ears today and for arranging the safe evacuation of so many hybrids. We will be in contact."_

* * *

Anko was tired but determined to keep going. She chewed another mouthful of ration bar, took two swallows of water and checked how long it was since her last stim; not long enough to justify another.

She persuaded one group of evacuees to speed up and then another to slow a little; with so many people it was difficult to keep a steady flow but she had become more skilled at it as the day had progressed.

Neji had briefed them about body language. They were to smile without showing their teeth. They were to stand without crossing their arms across their chests. They were to build up to fast movement rather than accelerating suddenly.

Smiling without showing her teeth was a challenge but the hybrids seemed to find such smiles reassuring, so she kept doing it.

Part of the route was a cargo corridor that ran from the middle of the lower levels into the spacer quarter. The border was overseen by two older spacers who had instructions to allow the evacuees through. One of them leered at Anko every time she walked past them, which Anko found extremely wearing. Anko had refrained from punching him because it might be detrimental to the operation; occasionally they had been helpful, like lending her a hover platform and tape to mend a broken strap on an evacuee's bag.

She had just passed the leering spacer on her way back into the residential sector when the sirens started. She looked about, trying to deduce their meaning.

"The doors are going to close," one of the spacers yelled. "The ones the residents control. Get back this side or you will be trapped."

Anko looked at the moving stream of hybrids and made a decision. She chose a family group carrying two children. She swept down on them, grabbed the bundle of belongings from the man and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Run," she ordered. She then yelled at the evacuees in front of them. "Get through the doorway now. It is closing."

He picked up the smaller of the children, the woman grabbed the hand of the other and they began running. Luckily the corridor was for cargo. That meant it was wide and the doors were so large that they closed slowly.

One of the faster hybrids went past them and then another. Another stopped and caught up the child who was running beside her mother.

They made it, just. Three evacuees made it through after them, the last almost being caught by the doors.

Anko stood looking at the closed doors. On the other side were the remaining hybrids, Shizune, Tayuya and Inari.

* * *

.


	32. Setback

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-two: Setback**

* * *

Inari had been meeting, greeting, reassuring and directing evacuees for what seemed like forever. It had even gone on throughout the fighting in the spacer quarter. He had been desperate to be one of those closing their helmets for battle or, failing that, at least to listen intently to the radio exchanges. Instead he had been meeting, greeting, reassuring and directing.

He had found himself suppressing a pang of jealousy when Sasuke-sama had put Konohamaru in command of a squad.

"You are very good at this, Inari-san," Shibito told him when there was a lull. "Particularly for someone so young."

Inari was not sure how to respond. He settled for politeness, as he so often did. "Thank you, Shibito-san."

Then unexpectedly, a click announced that his earpiece had been activated by an incoming message. _"Inari, Tayuya, Shizune, this is Sasuke. The borders between the residential sector and the spacer quarter have been closed. Do not send any more hybrids through because there is nowhere for them to go. Tell the locals that we will try to resume the evacuation tomorrow and ask them to relay that message to would-be evacuees._

"_The following is a direct order. You are to make your way to the upper levels of the residential sector and to the private dock where the Silver Leaf is moored. You are to go now. You will meet on Inari's level, at the place we defined in the briefing as meeting point 6 and then proceed together._

"_Acknowledge please." _

Shizune just beat him to it. _"This is Shizune. On my way to meeting point 6." _

Inari was impressed at her unquestioning response. "This is Inari. I will fill Shibito-san in and be on my way."

There was silence. Inari's heart beat faster. Where was Tayuya?

"_Tayuya here. I am on my way. One of the locals is guiding me." _

The hybrids who had been helping them promised to stay and talk to those they would have to turn away. Inari shared what little information he had with Shibito on their way to the junction that Shikamaru had defined as meeting point 6. Once they were there, Inari insisted that Shibito go ahead.

"Best you are not seen with us anyway," he suggested.

"True," Shibito admitted and started along the corridor towards the doorway that separated the uppermost of the lower levels from the lowest of the upper.

Inari watched him go. Shibito had just stepped across the threshold when a light above the doorway started flashing. He turned back and gestured frantically to Inari.

"It's closing," Shibito called. "You can make it. Run!"

Inari did not even move. He shook his head and Shibito nodded.

There was no way Inari was leaving without Tayuya.

* * *

Tayuya had to focus as she jogged behind her hybrid guide, who was both quick and knew where he was going.

Her earpiece clicked. _"Inari here. They just closed the door to the lower levels." _

She almost stumbled and came to a halt. Her guide stopped some way ahead and looked back to her questioningly.

"_This is Shikamaru. Seal your helmets. I repeat, seal your helmets."_

"_That is an order," _Sasuke added.

She raised and closed her helmet, feeling bad about doing so because of the puzzled expression on her guide's face.

Then he keeled over. As did all the other people in the corridor.

All Tayuya could hear was her own breathing. All she could feel was the beat of her heart.

"_Tayuya?" _

She was so pleased to hear his voice. "Inari?"

"_Inari reporting, Sasuke-sama," _he added.

It was a timely reminder that the channel was shared. "Tayuya reporting, Sasuke-sama."

"_Shizune reporting, Sasuke-sama. The people around me are unconscious. The one I am observing is breathing and has a pulse, at least for now." _

After a short discussion, they decided to rendezvous at the assembly point. Shizune said that Kotohime and Denka had a plan to deal with any interruption in the air supply.

Tayuya was closest to the junction from which the corridor led to the assembly point. She waited.

Shizune reached it next. She smiled and walked on. Tayuya flushed, embarrassed that Shizune not only knew she was waiting for Inari but realised that she wanted to be alone with him.

She could not hear his footsteps because of her helmet, but she fancied she felt them through the floor. Then, finally, he rounded the corner.

She did not go to him, she had more pride than that. Instead she waited for him to join her. They said nothing, but as they walked along the corridor his hand sought hers and she did not pull away.

* * *

Sasuke relaxed one notch each time one of his three people reported; Inari, Tayuya and then Shizune. They were, at least temporarily, safe. He agreed with their plan to go to the assembly point but Shikamaru was uncharacteristically silent.

"Shika-san?" he queried.

"_This is Neji,"_ Neji's voice sounded strained. _"Shika pulled off his earpiece and microphone and left the room. Shall I go after him?" _

Sasuke's gut clenched. "Yes please, Neji. I understand why he is upset but I need him back. Kakashi-sensei, are you there?"

"_I am here, Sasuke-sama. Neji has followed Shikamaru. You say you understand why he walked out?" _

"Can you switch us to the private channel?" Sasuke asked.

There was a short silence at the other end.

"_Our conversation is private," _Kakashi informed him.

"He wanted to take control of the doors and the air pumps," Sasuke admitted. "I said no."

"_You have principles," _Kakashi acknowledged. _"That is a good thing. He could have made it look like a malfunction." _

Sasuke stiffened. "I know that. Principles are principles, Kakashi-san. They are essential, not cosmetic. They are not discarded when they become inconvenient." He knew he sounded pompous. He knew he would hate himself if Shizune, Tayuya and Inari died. He knew he would have nightmares if thousands of hybrids he could have rescued perished.

To his surprise Kakashi chuckled. _"And I wondered if you had your father's steel," _he observed.

Sasuke did not wish to be compared to his father.

"_I am switching back to the shared channel," _Kakashi told him and Sasuke wondered why until he heard Shikamaru's voice.

"_I apologise, Sasuke-sama. Sakura-san is still in contact with the couriers. I will ask her to find out what is happening in the upper levels. Once Inari, Tayuya and Shizune have assessed the situation at the assembly point we can begin coming up with an alternative plan." _

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san. I apologise for putting you under such pressure. Neji, are the three of you eating and are you limiting the amount of coffee Shika-san and Kakashi-sensei are drinking?"

"_Iruka-san is looking after us_," Neji replied. _"I may suggest that he joins us for the rest of the afternoon. I also suggest that you have someone with you, perhaps Naruto or Asuma-san?" _

Sasuke flinched at the thought of telling Naruto that they had been forced to abort the evacuation and that they had crew members cut off and in danger.

"I shall do that, Neji-san," he replied.

* * *

Sickler and Chamu happened to be on the better of the two sides when the emergency shutters came down across the duct. Sickler was still for a moment, staring at the blank surface of the shutter, his heart racing. The ducting wove between what residents thought of as 'upper' and 'lower'. It was a fluke that they were in a part that served the upper levels.

"Can we still get to the meeting point?" Chamu asked.

They had been telling groups to go to one of the maintenance tunnels in the spacer quarter.

Sickler thought so. He nodded.

"Good," Chamu observed. He scowled at Sickler. "There are two more groups whose territories are on this side," he stated.

Most of the feral groups lived in the ducts and tunnels that served the upper levels; it was easier to scrounge there.

"Now," Chamu ordered.

Sickler set off. He would need to alter the route he had planned and report to Naruto-san but he could do both on the move.

* * *

Shibito was not surprised that Inari had refused to run for the closing doorway; he was a fine young man who would not wish to abandon his crewmates and he obviously had feelings for the young woman, Tayuya.

So it had come, the purge. He cursed the Kaiju, who had planted the bombs that had handed power to Kurotsuchi. He was pleased that thousands of the hybrids were safe. He wondered how Kurotsuchi planned to kill the remaining hybrids without hurting the tens of thousands of purebreds who lived in the lower levels.

He jumped as the public address system came to life. One of the people he was passing muttered, "I wish she would shut up," and Shibito guessed that it must have been operating earlier in the day, just not in the lower levels.

"_This is your mayor, Kurotsuchi. In the interests of public safety, traffic between the lower and the upper levels has been restricted. This is to assist the security forces in their bid to bring the terrorists to justice._

"_In an emergency such as this our security personnel need augmenting. We will be deputising all young, purebred men between eighteen and twenty-five standards. If you are within this age range you are required to report to the nearest of the following locations." _

She started naming locations. One of them was the market place outside the bar that used to be his. Shibito began walking in that direction.

Most of the couriers Angela-san, or Sakura-san as they called her, had hired were still in the bar when Shibito arrived; apparently they were hired until curfew. One of the dispatchers, both of whom were well over the twenty-five standard upper limit Kurotsuchi had specified, pulled out a chair for him as soon as he entered.

"Most of them are under twenty-five. They should report, yes?" he checked.

"Unless they want to get arrested," Shibito confirmed. He looked at the fancy, compact radio. "Are you still in contact with them?"

The man nodded. "And with Sakura-san," he admitted. He took off his combined earpiece and microphone and handed it to Shibito. "Channel one is the couriers. Channel two is Sakura-san."

Shibito switched to channel two. "This is Shibito. May I speak with Sakura-san?"

* * *

Naruto was back from visiting the spurs and had checked that Kamatari was coping with the group in the guest crew room. While Naruto could see that Iruka-sensei, or Haku, or even Ibiki would struggle to accept the children's priorities and standards, he had told Kamatari to be tolerant and concentrate on keeping them safe and contented.

He was on his way to check on Sasuke when Sickler's voice sounded from his earpiece.

"_Naruto-san?" _

"I am here, Sickler-kun," Naruto answered.

"_They have divided the lower from the upper levels, even the services, Chamu and I were on the upper side. They have also closed the main corridors between the spacer quarter and the upper levels. We have spoken to three groups and we are looking for two more. Chamu thinks that the other two groups will be on the other side of the shutters." _

Naruto speeded up. Did Sasuke know that the lower levels had been cut off?

"Are you sure that you and Chamu can get back?" Naruto asked.

"_I think so," _Sickler answered_. "We don't think they have divided the services between the spacer quarter and the upper levels." _

"If there is a problem, come back to me. If necessary, I shall come and get you," Naruto promised.

"_Thank you, Naruto-san." _Sickler sounded relieved.

"Look after Chamu," Naruto added.

"_I think it's the other way around,"_ Sickler admitted and then there was the small click of an earpiece being deactivated.

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's office to find him calling Itachi, Kisame, Dan, Gai, Ibiki and Anko in from the field, leaving Tenten and Tatsuji to supervise one spur and Konohamaru and Kunugi the other.

"They have shut all traffic between the residential sector and the spacer quarter and they have sealed and gassed the lower levels," Sasuke told him.

Naruto imagined Sickler and Chamu gassed. Then he imagined all the remaining hybrids gassed. Then he imagined Inari, Tayuya, and Shizune gassed. He felt sick.

"What type of gas?" he whispered.

Sasuke looked guilty for not being gentler and Naruto felt bad for making him think that way; he had to be strong for Sasuke, not needy.

"We aren't sure yet," Sasuke admitted. Inari, Tayuya and Shizune are still in the lower levels but they closed their helmets and are unaffected. Have you heard from Sickler and the feral lad?"

"Chamu," Naruto reminded him. "Yes. They were in the service tunnels for the upper levels. They think they can bring all but two of the groups in. Those two are trapped in the lower levels."

"The sooner they are in the Oak the better," Sasuke observed. "We are going to have a debriefing now followed by a strategy meeting. I need you there for the debriefing, even if we decide that you can only attend the strategy meeting over a link."

Naruto wanted to be there for both; he wanted to be there for Sasuke.

* * *

Denka had tried telling Shizune-san that she would be better off staying with them, but she had been determined to follow Uchiha-sama's orders. He had watched her leave, hoping that she would be quick to close her helmet if Kurotsuchi went to the next stage and released the soporific via the air conditioning.

Sure enough, the sensors they had set up tripped the alarms only minutes after she left. Key personnel were masked and active immediately. Within five minutes they were isolated and their air was being purified by the scrubbers on the shuttles.

He was not surprised when Hina told him that the camera they had rigged in one of the corridors showed Shizune-san beyond the sealed door, or that Inari-san and Tayuya soon joined her there.

Denka looked at the speaker attached to the communication equipment that Itachi-san had installed. Sure enough, it clicked and then crackled.

"_Denka-san? This is Inari. We are guessing that the closed door is a good sign." _

"Denka here. Yes, Inari-san. We anticipated this situation. Unfortunately, we do not have air locks for you to use to join us."

"_That is fine. We are just glad you are well. We have our suits and therefore time to consider possible solutions. We are in contact with our crew as, of course, you can be via the communication equipment we left you. We must report in now so I must terminate our conversation for now." _

"Of course, Inari-san," Denka replied. Then the speaker clicked and the crackle ceased. Denka sighed. Inari-san was such a pleasant young man and Tonton had actually liked Shizune-san; he had never known her to be more than polite to any purebred other than Shibito-san. He hoped that they and Tayuya-san would find a way to safety.

* * *

Han had seen those around him fall unconscious but he was unaffected during the time it took him to pull out and don his gas mask. Perhaps the difference was because of his huge size or maybe due to his dolphin genes. He went about unpacking and applying the gas masks that the others been carrying. As he suspected, the airborne drug proved to be a soporific rather than a poison. Slowly each of them recovered consciousness.

Over the next thirty minutes they implemented his plan. The rest of the fighters were woken. Groups of Kaiju fighters, linked by runners, settled at each of the entrances to the lower levels. When the death squads entered, they would be waiting.

Only Han was no longer sure who would be in the death squads. Uchiha had, amazingly, wiped out the AHB. Reports had spread faster than a bad smell through the lower levels. Ordinary spacers had fought extraordinarily well under the leadership of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto, rather than the pet Han had assumed him to be, was a phenomenal warrior; Han had seen some low quality video that a reporter had obtained by hiding in one of the air conditioning ducts. Perhaps worst, one of the elite purebred fighters of Old Uchiha had sacrificed his life to stop a vehicle of AHB killers from slaughtering a crowd of hybrid evacuees.

The effect of these stories was worrying. By mid morning Han had been convinced that only, at most, half the hybrids would take up Uchiha's offer of evacuation. That changed, dramatically, once news of the battle broke. Most of the remaining hybrids had been packing when Kurotsuchi had closed the boundary between the spacer quarter and the residential sector.

Han was glad that the evacuation had been stopped. Now they were back to the familiar, with Kurotsuchi on one side and him on the other.

Only the death squads never arrived. The doors never opened. The people, hybrid and purebred, started to wake.

Han was confused.

Then there came the ominous cessation of sound.

She had shut off the air pumps. There would be no fresh oxygen. Worse, there would be no removal of carbon dioxide.

Was Kurotsuchi willing to sacrifice tens of thousands of purebreds? Han was impressed.

Unexpectedly, the silence was filled by a voice coming through ancient, badly maintained speakers.

"_This is your mayor, Kurotsuchi, addressing the residents in the lower levels. There has been a malfunction of the air purification system. It has been necessary to switch it off to prevent the dissipation of the noxious substance that caused your temporary loss of consciousness. However we have a plan for combating this emergency. Make your way to the upper levels. You will be given air, food and somewhere to sleep while we resolve the situation. Do not panic. The air you have will last until tomorrow morning. We will have all residents safely into the upper levels by then." _

Han roared his fury and kicked the wall. The woman was too clever. The hybrids would either stay in the lower levels and suffocate, or they would try to leave with the purebreds and be filtered out.

Only he would not allow the purebreds to leave. The Kaiju who had been waiting for the death squads would prevent it.

With tens of thousands of purebreds as hostages, he would test Kurotsuchi's resolution.

* * *

.


	33. Genius

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

It would be wonderful to hear from more readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-three: Genius**

* * *

Kakashi watched Shikamaru. He did not like what he saw. Shikamaru was pale and his usually warm eyes were expressionless. His body was tense and he looked haggard. He was avoiding Neji's small gestures of affection, in which he usually delighted.

His eyes went to Neji, who was also watching Shikamaru. There was an air of hopeless puzzlement in the pale, lilac eyes that worried Kakashi.

He waited until Iruka had persuaded Shikamaru that he had time for a quick shower while Sasuke gathered everyone together in the meeting room on the Oak. Shikamaru had agreed too easily. When Neji went to follow Kakashi stopped him and closed the door.

"We need to discuss Shikamaru," he stated, bluntly.

Iruka opened his mouth and then closed it again. Neji looked towards the door.

"I need to follow him," Neji complained. "I think he might take another stim."

"If he is determined he will take it. Probably while he is in the head," Kakashi told him. "It's the only place he can be sure of being alone. Neji, a few stims are the least of the problem. I..." He looked at Iruka. "...we have never seen him like this."

Neji sighed. "He is separated from Sasuke, Naruto and Haru. Sasuke and Naruto have spent part of the morning exposed to extreme risk. He has promised himself that he will save the hybrids for Naruto and it has pushed him to his limits." He took a deep breath. "It is Sasuke, not me, who has been keeping him this side of the line during the last few days. Now not only has the problem become more intractable but he is away from Sasuke. To make it worse, Sasuke has made it clear that Shikamaru's solution has to be lawful. Shikamaru has never understood lawful."

"That's true enough," Kakashi agreed, thinking about the number of laws Shikamaru had broken on his home planet. He had to ask. "Has anything amiss happened between the two of you?"

Neji would not meet his eyes. "No, but you need to understand that I am not as important to him as Sasuke or Naruto. Or either of you," he added. "I am a focus for his love because he wants sexual intimacy but, for Shikamaru, his closest family will always come first."

"Neji..." Iruka began.

Kakashi deliberately interrupted him. "Ir-chan, please go and see if some mothering will make a difference," he asked.

Iruka looked from Kakashi to Neji and left.

Kakashi scowled at the young man before him. He had very little idea of what made Neji tick other than that he was genuinely fond of Shikamaru and that he, like Shikamaru, intended to spend his life at Sasuke's side. However, this was not the time for caution. He would have to follow his instincts.

"Very few people could do a better job of contributing towards making Shikamaru happy than you do," he began. "Many people could have tried to be what you are to him and they all would have failed. Each time one of them failed it would have made him more fragile. Instead you have made him stronger. You know what happens to other typed geniuses?"

Neji nodded. "Many are insane or lose their sanity. Others are depressives and many suicide. A few build lives they can bear to lead, like Klennethon Darrent. Of those I have researched I cannot think of one who managed to be happy into adulthood. Other than Shika, of course."

"So you should be proud of your contribution to this incredible and rare achievement." Kakashi told him. "As I am. As the others would be if they had any idea of how unlikely it is."

Neji's eyes lit up. "I have never thought of it that way. And, even if our relationship is not perfect, it stops him forming less successful attachments to other, less suitable, people."

Kakashi could not believe it had worked. "Exactly, Neji-kun." Even calling Neji 'kun' had the desired effect. He was on a roll.

And when Shikamaru returned he looked better. He was dressed in clothes obviously picked out by Iruka and his hair was loose and freshly brushed. He did not stiffen when Neji hugged him. Kakashi hoped the improvement was more to do with Iruka's intervention than with Shikamaru taking another stim.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka. Iruka gave a brief, uncertain look in Neji's direction and then smiled in return.

Then Shino's voice issued from the speaker. _"I am linking the projectors. Is everyone there, Kakashi-san?" _

* * *

Sasuke called the meeting to order.

"The sooner we fully understand the situation the better," he began. "Inari-san?"

Inari's voice came from the speaker.

"_Inari reporting. We are fine. There have been a number of developments. The soporific has worn off and people have woken up. However the air pumps have been switched off and there has been an announcement over the public address. Kurotsuchi has declared an emergency, saying that the air purification system has failed..." _

Shikamaru's voice cut across Inari's. _"She said it was an emergency; that the air purification system failed?" _he demanded.

"Shikamaru-san!" Sasuke complained. "Inari was in the middle of his report."

"_We haven't got time for everyone to report," _Shikamaru retorted. _"Have we got the exact words she used?" _

"Yes," Shino confirmed. "It was repeated on the local news several times."

"_There is one time when outsiders can interfere, Sasuke-sama," _Kakashi reminded him, sounding positively elated.

The pieces clicked into place in Sasuke's mind. Kurotsuchi had, without meaning to, declared a life-threatening emergency due to system failure. It was their duty to give assistance.

They listened intently to the recording of Kurotsuchi's voice. In both the announcement given over the public address system and in the holovid shown on the news the three essential elements were present: system failure, emergency and life-threatening.

"_You will have to make sure that the description of the assistance we are giving is well publicised," _Neji was saying. _"So she has to grin and bear it." _

"Can we do it?" Naruto asked. "Can we evacuate all those people before the air goes bad? There are tens of thousands of purebreds as well as the hybrids."

The holoprojector sprang into action. A three dimensional map of the lower levels was displayed and, as they watched, a complete air purification system was designed. Ships were linked via the small airlocks that existed to allow maintenance of the station's outer skin. Additional air scrubbers were moved from the Oak's cargo hold into each of the three lower levels. Calculations flickered, equipment lists compiled and schedules were generated.

"It looks like we won't have to," Asuma observed.

Sasuke had never watched Shikamaru work at his own pace. Apparently none of the others had either. They watched the evolving display in awed fascination.

Then, having tweaked the schedule to ensure that the air quality never dropped too low, Shikamaru began to model the evacuation of the remaining hybrids. He had them exiting by the small airlocks, either into the ships that had been contributing to the purifcation system or other, additional, vessels.

"_By the time the emergency is over all the hybrids will have gone," _Shikamaru observed. _"This will be fine because, officially, they never existed._

"_Apologies, Sasuke-sama." _he added. _"I do not wish to overstep my authority but there are thirty-seven tasks that have to be completed within the next one hundred minutes if we are to keep to the schedule. None of them are irreversible or require us to have declared our intentions, but they must be done. I am downloading them to your tablet, Sasuke-sama." _

"Stop 'sama-ing' me so much, Shikamaru," Sasuke grumbled, scanning the list of tasks and the crew members who had been assigned to each. It looked fine and there was no time to double check it.

"_Yes, boss," _Shikamaru replied, cheekily.

Sasuke was glad to hear Shikamaru sounding more like himself. "I am sending out the tasks. If you have one, please get on with it immediately. I know this is not how we normally work, but this is an extraordinary situation. Please stay in contact by radio. If you haven't got a radio, tell Shino-san on the way out and he will ensure that one is brought to you."

Half the people left the room while Shikamaru briefed Inari and Sasuke listened in with half an ear, knowing that he could rely on Kakashi and Neji to listen more carefully.

He looked at the holoprojection. He then thought of Naruto's phenomenal display that morning.

With Shikamaru and Naruto at his side, remote possibilities became real.

* * *

Sickler strained his neck to see the full length of the spur. He glimpsed golden fur and his heart leapt. Like the time before, Naruto-san was coming out to greet them as they walked up the spur to the ship.

He treated each of the group leaders with respect, even though they were children, and Sickler was impressed that he did not offer to carry any of the smaller individuals this time; he was sensitive enough not expect the groups to show weakness in front of each other.

There was a sticky moment when the other alphas realised that Chamu's group was already established in the guest crew room. Sickler thought they might refuse to stay but they reconsidered when they saw how comfortable and separate the rooms were.

Sickler joined Kamatari in the kitchen, which apparently was called the galley because it was on a ship. Kamatari had looked alarmed when he saw the five additional groups. Sickler sympathised. He could barely cope with Chamu. Six Chamus would be impossible.

Once the six groups were in their rooms, Naruto-san came into the galley and slid the door shut behind him.

"The alpha males will fight," Sickler told him. "And they won't do what Kamatari or I tell them because we aren't alpha."

"They might do what Kiba-san told them, or you," Kamatari added.

Naruto-san was silent. His whiskers twitched. "Wait here," he said finally.

They waited. Kamatari made tea and found Sickler some food. He told Sickler what supplies he had placed in each room. Apparently the sweet catgirl had been very helpful when Chamu was not about to stop her communicating with an outsider.

Then the door opened and suddenly the kitchen, despite its considerable size, felt small. Kisame-san, the sharkman, was huge.

"They will do what Kisame-san tells them," Naruto-san observed.

Sickler nodded. He could see Kamatari doing the same.

"And this is Isaribi," Naruto-san added gesturing towards a girl whom Sickler had not even noticed. "Some of the children may recognise her because she helped care for the babies in the hybrid engineering facility. I have also asked Sasuke if Haku-san can be spared, he is one of our queens, but it will be a little time before he can arrive."

Sickler followed Naruto-san and Kamatari when they left the guest crew room. Sickler was not sure where he was going but he wanted to talk to Naruto-san about Ebisu.

"Naruto-san?" he asked.

Naruto-san stopped and turned to face him. "Yes. Sickler-kun?"

"About Ebisu..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Naruto-san's eyes looked sad and his whiskers drooped slightly. "Sickler-kun, I am sorry. At the moment there is nothing that Sasuke-sama or I can do. We could have asked Onoki-sama but he has gone and the new mayor, Kurotsuchi-sama, she does not like us much. Also, the situation is difficult. Once things have settled, we will try. Perhaps Sumashi-san will be willing to look into it for us."

Sickler was relieved that Naruto-san had remembered and hopeful because he had thought about it. With the lower levels sealed and with no air supply, Sickler understood that one purebred man's life could not be given priority.

"I understand, Naruto-san," he whispered.

Naruto-san whiskers twitched. "You will stay in our crew room for now," he decided.

Sickler saw Kamatari's surprise. It would appear that this was not usual.

Naruto-san activated his radio, using a channel that Sickler could hear through his earpiece. "This is Naruto. Asuma-san, Sickler-kun will be a crew guest in our crew room. I shall take personal responsibility for him."

Sickler waited.

"_This is Asuma. Understood. Please thank Sickler-kun on our behalf for bringing the feral children in. Without him that part of the evacuation would have failed." _

Naruto-san smiled at him and Sickler flushed.

"There are two other groups," he admitted, "but their territories are in the lower levels so we could not reach them."

"You did your best, Sickler-kun, putting yourself at risk to do so. We appreciate it," Naruto-san assured him.

* * *

Sasuke settled behind his desk so that Shino could line up the holocamera. Konohamaru was setting up a viewscreen so that he could see the script while looking directly into the camera.

"_The lighting could be better," _Neji complained. _"Are you sure...?" _

"I am not wearing cosmetics," Sasuke snapped. "It gives the wrong message."

He heard Neji's sigh. _"Make sure you are resting your hand on the desk so that they can see your rings." _

Sasuke shifted his arm and Shino nodded.

"_We'll record the rehearsal in case you get it right the first time," _Neji announced and Shino nodded.

Sasuke watched Shino's fingers indicating three, two and then one.

"Mayor Kurotsuchi has declared a life-threatening emergency due to failure of the air purification system in the lower levels of the residential sector. This is a formal notification of responding assistance from Uchiha according to the spacefarers' and space residents' code. Standardised calculations indicate that it is impossible to evacuate the residents in the time available, so we will concentrate on maintaining air quality until all residents are safe. Be assured that Uchiha will use all its resources to mitigate the impact of the emergency and save lives."

Sasuke stopped speaking and concentrated on making eye contact with imagined eyes until Shino signalled that he had ceased recording.

"_Can't see anything wrong with that," _Neji admitted. _"Liked the look at the end; part threat part promise. I now understand why Uchiha insists that all full blood Uchihas look so similar. All that history is evoked by an image of your face." _

Sasuke wondered what was happening on the Sakura; Shikamaru was having mood swings and now Neji was chatting. "Glad you like it," he acknowledged. "Remember, broadcast it at the same time as you send it to the media and the mayor's office."

* * *

Sumashi was, like other members of the council other than Onoki, being held in the meeting room besides the mayor's office. He wished he knew more about what was happening. He had been on his way to the spacer quarter early that morning, intending to check on the progress of the evacuation, when an AHB squad had intercepted him.

He had been relieved to be escorted to the meeting room rather than killed. He was almost certain Onoki was dead.

One of the other advisors had a small radio receiver that could pick up some media channels. He had used it when escorted to the washroom. Apparently Kurotsuchi was now mayor, the AHB had been foolish enough to invade the spacer quarter and she had stopped the evacuation.

He had also, like everyone, heard the three cross-station announcements. His gut had clenched as he had heard the third; failure of the air purification system in the lower levels had always been Kurotsuchi's cover story for the purge.

The small side door opened and he heard Kurotsuchi's voice.

"Get in here, Sumashi," she ordered.

He concentrated on appearing confident and assured; Kurotsuchi fed on weakness.

"You are a lawyer," she declared, making it sound like an accusation. She signalled at a display screen. "Can he do this? Legally?"

Sumashi listened and watched Uchiha-sama's message. He was determined not to smile. He imagined Kurotsuchi's reaction. It helped him maintain a suitable expression.

"Your announcement described the situation as an emergency that threatened lives and had been caused by a system failure," he told her. "The spacefarers' and space residents' code requires all ships to provide immediate assistance. It states that they do not have to check with the local authorities but rather should do what they consider best to save as many lives as possible."

"Uchiha can invade my station?" she checked.

"Temporarily," he confirmed. "While the emergency persists."

"Then it will end," she retorted.

Sumashi had gone into politics to make people's lives better. The least he could do was stop them becoming much, much worse. "Permission to speak frankly, Kurotsuchi-sama," he requested.

She scowled at him then signalled the guards out of the room. They shut the door behind them.

"Speak freely," she told him. Each syllable dripped with honeyed poison.

"Switching on and then off an emergency that threatens the lives of four-fifths of your citizens may cause the people, even the station security personnel, to lose confidence in you as their leader," he began.

This was it; the moment. She did not know that he knew about the ill-advised excursion into the spacer quarter. He did not know how many AHB fighters had been killed by the spacers.

"Of course, you can replace key elements of station security with members of the AHB who are personally loyal to you. That should ensure stability," he concluded.

He waited. He could see the first hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

"You are mayor," he reminded her. "When the situation is resolved there will be no hybrids in the residential sector."

She considered. "I am mayor. The hybrids will be gone." she agreed. "The killer squads are also gone," she added, which surprised him. So she had begun to wonder what you did with hundreds of violent thugs who were addicted to killing.

"Kurotsuchi-sama?" he queried, careful not to give away that he knew about the AHB's defeat.

"I shall issue a statement accepting Uchiha's assistance," she told him.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. He was confident that Sasuke and the other leaders understood the new plan and were monitoring the schedule. Exhaustion lurked but it felt good, unlike earlier that day when he had been on the edge of flying apart.

He had discovered one of his limits. He could not cope with the stress of people he loved being exposed to uncontrolled and ill-defined risk. Being safe himself made it worse; his mind had the leisure to throw up one awful possibility after another. He had listened to the battle through his earpieces. One was tuned to his private channel to Sasuke; he had heard each breath Sasuke had taken and jumped at every unidentified sound. The second earpiece was dedicated to the general channel and while the more experienced fighters usually had their microphones deactivated, there were occasional or temporary exceptions.

He would never forget Naruto's yelps of pain as the bullets hit or Choza's wail of agonised denial as the vehicle had hit the wall.

He had caused all this. It was his plan. If he had planned better fewer people would be hurt. Inoichi would be alive. He should have considered the possibility of sabotage. He should have asked Akatsuchi-san to check that the doors in the spurs functioned first thing in the morning.

He took a deep breath and made himself review what they had achieved; every hybrid they saved made Inoichi's sacrifice more meaningful. The evacuees who had been waiting on the spurs had embarked on the modified freighters, where they had been given food and somewhere to sleep. The Silver Leaf had brought in fifty-four hybrids from the upper levels. The HDL mother ship, the mobile assessment centre, was on its way but it would be another ten days before it could arrive. Knowing that would be the case, he had sent Tennyo One to fetch Yugito and Roshi to help manage the evacuees in the interim. They had been lucky; using the improver there was a quick route so they should be arriving soon. Thanks to the unexpected intervention of Kamatari's littermate they had a significant number of the feral children safe, which would mean a great deal to Na-chan. Best of all, they now had a new plan for finishing the evacuation.

"Shika-kun," Iruka said gently. "Maybe this would be a good time for some food and a nap?"

He was glad that Iruka-sensei was there. Being hugged and having his hair brushed had brought Shikamaru back from the edge. It had made him capable of seeing the opportunity Kurotsuchi's careless choice of words had presented.

"Food would be good," he acknowledged. He could not imagine sleeping, he might miss something. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Inari, Tayuya and Shizune stuck together as they walked about the station checking aspects of its structure and function for Shikamaru.

At first people had seemed reassured by the promise of temporary evacuation to the upper levels but then the news spread that the gates were blocked by the Kaiju. Even the announcement that Uchiha were going to establish a temporary air purification system did not help; people no longer knew who to trust.

People, all purebreds, were gathering at the junctions and in the communal spaces. The three of them were stopped more and more often by belligerent people asking who they were and what they were doing there. The one time someone had recognised the Uchiha crest on their suits the situation had deteriorated far too quickly for Inari's liking.

He was relieved when Shikamaru told them to wait in the airlocks.

The smaller airlocks were the better choice; it would take less of the station's precious air to pressurise them. They were easily big enough for one person but snug for two; three in one airlock would be impossible.

He and Tayuya ended up in one, Shizune in another; Shizune had insisted, saying that she was too claustrophobic to cope with another body in such a small space.

Inari was sure he would know if a crewmate suffered from claustrophobia.

Once inside they raised and closed their helmets before pumping the air back into the station. Inari held still while Tayuya pulled out a cable from the collar of her suit and established an intercom. Then they switched off their radio transmitters so they could talk freely.

Only neither of them seemed to know what to say. Inari could see that Tayuya's eyelids were drooping. He reactivated his transmitter.

"Inari here. Shikamaru-san, would it be acceptable for us to sleep for a while? Perhaps in turn?"

There was a pause. _"Shikamaru here. We can't see any reason why all three of you should not sleep. If you crack open the outer doors no one will be able to open the airlocks from the station side. We have drones deployed watching the station. I'll make sure we monitor the outer doors, even though the chances of anyone approaching that way are extremely low." _

They could sit down if Tayuya sat on Inari's lap.

He held her close while she slept.

* * *

Kotohime stared at the speaker. When she recovered enough she checked Denka and Hina's faces. Yes, their expressions were consistent with what she thought she had heard.

"Persistent, aren't they?" Denka murmured.

She reached out and switched on the microphone and transmitter. "This is Kotohime. We acknowledge that you intend to board the station and establish a temporary air purification system. You say you have Kurotsuchi's permission?" she checked. She was struggling to comprehend that Kurotsuchi had switched off the pumps, creating the 'emergency' but was now accepting Uchiha's interference."

"_The spacefarers' and space residents' code requires us to give assistance in an emergency caused by system failure," _the voice over the radio informed her. It was not Sasuke Uchiha, or Naruto, or the clever one, but the one they called Neji. _"The mayor has recognised this fact. How do you think the Kaiju will react?" _he asked.

It was an excellent question. She looked at Denka.

"At the moment, we think they have concentrated their attention at the doors between the lower and the upper levels," Denka answered. "Originally they were expecting the AHB to enter while people were unconscious. Now we think they are intending to stop the purebred residents leaving."

"Han won't like Uchiha interfering," Kotohime stated. "He does not want the hybrids to leave. He wants their rights as residents recognised. He wants them no longer to be owned as objects. He wants these things here and now."

"He hates purebreds," Denka added.

"_And the hybrids will follow his lead?" _Neji queried.

"Yes," Denka replied.

"Not if Naruto-san comes," Hina said simultaneously.

Kotohime looked towards Hina in surprise. It was so unlike her to speak out with strangers.

"Naruto-san represents hope," Hina insisted. "Han represents desperation. In Han's world death has become a realistic option. In Naruto-san's world, hope becomes reality. Naruto-san must come," she emphasised. "If Naruto-san comes, the hybrids will follow him rather than Han."

Kotohime realised Hina was right, but that she had only grasped half of it. "If they both came, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto, both purebred and hybrids would respond well," she told him. "We used to live in harmony. They represent the good of the past and a better future."

* * *

.


	34. Team

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

Writing and posting a long story like this is a challenge. I enjoy it but I do not think I could continue doing so without the support of Small Fox and of you, the readers. Although I tell myself that every hit means that there is a reader out there, it is very encouraging when one of you chooses to review.

A few readers review regularly and that is truly wonderful; thank you.

Occasionally someone I have never heard from reviews and that gives me a tremendous fillip.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-four: Team**

* * *

Kotohime had told the clever one, Shikamaru, that Uchiha needed to hurry. The purebred residents now knew that they could not get through the gates to the upper levels because the Kaiju would not let them. Soon they would begin striking out at any available target: the doors that separated them from Kotohime and her people; the local hybrids; the three members of Uchiha trapped among them.

She had asked him what he thought would happen if a rumour started that Uchiha was here to rescue the hybrids but was intending to leave the purebreds to die.

He had responded by talking the consequences through with his colleague, Neji, and modifying his plan to include crowd management measures.

He had also told Inari, Tayuya and Shizune to wait in the airlocks that Uchiha intended to utilise, which was a clever solution that appealed greatly to Kotohime.

She suspected that Shikamaru was not boring; the only other people that Kotohime had met that were not boring were Orochimaru, her father and Han.

She remembered overhearing her father talking about Han; she must have been about ten. Han was one of a batch of hybrids that had been produced to work as miners in the asteroid belt. The mining company could not make use of them until they were adolescents, so they were being raised by Fuma.

"I had never thought that a hybrid could be too functional," her father had said to one of her uncles, Kotohime could not remember which one. "Han is everything the miners want; he will be huge, immensely strong and he will be able to do the work of ten purebreds. He can even use echolocation. How many standards have we been working on getting that to work? But he is clever, too clever. I am considering a lobotomy."

Kotohime had been horrified. Her mother was always saying she was too clever for her own good. Would her parents consider giving her a lobotomy?

"I would not advise it," her uncle had answered. "Chances are that you will lose his coordination or there will be some other side effect. Tell the company one of them has turned out smarter than usual and that they should consider using him as a foreman. It would mean they wouldn't have to pay a purebred all those danger bonuses. They will be delighted."

And they had been, at least until Han had turned the miners into the core of his Kaiju.

Kotohime had been intrigued. She had sought out the boy they called Han. He had towered over her; almost twice the size of a purebred child of the same age. His size had not bothered Kotohime, who had already worked out that it was what went on in your mind that mattered rather than your physical size or strength. She had soon found out that a lot went on in Han's mind; far more than even her father suspected.

It had taken them only one short meeting to decide how to communicate secretly; Han had been the only functional hybrid who could hear ultrasonic frequencies. Kotohime had built herself a frequency converter and then, once it was working, she had miniaturised it.

The two children had discovered that they had much in common. They each had been different on the outside than the inside. On the outside Kotohime had played the koto for her mother and had been academically clever for her father. Inside she had yearned to behave as she wished and go to the wild places her mind suggested. Han, particularly after Kotohime had told him about the lobotomy, had played the part of the perfect functional hybrid who happened to be smarter than average. Only Kotohime knew how imaginative he was; the breathtaking heights and depths of his daydreams.

She wished she could not see how that boy had become this man. Unfortunately it was too easy: standards of gruelling, mundane labour with no reward other than food and a place to sleep; being considered less than human; watching his fellow hybrids die about him.

Was he insane or just angry?

Did he remember that boy as clearly as she did?

How could she stop him destroying everything rather than yielding control to Uchiha?

* * *

Han had viewed Sasuke Uchiha's broadcast and had heard Kurotsuchi's response over the public address system. He had wanted to scream with frustration but instead he had destroyed a chair, systematically bending and twisting each leg until it snapped.

The situation had been under control. Kurotsuchi had tried opening one of the gates. The Kaiju guarding it had been assaulted from the upper side by station security and the lower by purebreds trying to get out. They had dealt easily with both. Han had been pleased. He had intended to issue his demands for the purebreds' release at station's dawn.

Now, instead, he had to decide what to do about Uchiha. If he took his people off the gates, station security would open them and the purebreds would escape. He had more bombs, but he had shied away from using explosives in the lower levels. A hybrid killed by Kurotsuchi was a martyr; one killed by the Kaiju only served to confuse his followers.

He could damage the doors at each of the gates, permanently closing them. That would liberate his people to be used against Uchiha. It would prevent the purebreds from escaping. It would not stop him issuing his ultimatum once he had dealt with Uchiha.

It was the best of his available options. He prepared the coded messages and summoned runners.

* * *

Naruto was glad that Iruka-sensei had persuaded Sasuke to flush the stims from his system and sleep, even if he was having so much trouble waking up again; they would need to be rested and alert when they boarded the station.

Naruto could sleep anywhere and anytime. He always woke just before his alarm. He was either awake or asleep and the transition between the two was quick and painless; he had already showered and had breakfast.

Sasuke liked to sleep 'night' and be awake 'days', so waking him in the middle of ship's night was a challenge. He also hated getting out of bed.

He was falling back asleep, Naruto could tell. He tried kissing him again. Sasuke woke up enough to kiss back.

"Teme, you need to get up," he told him. "There are only twenty minutes before the start of the briefing. You need to shower and to eat."

"Another five minutes," Sasuke muttered.

Any more delay and Sasuke would skip breakfast. Naruto was not having that. "That is what you said ten minutes ago and then ten minutes before that." He decided he would need to take action. He stripped back the covers and picked him up, ignoring the distraction of Sasuke's naked body. "Shower," he instructed.

"Dobe!" Sasuke complained, wriggling in an effort to get away. Realising it was hopeless he scowled. "I need the head before the shower."

Naruto dumped him in front of the head and then supervised him showering and dressing. When Sasuke reached for his earpiece Naruto was there first, confiscating it.

"Breakfast," he ordered.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. "Yes, Naruto-sensei," he replied.

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the meeting room for the briefing. Naruto handed Sasuke his earpiece and then listened to Sasuke's side of his conversation with Shikamaru over their private channel.

"Shikamaru is patching you in," Sasuke told him after a few minutes.

"_Na-chan?"_ Shikamaru's voice came through his earpiece. He sounded tired. Naruto doubted that even Iruka-sensei had managed to make him sleep. Naruto dreaded to think how many stims he had taken.

"I am here, Shi-chan," he confirmed.

"_There have been developments. Han has destroyed the door-opening mechanisms; the gates to the upper levels are sealed."_

Naruto sighed. He struggled to understand what Han expected to achieve. Kurotsuchi did not care about her people, even the purebred ones, she only cared about power. If she cared she wouldn't have switched off the pumps. As for Han's methods, they horrified him. Naruto had grown up in a space station. You did not use explosives. You did not damage the infrastructure when that was all that existed between you and vacuum.

"_That means he and the Kaiju fighters do not have to stay at the gates,"_ Shikamaru added.

Naruto almost stopped walking. Their plan was all about keeping the residents calm and establishing an air purification system. It did not involve fighting an undetermined number of hybrids who were likely to have his and Kisame's abilities, even if they did not have their training.

"If he stops us all the hybrids will die alongside the purebreds," he complained.

"_Or Kurotsuchi will back down and switch on the pumps,"_ Shikamaru reminded him. "_He will have won."_

Naruto felt like yelling "Won what?" but there was no point. Why did the two of them want to lead, if all they were doing was leading their people towards death?

"_Kotohime and Denka suggest we think what we are willing to offer Han,"_ Shikamaru told him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, whose scowl could not be deeper. He obviously hated the idea of negotiating with terrorists. Naruto considered. It all depended why Han had used the bombs. If he had thought Kurotsuchi was about to purge the Warren of hybrids, Naruto could almost understand. If he had done it to stop the evacuation, because without the hybrids he had no power, then they could not trust him.

"_They knew him as a boy,"_ Shikamaru added. "_He's a Fuma hybrid. He was raised by Fuma until he was old enough to work in the mines. They wonder if he will talk with you if you go in there as the patron of the HDL rather than as Uchiha. They suggest you bring some hybrids with you who are not sworn to Uchiha. I wondered about Gaara and maybe some of the evacuees. Denka could also be included."_

Last time Naruto had seen Gaara he had been keeping vigil at Lee's tank. Naruto glanced towards Sasuke.

"You had better find out what state he is in," Sasuke suggested. "If he is up to it, bring him to the briefing."

Naruto loped off at speed towards the infirmary. Three-quarters of the way there he met Dan, who was on his way to the briefing.

"I am looking for Gaara-san," he explained.

"We put a cot in the room where Lee's tank is," Dan told him.

Naruto had been intending to creep away if Gaara was asleep but his friend's turquoise eyes were looking at him.

"How is Lee-san?" he asked.

"He will be fine now that the lost blood has been replaced," Gaara told him. "He could be woken, but Rin-san says he will recover more quickly in the tank." He studied Naruto for a few seconds. "You wish to ask me something?"

Naruto quickly explained the current situation in the Warren.

"Please do not feel you have to come," he concluded. "You are still not well yourself and you have Lee to think of."

Gaara considered. "I am much better than I was. However, I do not wish to be a liability." His eyes went to the tank. "It will be odd to go anywhere without Lee. Kiba is still with the children?"

"Kiba is still with the children on the Sakura," Naruto confirmed.

He thought about the problem as he ran to the meeting room. He understood Gaara's reluctance to go into the station with neither Lee nor Kiba to stabilise him. He began thinking about the hybrids he had met the day before when he had toured the dormitories. None of them stood out. Ibiki or Suzume might have noticed someone. Maybe Denka could give him a list of names. He felt bad about asking for volunteers; the evacuees should not have to return to the danger from which they had just fled.

At the briefing it was clear that the plan had evolved while he and Sasuke had been sleeping. There was more about how they should behave and what they should say to the residents; Naruto recognised Neji's input. The technical detail had also been clarified; Izumo had worked out how to use the pumps in the station airlocks to circulate the air through the ships' purification units. This would allow them to keep the inner doors of the station airlocks closed.

Naruto could see that keeping the airlock doors shut was a good idea. The ships would be more secure and less of a target; attention would remain focused on the air scrubbers they were taking onto the station. However the plan did have a weakness.

"The airlock pumps are probably old and they are only designed for intermittent use," Izumo had warned. "Once a pump gives out there are two options, move the ship to another airlock or open the inner door of the airlock."

After twenty minutes, Sasuke brought the briefing to its conclusion.

"There will be four parts to the operation," he summarised. "There is the air purification, which will be led by Izumo-san. There is the management of the residents, which will be led by me. The attempted negotiation with Han and the Kaiju will be led by Naruto. Finally, there is security and combat, which will be led by Itachi. Hopefully we will not require the combat.

"Shino-san will be collecting up-to-date information about the situation in the lower levels using flyers as well as providing our usual radio communications. Kakashi-san will be in overall command. He, Shika-san and Neji-san will be coordinating the operation from the Sakura." He consulted the ship's chronometer. "Twenty minutes until the main boarding party ships out," he warned. "Good luck and safe journeys."

He then turned to Naruto. "We can give you an extra ten minutes to put your team together; the Dart will transport you and them." He frowned. "I expect you to wear full armour, dobe, negotiation or no negotiation. You may end up in combat."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. So far his team consisted of one, him. Then there was Denka, that made two.

"_Na-chan," _Shikamaru's voice sounded from his earpiece. "_I have been in contact with Sakura-san who is still in radio contact with Shibito. He's given us five names. Denka gave me six others but three of them were the same. Trouble is, they could be on one of the freighters, or on the Oak, or still on the station. Kamatari and Sickler are checking the dormitories on the Oak. Hopefully some of them are there. They have instructions to bring them to your office."_

That reminded Naruto that he had not checked the feral groups. He managed to intercept Kisame in the corridor.

"Excuse me, Kisame-san, but who is with the feral groups? Is Isaribi-kun alone with them?"

Kisame smiled. "Haku brought the Dart in. He is with them. He and I spoke with the group leaders before I came to the briefing. There will be no problems."

Naruto decided not to ask for more detail. "Thank you, Kisame-san. Please excuse me, there is much to do."

He had just finished suiting up and had run to his office when Kamatari and Sicker arrived with two male hybrids, one very large and one rather small.

"Naruto-san, these are Nerugui-san and Kintoki-san," Kamatari told him, gesturing first at the smaller, who looked a little like Kamatari, Sickler and the minkies, and then to the larger, who could have been mistaken for a very large purebred with shaggy hair if it had not been for his eyes, which showed no whites. "They are willing to accompany you to the station."

"We want to," Nerugui insisted.

Kintoki nodded.

"I want to come too," Sickler declared. "I have lived in the Warren for most of my life. Han knows who I am. He tried to recruit me."

Naruto was about to say no when Nerugui spoke.

"Sickler is a very high functioning hybrid. He has a profession, which is rare among the hybrids in the Warren. He is a good person to include."

To Naruto Sickler was a youngster who had already put himself in danger too often. He sighed. He had no right to tell Sickler what to do. "Very well," he agreed. He bowed to the three of them. "I thank you for your assistance."

His team was now five.

They talked as they walked to the docking bay. Nerugui was another mustelid-human hybrid, like the minkies and Sickler, but ferret rather than mink or weasel. Kintoki was bear-human. Both were old enough to have lived in the Warren during better times when high functioning hybrids could earn their way out of servitude and live independently. That had ended when permits were introduced; any hybrid without an owner had become an illegal resident.

The very last person Naruto expected to be waiting for them in the docking bay was Lee. He was there at Gaara's side.

"I roused him," Gaara said simply.

"I am not at my peak," Lee admitted, "but I am more than functional. My blood has been replenished. The nanobots have accelerated the mending of the cuts and my cracked ribs. Gaara-san did the right thing. I very much wish to support your hopeful endeavour to seek a peaceful resolution."

Naruto could not stop himself asking. "What did Rin-san say?"

"She was vocal in her disagreement," Gaara admitted. "I chose not to listen. She had already said that it was safe to rouse Lee-san from the tank."

Naruto smiled. His team was now six plus Lee and, even better, one of those six was Gaara.

The first phase of the operation went smoothly. The Silver Leaf, the Lancet, the Spear and the Snow Willow were simultaneously attached to airlocks, with the more manoeuvrable Dart close behind despite the ten minute delay.

Naruto's team disembarked from the Dart. He wrinkled his nose. The air already smelt bad; rank and stale. Down the corridor he could see the main group, led by Sasuke, boarding the station from the Silver Leaf. With them were four autonomous air scrubbers on hover platforms. Sasuke and the others were as surprised as Naruto had been to see Lee.

He introduced Nerugui and Kintoki to Sasuke and watched Nerugui and Kintoki's reactions, their surprise and pleasure that such a high status purebred was being polite and respectful towards them. Naruto hoped that Sasuke's good manners would have a similar effect on the other residents.

Konohamaru left with Kisame; they were going to build a temporary air lock so that Kotohime and Denka could leave the haven they had established without endangering the people sheltering within. His earpiece clicked.

"_Neji here. Sasuke-sama, you and Naruto-san will start attracting crowds soon,"_ he warned them. "_You need to move to a better location."_

Sasuke addressed the small crowd that had already gathered in the corridor.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. We are here to install a temporary air purification system. The equipment on this hover platform is an air scrubber; it and the others are already working. Is there a local leader with whom we should be liaising? Is there anyone who has already experienced breathing difficulties and requires medical assistance?"

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was careful not to draw attention to the ships, even though it was the ships' air purification systems that would do most of the work. Ships implied escape and they did not want to fight off residents trying to board them.

Sasuke pushed on, even though no one had responded to his initial announcement.

"We have been told that there is a place called Market Cross. We were hoping to set up there. Can anyone show us the way?" he asked.

Neji had told them that asking for assistance would be better than taking over. Naruto hoped he was correct.

An older woman pushed her way through the gathering crowd. She studied first Sasuke's face and then Naruto's.

"I can show you the way," she told them. She sniffed the air. "Those air scrubbers are already working."

There were murmurs of agreement among the crowd and the people to the right of the airlock began walking away, signalling that they should walk in that direction.

Market Cross was a large communal space at the junction between two main corridors. Naruto flinched when he saw it. It was, as Itachi had complained, undefendable. Neji had argued that they were not there to fight. If they behaved as if they expected to fight then they would end up doing so. Shikamaru had run simulations and presented the results to Sasuke, who had decided to go with Neji's approach.

Naruto had to make an effort to steady himself. The situation was too uncertain and Sasuke was too exposed. It made it difficult to concentrate on his two roles. He was to be at Sasuke's side; a reminder that purebred and hybrid could live in harmony. He was also there to represent the HDL and to grasp any opportunity to negotiate with Han.

He spotted Inari and Tayuya arriving with Gai, who had boarded from the Lancet, and then Shizune with Dan, who had arrived on the Spear. There were smiles all around; it was always stressful to have crewmates isolated and under threat. Dan and Shizune immediately began setting up a medical assistance point and, within minutes, were treating residents with breathing difficulties.

The air scrubbers were placed at the mouths of the four corridors and the hover platforms deactivated so they could not be easily moved. It would be better to have them spread throughout the lower levels but Itachi did not want to defend four separate locations and they needed attention to stay focused on Market Cross rather than the ships. Shino was unpacking and launching flyers to monitor the four approaches.

Kisame and Konohamaru arrived with Kotohime and Denka. Denka came directly over. He greeted Nerugui and Kintoki. Naruto introduced him to Sickler, Gaara and Lee.

Denka bowed. "Your reputation goes before you, Gaara-san," he admitted.

"That was my previous life," Gaara answered. "Now I work on behalf of the HDL at the sanctuary on Kaze V."

"That reminds me," Denka said and brought some twists of blue ribbon out of his pocket. "My sister Hina made us these." He handed one to Naruto. "She even made some of them stick on, because she realised a pin would not penetrate your suit, Naruto-san."

Naruto stuck the ribbon next to the Uchiha crest on his suit. It was a good idea. "Please thank Hina-san for me, Denka-san. I do not know if you have heard, but we now have six groups of the feral children safe on the Oak."

Denka smiled. "Shikamaru-san told us. Tonton is delighted." He turned to Sickler. "I understand we have you to thank for that, Sickler-san."

Sickler flushed. "I wanted to help," he replied.

Naruto decided that the conversation between Denka, Nerugui and Kintoki was interesting but not immediately relevant. He turned his attention back to the surroundings. More and more people, purebred and hybrid, were arriving. Several of them were having breathing difficulties; Dan was supervising the construction of large oxygen tents, each of which could accommodate many patients.

Kotohime came over to him. "Han will know by now," she told him. "He has runners all over the lower levels."

"You think he will come here?" Naruto queried.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Naruto imagined them fighting the Kaiju and shuddered. "Any suggestions about what I should say to him?" he asked.

"Concentrate on the work of the HDL," she told him. "Tell him that you are offering the Warren's hybrids a future away from oppression where they can determine their own paths. Ask him to let them go to freedom."

Naruto nodded. He would have no problem talking about that. Gaara was there to represent the sanctuary. It was whether Han would listen.

His attention was caught by Sasuke looking at him. He was looking surprisingly smug given that talking reassuringly to strangers about their small concerns was definitely a skill rather than a pleasure. Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke's gaze slipped away. Naruto knew that behaviour; Sasuke was like that when he was going to surprise Naruto with a present.

That was puzzling. He looked about. Gai and Kunugi were missing. What was Sasuke, and probably Shi-chan, up to?

Then Gai and Kunugi were back and coming through the growing crowd was a familiar topknot of red fur. Naruto's heart jumped. He craned his neck. Yes, next to the redhead was a blond one. He activated his microphone.

"Shi-chan, how did you do it?" he asked. "They were so far away."

Shikamaru voice held his smile, even over the radio. "_I asked one of Sakura-san's colleagues to bring them. She has a Dart-fast ship."_

Naruto wondered if that meant Sakura-san and her colleague worked for Klennethon Darrent. That would make sense if their ships had improvers. He could imagine Klennethon Darrent agreeing to lend them to Shi-chan.

Then they were there; Roshi and Yugito, the leaders of the HDL. Naruto hugged each of them in turn. They exchanged less physical greetings with Gaara. He introduced them to Denka, Nerugui, Kintoki and Sickler.

His team was now eight and it was a strong team.

Roshi found two tables. Yugito unpacked a small bag that, surprisingly, expanded into two tall banners of HDL blue decorated with some of the images that had become associated with the HDL including, embarrassingly, one of Naruto.

They sat behind the tables. Slowly hybrids came out from the crowd and began speaking with them. They recorded the details of what the hybrid told them about themselves and what they would like to do in the future. At the end of the interview, each hybrid was given a HDL blue disc with a unique identifier. There was soon a queue.

Then Shino's voice sounded in his earpiece.

"_Shino here. They are coming down the corridor we designated as corridor 4. At speed and armed."_

Naruto looked over. People were fleeing from the mouth of corridor 4. Luckily the marketplace was not yet full, so there was room for them to scatter. Some were leaving by the other three corridors but most were fanned out behind where he and Sasuke were standing. He noticed that the crowd was dividing into two. The larger fraction was all purebreds. The smaller was purebreds and hybrids mixed together. Roshi and Yugito did not move from their positions at the HDL stand, although the queue had vanished.

His earpiece clicked. "_Sasuke here. Stations everyone. Orientated towards corridor 4."_

The elite fighters took up their positions in a semicircle centred on Sasuke and facing the approaching threat. Sumaru was closer and to Sasuke's right. Naruto was five paces in front of Sasuke with Dan front and left of him and Gai front and right of him. Shizune, assisted by Inari and Tayuya, continued dispensing treatment. Shino and Konohamaru were monitoring the flyers.

Their laser guns stayed in their holsters. Their swords and knives stayed in their scabbards. This was Neji's plan. If they drew weapons there would be no possibility of negotiation.

Naruto had to strain to hear them. They ran almost silently. Then, inhumanly quickly, they were at the entrance.

Han was huge. He made Kisame look the size of an ordinary man. He wore red armour that Naruto suspected he would be unable to lift, never mind fight in. He came to a halt only three paces from the semicircle of elite fighters, directly opposite Naruto.

"Who are you, foxboy, that you should come to my home and tell my people what they should do?" he roared.

* * *

.


	35. Parley

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, LadySaturnGirl, I Am The Pumpkin King and Fate Survivor who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-five: Parley**

* * *

Izumo consulted the simulation; with the exception of the Market Cross area the air quality was still declining. He needed the four large air scrubbers spread across the levels. He needed to stop using the failing airlock pumps. He needed to open the airlock doors so the ships and the additional scrubbers could do their jobs. He reluctantly contacted Kakashi.

"Izumo here. Kakashi-san, we are making insufficient progress. We need to distribute the four large air scrubbers. At the least, we need to open the inner doors of the airlocks where the small air scrubbers have been placed. That will have to be done from the station side."

"_Kakashi here. Neither of those things is a possibility at this time, Izumo-san. The situation at Market Cross is too volatile to spare people to open the airlocks or to move the large air scrubbers and then to guard them."_

Izumo's fists were balled so tight that his nails dug into his palms.

At this rate the death toll would be thousands.

* * *

Sumashi watched in horrified fascination. Kurotsuchi had the data from the sensors in the lower levels displayed above her desk. There were a few areas where the air was truly breathable: a section of the middle lower level that obviously had its own scrubbers; close to some of the airlocks; Market Cross. The sensors for the others had long since turned amber; some of them were now flashing red. Once the red light stopped flashing people would begin dying.

He wished she would let him go back to the others. Instead she kept him there and made him watch.

It was all he could do not to fall on his knees and beg her to turn on the pumps. He did not do so because he knew she would merely sneer at him.

She would blame the Kaiju for sealing the doors. She would regretfully announce that Uchiha had been less successful than they had hoped. She would twist reality to suit her. She would cling to power no matter the cost.

The first of the lights stopped flashing. It was horribly, constantly red.

Kurotsuchi did not even flinch.

* * *

"Who are you, foxboy, that you should come to my home and tell my people what they should do?" Han roared.

Naruto did not flinch. He was between Sasuke and Han. Flinching was not an option.

"I am Naruto," he announced. "I am patron of the Hybrid Defence League. I was asked to come to the Warren to save the hybrids who live here."

Han scowled at him. It was an impressive scowl but Naruto was accustomed to being scowled at.

"Asked by whom?" Han demanded.

"By a little girl called Ume and her adopted father, Shibito-san," Naruto answered. "He sold his bar and gave up his life's savings to send me a light speed message."

Denka took a few steps forward. "I told Shibito-san about the purge. Kotohime told you but I told Shibito-san."

Han continued scowling but Naruto saw his eyes go to the banners and to the two hybrids sitting at the tables beneath.

"These are Roshi-san and Yugito-san," Naruto said and then waited until Roshi and Yugito stood up and came out from behind the tables. "They are the leaders of the HDL."

Roshi and Yugito bowed. Han did not bow back.

"And this is Gaara-san," Naruto continued. "He leads the HDL hybrid sanctuary on Kaze V."

Gaara stepped forward but did not bow. His eyes bored into Han.

"You may know Nerugui-san, Kintoki-san and Sickler-san who, like you, represent the hybrid residents in the Warren. You know Denka-san. We would like to discuss where to go from here with you," he concluded and waited.

* * *

Fury had surged through Han as he had run towards Market Cross. How dare Uchiha come onto his territory? How dare they steal his people? He had been ready to rend limb from body. He had intended to teach Uchiha a lesson that they would not soon forget.

Instead there was this; a welcoming committee of hybrids wishing to discuss 'where to go from here'.

His fury had given way to curiosity. He had felt it slipping away and, with it, the urge to kill. His logical side told him to listen. The dreamer in him suggested that, perhaps, there were better futures than death and destruction.

It was an impressive welcoming committee. He was particularly intrigued by Gaara, who he knew had led a resistance movement to victory only to turn his back on ruling a nation of purebreds.

He also appeared to have a purebred bodyguard, which was beyond strange.

One of his warriors was getting twitchy. Han made a gesture of reassurance but he knew he would have to make a decision; talk or fight.

He sat down. "Speak," he demanded. The Kaiju warriors sheathed or unreadied their weapons.

The blond foxboy was more surprised than relieved. He came closer, about five paces distance from Han, and sat down. The Warren hybrids, including the weasel-human lad, sat to his left. The leaders of the HDL sat on his right, with Gaara to the right of them; his purebred bodyguard stood behind him.

"With Kurotsuchi as mayor, the residential sector of the Warren is a bad place for hybrids to be," the foxboy began. "An evacuation is the safest option. The HDL can offer hybrids many options, ranging from temporary accommodation to a permanent home in a hybrid sanctuary. Any reasonable option will be considered and discussed.

"Perhaps the situation in the Warren will change and hybrids will be able to return here," he continued. "It may be that some hybrids wish to go their own way; the HDL can help with that. Roshi-san and Yugito-san have been offering these types of options to hybrids ever since the HDL was founded."

"Only now we have credit," the catlady added. "Since Naruto-san became our patron we have the credit to make things happen. We have a mother ship fitted out as a mobile assessment centre. We have offices on over five hundred planets and in over one hundred space stations. We have the sanctuary on Kaze V. We have the funds to expand that sanctuary or create another."

Han studied her. She was elegant and graceful. He had no urge to kill her; his body was suggesting other, more pleasant, activities. He crushed the urge. She had chosen her partner; the monkey-man with no voice. Was she the one with the dream or was it his?

Then reluctantly, his attention went to the foxboy. He shone. He was, indeed, the light to Uchiha's dark. The urge to kill was back. He wanted to put out the light in the impossible blue eyes, take the sheen from the bright hair and see the golden skin grey in death. Who was he to have everything?

His eyes strayed to the Uchiha. He was unexpectedly beautiful. Han could imagine him in bed waiting for his lover; those bottomless eyes, that alabaster skin, the pink of his lips, the slightly messy hair that invited fingers.

The foxboy stiffened. Han understood; the Uchiha was his mate. Were they really partners rather than master and slave?

"How did you and the Uchiha meet?" he asked.

The blue eyes blinked. "Sasuke was cat on a crew, it was part of his training. My crew challenged for him and lost. I was reparations. Over the next two standards we became friends and then lovers."

Maybe it was that simple. "Uchiha is here, evacuating the hybrids, because you want it," he suggested.

The foxboy actually flushed and his whiskers twitched. It made him attractive. "Yes," he admitted.

Han pulled his attention away and turned it to Gaara. For once his inner demons were quiet; wary rather than hungry. "Tell me about the sanctuary on Kaze V," he demanded.

The sanctuary sounded good. Han thought many of the Warren's hybrids could be happy there. They would like living on a planet and helping other hybrids lead productive lives. For Han and his Kaiju it was all far too nice and far too worthy. He looked at Denka and, to his surprise, found himself suppressing a snigger. For Denka it would be far too muddy.

"Some of us like living in a space station," he stated.

The foxboy's eyes unfocused for a moment. Han noticed that he was wearing an earpiece. "We would be willing to look into space station options," he replied.

* * *

For a man of action Han sat still, said little and listened a lot. Naruto was interested in how far apart his questions seemed, as if Han's mind travelled a long way between each one.

When he mentioned the space station Shi-chan started chatting in Naruto's ear about knowing the most wonderful location for a new space station. Trust Shi-chan to suggest a sun when someone was asking for a candle. Given that he could not tell Shi-chan to shut up, he turned his earpiece off for a moment, hoping he would take the hint.

"_Sorry, Na-chan,"_ Shikamaru said when he turned it back on.

"We leave the Warren to Kurotsuchi," Han stated.

Naruto did not know what to say to that, but Denka seemed happy to answer.

"She will not stay in power long," he replied. "She no longer has the AHB. There will be no hybrids, so she will have lost her focus for all the station's ills. All the workers who did not need paying or were paid a pittance will be gone. People will start questioning her methods. If anyone can prove that this emergency with the air purification system was of her making, she will be out. With luck someone moderate will take power, maybe Sumashi-san. Once that happens, the HDL can campaign for hybrid rights in the Warren."

"And perhaps we will be able to come home," Nerugui added. "A period of exile is much better than death."

Han's eyes strayed again to Sasuke; Naruto forced himself to stay relaxed.

"We will not be putting ourselves in your hands, but in Uchiha's hands. How do I know that Uchiha will not decide that the Kaiju are a potential danger and eliminate us?" he asked.

Sasuke was coming forward. Naruto wished he would not. Han hated purebreds and Naruto did not like the look in his eyes when he focused on Sasuke. Naruto got up. Han stood. Sasuke bowed.

"Han-san," he stated.

There was stillness and silence. Then Han inclined his head slightly in what could be taken as a bow. "Uchiha-san," he replied.

"You have my word, Han-san, that Uchiha will treat you and your warriors as crew guests," Sasuke assured him. "This is my word as an Uchiha."

Naruto felt every member of Uchiha stiffen. If Han rejected Sasuke's word it would be an unbearable insult. He watched Han's gaze sweep the semi-circle of fighters.

"I accept your word," he replied finally. "I shall speak with my people about your offer."

They turned and left. Naruto let out the breath he had not known he was holding.

"Good work, dobe," Sasuke murmured.

"Truly excellent, Naruto-san," Denka added. "Your utter honesty spoke to him. That and the demonstrations of your intentions." He gestured towards the people getting medical assistance and the HDL stand. "Gaara-san's presence also helped greatly. I think he sees parallels between himself and you, Gaara-san."

Gaara considered. "I have also killed a great many people in pursuit of a cause that seemed hopeless," he admitted.

"I think it helped that you also included local hybrids," Yugito said, smiling at Sickler, Nerugui and Kintoki, who each flushed to a greater or lesser extent at the lady's attention.

"Do you want me to go looking for the other two feral groups?" Sickler asked.

Naruto rested a hand on his shoulder. "Not yet, Sickler-kun."

"_We are not making enough progress with improving the air,"_ Kakashi admitted via Naruto's ear piece. _"We need to resolve the security situation so we can open the airlock doors or we will have mass deaths."_

Naruto bit his lip. Avoiding conflict was pointless if the people they were here to save died. He wished he had known that the situation was so bad. He would have pushed Han harder for an immediate decision.

* * *

As soon as Han moved away from Market Cross he could smell the deterioration in the air quality. He could see many of his warriors sniffing and wrinkling their noses. Most of them had been with him in the mines; bad air evoked many unpleasant memories. It made the demons within him restless.

"I propose that we cooperate with Uchiha until there is breathable air," he stated.

Many of them looked relieved. None of them looked angry. There was some nodding of heads and murmurs of assent.

They stowed their weapons, the smaller ones on their persons and the larger ones in convenient hiding places. Then they jogged back to Market Cross.

The foxboy was surprised and relieved to see them so soon.

"We will delay any decision until the air quality is restored," Han stated. "We will not damage any of the air scrubbers, or interfere with any of your technicians, or attack any of the ships involved." He looked at the closest of the four air scrubbers. "Where should these be? We will take them there." He looked past the foxboy to the Uchiha. "You have my word that they will be safe with us."

Give the Uchiha credit, he did not hesitate. He sent his people to unlock the hover platforms and gave four locations.

* * *

Izumo was close to weeping with frustration. He had the means to save these people. He needed to open the inner doors of the airlocks. He needed to distribute the air scrubbers. He hated having to wait for Kakashi-san's say-so.

"_Kakashi here. Izumo-san, you can open the inner doors of the airlocks. The situation at Market Cross has been temporarily resolved. The four large air scrubbers are on their way to their designated locations. I have dispatched trios to open the airlocks containing the smaller air scrubbers."_

Izumo was almost overwhelmed by relief. He issued the instructions and then, with trembling hands, fed the modifications into the simulation. It showed that there would be a significant increase in air quality within ten minutes.

* * *

Sumashi had stopped watching. He could not bear it. She would have to strap him to a chair and pin his eyelids open to make him watch.

Then there was a small hitch in her breathing. His eyes went to the display before he could stop himself.

Some of the solid red lights had begun flashing again. As he watched one of the flashing red lights went amber and an amber one turned blue.

"They did it!" he declared before he could stop himself. He pulled himself together. "You will have to issue a proclamation, Kurotsuchi-sama, so that you can claim your part of the credit for saving so many lives."

Her expression changed from hatred to calculation. "True," she admitted. "I have decided to blame the Kaiju for the malfunction of the air purification system. They detonated bombs. They damaged the door mechanisms. People will believe that they caused the problem with the air purification system."

She paused, obviously thinking. Then she smiled. "Onoki managed to confiscate a handful of hybrids before the evacuation started and there are some purebreds in prison for hybrid-related offenses. They will make very suitable Kaiju and Kaiju sympathisers."

* * *

At least Han had his answer about Kurotsuchi. The air quality had dropped to near lethal and she still had not switched on the pumps. She had the data from the sensors. She had known that Uchiha was failing to restore the air at a fast enough rate. How many purebreds would she have been willing to kill? A quarter? A half? All of them?

Once they had delivered the air scrubbers it had proved impossible to stand aside and watch; everywhere the old, the weak and the young were suffering from carbon dioxide poisoning and oxygen deprivation. Even if he had been hard-hearted enough to do so, his warriors were not. They had slid the air scrubbers from the hover platforms and used them to transport the sick to Market Cross and the Uchiha medicos.

He heard rather than saw Kotohime. Despite the intervening standards, despite the fact she was now a woman rather than a girl, he would always recognise the way she moved and the sound of her breathing. He parked the hover platform at the triage point and waited while the people were helped to chairs or carried to cots.

He hated her as much as he loved her; he always had. That was why she had to be irrelevant or, at most, useful.

"Have you decided what you and the Kaiju will do?" she asked.

He did not answer her. To answer her would recognise her right to question him.

"Please take their offer of transport," she said softly. "Please allow them to take you and the other hybrids away from here, even if it is only for a short time."

He began walking away with the empty platform but she followed him.

"If you cannot bring yourself to go on one of their ships, I have the Fuma shuttles. They would get you as far as the asteroids."

He would not answer her questions but he could ask one of his own. He stopped and turned towards her.

"What will you do?"

She laughed. He knew what that meant. She was frightened and uncertain. "I do not know. I have betrayed Orochimaru and stolen from my family. Perhaps Denka and Hina will ask Uchiha to take me as their family. They are taking mixed couples and mixed families."

He decided to point out her assumption. "You think I will let them take the hybrids," he stated. "I only agreed to cooperate while the air supply was secured."

Her face crumpled. It hurt. He did not understand why it hurt. "Please, Han. The HDL is offering a better life for them. Freedom. They can even have a life away from purebreds, on Kaze V, if that is what they want."

He knew she meant him.

Then, as changeable as always, she was angry with him. She stamped her foot as she had done as a child. "Can't you see that Uchiha-sama treated you with more respect in those few seconds than all the other purebreds you have ever met? He sees you as a person, Han. Not a hybrid, not a monster, not a kaiju, but a person."

She turned and stomped away from him, as if he had been following her rather than her him.

But what she had said was true. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most influential people in known space. Uchihas were notoriously proud and arrogant. Yet he had bowed. He had said 'Han-san'. He had treated Han as a person who understood what it meant if he gave his word.

Maybe some purebreds did not deserve his hate; the thought alone made his inner demons shift and grumble.

He would allow his fellow hybrids free choice. He knew that they would take up Uchiha's offer.

As would he; without hybrids to stand up for there was no reason to stay. His battle with Kurotsuchi was over. She had won. She had proved herself more of a monster than he was capable of being.

* * *

.


	36. Loose ends

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by ********oo*****oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, TanuKyle, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-six: Loose ends**

* * *

Naruto was pleased. The air was good. The purebred residents were grateful and had gone back, as far as possible, to their normal lives. There were queues of hybrids registering at the HDL stand. They had set up a soup kitchen adjacent to the medical aid station. The immediate crisis had been averted.

They had set up a tent to function as Sasuke's office for confidential discussions and negotiations. Shi-chan had been persuaded to flush the stims from his system and had slept. Itachi had been in radio conference with Kakashi and Jiraiya about the security implications of having Han and his fighters on the Oak. Naruto had agreed that Sickler could go looking for the last two feral groups. Roshi and Yugito had looked over the plans for the next stage of evacuation; they would start loading the next two of the modified freighters almost immediately.

Kotohime had asked to speak with Sasuke. He had chosen a time when Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi would be available.

Naruto was at Sasuke's side. Kotohime had brought Denka. Sasuke gestured towards the small two way radio on the table.

"I would like my advisors to participate," he stated.

Kotohime nodded. She seemed distracted. "I never thought past this point," she admitted. "When I broke with my family, it was to save as many hybrids as I could from the purge." She looked at Naruto. "The HDL does not like hybrid engineers. I am, was, a hybrid engineer."

"Do you know Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, which was a complete surprise to Naruto.

She nodded. "Kabuto trained with my father. Fuma is allied to Orochimaru."

"Is?" Naruto whispered. "Orochimaru is dead."

All colour drained from Kotohime's face. "When?" she queried.

"Four standards ago," Sasuke informed her. "Itachi killed him."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I was with him only days ago. Denka also met him. He left, with Kabuto, when he realised you were coming."

Naruto growled. There were various muttered exclamations over the channel that fed into their earpieces but not the speaker.

Kotohime frowned. "Perhaps you killed a body double, or a clone, or only thought you had killed him. We did not see him for over three standards." She considered. "His body was heavily regenerated."

Denka shuddered. "It was Orochimaru."

Naruto was more interested in finding Kabuto. Itachi and Kisame would want Orochimaru.

"_This is far too good an opportunity to miss," _Kakashi reminded them. "_She may have a great deal of information."_

"_She is a complex character," _Neji added. _"I think there is much about the situation that we do not understand. I recommend you keep her where you can find her, Sasuke-sama. That may mean offering to take her and her people onto the ship, like Han."_

Naruto was less sure. Inviting her aboard the Oak reminded him too much of them trusting Kabuto.

Kotohime seemed to sense his uncertainty and spoke directly to him. "Orochimaru is obsessed by you. This is not surprising if you are what he thinks you are."

"A Bara hybrid," Naruto admitted. "I have this mark on my belly. People are convinced it means Bara designed me."

"Perfection," Kotohime replied. "You represent tantalising, unattainable perfection." She turned to Sasuke. "You must never let Orochimaru near him, Uchiha-sama. He taints and warps anything he touches."

"_Like her,"_ Neji observed in their earpieces. "_Probably like Kabuto."_

Sasuke stiffened. "I assure you, I have no intention of allowing Orochimaru anywhere near Naruto or any other member of my family. He has insulted Uchiha, as has Kabuto. If I or any of my people ever get close to either of them it will be to kill them. Next time we will make sure of it."

Kotohime nodded. "I understand." She smiled slightly. "I throw myself on your mercy, Uchiha-sama. Do with me what you will. I will cooperate with you in any way that I can short of betraying those who are close to me."

"Who are?" Naruto asked.

"Denka, Hina and Tonton," she answered. She looked away. "And Han," she added.

Naruto had not expected that, but even Han was much better than Kabuto or Orochimaru.

Sasuke stood up, forcing everyone in the tent to do likewise. "I shall think on what you said. You may rest assured that we will not abandon you and your people here."

Naruto showed them out and then turned back to Sasuke. "How did you know to ask about Kabuto?"

"Shino detected his presence," Sasuke admitted. "He jumped out soon after we jumped in. We were too overcommitted to follow but hopefully we tagged his ship."

Naruto was not sure if he was annoyed or pleased that Sasuke had not told him; probably both. Rescuing the hybrids had been much more important than chasing Kabuto.

"You are very quiet, Shika-san," Sasuke observed into his microphone.

"_Thinking," _Shikamaru admitted.

"Other than the mechanics of the evacuation, the security consideration of having strangers on the Oak and working out a strategy for chasing Kabuto, is there anything else we should be considering at this time?" Sasuke asked.

One issue jumped immediately into Naruto's mind. "Yes, Ebisu, Sickler's business partner. We said that we would try to stop them framing him for the murders he did not commit."

Naruto could see Sasuke readying all the reasons why they were unlikely to be successful.

"_I am on it, Na-chan," _Shikamaru told him. _"Sakura-san has Shibito-san and the couriers spreading the word of his innocence. I have the video from the tape that shows what really happened. I have sent it to the Stellar Exchange telling them to make multiple tape copies and distribute them widely across the upper levels of the Warren; they should be delivered today and tomorrow. I have spread it across the datastream and the only reason it has not been on the local media is because Kurotsuchi has shut them down; all they are putting out are her pronouncements and music."_

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Shi-chan," he acknowledged.

"When?" Sasuke muttered and then pulled himself together. "Yes, thank you Shikamaru-san. It is the least we can do in return for the assistance Sickler-kun has given us."

After the meeting Naruto handed bodyguard duty over to Sumaru, put in an appearance at the HDL stand and checked in with Sickler over the radio link.

"_These groups are horribly weak,"_ Sickler told him. "_That's why they have the worst territory. They are not frightened of me, but I am a stranger, so they will not listen to me. I am not even sure they understood. I have spoken with Tonton-san and we have come up with a plan. We're going to make two dens full of soft places to sleep and lots of food. She and I will guide each group to one of them. Then we will gas them. I know it sounds drastic, but it is the only way. We can't leave them, Naruto-san."_

Naruto would have preferred them to have made a choice. "How old are they?" he asked.

"_Tonton-san says that the alpha male in each group is about six standards. Some of the smaller ones are only two or three. Most of them are barely functional. They are so thin, Naruto-san. We cannot leave them here to fend for themselves. I won't."_

"I understand, Sickler-san," Naruto acknowledged, impressed by the youngster's determination. He considered whether to tell Sickler about what Shikamaru had done. He was worried about raising Sickler's hopes but felt he had a right to know. In the end he told him that they had communicated the contents of the tape to as many people in the upper levels as they could.

"_That is wonderful, Naruto-san," _Sickler replied. "_Thank you."_

* * *

Kiba hated being on the Sakura. He understood the logic; if Naruto and Sasuke were killed the children would desperately need him. The knowledge that it was necessary did not outweigh the reality of having nothing to do while the majority of the pack was in danger. It was even worse once Inoichi was killed and Lee was injured; Choza and Gaara needed him and Kiba was not there for them.

He had brought work, toys to mend or remake and some technical builds for Kotetsu, but it was difficult to concentrate. He could not even do the cooking and the cleaning because Ranmaru was using those to distract him from Konohamaru being in danger.

Checking the children's pods was pointless; even so he did it four times a day.

He understood that it was equally bad for Ranmaru and possibly worse for Hamaki, Terai and Fu. Once news of Inoichi's death reached them the three elite fighters had given up any attempt to include him. They only attended meals because Iruka-san insisted. Deprived of alcohol because they were on duty, they spent their time fighting and fucking. Ranmaru steered clear of them; Kiba hated to imagine what the little empath felt when he was close to them.

Kiba was in the galley with Iruka-san when Kakashi and Neji walked in. He was surprised; Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru had only left the meeting room to use the head or for brief naps. Kiba wondered if it meant it was almost over. He hoped so.

"Kiba-san, we want to speak with you about what happened on Jewel, when you released Itachi," Kakashi told him.

Kiba flushed. He could not help it.

"You did not tell us everything," Neji suggested. "At the time you were not sworn to Uchiha, so you were not obliged to do so."

He was glad Neji understood.

"We should have asked you about it after you were sworn," Kakashi admitted.

"You didn't," Kiba reminded them.

"No, we didn't," Kakashi confirmed. "What did you do with Orochimaru's body?" he asked.

Kiba frowned. It was not the question he had expected. "I put it in the freezer," he told them.

"It was not there when we checked the freezers," Kakashi prompted.

Kiba flushed anew. "Kabuto took it. I thought he wanted to say goodbye, to speak words over him. Kabuto loved him, even though Orochimaru was cruel to him."

Neji took a deep breath. "Apparently Kabuto managed to resuscitate him," he said. "Orochimaru is alive."

Ice ran the length of Kiba's spine and his hackles rose. He growled. "He was dead. His throat was slit. He had bled out. I know dead."

"Someone calling himself Orochimaru is alive. Someone who is travelling with Kabuto and is genuine enough to convince Kotohime and the rest of Fuma," Neji told him. "Perhaps there is some technology we do not understand. Maybe nanobots that preserve the brain from damage when the rest of the body dies and or when the body is frozen. Or perhaps the Orochimaru Itachi killed was a double."

Kiba shook his head. "It was him. I put enough anaesthetic into him to stop three bullmen and Itachi-san slit his throat."

Kakashi sighed. "At least we have more information now. Perhaps Kotohime can give us more." He looked directly at Kiba with his single eye. "Is there anything else you think you should have told us?"

Kiba shivered. It was now or never. "I sent a warning to Kabuto-san. I told him Itachi-san was free and that Orochimaru was dead. I thought he would stay away. Instead he attacked and took Orochimaru's body."

"Why did you send the warning?" asked Neji gently.

"He had helped me hide from Orochimaru." Kiba considered. "We needed each other," he admitted. "It was all I knew," he added. He took a deep breath. "Can I still be Guardian? Will Sasuke-sama be able to accept what I did?"

Kakashi frowned at him and the bottom threatened to fall out of Kiba's world.

"Kiba, you are a member of our crew, our family," Kakashi growled at him. "What you did before you were sworn to Uchiha is insignificant compared to your service since." His frowned lessened. "No one is going to let you go, Kiba. If we didn't have you the rest of us would have to deal with those little menaces on a day-to-day basis."

Iruka scowled at Kakashi. "We all love the children, even Kakashi," he insisted. "Kiba-san, being sworn is a new beginning. What you did before is only interesting, we will not judge you on it. If Orochimaru is alive we will have the pleasure of killing him again." He smiled reassuringly. "Does anyone want more tea?"

* * *

Naruto was last off the station. He was as certain as he could be that every hybrid had been evacuated. They had ended up with five of the modified freighters, each loaded with about five hundred hybrids; for now they were docked at spurs in the spacer quarter. The needy, the ferals, the Kaiju and Kotohime's people had been ferried to the Oak. Mayor Kurotsuchi had announced that the pumps had been 'mended' and they had started working. The air scrubbers had been retrieved. Izumo had helped the locals mend almost all the damage to the doors; they would leave before they were opened.

He and Sasuke left on the Silver Leaf. Despite the refit it was a reminder of old times. They sat side by side on a bunk in the crew room for the short journey to the Oak.

Naruto was wondering about a quick, nostalgic cuddle.

"Itachi thinks that the children and Shikamaru should stay on the Sakura, separate, while the Kaiju and Kotohime's people are on the Oak," Sasuke told him.

All thoughts of a cuddle vanished. "Another ten days without the children?" he queried. "Another ten days without Iruka-sensei and Shi-chan?" He considered. The more he thought about it the more he hated the idea. "Shi-chan needs to see us. I need to see the children. Kiba will be unhappy. You will be unhappy." His whiskers twitched. "You asked Itachi to consider only security. It will always be more secure to have the children in pods but they will never grow up."

Sasuke stared at him and then chuckled. "I should have said that to Itachi," he admitted. "Risk should be managed, not eliminated. We will go for a compromise. The situation will remain as it is for another day and then we will review. Personally, I think it will work best if we treat Han as a person who keeps his word once he had given it."

Naruto was greatly relieved. He did not like the idea of a day's delay but he could see the sense in it. It would allow him time to check that the hybrids had settled on the Oak, and to visit each of the freighters, before he had the children to care for. He pulled Sasuke close to him and nuzzled his hair. He wished that they could get out of their suits but it made sense to remain in them until they were on the Oak.

But once they were on the Oak there was much to do. Sasuke had a meeting with Asuma. Naruto toured the dormitories before checking on the ferals. Haku was there with Rin, Isaribi, Sickler and Kamatari. They had just finished settling the two new groups into their rooms.

"Rin-san and I have decided that we will feed the children and make sure they are comfortable before subjecting them to any medical treatment," Haku told him with a pointed look towards Rin.

Rin scowled at him. "I have made a preliminary assessment of each individual and shall think about the treatment they require. Haku-san has a point about being careful to consider their psychological well-being."

"Kisame, Itachi and I will live here for the time being," Haku told him. "C-san has agreed to be particularly attentive to Old Uchiha fighters to help them over Inoichi's death as the majority of my attention will be here. When will those on the Sakura rejoin us, Naruto-san?"

Naruto knew Haku was thinking about Mai, whose gestator was in its shell and who was on the Sakura with the other children.

"Another day at the soonest, Haku-san," he admitted, his whiskers drooping slightly at the thought of the delay.

Haku sighed slightly. "It is probably for the best," he admitted. "What we have set up here is only temporary, Naruto-san," he warned. "We can use what we learn to work out a solution, but that solution will have to be found."

It was an uncomfortably incomplete crew who sat down together for the evening meal. Asuma, Kurenai and their children joined them, which was a nice distraction but also served to remind Naruto, Sasuke, Izumo and Kotetsu of the pods on the Sakura. Haku, Kisame and Itachi were eating in the guest crew room with Sickler and Isaribi. Not having Iruka there felt very wrong, as if the pivot about which they all turned had been snatched away.

Perhaps the absences helped conceal the gap left by Inoichi's death, but probably not.

At the end of the meal people began leaving; first Kurenai and the children, followed by Izumo and Kotetsu and then Shino and Anko. Rin excused herself and Naruto realised that Dan and Asuma were staying because the elite fighters of old Uchiha would want to speak of old shared memories. His eyes went to Tatsuji, who was even more introverted than usual. Naruto wondered if drinking whisky and listening to people talk about Inoichi was really what he needed.

Then Naruto heard Sasuke's sudden intake of breath and followed his gaze to the door from the galley to the corridor. There, framed in the doorway was a vision that it took Naruto a moment to recognise as C-san.

He was dressed as the highest class of spacer's floozy. His blonde hair tumbled across his shoulders. His face was painted and his eyelashes enhanced. The jewels in his ears flashed. His high-heeled boots encased his legs up to the lower thigh. His jacket was short and open and his chest was visible through his mesh shirt. His iridescent pants were so tight that no imagination was needed to appreciate his assets.

"Can we help you?" Asuma asked. Naruto realised that Asuma was not in the least surprised to see C-san or how he was dressed; the visit had been prearranged.

"I was feeling lonely," C-san purred. "I was wondering if Tatsuji-san could spare me his company for the evening." He looked down demurely and then looked up and at Tatsuji. "And maybe, if he was feeling very generous, for the night."

There were various involuntary groans around the table. Tatsuji stood and bowed. "Please excuse me," he whispered.

They watched them walk away with C-san clinging to Tatsuji's arm. Even Sasuke's eyes were riveted to C-san's butt; it was one of those times when Naruto realised how unusual it was that he found no one but Sasuke attractive.

Once they were in the haven of their room they undressed each other. Sasuke's fingers brushed the strapping about Naruto's ribs and shoulders while Naruto examined Sasuke's skin and noted every small bruise or blemish.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"For letting me lead, even when it required me to be in danger. I know how hard that is for you."

Naruto inhaled the scent that was Sasuke. "You are the centre of my world," he admitted. "If I kept you in a pod you would never grow up," he added, remembering their conversation about the children.

Sasuke smiled his gratitude. He gave Naruto a sideways look before moving a little way apart and misquoting C-san. "I am feeling lonely," he purred. "I am wondering if Naruto-san could spare me his company for the evening." He fluttered his eyelashes before looking up and at Naruto through them. "And maybe, if he is feeling very generous, for the night."

Naruto growled.

Sasuke managed a surprisingly convincing imitation of C-san's walk, despite not having the high heels. He moved further away from Naruto and gave a come-hither look over his shoulder.

Naruto may have not found C-san's butt attractive but watching Sasuke's was entirely different. He howled and then he pounced.

******oo*****oo**

Sasuke was gathered up and carried to the bed, to the heart of the den.

They were home.

* * *

.


	37. Spacer

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, TanuKyle and Coco who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-seven: Spacer**

* * *

Sasuke was having a bad day. Actually he was having a series of bad days but some were better than others and this one was not looking good.

He kept telling himself that their current situation would soon be over. The HDL mother ship would arrive, they would hand over the hybrids and then they could set off for either Tarrasade or Naruto's planet, Sasuke had not decided which.

Only he knew it wasn't that simple. There was still the problem of the feral children to tackle. The longer they went without a solution, the more likely Naruto was to decide they had to stay and Sasuke could do without six competing tribes of feral children; he imagined the effect they might have on his sons and shuddered. Then there were the Kaiju and Kotohime's group, neither of which could be left on Kaze V. It did not help that every time he raised one of these problems Shikamaru would start prattling about how the solution was a new space station. A new space station was yet another huge project, not a solution.

It had been a relief to reunite the crew and it had been wonderful to depod the children. He could still shut his eyes and remember what it had been like to hug each of them. However, even that had proved to have a downside. Naruto was now insanely busy; splitting his time between monitoring the welfare of over three thousand hybrids and looking after the children.

Sasuke had made the error of suggesting he allow Ranmaru and Biwako to cover some of his afternoons with the children; he had not needed to be reminded of how icy cold Naruto's blue eyes could be.

Then there was Iruka. He had not been happy at the state of the crew rooms. He was even less happy that Kakashi and Asuma had condoned, and still refused to halt, the excessive whisky consumption of the remaining Old Uchiha fighters, including themselves. Sasuke himself did wonder if such a protracted wake was necessary, but he had not lost a lifelong companion. He hoped that Iruka would wear Kakashi down and that Kakashi would, finally, put a stop to it. Otherwise Sasuke would have to interfere.

It did not help that Haku was still living with the feral children.

He checked his appearance in the mirror. He could not believe that he had agreed to this meeting but Shikamaru had been careful to suggest it in front of Iruka. Once he had mentioned that they owed it to Sakura, Tennyo One, to thank her personally for her assistance, Sasuke knew that Iruka would insist on it. What was so infuriating was that it was all about Shikamaru wanting to meet one of his operatives face to face but Sasuke could not say that; he had promised to maintain the fiction that Tennyo One, Two and Three worked for 'Chaaruzu-san'.

He had to walk swiftly to the complex of rooms they used for meeting outsiders. Hamaki and Terai were on the door. They were managing to look professional, which was good, but the whites of their eyes and the tone of their skin spoke of alcohol followed by an anti-inebriation shot.

"You can't go in yet, Sasuke-sama," Hamaki told him.

Sasuke scowled at him.

"Naruto-san has yet to arrive," Terai explained apologetically.

Sasuke had known that he should ask Sumaru but Shikamaru had insisted that it should be Naruto and it was true that Sakura-san might be disappointed not to meet him. Now he would be late; an Uchiha was only ever late if it was intended as an insult.

Running footsteps and Naruto came around the corner at a speed that only Naruto could achieve. Somehow he managed to stop with only a small overshoot and walked back to the door attaching his ear tags.

Sasuke bit his tongue. It was not Naruto's fault he was so busy. Instead he pulled Naruto's jacket straight and picked off a few hairs.

The woman was already there, of course; such people were always early. Fu was offering her refreshments in the anteroom. Thankfully, Shikamaru and Iruka were already in the smallest of the meeting rooms. Sasuke tried to ignore the fact he had been later than Shikamaru.

"You're late," Shikamaru observed, gleefully.

She had pink hair. Sasuke had never met anyone with really pink hair; he wondered if it were dyed.

She giggled. How could anyone clever enough to impress Shikamaru giggle?

"I never imagined I would meet you, Sasuke-sama," she was saying. "When I was a girl I had a holo of you on my wall. You know the one, the one that they took when you were at school on Elleton. The one they updated each standard and resold to silly girls like me who had a crush on you."

Sasuke stiffened. Shikamaru was grinning. Naruto's eyes were full of amusement and his whiskers were twitching. Even Iruka was smiling.

"I was like all the other girls at the spacer school; we watched the media coverage from Chanx, when you went missing. None of us slept. We were so worried about missing an update."

"There is a school for spacers?" Sasuke asked in the faint hope of distracting her.

"Yes. It's filled with people like me whose families are trying to stop their children running away to space as soon as they reach fourteen." She smiled directly at him and Sasuke felt strangely vulnerable. "All us girls, we were desperate that it wasn't true, that you had not already found a partner. All those dreams shattering. Then you gave the first interview and we decided that we could live with it because at least you had not fallen in love with another girl. I mean, Naruto-san is amazing. None of us could even imagine competing with him."

It was the first vaguely sensible thing the woman had said. "Naruto is the light of my life," he heard himself say.

She looked like she would swoon. "That is such a romantic thing to say. I can't believe I am sitting in a room with the two of you. My school friends would be so jealous. And you have children. How wonderful. I expect they are adorable."

"We are very careful not to expose them to public attention, Sakura-san," Sasuke said severely.

It had zero effect.

"I am sure we can trust Sakura-san not to talk to the media," Shikamaru said slyly.

Her eyes lit up. Sasuke had to admit that they were an interesting green; they were an unusual shade, like the hair.

"Yes, why don't you show Sakura-san?" Naruto suggested. "Sasuke always carries pictures of the children," he added.

Sasuke glared at him. Reluctantly he took the slim wallet from the inside pocket of his jacket, over his heart. On the front of the wallet there was a close-up of Naruto's face.

He hesitated. He did not want to give his precious wallet to a stranger. On the other hand he did not want to get any closer to her.

Naruto took the decision for him. He vacated his position next to Sasuke on the couch; sitting on the arm on Sasuke's other side instead.

She was beside him in a flash. Sasuke reluctantly opened the wallet to display the holographic images of Kazuki and Kuuya.

She squealed before declaring how cute they were and pointing out features of which Sasuke was well aware because he was their father and he saw them every day.

There were another four double pages to get through.

Finally, she was gone.

"That was interesting," Iruka admitted as Shikamaru and Naruto were almost incapacitated by laughter; Naruto was rolling around on the floor and there were tears streaming down Shikamaru's face.

"She had no manners," Sasuke observed coldly.

"Don't be a snob, Sasu-kun," Iruka chided him. "She cannot help the background she is from and, without her, the operation would have failed. It was she who realised the significance of Shibito-san's message and those extra two days' delay she introduced, at the risk of her own life, were crucial."

"I know," Sasuke admitted. "I did thank her and I was polite."

"It could be worse, Sasu-kun," Iruka reminded him. "Kakashi could have been here."

Sasuke was not so sure; hearing it described to Kakashi in detail, as he knew it would be, was almost as awful a prospect.

He left Naruto and Shikamaru sniggering and left, intending to stalk back to his office, but Hamaki stopped him.

"Sasuke-sama, may we, us two and Fu, come and speak with you?" he asked, gesturing to include Terai.

All thought of the woman fled. Neither Hamaki, Terai nor Fu had ever asked to speak with him, never mind the three of them together.

"Of course Hamaki-san, Terai-san. I am going to my office now. Why don't the three of you join me there when you are ready?"

He prepared a tea tray for four and set the display frame to the picture of Naruto with the children. When the three of them arrived they perched awkwardly on the edges of the comfortable chairs.

Sasuke imagined they were contrasting his office to his father's.

He poured them each a cup of tea. They watched his hands, fascinated.

"I remember that you particularly liked this blend of tea, Fu-san," he said. "My mother would always make sure that she had some when you were due to share a meal with us."

Fu smiled and all three relaxed. Sasuke was pleased that reminding them that he was more like his mother than his father had worked.

He sat back with his cup. "How can I help you?" he asked.

They glanced at each other and then Hamaki took a deep breath. "Ever since Rin-san explained about how she made a baby, we have talked about it," he admitted.

"But we decided we couldn't," Fu interjected.

"We decided we couldn't," Hamaki confirmed, "because we are your kamikaze unit. So if we died, the baby wouldn't have parents."

"And we don't want to give up being your last ditch defence," Terai added, "because it is the greatest of honours."

"We would never let you down," Fu assured him.

"Never," the other two echoed.

"I know that," Sasuke assured them. "I trust you utterly."

There was a short silence and then Hamaki spoke again. "Then Inoichi died and we couldn't drink because we were on duty, so we talked. We talked a lot."

"We really want a baby," Fu interrupted. "Haku-san has often said that he would help us raise her. We think we would cope. We would follow Haku's advice and try to be good parents."

They were looking at him. Sasuke suddenly realised what they needed. He stood. He brought his hands together and he bowed deeply.

"Hamaki-san, Terai-san, Fu-san, please will you do me the honour of allowing me to be parent-in-reserve for your daughter," he requested.

They were on their feet, hurriedly bowing.

"You don't have to do that, Sasuke-sama," Hamaki assured him. "We only wanted you to say you would make sure she was looked after."

Sasuke bowed again, this time even deeper. ""Hamaki-san, Terai-san, Fu-san, please will you do me the honour of allowing me to be parent-in-reserve for your daughter," he repeated.

This time they bowed in unison.

"We would be honoured, Sasuke-sama," Hamaki replied.

"We accept," Fu added quickly, as if he was worried Sasuke would withdraw the offer.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama," Terai answered. "We are honoured to accept."

Sasuke walked slowly from his office to the crew room for the midmeal. It had been quite a morning. In retrospect he had to admit that his response to the woman must have been amusing; he had surprised himself at how horrified he had been. His conversation with Hamaki, Terai and Fu had put the whole ridiculous encounter into perspective. He steeled himself for the inevitable humorous descriptions during the meal.

There were none. Neither Shikamaru nor Naruto mentioned it. Even Iruka was surprised. Sasuke could see him studying the two of them, wondering what they were up to.

As he was doing.

Naruto went off to the playroom to be with the children. Sasuke left to return to his office. He was well along the corridor when someone ran up behind him and Shikamaru fell into step beside him.

"I need to speak with you," Shikamaru told him.

Sasuke sighed. It would be the space station again. If not, it would something else followed by the space station.

"We agreed that you could not talk about the space station without my permission," Sasuke reminded him.

Shikamaru did not argue; he merely smiled. "I will not speak of the space station without your permission," he confirmed. "Can we talk in your office?"

Sasuke did not offer to make tea. He did not suggest they sit in the comfortable chairs. Instead he sat at his desk. Shikamaru seemed unconcerned. He sat on the desk and, before Sasuke could tell him to get off, he placed a tape on the surface.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"A recording," Shikamaru told him. There was an annoying pause. "I made it this morning," he clarified.

A chill ran down Sasuke's spine. He imagined clips, images or video with commentary. Shikamaru, Kakashi and Asuma would be able to tease him for standards.

"You can talk about the space station," he conceded through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru shook his head. "That is not enough," he replied. "You have to listen. You have to listen properly with an open mind. If I think you have done so, whatever you decide, I shall destroy both this copy and the original. I give you my word."

Sasuke could order him to destroy both tapes and Shikamaru would do so. He was merely making a point. It did, however, imply that the space station was more than one of Shikamaru's crazy dreams.

"Very well," he conceded.

A considerable time and two cups of real coffee later, Sasuke had to admit it was making sense. Uchiha would not own it, although they would be one of the investors and it would be linked to their new communication network by minigates. Sasuke suspected that Shikamaru would own the bulk of the station via several of his companies and identities.

Best, the station could exist in time to address some of their current problems. Shikamaru had a plan to create the basic space station using a modular self-assembly system and had already bought numerous shipments that were available at a bargain price because the original purchasers either no longer existed or could not pay.

"What would you have done if I said no?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Probably put the components together with some stuff from elsewhere into more saleable combinations and sold for a profit," he admitted. "I don't think I would have gone ahead with the station because the location is so perfect. I want Uchiha to be able to take full advantage of it." His eyes unfocused. "I am thinking of buying the company that makes the modular system. It's a good product but it could be great with some small additions of technologies they don't know about and their marketing is awful. Perhaps I could create an identity that could be the partner they need to really fly."

"Shika-san," Sasuke called softly.

Shikamaru came back to him. "Sorry, Sasuke-sama," he admitted. "I'll think that through later. Having the HDL mother ship means that building can start even if we can't get the Gaters to let us jump the queues for some gates, which we probably can because they see us as their best customer. Another advantage of that sector is that there is an excess of retired spacers. A few adverts in the right bars and there shouldn't be any problem putting together a workforce for the port and the spacer quarter and the defences. I know a company who specialise in making over dysfunctional ports. They would be just perfect for the job and they would jump at the chance of building a port from scratch. I'll have to arrange transport but that will be fine."

Sasuke had no doubt that Shikamaru would talk through every small detail given the chance. "You can have a functional and safe station in time for us to offer it as an option to the hybrids from the Warren," he suggested.

Shikamaru smiled at him. "Yes," he agreed.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru flushed slightly. "I have spoken to Na-chan about it. We agreed that he would not 'know' about it until I had persuaded you it was a viable option. He said that he did not want to ask you because you had done so much for him and the HDF lately."

Sasuke smiled; trust Naruto to worry about that. "So you set Sakura-san onto me to give you some ammunition," he suggested.

"No!" Shikamaru insisted. "I had no idea she had been one of your fangirls. It was just one of those flukes." He smiled. "It was funny. Your face." He began sniggering again.

Sasuke picked up the tape. "I am trusting you to get rid of the original, Shika-san."

"There is nothing on it," Shikamaru admitted. "The meeting was not recorded."

The urge to tackle him to the ground and tickle him until he wet himself was almost overpowering. However, while Neji or Naruto had the right to do such a thing, Sasuke did not. He would have to realise his revenge in other ways. He favoured Shikamaru with a knowing smile.

Shikamaru responded by looking worried, which was satisfying.

Naruto's delight almost made up for not being able to punish Shikamaru. Sasuke had gone to the playroom and whispered the news in his ear. The look in his eyes and his smile drove thoughts of fangirls and Shikamaru's tricks out of Sasuke's head. Naruto had given him a knowing look and pulled away.

"Be good, teme," he scolded. "Later," he promised.

So Sasuke read Hoshi and Ayame a story, thinking about the little foster sisters they would have soon, first Mai and then Hamaki, Terai and Fu's little girl. Meanwhile Naruto played tussle with the boys. Even Haru and Yuki joined in, which was a surprise.

"Hi-chan said Ha-chan and Yu-chan were girly," Hoshi told him with her uncanny ability to tell what he was thinking.

Inside Sasuke sighed. It was always Hikaru. On the outside he smiled. "Wow, Hi-chan paid Ha-chan and Yu-chan a compliment," he declared. "That was nice of him."

Hoshi giggled and Ayame looked confused.

Sasuke rescued Haru and Yuki and then the five of them played a make-believe game until it was time for the children's evemeal.

Shikamaru took the third adult's chair at the meal, much to Haru's delight. He then helped with bath time and putting the children to bed.

Once they were all settled, Shikamaru looked to each of the adults in turn for their agreement.

Then he started a new story, which included how a brave warrior called Inoichi had saved hundreds of people's lives.

Sasuke watched the children's faces, aware that some would see the significance of the story while others would not. Kiba had already plucked Haru from his bunk and was holding him. Naruto was sitting close to Hikaru, stroking his hair. Sasuke had his back against Hoshi's bunk, knowing that she would creep into his lap if she needed him.

But it was Yuki who came to him first and it was Ryuu whom Naruto needed to comfort for the longest.

"I will sit with him until he is fast asleep," Kiba assured them as he took a sleepy Ryuu from Naruto. They watched as Ryuu burrowed into Kiba's familiar embrace and then followed Shikamaru from the room.

Neji was waiting for him on the couch. Shikamaru curled up beside him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-san," Sasuke acknowledged.

"It is the best way," Naruto reminded them.

They knew that; one day Shikamaru might have to tell the children that one of their parents was not coming back, or Kiba, or Ranmaru, or one of the many people who played a more significant part in their lives than Inoichi had.

It was part of being a spacer.

* * *

.


	38. Justice

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, TanuKyle and Coco who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-eight: Justice  
**

* * *

Sumashi checked his appearance and opened the outer door of his apartment. His 'bodyguard' was immediately outside. Each of the mayor's advisors had been assigned one; ostensively for their protection but, in reality, to make sure they did not speak to anyone of whom Kurotsuchi disapproved or, worse, make a dash for the spacer quarter.

For the first time in his life Sumashi was glad that he had not found anyone to share his life with; he had seen the haunted looks on the faces of the advisors who had partners and children.

Had it really only been only three days since they had reopened the doors to the lower levels?

There was more 'Ebisu is innocent' graffiti, including a new cartoon showing the now familiar skinny figure with a blank face on which the word 'you' was written. Two workers were scrubbing it off the metal wall but they were working from the feet up and not being particularly quick about it.

He, like many other prominent residents, had received a tape purporting to show the murder of which Ebisu had been accused. It showed thugs, career criminals, killing the trio from station security and dragging them into Ebisu's apartment. He had not mentioned the tape to Kurotsuchi but he was sure she knew of it.

He was shown directly into Kurotsuchi's office. She was wearing an even more expensive suit and a pair of shoes that probably represented Sumashi's income for a div. Given that the Hunundau store had been destroyed in the bombing, Sumashi did not like to think about where she was getting them.

"The trial has been moved forward," she told him without preamble. "It will start tomorrow."

Sumashi quashed a shudder. Those poor people; they did not have a chance.

"We will start with this Ebisu. You will prosecute," she told him.

He almost did not react fast enough, but dealing with Kurotsuchi day after day had sharpened his wits.

"Very well," he agreed. "Who will defend?" he asked.

"Defend?" she queried.

"No point having a trial if you aren't going to do it properly," he reminded her. "That means a defence and a judge."

"I have a judge," she told him with a smile. "Taiseki. He has a granddaughter of whom he is particularly fond."

Sumashi started suggesting defence lawyers, each less controllable than the last.

She cut him off. "Maybe you should defend. Kakko can prosecute. He always wants to win."

Kakko was the public prosecutor. He was ruthless, but he operated within the rules. Sumashi could use that.

"If you are sure," Sumashi demurred as if it had not been his idea in the first place. "It might look better," he agreed, making sure he did not sound too enthusiastic. He had to ask. "What about the hybrids?" he queried.

"You do not try animals," Kurotsuchi sneered. "They will be put down before the purebreds are executed. It will increase the impact."

So much for a fair trial; Kurotsuchi was already planning the execution.

* * *

Sickler had asked Shino-san to provide him with a feed from the local media channels. He watched and listened via a tablet in his room.

That morning they announced a trial. They showed five people; Ebisu was one. He was going to be tried first and they concentrated on him.

He was charged with murdering members of the station security, being an active supporter of the Kaiju and not controlling his hybrid. They showed the picture of Sickler from his permit and said that he was a member of the Kaiju. Then they interviewed some 'experts'. One talked about the corrupting influence of 'inappropriate' relationships between purebreds and hybrids. The other showed example after example of apparently innocuous individuals who had been shown to be mass murders.

Then they said that 'subversive elements' had fabricated video that blamed the murders on 'upstanding residents' with no links to terrorists. They showed the video with the faces of the murderers blurred. Then three 'experts' showed all the ways you could tell that the images were not genuine.

By the time they finished Sickler was convinced that the evidence he had risked his life to retrieve was useless.

Sickler had been encouraged by what Shikamaru-san had done. Even the thought of a trial had made him feel positive, because he knew the tape showed that Ebisu was innocent.

This was not the right way to go about a trial. The media should be neutral. They were not meant to tell lies. They were not supposed to have 'experts' saying that Ebisu had to be guilty because he had raised Sickler since he was a kit and looked harmless. They should not trash the evidence.

He tried to eat the breakfast Haku-san had put in front of him; Ebisu had taught him that it was polite to clear his plate when someone else had made the food for you.

Haku slipped into the chair beside him. "What's wrong, Sickler-kun?" he asked gently.

Sickler turned the tablet towards him and played the news programme he had stored in the memory.

Haku's lips thinned and his eyes hardened as watched and listened.

"Perhaps I should ask to talk to Sasuke-sama," Sickler suggested.

"No," Haku retorted. "She is not playing fair. Sasuke-sama has to obey the rules. Obeying the rules has got your Ebisu-san where he is. We tell Shikamaru and maybe Jiraiya. They will come up with a way to do something that cannot be traced back to Uchiha."

Sickler was a little shocked but the longer he spent with Haku-san the greater respect Sickler had for his creative approach to problem solving; the way he manipulated Chamu and the other alphas was amazing.

* * *

Ebisu was tall and skinny, like the graffiti had suggested. He sat very properly at the table, almost as if he was not covered in bruises and weighed down by chains.

"Ebisu-san, I am your defence lawyer, Sumashi," he introduced himself.

Ebisu tried to stand but the chains were too short. He settled for a small bow. "I am honoured, Sumashi-san. I only expected the duty lawyer."

Sumashi flinched.

Ebisu sighed. "I know it looks bad. Those poor men's bodies were found in my apartment. But I did not kill them. I did move Sickler to the spacer quarter, I am guilty of that, but I am innocent of the rest. At least Sickler is safe."

"Maybe we can establish an alibi?" Sumashi suggested. "Not Sickler I am afraid. Even if a hybrid could give evidence, it would not be safe for him to do so. It would have to be purebreds."

Sumashi had never felt worse as he walked away from the prison. He had given Ebisu the impression a fair trial was possible, when it was not. Even if he presented enough evidence to clear Ebisu, Judge Taiseki would find him guilty to avoid something appalling happening to his seven year old granddaughter.

He made his way to his favourite bar. The 'bodyguard' followed. Sumashi ordered a bottle of whisky; if he was too drunk to walk the 'bodyguard' could do something useful and carry him.

"Sumashi," a deep voice said and a large man sat opposite him.

Sumashi blinked. It was Kakko.

"Kakko-san," he acknowledged. "Have a whisky."

Kakko took possession of the bottle but did not pour from it. "This case..." he began.

Normally Sumashi would have stopped him. It was against the rules for the prosecution and the defence to speak about the case. Instead he raised his glass in salute. "Justice is blind."

"Not blind enough," Kakko muttered. "We play it straight, Sumashi."

"Might as well," Sumashi admitted. "She'll kill me sooner or later. Might as well be something worth dying for." He drained his glass.

Kakko poured a conservative measure of whisky into their glasses. He raised his. "To Justice. May she be blind," he announced.

"To Justice," Sumashi echoed.

* * *

Sakura hoped she had not been too silly with Sasuke-sama. She had found herself so giddy that it was hard to recall much except what he had looked like and the timbre of his voice. She remembered him thanking her for her assistance and saying that she had been courageous. The fact that he openly declared his love for Naruto-san and carried pictures of his children over his heart made her feel better about having carried a torch for him for so long. Maybe, one day, she would find a man like that.

Not that there was any rush.

Her latest orders from Chaaruzu-san told her to take instructions from a man called Boselee, one of Chaaruzu-san's deep cover operatives. She would not meet him but he was close enough for real time conversations; Sakura thought he was probably in the Warren.

Chaaruzu-san wanted the trial of the purebred accused of being Kaiju sympathisers to be real rather than a show. He wanted any innocent purebreds cleared. He wanted the blameless hybrids released. Boselee needed Sakura's assistance in achieving these goals.

Boselee communicated through written words that appeared on a screen. The first question he asked her was what she thought of Sumashi.

* * *

Sickler felt bad about not explaining himself to Naruto-san. Naruto-san had been so kind to him and his blue eyes were filled with such honest concern.

"I very much appreciate what you have done for me and being allowed to stay as a crew guest," Sickler told him. "But I must leave, at least for a little while."

"You are not going to do anything stupid?" Naruto-san asked him. "Ebisu-san would not want you to do anything stupid."

Sickler suppressed the urge to explain their plan. Haku-san had been very clear. Telling Naruto-san was a bad idea. At best it would mean that he was keeping secrets from Sasuke-sama. At worse Naruto-san would stop him.

"I shall not do anything stupid," he promised. It would be risky and dangerous but not stupid. Stupid would be allowing Ebisu to die.

Naruto-san's whiskers twitched. "I am expecting you to come back to us, Sickler-san," he insisted.

Sickler nodded. "I understand, Naruto-san."

* * *

Taiseki had always told himself that he would leave his work at the door of his apartment. Once he was inside it was about him and Natsumi. It had been that way ever since his wayward spacer son had turned up at his door with a baby and Taiseki would not change a moment of it.

This evening that was hard. Tomorrow he would pronounce an innocent man guilty. From now on each time he looked at his beloved granddaughter he would see that skinny, earnest, hardworking, naive, gullible, slightly pompous, honest man who had done nothing wrong other than protect someone he cared for.

As he would protect Natsumi.

"Jiji!" Natsumi squealed, running down the corridor towards him.

He swept her up and held her tight. She submitted for a moment and then wriggled to be put down. She took his hand and pulled him toward her room.

He started at the flyer. What was a flyer doing in his granddaughter's room? Was it part of the threat to Natsumi's safety?

"It talks," she said, picking it up and thrusting it towards him.

"_Taiseki-sama," _the flyer said in a tinny voice. _"Please could you put in the larger of the two earpieces?"_

A compartment on the flyer's dorsal side slid open. Inside were a larger and a smaller earpiece.

Taiseki had to take a decision. He could assume it was a trick and call the security services or he could play along.

He picked up both earpieces and put the larger in his ear.

"_Thank you, Taiseki-sama," _a warm female voice said. _"My name is Sakura. I want to get Natsumi-chan to a place of safety where Kurotsuchi cannot use her against you every time she wants to compel your obedience."  
_

* * *

Sakura calmed herself. Convincing Taiseki had been a challenge. She was glad she had thought about having Shibito as back up. It was only after she had patched him into their conversation that Taiseki had softened enough to listen properly. Taiseki had known who Shibito was; everyone seemed to know the bartender. Shibito had talked to him about Ume and the difficult decision to send her to the hydroponics factory for her own safety.

She switched channels. "We are on, Sickler," she told him.

* * *

Sickler had been waiting in the service ducts that served the spacer quarter. From there he had guided the flyer to Taiseki's apartment. It had been decided that he would only go into the resident sector if Taiseki agreed to the plan; otherwise it was not worth the risk.

It took him over thirty minutes to get to the ventilation duct that served the apartment. Through the grill he could see Taiseki waiting. He was tense yet trying to relax to be in keeping with the pretence that this was all a game.

The little girl was ready. Sickler was relieved to see what she was wearing; the child must have a liking of dangerous games to have pads for elbows and knees as well as a helmet. On her back was a small backpack.

He undid the ventilation grid. Taiseki and Natsumi looked up. Natsumi's smile was genuine. Taiseki's was forced.

Sickler watched as Taiseki gave her one last hug and a kiss, then stepped up on the chair and lifted Natsumi up. Sickler smiled at her and twitched his nose; children liked that. She giggled.

"I am Sickler. I am here to guide you," he explained. Then he had a sudden thought. There had been a craze for skateboarding about a standard ago. It would explain the protective gear. "Do you have a skateboard?" he asked.

It took Taiseki only a minute to find it. He passed it up.

"You look after her," he growled in a low voice.

Sickler looked directly into the man's eyes. "If anything happens to her it will because my death did not prevent it, Taiseki-sama," he answered.

Taiseki considered for a moment and then nodded. "Have fun, Natsumi-chan," he called softly.

"I will, Jiji," she replied, her eyes shining.

Towing her where it was possible helped a great deal; it meant she could conserve her small reserves of strength for the places where she had to wriggle on her belly or climb or cling to Sickler's back. It was also good that she could talk to her grandfather; Sickler carried one transmitter and there was another in the flyer back in the apartment.

Once they were across the boundary into the spacer quarter Sickler could relax a little. It also meant that he did not have to keep shushing Natsumi, who obviously liked laughing and talking a great deal.

Finally they were there. Sakura was there, at the entrance to the duct.

Natsumi seemed much taken by her pink hair.

* * *

Taiseki had relaxed a little as he had listened to the conversation between Natsumi and the little hybrid. He shook his head. According to Kurotsuchi, he had handed his granddaughter to one of the masterminds of the Kaiju.

Being a judge meant reading people's characters. He could trust Sickler. Shibito, whom he respected, trusted Sakura.

He could not trust Kurotsuchi. Even if he condemned Ebisu and the other four purebreds, Natsumi would not be safe.

"_Jiji!"_ Natsumi squealed through his earpiece. _"Sakura-san is pretty like a princess. She has pink hair and green eyes."_

"Pink hair?" he queried, being careful to sound impressed. "That's amazing, Natsumi-chan. You make sure you are good."

"_I will be, Jiji. I promise_."

He waited until she was in Sakura's ship; tucked up in bed and asleep. Then he put the earpiece in the flyer and watched it scuttle away.

* * *

Everyone in the courtroom stood. Sumashi glanced across at Ebisu. Did he realise that, despite the evidence presented being overwhelmingly in his favour, he was about to be condemned to death?

Taiseki entered. Once he was seated everyone but Sumashi and Ebisu followed his example.

"I have reached a judgement," Taiseki announced. "Firstly, on the charge of allowing a hybrid of whom he had ownership to reside other than at the address given on the hybrid's permit. The hybrid was not residing in the residential sector and therefore he was not residing at another address. He had left the residential sector. The charge is therefore dismissed.

"Secondly, on the charge of being a sympathiser or supporter of the Kaiju. There is no evidence to support this accusation. The accusation is unfounded and therefore dismissed.

"Thirdly, the charge of murdering three men. The evidence against the accused is that the bodies of the murdered men were found in his apartment. However there is evidence that the men had been killed outside the apartment and then moved inside. The door of the apartment had been forced. There is video that shows the killers being other men. At the most likely time of the killings there are witnesses who saw the accused in the spacer quarter. The balance of the evidence is in the accused's favour. He is therefore found innocent of the charge of murder.

"You are free to go, Ebisu-san."

Sumashi found himself gawping and shut his mouth with a snap. He had played it straight, Kakko had played it straight and, astonishingly, Taiseki had played it straight.

Kurotsuchi was going to be furious.

Ebisu smiled at him. He bowed. "Thank you, Sumashi-san," he said.

Sumashi had no idea what would happen next. He walked at Ebisu's side through the outer door of the court into the intersection beyond. It was filled with people. They cheered as soon as Ebisu appeared.

Ebisu looked confused. When a microphone was thrust under his nose he just stared at it, apparently oblivious of the reporter's question.

The reporter tried Sumashi instead. "Are you surprised at the outcome, Sumashi-san?" he asked.

Sumashi pulled himself together. "Justice was done. I hope the Warren will always be a place where justice is done. Every resident deserves that."

He could see members of the station security. They were carrying laser rifles. They were looking at the crowd, confused. One of them, probably a remnant of Kurotsuchi's AHB, unshouldered his rifle as if to ready it.

Sumashi's blood ran cold. Was he going to shoot Ebisu, or Taiseki, or Sumashi himself, or into the crowd?

He never found out because the members of station security on either side of the rifleman reacted first. One punched him and the other took his rifle.

Ebisu was being lifted up by people in the crowd and carried around like a trophy. Sumashi was thinking that it made Ebisu an unmissable target when he himself was also lifted up by the cheering crowd.

Then, thankfully, they were rescued by station security before the crowd could make a really bad decision, for example carrying them to the mayor's office. He recognised the man who had punched the rifleman.

"What next, Sumashi-san?" he asked.

"Find some trustworthy men to escort Ebisu-san to the gate to the spacer quarter," he ordered. "Get the guards on it to open the door and let him through."

The man looked at him. "Are you sure, Sumashi-san? This crowd would rally around Ebisu-san."

Sumashi had no intention of using Ebisu. "They will have to make do with me," he said. "Ebisu-san has been through enough. We need to get him somewhere safe."

The man glanced over to where the rifleman had been and he nodded. "Understood, Sumashi-san."

* * *

Ebisu had been grateful to have been escorted to the spacer quarter. Part of the crowd had followed him. At the boundary he had turned around and waved and they had cheered.

It was confusing but rather nice. Ebisu had never been the type of person whom anyone cheered.

He walked to the hostel. Occasionally someone he passed would congratulate him on his release. He would bow slightly and thank them. It was the polite thing to do.

He was grateful to be in the small room crammed full of his belongings.

Sickler's things had gone. He did not know if that was a good or a bad thing.

His ribs hurt. He lay down on the narrow bunk that managed to be too hard yet still sag. He was too tired to care.

A small hand on his arm; he knew that touch. When he opened his eyes there was Sickler's familiar face. He was crying.

Sickler had not wept in front of Ebisu for standards, not since he was half-grown. Ebisu watched him dry his eyes on his sleeve.

"I thought they would kill you," he admitted.

"But I was innocent," Ebisu insisted.

Sickler smiled.

Sickler insisted that they go to Uchiha-sama's ship, the Oak. Apparently that was where Sickler was staying. He overrode Ebisu's insistence that he was fine in the hostel.

Ebisu was not used to Sickler being assertive. It was odd. If Ebisu had not been so tired he might have told him off for being impolite. Instead he watched as Sickler packed him a bag and slung it over his shoulder.

The ship was huge. Ebisu had never seen anything like it. Inside it was more luxurious than a Hunundau store or a top quality hotel, the insides of which Ebisu had only ever seen in his professional capacity; rats were no respecters of wealth.

The person who greeted him was introduced by Sickler as Haku-san, one of the Uchiha queens. Ebisu was slightly shocked that the beautiful woman was actually a man but soon forgot that small detail; Haku was exquisitely polite in a way that soothed Ebisu's tattered nerves.

He was shown to a lovely room. He decided on a shower first. When he emerged he discovered that someone, presumably Haku, had unpacked his bag and folded back the covers on the bed. On a small table next to a chair was a tea tray with a small, self-heating kettle.

Ebisu boiled the water and poured it onto the leaves. The tea was perfect. Each small biscuit from the plate was delicious. On the tray there was a note saying that he should feel free to stay in his room and rest or to come out and socialise.

He decided to sleep. The bed was just right, not too hard and not too soft. The covers were whisper soft against his skin. The pillow yielded the perfect amount as he laid down his head.

It was bliss.

Ebisu slept.

* * *

.


	39. Rounds

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter thirty-nine: Rounds**

* * *

It was the evening of the day that the judge would give the verdict at Ebisu's trial. The children had been put to bed and Naruto had left on his evening rounds. He had started with the dormitories on the Oak and then visited the feral children. Haku and Isaribi had been there but Sickler was still absent; Naruto worried what the youngster would do if Ebisu was found guilty. After that he met up with Gaara and Lee and the three of them ran between the spurs checking the hybrids on the freighters.

They ended up with Yugito and Roshi, who gave them an update on the day. Everything to do with the operation was fine but there were rumours of trouble in the upper levels of the residential sector. Then they ran back to the Oak where Gaara and Lee turned down Naruto's invitation to join the crew for the evening meal.

Everyone else was already in the galley. Naruto apologised to Iruka and slid into his place next to Sasuke.

"Kurotsuchi's out of office," Shino told them immediately; he had obviously been waiting for Naruto's arrival. "The court found Ebisu innocent, a crowd marched on the mayor's office and station security refused to follow her orders. No one seems sure where she's gone but Sumashi is temporary mayor and he's announced an immediate election. He's already sent a message saying he would like to meet with you and Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama."

"What about Ebisu-san?" Iruka asked.

"In our guest crew room with Sickler, being looked after by Haku," Shino told them.

Naruto was relieved that Sickler was back safely. His eyes went to Shikamaru, who was too quiet. When he realised that Naruto's eyes were on him he looked far too innocent. He had been up to something. Naruto decided not to ask. Whatever it was, it had worked.

"Maybe the hybrids will decide they want to stay," Kakashi suggested.

There was silence. Naruto sagged at the thought of yet another complication. He pulled himself together. "We shall have to offer them that option," he insisted.

* * *

"I'm not running for mayor," Sumashi told them as he sipped tea in their small meeting room the next morning. "Maybe in the future but not this time. I have persuaded Shibito-san to run and I am supporting him. He will run on a 'hybrids are people too' ticket."

Sumashi took another mouthful of tea; Naruto suspected he was pausing to allow the news to sink in.

"If he wins," Sumashi continued, "and I am almost certain he will, it will not be possible to own a hybrid and they will have to be paid minimum wage for their labour. Hybrid children will come under the same regulations as purebred children, which is that, up to fourteen standards, they need a parent or guardian or they are placed in the orphanage."

"The feral children will not fit in your orphanage," Naruto retorted.

"I know that," Sumashi agreed. "That is why I am telling you. The feral children cannot go back to living in the service ducts. The Kaiju cannot come back because we will be investigating who was responsible for the bombings; thirty-seven people were killed. I doubt that Kotohime can return to her family; Fuma have already filed charges of theft against her."

"What will you do about Fuma?" Naruto asked. "Will you continue allowing them to produce hybrids?"

"Not if hybrids are legally people," Sumashi answered. "Our law is that you cannot gestate a child until there is at least one parent and that parent has signed a pledge to raise the child until she or he is fourteen standards. If Fuma want to stay in hybrid engineering, they will have to relocate."

"We, both Uchiha and the HDL, do not support hybrid engineering," Sasuke stated.

Sumashi shrugged. "It is not my problem. Fuma can stay and find another source of business or they can leave."

Naruto groaned. "There is too much uncertainty," he complained. "We have thousands of people on ships. We would have been launching the day after tomorrow to rendezvous with the HDL's mother ship. When will we know if the change in the Warren's law will happen?"

"A snap election is just that," Sumashi informed them. "Five days long and I called it yesterday."

Sasuke's hand squeezed Naruto's arm. "It will be fine," he said soothingly. "We will work out a way of presenting the options to the evacuees. Roshi and Yugito will do their thing. We will reorder the hybrids into three groups. There will be those who still want to go to the sanctuary on Kaze V and those who want to go to the space station. They can leave on schedule. The HDL will look after the ones who want to stay until it is safe for them to return home and, if it doesn't work out, they can be transported later."

* * *

Haku had established a routine for the feral groups. They ate sequentially in the galley and bathed in turn in the bathroom; they appeared to favour the bath over the showers in their rooms. He had tried encouraging them to see the shared part of the guest crew room as a communal space with little effect; the alphas much preferred it if the other members of the groups never met.

There was much posturing and the occasional fight. Chamu had established dominance over four of the other alphas. The only one who was holding out was the alpha of the weakest group, a boy called Five. Haku suspected that Five was fiercely intelligent; it was astonishing that he and his small troupe had survived.

Five allowed Haku, but not Isaribi or Sickler, to help care for his group in a way the other alphas did not. Haku was not sure if it showed confidence or a desire for attention or merely pragmatism.

Haku lifted the smallest child from the partially filled bath and wrapped her in a warm fluffy towel. She was a skinny little thing; feather light and so malnourished that the fur on her tail and ears was dull and patchy. She sat in his lap and purred as he gently dried her. She, like all the other feral children and the bulk of the Fuma output, were cat-human hybrids. The reason she and most of the others had been discarded appeared to be their cat ears and tail. This little one was one of the most cat-like; Haku doubted that she had a human enough mouth and tongue to master speech. However, her hands were well formed; perhaps she could learn sign language like Roshi.

He sighed. He must not become any more involved. He had his own family to care for; he needed to be thinking of Mai, Itachi still had a long path to travel and he had been neglecting Kisame.

Five was drying one of the others; a boy who would not allow Haku to touch him. The other three were managing to cope by helping each other.

Haku dressed the little girl in clothes Kazuki had outgrown; he would have to make Kazuki and Ryuu many new pairs of pants because he had raided the closet for anything suitable and all the feral children other than Chamu had tails. He then helped the older boy and girl to dress while Five dressed himself and the smallest boy, who was not at all sure about wearing clothes.

Once they were dressed the little ones happily went towards the galley with him and Five following along behind. However they stopped at the doorway, peering across the threshold with their tails curling and uncurling.

Inside were Sickler and Ebisu.

"We can go," Sickler offered. He turned to Ebisu. "They find it difficult to be with strangers," he explained.

"It is fine," Five decided. "Go in," he ordered the others.

The little ones sat on high chairs or booster cushions and wore bibs. Haku regarded that as a triumph and ignored their complete disregard for cutlery and table manners. When they had finished eating, he and Five wiped the little ones' faces and hands. Five then took them back to their room before, unexpectedly, returning to the galley.

"They will sleep," he told them, resuming his place at the table. "They aren't used to eating so much."

"You look after them?" Ebisu asked and Haku could hear the incredulity in his voice.

Five scowled at him. "I tried my best. There was never enough food."

Ebisu shook his head. "I think it is amazing that you looked after them. Raising little ones is hard. You are only a little one yourself." He turned to Sickler. "You say there are six groups like this one?"

Sickler nodded. "Yes, but some of the others are older and the group leaders they are less..." he trailed off, obviously aware that Five was bristling slightly in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"Five is more flexible and less belligerent than the other group leaders," Haku explained swiftly. "He will have the least difficulty adapting to change. However, all the leaders wish their groups to stay together and want to continue protecting and providing for them."

Ebisu frowned. "I understand," he decided. "They are families."

Haku suddenly realised that Ebisu might be part of the solution. "Yes. What they need are some adults who understand them. People who can help them grow into independent adults without losing who they are. Perhaps people who can teach them a profession." He sighed, hoping that he was not overdoing it. "I think Naruto-san hoped Sickler-san would help. He is such a wonderful role model for them. However, it is absolutely understandable that you and Sickler will want to resume your life in the Warren now that may be possible."

Sickler was looking at him with wide-eyed disbelief. Haku hoped that he would have the sense to keep his mouth shut; he knew from their conversations that Sickler did not relish returning to his previous life.

Ebisu looked as if he was deep in thought. Haku could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. Finally he spoke. "Maybe some of them would be suitable for a career in vermin control," he suggested.

Haku favoured him with a dazzling, but brief, smile. "That is a wonderful idea, Ebisu-san. Unfortunately, they are destined for the new space station and while there will doubtless be vermin and a need to control them, there will be no professional to train them."

Ebisu looked at Sickler. "Sickler and I were planning on leaving even before the evacuation," he admitted. There was a silence. Haku, Sickler and Five waited. "A business is a business," Ebisu observed. "Whatever profession they choose, they will still need to understand marketing and customer service and keeping accounts. I do not think, Haku-san, that many hybrids have had the opportunity to develop these skills."

Haku smiled encouragingly. "I think you are correct, Ebisu-san. Perhaps there will be a need for someone to teach those skills as well as those related specifically to vermin eradication."

Ebisu looked at the high chairs and the chairs bearing booster cushions. "I do not think I was caring enough to Sickler when I raised him," he admitted. "Those little ones need a lot of care. They need someone like you, Haku-san. Perhaps I could be of help to the group leaders, like Five-kun, and to the others when they are older, but I know those little ones need more than that."

Haku was impressed. From what Sickler had said, he had not thought that Ebisu possessed that much insight.

"Tonton-san," Five announced.

The other three looked at him.

"The little ones need Tonton-san," he informed them with confidence. "Is Tonton-san going to the new space station?"

* * *

Kisame followed Haku as he made his way down the levels of the Oak towards where Kotohime and her people were staying. He understood why Haku was angry with him; Haku was a spacer, he wore a knife, and suggesting he needed an escort bordered on an insult. Even so, Kisame had insisted; he did not trust Han and his Kaiju.

Sure enough there were two Kaiju warriors on the door to the level where Kotohime and her people had been accommodated.

"I am here to see Tonton-san," Haku announced.

Kisame could see that one of the warriors thought Haku was the prettiest thing he had ever seen, which he probably was. If Kisame had not been there he would have made a pass and would have had one of Haku's knives sticking out of his hand.

Han appeared from nowhere. He hulked, too large for even the Oak's corridors. His gaze stalled on Haku before moving to Kisame.

There were few things that Kisame would have liked better than to fight Han. He did not know why. Perhaps it was meeting someone larger than him. Perhaps Han's dolphin genes called to his shark ones. Now he had an additional reason; Han's eyes had rested on Haku as they had lingered on Sasuke during their encounter in the Warren. The dolphin-man obviously found brunettes attractive.

Or perhaps Kisame was reacting to the flash of madness in Han's eyes.

"Han-san," Haku acknowledged. "My name is Haku. I need to speak with Tonton-san about the feral children."

In her way, Tonton with her piggy snout was as ugly as Kisame himself. Kisame felt sorry for her; it was an advantage to have people recoil from him but for her it could only be painful.

"I already have five babies to care for," Tonton pointed out.

Haku sniffed. "It is partly your fault. You and the others released them into the Warren."

Tonton stiffened. "There were people who said that they would care for them," she countered.

"Well it didn't work out," Haku reminded her. She flinched and Kisame saw Haku relent a little. "They are remarkably independent and you will have Isaribi to help you. I am sure that the HDL, or even Naruto-san himself, would give you financial assistance. Five-kun insists you are the correct person," he added.

"Five?" she whispered.

Denka glided noiselessly into the room. "Kisame-san," he acknowledged and waited.

"Denka-san, this is Haku-san, an Uchiha queen and my partner," Kisame replied. "Haku, this is Denka. He is most senior among Kotohime's people."

Denka bowed. "Haku-san."

Haku bowed in return. "Denka-san." He turned back to Tonton. "Please consider it Tonton-san. They know and love you. If it is not you it will be a stranger."

"That was a waste of time," Haku stated as he and Kisame walked up the levels. "She is weak."

Kisame doubted that. He knew that Tonton had helped Sickler collect the last two groups. "She is unaccustomed to having the freedom to make her own decisions." A thought occurred to him. "You are purebred. She may be unaccustomed to speaking with purebreds as equals."

Haku sighed. "I did my best. I think I was getting somewhere before that Denka arrived. Then it was hopeless."

Kisame decided to distract him. "We should hurry back. You left Itachi in charge."

Haku speeded up.

* * *

Itachi could not believe that Haku had only been gone twenty-five minutes; he was already considering gutting Chamu.

As soon as Kisame had left, Chamu had resumed his campaign to dominate Five. He was determined to provoke Five into a confrontation. Five had responded by pretending that the door to his group's room was soundproof and that he could not hear Chamu.

It was a clever tactic; Itachi approved.

"Stop it," Itachi told Chamu after putting up with his tirade at the closed door for twenty minutes.

Chamu turned on him and hissed.

"Don't even think about it," warned Itachi in a soft voice that would not carry. "Not unless you want me to humiliate you in front of the other alphas." He could see that the boy did not believe him. "I spar with Kisame for fun," he added.

He could see Chamu deciding that, on balance, it would be unwise to take it further. "You are Kisame-san's lover," he acknowledged.

Itachi thought of Haku, gritted his teeth and pretended that he did not perceive the insult.

Chamu turned his attention back to the door. This time he was thumping on it, demanding that Five open up.

Itachi hoped that Haku would understand and threw him across the room. "I told you to stop," he said calmly.

The fight was brief. Chamu had potential and fangs. Itachi had skill and experience. It ended with Chamu pinned to the floor by Itachi's foot, which was across his throat.

"The only reason I did not kill you was that Haku would not like it," Itachi informed him. He pressed down. "Haku would forgive me," he observed.

There was fear in the boy's eyes. Itachi did not like seeing it. He liked the boy's spirit. He removed his foot. "You have a great deal of potential as a fighter," he acknowledged. "However, challenging an adult like me, who has been trained since before I was as old as you are now, is unwise." He scowled at the boy. "Judging on appearances is also unwise. You must learn to observe more closely."

Itachi turned away from him and walked towards the galley. There were four possibilities: the boy would walk away, he would attack, he would resume his assault on the door or he would follow Itachi.

He followed Itachi. Itachi responded by making tea; it worked as a ploy for Iruka and Sasuke. He placed a cup in front of a chair and filled it. Chamu sat down.

"Why aren't you the leader?" he asked. "You're older."

Itachi reminded himself that Chamu was a feral boy and not a spacer, so did not know that asking personal questions was rude.

He decided to answer. "My behaviour proved me unworthy to bear the Uchiha name."

The boy's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I killed many people who did not deserve to die," Itachi told him. He sipped his tea. "My judgement is only sound while I am sane. I can trust Sasuke to kill me if I revert."

Chamu paled. Itachi could see him finally realising how ill-judged his attack had been.

* * *

Naruto sat at the table in the galley of the guest crew room. Also around the table were the six alphas of the feral groups, Sickler and Haku.

It was obvious that four of the alphas had submitted to Chamu; only Five was still holding out.

"Why can't we go back to living like we did before?" Chamu argued.

Naruto was about to try again when Five spoke up. "Because it was awful."

Chamu hissed at him and Naruto could see Five stopping himself cowering.

"That's enough," Naruto snapped.

Chamu had the gall to hiss at him instead. That was it; Naruto snarled. A growl started somewhere deep in his chest and bubbled up through his throat and out into the room.

The six alphas and Sickler froze. Chamu suddenly seemed very small.

Naruto controlled himself. Every time he was with them it reminded him how difficult they were. He would owe Haku more than another kimono once they finally had them settled.

"We have spoken about this," Haku said into the silence. "Most adults would decide to divide you all up. Naruto-san is trying to keep you in groups. We are looking for a suitable guardian among those who are going to the space station." He looked at Chamu. "The new space station will be a fresh start. There will be many employment opportunities or chances to start your own businesses. There will be a flexibility that the Warren cannot offer you."

"We don't need a guardian," Chamu muttered. "We have been looking after ourselves for standards."

Naruto and Haku exchanged looks and then Haku smiled at Chamu.

"We have someone in mind," he said.

Naruto stood up, went to the door and opened it. On the other side was Tonton.

Five was out of his seat and running towards her. He hugged her and she stroked his fur.

"Tonton-san is the best," Five announced.

Chamu scowled.

"Chamu-kun," Tonton acknowledged, taking a seat at the table.

"Tonton-san," he replied, reluctantly.

Naruto checked the chronometer. If he ran at full speed between his morning's commitments, he could spare a few minutes to visit Sasuke in his office with the good news that they had a solution to the feral children problem.

"I thought you were going to insist that they stayed with us," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto looked at him as if he was crazy. "I am not having them around as role models for the children," he declared.

Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto had not been expecting a smile. On consideration he realised that Sasuke had also been anxious about the feral children's influence. He scowled. "I would always put our children first," he insisted.

"Like when you brought Ryuu home with you," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto flushed. Sasuke was correct; sometimes his desire to protect the needy and defenceless got the better of him. Luckily Chamu had been a constant reminder of the downside of keeping the feral children close.

"Not that Ryuu isn't as precious and as loved as the others," Sasuke added hastily.

Sometimes Sasuke could be so sweetly earnest about the children. Naruto remembered him showing the portraits of them to Sakura-san; as proud of each child as he was horrified to be sharing such intimacies with a stranger.

"I love you," Naruto told him.

Sasuke sighed. "I love you too. I want, I need, more time with you. I want to share a bath, fuck and play with the children."

Naruto understood. Too many moments between them were like now; perfect for fucking if it was not for the fact that Naruto would be rendered completely brainless or end up fixed to Sasuke by his knot. The only sensible time to fuck was late evening and often one or both of them were too tired.

"I have to go," he admitted.

Sasuke stood up, came over and hugged him. Naruto hugged back.

Then he was off, running, to complete his rounds.

* * *

.


	40. Target

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, Coco and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty: Target**

* * *

Three walls of the room were covered with information. Zetsu stared at it from his flytrap chair.

The Wizard, Shikamaru, probably kept all his information in his head. He would not need something as prosaic as a wall.

His eyes drifted to the left. That wall bore all the information about Shikamaru himself. It included the names of those known to be close to him, the few purchases he had made in his own name and movements, as much as they were known, over the last twenty-four standards.

He bought data crystals. He had parents, a little sister and a son who was not legally his.

There was also a list of his known identities; the seven thousand one hundred and eighty-two the Sunagakure had tracked down and the four hundred and sixteen Zetsu had found. Beside each was a neat number denoting a database entry.

On the right wall was everything they knew about Uchiha. Far right at the bottom was old Uchiha. Far right top was the HDL. Central was Sasuke Uchiha. To the right were Uchiha's accomplishments over the last four standards, since Sasuke Uchiha had assumed leadership and proved to be everything Uchiha had fallen short of since Izuna Uchiha and the Voice in His Ear.

Sasuke Uchiha had a typed-genius; Shikamaru. He also had his talisman; the Bara hybrid known as Naruto. He had the Hyuga who was not a Hyuga; Neji.

Hyuga could be bought. The hybrid was irrelevant. Typed-geniuses were so rare they were beyond precious. The sane typed-geniuses within the last century could be counted on Zetsu's fingers.

Shikamaru was a typed-seven; a fully functional and sane typed-seven.

The central wall was dedicated to their plan to capture Shikamaru. It was distressingly blank. There was one small cluster dedicated to boarding their ship, another to kidnapping his parents and sister and a third to raiding the Uchiha compound on Tarrasade.

None of those options were promising. Zetsu had argued all three back and forth in his head. Their chances of success were remote.

Familiar footsteps; it was Pein approaching. Zetsu stood and stepped away from his chair. When Pein entered he bowed and offered him the seat. It was not an offer Zetsu made to anyone else, not even Konan.

Pein bowed slightly to acknowledge that he understood but stood in the centre of the room instead. Zetsu stood beside him and tried not to think how haggard and thin Pein appeared.

"Have you integrated the information Orochimaru sent?" Pein asked.

Zetsu nodded.

"Even though Sasuke Uchiha himself went into battle, the target was kept safe at all times, presumably with the children," light Zetsu observed.

"Uchiha will not be tempted into offering him up," dark Zetsu added. "Either we break their security with a full-frontal assault or we find a point of weakness. The chances of a full-frontal assault being successful are extremely low."

Pein's eyes were fixed on the central wall. "Look into the possibilities his birth family offer," he ordered. His eyes strayed to the right. "Is that new?" he asked.

"Yes," Zetsu admitted. "We think we understand some of their communications advantage. Deduction suggests that the target can hack communication relays." He watched Pein stiffen. Hacking the light speed communication relays had been considered impossible. "They also are establishing networks of tiny gates. Each has its own relay."

Pein almost smiled. "So simple. How elegant." He turned to Zetsu. "We must have him, Zetsu-san. Future ideas must be ours, not Uchiha's. The longer he is at Sasuke Uchiha's side, the more powerful Uchiha will become." His expression hardened. "Perhaps we will have to settle for neither of us having him; it would be better than the current situation."

Zetsu was appalled; a sane typed-seven genius was one of humanity's greatest treasures. He tried not to show it. "There are other avenues to explore, Pein-sama," light Zetsu suggested.

"True," Pein admitted. "Are you sure that interrogating his birth parents is not worth it? They have been inside Uchiha."

"It would confirm that the target was Shikamaru," dark Zetsu warned. "Uchiha would be even more vigilant."

Pein sighed. "Then there is only one option that might yield the information we require. I would have liked to have delayed longer before realising our asset, but we need to exploit what small advantage we have."

Normally Zetsu would have suggested it was too soon. They risked the spy knowing little or nothing of use. However, Pein had never before suggested killing the target. "I will finalise a plan, Pein-sama," he promised.

"Good," Pein confirmed. He began walking from the room but turned and tossed a small object towards Zetsu. Both light and dark Zetsu extended a hand to catch it and light Zetsu succeeded.

Zetsu turned the object in his left hand. It was a spacer's medallion. On one side was an image that Zetsu assumed was meant to be of Sasuke Uchiha. On the other was an image of the fox-human hybrid. It was obviously him; it had blond hair, bright blue eyes and whiskers.

"Hana found it in the market and bought it to show Konan," Pein explained. "Out here. This far into the Fringe. Without a gated hole in the system. Four standards, Zetsu. It is only four standards since he gave that first interview." His eyes went back to the right hand wall. "He is on his way to being the most influential leader of his generation and he does not even want it."

Both Zetsus remained prudently silent. Pein wanted it. He wanted it very much. He wanted to create a new order across known space; to impose his version of peace.

He wanted it so much that no sacrifice was too great; the reality of which each member of the Akatsuki was acutely aware.

* * *

.


	41. Presents

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, Coco and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-one: Presents**

* * *

Life was, finally, returning to normal. The evacuees who had chosen not to remain in the Warren were on their way to either Kaze V or Haven, the new space station. The Oak was following a route that would take them via number of intermediate destinations, including Naruto's Planet, back to Tarrasade. At this point they were in a system renowned for its ship fitters, restocking the Oak's cargo holds and sorting out the levels that had been used as dormitories.

It was the evening of a blissfully uneventful day. The children were in bed and, after some time chatting to others in the shared area of the crew room, Naruto and Sasuke were taking their places for the evening meal. At each place was a thin, oblong package inscribed with the person's name. Naruto watched as Sasuke picked his up and slit the outer layer open with a swipe of his knife. He slid a card from within, read the writing on it and then looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru merely smiled.

Naruto managed to get his card out. It was an invitation for him to come the next day to one of the lower levels for the midday meal and the afternoon that followed. The children were included.

"Is it formal?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto remembered the kamishimo he had worn to the children's naming ceremony and shuddered.

"No," Shikamaru replied. "Wear whatever you like wearing. Maybe your orange shirt, Na-chan," he added.

Naruto liked that idea. He turned the card in his hands. "How does Sasuke know it is from you?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled. "It is my job to know about special days. Tomorrow is a special day for Shika-san."

"Ten standards," Shikamaru told him. "Tomorrow it is ten standards since the day Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-san came to speak with my parents about me catting on the Silver Leaf."

* * *

Kiba had decided to tell the children it was an adventure, which made it easier to get them ready. When the time came, Kakashi brought the train around to the playroom and they piled in. Naruto and Sasuke walked behind, their fingers intertwined. Sasuke was wearing a white silk shirt, like the one Kakashi had refused to allow him to wear to the club in Tarrasade five standards before. Naruto's shirt was an even more eye-watering shade of orange than the original.

Finally, after making their way down seven levels, they came to a pair of large, golden doors. As the train approached they slid open revealing a wonderland.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to realise that it was all real; Shikamaru had refitted an entire, double height level. They started to explore. In one area there were slender, white barked trees and the ground was covered in flowers. There was an onsen that was more luxurious than Naruto could possibly have imagined. In the centre was a large, open area to one side of which was a paddling pool and the most complex climbing frame he had ever seen. Next to the climbing frame was a child-sized playhouse built of real bricks with hinged windows and doors. Naruto watched Hikaru run towards the house.

"To-chan, To-chan," he was shouting. "It is made of bricks, like the play bricks but real."

Shikamaru materialised as if from nowhere with Inari beside him. "We left the outside wall for you to finish, Hi-chan," he said, pointing to the foundations of a wall that ran around the garden and box of bricks. "One day you can build it," he added.

Naruto blinked back tears as he watched Hikaru run to Shikamaru and hug him; Hikaru had always resented Shikamaru because of the bond between him and Haru.

"I'll show you how to mix the mortar," Inari promised. "That's the stuff that holds the bricks together. My grandfather taught me."

Hikaru left Shikamaru and ran to Naruto, who lifted him up so that they were face to face.

"Shika-san built the house out of bricks because I like bricks," Hikaru informed him.

Naruto kissed him, delighted to see him so happy. Then he put him down and watched him tow Inari over to Ryuu.

"They will be fine," Shikamaru told him. "I asked everyone else to arrive a little earlier. They are spread all over the level. They will watch the children."

"It's amazing, Shi-chan," Naruto declared. He turned to Sasuke. "Did you know?"

"That he wanted a whole level of the ship, yes. That he would do this with it, no," admitted Sasuke. "How much...?" he began.

Shikamaru interrupted him. "That is a forbidden question," he insisted. "Uchiha would never do this. It is too frivolous and too tasteless. Far too indulgent." He thrust his hands into his pockets. "We need this. Everywhere we go we have to worry about security. The only exception is Naruto's planet and it is too wild for the children. Now we have our own retreat, our own place for days out."

"It will stay like this?" Naruto asked.

"That is the idea," Shikamaru admitted. "It is loaded with hidden technology to maintain it. We can alter it as the children get older or we decide we need a change."

"And you and Neji get to fuck in woods," Sasuke observed slyly.

Shikamaru grinned at him. "And in an onsen," he added.

"Shi-chan did not do all this to give him and Neji new places to fuck," Naruto complained once Shikamaru had gone to speak with other guests and they were walking over to where Iruka and Haku were helping Choza set out a picnic.

Sasuke stopped and waited until Naruto halted and turned to face him. "I know that, dobe. He does it for you. Last time you were too busy and too stressed he bought you a planet. This time he has done this."

Naruto felt his skin flush. "I meant that he does it for the family," he muttered.

"I am sure he was thinking about the family when he designed it," Sasuke agreed amicably. He looked towards the woods. "Maybe the trees are for him. I hope so." He took Naruto's hand and squeezed it. "We have all been pushed hard recently, but Shika-san more than most. First one solution to an impossible problem and then another."

Naruto knew that saving the hybrids had been close to miraculous.

"Neji says that he blames himself for Inoichi's death," Sasuke told him. "He thinks he should have anticipated the sabotage."

Naruto's mind went into a whirl. It would always be Shi-chan's plan. They would always be in a situation of Shikamaru's devising. He imagined how Shi-chan would be if it had been one of the youngsters rather than Inoichi. Then, in a moment of awful clarity, he saw how Shi-chan would be if it were him or Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei," he decided.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"I will tell Kakashi-sensei what Shi-chan is thinking," Naruto told him. "He is the person to make Shi-chan see sense. I shall find him now and speak with him."

"You are sure?" Sasuke queried.

"Quite sure," Naruto assured him. "You check on the children. I shall speak with Kakashi-sensei."

It was not hard to spot Kakashi. He was where he could watch Iruka. Naruto sat down beside him.

"Shi-chan," he said without a preamble.

Kakashi looked at him with his single eye.

"Shi-chan blames himself for Inoichi's death," he began.

Kakashi's eye went back to Iruka. "I know."

"Which implies that he will blame himself for every death that happens when there is an operation," Naruto continued.

Kakashi stiffened slightly. The eye came back to him. "You think I can do something?"

"Shikaku-san is not here to speak with him but you are," Naruto observed. Then he began watching Sasuke, who had joined Iruka. He had Hoshi and Yuki with him. Kuuya, Keizo, Kazuki, Yoshimi, Yasushi, Ryuu and Hikaru were on the climbing frame; Kiba was watching them. He wondered where Haru had got to; perhaps he was with Shikamaru.

"By now I should know better than to underestimate you, Naruto-san," Kakashi admitted.

Naruto stood up. "I leave it in your hands. I need to check on Haru."

He followed his nose. Haru was in the onsen. He was not the only one. Shikamaru and Neji were taking advantage of the privacy they thought was afforded by one of the smaller, enclosed pools. Naruto crept up behind Haru, who had his eye fixed to a crack, and managed to bear him away before he had a chance to squeak or speak.

Naruto placed him on the ground once they were a suitable distance away. "What have we told you about spying?" he asked severely.

Haru did not flinch. "I went there to play with my tablet," he explained. "Then they came in. I looked to see what they were doing. They were busy."

Naruto sighed. Where to start? Haru was obsessed with the tablet. Shikamaru had hoped to distract him from plotting to access the data streams by giving him a standalone computer with carefully checked information in its memory. It had worked, but Haru spent far too long staring at the screen.

"Did Kiba-san say you could bring the tablet?" Naruto asked.

"He said we could bring our favourite toy," Haru told him with confidence.

Naruto sighed. "Ha-chan, today is a day to be with other people, not a day to spend playing on your tablet. Shi-chan had built this wonderful place for us to share as a family." There was something else not right. Haru was not usually so anti-social. "What happened before you decided to play with your tablet?"

Haru looked away; bullseye.

"Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hi-chan was boasting that the playhouse had been built for him. He kept asking what part Shi-chan had built for me," Haru told him. "I left." His blue eyes came back to hold Naruto's gaze. "Papa says I should leave rather than say the things that come into my head."

Naruto imagined spending the rest of the day with Haru getting to the bottom of why he had been spying in the onsen. "What type of things?"

"Things that are true but will make Hi-chan cross," Haru admitted.

Naruto was not sure what to think. Was Sasuke right? Should Haru always back down?

"Papa is right," Haru assured him, as if he had heard Naruto's unspoken question. "Hi-chan wants to fight. I don't. If I join in, he wins."

Naruto decided to try a different tack. "What about putting your tablet away for now?" he asked.

Haru considered and then nodded. He slipped the tablet into the satchel he was wearing.

"And no more spying," Naruto added, picking him up.

Haru smiled at him. "Does your pee-pee get big and hard? Does Papa suck it like a lollipop?"

Naruto took a deep breath and began the thankless task of explaining privacy to Shikamaru's son.

Sometime later Sasuke was making neat work of demolishing one of Choza's pies. His eyes were shining and, between bites, he smiled.

"It will be your turn next," Naruto warned. "You know what he's like once he starts asking about something."

"I did babies," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto checked the whereabouts of the children "Fucking is a hundred times worse than babies."

"We stick to what we decided," Sasuke reminded him. "It is an adult thing, between adults who love each other."

Naruto thought of some of the questions Haru had asked before Naruto had distracted him with ice cream. "Good luck with that," he replied.

They helped tidy up the picnic, played with the children in the paddling pool and then, with help from Kiba, Choza, Konohamaru and Ranmaru, carried the tired children back to the playroom for a rest in the nests.

Naruto went towards one of the rocking chairs.

"You and Sasuke-sama go back to the party," Kiba told him, settling into the other chair. "It is Shika-san's special day and it won't be the same for him if the two of you aren't there."

Naruto hesitated.

"Go on," Kiba insisted. "Choza is going to sort a few things out in the galley and then he'll join me here. We'll be fine." He scowled. "If you insist, you can pay me back another day."

By the time they returned all the children and many of the adults had gone. Dotted about what had been the picnic area were some couples: Naruto saw Shino and Anko and Dan and Rin as well as Konohamaru and Ranmaru, who had returned before them. Craning his neck, he spotted Inari lying with his head in Tayuya's lap. He nudged Sasuke.

"I see, dobe," Sasuke retorted. "I wonder who Moegi is with, Kamatari or Sumaru?" he added.

Naruto almost stopped walking.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't go all wide-eyed on me. Apparently she prefers Sumaru but he has her on short rations, so she makes do with Kamatari."

Naruto's mind scrabbled about, trying to find purchase.

"Which is fine with Kamatari because he would fuck any female who would let him," Sasuke added.

"Sumaru?" Naruto queried, deciding that was the weirdest part of what Sasuke had told him.

"He probably has it scheduled on a once per ten day cycle," Sasuke suggested.

"Teme!" Naruto complained. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

"Neji. He keeps me up to date. He thinks it is important that I know."

They walked towards where Neji and Iruka were sitting. Neither Kakashi nor Shikamaru were with them; Naruto hoped that meant that Kakashi-sensei was talking to Shi-chan. They stood up as Naruto and Sasuke approached.

"We were wondering about the communal onsen," Iruka suggested.

"I think all the smaller pools are occupied by couples or trios," Neji admitted.

"Sounds good," Kakashi said, walking up behind Iruka. His one eye went to Naruto and he smiled. "Shika-san is watching the leaves move. He says it's an inadequate substitute for watching clouds. Maybe you could go and tell him we'll be in the onsen, Naru-kun."

Shikamaru was lying on his back among the trees, his hands behind his head. Naruto lay down beside him.

"I picked birch trees because the leaves made a silvery noise when they move," Shikamaru told him. "Then I had to make a breeze to move them."

Naruto listened. The leaves did make a sound as they moved. He wondered if he heard the same sound as Shi-chan.

"Kakashi-san asked me if I blamed him for Inoichi's death," Shikamaru told him. "I said of course not and he asked why not, because he had picked me out and made me the voice in Sasuke Uchiha's ear. He said that I would not be making any of the decisions, if it had not been for him. He said that, in that way, he was responsible for everything."

Naruto turned his head and studied his friend's profile. There was a track made by tears that had flowed from the corner of his eye.

"And, stupidly, it helped," Shikamaru admitted.

"It was Inoichi's choice," Naruto reminded him. "It was a brave and good decision."

Shikamaru turned his head and their eyes met. "I know," Shikamaru admitted. "You had your microphone on when the bullets hit you," he added. "The sound you made..." His voice trailed away and tears welled in his eyes.

Naruto had not known. In his mind's eye he saw Shikamaru on the Sakura, at the mercy of his ferociously fertile imagination. He gathered Shikamaru to him and held him close. It was not something he did often. It reminded him how much he and Sasuke had grown and matured; Shikamaru felt fragile in comparison.

"Neji does not look after you well enough," he complained.

"He tries," Shikamaru replied, his voice muffled by Naruto's shirt. "I can be very difficult, Na-chan. There are all these places in my head. That's why I need you all so much."

"We are a family," Naruto insisted. He rubbed Shikamaru's back, listening to his breathing and sampling his scent. Slowly both came to a better place. "The others have gone to the communal onsen," Naruto told him. He pushed Shikamaru gently to arms' length and smiled. "We could tell Kakashi-sensei and Neji about Sasuke's meeting with Sakura-san," he suggested.

* * *

"You didn't have to make such a performance out of it," Sasuke complained as they walked back up the levels later that evening.

Naruto ignored his scowl. "Shi-chan mimics you really well," he observed.

"Your Sakura-san could have done with some work," Sasuke countered.

"I thought it was rather fetching," Naruto replied. He clasped his hands and fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, Sasuke-sama, I can't believe I am meeting you in person," he squealed. "Oh, Sasuke-sama, your children are so cute, especially the ones that look just like you."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "The children are cute," he mumbled.

"Think of it as a present to Shi-chan. He needed cheering up." Naruto took pity on him. "I'll make it up to you," he promised. He smiled seductively.

He had a plan. If he could turn berserk and stay in control, surely he could manage to fuck without turning into fluffy-soft-Naruto or growling-possessive-Naruto? It wasn't that he disliked being either; he just wanted the option of a quick fuck.

Training had been the key to mastering berserker-Naruto, so Naruto's plan involved lots of practice.

**oo******oo**

Sasuke was smiling at him. He looked smug. Naruto decided to forgive him. Maybe a little smugness was justified.

"That was nice," Naruto told him.

Sasuke smug expression vanished. "Nice?" he queried.

Naruto smiled at him. "For a quickie," he added.

Sasuke smiled back. "You are you," he whispered, kissing Naruto on the lips. "You came but there isn't a knot."

Naruto checked. "We could do the knot-thing later," he suggested. He curled around a pillow. "We could have a shower, or talk, or..."

"Cuddle," Sasuke finished for him, pulling Naruto closer.

"Or cuddle," Naruto agreed.

Cuddling with Sasuke was always good, whichever Naruto he happened to be.

* * *

.


	42. Naruto's Planet

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-two: Naruto's planet**

* * *

Konohamaru had wondered why Sasuke was so insistent that he take Ranmaru down to Naruto's Planet before Ranmaru was due to drop with the children.

Now he understood. It was so that Konohamaru could relish the astonishment on Ranmaru's face. It gave Konohamaru the opportunity to make an amazing experience unforgettable.

Konohamaru had chosen a beach; Biwako-san had rented a beach house on a planet when Konohamaru was a child.

He watched Ranmaru put the finishing touches to the sandcastle; the channel and the moat were already finished.

The incoming tide sent the first finger of water up the channel. Ranmaru watched, transfixed, as every wave pushed the water further forward until it divided and began filling the moat.

Then the moat was filled and there were those minutes of perfection before the moat overflowed and a wave crashed into the castle.

They watched until all that was left was the flag with its Uchiha crest poking out of the water. Ranmaru turned shining eyes to him.

"That was great," he confirmed. "What next?"

"Paddling," Konohamaru told him. "Then swimming if you decide you want to try it. After our picnic we could go for a walk and maybe look at rock pools or try fishing."

"What's fishing?" Ranmaru asked.

* * *

Iruka followed Kakashi. They both had grown up on planets and, once Iruka had persuaded Kakashi to talk about it, they had decided that they both had liked walking and forests.

The trees here were different, very straight and tall, but they still created that forest smell. The ground was slightly spongy under his feet. There were ferns and mosses rather than flowers. Looking up he could see small patches of blue sky through the canopy of spiky, dark green leaves.

There was a faint roaring sound. It became louder as they walked and Iruka identified it as fast running water; something he had not heard in almost fourteen standards.

Then, suddenly, they were out of the trees and beside the waterfall.

It was beautiful.

"I thought we would eat here," Kakashi told him, shrugging off his pack.

Iruka decided not to ask how Kakashi knew about the waterfall nor to comment on the fact that the pack contained a soft blanket as well as their meal.

Instead he melted into Kakashi's arms as his lover kissed him.

* * *

Kamatari was determined to get Moegi into the shuttle. He understood that she was upset at what Sumaru had said but that was no reason to forgo a chance to visit a planet.

"Sumaru is not going to like you more if you are pathetic," he told her.

It worked. She stiffened. "I am not pathetic, you... ...you weasel," she retorted.

"And proud of it," he replied cheerily. "If we are on the same shuttle as him and Gai-san there is a chance you might learn more about him. This vigil of his must be important to him."

"I don't know why he clings to his stupid religion," Moegi complained.

Neither did Kamatari, but he did not entertain any illusions that Sumaru was going to suddenly change into a normal person. "We celebrate difference, remember?" he replied.

She gave him a look that reminded him of Haku. He just smiled and twitched his whiskers.

"He may speak to you on the way back," Kamatari suggested. "Who knows, he might want a fuck once the vigil is over."

Moegi perked up. "You think so?"

Kamatari thought it highly unlikely, but it was the first thing he had said that looked like it might work. "If you aren't there he might jerk off instead," he added.

* * *

Rin and Dan had decided to have a single day out in the foothills of some mountains. On their way to the shuttle they were joined by Neji and Shikamaru asking for a ride.

Dan had paused to check with Kakashi and was told that there was no risk; no one knew of the planet so it was safe to leave Shikamaru and Neji alone.

It was beautiful. The sky was an amazing shade of blue and the mountains were breathtaking. Dan had picked a walking route out for him and Rin. He did, despite Rin's scowl, ask Neji if he and Shikamaru would like to join them.

"Thank you but no," Neji had answered. "Shikamaru is here to watch clouds."

Dan carried the pack and allowed Rin to set the pace. She chose to walk and talk. They discussed their future babies; there were now two so that Rin did not become too focused on one child as her parents had been on her.

After their midmeal Rin was quiet. Dan waited. He knew she wanted to talk something through with him.

"I spoke with Kotohime when she was on the Oak. She is truly brilliant," she began. "Maybe not like Shikamaru, but like Kotetsu. She understands far more about hybrids than I."

Dan made encouraging noises.

"She has decided to offer hybrids the chance of having children. When I said it was impossible she said that she had a technique for creating a model of the human that the hybrid would be. So I asked what good that was if you couldn't make functional chromosomes." Her voice trailed off.

"And she told you she could," suggested Dan.

"She gave me everything she had. All the techniques. That's what she is going to do in Haven. She is going to give hybrids babies with human chromosomes, with as many of their own genes as possible within that framework. She even has experimental data. She has robust carrier chromosomes that she can populate with genes. It will work."

Dan considered. "That is good, yes? It offers hybrids an alternative that was not available to them." Then he understood. "You are thinking about our hybrids."

Rin looked at him with worried eyes. "Particularly Naruto and Kisame. I mean, they have come to decisions that they are happy with. They have children."

"You have to tell them," Dan decided. "You did not know of a technique before. You do now. Not telling them would be wrong. What about the other thing? Did Kotohime have any ideas about how to extend hybrid's lives?"

"We are working on something," Rin admitted. "It may not go anywhere and I would not want to raise it yet. You know how difficult it is for Sasuke-sama to think about it. Even if it works, it will not double Naruto's lifespan. It might add a few standards."

"Even that would be good," Dan suggested.

"Even that would be good," Rin agreed. She smiled. It was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. "Thank you," she added.

He smiled back. "Anytime, Rin-chan. I love it when you trust me to talk about things."

She flushed and looked even prettier. "I love that you want to listen," she admitted.

* * *

"Are you sure it is safe?" Anko asked for the fifth time.

Shino had always thought of himself as an urbanite but Anko made him feel like a country lad. "We left automated flyers all over the place last time we were here. We have processed the data they collected. None of the planet is dangerous and this is one of the safest parts." He spread the cloth on the short, cropped grass and placed the basket at its centre. "If you decide you do not like it we will get back in the shuttle and go back to the ship."

"The new shuttles are great," Anko observed. "Flying one was fun. We should name it."

Shikamaru had bought six of the small surface-to-orbit craft secondhand for Izumo to do up. It meant that they did not have to land one of the ships. Shino recognised that Anko was talking about the shuttle to distract herself from the unfamiliarity of their surroundings.

"Poppy," he suggested.

"What's a poppy?" Anko asked.

"One of those red flowers," Shino said, pointing.

"Maybe," Anko conceded pulling her brimmed hat more firmly into her head and sitting down on the cloth. "I will give it a chance," she decided. "It smells nice," she admitted. "The colours are pretty."

He began setting out their picnic. Suddenly Anko was back on her feet. "What was that?"

Shino looked up in time to see a bobbing white tail. "It's a rabbit. They eat the grass. You did learn about the standard ecology at school?" he queried.

She scowled at him. "I wasn't interested in planets, so I didn't pay attention to those bits."

Shino pulled her down to sit beside him. "Let's eat and I can teach you," he suggested.

* * *

Haku disliked being outside. Even when he had lived on a planet he had preferred to be under cover.

Itachi and Kisame had erected a tent for him. It was very nice; more a pavilion than a tent. Inside there was a carpet on the ground, cushions, a table and three chairs.

He had the panels at the front of the pavilion tied up so that he could watch his lovers at play.

Itachi's skin responded to Rin's treatments in a way that Haku's and Sasuke's did not. He tanned under the sun. He was wearing only a pair of old pants that he had cut off above the knee but not hemmed. He roamed the beach and lay on the hot sand. It was as if he was soaking up the sunlight. Occasionally he would go into the water.

But they were here for Kisame; so that Kisame could swim in the sea.

One day they would build a house here; Haku had already decided. It did not matter that Haku did not like living on any planet, never mind one as wild as this one. All that counted was that Kisame could swim in the sea.

Itachi was sunbathing. Kisame's head showed above the water at regular intervals, assuring Haku that all was well. Haku's mind started to wander and, as always, went to Mai.

Just over one div and she would be decanted. The nursery on the Oak was ready. Everything was perfect. Haku had made sure that he had two of everything so that the nursery in Tarrasade would be identical when they returned there.

The chest Sasuke had given Kisame was full of toys that Kisame and Itachi had made or bought. There were many dolls. Haku hoped that Mai would like dolls but knew it would not matter if she did not.

His attention drifted to Itachi. They had tried, repeatedly, to persuade Itachi that he was not Mai's father, that he would be Ita-chan to Mai like Shikamaru was Shi-chan to Haru. Even so, Itachi struggled.

Haku hoped it would be different when Mai was born and Itachi had held her.

* * *

The Way of the Knife included a number of rituals you could not carry out on a ship or in a space station. Sumaru had begun planning last time they had visited Naruto's Planet. On this visit he hoped to accomplish two; the Vigil and the Test of Resolve. He wished that Lee was with him but Lee belonged at Gaara's side and the Sanctuary needed Gaara.

He had briefed Gai-san. He had failed to persuade Gai-san as to the value of the Test of Resolve. He had reluctantly accepted the role of Watcher but he would not agree to kill Sumaru if Sumaru failed. Sumaru understood. He would surmount that hurdle by not failing.

Sumaru had hoped that Moegi would stay on the ship and felt ashamed of himself for thinking so. Moegi should enjoy the planet like the rest of the crew. Now that she was going to the surface, he hoped that Kamatari would work his magic and make her laugh.

He should not have given in to his lust; he knew that. Moegi was not Tayuya. She would never be Tayuya. Tayuya had made her choice and it was Inari. Sumaru had always known it would be Inari.

He wished C-san was female.

Perhaps it did not matter that C-san was not female. Perhaps, if he told C-san that his erection drooped when he thought of being with a male, C-san would come up with some clever solution.

There were times when he found Haku attractive, but only when he was fully clothed in feminine attire.

The Vigil would allow him to think more clearly. The Test of Resolve would make him stronger. He would have to tell Moegi that they would no longer be occasional partners for mutual sexual gratification.

It was a matter of how.

* * *

Inari and Tayuya walked and talked. At regular intervals they rested and ate or drank. At night they made camp.

Three days away from any of the others. It was a test of their relationship.

Tayuya knew it would work. Inari could make almost anything work. He had almost made him and Konohamaru work.

It wasn't about it being functional. It was about quality. Could she love him the way that Iruka loved Kakashi? Or the way Haku loved Kisame? Or the way Shino loved Anko?

By the third day she had decided she was not going to worry. There were worse things she could do than devoting a decade or so to finding out.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had spent an afternoon, an evening, a night and a morning on their island. Then they had returned to the Oak to help prepare the adventure for the children.

"Snow?" Naruto queried when Shikamaru told them.

"Snow!" was Sasuke's delighted reply.

Naruto noted Sasuke's response and decided that there must be something about snow that he failed to understand.

"We have found the ideal place," Asuma informed them. "It's got everything; the right type of snow, a slope, a frozen pond. Hamaki, Terai and Fu took Kotetsu and Izumo down in two shuttles and we have constructed a shelter and a landing pad that can take the Sakura."

"In Haku's absence, I have been looking through the closet," Neji admitted. "Haku is due back on board tomorrow and I think we can produce all the clothes we need provided we are creative."

"Kiba has been working on the sleds," Shikamaru added.

"Sleds?" Naruto asked. "What's a sled?"

They hurtled down the slope, their combined weight producing an eye-watering turn of speed. Sasuke sat between Naruto's legs. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

The children squealed and waved their arms as they flew past. Naruto's exhilaration was tinged slightly with apprehension. How would they stop?

But Sasuke had sledded before. He leaned to one side once they reached the flat. Naruto leaned with him and they travelled in a graceful arc to a halt.

"That was fun," Naruto admitted, getting to his feet and sinking a little into the snow. He turned around to see a small crowd of children jumping up and down demanding to have a go. Kiba was already sorting them out into pairs. "It's too dangerous," he insisted.

"We'll only take them partway up the slope," Sasuke explained.

Naruto had Yoshimi and Yasushi, who absolutely loved it. Yoshimi sat in front of Yasushi who sat in front of Naruto. Naruto's legs made sure the kits stayed safely in the sled. Each time they reached the bottom they would squeal for more and Naruto would tow them back up the slope. When he stopped they would beg him to go higher so that they could descend faster.

One-by-one the other sleds gave up until it was only Naruto with Yo-chan and Ya-chan and Kiba with Kuu-chan and Ka-chan.

"One more," Kiba called. "Then we are stopping."

Naruto agreed. He had a suspicion that Kiba could trudge up the slope dragging a sled forever while he was feeling distinctly weary. Soon he and Kiba were drinking soup in the prefab shelter that they had erected leaving Sasuke to supervise snowpeople-building.

"Where does all their energy come from?" Naruto asked, watching Kazuki rolling a ball of snow to make a body.

Iruka laughed. "You and Kiba were doing all the work," he replied, topping up Naruto's mug of soup. He kissed Naruto's temple. "You should watch them from inside here for a while," he advised.

Naruto looked out the window to the scene beyond. Everyone was dressed in the motley collection of cold-weather clothes Haku and Neji had managed to put together at short notice. The bolts of thick, knitted fabric Neji had unearthed had been distinctly non-Uchiha colours; seeing the Uchiha elite warriors in pink scarves and yellow hats was something Naruto would not forget in a hurry.

Kiba finished his soup and headed back outside. Naruto watched the children demanding that he admire their creations and relaxed. The children would enjoy showing their snowpeople to Kiba and then, in a little while, he could repeat the process.

Now that the children were safely away from the slope, some of the adults were sledding. He watched Shi-chan trying to persuade Neji to pull him up the slope and being chased up instead. Hamaki, Terai and Fu were managing, somehow, to get all three of them on a sled. Kisame and Itachi hurtled down the slope repeatedly and then Kisame persuaded Haku to have one ride; Naruto could hear his shrieks despite being inside the shelter.

"You should have a go," he told Iruka. "It's fun." He followed Iruka's gaze to where Kakashi was helping Hikaru with his snowboy.

"Maybe when Kakashi has finished making sure Hi-chan's snowboy is perfect," Iruka decided.

Naruto began thinking about why Kakashi was substituting for Inari, which took him via Tayuya to Sumaru and then to Moegi, who was sharing a sled with Kamatari.

"Sumaru has finished his rituals and decided to stay on the Oak to meditate and train," Iruka told him.

Not for the first time, Naruto wondered how Iruka always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"He has told Moegi that he had a revelation during his vigil and that he must stay celibate for one orbit of his home planet about its star, which is about five divs," Iruka added.

Naruto thought about it and smiled. "That is good," he observed.

"Yes, it is good," Iruka agreed. "And surprisingly subtle, given that it is Sumaru. Perhaps there is hope for him yet." He looked out the window. "Kamatari is good for Moegi. He makes her laugh. Maybe she will come to understand that personality is more important than looks."

Naruto was saved from admitting that he thought that unlikely by Dan and Rin entering and shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Soup?" Iruka asked.

Dan nodded while Rin looked anxious.

"Soup would be great, Iruka-san" Dan acknowledged. "Rin has something she would like to tell Naruto-san," he added. "This seems a good opportunity, while Sasuke-sama is so busy with the children."

"I could leave," Iruka suggested.

"No, stay," Naruto asked. It would be something about age retard that Naruto really did not want to hear.

Only it wasn't; it was about a way for him and Sasuke to combine their genomes in a baby that worked. At the end of the explanation Rin actually bowed to him.

"I apologise, Naruto-san, I realise that you probably did not want this issue raised but if Kotohime is going to begin using the technique in Haven we thought that I ought to tell you."

"Rin will tell Sasuke-sama if you want her to," Dan added.

Sasuke would have to be told. "No," he decided.

Dan stood up and Rin followed his example. "Thank you for the soup, Iruka-san," he said. "We are going to try the sledding."

Rin looked at him in horror. "We are?" she queried.

He smiled. "We are. We will start halfway up the slope and see how it goes," he reassured her.

He and Iruka waited until the door had closed behind them.

"Sasuke loves Ryuu as much as the kits and his full-blood Uchiha children," Iruka reminded him.

The truth of that helped a little. There was no evidence that Sasuke would love a child with genes from the both of them more than he did the children they already had.

"Naruto, I am going to say something I know you will not want to hear," Iruka warned him.

Naruto steeled himself.

"If you had such a child with Sasuke he would not have to watch that child age and die before him," Iruka pointed out. "He would have that piece of you with him throughout his life. He would see your grandchildren and great-grandchildren. It would mean a great deal to him."

It hurt as much as Iruka had known it would. One of the reasons that Naruto would have never agreed to conceiving the kits was that Sasuke would have to watch him die and then, twenty standards later, six of his sons die one by one.

Naruto got up. He kissed Iruka on the cheek. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei, for speaking to me as a parent."

Then he donned his yellow hat and pink scarf and ventured out to admire snowpeople.

* * *

.


	43. Inwards

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**There is the aftermath of violence in this chapter.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, Coco and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-three: Inwards**

* * *

Luckily Sasuke had not thought it odd that Naruto wanted to check on how Haven was progressing, so it was added to their route back to Tarrasade. As long as they did not delay, they should still be back in Tarrasade in time for Mai's birth. Not that Haku was worried by the idea of Mai being decanted on the Oak.

Building a small but functional space station had gone surprisingly smoothly; Shikamaru had been correct about the quality and ease of the modular construction. The spacers and the hybrids appeared to be cooperating well but Naruto decided that Uchiha making an appearance was, on balance, wise; there was a big difference between knowing that Uchiha was an investor and having their flagship in your dock.

It was good to check in with Yugito and Roshi. They took him on a tour of the station. Everywhere people greeted him and wanted to talk to him about their new lives. Dotted around the place there were small, illuminated alcoves. In them were images of him, either alone or with Sasuke, or pictures of Inoichi. On the walls around the images were symbols and phrases.

"It began happening as soon as we arrived," Roshi said through Yugito.

Naruto thought Roshi looked apologetic and pretended it did not disturb him. It did; first the medallions and now this. The alcoves were worryingly like shrines.

Next Naruto visited the feral children. Tonton had used the Uchiha crew room as a template for their living arrangements. They had ten units of varying sizes opening off a central area with communal facilities. Each feral group had a unit and others were occupied by Sickler, by Ebisu and by Tonton with the babies and Isaribi. Isaribi told him, shyly, that the tenth unit was for visitors; for Haku-san, or Kisame-san or for Naruto-san himself. Naruto bowed, thanked her and explained that he would not be able to stay this time.

He listened carefully to Tonton's report of their progress. It was more hopeful than he had expected. Denka was emphasising that an alpha male had to provide for his group. On the wall of the communal kitchen were running totals of the weekly expenditure required to support Chamu's large five-part group and Five's small one. Next to each was the credit that Chamu and Five were currently earning. While Five was managing to bring in over a quarter of what would be required, Chamu and his subservient alphas were languishing at under a fifth.

"I am working as a runner," Five told Naruto brightly. "Lots of people tip me because I am small and quick."

Chamu scowled but, to Naruto's surprise, he stood and bowed formally. "I wish to thank you, Naruto-san, for providing for my family while I am unable to do so."

Naruto bowed in return. "It is an honour, Chamu-kun. I too grew up feral in a space station. Many people helped me. I hope that, in the future, you will be strong enough and successful enough to help others. Have you spoken with Ebisu-san about business ideas?"

"We are discussing various options," Chamu admitted. "I am learning the skills that are common to all businesses."

Naruto looked about the generously sized kitchen. "What about bento boxes for workers?"

Chamu blinked. "I cannot cook," he mumbled. Then he pulled himself together. "I shall do some research. If there is a market I shall approach Hina-san. Hina-san is an excellent cook. I shall speak to her about the possibility of teaching us."

"That's the spirit," Naruto replied encouragingly.

He cuddled the babies, hugged each child and took his leave from Sickler and the other adults. Then Denka appeared to escort him to Kotohime.

He had requested a private discussion with Kotohime and was shown to a receiving room where she was waiting.

"I think Sasuke will want children who carry both our genes," he explained. "But I have to be absolutely certain that your technique will create a baby that works before telling him. No having to have to decide if the foetus is functional. No killing forty-nine babies to get a fiftieth that works. No thinking everything is wonderful and then having a child that sickens and dies. No discovering that the child has my lifespan rather than his."

Kotohime was silent for a time. Naruto braced himself for her to tell him that there were drawbacks. It was probably for the best. They already had ten children who they loved.

"Fuma developed the technique generations ago," she told him. "Not to make purebreds but cat-human hybrids. They chose not to use it extensively because it produces a fertile, breeding population and, as my father would say, where is the profit in that? However, because it is so reliable and the hybrids it produces are so functional, Fuma did use it for the occasional high-paying customer and to produce its showcase hybrids. Denka, Hina and Yugito were all made using it."

Naruto stomach clenched. Denka, Hina and Yugito were perfect. "And the purebred version?" he asked.

"I created it over a decade ago at my father's behest using the cat-human version as a model. It was for someone like your Sasuke, who had fallen in love with a hybrid. He was willing to pay an obscene amount of credit for healthy, purebred children who carried his lover's genes."

"And?" Naruto whispered.

"The embryos tested perfect. The children are healthy adolescents. Their telomere analysis indicates that they will have a purebred human's lifespan." Kotohime confirmed. "One warning, you are what you are because you are part fox. The children will be human. They may resemble you less than Sasuke-sama would wish."

Sasuke would love them regardless; Naruto knew that. He stood up and bowed. "I thank you, Kotohime-san."

She followed his example. "It is truly an honour to be of assistance, Naruto-san."

* * *

Naruto was too quiet when he returned from the space station. His eyes were distant and his whiskers twitched occasionally. Sasuke recognised the signs; Naruto was on the edge of making a decision. The worry was that Sasuke had no idea about what.

So he was both nervous and relieved that Naruto wanted to talk privately after the evemeal. They sat cross-legged on their bed facing each other. Sasuke tried a smile.

Naruto managed a smile in return but his eyes were still lost in thought. Then the bombshell came.

"What would you say to more children?" he asked.

Sasuke was stunned. More children had not even entered his head. Was Naruto unhappy with the feral children's progress in Haven? Did he want them back?

"Babies," Naruto clarified.

More babies; it was unexpected but Sasuke could cope with the idea. "Little sisters for Hoshi," he suggested, determined to go with it. "Two or three?" he asked, rather hoping that Naruto did not want more than that.

"Three," Naruto informed him. "Two girls and a boy."

Another boy; Sasuke would not have chosen another boy. "Two girls and a boy will be excellent," he agreed. "Any restrictions on the other genetic parent?" he asked. Did they want another Haru? Sasuke could see advantages and disadvantages.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

There was a strange gleam in his blue eyes. Perhaps he was thinking of someone other than Shikamaru; maybe Iruka, or Kakashi. "Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Me," Naruto answered.

Time slowed. Part of Sasuke thought it was some misconceived joke or that he had fallen asleep and this was an unusually realistic dream that was about to warp into a nightmare.

"Kotohime has a way of making human chromosomes using my genes," Naruto told him. "Rin says it will work and is safe."

Sasuke pinched himself. It hurt and he did not wake up. His mind started whirling. "Is Rin certain?" he asked, surprised how weak his voice sounded.

"Yes." Naruto was surprisingly certain. "Fuma has tried it. It works."

"The children it produced were fine?" Sasuke checked.

"Yes, they are fine," Naruto assured him. "Normal, purebred children."

Sasuke tried to order his thoughts. "I love all of you, every little foxy bit," he insisted.

Naruto smiled at him. "I know that."

"I love the kits," he added.

"I know that too," Naruto confirmed.

"I love Hi-chan and Ha-chan and Ho-chan and Ry-chan. I would not want them or you to think I love them less because they do not contain little bits of you," Sasuke told him.

"No one would ever think that," Naruto replied. He smiled. "We do not need to make a decision now. As long as you know that I agree to you using my genome like that to make babies." He pulled a tablet from under the pillow and looked into it, placing his thumb in the depression that would read its print.

"I, Naruto, partner of Sasuke Uchiha, give my permission for my genes to be converted into human chromosomes using the technique developed by Kotohime Fuma and those chromosomes to be combined with those of Sasuke Uchiha to make babies who will be the legally recognized offspring of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto."

He removed his thumb and proffered the tablet to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it. He pressed his thumb against the depression and looked into the screen.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, witness the statement made by my partner Naruto," he confirmed.

He understood the message. Naruto was saying that there was another alternative. Sasuke could have those children after Naruto was gone. His eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back.

"Thank you, dobe," he whispered. "And thank you for getting me to think about more children before telling me that you could give your genes to them. That was clever."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "We could talk about it over the next few divs," he suggested, "once we are in Tarrasade and Mai has been decanted."

Sasuke went and put the tablet in a drawer. He turned back towards the bed and smiled. "Perhaps what we should do now is clear our heads," he suggested.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he gave a foxy grin. "We haven't tried for three yet," he suggested.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Three! Dobe, do you have any idea of how much hard work it is to get you to climax twice?"

Naruto made a show of considering. "I know, I will make the third time easy for you by fucking you."

Sasuke was immediately hard. They had been concentrating on perfecting their technique for Naruto climaxing without switching. The times they missed they ended up with fluffy-soft-Naruto. He missed growling-possessive-Naruto.

"I'm not sure if I can wait that long," he admitted.

Naruto growled.

Sasuke ran. The chase would not last long but it would be fun.

* * *

Ranmaru was not surprised that Naruto-san was absent from breakfast. There had been a great deal of howling and screaming the night before and then more screaming this morning. He helped Kiba with the children while Kamatari and Moegi took over some of Ranmaru's usual tasks.

"To-chan and Papa are having extra cuddles," Yuki told him.

"That's nice," Ranmaru replied, filling three cups and one bowl. "Haru-chan, please put your tablet away."

Haru's eyes went to Kiba, who was frowning at him. He swiftly put the tablet in his satchel. "Do you and Konohamaru cuddle?" he asked.

Ranmaru wiped up the milk Keizo had spilled. "We have talked about this before, Ha-chan," he reminded him. "Questions are for finding things out, not to distract people."

Haru flushed slightly and decided to pay attention to his food.

"Yuki and I get to visit Mai today," Hoshi announced.

Ranmaru decided not to mention that she too was distracting the adults from Haru's poor behaviour. At least Hikaru had not joined in; he was too interested in his food.

Kazuki had finished eating. He was wriggling in his chair, desperate to get down. Normally he would be next to Kiba-san but with neither Naruto-san nor Sasuke-sama present, Kiba-san was at the head of the table and no one had taken the third adult's chair.

"Ka-chan, please could you take the empty bowls and cups to Kamatari?" Ranmaru asked. It took a while for the bowls to be passed and Kazuki to make a neat stack. He then hopped down and took the stack of bowls over to Kamatari. By the time he had ferried the cups across the kitchen one by one the others were ready to go.

"You go with the children, Ranmaru-kun," Iruka-san instructed. "Moegi and Kamatari will pack away the children's things."

Ranmaru hoped Moegi would do it because then everything would be in the correct place. To Kamatari away was away and the order did not matter.

Once they were in the playroom he supervised teeth cleaning, hand washing and face wiping. Then it was a matter of getting each child involved in one of the educational play activities. Kuuya was feeling grumpy, so Ranmaru played with him and Keizo for a while. He could feel Kiba-san watching them so he was not surprised when Kiba suggested that he read them a story while Ranmaru took Hoshi and Yuki on their promised trip to visit Mai.

The children were visiting Mai in pairs. Ranmaru noticed that Haku treated each pair slightly differently but always appropriately. With Hoshi and Yuki he served tea, which fascinated Hoshi and Yuki was happy to go along with. He was also wearing a particularly beautiful kimono, which Yuki could not take his eyes off of.

It was nice to see the nursery and the baby in its gestator through the children's eyes.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, Ranmaru-kun," Haku said as the children looked through the toy chest.

Ranmaru knew he had not done anything wrong. "Yes, Haku-san," he replied.

"We have a tradition of gift giving the day before a baby is decanted," he explained. "Some of my fighters are anxious about selecting a present. Their anxiety is well-placed in that their choices are likely to be inappropriate. While some of them will ask C-san or Iruka-san for advice, others will be more likely to ask Kono-kun. I would like you to brief Kono-kun and, perhaps, to suggest he offers your services as gift selector." Haku produced a list from the sleeve of his kimono. "Here are some suggestions. I know I can trust your taste. I shall not blame you when some of them fall in love with something entirely inappropriate and insist on buying it."

Ranmaru bowed. "I would be honoured, Haku-san," he acknowledged.

Haku sniffed. "Even Kisame cannot remember the colour scheme in the nursery," he complained. He sighed. "At least Itachi has impeccable taste." He looked to where Hoshi and Yuki were admiring the dolls. "Ho-chan, Yu-chan, please put the toys away. I am afraid that I must get changed. Kisame-san will be here soon. He is accompanying me onto the station."

That confirmed that Haku had worn the kimono for Yuki. Ranmaru was impressed. Hoshi thanked Haku for the tea and Ranmaru wished him an enjoyable visit with Five and the other feral children.

Once they were back in the playroom Ranmaru studied the list. It was very precise and Ranmaru hoped he would not let Haku down.

* * *

Konohamaru was under strict instructions from Ranmaru to organise a shopping trip as soon as possible after they docked in Tarrasade. Between them they had persuaded most of the fighters to select gifts off Haku's list but Hamaki, Terai and Fu were insisting on accompanying them. Konohamaru was fine with that; he wore a knife and Tarrasade was civilised but a cat as gorgeous as Ranmaru might prove too much of a temptation to some crews.

Given that it was shopping, which was not Konohamaru's favourite activity, it was fun. Hamaki, Terai and Fu were showing great interest in anything to do with babies, including having a protracted discussion about whether girl children were intrinsically different to boy children. Ranmaru was slowly managing to find appropriate items, although Konohamaru struggled to understand why so many of them had to be such a specific shade of yellow or blue.

They had worked their way through a selection of the larger shops with many stops at bars or snack stands to fortify them through the arduous process. They were now in one of the bazaars. Ranmaru had been looking through yet another stall, this time one that specialised in handmade lace. Konohamaru's attention had wandered; he was wondering if he should tell Biwako-san that he was planning to visit his grandfather.

"Where's Ranmaru?" Hamaki demanded.

Konohamaru looked about in alarm. Ranmaru was no longer in sight. He called but Ranmaru did not appear.

"You were watching him," Hamaki said. For a moment Konohamaru thought the comment was directed at him but it was to Terai.

"He was here," Terai complained. "Perhaps he went through to the back."

Fu was swearing. Konohamaru felt sick; Ranmaru would never go more than five paces away from him and would always come when called. Had another crew stolen him?

Tradition allowed a crew to fuck a captured cat. Konohamaru had promised Ranmaru that he was safe; that nothing like what had happened on the Hellion would ever happen again.

Perhaps the stallholder had seen something. Konohamaru went through to the back of the stall where the expensive goods were kept.

She was dead. Her throat was cut. There was blood everywhere; sprayed across the curtains of delicate lace and pooling around her lifeless body.

Crews did not murder stallholders to steal cats. He managed a croak to alert the others. Fu appeared at his side, glanced at the body and called out to Hamaki and Terai.

Konohamaru did not comprehend what he was saying.

Then he heard a woman screaming and ran with Fu towards the sound.

The screamer was another stallholder some way along the corridor. Behind her stall there was a pool of blood. In it was a horrifically familiar arm. Fu grabbed him and tried to stop him looking along the gap between the back of the stalls and the wall but Konohamaru saw what he thought was a lower leg.

Hamaki and Terai burst through the adjacent stall and sprinted along the gruesome trail. Fu held him, stopping him following.

After that it was a blur. Fu swearing at station security. The stench of blood. The awful moment when he heard someone whisper, "They've found the head."

Then the place was swarming with Uchiha and Naruto was there. Fu finally yielded his grasp and Konohamaru made an another bid to go after Hamaki and Terai only to have Naruto pull him close.

"He's dead." Konohamaru told him.

Naruto hugged him closer. "I know, Kono-kun, I know," he confirmed, obliterating the tiny shred of hope to which Konohamaru had clung.

None of it made sense. Ranmaru could not be picking out presents one moment and chopped into pieces the next. Nothing made it any better but being held by Naruto stopped it being worse; Konohamaru clung as they made their way home.

Sasuke and his grandmother were waiting for him but their words were meaningless. Then Inari arrived, his eyes apologising for taking so long. Konohamaru reached for him, blinded by sudden tears. He knew Inari's touch would help and it did; a little.

He wanted to see the body. He kept asking, no matter what Inari or Sasuke or his grandmother said to him. In the end they gave in and Inari walked with him to the infirmary. Rin had done her best, placing the parts correctly and concealing the joins with bandages.

They, whoever they were, had carved the symbol for traitor across his face.

* * *

_Chapter four of 'Tales in Tarrasade - Pas de trois' is set directly after this chapter._

* * *

_._


	44. Mourning

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, melissen, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, LadySaturnGirl, Coco and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Chapter 4 of Tales in Tarrasade 4 – Pas de trois is set after chapter 43 and before this chapter.**

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-four: Mourning**

* * *

Iruka moved soundlessly across the shared area of the crew room and into the kitchen. It was the tail end of station night; there would be another forty minutes before Moegi and Kamatari arrived and began breakfast.

He had done this every day for the last three divs; since that terrible day when Ranmaru had been killed. Everyone knew he would be there for anyone who needed to talk or wanted company. Sometimes it was someone who had suffered a sleepless night. Other times it was someone preparing for yet another difficult day.

He placed the kettle on the stove and prepared a tray for tea. As always, he included two cups.

Often it was Inari. Konohamaru had fallen apart and Inari had put his own life on hold to care for him. He had told Tayuya that their burgeoning relationship would have to be put aside. Three divs on Konohamaru showed no hint of recovery; grief had deepened into depression. Inari often despaired.

Tayuya never came to the kitchen before station's dawn; Iruka had asked her to assist him running the household to keep a closer eye on her. Not once had he heard her complain but, as one div lengthened to two and then three, Iruka could tell that she had begun to doubt that Inari loved her and felt guilty that she could be so selfish.

The situation threatened to destroy the friendship that the three of them had built and shared.

Sometimes Naruto would be waiting in the kitchen. Even though they had planned for such an eventuality, telling the children had been hard. Naruto thought that Haru, Hoshi and Hikaru understood that dead meant gone forever but that the kits and Ryuu struggled with the concept. Yuki had been and still was horribly distressed; he had been deeply fond of the little empath. He clung to Naruto and was prone to fits of crying and even uncharacteristic temper tantrums when separated from him. Iruka understood; if Ranmaru could vanish from his life so could his To-chan.

Occasionally it was Terai, who still felt responsible for taking his eyes off Ranmaru on that fateful day. Hamaki, Terai and Fu had abased themselves before Sasuke, putting their lives in his hands. Sasuke had given them back without hesitation, insisting that suicide-assassins were the most difficult of threats to counter and that none of them had even thought of Ranmaru as a target. Even so the trio of fighters remained utterly subdued. What should have been a time for joy for them, watching their daughter develop and grow, had been tarnished.

Today, to Iruka's surprise, it was Haku.

Of all the crew, Haku had reacted in the most unexpected way to Ranmaru's murder. He had placed Mai in stasis. He had cleared the nurseries in the household and on the Oak, disposing of everything other than the chest Sasuke had given them and its contents; that he had put into storage.

Iruka understood his decision to delay Mai's birth but not his other behaviour. He wondered if Haku felt responsible because Ranmaru had been shopping for Mai.

Iruka poured two cups of tea.

"Konohamaru," Haku stated.

"Konohamaru," Iruka acknowledged; he had not known if it would be about Konohamaru or Mai.

"I have tried," Haku continued. "Biwako-san has tried. Sasuke-sama has tried. Konohamaru refuses to listen to anyone other than Inari."

Iruka shook his head. "He only listens to Inari when Inari says something he wants to hear."

"Konohamaru must be forced to see C-san," Haku insisted. "If necessary, Sasuke-sama must order him and Naruto-san must carry him there."

It sounded extreme but Iruka found himself agreeing; Konohamaru had slid into depression despite all their support and kindness.

"Then, when he is a little more stable, Sasuke-sama must send Inari on a mission," Haku added. "With Tayuya."

"I shall speak with Sasuke," Iruka assured him. "Today," he included when he saw the expression on Haku's face. He refilled Haku's tea cup and then his own. He would try. "What about Mai?" he asked.

Haku sipped his tea. Iruka wondered if he would reply.

"I have spoken with Kiba," he said finally.

Iruka wondered if this was part of Haku's answer or a new conversation.

"I asked him what he would do when the children were older," Haku continued. "He replied that he would grow older and then die."

Iruka flinched. It was a very Kiba answer. Other than eating, sleeping and fucking, his world was the children.

"He also said that he knew that the children would grow away from him and that he was ready for it," Haku told him. "I then asked him if he would like to help raise other children, like Mai and the little girl Hamaki, Terai and Fu are parenting."

Iruka waited. At least Haku had said Mai's name.

"He was pleased. We talked about a nursery for care during the day next to the playroom. He talked about the more complex facility that Biwako is recommending for the children and that he and Naruto are discussing. We discussed building in a new space and keeping the current playroom."

Haku took a deep breath.

"Kisame has agreed to use Kotohime's technique," Haku told him. "We are conceiving a boy. Once Hamaki, Terai and Fu's little girl is within two divs of decanting, in two divs' time, I shall bring Mai out of stasis. It will be good for her to have a playmate and a little brother. Perhaps Naruto and Sasuke will decide to have more children using Kotohime's technique. Perhaps Rin and Dan will move forward with their plans for a boy and a girl."

Iruka thought he understood. Mai would no longer be a little princess alone in her blue and yellow palace; it was probably for the best.

"You and Kakashi are sure..." Haku began.

"Quite sure," Iruka insisted.

"...because I can imagine Kakashi's and Kisame's sons growing up together," Haku finished.

Iruka's thoughts skidded to a halt. Suddenly it was no longer about a small baby who needed feeding and changing. It was about a boy who looked like Kakashi.

"Death makes people want to breed," Haku observed.

Iruka thrust the errant thought aside. "Konohamaru," he stated. "I shall speak with Sasuke and Naruto today."

"Good," Haku confirmed.

* * *

Konohamaru did not want to wake. He clung to sleep, hoping to delay the onset of the enveloping, thick, heavy greyness.

"You have to get up, Kono-chan," Inari insisted. "Get up and take a shower."

He had gone through a phase of arguing with Inari but that was before the greyness. Now, provided the instructions were simple, he just obeyed.

The greyness was better than the pain.

He showered and dressed. That used up his capacity. He sat on a chair and watched Inari's mouth move. Finally Inari gave up and combed the tangles from his hair.

Silent tears ran down Konohamaru's cheeks.

A tray arrived. He managed a few mouthfuls of toast and two cups of tea; otherwise Inari would get Rin.

Then Naruto was there. His brightness hurt.

Inari had gone. Konohamaru had not noticed him leave.

Naruto gave instructions. When Konohamaru failed to comply, Naruto did it for him. Konohamaru was dressed in a jacket and a pair of low boots. When Naruto moved to clean his teeth for him Konohamaru discovered a limit he did not know he had and did it himself.

Konohamaru was going to Sasuke's office. If he did not walk Naruto would carry him. Again, he found himself complying because there was no doubt in his mind that Naruto would carry through the threat.

The display frame was set to a landscape; Konohamaru recognised the image as one that was displayed in his grandfather's receiving room. Sasuke had arranged the comfortable chairs so that he and Konohamaru were knee-to-knee opposite each other and Naruto was at Konohamaru's side.

"I understand," Sasuke said.

Konohamaru froze. Of course Sasuke understood. He had lost everyone in his life as suddenly and as brutally as Konohamaru had lost Ranmaru.

"Let me help you, Kono-kun," Sasuke said softly.

Konohamaru looked into those dark, deep, knowing eyes.

"It never goes away," Sasuke told him. "It is there but in the distance. If you forgot, it would be wrong. Slowly, for me far too slowly, you begin to be able to think about the joyful times without..." Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "...without being overcome by the grief."

Fourteen standards had passed and Sasuke still struggled to speak of it. In a strange way it helped.

"Let me take some of the decisions for you, like a brother should," Sasuke suggested.

Konohamaru did not want to agree. Sasuke would make him do things he could not bear to even consider. But he had asked as his foster brother rather than as Uchiha-sama. That meant a great deal to Konohamaru.

He managed the smallest of nods.

* * *

Shikamaru had spent two divs finding all he could about their unidentified enemy. He had been hindered slightly when the data crystal array in the household in Tarrasade went awry but he put it into storage for future study, transferred the array from the Oak and replaced that one with a back-up. It had made keeping proper back-ups since he was five worthwhile.

During the last div he had moved from research to thinking, although he still had queries running and Tennyo One, Two and Three tracking down leads.

Kakashi had asked for an update. It would be a challenge. Shikamaru was using parts of his mind that were almost impossible to explain to anyone, even Klenn.

He hoped he had something to which Sasuke, Kakashi and Neji could relate.

"I colour-coded it," he explained, displaying the three-dimensional network.

"Like the search pattern when we were pursuing Kabuto," Sasuke suggested.

Shikamaru managed to avoid explaining how different they were. "A little," he agreed. "Green are facts," he announced and cleared all the other colours.

There was one small cluster; the unidentified enemy had planted Ranmaru in Uchiha. Ranmaru had a net in his head. The enemy had certain capacities based on those facts.

"That's it?" Sasuke declared in horror.

"After that we have to start making assumptions," Shikamaru explained. "Which is the next step but we have to accept that they are assumptions. They could be incorrect. The first assumption is that the enemy killed Ranmaru."

Many yellow dots appeared.

"That is an assumption?" Neji asked.

"Of course," Shikamaru answered. "It could be a second enemy wishing to unnerve us." He wondered if he should point out that Ranmaru's assassination did not make sense. He would wait.

"The second assumption is that Gaara's abduction was also related," he said and orange dots were added. "And the third, the least certain, is that there is a link between Orochimaru and the unidentified enemy." Many more dots appeared, this time blue. "There is support for this assumption in what Kotohime has told us."

"That's a bit better," Sasuke observed, relaxing a little.

"We are certain that Kotohime is what she seems?" Kakashi asked. "We are using this information and there is the technique for giving hybrids purebred children. A technique that Haku and Kisame have decided to use."

Sasuke had not known that.

"I am certain she is not lying to us and Rin is sure the technique is sound," Neji insisted.

"It checks out," Shikamaru agreed.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, for raising the possibility. However, we must be who we are. Never trusting anyone may turn us into an organisation that would treat a child the way they treated Ranmaru." He turned back to Shikamaru, "Shika-san?"

"I have added the information I have found through my research," Shikamaru said and many more dots appeared; only a very few of them were green.

"Any conclusions?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru considered. "No," he decided.

Sasuke sighed. "Any observations then? Or deductions? Or leads? Or even hunches?"

"Three," Shikamaru conceded. "One. We examined the remains of the assassins after they blew themselves up. Each one had a net in his brain like the one in Ranmaru's head. This, the way Gaara was interrogated and Orochimaru's resurrection may mean they have technology that we do not understand.

"Two. Kabuto has a miniature Mulligan drive. It is possible they do also. Klenn is researching that aspect for me.

"Three. I do not understand why they killed Ranmaru so quickly. I would have thought they would have attempted to keep him alive for interrogation. If that was impossible in Tarrasade, why didn't they wait until a better opportunity presented itself? I even checked they hadn't swapped in a clone but it was definitely his body; even the stomach contents were exactly correct."

Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe all my assumptions are invalid and there is more than one group involved," he suggested.

"Second guessing yourself will not help," Kakashi insisted. "What does that lateral thinking brain of yours suggest?"

Shikamaru did not know if voicing some of his thoughts was a good idea or not.

"Please, Shika-san," Sasuke asked.

"They are in the Fringe, probably Far Fringe. I think they, possibly a single leader, has been building a powerbase for at least a decade, possibly two. He has excellent intelligence gathering and analysis. He has a plan to extend his influence. Then Uchiha explodes across known space in an unprecedented way. We threaten that plan."

"Why?" asked Sasuke. "Known space is huge and Uchiha has no interest in controlling it."

"He may not believe that," Shikamaru replied. He hesitated and then took one of the double sided spacer medallions out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Also, there is this. A story can be powerful. It can persuade people that they have value. It can give hope. It can raise people's expectations and make them question their lot. It can make them far more difficult to control."

"You have been listening too much to Klennethon Darrent," Sasuke complained.

"This medallion was sent to me by Sakura-san," Shikamaru told him. "One of her colleagues bought it in sector eight of the Far Fringe." He produced three more. "Sector one, sector five, sector eleven," he listed, putting them on the table one by one. "By now stories based on what happened in the Warren will be spreading."

Sasuke scowled at him.

Shikamaru decided that was enough, at least for today. "I shall continue to collect evidence and integrate it," he promised.

"What about Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura-san's employer agreed that one of her colleagues would track him," Shikamaru answered, making sure he did not catch Sasuke's eye. "I also have hired some private detectives through one of my identities. It is better if it is not us following him. He and Orochimaru have gone to a planet called Lightning known for its hybrid engineering."

"How does this affect our plans?" Sasuke asked. "The school is out of the question. If you are correct about Gaara, anyone with links to Uchiha is a target." He frowned. "What about your parents, Shika-san?"

"Surrounded by multiple layers of security of which they are blissfully unaware," Shikamaru assured him.

"Good," Sasuke acknowledged. "Next question. Should we stay here or should we 'go nomad'? Shika-san?"

"Go nomad," Shikamaru answered without hesitation. "It makes us unpredictable. A mobile powerbase means we can continue to operate without sending crews too far from back-up."

"I agree," said Kakashi. "Three divs is long enough that it does not look as if we are running away. We gain nothing staying longer in Tarrasade."

* * *

Konohamaru had seen C-san every second day since he had agreed to allow Sasuke to help him. This was their tenth session.

C-san placed the tape on the low table between them.

Konohamaru did not have to ask what was on it although he was surprised to see it. If he had been thinking clearly he would have realised that Naruto would have made a copy.

He had fed the one Naruto had given him into a disposal unit.

C-san must think he had made progress. It was true that the greyness had receded and that daily tasks had become easier. Yesterday he had told Inari off for treating Tayuya so badly and Inari, instead of being upset, had smiled.

"There are options," C-san said. "You could just listen to the audio, or read a written transcript."

Konohamaru had no intention of interacting with what was on the tape in any way or at any level.

"He left this message for you to receive if he died," C-san reminded him. "He did not go to Naruto-san and ask for it back when the procedure to disable the killnet was successful. He could have but he did not." He paused and then said the words Konohamaru had dreaded. "You are going against his wishes, Konohamaru-san."

Konohamaru connected the tablet to the tape-player. He made sure his finger was over the control to turn it off before starting the tape.

Ranmaru was sitting on his bed in his room. He smiled.

"I love you, Kono-chan. You make me so happy. Even if it turns out it only lasts a short time it is worth it to me and I hope you think so too. I leave you a task. Make someone else as happy as you make me. You have as long as you need. Meanwhile, look after the others and let them look after you. Remember, I love you and I know you love me."

Then the screen went blank. Konohamaru had not expected it to be so short.

He should have trusted Ranmaru. He should have viewed the tape as soon as Naruto had given it to him. It had made him feel better, not worse as he had anticipated.

He copied the short holovid from the tape to the memory of his tablet. Then he put the tape in his lockbox.

* * *

The last person Kiba expected to turn up in the playroom was Konohamaru. He was thinner and looked taller than the last time he had been there. Kiba invited him to sit in the other rocking chair.

Once they finished exchanging pleasantries there was silence. Konohamaru watched the children. His eyes were very sad. Kiba wondered if it was good for him to be in a place that would remind him so much of Ranmaru.

Then Yuki walked over to Konohamaru. As always, he was clutching his doll. To Kiba's surprise, he abandoned the doll and climbed into Konohamaru's lap.

"I miss him lots," Yuki confided.

Konohamaru hugged the child close. He began to gently rock the chair. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. "I do too, Yuki-chan. I do too."

* * *

.


	45. Contrast

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers - it encourages me to keep writing this fic.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-five: Contrast**

* * *

Pein was pleased.

It was a rare sensation. He would make the most of it. He would spend time with Konan. He would insist that they do activities she enjoyed and relish her pleasure.

They would make love.

He would make the most of this precious sensation before the dissatisfaction returned.

It was a burden to be chosen for greatness. There had been times, sometimes standards long, where Pein felt he was making little progress in bringing the Peace.

The Peace was a better future for humanity. People would live simple, happy lives on planets and without technology; growing food and having babies.

In order to achieve this utopia there would need to be an elite who relinquished their claim to a simple, happy life and gave centuries of service. They would impose the Law and keep the Peace; endangering their humanity by using technologies that must remain forbidden to the masses.

The Akatsuki.

The challenge was getting from here to there. For that the Akatsuki needed an army and a fleet. The army needed to be disposable. Pein valued life, so they could not be human; they could not have souls.

They could be hybrids or they could be clones. Hybrids were the better soldiers. Pein had almost decided on hybrids. That was why he had needed Orochimaru.

Now clones were a better option. They could be infected by the symbiote that Kabuto had discovered, creating super-soldiers. A sample of the symbiote had been taken from one of the individuals that Kabuto had infected and Uchiha had saved.

Pein had a way of circumventing what Kabuto believed to be a genetic compatibility issue. Zetsu had traced the warrior woman's planet of origin and a team had collected stem cells from five hundred healthy and fit individuals. After examining the genomes, Pein had selected sixty.

Two clones of each model were already gestating. One clone would need to develop slowly and with stimuli to create a golem; a sentient clone that mimicked humans but had no soul. These golems would need to have mind nets installed and be trained carefully. The other copy would be used to see which models worked best with the symbiote.

Later, when an army was required, they could accelerate the development of clones to maturity and mindprint them from a genetically identical golem.

It was a much neater solution than hybrids. Hybrid development was unpredictable. Standards of experimentation suggested that mindprinting hybrids gave uncertain results.

Pein no longer needed Orochimaru's expertise but Kabuto was proving surprisingly useful.

The symbiote had come via Uchiha. The warrior woman had gone to Sasuke Uchiha, presumably because she had seen that first interview.

Pein had watched it many times. It did not speak to him. The boy was beautiful, Pein could see that, but his love for the soulless hybrid was unnatural.

It spoke to others though; too many others.

The new Uchiha was strange and intriguing. So many of the boy's decisions were irrational. He loved a hybrid. He took in the brother who had betrayed him. He had risked everything, even his own life, in the Warren.

Pein had decided that he was a rich brat who had been badly raised after his parents' death; blessed with an Uchiha's beauty and charisma but with few other redeeming qualities.

It was those around him that accounted for his success: his mentor, Kakashi, the medico, Rin, the renegade Hyuga, Neji, and, most of all, the typed-seven genius, Shikamaru.

Pein smiled. He had used the boy's bad judgement against him. It had allowed him to plant a spy in their midst.

It had been a ploy within a feint. Pein had always known that this Ranmaru's loyalty to Konan was suspect. He had planned it to be so and systematically weakened it. He had always known that his spy would be turned; his plan required it.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office thinking. Occasionally he would make a handwritten note. The display frame showed the picture of Naruto. Soon he would make himself another small pot of tea.

Joining the inner circle of Uchiha, what Naruto referred to as the family, had become a one-way process. It would remain so until they identified and dealt with their enemy. They could not risk crewmembers being taken and brutalised or killed.

He drew a neat Uchiha crest in the middle of a fresh sheet of paper.

There were two ways forward. One was to find more allies. The other was to recruit but to separate those recruits, making an inner and outer Uchiha.

Naruto would hate that. For him Uchiha was family; you either were family or you were not.

Sasuke sighed. He decided to make the next pot of tea.

He sipped his tea and thought about Uchiha's history. He kept coming back to the same thought.

They were spacers.

Perhaps they should not recruit individuals. They should recruit crews. Each crew would be like a little family. That would please Naruto.

He uncapped his pen.

These crews would not be Traditional. The code would be modified. No one, not even cats, would be expected to fuck against his or her will. There could be recommended structures and procedures. They would be encouraged to pursue some activities and avoid others. Crews who qualified and signed up would be given some credit and a communication advantage over their rivals. In return they would give a small share of their profits and their allegiance to Uchiha.

Perhaps the more successful crews could become allies. Maybe some of those allies would end up working hand in glove with Uchiha.

Crews who signed up and then broke the rules would lose their Uchiha endorsement. Crews who shamed themselves would be shunned. Occasionally a crew might do something so awful that they would have to interfere.

Sasuke smiled. It was a good idea. He was proud of it.

He would discuss it with Naruto and with Iruka before presenting it to Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru.

He was making more detailed notes when there was a knock on his door. He capped his pen and called enter.

It was Konohamaru with Yuki. Sasuke was pleased to see them together; it seemed to be working for both of them.

Yuki held up his doll. "I am giving Dolly to Mai," he announced.

Sasuke looked from Yuki to Konohamaru and then back to Yuki. He came out from behind his desk and sat on one of the comfortable chairs. Konohamaru sat in another. Yuki climbed onto his Papa's lap.

"You are sure, Yu-chan?" Sasuke checked.

Yuki turned big blue eyes on him. "Yes," he insisted, "but he needs new clothes. Haku makes the clothes but he can't because it's a present for Mai. I asked To-chan. He says you are good at making clothes."

"I can sew," Sasuke admitted. He had no idea about making doll's clothes. "What clothes do you want, Yu-chan?"

"A kimono and a uniform," Yuki told him.

Sasuke's heart sank. Mai was being decanted in three days' time. The gift-giving was the day after tomorrow.

"Shika-san and Neji-san are already onto it, Sasuke-sama," Konohamaru assured him.

The doll had been carefully measured. Shikamaru had generated patterns that were scaled appropriately. Neji had gone through the closet and the old clothes that had been put aside for recycling. He had then gone around the crew with a few specific requirements. Various people had made contributions. Shino had made tiny Uchiha lapel badges. Kiba had made boots and sandals.

They had set up in Iruka's office. Konohamaru was in charge of cutting fabric, Sasuke the machine sewing and Iruka the hand finishing.

It was difficult, fiddly work.

Finally they had the two outfits ready for Yuki to view. Naruto brought him to Iruka's office. Konohamaru dressed the doll first in the kimono and then in the uniform. Yuki watched gravely.

"You made boots," he said.

"Kiba-san made the boots," Sasuke admitted, not wanting to take credit for something he had not done. "Dolly needs boots if he is in uniform."

"The kimono is prettier," Yuki observed.

"We could make a display stand for the set of clothes Dolly is not wearing," Iruka suggested. "Like the stand Haku-san has in the closet."

Yuki smiled. It was Naruto's smile; like sunshine. "The kimono could be on the stand and Dolly could wear his uniform," he decided.

Kiba and Shino spent the evening making the stand.

* * *

Naruto sat at one table and Konohamaru at the other. The children were wrapping their presents for Mai.

He looked about the new room. Despite all their efforts, it still reminded him of the classrooms at the orphanage. This area had two large tables and a holoprojector. There was also a comfortable sitting area, a place for messy activities, nests for resting and a gym as well as the large, central play area. At the moment the children were still not sure what they thought about the new room, so they were splitting their time between it and the old playroom.

The kits had gone through a growth spurt once they had turned four. Kuuya and Yasushi were as tall and almost as wide as Ryuu. Keizo and Yoshimi were equally tall but slighter. Yuki was a handbreadth shorter and much slighter; he looked delicate. Kazuki was yet another handbreadth shorter and skinny but somehow managed to look wiry rather than fragile.

Hoshi was tallest, followed by Haru and then Hikaru. Hikaru and Ryuu were the same height.

Biwako-san spent the first half of each morning and the second part of each afternoon with Akemi, Misora and Keitaro. Three days out of five she spent the middle part of the day with the litter and Ayame. They did what she called learning through play. When one of them asked a question she answered it, with the exception of Haru who was allowed three questions a day. Hoshi had shown an interest in learning to read, followed by Hikaru, Ayame and then Yuki.

No one knew how Haru had learned to read; it had just happened.

Haru had abandoned the tablet and Shikamaru had given up trying to keep him away from the data streams. Instead he built wall after wall of filters which Haru broke through or circumvented one after another. It had become a game they played.

Iruka had suggested establishing boundaries that Haru was expected not to cross. Shikamaru had squirmed and explained that Haru would cross them and then pretend he had not; it would encourage him to become deceitful. In the end even Iruka had given up for the time being, although he insisted that they would revisit the issue when Haru was older.

Naruto kept Haru under close scrutiny. He was a nice child. He could be a little thoughtless but he was kind to the other children. He did his best to avoid confrontations with Hikaru. He always put aside his latest obsession when Kazuki wanted to play with him.

He was doing fine.

Naruto's gaze went to Hikaru. He was having a good day; there had been several of those lately. He had chosen bricks for Mai but in girly colours. Naruto had tried explaining that there weren't girl-colours and boy-colours, just colours, but he could see that Hikaru was not convinced.

Kakashi had started their training and Naruto believed that had made a difference. They had a session every third day. Hikaru was better than Hoshi and far better than Haru. He always tried his best, which Kakashi liked and praised. Between sessions he practiced with Ryuu.

He had told Inari that he was like Papa while Haru was like Shika-san and Ryuu and the kits were like To-chan. When Inari had asked who Hoshi was like Hikaru had frowned and decided that she was like Papa too.

Luckily Hoshi was even less competitive than Haru.

In truth, Hoshi resembled Sasuke more closely. She was attracted by beauty. She was solemn like him with the same sense of humour. She had his reflective nature and his musical talent.

Sasuke had been encouraging them to make music rather than only listening to him making it. They sang and used instruments that Naruto and Kiba had tested and confirmed sounded good.

The kits were enthusiastic and loved percussion instruments. Yuki adored the glockenspiel. Yoshimi and Yasushi liked the xylophone. The other kits liked the drums. Even Ryuu liked the big drum. Haru was happy having a go at anything. Hikaru, Hoshi and Ayame were learning the biwa.

Hikaru, Hoshi and Haru sounded wonderful when they sang together. When the others joined in it was lively rather than tuneful.

Naruto gave in and wrapped Ryuu's present for him; otherwise they might never finish. Konohamaru wrote the labels. Then they spruced up the children and headed for the galley.

Haku was already in his place with Kisame on one side and Itachi on the other. Naruto watched as Konohamaru hugged Haku, reassuring him that the time had come to try to move on.

It was joyful but a little sad. It was hard not to think that Ranmaru should be there.

Yuki's gift was the highlight. Haku was completely overwhelmed, both by the fact it was Yuki's precious doll and the effort that had gone into producing the uniform and the kimono. He insisted that Yuki sit on Kisame's lap while he changed the doll's outfit and then changed it back. At the end Konohamaru and Yuki went with Haku to the nursery to choose a place for Dolly.

"You did a great job with the doll's clothes, teme," Naruto acknowledged once the children had been put to bed and they were alone in their room.

"I had lots of help," Sasuke admitted. He sat cross-legged on the bed.

Naruto recognised the signal and sat opposite him.

"You asked me if I wanted more children," Sasuke began. "Now I am asking you the same question."

Naruto understood. This was the moment. If he said yes, the triplets would be born soon, so that they would reach maturity before he died. If he said no, Sasuke would wait.

Did he want Sasuke looking back, raising Naruto's children, when he should be looking for someone else to love?

Did he want to see Sasuke's joy?

Hadn't the past four standards been the happiest of his life, even happier than the two that had gone before?

Was there any real difference between ten children and thirteen?

"Yes," he answered before he had even realised that he had made the decision.

* * *

Pein forced himself to wait a day after the first batch of information arrived; he knew that distracting Zetsu would be a mistake.

Instead he concentrated on planning how to raise the sixty golems. It should be done by mindprinted clones of him and Konan; that would ensure the golems' loyalty. If they raised them in groups of ten one mindprint from him and one from Konan would generate the six couples they required.

But Konan hated them raising children only to use them. She would listen to his argument that they were not human and had no souls. On a good day she would say nothing. On a bad day she would make a comment.

It was a bad day.

"You loved Chibi," she reminded him. "He was a dog. He was not even a hybrid. He did not have a soul. It did not stop you loving him."

It stung. "I could lie to you," he retorted. "I could tell you that the mindprinted clones were needed for something else."

Her grey eyes were suddenly cold. "The day you lie to me, Nagato, is the day I leave you. We both know where that will lead."

He did. She would leave, he would fetch her back and, in the end, she would die and he would be left with nothing but soulless clones to remind him of what they had shared. "I am sorry," he mumbled.

She stroked his cheek. "I should not have tried to hurt you," she whispered but then she turned away. "Go see Zetsu. He will have done the initial analysis by now."

Every fibre of Pein's being tightened in anticipation as he walked through the doorway to Zetsu's room. Had it worked?

The central wall of the display was full of symbols, words and pictures. Large parts of it were outlined in red; the colour Zetsu used to denote plans rather than evidence or ideas.

Zetsu was sitting in his chair, staring at the wall; lost in thought. He looked exhausted.

"You have a plan," Pein observed.

Zetsu jumped to his feet, spun and bowed. "Excuse us, Pein-sama, we were thinking."

"I understand, Zetsu-san. You have a plan," he repeated.

"Yes. The information is incredibly detailed. Uchiha has a device called an improver that allows them to use poor holes. That is part of what makes them so mobile," light Zetsu gabbled.

"The plan," Pein reminded him.

"Yes. They have a planet, unoccupied, out in the Far Fringe. They are certain no one knows of it. When they are there they dispense with their usual impeccable security," dark Zetsu told him.

"They take the children to the surface," light Zetsu added. "Shikamaru and his lover are permitted to be alone without fighters to guard them."

"And we know its location?" Pein checked.

"Not yet, but we will," dark Zetsu assured him. "We are already narrowing down possibilities."

"Whatever the location, the implementation will be similar," light Zetsu insisted. "I recommend we finalise the plan and dispatch squads in stasis to the most probable sectors."

Pein knew it would be better to allow Zetsu to continue planning so that they could dispatch squads as soon as possible. Even so, he could not resist asking one question. "Are you sure that the planet can be reached without one of these improvers?"

Zetsu smiled. "It has a standard ecology. That means it was seeded by the Colonial Service. We can reach it using a conventional Mulligan drive."

* * *

.


	46. Little Uchihas

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-six: Little Uchihas**

* * *

Itachi walked and hummed, Mai cradled in his arms. It worked only if there was no hint of tension in him. Getting Mai to sleep had proved to be about mind over body.

Mai was a fretful baby. It took a long time to feed her and even longer to persuade her to sleep. Rin had assured them there was nothing wrong but Itachi knew that Haku felt responsible. Against all reason, he had decided that Mai was this way because he had put her in stasis for half a standard.

Itachi put such thoughts aside. All that mattered was getting Mai to sleep so Haku could rest. He was next door, with Kisame, listening. At the slightest hint Mai was unhappy all the tension would be back, Mai would pick that up and they would be off again.

Ten minutes later and Itachi was sure she was sleeping. He placed her in the cradle and set it to rock. Then he moved silently over to the gestator. It hummed obligingly, the display showing a reassuring amount of blue.

Inside was Shou; Haku and Kisame's child.

Itachi still thought of Sasuke as Mai's genetic parent. Between them, Mai and Shou combined Itachi's three most precious people. He shut his eyes, overcome by his desire to protect them.

Then he glided soundlessly from the nursery to where his lovers were waiting.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and Shikamaru looked back.

Naruto had insisted that the two of them work together to optimise the triplets. He had said that they had done a great job last time and that they should not fiddle with a winning formula.

This time they were in Sasuke's office.

"Just a quick look," Shikamaru suggested.

The slightest encouragement was enough. Sasuke set the programme to 100% of Naruto's humanised chromosomes. He then activated the function that showed the most likely appearance of the child.

The boy was obviously closely related to Naruto. He had a shock of bright yellow hair, less golden than Sasuke had expected, and Naruto's blue eyes. He was round faced and had slightly tanned skin. He was short for his age and a little chubby.

Sasuke's finger had increased the age without him even taking the decision.

They stared at the man. He was definitely not Naruto; he was purebred. He was above average height but not unusually tall; unlike Naruto his arms and legs were in proportion to his body. The face had slimmed to show a pointed chin and definite cheekbones. The hair was still shockingly yellow. The eyes were still Naruto's eyes.

"Remember to deactivate the requirement for Uchihaness," Shikamaru reminded him.

Sasuke scowled at him. He had no intention of looking at the profile.

Less than a minute later they were studying it in detail. It fell short of the parameters thought necessary for an Uchiha but in surprisingly few areas.

"Bara would have started out with a high quality human genome," Shikamaru observed.

Sasuke stared at the image; a purebred version of Naruto with a normal lifespan who would be able to have children of his own.

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird?" Shikamaru queried.

Sasuke did not deny that he was considering it. "He would not be my Naruto, just as the kits are not my Naruto. He would be less like Naruto than they are."

"You would need to talk to Na-chan," Shikamaru reminded him. "He gave his permission for you to combine his humanised chromosomes with yours to make babies, not to make a purebred version of him."

* * *

Naruto knew that Sasuke and Shi-chan had been making decisions about the triplets. He had expected Sasuke to tell him that Rin was already working on the embryos and listened carefully to his description of two full-blood Uchiha girls who were half Sasuke and half him, like Haru was half Sasuke and half Shi-chan.

"That sounds nice," he confirmed. He smiled. "You will have to start thinking about names, teme. No leaving it to the last minute like last time."

Sasuke did not respond. Naruto had expected him to rile and remind Naruto that it had not been his idea to leave naming the kits until after they were born. Naruto felt his whiskers twitch.

"And the boy?" he asked, suspiciously.

Sasuke flushed slightly, confirming that something was up. Naruto leaned forward slightly and sampled his scent. Sure enough, Sasuke blushed deeper and he smelt distinctively embarrassed.

"What are you up to, teme?" he queried. "Not another scheme like when you conceived Haru?"

Sasuke's chin came up. "I was going to discuss it with you."

Naruto half listened to Sasuke's disjointed explanation why he wanted the boy to have Naruto's genome without the fox bits. It certainly did not bother him and Sasuke obviously wanted it very much.

"Fine," he said.

Sasuke's attempt to explain came to a shuddering halt. "You are sure?" he checked.

Naruto nodded. "Where's the tablet? What do I need to say?"

* * *

Kiba concentrated; he could see four of the children and, if he listened carefully, he could hear the other six.

He understood the reasons for letting the children use both the old playroom and the new playroom but it meant that the children were spread across an area that was five times greater than it had been. Even with the new gym locked, it was difficult to keep track of them.

If he was being honest with himself, every aspect of looking after them was a challenge. Now Naruto was talking about three more babies and Haku-san had asked him whether he could help them look after Mai and Shou, the baby who would follow. During the conversation, the little girl Hamaki, Terai and Fu were gestating was also mentioned.

He liked the idea of babies to care for. Then he thought of bad days, when Haru was running rings around him, Yuki needed extra attention, Kazuki could not sit down and Hikaru was in one of his moods.

He missed Ranmaru very much.

He was relieved when Biwako-san arrived midmorning. She managed to get them all sitting down around the tables involved in building models out of clay. Kiba was surprised that she hadn't started them on the learning games, but only until she came over to him.

"You have not sat down since I arrived, Kiba-san," she observed.

He did not reply. He hoped she did not expect a reply.

"We need to rethink," she suggested. "I think we should move Akemi, Misora and Keitaro's lessons to here; we can extend the facilities if necessary. I think we should ask Kurenai-san if she could assist. I think we should discuss with Kono-kun if he would like to help with the children rather than just visiting. I think we should extend the programme of activities to involve more crew members."

Kiba decided to let go; he would have to if he was going to be caring for another three babies, perhaps more.

They asked Kurenai and Konohamaru to supervise the children for part of that afternoon while Naruto, Biwako, Iruka and Kiba discussed Biwako's plan.

"Perhaps we should try a twelve day cycle," Biwako suggested. "There will be many, routine, everyday things. There will be time to spend with each individual child. However, I suggest we try to find activities, two a day, that they do as a group with people other than Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Kono-kun, Kurenai-san or me to do them with them."

"Sasuke does music with them," Naruto began. "He prefers regular slots so that he can work around them. Maybe two slots over the twelve days, because they like it a lot."

"Excellent," Biwako encouraged. "Perhaps the children could perform their music for the crew."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other.

Biwako smiled. "It does not have to be good, Naruto-san, just the best they can do."

"Kakashi does training with them once every three days," Iruka added. "That's four slots."

"Shino-san may be able to offer something," Kiba suggested. "He thought of stuff for Keitaro when he was about their age."

"Cooking," Iruka stated with confidence. "Choza-san is good with them."

At the end of the meeting Kiba looked at the table. On it were twenty-two of Iruka-san's cards with activities written on them, plus two blank cards, arranged in two rows of twelve. They had decided to keep two sessions free and flexible, to accommodate matters that arose, or to visit Shikamaru's level.

"Some activities will need more supervision from us than others," Biwako admitted.

Kiba eyes went to Haku's session. Surely even Haku-san could not manage to teach the kits and Ryuu to sew?

By day six of the first cycle Kiba was convinced. He had not appreciated that there would be so many advantages to the new system. Firstly, the activities used up a lot of the children's energy. Secondly, the variation was excellent; he was discovering that the children had talents he had not even suspected. Thirdly, by being peripheral rather than leading the activity, he or Naruto was there to give a child who needed it a little extra attention. Fourthly, he no longer went to bed each night exhausted and anxious.

Day six in the morning was Haku's slot. Kiba waited with trepidation.

Arriving with Mai was a good start. The children all wanted to see her. When Haku put her to sleep in a basket he warned them that they would wake her up if they made too much noise.

Kiba was impressed. Haku had given the children a real reason why they should try to be quiet. Normally they were quiet because they knew that he or Naruto would growl at them if they were too noisy.

Haku asked the children to sit down. He then smiled at them.

"I know you like painting pictures for your Papa," he began. "When I go to his office I see your pictures on his wall."

"He puts the old ones in our books," Keizo told Haku.

"There are ten books," Yoshimi explained, "one each."

"And ten boxes," Kuuya added.

"'Cos some things won't fit in the books," Yasushi said helpfully.

Ryuu frowned. "When the shelves are full, Papa puts some into the boxes."

Kiba tensed slightly. If Haku was going to wait for every child to make a comment Kazuki would be bored before they even started. He was already looking about.

Haku distracted them by picking up a large fabric bag. Out of it he brought a rectangle of brown felt. On one side was a picture of flowers made by sticking down other, smaller pieces of felt that had been cut into various shapes.

"I thought that, today, we would make a new type of picture for your Papa," Haku told them.

It was a good idea. Haku had lots of different coloured rectangles of felt so that each child could choose their background colour. The felt shapes they cut out, sometimes on their own and sometimes with Haku's help, gripped to the background so that they could add new pieces without all the others falling off. Kiba noticed that Haku had thought through the process very carefully. He pinned each child's background felt to a board. That made it easier for them to manage their picture; they could even pick it up to show people without it collapsing.

He even understood children enough to keep the glue well away.

Halfway through Mai woke up and started crying. Kiba offered to feed her and change her. Haku looked at him with suddenly vulnerable eyes.

"Or I could supervise the children, Haku-san, while you see to her," Kiba added hastily.

The Haku-san he knew was back. "No, Kiba-san, it would be most appreciated if you would see to Mai's needs."

Kiba made sure he stayed where Haku could see him. Yuki and, to Kiba's surprise, Ryuu came over to watch for a while.

Once Mai was back sleeping in the basket, each child brought his or her design to Kiba or Haku for the pieces to be stuck down.

Kiba could see that the activity had come to its end. The children were tidying up. Nothing more could be done until the glue dried. He started to plan what to do when the session finished early.

"Who knows that your Papa can sew?" Haku asked the children.

"I do," answered Yuki. "He made Dolly's kimono and his uniform."

"Who would like to hear the story about what happened when we got caught without uniforms?" Haku asked.

The children were fascinated. Even Kiba was captivated. Haku was almost as good a storyteller as Shika-san. It was interesting to hear about when the current crew had still been in two parts. It was good for the children to know that their father sewed, even if he was Uchiha-sama, and that, when faced with a challenge, everyone pulled together.

"That was a great session, Haku-san," Kiba admitted at the end when Konohamaru had appeared to supervise hand-washing before the midday meal.

Haku bowed. "Thank you, Kiba-san. I confess I am grateful that you only have me down for one session every twelve days. It will be a challenge to think of things for them to do. I shall take the pictures away and, when they are fully dry, embroider each with the maker's name."

"I could make ten thin boards the correct size, to mount them on," Kiba suggested.

Haku smiled at him. "That would be excellent, Kiba-san. Thank you."

* * *

The next free afternoon, Naruto took the children to give their felt pictures to Sasuke in his office. Each picture was admired and hung on the display board while Naruto did his best to keep an eye on what every child was doing.

Nevertheless, Shikamaru's voice sounded over the intercom.

"_Shikamaru here, Sasuke-sama. Haru is accessing the data streams via the terminal in your office."_

They watched as a sheepish Haru came out from under Sasuke's desk. Naruto held out his hand and was given the hardware Haru had been using for the hack. It would join Shikamaru's growing collection of Haru's creations.

"I locked it," Sasuke insisted and then went back to admiring Kuuya's picture.

"It slows him up," Naruto told him, hoping that was some consolation. A giggle from some of the children drew his attention as Yasushi announced, "It's To-chan with no clothes on," and Naruto realised that one of them had the pointer for the display flame.

"Put it back to show the picture of you all," he insisted, "and then give me the pointer."

"Are you going to make us tea, Papa?" Hoshi asked.

Sasuke hung Kuuya's picture and picked up Kazuki's. "No, Ho-chan," he admitted. "Once we have hung all the pictures we are going to Shika-san's level. That's if your To-chan does not start growling before then." He turned to Kazuki. "The blue against the orange is very nice, Ka-chan. I like it a lot."

The children picked up the threat. They piled into the comfortable chairs and tried to be good, which consisted of tussling with each other rather than touching stuff they knew they should leave alone.

Naruto could feel a growl coming on. He suppressed the urge. If he growled Sasuke would not hesitate to cancel the outing to Shi-chan's level. He wished Sasuke would hurry up, but nothing would persuade him not to give each child his or her share of attention.

Next time he would arrange for them to visit Sasuke in pairs rather than one big group.

Finally Sasuke hung the tenth picture and they were off.

He and Sasuke sat on the grass and watched the children paddling in the pool or climbing on the frame. One by one, and then by twos or threes, they decided that they had climbed or paddled enough and came to sit with their To-chan and Papa. Finally Yoshimi, Yasushi and Kazuki had a race from the climbing frame to the huddle. Kazuki wormed his way through the others and onto Sasuke's lap. Naruto watched Sasuke cuddle him and scratch behind his ears.

Naruto took a deep breath. "We have something to tell you," he began.

Sasuke gave him an encouraging look.

"You are going to have two little sisters and a little brother," Naruto finished. It seemed a bit stark but being subtle would only confuse Ryuu and Kuuya."

"Are they hybrids or purebred?" Haru asked immediately.

"Children are children, Ha-chan," Sasuke reminded him but picked up Naruto's slight frown and answered the question. "They are purebred."

"What do they look like?" Yuki asked.

"At the moment they are too small to look like much," Naruto replied. "They will be put into the gestators in a few days time and, for now, the gestators are going to be in our bedroom."

"They will need a nursery," Hikaru pointed out.

"And a book and a box in Papa's office," Keizo added.

There followed a long list of things that babies needed. Naruto assured them that they would gather everything together before the babies were born.

"What are their names?" Ryuu asked and all the children fell silent, waiting for the answer.

"Your Papa will decide the names," Naruto told them. "He'll decide before they are born."

Ryuu frowned. "Please decide soon, Papa. Babies need names."

"I will do that, Ry-chan," Sasuke promised.

Once all the questions seemed to be over, they took the train back to the playroom with Sasuke driving and Naruto walking along beside the engine. Naruto noticed that the children headed for the nests in the old playroom rather than those in the new. He sat in one of the rocking chairs and Sasuke in the other.

"I think that went well," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto considered. "Yes. I shall keep a close eye on Ryuu." His mind went back to the ten of them in Sasuke's office. "We are crazy to be having another three," he observed.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Completely crazy," he agreed.

* * *

.


	47. Three

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******************Any scenes considered too graphic are replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-seven: Three**

* * *

Naruto woke and decided that today was the day. He studied the top of Sasuke's head; the only part of him that stuck out from the bedcovers. Even if this was the day, perhaps this was not the moment to start; Sasuke hated being woken up early.

He slipped out of bed and padded over to the gestators. The displays indicated that they were fine but he viewed each baby anyway. At this stage there was not much to see, but Naruto liked to watch them developing day by day.

Washed and dressed, he joined Iruka-sensei for breakfast. Moegi had only just put his food in front of him when the first of the children arrived; Hoshi and Yuki.

The children now sat on high chairs at the main table. Each child greeted the adults in the room, collected crockery and cutlery, and climbed onto a chair. Usually the child who was first chose to sit next to Naruto but Hoshi sat next to Iruka, leaving the high chair next to Naruto for Yuki.

Naruto smiled at Hoshi and stroked Yuki's head and back. Yuki purred softly and looked up at him. Ranmaru's death had left its mark on the kit. He was quieter, his smile was seen less often and his eyes were too sad.

"Have you checked the babies, To-chan?" he asked.

"I have, Yuki-chan, and they are fine," Naruto reassured him.

Hikaru and Ryuu arrived next, followed by Yasushi and Yoshimi. Then Kiba arrived in the doorway herding Kuuya and Keizo in front of him and carrying a wriggling Kazuki.

Naruto and Iruka exchanged looks.

Kiba deposited Kazuki in a chair and fetched his bowl and spoon. Kuuya and Keizo whispered their greetings and took their seats.

"You will need to find someone to look after Haru this morning, Naruto-san," Kiba informed him.

Naruto twitched his whiskers. "I will see to it, Kiba-san," he answered. "Kazuki-chan, do you have anything to say to Kiba-san?"

Kazuki looked at him. For a moment Naruto thought he might have misjudged it; if Kazuki was still angry he would refuse to apologise and the situation would escalate.

"I am sorry that I was bad, Kiba-san," he admitted.

Kiba took a deep breath. "What you do or say can be bad, Kazu-chan. You could never be bad. I accept your apology."

Some of the tension in the room dissipated. Naruto looked at his food and sighed. The sooner he went to speak with Haru the better.

"Is Haru bad?" Kazuki asked.

Naruto waited. This was not the moment to leave.

Kiba stiffened. "No, Haru is not bad," he replied. "Haru often does things he knows he should not do." He glanced at Naruto. "Like staying up most of the night."

"I will speak with him, Kiba-san," Naruto assured him.

Haru had washed and dressed himself and was sitting on his bunk waiting for his To-chan. Naruto could see how tired he was; his skin was sickly pale and there were black circles under his eyes.

Naruto crouched down so that they were eye to eye.

"Ship's night is for sleeping, Haru-chan," he reminded him. "Not for viewing a tablet."

Haru looked at him with Sasuke's eyes. Naruto did not know how they could be Sasuke's eyes when they were blue, but they were. He sighed. "Change back into your pyjamas," he ordered and then did most of it for him. He held up the covers and Haru lay down.

"You are going to catch up on some of the sleep you have lost," Naruto told him. "Meanwhile I am going to talk to your Papa." He tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you very much, Haru-chan," he assured him.

"I love you too, To-chan," Haru whispered.

* * *

Sasuke was half awake when Naruto came in and sat on the bed. There was definitely something wrong in the way he was just sitting there.

"Dobe?" he queried, sitting up.

"Haru has been staying up at night," Naruto answered.

Sasuke considered. "Maybe we need to review what he does during the day," he suggested. "Should I talk to him now?"

Naruto shook his head. "He is too tired." He managed a slightly wobbly smile. "I thought the new system was working," he said.

Sasuke knelt behind him, wrapped his arms about him and hugged him. "It is. Haru is Haru," he reminded him.

Naruto leaned back and gave him a look. It was not the type of look Sasuke was expecting but he was not opposed to going with what it was suggesting.

"Won't we keep Haru awake?" he queried.

Naruto listened. "He's already asleep," he replied.

Sasuke loved being able to give Naruto more than one climax a day. It was hard work but it was fun.

"I wanted to go for three," Naruto admitted. "Then Kiba got cross with Haru about the not sleeping and Kazuki went all defensive."

**oo******oo**

He suppressed a grumble as Naruto pushed him to arms' length and looking at him with a serious expression.

"What about going for number two now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started at him in disbelief, speechless, only to see Naruto's whiskers twitch and his eyes dance.

"Got you!" he declared. "Your face!" he added.

Sasuke would have tickled him if he had not been in a daze.

Naruto giving him a shower had Sasuke thinking that maybe a second attempt wasn't such a bad idea. He would have suggested it if Naruto had not told him that Haru was awake.

"You go," he told Naruto. "I'll talk to Haru."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "You sure?"

"Quite sure," Sasuke assured him. "You can trust me."

When he entered the nursery Haru was laying on his back in his bunk; probably daydreaming. Sasuke picked him up and sat in the rocking chair with Haru in his lap. Haru rubbed his eyes. Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

"Haru-chan, I thought you liked sleeping," he began.

Haru looked up at him with Naruto's blue eyes. "I do, Papa."

"But you are staying awake at night. Why?" he asked. "Are you accessing the data streams?" If he was, Shikamaru was unaware of it, which would be extremely worrying.

Haru frowned. "Shi-chan would know and he would tell you," he replied.

Sasuke had lived with Shikamaru for too long to accept that as an answer. "Haru, have you ever accessed the data streams without Shika-san catching you?" he asked.

"No, Papa," Haru answered.

It was, Sasuke hoped, a sound start. "Good. Do you understand why we do not want you to have unlimited access to the data streams?"

Haru considered. "No," he replied.

"There are many reasons," Sasuke told him. "Today we will discuss three. Reason one is that you are a child and we want to protect you. We want to keep you safe from bad stuff. There is lots of bad stuff in the data streams. Part of being an adult is that you can look at stuff and decide if it is good or bad. Children can't do that."

"We can't?" queried Haru.

"You can't," Sasuke confirmed. "It needs an adult mind and it needs experience."

"Shi-chan builds filters to keep the bad stuff out," Haru told him.

"And you break them," Sasuke reminded him. "Repeatedly."

Haru considered. "I could stop doing that," he suggested. "What are the other reasons?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Reason two is that there are bad people out there. If you are out there in the data streams they might latch onto you and follow you back."

There was a pause. "The bad people who killed Ranmaru," Haru suggested.

Sasuke flinched. He held Haru a little tighter. "Yes. Them and others."

"What is the third reason?" he asked.

Sasuke held his gaze. "Reason three is that you are too young and too inexperienced to know how dangerous you are. You could hurt people without realising what you are doing."

Haru looked back. "Because I am clever," he stated.

"Because you are clever," Sasuke confirmed.

"Like Kazuki has sharp teeth," Haru added.

"Like Kazu-chan has sharp teeth," Sasuke acknowledged. "When he bites he does far more damage than he means to."

"To-chan and Kiba-san have sharp teeth and they are super-strong," Haru observed. "But they look after babies and only hurt bad people."

Sasuke was encouraged. "They are adults. They have learned when to use their strength and when not to."

"Like you use your power as Uchiha-sama carefully," Haru suggested.

It was a leap Sasuke had not expected. "Like I use my power as Uchiha-sama carefully," he confirmed.

"I shall stop breaking Shi-chan's filters," Haru promised.

Sasuke hugged him tightly. "That would be wonderful, Haru-chan. Now, if you aren't accessing the data streams at night, what are you doing?"

Haru gave a little boy version of a sigh. "I do the stuff I like to do," he admitted. "During the day I do stuff other people want me to do."

Sasuke's gut clenched. "Don't you like the stuff you do in the day?" he asked.

"Some of it," Haru told him. "I like the music," he assured him.

Sasuke wondered if that were true. He lifted Haru off his lap. "You get dressed, Haru-chan. Then we are going to have a snack to make up for not having breakfast. After that we will go to my office and look through your schedule."

They sat next to each other at the table in the galley, eating the snack Sasuke had made.

"Hi-chan will be jealous," Haru said suddenly. "Because I spent time with you."

It was a good point. "Maybe each of you should have a morning with me once every two divs," he suggested.

Haru smiled. "That's a good idea, Papa. That's an Uchiha-sama idea." He considered. "You might have to do something other than talking with Kazuki and Ryuu." He frowned. "They will like the cuddles, though. Perhaps more cuddles and less talking."

"I can manage that," Sasuke assured him.

* * *

Kakashi was running a training session that afternoon, so it was the perfect time for Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Biwako and Sasuke to meet up and discuss Haru. Naruto could tell from Sasuke's scent and his expression that he was worried about offending Kiba, maybe even Biwako-san. He prepared himself to swallow any objections and back Sasuke up if it proved necessary.

"I think we keep forgetting how exceptional Haru is," Sasuke began. "Partly because he now makes an effort to fit in with the rest of the litter, which was something he did not do when he was younger."

"Exceptional or not, he needs to sleep at night," Kiba growled.

"I agree," Sasuke replied swiftly. "He has promised to sleep at night, Kiba-san, and to stop breaking your filters, Shika-san."

"He has?" Shikamaru queried, obviously surprised.

"He has," Sasuke confirmed. He smiled. "Maybe there is more of me in him than we thought. I was always ridiculously reasonable."

Naruto wondered if it were that or whether Haru had wanted Sasuke's approval. "That's good," he confirmed, "but why was he staying up?"

He listened to Sasuke's explanation. It made some sense. Haru wanted some time for himself to do Haru things. There wasn't enough during the day, so he did them at night.

"We have to find a way of allowing Haru to do Haru things during the day," Sasuke concluded.

Kiba scowled. "We have tried allowing all ten of them to do what they like. It's exhausting," he reminded them. "You are not with them every day, Sasuke-sama."

Biwako-san tapped her nails on the table. "We can do it. We introduce an opt-out for some of the sessions. The conditions for the opt-out are that the child tells us by the morning of the day before, that the child explains what they are going to do with the time and that we give the child permission."

To Naruto's surprise, Kiba smiled. "Other than Haru, Hoshi or Yuki, I cannot see any of the others using it," he observed.

"Not Hikaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Not often," Naruto confirmed. "Unless he is building something. He might if he was building something and he wanted to finish it."

"What if Haru wants to use the opt-out for every session?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto saw Sasuke steeling himself. "He can use it for anything other than Kakashi-sensei's training sessions," he stated.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was not offering that as an option. He was telling them.

"He needs to be exercising real choice," Sasuke explained. "If we have the content of the sessions correct, he will not want to opt out of them."

Kiba was very still. "What if he wishes to opt out every session?" he asked. "Who will watch him?"

Sasuke looked at him. "We will have to trust him," he said.

There was silence. Finally Kiba broke it.

"He has been much better lately," Kiba admitted. "He can see that the others like the new schedule. He has tried to join in. We should try it."

Naruto relaxed a little.

Sasuke smiled. "Good. Now, Biwako-san, I want you to stop trying to anticipate Haru's learning. Check with Shikamaru-san how to make the learning programme truly open ended and merely monitor what he does."

Biwako opened her mouth, closed it and then opened it again. "He's bored," she stated.

Sasuke had the grace to flush slightly. "Again, he's doing the things you have chosen, not the things he would have chosen. I am not sure I understood what he was saying, but I think he wants to do a lot more mathematics."

"He likes mathematics," Shikamaru confirmed. "He likes it more than I do. He looks at patterns differently from me. He is interested in the patterns. I am interested in where the patterns warp or break down."

"That is another thing," Sasuke continued. "He needs to spend more time with you, Shika-san. You are the only person who can fully understand him, yet we restrict his access to you because Hikaru will be jealous. That is not a good reason. Hikaru will have to get over it and we will have to deal with the fall-out until he does."

Naruto watched and smelt Shi-chan's reaction to Sasuke's words. The raw gratitude there was humbling. Naruto felt terrible. Shi-chan was his best friend but it had taken Sasuke to realise how much he and Haru needed each other.

"Also, we are going to introduce Papa-mornings. That is what Haru called them. Once every two divs, each child will spend a morning with me," Sasuke concluded.

Naruto stood with Biwako-san and Kiba, half-listening to their discussion but really watching Sasuke with Shikamaru at the other side of the room. They were leaning towards each other, their foreheads almost touching but not quite because of Sasuke's hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. Naruto could tell that Shi-chan was upset. He could hear Shikamaru speaking but chose not to listen; what was being said was meant to be private. Sasuke's reply was warm and deep. Naruto could tell that Shi-chan was comforted by it.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. "Shika-san could do with a hug."

He walked over. Shikamaru turned towards him and Naruto embraced him.

"I love my Pa," Shikamaru whispered, "but he never understood me the way Sasuke understands Haru. He is so lucky to have the two of you as parents."

Later, after the children were in bed and before the evening meal, Naruto asked the question that had been in his head most of the afternoon.

"Why won't you hug Shi-chan?" he asked.

Sasuke stiffened very slightly. "I only hug you and the children, Naruto," he answered. "You know that."

"Occasionally you hug other people," Naruto suggested.

"Very occasionally," Sasuke admitted. "When they need a hug very badly and you are not about to give them one."

"I hug people," Naruto observed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just said that, dobe."

Naruto refused to be deflected. "It is different between you and Shi-chan," he insisted. "And you would prefer to start an argument than talk about it," he added.

Sasuke slumped slightly and sighed. "Shikamaru and I have a very close relationship. When two people are that close it is easy for boundaries to become blurred. It is important not to complicate things."

Naruto pondered for a moment before he understood. "You find him attractive. Like you find C-san attractive when he wears those tight pants for Tatsuji."

"I have, occasionally, found Shikamaru attractive," Sasuke admitted. He bit his lip. "When he is upset and he turns to me for support."

"When he needs you," Naruto clarified.

"When he needs me," Sasuke confirmed. He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back. "I thought it would upset you," Sasuke admitted. "I know how possessive you are."

Naruto considered. "No. It is Shi-chan and you choose not to hug him. You ask me to hug him instead." He thought about it more. "Neji should do more for him."

"Neji tries, Naruto, truly he does. Shikamaru is complicated, Naruto, like Haru but much, much worse."

"He is Shi-chan," Naruto agreed. "All you purebreds are complicated next to me."

* * *

Sasuke was deeply relieved that Naruto had reacted so well to his admission. The very last thing he wanted was for his stupid urge to come between Naruto and Shikamaru.

Then Naruto had the audacity to claim to be straightforward. It was so ridiculous that he had to kiss him. "You, Naruto," he told him between kisses, "are impossible. You are..." He kissed Naruto again. "...one of the most unique..." There was another kiss. "...and complicated creatures that ever lived."

"It is simple from this side," Naruto insisted.

"Good," Sasuke replied, deciding that kisses were not enough and taking off his shirt.

Naruto had his own clothes off in a heartbeat and was pulling off Sasuke's pants. "Two," he stated.

"Two," Sasuke agreed.

**oo******oo**

Naruto grinned down at him. "You did not scream," he observed.

Sasuke managed some unintelligible grunt in reply.

Naruto reached for a towel and began to clean them up. "If you are quick we can have a bath before the evening meal. Otherwise it will have to be a shower."

Sasuke found himself missing fluffy-soft-Naruto and growling-possessive-Naruto, neither of whom expected conversation directly after fucking.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the end of his nose. "I'll go get the bath ready. Then I will come back and get you."

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke from the other side of the bath. Every time he moved to close the space between them Sasuke would give him a look.

"I am not going to jump you," Naruto complained.

"You said three," Sasuke reminded him.

"After the evening meal will be fine," Naruto assured him. He looked below the surface of the water and saw undeniable evidence of Sasuke's interest. "Little Sasuke likes the idea, even if you don't," he observed.

Sasuke pretended to scowl. "Little Sasuke is stupid," he growled.

Naruto decided later that evening that three times had been an excellent idea. Climaxing twice and a good meal had taken the edge off growling-possessive-Naruto's lust. Naruto could feel him lurking, he had every intention of letting him out, but he could take his time.

He intended to use that time to reduce Sasuke to a begging, needy mess. The target had been for Naruto to climax three times. Sasuke had often done that. A target for Sasuke would be more like five, perhaps six.

**oo******oo**

Apparently a sixth orgasm did not kill him. It did, however, remove all capacity for coherent thought.

When he came to they were on their sides spooned together; held together by Naruto's knot. Naruto was holding him tight and grooming his hair. Sasuke rubbed the golden, velvety forearm that was across his chest.

"I am fine, dobe," he whispered and felt the tension ease from Naruto's muscles. "I love you."

Naruto purred.

* * *

.


	48. Progress

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-eight: Progress**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the now familiar pattern of coloured dots. Each strategy meeting there were more dots but Shikamaru never seemed to think he had made any significant progress. This time, however, Shikamaru appeared more positive.

"I think we should plan to interrogate Kabuto or Orochimaru," he announced. "The balance of probabilities is now that they have personal knowledge of the people we are trying to find."

"About time," Kakashi retorted.

"How?" Neji asked.

"As I have said before, I am unconvinced that capturing them and interrogating them will be effective," Shikamaru reminded them. "However, from what Kotohime has told us, infiltration may work. Orochimaru has a weakness for beautiful women. I recommend that we hire a professional spy."

Sasuke did not like the idea. Uchiha did not hire spies or assassins.

"You have someone in mind," Neji suggested.

"I asked Klenn," Shikamaru admitted. "He told me how to make contact with a professional with sufficient expertise. Of course, her identity and appearance has to remain a secret as will ours to her." He looked directly at Sasuke. "We have to do something. Passive information collection is proving too slow."

"A spy for hire can always be turned," Kakashi reminded them.

"We will cross-check everything she sends us against other sources," Shikamaru assured them.

"Very well," Sasuke decided, resolving to question Shikamaru more closely about it once they were alone. "Is there anything more about our search for Ranmaru's killers?"

One by one Shikamaru, Kakashi and Neji agreed that they had nothing else to add.

Neji offered to make tea. Sasuke and Kakashi discussed personnel. Shikamaru went off somewhere in his head. Once the tea was made Sasuke recommenced the meeting.

"Next topic," he said. "Our campaign to recruit crews."

Shikamaru gave the type of smile that always warned of unexpected news. Sasuke braced himself.

"Out of the first batch, seven hundred and forty-three crews have made it through the selection process," he announced cheerfully.

Sasuke blinked at him. He checked the others. Kakashi was utterly still. Neji actually had an expression; he looked shocked.

"That many?" Sasuke queried.

"It was a success rate of one from sixty-two," Shikamaru continued. "This is only slightly higher than I anticipated. However, there were more applications than I expected."

"Over forty-six thousand crews applied?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru seemed unperturbed. "Yes. I had to increase the capacity of the selection procedure twenty-eight times." He smiled. "It was a fantastic idea, Sasuke-sama. They are all going to be sending in regular reports. Imagine, all those eyes in all those places."

"We are going to accept all seven hundred and forty?" Neji checked.

"Seven hundred and forty-three," Shikamaru reminded him. "Out of this first batch. Next they go on extended trial for two standards, like we discussed. There really isn't a downside."

Sasuke noticed that Shikamaru lingered when the others left, even without being asked.

"How long since you started looking for a suitable spy?" Sasuke asked.

"Five divs," Shikamaru admitted. "She has been building her cover on Lightning for the last three. She is ready to attempt contact as soon as I send word."

Sasuke sighed. "What happened to keeping me informed about the significant stuff?"

"It wasn't significant until she was ready to make contact," Shikamaru answered without the slightest indication that he saw anything amiss with his reply.

Sasuke sighed; it really was like dealing with an older version of Haru.

* * *

Naruto much preferred the life of a spacer nomad. He felt trapped in Tarrasade but on the Oak they were always going somewhere. It was not that the day-to-day life was significantly different but it felt right in a way that living in the household in Tarrasade never did.

They were striking a nice balance of familiar and new. They were laying chains of mini-gates along obscure routes that required an improver. They were visiting HDL offices in stations and, occasionally, on planets. Uchiha was setting up contacts and employing agents. Shikamaru was collecting information.

Everywhere they went they would receive messages from crews paying their respects; sometimes they were from crews who had embarked on the process of becoming allies.

Daily life had settled. Haru was much happier. Shikamaru spent more time in the playroom and occasionally Haru would go with him to the laboratory. Hikaru had responded badly, as they had known he would. Sasuke had repeatedly explained to him that Haru would get what Haru needed and Hikaru would get what Hikaru needed.

What Hikaru needed was Sasuke's, Kakashi's and Inari's approval. They made him work for it but made sure it was never beyond his reach.

The babies grew steadily in their gestators. Mai finally decided she liked eating and sleeping. Hamaki, Terai and Fu's daughter was born and called Naomi.

Best of all, in Naruto's opinion, Shikamaru built in visits to the Warren, to Haven and to Kaze. The latest visit to Kaze had started in Kaze III with the Gourd docking so that Gaara and Lee could pay a protracted visit.

Gaara inhaled. "It was the smell of this room that first made me want a mate," he announced.

Naruto winced. He had hesitated to show Gaara and Lee the new babies because their gestators were still in his and Sasuke's bedroom. They had yet to come up with a location for the new nursery that would allow both them and Kiba access without displacing the children.

Lee studied the projected holo. "This baby is you without the fox genes?" he queried in awed tones.

"As close as Rin can make him using Kotohime's technology," Naruto confirmed. "The girls are combinations of my genes and Sasuke's genes."

Gaara was looking at the ceiling. "You could go up, or down," he announced.

Naruto stared at him. "Gaara?" he checked.

"Put the new nursery above or below the current one," Gaara told him.

It was an interesting idea; one they would have to consider.

"What's his name?" Lee asked.

"Tsuneo," Naruto answered.

That caught Gaara's attention. "Eternal hero?" he queried. "No pressure there then."

Naruto flushed. "Sasuke chose it. The girls are Takara and Teruko."

"All three are lovely names," Lee assured him. "Full of hope for the future." He checked the chronometer on his wrist. He bowed. "Please excuse me, Naruto-san. I agreed to meet Sumaru."

"Remember that Iruka-sensei has invited you for the midday meal," Naruto reminded him. "Choza-san is making something special."

"I shall not be tardy, Naruto-san," Lee assured him.

Naruto suggested that they go to the galley but Gaara said that he preferred the apartment. They went via the playroom to tell Kiba where they would be; the plan was that he would join them when Sasuke arrived to run a music session.

Gaara looked about the complex of rooms. "This has changed," he observed. "We could wait here until Kiba is ready."

"The children will bother you," Naruto warned.

"I am used to children now," Gaara told him. "Some of those who came from the Warren had adopted hybrids that Fuma had rejected."

They sat in the rocking chairs in the old playroom. Unexpectedly, the children stayed in the other room. Naruto decided that some Gaara-style bluntness would not be amiss.

"Are you and Lee mates?" he asked.

Gaara was silent for a moment. "We are partners for fucking," he answered slowly. "Unlike you, I do not have multiple triggered behaviours. I have not bonded to him." He looked wistful. "I wanted what you have with Sasuke."

Naruto twitched his whiskers. "The love is much more important than the bonding," he insisted.

Gaara looked about the room. "The children are an expression of your love," he suggested.

"Believe me, the children are people," Naruto insisted. "But we do love them very much."

"These three babies, they will be with Sasuke when you are dead," Gaara observed.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Temari would like that very much," Gaara admitted.

Naruto looked at him. "Not Lee?" To his surprise, he thought he saw tears in Gaara's eyes. "Gaara?"

"I will think on it," Gaara promised him.

"Rin could make a humanised set of your chromosomes," Naruto suggested. "They would just be individual chromosomes, not a baby. If you decided you did not want a baby, you could give them to Temari as a gift."

Gaara perked up. "That is an excellent idea," he declared. Then he focused on the doorway to the new playroom. "I believe that the children have finished what they were doing."

Naruto watched the stampede come towards them, led by Yo-chan and Ya-chan. "I think so," he agreed.

The three of them managed to extract themselves before they completely ruined the start of Sasuke's session. All it cost them was a promise that they would come back and listen to the children perform later in the day.

They were soon lounging on couches in Gaara's apartment.

"I miss having a place like this," Gaara admitted. "Sometimes Lee and I sneak onto the Gourd just to have a little luxury."

"Is the Sanctuary your forever place?" Kiba asked Gaara.

Naruto stayed very quiet; he had never heard Kiba speak of a forever place.

"I am not sure," Gaara admitted. "You have found yours," he stated.

"Yes," Kiba admitted. "Sasuke-sama has promised me. I shall help raise the children until I am too old. Then Uchiha will look after me."

Naruto remembered the old dog-human hybrid at the refuge where he had found Ryuu. He blinked back tears. "We will grow old together," he suggested.

"Perhaps," Kiba replied. "Rin-san says that it will be quick, like it is for a purebred when the age retard breaks down. That will suit me."

Naruto rolled off the couch and onto his feet. "This is morbid. Let's go to the onsen," he suggested.

Gaara stared at him. "You have an onsen?"

"Shi-chan," Naruto said by means of explanation.

"That man," Gaara complained with a shake of his head. "You would not believe what I discovered he had given Lee."

* * *

Shikamaru had juggled not presenting the Oak as a target with staying in the Kaze system in order to extend Gaara and Lee's visit. They had lurked beyond a hole in the Kaze III system that could only be used by a ship with an improver. A pair of minigates across the hole had ensured the flow of information.

Even so, Shikamaru had only been able to extend the visit to ten days. Any longer and the probability of someone tracking their movements went into the yellow zone. Now they were back to the usual routine of installing minigates, hacking data relays and developing contacts.

He sighed. Progress in finding their enemy was frustratingly slow. On bad days Shikamaru kept going back to the assumptions he had made and questioning his deductions.

What little he had did not fit together. He had firm evidence that Ranmaru had existed in two places between the ages of eight and eleven; living with a woman named Konan and in an orphanage in a completely different system. He could not decide which had actually happened; someone in the enemy's organisation was extremely skilled at planting false information.

He had found Ranmaru's home planet; there were few planets that treated feral children as vermin. There was no significant population of empaths; two copies of a rare recessive gene must have come together in Ranmaru. He managed to find the ghost of the analysis of Ranmaru's genome; the child catcher had settled for a simple delete.

He had almost missed it. It was over a decade earlier than he had expected. The only explanation was that Ranmaru had been kept in stasis for a significant amount of time, presumably until they needed an empath.

He had dispatched Tennyo Two to find out who could have transported Ranmaru away from his home planet. Her secondary mission was to investigate ways of persuading the planetary authorities to stop killing children.

The longer he spent on it, the more Shikamaru was convinced that Sasori had been responsible for Gaara's abduction. He wished he had evidence but tracking Sasori had proved impossible. Shikamaru had settled for accumulating evidence that he had murdered to obtain some of his shells.

He had shared his suspicions and that evidence with Temari-sama during their visit to Kaze. Perhaps she would be able to use the evidence as a bargaining chip. Certainly the chances of extracting information from Sasori by conventional means were extremely low.

There had been one lead. Sasori had stopped murdering to obtain his shells. He had started to use clones. Shikamaru had invested his supplier.

The name Deva had come up. Now he had to investigate which of the many men named Deva he had located was the one that interested him.

It was all so slow. He was pinning far too many hopes on the spy who was investigating Orochimaru. He drained his coffee cup and put it down on the table with slightly too much force.

"Shika?" Neji queried immediately and Shino looked up from his workbench.

Shikamaru made himself relax. The last thing he wanted was Neji analysing his behaviour. "I need a break," he admitted. "I am going to the playroom. Do you want to come?"

Neji smiled at him. "No. You enjoy yourself."

The children were gathered around the tables. Both Naruto and Kiba were there, which was unusual. Shikamaru examined the projected hologram and realised that they were discussing the alterations to the nursery.

He found a stool. Haru and Kazuki shifted apart so that he could sit between then.

"We are discussing alternatives based on Gaara-san's suggestion that we build up or down," Naruto told him.

"We have to go up," Hikaru informed him, "because the ship is built in blocks that are two levels big."

"Down would take us across a boundary," Kiba confirmed.

"We have two ideas," Hoshi said, changing the diagram from one to the other.

"Us on top," Keizo described.

"Or the triplets on top," Yasushi pointed out.

"Us on top is better," Kuuya declared with confidence. "We get a bigger room."

"And we get to slide down a pole," Kazuki added.

"Maybe," Naruto conceded.

Shikamaru examined the diagram. It showed a slice taken out of the current nursery to build a spiral staircase up and a pole to slide down. Above there was a room that stretched across the nursery, Kiba's room and Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom below.

"It looks good," he agreed. "What about a laundry chute and a small elevator to take stuff up and down?" he suggested. "Have you thought about how many heads and showers you need up there?"

"It's too big," Yuki complained.

Hikaru scowled at him. "No it isn't."

Yuki seemed to shrink but he did not yield. "I hate it," he declared. "It's ten dens not one."

Shikamaru saw the anxiety in Naruto's eyes. "You could move your current nursery up there," he suggested quickly. "Sometimes it is better to change things bit by bit."

Kiba slid the controller towards him and Shikamaru created a third version where the children's new bedroom was identical to the old nursery with the stairs, the pole and some storage to the sides.

The children studied it.

"We still have the pole," Kazuki pointed out.

"Thank you," Naruto said once they had decided on the third version with a few tweaks and the children had gone off to wash their hands before the midday meal.

"It was a pleasure," Shikamaru assured him and braced himself for Kazuki to jump on his back. They were then joined by Haru, Hikaru and Ryuu.

"Thank you, Hi-chan, for agreeing to the smaller room," Naruto acknowledged. "Such a big change was too much for Yuki-chan."

"It was not that important," Hikaru replied.

"We are going to have a pole," Kazuki insisted, leaning forward across Shikamaru's shoulder.

Ryuu's eyes lit up. It was obvious that he liked the idea of the pole as much as Kazuki.

"It's only a pole," Hikaru retorted.

Shikamaru watched Ryuu's whiskers droop and his ears go back. "Guess who will like the pole best," he challenged.

"Kazuki," Haru proposed.

"No, not Kazu-chan," Shikamaru answered.

"Ry-chan then," Haru suggested.

"No, not Ry-chan," Shikamaru replied.

Haru and Hikaru suggested each of the other kits in turn while Naruto worked out what Shikamaru was doing.

"Me," Naruto answered once they had run out of names. "I will love sliding down the pole," he admitted.

Even Hikaru laughed.

"Did it help?" Neji asked as they walked from the galley to the laboratory together after the midday meal.

"Yes," Shikamaru admitted. "Being with them helps like being with you helps." He took Neji's hand and squeezed it. "Otherwise I get trapped in my head. You promise to insist that I come out of the data streams forty minutes before the evening meal? Even if I am difficult about it?"

Neji squeezed back. "I promise," he replied. "I have been planning our excursion for when we visit Naruto's planet."

Shikamaru smiled, appreciating the distraction. Naruto and Sasuke had decided that it would do the children good to have occasional days of different experiences that they could then describe to each other. As a first step, one day of the proposed trip to Naruto's planet would have the children in pairs with different adults.

"You can cope with Kazuki as well as Haru?" Shikamaru asked.

"I sincerely hope so," Neji replied.

* * *

.


	49. Decisions

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter forty-nine: Decisions**

* * *

Neji found the notion of looking after Shikamaru, Haru and Kazuki a little worrying. It was hard enough to ensure that Shikamaru did not get into trouble when it came to anything physical or practical.

He told himself that it was only for part of a day.

They were keeping it simple. Tenten would drop them off and pick them up. If the children wanted to go home early Neji would radio Gai, who was coordinating transport for the day. In the unlikely case that there was a serious injury, Rin and Dan would be dispatched in a dedicated flyer.

They were returning to the same place that he and Shikamaru had visited last time.

Within ten minutes of the flyer leaving them Neji had begun to relax. Haru found everything interesting, from the shape of the mountains to the blades of grass. Kazuki loved being outside but never went more than twenty paces away from them.

Neji unpacked the self-assembling tent and pegged it down. Inside he placed the chest of provisions while Kazuki told him not to leave it open because it would attract animals.

"Do you think we will see any animals, Neji-san?" he asked.

"Maybe some birds," Neji suggested. "And some butterflies. And maybe a rabbit."

"To-chan made me promise not to chase the rabbits," Kazuki informed him. "So did Kiba-san. Why do they think I will want to chase the rabbits?"

Neji made a show of thinking about it. "I am not sure, Kazu-chan. Maybe because they both want to chase rabbits."

Kazuki found that hilarious. After he had finished laughing he rushed over to tell Haru.

Once Shikamaru had finished introducing Haru to cloud-watching they went for a walk and stopped at a small stream. Neji and Shikamaru sat side by side watching two small boys finding every aspect of the flowing water fascinating.

"This is probably it for the morning," Neji observed.

Shikamaru found a grass stem to chew and leaned back. "That's fine by me," he admitted.

After a considerable amount of time watching, splashing and paddling, they began walking back to the tent for their picnic. The sky was an incredible shade of blue, the air smelt amazing and the grassy slopes around them were covered with tiny flowers; it was idyllic.

Then Neji noticed the expression on Kazuki's face and the way his ears were twitching.

"Kazu-chan?" he asked.

"It's flyers, but they don't sound right," Kazuki told him.

For a split second Neji did not think anything of it. Then a cold, icy dread spread across his skin. He activated his radio.

All he heard was white noise; radio communications were being blocked.

He had stopped walking. Shikamaru, a little way ahead, had turned to face him. Neji watched realisation dawn on Shika's face. His eyes went very briefly distant and then came back.

"The most likely target is me," he stated. "You take the children and you head for the nearest cover."

Neji looked about. It was horribly open. Any cover would be down the slope. He looked and saw some bushes that had grown where the land was more broken.

"Go with Neji," Shikamaru was telling Haru and Kazuki. "Do what he says and stay quiet."

Neji crouched down. "Get on my back, Haru. Kazuki, I know you can run as fast as I can. We are heading for those rocks and bushes there. Start running. Now!"

Kazuki shot off. Shikamaru was already running in the direction of the tent. Neji warned Haru to hold tight and set off down the slope.

He could hear the flyers now. The sound started as a faint droning and then grew. Kazuki's foxy hearing had given them extra minutes; perhaps even longer because Neji would have assumed that it was one of theirs.

Kazuki dived behind a large rock when Neji was only two-thirds of the way there. He sped up. Their only chance was to never be in line of sight.

He slid down the slope into the bushes just as the first of five flyers came over the horizon. Three began landing manoeuvres. He pulled the children to him, one under each arm, and laid flat on his front.

"This isn't a drill, is it Neji-san," Haru stated and Kazuki growled.

"No, it is not," Neji confirmed. "You must be still and silent," he whispered.

His radio crackled into life. Hope surged but was immediately dashed by a strange, harsh voice.

"_We have your children. Every flyer contains a child. Every ship contains a child. None of us will hesitate to die. Fire on us or attempt to board us and we will kill a child. Do what we say and a child will be returned to you."_

Neji fear deepened to dread; how big was this move against them? Suddenly the malfunctioning of the cameras and other detectors, which Shino had been so certain was due to sunspot activity, was significant. They had at least five flyers and a ship. They could simulate sunspots. Worst of all, they had discovered the location of this planet, a feat which Shika had considered so improbable that it had not even registered as a risk.

Did they really have any of the children? With the crew spread across the planet and no radio communication it was impossible to know.

Perhaps Shika was wrong; maybe he was not the target. Maybe it was Sasuke. Neji doubted that even Kakashi could stop Sasuke sacrificing himself to save his children.

The three flyers were disgorging fighters; many from each. They were shouting.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Neji whispered to Kazuki.

Kazuki lifted his head and angled his ears. His whiskers twitched. Neji watched as his small face twisted in confusion.

"Any words at all, Kazu-chan," he encouraged.

"Target?" he suggested. "Airy? Second? Pry?"

"Primary target and secondary target?" Neji whispered.

Kazuki considered. "Secondary targets," he decided.

So they were after Shikamaru or Sasuke and the children. Neji's gut clenched; by taking the children the kidnappers were defending against a battle.

His arms tightened around Haru and Kazuki. There was no way he could defend them against over thirty fighters.

Some of the fighters had disappeared up the slope. The others spread out and stood still; none came in their direction.

After a short time they came back with Shikamaru. From the way he was moving Neji could tell his hands were bound behind his back. They manhandled him into a flyer, a handful of men jumped in behind him and the rest moved back while it took off.

Neji hoped; he could not help it. He begged Lady Luck that the other fighters would embark on the other two flyers that, somehow, they would decide that Shikamaru had been alone.

There were more shouted orders. Kazuki turned his face towards Neji.

"What's infry red, Neji-san?" he whispered.

Hope evaporated; if the kidnappers were using infra-red scanners or goggles there was no way they could miss them.

Various possibilities raced through his mind. None of them were better than lying still with the children held close to him. Neither fighting nor running would work. Abandoning the children was unthinkable.

He imagined Uchiha fighters arriving in time to prevent the children being taken, but he knew it would not happen.

They began walking down the slope towards them. Kazuki whimpered. Neji tightened his hold of him, partly to comfort but also to make sure he did not panic and run.

"They are going to find us," Neji told them. "We will do what they say. You will be good and stay safe until your Papa and your To-chan come to save you. Do you understand?"

Kazuki gave a small growl that Neji hoped was agreement.

"Yes, Neji-san," Haru replied.

They were soon surrounded. The fighters were wearing helmets and goggles. They were carrying weapons that Neji did not recognise.

"Stand up," one of them, the shortest, ordered.

Neji lifted the boys to their feet and then stood. Haru was plastered to his right side and Kazuki to his left.

"By the Lady, it has fox ears," one of them exclaimed.

"And a tail," said another.

"It isn't human," muttered a third.

"Shut up," snapped the one who had spoken first. "Human or not, the Uchiha thinks of it as his child so it is useful."

"What about him, the Hyuga?" asked another.

The short one raised his weapon. "No adult hostages," he stated.

Neji stood tall. Perhaps it was better to die than to have to explain to Sasuke that he had allowed them to take Shika and two of his sons. Before he had pledged himself to Sasuke, his life had not been worth living.

It had been a wonderful six standards; death was a small price to pay.

The weapon fired. Something hit his shoulder. He looked down and saw, to his surprise, a dart. It did not hurt. Instead numbness was spreading from his shoulder. It accelerated through his body. He realised that he was looking at the sky rather than the man standing in front of him; he was falling backwards.

He felt the impact but there was no pain.

Haru threw himself on Neji's chest and was lifted away. Neji could hear him screaming. A flash of silver-blond and Kazuki was on the man holding Haru, biting his arm. The man roared with pain and dropped Haru before throwing Kazuki aside.

Neji wished he could turn his head but he was paralysed. He could hear Kazuki snarling and growling.

"Don't hurt him!" Haru yelled.

"Control it," the short one ordered.

"Ka-chan, stop!" Haru shouted. "Neji-san said we were to obey them."

The growling stopped. There were sounds that Neji hoped were Kazuki going to Haru and Haru holding him.

The short one stepped forward and looked down at him. "You should be grateful that The Leader believes human life to be sacred," he stated.

Then they were leaving. Neji listened to them walking away. Then there was the sound of the flyers taking off and the fading drone of them leaving.

It was almost silent. He could hear the birds. The sky was so blue.

Neji watched the clouds and wept.

* * *

One moment Sasuke and Naruto were teasing each other, building towards another fuck. The next they were sprinting across the island to where they had landed the Dart.

All it had taken was for the sound emulating from the radio to change; the reassuring soft bleep of the carrier signal had morphed into the ugly noise of interference.

Sasuke signalled Naruto to go ahead and prepare the Dart for lift. He accelerated away. Sasuke thanked the Lady that they had been short of flyers. He and Naruto had decided to take the Dart, landing it on the pad that had been built during their first vacation.

Without radio contact it was difficult to decide what to do. As he ran, Sasuke reviewed where the children were and with whom. Haru and Kazuki were with Shikamaru and Neji. Hoshi and Yuki were with Kisame, Itachi and Haku. Hikaru and Ryuu were with Inari, Konohamaru, Tayuya and Sumaru. Kuuya and Keizo were with Kiba and Choza. Yoshimi and Yasushi were with Shino and Anko.

Neji and Shikamaru or Shino and Anko offered the least protection but Shikamaru was a target in his own right.

Naruto had the Dart ready to lift. Sasuke swarmed up the ladder and slammed the airlock doors shut behind him. Naruto was counting down as Sasuke threw himself into the pilot's chair and tightened the straps.

He just had time to activate his overhead display before the g force from the acceleration hit him but there was nothing but static from any of the detectors. He managed to move his fingers across the controls, selecting a course to the mountain foothills Shikamaru had chosen.

Naruto made a noise that Sasuke interpreted as agreement.

The Dart was capable of sub-orbital planetary travel although not ideally designed for it. Once the acceleration phase was over they would be in free-fall until re-entry into the atmosphere; it would be too much strain on the artificial gravity system to use it.

Sasuke released his arms but stayed strapped to his chair; Naruto was much more skilled in zero-gravity.

"Eight minutes until re-entry," Sasuke told him.

Naruto pushed off from his chair, heading for the hatch down. "Can you detect anything?" he asked.

Sasuke checked again. "No. The so-called sunspot is back," he replied.

Naruto's response was a growl. Then he was gone to assemble what he would need to be a one-person arsenal when they landed. Within four minutes he was back, suited. Sasuke watched him activate the ship's weapons before unfolding the optical system from its housing; deprived of the targeting systems Naruto would aim and shoot by eye.

"You will drop the shutters as soon as possible?" Naruto asked.

They would need the heat shield during re-entry. "I promise," Sasuke replied.

Then, unexpectedly, the static ceased. Sasuke checked that they were recording all incoming data. His fingers flew over the controls. He needed to obtain as much information as possible.

The voice was harsh. _"We have your children. Every flyer contains a child. Every ship contains a child. None of us will hesitate to die. Fire on us or attempt to board us and we will kill a child. Do what we say and a child will be returned to you."_

Sasuke slumped. He could not help it. His mind was full of what they had done to Ranmaru.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

He forced himself to focus on the overhead display but the static was back.

"They are bluffing," Naruto insisted. "It is only seventeen minutes since they began blocking our radio communications. It isn't enough time for them to kidnap the children. They are bluffing to counter the threat of this ship."

Sasuke began analysing the sixteen seconds' of data they had obtained while receiving the kidnapper's threat. "It's long enough if they were already on the ground," he argued.

They were lucky in that the mountain range of which Shikamaru was so fond was visible from their position. He selected and filtered the data.

There had been five hostile flyers at Shikamaru's location; three of them had been landing. He could not speak; there was a huge lump in his throat. Instead he relayed the summary to Naruto's display.

"I can disable the flyers," Naruto insisted. "Perhaps Neji and Shikamaru will evade capture long enough for us to reach them."

It was less than two minutes before they had to commit to re-entry. Sasuke focused and reviewed the data for the other two sites that had been visible.

There had been two flyers at each site. At one, where Hoshi and Yuki were with Kisame, Itachi and Haku, the flyers had been on the ground. At the other, where Yoshimi and Yasushi were with Shino and Anko, they had been taking off.

"They have Yo-chan and Ya-chan," Sasuke decided.

"You do not know that," Naruto argued. "They may not have been there. They may have decided to go home early. Shino and Anko may have found somewhere to hide."

"And they may not. I am not willing to take the risk," Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke, you can't," Naruto complained. "They are monsters. You do not negotiate with monsters."

"This monster knows me too well," Sasuke admitted.

He aborted the preparations for re-entry, took a deep breath and set their colours to parley.

* * *

.


	50. Acquiescence

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty: Acquiescence**

* * *

As soon as Sasuke set the Dart's colours to parley the static fell away.

"_We acknowledge your request for parley," _the harsh voice stated_. "We are terminating operations on the planetary surface. Warn your people to distance themselves from our fighters and our flyers. Order your ships not to fire on us or attempt to board. Use open channels and unencrypted communications. If you deviate from this, we will kill a child."_

Sasuke ensured they were recording all incoming data, selected a frequency and opened a channel. "This is Sasuke. We are in parley. I repeat, we are in parley. Move away from the enemy fighters and the enemy flyers on the ground. This is a direct order. It is urgent. Ensure that those without radios also move away. Do not fire on the enemy. Do not attempt to board enemy ships. I repeat, we are in parley."

The enemy did not wait for anyone to acknowledge the order; the static was back.

Sasuke began analysing the data he had collected. He relayed the results to Naruto's station. Naruto was silent; Sasuke knew he strongly disagreed with the decision to parley.

An enemy ship was in orbit. Of the five flyers at Shikamaru's position, four were still at the location and one was heading towards their ship. The pair of flyers that had come from Shino and Anko's position was midway between the surface and the ship.

As he watched one of the pair exploded.

Sasuke heard himself moan. That flyer could contain Yasushi or Yoshimi. He did not think it did, but it could.

He understood the message; they were suicide kidnappers, as those in Tarrasade had been suicide assassins.

As well as the observational data, there were reports from members of the crew that had been transmitted during the gap in the interference.

Asuma was taking the Oak to block the only hole in the system that a ship without an improver could use. Kakashi was commanding the Sakura with a skeleton crew that included Hamaki, Terai and Fu. Both ships were now displaying colours to indicate parley.

There were messages from those on the ground with radios. Some were more coherent than others, but it was obvious that all the groups with children were under attack.

There was nothing from Anko or Neji.

He shut his eyes and begged Lady Luck that Shino, Anko and Neji were alive. It looked as if he had been correct; Yasushi, Yoshimi, Kazuki and Haru had been taken. The extra flyers at Shikamaru's position indicated that he had been their primary target.

He did not wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks. They had been so very careless.

He set the parley colours to flash, signalling a request for detailed negotiations.

The static ceased. The voice was back. "_We have ceased operations on the surface. None of your ships will land. You are free to use your flyers within the planetary atmosphere to gather your people together and dispense medical aid. If a flyer attempts to leave the atmosphere a child will be killed. No more ships will undock from your mother ship. Your mother ship and the other ship, the Sakura, will not fire on our ship or flyers, or attempt to board us, or leave the system, or block our communications. If you do any of these things a child will be killed. The next communication will be in between three hundred minutes and five hundred minutes time. You have thirty seconds to issue orders."_

Sasuke took a deep breath. "This is Sasuke. Muster on secondary frequencies. Signal on emergency frequency if you are in need of medical assistance. Gai, send flyers to each of the sites and assemble at the designated location. Anko's and Neji's locations are priorities. Only attack the enemy to defend. Flyers are not to leave the atmosphere. Sakura, come into orbit. Oak, continue to the useable hole. Operate within the parameters the enemy had set. These are my orders."

He flipped off the transmitter as the static recommenced and set a course away from the planet. "Naruto, please check the muster," he said and then began analysing first the data he had collected and then any messages crew members had sent. As before, he relayed the results of the analysis to Naruto's display.

"Shino, Anko, Neji, Shikamaru, Haru, Kazuki, Yoshimi and Yasushi are not reported as present. All others are accounted for," Naruto told him.

So Kuuya, Keizo, Hikaru, Ryuu, Hoshi and Yuki were safe; it should have been a relief but it did not mitigate Sasuke's sick feeling of dread.

"That wasn't a negotiation, teme," Naruto complained. "You are just doing what they are telling you."

"For now," Sasuke admitted. "My father would have considered anyone captured already dead. He would have destroyed their ship and every one of their flyers."

Naruto flinched.

"They are like him. They blew up a flyer and its crew just to drive home the point that they will kill the children. They will destroy all their flyers and all their men who have not yet left the surface just to protect against the possibility that we will use them as a cover to approach their ship. We are not like that, Naruto. Yes, it makes us vulnerable. Even so, it is what makes us what we are," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto was stubbornly silent. He refused to look in Sasuke's direction.

"This way we may get some of the children back," Sasuke suggested. "True, they will have Shikamaru but they want him alive, not dead or incapacitated." He took a deep breath. "I think they will keep Haru so that they have a way of forcing Shika to work for them."

Naruto turned and snarled at him. Sasuke looked him in the eye and refused to cower. Then Naruto was out of his seat and had disappeared down the ladder.

Sasuke listened to the growling and howling while he wept.

* * *

Shikamaru moved slowly and smoothly. Nothing about his behaviour would suggest he was a threat. He did not resist as they pushed him into the flyer. He stood still while they unbound him and sat him in the chair. He did not resist as they fastened his wrists to the armrests.

Inside, part of his mind observed, analysed and synthesised. Another section planned on how to pass information to Sasuke when they required him to record a message or, more challenging, talk over the radio. A third went over and over the possibilities that did not lead to Haru and Kazuki being kidnapped; the outcomes that did not include Neji being dead.

The flyer was not attacked. That implied that the kidnappers had some of the children or that Sasuke believed they did.

There was something odd about the fighters; Shikamaru wished he was a fraction as skilled as Neji at observing human behaviour.

They docked with a spacecraft in less than three hundred minutes. Shikamaru guessed it had been hiding on one of the moons while the flyers had to have been on the planet's surface.

Had they know they were coming? If so, how? If not, how long had they been waiting for them?

He was released from the chair and his hands were rebound behind his back. Then he was escorted from the ship.

There were more fighters in the docking bay.

One piece of the puzzle clicked; they were clones. There were only six different people, all male, but they were repeated. He looked about; each six operated as a squad with the short one as the leader.

His wrists were freed and he was pushed into a cabin. The hatch closed behind him. Then all levels of his mind were pulled into the present as two small bodies hit him.

"Shika-san! Shika-san!" two voices squealed.

He crouched down and pulled Yoshimi and Yasushi to him. He held them tightly. They had obviously been crying and were starting again.

"There were two flyers and lots of men..." Yoshimi told him.

"...who shot Shino-san and Anko-san..." Yasushi continued.

"...with darts," finished Yoshimi.

Darts implied tranquilisers. Hope suddenly burned within him; perhaps Neji was alive. Maybe they had avoided killing so that Sasuke would believe them when they said that they would not kill the hostages. They had slaughtered Ranmaru; without other evidence Sasuke would consider them cold-blooded murderers.

There was a bunk. He sat on it with his back against the bulkhead; Yo-chan under his right arm and Ya-chan under his left. He decided to tell them one of their favourite stories.

He was about halfway through when the hatch began to open. Kazuki shot through the gap, leapt across the room and hit him in the chest. Shikamaru's hand went automatically to his ears, fondling them. Kazuki burrowed closer making tiny whimpering noises.

Framed by the hatchway was Haru. He looked calm and dignified; very much an Uchiha in the face of the enemy. He walked in and turned to watch the men as they closed the hatch.

Then he turned and dashed towards Shikamaru and his brothers.

During their hug Haru whispered directly into his ear. "They did not kill Neji-san. We children are hostages. They are like the AHB."

Shikamaru understood the message. Exactly how Haru knew about the Anti-Hybrid Brigade was beyond him but he was proud that Haru had found a way of telling him about the enemy's attitude to hybrids without scaring the kits.

"Lots of their flyers haven't come back," he added. "They are annoyed but not upset. The person in charge is called Deva but I don't think he is the leader. They don't know how much Ka-chan can hear. They think children don't understand. I am pretending to be clever like Hi-chan rather than clever like me."

Then, information delivered, Haru snuggled down into the huddle while Shikamaru completed the story.

Once it was finished, Shikamaru made a nest for them in the bunk and told them to sleep. He sat at one end and watched them, wishing that they were anywhere near as safe as he made them feel.

He missed his array but he would have to function without it; he began dividing his thoughts to run in parallel.

One part considered the consequences of his abduction. The time had passed for his daily check-in. By now an automated signal would be travelling along a string of mini-gates. Once it hit the data streams it would fragment and spread. He was confident that the wider consequences of the abduction, those he had planned, would be implemented more quickly than those their enemy intended.

Then again, he had been certain that the planet was safe.

He refused to dwell on the error. It was data, as were all the observations he and the children had made. They were added to what he already knew, to be churned in one of the deep recesses of his mind.

He shut his eyes and refused to hear; it was easier to think that way.

He really had become too reliant on his array.

Kazuki's growl alerted him to the door opening. It was one of the short men who led the squads.

"You come with me," he ordered. "The child and the hybrids stay here."

Haru was still sleeping. Three pairs of blue eyes were watching for his reaction. He smiled his reassurance.

"You look after each other," he whispered. "I shall be back soon," he added.

He was taken escorted along passage to another cabin. Inside was a red-haired man at a desk. Shikamaru was pushed into a chair. Restraints were fastened around his wrists and ankles.

"You are Shikamaru," the man began.

"Yes," Shikamaru confirmed.

"I am Deva," the man told him.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

Confusion flashed across the man's face. Shikamaru saw that he considered querying the unexpected reply but thought better of it.

"If you wish to save the children you will cooperate," Deva warned.

"I understand," Shikamaru confirmed.

"The boy, Haru, he is your son," Deva stated.

"I am his genetic parent," Shikamaru agreed; the information had been registered with Haru's birth. He decided to push slightly. "Sasuke-sama loves all his children and believes them all to be of equal value."

"Which is useful," Deva confirmed, "because we will not hesitate to kill the hybrids."

Shikamaru took that to mean that they would hesitate to kill Haru. That made protecting Yoshimi, Yasushi and Kazuki his priority. "If you kill one of his hybrid children, Sasuke-sama will think you will kill Haru or kill me. He already considers you murderers for what you did to Ranmaru."

Deva's expression was one of superiority, which confirmed Shikamaru's assumption that these people had sent Ranmaru and implied that he knew something that Shikamaru did not. Shikamaru decided to take a risk.

"Even if Ranmaru was a clone, even if your fighters are clones, even if you are a clone, Sasuke-sama regards each of you as a sentient, feeling and valuable individual," Shikamaru told him. "As do I," he added.

Bull's-eye; the sudden vulnerability in Deva's eyes confirmed his deduction and a potential weakness in the way the enemy operated.

"You will be silent unless answering a question or obeying an order," Deva retorted. He took a deep breath, obviously steadying himself. "You will record a message for us to relay to Sasuke Uchiha."

That was good. "I will record your message," Shikamaru agreed. If his opportunities to speak were going to be limited, he would have to take every opportunity that was offered. "If you want to convince him, it should include visuals of me with the children," he added.

Deva smiled slightly. "We already have those," he replied.

So they had a camera in the cabin where he and the children were being kept; it was useful to have that confirmed.

They were going to send video as well as audio, which was excellent. They even projected a script for him to read, which meant he could concentrate on delivering the long-short message he had planned.

He deliberately did not think about the content of the message he was delivering on the enemy's behalf, in case it should distract him from his task. Once he did, his heart sank. It was a clever plan. It would work.

"Please may I make a request?" he asked when the recording was complete.

Deva considered and then nodded.

"I do not believe that you and your leader are gratuitously cruel," he began. "I am sure you would treat even a pet kindly. Please do not scare Yoshimi and Yasushi and Kazuki. There is no need for them to be frightened. You said in the message that they would be podded. Allow me to pod them and I will ensure that they cooperate." His voice shook; he could not have stopped it even if he had wanted to. "They may die. Please allow what may be their last moments to be comforting and with someone who loves them."

It hit home; Shikamaru could tell.

"Very well," Deva agreed. "It will be easier and have a more predictable outcome if they are calm," he added, as if he required justification for the decision. "Haru will also be podded. You may be with him."

Shikamaru's gut clenched. Were they podding Haru to use him as a further deterrent?

There were five pods in the room, four child-sized and one for an adult. Shikamaru realised that he too would be podded, presumably for transport.

He stroked Kazuki's ears and smiled reassuringly at the other three. It would help that they had been podded during the operation in the Warren. He lifted Kazuki into the pod.

"Lie down," he instructed. He kissed his forehead. "When you wake up you will be with your To-chan and your Papa and Kiba-san," he promised.

Kazuki looked back at him with utter trust in his Naruto-blue eyes.

Shikamaru shut the lid. The pod whirred into action. Kazuki would be unconscious within seconds.

He did the same with Yasushi and Yoshimi. Then it was Haru's turn.

"You don't know what will happen," Haru observed as he lay down.

Shikamaru could not lie to him. "When you wake up I believe either I will be there or your To-chan and your Papa will be there," he told him.

Haru looked at him. "You are not going to get to go home," he stated. "I may not get to go home."

Shikamaru kissed his forehead. "Yes," he admitted. "I love you, Haru-chan."

"I love you too," Haru replied. "It will be fine if I wake up with you rather than To-chan and Papa," he lied.

Shikamaru appreciated the gesture. "Good night, Haru-chan," he whispered and shut the lid.

* * *

.


	51. Messages

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-one: Messages**

* * *

After about five minutes the howling and growling ceased. Sasuke wished he had the option of going to check how Naruto was but he had to stay at his station. As they left orbit, Sasuke activated the artificial gravity and unstrapped himself.

Another ten minutes elapsed before Naruto appeared at the head of the ladder. He placed a bundle and a basket on the floor and then boosted himself up.

Then, blissfully, he was beside Sasuke and holding him. Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's flat midriff and relished his warmth.

"You are doing what you believe to be best in a bad situation," Naruto acknowledged, his fingers combing through Sasuke's hair. He put out a long arm and snagged the basket before crouching at Sasuke's feet. "You ran across rocks in bare feet," he reminded him and began wiping away the dirt and the blood with a warm, damp towel. "And perhaps you should put on some clothes, teme."

Sasuke had forgotten that he was naked. He wriggled into the clothes that Naruto had brought him without taking his eyes off the display. He then sat back down in the control chair while Naruto cleaned the cuts on his feet and sprayed them with artificial skin.

Sasuke watched him work. He did not have to see Naruto's eyes and his whiskers to know how sad he was; it was in the way he was holding himself and in his every movement.

"I will get them back," Sasuke promised him.

Naruto looked up at him. "You will try," he acknowledged. "We all will. He made an attempt at a smile. "And Shi-chan will be harder to hold and to control than they think."

That, Sasuke thought, was so true.

A wait of over three hundred minutes felt like forever. Naruto concentrated on using the optical telescope to collect as much data as he could. Sasuke battled to understand Shikamaru's analysis of possible travel routes; it was so complex that Shikamaru had never managed to make it easy to use for others.

Sasuke would be doing a lot of very difficult thinking that he had relied on Shikamaru to do for him.

Finally the static died away; Sasuke activated the multi-channel recorder.

"_There follows a video and audio message for Sasuke Uchiha," _ the harsh voice announced.

Sasuke dived for the button that turned on the projector.

It started showing Shikamaru with Yoshimi, Yasushi, Kazuki and Haru in a small room. He was telling them a story. It then showed him persuading them to sleep.

Tears coursed down Sasuke's cheeks; he did not know if they were due to relief because they were alive or fear for what was going to happen to them.

The message then cut to Shikamaru sitting in a chair reading from an autocue. Sasuke immediately registered that Shikamaru had developed a facial tic; he would transcribe and decode the message later.

"_I will never be returning to you," _he began. _"You let me go or they will kill Haru. They will kill me rather than give me up. If you do exactly what you are told the other children will be returned to you. If you deviate in the slightest way from the instructions you are given a child will die._

"_This ship will jump Inwards. You will follow using the same route with at least a hundred minute delay. The Oak and the Dart will jump separately, will not deviate from the route and will make no attempt to hide their positions. You will not lay a string of your miniature communication relays behind you. Occasionally, a child will be expelled from this ship in a pod. When this happens you will have a limited amount of time to find the pod and retrieve it before the air supply in the pod is exhausted. Not all pods expelled will contain a child, although they all will appear to do so. You will never know how many children have been expelled until you have checked every pod._

"_The Oak will now move away from the hole to a distance of not less than one thousand klicks._

"_The Sakura may now land, retrieve your personnel and rendezvous with the Oak. We advise haste. By the time you jump into the next system you may face the challenge of finding the pod containing your child amongst many before your child dies from lack of oxygen._

"_There will be no further gaps in the interference. If you behave appropriately, there will be no blocking of your communications in other systems along the route."_

The message ended in a burst of static. Sasuke automatically muted it, his mind racing. He had wondered how they intended to get away when there was only one route open to a ship without an improver. His fingers danced across the control pad. There were seven jumps before they reached a system with more than one navigable hole. At that point, the enemy ship would have a choice of two routes. One continued Inwards, the other cut across the Fringe.

"Naruto, please prep a probe," he ordered. "Programme it to travel to the mini-gate, connect with the communication relay and inject a message."

Naruto had been staring at the visual static where Shikamaru's image had been. He blinked. "You will have to check my work," he admitted.

Sasuke nodded. He spared a moment watching Naruto vanish down the ladder. It might not work; if the enemy knew about the mini-gates, which they appeared to do, they may have developed a way of detecting them and already destroyed it.

On the other hand, the mini-gates were as invisible as Kotetsu and Shikamaru had been able to make them. Also, the route they had used for this visit meant that they had entered the system through the conventional hole, the one of which the enemy was already aware, rather than the one with the mini-gate. It was possible the enemy had not been able to find it.

He used the telescope to confirm that the Oak was moving away from the hole and that the Sakura was landing. He then set a course for the Oak.

Then he turned his attention to Shikamaru's message. The disadvantage of Uchiha long-short was that it was slow; there would be a limited number of words.

DEVA_CLONES_LEAK_RANM_HED?_RECORDR?_MINDPRT?_NET?_KD_TRUST

So Shikamaru was certain that Ranmaru was the source of the leak. That would explain the enemy knowing that Naruto's planet existed, their behaviour when on vacation, about the mini-gates and that their weakness was the children. Could he really be suggesting that there had been a recorder in Ranmaru's head? Sasuke thought back; perhaps they had not considered that Ranmaru's head could have been swapped with that of a clone.

Trusting Klennethon Darrent went against the grain but Sasuke had already decided that he would need to do so.

Shikamaru had put DEVA and CLONES first, indicating that he considered those the most important words to convey. Sasuke recognised Deva as a name that had come up in Shikamaru's investigation. He assumed that Shikamaru was telling him that the enemy used clones but Sasuke wondered for what.

He decided that he could not spare any more time on it, took a stim and moved onto planning a strategy for retrieving the pods as swiftly as possible. He was annoyed that he was being manipulated into dealing with immediate problems rather than concentrating on rescuing Shikamaru and Haru; the prize of retrieving Yoshimi, Yasushi and Kazuki safely was just too great.

Perhaps the enemy had made an error in insisting that they delayed one hundred minutes before following them through the hole. The hole had no gate or communication relay; the enemy could not see what they were up to. For example, despite the enemy's instructions, they could lay a string of mini-gates behind them; safe in the knowledge that the enemy would not know.

On the other hand, they would not be able to see the enemy. There was a chance that the enemy would use those one hundred minutes to hide Shikamaru and Haru for future retrieval.

Did he leave one ship in each of the seven systems to watch for that possibility? If he did, would they have enough ships to retrieve all the pods?

He went to use the telescope; the Sakura was still on the surface. He willed them to make haste. He then turned his attention to the information they had managed to exchange during the time Shikamaru's message had been broadcast.

By the time the enemy ship was approaching the hole to jump they were as ready as they could be. The Oak had moved thirty-five minutes' journey time from the hole to speed up rendezvous with the Sakura; they would have those thirty-five minutes to confer, redistribute personnel, launch more probes to interact with the communication relay in the mini-gate and finalise their strategy for retrieving the pods.

The Dart lurked beside the Oak. As soon as the enemy ship jumped they launched the first probe and docked with the Oak.

Kotetsu was waiting for him in the docking bay.

"We have covered their ship with the tags we used on Kabuto's; the ones that keep reproducing themselves and are so hard to spot," he gabbled. "We have confirmed that the mini-gate is still there and is functional. We can either lay mini-gates behind us or we think we can improvise a way of blocking the holes so they can't sneak back behind us. We are working on enough information-collecting devices to leave one in each system. We have a superfast miniature dart that can supplement the programming of the probe you have launched before it reaches the mini-gate. We've worked out where the blocking signal is coming from and just launched a missile to deal with it. We've got a harpoon system to speed up retrieving the pods. We'll need help building all the devices, but we have the ones we need first ready. Oh, and there is a message alerting you to a recording Shika-san left for you if something happened to him."

It was painfully like listening to Shikamaru. Not that Shikamaru was practical enough to achieve what Izumo and Kotetsu had managed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, hoping that his tone and manner made up for the inadequacy of his words.

"We will save them," Kotetsu insisted, "and if anyone can find his way back to us it will be Shika-san."

Despite it being ship's night, every available pair of hands was making Kotetsu and Izumo's devices. Sasuke spotted Iruka, who looked terrible; his skin was a horrible shade of muddy grey. He was still thinking of what to say when Naruto was past him and had Iruka engulfed in a hug.

Naruto began helping while Sasuke and Kotetsu talked through the way their probe to the mini-gate had been programmed. They concluded that they should modify it using Kotetsu's miniature dart but decided that Sasuke had enough time to check whatever message Shikamaru had left for him.

Sasuke went to his office and activated his desk. A light flashed immediately and, strangely reluctant, he opened the incoming message.

The holoprojector activated and Shikamaru's image was sitting opposite him.

"_This message is sent to appear automatically unless I prevent it__. If you are seeing it I am probably incapacitated, captured or dead. Please select the appropriate option."_

"Captured," Sasuke instructed.

"_That is annoying,"_the image of Shikamaru admitted. _"When the nearest data communication relay does not receive a regular signal from me a parcel of instructions will be opened and spilled into the data streams. It may have happened already. However, just to be sure, you can initiate it. I will tell you how at the end of this first message._

"_The three main things that will be initiated are as follows. First, my parents and my sister will be protected. The people I have hired to do this will keep them safe in the short term but I am asking you to take responsibility for caring for them. Whoever has me will soon__ realise__ that the people I love are the only leverage that will work against me._

"_Second, Tennyo One, Two and Three will contact you. They will receive instructions from Chaaruzu-san to provide unlimited assistance to Uchiha as an ally in need. Please do not tell them that I am Chaaruzu-san unless it is unavoidable. Good luck with Sakura-san._

"_Third, Klenn will be alerted. Hopefully you have decided to contact him yourself and it would be better of you could bring yourself to ask for his assistance. I guess this is when we find out if he is genuinely fond of me or whether I am merely an entertaining distraction._

"_There is loads of other stuff for you. You will find a new database with a dedicated search function in your desk. I hope you can understand everything with Neji and Kakashi's help._

"_My love to Na-chan, Iruka-sensei and the children, with a special hug for Haru. If any of the crew or the children were captured with me don't you dare__ prioritise__ me over them. Tell Kakashi-san that this is a crisis, not a learning curve, and he needs to come off the sidelines. Forget being super-sensitive about not treating Itachi as Uchiha and use him._

"_You may need to give Neji some attention. He'll blame himself and get depressed. Set Haku on him._

"_Finally, I offer you my deepest apologies for the errors and lapses in judgment that led to me being captured. I know that I have let you down. If it was feasible I will have hidden the ring before I was captured because I can't bear the thought of whoever has taken me having that as well. Hopefully someone will be able to retrieve it._

"_You are my family and I love each and every one of you. Look after them, Sasuke._

"_Instructions follow."_

Sasuke wished he had more time to think about the message and to look through the database. Instead he worked with Kotetsu to finalise the programming of the miniature dart that would intercept the probe. By the time they were done and the dart was launched, the Sakura was docking.

Sasuke and Naruto were both there, waiting to reassure the children. Some of them were hyper-alert, despite it being nighttime. Others looked like they had been woken up to disembark. Kuuya reached Sasuke first.

"Kiba-san broke all the bad men's necks," Kuuya told him.

Sasuke hugged him tightly and looked across to where Kiba was standing. There was not a mark on him. "Kiba-san was protecting you," he confirmed to Kuuya and then hugged a sleepy Keizo.

Hoshi was next. She looked at him with her serious blue eyes. "Yuki and I stayed with Haku-san while Kisame-san and Itachi-san made the bad men go away," she told him. "It will be all right, Papa," she added.

Yuki was already clinging to Naruto. Sasuke concentrated on hugging Hoshi; he would give Yuki a kiss later. Next was Hikaru. Hikaru was uncharacteristically silent; his skin far too pale. Sasuke made sure that his hug was long and tight.

"They took Haru," Hikaru whispered. "They won't give him back."

Sasuke pushed him far enough away so that they could make eye contact. "We will get him back," he promised. "It may take time, but we will do it."

"We will do it," Hikaru echoed and then pulled away to give Ryuu his turn. Sasuke picked Ryuu up and went over to where Naruto was with Yuki for a four-way hug.

The children left with Kiba and Naruto, who were intent on getting them settled for the remainder of ship's night. Sasuke turned his attention to Neji. The moment their eyes met Sasuke knew that Neji was planning on abasing himself, something that Sasuke could not allow.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed his elbows, stopping him sinking to the floor.

"Don't, Neji," he insisted. "It was not your fault and I need you. I need you very badly. It is like trying to function with three-quarters of my brain missing after someone has stuck a knife in my heart."

Neji steadied himself and gave a small nod. He dug into a pocket and produced Shikamaru's duty ring. "He had told me he would hide his rings if he was ever captured. He would want you to hold this for him."

Sasuke could see both love rings, the one Shikamaru had given Neji and the one Neji had given Shikamaru, on Neji's heart finger. He accepted Shikamaru's duty ring. "Thank you, Neji-san," he replied.

Kakashi's voice was harsh. It reminded him of the enemy's. "Sasuke-sama, we need to hurry," he demanded.

Sasuke realised that Kakashi was angry. He hoped it was directed at the enemy and not either Kakashi himself or other members of the crew. "I need Neji, Itachi, Kakashi and Asuma in my office. Gai, can you liaise with Izumo-san about the harpoons and then familiarise the elite warriors with their use? Everyone else, please assist Kotetsu-san and his team who are building the devices we require. Further information will come over the intercom. We jump in thirty minutes."

Once in Sasuke's office, they went through the plan.

"There is only time to discuss operational details," Sasuke admitted. He glanced at Kakashi. "I realise that some of you may disagree with cooperating with kidnappers."

Kakashi's expression was unreadable. He said nothing.

"It is your decision, Sasuke-sama," Asuma insisted. "I am only glad it is not me who has been forced into making it."

Sasuke held Kakashi back for a few moments after the meeting. "Shikamaru left you a message in the one he left me. He told me to tell you that this is a crisis, not a learning curve, and that you need to come off the sidelines."

Kakashi froze and then forced himself to relax slightly. "He said that did he? Very well. We have made an appalling error and will suffer terribly because of it. It will change everything. We have lost Uchiha's greatest asset. They have a full blood Uchiha to raise and corrupt. Part of me thinks you should have destroyed their ship, as your father would have done. The rest of me knows that is not what you are. Shikamaru is vulnerable but he is also unimaginably dangerous. We have to hope that he will find a way out for him and Haru. I agree that you should try to retrieve the kits; the fewer bargaining chips outsiders hold the better."

Sasuke had a sudden image of Yoshimi, Yasushi and Kazuki being given over to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then there was the reassuring weight of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"We will talk much more later," he promised. "For now, I shall take the Sakura and retrieve pods. Thank you for assigning Iruka to be with me so that we have some time together."

"He looks awful," Sasuke admitted. "I know how important Shika is to you and to him."

Sasuke checked the chronometer. He needed to be in the control room, on the battleboard. Naruto would already be at his position on the Silver Leaf. He wished that there had been a few minutes for a hug but it was not to be so.

When he arrived in the control room, Asuma, Shino and Neji were already in their positions. He sunk into the control chair, activated the intercom and opened a channel to all ships.

"This is Sasuke. Everyone knows the plan. Watch out for each other. We are tired. Make sure that you are alert. Rest whenever you get the chance. Ship's captains report."

"_This is Hamaki. The Blossom is ready."_

"_This is Inari. The Cherry is ready,"_

"_Itachi reporting. The Dart is ready."_

"_Ibiki reporting. The Lancet is ready."_

"_Kakashi reporting. The Sakura is ready."_

"_This is Tsunade. The Silver Leaf is ready. Naruto sends his love."_

"_Tayuya reporting. The Snow Willow is ready."_

"_Konohamaru reporting. The Spear is ready."_

The Dart jumped one hundred and one minutes after the enemy ship with the Oak close behind. The Sakura undocked first, followed by the Silver Leaf, the Lancet, the Spear and the Snow Willow. The Cherry and the Blossom then separated from the Sakura.

Shino scanned for pods; there were thirty-eight. Once their positions were entered into the battleboard, Sasuke allocated pods to ships using the criteria they had decided. The faster ships headed for the pods furthest from their route through the system.

Each ship had a suited elite fighter who would be in the airlock and use one of the harpoons to retrieve a pod. The airlock would be cycled and the pod passed to another crew member while the pilot headed for the next pod.

Most of the pods were checked within the first one hundred minutes; the last one by two hundred. Not one of the pods contained a child.

Sasuke stared at the battleboard, seething with anger, as the last pod was reported to be empty. At least the Oak had not deviated one iota from its course through the system. Also, either they were faster than the enemy ship or the enemy ship was choosing not to outrun them; they would be ready to jump well before they were allowed.

He activated the intercom and opened a secure channel to the ships. "This is Sasuke. Well done everyone. Come home. Get some food and some rest. Jump is estimated to be in three hundred and twenty minutes. We have to be ready to go again."

Gai arrived to stand watch, releasing the others to leave the control room. Sasuke was careful to walk back to the crew room with Neji, very aware that he would be missing Shikamaru.

"I shall sleep in my own room," Neji assured him.

Sasuke understood; Neji and Shikamaru usually slept together in Shikamaru's room. "We are planning to eat our midmeal at the regular time. Please join us."

Neji hesitated and then nodded. "That would be welcome," he admitted.

Naruto was in their room waiting for him. He stood as Sasuke entered and held him close.

"The children?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba is trying to follow their usual routine," Naruto told him, "so they are asleep now. We should sleep."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll need a shot to clear the stim," he admitted.

Naruto produced one as if by magic. "I knew you would need it," he replied and pressed it to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke staggered as the wave of exhaustion hit him but Naruto was there, as always, to catch him.

* * *

.


	52. Pursuit

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-two: Pursuit**

* * *

Sasuke did not want to wake but, if he had to, he would choose to be woken by Naruto grooming him. The systematic stroking, licking and nibbling of every part of his body was as comforting as it was erotic.

A hand lingered on his morning erection, offering release. Sasuke kissed him. "Not now, sweetheart," he admitted. He did not think that Naruto was disappointed. "You?" he checked.

Naruto shook his head. "Bath or shower?" he asked. "And you must find time for Rin to see your feet."

"Shower," Sasuke decided. "My feet are fine but, yes, I will make sure Rin checks them today."

He set the spray to be hot and powerful but did not linger. Soon they were both on their way to the playroom, hoping that Kiba would forgive them for disturbing the schedule.

The children stopped what they were doing immediately and ran to them. Sasuke sat in one of the rocking chairs in the old playroom with Ryuu on one knee and Hikaru on the other. Kiba sat in the other with Kuuya. Naruto sat on the floor with Yuki, Keizo and Hoshi.

"The bad men have taken Yo-chan, Ya-chan, Ka-chan, Ha-chan and Shika-san," Sasuke told them. He knew they already had been told, but they felt it was important to acknowledge the reality. "We are working to get them back."

"What if we can't get them back?" Yuki asked.

"We will get them back," Sasuke assured him. "It may take a long time but we will do it."

"Will the bad men hurt them?" Hikaru asked.

Sasuke steadied himself. "I do not think so, but it will upset them to be away from us. Just as it will upset us."

They shared their midday meal with many of the crew but not the children; Kiba would take them to the galley after most of the adults were in position for the next phase of the operation.

When the enemy ship jumped, Sasuke instigated the activities that they did not wish the enemy to see: linking a mini-gate this side to the one they had left on the other side and launching a probe to watch over the system.

They jumped one hundred and one minutes after the enemy ship.

There were sixty-nine pods. Sasuke deployed the ships and the crews began checking each of them. It took just over three hundred minutes and they finished about four hundred minutes before the enemy ship was due to jump.

Like the pods in the system before, not one contained a child.

With anger deepening into rage, Sasuke broadcast a message. He said, bluntly, that unless he received some indication that the enemy intended to keep their word he would have to consider other courses of action.

The ships made their way home. The Silver Leaf made it in time for Naruto to help Kiba and Sasuke put the children to bed. It was hard. Sasuke was taunted by the four empty bunks.

The enemy ship jumped out of the second system and into the third during ship's night. As before, they followed after one hundred and one minutes.

Sasuke had known that the two holes were close together in this system, so he was not surprised that the enemy ship had already gone.

They had left ninety-two pods. Everyone worked as fast as they could. Even the Oak retrieved some of the pods.

One of the pods contained Kazuki. When Sumaru brought his pod onto the Snow Willow, he had only fifteen minutes worth of air remaining.

Confirmation that the oxygen supply in the pods was restricted brought Sasuke perilously close to losing his temper.

He could not afford to do so. Others were relying on him. They managed to check every pod, deploy the mini-gate and the probe yet still jump one hundred and one minutes after the enemy ship.

The enemy ship had increased its speed; the gap between it and them had increased. It was now travelling at a velocity that the Oak could not match.

Sasuke contacted Itachi on the Dart and ordered him to close the gap. If he, Kisame and Kamatari were lucky enough to find a child then they were to keep him with them. What was essential was to jump into the next system exactly one hundred and one minutes after the enemy.

Itachi assured him that they would check as many pods as they could whilst achieving that objective.

In this system, the fourth, there were fifty-eight pods. When they were about halfway through checking them, about midmorning, Kiba brought Kazuki to the control room so that Sasuke could hold him.

Sasuke hugged him tightly, scratched behind his ears and kissed his forehead.

"The others aren't back yet," Kazuki told him, gravely.

Sasuke hugged him again. "I know, Kazu-chan, but you are back and that makes me very happy."

Kazuki looked at him with Naruto's eyes. "They called me it. They said I wasn't human."

Sasuke stroked his ears and his tail. "They are stupid," he declared.

Kazuki perked up. "Stupid?" he queried.

"Stupid," Sasuke insisted. "And ignorant. And very, very wrong. You are Kazuki Uchiha and you are just perfect."

Kazuki fluffed his tail, straightened his ears, twitched his whiskers and lifted his chin. "I am Kazuki Uchiha. I am a fox-human hybrid like my To-chan and I am proud of it."

Suddenly checking over two hundred empty pods was irrelevant. Sasuke's anger drained away. All that mattered was that he had one of his children home safely.

All fifty-eight pods in that system were empty.

The Dart jumped to the next system just after midnight, one hundred and one minutes after the enemy. The Oak was two-hundred and eighty-six minutes behind. That system, the fifth, contained forty-seven pods.

Checking the pods was becoming routine. Sasuke hated that the bizarre ritual had become normal. He loathed the fact that he expected Haru's bunk to be empty and that he already thought about consulting Kakashi rather than Shikamaru.

But one of the forty-seven pods in the fifth system contained Yasushi. He was found by Inari, Tatsuji and Moegi, who were using the high power to mass ratio of the Cherry to check the furthest flung of the pods. All the other pods had been checked by the time the Cherry had reintegrated with the Sakura and the Sakura had docked. That meant that the Silver Leaf was docked and both Sasuke and Naruto could be waiting in the docking bay.

"I have been hugged and kissed a lot," Yasushi informed them when Naruto plucked him from Iruka's arms.

Sasuke could imagine. Even so, he had to have one hug and one kiss. Yasushi hugged him back; apparently hugs from his Papa and his To-chan were different.

"How much oxygen was there?" he asked Inari as Naruto bore Yasushi away to join the other children in the playroom.

Inari frowned. "Over another five hundred minutes," he admitted.

That was odd. It was as if Kazuki's supply had been limited to give them a scare; to ensure they prioritised checking the pods. Or, perhaps, they really did think of Kazuki as not human; Yasushi might be a hybrid but he did not have fox ears and a tail.

They jumped into the sixth system in the afternoon of the fifth day. The Dart was five hundred and eighty minutes ahead of them. There were eighty-two pods but no child.

The seventh system would be where the situation became complicated. It had two alterative exit holes. One had been discovered by the original space hopper thousands of standards before and headed Inwards. The other, much more recently mapped, allowed ships to cut across the Fringe.

The Oak jumped into the seventh system on the cusp between the sixth and seventh day of the pursuit. Waiting for them were over a thousand pods and the wreckage of a ship.

For one dreadful moment Sasuke thought that the wreckage was the Dart and that they had lost Kisame, Itachi and Kamatari. Then they detected the Dart lurking near the hole sideways.

Sasuke set a course for that hole and went ahead with undocking the ships to check the pods. "Is there anything from the Dart?" he asked Shino.

There was a message from Itachi. It was audio only and coded.

"_Itachi here. The wreckage was there when we jumped in, along with the pods. It is the ship we have been following. We analysed the radiation patterns at each hole. They are the same, there has been recent activity at each. My guess is that they scattered the pods and then sent high speed vessels containing our people to each of the holes. Then they destroyed the ship. Other ships jumped in briefly and picked up the small vessels_

"_The chances of those ships being tagged are very low because the pods will have soaked up the tags._

"_There is also a message from the enemy. It is low intensity and can only be picked up close to the hole. I am relaying it to you._

"_We have started checking pods._

"_Message follows."_

The tone of the voice changed to the one the enemy used.

"_This is a message for Sasuke Uchiha. One of your children has been left in a pod on the other side of this hole. He is in stasis and will survive indefinitely. The pod is rigged to explode if anyone comes through the hole. With your impressive capacity for finding routes, we know you can find another way to the system, reach the pod and disarm the explosives._

"_Or your children may be in two of the thousand pods in his system, unconscious and with a limited oxygen supply._

"_There may be another booby-trapped pod containing a child in status on the other side of the hole Inwards._

"_Or there may not."_

Sasuke's fists tightened. They would have to check every pod. They could not risk jumping through either of the holes. The enemy had managed to avoid being tagged.

They had got away.

They concentrated on retrieving and checking the pods as quickly as possible while Sasuke sorted out routes by which they could check the two holes from the opposite sides.

To his surprise, Yoshimi was in the three hundred and sixty-first pod they retrieved. He was found by Naruto, who was operating the harpoon from the Silver Leaf's airlock.

They checked the other six hundred and seventy-four but found no sign of Haru. It was disappointing but not unexpected. They would check the holes from the other side. Perhaps they would find booby-trapped pods but Sasuke doubted that they would find Haru.

Haru was the enemy's leverage for making Shikamaru do as he was told.

He sat in his office, waiting for news that the Silver Leaf was docking. Some of it did not make sense. Why had they returned Yoshimi? Their declaration that the booby-trapped pods contained a child would have been much more convincing if they had kept Yoshimi as well as Haru. Why had Yoshimi and Yasushi been provided with generous amounts of oxygen?

He was in the docking bay to greet Naruto and Yoshimi. Yo-chan was clinging to Naruto as if he would never let go. Sasuke steeled himself to settle for a kiss but Yoshimi called "Papa!" and reached for him.

Sasuke stood for some time just holding him.

Then they walked to the playroom with Yoshimi holding both their hands. As they approached the door Yoshimi broke away from them and ran towards Kiba and his siblings.

When Sasuke entered Yoshimi had his arms around Kiba's neck and his legs around his waist. Sasuke watched him sit down on a stool so that the other children could cluster around.

Soon Yoshimi was with Yasushi, as usual, investigating some toy.

Sasuke was about to go when he realised that Hikaru was watching him. He went over and sat beside him.

"Hi-chan?" he queried.

"Haru is not coming home," Hikaru stated in a small voice. "The enemy gave us Yo-chan, Ya-chan and Ka-chan so that they could get away with Ha-chan and Shika-san." He looked at Sasuke. "I thought you would make them give Haru back."

Sasuke's gut twisted. "We will keep looking for them," he insisted. "Shikamaru-san will keep looking for a way for him and Haru-chan to escape."

Hikaru's face was crumpling. "Sometimes I wanted Haru to go away," he admitted and started crying.

Sasuke had him held close within a moment. He carried him from the room, hoping to prevent an outbreak of sympathetic weeping.

Once in the old playroom he sat in one of the rocking chairs with Hikaru in his lap. He stroked his hair.

"You thinking that did not make it happen, sweetling," he told him. "The bad men made it happen. It is their fault, not yours."

Hikaru calmed a little. "Would they have kept me if Sumaru had not stopped them?" he asked.

Sasuke was not sure how to respond. "Maybe. They think purebred children are more valuable than hybrid ones. Which they are not," he added.

Hikaru stopped crying. "To-chan is a hybrid and he is the best," he declared.

Sasuke hugged him tightly. "Your To-chan is the best," he agreed.

Once the Dart docked, Sasuke called a strategy meeting but included Itachi, Jiraiya, Iruka and Naruto.

"The business of the rigged pods is a bluff," Jiraiya insisted. "There is no way they would waste Haru that way. Once we had Yoshimi it was exposed as such."

"By that time they already had too much of a lead," Itachi pointed out. "Also, there is a good chance the bomb is there, even if Haru isn't." He frowned. "It would be like them to warn us. They are hesitant about killing our people, even though they throw their own away."

"Shikamaru's long-short message mentioned clones," Sasuke observed. "And the descriptions of the men who were on the surface suggest that each squad was remarkably similar. Maybe they think that clones are disposable."

"But clones are just people with the same genome," Iruka argued. "Like twins from the same fertilised egg. They think of themselves as individuals, like the kits do."

Sasuke recalled that Shikamaru had mentioned 'mindprint'. He decided to think more about it later and, perhaps, to discuss it with Neji and Kakashi.

"They don't think of hybrids as people," Neji observed. "Which they obviously are. Maybe they have a similar prejudice about clones."

"Can we stick to the point?" Kakashi asked. "They have got away with Shikamaru and Haru. We are not going to jump through either hole without checking for a bomb from the other side. We need to do that and we need to investigate their possible routes."

"I have the routes projected," Sasuke told them and activated the display. It showed two separate networks. "I am working on intercept points. I have worked out routes to the other sides of the holes." He projected another diagram. "We can check the sideways hole within two divs, but the one Inwards will take the better part of a standard."

"Not worth it," Jiraiya declared. "Stick a warning beacon on this side," he suggested.

"I agree," volunteered Itachi. "If they went that way it is going to take them a long time. Find the other end of their route, the next branch point, and set up a watching post."

"We should concentrate on the sideways route," Neji agreed.

"We need more ships like the Dart," Naruto observed.

"We may have them," Sasuke suggested. "Shikamaru had various communications triggered to be sent if he was captured. One of them was to Klennethon Darrent. There is a good chance he will talk Chaaruzu-san into lending us Tennyo One, Two and Three if we ask for them. I have done so."

"We trust him?" Kakashi asked.

"Shikamaru trusts him," Sasuke qualified. "And we need the advantage he can give us."

They decided to set the warning beacons. They then selected their first two routes and chose a crew for the Dart. The routes were in common for three jumps, back to the fourth system from the planet.

"We will stay together until then," Sasuke decided. "Sending the Dart ahead will gain less than a day and we will benefit more from the time together as a crew."

After the meeting, Sasuke checked for incoming communications, helped put the children to bed and presided over the evening meal. Afterwards he lingered in the galley and then the shared area, determined that Neji should spend some time with him.

Neji watched him set up the board for a game of Go. Sasuke could see him on the edge of refusing.

"I could dress up as a girl," he suggested.

Neji was startled into a smile. "It would not work now," he observed. "You are too broad in the shoulder and too muscular." He took the chair opposite and placed a white stone.

"That time, it was what we did, you, me and Haku, that brought us home," Sasuke reminded him, placing a black stone.

"You were never in enemy hands," Neji reminded him, adding his second stone.

"Not even Haku has one hundredth of Shikamaru's ingenuity," Sasuke argued, placing his piece.

Neji looked at him. "I have had enough of talk, Sasuke-sama. Could we just play?"

Neji annihilated him, which was hardly surprising as Sasuke rarely played and Neji occasionally beat Shikamaru. Sasuke watched him retire to his obsessively tidy room instead of the messy one he usually shared with Shikamaru.

"You tried," Naruto whispered, rubbing Sasuke's back as he put away the board and the stones.

"Haku says he needs to look after someone," Sasuke replied. "That is how Shikamaru persuaded him into the relationship. He revealed his vulnerability so that Neji would feel needed."

"Maybe one or more of the children," Naruto suggested. "I will think about it."

"It may be standards," Sasuke said suddenly. He looked at Naruto, horrified that the thought that had been echoing though his mind for days had managed to find its way out via his voice.

"It may be standards," Naruto confirmed. "We have faith in Shi-chan to help bring Haru back to us," he added firmly.

"Yes," Sasuke decided. "We do."

* * *

.


	53. Print

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and TanuKyle who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-three: Print**

* * *

Ranmaru remembered dying.

Specifically he remembered the flash of the huge blade, something touching his neck and the world tumbling. Then he had been right way up but swinging side to side. A headless body, his, was on the ground. There was blood fountaining from the neck.

The ground came up towards him and he briefly saw the rim of a container less than a handsbreadth from his face.

Then his vision had blurred. In retrospect, he thought that was when his eyeballs froze in the liquid nitrogen. It was the last thing he remembered.

He had woken in a bed. Beside the bed was Konan-san. He wriggled his toes and his fingers. They seemed attached. As soon as he moved, Konan-san took his right hand and squeezed it.

"How are you feeling, Ranmaru-kun?" she asked.

He was angry. He wanted Konohamaru. With direct physical contact he could feel Konan-san's emotions. They were cool. She was detached. At most she was mildly concerned for him. "I am comfortable, Konan-san. Thank you for asking," he replied.

Her lips quirked in something closer to a grimace than a smile. "So polite," she acknowledged. "Your recovery has been lengthy," she told him. "You are still weak."

She was lying. There was something amiss about the word recovery and she did not think he was weak.

"I am tired," he lied back. "And confused," he added.

"It was a drastic way of retrieving you," she admitted. "However, your brain is communicating well with your new body."

That was part truth, part lie.

She produced a bottle and shook out two pills. The gesture was familiar; there had always been a lot of pills. Ranmaru did what he would have done when he lived with her. He reached for the glass of water on the table by the bed and put out a hand for the pills.

His compliance lulled her into a false sense of security. She did not notice him palm the pills or push them beneath the pillow as he turned onto his side; apparently preparing to sleep.

She did not wait to check. He heard her walk away, followed by the closing and the locking of the door.

His mind was racing. He decided to ignore the fact there might be cameras in the room. He needed to find out as much as possible and quickly. He hopped out of bed, drank the rest of the water and then pushed the open end of the glass to the door and his ear to the glass.

"...normally," Konan was saying. "We only have two?"

"Tried three but the third was very poor," a man's voice answered. "We stuck it in stasis. With a net to net transfer, the first mindprint is always the best. That's the one you just saw. The other one is next door."

"Here we go again," Konan replied.

There were footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. Ranmaru moved the glass to the side wall. He listened until he heard Konan say, "How are you feeling, Ranmaru-kun?"

It was enough. He felt sick.

He cast about the room for a place to hide the pills. The stool Konan had sat on had tubular metal legs with rubber feet. He pulled off one of the feet, put the pills into the tube and replaced the end.

He then replaced the glass on the table, got into bed and pretended to sleep. After a few minutes he heard a sound at the door. He thought it was someone sliding open a small hatch and checking the room.

It was not the type of thing people did if they had a camera in the room. Ranmaru smiled to himself.

* * *

The days that followed were difficult. They wanted information. He would not give it. For the first two days Konan tried to persuade him. He politely refused. Then a man came. He was a great deal less pleasant. Ranmaru battled his fear but there was no way he was going to tell them anything that could be used against Konohamaru or the children.

They were remarkably unconcerned. It was worrying. They had gone to great lengths to plant a spy in Uchiha and retrieve him. They should be incandescent with rage that he was refusing to cooperate. Instead they were reacting as if it were a minor inconvenience. With each day that passed, they were increasingly smug.

There was only one explanation; the Ranmaru next door was telling them everything they wanted to hear.

By this time Ranmaru had worked out how often they checked the rooms; he had twenty minutes at a time. He continued to hide the pills in the leg of the stool. He listened into a few of the exchanges between Konan and the Ranmaru next door. It was enough to confirm that he was answering her questions with a distressing amount of detail.

He called her Konan-san and was obviously desperate for her approval. She had started calling him Ranmaru-chan. She told him that he was a good boy. She even, occasionally, told him that she loved him like a son.

Had he ever been like that? He squirmed, mortified, recalling a time when he would have done anything to have Konan pretend to be his mother.

Konan and the man, the same one who questioned him, continued their bad habit of speaking in the corridor. They were, as he had suspected, delighted with the information the other Ranmaru was giving them. He discovered that there was a reason why they had not given up on him. It sometimes took time for a mindprint to settle. There was a chance his childhood memories would come to dominate and his allegiance would revert to Konan. If it did, he would be useful because the first mindprint was always the best.

They were beginning to doubt it would happen. They were discussing placing him in stasis. They talked about keeping the other Ranmaru around to give further information.

Then he eavesdropped on the conversation that changed everything. He had been listening for minutes. It was uninteresting. He had been about to give up.

"We might be keeping one or more of the children," the man said. "Pein is asking whether it would be safe to use this Ranmaru to look after them, like the other one did in the Uchiha household. It is important that we integrate them. As an empath he could be extremely useful."

"He would do anything I asked of him," Konan replied with confidence.

But Ranmaru was no longer listening. They were going to use the information the other Ranmaru had given them to kidnap the children. Perhaps they had already done so. He was going into stasis while the other Ranmaru persuaded the children that Konan and the others loved them, the first step in turning them against Uchiha.

He had to change places with the other Ranmaru.

He thought for a long time and finally came up with a plan. During ship's night he and the other Ranmaru were assumed to be in a drugged sleep. If there was an emergency, it was likely that someone would evacuate them from their rooms. If he was unlucky, they would wake them first. If the Lady was with him, they would move them while they were unconscious and, maybe, he would have an opportunity to change places with the other Ranmaru. If he did, he would pour an overdose of powdered drugs into the other Ranmaru's mouth.

If it worked, they would think that he had tried to kill himself.

He felt only marginally guilty about injuring, or possibly killing, the other Ranmaru. It was almost like he had a right to make the decision because they were the same person. It was very strange.

He decided that the best emergency would be a fire with lots of smoke. Starting fires was one of the skills he had acquired as a feral child. There was a lot of chaos when people were panicking. People left stuff unattended and the smoke gave excellent cover.

Both Shino-san and Konohamaru had been very careful to explain how to do wiring properly in order to avoid the possibility of fire. It would be easy to use the information for sabotage. He already knew what types of materials produced a lot of smoke when they burnt.

Ideally, the fire would start in the bulkhead where wall between the two rooms met the corridor.

Luck was with him; there was a plug socket in the wall at that end of his room. Given the way ships were usually wired, there was almost certainly a similar fitting on the other side of the wall.

Next he needed tools. Again, having lived wild was an advantage; he was good at improvising something from what others would see as nothing. A sliver of one material became an edge to cut another. He slowly and carefully worked the plug socket free; it was essential not to cause any damage that would be obvious.

Ten minutes here, five minutes there; by the evening of the next day he was ready. The guard delivered one of the small, twice-a-day meals, which he ate obediently. Then Konan came with the pills.

"I would be very pleased with you if you would answer our questions, Ranmaru-kun," she reminded him. She held out the pills.

It was always that or some version of that. "I understand, Konan-san, but I cannot," he answered, accepting the pills and pretending to take them.

She no longer made any effort to convince him; he had become unimportant. He wondered briefly if she was even 'his' Konan. Perhaps she was another mindprinted clone.

He waited for her to leave and the guard to check his room. He made sure he had the drug; a single dose for him and a massive overdose for the other Ranmaru. Then he pulled the plug socket from the wall, disconnected the local fuse and altered the wiring. With great care so not to electrocute himself, he pushed the wires back into the wall so that the fault would be close to the tinder he had placed earlier that day.

He went to bed and pretended to sleep.

It worked, which was good. However no alarm was raised and no one came. The room started filling with smoke.

The plan would only work if he was in bed, apparently asleep, when they opened the door. He lay still. He would start coughing soon. Perhaps that would be fine. Maybe drugged people coughed.

There was a new sound, not loud, that could be a distant alarm. Then, thankfully, running footsteps.

The door opened.

"Make sure you know which is which," a voice ordered.

"I've got wrist bands," another replied. "Ranmaru One for this one, Ranmaru Two for the other. Grab him before he dies of smoke inhalation."

Ranmaru forced himself to stay limp. He was picked up and dumped on a gurney. Someone stretched a bracelet over his left hand; it trapped some hairs as it contracted around his wrist.

He was rushed away. The noises suggested that they went along a corridor and into a room. A mask was placed over his face. The oxygen-enriched air smelt good.

"You sure it is safe to leave them here?" one voice asked.

"They are thoroughly doped," the other replied. "Come on, we can't afford to allow the fire to spread through the conduits."

He heard the door open and shut. He risked opening his eyes slightly and scanning the room through his eyelashes. The other Ranmaru was on another gurney beside him.

Now was best, while they were busy with the fire.

Within minutes it was done. The other Ranmaru was where he had been, wearing his wristband with powdered pills under his tongue. He replaced the oxygen mask.

Ranmaru Two had become Ranmaru One.

He checked his wristband, dry-swallowed the dose of pills that Konan had last given, replaced the oxygen mask and lay down on the gurney.

* * *

He woke in a strange place, neither the room in which they had parked the gurneys nor a cabin like the ones in which he and the other Ranmaru had been living. His limbs ached in the way they did when you had been taken from a tank.

The room was different. It reminded him of the Oak or the household on Tarrasade. It was decorated rather than merely functional.

"You awake?" a voice asked. It sounded feminine yet deep and warm. Ranmaru turned his head and was startled to see a female version of Kiba. "I am Hana. I serve Konan-sama. I have a message from Konan-sama for you. She has told me to tell you that things are different here. Everyone has their position. Now that you are a servant, you should stay in your place as she will remain in hers." Hana's expression softened. "Us servants only speak to the Akatsuki when we are given permission."

Ranmaru tried to strike the correct note. "I am grateful that Konan-san has found me a position. It is an honour to serve her."

"Konan-sama," Hana corrected gently. "At the moment, Konan-sama, Pein-sama and Zetsu-san are in residence. They will be treated with the utmost respect. Your name is Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru forced his aching body off the bed. He bowed. "Yes, Hana-san, I am Ranmaru."

She smiled at him. "Do not let them hear you calling a hybrid or a print 'san'. I am merely Hana."

"A 'print'?" he queried.

She frowned slightly. "A mindprinted clone," she clarified.

"Like me," he suggested.

"Like you," she agreed. "Have a shower and get dressed. You will always be clean and neat in appearance. You will always keep your room tidy. You will begin your duties immediately," she told him.

There was a tiny shower and head in an alcove off his small room. He noticed that he was still wearing the wristband with the words 'Ranmaru Two' inscribed on it. He took it off and put it in a drawer. Once he had showered and scrubbed himself dry with a towel, he dressed in the clothes provided. It was a simple grey outfit, like the one Hana had been wearing, but the symbol on the breast and the back was yellow rather than blue. Ranmaru examined it. He thought it might represent a cloud.

He was just ready when Hana returned. She studied him and the room.

"Good," she acknowledged. "Follow me."

He obeyed.

"You will help care for the child. He is unhappy. You will try to make him less unhappy," she explained. "Konan-sama says that you have memories of him."

They paused at a door. Hana unlocked it. Inside was a large room; beautifully decorated and filled with toys.

"Go away," a child shouted. "I want Shi-chan. I know you have Shi-chan. I won't eat and I won't play until I've seen Shi-chan."

"That's Haru," Ranmaru stated. Even though he had known they intended to kidnap the children, the reality of Haru being here rather than with the others in the nursery or the playroom was shocking.

"He was rude and disrespectful to Konan-sama," Hana told him. "But Konan-sama has given orders that he should not be punished."

"He is used to being with his siblings and with his parents and with Shika-san," Ranmaru explained. "And with Kiba-san. Kiba-san is Guardian to the Uchiha children. He is a dog-human hybrid like you. An Amachi hybrid like you," he added.

She stared at him but did not acknowledge his words. "You will spend time with him. You will try to calm him and persuade him to eat and to sleep."

Ranmaru decided to push. "Do you have Shikamaru-san? If you do, even a few minutes of contact might solve the problem," he suggested.

She frowned slightly. "I shall relay your suggestion to Konan-sama," she decided. "Try your best."

Ranmaru went into the room. The voice had come from a far corner. Haru was scrunched between the walls and the floor. He looked very small. He was far too pale with black circles under his eyes. His cheeks were tear-stained.

As he approached Haru looked at him.

"You aren't Ranmaru. Ranmaru is dead," he accused. "I want Shi-chan," he shouted. "I know you have Shi-chan. I won't eat and I won't play until I've seen Shi-chan."

Ranmaru thought he heard Hana sigh as the door was closed and locked behind him.

"Go away," Haru ordered.

"I do not expect you to trust me," Ranmaru told him in a low voice, "but I strongly recommend you carry on doing exactly what you are doing now. I think they are beginning to crack."

* * *

.


	54. Adapting

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl, TanuKyle and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-four: Adapting**

* * *

Kakashi lay on his back looking up through the leaves of the birch trees and listening to the sound as they moved.

It was his way of acknowledging Shikamaru. Sasuke displayed a picture of Shikamaru and Haru in his office. Neji refused to tidy the room he and Shikamaru shared. Haku had taken on some of Shikamaru's storytelling duties. Choza insisted on cooking the dishes that Shikamaru liked best, even the ones that no one else particularly enjoyed.

Kakashi was sure that many of the others had their own ways of keeping Shikamaru and Haru in their thoughts.

He wished that he could relieve even a fraction of Iruka's sadness. He yearned for a time when Naruto's smile was genuine rather than forced.

It had been seventy-seven days.

Functionally, they were coping surprisingly well. Sasuke and Itachi were working up to their limits as thinkers, which was good for them. Neji tried to compensate for the loss of Shikamaru's lateral thinking by offering more insights. Kakashi himself had rediscovered deductive reasoning. Jiraiya relished being needed.

The information poured in from Shikamaru's networks of contacts via the interface he had left for Sasuke. They had contacted their seven hundred and forty-three would-be allies and explained what they were looking for; it was too early for them to have received many replies. The spy on Lightning sent snippets of information that they were highly unlikely to obtain from any other source.

Klennethon Darrent had been unamused by the news. He had assigned Garner Parrad to work alongside Tennyo One, Two and Three following up leads. He had offered unlimited funds, which were not needed as Shikamaru had left Sasuke instructions so that he could access Shikamaru's phenomenal fortune.

They now had another name, Pein, and the name of their organisation, the Akatsuki. They had narrowed the location of their base to three sectors of the Far Fringe with one being more likely than the other two. Akatsuki technology appeared to be based around using mind nets to transfer memories from one brain to another. The Akatsuki used a lot of clones, so they speculated that this process only worked effectively for genetically identical individuals.

Luckily Rin had kept Ranmaru's body. Very close inspection confirmed that the head had not belonged to the body. Their best guesses were that someone had managed to revive Ranmaru's head or transfer the memories out of it. This fitted with Orochimaru's resurrection.

Gaara's abduction and interrogation appeared to be linked to the same organisation. Temari had been convinced by Shikamaru's argument that Sasori had been involved. She had been on the edge of detaining him when he had vanished. Garner Parrad and Tennyo Two were trying to track him down.

Despite the excellent progress they had made, the nub of the problem continually tormented Kakashi; even when they located him, how could they force the Akatsuki to give up Shikamaru rather than killing him?

Kakashi sighed. He was beginning to understand why Shikamaru came here to think. It was tempting to stay here watching the leaves and listening to them move.

But he could not leave Iruka to face Shikamaru's parents.

Shikamaru had hired, or possibly created, a security company to guard them. Unknown to Shikaku and Yoshino, a significant number of the people around them had been employees of this company, including neighbours, their paediatrician, an assistant at the nursery and their gardener.

When the regular message initiated by Shikamaru failed to arrive, the company sprang into action. They had Shikaku, Yoshino and Sumiko, Shikamaru's baby sister, off Darrenden within thirty minutes; Yoshino had still been objecting when the spacecraft lifted.

Camera showed the kidnappers, presumably sent by the Akatsuki, arrived at the house less than half a day later.

Iruka, Haku and C-san had prepared a large apartment for them on the Oak. Today, Kakashi and Iruka had to admit to Shikaku and Yoshino that they had failed to keep Shikamaru safe.

He must not be late.

He was in good time. He agreed to Iruka walking him around the apartment. He even moved one of the ornaments to suggest he was interested. In the docking bay, he stood beside Iruka. Kakashi told himself that he would tolerate whatever Yoshino said; they deserved it. However, he was not going to allow her to upset Iruka.

He had forgotten how closely Shikamaru resembled Shikaku. It hurt. In Shikaku's arms was a small, female version of both of them. She was looking at them with Haru's direct gaze.

Yoshino walked directly to Iruka. Kakashi could see him bracing himself. To his surprise she hugged him.

"You poor things," she said. "It is awful for us thinking about it but we did not see him every day. You must miss him dreadfully."

Kakashi discovered he was second in line for a hug. He accepted it awkwardly. Then she was off towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I cannot imagine how you feel," she admitted to Naruto, embracing him. She then turned to Sasuke. For the first time she held back but Sasuke made it clear that physical contact was acceptable. She gave him a brief hug. "It must be terrible. I am so glad you managed to get Kazuki, Yoshimi and Yasushi back. I am sure that Shika-kun and Haru-chan are safe; unhappy but safe."

"They are far too precious for anyone to consider hurting them," Sasuke insisted.

They told themselves that every day. Shikamaru as a typed-seven genius was too rare to waste; Haru was the Akatsuki's leverage on Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru wished he had a way of measuring the time he had been in stasis. When he had woken he had been in a spacious room with a locked door. There was no sign of Haru or the kits.

He remained outwardly passive. He showered, dressed in the clothes provided and lazed about, apparently doing nothing. Inside he observed, analysed, evaluated and synthesised.

The air smelt fresh; unfiltered. The gravity was slightly higher than ship or station standard. The light was rich in orange and red wavelengths. The water tasted interesting and was probably from a naturally occurring source. This suggested that they were on a planet. There were windows but the glass was frosted and the pattern of shadows showed Shikamaru that there were bars beyond.

The room was filled with beautiful objects, most of them handmade and very few of them new. Much of the furniture was made of wood; indicating that the planet had forests. The fibres from which the fabrics were woven were cotton, silk and linen, perhaps suggesting arable rather than pastoral farming. The objects he would have expected to be made from plastic were ceramic and the metallic ones were made of copper or bronze.

Their technology level was high, they had spacecraft, cloning and mind-transfer, but they valued handcrafted objects made from materials that could be obtained simply.

It was an interesting juxtaposition.

He heard the door unlock. He watched it open and was surprised to see a rather attractive female who looked incredibly like Kiba. Shikamaru scrambled off the bed and bowed.

"There is no need to bow, Shikamaru-san," she said and placed the tray she was carrying on the table. "I am Hana. I am a servant. This is your meal. I have been told to ask you if you have any requests."

"I would like to see any of the Uchiha children you have. Haru, Kazuki, Yoshimi or Yasushi," Shikamaru admitted. "Thank you for the meal, Hana-san."

She flushed slightly. "Just Hana," she replied and left.

He looked at the meal. It could contain drugs, but so could the air and the water. He dug in. It was good; not Choza's standard but more than edible and he was hungry.

Two days passed and Shikamaru began to wonder what they were expecting him to do. He lazed, he slept, he ate and he asked to see the children; he was certain that they had at least Haru. Everything else went on inside his head where they could not see it. He spent the time dividing the information in his mind into three categories: that the enemy obviously already had or could easily deduce, data that Shikamaru could afford to give without damaging Uchiha and information that Shikamaru must protect because sharing it endangered those he loved.

On the third day Hana appeared at an unusual time without a meal.

"Today you will meet Pein-sama," she told him. "Violence against Pein-sama is not acceptable. Escape is not acceptable. I must warn you that, as a hybrid, I can move very quickly and have inhuman levels of strength. Please do not make me hurt you."

He smiled at her. "I understand. Naruto is my best friend. Kiba, another member of the crew, is a dog-human hybrid like you. Even Kamatari, who looks small and unthreatening, is much stronger and faster than I am. Kamatari is also a member of the crew," he added, answering her unspoken question. "He is a weasel-human hybrid, another Amachi hybrid like you and Kiba."

She obviously wanted to ask more but chose not to do so. "You may like to tidy yourself up before meeting Pein-sama," she suggested.

Pein was a very thin, almost skeletal, version of Deva. Or, Shikamaru quickly decided, Deva was a clone of Pein. Pein exuded power. He pulsed with charisma. It would be hard to pay anyone else attention when he was in the room.

Shikamaru doubted that even Sasuke could compete.

Naruto could, which was an interesting observation. Na-chan's physical presence was like the sky or the sun or the ocean.

Shikamaru missed him.

He chose to bow; a shallow but polite bow. "Pein-san," he acknowledged.

There was not even the slightest nod in reply; Pein obviously never bowed to anyone. "Shikamaru-san," he responded. "You wish to see Haru. If you explain to me how the improver works, you may see him."

So they did have Haru; it was unlikely that Pein would tempt Shikamaru with something he was unable to provide. "We were given the improvers by someone," Shikamaru told him. "They are in sealed, trapped containers. That is why we only have two." He considered. "I do not know how they work. Jump technology is not one of my strengths. They make unstable holes temporarily more stable so that they can be used in the same way as conventional holes."

Pein studied him with mesmerising eyes. "Who gave Uchiha the improvers?"

Shikamaru had not expected to be given the opening so early. "Klennethon Darrent," he replied.

Pein blinked. Shikamaru was pleased. "Why?" Pein asked, more to himself than Shikamaru.

Inside Shikamaru danced a jig of celebration. "He's my friend," he replied. "He would be my best friend but that's Naruto." Shikamaru suppressed a smile as Pein paled. He might not find Uchiha intimidating but Klenn was in another league.

"You will return to your room," he said suddenly. "Hana will show you the way."

On this way back to his room, Shikamaru's elation evaporated. Haru was here, alone and probably lonely. Shikamaru needed to find a way of seeing him.

"Is Haru all right?" he asked Hana as they walked along corridors. "Do you see him?"

She pretended not to hear him but Shikamaru thought he saw her posture stiffen. Knowing Kiba made her easier to read.

"If you do, please give him a message," he asked. "Tell him I love him very much and think about him all the time."

He watched a muscle in her jaw jump. "I am not allowed to relay messages between you," she admitted.

Shikamaru allowed the full force of his disappointment to show. "I understand," he murmured. "It is not your fault, Hana-san."

"Just Hana," she reminded him.

* * *

Pein threw one object against the wall and then another. He had never considered that Klennethon Darrent could be more than an ally to Uchiha.

He calmed himself. Shikamaru could be lying or at least exaggerating. The man was so unassuming. He seemed so harmless. It was difficult to remember the quality of the mind that lay behind every action and utterance.

The Deva leading the kidnap mission had chosen to die rather than return and have his memories integrated. Devas never did that; their goal was always to come home and become part of Pein so that they could be with Konan. He had also made a poor decision; one that Pein would never have made. He had returned the third hybrid child when that was not necessary.

Pein had decided that the Deva had been ashamed of his poor decision and had therefore decided to terminate rather than return. Now, having met Shikamaru, he wondered.

He would ask Zetsu to look into it.

"Nagato." Konan's voice startled him. She was in the doorway. She sighed and walked over to the wall against which he had thrown the objects. He knew that she was going to pick up the broken pieces.

He was beside her in a moment. She had stopped putting beautiful things on his desk but it upset her to see any handmade object broken.

They picked up the pieces together.

"Was that the first time you met him?" she asked.

He nodded.

"And he made you angry," she observed.

He bit his lower lip and she saw him do it. "He gives the impression that he is harmless," he admitted. He sighed. "All he did was share information, which was exactly what I had asked him to do."

She frowned. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

He was not going to mention Klennethon Darrent; it would worry her. "He does not know how the improver works," he told her. "It is not Uchiha technology."

She was not convinced, he could tell, but she decided to leave it. Instead she handed him the broken pieces she had collected, dusted off her skirt and went to sit in the chair that he reserved for her use.

He placed the pieces in the bin and sat in the chair opposite.

"I think we should listen to what the print has to say about the way the Uchiha children have been raised," she told him. "Hana relayed what he said. It was interesting but not clear. The child's health is deteriorating. He is refusing to eat until he sees his father."

"Are you sure he means Shikamaru?" Pein checked. "I understood that he had been raised to think of Sasuke Uchiha and the hybrid as his parents."

Konan gave him a look that bordered on scornful. "He yells for 'Shi-chan'. I believe that is a contraction of Shikamaru-chan. He knows that Shikamaru was captured."

Pein did not react to the implied criticism; he was only anxious for Konan. "You would have to interact with the print. You wanted to avoid him, because he remembers being raised by one of your clones."

"This is a child, Nagato," she reminded him. "Not a print, not a hybrid, a child. He will not eat. He will not interact with his surroundings. He only sleeps when he is too exhausted to stay awake. His welfare is more important than my squeamishness about prints who think they have met me."

* * *

Ranmaru knew it was both a bad and a good thing to be summoned to speak to Pein-sama and Konan-sama. Certainly Hana was surprised. She insisted that he wash his hands and comb his hair.

Within a second of walking into the room he realised that he had never met this Konan. This Konan had elegance and poise he had never seen. Likewise, he had met men who looked like better fed versions of Pein-sama, but they did not have the intensity of this man; the Leader of the Akatsuki.

Had there been as big a difference between him and the Ranmaru who had been sworn to Uchiha? The one who had loved Konohamaru?

He bowed deeply. "Pein-sama, Konan-sama," he acknowledged.

"You will tell us about the Uchiha child," Pein stated.

This was it. If he made a good enough case, Haru would get to see Shikamaru.

"Yes, Pein-sama. Until Haru came here, he had never worn a garment on his torso without the Uchiha crest over his heart. Even his first baby clothes bore it. Despite being only five, he behaves as a full-blood Uchiha, because that is the behaviour that has been expected of him. He has not been raised to be biddable or obedient. He was being raised to be a leader.

"A child raised differently would give token resistance. Haru's resistance is real, as Konan-sama has realised. If you maintain the wall, he will continue to throw himself against it. Remove the wall and there will be a moment when he will be falling. In that moment you may be able to catch him. His attitude toward you could change."

"He is wilful and arrogant," Pein suggested.

Ranmaru ignored the hitch in Konan's breathing and her fleeting expression of exasperation. "Haru is a full-blood Uchiha," he answered. "He is also a child of five standards who misses his parents and his siblings. A child who has always been surrounded by adults who love him and who do not hesitate to display that love."

Pein considered and then looked to Konan. "If you took him to see Shikamaru, he might be grateful to you," he suggested. He turned back to Ranmaru. "Go get the child ready."

Hana was not about; a guard allowed Ranmaru into Haru's room. There was the usual outbreak of shouting but it was now for the guard's benefit rather than Ranmaru's. Ranmaru headed for Haru's comer.

"Konan-sama has convinced Pein-sama to allow you to see Shikamaru-san, at least for a few minutes," he whispered. "If I were you, I would be nice to Konan-sama and allow her to think you are grateful."

Haru blinked large blue eyes at him. "Play up to her?" he queried.

Ranmaru could not bring himself to say the words but he nodded. "Konan-sama is very worried about your welfare," he explained.

Haru agreed to clean himself up and put on fresh clothes. Ranmaru brushed his hair. They waited for Konan.

* * *

Konan had only seen the child once and briefly. Since then she had only heard him. That short meeting had been painful because he had been so upset. This time it was different; still painful but different. He was quiet. There was such hope in the impossibly blue eyes that looked at her from his pale little face.

His hand stole into hers as they walked alone the corridor. She did not pull away.

She had decided to use the small walled garden. Hana had already taken Shikamaru there. The child saw him as soon as Konan opened the door. He pulled his hand from hers and was off, running. The man took a few long steps towards him and swept him up.

It was obvious that they loved each other; there was no reserve, no artifice and no embarrassment about displaying affection in front of a stranger.

Then they played. Konan had never seen a grown man play. They played tag but the child's poor physical state made him stumble. Instead the man sat with him on his knee and they played some complex games with their fingers that Konan had never seen before. Then he told the child a story.

Nagato had said it should be a short visit. Konan found herself pleased that he had not specified a time so that she could redefine short as not long; she could not bring herself to interrupt the story.

She stood up when Shikamaru finished. He caught her eye and gave a small nod. The child was sleepy and cuddled close. Shikamaru spoke to him and he rubbed his eyes. They stood up and walked together, hand in hand, towards her.

"Thank you, Konan-san, for allowing us such a good visit," the child said and Konan felt a lump rising in her throat.

"You are welcome, Haru-chan," she answered.

They walked hand and hand back to his room. They were at the door before Konan realised he was crying. She had thought that children always made noise when they wept but not this one. Tears welled up in those blue eyes and ran silently down his cheeks. He had not even wiped them away.

She told herself she should ignore them and leave quickly.

"Haru-chan?" she heard herself say.

His breath caught in the smallest of sobs. "I miss To-chan. I miss Papa," he admitted. He looked up at her. "Thank you for letting me see Shi-chan," he added and then hurried away from her into the alcove that contained his bed.

There had been times when Konan had questioned Pein's methods but this time she knew, without doubt, that he was wrong.

* * *

.


	55. Roles

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, LadySaturnGirl, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar and NaruHina143 who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-five: Roles**

* * *

Kakashi watched Naruto train. The fierce intensity of it frightened him. Naruto was finding it hard to give up before the equipment or his body broke.

He looked across to Kisame, who had reluctantly agreed to accompany Kakashi to the gym. His objections to spying on a crewmate had fallen away as he had watched Naruto working so intently to destroy something, even if that something turned out to be himself.

"Could you train with him?" asked Kakashi. "Would it be safe to do so?"

Kisame considered. "Any risk would be outweighed by the possible benefits," he answered. He smiled. "You recognised the similarity."

"That watching Naruto is like watching Itachi? Yes." He frowned. "That is who Itachi is. This is not what Naruto should be."

He left Kisame to engineer a meeting with Naruto and went to find Iruka.

Iruka was in his office. He looked up as Kakashi entered and gave a small, sad smile that was like a dagger to Kakashi's heart. Kakashi did not ask whether Iruka was busy, he just sat in one of the chairs and began.

"There has been no growling or howling from Sasuke and Naruto's room since Shika-kun and Haru-chan were taken," he said.

Iruka was immediately attentive. He considered. "We've heard Sasuke," he decided. "They are fucking."

"But only part of their normal repertoire," Kakashi argued.

"Kashi, their repertoire is anything but normal," Iruka reminded him.

Kakashi could not suppress a leer. "Since you have never been willing to tell me any details, I only have my imagination. No, seriously, I am worried about Naruto. I've been watching him train. It's like watching Naruto impersonate Itachi and, worse, Itachi from two or three standards ago rather than Itachi now."

Iruka grimaced. "You want me to talk to him?" he asked.

"I want you to try," Kakashi admitted. "The alternative is for one of us to try talking to Sasuke about his sex life."

Kakashi was more likely to let Iruka fuck him than he was to talk to Sasuke about sex. "I will try," Iruka promised.

* * *

Until Iruka tried speaking with Naruto, he had not realised that Naruto was avoiding him. He was very subtle about it; arriving slightly later for breakfast, avoiding rooms in which Iruka could trap him and always suggesting the playroom, surrounded by the children, when Iruka insisted they arrange a meeting.

Iruka resorted to ordering Naruto into his office seconds after he swallowed the last morsel of his breakfast. Naruto blinked at him. Iruka gave him his best implacable look.

"What is this about, Iruka-sensei?" he asked, wandering about Iruka's office examining random objects.

"Kakashi is so convinced something is wrong with you, that he is talking about quizzing Sasuke about your sex life," Iruka informed him.

It worked. Naruto gaped at him at the mere thought of it.

"Sit down, Naruto," Iruka ordered.

Naruto sat.

"I know it is a ridiculous question, given that we all have a gaping hole in our lives, but what is wrong?"

The blue eyes were going anywhere but making eye contact. "As you say, we all miss Shi-chan and Ha-chan," he evaded.

Iruka tried again. "Naruto, you are training so hard that you are hurting yourself, you never growl or howl any more during fucking and your smiles are less convincing than those in the children's drawings. Either you talk to me or I am going straight to Sasuke's office to bring these observations to his notice and talk them through."

Naruto looked at him. The depth of his misery stole Iruka's breath. "Please don't do that, Iruka-sensei."

So it was something to do with Sasuke. "Naruto, I know you miss Shikamaru. He is your best friend. You can talk to him about anything. But he isn't here. Neither is Gaara. You have to tell someone what is eating away at you," Iruka insisted.

Then he waited. After a while he wondered if he would have to renew his threat. Finally Naruto took a deep breath and began speaking.

His voice shook. "Sometimes I am so angry at Sasuke," he admitted. "I am scared I might hurt him. I know he had to take a decision quickly. I know he was frightened that they would kill the children. Maybe there couldn't have been a better outcome. Being logical about it doesn't help. He let them take our baby." Sudden tears welled up in his eyes. "He let them take our baby, Iruka-sensei, he agreed to them taking our baby."

Iruka was beside him in a moment, holding him, cradling his head and stroking the gold of his fur. After a while he crouched down in front of him and held his shoulders so that Naruto had no option but to look at him.

"It is natural to be angry, Naru-kun. It is even natural to be angry at Sasuke. You know what? I think Sasuke is angry at himself. Not because it was his fault, but because he was the one stuck with making the decision and there wasn't a good decision to make. He was forced into making a bad decision. Like you say, even knowing it was the best decision available wouldn't help because even the best option was so bad."

Naruto dragged a sleeve across his face. "He is angry with himself. That's part of the reason I can't let him know I am angry too."

"So that is a start," Iruka told him. "You are angry at Sasuke. Sasuke is angry at Sasuke. Now explain the 'scared I might hurt him' bit," Iruka insisted.

Iruka had known their sex life was complicated but it really was mindboggling. He tried to take Naruto's explanation in his stride. "So you have only been fucking in the way that triggers the submissive behaviour, because you are frightened you will hurt him if you are dominant," he summarised.

Naruto scowled at him. "Fluffy-soft-Naruto isn't submissive. He's just different," he complained.

Iruka decided not to argue the point. "I understand, Naru-kun. Kakashi gives, I always receive. It does not mean that he is dominant and I am submissive within the relationship." He went back to the main issue. "Naruto, there may have been a few times when you have hurt Sasuke during fucking, but that was because of over-enthusiasm. You won't take your anger out on him. I doubt if... ...what do you call him?"

"Growling-possessive-Naruto," Naruto supplied.

"I doubt if growling-possessive-Naruto will even be angry with Sasuke," Iruka suggested.

Naruto seemed encouraged by that but then his whiskers drooped. "How can I take the risk? You know how strong and fast I am."

Iruka thought about it. "Tell Sasuke you are worried about your emotional control. Warn him. He knows you well enough to know if you are behaving strangely. You could give him a hypo of something to knock you out. I am sure it won't be needed, but it might make you more confident about trying."

Naruto nodded. "I'll talk to Kiba. He understands triggered behaviours and hybrid physiology. He'll know what to use."

"Good," Iruka confirmed. "Next, you and Sasuke both need to move the focus of your anger from Sasuke, who does not deserve it, to the Akatsuki, who do. If you could do that first, then you could help Sasuke do the same."

Naruto visibly brightened. "That's a good idea, Iruka-sensei," he confirmed. "I'll start by thinking about the Akatsuki when I am training." He considered. "Maybe I will add in Kabuto and Orochimaru."

When the familiar howling filled the crew room a few days later, Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Part of Pein wished he had settled for taking Sasuke Uchiha's typed-seven genius away from him. He did not have to kill him. He could have stuck him in stasis. He still could. The thought of him being a future problem rather than a current headache was very tempting.

More than part of him wished he had never considered keeping the child. In his plan the child had been passive; a malleable pawn who could be used in the short-term to threaten Shikamaru and in the long-term against Uchiha. Instead he was a little monster who warped all Pein's plans and who had his small hand wrapped about Konan's heart.

He told himself that Konan's suggestion had merit. Shikamaru was nothing like Pein had imagined. Perhaps he would respond to being treated with respect and kindness. Pein had time on his side.

And, with the exception of putting Shikamaru in stasis, all ways forward required Shikamaru to meet Zetsu. It might as well be around the dinner table.

Shikamaru had even smartened himself up, which was more than could be said for Zetsu. Pein focused on Konan, who looked beautiful in a blue dress. She was wearing one of the flowers he had sent her in her hair.

The child's high voice cut through him. "Why can't Hana and Ranmaru sit at the table?" he asked.

"Because she's a hybrid and he's a print," dark Zetsu answered before anyone else came up with a more diplomatic answer.

"That's silly," Haru responded scornfully.

"Haru," Shikamaru said reproachfully. "This is Pein-san's household. Every household is different. I expect you to be polite."

"I promise," the child replied. "May I sit next to Konan-san?" he added.

So Konan spent the whole of dinner talking with the child, which Pein found exceedingly distracting. It meant that he missed whole chunks of Shikamaru's conversation with Zetsu.

After the dinner, Shikamaru and Haru were escorted back to their room by Hana and Ranmaru.

"That was very pleasant," Konan told him.

He settled for a smile; it was much better than an argument.

"I shall retire," she announced. "You and Zetsu-san enjoy your post-dinner drinks." She smiled at him. "I shall see you in a little while," she informed him.

It was an invitation to spend the night with her. Suddenly the dinner and all future dinners were worth it. He watched her leave.

He poured three drinks and gave Zetsu two. They sat in the two armchairs on either side of the fireplace. It was too warm for a fire, which was probably for the best because light Zetsu was a bit of a pyromaniac.

"What do you think of him?" Pein asked.

Both sides of Zetsu's face lit up. "He is very interesting," they chorused. "He does not think we are at all strange," added light Zetsu.

"He deliberately gave us the impression that he would be willing to work on something new with us, even if he is not willing to tell us Uchiha's secrets," dark Zetsu informed him.

This was Pein's problem; how to involve Shikamaru when his loyalty still lay with Uchiha. "I am relying on you not to tell him too much too soon," Pein reminded them.

Both Zetsus nodded. "Maybe the problem of effective communication within a planet that has a low technology level," light Zetsu suggested.

That was part of the Plan that had still to be resolved. Pein wanted planets to have very limited technology, not to have technology that was secret or forbidden. Anything forbidden attracted the curious. Secrets encouraged conspiracies. However, without effective communications the Akatsuki could not monitor what was happening and watch for those who were destabilising the Order.

"Good idea," Pein decided. "Remember, you are also trying to find out how they lay those mini-gates without Gaters and how he hacks the light speed data relays."

The Zetsus just looked at him.

"Maybe not immediately," Pein conceded. He watched Zetsu down the drinks, one from his right hand and one from his left. "And no drinking alcohol when you are with him," he reminded them, "or letting him into your main laboratory." Pein considered if there was anything urgent that they should discuss. If there was, he needed to be quick. The Zetsus' tolerance for alcohol was limited; soon they would start to argue. "Did you manage to extract anything from the data records of the capture and extraction mission?" he asked.

There was a momentary hesitation that Pein put down to the change of subject; the alcohol was probably already hitting the Zetsus' system.

"Nothing significant," one of the Zetsus replied.

* * *

Zetsu sang and danced along the corridor back to the wing of the house that was theirs. Dark Zetsu chose the music and light Zetsu the moves; they were past the arguing stage. It felt good.

Perhaps they should have been more honest to Pein-sama about what they had found in the data record. The Deva had not only taken the non-Pein decision to give back the third hybrid child, he had topped up the oxygen supply on the second and third pods. That was not a poor decision; it was directly against the mission orders.

Zetsu had seen holoimages of Sasuke Uchiha's Naruto. Except for the whiskers, he could be purebred. Children who looked like that, with golden hair and sapphire eyes, would touch anyone's heart. It would be difficult to remember that they were only hybrids.

That Deva was dead. There was no point in upsetting Pein-sama further.

They made their way to the large room above his laboratory, the one they rarely used as anything other than a corridor. This was where light Zetsu had suggested they meet Shikamaru and dark Zetsu had agreed. They began tidying up and then went down to the laboratory, intending to bring up some plants.

Once down there they decided carrying stuff up the stairs could wait. They sank down into their chair, shut their eyes and waited as the tendrils found their way to their skin and connected.

Each of them fell into their usual roles. Light Zetsu concentrated on the detectors and dark Zetsu on the defences. Light Zetsu could feel the concentric cordons of plants that would react to movement, touch or even shadow. Dark Zetsu checked that the animals that the carnivorous plants had captured were not hybrid or human.

The chair was the control centre but it was brainless; oblivious to subtleties. It was only capable of reporting according to set parameters. The Zetsus themselves checked the defences regularly when the Akatsuki were in residence.

Once the checking was done they both relaxed into the joy of the forest.

* * *

Once he was back in his room, Shikamaru lay on the bed, reviewing the situation. Haru was doing a superb job of capturing Konan's attention and affection; Pein no longer had the option of using Haru's health or safety as a weapon.

Zetsu was interesting. Despite the fact he appeared to be two people in one body, Shikamaru suspected he was lonely. It was obvious that Zetsu was to Pein what he was to Sasuke. Already Shikamaru had two possible ways forward: he could usurp Zetsu's position with Pein, making Zetsu jealous, or he could establish a friendship with Zetsu, weaning him off Pein.

He had a feeling that it would be easier to get Zetsu to trust him than Pein.

Then there were Hana and Ranmaru.

Hana's prime loyalty was to Konan. Shikamaru could work with that.

The situation with Ranmaru was more complicated. This Ranmaru was not the Ranmaru they had known. He was a clone with a mindprint from their Ranmaru. What Shikamaru did not understand was why Pein was so sure of him when, from what Haru had told him, this Ranmaru's sympathies still lay with Uchiha. Shikamaru could not shake the fear that Ranmaru's prime allegiance was with the Akatsuki.

Yet it had been Ranmaru who had manipulated Konan and Pein into allowing him to see Haru.

He sighed. If he could not speak with Ranmaru directly, which seemed unlikely, he would have to get Haru to ask some pertinent questions.

Next morning Hana appeared between breakfast and the midday meal to escort him to a meeting with Zetsu. Shikamaru was surprised but pleased.

"Is there anything in here that Zetsu would like as a present?" he asked Hana as he found his shoes and a jacket.

She blinked at him but then looked about the room. "Not really," she admitted. She reconsidered. "He likes apples," she told him.

Shikamaru looked over the apples in the fruit bowl. There were three types, presumably from different varieties of tree. He picked the best of one type and the best of another.

As they exchanged greetings, Shikamaru held out the apples, one in his left hand and one in his right. "A guest should always bring a gift," he said.

Zetsu reached with his left hand for the apple in Shikamaru's right. Shikamaru then placed the other apple in Zetsu's right hand. "One each," he acknowledged.

"Thank you," the Zetsus said in turn.

Shikamaru did not doubt that the room was one of Zetsu's but it did not have a lived-in feel. The contents were too carefully placed and their positions did not match the wear on the carpet. In one corner there was a chair at a small table. On the table there was a Go board showing an uncompleted game. The direction of the game was perpendicular to the direction the person in the chair would be facing, with the user of the white stones playing from the left and the black stones from the right.

"You play each other at Go," Shikamaru observed as they walked into the room. "You must be good. Perhaps we could have a game, me against the two of you."

At first Shikamaru thought he had hit the mark, real pleasure flashed across Zetsu's face. Then it was wiped away by anxiety. "Maybe," one of the Zetsus answered. "Another time," the other added.

Shikamaru moved on; he would think about that later. He focused on his objective, which was to be able to tell which Zetsu was speaking before the end of the meeting.

It proved easier than Shikamaru had expected. Not only was the intonation different but the Zetsu that corresponded to the white side of the face, the left, tilted their head slightly in that direction when he spoke.

They had been discussing different forms of communication, including the relative merits of analogue and digital coding. All three of them were argued out and had turned their attention to the refreshments Hana had brought them. Shikamaru and the right-hand Zetsu had coffee. The left-hand Zetsu had tea.

"It would be easier if you weren't both called Zetsu," Shikamaru suggested.

Both Zetsus looked at him. "People who know us refer to us as dark Zetsu and light Zetsu," the right-hand Zetsu, dark Zetsu, told him.

"That isn't very imaginative," Shikamaru observed. "Would you mind if I gave you nicknames?"

They looked at him. "We had nicknames when we were young," light Zetsu admitted, wincing at the memory.

"They weren't nicknames, they were just insults," dark Zetsu clarified.

Shikamaru pushed on. "I would like to call you Inryoku," he said to dark Zetsu, "and you Enerugi," he said to light Zetsu.

They considered and smiled. "Gravity and Energy," light Zetsu observed.

"For now," Shikamaru clarified. "The great thing about nicknames is that they change and evolve. Don't you agree, In-san and En-san?"

On the way back to his room, Shikamaru reconsidered Zetsus' reaction to his offer to play Go. He had come to a conclusion during the visit; the Zetsus could not play Go with someone else because they would have to choose between playing black and playing white.

"Hana-san?" he asked.

"Just Hana," she reminded him.

"I play Go, the game the Zetsus play. The problem is, they always play black against white so we would need two other colours," he explained. "We would need one hundred and eighty objects of one colour and one hundred and eighty-one of another. They would have to be small enough to use as Go stones. Could you help me?"

She studied him. "I will think on it, Shikamaru-san," she assured him.

* * *

Pein sat at his desk and brooded. Shikamaru and the child had only been with them fifteen days and, already, everything was different.

Konan was happier than he had known her to be in over a decade, possibly since before Yahiko died. She had stopped obsessing about avoiding the prints. They were making love regularly. She had even been talking about a baby and he had stopped even broaching that issue standards before.

As for Zetsu, Pein was beginning to wonder if the Zetsus he had known for so long had always been depressed. These Zetsus were so different. They laughed. They told jokes that no one but Shikamaru understood. Shikamaru called them a variety of names and they loved it. There was something about a gift of pink and purple Go stones that Zetsu had mentioned more than once.

In addition, these happier Zetsus were much more productive. Various nagging issues had been resolved. They even had workable suggestions for low technology, long-range communications on planets using flags or lights with relay stations.

So why did Pein feel that he was losing his grip?

Was it a necessary part of the Peace for Konan to be miserable and Zetsu to be depressed? Individual Akatsuki had to make great personal sacrifices so that the majority of humans could lead better lives. Could serious, committed and self-sacrificing Akatsuki be happy?

He sighed. He had been planning to go off planet to check various installations. However there was no way he could leave Zetsu and Konan with Shikamaru and the child.

He would have to send Devas.

The last six Pein imprints were already paired up with prints of Konan preparing to raise the golems that would be used to imprint the soldiers. Usually he would go back to the previous batch but this time he had his doubts; it was one of them who had made the poor decision about returning the third hybrid child.

He would reserve those to be Narakas and imprint another six. One or more of those would check the installations.

Content with his decision, Pein went to find Konan. At this time of day she would be walking in the garden.

* * *

.


	56. Trust

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, LadySaturnGirl, TanuKyle and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-six: Trust**

* * *

Sasuke reread the communication; an image of a tradition, handwritten letter. Klennethon Darrent wanted a face-to-face meeting. He was willing to come to the Oak, for them to visit Elessen or for them to negotiate a neutral venue. Sasuke activated the intercom and asked Kakashi and Neji to come to his office.

"We'll be safer with him here or even us on Elessen," Kakashi suggested once Sasuke had informed them of the contents of the letter.

"I am astonished he is willing to board the Oak," Neji added.

Sasuke noticed that both of them were assuming that he would agree to the meeting. "I should meet him, then," he stated.

They both looked at him. Sasuke thought he saw fleeting pain in Neji's eyes before his expression smoothed into neutrality.

"I will meet him," he confirmed. "Anything to increase the chances of getting Shika and Haru back." He sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, we should probably share what we know. Where?"

"Elessen," Neji replied.

"I agree," Kakashi added.

"Elessen," Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Sasori tested his bonds again but the straps still held him motionless in the chair.

He told himself it could be worse. If Temari-sama ever got hold of him he was dead. If any of the few remaining Sunagakure managed to find him he would suffer a painful and protracted demise; at least Temari would kill him quickly. Although the mere name Klennethon Darrent was enough to twist his gut, he took comfort from the fact that a great deal of trouble had been taken to bring him here; wherever here was.

The door opened and a man stood there. Sasori swallowed. The man was as intimidating as Gaara before his controller and oozed more charisma than Pein. It had to be Klennethon Darrent.

"You need to ask yourself," he said to Sasori, "what are you willing to do in order to live?"

Then he was gone.

It was a good question. Now that the Sunagakure were destroyed, Sasori was uncertain of the answer. Give up his name, his home, his belongings, his profession or even his shells; yes. Give up his personality, his intelligence, his sanity or certain valued parts of his anatomy; no.

Perhaps Klennethon Darrent was suggesting that Sasori should work for him. The idea had merit. Moving from Orochimaru to Pein had definitely been a step up. Orochimaru was unpredictable, volatile and vicious. Pein might be a dangerous idealist but he followed his own rules and rewarded results. Even so, swapping Pein for Klennethon Darrent would be trading up on a grand scale.

Not that interacting with Klennethon Darrent was safe; on the contrary, everyone who spaced in the Fringe knew that you left Klennethon Darrent alone. There were stories; the type of stories that turned out to be facts when you bothered to check. Welch on a deal you made with him and you lost everything. Steal from him and you died. Touch someone he cared about and you died horribly. It did not seem to matter the size of the 'you'; they had varied from individuals to mafia to inter-planetary organisations.

Not much was known about him other than he had been a member of the Centralite Civil Service, was fabulously wealthy and knew your darkest secrets. He had agents. They came in two types, Garner Parrad and others. Klennethon Darrent cared about Garner Parrad. You did not touch Garner Parrad. He also cared about the crew of a ship called the Rosie. Not even pirates considered attacking the Rosie.

Rumours suggested that the recent demise of the Snuffers was down to him.

Sasori rather hoped that he would return with a proposal.

* * *

"Remember, dobe, you promised to be good," Sasuke reminded Naruto as they walked up the steps to Klennethon Darrent's villa.

Naruto gave a small growl, which deepened as they entered the building. Just inside the entrance was a marble statue of the two of them together. It showed Sasuke, naked, standing with his head tipped back. Naruto was behind him, long arms wrapped about Sasuke's body, nipping his neck.

Sasuke sighed; at least the composition had one of Naruto's hands covering his genitalia. Personally, he thought that the white marble did not do justice to Naruto's vibrancy. On the other hand, the artist had captured the shape of Naruto's back, butt and legs perfectly.

"We needed the credit," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto growled again but there was no real intensity in it.

There was a fabulous sketch of Shikamaru on the wall of Klennethon Darrent's office.

"I will send you an electronic copy," Klennethon Darrent promised in place of a greeting. "Uchiha-sama, Naruto-san," he added.

"Thank you, Darrent-san," Sasuke replied. "You wished for a face-to-face meeting?"

"I have a way forward to propose," Klennethon Darrent told them. "However, it involves dealing with an unsavoury individual who should be terminated."

"We are listening," Sasuke confirmed.

"I have Sasori, the former member of the Sunagakure. He was responsible for the kidnap of Gaara-san, which led to the identification of Shika as the Wizard of the data streams and confirmed him as a target for the Akatsuki. He is also responsible for many murders that were not necessary in the performance of his duty. He, singlehandedly, destroyed the Sunagakure by tricking Temari-sama and her brother into believing them responsible for Gaara-san's kidnap."

Sasuke wondered when Shikamaru had become Shika to Klennethon Darrent. Then again, Shikamaru did refer to him as Klenn.

"Sasori has connections to the Akatsuki. He was operating on their behalf when he kidnapped Gaara-san. However, he is open to a proposal to work against the Akatsuki. The proposal would involve not killing him in the short term and, if he delivers, also not killing him in the long term."

"Do you have any reason to believe you can trust him?" Sasuke asked.

Klennethon Darrent smiled. "Those he worked for previously did not appreciate that Sasori is incapable of being motivated by goals other than his own," he replied. "I shall not make the same error. He wishes to survive and he knows I will kill him without the slightest hesitation should he cross me. I can also hide him from the queue of others who wish to kill him, including the survivors of the Sunagakure, Temari-sama, Uchiha and, if we go forward with the proposal, the Akatsuki. However, I will not proceed with the plan without your consent. You have far more to lose than I."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. This was the problem they came back to again and again. If they managed to locate Shikamaru, the Akatsuki would threaten to kill Haru.

"We have no other hope of getting eyes into the Akatsuki," Sasuke admitted.

"Endangering Haru and Shi-chan's lives is not acceptable," Naruto reminded them.

"We would rather settle for information, if the alternative increases the likelihood of any harm coming to them," Sasuke emphasised.

"I understand," Klennethon Darrent acknowledged. "We will proceed. I believe that I will have significant information for you by tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps we could meet again. Maybe on the Oak? I was hoping to assist you in integrating the information we have gathered."

Sasuke froze. Was he really going to allow Klennethon Darrent free access to Uchiha's systems?

"Do you not trust me?" Klennethon Darrent queried.

"Why should we?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Sasuke was glad that Naruto had said it so he did not have to.

Klennethon Darrent studied them in turn. "The situation is very different to that when we first met. I may not be Shika's best friend but he is mine. I want him where he belongs, with the two of you and his family. He will be happy and I will go back to enjoying our correspondence."

Sasuke decided that this was a risk he could afford to take. "We would be honoured if you would be our guest on the Oak. Will anyone be accompanying you?"

"Garner Parrad," he replied.

He stood, indicating that the meeting was at an end. They followed his example.

"We will be in contact about times," he suggested. "I would like to show you something before you go," he added.

Sasuke had steeled himself for more art showing him and Naruto in various erotic poses. He found Naruto's hand and squeezed it as they walked in Klennethon Darrent's wake.

"A new facet to my collection," Klennethon Darrent announced as he opened a door and waved them inside. "Folk art. I confess that I had not expected to find so much so soon. Garner buys new examples whenever he sees them for sale."

It was both fascinating and disturbing. The medallions were bad enough but many of the pictures were suspiciously like religious icons. Most of them were of Naruto or the two of them together but he spotted two of Inoichi and even one of Shikamaru.

"Patron saint of berserkers," Klennethon Darrent joked, gesturing toward the picture showing Shikamaru, "because he invented the controller that allows them to lead normal lives."

Sasuke did not see the humour; it was too close to the truth.

"You weren't surprised," Sasuke observed as he and Naruto walked back to where they had landed the Dart.

There are lots of little shrines in Haven," Naruto admitted.

"You never told me that," Sasuke complained.

Naruto shrugged. "We cannot control what people do and I knew it would upset you. He's different," he added, changing the subject. "He cares now."

"He and Shikamaru play games, tell each other jokes, solve puzzles and write each other letters," Sasuke replied. "I knew," he assured him.

"He loves Shi-chan," Naruto observed. "Shi-chan loves him but not the way he would like. He loves him a friend way rather than a partner way."

"As he said, Shika belongs with us," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Sasori had been living in a cell for seventeen days when they drugged his food and he woke to find himself strapped to the chair again.

He was pleased. Perhaps Klennethon Darrent was going to pay him a visit.

Sure enough, a neatly dressed woman opened the door and placed a chair facing him at about five paces' distance. She left and then the small room was thick with his presence. He sat on the chair.

"I care about Shikamaru," Klennethon Darrent informed him. "Shikamaru has been kidnapped by Pein because of the information Gaara-san's interrogation yielded."

Sasori's gut contracted and he broke out in a sweat. "I did not know," he said in a voice that was embarrassingly close to a squeak.

"I know that," Klennethon Darrent acknowledged. "That is why you are still alive. By now Shikamaru will have made it clear to Pein that I care for him yet he has not been returned. This is a problem."

Sasori shivered. Pein was one of the walking dead; it was merely a matter of time.

"Tell me all you know about Pein and the Akatsuki and I shall allow you to live," Klennethon Darrent proposed. "I will release you but I will inform Temari-sama, Uchiha-sama and Pein of your whereabouts and your actions. You are resourceful. You will have a sporting chance."

It was a reasonable offer; Sasori would take it if there was nothing better available. "Is there no possibility of negotiating a better deal, Darrent-san?" he asked. This time his voice behaved.

Klennethon Darrent appeared to consider. "Perhaps. You will tell me everything you know about Pein and the Akatsuki. I shall then decide if you can be of any more use to me."

Sasori nodded. "Are the recorders running?" he asked.

"Of course," Klennethon Darrent replied.

When he had run out of things to say, Klennethon Darrent left. Sasori was exhausted. He hoped that one of the neatly dressed people would turn up soon to sedate him.

Where would he be when he woke up?

If he was anywhere else other than the cell, he would be on the run with Temari, Uchiha and the Akatsuki after him.

If he was still in the cell there was a good chance that Klennethon Darrent would return with a second proposal. One that had Sasori working for him with the aim of getting Shikamaru released. One that might lead to a new identity and the chance of a future.

Or he would not wake up, but Sasori thought that unlikely.

He trusted Klennethon Darrent to keep his word.

* * *

Sasuke asked Kakashi to meet their guests at the docking bay and conduct them to the meeting room where he, Itachi, Neji, and Naruto were waiting. When they entered there was an exchange of greetings. Those between Klennethon Darrent and Neji were distinctly cool; Sasuke doubted that Klennethon Darrent could ever forgive Neji for having what he wanted so much.

Sasori had already yielded large quantities of information. They listened, queried and analysed. Then they all watched as Klennethon Darrent interacted with the database Shikamaru had left for Sasuke.

"This is incredible," Klennethon Darrent murmured. "All the research says that typed-sevens cannot bridge the gap between their thinking and others'." He looked towards Sasuke. "So much for the research."

"Are you...?" Sasuke stopped; horrified that he had been tempted to ask such a personal question.

Klennethon Darrent chose to answer. "I am a typed-five. Typed-fives are more pattern orientated but do not see the lateral links that typed-sevens see." He went back to the database, entering information and examining the changes in patterns those entries made.

As the meeting came to an end, Sasuke turned to Neji. "Neji-san, using what Sasori told Darrent-san, what do we have about Pein himself?"

Neji considered before speaking. "Pein appears to be a man of vision and principle who inspires loyalty. He has a vision of the future called the Peace. He believes that killing people with souls is wrong. However, he wants to impose his vision on others and he thinks that the only people with souls are purebred humans who are conceived rather than cloned. This allows him to use clones, and presumably hybrids, without any consideration of their welfare."

The mere notion of it riled Sasuke. How dare he suggest that Naruto and Hoshi were disposable?

"This distinction is interesting because of its convenience," Neji concluded. "Pein will interpret reality to suit him rather than adapt his vision. It suggests that he may not be entirely sane."

"Itachi?" Sasuke requested.

"Short-term, we should search the wreckage we recovered for remains of a Deva, which would reveal Pein's genome. Sasori's description suggests he has a distinctive appearance, so identifying the remains should be possible. Also, Konan calls him Nagato, which is worth further investigation. Sasori has been to only one of Pein's bases but suggests that there is more than one and that they are on different planets rather than being in space. He was taken in and out podded, which implies they have very tight security."

"Thank you," said Sasuke. "Naruto, do you have anything to add?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Darrent-san?" Sasuke added.

"By using a route made possible by the improver we can ensure that it looks as if Sasori's journey from Kaze out into the Far Fringe was uninterupted," Klennethon Darrent replied. "As for Sasori himself, it is interesting what Sasori does not know and has not deduced. He knows that the Akatsuki produce clones but he has not realised that the Devas are actually clones of Pein and he has no idea about the mindprinting. For him clones are either independent beings, like monozygotic twins, or spare parts. Despite this lack of insight, Sasori has already been useful because he is very observant. Many of his small observations fit with pieces we already have.

"What will make Sasori useful in the future is his cunning, his flexibility and his ability to survive. I propose we allow him free range within set parameters, which would be to do nothing to endanger Shika or Haru's lives but be alert for any information or opportunities that may lead to their escape or retrieval."

"He will not turn back to the Akatsuki?" Kakashi challenged.

Klennethon Darrent considered. "I think the possibility is low. He doesn't have that high opinion of the Akatsuki. He thinks Orochimaru is insane and that Pein is a dangerous idealist. He believes I am a better bet."

Sasuke asked if there were any further contributions and then brought the meeting to a close. He then looked to Naruto, who nodded.

"There is something we would like to show you, Darrent-san," he proposed. "In return for the gifts of art you have given us."

Klennethon Darrent walked though the birch trees. "It is amazing," he confirmed.

"He likes the sound of the leaves moving," Sasuke told him.

* * *

Naruto watched Klennethon Darrent walking in Shi-chan's woods. He had not been sure about it. Sasuke had agreed to wait until after the meeting, when Naruto would make the final decision.

"Thank you," Garner Parrad said from his position beside Naruto.

Naruto turned and looked at him.

"This experience is, as Uchiha-sama suggested, a gift. It is very difficult to give him a gift he truly appreciates," Garner Parrad told him.

Naruto studied him. "You love him," he observed. "It is good that love can be expressed as friendship rather than fucking."

Garner Parrad smiled. "Yes, it is good that love can be expressed as friendship. And loyalty. And devotion."

Naruto's opinion of Klennethon Darrent shifted a little further. He would never like the man. He would never forgive him for hurting Sasuke by telling him that Naruto's lifespan would be shorter than a purebred's. He would never enjoy being, with Sasuke, the man's hobby. However, he was beginning to understand why Shi-chan liked him and to trust him, at least a little.

* * *

.


	57. Death

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, LadySaturnGirl and Athena Keating-Thomas who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-seven: Death**

* * *

Haru understood about what Shi-chan called the long game and Ranmaru called patience but he wanted to go home.

He wanted to be in a nest with the others and to play with Kazuki. He wanted Kiba-san to frown at him and tell him off. He wanted his Papa to try to answer his questions. Above all he wanted his To-chan.

He was fed up of pretending to be Hoshi. He had started off pretending to be Hikaru but that only worked for being stubborn and refusing to give in. Once he had to be nice to people it was easier to be Hoshi because Hoshi always said the right thing to the right person. He treated Konan the way Hoshi treated Papa, but without the hugs.

He was determined to learn something useful today. That was the target he had set himself; to learn something new about their prison every day.

Mostly he did it by listening. Sometimes he did it by doing an experiment. Very occasionally he stole something. Today he and Ranmaru were with Konan in the large garden. He was playing ball. Playing ball was incredibly boring but you could throw or hit a ball and then chase it. That allowed you to go places you shouldn't.

He waited until Konan had sent Ranmaru to fetch something. That meant Ranmaru wouldn't get into trouble for not looking after him properly. He whacked the ball as hard as he could. Amazingly, he made perfect contact and the ball sailed through the air and over the metal fence that Hana called railings.

He was meant to stay this side of the railings.

He checked on Konan, who was reading, ran to the railings and squeezed through.

As soon as he went five steps from the fence he knew he was in trouble. He might not know much about plants but normal grass did not react when you stepped on it. He did not know there were plants that turned and looked at you; not that they had any eyes.

He was thinking it was neat when the first dart hit him and what he had thought was a creeper wrapped around his ankle.

He screamed.

More darts hit him. Each one hurt when it hit and hurt even more afterward. He tried pulling one out but that was worse. His feet were pulled out from under him and he fell heavily. Something was pulling him towards where the plants were denser.

Then there was snarling and growling. For a moment it was like a miracle; Kiba-san was there to save him. Only it wasn't Kiba-san, it was Hana. She sliced away the creeper, gathered him up and ran towards the fence.

They went through a gap that hadn't been there before; Hana had bent the railings to get to him.

"This is going to hurt, little one," she told him, "but the needles have to come out before they kill you."

She did not stop running and it did hurt, a lot, each time she pulled out one of the darts; they ripped his skin.

Then he couldn't see properly and it stopped hurting. It felt good but Haru realised it wasn't. Then it was like he was falling down a hole with black sides.

* * *

Konan could understand why Shikamaru was angry but the ferocity of it surprised her. It was a side of him that she had not imagined existed.

"You don't tell a child not to go beyond a line," he shouted. "You tell him why. You tell him that there is a lethal security system that will kill him. Or at least you make a fence he cannot get through."

"That was an oversight," she admitted.

"An oversight!" he yelled. "You almost killed him because of an oversight!"

Hana growled at him. He ignored her, which was as astonishing as it was unwise.

"He is alive," Konan reminded him. "He will be fine. That is partly thanks to Hana, who risked her life to save him. He also appears to have an amazingly robust constitution."

Shikamaru took a few deep breaths. He turned to Hana. "Thank you, Hana-san."

For once neither of them reprimanded him for the inappropriate honorific.

"He has nanobots," Shikamaru told them. "They probably neutralised the poison and they will speed up the healing process." He sat down beside the bed and stroked Haru's hair. "You did not leave him in the tank."

"We do not have tanks," she told him.

"No tanks?" he queried. "How do you know that there isn't any brain damage or internal injuries?" he demanded.

"We don't," she admitted. "Other people who survived the poison made a full recovery," she added.

"But none of them were children," Shikamaru stated. His dark eyes bored into her. It was disconcerting.

"None of them were children," she confirmed.

He sat quietly beside the bed. The only movement was his hand on the child's hair. When he turned to her the anger and the intensity were gone or buried.

"May I sit with him a little longer, Konan-san?" he asked.

She nodded and indicated that Hana should stay with him and watch him.

* * *

Shikamaru had almost lost it when he realised how close to death Haru had been. Luckily he managed to maintain some control, so he did not say things that would obliterate any possibility that Konan would ever trust him.

They could not stay here. There were no dia-docs, no tanks and no way of servicing Haru's nanobots. Added to that, this environment was far more dangerous than that on the Oak or the household in Tarrasade. The acceptable limits of the long game had shortened.

At least they now knew that escape through the surrounding forest would be challenging. Once Haru was better they would talk about what he had seen.

"He will recover, Shikamaru-san," Hana reassured him. "There may be scars where the needles hit him but none of those were in his face, his hands or his eyes."

It was the first time she had initiated a conversation with him.

"I expect you are correct, Hana-san," he replied.

"Just Hana. It would be easier for me if you did not call me Hana-san. Konan-sama will tolerate your eccentricity on this issue but Pein-sama will not. A print other than Ranmaru might report to him. If so, I would be more likely to bear the consequences than you."

Shikamaru paused as if considering. "Very well. Hana it is. As long as you know I think that this business of hybrids or prints being inferior is ridiculous."

She stiffened slightly. "Hybrids, prints and golems do not have souls," she told him.

He looked at her. "Believe me, Hana, if I have a soul then Naruto has one too."

She blinked at him. "What is he like? Naruto?" she asked very softly.

Shikamaru's mind raced. There was something about the way Hana asked the question. She knew about Naruto and not just because Haru or Ranmaru had mentioned him.

"Special," he admitted. "Amazing. Like the sun or the sea or the sky. He is my best friend. He is Haru's To-chan. He is Sasuke Uchiha's partner and lover." He smiled at her. "You would like him. Kiba does."

"Kiba looks after the children," she checked.

Shikamaru frowned at her. "Kiba is a member of the crew. He is family. His main responsibility is the children because there are too many of them for Naruto and Sasuke to raise them without assistance. He likes looking after them and he helps with the other children. He has a lover, Choza, who is another member of the crew."

"Kiba killed Orochimaru-san," Hana stated as if still astonished at the thought of it.

"Orochimaru was well worth killing," Shikamaru replied. "Shame he didn't stay dead." He considered. "Surely the current Orochimaru is a print? Doesn't that make him expendable? Isn't that the distinction? Prints can be killed because they don't have souls?"

"Orochimaru-san is not a member of the Akatsuki," Hana confirmed. "Just as the prints of Pein-sama and Konan-sama are not." She stood up. "I shall sit outside, Shikamaru-san, and give you some privacy with Haru-chan."

Shikamaru recognised that she realised that she was talking too much. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Hana."

They were in their equivalent of an infirmary. It was a rare chance to examine an unfamiliar room. Shikamaru knew that Hana would be about to hear every movement through the door, so he used his eyes and ears.

It was depressingly like all the other rooms he had seen. The technology was limited and free-standing; he had expected at least a computer with a reference database for diagnostic purposes.

There was a window that was unbarred and unfrosted. It looked out onto a large garden. He could see the railings beyond. He suppressed a sudden surge of anger. How could they not expect a small boy to go through such large gaps?

He calmed himself. They had to have more technology than this. The Zetsus must have a main laboratory. Pein ran his whole operation from here; there had to be a communications system. Were there mindprinting facilities? Did they grow clones here? Where did the spacecraft land? Did they go through the lethal vegetation to get to it or was it within the security cordon?

There was no way they were going to let him search the place and Shikamaru had no intention of letting Haru do it; not after this. That left Ranmaru.

Haru had asked Ranmaru why Konan and Pein trusted him. He had explained that there had been two prints. One, him, had retained his loyalty to Uchiha while the other's loyalty had reverted to Konan. Apparently this Ranmaru, the one loyal to Uchiha, had managed to change places with the other one just before he was due to be consigned to stasis.

It made sense. It explained why they knew so much because the other Ranmaru had told them everything he could remember. It explained why this Ranmaru appeared to be working on his and Haru's behalf.

The other, more likely, possibility was that this Ranmaru was loyal to Konan and was going to alert her as soon as Shikamaru stepped out of line.

Shikamaru sighed. There was no other viable option. He would have to trust this Ranmaru.

* * *

Ranmaru had told Haru off thoroughly as soon as the child was well enough to listen. He realised what Konan did not; Haru had hit the ball over the fence deliberately.

Haru responded with wide-eyed remorse that Ranmaru did not believe for a moment. Then Haru hugged him.

"Shi-chan needs you to find out more about where the technology is," Haru whispered directly into his ear.

Ranmaru had known the request was coming. He had been putting off trying to find out he would have to interact with the other prints. If the guards were anything to go by, they were scary.

He had seen the way they looked at Hana and even Konan. Given that there were no other females, a small, pretty male was the next best thing. Some of them had already made comments and a few of the bolder ones had brushed against him or pinched his buttock.

He hated the idea of it. He wanted Konohamaru, not men who were probably only a few notches better than the crew of the Hellion.

He told himself he could do it. He tried smiling at one of the men, who leered back and sent him scuttling away. After that he decided he needed to observe them more carefully; at least one of them had to be nice.

Interestingly, there were suddenly more of them. They were modifying the fence so that Haru could not squeeze between the railings. There had been six. Now there were twenty-four but still only six types; four sets of the six individuals.

That suggested that there were many such sets in stasis. When Pein needed more labour, he woke as many as he needed. It also focused Ranmaru's attention on the servants rather than the guards. They were Hana, him, the gardener and the cook.

Maybe he could start with the cook, who might have had a name once but was now known only as Cook.

He started by getting up earlier. Cook had to be busy, he was feeding eighteen extra men. Sure enough, he was trying to do ten tasks at once and accepted Ranmaru's help without question.

"You are good at this," he acknowledged once Ranmaru had helped with the men's breakfast and had prepared trays for Shikamaru and Haru. He was now clearing away the dirty dishes.

"The Ranmaru I was printed from was a member of a large spacer crew," he explained. "His duties included helping out in the galley."

Cook looked at him. "Prints don't usually talk of themselves as prints," he said. "I'm a print, but I like to think of myself as me."

"That Ranmaru died," Ranmaru told him. "I remember him dying."

"So it was a net to net print," Cook observed. "There are more of those these days."

Ranmaru decided to try. Cook could always say no. "How did you come to work for Pein-sama?" he asked. For a moment Ranmaru thought he would refuse to answer, or evade, but then he began talking.

"I was a chef in a restaurant. Konan-sama liked my food. Pein-sama approached me. He offered me a large quantity of credit for a sample of my bone marrow and the promise I would go through a second, also painful, procedure five standards later. I thought he was crazy, but it was a lot of credit, enough to start my own restaurant.

"I never really expected him to turn up the second time but he did. Pein-sama isn't the type of person you say no to when you owe him. I remember going onto his spacecraft. They put me in a pod. I remember it hurting."

Ranmaru also remembered being put into a pod and it hurting. It had been like his head was going to explode. He had been young. It had been after they bought him but before he met Konan-san.

"Then I had this much younger body and I was a print." Cook continued. "I guess the real me went back to his restaurant. Not sure what happened to the other five. This house gets closed down when Pein-sama and Konan-sama aren't here; everyone gets podded. Maybe there are five other houses."

Ranmaru's mind was buzzing with what he had learnt. He pulled himself back to the present and rewarded Cook with one of his best smiles. "Thank you, it was kind of you to answer my question."

Cook put out a large, calloused hand and placed it on Ranmaru's head. Ranmaru braced himself for the incoming emotions but they were kind; parental rather than sexual.

"You are welcome, little one. You are really young, aren't you? Not an older print in a younger body?"

Ranmaru had never thought of that. He thought about how to answer. "I have never been older than fifteen standards," he admitted.

Cook frowned. Ranmaru's answer had upset him. "Maybe the original you is off somewhere, a happy adult with a family," he suggested.

Ranmaru doubted that but he smiled again and finished clearing away before taking Haru his breakfast.

Next thing he knew he was standing motionless in a corridor holding Haru's breakfast tray. He felt odd. He thought about it and decided that he was in shock.

They had printed him before he met Konan-san. The Ranmaru who had lived with Konan-san and joined Uchiha, the Ranmaru who had loved Konohamaru, had always been a print.

It made sense. Cook had said that six prints were made from the original at a time. One of those prints had lived in the orphanage, so that the Ranmaru who was to be a spy would have a background that could be checked. Where were the other four? Were they off infiltrating other crews? Had five of the six lived with prints of Konan-san? Were they still in storage?

Were there more than six? He only remembered one painful mindprint, but all that told him was that he was one of the first batch of six. Were there twelve, eighteen, thirty-six, one hundred and twenty? Did Pein plan to have battalions of empaths?

Where was the original? Did they keep him in stasis and only wake him up to put him through the printing process again and again?

Was he still only a child?

He took a deep breath and resumed walking; Haru needed his breakfast.

Oddly, he felt liberated. He had been a print for seven standards; it was who he was. Before he had felt like a ghost. Now he realised that he had not died; merely changed bodies.

Konohamaru had fallen in love with a print. A print had loved Konohamaru in return.

He smiled.

* * *

.


	58. Changes

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by ********oo*****oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, LadySaturnGirl and Athena Keating-Thomas who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-eight: Changes**

* * *

Naruto woke even earlier than usual. Today was the day the children moved to the new nursery.

Kiba had insisted that they stick to the original schedule, even in the face of resistance from the children. They wanted to wait until Haru was home. Naruto understood both points of view but the chance of Haru being home before the babies were born was too low; it was less than three divs away. Even though it hurt, he had supported Kiba's decision.

He thought through the plan as he showered. They had considered every detail so that the move could be completed within a day. The infrastructure, wiring, plumbing, bathroom, showers, heads and extra storage had been built in the level above during the div before. Everything they needed to complete the job was ready and waiting.

Breakfast was testing. Some of the children were excited, others were anxious. Yuki was too quiet. Hikaru was chewing his bottom lip. Kazuki could not sit still for more than two minutes. Kuuya and Yasushi managed to have an argument. Naruto would have growled at them but Kiba did it first.

Finally breakfast was over and the move began. The children went back to the nursery accompanied by Kiba, Neji and Naruto. Each child packed all their things into a chest. Neji helped Kazuki pack Haru's things with the other children offering advice. Then Neji delivered the children to the playroom, to be supervised by Biwako-san and Inari, while the moving team descended on the nursery.

Naruto watched the children go. Sasuke had a music session with them this morning. Naruto hoped he was feeling patient or had thought of bringing reinforcements.

Naruto moved the chests into his and Sasuke's room while Haku and Iruka bundled up the bedding and Shino and Konohamaru disconnected the wiring. Then Kiba, Shikaku and Izumo disassembled the current nursery, cut the new hatch, installed the spiral staircase, reassembled the nursery on the upper level and fitted the pole. Naruto did most of the lifting and carrying. By the time the wiring had been reconnected, the beds made, the chests moved upstairs and the cupboards stocked, the afternoon was mostly over.

Once the transformation was complete, Sasuke was summoned from his office and Neji from the laboratory. Then Kiba and Naruto went to fetch the children from the playroom.

Neji had to be there for the first, most important, step; unpacking Haru's things and making sure his bed and locker were restored to their previous state.

Naruto and Sasuke studied the children as they watched Neji and Kazuki. Naruto saw Hikaru relax as Neji altered the fold down of the bedcovers and moved Haru's plushie a handbreadth to the left.

Then, once everyone's chest was unpacked, it was time to practice sliding down the pole. Naruto sauntered over to it and slid down nonchalantly, which delighted the kits.

Ryuu was quickest to master the skill, followed by Kazuki and then the other kits. Naruto wondered if Hoshi was holding back; she only managed to slide down unassisted once Hikaru had done so.

There was much running up the staircase and sliding down the pole before the children's evening meal.

Haku came to tell them a story after bath time and bedtime. Naruto had heard them discussing whether Haku would use the pole when he left. The majority opinion was that he would not, because he might damage his kimono. Sure enough, he used the staircase.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba then did the rounds checking that everyone was tucked in and kissed.

Naruto was pleased that Sasuke thanked everyone during the evening meal; major changes to the crew room affected everyone. Afterwards, they decided to retire rather than socialising in the shared area. Naruto crept up the staircase and checked on the children while Sasuke carried out the everyday tasks of tidying their room and cleaning their bathroom. Then Naruto viewed the babies and projected holovideos for Sasuke to admire.

"He moves a lot," Sasuke observed when Naruto showed him Tsuneo. "More than even the kits did."

"He is active," Naruto agreed.

"When will you start building their nursery?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow," Naruto answered, bent over the viewer observing Takara. "A bit each day." He heard Sasuke moving behind him, so was unsurprised when a hand stroked his fur and ran down his spine. It felt good. He purred.

"Do you want a bath?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto would have preferred to purr than talk. "No," he replied.

Sasuke tickled him under the chin, which banished the last of his interest in viewing the babies. He resumed purring. Sasuke smiled.

"Like that is it?" he asked, which Naruto knew was not really a question.

A very small part of Naruto realised that his mood was to do with changing the den and his slight insecurity at having the children sleeping further away where he might struggle to hear them.

The rest of him wanted to be stroked and for Sasuke to take care of him.

* * *

Sasuke had suspected it was a fluffy-soft-Naruto day even before Naruto started purring. He led Naruto to the bed and gently undressed him before paying a quick visit to the bathroom for towels and oil. Naruto spread the towels over the bed while Sasuke stripped. By the time he was naked Naruto was lying on his front in anticipation of a massage.

He started with one of Naruto's feet, flexing the ball and running his thumbs from heel to toes. The soles of Naruto's feet were particularly sensitive. It was a challenge to get the pressure exactly right; the penalty for failure was a reflex kick in the face.

This time he was spot on; Naruto's purr was deeper and Sasuke could see him relaxing into the mattress. Sasuke finished with his left foot and started on his right. Then he worked up Naruto's calves and thighs to his buttocks. He paused for a quick fondle before moving on to his back and shoulders. Sasuke kneaded the muscles under the golden, silky skin; the purring had become a continuous rumble.

His strokes became lighter, slower and then stopped. Sasuke listened to Naruto's purr. Sometimes, more often since they lost Shika and Haru, Naruto would fall asleep. This time Naruto twisted and looked at him. He was flushed, his mouth slightly open and his gaze unfocused with desire. Sasuke leaned across Naruto's back and shoulder to kiss him on the lips.

******oo*****oo**

Then they moved onto nest building. The towels were ejected. Sasuke was pushed from the bed, which he recognised as a command to find alternative nest-building materials because what was at hand was inadequate.

This had happened a few times before. Sasuke piled every available pillow, cushion and cover onto the bed and hoped that Naruto found what he wanted. Otherwise he would be getting dressed to go and raid the closet.

It was close, but Naruto finally selected a cushion and began building the nest from there. Sasuke moved to begin tidying the discard pile only to be summoned back to the bed, placed and have the rest of the nest completed around him.

Finally Naruto snuggled close. Sasuke held him. It would appear that it was a sleeping nest, which was, he had to admit, something of a relief. It had been a busy day.

* * *

Haru wished Rin was there. He tried not to do that. It wasn't nice to want someone else kidnapped. Sometimes he couldn't help it. This was one of those times. Rin would do something and he would be better. Instead he was having to 'convalesce'.

That meant he woke up feeling fine but soon felt tired. His arms and legs started aching and, if he did not lie down in a darkened room, his head started thumping. He cried a lot; more than Yuki.

Worst, lying in a bed feeling bad was boring. He couldn't even think properly because his head hurt. The only thing that helped was Shi-chan being there. He would put a cool cloth on his forehead and tell him stories. Other people, like Ranmaru and Konan, could do the thing with the cloth but they couldn't tell the right stories.

Haru wanted Shi-chan to be there all the time but he wasn't. Pein stopped him. He was allowed to visit for only thirty minutes each day. Once Haru had cried himself silly and Konan let Shi-chan see him when she shouldn't. Shi-chan hadn't come the next day or the next or the one after.

Now Haru only cried when there was no one there to see him.

* * *

Shikamaru came to a decision. Sasuke would understand. He asked to see Pein.

"What do you want in return for Haru living with me?" he asked.

Pein smiled. "You tell Zetsu how to hack the data transfer relays," he replied. "In return you can move in with Haru for ten days."

Shikamaru's mind raced. It could be useful; there were possibilities. "Forty days," he countered.

They settled on twenty-five. Shikamaru had to build a simulator. He would then be allowed to move in with Haru. If what he taught Zetsu did not work, they would be kept apart for at least twenty-five days.

Shikamaru swallowed the bile that rose to his throat and agreed. He could not escape the notion that Pein much preferred Haru sick than well.

At least it meant they had to give him a computer. It was large and old fashioned but the processors ran quickly and it had enough memory. Zetsu responded without query to his request for the spec, which meant he did not have to disassemble it to find out what was in it.

Other than a few naps and seeing Haru, Shikamaru worked solidly for three days. At the end of it they had a software simulation of a connected light speed communication data relay and Shikamaru moved into Haru's room.

* * *

Pein had been delighted when Shikamaru had come to him offering cooperation in return for greater access to the child. It marked a turning point; a capitulation. Pein had asked for the technology behind one of Uchiha's greatest operational advantages and Shikamaru had not even hesitated. All he had done was negotiate more time with the child.

He had Shikamaru exactly where he wanted him.

Even so, he had been relieved that Shikamaru had delivered the simulator so quickly. Konan had not spoken to him as Nagato since he had stopped Shikamaru from seeing the child for three days. While it had been wise to reestablish control, it had hurt; the days before that had reminded him of better times.

Now they were back to an uneasy truce. She approved of his decision to allow Shikamaru to stay in the child's room. She did not know that it was only for twenty-five days and, interestingly, Shikamaru had not told her.

Once he had seen the simulator and spoken to Zetsu he would pick flowers for Konan.

He could see how excited Zetsu was. To Pein the simulator looked like a box with a standard user interface; the same as any other computer.

"It's the kind of project that takes a team of programmers standards," dark Zetsu told him.

"He wrote it from scratch," light Zetsu insisted. "Based on the characteristics of the processors. It was amazing."

"What about showing you how to hack the relays?" Pein asked. He had no interest in how Shikamaru achieved the objectives he set him, only that he did.

Zetsu shrugged.

"He explained," dark Zetsu told him. "Give me a Deva and I'll teach him using the simulator. Then he can go out there and try."

Pein was shocked. Zetsu, he thought it was light Zetsu, had shrugged at him. "It is only a simulator," he objected.

The Zetsus looked at him as if he was crazy. "Only? You could build a real light speed data relay using that simulation. It is that good," dark Zetsu informed him.

Pein did not get it. "I can buy a light speed communication relay," he argued.

Zetsu looked at him as if he was stupid. "Then, next time, get him to build a simulator for something you want but does not exist," light Zetsu retorted. "Maybe weapons that your super-soldiers can use. Or how to use the super-soldiers most effectively. Or how to eliminate the slavers so they aren't around to harvest your planets full of happy, content people."

Pein scowled at him. "Are you angry at me, Zetsu-san?"

There was a pause. "En-chan is," dark Zetsu admitted.

It took a moment for Pein to connect 'En-chan' with light Zetsu. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"You haven't a clue," light Zetsu accused. "You act as if he's only a bit cleverer than us. He's amazing. He is probably the cleverest person in known space. You talked about killing him. How could you?"

Pein was struggling. "When did I say I wanted to kill him?"

"That day in the laboratory, when you came to look at the plan for capturing him and we didn't have one. The day you decided to get the spy's head," light Zetsu told him.

He remembered the day. It had been divs, over a standard. Light Zetsu had been stewing about it all this time? "I misspoke," Pein told him. "I was frustrated."

"You still don't appreciate him," light Zetsu complained.

"I apologise for his behaviour, Pein-sama," dark Zetsu interjected.

"Don't apologise for me!" light Zetsu shouted. "I can apologise for myself. I don't want to."

Pein realised that the situation was escalating out of control. "I apologise for what I said. I did not mean it. Shikamaru is close to unique and incredibly valuable. He makes sure he does not remind me of that fact but I know he acts more freely with you. He enjoys your company."

Light Zetsu was mollified. "I apologise for speaking so rudely, Pein-sama. I was upset."

Pein thought about the conversation as he walked towards the flower garden. It had been a long time since light Zetsu had been so difficult but, in his anger, he had made some valid points. Perhaps Pein's thinking was too small and short-term. Maybe Shikamaru would be willing to work on the slaver problem; he had achieved the impossible when he had cleared them out of Kaze.

He walked through the glazed double doors and stopped. Where there had always been two chairs, one for Konan and one for Hana, there were now four. One of the new chairs was like Konan's; Pein recognised it as being from one of the conservatories. The other was a child's chair.

Konan's chair was unoccupied, as he had anticipated; at this time of day she read the reports her mindprinted clones sent her. That was why it was a good time for him to pick flowers.

Shikamaru was sitting in the larger of the new chairs. In his lap, held by his arms, was the child; asleep.

Pein knew the child had been close to death. There was a difference between knowing it and seeing the thin, white face. It was a warm day; the child was wearing shorts and sandals. Pein could see the rash where the creepers had held him and the vivid scars where the needles had punctured his thigh and calf.

He had wanted a child. He still did. Now he wondered. A child would make him vulnerable, as this child made Shikamaru vulnerable.

But Shikamaru loved the child so and the child loved him in return. Would his son or daughter love him? Nagato remembered his parents. They had loved him and he had loved them.

"Pein-sama, may I be of assistance?" a voice asked and he was suddenly aware of Hana who had abandoned her sewing and moved silently towards him.

"I had not expected the flower garden to be occupied," he admitted.

"Shikamaru-san says that fresh air is good for Haru-chan," she explained. "Both of them like the colours and the scent of the flowers so Konan-sama gave them permission to sit here."

"Take the child back to his room, get the print to mind him and bring Shikamaru-san to my office," he ordered.

* * *

Shikamaru had seen Pein in the doorway, so was not surprised when Hana informed him that they had to take Haru back to his room. The news that Pein wanted to speak with him was less expected; Shikamaru wondered what he wanted this time.

"May I take him?" Hana asked.

Shikamaru allowed it. Haru stirred but murmured, "Kiba-san," and snuggled close before drifting back to sleep.

"One less Y chromosome and an extra X doesn't make that much difference," Shikamaru observed. "At least not to a child." He smiled. "However, I can assure you that you are a great deal prettier than Kiba."

Hana flushed. "That is inappropriate, Shikamaru-san," she told him.

"I was just being gallant," Shikamaru assured her. "I have a lover. His name is Neji."

Hana chose not to reply and carried Haru into the house.

Luckily Haru did not wake when he was put to bed, so he did not know that Shikamaru was leaving. Ranmaru saw him to the door where Hana was waiting, whispering that he would sit by the bed and reassure Haru as soon as he woke.

Pein was at his desk. He gestured that Shikamaru should take a seat. Shikamaru sat down and waited.

"I want to get rid of the slavers," Pein told him.

That was interesting and unexpected. Shikamaru had feared that Pein would escalate their negotiations by asking for another of Uchiha's secrets, probably the minigates. Instead he had moved to something that he obviously needed for his long-term plan and that Shikamaru was likely to be willing to provide.

Shikamaru recognised the danger. He would be working for the Akatsuki; what had been unacceptable to him would become everyday.

He also recognised the possibilities; perhaps Pein could be lulled into trusting him.

"You freed the Kaze system," Pein added.

Shikamaru did not bother to deny it. "That was a system-specific solution," he replied, cautiously.

"You could formulate strategies," Pein suggested. "Define parameters for which different strategies would be appropriate."

Shikamaru's mind moved up a few gears. He divided his attention. He needed to concentrate on the conversation with Pein while considering his proposal and deciding whether he could come up with slaver-specific strategies that could not be used against spacers who followed the code.

"Anti-slaver strategies that would be effective in the current situation," Shikamaru checked.

"For now," Pein confirmed. "I would like to be able to offer planets anti-slaver protection," he added.

Shikamaru diverted his reaction away from the surface. Protection was almost always a step towards a different type of slavery.

"I would need to model very complex structures and interactions," he admitted. "The computer I used for the data relay simulation would be inadequate and I would need orders of magnitude more memory."

"A data crystal array," Pein suggested with the hint of a smile.

Shikamaru was not surprised that Pein knew. "And the information to populate it. A sophisticated database takes standards to build."

He was certain that he could build in a self-destruct that neither Zetsu could find.

"Zetsu will help you," Pein assured him. "We will set aside a room for you."

"Adjacent to Haru's," Shikamaru proposed. "He can be with me as I work. He likes that."

"Sometimes," Pein conceded. "For the next twenty-four days."

"Indefinitely," Shikamaru countered. "It will be better for everyone if I cooperate at a level that assures my access to Haru."

Pein hesitated but Shikamaru knew he would agree; Konan did not like Haru being upset.

"And when I demand a level of cooperation you will not provide?" he asked.

Shikamaru allowed the sadness he felt to show in his face. "You will threaten to hurt Haru. We both know that."

* * *

_Author's note below_

* * *

See a wonderful picture of Shikamaru with Haru. It is by Kyuubi1010. Copy the link below, paste into a word processor, take out the spaces and then copy and paste into your browser.

: / / kyuubi1010. deviantart art/Shika-and-Haru-200597237

* * *

.


	59. Agents

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, LadySaturnGirl and Athena Keating-Thomas who have reviewed Iteration.

It's been a while since I have emphasied how much the reviews mean to me. They are a big part of what keeps me writing this story. This fanfic was meant to be a quick story to reenergise my interest in writing, which had been dormant for a long time. It was meant to finish with chapter 30 of 'In the cold of space you find the heat of suns'.

Well, since then there have been another sixty chapters of 'In the cold of space...', almost sixty chapters of this and ten tales; I estimate it is, in all, a bit short of five hundred thousand words.

Those chapters, those words, would not have existed if I had not connected with you, the readers. Strangely, readers had never been part of my writing before. There had only been one reader; me. That was what had been missing; you.

So, if you are a reader who has never reviewed or sent an email – Hello! It would be good to hear from you. Don't worry if you don't feel you have anything to say; even a smiley can make an author feel better about wrestling with that chapter that refuses to be written. If you want to make a serious point, or be critical, that is OK too. If you don't want to post a review send a PM. I correspond with a number of readers. My beta and muse, Small Fox, started off as a reader.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter fifty-nine: Agents**

* * *

Pein flung the pot against the wall. The sound of it breaking was like a valve, releasing the pressure inside of him.

There was no escaping it. What had initially seemed like a series of unfortunate coincidences were related. Some Devas were ominously silent. Three of the agents through whom they trafficked clones refused to deal with them and another two had gone out of business. Eight of the accounts they held, each in a different bank, had vanished without trace; Pein was thankful that he had only used them for transferring funds.

A Deva had come in the day before; Pein had an upload planned.

What if he had been followed?

Pein took a deep breath. They had worked out a multitude of ways for individual members of the Akatsuki, and their agents, to break a trail. In addition, the Deva would have checked repeatedly.

It was time to move base; as a precaution. One of the agents was on his way in, podded, for a face-to-face. A fresh crew was due out in the incoming Deva's ship. They already had instructions to hack into the data streams, check for incoming communications and dispatch his orders. They could also arrange a change in delivery address for the agent.

Thirty minutes until the upload. Pein put thought of his current concerns aside, unlocked a drawer of his desk and lifted out his treatment case. Six hyposprays of four different drugs at five different points on his body; the routine had long ago become a ritual.

Colours deepened and sounds receded. Pein ran a finger along the surface of his desk, marvelling at the texture of the grain.

The click of the latch; he looked up to see Konan in the doorway and felt a surge of gratitude. He knew she hated uploads but she would not dream of allowing anyone else to take him through it.

She was beautiful; wearing his favourite colour with one of the flowers he had sent her in her hair.

Together they descended the stairs. At the bottom Pein stood calmly while Konan set the security system to admit them. They walked the length of the tunnel, into the ship and through to the upload chamber. Pein took his place in the chair.

Timing was critical; Pein knew that the discipline of completing each step of the procedure helped Konan cope with her reluctance.

The helmet clamped about his head and Pein braced himself for the force of the needles piercing his scalp and skull. There was no pain; yet.

Then it came; agonising and devouring. His body spasmed and jerked in the chair. Images, sounds and smells, memories of places he had not been and things he had not done.

The Deva's, his, loneliness at being separated from Konan; his yearning and the anticipation of their reunion.

Then, just as he was losing consciousness, the memory of a cruelly beautiful face and a voice that sank into his bones; a man he now knew to be Klennethon Darrent.

* * *

"Can I connect the next one?" Haru asked.

Shikamaru looked up from his task of organising the crystal mounts into a cubic array. Haru was sitting on the table, swinging his legs. He had put on some weight and his skin was Uchiha pale rather than so white and translucent that you could see the veins through it. Even the scars had faded a little.

"Of course, but I shall have to redo it if it isn't right," he warned.

"I know," Haru agreed.

He had been about to hand over the tools when they heard Ranmaru greeting someone at the outer door of what had developed into the small apartment where the three of them lived.

"It's In-san and En-san," Haru declared, apparently forgetting about connecting the mount. He jumped down and ran out into the corridor.

He was soon back, pulling Zetsu into the laboratory by his left hand.

"I'm pulling En-san and he's pulling In-san," he announced. "I am going to connect one of the data crystal mounts and then Shi-chan is going to test it to see if I did it right. Do you want to watch?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to tell Haru that it would have to wait but dark Zetsu, In-san, got there first. "That sounds interesting, Haru-chan." They settled onto one of the high stools. "Good thing En-san and I use the same eyes. It means we'll all get a good view."

Haru loved it when the Zetsus made comments or jokes about sharing the same body. "Neat," he acknowledged in unconscious imitation of Kiba.

Connecting a data crystal mount was fiddly. Haru had tried on four previous occasions with no success. Shikamaru found himself holding his breath and suspected that the Zetsus were doing the same.

It looked good and, to Haru's delight, the meter confirmed it was functioning correctly.

"Well done, Haru-chan," dark Zetsu said immediately.

Light Zetsu squinted at the mount. "The connections need tightening up," he observed.

Shikamaru tensed. How would Haru cope with the criticism; like an Uchiha, as Shikamaru would do or in his own way?

"In-chan always has to tighten up my connections," light Zetsu added. "We are right-handed. At least your connections are loose because you are so young. You will grow out of being young."

Haru had looked disappointed but light Zetsu's explanation produced a beaming smile. "Will you tighten up my connections, In-san?" he asked.

Dark Zetsu bowed. "It would be an honour, Haru-chan," he replied.

Once the mount connections were pronounced perfect, Haru went off to help Ranmaru with the refreshments.

"Haru-chan is much recovered," dark Zetsu suggested.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yes. He still tires quickly and has the occasional headache but he is much better."

"We did not mean to hurt him," light Zetsu added for the umpteenth time.

"It was not your fault," Shikamaru reminded him. "He walked into an armed security system. He was lucky it did not kill him within the first five seconds."

"Hana was brave," light Zetsu observed.

Shikamaru wondered how many times they would have to have this conversation. "Yes, she was very brave," he agreed.

"That's enough about Haru getting hurt," dark Zetsu decided. "We are here to check progress, to discuss the specification for the computer and to talk about databases." He glanced towards the doorway through which Haru had gone. "Pein is in a poor mood," he added in a low voice. "I recommend that Haru should be too unwell to attend dinner for the next few days."

"We will be moving soon," light Zetsu added.

"Hush, En-chan," dark Zetsu scolded.

* * *

Ranmaru had not realised that Hana had an office. She did not call it an office, she called it a workroom, but it had a desk and boards on which were pinned schedules and lists. It reminded him of Iruka-san's office.

"We are moving to another base," she told him. "Normally the prints remain and wait in stasis until the base is reopened. However, you are the only Ranmaru with the necessary memories and, as you are a reprint, we cannot make a copy. This means you will move with us."

Reprint; it was a term Ranmaru had heard once or twice. He assumed it was slang for a net-to-net imprint.

"We have developed conventions," she explained. "You must try not to refer to encounters with the prints here when you are interacting with the prints there. It both confuses them and reminds them that they are prints, which upsets them."

He would not know Cook. Ranmaru wondered if he would miss this Cook or enjoy getting to know the new one. How similar would they be?

"Do you understand?" Hana checked.

"Yes, Hana," he replied.

"Shikamaru and Haru will be podded. You will then pack the things that Haru might miss if they were not in his room. If there is time you can also help pack Shikamaru's things. You will make sure that none of Haru and Shikamaru's things are left behind. Once we are on the ship, you will be podded for the journey."

Ranmaru hid his excitement; he would discover the way to the ship.

* * *

When Pein woke he knew that it had not been Klennethon Darrent himself but a shockingly lifelike holoprojection. The Deva had been captured and rendered unconscious. He had woken in a hotel room. As soon as he had sat up the holoprojector had begun working.

It was a message for him, Pein. He remembered it abnormally clearly.

"_My name is Klennethon Darrent. You know of me. As you will deduce from my method of sending you this message, I know who you are, Pein of the Akatsuki who was born Nagato, and understand how you operate._

"_I assume you were unaware that I care for Shikamaru and therefore for Haru. This is formal notification of that fact. I expect you to return them to their family. Otherwise your operations will continue to fail._

"_I know you will not harm them. If any harm comes to them it will not only be Uchiha that retaliates."_

Pein locked himself in the bathroom. He told himself that he was not hiding from Konan, merely giving himself time to think.

The situation had not changed, Shikamaru had told him that he was Klennethon Darrent's friend. If anything, the message improved Pein's position because he now had confirmation that it was Klennethon Darrent who was picking off the Devas and closing down his operations.

The Akatsuki had considerable reserves and they could develop other income streams. Devas were disposable. He would send out instructions for those who remained to self-destruct.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nagato? Are you well?" Konan asked. "Are you suffering any after-effects?"

"I am fine. I need a long, hot shower," he replied.

There was a pause. "Very well," Konan responded. "I shall check on you later."

He turned on the shower and stood under the spray. The issue was not Klennethon Darrent, it was why this Deva had come home. It would have been a better decision to send a report and then self-destruct.

As it would have been a better decision not to give the third hybrid child back to Uchiha.

Slowly, cautiously, he reviewed the Deva's memories. As well as the highly memorable holoprojected message there had been a dossier in the hotel room. It had given details of the kidnapping; facts that Deva had not known because he had been imprinted long before the plan had been finalised.

Pein began to laugh. It wasn't the Devas. It was him. Of course it was him. The Devas made the decisions he would make.

Faced with a child his judgement was compromised. That was why the Deva had given back the hybrid child; he saw it as a child and did not trust Pein not to kill it. That was why this Deva had come home; he was shocked that the Akatsuki had kidnapped a child and wanted Pein to return Haru to his parents.

That was why Haru's presence had altered his household so radically. He shook his head and turned off the spray. Thankfully, Haru wielded even more power over Shikamaru.

* * *

Ranmaru woke to the pod lid opening. It was Hana.

They proceeded to reverse everything they had done. They loaded the luggage onto hovercarts and steered the carts out of the ship, through the docking bay, along the tunnel and into the house.

The layout of this base appeared identical to that of the other. Even the decor was the same, only differing in small details. The exception was the apartment where he, Shikamaru and Haru had been living; there was considerable work to be done to convert the group of four rooms and section of corridor.

"Shikamaru-san and Haru-chan can remain podded for a few more days," Hana told him. "Pein-sama has authorised the activation of a work team," she added.

The work team consisted of the standard six: the leader, the silent one, the sad one, the one who ate a lot, the leerer and the one whose hands seemed irresistibly attracted to Ranmaru's butt. Ranmaru used what he had learned last time and concentrated on making friends with Cook. The work teams did what Cook said or they did not get fed.

"There is a child?" this Cook queried when Ranmaru explained why he had been introduced to the household.

"Yes, his name is Haru," Ranmaru told him.

"Fussy eater?" he asked.

"No," Ranmaru assured him. "He will eat most of what the adults eat. He is only five standards, though."

"You will tell me what he particularly likes," Cook insisted.

Ranmaru smiled; this Cook seemed very like the other.

Another day and they were ready to rouse Shikamaru and Haru. They were brought out of stasis but drugged before they regained consciousness. Hana and Ranmaru transferred them to stretchers and took them from the ship to the house using the hovercarts. Pairs of the prints then carried them from the cellar to the completed apartment with the other two members of the team opening doors and Ranmaru checking that nothing untoward occurred.

One of them, the groper, made a graphically sexual comment about Shikamaru. The leader of the small group rounded on him immediately.

"He's a guest, not a print, so keep your thoughts to yourself," he ordered.

The greedy one nodded towards Ranmaru. "Particularly in front of him," he added. "You'll get us retired."

The groper sneered. "He's just a reprint. We can always say his memory's going. How long have you been active, reprint?"

Ranmaru did not answer. His mind was racing. Did reprints have limited time?

"Don't start on him," recommended the leader. "You heard Hana. They need him to look after the child. We're to leave him alone. Anyway, for all you know we might be reprints. You don't have to be conscious for a net-to-net transfer."

The sad one looked at Haru. "I had a child. Two of them. I miss them," he admitted.

There was a pause and then the leader spoke. "They had a better life because of you," he said. "Your original would have spent the credit Pein-sama paid him to make sure of it."

The sad one perked up. "Yes, I remember that I was planning to buy a better house and send them to a good school."

Shikamaru woke before Haru. Ranmaru watched as he stretched and groaned.

"How long was the journey?" he asked.

"No idea," Ranmaru admitted. "We have been here three days. Haru is still sleeping. I got to see where they keep the ship and how they get to it. There's a tunnel linking the basement here to a docking bay. There is a security system that Hana turns on and off but she was careful to make sure I didn't see what she did. They only move personal belongings on and off the ship. I think the mindprinting facilities may be on the ship rather than in the house."

Shikamaru smiled and briefly touched his hand in thanks. Ranmaru could feel how pleased he was that they had finally managed to acquire some useful information.

"Shika-san, can you find out if reprinted memories last?" he asked.

Shikamaru stiffened. "You sure you want to know that?" he checked.

Ranmaru reconsidered. Did he want to know? "Yes," he decided. "I need to know. Please, Shika-san."

"I shall try," Shikamaru promised. "Anything else interesting or useful?"

Ranmaru considered. "Cook says there's to be a guest. He's arriving podded. He's going to stay in one of the guest rooms and will be at dinner."

* * *

Sasori had been surprised that Pein's wish for a face-to-face meeting had outweighed his caution. Give Sasori's change in affiliation, it was an unexpected opportunity.

Like the other time he had been to one of the bases, he woke in a large bed in a huge, beautifully furnished room. His clothes were freshly laundered and laid out for him. The bag he had requested to be transferred with him was on the floor.

No shells; Pein had made that absolutely clear.

He checked the chronometer he had in his bag. It was forty-seven days since he had been placed in stasis; a longer gap than he had expected. There was no way of telling what it meant. It could reflect the journey time or Pein may have opted to keep him that way.

A small table was laid for breakfast. Among the elegant white crockery and the highly polished cutlery there was a hand bell. He rang it.

The female dog-human hybrid, Hana, brought food and a pot of tea.

"Pein-sama will see you in his office, Sasori-san," she told him. "Please ring the bell again when you are ready and I will escort you. There is no rush."

Even so, Sasori did not linger. Breakfast over, he rang the bell. Hana reappeared. This time there was a youngster with her. He was dressed in grey, like her, but with yellow rather than blue trim. He was in his teens, about the age Sasori appeared to be, and exceptionally pretty.

Hana did not introduce him. He was clearing the table when Sasori followed Hana from the room.

Pein was the same; thin, brooding and dangerous. They exchanged civilities. Then Pein moved on to the purpose of the visit.

"Our operations are moving into a new phase," he began. "You have always delivered and you performed exceptionally when asked to provide access to the hybrid known as Gaara. I am looking for a senior operative, someone who can recruit and manage others. We will provide all the facilities you need, including an unlimited supply of clones from which you can make your shells. There will also be generous remuneration."

It was a good offer but Klennethon Darrent was an even more undesirable enemy than Pein.

"Perhaps we could discuss the details during my visit, Pein-sama," Sasori replied. "It is a privilege to be here with you and Konan-sama. Thank you for inviting me."

"You are welcome," Pein replied. There was a short pause before he continued. "We have other houseguests, less willing ones. Shikamaru is here, along with his son."

Sasori was delighted but had no intention of showing it; he had prepared his response in advance. "So Shikamaru was the Wizard?"

"Yes. We are working on developing an understanding. Of course I cannot allow him access to the data streams, which limits his usefulness. He is working on a longer term project."

"Losing him should restrict Uchiha's expansion," Sasori suggested.

"True," Pein acknowledged. "He is young. I can afford to bide my time."

* * *

Shikamaru had been surprised when Ranmaru had told him the identity of the guest. He studied him across the dinner table; intrigued. Sasori was too small to be wearing a shell, which was interesting; Shikamaru had thought that only Temari knew what he looked like. Astonishingly, he looked fourteen or fifteen, yet Shikamaru knew he was in his mid-thirties. Shikamaru assumed he must use a combination of hormone arrest and age retard.

He was so distracted that it took him a while to realise that Sasori was signalling him with Uchiha long-short. There were long or short pauses between the twitches of his index finger.

There was no intonation; no suggestion that Sasori knew the sense of the message. Shikamaru assumed he had learned the series and was repeating it in a loop.

MAROON_PLUSHIE_KLENN_TEME

No outsider could know that Haru's plushie was dark red, and that Haku always referred to the colour as maroon, and that he called Klennethon Darrent Klenn, and that Naruto called Sasuke teme.

Sasori was working for Klenn with Sasuke's knowledge and approval.

* * *

.


	60. Comfort

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, Athena Keating-Thomas and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty: Comfort**

* * *

Every evening it became harder for Neji to go through the door of his immaculate room to sleep in his perfectly made bunk. He had not expected it to be so difficult; he had spent standards living alone.

Only that was before Sasuke and Haku had turned up in his shabby little apartment on Chanx, before he had been welcomed to the Uchiha family and, most importantly, before Shikamaru's campaign to make Neji love him.

At first he had tried to get through days by pretending that Shika was elsewhere, but it was hopeless. There was a Shika-shaped hole in the laboratory, in Sasuke's office, in the meeting room and in the galley. He followed C-san's advice and tried to change his habits. He took on almost all Haku's duties in the closet, freeing him to be with Mai or the children. He spent more time in the playroom, usually with Kazuki. He trained more. He visited with Shikamaru's parents and sister, not allowing himself to think that Shikaku was painfully similar to his Shika.

He told himself it helped.

It had been five divs; one hundred and eighty days.

He sat in the strategy meeting. At least they were in the meeting room rather than Sasuke's office. When they were in Sasuke's office he had to function with Shika looking down at him.

About a div ago it had seemed as if they were making progress. Tennyo One had confirmed that Sasori had made the rendezvous he had planned before being intercepted by Garner Parrad. Klennethon Darrent had begun picking off Devas and making it impossible for the Akatsuki to operate as a supplier of clones. Light speed communication relays had started to ping in one of the sectors of the Far Fringe, indicating that they were being hacked.

As neither Uchiha nor the Tennyos were hacking them, that meant Shikamaru had taught the technique to someone else.

Sasuke had insisted that Shikamaru had done it because he knew that the hacked relays would ping, attracting Uchiha's attention.

Neji had wondered what the Akatsuki had threatened to do to Haru.

Whatever Shikamaru's motivation, it had allowed them to focus their attention on a single sector. The would-be Uchiha crews in that sector had been alerted. The Tennyos had investigated the traffic through the hacked gates. Although no one said it, there had been a growing sense of optimism. They were closing in.

Then, suddenly, there was nothing. The remaining Devas vanished. Those the Tennyos had been tracking had committed suicide by blowing up their ships. No more light speed communication relays pinged. The Akatsuki ceased trading and closed their bank accounts.

Kakashi had said what they all were thinking; the Akatsuki had shut down operations and moved to make it impossible to find them.

Neji imagined Pein deciding to wait a decade or maybe two. By that time they would have used Haru to bind Shikamaru to them and Haru would have been raised by the Akatsuki rather than Uchiha.

Alone, in his immaculate room, Neji had imagined the lengths to which Shikamaru would go to protect Haru.

This evening he could not do it; he could not cross the threshold.

He slid the door closed. His eyes went to the door to his right; the door to Shikamaru's room. Three steps, a door opening and closing, and he was inside.

It was exactly as Shikamaru had left it that fateful morning. Neji lay on the bed, their bed, and curled himself around a pillow. He had hoped it would smell of him but it did not.

He no longer had the energy or the will to function.

* * *

Naruto had been using the gap between the children's bedtime and the evening meal to make a few adjustments to the nursery. To others' eyes it might look very similar to the nursery he had built for Hikaru, Haru and Hoshi but Naruto knew it was not. Naruto himself was different. Tsuneo, Takara and Teruko were not Hikaru, Haru and Hoshi.

Fifty days and they would be ready to be born.

"Time, dobe," Sasuke called from their room.

Naruto tied off the hanging and stood back; the angle was better. Then he followed Sasuke through their room and the shared area into the galley.

Neji's seat was empty. They waited. There was a short discussion about whether he had said that he would be eating with Shikaku and Yoshino. Haku excused himself to knock on Neji's door and returned with the news that he was either not there or not answering.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was worried. He caught Sasuke's eye and twitched his whiskers. Sasuke gave a small nod and Naruto left the table.

He listened at the door; Neji was not in his room. He was, however, in the room he shared with Shikamaru. He was very still but not asleep. Naruto went back to the galley.

"He's in Shi-chan's room," he reported.

Everyone looked to Iruka. "We will give him some time," he decided. "Perhaps you could put a plate aside for him, Choza-san."

Naruto waited for the meal to finish and most of the crew to disperse. Haku, Iruka, Sasuke and Kakashi had remained at the table.

"I do not think we should leave Neji alone," he admitted. "He was too quiet, too motionless, for someone who was not sleeping."

"He was breathing normally?" Iruka asked sharply.

"Yes, I would have said something otherwise, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied.

"We could try knocking on the door," suggested Haku.

Naruto stood up. "I will do it," he announced. "If he does not answer, I will enter."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Shouldn't it be Haku?"

"No, it should be me, because I am Shi-chan's best friend," Naruto explained.

There was no response to his knock; Naruto had not expected one. He slid open the door. Neji was on the bed, curled up like a baby in a gestator.

He might have to fetch Rin, but he would try first. He slid the door closed behind him.

After some thought he started tidying the room, even though he knew that Neji had chosen to leave the room untouched. As he was picking up the used clothes and putting them in the lidded basket, he heard Neji moving. He was about to return a towel to the shelf beside the shower when it was pulled from his hands. Naruto let it go.

"Do not touch it," Neji hissed. "Do not touch anything."

Naruto had never seen Neji show emotion. He had smelt it, but he had never seen it. There was a spot of high colour on each of his cheeks and his eyes were flashing.

One of the advantages of being a hybrid was his strength and speed of movement. Before Neji could react, Naruto had him in a tight hug.

"Shi-chan will come home," he insisted. "Shi-chan and Ha-chan will come home."

Neji was trying to fight him. It was, of course, futile.

"Shi-chan and Ha-chan will come home," Naruto repeated.

Finally Neji gave up and relaxed. "Shika will come home," he agreed. "Shika and Haru-chan will come home." He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "I miss him so much," he admitted.

Naruto remembered how it had felt to be separated from Sasuke and that had only been days, not five divs. "You love him," he acknowledged. "We need to look after you better," he added. "I shall hug you more often. I can hug you because I am bonded to Sasuke."

Neji made a small noise that may have been a poor attempt at a laugh. "Naruto the hug dispenser?"

Naruto squeezed him gently. "It is part of my duties, to hug people," he assured him. "I shall hug you at least once a day until Shi-chan comes home."

* * *

Shikamaru was thankful that he had reacted to Sasori's presence before he realised that Sasori was working for Klenn. It had to be Klenn, because Sasuke would not offer Sasori immunity for the murders he had committed or for what he had done to Gaara.

By the time he had focused on Sasori's index finger the meal was well underway. Eating and drinking made it easier for Shikamaru to present an unconcerned exterior while, inside, he analysed, predicted and evaluated.

He doubted that Sasori was there to do anything other than check on Shikamaru and Haru's health but Shikamaru had other ideas. Sasori was a resourceful and experienced undercover operative. Ranmaru had seen the way to the ship. This was a rare opportunity to escape. It would be necessary to take risks. Specifically, Sasori and Ranmaru would have to reveal their true allegiance, which would endanger their lives.

Ranmaru was sitting next to Haru's bed, even though Haru was soundly asleep. Shikamaru was momentarily distracted; before he had been hurt Haru would have still been up and active at this time in the evening.

He made himself concentrate; Haru's needed to be home with his family, not out here where Shikamaru was incapable of protecting him.

"We need to talk," he murmured to Ranmaru.

Ranmaru began collecting and folding clothes; to anyone listening it would seem as if they were speaking softly to avoid disturbing Haru.

Shikamaru had already decided to trust Ranmaru; second guessing would get him nowhere. "Sasori is here to help us," he whispered.

Disbelieving brown eyes turned toward him.

"I am sure," Shikamaru assured him. "I need you to get close enough to him to act as a go-between. "You tell him 'The wizard says a shell within a shell' and he will know that I sent him the message."

"The wizard says a shell within a shell," Ranmaru repeated.

"Yes. Then tell him that nothing short of a successful escape will impress KD," he added.

* * *

Ranmaru was close to panicking inside as he carried Haru's dinner tray back to the kitchen. Shika-san had seemed resigned to having to stay with the Akatsuki until Uchiha rescued him and Haru or forced Pein's hand into releasing them. The sudden talk of escaping seemed out of character.

He washed up Haru's dishes even though Cook said it would be fine to add them to the pile. He knew Cook appreciated the gesture. While at the sink, he watched Cook preparing another tray.

"Is that for the guest?" he asked. "I could take it when I go back to the apartment. Haru's asleep so I won't be carrying his bedtime drink."

Cook raised an eyebrow. "It is out of your way."

Ranmaru shrugged. "I thought I would save Hana the trouble. I am guessing Konan-sama won't let any of the others serve a guest."

The big man chuckled. "They are a bit rough. Very well. Thank you."

Ranmaru knocked on the door and waited. Instead of calling for him to enter, Sasori opened the door. He stayed in the doorway, less than a step away, assessing Ranmaru's body. Ranmaru could not stop himself blushing; even without his empathic sense there would be no mistaking what Sasori would like to do with him.

They were close enough. Hana was unlikely to be within earshot. "The wizard says a shell within a shell," he murmured.

There was no sign of surprise on Sasori's face although Ranmaru, as an empath, caught a trace of it.

"Bring the tray in and put it on the table," Sasori told him in a normal speaking voice, stepping away from the doorway.

Ranmaru followed the instruction. As he was bending over to place the tray Sasori pressed up against him from behind. So close, Sasori's arousal flooded into Ranmaru's mind and through his body.

"Was there more to the message?" he whispered into Ranmaru's ear.

Ranmaru wished he was anywhere else. He missed Konohamaru very badly. "Nothing short of a successful escape will impress KD," he said.

Thankfully, Sasori drew back. "Is that so?" he asked. He then picked up the handbell and rang it.

Ranmaru stood there, frozen. He was convinced that Shikamaru had been mistaken and that Sasori was about to expose him as a traitor.

Hana arrived surprisingly quickly. She had not expected to see Ranmaru there but her eyes went to the tray and he saw her accept that as an explanation.

"Can I help you, Sasori-san?" she asked.

"Please tell Pein-sama that I intend to accept his offer of the bedwarmer," he replied. "Thank him and assure him that I understand that he must be returned undamaged and capable of fulfilling his other duties."

Ranmaru caught the pity in Hana's expression before she bowed.

"Yes, Sasori-san. You will find everything you need in the cupboard in the bathroom," she informed him. "Ranmaru, Pein-sama has told Sasori-san about the mindprinting technology. Pein-sama no longer considers him a guest but a valued colleague."

Ranmaru's head was spinning. He understood Hana's message. He was merely a print. Prints were owned, used and thrown away. His training made him particularly suited as Sasori's bedwarmer. The other Ranmaru, whose place he had taken, was not in love with Konohamaru and, Ranmaru was sure, would not hesitate to show his loyalty in this way. He bowed to confirm his acceptance.

But how could Sasori be Pein's valued colleague yet be here to help Shikamaru and Haru?

Hana was leaving. The door shut behind her.

Sasori pulled him into a hug. Ranmaru braced himself for Sasori's desire, but this time all he felt was anticipation and, perhaps, a touch of thrilled excitement.

"Good," he murmured in Ranmaru's ear. "Now you can stay as long as we need. As soon as the hybrid is definitely out of earshot we will talk."

* * *

Sasori had been concentrating on extending his visit and persuading Pein to tell him the Akatsuki's secrets. He had not expected Shikamaru to contact him via someone Pein was certain was loyal and, the cheek of the man, challenge him to come up with an escape plan.

At least the youngster was more than he first appeared. He had been trained as an agent for three standards. He had impressive observational skills and his strange ability meant that he had useful insights into people's motives.

Also, he was fiercely loyal to Uchiha. He would sacrifice himself to protect the child.

If prints were really living and could therefore die.

They stripped to their underwear and sat in the bed; it would look better that way if anyone came to the door.

Sasori had to reach inside, concentrate and turn his libido to zero. It was a useful skill; one that had served him well over the decades. It was necessary; Ranmaru would function better without having to cope with Sasori's second-hand lust.

Ranmaru insisted that the only way out was through the basement, along the tunnel and into Pein's ship. He was open to the idea of using a different ship but pointed out that they did not know if there was another ship at the base and that any incoming ship would have a crew. Pein's ship was there, Ranmaru had seen the route twice and he was certain that the ship was unoccupied by anyone conscious when not in use.

Escape through the surrounding forest was impossible. Sasori considered debating that conclusion until he heard what had happened to the child.

"It is permanently on," Ranmaru told him. "Shika-san thinks that Zetsu can connect to it using his mind but he isn't sure if even Zetsu can turn it off."

Sasori turned his mind to how the household worked. "How do they get supplies in? Surely everything is not brought in using spaceships?"

Ranmaru considered. When at the other base they had purchased materials for the fence locally. This time they had brought them with them. "This is a more secure base than the other one," he observed. "It is possible that it has no ties at all with the population on the planet. This could even be an unoccupied planet."

The planet would not be unoccupied; ships dropping and lifting would be too obvious. If it were up to Sasori, he would choose a planet that was being exploited for its natural resources, with transient labour and much freighter traffic.

Stealing Pein's ship might be the only option. Sasori began to consider the detail.

"We'll have to kill the hybrid first," he stated.

Ranmaru looked at him in horror. "Kill Hana? Shika-san will never agree to that."

Sasori sighed. "We could not tell him," he suggested, wishing he had not mentioned it to Ranmaru.

"No killing," Ranmaru insisted. "Except maybe Pein. You could kill Pein and not tell Shika-san." He frowned. "Have you ever tried killing a hybrid? I mean, Hana is like Kiba-san, they look all nice and kind but they fight just like Naruto-san or Kisame-san. You wouldn't have a hope. And you could never sneak up on her. Never."

The youngster had a point.

"If Konan-sama was ill, Hana would stay at her side and look after her," Ranmaru suggested. He considered. "Their medical facilities are poor. We could arrange food poisoning, but you and Shika-san could pretend."

Sasori considered. The idea had merit. The problem would be judging the amount of poison so that it incapacitated the targets without killing them. On the other hand, he really did not care if he killed Pein, Konan or Zetsu by mistake.

"Where would we get the poison?" he asked.

Ranmaru smiled. "There are gardens."

Gardens usually meant weedkillers and insecticides.

"One of them is a flower garden," Ranmaru added. "There are foxgloves. Konan-san likes foxgloves."

Sasori was impressed. "How in known space do you know about foxgloves?" he asked.

Ranmaru looked suddenly sad. "I remember being looked after by Konan when I was a boy. Only it wasn't this Ranmaru and she wasn't Konan-sama. She loved flowers though, just like this Konan. One of the first things she did was teach me what flowers were dangerous, so I would leave them alone. I even did a school project about the medicinal uses of flowers, because I wanted to please her."

Sasori had not got his mind around the mindprinting. "So you know you are a print," he said cautiously.

"Not even a print," Ranmaru told him. "A reprint. The print was planted in Uchiha, but he, I, did not know I was a print. I thought I was normal. The Akatsuki killed me. They pretended it was for daring to betray them but it was really so they could take my, his, head and replaced it with one from a clone. Then they used the head to print three clones. The first was me and I stayed loyal to Uchiha. The second reverted to being loyal to Konan. The third didn't take."

It made shells sound simple. "So what happened to the one that was loyal to Konan?" he asked.

"I couldn't stop him telling them what they needed to know to kidnap Shikamaru and Haru, but I managed to swap with him after that," Ranmaru told him. "Hopefully he's dead."

Sasori pushed for details, interested in how Ranmaru operated. He listened carefully and was impressed at his ingenuity.

"Sasori-san?" Ranmaru asked into the silence that followed.

Sasori was alerted by the solemn brown eyes. "Yes, Ranmaru-kun?"

"Our plan, if someone has to die or to stay behind, it has to be me," he said.

Sasori was about to object but the look on Ranmaru's face stopped him.

"Because I know that reprints don't last," he explained. "I haven't managed to discover how long they last yet. I asked Shika-san to find out but I am not sure if he would tell me."

Sasori knew; Pein had told him. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Ranmaru sat up straighter. "I need to know. I love someone in Uchiha. As far as he knows, I am dead. He will have grieved for me and, I hope, begun to move on. I can't go back if..." he trailed off.

"You are sure?" Sasori checked.

"If you know, Sasori-san, tell me," Ranmaru pleaded.

Sasori decided Ranmaru was correct; he needed to know. "Between one and three standards of consciousness. Stasis does not count. Deterioration is gradual. What's left is the same mindless clone they started with."

He saw Ranmaru swallow. "Thank you, Sasori-san."

There were very few people whom Sasori admired: Gaara for surviving his childhood and adolescence; Temari for maturing into a great leader; Shikamaru for being the Wizard and, perhaps, Klennethon Darrent for creating Klennethon Darrent. He had known this little nobody, this print, for less than a day yet Sasori found himself blown away by his bravery.

"It is an honour, Ranmaru-kun," he replied, realising that he meant it. "Would you like me to hold you?" he heard himself ask.

Ranmaru considered. "Yes, please," he admitted.

* * *

.


	61. Risk

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, Athena Keating-Thomas and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-one: Risk**

* * *

Shikamaru was up early. He sat in a chair by Haru's bed and watched him sleep. Today was the day, or rather that night would be the night. There was no other feasible choice; Sasori was due to leave in a few days and if they waited any longer a ship and crew would arrive to transport him.

There was only a limited amount of planning they could do, which was scary.

Ranmaru had done a few scouting missions at night; ready with the excuse that Sasori had finished with him and he was on his way back to the apartment. He had an infusion of foxglove leaves prepared; the idea was to add it to one of the dishes to be served at dinner. Shikamaru hoped that Ranmaru would have an opportunity to tell him which one but it was not crucial; Shikamaru's nanobots should deal with any ingested poison.

Shikamaru had cobbled together various devices to help him hack the security and control systems. The computer was now just a box with a power indicator and a fan that whirled to give the illusion that it worked; he hoped that the Zetsus did not decide to pay a visit and ask about progress.

He suspected that Sasori had concentrated on acquiring things that could be used as weapons. He tried not to dwell too much on the possibility that Hana or Zetsu would end up dead. Shikamaru knew that Sasori may not have an option; they succeeded or Pein would kill him.

He would also kill Ranmaru; the last trace of the Ranmaru they knew and loved would be gone.

He had to decide when to tell Haru. On one hand Haru was five, so might find it difficult to conceal his excitement and behave normally. On the other hand, he would know something was happening and could begin asking questions at an inconvenient time. He was also the best distraction they had; he could have Zetsu enthralled or Konan distracted within a minute. He could even capture Hana's attention, usually by scaring her into thinking he might hurt himself.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Haru's back and rubbed in small circles. Bright blue eyes opened surprisingly quickly.

"Are we escaping?" he asked. "Is it today?"

Shikamaru smiled; so much for the option of not telling him. "Not until tonight. It must be a secret, Ha-chan."

"You can hide all the stuff under my bed." Haru suggested. "I'll have a sleep this afternoon so I can run fast tonight. Is Ranmaru coming?"

Shikamaru nodded. "You will have to do exactly what we say, Haru. It will be even more dangerous than when Pein's men kidnapped us."

Haru scrambled out of bed, went to one of the chests, pulled a drawer completely out and reached inside the gap created. He brought out a bag and emptied its contents onto the bed.

"Will any of these help?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked at the array of electrical and electronic components, some of which were already connected into devices to aid hacking. He could imagine where about a third of them had come from. The origin of the others was a complete mystery.

"Very much so," he assured him. "Have you found anything to hack?" he asked.

Haru shook his head. "Pein, Hana and Konan-san have offices but I hadn't got that far. Cook doesn't even have a computer."

Shikamaru fingered one of the filched components. It had come from a detector. "Tell me exactly where you got each of these," he requested, "it could be useful."

Ranmaru brought Sasori's chronometer with breakfast, as requested; Shikamaru wanted to disassemble and rebuild it to check exactly how it worked. He read off the standardised date before he started and was shocked to realise that it had been longer than five divs; they must have spent over three in stasis.

He blinked back tears. Shou would have been born and Naruto's new litter would be over halfway through their gestation. He imagined Neji withdrawn and alone; encased and isolated within the impassive demeanour he presented to others. Shikamaru hoped he had allowed Haku and C-san to support him.

Shikamaru could not afford to dwell on it. He had a chronometer to reassemble and an escape to prepare.

Haru behaved perfectly all morning. He ran about and bothered people for the first half and then went too quiet for the second. It was Konan herself who suggested that he have a nap after lunch.

Shikamaru and Ranmaru spent the afternoon creating packs and tool belts. They worked in near silence, only speaking when necessary.

The question that had been bothering Shikamaru was going around and around in his head. Finally he could contain it no longer.

"Who decided the amount of the foxglove infusion you are going to add?" he asked.

Ranmaru hesitated but answered. "Sasori-san." He gave a very small smile. "I had already decided to halve it."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru queried. "You are most at risk."

Ranmaru nodded. "It is what we are," he replied.

Shikamaru smiled at the reference. It was the reason Sasuke always gave when new Uchiha acted in a way that was motivated by something other than self-interest.

There was a knock at the outer door; it would be the Zetsus. Ranmaru went to answer it while Shikamaru loaded everything they had been working on onto a large tray, took it through to Haru's room and slid it under the bed.

They talked; a little about the data crystal array and the database but it was mostly banter. At one point Shikamaru saw En-san tilt his head and the Zetsus' eyes went to the computer. His heart sped up but neither Zetsu spoke.

At the door, as Shikamaru showed them out, dark Zetsu turned to him.

"Look after Haru," he said.

Shikamaru's heart was hammering. "He's just having a poor day," he replied, determined not to read too much into In-san's comment.

Before dinner Shikamaru renewed his argument with Ranmaru about eating charcoal. Shikamaru was sure it was not necessary, that his nanobots would counter any small amount of poison. Ranmaru scowled at him.

"It's going to be in the sauce. Even if you only take the lumps there will be some sauce on them. It isn't worth the risk," Ranmaru insisted. He pushed the large cup of black slurry towards him. Drink it, Shika-san."

Shikamaru gave in and gulped it down as quickly as he could without gagging.

Given how quickly Konan began to show symptoms, Shikamaru was thankful that Ranmaru had halved the dose. She was pale and excused herself. Shikamaru could tell that Pein was torn between telling Hana to go after her and having her there to escort him to the apartment.

"I'll go to the apartment," Shikamaru volunteered. "Haru wasn't feeling well earlier. I would like to check on him."

There was a small crisis when Cook came to the door to ask if Shikamaru or Haru were sick. Shikamaru listened to Ranmaru telling him that Haru was asleep and that Shikamaru had a headache. Cook was still anxious. Ranmaru had to promise that he would check on them regularly. He was to go to Konan-sama's rooms and speak with Hana if they were nauseous.

"Is Konan-sama unwell?" Shikamaru heard Ranmaru ask. "Shikamaru-san said that she looked pale and retired early."

"She is nauseous with stomach pains and a very bad headache," Cook answered. "Pein-sama is also showing symptoms. I am on my way to check Zetsu-san."

"Perhaps it is why Haru was poorly this afternoon," Ranmaru suggested. "Only he has those nanobot things, the ones that saved him from the poisoned needles. Shikamaru-san probably has them too."

Cook sounded relieved. "So you think it is an infection? I was anxious that it might be the food," he admitted.

"I can't imagine any food you prepare being bad," Ranmaru answered, which was true; it had been fine before Ranmaru had doctored the sauce.

Shikamaru wished he could sleep like Haru. Instead he waited; his stomach churning and his mind filled with evermore horrific outcomes.

It had been his idea to escape. If Ranmaru died it would be his fault. If Haru was injured or killed it would be his responsibility. He briefly imagined having to tell Naruto that Haru had died because he had been reckless and felt sick.

"Shika-san?" Ranmaru asked. "Are you all right? Is it the poison?"

Shikamaru grimaced. "No, just nerves," he replied.

Finally the time came to wake Haru. He looked at Shikamaru with Naruto's solemn blue eyes in a child version of Sasuke's gravest face.

"It's like an adventure," he said, "only for real."

"Yes," Shikamaru agreed.

"The word is Uchiha," Haru told him.

"The word is Uchiha," Shikamaru echoed, hoping that this adventure had a better outcome than the last.

They walked swiftly but softly. Ranmaru went ahead to check that the coast was clear. Haru held Shikamaru's hand. This night appeared to be like the others; there was no one in the corridors. They crept down the stairs towards their rendezvous with Sasori. He was already there, looking deceptively harmless.

"The control panel is just around the corner," Ranmaru reminded them. "It is in a grey box on the left hand wall at head height."

The plan was for Sasori to pick the lock of the box and then Shikamaru would hack into the panel. They had no idea if either action would set off the alarms, or even if there were any alarms.

Sasori had the panel open within seconds. He fell back to act as lookout and Shikamaru stepped forward to begin his assault on the control panel. Haru watched intently from where he was standing holding Ranmaru's hand.

Physically, it was not the most secure of systems. It even had a socket via which a computer could be attached for diagnostic purposes. Shikamaru managed to sort out a connector and was soon battling to persuade the programme that he had legitimate access.

It was difficult. The security was sophisticated and robust. Shikamaru had no doubt that it had been designed by the Zetsus. Minutes rolled by. Sasori drifted back from the corner at intervals and scowled at him. Ranmaru looked increasingly anxious. Haru was hopping from foot to foot.

Once they hit ten minutes, Sasori came over.

"Do we abort?" he asked. "Or do we start breaking things?"

Shikamaru had hoped they would never get to this point. Did they give up, return to their rooms, rebuild the computer and hope that Pein never worked out that Konan had been poisoned? Or did they start disabling the detectors and hope that they made it through the tunnel before Pein was alerted or the defences in the tunnel killed them?

He was about to say that they would abort when, to his surprise, his latest effort, which had seemed little different than the many that had gone before, succeeded.

"I'm in," he announced.

"Thank the Lady for that," Sasori murmured and went back to the corner.

Once he was inside the programme it seemed obvious. The list of active defences was frightening; aborting rather than fighting their way through the tunnel would have definitely been the correct decision. He switched them off, followed by the alarms and then the detectors.

Sasori came back from the corner as soon as he heard the cover being closed. He fiddled with the lock so that the box looked untouched.

"You go first, Ranmaru-kun," he said.

They hurried along the tunnel. There were no alarms, no falling barriers, no clouds of soporific gas and no flesh-cutting lasers.

At the other end there was a door. To Shikamaru's surprise it opened when Ranmaru pressed a button.

The side of the ship came into view as the door slid open. One third of it was below them, two-thirds above. It was about the size of the Sakura. The gangplank was in place, leading to one of the ship's airlocks.

Haru was looking about, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Stay close," Shikamaru reminded him. "I have to jimmy the control pad."

At least the ship had started life as a standard model. He opened the panel next to the airlock. The security system looked familiar. Shikamaru hoped that it had not been Zetsued.

He prised up the edge of the top left hand button; the known weak point of that particular data entry pad. He fished with a slender hook and found the wire he wanted. With seconds he had it spliced and was unlocking the airlock.

"Nice job," Sasori acknowledged. He seemed on the edge of a smile but stiffened. His eyes went to the open doorway and the tunnel beyond.

"Hana," Ranmaru gasped and was off, over the gangplank and towards the doorway.

"Ranmaru!" Haru squeaked.

Shikamaru was too slow. His hands were full of tools. By the time he had dropped them his fingertips brushed Haru's sleeve but he was too late to grab his arm.

Haru ran after Ranmaru.

"Uchiha!" Shikamaru called after him but Haru was not listening.

Sasori had the outer door of the airlock open. "Get inside and start checking the ship," he ordered.

Shikamaru was already moving towards the gangplank. "Not a chance," he replied. He did not trust Sasori; he would leave Haru behind.

He was proved correct because Sasori attacked him from behind. Suddenly, unexpectedly, all the training Kakashi had bullied and cajoled Shikamaru into doing fell into place. He dodged the blow, turned and swept Sasori's feet from under him. Sasori was caught unprepared and sent sprawling; it was all he could do not to fall into the gap between the ship and the dock.

Shikamaru left him struggling and chased after Haru.

Even Shikamaru could outrun a child of five. He caught him up. Haru wriggled in his grasp.

"Ranmaru!" he shouted.

"Stop it, Haru," Shikamaru commanded in a voice he did not know he had.

Haru was suddenly silent and still.

Shikamaru knew that he should run back to the ship. He should use the little time Ranmaru could buy them. Instead his eyes went along the tunnel. Hana had Ranmaru in her grasp.

Their eyes made contact. Hana was enough like Kiba for Shikamaru to know that she was very, very angry.

"What did you give Konan-sama?" she growled.

"Foxglove extract," he told her. "Not enough to be lethal or cause any permanent damage," he added, hoping that was true. "We had to keep you occupied. We thought you would not leave her side if she were sick."

"The ship's computer has a diagnostics programme," she explained, "but you have told me so I no longer need it. Run, Shika-san. Take Haru back to his To-chan. Do not give me time to remember that I could break Ranmaru's back within a moment and be on you within seconds."

Shikamaru took half a second to process what she had said and then turned and ran. Haru was looking over his shoulder. Shikamaru knew that he was probably watching Hana kill Ranmaru but there was nothing he could do. He had to concentrate on running as fast as he could before Sasori cut his losses and launched the ship. At the moment the outer door of the airlock was still open but he was acutely aware that it could be closed from the control room.

The sound of running footsteps came from behind him. They were soft, but he knew how deceptively lightly Naruto could run. Had Hana changed her mind?

"Ranmaru's coming too," Haru informed him.

They barrelled through the airlock and into the ship; Ranmaru punched the controls so that the outer and inner airlock doors closed behind them.

Shikamaru put Haru down. "You stay with Ranmaru," he instructed. He turned to Ranmaru. "Follow me up to the control room." Then he began climbing the ladder.

Sasori was in the command chair. He already had the interface activated. Shikamaru looked about, relieved to see that there were four chairs; they would not have to locate other acceleration couches. Before he could sit in the pilot's chair Sasori was up and had taken it; the command interface gave more information and Sasori was the more experienced pilot.

Shikamaru did not mention that Sasori had tried to hit him over the head and drag him into the ship. Sasori did not remind Shikamaru that he left Sasori clinging onto an edge over a possibly lethal drop.

Ranmaru and Haru's heads appeared at the hatchway. Haru scrambled off Ranmaru's back onto the floor of the control room.

"She let you go too?" Sasori queried in amazement. He forced his attention back to the display. "I am beginning to think that there is something in this crazy Naruto-san thing," he muttered. "It makes people behave in the weirdest ways."

"My To-chan isn't crazy," Haru objected, his chin jutting out in a gesture that was surprisingly like his Papa.

"It wasn't an insult, Ha-chan," Shikamaru assured him, his fingers flying over the control board. "Sasori-san has noticed that your To-chan brings out the best in people. Sasori-san knows Gaara-san. Let Ranmaru-kun strap you in. We'll be lifting as soon as possible."

Sasori made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "Do you recognise the type of drive?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a miniature Mulligan drive," Shikamaru told him. "We have one. It is designed to handle like a conventional drive. I know how to manage the jump, we just have to find a hole."

"We have to get into space first. For all we know here are another three perimeters of defences to get through," Sasori reminded him.

To Shikamaru's surprise there were none. In an amazingly short time they were in orbit avoiding a plethora of transporters and freighters in a system that appeared to have no centralised traffic control.

It had almost been too easy.

* * *

Zetsu fought another wave of nausea. Did he need a bucket again? Hana had sent the Cook with a suspension of charcoal for him to drink. It seemed to have helped.

"Stop crying," he told En-chan.

"I didn't want him and Haru-chan to go," En-chan sobbed.

"I know. Neither did I," In-chan admitted. "But in the end Pein-sama would have asked him to do something he couldn't and Pein-sama would have threatened Haru-chan."

They sniffed. "So we were doing Pein-sama a favour, because it stopped him hurting a child," En-chan suggested.

In a way En-chan was right; Pein hated himself when he did something that led to a child suffering.

"Will he be cross when he finds out we helped?" En-chan asked.

In-chan imagined it and shuddered. Not only had they lost a typed-seven genius but a full set of mindprinting facilities, even the uploader. He hoped that Shikamaru would think it through properly and give the ship back; it would take the edge off Pein's fury.

"Pein-sama must not find out," he told his other half. "Never. You must never say anything, even if you are angry."

"He won't work it out?" En-chan asked.

In-chan was glad that he had let Shikamaru struggle with the security system in the tunnel for so long. Knowing how he approached the problem would make it much easier to fabricate a record of how he had triumphed over that and the control systems for the two outer security cordons.

"No, En-chan, because we will make sure he doesn't," In-chan told him.

It would be hard, particularly the loneliness, but they owed it to Shikamaru-san. For the first time in their lives they had felt truly accepted.

They would never forget their friend, who had given them so much. Split Zetsu had gone forever. Now they were Inryoku and Enerugi.

* * *

.


	62. Inside

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, Athena Keating-Thomas and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-two: Inside**

* * *

Shikamaru was torn between his common sense, which told him to stay in his chair until they were safely in orbit, and his desire to check on Haru, who was unconscious or sleeping. He stared at the indicator light, willing it to turn from red to blue so that he could activate the artificial gravity.

Finally it turned and he flicked the switch, only to see that Ranmaru had reached Haru before he had even unfastened his straps.

"He appears to be asleep," Ranmaru announced. "His breathing is fine, Shika-san, so is his pulse and his colour is good."

Shikamaru relaxed a little. "Thank you, Ranmaru-kun," he replied. He put aside his desire to check for himself and turned his attention to the display. Shikamaru had not expected the system to be so busy. There were a huge number of transporters and freighters alongside a scattering of other craft.

"There has to be a gate," he muttered, his fingers flying over the controls. It was easy to extrapolate its position from the positions of the spacecraft. They were also comings and goings from a third point, neither gate nor planet. Given the nature of the traffic, it was probably a distribution centre; it was on one of the outermost of the two large moons.

"What would you do if you were Pein?" Sasori asked.

Shikamaru thought about it while interrogating the gate data he was collecting. "As the registered owner, I would report the ship as stolen and offer a reward," he admitted. "I'll create a false identity for now."

He could feel Sasori watching him as he worked. He glanced across. Sasori's eyes were a little too piercing and his expression too calculating. He remembered how willing Sasori had been to leave Haru behind. Perhaps it would best to remind him of the reality of the situation.

"If you are wondering just what a typed-seven is worth on the open market, Sasori-san," he said, "I would remind you that even known space is not large enough for you to hide from Klennethon Darrent."

"The thought never occurred to me," Sasori assured him. "At least not as a viable option," he added.

"Sasori-san," Ranmaru said reproachfully and, to Shikamaru's surprise, Sasori flushed slightly.

Shikamaru was considering Pein's reaction. It would be bad enough that he had lost his typed-seven genius without the added insult of having his ship stolen.

"Maybe we can buy a ship and return this one," he suggested.

Sasori blinked at him. "I have a better idea," he replied. "We take this ship with its phenomenally valuable drive and run. Consider it payment for your services for five divs."

Ranmaru moved towards the hatchway. "We need to find out what is on this ship. There may be a crew in stasis. They may awaken automatically when the ship is launched or Pein may be able to wake them from the surface."

It was a sensible idea; if Ranmaru ran into trouble he was still wearing his Akatsuki uniform, which should buy him some time.

"Hopefully Pein is still puking into a bowl," Shikamaru commented.

"He should be dead," Sasori retorted. He looked at Ranmaru. "You reduced the dose."

"If he hadn't, Konan would be dead and Hana would have ripped our heads off," Shikamaru reminded him.

Sasori shrugged. "She wouldn't have been where she was when she discovered us," he countered. "She would have been breathing air into Konan's lungs in a futile attempt to keep her alive."

Shikamaru sighed. He wondered if Sasori was amoral or merely utterly self-serving. "Is there anyone you would hesitate to kill, Sasori-san?" he asked.

To Shikamaru's surprise, Sasori's eyes went to where Ranmaru was vanishing down the ladder. "A few people," he admitted.

* * *

Sasori watched Shikamaru. Within minutes he had mapped the system, changed the apparent identity of the ship, investigated the gate and written programmes to monitor radio traffic and track ships. Sasori wondered what else he was doing. He said he was looking for ungated holes in the system, although Sasori had no idea how.

It really was amazing.

"I was hoping that the gate had a light speed communication relay," Shikamaru admitted with his fingers still flying over the input pad. "They are so much cheaper these days. But it hasn't got one. I need to get to the data streams. It may look safer to go through an ungated hole but that could put us where only Pein can reach us. In many ways it is easier to hide in a busy shipping lane." He glanced towards Sasori. "What's the worst case scenario?"

Sasori considered the question. "There is a self-destruct on this ship and Pein is angry enough to trigger it remotely."

Shikamaru froze for a moment. Sasori saw his eyes unfocus. He wondered what was happening in the mind behind them. Then the intensity was back and his fingers were moving again.

"Thank you, Sasori-san," he responded. "The chances of that, or of him being able to deactivate the ship, or him even being able to track the ship, are too high. Haru, Ranmaru and I need alternative transport. You should feel free to take this ship, along with the risk it represents."

"What are you doing now?" Sasori asked.

"Planning to buy ships."

"Using what?"

"Belmenth credit codes," Shikamaru answered.

"You can remember them?" Sasori gasped, unable to control his response. The whole point of Belmenth credit codes was that they were too complex to remember. You had to put the token, with its code, into the reader. Each ship had one, even this one. When two readers connected, they transferred credit from one token to another.

"I have to use a mnemonic," Shikamaru confessed, turning away from the control panel to work on the reader. "I bought a single series of tokens. That made it easier." He glanced at Sasori. "It's not stealing because the tokens exist, but they are in a lockbox that is not here."

Sasori pulled himself together. No wonder Pein had been so paranoid about keeping Shikamaru away from any form of communication device. "Ships?" he queried.

"It always works better if you buy as big as you can," Shikamaru explained. "Then they see you as a company rather than an individual."

"How many?" Sasori asked.

"Not sure yet," Shikamaru admitted. "The planet is at the stage where all the easily accessible minerals have been removed. That means that some of the mining companies are pulling out. That's left one of the transporter fleets high and dry because they did not see it coming. They are struggling to cover their costs. I'll pose as the representative of another fleet looking for a good deal. Set a course for the distribution centre on the second moon, the outermost one."

"Surely the gate or a hole is a better idea," Sasori argued.

"No, they are both too far away," Shikamaru told him. "Pein will know we are gone long before we get there."

Sasori did what he was told while trying to get his mind around Shikamaru's scheme. "So you end up with, say, five transporters. How will that help?"

Shikamaru started outlining the options and Sasori began to understand just why everyone wanted Shikamaru doing their thinking for them.

* * *

Ranmaru crept through the ship level by level. Directly below the control room, still in the nose, was workspace; it included Pein's office and Zetsu's laboratory. Below that were two levels of accommodation; the top one looked like it was used by Konan, Pein and Zetsu and the lower was less personal; possibly for guests.

It was the levels below that where things became interesting. In the first there was a large room with two chairs and a great deal of equipment. In the second there was another chair, more equipment and six alcoves, each the correct size to take a pod.

Ranmaru found himself starting at one of the alcoves. If the room was a mindprinter, as he suspected, then the Ranmaru who had been with Uchiha had begun his conscious existence in a place like this.

He wondered if it was also used for net-to-net transfers; they would not need a chair for a disembodied head.

He slid down the ladder to the level below. While the two levels above had been silent, this one hummed; suggesting that the equipment was active. There was a landing with a desk, a chair and an interface. Around the walls there was a line of six square hatches at about waist height.

He went to the second from the left and tried pressing the buttons beside the hatch. It slid open revealing a dark gap with a smooth floor. After some thought he put his head and torso into the gap, turned over and looked up.

The humming was much louder inside.

His eyes slowly became accustomed to the darkness. Some of the shapes were vaguely familiar and they repeated. He wished he had a light with him.

Then, all at once, it fell into place. The shapes were pods. He was looking at row upon row, column upon column, of pods. The hatches were where the pods were introduced or removed.

Who were in the pods? Were they clones, prints or people?

He wriggled out, sat down on the chair and activated the interface. There was no security; whoever had set up the database had assumed that only someone authorised would get this far.

The first page that opened was an overview showing pods stacked four high. The room contained one hundred and forty-four pods, one hundred and twenty one of which were occupied.

He began exploring the programme; there was a database entry for each.

The indexing was very clear. There were three categories: blank clones, mindprinted clones and people. He flicked through some of the records, recognising Pein, Konan, Cook, the gardener and the standard six mixed with others he did not know. He stopped when he came to an image of himself.

He stared at it. It was a blank; a clone that had been grown in sensory deprivation.

How many more were there?

Hands trembling, he typed 'Ranmaru' into the filter.

There were six blanks, five prints, two reprints and one person. He almost opened the record of the 'person' but lost his nerve and opened the ones for the reprints. One was the reprint that had failed to take. The other was the reprint he had swapped places with. It included a comment that the medical condition of the reprint was uncertain.

So it, he, had survived the overdose. Ranmaru had hoped he would die, for betraying Uchiha.

He turned his attention to the prints. One was the Ranmaru that had lived in the orphanage. There was a note saying that it was non-functional. Apparently they had damaged its brain when they had transferred its memories to the Ranmaru who was to infiltrate Uchiha.

Ranmaru remembered a time when he had memories of being in the orphanage. They were gone. Either they had not transferred during the reprinting, or they had faded.

His past would be lost, piece by piece. Even his memories of Konohamaru would be gone.

He put thoughts of Konohamaru aside and examined the database entries carefully. Each one had a number that ended in slash sixteen. If Pein had grown sixteen clones, he could account for each of them. There were thirteen in the storage pods, one had died on Tarrasade and they must have killed another to take its head. He was the sixteenth.

Maybe that was all of them. Perhaps an empath was enough of an asset that Pein had wanted to keep even the copies close by.

He took a deep breath and opened the record of the original Ranmaru. Immediately a warning flashed: _Ranmaru is very vicious and has a tendency to bite._

He laughed; an odd sound in the empty room. He remembered a time when no adult was to be trusted. Adults, even most children, had only been interested in the reward they could get from the child catcher. He had bit, kicked and scratched anyone who tried to touch him.

That was why Konan, or rather the print of Konan, had used so many sedatives.

The image showed a thin child with a suspicious scowl. The estimated age was eight standards. The physical condition was described as poor. Apparently he was undersized and malnourished.

This was the real Ranmaru.

He had to check the other levels. Shika-san was relying on him. He closed the database and deactivated the interface.

On the level below there were two rooms. Each had a notice on the door: _Sensory deprivation environment. _He opened one of the doors. Inside were tank-sized boxes.

Within each tank would be a baby or a child growing in utter darkness with no sound, or smell, or taste, or touch; assumed to be thoughtless until a future when it would be printed.

He felt sick and shut the door quickly.

He opened the second door. It took him a moment to make sense of what he was seeing. When he did he almost threw up.

It was filled with the type of shells that contained gestators. He forced himself to enter. The shells were arranged in pairs. One of each was full and the other empty.

He counted. There were sixty occupied ones. Sixty foetuses developing into sixty babies who would be transferred into tanks to grow from children into adults.

Maybe it was not too late for the foetuses. Perhaps they could still develop into normal, thinking humans. Surely it would depend how far along they were?

He quickly checked the lower levels. Next came the level where they had entered. Other than the airlock and the landing, that was mainly general storage. Below that was a level that contained meeting rooms and some guest accommodation. Then there was a small cargo hold before the engine room.

There was no sign of anyone conscious.

He began climbing the ladder back to the control room. He needed to speak with Shika-san.

* * *

Haru was bored. When he first woke up being in the control room with Shi-chan and Sasori-san had been interesting but that had worn off.

He knew that Shi-chan was busy. He could tell that Shi-chan was doing typed-genius stuff. It was strange to see him doing it for more than a few minutes.

Was he a typed-genius like Shi-chan? Shi-chan had explained that there was more than one type. Shi-chan was a seven. His friend Darrent-san was a five.

Ones, twos and threes were good at one thing. Haru was not an amazing musician, or artist, or mathematician so he wasn't a one, two or three. He certainly wasn't a four. Fours expressed their genius through movement.

With fives, sixes and sevens it was all about thinking. It was mostly about how they linked thoughts together.

He thought about what Shi-chan had told him about sixes. Sixes used their emotions to think. Haru wasn't sure what that meant but he knew he did not think better when he was upset, so he didn't think he was a six.

So he was a five or a seven or he wasn't a typed-genius at all.

Which would be fine, because even Shi-chan did not want him to be a typed-genius. Apparently being a typed-genius made you miserable.

Shi-chan was not miserable. Perhaps Darrent-san was miserable.

He sighed. He wanted to get up and walk around. He needed to wee. As soon as he thought about it he really needed to wee. He hoped Ranmaru got back soon.

It wouldn't be soon enough.

"Is there a head?" he asked.

"I'll take you," Sasori-san said. "Your father is busy."

Shi-chan gave Sasori-san a look. That was interesting because Haru had never seen Shi-chan give anyone a look before. Haku-san gave people looks. Iruka-san gave people looks. Kiba-san gave Haru and his siblings looks.

Haru wondered what Sasori-san had done that was so naughty.

"Thank you, Sasori-san," Shi-chan decided. "That would be appreciated."

Sasori-san went down the ladder first. Haru followed. He had to concentrate on not weeing before he reached the head. Luckily it was on the next level close to the ladder.

It was just like the head on the Oak. Haru wondered if all heads were the same.

Sasori-san had referred to Shi-chan as his father. Haru knew that wasn't right. Perhaps that was why Shi-chan had given him the look.

"Shi-chan isn't my father," he explained as he came out of the head. "Papa and To-chan are my parents. Papa is Uchiha-sama. To-chan is Naruto-san."

"Half your genes came from him," Sasori-san pointed out.

"Half my chromosomes," Haru corrected. "It is unlikely to be half my genes."

Sasori-san blinked. "How old are you?"

"Five," Haru answered. Shi-chan had said that they had been in stasis for three divs. He wondered if time in stasis counted. Was Hikaru now older than him?

"Are they all like you?" Sasori-san asked. "Your brothers and sisters?"

Haru considered. "No. Hikaru and Hoshi are Papa clever. The kits are clever like To-chan. Ryuu is more like Kiba-san."

"Kiba-san?" Sasori-san queried.

"He is a dog-human hybrid like Hana," Haru explained. "He's our Guardian."

Sasori-san smiled. If it was a smile; Haru wasn't sure. "The hybrid that killed Orochimaru-san."

"He had to do that to rescue the kits," Haru argued.

"Sasori-san!" Ranmaru scolded from the ladder. "Stop interrogating Haru-chan. Ha-chan, what have we told you about talking to strangers?"

Haru had not known that Sasori-san was a stranger. He had helped them escape and Shi-chan had trusted him enough to take Haru to the head.

"I will look after Haru now," Ranmaru told them. "Sasori-san, please tell Shika-san that I did not find any sign of immediate danger but that I need to speak with him in private as soon as he can spare the time."

They went down to the galley on the level below and looked in the cupboards to see if there was any food. There were ration bars. Ranmaru cut one up into small pieces for him and poured him a cup of water.

"How are we going to get home?" Haru asked him.

"Shika-san will work it out," Ranmaru told him. He then sat in the chair next to him. "You know I am not the Ranmaru who lived in Tarrasade and on the Oak?"

Haru nodded. "It's hard to remember," he admitted. "You are just the same."

Ranmaru looked at him and Haru knew there was something wrong.

"Pein gave me that Ranmaru's memories. But they aren't real memories and they are going to fade away," Ranmaru told him. "Soon I will not remember being in Tarrasade or on the Oak. Soon I will not remember Konohamaru or Biwako-san or even the other children."

"You'll remember me," Haru suggested.

Ranmaru smiled at him but his eyes were sad. "Of course. This Ranmaru has been with you. Haru-chan, Konohamaru will want his Ranmaru back, not a different one who doesn't remember him."

Haru remembered how sad Kono-kun had been when Ranmaru had died. "Maybe having you will make up for losing the other Ranmaru," he suggested.

Ranmaru shook his head. "I don't think it would work out. It would be both too similar and too different."

In a strange way Haru understood. "You aren't coming home with us," he guessed.

Ranmaru hugged him. "I can't, Haru-chan. I am sorry."

* * *

Shikamaru found Ranmaru and Haru in the small galley two levels down. Haru ran to him and Shikamaru lifted him up so that they were eye to eye.

"There are only ration bars but there are lots of them," Haru told him. "There are three different flavours. I chose the berry one."

"Good, we won't starve then," Shikamaru answered. "Haru-chan, I need to talk privately with Ranmaru-kun."

"I could go back to the control room with Sasori-san," Haru suggested.

"No," Ranmaru retorted before Shikamaru could respond.

"Sasori-san interrogated me," Haru announced.

Shikamaru sighed. Sasori could not even be trusted to take a child to the head.

"Haru-chan can wait in one of the cabins," Ranmaru suggested. He went over and opened the door to what looked like it was Konan's room. "It will only be for a few minutes."

Haru perked up at the opportunity to explore. Shikamaru hoped that he did not find anything too interesting.

Ranmaru shut the door to Konan's cabin and came back to the galley.

"There is a problem with just giving the ship back to Pein or destroying it," he said and then started to explain.

Shikamaru did not want to hear that there were sixty foetuses, or that they might be young enough not to have suffered the effects of sensory deprivation. Allowing Sasori to risk his life by taking Pein's ship was one thing, but endangering the lives of sixty innocents was something else entirely.

"I need to ask you a favour, Shikamaru-san," Ranmaru continued.

Ranmaru always called him Shika-san; he was about to say something important.

"The original Ranmaru, the feral child, is on this ship in a pod. He is still only about eight standards. Please take him with you. Please ask Sasuke-sama to accept him."

Shikamaru did not hesitate for a heartbeat. "I promise, Ranmaru-kun. We will raise him." Then he addressed the unspoken part of what Ranmaru was saying. "You are not coming," he added. "You know about reprints."

Ranmaru nodded. "Sasori-san told me." He smiled but it was more than a little forced. "I shall spend what little time I have with Sasori-san. I know he likes me. Who knows? Perhaps I can persuade him to develop some ethics."

Shikamaru doubted that. "We will miss you," he confided. "You, not the other Ranmaru."

This time Ranmaru's smile was genuine. "Thank you."

* * *

.


	63. Hidden

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Calwyn Evenstar, Athena Keating-Thomas, LadySaturnGirl abd silentnight2000 who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-three: Hidden**

* * *

Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Itachi spent a slice of every morning analysing the incoming communications that Shikamaru had processed within minutes. They had a room set aside for it. Shino would allocate the formal messages and then begin dissecting the hacked data. Encrypted messages went to Itachi who decoded them before sending them to the most appropriate person. Jiraiya dealt with communications from strangers, Neji took Uchiha business and Kakashi handled general intelligence. Once he had finished decoding, Itachi worked with Kakashi.

At the same time each morning, Sasuke would arrive at the room and ask for a report. Shino both looked forward to and dreaded Sasuke's visit. The heartfelt thanks Sasuke expressed warmed him but each time Shino had to watch the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes fade into sadness.

It seemed a day like any other. He had worked his way through the messages and started on the latest hack. The small data package caught his attention immediately; it bore an Uchiha label but it was not addressed to Uchiha. Indeed, it was not addressed to anyone. It was just there, going wherever the flow of the data stream took it. Only a hacker would find it.

Shino tried not to be excited. It was encrypted. He marked it as priority and sent it to Itachi. He watched Itachi's reaction; his sudden and total attention.

"Itachi?" Kakashi queried immediately.

"Hush," Itachi ordered rather than requested; so focused on his task that he appeared, for once, to forget that he was not an Uchiha. "Yes!" he announced and put the message on the display for all to see.

iHeading for Cardinal Station. Maroon Plushie. Free but unprotected and hunted. Shika and Haru./i

Sudden hope was tempered with dread. Shino swallowed at the thought of Shikamaru and Haru out there. It would be bad enough even without the Akatsuki chasing them.

"Where's Cardinal Station?" Kakashi demanded. "Who understands Shika-kun's route-finder best?"

"Sasuke-sama," Shino replied immediately while Neji projected the hologram showing known space and entered the location. They watched the map zoom in on a sector of the Far Fringe and then to an obscure gated system.

"He'll have picked a system that had a data relay in the gate," Neji observed. "Even if it doesn't look easy to get to it will be."

Shino understood; Shika-san probably carried his route-finder in his head.

Kakashi had activated the intercom. "Sasuke-sama, we need a priority route to Cardinal Station in Far Fringe sector seventeen. Gai-san, get the Dart ready." He released the switch. "You ready to go, Neji-san?"

Neji was even paler than usual. "Packed and ready, Kakashi-san."

Then, impossibly soon after the intercom announcement, the door opened and Naruto was there. His eyes scanned the room and settled on the display showing the message.

"How long until we can get there?" he asked.

"Sasuke-sama is finding a route," Kakashi told him.

And, as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone; Shino imagined him running towards Sasuke's office.

* * *

Sasuke was trying to stay calm. Battling the route-finder was difficult at the best of times; Shikamaru had never built an interface that a normal person could use. Struggling with it had made Sasuke realise how differently Shikamaru thought.

He should have found time to practise more; he had believed he understood the route-finder better than he did. Precious time was being lost; minutes during which something appalling could happen to Haru or Shika.

Then the door opened and Naruto was beside him. He rested a hand on Sasuke's back; encouraging but not distracting.

"The message is from Shi-chan himself," Naruto told him. "He is free and he has Haru with him."

It was what Sasuke needed to hear.

"Run the calculation," Naruto advised.

"But that will take minutes," Sasuke objected. "I haven't finished linking all the information I need to use."

"Run it, teme," Naruto insisted.

Sasuke reluctantly initiated the calculation. Naruto was right; there was no guarantee that he would make significant progress during the time the calculation took to run. He could work on it more while it was running.

Naruto captured his hands and pulled him gently from his chair.

"Dobe!" he objected.

Naruto wrapped him in a hug and nuzzled his hair.

Sasuke felt the stress dissipate. "I wish we could go with them," he whispered.

"We will be close behind," Naruto assured him. "They will lay mini-gates. We will be in constant contact."

A soft ping indicated that the calculation was finished. Naruto released him and Sasuke brought up the results. His heart fell. There were fifty-seven possible routes but they all used the shipping lanes for most of the journey and took many divs. He needed more time to incorporate the information that the Tennyos had been collecting about holes in that sector of the Far Fringe.

"How many of them share the first two jumps?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked and smiled. "All of them share the first three," he admitted. He checked; he would have almost a day to sort out the route before the Dart made it through the third gate.

Naruto smiled in return. "We will want to see the Dart off. I just have time to run down to check that someone has told Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san the news."

* * *

Iruka, Sasuke, Haku and Naruto went to the docking bay to bid Kakashi, Gai and Neji a safe journey. Iruka was watching Naruto hug Neji when, unexpectedly, Kakashi was kissing him and all coherent thought vaporised.

"I will bring them home," Kakashi whispered in his ear when he finally allowed Iruka to breathe.

Iruka's mind was still lost in the kiss. Kakashi never kissed him like that in front of other people. He pulled himself together. "I know you will," he replied.

Once Kakashi, Gai and Neji were onboard they evacuated the docking bay and Naruto sealed the airlock behind them. Iruka could see that Sasuke was deep in thought, probably worrying about the route calculation. Haku was grinning at him, obviously delighted that Kakashi had reduced Iruka to mush. Iruka felt himself flush.

"It is likely that there will be frequent jumps," Naruto reminded them. "The first three are much closer together than we would normally allow. We should be thinking about podding everyone we can."

Iruka had not even thought of it. The physiological impact of each jump was minor, but successive jumps without recovery time had an accumulative affect. The children and the babies would be particularly susceptible.

"I will set up a meeting," Iruka replied. "I assume you will be busy with the route calculation, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded.

"We shall need Rin and all those responsible for a child at the meeting. Us three, Rin, Fu, Yoshino, Izumo, Kurenai and Kiba if he can leave the playroom. Perhaps you could gather them together, Naruto," Iruka asked.

They decided to place all the children, including the babies in their gestators, into stasis and offer the same option to non-essential personnel.

Placing the gestators in their shells and podding the children was completed by the midday meal. Iruka was early to the galley. He took his usual place and watched Kamatari and Moegi setting the table.

They needed another cat. Iruka corrected himself; trainee.

He noticed that Choza had made more food than usual and wondered if it was an expression of his anxiety.

"More people will decide to eat communally," Choza explained, as if he had read Iruka's mind. "They will want an update on Shika-san and Haru-chan."

He was correct. Kurenai and Asuma were there as well as Izumo and Kotetsu. Yoshino and Shikaku had been invited by Naruto. Even C-san turned up, apologising that he had not given any warning and admitting that he was hoping for news.

"I believe there was only the one message," Iruka told him. He looked about. The only person missing was Sasuke. "Naru-kun, perhaps you should check on Sasuke. If he really cannot spare the time we can make him a tray."

Naruto vanished in a blur and reappeared more slowly towing Sasuke, who looked defeated. Iruka cast about for some way to help.

"Maybe if you explained the route-finder to someone else?" Iruka suggested.

Sasuke sighed. "Maybe Itachi," he admitted.

Itachi nodded. "I will try. I am not convinced I can help."

"Maybe I can?" Shikaku suggested. "I know how strangely Shika-kun thinks. I can recall some of the software modelling programmes he created when he was a child."

Iruka realised he had no idea what Shikaku did to earn credit. He had always been Shikamaru's father who made wonderful toys.

Sasuke looked hopeful. "Thank you, Shikaku-san," he acknowledged.

"I realise that I have never asked your profession, Shikaku-san," Iruka admitted.

Shikaku smiled while Yoshino made a noise that was suspiciously like a snort.

"I do not exactly have a profession..." he began.

"He could have been a professor of mathematics," Yoshino interrupted. "If he had only worked at it."

"I take commissions," Shikaku continued, "to build software models of processes. It earns well and leaves me time to make toys and play with my daughter."

Iruka was confused. If Shikaku was that good a mathematician and he was aware of how strangely Shikamaru thought, how had he missed that his son was a typed-genius?

Shikaku was smiling at him. In an odd way it reminded Iruka of Kakashi.

"You knew that Shikamaru was a typed-genius, even as a child," Iruka suggested.

This time Yoshino did snort; there was no missing it.

"I knew there was a good chance. We hid it," Shikaku admitted. "I showed him what mistakes to make on the tests. Once people knew, that would have been it. We would have been inundated with psychologists and with people trying to buy his life. The Central Civil Service would have turned up and planted teachers in his school and families in our neighbourhood."

"He said," Yoshino complained, "that if we allowed Shika-kun to grow up normally he would decide what he wanted to do and be happier."

"Which he is," Shikaku insisted.

"It would have been nice if he hadn't gone through the stage of being a secret master criminal who had to leave the planet at fourteen before anyone found out what he had been up to," Yoshino pointed out. "I will never forget that day, Iruka-san. Those other crews. They were awful. Then you and Kakashi-san turned up. We were so relieved."

Iruka had very vivid memories of her interrogating him.

"Best day of his life," Shikaku insisted. "Even though it proved to be exactly what I had been trying to avoid; a powerful organisation looking for a typed-genius."

Iruka flushed. "I did not know that Kakashi was Uchiha," he admitted.

Shikaku smiled. "Exactly. You did not even want Shikamaru as crew."

"He was not the ideal cat," Iruka admitted, "but I, like you, could not allow him to go to one of those other crews." He shuddered at the memory.

There was a short silence.

"He and Haru-chan will be home soon," Yoshino insisted.

Iruka hoped so. At this moment, there was nothing more he wanted in the whole of known space.

* * *

Neji detanked Gai and Kakashi before the final jump via a gate into the Cardinal system. Seventeen jumps in twelve days was ridiculous. They had decided to tank Gai and Neji for the first third of the journey, Kakashi and Neji for the second, followed by Gai and Kakashi for the third.

Neji had been lucky, there had only been three other jumps in the last four days.

Finding a route had proved interesting. Sasuke and Shikaku had wrested it from the route-finder in four stages. Doubtlessly Shikamaru could have found a quicker route and taken less time to do so but Neji was impressed that Sasuke had managed to make any sense of it at all, even with Shikaku's help.

The Oak was six days behind.

The sounds from below changed, suggesting that Kakashi or Gai had finished showering, had dressed and was on his way up. Neji's eyes went to the ladder as the top of Kakashi's mop of silver hair appeared.

"Do we have any more information?" Kakashi asked, taking the command chair that Neji vacated for him.

"Not yet," Neji admitted. "We have to hope that there will be a message waiting for us on the station. As there is a data relay in the gate, the Stellar Exchange or its equivalent is bound to have a branch there. He's being cautious," Neji suggested.

Kakashi frowned. "If he's made it this far. Jump slot and dock booked?" he asked.

"Yes to the jump slot. No to the dock," Neji replied. "I did not want to draw attention to us by paying for a light speed message through the gate. I have hacked the relay. The dock is only one third full. There has been no unusual traffic. I can find no evidence in this system of one of the miniature Mulligan drives being here or making a jump using this gate."

"Good work," Kakashi acknowledged. "Be there, Shika-kun," he muttered.

Neji could not agree more.

Cardinal Station was essentially a market and distribution centre with only a small resident population. They docked with no problem, assessed the local security and decided that Gai would stay with the ship while Kakashi and Neji walked the station.

The spacer quarter was small and they saw only a few crews. As Neji had suggested, they went directly to the local branch of the Stellar Exchange. He went up to one of the counters, wondering what he should ask for, only to have the woman serving squeak at him.

"You must be The Lover," she told him, her eyes sparkling. "You have to show me two rings."

Neji was more than a little taken aback. What if it had not been him? He displayed his left hand, with his and Shikamaru's rings on the heart finger.

She leaned back in her seat. "It's The Lover," she called.

"Is he alone? Are any of the others with him?" another female voice answered.

The woman looked beyond him towards Kakashi. "The Sensei," she replied.

Neji could not resist asking. "What did The Sensei have to show you?" he asked.

"He had to take out his eye," she answered. "But you have shown me the rings so I will give it to you."

A colleague passed an envelope to her and she handed it to Neji. On the front were the instructions for its delivery. As well as The Lover and The Sensei there was Goldie and Midnight, with a description of each of them. Goldie had to show his fangs and Midnight had to speak with the voice of velvet.

"Was it left in person?" Neji asked.

"No, it came by courier," she replied.

"Clever," Kakashi observed as they walked away from the counter. "There is no electronic trail to follow. Stellar Exchange personnel are almost always female. The romance of the descriptions would capture their attention and they would talk about it. They would each want to be the one to deliver the message so they would not forget."

They stood in a corner in a way that meant that they could not be overlooked while Neji opened the envelope. It was empty.

Neji almost panicked before controlling himself, thinking and then examining the inside of the envelope. There was a series of dots and dashes.

"Long-short," he said, handing the envelope to Kakashi.

Kakashi examined it. "It is a name, a long number and a shorter string of numbers and letters." He walked over to a display that showed an interactive map of the station. Neji followed. "Look, it is one of the warehouses. I expect the number is a specific consignment and the other is the code we need to ensure its release."

Neji's mind boggled. Had Shikamaru shipped himself and Haru as freight?

The front office of the warehouse was a shabby, dingy room that Neji told himself was not actually dirty. There was the door by which they had entered, two shuttered windows, one big and one small, and a button. There were no seats. Neji was not sure if he would have risked sitting on one if there were. Kakashi pushed the button.

After a considerable wait, the shutter across the smaller window slowly rolled up. An old man in an unpleasant mustard yellow coverall scowled at them from behind a scratched, transparent shield. Neji could see him taking in their health, the signs of age retard in Kakashi's face and the quality of their clothes. He straightened up and the scowl vanished.

"Don't get many people calling in person," he explained. "Most of the stuff is picked up by spacecraft, see."

"We are here to arrange a pick-up," Kakashi replied smoothly. "We have the consignment number. Once we have checked it is here, we can bring our spacecraft around to your dock."

"Is it a freighter?" asked the man, as if doubting that Kakashi and Neji were the type of spacers who crewed freighters. "Our dock's only suitable for freighters."

"Maybe you could check the number?" Kakashi suggested.

The man grunted his assent and Kakashi dictated the string of digits.

"That's small enough to take, just about. You'll need a hover platform." He smiled showing yellowed, aged teeth. "We could sell you one."

Neji wondered how much he would charge and how ancient it would be.

"You get the consignment up here," Kakashi advised. "Then we can consider transport options."

"Derek will have to get it," the old man informed them. "You could come back later. We could have it ready."

"Please ask Derek to get it now," Kakashi requested, his posture suggesting that such a polite approach was likely to be temporary.

The old man swallowed and pressed a button that apparently activated an intercom. "Displayed consignment to be delivered to the front office," he stated. "Displayed consignment to be delivered to the front office."

"Derek's not exactly quick," he confided once he had released the button. "Raoul was over twice is age but he moved three times faster."

"What happened to Raoul?" Neji asked, ignoring the look Kakashi gave him for encouraging the old man to talk.

"He left. Inherited some credit and went to visit his daughter and grandchildren. All we could get was Derek," he complained. He glanced at Kakashi. "Maybe you could enter the release code. That would speed things up when Derek gets here."

A panel in the counter slid open revealing a keypad. Kakashi inputted the code.

"That's fine," the old man acknowledged. "All fees are paid."

They waited.

Finally Neji thought he heard something. A short time later the old man perked up.

"That's him. About time. He'll load it into the lock," he said, gesturing towards the larger shuttered window. Once this side is closed, we'll open the outer shutter."

There was the sound of an object being pushed onto rollers.

"You'll need to shut the inner shutter," a familiar voice informed the old man.

Neji's heart jumped.

"Get out of the lock, you idiot," the old man ordered.

A mustard yellow coverall landed on the inner side of the counter. "I resign," the voice said.

"You won't get paid," the old man threatened.

"Quite right," the voice agreed.

"Shut the inner shutter and open the outer one," Kakashi ordered.

The outer shutter slowly opened, revealing the end of a packing case that was a span high and half a span wide. It was the expensive type, with an inbuilt hover function. Kakashi and Neji pulled it through the opening; it was a tall man's height in length. They guided it down until it hovered at the usual level, a handbreadth from the floor.

As it sank Neji spied Shikamaru peering over the top edge. He was dressed in underwear and sandals. Once the packing case was clear he scrambled down and stood there with a small smile on his face.

Neji could not wait. He closed the gap between them, pulled him close and hugged him. He knew the old man was staring at them, his mouth gaping open. Neji did not care. He was holding his Shika. It was all that mattered.

* * *

.


	64. Fallout

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by ********oo*****oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, LadySaturnGirl and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-four: Fallout**

* * *

Everyone tried to go about their business as if it were an ordinary day. For Naruto that was particularly difficult because, without the children and the babies, every day was anything but normal.

He was in the gym but he kept thinking what was happening eight jumps away rather than concentrating on his training. The Dart would jump into the Cardinal system and dock. Would Shi-chan be there? Would the Akatsuki be there as well? How would Kakashi-sensei find Shi-chan if he was hiding?

How would he cope if Shi-chan and Haru were not there? He took a deep breath. He would have to be strong. Sasuke would need him to be strong.

The intercom clicked and Naruto jumped.

"_We have a live video link to the Dart set up in the galley,"_ Shino announced. _"Remember that there is a considerable time delay due to the real distances involved. We will record the incoming message for those who don't make it in time."_

Naruto was out of the gym and down the corridor. They would only be setting up a live link if Shi-chan and Haru were safe.

He slipped into the chair next to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand sought his and Naruto squeezed it reassuringly. Coming up with the route had pushed Sasuke to his limits. Naruto knew Sasuke still believed there were better routes that would have reached Shi-chan and Haru sooner.

It would be a 2D image because that was easier to encode, transmit and decrypt. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the screen where it would be projected.

"Here it comes," Shino warned and Naruto turned his attention from Sasuke to the screen.

Shi-chan had Haru on his knee. Naruto's eyes were riveted on the image. Haru was much thinner; too thin. He was too pale. Naruto thought he spied a mark on his arm that should not be there. Was it a scar?

"_Hello To-chan. Hello Papa. Hello Kiba-san,"_ Haru called. _"Kashi-san says Kazuki and the others are podded so I won't say hello to them. Hello everyone else. We are fine. I want to be with you. Shi-chan has promised to put me back in the pod so I won't have to wait days. Shi-chan says we should leave a gap now. You are meant to reply, even though we won't see it or hear it yet because radio waves take fifty-five and a half minutes to travel a gigaklick."_

"Hello, Haru-chan," Sasuke answered. "We have missed you so much. It is wonderful to see you."

Naruto felt Sasuke nudge him. He did not know what to say. He wanted to hold Haru, not talk to an image of him.

"We love you, Ha-chan," he managed. "We love you so much."

"Shi-chan will talk now," Haru warned them.

"_Hello everyone, especially you, Ma, and you, Pa,"_ Shikamaru began. _"Iruka-sensei, thank you for sending Kakashi-san to fetch me. We have missed you all. We are fine and we have lots to tell you. I expect you have masses to tell us as well. I will be recording a detailed report that I will send forward for you, Sasuke-sama. I confess we are tired, Haru from the pod and me, well you know me, I like lazing in bed. We will end this now but talk so much more face-to-face in a few days' time."_

Naruto could see how exhausted Shi-chan was. He shook himself. They were safe now.

"You sleep well, Shika-kun, Haru-chan," Shikaku told them. "We are, as always, thinking of you."

Then the screen went blank and Naruto found himself wanting to rip something apart or to cry; he was not sure which.

Sasuke was stroking his arm.

"They will be sleeping by now dobe, safe and on their way to us as we are on our way to them," he reminded him. "Do you want to go to our room for a cuddle?" he whispered.

Naruto nodded; he could not trust himself to speak.

* * *

The Dart was built for one, snug for three and too small for four, even without a child. There was the control room, two tiny cabins for sleeping, a shower, a head, a galley big enough for one person to cook and a shared area with two small couches on either side of a low table.

It would be easier once Haru was podded but Shikamaru had promised him that they would wait until they received the video from the Oak. For now, Gai and Kakashi were in the control room, leaving the shared area for Neji, Shikamaru and Haru. Haru was asleep in Shikamaru's lap. Shika himself kept drifting in and out of sleep. Neji watched him from the couch opposite.

It was obvious to Neji that the relationship between Shikamaru and Haru had changed. Before they had been like brothers with a large age gap, or perhaps an uncle with a favourite nephew. Now they were father and son. Neji wondered how Sasuke and Naruto would react.

Shikamaru had also changed in other ways. He was more assured and mature. Neji suspected he had developed some of the resilience he had previously lacked. It was marked enough that Kakashi and even Gai had commented on it.

Would Shikamaru still need him? Neji swallowed. He clung to what Kakashi had said when they were anchored off the Warren; Shikamaru needed a lover and no one else could be trusted not to hurt him.

At least no one available; there were some very suitable partners for Shika amongst the crew but, luckily for Neji, they were all taken.

Shika's intense, dark eyes were studying him. Neji decided to deflect any questions.

"I expect your parents and Sumiko will be staying permanently," he suggested.

To his surprise Shikamaru did not rise to the bait.

"I can make Darrenden safe for them if Ma wants to go back there," he answered. "Will she?" he asked.

"I do not think so," Neji admitted. "She adapted very quickly to life on the Oak. She helps in the playroom and invites people for tea. She has struck up a friendship with Tsunade. Unlike last time she has Sumiko, who takes up much of her time. I think she has realised that your father's attitude to life fits new Uchiha rather well. By the way, he helped Sasuke find a route."

"Did he?" Shikamaru was obviously pleased. "I wondered how you managed to get to Cardinal so quickly. I was expecting to have to hide there much longer. That was why I created Derek." There was a pause; he was obviously thinking. "Wow, Sasuke got his head around the route-finder well enough to incorporate new data? That's impressive."

"He struggled with it," Neji admitted. "He only had half a route before your father started assisting him. We were already focused on sector seventeen. The Tennyos had been sending in data about holes there." He decided to ask the question that had been in his mind ever since they had opened the packing case. "Who is in the other pod, Shika?"

Shikamaru checked that Haru was thoroughly asleep. "A version of Ranmaru. Eight standards in age and feral. He's the original. The Ranmaru we knew was a clone. There were others. The one in the orphanage and another who helped us escape. I promised the Ranmaru who helped us escape that I would bring the original child back to Uchiha."

Neji struggled with the unexpected information. How would Konohamaru cope? "Our Ranmaru was a mindprinted clone?" he queried. "That's amazing. I somehow thought you would be able to tell. He seemed completely normal."

Shikamaru nodded. "Prints who don't know they are prints act, think and feel as if they are the original. There is a limitation. Clones printed from an original only keep the imprinted memories for about ten standards. Clones printed from a print keep theirs for less than three."

"When was our Ranmaru imprinted?" Neji asked, trying to get his mind around the implications.

"When he was eight. From the original, the one in the pod." Shikamaru considered. "I think some of the memories from the print at the orphanage must have been added later."

"So his memories, the ones from the child, would have faded when he got to about eighteen," Neji surmised. "What would have happened?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru admitted. "He would have had ten standards of his own memories. On the other hand, he wasn't the one who learned to walk and speak. So much of what we can do was learnt long before we are eight. Perhaps the framework in which the new memories were stored was imprinted and would fade, so the new memories would be lost too."

Neji shuddered. "I hate to admit it, but perhaps it was for the best that our Ranmaru died when his mind was still working normally. By the Lady, how will Konohamaru cope with a younger version of his Ranmaru?"

"I promised, Ne-chan," Shikamaru admitted. "I promised that I would ask Sasuke to raise him. The other Ranmaru we met, he was a reprint from our Ranmaru's head. He remembered everything. He chose not to come with us because he knew his memories would fade soon. He would not put Kono-kun through that."

Neji could see how upset Shikamaru was at the thought of it. This was his Shika, who cared so much that it often hurt him. He moved to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

Shikamaru checked Haru was secure and then laid his head on Neji's shoulder. Within a few seconds he was asleep.

Neji held him and Haru; his Shika and his Shika's child.

* * *

Sasuke had expected Naruto to be relieved to see Haru, even if it was only via video, so it was worrying that he was so upset.

Naruto had faced the last half standard with incredible strength. His support while Sasuke had battled the route-finder had been invaluable; Sasuke did not think he would have managed without it.

Now, after viewing Haru, he looked almost fragile. Sasuke was glad that he had agreed to retire to their room. He wanted to hold him. He would reassure him that it was almost over and soon all would be well.

So it was a surprise when Naruto slid the door shut with his foot and dragged Sasuke towards the bed. He was peppering Sasuke's face with kisses, almost begging to be taken.

It did not feel right. They never released fluffy-soft-Naruto in the morning; it would put Naruto out of commission for the rest of the day. Sasuke pulled away from the addictive kisses.

"Sweetheart?" he queried.

"Please," Naruto pleaded. "I don't want to think just now. Fluffy-soft-Naruto never thinks."

Sasuke still was not sure. He did not like leaving Naruto alone when he was at his most vulnerable, but he had duties to attend to and Shikamaru may have already sent a preliminary report.

"Please," Naruto begged. "I'll be fine sleeping. You can lock the door."

Sasuke gave in; whatever his brain was saying, his body was already responding to Naruto's wandering touch.

******oo*****oo**

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder and stroked his fur.

"I'll get us a towel, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'll be back in a minute. You start nest-building," he encouraged, putting some cushions onto the bed.

He did not like the way Naruto was just laying there; he was too still.

He hurried into the bathroom, set the faucet running, grabbed two washcloths and put them under the running water. He fished out the first, wrung it out and wiped himself. He threw that washcloth into the laundry basket, wrung out the other, turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel.

He had been no more than a minute but Naruto was gone.

Sasuke panicked. Where was he? Had he gone into the crew room? He had only ever done that a few times. The door was shut. Sasuke did not think that fluffy-soft-Naruto shut doors behind him.

The door to the babies' nursery was open. He checked. No Naruto; just the three empty depressions in the platform where the gestators had been before they were moved into stasis.

Then he heard it; a soft, plaintive howl.

He ran up the spiral staircase, heart hammering. The den was empty. All the kits, both Naruto's litters, were gone. Did fluffy-soft-Naruto even understand that they were safe?

It would appear not. He was wandering about the nursery, from bed to bed. Tears were pooling in his eyes and running, unheeded down his face. He stopped again and gave one of the heartrending little howls.

Sasuke went to him, desperate to hold him and comfort him, only to be repelled by a growl. He tried again and this time Naruto actually snapped at him; his teeth passing so close that Sasuke felt Naruto's breath on his skin.

It was a warning; Sasuke knew that. Naruto would never miss. Now what should he do? He sank down into the rocking chair to think.

Naruto continued patrolling the room, stopping at each tier of bunks and examining each empty bed. He was still crying. Every so often he would howl.

What made it worse was that it was not necessary. All the children were safe; even Haru. Sasuke guessed that fluffy-soft-Naruto had misinterpreted Naruto's anxiety at being separated from the children.

Until today, when he had observed Naruto's reaction to seeing Haru, Sasuke had not known that Naruto felt so badly. It had been Naruto himself who had suggested podding the children.

His lack of insight made him feel self-centred and inadequate.

Would he have to fetch Rin? He dismissed the idea. Naruto would never forgive him if he allowed Rin to see him like this.

Then he remembered the hypo that Naruto had given him five divs ago, when he had been worried that growling-possessive-Naruto would be angry. He hurried out of the nursery, down the pole, into the bathroom and inputted the combination that opened their drugs cabinet. Inside were stims, the hypos they used when they wanted Naruto's knot to go down and, at the far right, the hypo Kiba had prepared that would knock Naruto unconscious.

The label indicated it was still fresh enough to use.

Sasuke hesitated. It had been prepared for growling-possessive-Naruto. What would happen if he used it on fluffy-soft-Naruto?

He went to the intercom and pressed the button for broadcast. "Please could Kiba-san come to the downstairs nursery?" he requested. "As soon as possible."

Then he pulled on some clothes, went to the babies' nursery and waited.

Kiba arrived quickly, entering the nursery via the door from his room.

"Sasuke-sama?" he queried. "What is wrong?"

Sasuke did not know what to say. Naruto must have talked to Kiba about the other problem. He cast about for a way of broaching the issue that did not betray too many of Naruto's secrets.

"This hypo, the one to knock Naruto out. Is it safe to use at all times, no matter what behaviours have been triggered?" he asked.

Kiba's eyes were soft with concern "Is Naruto-san upset?" he asked.

Sasuke bit his lip. "He's in one of his alternative states and he thinks the children and babies are missing because they are dead, or perhaps stolen. I don't know which. He won't let me near him and he doesn't talk much, not when he is like this."

At least Kiba did not seem in the least surprised or shocked. Instead he gave a small whimper of sympathy.

"I could give you something less strong, but using this might be safer," he advised. "It won't harm him but it will drop him in his tracks. It would be better if he were lying down when you used it. Or at least if he had somewhere soft to fall."

Naruto had not mentioned that. It had been all about him not hurting Sasuke.

"You can always come to me about things like this, Sasuke-sama," Kiba reassured him. "I understand. In another seven standards we will have to face up to the same types of issues with the kits. We do not know yet which triggered behaviours they will develop. They may have the full set, or just one, or none."

Sasuke had never considered that the kits could be as complicated as Naruto. What if they bonded to someone unsuitable or even cruel? The idea of it was terrifying.

"I should have not mentioned the kits," Kiba apologised. "You should get back to Naruto-san, Sasuke-sama."

He pulled himself together. "Yes. Thank you, Kiba-san."

He slid open the door to the nursery. Naruto was on the floor, whimpering. He had taken the bedclothes, pillows and toys from the children's bunks and made a nest. He was curled up at the centre clutching Haru's maroon plushie.

It was not a sleeping nest or a fucking nest. It was a mourning nest.

Sasuke never, never wanted to see Naruto in one again.

He got down on the floor and crept closer. Naruto ignored him.

Under the circumstances, that was good. Sasuke managed to get close enough to stretch out an arm and press the hypo against his thigh.

The whimpering stopped immediately. Sasuke checked. Naruto's eyes were closed and he was breathing normally.

He covered him with two of the child-sized blankets and went back down the stairs. He had a feeling that Kiba would have waited in case there was a problem.

He was correct. Kiba was in the closet at the back of the babies' nursery, putting tiny sleepsuits and diapers on the shelves.

"He is unconscious," Sasuke confirmed. "It went well. He was lying down."

"I couldn't help but hear that he is upstairs. Would it be better if he woke in the usual place?" Kiba suggested.

It would be much better but Sasuke wasn't sure if he could carry Naruto that far, never mind down the spiral staircase.

"He'll be deeply unconscious for the next hundred minutes or so," Kiba informed him. "What if you sorted things out and then I came up to help you move him in, say, thirty minutes?"

Sasuke considered. He could clean Naruto up and get him into some pyjamas. He would have to disassemble the nest upstairs and sort out the bedcover, but he could do that in thirty minutes.

"That would be very much appreciated, Kiba-san," he admitted.

Kiba made it easy by saying very little other than to assure Sasuke that he could easily put the children's nursery back to its usual state. He carried Naruto down the stairs as if he weighed no more than a child. He even offered to give Naruto to Sasuke once they were downstairs but Sasuke decided to be sensible and asked Kiba to carry him through into their bedroom.

Kiba laid him on the bed; Sasuke had already folded back the covers. Then Sasuke thanked him and Kiba left, shutting the door to the nursery behind him.

Sasuke sat on the bed and stroked Naruto's fur.

He yearned for life to return to normal, if living with four Narutos, thirteen children and their extended family could ever be considered normal.

* * *

.


	65. Reunited

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, LadySaturnGirl and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-five: Reunited**

* * *

They waited on this side of the door for the signal. Sasuke checked his pocket again for Shikamaru's ring. As soon as the docking bay was pressurised, the blue light would come on and they could open the door.

The kits were bounding up and down and yelping; Kazuki was almost beside himself with excitement. Even Ryuu could not suppress the occasional bark. Sasuke risked a sideways glance at Kiba, who had given up insisting on an acceptable level of behaviour. He had his arms folded and was pretending to scowl.

It did not help that Naruto was poised at the door like a sprinter about to start a race.

The light went blue, the door was open and Naruto was gone. The children streamed through in his wake.

By the time Sasuke stepped through Naruto was on the Dart's gangplank. He watched Haru being plucked from the airlock as the outer door opened.

* * *

Haru had insisted that he wanted to walk down the gangplank rather than being carried. They stood in the airlock waiting for the light to go blue so that Shi-chan could open the door.

Familiar hands and arms had hold of him before the door was half open. Haru was lifted, hugged, kissed and carried down the gangplank.

He no longer minded. His To-chan was holding him as if he would never let him go.

His To-chan was the best, even better than Shi-chan, even better than Papa. Haru put his arms around his neck and hugged him back.

Then Kazuki was there; he had climbed up To-chan's back. He sniffed Haru and licked his cheek. Haru could hear the others yelping and calling. The kits were leaping up and down. Ryuu was barking.

To-chan gave in and sat down on the deck. The rest of the litter swarmed over them, touching, nuzzling, sniffing or licking. Even Hikaru was in the pile and Haru unwound an arm from his To-chan to hug him and then Hoshi because neither of them was into the nuzzling, sniffing or licking.

His Papa was reaching for him and To-chan only hesitated for a moment before passing Haru to him. Haru wrapped his legs around his Papa's waist and his arms around his neck, like he would do with Shi-chan. His Papa hugged him tight.

"We missed you so much, Haru-chan. I love you. We all love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Haru assured him.

"I had better give you back to your To-chan," his Papa observed.

Haru judged his To-chan's hungry eyes. "Maybe that would be for the best," he agreed.

* * *

Shikamaru was exhausted. There had been the emotional turmoil of greeting everyone and then the critical task of being there during Haru's bath time and bedtime. Warning Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba about Haru's physical condition and them seeing the scars were two very different things. At least the children had been interested rather than repulsed.

He had been proud of Haru's response. Instead of telling them about the killer plants, which would have made it sound exciting, he said, "I did something really stupid and it hurt loads."

Shikamaru had told them their favourite story. He would have to think of a new part for the end, to include the babies. Then he had made sure that he gave Haru a particularly tight hug and a kiss as the four of them had made the rounds, tucking the children in.

"They tried to make it exactly the same but it isn't," Haru had whispered.

Shikamaru had known that he meant the new nursery. "Don't mention it," he had whispered back. "It might upset them."

"I won't," Haru had assured him. "I promise. Love you."

Shikamaru had been surprised. Haru did not usually initiate declarations of affection. "Love you too, Haru-chan," he had replied.

Now he was in his place at the table, sharing the evening meal with his family. He might fall asleep with his face in his food, but it would be worth it. He caught sight of his rings and found himself staring at them; the simple silver one on his heart finger and the duty ring he valued so much. He remembered Sasuke greeting him in the docking bay; the brief but close hug followed by him sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Shika-san?" someone asked.

"It is no good expecting a response," Neji answered for him. "He is too tired to process what you are saying."

"Wanted to be here," he insisted. "Need to be here," he added.

"We understand, Shika-kun," Iruka replied. "Naruto can carry you to bed when you fall asleep."

Shikamaru guessed that was what had happened because he woke in his bed with Neji beside him. The fact that Neji was still in bed was strange, because Neji always got up long before him. It was also dark.

There was someone climbing up on his side of the bed.

"Shi-chan?" a small voice queried. "I woke up."

Shikamaru blinked his eyes to wake himself. This was bad. Not only was Haru not sleeping but he had not gone to Naruto or to Kiba. Instead he had opened doors that were meant to be childproof, climbed down a spiral staircase in the dark and made his way across the crew room. Amazingly, neither Kiba nor Naruto had heard him.

He and Neji always slept naked; he did not know where his pyjama pants were.

"Shi-chan?" Haru asked, his voice quavering.

Neji woke up and switched on the light. He smiled at Haru.

"You must excuse Shika, Haru-chan, you know what a sleepyhead he is," he said, poking Shikamaru in the ribs.

Shikamaru pulled himself together. "Sorry, Ha-chan. I was fast asleep."

Neji managed to slide from under the cover and into his pyjama pants in one, smooth, elegant move. He found Shikamaru a pair and then walked around the bed to distract Haru while he put them on.

Shikamaru sat on the side of the bed and lifted Haru into his lap.

"We'll have to get you back to the nursery," Shikamaru told him. "If your To-chan realises your bunk is empty he will throw a fit."

Haru looked like he would cry. "I want to stay with you," he declared. "And Neji-san," he added, which was obviously a lie.

"I'll take you back," Shikamaru told him. "I promise to stay with you until you are asleep."

"What if I wake up again?" Haru asked.

"Haru, you are anxious about being home and fitting in. It is normal. Think about it. You belong with your litter, in the nursery. Who's the best, Haru?"

Haru blinked back tears. "To-chan," he whispered.

"And where does your To-chan want you to be at night?"

"In the nursery," he admitted.

"Good," Shikamaru replied, he picked Haru up and stood. "Let's go."

They only got as far as the shared area of the crew room, where they encountered a wild-eyed Naruto. Shikamaru scrambled about for something to say but Haru saved the day by smiling and holding out his arms. Naruto took him and started towards the nursery. Shikamaru waved and Haru waved back. He hoped that Haru did not mind that he had broken his promise to stay with him until he was asleep.

"You had better stop doing that," Neji told him when he returned to the room.

"What?" Shikamaru asked; it could be one of so many things.

"Asking who is the best," Neji specified. "The day he says you instead of Naruto you will be in so much trouble."

Shikamaru gaped at him. How could Neji think that was even a possibility?

"Shika, he's much closer to you than before. It is obvious. You are going to have to be very careful over the next few divs," Neji warned him.

Shikamaru's heart sank.

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor, stroking Haru's hair and listening to his breathing. Once he was convinced that he was deeply asleep he crept out of the nursery and slid soundlessly down the pole.

Haru had gone to Shikamaru.

Naruto was less careful when entering their bedroom and sitting on the bed. Sasuke sat up and blinked at him owlishly.

"Dobe?" he queried.

"Haru was out of his bunk. Shi-chan brought him back," Naruto summarised.

Given that it was the middle of ship's night, Sasuke was surprisingly quick on the uptake. He wrapped Naruto in a hug.

"He's home, sweetheart," he whispered. "Maybe he isn't exactly the same. Maybe he's too thin and has scars and can't sleep without Shika, but he's home."

In Naruto's imagination Haru and Shikamaru would come home and it would be exactly as before.

"What are you thinking, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook himself. "That Haru might want to be with Shi-chan more than he wants to be with us," he admitted.

"And?" Sasuke pushed.

Haru was safe. Sasuke was right. They were lucky. It could have been standards. Haru could have come home a stranger, or never come home at all.

"We will talk to Haru and work it out," he decided. He tried to think clearly. "We are one family. There is no 'with Shi-chan' or 'with us'."

Sasuke hugged him. "I am proud of you, dobe."

The next morning started normally. He was sitting with Iruka and Haku at the table in the galley. The children started to arrive for their breakfast. Naruto tried not to wonder where Haru was. He was bound to be last; he liked sleeping, he had been up in the middle of the night and he would be tired after yesterday.

Then he was up and running before his mind had registered the squeal of surprise and pain.

There was the smell of blood. Haru was sitting on the ground at the base of the pole. Naruto watched as he brought his hand from the back of his head and stared at the red fluid against the white skin.

Then Kiba was checking him out. He told Naruto to stay with him and went to get the first aid kit. Sasuke arrived, dressed only in sleep shorts.

Some of the children were crying. Not Haru; he just sat there. Naruto crouched down beside him.

"I am fine," Haru assured him. "It doesn't hurt that much. Rin-san will make it better."

It was not a normal reaction. The children were rarely hurt. They were always shocked when it happened. This was more like an adult's reaction; someone who was accustomed to pain.

Then Shikamaru arrived and Haru reached for him.

Naruto was glad he and Sasuke had talked. It helped. He caught the jealousy and crushed it before it could bloom. Instead he watched them; Shikamaru and Haru.

They were two of the people he loved most.

He had thirteen children. Shi-chan had one son.

He could share Haru with Shi-chan. It was not a new decision. He had made it over five standards before, when Shikamaru had stayed away from the nursery because he could not bear to be just another crewmate to Haru.

Kiba, the first aid kit and Rin arrived. Rin checked Haru over, frowning at the scars, took a dressing from Kiba and pressed it to the back of Haru's head.

"We need to take him to the infirmary," she told them.

Haru had his arms and legs around Shikamaru's neck and waist. Shi-chan looked at Naruto as if he did not know what to do.

Naruto stood up and offered him a hand. "Let's go," he said.

They were soon in the infirmary. Rin had given Haru something for the pain and anaesthetised his scalp. She was sure that there was no damage to the skull and was closing the wound. She had told them to keep him talking so that she could listen and Naruto could watch for any signs of concussion.

"I wanted to slide down the pole like the others," Haru explained from his perch on the treatment couch.

"Haru!" Shikamaru scolded before Naruto could respond.

Haru looked guilty. "I know," he admitted. "It was like last time. I didn't think. I could have, but I didn't."

Naruto stroked his leg. "The others had lots of practice, with two adults there, before they slid down the pole on their own."

Haru opened his mouth and shut it again.

"Haru-chan?" Naruto queried.

Haru looked stubborn; Naruto knew that look.

"Hikaru said something," he guessed.

"He said he did it first go," Haru confessed and then looked suddenly sheepish. "He was boasting. I didn't think of that."

Naruto pictured Hikaru's horror when Haru had taken him at his word and launched himself down the hole. By now Kiba would have found out what had happened. He could imagine the talk Sasuke was having with Hikaru.

"It isn't at all serious," Rin announced. "Scalp wounds always bleed a lot." She came around to the front. "Why don't we pop you into the dia-doc for a bit? It would accelerate the healing and I could check you over."

Haru scowled at her. "No thank you, Rin-san. I just got here. I don't want to spend days in a tank."

"What about a single diagnostic cycle?" Shikamaru suggested. "You'd be out by the midday meal."

Haru looked at Rin with suspicion. "You promise?"

She glanced at Naruto, who nodded his assent. "I promise, Haru-chan. Now off with those clothes and I'll give you something to make you sleep."

"Will it take away the scars?" Haru asked.

"Not a diagnostic cycle," Rin replied. "We can get rid of the scars later. We could use small limpet regens."

"Neat," Haru acknowledged, "but I want to keep one, like To-chan kept the scar where Kazu-chan bit him."

"If you want to," Naruto agreed. "Now, off with those clothes."

Naruto held him while Rin gave him the hypo and he fell asleep. Then he lifted him into the tank.

"What happened?" he asked Shikamaru. "The scars," he clarified.

Rin finished setting the cycle. "I need to hear this too," she told them. "I'll make coffee. Do you want tea, Naruto-san?"

They listened. Rin asked many specific questions while Naruto realised that Haru being hurt had been the turning point. Shikamaru had begun to give Pein what he wanted so that he could be with Haru and look after him. He had also made the decision that they had to escape.

It had been the moment when Shikamaru had started behaving like Haru's parent. Haru had needed a parent very badly and Shikamaru had stepped up.

He hugged Shi-chan. Shikamaru looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you," Naruto told him. "Thank you for being a father to him. Thank you for bringing him home."

* * *

Sasuke took a few deep breaths. He would not be angry at Hikaru. A father should not lose his temper with his son. Once he was calm enough, he spoke.

"Tell me what you should have done, Hikaru," he instructed.

Hikaru looked surprised. He considered. "Told Ha-chan he needed training to use the pole," he decided. He thought again. "Told him we had training," he added.

"Exactly. That would have been what a leader would have done. It was what a brother who cared would have done. I am very disappointed in you, Hikaru-chan."

Hikaru flushed. "I am sorry, Papa," he said.

Sasuke hugged him. "I forgive you. Hopefully Haru and your To-chan will forgive you too."

He took Hikaru to the playroom to join the others and then walked to the infirmary to check on Haru. Rin and Naruto both assured him that Haru was fine. Naruto seemed less defensive about Shikamaru's close involvement, which was good.

He studied Haru in the tank. It hurt. His child should not be in a tank. He should not be so thin, nor cut and scarred. His anger threatened to boil again. This time it was directed at Pein and the Akatsuki.

"Shika-san, perhaps this would be a good time for us to talk," he suggested.

"The two of you should eat breakfast," Naruto reminded them. "Ask Choza to make you up a tray. Shi-chan has already had coffee on an empty stomach."

On the way to his office, via the galley, Sasuke thought about the report Shikamaru had sent him. It had touched on many things; some in detail but others about which Shikamaru had hesitated and then suggested that it would be better done face-to-face.

They were finally settled in the comfortable chairs at the end of Sasuke's office. Shikamaru looked up at the image of him with Haru.

"You can file that in the memory now," he suggested.

Sasuke changed it to the image of Naruto with the children. "We will sort out a new portrait when the babies are decanted."

Shikamaru lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"They were put into stasis with only ten days to go, when we started making the multiple jumps," Sasuke told him. "Naruto and I will discuss when to bring them out. It won't be long. Naruto needs them to be close and with their hearts beating."

"I am glad we made it in time," Shikamaru admitted.

Sasuke was too; there would have been a shadow over the babies' birth. He refused to think about it. Haru and Shikamaru were home; it was finally over. They would take steps to make sure that nothing like it ever happened again.

"You will never go anywhere ever again without proper security," Sasuke insisted. "Neither will any of the children. It is irrelevant how safe it seems. We have learned the lesson."

For once Shikamaru did not argue.

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned his mind to the report Shikamaru had sent him. The Akatsuki and Pein could wait until Kakashi and Neji were present. There were two issues Sasuke needed to discuss with Shikamaru alone.

"Tell me about these sixty foetuses and the child," he ordered. "Sixty foetuses, Shika?" he complained.

"I almost did not mention them to you," Shikamaru admitted.

Sasuke resisted the urge to throttle him. "Shika, we have discussed this. You must tell me the big stuff. How can sixty foetuses not be big stuff?"

"I can make provision for them," Shikamaru replied. "I can found a trust and recruit the right people. They would find families, allocate funds and monitor the children's welfare. There is no need to involve Uchiha."

"But you decided to tell me," Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes. Kabuto must have told Pein about the symbiote, because the sixty foetuses are cloned from stem cells taken from sixty different inhabitants of Sumaru's home planet."

Sasuke shuddered at the implications. Mindprinted clones infected with the symbiote; battalions of super-warriors. He made himself concentrate on the foetuses and their welfare. "They are young enough for the sensory deprivation not to have affected them?" Sasuke queried.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied. "And I put them into stasis as soon as I could. The question is, does Uchiha wish to raise them, given their potential, or should I continue with my original plan?"

Sasuke was not sure. "They are in safe storage?" he asked.

"On their way there," Shikamaru confirmed.

"I shall think on it," Sasuke decided. He would need to think it through. He would talk to Naruto. He put the issue to one side for now. "The child," he stated.

Shikamaru sat a little straighter. Sasuke saw his jaw set and his gaze intensify. Shikamaru might be flexible about the sixty foetuses but he would fight for the child.

"Tell me why I should take a feral child into our family, particularly one whose presence will cause Konohamaru pain," Sasuke challenged.

Shikamaru paused and then spoke slowly, obviously picking his words carefully. "The Ranmaru at Pein's base, he was our Ranmaru. He had all his memories. He knew us. He cared for Haru. He still loved Kono-kun. But he was a reprint, a clone printed from a mindprinted clone. That means those memories will only last a standard, possibly two, maybe three. Then they will fade away leaving the empty clone.

"He could have asked to come with us, Sasuke. How could I have said no? He didn't ask, because he would not cause Konohamaru that pain. He did ask me to ask you to take in the child. So I am asking."

Sasuke watched, frozen in disbelief, as Shikamaru stood, knelt and kowtowed before him.

He was out of his chair and dragging Shikamaru to his feet and into a hug. Shikamaru should never kowtow to him. It was incredibly and utterly wrong.

Suddenly he was distracted by the memory of Konohamaru, in his uniform, making the formal request for mercy on Ranmaru's behalf.

Then, belatedly, he realised that he had been hugging Shikamaru for a significant amount of time and that Shikamaru had not pulled away.

Sasuke took a deep breath, moved his hands to Shikamaru's shoulders and pushed him gently but firmly to arms' length. He steeled himself for what he knew he would see; that vulnerability that always cut him to the core. Anticipation did not help; he was still impaled by those bottomless brown eyes.

"We missed you, Shika," he said, which was true and acceptable but horribly inadequate. "I will take the child," he added.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama," Shikamaru whispered in reply.

* * *

.


	66. Family

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, LadySaturnGirl and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-six: Family**

* * *

After Shikamaru had left his office, Sasuke went to his desk, uncapped his pen and began a list. Most urgent was taking the babies out of stasis and spending time with Naruto and their children. The memory of Naruto in the mourning nest was far too vivid. Nothing was more important than his family.

He had moved onto considering strategic priorities when he paused. What if Konohamaru heard about reprint Ranmaru or child Ranmaru from another source? Haru had spent three divs with reprint Ranmaru; he was certain to mention it. Sasuke added Konohamaru to the list, directly below Naruto and the children. Then he recapped his pen and placed the sheet in a drawer.

His finger hovered over the intercom button before he changed his mind; some things were better done without announcing them to the whole crew.

Inari was working with Izumo on a drive.

"Sasuke-sama," Izumo acknowledged as Sasuke entered the shop.

Inari had been facing away from the doorway. He jumped up and turned. "Sasuke-sama," he echoed, bowing.

"Izumo-san, Inari-san," Sasuke replied. "Izumo-san, may I speak with Inari-san?" Sasuke asked and waited for Izumo's nod before continuing. "I am sorry to pull you away from your work, Inari-san, but it is a confidential and urgent matter. Perhaps you could clean up and come directly to my office?"

He just had enough time to return to his office and prepare a tea tray before Inari arrived; he must have run to have washed away the grime and arrived so quickly.

"I did not want to summon you over the intercom," Sasuke explained, gesturing Inari to a seat. He poured the boiling water onto the leaves, replaced the lid and carried the tray to the low table between the chairs. He sat down and went directly to the point. "The matter I wish to discuss with you is linked to Shika-san's return. It concerns Kono-kun."

Inari's expression was grave. "Is it something to do with the Akatsuki taking Ranmaru's head?"

Sasuke belatedly wondered what Konohamaru thought about the missing head. Had he been hoping that Ranmaru had been kept alive and given a new body?

"Yes, it is about Ranmaru," he confirmed and then paused. He had to be careful what he said to Inari. "We knew that the Akatsuki had a least one clone of Ranmaru, the one they took the replacement head from," he began.

Inari nodded.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "There were others. They transferred some of the memories from the head to two other clones. They interrogated one to find out what they needed to abduct Shikamaru and the children. Another looked after Haru when he was at the Akatsuki base. Apparently the transferred memories do not last. They are temporary. Despite taking his head, they did not, could not, resurrect our Ranmaru. They merely managed to access his memories. Ranmaru died that day in Tarrasade."

Inari sighed. "Kono-kun says that he knows Ranmaru is dead but says it too often. It will be good for him to have confirmation."

Sasuke poured them both tea. The urge to leave it there and to insist that the child was raised in some distant sector of the Far Fringe was very great.

He did not have that option; Shikamaru had promised reprint Ranmaru and he had promised Shika.

"I wish it were that simple, Inari-san," he admitted.

Inari paused on the edge of sipping his tea and replaced the cup on its saucer. "Sasuke-sama?" he queried.

Sasuke carefully explained about Pein raising clones from the feral child's stem cells. He deliberately omitted the part about them being sensory deprived. He allowed Inari to believe, as he intended Konohamaru to believe, that their Ranmaru had been raised by Konan but given some memories from the feral child and from the clone raised in the orphanage.

"Pein kept the feral child in stasis," he concluded. "As a source of stem cells and memories."

He saw realisation dawn in Inari's eyes

"Shika-san brought back the child," Inari whispered. "That's who was in the other pod."

So much for keeping the second pod a secret; Sasuke was glad he had decided to deal with the situation quickly.

Inari considered. "Is he is much younger? Is he still feral, Sasuke-sama?"

"He is about eight standards," Sasuke admitted, "and, yes, he is feral."

"Naruto and the kits are clones of each other. Kono-kun thinks of them as individuals. "It will be fine," Inari insisted.

Sasuke waited for Inari to bring Konohamaru. He hoped Inari was correct about Kono-kun's response.

They sat opposite each other; close enough that Sasuke could take Konohamaru's hands if necessary. Inari sat on Konohamaru's left. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Shika-san brought confirmation that Ranmaru died in the market in Tarrasade," he began.

Konohamaru sagged slightly but nodded. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed or relieved.

"But Pein does have a way of transferring memories from one brain to another," Sasuke continued. "He managed to get some of Ranmaru's memories temporarily transferred to clones."

"Temporarily?" Konohamaru whispered.

"Yes," Sasuke insisted. "The memories don't last long."

"What happened to the clones?" Konohamaru asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted. "They aren't Ranmaru, Kono-kun. They just had some of his memories for a short time."

"I understand that," Konohamaru replied, "but I would have liked to know they were safe. Pein doesn't treat clones well."

Sasuke refrained from promising to ask Shikamaru. He pressed on. "Kono-kun, your Ranmaru was raised by Konan. He was given some memories from the original feral child and some from the clone who had lived in the orphanage."

Konohamaru paused before speaking, as if the information was taking time to sink in. "He wasn't the original feral child?"

"No, Pein kept the original feral child in stasis," Sasuke replied. "We do know where the child is, Kono-kun. Shika-san found him."

"He is safe?" Konohamaru queried.

"He is safe," Sasuke confirmed. "He is here, in stasis."

"That's good, Sasuke," Konohamaru suggested. "He will be safe with us."

"Yes, it is good," Sasuke agreed.

Konohamaru was silent. Sasuke and Inari waited. Then Konohamaru stood up.

"I will go to my room for a bit," he said.

"I'll walk with you," Inari insisted and Konohamaru did not argue.

Sasuke saw them out, closed the door and sat at his desk. After a few minutes, he took out his list and placed a small cross next to Konohamaru's name. Perhaps he should have told Konohamaru that his Ranmaru had been a print and that reprint Ranmaru had all their Ranmaru's memories. However, on reflection, he was certain he had done what was best for Konohamaru. He was sure that Ranmaru would have approved.

* * *

Naruto listened to Rin interpreting the dia-doc readouts. Other than the scars on his skin, Haru had long-term damage inside that the nanobots had not put right. Rin was confident that it could be sorted out, which was good.

"Can it be done without tanking him?" Naruto asked. He looked at Haru's thin little body suspended in the green gel. "He needs to be with the litter."

"We can use nanobots and limpet regens for the scars," Rin assured him. She looked at him. "It must have been close, Naruto-san."

Naruto suppressed a growl. Rin would be uncomfortable if he growled. He thought back to what Shikamaru had told them. Haru would be dead if Hana, the hybrid who was loyal to Konan, had not risked her life to save him. He would be dead if it had not been for his nanobots.

Haru was not dead; he was home.

There were a hundred minutes until the children's midday meal when Haru regained consciousness. Naruto decided to that they should spend the time together. He would give Haru a bath to rid him of the gel, which smelled.

Haru did not appear to be in a rush to join the rest of the litter in the playroom. He was happy to be carried, bathed, dried and cuddled. He chatted incessantly. Naruto listened. He learned about the people he had met: the Zetsus, Hana and the copy of Ranmaru. He began imagining the large, mostly empty, house with its gardens full of flowers. He held Haru close when Haru told him about the killer plants, about his terror and pain, and then the strangeness of being sick.

Haru might look like Sasuke but he talked like Shikamaru.

"You have not told me about Shi-chan," Naruto suggested once Haru appeared to have run out of things to tell him.

Haru gave him a blue version of one of Shikamaru's penetrating looks.

"No," he admitted, cautiously.

So Haru had noticed the tension between them. Naruto picked his next words carefully. "I think that Shi-chan did a wonderful job of looking after you," he stated.

Haru even smelled relieved. He launched into another wave of chatter about the games they had played, how he had helped Shikamaru build a data crystal array and how weird it was when Shi-chan behaved like Iruka-sensei towards Sasori.

Naruto listened. With every word he understood a little better why distancing Haru from Shi-chan would be wrong and cruel as well as unnecessary and selfish.

* * *

Haru was more than happy to spend the rest of the morning with his To-chan; it was almost worth falling off the pole and being tanked. He wanted to tell his To-chan everything, but ran out of things to say. He decided that it did not matter. Sitting on his To-chan's lap and being groomed made him feel warm and safe.

"Let's go into the galley and wait for the others," To-chan suggested.

Haru agreed; he could not sit on his To-chan's lap forever.

Haku-san was in the galley. With him were three babies of different sizes sitting in high chairs. Haru prepared himself to respond appropriately to Haku's greeting, only to be swept off his feet by Choza, hugged and deposited in one of the children's chairs.

"We all missed you, Haru-chan," Choza told him. "Now you are home we must fatten you up."

Haru smiled at him. "Yes, please, Choza-san." He decided to be brave. "Haku-san," he acknowledged with a small, polite bow.

Haku spooned food into the smallest baby's mouth, wiped up a spill and still looked perfect. "Haru-chan," he replied. "It is good to see you home and safe. This is Shou-chan," he added, gesturing towards the youngest. "You have met Mai and Naomi."

Haru bowed again. "It is a pleasure, Mai-chan, Naomi-chan and Shou-chan," he said carefully. Mai looked like Haku. Naomi was chubby; Haru tried to see Hamaki, Terai or Fu in her but failed. As for Shou, Haru had not known that babies came that chunky.

He was saved from further conversation by his To-chan.

"They are coming," he warned and took his place at the head of the table.

Kazuki sat on one side of him and Hoshi the other. The others all took their places. Finally Kiba-san arrived and took the adult's chair between Ryuu and Kuuya.

Haru had forgotten how fast they all ate. He had barely started when Kazuki was finished and wriggling in his chair. Haru speeded up; he knew that Kiba-san would not give permission for Kazuki to leave the table until everyone had finished their first plate of food.

His To-chan frowned at him and twitched his whiskers.

"Slow down, Haru-chan," he instructed. "You should eat carefully after being in the tank. Kiba-san, should I take those who have finished to the playroom?"

Kiba-san studied Haru and the food that remained on his plate. "That may be for the best, Naruto-san. Perhaps Hikaru-chan should stay to keep Haru-chan company?"

Haru did not miss the look between Hikaru and his To-chan.

"I agree, Kiba-san. We will see you later, Haru-chan, Hikaru-chan."

Kazuki gave him an apologetic little glance for leaving and Haru stole a quick stroke to his tail to confirm that he understood.

Once the others had gone Haru ate, Hikaru said nothing and Kiba-san waited. Haru thought about starting the conversation but decided not to.

Fu-san came in to fetch Naomi. Haku left with Mai and Shou.

"Sorry," Hikaru said suddenly.

Haru shrugged. "I jumped down the hole. You didn't make me," he pointed out.

Hikaru bit his lip. "We had training," he admitted. "I should have told you."

Kiba-san gave a tiny growl.

"I didn't do it first time," Hikaru added.

Haru shrugged again. "Fine," he replied.

"Haru-chan," Kiba-san warned.

Haru deliberately took a large mouthful of food so that he would have to chew and swallow before he could speak.

"I accept your apology," he recited, finally.

Choza-san came over and took Kiba's plate. "You get on, Kiba-san," he suggested. "I can supervise the boys."

Kiba looked at him and Haru thought, for a moment, that he would refuse, but then he stood up.

"Please excuse me, Haru-chan, Hikaru-chan."

"Kiba-san," they chorused.

Haru knew better than to say anything until he was sure that Kiba-san was out of earshot. He could see Hikaru doing the same. Choza-san brought over a plate of sweet tasties, including Haru's and Hikaru's favourites, placed it on the table and retreated to the other end of the galley.

Hikaru scowled at him.

"It wasn't your fault," Haru insisted.

"Papa said it was," Hikaru countered. "He said I was a bad leader and a bad brother."

Haru was sure that his Papa hadn't said that. "You aren't my leader," he pointed out.

Hikaru's scowl deepened.

Haru tried again. "Brothers aren't bad or good, they're just brothers." The words weren't coming out very well. "I missed you."

"You did?" Hikaru queried.

Haru tried not to be cross. "Yes."

Hikaru reached for a tasty and then pushed the plate towards Haru; they ate tasties and looked at each other.

Choza-san suggested that they walked to the playroom alone, which Kiba-san would have never done. Hikaru bumped him, shoulder to shoulder, and then Haru bumped him back.

"Who did you miss most?" Hikaru asked.

"To-chan," Haru replied.

Hikaru nodded, agreeing with Haru's choice. "Race!" he declared and started running.

Haru ran after him. He knew he had no chance of winning or even catching up, but it didn't matter. At least he had someone to chase.

* * *

Sasuke settled into an afternoon of discussing strategy with Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru. It felt like sliding into an favourite pair of boots after wearing a newer pair that did not quite fit.

Despite having only just arrived, being woken in the middle of the night and spending the morning in the infirmary with Haru, Shikamaru was on excellent form. He had used his days on the Dart to good effect. As well as catching up on his communications, he was almost certain he had located the first base where they had been held.

They made four decisions. They would leave Sasori to Klennethon Darrent. They would send crews to check if Pein had destroyed the bases where Shikamaru and Haru had been held. They would search for the other bases given what Shikamaru knew about the two he had seen. They would try to track Pein.

"Has Rin worked out a way of testing people to see if they have one of Pein's mindnets?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke's gut twisted. Was Shikamaru suggesting that Pein had put such a net into Haru's brain, or Shikamaru's? "Can he put one into a fully developed brain?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked puzzled for a moment and then laughed. "I never thought of that. I don't think so, I think only the clones he grows have them, but I will ask Rin to check me and Haru. No, I was thinking that it would be good to be able to detect Pein's clones in the future."

"Did he take stem cells from you and Haru?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru admitted. "There was a stem cell bank on the ship. I destroyed all the samples. It seemed the most responsible thing to so. I kept a copy of the database. There was no evidence he had started cloning us." He paused. "He may have a back-up tissue bank somewhere."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of it. "Please liaise with Rin about creating a detector, Shika-san," he instructed. "Is there any other business?" he asked, intending to bring the meeting to a close.

Shikamaru shifted in his chair. "I have two matters that I would like to raise," he admitted.

Sasuke braced himself.

"Firstly, I would like put on record that Haru and I were treated well by Pein. What happened to Haru was an accident. It happened because they did not understand children. In addition, we owe Hana and I think we probably owe the Zetsus. Hana definitely let us go when she could have stopped us and, in retrospect, I think the Zetsus let the ship leave. I know that I did not take down the security systems so they must have."

"Why?" Kakashi challenged.

"Hana gave me her reason," Shikamaru replied. "She told me to take Haru back to his To-chan. She already knew about Naruto. She had asked me about him. As for the Zetsus, I consider them friends. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances. Also, again, they adored Haru."

Sasuke struggled with the concept of two people in one body. It was typical of Shikamaru that he accepted it without reservation.

"I shall remember that we owe Hana and the Zetsus," he conceded. Pein was entirely another matter. "What was your second point, Shika-san?"

"It is a request," Shikamaru told them. "I would like the opportunity to thank Klenn in person for his assistance. There is no rush."

Sasuke was not sure; Klennethon Darrent was far too fond of Shika for his liking. "I will keep that in mind, Shika-san," he replied.

That evening Sasuke made sure he was with the children for their bath time and bedtime. Instead of a story, he performed a slightly sanitised version of one of the great spacer ballads with the children and Naruto joining in for the chorus. Shikamaru and Kiba chose merely to listen.

Kiba made his rounds first while Shikamaru talked with Haru. After they had left, Naruto worked his way around the nursery one way and Sasuke the other. Each child received a kiss and a few words from each of them.

Sasuke slid down the pole first. Naruto followed, dropping into Sasuke's embrace. After a kiss, Sasuke drew him into the deserted babies' nursery.

"Tomorrow we wake the triplets," Sasuke insisted. "And get back to preparing for coping with the children and the babies at the same time."

Naruto hesitated. "We could wait a bit longer," he suggested.

Sasuke remembered fluffy-soft-Naruto in the mourning nest. "No, we need the babies to complete our family. It isn't right that they are missing."

So next morning Rin brought the babies out of stasis and Naruto reinstalled the gestators in the nursery. Then, after the midmeal, they had a family meeting in the playroom.

"Tsuneo, Takara and Teruko will be born soon," Sasuke reminded the children. "I thought we would start by talking about what tiny babies need."

The discussion went well and they quickly moved on to what their new day would look like. Sasuke watched as it slowly sunk in that Naruto and Kiba would be spending a lot of time with the triplets while they were small.

"Will To-chan have any time for us?" Keizo asked suddenly.

Sasuke saw Naruto's whiskers droop.

"I will always have time for you, Kei-chan," Naruto insisted. "For each of you."

Sasuke looked at the daily schedule they had laid out over the table. "Let's look for a time when your To-chan can be with you while someone else looks after the babies."

They settled on Naruto being in the playroom with them for a part of each afternoon and being there for bath time and bedtime. Then Sasuke made a neat copy of the new daily schedule for the wall while Naruto helped the children make their presents for the gift-giving.

"Why do you want the babies?" Yoshimi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke saw Naruto's whiskers twitch. The other children were listening. He stopped writing and lifted Yoshimi onto his lap.

"We love you all so much that we wanted to have more children so that we could love them too," he answered.

Yoshimi looked at him. His whiskers twitched like his To-chan's. "So you could love them?" he checked.

Sasuke hugged and kissed him. "So we could love them. Like we love you. We hope you will like having little sisters and a little brother."

"Yuki will like them," Yoshimi informed him. "Yu-chan likes babies." He considered. "Yu-chan is like Haku-san only nicer."

Yuki looked over and smiled, not at all worried at being cast as the one who liked babies and was like Haku. Sasuke had an image of a smaller, slighter version of Naruto dressed in one of Haku's kimonos. Sasuke would be fending men off with a stick. That was if Naruto did not beat them to a pulp first.

"Papa?" asked Yoshimi.

"Just thinking, Yo-chan," Sasuke replied.

* * *

.


	67. Differences

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, LadySaturnGirl and Calwyn Evenstar who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-seven: Differences**

* * *

Kakashi was uneasy. There was something on Iruka's mind. Experience told him that when something had bothered Iruka for this long it was something larger rather than something smaller; it had been ten days, maybe twelve.

He began running through the possibilities.

They had not been able to find the Akatsuki. Even Klennethon Darrent had made no progress. Wherever the Akatsuki had gone, it was far from any shipping lanes and isolated from the data streams. The two bases had been utterly destroyed, presumably by Pein, leaving nothing but a large crater in each of the forests.

However, as much as this failure to find their enemy bothered Kakashi, it was highly unlikely to be what was worrying Iruka.

It could not be Shikamaru, who was positively happy. If anything, being abducted had improved him. He was more confident and mature. His relationship with Neji had survived intact, he was on much better terms with his mother and everyone, even Hikaru, had accepted his closeness to Haru.

It was not Haru; Haru was fine. So were the other children. Maybe they were a little jealous of the time their To-chan spent with the new babies, but it had not been too bad; Naruto easily had love enough for all of them. Kakashi smiled at the thought of his uber-warrior turning out to be such a loving and caring parent.

Kakashi switched his attention to Naruto himself and to Sasuke. It was unlikely to be either of them; they were coping with the triplets ridiculously well. Takara and Teruko were model babies. Tsuneo did have an impressive set of lungs, worse than Kazuki's had been, but he only yelled when he wanted food, to be changed or a cuddle.

Perhaps triplets were that easy after a litter of nine.

Could it be Tayuya? Kakashi had seen no sign of it. She continued to shape up nicely. She and Inari were fucking but had not moved in together. The two of them looked after Konohamaru, stopped Sumaru being a complete loner and helped supervise Kamatari and Moegi.

It could be Moegi but Kakashi did not think so. He could not imagine Iruka being more than mildly pleased or slightly worried about Moegi.

Kakashi ran through all the other members of the crew. Nothing came to mind.

Was Iruka finding his responsibilities onerous? If it were that, Kakashi would have expected Iruka to moan. On the contrary, the crew was running incredibly smoothly; Iruka, Haku, Ibiki, Suzume and Kurenai made a highly efficient team.

Could it be his studies? Kakashi doubted it. Iruka had made steady progress over the last five standards. He had a degree in educational psychology, gained as an external student of the University of Palance. He and Biwako regularly reviewed the children's learning. Occasionally Biwako, C-san, Haku and Iruka would have protracted and complex discussions that only Neji could follow.

Remembering what had happened last time, Kakashi was not going to ask anyone else's advice. There was only one person who knew what was wrong and that was Iruka.

He engineered an occasion when Iruka would be relaxed. They took a day off, fucked most of the morning, took a picnic to Shikamaru's woods and then made their way to the onsen.

When the perfect moment came, with them both up to their chins in steaming water, Kakashi seized it.

"Ir-chan, what is bugging you?" he asked.

And Iruka looked at him. It was the look that meant that he was going to say something that Kakashi did not like. Worse, it was the look that meant Iruka knew Kakashi was not going to like it, but was going to say it anyway.

"Kashi..." he began.

Kakashi really wished he had not asked. Perhaps it was a baby. He could tolerate a baby. He had known for a long time that there would be a baby one day. He braced himself. How bad could it be?

"Kashi, someone has to take responsibility for raising the original Ranmaru," Iruka said.

Kakashi shut his eye and took a deep breath. It was much worse than a baby. It would be like Tayuya only more difficult and even longer term. The child was feral, an empath and would be a living, breathing reminder of someone they had lost.

He should have known.

"Kashi?" Iruka queried.

Kakashi opened his eye. "What if I say no?" he asked.

"I would beg you not to," Iruka replied.

Kakashi shut his eye again. He had not missed the stubborn expression on Iruka's face. What should he do? His mind rushed from one train of thought to another; there had to be a way out.

The child was in stasis; that gave him some room for manoeuvre. He opened his eye.

"I would like time to think about it," he said. "Please," he added.

Iruka's forehead puckered in a small frown. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

Iruka had not thought much about the child until he entered the galley one morning to find Konohamaru already sitting at the table. Kamatari had given Iruka a look that said, "He was there when I got here."

Next morning Iruka was in the galley at ship's dawn. As he had suspected, Konohamaru was already there. Iruka made them both tea.

"Kono-kun?" he asked gently.

Konohamaru swirled his tea in his cup. "It was the right thing to do," he said quietly. "Shika-san did exactly the right thing."

Iruka was lost. "What did Shika-kun do that was right?" he asked.

Konohamaru turned sleep-deprived eyes to him. "Bringing back the feral child. It is what Ranmaru would have wanted. He would not have trusted him to anyone other than us."

Iruka agreed that Shikamaru should have brought the child back to Uchiha. He was less sure about Sasuke's decision to tell Konohamaru.

"Grandma Biwako has offered to raise him," Konohamaru informed him. "She says that she would buy a house on the beach where we used to go for vacations."

That seemed an excellent solution to Iruka. They would miss Biwako-san but they would manage. He felt much more confident about overseeing the children's education than he had five standards' ago.

"I don't want that," Konohamaru continued.

"You don't?" Iruka queried.

"No," Konohamaru emphasised. "I have thought about it a lot. It isn't fair on Grandma Biwako because she likes being a member of the crew. It wouldn't be fair on the child because he needs a family, not just one person who probably won't be around once he's grown up. Grandma Biwako is a lot older than she looks."

He looked at Iruka and Iruka reeled at the depth of his pain.

"It isn't what I need," he continued. "I need to see him grow up here because then I will absolutely know that he isn't my Ranmaru, no matter what he looks like. Imagine meeting Keizo for the first time when he is fourteen. You would think of him as Naruto without whiskers. Instead he is Keizo, because we have watched him grow up as Keizo. I need to watch this child grow up."

Iruka conceded that Konohamaru had a valid argument. He rested a hand on his arm. "There isn't any rush, Kono-kun. How long has he been in stasis? Six standards?"

"Eighteen standards," Konohamaru told him. He sipped his tea. "Maybe you are right, Iruka-sensei. If we wait another decade, perhaps I could raise him."

This was, Iruka knew but did not say, a terrible idea. Konohamaru needed to move on, not spend the next decade trying to make himself into a suitable parent for his dead lover's twin.

After that Iruka had not been able to get the child in the pod out of his head.

The idea grew. It felt right. This was what Iruka did. He took vulnerable or damaged youngsters and helped them become the adults they had the potential to be; Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Tayuya and even Sumaru. This child was younger, feral and an empath. It would be much more of a challenge.

Kakashi would not want him to take it on. They had only just returned to their usual life after Shikamaru's abduction. He knew that Kakashi loved their life as it was; surrounded by family but still a couple with time for each other.

But the child was calling to him. So, when they were in the onsen and Kakashi presented him with the opportunity to mention it, Iruka took it.

Kakashi's reaction had been less bad than he had feared.

* * *

Asuma knew something major was wrong when Kakashi turned up in their apartment with a bottle of whisky. He shepherded him into the galley and found two cups.

Kurenai gave him the look that warned him that drunkenness in front of the children was not acceptable but shut the door and left them to it.

He listened to Kakashi's latest problem with diminishing sympathy.

"It's your own fault, Ka-chan," he retorted when Kakashi had finished.

Kakashi scowled at him.

"No, it is," Asuma insisted. "You never think ahead as far as Iruka is concerned. You know he needs to have someone to look after. You could have pressed to have more trainees. You could have insisted that you and he have a baby."

"More trainees would have been good," Kakashi acknowledged mournfully.

"Too late for that now," Asuma reminded him. "He's focused on this child. The chances of it not happening are nigh on zero." He considered. It might be better if Iruka did not rush into such a difficult endeavour. "I might be able to buy you a few divs."

Kakashi perked up. "Really?"

"Now that Akemi is twelve..." he began.

"Akemi is twelve?" Kakashi queried, amazed. "Time really does fly."

Azuma wondered how much Kakashi had drunk before turning up at his door. "Ka-chan, you were at his birthday party."

"I was? Yes, I was. Am I drunk, Asu-chan?"

"I think so. Now that Akemi is twelve, Kurenai and I are going to ask Sasuke to allow him to be a part time trainee. A bit like Sumaru was when he was twelve. That way, when he is fourteen, he will be better placed to decide if he wants to stay here or join another crew."

"Akemi-chan wants to leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Akemi may want to leave, in two standards' time, when he is fourteen," Asuma clarified. He claimed the bottle before Kakashi could close his hand around it and pour himself another drink. "You are going home, Ka-chan."

"Home to Ir-chan?" Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, home to Ir-chan," Asuma told him.

* * *

Iruka did not even bother pretending to be cross. Instead he put Kakashi to bed and joined Asuma in the otherwise empty galley.

"He told you," Iruka guessed, putting on the kettle.

"Yes," Asuma confirmed.

"And he hates the idea," Iruka suggested, sinking into a chair.

"Of course he does," Asuma agreed. "He's Kakashi. He hates sharing you and he hates you being upset. Both those things will happen for standards if you take on a difficult orphan. It doesn't mean he won't come around."

Iruka was not so sure. "Maybe, this time, it'll be too much and he will find someone else," he confessed.

Asuma chuckled. Then he laughed. Then he roared with laughter. It was so loud that various people put their heads around the galley doorways and smiled.

Iruka flushed and went to make the tea. By the time he brought the tray to the table, Asuma had stopped laughing and was wiping away tears.

"He might," Iruka complained.

"Iruka-san, as much as you have spoiled him, Kakashi isn't delusional," Asuma assured him. "He knows you are the best things that ever happened to him. Give him time. Perhaps, once he becomes accustomed to the idea, the two of you could plan it out carefully."

"Planning is good," Iruka admitted.

"Meanwhile, let's talk about Akemi," Asuma suggested. "Has Kurenai mentioned our idea about him being a part-time trainee?"

Kurenai had. They drank tea and discussed Akemi's strengths and weaknesses; the child in the pod could wait a little longer.

* * *

Kiba's heart fell when Naruto arrived at the playroom with the babies. The pattern was always the same. Naruto would sit on a chair with one hand clutching the babies' basket beside him. The children would cluster around him, jostling the babies as they unconsciously competed for their To-chan's attention. Naruto would become more and more uncomfortable, which was picked up first by the kits and Ryuu and then by Hikaru, Haru and Hoshi.

It was not meant to be like this; Kiba's eyes went to the new, unused doorway and he sighed.

After the babies' birth Naruto had decided they needed a place where he could be with both the babies and the children during the day. He had found a suitable space next to the playroom and installed a door. He had started to build a den; like the babies' nursery but bigger.

Kiba had objected. Raising canine-human hybrids was all about making sure they behaved like humans and not foxes, dogs or wolves. The kits and Ryuu would be using the room, so a den was unsuitable.

Sasuke-sama had brokered a compromise. A huge bed, big enough for Naruto, the babies and all the children, had been installed in the tiny room. He called it a snug rather than a den. Kiba had been pleased. Humans had beds. Foxes and wolves had dens.

Only Naruto would not use the room. Instead he sat in a chair and hovered protectively over the basket of babies.

Kiba had belatedly realised that Naruto could only relax if the babies were in a den.

He had asked Naruto to convert the snug to a den but Naruto had refused. He had twisted Kiba's words and thrown them back at him. A den was unsuitable. Only a fox would want a den. They did not want to encourage the kits' foxiness, nor Ryuu's wolfishness.

Kiba sighed again. He had hurt Naruto and created an uncomfortable situation that suited neither the children nor their To-chan.

"Sometime we do the wrong things with the right motives," Biwako-san said from her position beside him. She was there to run a session with the children once Naruto and the babies left.

"I cannot make it right," Kiba admitted. "Naruto won't change it into a den because of what I said."

"What makes a den a den?" Biwako-san asked.

It was a very good question. Kiba thought about it. He checked the lines of sight in the nursery and unearthed the analyser they had used when they had created the litter's pheromone cocktail. Then he went and sat in the snug.

The ceiling was too high, the walls were too far away, there were far too many hard surfaces and it smelt terrible.

He talked to Choza. Choza talked to Haku. Haku and Neji made a canopy, a set of drapes and a cover for the bed, using the hangings in the nursery as a guide.

Shikamaru helped him create a cocktail of pheromones and other scents using Rin's synthesiser.

He still had to get Naruto over the threshold. There was only one person who could manage that. He showed Sasuke-sama the modified snug and asked for his assistance.

Sasuke-sama inspected the snug and then smiled at him; Kiba had wanted to wag the tail he did not have.

* * *

Naruto had not wanted to go into the snug. He hated it. It was nothing like a den. He was going to refuse until Sasuke opened the door and he smelled it.

Kiba had made the bed feel like a den. Suddenly the compromise worked.

Next day he tried it out. He made a hollow for the babies' basket and curled himself around them. The children's training session with Kakashi would finish soon. Once they had showered they had time set aside for play but maybe Haru, Yuki and some of the others would join him for a rest.

Ryuu was first. Naruto heard him coming before he poked his head through the drapes. He made a small, pleased bark, climbed up and curled up in the crook of Naruto's knees.

Soon all ten had joined him, even Hikaru. Naruto gave a small, contented purr and stroked the heads that were within easy reach.

He may have napped but it was not for long because the children were still with him. Someone was outside with Kiba. He listened more closely; it was Iruka, he could tell by the breathing.

"He's in the snug," Kiba was saying. "With the babies and the children."

"I should have guessed," replied Iruka. "Look at all the shoes lined up. I am so glad that it worked out."

"Naruto-san is a wonderful parent," Kiba replied. "Next time I will think twice before going against his instincts. Excuse me, Iruka-san, but I must ring the bell to warn them that the next session is about to begin. Biwako-san is coming and they are going to make up stories and think of ways of making records of them."

There was a soft tinkling; they had spent considerable time finding a sound that was loud enough for the purebreds but not offensive to hybrid ears. The children shifted about and the first ones crawled out. Naruto checked the others and woke Haru with a small shake.

Once they had gone he checked the babies. They were fine but Tsu-chan was making the little noises he did before he woke up for a feed. Naruto found one of the milk bags and slipped it into the portable warmer.

"May I come in, Naru-kun?" Iruka asked from the doorway.

"You are welcome, Iruka-sensei, or I could come out," Naruto offered.

"No need," replied Iruka, entering. He slid through the drapes and onto the bed. "This is very cosy," he observed. He peered into the basket. "How are they doing?"

"Tsu-chan is about to yell to be fed," Naruto told him. "I am seeing if I can cut out the yelling part so he does not wake the Ta-chan and Te-chan." At that moment the blue eyes opened. Naruto plucked him from the basket and touched the teat to his cheek. Tsuneo immediately fastened on.

"A success, Naru-kun," Iruka observed. "May we talk while he is feeding?"

Naruto listened. So Iruka-sensei was thinking about raising the child Shi-chan had brought home. He wondered what Kakashi-sensei thought but decided not to ask. They talked about what a feral child might need.

"Perhaps you should talk to other feral children, Iruka-sensei," he suggested.

Iruka smiled at him. "Are you suggesting a visit to Haven, Naru-kun?"

Naruto smiled in return. "It would be good to check on Five, Chamu and the others, as well as seeing how Sickler and Ebisu-san are doing. Tonton-san and Sickler-kun may also be able to help you prepare for the child."

"I will ask Sasu-kun if a visit can be scheduled," Iruka agreed.

* * *

.


	68. Home

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by ********oo*****oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, NaruHina143, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-eight: Home**

* * *

Asuma's voice came over the intercom as soon as they jumped into the system where Haven was located.

"_This is the captain to the whole crew. If you can get to a viewing port, I recommend you do so. I have asked Shino-san to organise a live holoprojection."_

Sasuke activated the holoprojector over his desk. The only thing familiar about the space station was its modular construction. It was huge and, judging by the number of spacecraft, extremely busy.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Shikamaru entered at his usual easy pace with his hands thrust into his pockets. He studied the projected image, walking about to view it from different angles.

"I said it was a prime location," he commented.

Sasuke tried to wrap his head around how quickly the space station had grown; it was only about two standards since it had been founded.

"How many more sites do you have?" he asked.

"This was the best," Shikamaru admitted. "But there are another eight that are almost as good. Our share from this one would finance us starting another three. If you remember, Uchiha owns a third, my company owns a third and the other third is in shares. Each resident can buy one share."

Sasuke was sure that Shikamaru had explained before but he did not remember. Even so, you did not have to be an accountant to realise that Haven was earning Uchiha a lot of credit.

"What happens when there aren't any shares left for new residents to buy?" he asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "We could sell them some of our shares, or they could make each resident's share smaller, or they could restrict the number of residents. We aren't there yet."

"And the company that makes the modular units?" Sasuke queried.

"Thriving," Shikamaru admitted. "All my ventures did just fine when I was incommunicado for over half a standard. It taught me a useful lesson."

"We didn't," Sasuke reminded him. "We weren't fine at all."

"Uchiha was fine," Shikamaru insisted. "Our family missed us almost as much as we missed them. Have you and Naruto worked out what is going to happen to allow him to visit the station?"

Sasuke noted the change in subject but decided to permit it. "I have to promise to stay with the babies. It's a fox thing. He isn't at all comfortable about leaving them when they are so young. I have to stay with the babies and Kiba has to be there to guard me and them."

Shikamaru grinned. "Did you have to promise to stay in the den?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "No, and don't you dare suggest it to him. And don't think for a moment that you are going onto the station."

"You will have to let me off the ship sometime." Shikamaru reminded him.

"Not yet," Sasuke replied. "Sometime but not yet."

* * *

Naruto put thoughts of his litters to one side and prepared to walk the station.

Iruka and Kakashi were going with him to meet Five and the other ex-feral children. Haku wished to visit with the children. Itachi and Kisame were accompanying Haku.

"I had to ask Sasuke to stay with the babies," he admitted to Haku as they made their way to the airlock.

Haku smiled at him. "Shou is four divs. He and Mai will be fine with Kurenai-san. Your triplets are much younger."

"And I am part-fox," Naruto admitted. "Tiny ones belong in the den with a parent looking after them."

"Sasuke-sama will do a good job. He is an experienced parent," Haku reminded him.

"I know," Naruto agreed.

"Remind me why we should meet Five and the others," Iruka asked.

Naruto knew that Iruka-sensei was trying to help by distracting him from thinking about the babies. "Five is about eight standards," he replied, more for Kakashi's benefit than for Iruka's. He's lived without adults for most of his life. I think you underestimate how self-sufficient feral children are."

Haven was everything Naruto had hoped it would be; corridors full of hybrids mixing freely with purebreds and going about their business with their heads held high.

They moved quickly and did not linger; word that Naruto was on the station would spread like wildfire. Tonton had told them that they were at the same address. They reached it swiftly. There was a door, a camera, a speaker, four buttons and four signs.

_**Ask Ebisu**_

_Financial and Business Advice_

_**Get Rid of It**_

_Vermin Control_

_**Fleet of Foot**_

_Couriers_

_**Tastier and Easier**_

_Bento Boxes_

"This looks very promising," Haku observed.

Before Naruto could choose a button the door opened revealing Five. Naruto was pleased. He had emphasised to Tonton how important it was to change Iruka-sensei's perceptions of children. Having Five greet them rather than one of the adults, or even Chamu, was a good start.

"Come in," Five invited.

They joined him in a lobby and the outer door closed.

"Naruto-san, Haku-san, Itachi-san, Kisame-san," Five acknowledged.

"Five-kun," Naruto replied. "May I introduce Iruka-san and Kakashi-san, who are senior members of Uchiha?"

They exchanged greetings. Five gestured to one of the doors. "That leads to our shared office and our business premises," he explained. "We have employees on duty so that everyone else can participate in your visit.

He opened the other door. Inside was an entrance hall that led into a larger version of the shared area that Naruto remembered. On one side stood Ebisu, Sickler, Tonton and the rest of Five's group. On the other stood Chamu and his groups.

Introductions took a considerable time. Then the less sociable subordinates excused themselves, leaving the others to talk to the guests. Naruto was pleased to see that the junior members of the groups were no longer expected to be silent or excessively deferential; Chamu's bravado had developed into a more robust and flexible leadership. Tonton's children, the five survivors of Orochimaru's cull, ran about like children should. Naruto watched one of them run to Ebisu, who lifted her into his lap.

This was even better than seeing the proud hybrids in the corridors.

After suitable time they divided into two groups. Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto asked if they could speak with Five, Chamu and Tonton and were conducted into the galley. Everyone else settled onto the couches in the shared area.

Iruka was very skilled at getting youngsters to talk. Soon Five and Chamu were talking about the differences between how they lived now and the way they had lived in the Warren. Naruto offered comparisons to how he had lived as a child, when he had been alone rather than part of a group. Occasionally Tonton would give one of her soft, piggy grunts and the boys would fall silent to listen to what she had to say.

"It was not easy to accept that I had to wait for them to come to me, Iruka-san," Tonton explained. "My instincts were to care and to coddle, which drove them away."

"Tonton-san is wonderful with the little ones," Five insisted, "but we weren't like them. We may look like children but we aren't. Children don't survive without adults."

"We worked it out," Chamu added, "but there were times when it was rough."

"We often make Tonton-san cry," Five admitted. "But she always comes back, she is always there, she never gives up."

"That sounds like someone I know," Kakashi muttered.

"You could leave the child with us, Iruka-san," Tonton suggested. "Maybe he would be happier here."

Iruka did not rush to deny it. "Maybe so, Tonton-san, but we have given our word. It is a matter of honour."

As they had expected, by the time they were ready to leave the corridor outside was impassable due to a crowd.

"There is a way through to Kotohime-san's household," Tonton told them. "She has a private dock. You could use her shuttle, or call a cab, or contact Uchiha. Are you planning on seeing Yugito-san and Roshi-san?"

"They have been invited to the Oak," Naruto replied.

Tonton nodded. "That may be for the best. I am not sure that moving through the corridors is an option, Naruto-san."

It was interesting to see Kotohime. She looked different; softer. She asked about Shou and the triplets; Naruto assumed that it was professional interest because they had been conceived using the Fuma technique. He gave her Shikamaru's message, which offered a live video visit as he was not allowed off the ship. She seemed pleased.

"How is Han-san?" he asked, surprising himself.

"Busy. Standing up for workers' rights," she answered. "Employers need permits to operate in this system. To get them they have to show that they are treating their employees properly. Han set up the system and he polices it." She laughed. "Imagine having Han turn up to inspect your premises. It would be very motivating."

Naruto pictured it and agreed. He wondered if there was anything between Kotohime and Han. Where they even friends? It was not his place to ask.

Then it was tea with Denka and Hina while they waited for the shuttle to arrive.

* * *

Iruka sipped his tea out of a stunningly beautiful cup. Normally he would make more effort to participate in the conversation but Haku was in sparkling form so he left him to it.

Meeting Five and Chamu had been educational. They would not be raising the child in the pod, they would be creating an environment that would make it possible for him to adapt and grow. He looked at Kakashi, who caught him looking and looked back. Iruka thought he seemed more relaxed than he had since the onsen when Iruka had dropped his bombshell.

In the shuttle they sat beside each other, thighs touching. Iruka waited.

"As soon as Five is old enough, we should try recruiting him," Kakashi volunteered. "He has huge potential."

Iruka smiled; trust Kakashi. "Do you think he will be willing to leave his group?" he asked.

Kakashi considered. "He's part cat, he'll mature early but he'll need another four standards. By that time perhaps one of the younger ones would be willing to step up. I made a few comments, planting the seed."

He waited.

"I am now less opposed to the idea," Kakashi admitted. "Like Five said, it isn't like taking on an ordinary child of eight." He paused. "Ranmaru was promising and he shared the same beginnings."

Iruka smiled.

"You can thank me later," Kakashi told him.

* * *

Sasuke walked up and down the nursery carrying Tsuneo. The soundproofing might save everyone else's ears but he was stuck with a baby doing a fair imitation of an evacuation alarm. Kiba had given up; he had taken Takara and Teruko into his room and shut the door.

They had tried everything; feeding, changing, cuddling, rocking, ignoring and pleading.

The only small consolation was that Tsuneo had screamed equally loudly when held by Kiba.

Having Kiba tell him that he was too tense had not helped. Perhaps he had allowed his annoyance to show in his face. Kiba had decided to take the girls and retreat.

He sighed. This was the baby he had wanted so much; his little piece of Naruto. Tsuneo gave voice to another ear-piercing wail but Sasuke tried to ignore it.

His hair was not exactly like Naruto's. It was human hair rather than fur and yellow rather than gold; sunlight of a slightly different hue.

But his eyes would be the same blue; Naruto blue.

Would his skin be that same sun-kissed tone? Time would tell. At the moment Tsuneo's face looked like a tomato.

A tomato that could scream.

Sasuke carried him out of the den and into their bedroom. The soundproofing was less effective there but it was ships' day and there was no reason the rest of the crew should not suffer with him. He placed him on the bed, took off his boots and lay beside him.

Tsuneo repeated the trick he had been demonstrating since he had woken up and realised that Naruto was not there. He paused for just long enough for Sasuke to begin hoping; then bawled.

Sasuke blocked out the sound. He watched the small arms flail and the chubby legs kick in the white sleepsuit. On Tsuneo's breast was the Uchiha fan.

His son. Naruto's son. Tsuneo Uchiha.

He laid three fingers on the tiny belly and began to rub slowly in a circle. Then he began to sing very softly. He did not think about whether it would work. He sang to his son as his mother had sung to him.

The cries slowly faded. Finally they stopped. Tsuneo's face no longer looked like a tomato. His arms were now waving and his legs pumping; he looked happy. There was even a contented gurgle.

Sasuke kept singing; it seemed a lot less risky than stopping.

Finally Tsuneo was sleeping. Sasuke did not move for fear of disturbing him. He would lay there for a while. Then, when he was sure that Tsuneo was sound asleep, he would take him back into the nursery.

* * *

Naruto intended to walk calmly from the airlock to the crew room but all it took was Iruka to suggest that he go ahead and he was off.

He could change out of his uniform and check the babies at the same time. He skidded to a halt across the shared area and slid open the door to their room.

He spotted them immediately; Sasuke was asleep on the bed with Tsuneo beside him. It was one of the most beautiful things Naruto had ever seen. He settled down to watch them.

Once he had drunk his fill of the sight, he decided he ought to check on Takara and Teruko. He slipped off his boots and jacket and then slid open the door to the nursery.

The girls were in the basket. Kiba was stocking the shelves.

"Tsu-chan was not happy," Kiba told him in a whisper that only a fellow hybrid could hear. "He cried for what seemed like forever. We tried everything. In the end Sasuke-sama took him into your room and sang to him."

Naruto wished he could have seen and heard it.

It was almost time for the children's mid-afternoon break. He decided that he would have to tolerate the dust of the station for now, changed out of his uniform and approached the bed to retrieve Tsuneo.

Sasuke woke as he put some weight on the mattress. He startled and then settled into a smile.

"Dobe," he acknowledged fondly.

"Teme," Naruto replied. "No time for a cuddle. I have to make the children's break," he explained.

"I'll come with you," Sasuke decided. He slid off the bed and sorted out his bed hair while Naruto fetched the basket and the babies' supplies.

They had just settled onto the bed in the snug when Ryuu's head popped through the drapes only to vanish again.

"Papa's here too," they heard him announce to the others.

There was a stampede. Within a minute all the children were on the bed. The quickest claimed the prime positions between their To-chan and their Papa but no one seemed too upset. Haru solved the problem of being last by climbing onto his Papa's lap and snuggling against his chest.

"To-chan smell funny," Kazuki commented. He thought about it while Ryuu and the other kits sniffed. "Smells different, like Kama-kun only not."

Naruto smiled at his attempt to describe the scent of a different type of hybrid. "I was with some cat-human hybrids today," he admitted and told them about Five, Chamu and the others.

"Maybe we should let them meet Yugito and Roshi when they visit tomorrow," Sasuke suggested when the children had left to paint pictures. "It would be a safe way of them meeting two other hybrids. Maybe the kits and Ryuu need that."

Naruto hugged him. It was a wonderful idea.

* * *

Sasuke watched the children milling about, trying to be good. He found himself remembering when he had met guests as a child. His mother had coached him for days so that he would not do anything inappropriate in front of his father. He had worn his best clothes, which had been very uncomfortable. Mostly he had stood or sat motionless and said nothing.

It had turned out that Kiba did have 'best' clothes set aside for each child. This consisted of one top and one pair of pants that were newer than the others, fit properly and had no mends. Sasuke liked the way they looked in their white tops with the Uchiha fan and dark blue calf-length pants. Kiba had also insisted that they all wore proper shoes; laced up pumps in soft dark brown leather that he made for them.

At some point they would have to teach them about formal behaviour, but Sasuke felt that could wait. For now it was no running, no climbing and no shouting.

It helped that Yugito and Roshi were so adaptable; accustomed to meeting all manner of people in all kinds of places.

"This is such a privilege, Sasuke-sama," Yugito told him. "Everyone knows how protective you are of your children." She watched Roshi crouched down among them; Kazuki was investigating Roshi's topknot. "And it is so rare to see hybrid and purebred children together like this," she admitted, blinking back tears.

"Naruto's litter. My sons and my daughter," Sasuke told her proudly.

By the time their guests had left and the children were in bed Sasuke was tired. Spending so much time with the babies and children was exhausting, he did not know how Naruto and Kiba managed it day in and day out. He ate his evemeal mechanically, his mind elsewhere, and did not object at all when Naruto suggested an early night.

"I asked Kiba to look after the babies tonight," Naruto told him from the other side of the bath.

Normally those words would have Sasuke moving to claim Naruto's lips. Instead Sasuke found himself on the edge of saying he was too tired.

He stopped himself; he would never say no to Naruto.

Naruto was moving towards him. He pressed Sasuke against the side of the tub and nipped his neck.

"I love watching you with the children," he murmured. "My mate with my litters."

Sasuke smiled; it appeared that Naruto was willing to do most of the work. He stretched his neck to give Naruto better access and gave one of the small whimpers that he knew encouraged growling-possessive-Naruto.

Sasuke was nibbled, groomed, carried to the bed and dried. Then growling-possessive-Naruto began what could only be described as a display; he repeatedly prowled, posed and howled. Sasuke surmised that going off the ship and then having strangers with the children had sparked Naruto's protective instincts.

He tested his hypothesis by moving towards the edge of the bed, suggesting that he might leave it. Naruto immediately froze and gave a small growl of warning.

Yes, Naruto was in full over-protective mode. Sasuke decided to relax and enjoy it. He rolled back toward the centre of the bed, exposing his belly and arching his neck.

The timbre of Naruto's growl changed.

******oo*****oo**

Sasuke was dimly aware of Naruto reorganising the pillows and covers so that they were spooned together comfortably. Naruto was wrapped around him. It felt right.

This was how they had started. It would always feel like home.

* * *

.


	69. Misunderstandings

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, LadySaturnGirl and NaruHina143 who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter sixty-nine: Misunderstandings**

* * *

Iruka studied the small body in the tank. He had not expected the child to be so thin, or scarred, or to have a twisted arm. They had not even bothered to clean him, or to sort out his matted hair.

"They had him for eighteen standards and never put him right?" he queried.

Rin scowled. "Confirmation they never intended him to be anything other than a supply of stem cells and memories," she suggested. "It's not as bad as it looks," she assured him. "Even the arm is an easy mend. It'll give me a chance to do some surgery and then the nanobots will speed up the healing. Do you want to get rid of the scars?"

Iruka considered. Many of the crew had scars they had chosen to keep; even Haru. "No. None of them are that bad and he can make the decision for himself. Sort out his arm and make him healthy. How long will that take?"

Rin considered. "Ten days if I operate on the arm today. That will mean taking him out of the tank. Do you want to be here to help clean him up and decide what to do with his hair?"

Iruka nodded.

He brought Kakashi with him, so that he would know what condition the child had been in. He could see Kakashi taking in every scar and callus.

"He had an impressive range of parasites," Rin informed them. A few of them even came through stasis with him but most are dead."

"Has he been sexually active?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka had not thought of that. He remembered how young Naruto had been when he first swapped fucking for food.

"No sign of it," Rin told them. "Shika-san said that the database entry described him as extremely vicious. Apparently he bites. There was human blood, not his, under his fingernails so he scratches as well. You might like to think about how you intend to handle the situation when you wake him. Are you sure he can talk? Or even understand speech?"

Iruka knew nothing. He stood motionless, finally appreciating the magnitude of the task he was taking on. Then he felt the comforting squeeze of a hand around his own. Kakashi was studying him, judging his reaction. Iruka managed a small smile.

"We can do this," Kakashi insisted. "Problem solving is an Uchiha speciality."

* * *

Ran woke. He lay still, motionless, eyes closed, reaching out with his senses. It was another strange place. There were no people close. He was lying on something soft. There was a faint buzzing. The air smelled odd.

Last time had been very, very bad. He had been in the dark, unable to move. Sharp things had burrowed through his scalp and then his head had burst with pain.

This was better. There was no pain. He felt good. He wasn't hungry or thirsty. Nothing itched. His arm did not hurt.

He risked opening his eyes, but just a little. The light wasn't right. There were lots of colours.

He was covered with something that was very soft.

Ran had a few memories of Before. Before was a bed covered by softness. Before was Mommy.

He opened his eyes fully. He was on a bed in a room. Was there a way out? There were two doors; one open and one closed. There were no windows. There was an opening high up in one wall but it was covered with a grill.

What was in the corner?

Ran knew about toys. There were toys in shop windows. Real children, who lived in houses, had toys.

He waited a long time. Finally, he crept off the bed, intending to investigate.

The first shock was that moving did not hurt. His legs did not ache. He stopped and checked his body. His arm worked. It hadn't worked right since he had fallen on it badly.

His hands looked odd. They were very clean. The nails were neat rather than ragged and broken.

As he looked down something fell forward onto his face. He felt it. It was his hair but it was smooth. He could pull his fingers through it.

He had nice clothes on. They were clean and had no holes.

Who had the child catcher sold him to?

He looked through the open doorway. It was a very small room with no other door. There were lots of shiny surfaces.

His eyes went back to the corner, to the toys.

Maybe, just maybe...

No, he couldn't let himself think that.

He stood frozen. He wanted to touch the toys but toys were dangerous. Toys could mean traps.

Only the child catcher had already caught him. The worst had happened.

He moved closer. There was a top. He had seen children playing with a top, so he knew what you did with it. He had even found one once, in a bin, but it didn't spin right.

His fingers had closed on it before he decided to touch it. That happened sometimes.

It spun. It was lovely. The pattern on it made rings when it moved and the pattern again when it stopped.

After three goes he put it back so no one would know he had touched it.

There were small pictures on the walls. One caught his attention. It showed a boy with bright blue eyes but he had whiskers and furry, pointed ears. Ran leaned closer.

The picture moved. It spoke. Ran jumped back and dived under the bed.

Nothing else happened. After a while Ran peered out. It was just a moving picture, like an advert, but with speaking.

He returned to the picture and reached out towards it. He started moving and talking again. He had pointed teeth like a dog. Ran did not like dogs.

"_My name's Kazuki. I live here. I gave you the blue ball."_

Ran looked over at the toys. There was a blue ball.

All the pictures on that wall showed children. Ran studied them. Most had blue eyes. Many of them had whiskers. One other had furry ears. He put his finger close to that one.

"_I live here. My name's Ryuu. I gave you the wolf plushie 'cos I'm part wolf."_

Ran did not know what a wolf was. He studied the toys. There was a brown fluffy thing with a tail, whiskers and ears that stuck up. Was a wolf a type of dog?

He started looking for the child who had given him the top. It was one of the ones without blue eyes; a girl with dark hair. She did not have whiskers or pointed teeth. He played the message again.

"_My name is Misora. I live here. My mum is Kurenai and my dad is Asuma. My brothers are Akemi and Keitaro. I decided to give you the top because it is pretty."_

"My name is Ran," he whispered.

* * *

Iruka had been in his office when his earpiece buzzed and Shino summoned him to the monitoring room they had set up. The child was awake.

He took his seat. Shino, Rin and Neji were already there. Kakashi arrived next, then Shikamaru. It had been Shino's idea that the six of them should wear radios; that way whoever was on watch could summon the others easily.

Iruka smiled. Kakashi had decided to approach the problem like a mission. There had been strategy meetings. Shikamaru had come up with a variety of ideas, some of which had seemed less crazy once they had been thought through. They had decided to implement a handful of them.

Best, Shikamaru had information about the child's home planet. It was isolated but it had a moderate technology level. Other than their draconian attitude to unlicensed breeding, it seemed an ordinary Far Fringe planet. The local language was standard. The child had been captured in a city that had a spaceport.

They waited. Despite the telemetry, Iruka began to doubt that the child was awake. He could not imagine a boy managing to stay so still for so long.

When he finally moved it was in the direction of the toys, which was unexpected given what Five and Chamu had told them. He looked towards Neji, who shrugged.

"We have too little information to know what it means, Iruka-san," he suggested.

"Everything is working well," Rin assured him. "We are getting excellent data about his brain function."

Iruka had not been sure about gluing the network of tiny sensors to his scalp. Rin had insisted that he would not notice because he was accustomed to parasites living in his hair.

He had not even been sure about spying on him with cameras and microphones, but Kakashi had pointed out that they needed more information.

They watched him spin the top once, twice and then for a third time before turning his attention to the pictures.

Kakashi chuckled when he ran away and hid from Kazuki's voice. Iruka did not think it funny; his gut clenched to see him so fearful of such a small threat.

But he soon came out. He started testing the pictures and stopped when he found the one of the person who had given him the top.

"Yes!" hissed Shikamaru. "He understands speech."

"Hush," Neji ordered.

"He spoke," Kakashi insisted. "Play it back. Turn up the volume."

Shino did as he was told and they heard his voice for the first time.

"_My name is Ran."_

Iruka's heart beat faster. His name was Ran; not Ranmaru but Ran.

They watched for a while longer. Then Shikamaru and Neji excused themselves. Shino decided to turn the equipment to automatic and followed them. Rin stayed, pouring over the data. Iruka's hand stole into Kakashi's.

They watched Ran working out how to use the head using the pictorial instructions Shikamaru had affixed to the wall. He also studied the ones for the shower and the sink.

The door to the room opened. Iruka looked over, expecting to see Neji or Shikamaru, but it was Konohamaru. Iruka controlled his anxiety and made himself smile.

"Have a seat," Kakashi suggested, pointing to the one Neji had vacated.

Konohamaru's eyes were riveted to the screen but he sank into the indicated chair.

"He calls himself Ran," Iruka informed him, keen to establish the boy as different from Ranmaru.

Konohamaru gave one small nod of acknowledgement. He watched. After about ten minutes he stood up and left. Kakashi waited until he was out of earshot.

"I'll get Inari to check up on him," he said, standing up.

Iruka agreed that would be best and watched Kakashi leave.

Next Dan arrived to retrieve Rin. He waited, arms crossed, until she had checked that all the settings were as she wanted them.

"Will you be all right on your own, Iruka-san?" Dan asked.

Iruka nodded. "Kakashi will be back soon," he assured him.

Only he was not; perhaps he was having trouble finding Inari. Iruka sat in the room alone and thought about Ran. Like Naruto, someone must have raised him before he had begun living on the streets; Iruka knew enough about child development to know that children did not spontaneously develop language.

He looked up. The screen displayed an image from each of the six cameras. Ran was in none of them.

Iruka panicked. Was there a part of the room that the cameras did not cover? He did not think so.

He must be under the bed.

He moved to Shino's seat, intending to review the last five minutes. Finally he managed to find the relevant menu. He peered at the six small images in Shino's monitor. His heart sank.

He wasn't under the bed. Ran had gone out the ventilation duct above the sink.

Iruka activated his radio.

"Iruka here. Ran has escaped. I repeat, Ran has escaped into the ventilation system."

* * *

The room was nice but it was not safe. It was safer to be somewhere Ran chose for himself. Outside was better than inside.

He could reach the high up opening in the small room by climbing. To his surprise the cover pulled off. It had holes big enough for his fingers. He could hold it from the inside and pull it into place behind him.

He moved quickly now that his legs and arm worked better. He scuttled down the tunnel.

He kept sniffing the air, but it never smelled of outside. None of the light he saw was daylight.

After a long time he had to take a rest. How big was this building?

Noises; something was following him. It was quick. He speeded up but it was closer. Ran remembered the dog and whimpered. He had only got away by hitting the dog with a stick.

There weren't any sticks. He had to think. There was a junction ahead. It went up and down as well as side to side.

People and dogs looked up last; Ran climbed the ladder and waited.

When a white furry head poked out Ran kicked it as hard as he could and then kicked it again. Then he was swarming up the ladder.

There was no movement behind him. At the next junction he risked a quick look down. It wasn't a dog, it was a person. He was half in and half out of the tunnel, with his head hanging down the shaft.

Ran chose one of the tunnels and kept moving.

* * *

Sasuke had decided to leave the child to Iruka. He and Kakashi had appeared to have it under control. He had been mildly amused that Kakashi was treating it like a mission; going as far as holding strategy meetings and including Shikamaru and Neji.

It was no longer even remotely amusing; Kamatari was tanked and they had a feral child loose in the ship.

Sasuke had made sure he was there when Dan and Naruto had brought an unconscious Kamatari out of the service ducts. He walked with them and the stretcher to the infirmary.

"Will Kama-kun make a full recovery, Rin-san?" he asked.

"Yes. He was lucky," Rin told him. "He did not fall down the shaft, the child was not wearing boots and there is a limit to how hard a child of eight standards can kick. This means he is not dead, which otherwise he very easily could be."

Sasuke thanked the Lady. He turned to Naruto. "Are you going back to the crew room?" he asked.

"I could. I am taking the children to Shi-chan's level. Kiba is looking after the babies. Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes. Please could you find Kakashi-san and ask him to join me in my office. Now," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Kakashi was with Iruka, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Asuma planning how to retrieve Ran when Naruto arrived.

"How is Kamatari?" Iruka asked.

"Lucky not to be dead," Naruto answered. "Apparently he was kicked twice in the head. Hard. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke wants you in his office. He is cross."

Kakashi did not delay. Naruto was the only person who ever described Sasuke as cross. It could mean anything from mildly irritable to barely hanging onto his temper.

He was definitely at the upper end of that range.

"I can't decide what was more stupid," he ranted as soon as Kakashi was in the chair across the desk from him. "Not checking that he couldn't get out of the room or allowing Kamatari to go after him. I know which was more dangerous. How could you not consider an attack? You of all people? We were warned that he could be vicious."

Kakashi did not argue. It was irrelevant that Kamatari had entered the ducting without consulting anyone or that Iruka had yelled repeated warnings about not approaching the child. Kamatari was a trainee, he should not have been placed in such a dangerous situation. They should have ordered him back rather than yelling warnings. As for the duct cover, that was entirely his responsibility.

"I apologise, Sasuke-sama. I was incompetent," he replied.

That shocked Sasuke into a calmer state of mind. "You underestimated him," he suggested. "What is the plan?"

"To use gas. We are working out the logistics."

* * *

Ran had been crawling for a long, long time. He could not find a way out. The building was huge. No matter where he went there were no windows and no daylight.

Then he heard it; the sound of leaves moving in the breeze.

He was outside. He had to be outside. There were trees.

Only he wasn't. There wasn't any sky. It was a huge room, big enough for trees; lots of trees.

He decided it was an improvement. Outside was better than inside, so a huge room was better than a narrow tunnel.

It was nice. The trees were pretty. It smelt better than the tunnels or even the room.

Then he heard it, a laugh. He looked toward it and saw a flash of bright blue eyes and a silvery tail.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke wanted to hear that they had caught Ran, not that they could not find him.

"He's not in the ducting, nor in service tunnels or shafts, nor in any of the unoccupied levels of the ship," he summarised.

Asuma nodded. "That's what the scan says. There's no chance of using gas without evacuating section by section."

It was worse than that; Kakashi was surprised that Asuma had not seen it.

"He is in an occupied level," he clarified. "But we don't know which one. Someone who just kicked Kamatari in the head and almost killed him could be in a crew room or an apartment where there are children."

Asuma paled.

Kakashi went over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"This is Kakashi. Ran, the feral child we are adopting, is loose. If you see him please do not approach him. He is frightened and he will attack you. Move away from him and report the sighting. To be safe, make sure the children do not approach him. It would be useful if everyone could report their location."

Iruka gave him a shaky smile, thanking him for choosing his words so well.

The intercom clicked.

"_This is Kiba. __I__ am in the nursery. The triplets are with me. The children are on Shika-san's level with Naruto-san. The intercom does not work there. Either we sound the alarm or someone needs to go down there."_

Kakashi swore but before he could react there was another click.

"_This is Sasuke. I am already on my way."_

* * *

Naruto resolutely put thoughts of the babies from his mind. He was here to spend an afternoon with the children. He had invited Shikamaru, Inari, Tayuya and Konohamaru but Shi-chan was now busy looking for Ran.

He had come to see Haru during the children's midday meal to explain, which was nice.

Naruto thought of Kamatari in the tank. As vicious as the attack had been, Naruto did not blame Ran. He must have been terrified to have someone as fast as Kamatari chasing him through the ducting.

Naruto leaned back and watched the children playing. Tayuya was splashing in the paddling pool with Hoshi, Haru and Yuki. Hikaru was discussing building his wall with Inari. The other five kits and Ryuu were playing hide and seek in the woods. Konohamaru was on the grass near the woods, acting as home.

He scented the breeze, picking out each child he could not see. He had asked Shi-chan to change the direction of the breeze so that he could sit just here, in his favourite place, and check on them.

Ryuu, Kono-kun, Kazuki; he froze. There was a stranger. Then he was on his feet and running, ignoring Tayuya's shouted query behind him.

It had to be Ran.

Ran who had kicked Kamatari in the head so hard that it had almost killed him.

He was in the woods with the children.

* * *

Ran spotted another of the children and then another. They were darting from tree to tree watching him.

He told himself it was fine. They were children. They had names. They talked. They had given him toys. Yes, they had whiskers and sharp teeth. Yes, two of them had tails and ears. But that did not make them dogs. They were children.

Whichever direction he looked in there was a small face looking out from behind a tree.

Were they following him?

He moved. They followed. They were closing in.

Ran was beginning to panic. He had to get away. What if it was all a trick? What if they weren't children? What if they were a special type of dog?

They had him surrounded. He had to break the ring.

He rushed the closest child. He squealed in fright and ran away. That was good because it left a gap for Ran to run through.

Then, behind him, he heard a growl.

It was the most terrifying sound Ran had ever heard. It wasn't one of the children. Only a big animal could growl like that.

He ran, as fast as he could, faster than he had ever run before. It was big, it was growling and it was closing on him.

He was at the edge of the woods. Beyond was grass. He knew that he shouldn't run into the open, but there wasn't a choice. He was running too fast to change direction.

His legs ached. His chest was going to burst. He was terrified he would trip and fall.

Someone was running towards him. He didn't have whiskers and pointed teeth. He wasn't growling. His face was open and friendly. He was crouching down with open arms.

And Ran did something he had never done; he went towards someone.

Strong arms were around him, holding him, lifting him, protecting him. Ran froze at the shock of being touched. He hated being touched. When he was touched he could feel what was inside them and it made him feel sick.

Not this time. He felt warm and protected and... ...safe.

"Naruto-san!" the man holding him yelled. "Think!"

The growling stopped. The monster came to a halt. Ran didn't want to look. He buried his head in the nice man's shoulder.

A hand stroked his hair.

"You are safe now, Ran," the man told him. "Naruto-san thought you might hurt his children. Here they come, Naruto. They look just fine."

Ran risked a quick look. Running out of the trees were the children. They looked nothing like dogs, and the tall man gathering them to him was beautiful, not a monster at all.

* * *

When Sasuke entered Shika's level Tayuya was close to the doors with Hoshi, Haru, Hikaru and Yuki. She was anxious.

"Naruto-san ran into the woods, Sasuke-sama," she told him. "The other children were in there playing hide and seek. Inari is trying to find out what is happening."

Sasuke's gut clenched. What if Ran had found his way to this level? What if Naruto perceived him as a threat to the children? Worse, what if he was a threat to the children?

"Stay with Tayuya-san," he told the four children, then walked up the rise to get a better view.

Konohamaru was close to the woods. Inari was midway between them. Then the child broke cover, running as if a monster was after him, his face contorted with fear.

Naruto was chasing him. An angry, growling, terrifying Naruto. The only times Sasuke had seen him like it was in that split second between him turning berserk and his controller felling him.

The controller had not cut in because he was not berserk. He had lost his temper, like all those standards ago with Shikamaru.

When he had almost ripped Shika's throat out.

Sasuke watched. Konohamaru was running towards the child, intent on saving him. Sasuke felt sick. It would be terrible if Naruto hurt the child but it would be unbearable if he hurt Kono-kun.

Inari was running. Sasuke ran after him.

Then it was over. Naruto had chased the child into Konohamaru's arms. Konohamaru had faced down Naruto. Naruto had regained control.

The rest of the children were running from the woods towards their To-chan. Sasuke legs felt suddenly boneless as he imagined what they might have seen if Konohamaru had not stopped it.

No, Naruto would have stopped himself, like he had with Shika.

He joined them. Ran was clinging to Konohamaru as if he would never let go. Inari was watching Konohamaru with the boy. Naruto was looking sheepish. The children were milling about.

"Kono-kun says he's called Ran, Papa," Kuuya told him.

"To-chan chased him," Yoshimi announced.

"You scared him, To-chan," Kazuki told Naruto reproachfully.

Naruto picked him up. "I was wrong to scare Ran. I thought he had hurt Keizo."

"I'm fine," Keizo insisted. "He rushed at me and yelled to chase me away."

"We were stalking him," Ryuu added, as if it was the most normal of activities.

Sasuke checked Yasushi, who had not said anything. He was sniffing Ran's leg.

"Don't sniff people until you know them well enough to ask, Ya-chan," Sasuke told him.

"Yes, Papa," Yasushi replied, backing away.

* * *

Iruka flinched as Kakashi's hands touched his shoulders. It had been a long, difficult day. At least everyone was now settled and they had retreated to their room.

"Ir-chan," Kakashi murmured.

Iruka tried to relax, which became easier as Kakashi kneaded his tense muscles.

"Ran has agreed to stay in his room. Kamatari will be fine," Kakashi reminded him.

"It wasn't a good start," Iruka replied miserably. "Kamatari's tanked. I am worried about Konohamaru. And Naruto lost his temper. He never loses his temper."

"Naruto was already under strain," Kakashi reminded him. "He had left the babies. He had seen what Ran did to Kamatari. As for Konohamaru, he will be part of Ran's life as he grows up. It is unavoidable."

"And we learned a lot about Ran," Iruka added, "especially how important it is to explain everything to him carefully."

At that moment, as if on cue, there was a soft but building howl from Naruto and Sasuke's room.

Iruka jumped up, spilling Kakashi's hands from his shoulders. "I never thought of explaining that!"

* * *

.


	70. Real

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, LadySaturnGirl and NaruHina143 who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy: Real**

* * *

Konohamaru was concentrating on assembling the bracelet he was making for Ran. It meant working at the limits of his skills, the miniaturised components were so tiny, but he was determined to complete it without Shino's assistance.

He did not sigh. If he sighed he would make an error. Every breath had to be controlled.

He wanted to sigh. He was twenty-one standards and he still had not found his niche. Maybe it would always be like this; he was skilled enough to be useful but never felt as if it fitted into any role. Tayuya loved being a pilot, Inari would captain crews, Sumaru was Sasuke's Knife and even Moegi knew she wanted to be a medico.

Konohamaru just did his duties competently.

Even doing this, something he had studied for standards, he was motivated by making something for Ran rather than the joy of designing and making; he completely lacked Shino's passion.

It had not mattered so much when he had been in love with Ranmaru. And nothing had mattered when Ranmaru had died, nor in the divs that had followed.

His hand was trembling. He stopped. If he made a mistake he would lose a day's work, maybe two.

Maybe it was a good sign that he cared again. Perhaps he should discuss it with Grandma Biwako. Talking to C-san would probably be useful; it had certainly helped when the grief had threatened to destroy him.

He calmed himself and returned to his task.

* * *

Ran woke up and checked. Yes, the room was still there. It was very odd to keep waking up in the same place.

Not that it was a bad place. It was warm and full of pretty things. The bed was soft and the blanket fluffy. The little room where he pooped, weed and washed was amazing.

He had toys.

Best, no one came in. It was His Room.

Ir-u-ka had explained it to him. He practiced the name: Ir-u-ka, Iru-ka, Iruka. Iruka 'looked after' him. Ran wasn't sure he needed looking after. Ka-ka-shi (Ka-ka-shi, Ka-kashi, Kakashi) said that The Crew looked after each other but Iruka was Chief Looker Afterer.

Kakashi said lots of weird things that Ran did not understand.

Ran preferred Ko-no-ha-ma-ru (Kono-ha-ma-ru, Kono-ha-maru, Konohamaru). Konohamaru was just there. He didn't say much. Ran liked being close to Konohamaru. He felt nice, like Mommy.

Ran also liked Choza. Choza fed him. The food was very good.

He got out of bed and went to wee. Then took off his clothes, washed in the 'shower' and put on other clothes.

Iruka wanted him to change his clothes and wash all over every day.

He then slid open the door and peered out.

Sometimes there were lots of people in the 'galley'. Ran did not like that. It looked fine. Choza was there. That meant that people had finished 'break-fast' and left.

He crept out of his room, across the open room and into the galley.

"Ran-chan!" Choza boomed happily. "What would you like today?"

Ran never knew what to say to that.

"Would you like what you had yesterday?" Choza asked.

Ran thought about it. "No," he answered.

Choza tilted his head. Ran knew what that meant. Iruka wanted him to use people's names and be 'polite'.

"No, Cho-za-san," he tried.

Choza rewarded him with a huge smile and pan-cakes. Ran repeated the word to himself again and again; pan-cakes, pancakes, pancakes. You had to know the name of something before you could ask for it.

He was licking the last of the sy-rup out of his bowl when someone came in. He froze. It was the person with the white furry hair. The person he had kicked.

He had whiskers; like the children and Na-ru-to-san.

"Ran, this is Kamatari," Choza told him. "He is better now."

Ran did not know what to do.

Kamatari smiled at him. "Don't fret, Ran-kun. You were scared, I was stupid. It balances out."

Ran did not understand. What was 'fret'? Why was he saying 'Ran-kun'?

The person, Kam-a-ta-ri, did not seem angry.

"Kamatari is saying it is fine, Ran," Choza explained. "He shouldn't have chased you. You did not know that he was friendly."

Ran managed a nod. He was about to scuttle back to his room but Iruka was in the doorway.

"Choza-san, Kama-kun, Ran-chan," he said with a small nod of his head to each of them in turn.

Sometimes Ran thought he saw patterns in the greetings. Choza was first because he was oldest. Older people were 'san', children were 'chan', people in the middle were 'kun' and Sa-su-ke was 'sama' because he was leader. Then Kakashi would call Iruka 'Ir-chan' or Iruka would call Sasuke 'Sasu-kun' and Ran would be lost again.

"Iruka-san," Choza replied.

"Iruka-sensei," said Kamatari and Ran was confused; what was 'sen-sei'?

Everyone waited. Ran realised that they were waiting for him. "Iruka-san," he whispered and everyone smiled.

Iruka went to the sink, did something and then sat one chair away from him. He placed a bowl on the table between them. In the bowl was a damp cloth.

It reminded Ran that he should have used a spoon to eat the pan-cakes because of the sy-rup. Usually Ran would have licked his hands clean, because the syrup tasted nice, but he used the cloth instead.

Iruka smiled at him and thanked him. He did that when Ran did things Iruka wanted but Ran didn't, like cleaning his face and hands with a cloth.

"You could help Choza-san by putting your bowl in the sink," Iruka told him.

Ran understood. He picked up his bowl and was on his way to the sink when, suddenly, there were men, big men.

He panicked, dropped the bowl and ran.

* * *

Iruka sighed; not again. He went to the intercom.

"Iruka here. Ran is running scared. Please take the usual precautions. Do not chase him. Do not block his path. Do not approach him."

He stopped himself scowling. It was sheer bad luck that Kiba had come through one doorway at exactly the same time as Kisame had come through another. Ran had been out the third in a flash.

"Sorry, Iruka-san," Kisame acknowledged.

Kiba said nothing. His silence eloquently expressed his opinion. He thought that Iruka was far too tolerant of Ran's inappropriate behaviour.

"He will come back, Iruka-san," Choza assured him. "He will want his room and food."

Iruka knew that Choza was right. Ran would return to the things that meant most to him which, sadly, were a safe place to sleep and meals.

* * *

Konohamaru had just finished testing the bracelet when the intercom clicked.

"_Iruka here. Ran is running scared. Please take the usual precautions. Do not chase him. Do not block his path. Do not approach him."_

Konohamaru swore. He had hoped that Ran would be wearing the bracelet before he got lost again. He carefully stored his tools, switched off the microscope and deactivated the micromanipulators. He slipped the bracelet into his pocket.

There was a chance that Ran would find his way back to the crew room but the way Iruka had said 'running scared' meant that was unlikely. Whatever, Konohamaru could spare the time. He headed for Shikamaru's level.

Once there he used the intercom near the door. "Ran, this is Konohamaru. I am in the place with the trees." He waited before repeating the message another four times. Then he headed to the place he had sat while the children had played hide and seek.

He would give it at least the rest of the morning.

* * *

Ran knew many types of fear. Being caught out in the open between the dog-man and the shark-man had triggered the one that told him to run as fast as he could until he couldn't run any more.

Then, when his legs stopped working properly, he had looked for somewhere to hide. As usual, that was in the service ducts.

He cowered there; trembling.

A voice; he jumped. It was not a human voice. It was like the voices from the pictures in his room.

The sounds were repeated. Ran heard his name. Then he heard Konohamaru's name. On the third repeat he realised that it was Konohamaru speaking to him. Finally he understood the sense of the message.

Konohamaru was in the tree-place.

He had to work his way downwards and listen for the leaves.

* * *

Kakashi was with Shikamaru discussing long-term strategy when Iruka's voice came over the intercom.

"_Iruka here. Ran is running scared. Please take the usual precautions. Do not chase him. Do not block his path. Do not approach him."_

He sighed. It was the fifth time in six days.

"It will be fine," Shikamaru assured him.

Kakashi wished he agreed. "You do not see the effect it has on Iruka. When he is with the boy, or with any of you, he is the picture of calm acceptance. When thinks he is alone..." he did not bother to finish the sentence. His mind was full of Iruka's sadness.

"I realise it may not help, but I think Iruka-sensei's approach is the correct one," Shikamaru replied. "He is being there, like the room and the meals. He is not making too many demands. Ran will come to accept him and then to appreciate him."

That had been the plan. The alternatives, drugging him or forcing confrontations, had been rejected.

"You could go and be with him," Shikamaru suggested. "We can continue this anytime."

Kakashi was about to say no when the intercom clicked again.

"_Ran, this is Konohamaru. I am in the place with the trees_."

He stiffened. Iruka did not need another reminder that Konohamaru was the only person who could touch Ran. It made him feel inadequate and it meant he would worry even more about Konohamaru.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," he admitted.

Kakashi speeded up every time Konohamaru's voice came over the intercom. Kono-kun was correct to repeat the message; Ran struggled to understand speech without a person in front of him speaking it. Even so, each repetition would stab at Iruka, reminding him of his failure to connect with Ran.

Iruka was in the galley, at the table, sipping tea. Choza was at the stove, pretending to be minding the stewpot but actually keeping his eye on Iruka.

Choza gave Kakashi a look that said, "It is about time you turned up," before putting the lid on the pot and taking his leave.

Kakashi slipped into the chair next to Iruka.

"You'll need a cup." Iruka told him.

Kakashi did not move.

Iruka went to get up; Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I don't want tea," he insisted.

"Coffee then?" Iruka asked.

"Ir-chan," Kakashi whispered.

Iruka settled back into his seat. For a moment the expression in his eyes was completely unguarded.

Kakashi claimed Iruka's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "I know it is hard but you are doing the right thing," he assured him. "It will take time. Divs not days."

Iruka sighed. "Perhaps standards," he admitted.

Kakashi hoped he stopped his reaction showing in his face. "Perhaps standards," he agreed. "Like with Sasuke," he added.

Iruka smiled. "Yes, like with Sasuke. Or Tayuya."

Kakashi recalled what Tayuya had been like and shuddered. "Or Tayuya," he agreed.

* * *

Ran pushed out the ventilation grid, crept out of the ducting and put the cover back behind him. His surroundings looked different to last time and the two times before that, but Ran now knew the tree-place was huge.

It had taken him a long time. Would Konohamaru still be there?

He worked his way towards the trees. That meant crossing open ground. He dashed from one hiding place to another; a low wall, a dip, bushes and finally the trees.

Konohamaru was there; Ran darted to him.

He held Konohamaru's hand as they walked to the big doors. Ran had never held anyone's hand before. It felt nice because Konohamaru felt nice.

When they reached the doors, Konohamaru stopped.

"We are going to tell Iruka-san you are safe," he said. "This is the intercom. You press the button and everyone hears what you say. What would you like to say to Iruka-san?"

Ran thought about it. "Nothing," he decided.

Konohamaru crouched down and looked him in the eye. "Ran-chan, when you run away from Iruka, it makes him sad. Hearing your voice will make him feel better."

"Like washing all over and wiping my hands with a cloth?" Ran asked.

"Yes, like those things. Do you want to try out what you are going to say?"

Ran thought about the voices he had heard on the intercom. "This is Ran. I am safe. Kono-ha-maru is with me," he suggested.

Konohamaru smiled at him. "That would be perfect," he agreed.

* * *

The midmeal had arrived and was almost over. Kakashi had persuaded Iruka to move as far as the shared area when the children had invaded the galley but then he would not return when they had gone and it was time for the adults to eat.

"I am not hungry, you have something," Iruka had told him.

Kakashi had been, as always by meal times, ravenous. "I'll wait for you," he had suggested.

Iruka had given him a look. "Kashi, eat something," he had insisted.

So Kakashi was in the galley consuming stew while he watched the back of Iruka's head and neck, which was all he could see from the table. They were rigid with tension.

Choza sent Akemi in with a tea tray. Kakashi heard Iruka thank Akemi but the tea remained untouched on the low table between the couches.

Then the intercom clicked. Kakashi froze, his spoon halfway to his mouth. There was an unusually long pause before the voice came.

"_This is Ran. I am safe. __Konoha-maru__ is with me._"

Kakashi watched Iruka lean forward to pour some tea. He sighed with relief and went back to his stew.

He had just finished demolishing one of Choza's individual fruit pies when Konohamaru appeared with Ran. The child was filthy; Kakashi had not thought the Oak dirty until Ran's frequent excursions.

Kakashi moved to the doorway so that he could observe the reunion. Instead of disappearing into his room, or following his nose to the food, Ran stopped near Iruka and held out his hand.

"I can find my way back now," he announced.

Around his wrist was a band. If it was a homing device, as Ran was suggesting, it was phenomenally small.

"It goes blue to show where my room is," Ran explained.

They had discussed fitting Ran with a tracker but Iruka had decided against it; Ran was never to be hunted. This was a much more elegant solution. Kakashi was impressed

"That's lovely, Ran-chan," Iruka told him, "Have you thanked Konohamaru-san?"

Ran looked up at Konohamaru with his huge, brown eyes. "Thank you, Konoha-maru-san."

"You are welcome, Ran-chan," Konohamaru replied.

"Food time," Choza declared from behind him in the galley. "Ran-chan, Konohamaru-san and Iruka-san need their midmeal."

Kakashi thanked Choza with a look; having been included in the list, Iruka was more likely to eat.

Iruka and Konohamaru waited for Ran to wash before joining Kakashi, Choza and Akemi in the galley. Kakashi felt something he was surprised to identify as optimism. Ran had gone into his room to wash and had come out again. He was in a room with five other people. He was obviously pleased to have the bracelet, which suggested he thought of his room as home.

They were making progress.

* * *

Ran was hungry. The food smelled wonderful. He was about to plunge his hand into the bowl and scoop some up when he saw Iruka pick up his spoon.

Reminded, he ate with a spoon instead. Spoons were good; they were easier to lick clean than hands. Once all the 'stew' was gone he wanted to lick the bowl but he knew Iruka would not like it.

Then he saw what Konohamaru did. He took a piece of bread and cleaned his bowl with that. Ran did the same. Iruka smiled at him.

It was nice.

"I like this," he said once his bowl was clean.

"What do you like, Ran-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"This," Ran answered, waving the piece of bread in his hand to include his surroundings. "Real children do this," he explained.

There was a silence. Ran wondered if he had done something wrong.

"You are a real child, Ran," Iruka insisted, "with a home and a family."

Ran thought about it. He had his bed, in his room, with toys. He had meals. Konohamaru found him when he was lost. He made Iruka happy and sad.

Maybe he was real now.

* * *

.


	71. Terms

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******************Any scenes considered too graphic are replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-one: Terms**

* * *

Sasuke scowled at Kakashi.

"You asked," Kakashi reminded him.

It was true. Sasuke had said, "Is there anything else?" at the end of their strategy meeting, as he always did. He had not expected Kakashi to say so bluntly that many of the crew were fed up with their nomadic and isolated way of living.

Sasuke forced himself to be objective. He had been annoyed rather than surprised; that suggested that Kakashi was correct. If he was honest with himself, perhaps he had been avoiding the issue.

He sighed. He needed an unbiased opinion.

"Your assessment, Neji-san?" he asked.

Neji considered. "There are some people who are unaccustomed to spacing for long periods of time, for example Yoshino-san and C-san. Some crew members specifically miss Tarrasade because it was their home, like Kurenai-san. Then there are those who would like to go somewhere, almost anywhere, where they could see other places and faces. They would like to visit markets, or see sites, walk on a planet or go clubbing. That probably includes most of the crew to a greater or lesser extent."

Sasuke could see the truth in that. Now that they had Shika and Haru back they would plan routes with specific way stations. Perhaps they should consider a visit to Tarrasade. He was about to suggest it but Shikamaru spoke first.

"Is there going to be a headquarters for Uchiha?" he queried. "Or are we going to keep new Uchiha small enough to be run by us from wherever we happen to be? The headquarters do not have to be in Tarrasade."

Uchiha had always been in Tarrasade; Sasuke baulked at the thought of the headquarters being elsewhere.

"Will new Uchiha have an image beyond you and Naruto?" Kakashi added. "Is it a corporation as well as a family?"

Sasuke scowled at the pair of them but, again, his annoyance was more at himself than them. "Fine," he admitted, "It is time for a review."

"At least we are no longer limited by credit," Shikamaru pointed out.

"What about a ten standards plan?" Kakashi proposed. "That will include thinking about the children when they are old enough to space with other crews as trainees."

Sasuke's mind froze. His children catting for crews?

"Perhaps it would be wise to plan ahead, Sasuke-sama," Neji suggested gently.

* * *

Three days later Sasuke was wishing he had never agreed. Each facet of Uchiha they considered was like opening a box packed with compressed springs. Every person he spoke to was doing a fair imitation of Shikamaru; packed with ideas and suggestions.

In this morning's meeting they had decided to list the barriers that held them back. Kakashi had chosen to use Iruka's technique and had written each identified barrier on a small, white card.

The cards were now arranged on the table. Sasuke scowled at the ones that referred to him or Naruto. True, there was one that referred to Kakashi, _Kakashi uses only a small fraction of his ability_, and two for Shikamaru, _Shikamaru is far too secretive _and _Shikamaru must say no to doing things that other crew members could_ do. However, Sasuke suspected that both Kakashi and Shikamaru coped better with criticism than he did.

He sighed and reached for a card. He uncapped his pen and wrote, _Sasuke can be negative about criticism and is too defensive about Uchiha_.

Shikamaru flashed him a smile. "I think that should be two cards rather than one, Sasuke-sama," he pointed out.

Kakashi was studying him. Sasuke neatly scored through the second part and filled in a new card for it. He then placed them beside the others that referred to him: _Sasuke only delegates effectively to a few people he trusts_, _Sasuke is too cautious (most of the time)_ and _Sasuke's judgement is suspect when his overprotective instincts go into overdrive_.

At least there wasn't a card mentioning his temper; he took some comfort in that.

He leaned forward to sort the cards into a large group, referring to crew members, and a smaller number describing other limiting factors: _Security is effective in only a few contexts; Poor expertise in business, finance and administration_; _Improver of limited use because it is in the Dart_; _Lack of structure (with the exception of the affiliated crews)_; _No system for recruitment_; _No corporate image_; _No long-term plan_.

He sighed. They were the same issues they had discussed again and again; this time he was determined to resolve some of them.

"We have made significant progress over the last seven standards, Sasuke-sama," Neji assured him. "Uchiha is now financially secure, the minigate communication network is a triumph and we have over seven hundred affiliated crews. More importantly, you have thirteen wonderful children; you are no longer the Last Uchiha."

"Thank you, Neji-san," Kakashi commented dryly. "Shika-san and I have spent days getting him to the point where he will agree to make the necessary changes and you have to reassure him that everything is fine."

Sasuke almost smiled. "Thank you for the support, Neji-san. I think you have made your point, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good," Kakashi replied. He tapped two of the cards. "I suggest you start with these, otherwise we will get nowhere."

Sasuke knew which cards Kakashi was touching without looking: _Naruto thinks of Uchiha as a family_ and _Naruto does not like being in Tarrasade_.

* * *

Triplets were much easier to transport than nonuplets. Now he was comfortable taking them out of the den, Naruto was often out and about with them.

This morning he had taken them training. They had been happy in their basket while he went through his routine. Then Sumaru offered to activate his symbiote for a spar and, as always, the news spread faster than light through the other fighters. Even Dan had turned up, which was good because Naruto trusted him to make sure the others handled the babies properly; they never could resist picking them up.

Naruto found sparring with Sumaru exhilarating. It was more challenging than fighting Hamaki, Terai and Fu or even Kisame. Sumaru was working on extending the time he could fight with his symbiote activated before his muscles went into cramp. That meant he was sometimes moving slowly enough for Naruto to catch him.

They continued until Sumaru was hit by the first cramp. Naruto watched sympathetically while Gai worked on the uncooperative muscle, thanked Sumaru for the spar and then jogged over to the audience to retrieve the babies from those who were holding them.

He always showered in their own bathroom when he had the babies with him. Today he would soak in the bath as well; Sumaru always managed to land many blows. He started the bath heating, wedged the basket where he would be able to reach it and then went to wash under the shower.

He had just slid into the deliciously hot water when he heard Sasuke enter their room. That was unexpected; Sasuke always spent the whole morning working. Naruto called softly, hoping to attract his attention without disturbing the babies.

He was successful. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bath to kiss him.

"Been sparring, dobe?" he asked.

"Sumaru," Naruto answered. "Join me?" he suggested.

Sasuke looked wary. "We need to talk, dobe."

Naruto was not sure if he liked the sound of that. He twitched his whiskers. "We can talk in the bath, teme," he insisted, knowing, as Sasuke knew, that being together in the bath usually meant fucking rather than talking.

Sasuke went back into their bedroom to undress, which emphasised his determination to talk. Naruto watched him walk back towards the bath. Whatever Sasuke intended, Naruto fancied a quickie.

"The review," Sasuke began as he slowly sank into the water.

All thoughts of a quickie vanished. Naruto was happy living as they were, wandering through space and raising their litters. But he knew that was not Uchiha. Uchiha was about building something that was strong and flexible enough to last generations. Uchiha was the family business.

"We are going back to Tarrasade," Naruto guessed.

Sasuke, already flushed from the heat of the water, coloured further. "We need to establish a headquarters, dobe, and it is the most logical choice. Neji says we can desensitise them to having us out in public. We'll have to work on it, but we can do it."

Naruto was pleased that Sasuke was acknowledging how much he hated being trapped in the household. He was less sure that Sasuke would persist with Neji's strategy when they were being hounded by the media and mobbed by crowds.

"I understand," he replied and saw Sasuke wince at his tone.

"We are thinking about developing the whole compound," Sasuke told him. "That will act as a buffer and give us more space. Maybe we could include something like Shika's level. We could definitely have running routes."

Naruto's mind boggled; the whole compound? There was masses of it; there were whole space stations that were smaller. "All of it? Just for us?" he queried. The running routes were a good idea through.

"No, not just for us," Sasuke admitted. "Naruto, we have to start employing people. Uchiha cannot rebuild a firm foundation without it."

Naruto resisted the urge to get out of the bath and walk away. "Servants," he stated.

"No, not servants. Employees. People with their own families who we will treat with respect and pay a decent salary. Not in the household. In the offices, as security and as maintenance. We will be exemplary employers, Naruto, I promise."

That was interesting. As patron of the HDL Naruto had read report after report about initiatives to persuade employers to improve the rights of the hybrids who worked for them. "Exemplary?" he queried. "I want to be in the group that decides what 'exemplary' will mean."

Sasuke blinked at him. "Group?" he queried.

"The committee, or working party, or whatever you are going to call it. Employees will need proper contracts and there will need to be mechanisms for protecting their rights."

Sasuke scowled at him. "Uchiha will not mistreat its employees."

"That's not a sound attitude, teme," Naruto argued. "It is a paternalistic model that only works if the employer is more interested in their employees' well-being than profits. That is true of you but it may not be true of some manager ten systems away, or of someone two or three generations in the future. Think about it, Sasuke, being the best employer in known space would be worthy of the new Uchiha."

Sasuke's scowl melted away. Then he surged across the bath, sending a wave of water over the side. Naruto found himself being thoroughly kissed.

"I love you dobe," Sasuke told him. "You are incredible."

"Yes to Uchiha being the best employer in known space?" Naruto checked.

"Yes, Uchiha will try to be the best employer in known space," he replied.

Naruto responded by pulling Sasuke closer for another kiss. Their lips were about to touch when Tsuneo wailed. Naruto leaned over to check him, leaving Sasuke kissing air. All three babies were awake. They and the basket were wet.

"The water hit them, teme," he informed Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned over. "Sorry, I didn't think. If we dropped the temperature a bit, do you think they would like to come in?"

It was something they had learnt when the children had been babies. All babies could swim, but purebred babies were much more buoyant.

Naruto stripped the triplets and put them on a towel while Sasuke went to put the basket under the blowers to dry out and adjusted the temperature of the water. Tsuneo continued to wail but his parents and sisters ignored it.

He stopped once he was in the water. Naruto checked that the Takara and Teruko were safe with their Papa and then concentrated on Tsuneo, who was happily bobbing about, even going under the water. Naruto had checked with Rin, who told him that babies were born being able to swim underwater; it was something to do with remembering being in the amniotic fluid.

"He likes being able to move," Sasuke observed. "I think he finds being stuck in one place boring."

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was right; Tsuneo did kick and wave a lot. Perhaps he would have preferred being a hybrid; even at this early age the kits has been able to roll and even crawl while Tsu-chan would have to wait another two or three divs before he would even be able to sit up. Naruto stopped him hitting his head on the side of the bath. Maybe more sessions in the bath would be a good idea.

"I think Teru-chan has had enough," Sasuke informed him. "I'll take these two and get them dried off and dressed.

Naruto considered staying in the bath but that would mean missing out on watching Sasuke with Teruko and Takara. He wrapped Tsuneo in a towel, started the cleaning cycle for the bath, sorted out the bathroom and carried Tsuneo into the bedroom. Sasuke was in the nursery with Teruko and Takara on a towel spread on the platform. Naruto sat in the rocking chair with Tsuneo and watched him expertly diaper and dress them.

It was the little gestures and looks that made it so special; a tickle to a tummy or a baby's happy gurgle.

Naruto was deeply grateful that Sasuke had prioritised having children over developing Uchiha. He thought back to the first time Sasuke had talked about babies and smiled. His initial reaction had been shock; it had never occurred to him to think about children. He had Sasuke, which was more than enough for him, and then there had been the bonus of the rest of the crew; his family.

Now he lived this wonderful, complicated life. He had discovered that having children and raising them was amazing.

He twitched his whiskers. He knew that Sasuke had to tackle the huge task of re-establishing Uchiha. They had made progress, they had the affiliated crews and enough credit, but new Uchiha was still more a dream than a reality.

Returning to Tarrasade would not be so bad; he would make it work.

Sasuke was putting Teruko and Takara into the basket, so Naruto put Tsuneo in their place on the towel for Sasuke to dress. Then he worried Sasuke's neck while Sasuke was concentrating on getting their wriggling son into a diaper and a sleepsuit.

"Dobe!" Sasuke complained.

"Quickie," Naruto whispered into his ear.

Sasuke flushed. "It is almost time for the midmeal. The children or Kiba could come in at any moment."

"A quick quickie," Naruto persisted. "In the bedroom. The babies can watch."

"Naruto!" Sasuke complained. "The babies do not watch. They are too young." He put Tsuneo in the basket with his sisters.

Naruto realised that he would have to resort to underhand tactics. He pulled away and prepared his best disappointed look for when he knew Sasuke would turn towards him.

Within seconds the basket was safe in a corner of the bedroom and the two of them were naked.

**oo******oo**

"That was nice," he announced as Sasuke slumped forward onto his chest.

Sasuke tried scowling but it did not work when he was so relaxed. "Nice?" he queried.

Naruto kissed him. "Just what I needed. Thank you." He stood up, taking Sasuke with him. "Shower," he insisted. "Or we will be late for the midday meal."

They arrived in the galley just before the children. Kiba gave them a look as he entered that said, "I have been run ragged by the children all morning and now I discover that the two of you have spent it fucking."

"The babies are in the nursery," Naruto told him. "Why don't we swap now and you eat later, with Choza-san?"

Kiba nodded. "That may be for the best, Naruto-san," he admitted. "I can feel some growling coming on." He went over and gave Choza a hug. "I'll be back when the children have gone," he told him.

Choza smiled. "I look forward to it," he replied.

"Children," Kiba acknowledged.

"Kiba-san," they chorused.

They were in a lively mood. Even having their Papa at the head of the table did not persuade them to behave at their best. Kazuki was even more hyperactive than usual. Yo-chan and Ya-chan had obviously had an argument. Haru was off in some dream world. Ryuu was miserable, which meant that Hikaru had been mean to him; at least Hi-chan was looking guilty. Hoshi and Yuki were up to something; usually such conspiracies had few consequences but occasionally they came up with a doozy. At least Kuuya and Keizo seemed their normal selves; totally concentrated, at least for the moment, on their food.

"Fork not fingers, Ke-chan," Naruto reminded him. "Kuu-chan, try not to gobble. Ka-chan, why don't you move and sit next to your Papa?"

Kazuki was distracted from his dislike of sitting at the table by the prospect of extra attention from Sasuke. Naruto thanked Sasuke in advance with a glance.

"Oto-chan?" Hoshi asked.

She was definitely up to something; saying 'Oto-chan' rather than 'To-chan' was a dead giveaway.

"Yes, Hoshi-chan?" he replied.

"Why do we have to wear uniforms all the time? The rest of the crew don't."

Naruto suddenly knew the main reason for Kiba's poor mood. He imagined all ten of them having their own clothes and shuddered.

"May I answer?" Sasuke requested.

Naruto nodded, grateful for any help.

"Truth is, Ho-chan, that it would be a lot more work for Kiba-san and your To-chan if you all had different clothes. They already have to work very hard looking after you all."

Hoshi's face fell, Yuki's whiskers drooped and Naruto felt like the meanest of parents. If it had not been for Kiba he would have been tempted to agree that they could have at least one outfit that they chose for themselves.

Then he imagined what Yuki would have chosen and was even more grateful for Sasuke's intervention.

* * *

Sasuke stayed at the table when Naruto took the children to the playroom. Being in the galley around midday was one of the ways he made himself accessible to crew members. There was also a good chance Kakashi would be there; Sasuke was looking forward to telling him that Naruto had agreed to both Tarrasade and employees.

Akemi brought over a tea tray and set it down in front of him; it was one of Akemi's duties to help Choza during the midmeal.

"Thank you, Akemi-kun," he acknowledged.

The youngster flushed but managed a bow and a muttered, "Sasuke-sama," before escaping back to the other side of the galley. Sasuke poured a cup of tea and waited for it to cool enough to drink.

People came and went; the midmeal was a highly informal affair. Some ate at the table while others picked up baskets of food or ingredients to cook in one of the small galleys.

Shikamaru and Neji arrived. Shino was not with them, which meant he was eating with Anko in the small galley off Ibiki's crew room. They served themselves with soup, grabbed one of the baskets of bread and sat down close to him at the table.

"How did you get on talking to Na-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is sorted," Sasuke replied. "He's accepted that we are going back to Tarrasade and that Uchiha will have employees."

Shikamaru looking at him in disbelief and was on the edge of saying something when Kakashi and Iruka entered.

"Naruto is fine about going back to Tarrasade and having employees," Shikamaru announced before Sasuke could put his teacup down.

Iruka gestured Kakashi to a seat and went to fetch soup.

"Assuming that he was coherent when he agreed, what did you promise him?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke flushed slightly at the oblique reference to their sex life. "That new Uchiha would try to be the best employer in known space. With proper contracts and rights and... ...stuff," he trailed off, realising he had no idea what he had agreed to do.

Kakashi stared at him. Then he shook his head and laughed. "Only Naruto," he declared. He raised his bowl of soup like a cup. "To the further Naruto-isation of Uchiha."

* * *

.


	72. Persuasion

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-two: Persuasion**

* * *

They jumped into the Tarrasade system via a conventional, ungated hole. The hole was eight light minutes from the station; it would take the Oak almost three days to accelerate, coast, decelerate and dock.

Within twenty minutes they were inundated with messages and their arrival was all over the media.

Sasuke sat in the galley with anyone else who was interested, watching the output from the media channels; Shino had the nine most popular simultaneously displayed. It was clear that each one had days of material ready to air; some of them even had images of Naruto's latest visit to Haven.

"Your statement should be reaching them just about...," Shikamaru was watching his chronometer, "...now."

Every station switched to a different library image of Sasuke and began broadcasting his words at slightly different times.

"Pick one," Sasuke directed, with a sigh.

Shino selected one that was just starting.

"_This is Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you for your warm welcome and your good wishes. My family has lived in Tarrasade for generations and Uchiha has had its headquarters here for even longer. The time has come for __us__ to decide if Tarrasade is a place where we can raise our children. We hope that it is and we do not have to look for a home elsewhere."_

It was, as Neji had predicted, like tossing a flare into a box of explosives. Each channel rushed to find a unique angle. Experts of every imaginable type, from economists to psychics, were asked their opinion.

"If we have it right they will have calmed down in three days' time," Neji observed.

* * *

Naruto refused to view or even discuss the media's reaction. Either Neji's strategy would work or they would have to reconsider their plans.

He had agreed to a limited number of interviews but they were far enough in the future that he felt comfortable ignoring them.

More urgent was the move from the Oak to the household. Their accommodation on the Oak had evolved, leaving the household in Tarrasade behind. Naruto and Kiba were compiling a list of alterations they would need to make.

"The playroom is more urgent," Naruto decided. "The babies can sleep in with me and Sasuke. The children can have the existing nursery."

Kiba shook his head. "I don't think Ryuu, Hoshi or Hikaru will fit into the bunks," he replied. "They were a bit of a tight fit before we built the new nursery on the Oak."

Hoshi or Haru had always been the tallest. Haru not being included in Kiba's list reminded Naruto of how little he had grown while abducted.

"Can't we live on the Oak while we sort out the household?" Kiba asked.

It was a sensible idea. They would raise it with Iruka.

* * *

Iruka had anticipated problems but the way Ran was looking at him, as if Iruka was taking away the most important thing in his world, was heartrending.

"Not have My Room?" he queried.

Iruka could hear the capital letters.

"Have another room, in the household on Tarrasade," Kakashi suggested. "Your room and your other room," he added.

Ran thought about it. "No," he decided. He stood up, turned his back on them and walked out, leaving them sitting at the galley table.

Iruka's hand went to Kakashi's arm, stopping him following.

"Kiba has a point, you know," Kakashi said once they had watched Ran vanish into his room and slide the door closed behind him. "Ran cannot have his own way all the time. Some people would think you are spoiling him."

Iruka had known it was coming. He wanted Kakashi involved with raising Ran, so he had to expect them to have differences in opinion about how to do it. "I am building trust," Iruka insisted. "Kashi, he doesn't understand any of it. It isn't like Tayuya, who was being wilful." He could see that Kakashi was unconvinced. "We will need to be creative," he added.

They would have discussed it for longer, perhaps even argued, but Naruto chose that moment to enter the galley and smile. It was a full-watt Naruto smile; the type that drove every thought from your head and ensured your full attention.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," he acknowledged. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Iruka jumped at the chance to delay the transfer from the Oak to the household. The longer they had and the more gradual the process, the more opportunities he would have to develop Ran's attitude.

"It is not that simple," Kakashi told them. "Mooring a ship as large as the Oak at a private dock creates a security issue for the station. It obscures lines of sight and causes problems for the gunners. The rules are that we have to be in and out as quickly as possible."

Iruka watched Naruto's whiskers twitch. He waited, hoping that Naruto wanted the delay as much as he did.

"Perhaps we could anchor at a distance," Naruto suggested. "We could use the Sakura as a shuttle."

There was a pause. Naruto waited. Iruka held his breath.

"That or we could moor at one of the freighter docks. Either way, will have to be vigilant with watches in the control room," Kakashi warned. "I shall talk to Asuma. I will try to get him to agree to up to ten days," he decided.

Naruto considered. "We can sort out the nursery and the playroom within ten days of docking," he agreed.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. He had ten extra days' grace.

* * *

With Iruka busy overseeing the transfer from the Oak to the household, Konohamaru had been asked to help persuade Ran that having a room of his own was what counted, rather than the specific room he was occupying on the Oak. Their agreed strategy was to persuade Ran to relate to other members of the crew, so that when they moved to the household Ran would want to go with them.

Today, with them due to anchor off Tarrasade the next day, Konohamaru and Ran were heading for the playroom. Konohamaru had cleared it with Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto. He had selected a time when Misora and Keitaro were having a lesson with Grandma Biwako in one of the side rooms.

"What do you do if you get scared, Ran-chan?" he checked as they approached the outer door.

"I ask to leave. Then I use my bracelet to find the way back to My Room," Ran answered.

Konohamaru smiled at him.

Perhaps, one day, Ran would smile back.

He felt Ran's hand steal into his as they entered. Konohamaru held it but made sure his grip was not too tight. There was no sign of the younger children; the schedule had them in the gym with Kakashi.

"This is where the children play and learn," Konohamaru told him. "We call it the playroom. There is one here, on the Oak, and one in the household in Tarrasade."

It was part of the plan to emphasis and re-emphasise that everything on the Oak was mirrored in the household.

"It is pretty," Ran whispered but held his hand a little tighter.

"We are going into one of the side rooms," Konohamaru continued; Iruka believed that telling Ran what was going to happen helped him stay calm. "It's where Misora-chan and Keitaro-chan learn things with Biwako-san. Do you remember who they are?"

"_My name is Misora. I live here. My mum is Kurenai and my dad is Asuma. My brothers are Akemi and Keitaro. I decided to give you the top because it is pretty,_" Ran recited in a surprisingly accurate imitation of the message that Misora had recorded into her picture. "Mis-or-a gave me the top," he added.

"Do you remember what Keitaro-chan gave you?" Konohamaru asked.

Ran considered. "No."

Konohamaru sighed. He hoped the morning would not be too much of a disaster.

* * *

Ran clung to Konohamaru's hand. He wanted to run back to his room but he also wanted to meet the other children. There had been other children running from the child catcher but they had always been too slow or too trusting. Here there wasn't a child catcher. Here he could have what Konohamaru and Iruka called 'friends'.

Konohamaru had asked who he wanted to meet first. He had picked Misora. Misora had given him the top. She did not have pointy teeth or whiskers.

The door was open. Ran could see Misora and Keitaro sitting at a table. Biwako-san, Konohamaru's Mommy's Mommy, stood up and called them in.

"Kono-kun, Ran-chan, how pleasant," she said. "Come in. Sit down."

"Oba-chan," Konohamaru answered. "Misora-chan, Keitaro-chan."

'Oba-chan' was a special name that Konohamaru used because Biwako-san was his Mommy's Mommy. Ran was beginning to understand special names. Kakashi-san called Iruka-san 'Ir-chan'. Iruka-san called Kakashi-san 'Kashi'.

"Kono-san, Ran-chan," Misora and Keitaro said together.

There was silence. Ran realised that it was his turn. "Bi-wa-ko-san, Mis-or-a-chan, Kei-tar-o-chan," he answered in a loud voice that came out as a whisper.

Konohamaru was pleased with him; Ran could feel it. Biwako-san was smiling. Keitaro gave a small smile.

Misora scowled at him. Ran tried not to cower. Why was she scowling at him? Had he done something wrong?

"Thank you for the top, Mis-or-a-chan," he tried, hoping to appease her.

"You are welcome," she replied but they were words without meaning. "It was pretty but playing with a top is boring," she added.

Ran relaxed a little. She had meant the bit about the top. Maybe she just scowled at lot.

Konohamaru took the chair one away from Misora and pulled out the chair between them for Ran. Ran would have been happier on the other side of Konohamaru but he slipped into the chair. He was too close to Misora. She might touch him. Only she didn't, so he started to relax.

Biwako-san was talking about Tarrasade. Ran ignored it. Arriving at Tarrasade meant leaving his room. Instead he watched Misora and Keitaro.

Misora wanted Biwako-san and Konohamaru to pay her attention. She was making faces and speaking too loud.

It did not work so she tried Ran instead. Ran did not like that. He wanted people to overlook him.

Keitaro was quiet; Ran preferred quiet.

Then Misora kicked him under the table; only it was more of a poke than a kick. Her bare toe touched the skin of his calf.

He jumped but the link had been made. Pulling away made it weaker but did not break it. He was about to run away, back to his room, when he realised it was fine. She did not feel nice, like Konohamaru, but it was not horrid.

Misora felt sharp, like a lemon.

"Misora!" Biwako-san scolded. "Leave Ran alone. Touching anyone without permission is wrong. You have to be even more careful with Ran, because he is an empath."

An em-path?

"Someone who can see inside," Konohamaru explained. "The proper word for it is empath."

There was a word for it?

He could feel Misora's guilt.

"It was fine," he told her. "You surprised me."

"Sorry," she replied.

He knew she was sorry for surprising him but not for touching him.

"Kono-kun, why don't you take Ran-chan and find a toy he might like?" Biwako-san suggested.

Ran was disappointed. Misora was not so bad; she felt sharp but not horrid. He thought Keitaro might be nice.

He took Konohamaru's hand and went out through the doorway. The children were everywhere and he could see the dog-man, Kiba-san. He pressed close to Konohamaru.

"Are you joining us, Ran-chan?" Kiba-san asked. "That is good. Perhaps you would like to play with Yuki-chan and Hoshi-chan?"

Two of the children looked up. One was a girl. She had dark hair and was not much smaller than Ran. Ran remembered her from the pictures. Her name was Hoshi. The other was, Ran thought, a boy. He was smaller and he had yellow hair and whiskers. He was Yuki.

They both had the bright blue eyes that told Ran that Naruto-san was their Mommy. Hoshi looked nice. Yuki did not seem like a dog, even though he had whiskers.

"Please play with us, Ran-chan," he asked.

Konohamaru nodded encouragingly. He let go of Ran's hand and went to sit a little way away. Ran hesitated, but then he knelt down with Yuki and Hoshi.

Ran found himself in a very different world. Yuki talked about things that weren't there. Hoshi replied as if they were real. It was very confusing.

Another child came and sat near him but not too close. It was the boy who looked like Hoshi.

"I'm Haru," he said. "They are playing make-believe. You make things up in your head. It's like acting out a story."

Ran understood bits of that. When he was cold and hungry and sad, Ran had thought of being a real child and living in a house with Mommy. He guessed that was what Haru called 'make-believe'.

He watched Yuki and Hoshi playing. Sometimes they talked for themselves. Other times they talked for the toys. Hoshi asked him to join in but he shook his head.

Haru just sat close but not too close. Ran thought he might like Haru.

Someone was watching him. Ran always knew. It made the back of his neck prickle. He looked around and saw that he, or maybe Haru, had Kiba-san's full attention.

"Kiba-san does not trust me to behave myself," Haru told him. "But he thinks I will be nice to you."

So Kiba-san was watching Haru. Why didn't Kiba-san trust Haru? Ran was about to ask when suddenly, shockingly, there was someone between him and Haru. He was too close; far too close. Ran was scared enough to be still but not terrified enough to run.

"Ka-chan!" Haru objected. "You aren't meant to touch Ran-chan. Remember?"

The boy with the silvery ears and tail rubbed against him and sniffed him. "No," he replied. He gave a little growl and showed his teeth.

Ran remained frozen. They were skin to skin only it was skin to fur. He wasn't a dog; Ran could feel that he was a boy. He felt strange but clean and fresh. Not horrid; he did not feel horrid.

"Ka-chan!" Haru repeated. "You are frightening him."

The boy's ears went flat against his head. He slunk around to the other side of Haru. "I am sorry, Ran-chan," he whimpered.

Ran pulled himself together. He had not felt horrid. He was a boy, not a dog. "I am scared of dogs," he whispered.

The boy's ears perked up again. "I'm not a dog-human hybrid. I'm a fox-human hybrid. Are you scared of foxes?" he asked.

"No," Ran answered warily. He had never seen a fox. He wasn't sure what a fox was.

"Good," the boy replied.

"This is Kazuki," Haru told him.

Kazuki; the boy in the picture who had given him the blue ball.

"Thank you for the blue ball," Ran whispered.

Kazuki smiled at him. It made Ran feel good. "It's a good ball," Kazuki told him. "It bounces high."

There was movement; something blocking part of the light. Ran looked up automatically. It was Kiba-san with Konohamaru beside him.

"Have you had enough, Ran-chan?" Konohamaru asked. "Would you like to go back to your room?"

Ran looked at Kazuki and Haru. He looked at Yuki and Hoshi, who were still playing make-believe. He had been touched by two people and it had not been horrid. Maybe touching children would always be fine. Maybe children never felt horrid.

"No," he replied.

* * *

Iruka knew that Konohamaru would find him and tell him when Ran's visit to the playroom was over. It was almost time for the midday meal and there was no sign of him.

He sighed. Despite promising himself he would not do so, he abandoned the many tasks requiring his attention and went to find him.

He did not need to go far. Ran was sitting at the galley table with the children, between Haru and Kazuki. Naruto was at the head of the table, Kiba midway on one side and Konohamaru on the other. Konohamaru caught his eye and gave a small shrug to illustrate his incomprehension.

"Join us, Iruka-sensei," Naruto suggested, gesturing to the empty chair at the other end of the table.

Iruka sank down onto the chair. Choza put a bowl of soup in front of him and Iruka only just remembered to thank him. He spooned the soup into his mouth mechanically.

It had never occurred to him that Ran would accept the other children so easily. Nothing he had read, nor anything C or Biwako had said, had even hinted that it was a possibility. The close call in the woods had reinforced his conviction that Ran needed to be integrated gradually.

Now he was sitting between Haru and Kazuki, surrounded by the rest of Naruto's litter. True, he was still very quiet, with huge, solemn eyes, but he was in a room with, Iruka paused to count them, sixteen other people.

And when Naruto took the children back to the playroom, Ran chose to go with them, even though Konohamaru was on duty and could not accompany him.

Iruka stayed at the table sipping tea. Kiba went through to the nursery to check the babies before returning and sitting down. Akemi brought another cup and Iruka filled it for him.

"Being with younger children is less threatening for him than being with adults or adolescents or even with older children," Kiba suggested.

Iruka pulled himself together. "I expect you are right, Kiba-san," he acknowledged.

"It is because you have made him feel so much more secure that he is willing to take these steps, Iruka-san," Kiba added.

"It kind of you to say so, Kiba-san," Iruka answered.

Perhaps Kiba would have said more but at that moment Tsuneo's unmistakable wail issued forth from the speaker and Kiba left to investigate.

Iruka took the opportunity to escape to his office and bury himself in his work.

He did not know how long Kakashi had been standing in the doorway when he looked up and saw him there.

"I missed you at the midmeal," Kakashi told him.

"I ate with the children," Iruka admitted. "I should have told you, I apologise."

Kakashi glided across the room and sat on the edge of his desk. "No need. Choza told me. He also told me that Ran's visit to the playroom was a great success."

Iruka concentrated on what was good for Ran and smiled. "Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

Kakashi plucked the pen from his hand. "Yes, it is. You and I are going to go there to see it for ourselves."

"We are?" Iruka queried.

"We are," Kakashi confirmed. "Ir-chan, I know you do not want to force yourself on him, but you if you aren't there he can't choose to come to you."

Iruka tidied his papers and closed down his tablet. He doubted that Ran would choose to come to him. He made sure that he spent time with him every morning and every afternoon yet Ran had never hinted, even with body language, that he wanted Iruka to touch him. "Let's go then," he replied.

The playroom was unusually quiet when they arrived. Iruka soon saw the reason; there were eleven small pairs of shoes alongside Naruto's large ones outside the snug.

He stared at Ran's shoes in the line. He did not know why he was surprised. Lady knew what Naruto felt like to an empath; his smile alone was like bathing in sunlight.

"Ir-chan?" Kakashi whispered.

"It is fine," Iruka insisted. "It would be wrong to disturb them. We will come back another time."

It should not hurt; Iruka knew that. He was being selfish. All that mattered was that Ran was happy.

* * *

Ran was between Haru and Kazuki on the bed. He had tried touching Haru; testing his idea that children never felt horrid. Haru did not feel horrid. He felt full of different flavours, like one of Choza-san's stews.

Kazuki had dragged him into the 'snug' and onto the bed. The bed was full of children, all wanting to be with Naruto-san.

Ran had thought about running away but being on the bed made him feel good.

It was almost like being with Mommy. It was warm and Ran could feel how much the children loved their Mommy and how much their Mommy loved them.

But the longer he stayed the sadder he got. Naruto-san wasn't his Mommy. He wasn't Naruto-san's child. He remembered loving his Mommy and his Mommy loving him.

This wasn't as good as the memory, but the memory hurt.

He wanted to be in his room, where he was safe.

He wriggled out from between Kazuki and Haru. As soon as he moved he could feel Naruto-san watching him.

"I'm going to My Room," Ran whispered and held up his bracelet to remind Naruto-san that he knew the way.

Naruto-san's whiskers twitched and then he nodded.

Once Ran was out of the snug he felt cold and alone; he wanted to be in His Room very badly.

Movement; he froze. It was Iruka-san and Kakashi-san. They were at the far side of the playroom, near the doorway.

Kakashi-san saw him and called, "Ran-chan." Iruka-san turned and smiled at him.

It was a nice smile. Ran decided not to run to his room just yet.

They started to walk towards him. "We came to see how you were doing," Kakashi told him. "We thought you were asleep in the snug so we weren't going to disturb you."

Ran understood some of that. He had not been asleep but some of the others were; Haru was.

Iruka-san was not saying anything. He smiled again but this smile was different. He walked past Ran and picked up his shoes.

He was sad. Ran recognised sad.

"Why are you sad?" he asked.

Iruka shook his head. Ran looked to Kakashi-san, "Why is Ir-uk-a-san sad?"

"You need a parent," Kakashi-san told him. "Iruka hoped you would pick him. He thinks you are going to pick Naruto."

"Kashi!" Iruka-san scolded.

Kakashi-san shrugged. "You said we had to explain things."

Ran struggled to understand. It was important to understand why Iruka-san was sad. "What is a 'par-ent'?" he asked.

"Like a mother or a father," Kakashi-san explained.

"A Mommy," Ran checked.

Kakashi-san smiled. "Yes, a Mommy."

"My Mommy went away," Ran admitted, blinking back tears.

Iruka-san knelt so that their heads were about level. "I know, Ran-chan."

Ran did not know what to think. He thought about what Kakashi-san had said. "You want to be my Mommy?" he asked Iruka-san.

"I would never try..." Iruka-san begun but stopped because Kakashi-san started coughing very loudly. Once Kakashi-san stopped, Iruka-san looked straight at him.

"Yes, Ran. I want to be your Mommy."

Ran wasn't sure. He didn't know if Iruka-san felt horrid, or not horrid, or nice. He didn't know if he wanted a new Mommy.

But Iruka-san wanted to be his Mommy. That was more than a toy or tasty food or even his own room.

"I'll think about it," he promised.

Iruka smiled at him and this time it reached his eyes. "Thank you, Ran-chan," he replied.

* * *

They walked back to the crew room with Ran between them. Iruka noticed that Ran was walking closer to him than usual. Once they were there, Ran vanished into his room.

Kakashi turned to him as soon as the door slid shut. "I can't believe you almost blew that," he said, shaking his head.

Iruka felt himself flush. "I didn't..." he began and stopped himself. Kakashi was right. Ran would have only been confused if he had said that he wasn't trying to replace the mother Ran had lost. "Thank you for stopping me," he admitted.

"Mommy Iruka," Kakashi suggested and pulled him close for a hug.

* * *

.


	73. Busy

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-three: Busy**

* * *

Naruto had persuaded Kakashi and Asuma that they should anchor the Oak off the station rather than mooring in the freighter dock; that way he could use the Snow Willow get to and from the household. Unlike the Oak, the Snow Willow was small enough not to give the station gunners problems; he could leave it moored at the household's private dock.

He had established a new routine. He was up at ship's dawn to see to the babies and then he turned up the speaker in their bedroom so that Sasuke would wake if one of them cried. He grabbed a quick breakfast, jogged to the docking bay, took the Snow Willow to the household and spent the morning working with Shino and Shikaku on the alterations. He would then return in time for the midday meal before spending the afternoon with the babies and children in the playroom.

Evenings were for Sasuke and the rest of their family.

Today was different. This morning they had six interviews with different media channels, to be held in one of the secure meeting rooms in the household. That afternoon they had booked photographers for an imaging session on the Oak.

In the evening they were going to a meal with Klennethon Darrent.

Naruto had thought that getting it all out of the way on a single day was a good idea until that day arrived.

He woke up at his new time, just before ship's dawn. He lay in bed for a few minutes; there was no point rushing because the plan was to travel to the household later in the morning using the Sakura.

He sighed. He knew that Shino and Shikaku would understand that he had a busy day but he felt bad about not making his usual contribution.

It did not do any good to lie in bed and brood. He slid out of the bed and went into the nursery. Teruko was awake so he picked her up and cuddled her while preparing their feed. Takara woke next. Unusually but usefully, Tsuneo was last.

Once he had them all changed and fed he still had time in hand before the children started waking. He decided on breakfast and took the babies with him.

Naruto had not expected anyone to be in the galley, it was too early, but Iruka was there. He started making breakfast as Naruto arranged four chairs to make a stable platform for the babies' basket.

"I can do that," Naruto objected.

Iruka waved him to a chair. "No, I want to. It reminds me of old times."

Naruto peered at the rota on the wall. Konohamaru was on breakfast duty. Kono-kun was a reasonable cook but nothing like Iruka. Naruto settled back and enjoyed the aroma of his impending meal.

"Any progress on getting Ran-chan to give up his room?" he asked.

Iruka smiled. "I think so. Taking him to the playroom was an excellent idea. The children push him out of his comfort zone without actually threatening him. Kazu-chan is particularly good at it and Haru does a good job of monitoring the situation."

Naruto thought about it. "I think he and Haru may become friends," he suggested. "Ha-chan understands about being lonely. None of the others do."

"You are all right with that?" Iruka queried, tipping the panful of food onto a warmed plate.

"Yes," Naruto replied. He watched the plate as it crossed the room and settled in front of him. "This looks lovely, Iruka-sensei. Thank you."

He had intended to train but that would be a bad idea while digesting such a large meal. Instead he took the babies to his office and reviewed the questions that the media channels had submitted.

The interviews were going to be recorded, which took away some of the pressure. On the other hand, Uchiha had no editorial control, so the outtakes might end up being broadcast.

Soon it was time to make sure Sasuke was up. Naruto did that, delivered the babies to Kiba in the nursery, gave the children a hug, showered, dressed in his uniform and walked with Sasuke to the docking bay.

Neji and Shikamaru were already there; Naruto assured that Hamaki, Terai and Fu were aboard, prepping the Sakura for launch. He could see Neji checking him and Sasuke over. He nodded his approval that Naruto was wearing his plaque on the platinum collar rather than the usual plain leather choker before pinning small HDL ribbons to their jackets.

Sumaru, as usual, was precisely on time.

The rest of the morning went far too slowly. Naruto hated interviews. Neji had tried to get him to think of them as a spar between them and the interviewer, but Naruto much preferred actions to words.

He pulled down his jacket and sat on the sofa. They had reached the third; after this one he could have a break. The first two had gone smoothly, with the interviewers sticking to the agreed questions and, hopefully, Sasuke and him managing to provide answers that sounded thoughtful rather than prepared.

This interviewer was from a channel that specialised in 'lifestyle'. His name was 'Bubbles' and he made Naruto miss Yukie Fujikaze, which Naruto had thought impossible.

"We always start by asking all our celebrity guests the same ten questions," Bubbles told them with an utterly false smile.

The lust in his eyes was real; Naruto could smell his arousal. Bubbles wanted Sasuke. Naruto reminded himself that scaring him witless was not an option.

There followed a number of utterly banal questions, many of which Naruto could answer but some he could not. He did not have a favourite flower and he had no idea about popular dramas.

He should have eaten a smaller breakfast and trained. It would have worked off some of his aggression. The urge to growl at Bubbles and his stupid questions was growing.

"Our viewers are always interested in celebrities' typical days," Bubbles told them. "What would be a typical day for you, Naruto-san?"

Naruto concentrated on what Neji had said. It was important that the residents of Tarrasade saw them as real people. The decision had been made to answer this question honestly, but leave out the fucking.

"I spend most of it caring for the children, but I try to include one long training session, so I remain in shape, and some time in my office catching up on HDL business," he replied.

Bubbles smiled at him. Naruto suppressed a shudder. "Thirteen children is a lot, Naruto-san. Are you the primary care giver?"

It was a supplementary question; Naruto hated extra questions. This was a tricky one. He wanted to acknowledge Kiba's contribution but Neji had emphasised the danger of Kiba coming over as a servant.

"Yes," he began, "but Sasuke and many other members of our extended family help. One of them spends a great deal of time with the children, which is wonderful."

"Ah yes, the children's Guardian, Kiba," Bubbles noted. "Kiba is a dog-human hybrid, is he not?"

Naruto could see the trap in front of him. They were going to come over as a rich couple who had bought a dog-human hybrid to raise their children. He decided to go for a risky swerve. "As you know, Bubbles-san, we had not originally planned to have hybrid as well as purebred children. A hybrid engineer stole some of my stem cells. Kiba-san worked for that hybrid engineer. He has been with our fox-human hybrid sons since their conception. It was he who made sure that they were returned to us, where they belonged. He has been with us ever since. He is a member of our family."

"Do you not want to know about my typical day, Bubbles-san?" Sasuke asked.

Bubbles was distracted; Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as Bubbles and his crew were out one door Naruto was out the other. He had twenty minutes before the fourth media channel arrived. If he pushed it he could manage a session on the trampoline and a quick shower.

He was glad he had done so. The interviewer, Yurika, was shrewd. She wanted a video clip that would be shown across known space for generations.

"What do you say to those who do not believe that hybrids qualify as humans, Naruto-san?" she asked.

The question was worded differently than the one she had submitted. She wanted to put Naruto on the defensive so he opted for attack instead. He looked towards the camera and smiled.

"I would ask them to reconsider. Hybrids' genomes are essentially human genomes to which the hybrid engineers have added some genes from other animals. I spent my childhood thinking I was a monster. Now I think of myself as a person. Every person is unique, hybrid or purebred, and has the potential to be amazing." This type of camera was controlled by line of sight, so Naruto looked directly into the cameraman's eyes. "You are unique. You have the potential to be amazing."

When he turned back to the interviewer, her eyes were icy. Naruto wondered if she was annoyed that he had hijacked her question or whether she was one of those who hated hybrids.

"And what about you, Uchiha-sama," she continued. "What do you say to those who look at you and Naruto-san and see a rich and powerful man with his pet?"

Naruto was glad the interviewer was not a spacer. If she had been a spacer, Sasuke would have challenged.

"Once I had controlled my anger at the insult to my beloved," Sasuke replied, "I would remind myself that I am the luckiest man in known space because I have such a unique and amazing person as Naruto as my life-partner. Knowing this to be the truth, I would assume that any person who said such a thing was envious."

The fifth interview was trivial when compared to the fourth. The sixth and last was probably the most important; Shimon Hijiri was a respected journalist who had indicated that he wished to concentrate on their plans for the compound.

"Why now, Uchiha-sama? Why not eight standards ago when you took control of Uchiha?"

Naruto suppressed a smile; Sasuke could hardly admit that Uchiha had been broke.

"I was not ready then, Shimon-san," Sasuke answered. "I believe I am ready now. I want to develop the Uchiha compound as the headquarters of the Uchiha Corporation. Although I see most of our operations being in far-flung systems and along unfrequented routes, we need a home base. Tarrasade has always been Uchiha's home."

"And how do you see this impacting on our local economy, Uchiha-sama?"

"We are planning two phases, Shimon-san. During the first phase we will be refitting large sections of the compound for its new purpose. We hope to recycle most of the materials we need from the current compound but those materials we require we will try to purchase locally. We will also need labour. In the second phase, we will be looking for exceptional employees to work in the new headquarters."

"Employees, Uchiha-sama?" Shimon queried.

"Yes, we realise this is a part of the new Uchiha that was not part of the old." Sasuke looked towards Naruto and then back to the interviewer. "We aim to be exemplary employers."

"That is interesting, Uchiha-sama. For those of us who remember your father, it is extraordinary."

"My mother was a very private person, Shimon-san, but the privileged few who knew her would not find it at all extraordinary. We aim to build a new Uchiha that Mikoto Uchiha would have been proud of and that we can pass onto her grandchildren."

After that there were only a few more exchanges between Shimon and Sasuke. Naruto relaxed, although he made sure he looked attentive rather than vacant. It was a relief to have an interviewer who was interested in what they were trying to achieve rather than in them as individuals.

Then he made a quick check on progress in the playroom before they returned to the Oak on the Sakura. They should have time for a swift meal and a shower before the photo shoot.

Naruto was still uncertain about the idea of releasing portraits that included the children but Shikamaru had calculated that the odds of someone managing to obtain unapproved images increased div by div; it would be close to a certainty by the time the children were ten. They had decided to release a number of official portraits each standard, which would greatly reduce the value of any clandestine images.

Sasuke and Naruto would be in their uniforms, the children in new versions of their usual clothes and the babies in pristine sleep suits. They were going to use a version of the now infamous brown, leather, curved couch.

They had selected photographers who were renowned for their discretion; Kikujo and Yurinojo. While Sasuke and Naruto had been giving interviews in the household, Konohamaru had been helping Kikujo and Yurinojo to set up in the larger meeting room on the Oak.

There was a circular rail set up around the room. Mounted on it, equally spaced, were twelve cameras.

Haru darted towards one of them. "How does it work?" he demanded.

Naruto saw Kikujo pale. "Haru-chan, come here," he ordered. They needed to get some decent images before Tsuneo started screaming or Kazuki could not stay still.

Luckily Yurinojo knew his job. He had them arranged within minutes. Sasuke and Naruto were on the couch with the basket of babies between them. The children were placed about them to create an arrangement that looked spontaneous.

Kikujo was soon satisfied with the results.

"We are done?" Naruto checked, delighted.

"Unless you want some images of each child, or of you and Uchiha-sama alone," Yurinojo suggested.

"No, done is wonderful, isn't it Sasuke?"

"Excellent," Sasuke confirmed. "Thank you Kikujo-san, Yurinojo-san. Why don't you take the rest of the children back to the playroom? I'll stay so Haru can ask his questions."

It seemed a fair deal to Naruto. Haru had that look on his face; Naruto would send someone to rescue Sasuke later.

They were back in the playroom much earlier than expected. Naruto caught himself looking at the schedule on the wall. He shook himself; they had become too dependent on routine.

"What do you want to do?" he asked the children.

They were too surprised for his liking. Hikaru recovered first.

"Play netbag?" he suggested.

"Dancing with To-chan!" Yuki squeaked.

"Dancing with To-chan! Dancing with To-chan!" the others called, even Hikaru.

Kiba looked after the music and everyone else danced. After a few minutes Kiba went over to the intercom.

"This is Kiba. Haru might want to know that there is 'Dancing with To-chan' in the playroom gym."

Sasuke and Haru turned up in a remarkably short time. Then they danced until everyone but Naruto dropped.

The excitement of the photo shoot followed by the dancing ensured an easy evening meal, bath time and bedtime. Shikamaru turned up for bath time and bedtime; Naruto listened with half an ear to Haru telling him how the cameras worked.

Then Shi-chan told them a story.

Shikamaru slid down the pole first, followed by Sasuke and then Naruto.

"Fifteen minutes," Sasuke told them. "We are taking the Sakura. Sumaru, Gai and Tatsuji will be accompanying us," he added as he vanished through the door into their bedroom.

Naruto resisted the urge to argue that including Hamaki, Terai, Fu, Sumaru, Gai and Tatsuji was ridiculous.

"Looking forward to seeing Darrent-san?" he asked Shikamaru.

"Looking forward to getting off the ship," Shi-chan admitted. "Even if it means taking an army."

Naruto thought about it and realised that Shikamaru had not even been to the household. "He is a bit jumpy about your safety," he confirmed. "I'll work on him," he promised.

The restaurant had changed. There was an extension containing a private dock big enough to take a ship the size of the Sakura and, above that, a circular private dining room, the circumference of which was a viewing deck.

Sumaru accompanied them in the elevator from the dock; Gai and Tatsuji had travelled up first, Terai and Fu would guard the dock and Hamaki the ship.

Garner Parrad met them as they exited the elevator. He greeted each of them by name and then showed them a security station with three places. It had displays from cameras in the dock, the lower lobby, the upper lobby where they were standing and in the private dining room.

"As Naruto-san will be present as a guest, may I suggest that Tatsuji-san, Sumaru-san and Gai-san perform their duties from here?" he asked.

Naruto hoped that Sasuke would agree. They waited.

"Very well, Garner-san," Sasuke decided. "Gai-san?"

"Looks fine, Sasuke-sama," Gai confirmed.

Naruto had to admit that the view was spectacular. He looked about. He could see a Go board set on one low table and a shoji set on another. He spotted one puzzle and then another. The room was decorated in warm colours; browns, deep reds and golds.

It had been decorated for Shikamaru; there was absolutely no doubt in Naruto's mind. Thinking about it, Klennethon Darrent had probably built the whole extension for him.

He risked a sideways glance at the others. Shi-chan was, as always, oblivious to the detail of his surroundings. Even so, Naruto saw how he relaxed as he entered; Klennethon Darrent had got it spot on.

Neji looked impassive but Naruto could smell his anxiety.

Sasuke was scowling.

There was no sign of Klennethon Darrent's young, blond companion, nor of any security. The only other person present was Garner Parrad.

"Uchiha-sama," Klennethon Darrent acknowledged. "Naruto-san, Neji-san," he paused slightly, "Shika."

Shikamaru smiled. "Klenn," he replied.

Naruto surprised himself by feeling comfortable, something he had never been in Klennethon Darrent's company. He decided that it was easier now that Klennethon Darrent was more interested in being friends with Shikamaru than playing games.

Also, Klennethon Darrent had played the critical role in returning Haru and Shikamaru. Naruto felt that more than made up for him telling Sasuke about his fox-human lifespan.

Finally, he had an advantage that Neji and Sasuke lacked; he could tell that Shikamaru did not want Klennethon Darrent as anything more than a friend.

"Darrent-san," he began.

Klennethon Darrent looked at him warily.

"As Haru's parent and as Shi-chan's best friend I thank you for returning them to us," he said simply. He could not offer more; he was sworn to Sasuke.

Klennethon Darrent gave a small bow. "I am honoured, Naruto-san," he replied.

Sasuke had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "We are in your debt, Darrent-san," he acknowledged.

Klennethon Darrent gave the smallest of smiles. "No, you are not," he answered, "because I did not do it for you or for Naruto-san but for my own selfish reasons." He paused. "There is one thing that you and Naruto-san could do for me."

Naruto stiffened and he saw Sasuke tense.

"You could allow me to meet Haru. I know that Shika suspects he is a typed five and I am a typed five."

Naruto saw Sasuke swallow his initial reaction, which was to deny even the possibility. "Naruto and I will discuss it," he conceded.

The meal was delicious. Naruto concentrated on that and the stars. He had no chance of following Shi-chan's conversation with Klennethon Darrent and little interest in the polite exchange between Sasuke and Garner Parrad that Neji was managing. Then something that Shikamaru was saying caught his attention,

"...happened to reprint Ranmaru?" he was asking.

"He chose to go with Sasori," Klennethon Darrent replied. "He also insisted that Sasori destroyed all the unprinted clones that had been grown in sensory deprivation, including all those of Ranmaru. Amazingly, Sasori did it. I have Pein's ship. They have new identities, credit and a sweet ship with one of the miniature Mulligan drives."

"You have the mind printer?" Shikamaru queried.

"And the uploader," Klennethon Darrent confirmed. "I have people studying them."

Naruto saw Shikamaru nod his approval. "Talking about ships," Shikamaru added, "we would like to move the Dart's improver and miniature Mulligan drive to a larger ship, a mini-mothership. Is that within the rules? Can we do it ourselves?"

Klennethon Darrent sipped his wine and considered. "A mini-mother ship sounds interesting. However, I am fond of the Dart as she is. Send me the designs for the mini-mother ship and I will consider selling Uchiha another miniature Mulligan drive and lending Uchiha another improver. I am also interested in your strings of minigates. If I paid you, would you lay some strings along specific routes for me?"

Naruto was not surprised that Klennethon Darrent had worked out that they had minigates; it was the most likely explanation for the speed of their communications.

"We could negotiate a deal," Sasuke suggested. "The minigate strings for the miniature Mulligan drive."

"That is a possibility," Klennethon Darrent agreed.

Naruto liked that Klennethon Darrent had not mentioned Haru again; a meeting with Haru should not be a bargaining chip. Slowly, reluctantly, he was beginning to appreciate what Shi-chan saw in Klennethon Darrent.

"Nice interviews, by the way," Klennethon Darrent added. "Well done in getting in such a powerful message about hybrid rights, Naruto-san."

The interviews had not been live and the first of them had yet to be broadcast. Naruto scowled.

"You will be pleased to know that Kikujo-san and Yurinojo-san cannot be bought," he added. "Perhaps I could have a copy of the portrait you choose to release."

"I am sure that will be possible, Darrent-san," Sasuke agreed.

"Thank you. Coffee? I have an exceptional blend that I believe you will appreciate."

The coffee had smelled good but Naruto had chosen not to drink it. Sasuke had accepted one cup and Shikamaru three. By the time they were on the Sakura, Shikamaru was chattering like Haru and Sasuke was humming one of the tunes they had danced to that afternoon. Naruto smiled; it was a sure sign that Sasuke was slightly intoxicated, buzzed from the caffeine, or both.

Once they were alone in their room, Sasuke started to sing rather than hum. Naruto watched as he shimmied in the direction of the bathroom, shedding clothes on the way. In the doorway he turned, smiled and beckoned.

Naruto growled; all thought of an early start the next morning forgotten.

* * *

.


	74. Safe

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-four: Safe**

* * *

Ran watched Haru making marks on the white sheet with coloured sticks.

He remembered the man in the market. He had put blobs of colour on a board. The blobs made a pretty picture.

Haru's picture wasn't pretty. Ran wasn't sure if it was even a picture.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't look like the thing, as long as it stands for the thing," Haru explained.

That was meaningless to Ran.

Haru sighed. "This is To-chan," he said, pointing at one group of marks. "Tell me why it is To-chan."

Ran looked at it. The two lines at the bottom could be legs. It started making sense. There was a line for the body and two more for the arms. There was a blob for the head. The top of the head-blob was yellow. Of the coloured sticks Haru had, it was the closest to Naruto-san's hair colour.

"Yellow hair," he replied. He looked closer. "Whiskers," he added. He thought again. Why wasn't it Yuki? Yuki had the same colour hair as Naruto-san and the same whiskers. "Long legs and arms," he decided; Yuki's arms and legs weren't long like Naruto-san's.

"You could draw Kono-san," Haru suggested. He stood up and went to get a sheet for Ran to draw on.

"Not Konohamaru-san," Ran decided. "Iruka-san. Naruto-san is your Mommy."

Haru frowned at him. "Mommy?"

Ran struggled to remember the word Kakashi had used. "Par-ent," he tried.

Haru smiled. "Yes, To-chan and Papa are my parents."

'Papa' was the special name the children called Sasuke-sama.

Ran picked out coloured sticks for Iruka-san's skin, hair, eyes and mouth. He did not use lines. He made coloured blobs, like the man in the market.

"That's good," Haru told him. "Why Iruka-san?"

"Iruka-san wants to be my Mommy. My par-ent," Ran replied.

Haru frowned and then he smiled. "Good," he decided.

Ran stopped making blobs. "Good?" he queried.

"Papa says that Iruka-san 'stands in the place of his mother'. If he's good enough for my Papa he must be a good parent. If Iruka-san is your Mommy, will Kakashi-san be your Papa?"

Ran was confused. Was Iruka-san Sasuke-sama's Mommy?

"I didn't say yes," Ran told him.

Haru was surprised; Ran could feel it. "Why not?" he asked.

Ran wasn't sure; it felt wrong. "I remember my Mommy," he whispered.

"Couldn't he be your parent without being your Mommy?" Haru suggested. "You could call him To-chan, or Papa, or Ir-chan. It doesn't matter what you call him. It matters that he looks after you, loves you lots and stops you doing things you shouldn't."

It was a new idea. Ran would think about it.

* * *

Iruka sat at the galley table and poured himself another cup of tea. The final part of the move to the household was scheduled for the next day.

Ibiki had moved his crew room two days ago and Haku yesterday; C-san had gone with them. Shikaku, Yoshino and Sumiko had transferred early so that Shikaku could work on the playroom. Kotetsu, Izumo and Ayame had moved once Izumo had closed the shop on the Oak and opened the one in the compound. Kurenai and the children were due to leave tomorrow, along with Naruto, Sasuke, their litters and the rest of Iruka's crew room, including Ran.

Then Asuma and a skeleton crew would then move the Oak to a secure mooring in the freighter dock.

Kakashi came through the doorway from the crew room and sat beside him. Iruka blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. It was early, really early, just after ship's dawn early. Kakashi did not do early.

"We tell him today," Kakashi stated.

Iruka knew he was right. He imagined Ran's reaction and winced but he nodded.

"I have been thinking," Kakashi continued. "Perhaps it would be best to take him to the household this morning and show him his new room."

Iruka had a long list of tasks he needed to complete this morning. He almost objected, then realised that Ran must come first. He would delegate as much as he could and do the rest during ship's night if necessary.

"Yes, that would be good," he agreed.

Kakashi smiled, obviously pleased to be making progress. "Then, this afternoon, once we are back, we pack up the rooms," he continued. "Maybe Ran could help us pack up ours first. Then we can offer him the choice of you going into his room to help him pack or him bringing the stuff he wants to take out to you in the shared area."

Iruka was impressed; while he had been wasting his time worrying, Kakashi had been thinking it through step by step. He smiled back. "We have a plan then."

* * *

Kakashi had been pleased with himself right up to the point when Ran refused point-blank to walk up the gangplank onto the Dart.

That was when things had gone very wrong. Kakashi had moved toward Ran. Yes, he had intended to pick him up and, yes, that had been a very bad decision.

Once Ran started to run there had been no option other than to chase him. The docking bay was too dangerous. He had been running towards the edge of the dock and the fall from there might have killed him.

It had been a minute Kakashi would never forget. The boy could run fast and dodge effectively; Kakashi had only just caught him before he went over the edge. Then he had completely under-estimated the intensity of Ran's reaction; if his reactions had been any slower Kakashi would have been blind until Rin could grow him a new eye. As it was he had a ripped ear, deep scratches on his cheek and a chunk of hair had been pulled out by its roots.

The ear was particularly annoying as Kakashi had thought he had Ran immobilised when that happened. He had trained Naruto. How in known space had he forgotten teeth?

Iruka had opened the door to the corridor and Kakashi had released Ran close to it. Ran had shot away. Luckily he had made straight for his room.

As Kakashi had anticipated, Iruka was more than angry at him for moving towards Ran and precipitating the disaster. His fury had been and remained monumental. The only comparable time had been when Sasuke had completely withdrawn after Naruto killed Tenzo.

Either this was worse or eight standards had softened Kakashi's memory.

They were in their room because Iruka did not like shouting at him in front of other people. Kakashi tried again.

"I have said that I am sorry and that it was my fault," he reminded Iruka. "Ir-chan, he can feel your emotions. If he decides to come out of his room and you are this angry, it could be bad."

Iruka rounded on him. "And how likely do you think it is that he will come out of his room today? Or tomorrow?"

Kakashi almost said that they could ask Konohamaru to try, but managed to stop himself in time; there was no need to make Iruka feel inadequate as well as angry.

"Maybe he'll get hungry," he suggested.

Iruka calmed a little at that. "True," he conceded. "What did Rin say about the ear?"

Kakashi flinched and stopped himself scratching the dressing. "Once she stopped laughing, she stuck it together and said it will be fine.

"Good," Iruka admitted. "Thank you for saving him, Kashi, even if it was your fault in the first place." He moved towards the door. "I am going to my office. I'll ask Choza to watch for him."

Kakashi let him go; he did not even try for a kiss.

His ear itched.

He had to do something to remedy the situation. After some thought Kakashi decided that he needed some children. Ran did not find children as frightening as adults. He had made promising progress when he was in the playroom; particularly when with Haru and Kazuki.

He went to find Naruto, which was not difficult because he was with Kiba and the children in the playroom; packing.

Naruto's eyes widened to see the scratches and the dressing. "What happened?" he asked.

"I spooked Ran in the docking bay. I had no choice but to chase and catch him," Kakashi admitted. "Naru-kun, is there any way you could lend me Haru and Kazuki?"

"Please," Kiba muttered from his position a handful of paces away.

Kakashi assessed the situation. He guessed that the children 'helping' was Naruto's idea.

Naruto frowned. "It is important that they all contribute," he insisted. "We can't let two of them go and play."

Kiba's face fell.

"They could be 'helping' Choza pack up the galley," Kakashi suggested.

"An excellent idea," Kiba insisted. "I am sure that Cho-chan will appreciate it. Maybe some of the others could help elsewhere? Maybe Ya-chan and Yo-chan could help you pack up your office, Naruto-san."

Naruto scowled at him and then sighed. "If I take Ya-chan and Yo-chan to my office for the rest of the morning, you will promise to let the other six help?"

Kiba scowled back. "Yes, I promise. However, if you think of anyone who would appreciate Kuu-chan and Kei-chan's help, please do not hesitate to inform me."

"I'll ask about," Kakashi promised.

He encouraged Naruto to go ahead with Yasushi and Yoshimi and then walked at Haru's pace. Kazuki, as always, ran on ahead but kept coming back, as if he was attached to Haru by an invisible elastic cord.

Kakashi explained what had happened in the docking bay. Haru looked up at him. His expression said it all, even if Kiba had him to too well-trained to comment.

At least Kakashi did not suffer the ignominy of having a child of six telling him how stupid he had been.

"We need to go back to the playroom," Haru told him.

Kakashi gave him a questioning look.

"We need to get Ran's drawings and more paper and crayons," Haru explained.

Kakashi had not known that Ran drew.

They went back. Kakashi assured Kiba that they would be leaving again while Haru found what was needed and Kazuki dashed about.

Kakashi watched Haru putting the sheets into a portfolio. The way he cared about keeping the paper flat reminded Kakashi of Sasuke. It was odd but pleasant; usually Kakashi thought of Haru being Shikamaru in a Sasuke-shaped package.

"Do you want me to carry that?" he asked.

Haru handed him the portfolio and put two boxes of crayons in his satchel. Kakashi notice that he had gone back to carrying his tablet; something that he had stopped doing before he was abducted.

They walked side by side. Haru was unusually quiet; Kakashi guessed that he was thinking through a strategy for persuading Ran out of his room, off the Oak and into the household.

"Is Iruka-san upset?" he asked suddenly.

"You could put it like that," Kakashi admitted.

* * *

Haru was pleased that Kakashi-san had come to him for help with Ran. Most people assumed that he was only good with puzzles and computers. He couldn't remember any adult other than Shi-chan or Ranmaru asking him for assistance and that had only happened when they were being held by Pein.

It was odd thinking about Ranmaru. Would Ran grow up to be like him?

He gave Kazuki the short version of the problem; Ran's safe place was his room on the Oak and he did not want to leave it. Kazuki would understand because his safe place was To-chan and the litter.

What Ran needed to understand was that it was people who made a safe place, not the place itself.

Once they reached the crew room, Haru spread Ran's drawings across the low table between the couches in the shared area and put blank paper on top.

Kakashi-san looked too interested.

"You should wait until he decides to show them to you," Haru warned him but he had a feeling that Kakashi would not be dissuaded; he would just be sneaky.

Then he settled down to draw the picture he had planned as he walked from the playroom to the crew room. He had decided to just do faces because that would be quicker. In the lower, middle section he drew three circles. To the one on the left he added silvery hair, pointed ears, blue blobs for eyes, a mouth with fangs and five whiskers on each side; it represented Kazuki. The centre one of the three was him and the one on the right Ran.

Ran needed less detail because Ran did not look like anyone else; Haru gave him large brown eyes, brown hair that fell in two parts over his forehead and a mouth that was a horizontal line because Ran never smiled.

Then he settled to his task of representing the rest of his family in the top right section of the paper; it was one of those times when Haru almost wished there were fewer of them. He made eight medium circles, three small ones and two large ones. He made sure that the large ones were to the right of the family group. Then he added just enough detail to represent each person. He did make sure that Papa was obviously Papa.

Then he made two large circles in the top left corner. The right-hand one of the pair he made Kakashi, which was easy; one eye and sticky up grey hair. The other he made Iruka, which was more of a challenge. He based it on the way Ran had drawn Iruka-san.

Then, finally, he got to the point. He took one crayon and made a closed curve around all the members of his family. Then selected a different colour and drew another that contained Iruka, Kakashi and his Papa.

Only when it came to the last, most important curve did he hesitate. He looked at Kakashi, who was sitting on one of the couches watching him intently.

"Do I put it around Ran and Iruka-san, or around Ran, Iruka-san and you?" he asked. "I know Iruka-san wants to be Ran's parent, but do you?"

* * *

Kakashi had watched Haru systematically construct the picture. The boy really could not draw and it did not matter; it was more like a coding system than art. It was astonishing.

His heart jumped when Haru confidently drew the line to group him with Iruka and Sasuke. Only Sasuke could have told Haru that he thought of him and Iruka as substitute parents. The fact that it meant enough to Sasuke for him to tell his son touched Kakashi somewhere deep.

Then, with bright red crayon poised and ready, Haru asked The Question.

For a moment he allowed himself to be distracted. If Haru knew that Iruka wanted to be Ran's parent, Ran must have told him. That was promising.

"Kakashi-san?" Haru queried with a touch of impatience in his voice. Kakashi smiled to hear him sounding like an Uchiha.

Did he know the answer? Was he ready to commit?

If he said no the red line would exclude him.

"Yes, I want to be Ran's parent," he replied.

Haru drew the line to include Iruka, Ran and him; they became a family.

Kakashi continued to watch as Haru studied the drawing and then nodded; obviously satisfied. He got up, went to the galley, got a stool and placed it by the intercom. Once he was standing on the stool he pressed the button.

"This is Haru. Ran, there is a drawing for you outside your door. Kazu-chan and I are in the galley with Choza-san," he said. He paused and then repeated the message twice.

He stepped down and turned to Kakashi.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here, Kakashi-san, if you scared him so much this morning," he suggested. "It would be good if Iruka-san was here," he added.

Kakashi could recognise a dismissal. As he left to talk to Iruka, Haru had placed the completed picture on the floor outside Ran's door and was returning the stool to the galley.

* * *

When the intercom clicked, Iruka hoped that it would be a message from Choza saying that Ran had come out of his room. He did not expect it to be Haru.

It had to be Kakashi's idea and, after the debacle in the docking bay, Iruka was not feeling very trusting. He put aside what he was doing and hurried towards the crew room.

He met Kakashi coming to find him.

"It is Ha-chan's plan," Kakashi told him. "He wants you there."

"Haru's plan?" Iruka queried.

"Yes, he is far more like Sasuke than I thought," Kakashi admitted.

Iruka wondered where that had come from. Surely having a plan was more like Shikamaru than Sasuke? Before he could ask what Kakashi meant he had gone.

He sat on the couch where Haru indicated. On the table were blank pieces of paper and crayons. Over by Ran's door, on the floor, was a drawing. Apparently Haru had drawn it. Iruka could not see the detail but there were many of what he thought might be faces.

Haru and Kazuki were in the galley. They were putting labels on everything that would be transported from the Oak to the household the next day.

If they managed to complete the move.

He was considering whether he could trust Haru to fetch his tablet from his office when Ran's door cracked open. Iruka held his breath.

Haru had been very specific about where he should sit; Iruka realised that Ran would have to either open his door fully or poke his head out to see him. The drawing was where it could be seen but it was well out of reach; Ran would have to leave his room to get it.

Iruka marvelled at the detail in Haru's plan.

There was a long wait before the door of the room opened wider and Ran slid out and down towards the sheet of paper. Then he spotted Iruka and froze.

Iruka smiled at him.

For a moment it looked like Ran would retreat but then he continued towards the drawing. As his hand close on it he spoke.

"Haru drew it," he whispered.

Iruka decided to take a risk. "Do you want to show it to me?" he asked.

He could see Ran deciding between taking the drawing back into his room or bringing it to Iruka.

His heart was thumping. He told himself that he would not be disappointed if Ran chose his room.

Ran moved towards him rather than away. Iruka kept calm and still as Ran sat down on the couch beside him with a careful distance between them. He put the sheet of paper on the low table.

Iruka saw it properly for the first time. He watched as Ran traced the curve that united Naruto, Sasuke and their children. Then, slowly, he did the same to the red line that enclosed Ran, Iruka and Kakashi.

"I don't want you to be my Mommy," Ran said.

Iruka accepted it. He would not become upset. He did not want to alienate Ran any more than he had done already.

"You aren't Mommy," Ran explained. He looked at Iruka with huge, brown eyes. "I want you to be my par-ent but not my Mommy."

Iruka felt a surge of joy. "Thank you, Ran-chan. I would like that very, very much."

* * *

Ran could feel how happy Iruka-san was, even though they weren't touching. Sometimes it was like that, if the person was close and the feeling was strong.

Par-ents were like Mommies. Mommies gave cuddles. He needed to know what Iruka-san felt like before he could risk a cuddle.

He reached out and touched Iruka-san's hand. The link was strong. He felt Iruka-san's happiness. It would be fine.

He crawled into Iruka-san's lap and sat there.

Strong arms tightened about him. He cuddled close.

It was nice.

He was safe.

* * *

.


	75. Haunted

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-five: Haunted**

* * *

Naruto studied Sasuke, wanting nothing more than to gather him up and comfort him but keeping his distance. Although he could be there, supporting, there was little he could do to relieve Sasuke's pain.

They opened the huge, counterweighted doors and stepped into the inner household of the old Uchiha.

This was the place where Sasuke had been raised. When he had been the babies' age, the children's age, even Ran's age, this was where he had lived. Naruto took in every detail. It was formal and imposing; rich but stark.

"We keep the doors," Sasuke told him.

Naruto made a note on the tablet.

This was, ostensively, the reason they were here. The whole Uchiha compound, without exception, was going to be included in the redevelopment plans. The family apartments would be stripped out and all the components placed in storage.

The fitters would arrive in five days time. Yesterday Iruka had asked Sasuke, gently, if he wanted anyone to pack up his parents' personal belongings.

Sasuke had made it clear he did not care about his father's things. After some thought he had asked Asuma to look through them and do what he thought best.

He then told Naruto that he would like to walk through the apartments and decide what items or features should be included in the new designs. He did not mention Mikoto-san's belongings but neither did he delegate the task to another.

Naruto knew that Sasuke going into the apartments was not about reviewing what should be preserved, or even looking through his mother's belongings. It was about facing up to memories that had almost destroyed him.

"That triptych," Sasuke decided.

All the pictures were beautiful. Naruto wondered why Sasuke had selected that particular set of three. He did not ask. They would be hung in one of the new rooms. He would have standards to ask such questions.

There was something about the way the apartment smelled. Naruto allowed his attention to move away from Sasuke for a moment.

The floors were wood. So was the panelling that covered the lower third of the walls. Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Wood was found on planets, not out in space; using wood as a building material on a space station was as blatant a sign of wealth as coating the floors and walls with gold.

He made his own note. Did Sasuke even see the wood? Naruto doubted it; for Sasuke it would be part of the landscape.

"If you see something you particularly like you must say so, dobe," Sasuke told him.

Naruto made a noise that he hoped sounded like agreement.

Sasuke frowned at him. "I mean it."

"I will," Naruto promised.

They worked their way through the reception rooms. At one point they passed a magnificent set of wooden doors; intricately carved, inlaid with richly coloured materials and highlighted with gold. In the centre of each door was the Uchiha fan.

"My father's study," Sasuke stated and kept walking.

The smaller of the two kitchens was homely; Naruto could imagine a child Sasuke perched on one of the stools at the table eating a snack.

"Did you spend much time here?" he queried.

Sasuke shook his head. "My father would not allow us to associate with the servants. I ate with my mother in her rooms or in the nursery if she was busy. Once I was six, I had to attend dinner with my father when he was eating at home. That was in the formal dining room."

It sounded very lonely. Suddenly being a feral child in the bustling corridors of a space station did not seem so bad. "Did you ever play with other children?" he asked.

"Cousins or other suitable children were brought by their parents to play with me for one hundred minutes every fourth afternoon." Sasuke managed a small and unconvincing smile. "Sometimes I would forget myself and actually play, but the idea was for me to make a good impression on their parents and form relationships with the children that I could exploit when we were older. On play days, my father would question me at dinner and then my mother would be asked to give her assessment of my behaviour."

Naruto shuddered; it sounded gruesome.

Sasuke gave a small laugh that sent a shiver up Naruto's spine. "I remember once I got into a fight with another boy. Mother was furious because I was the host. It was the only time I remember her being angry. I was terrified of what Father would say. I thought about running away to avoid being at dinner. I tried telling Mother I was ill, but she asked me if I really wanted to wait another whole day before telling Father. I thought I would wet myself, I was so scared, but I didn't because I knew that even Mother would not be able to stop Father beating me if I did such a shameful thing. You know what, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't; he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

"He laughed. He wanted to know if I had won, which of course I had because I had begun martial arts training as soon as I could walk." Sasuke smiled and this time it was more genuine. "Mother lectured me about it for days afterwards. Looking back I can see that she did not want me thinking that the only way to get Father's approval was to hit people."

"Was it?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke admitted. "He would say he was pleased whenever he got a good report from one of my tutors or from Mother. I think it was one of the things he had been told to do by the Hyuga so I would not turn out like Itachi. That was the only time he laughed, though."

They decided to ask Choza to look through both kitchens and moved on. Sasuke stopped in front of some simple, elegant doors.

"My mother's apartments," he said.

Naruto waited. This was where Sasuke's mother had lived but it was also where she had died. Would Sasuke choose to enter?

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'll show you my room," he decided and slid open one of the doors.

The room was empty. The only clue that it had been a child's room was the size of the bed. Sasuke checked the closet.

"They must have moved all my things to Hiruzen-san's," he said uncertainly. "The nursery was through here."

It was a little more cheerful but devoid of toys. At one end there was a table with one small chair. Naruto imagined a child Sasuke being served his meals there when his mother was not available.

"The toy chest was moved to Hiruzen-san's," Sasuke decided. "I didn't have a huge number of toys. Lots were sent as gifts to impress Father but Mother only allowed me to have twelve at a time. I had to choose."

Naruto could not decide whether twelve was too many or two few. The problem was not the number of toys but that there had been no siblings or friends for Sasuke to share them with.

"A litter is better," he stated.

Sasuke smiled at him. "A litter is much, much better," he agreed. "A wonderful, noisy, lively litter. Or two. Two litters are even better than one."

"Do you want to go home now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke considered. "No," he decided. He bit his lip. "I would like to look through Mother's office."

Naruto quickly decided that it was a nice room. Sasuke seemed relaxed there. On the desk was a silver display frame like the ones Itachi had given him and Sasuke when the children were born. This one had only one window. Naruto moved towards it, assessing Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke gave his permission with a small nod.

It contained pictures of Sasuke; one or two of him as a baby and then more as he grew. Most of them showed him as a boy. He had been shockingly like Hoshi and Haru but surprisingly different to Hikaru.

"Can we take this?" Naruto asked. "May I keep it for now?"

"Of course, dobe," he replied.

Once the frame was tucked under the tablet he was carrying, Naruto turned his attention to the rest of the room. He decided that it was more than nice, it was very pleasant.

The desk was beautiful. The top was smooth; the grain of the wood glowed. The sides and legs were carved so they looked like climbing plants.

Naruto thought of the plain, functional desk in Sasuke's office; the one that had replaced his father's desk.

"What about the desk, teme?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked at him. "Mother's desk?" he queried.

"For you. In your office," Naruto clarified.

Sasuke stared at the desk. "Isn't it a bit feminine?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it. It certainly wasn't plain like the desk Sasuke had at the moment or starkly striking like his father's desk had been. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke would look good sitting at the desk. Sasuke's office would look a lot better with the desk in it. "I like the desk," he encouraged.

Sasuke cautiously sat at it. He brushed his hand across the surface. "It is beautiful," he admitted. "It would remind me of Mother in a good way." He pondered for a few minutes. "We'll take it back with us today," he decided.

Naruto had been right. Sasuke looked good sitting at the desk. The light reflected by its surface warmed his pale skin.

"I have to make the decision about going into Mother's rooms." Sasuke admitted suddenly. "She had a private sitting room, a dressing room and a bedroom. She... It... The body..." he trailed off unable to continue.

Naruto was instantly beside him, stroking his back. Was it time to take Sasuke back to their room?

"I am fine," Sasuke lied. "I know I want some of the things out of the sitting room," he explained.

Naruto had talked to Asuma. He knew that Mikoto's body had been in the sitting room.

"You sit here and I'll bring the things in one by one," he suggested.

Sasuke relaxed. His scent was less worrying. "That would be good, dobe," he admitted.

They selected a screen, a low table, a few ornaments and almost all the pictures. Naruto placed the items that were wanted in a corner of the office and noted them on the tablet.

"Should I go get a hover platform for the desk?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet. We need to check the dressing room and the bedroom. There may be personal things. We don't have to go through the sitting room, there is a side door into the dressing room," Sasuke explained. "For the servants."

Naruto watched carefully but Sasuke seemed comfortable sorting through the clothes and accessories in the dressing room. His mother's jewellery and another small box would go with them back to the crew room. Two chests were filled and locked for storage. That left four closets of beautiful kimonos.

"Perhaps Haku would like them," Sasuke suggested.

"That will make him very happy," Naruto agreed with a smile. "Will you be all right with him coming in here or should I move them into another room?"

"It will be fine," Sasuke assured him. "There will be people in every room soon." He frowned. "I haven't found any letters or keepsakes. I am going to check in the bedroom.

Naruto stayed in the dressing room; bedrooms were private and Sasuke had not suggested Naruto accompany him. He was imagining what it would be like leading Mikoto's life, endless duty relieved only by her love for her son, when he heard a small sound from the next room.

He was through the door and beside Sasuke in a moment. He was staring into a closet. At the base of the closet, tucked away, was a chest.

"In there," he whispered. "That's where Kisame hid me." His eyes were far away; his mind long ago. "The lid is heavy," he recalled. "I pushed it up with my back and wedged stuff in the gaps at the sides so that it would not close on a hand or a foot as I climbed out. Then I went looking for Mother."

Sasuke was remembering every child's step between the chest and the sitting room. Within too few seconds his mind's eye would be looking at his mother's body.

Naruto swept him up and bore him away from there, out of that place and towards their room.

"I will come back for the desk and the other things later," he promised. "I will look for your mother's keepsakes then."

He was no longer sure that Sasuke could hear him. He should have insisted that he remain at the desk while Naruto showed him things from the dressing room and bedroom.

Sasuke's face was pale; his eyes shut. His scent reminded Naruto of those days in the rented unit when Sasuke was slowly and painfully allowing himself to feel. That had been eight standards after his mother's death; eight standards ago. It had been when Sasuke had first turned to Naruto for support and Naruto had been there for him. In a way, it had been the beginning.

They crossed the boundary and entered the new household. Sasuke did not react, which was worrying. He would normally care that none of the crew should see him so distressed and needy. Instead he leaned against Naruto's chest, not even holding on, trusting Naruto not to drop him. His eyes were shut; long black lashes against too pale cheeks.

Those in the crew who had known what they were doing were waiting for them to return. Naruto spotted Iruka's anxious face and Kakashi's unhappy stance. He heard Asuma's breathing and knew that he was watching.

They reached their room. Naruto used his foot to close the door behind them. He jumped onto the bed and sat down, never loosening his grip on Sasuke for a moment.

Then it was cuddling, petting, purring and grooming; slowly but expertly moving Sasuke from where he was to a happier place.

Slowly his scent changed, his skin warmed, his muscles relaxed and, finally, his eyes opened.

"Dobe," he murmured.

"_I am here," _ Naruto assured him without words. _"You are safe."_

* * *

Sasuke had known he was not ready but they could wait another sixteen standards and it might not make a difference. It was the correct decision to redevelop the compound and he did not want the old household lurking within the new.

He had almost asked Iruka to make the decisions about his mother's belongings on his behalf, as he had asked Asuma to deal with his father's. Then he had realised that he needed to do it himself.

It had gone well until he had opened the closet in his mother's bedroom. The decision not to go into the sitting room had been a wise one; Naruto's solution had worked well.

The moment he had seen the chest he had been transported back there. Kisame insisting that he stay hidden, no matter what he heard. Hearing the bad man speak with Itachi's voice. Waiting and waiting only for no one to come. Finally battling with the lid and creeping through the bedroom, across the dressing room and into the sitting room.

His mother's body.

The blood.

Her lifeless eyes.

He could not be there; could not face it again. He turned away and found that place inside where there was nothing.

Then, like many times before, he chose Naruto over the nothing. He could not love Naruto unless he could feel. He let go of the nothing and was bathed in Naruto's love and caring.

He was the luckiest person alive.

He was the luckiest person who had ever lived, or would ever live. The luckiest person in the history or future of the human species. The luckiest person in eternity.

He had Naruto and Naruto loved him.

* * *

.


	76. Moving on

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-six: Moving on**

* * *

It started off as a typical day. Konohamaru got up, washed, dressed and arrived early enough in the galley to intersect with Haku. He fed Shou while Haku battled with Mai. Mai had just started to talk and her favourite word was 'no'.

Konohamaru had no doubts that Haku would win.

Haku, Shou and Mai had moved on by the time the other children began arriving. Hikaru and Ryuu were first and Haru was last, as always.

Yuki sat next to him and they had a chat. He told Konohamaru about what Ran had done when he had come to the playroom the day before.

Konohamaru wondered what Yuki thought about the connection between Ranmaru and Ran. Yuki had never brought it up so they had not discussed it.

Perhaps it was best not to talk about it. That was how Konohamaru felt; he tried not to dwell on it.

After breakfast he made his way to the shop to work on the new mini-mothership. Now that the miniature Mulligan drive and improver were installed, she would soon be ready for her maiden voyage. Konohamaru was helping Kotetsu with the final wiring.

They were still discussing a name for her; front runner was the Maple.

Inari was already there; probably Izumo and Kotetsu had invited him to breakfast to ensure an early start. He and Izumo were working on a module that could be fitted into one of the ship's docking bays, increasing its flexibility.

They were bending sheets of metal. Rivulets of sweat were trickling down bare torsos; Konohamaru resolved to book an appointment with C-san for more than just talking therapy.

He had been helping Kotetsu with the wiring for most of the morning when Akemi brought him the message that Sasuke-sama wished to see him.

When he arrived at Sasuke's office he discovered that Naruto and the triplets were also there. The low table between the comfortable chairs had been replaced by a fluffy blanket on which Teruko and Takara were sitting.

Konohamaru looked about for Tsuneo and found him exploring the floor around Sasuke's new desk.

Not so new; they had been in Tarrasade almost four divs.

"Kono-kun," Sasuke acknowledged. "Come in and sit down."

Konohamaru picked up Tsuneo and sat in the chair next to Naruto's, across the blanket from Sasuke.

"We have been discussing the compound," Sasuke began. "In fact the whole Uchiha development in Tarrasade. I have decided to have a team that concentrates on that rather than Uchiha operations as a whole. I want the core of that team to be us three."

Tsuneo was wriggling so Konohamaru guided him down onto the blanket. What did Sasuke mean? On one hand it would be wonderful to be in a team with Naruto and Sasuke. On the other, he still thought of himself as belonging with Inari and Tayuya.

He watched Tsuneo set off in the direction of the desk.

"I need you to develop into our expert on Tarrasade, Kono-kun," Sasuke continued. "I want you to build on your potential and train as a negotiator. You will need to study hard."

He was not being offered a choice. "It will be an honour, Sasuke-sama," he replied.

"Neji says you will make an awesome negotiator," Naruto interjected.

That was interesting; Konohamaru waited, hoping that Sasuke would say more.

"People have to trust a negotiator, Kono-kun," Sasuke explained. "Of everyone in the crew, Neji-san says you are the person outsiders are most likely to trust. Any outsider, not just a resident of Tarrasade."

"Then there's the other stuff," Naruto added. "You've had a proper education and you know how to deal with bigwigs. Add in your local knowledge and you came out way out in front in Shi-chan's analysis."

"Naruto and I are going to walk the site this afternoon," Sasuke informed him. "We would like you to accompany us."

"Kamatari-kun will be coming too," Naruto told him.

"Neji has suggested that Kamatari would be an ideal combination of assistant and protection for you," Sasuke explained. "The question is, is he mature enough to handle the responsibility?"

Konohamaru was not sure what he thought. He had his own knife; he could defend himself. Even so, there was no denying that he was a target; he was Hiruzen-sama's grandson as well as being a member of Uchiha.

"Kama-kun is ready to be promoted to crew?" he queried; Kamatari could no longer be a trainee, essentially a cat, if he was out and about with Konohamaru.

"We will see how he behaves this afternoon," Sasuke admitted. "The alternative is Sumaru."

On his way back to the shop, Konohamaru imagined trying to negotiate with Sumaru there. There would be the usual few minutes' grace when the people accepted Sumaru at face value; a stunningly handsome young man. Next they would start feeling uncomfortable because some primeval instinct recognised danger. Then, slowly, the realisation that he was utterly lethal would seep into their conscious mind.

That did not strike Konohamaru as conducive to smooth negotiations. Hopefully Kamatari would step up.

* * *

Kamatari checked his image in the mirror. He looked as smart as he could.

He had been doing well until the incident with Ran. After that neither Iruka-sensei nor Kakashi-san had trusted him as much. They had stopped talking as if he would soon be promoted to crew.

Not that Kamatari did not like Ran. He did. Ran was endearingly straightforward. Kamatari would never tire of listening to him say no to Iruka-sensei.

This was his opportunity to make up the ground he had lost; if he was to operate as Konohamaru's assistant they would have to give him his knife.

Also the idea of working closely with Kono-san appealed to him. Konohamaru had been through a tough time since Ranmaru had died. Kamatari liked making him smile.

He had discussed it with Moegi the evening before. Once she had finished in the infirmary she was usually wound tight, like a spring. Kamatari had helped, as he often did, by making her climax. After that they had talked. Moegi had suggested he study the plans for the compound, look through the progress reports and familiarise himself with any equipment they were taking with them on the inspection.

He had done some of that after the evening meal and more this morning directly after breakfast.

The compound, which was huge, was going to be divided into two. The bigger part would be the Uchiha company headquarters. The smaller part would be the future household.

Not that the smaller part was small; it was twenty times the size of the current household. Given that Sasuke-sama had thirteen children, Kamatari was confident it would be filled within a few generations.

But, for now, only a few parts of the future household were going to be developed: more secure meeting rooms, the private section of the park and Naruto's running route.

Kamatari was not interested in the meeting rooms. The park would be good when it was finished, like Shikamaru's level on the Oak only bigger. The running route looked great. It had started off as a simple, long, looping corridor but the idea had evolved. Now the plans showed short cuts, viewing ports and detours that took the runner through tunnels, climbs and other obstacles. There were even places where the ceiling was high so you could jump.

He was looking forward to using it.

He checked the mirror again and smiled. Moegi had allowed him to fuck her and then sleep in her bed; he felt great as well as looking smart.

They were meeting at the entrance to the old household. Kamatari had thought he was early but Konohamaru, Gai and Tatsuji were already there. Sumaru arrived next. He was wearing his tags, which meant that Naruto would be there in his own right, or as Sasuke's partner rather than his bodyguard.

Then Sasuke and Naruto arrived, like night and day, and everyone else faded a little in comparison.

They set off. Jirocho, Chief Fitter of Wasabi Engineering, met them as they emerged from the household. They began walking the site. Kamatari had charge of the large tablet that could be used to display the detailed specs. Every time they stopped he had the appropriate plans ready.

Kamatari remembered the time when Naruto-san had first visited the Sanctuary and then returned bringing Sasuke-sama. He wondered what would happen if they came across a youngster like him now. Would they take him on? Kamatari doubted it; Sasuke-sama was obsessed with security since Shika-san and Haru-chan had been abducted.

His attention turned to Kono-san, who was listening carefully on everything that was said and asking a quiet question here or there. Kamatari could see why it would be better for Konohamaru to be in charge of day-to-day monitoring while Sasuke or Naruto only made occasional visits.

Everything stopped when Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san appeared.

They had examined two locations when Kamatari realised that Naruto's attention was focused on one of the exits.

The third time Kamatari was quick enough to see what Naruto-san had noticed; they were moving some of the workers away as Uchiha arrived.

Naruto accelerated away as they approached the fourth stop, across the open space that would be the park. By the time the rest of them caught up he was talking to some hybrids and the fitters who were lurking at the periphery looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Jirocho-san?" Sasuke queried.

The Chief Fitter flushed. "Everyone uses hybrids to do the heavy lifting, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke just looked at him; Kamatari was grateful that he had never been on the receiving end of such a look.

"I assume they are employees, Jirocho-san," he said finally. "The contract specifies Wasabi Engineering will only use properly screened employees."

The man looked panicked before he pulled himself together. "I will look into it, Uchiha-sama," he replied.

Kamatari was hoping that Sasuke-sama would not leave it there when Naruto rejoined them.

"Wasabi sends someone down to the lower levels at station's dawn and he takes his pick from those wanting work," Naruto explained. "They pay them a pittance, Sasuke. They don't even feed them."

Sasuke turned back to the Chief Fitter. "This is not acceptable, Jirocho-san. Such practices bring the Uchiha name into disrepute."

Jirocho paled.

"We did not go with other companies that were cheaper specifically because we thought that we could trust Wasabi Engineering not to break the terms of the agreement," Sasuke added. "Perhaps we were mistaken. Maybe we should reconsider."

"I will see to it, Uchiha-sama," Jirocho promised hastily.

"That would be wise," Sasuke warned him. "Naruto, I shall leave the matter in your hands. I have seen enough for today. Progress is impressive, Jirocho-san, but the good impression you had made is now marred. Will you need Gai-san and Tatsuji-san, Naruto?"

"Perhaps," Naruto admitted. "We may go down to these 'lower levels' and check out the situation."

"I could see if Kisame-san and Itachi are available," Sasuke suggested.

"That would be excellent, Sasuke," Naruto replied. "Thank you."

Kamatari kept himself very still as Sasuke-sama and Sumaru walked away. The urge to leap up and down or run about was almost overwhelming.

He and Kono-san were off for an adventure with Naruto-san.

Kamatari brought up a map of the station while they were waiting for Itachi-san and Kisame-san. Like most space stations 'lower' referred status rather than position. Most people lived in Levels 5 to 1. Above Level 1 came Prime and above that the Outer Residential Ring and then the Inner Residential Ring.

The Uchiha compound was linked to Level 1; it had been built long before Prime or the residential rings existed.

The freighter dock was linked to Level 4 and the rest of the docks to Level 3. That meant that the spacer quarter and its related services had spread over most of Levels 4 and 3. Most successful ex-spacers lived on Level 2.

Below Level 5 were Sublevels A, B and C.

* * *

Naruto was cross.

They had barely started the refit and already they were exploiting workers. Worse, those workers were hybrids; as patron of the HDL that was not acceptable. True, they were being hired by Wasabi Engineering rather than Uchiha but Sasuke had assured him that they had put appropriate clauses into the contract.

His whiskers twitched. One of the hybrids had said something that bothered him. He had said that they were the lucky ones because they were able to get work.

When Itachi and Kisame arrived they brought a radio for each of them.

"I thought we would start at the lowest level and work up," Naruto told them as they connected earpieces, microphones and transmitters.

Itachi frowned at him. "Why?" he asked.

"Consider it a survey," Naruto replied. "If we are going to live in Tarrasade, we should understand it."

They received a lot of looks as they made their way through Sublevels A and B to Sublevel C.

Despite the air filtration system, Naruto could smell it. Tarrasade was the same as most other huge space stations; the lowest level was essentially a flophouse for the dying.

He asked the others what happened to the bodies. Konohamaru was too shocked by what he was seeing to hear him. Gai and Tatsuji shook their heads. It was Itachi who answered him; when someone died, scavengers took the body away and sold it for its recycle value.

Naruto guessed that some of the scavengers helped people along. He could not decide if that was bad or good.

He clung to his sense of proportion. Tarrasade was better than many other stations. Even the poorest were given air and water was free if you could get to a public faucet. There were recycling points, including lavatories, on all levels. The station was in good repair, so bits did not fall off killing lots of people.

But there were children in Sublevel C; people who were fading away without ever having a chance to live.

The few hybrids there were either very old or maimed; only functional hybrids found their way to Tarrasade.

Sublevels B and A were interesting. Lots of hybrids lived there. Walking through the corridors made Naruto's hackles rise. Gai described it as 'rough'. Itachi told him it was where the social outcasts and criminals lived. Sublevel A was where Wasabi recruited its labourers.

Levels 6 and 5 were full of what Naruto thought of as the 'decent poor'. He did not see any hybrids. Naruto suspected that people in Level 6 aspired to reside in Level 5 while those in Level 5 looked down on those living in Level 6.

Levels 4 and 3, particularly Level 4, felt like home. Naruto had lived feral in the corridors of a residential sector that served a spacer quarter.

They found a bar that served food and ate; it reminded him of being on the Silver Leaf. People recognised him but left them alone; the spacer code insisted on privacy.

On Level 2 he found a branch of the HDL. He stood in front of the office, which looked more like a shop, and frowned. Why wasn't it on Sublevel B or A?

He asked Konohamaru and Kamatari to accompany him inside. The volunteers he met were mainly purebred and female. There was a lot of blushing and giggling.

They said that few hybrids came to them for assistance and that they spent most of their time making ribbons to sell and 'raising awareness'.

Naruto thanked them; selling ribbons was better than nothing.

They skipped the upper levels because crowds had begun gathering in Level 2.

Once they were back in the household, Naruto thanked the others for accompanying him, checked that the babies were happy with Kiba and had a very long, very hot shower.

He managed to be in the snug, with the babies, by the time the children had their mid-afternoon break. He cuddled them close and tried to get the images of the children in Sublevel C out of his mind.

He needed to speak to Shi-chan.

* * *

Shikamaru listened to Naruto's account of what he had found. He was not surprised but that was because he had had few preconceived ideas about how other people lived. Once he thought about it he did care; it was disturbing.

He could not care about everything; in that direction laid madness.

He could, however, solve the specific problems that Naruto raised.

"So you need a hospice for dying hybrids, a charity that picks children out of Sublevel C and three separate agencies that provide labourers," he summarised as Naruto finished.

"Three?" Naruto queried.

"Competition," Shikamaru informed him. "Uchiha will be insisting that the companies it works will use labour from an agency. If there is only one it will become corrupt, overcharge and the companies like Wasabi Engineering will go back to recruiting directly. I can whip up a mathematical model to illustrate."

Naruto looked like he had sucked a lemon. "No, I take your word for it. I also need a branch of the HDL in Sublevel B or A," he suggested.

Shikamaru interrogated his data crystal array to confirm his suspicions. "It won't last more than ten days. The criminal gangs won't stand for it. You need a branch on Level 4 that is cautiously active in Sublevels B and A."

"Manned by hybrids the HDL pays rather than purebred females that do it because they are in love with the idea of Sasuke and me," Naruto added.

"That would be wise," Shikamaru confirmed. "I'll knock out some models for the hybrid hospice and the HDL office. Do you care where the credit comes from for the children's charity?"

"You mean you will fund it," Naruto checked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You know how it is, Na-chan. I have more credit than I know what to do with. I think the agencies will end up being profit making. I can set them up and see where they go. I usually end up selling that kind of venture to the people who operate them."

Naruto was thinking. Shikamaru gave him time. While he waited, he worked out the stages to setting up the agencies and the tweaks that would be necessary to make them distinctive.

"I think the hybrid hospice and the children's charity will have to work with the scavengers," Naruto told him.

That was interesting. Naruto was usually right about things like that; his instincts were almost always spot on. Shikamaru made a mental note.

* * *

Konohamaru straightened his jacket. He told himself again that he could do this. It did not matter that Jirocho-san was twice his age. Jirocho did not see a callow, young man. He saw the representative of Uchiha and the grandson of Hiruzen-sama.

Kamatari was beside him holding the large tablet. In his boot was a knife; Kamatari had been promoted to crew.

They walked with confidence towards Jirocho-san.

"Jirocho-san," Konohamaru acknowledged.

"Konohamaru-san, Kamatari-san," Jirocho replied. "How may I help you?"

This was it; Konohamaru took a deep breath. "Sasuke-sama is not happy that you broke the terms of the contract," he replied. "We are researching agencies that will provide suitable labour and will give you with a list of their names within twenty days. Until that time you will pay your labourers at least ten credits a day. You will give them a midmorning break of at least ten minutes, a midafternoon break of at least ten minutes and a midday break of thirty minutes."

He could see that Jirocho-san was about to object.

"There are other companies interested in the contract, Jirocho-san," Konohamaru reminded him. "A contract you have broken."

"Just the hybrids?" Jirocho asked, hopefully.

Konohamaru frowned at him. "All the labourers you use who are not employees, purebred or hybrid," he clarified. "Jirocho-san, I am sure you understand that it is in the long-term interests of Wasabi Engineering to operate in a manner that is acceptable to Uchiha, hopefully in a way that would mean we were comfortable recommending you to others."

There was a pause.

"May I enquire about your grandfather's health, Konohamaru-san?" Jirocho asked.

Konohamaru allowed himself a small smile. "He is well, Jirocho-san. Thank you for asking. We are in regular contact."

After that the rest of the inspection tour was easy. He asked questions. Kamatari took note of Jirocho's answers.

Once they were back in the household they made their way to Konohamaru's new office. Konohamaru gestured Kamatari to a seat and made tea; if Sasuke made the tea when people came to his office Konohamaru would do the same. Meanwhile, Kamatari looked through his notes.

"Any thoughts?" Konohamaru asked.

Kamatari's nose twitched. "Who checks they are using the right materials?"

Konohamaru had not thought of that. If they were spacers they would keep their word or be challenged. Those who owned Wasabi Engineering were not spacers. They had already broken the terms of the contract without thinking it was anything out of the ordinary.

"We'll ask whether anyone knows how people usually do it," Konohamaru decided.

Kamatari twitched his nose. "Ask Shika-san?" he queried.

"And Grandma Biwako and Shikaku-san," Konohamaru replied. "They understand how the non-spacer world works. Kurenai-san often knows stuff, but probably not about this. If I don't get anywhere asking them, I will ask my grandfather."

"Hiruzen-sama," Kamatari checked.

"Yes," Konohamaru confirmed as he brought the tray to the table and poured the tea.

There was a silence as they sipped their tea. Kamatari broke it.

"Do you think Naruto-san will do something about what we saw?" he asked.

Konohamaru knew Kamatari was talking about their visit to the lower levels. He shuddered at the memory of it. For the first time in his life he had been ashamed of Tarrasade.

Sublevel C would certainly benefit from Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-san spoke to Shika-san," Konohamaru replied. "That is where the agencies have come from. I expect other stuff is happening as well."

Kamatari considered. "Do you think Naruto-san will just sort out the hybrids? Do you think he will do something about the purebreds?"

Konohamaru did not know.

Once Kamatari had gone Konohamaru worked a little longer and then wandered along to the playroom. Iruka-san was there, sitting at one of the tables with Ran, Haru, Hoshi and Yuki.

Konohamaru stopped just inside the doorway to watch them. He was sorry that Ran no longer needed him so much but he was also relieved. Iruka was ready to be a parent; he was not.

He was happy being Ran's special adult, like Shikamaru was to Haru and Inari was to Hikaru.

A thought stole into his mind; his Ranmaru would have been pleased by the scene before him. This Ran was being given a chance to adapt rather than doped into a passive acceptance. Haru was home. Yuki no longer looked so sad.

He himself no longer looked so sad; Konohamaru thought that Ranmaru would have been pleased by that too.

Ran had spotted him. He was looking at him with those huge, solemn eyes. Konohamaru smiled at him. Ran did not smile back.

But one day he would.

* * *

.


	77. Performance

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-seven: Performance**

* * *

It was Haru's day for 'papa-time'. While Haru had been away, papa-time had changed; Papa said it had developed. When it was Yuki's papa-time, Papa and Yuki spent it in the closet sewing or doing stuff with the clothes. With Hoshi it was usually something musical. Hikaru liked it when Papa showed him an object or a place none of the rest of them had seen. Yasushi and Yoshimi had twice as much papa-time but together. Keizo and Papa did origami. Kuuya wanted to learn about weapons. Kazuki and Papa trained together. Ryuu did not mind what he did as long as he got a cuddle; he liked it when Papa sang to him.

Only Haru still went to Papa's office and just talked.

He looked around the room while Papa made them tea. It was odd how this was now 'Papa's office' when a few divs ago it had still seemed wrong because 'Papa's office' was on the Oak. This room was a different shape, longer, and had the screens that divided it in two. Grandma Mikoto's desk drew the eye unless you were in the part with the chairs and the big display frame with the screens closed.

The screens were closed. Haru wondered if Papa was keeping him away from the desk in case he found something he shouldn't.

"If Sasori-san had rescued Shi-chan but not me, would I have got used to being with Konan-san and Pein-san?" he asked.

Papa looked about so quickly that some of the hot water missed going into the teapot.

"Shika-san would have never left you behind," he insisted.

Haru knew that was not true. Shi-chan would never have chosen to leave him behind. Haru had seen the brief fight between Shi-chan and Sasori-san on the gangplank. That was why he had stopped complaining about training and now tried his hardest. He had never imagined that Shi-chan could win a fight but he had.

"It's a hypothetical question," Haru replied. "Papa?" he added.

Papa mopped up the spilt water, spread the wet cloth to dry and brought the tea tray over.

"Probably," he admitted. "People adapt. It helps them survive. Also, children turn to the adults around them. Again, it helps them survive."

Haru thought about it. "Is it easier to get children to do bad things than adults?"

This time the tea missed the cup. Haru did not know why his questions were upsetting his Papa but they were.

"I could stop asking you the questions in my head," he offered. He could always ask Shi-chan.

"No!" Papa ordered. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Haru-chan, I want you to ask me the questions in your head. I shall try to stop asking myself why you are asking them. Yes, it is easier to corrupt most children than it is to corrupt most adults. People usually decide what they think is right and wrong when they are children."

That was interesting. "So you can tell them that the bad things aren't bad," Haru checked.

Papa nodded and looked a little happier. He finished pouring tea into Haru's cup and began filling his own.

"And that the good things aren't good," Haru added.

The tea slopped onto the tray again. Haru went to get the cloth.

"Sorry, Papa," he said as he handed it to his Papa.

Papa looked at him. "It wasn't your fault, Ha-chan. I spilt the tea, not you."

"I upset you," Haru admitted. "That's why I don't ask the questions in my head. They upset people."

"Promise me you won't stop asking me," his Papa insisted. "It will upset me even more if you stop."

Haru had not thought of that. "I won't stop," he promised.

"Good," his Papa confirmed.

They talked about many things, but mostly Ran. Haru had discovered that Papa was better at talking about people-stuff than Shi-chan.

Shi-chan was still easier to talk to because Haru did not have to use so many words and nothing Haru said ever upset him. Also Papa knew almost nothing about mathematics or puzzles or computers or modelling or handling data.

There was something else about talking to Shi-chan. Haru tried to pin it down.

"Can many people think about different things at the same time?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Ha-chan," Papa answered. "Shika-san is the only person I know who can do that." He paused. "Can you?"

"En-chan and In-chan can, but that's because they are two people in one body," Haru told him. "No, I can't do that, Papa. Shi-chan says maybe I could learn to do it. He doesn't remember learning to do it." He considered. "Maybe I'm just clever."

"Would it bother you if you weren't a typed-genius?" Papa asked.

Haru considered. "No, because you and To-chan would love me either way," he decided.

That pleased Papa, which was nice because Haru had not said it to please Papa.

"Would you like to meet another typed-genius?" Papa asked.

Haru liked that idea very much. "Who? Klenn-san? Klenn-san is a typed-five."

Papa frowned. "Darrent-san has asked to meet you," he confirmed.

Haru could tell that Papa was not sure about it. "Ho-chan is going to have music lessons," he argued.

"As is Hikaru," Papa corrected, "and Daikoku-san is going to check the rest of you for musical potential."

Haru knew that the music teacher was only coming because Hoshi was already so good at playing the biwa.

"You let us meet Roshi-san and Yugito-san so that the kits and Ryuu could meet other hybrids," Haru reminded him.

And suddenly Papa smiled in a way that Haru had never seen before.

* * *

"You want Klenn to meet all the children?" Shikamaru queried.

Naruto was grinning and Sasuke was smirking.

"We have established that the children sometimes meet outsiders," Sasuke replied. "All the children met Roshi-san and Yugito-san. All the children are meeting Daikoku-san."

"We don't want to do things that separate Haru from the litter," Naruto added. "There has been too much separation."

"Do you think Darrent-san would like us to take the children to Elessen?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru imagined Kazuki and the others running about among Klenn's priceless art collection. "He's still here, in Tarrasade," he answered, frowning. Sasuke knew that because Shikamaru and Neji, along with enough protection to keep Sasuke happy, had visited Klenn twice more at the restaurant.

"No, Darrent-san must come here, as our guest," Naruto insisted.

That removed any doubts from Shikamaru's mind. This was Sasuke and Naruto's revenge. He considered arguing against it but only for a moment. Klenn deserved it for filling his art collection with images of the two of them naked and for doing things like bribing the media channels for copies of the interviews before they were broadcast.

In many ways it was a good sign; it confirmed that Naruto had chosen to forgive Klenn for telling Sasuke about his lifespan and it suggested Sasuke believed that Klenn had given up trying to tempt Shikamaru away.

"Maybe he would like to meet the babies," Naruto added.

"The children could perform some music for him, as an honoured guest," Sasuke proposed. "Or one of their plays."

"Or both," Naruto encouraged.

Shikamaru could not help smiling at the thought of it. "Haru still gets to speak with him properly?" he checked. "It may be his only chance to meet another typed-genius."

"Eventually," Sasuke promised. Then he gave one of the most devious smiles Shikamaru had ever seen. "Maybe we should talk to Haru-chan, so that he understands why he may have to be patient."

* * *

Naruto insisted on being the one to talk to Haru. He thought that Sasuke might push too hard and that Shikamaru would make it far too complicated.

He sat down next to Haru in the playroom. Haru stopped whatever he was doing, something on his tablet, and looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Darrent-san is much older than we are," he began.

"Older than Biwako-san?" Haru asked.

"I think so," Naruto answered; he had no idea how old Biwako-san was. "Anyway, we first met Darrent-san before you were born. He was a lot older than us. Richer. More powerful. None of us were friends with him. He was not an ally of Uchiha. He was not obliged to us in any way."

Haru was looking at him with solemn, blue eyes. For once he was silent.

"We were negotiating a business agreement. He pushed the boundaries, like people do when there is no obligation. He tried to get Shi-chan to leave Uchiha. When that did not work he tried to cause trouble between your Papa and me."

"That's just silly," Haru insisted. "Shi-chan would never leave Uchiha. You and Papa love each other."

Naruto smiled and rubbed Haru's back. "I know, Ha-chan, but he did not know us. Anyway, things have changed over the standards. Darrent-san is now an ally. He has become Shi-chan's friend. It was Darrent-san who found Sasori-san and persuaded him to help you and Shi-chan escape. He wants to meet you and your Papa and I have decided to allow it, but..."

"But?" Haru queried.

"We want to play a little prank on him, to pay him back for what he did when we first met. Now, what are the rules for pranks?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing mean," Haru answered quickly. "You must not prank someone if you want to be mean to them. You must not do anything to hurt them. It must be funny. Nothing embarrassing."

Naruto was impressed. He stroked Haru's hair. "Good. Now Darrent-san lives on his own in a big house filled with beautiful things. Everything is very tidy and ordered and beautiful. He has lived that way for a long, long time."

Haru frowned and then smiled. "No children," he deduced. "He's probably never met anyone like Kazu-chan."

Naruto smiled in return.

* * *

Shikamaru waited with Iruka and Neji at the shuttle dock.

"I am relying on you, Ne-chan," he murmured, not wanting to attract Iruka's attention.

Neji gave a ghost of a smile. "So you keep saying," he replied.

Shikamaru swallowed. He had asked Neji to monitor the situation and tell them if they were pushing Klenn too hard. It had not occurred to him that Neji would be as keen as Naruto and Sasuke to extract his revenge.

He would have tried again, but the airlock of the shuttle was opening and Klenn was walking down the gangplank.

Garner Parrad was with him, as always. Shikamaru still did not understand their relationship; Garner Parrad seemed to be companion, buyer, bodyguard, devoted follower and friend. Neji was convinced that they had been lovers but Shikamaru had not asked and Klenn had never spoken of it.

"...so nice of you to ask to meet the children, Darrent-san," Iruka was saying.

Shikamaru caught the fleeting flash of puzzlement in Klenn's eyes.

He was already feeling guilty.

* * *

Sasuke had to admit that Klennethon Darrent was holding up well. Even so, it was very enjoyable watching one of the most powerful people in known space sitting on too small a chair watching what was, unquestionably, the most ambitious play the children had ever come up with. The storyline had been complicated to start with and that was before the kits had begun improvising.

It was particularly bizarre when Ryuu stoically stuck to the lines and moves he had learned while blond, blue-eyes chaos unfolded around him.

When the action stopped and the applause had finished, Sasuke counted to ten.

"The interval," he explained and had the pleasure of seeing Klennethon Darrent's face momentarily fall.

"The children have made the refreshments," Naruto announced as Kazuki, Ryuu and Kuuya came over with trays.

Sasuke had to admit that the lopsided little pastries looked a touch grubby. He watched Klennethon Darrent accept a small plate from Kuuya. With commendable good manners he took the cup and the pastry closest to him when Kazuki and Ryuu proffered their trays, even though that pastry was particularly grey and bore something suspiciously like a thumbprint.

Sasuke selected the cleanest and Naruto had the gall to say that he was not hungry.

The second act was even longer and more incomprehensible than the first. Sasuke watched Naruto waiting for Klennethon Darrent to settle into something resembling a comfort zone; Sasuke imagined him going to some typed-genius place in his head. Then Naruto signalled Kiba to release Tsuneo.

Kiba rolled his eyes but did as instructed.

Perhaps strapping Tsuneo's favourite plushie to the underside of the guest of honour's chair was a little extreme but the expression on Klennethon Darrent face when he realised something was touching his leg was worth it.

Naruto dived down, retrieved baby and plushie and dumped both in Klennethon Darrent's lap.

"He likes you, Darrent-san," he declared.

And, weirdly, he did; Tsuneo waved the plushie at Klennethon Darrent and gurgled, when both Sasuke and Naruto had thought he would start screaming.

The careful way that Klennethon Darrent applauded at the end so that he did not lose hold of Tsuneo was rather sweet.

"Does the bowing mean the performance is over, Uchiha-sama?" Klennethon Darrent asked with a note of hope in his voice.

Yuki, who was writer, producer, costume designer and director, rushed over before Sasuke could answer.

"Did you like it, Darrent-san?" he asked.

Klennethon Darrent did not miss a beat. "It was remarkable," he replied. "Very dynamic and creative. And colourful. Quite unique. I commend you and your siblings, Yuki-chan."

Sasuke was warming to the man; he had even remembered Yuki's name.

Naruto, however, was sticking to the plan. "They are so looking forward to performing in the concert this afternoon, Darrent-san," he informed him.

Yuki favoured him with a sunny smile. "I am playing the glocken-thingy and singing," he announced and looked at Klennethon Darrent expectantly.

"I am looking forward to it, Yuki-chan," Klennethon Darrent replied bravely.

* * *

Shikamaru watched each step of the plan being implemented from where he was sitting, which was a little further back and next to Garner Parrad.

"You could come up with a reason to rescue him," Shikamaru suggested as Kazuki, Ryuu and Kuuya walked towards Klenn with their trays.

Garner Parrad turned to him with shining eyes. "Never," he declared. "They have a whole day of this planned?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Except for the midday meal. That's when he gets to talk to Haru."

"Thank you," Garner Parrad replied. He was watching Klennethon Darrent putting the pastry into his mouth. "You couldn't get me a camera could you?" he asked.

Shikamaru was not sure what to say.

"Please?" Garner Parrad added.

* * *

Haru could see that Papa and To-chan were enjoying their prank, so he decided not to worry that he did not understand what was going on. He did his best during the play before slipping away to be cleaned up and dressed by Kiba-san.

"Darrent-san is an important ally," Kiba-san reminded him. "Also, without him you and Shika-san would not have been rescued."

Haru was pretty sure Kiba-san disapproved of the prank. "We escaped with Sasori-san's help," he insisted. "But Klenn-san sent Sasori-san."

Kiba checked him one more time. "Be polite," he insisted. He handed Haru the gift box. "Remember your table manners."

He walked with Shi-chan to the meeting room that was being used as a dining room. Inside were Neji with Garner-san and Klenn-san.

Once Klenn-san had greeted him, Haru bowed and offered the present.

Klenn-san accepted it. "Thank you, Haru-chan," he acknowledged in his deep, rumbly voice.

At first he concentrated on eating neatly and answering Klenn-san's questions. Then, when he had finished eating, he forgot what Kiba had said and started asking questions of his own.

Klenn-san had known he was a typed-five since he was six, the same age as Haru. There were tests. Haru looked at Shi-chan.

"I was never tested," Shi-chan told him. "Pa did not want me tested. He showed me how to avoid showing up as a potential typed-genius. It meant that the psychologists left me alone."

"Once I showed up on the test, the psychologists took me away from my family," Klenn-san told him. "I only got away from them when I was eighteen."

Haru imagined strangers turning up and taking him away. He was about to say that was impossible when he remembered that it had already happened once. He imagined the next kidnappers killing Neji rather than darting him. He imagined them killing To-chan to get him.

"Haru-chan, are you all right?" Neji was asking.

"Pein-san kidnapped us because you are a typed-genius," Haru told Shi-chan.

Shi-chan went a funny colour.

"Haru, look at me," Klenn-san ordered and Haru found himself obeying. "Haru, your parents will never agree to someone taking you away. If someone stole you, they would get you back, like last time. Now, I am sure you did not mean that you blamed Shika for being kidnapped."

Haru had not meant that at all. He had upset Shi-chan; nothing he said ever upset Shi-chan. Haru slipped off his chair and went to him. He leaned against him. "It was Pein-san's fault, not your fault," he insisted.

Shi-chan lifted him onto his lap. Haru hugged him and was hugged back.

"Shall I open my gift?" Klenn-san asked.

Haru nodded.

It was a holoprojector that looked like a small wooden platform. When you turned it on it showed one of the holos of them all clustered around Papa, To-chan and the babies on the couch.

"Papa said to tell you that this image was not released," Haru informed him.

"Thank you," Klenn-san replied. "As well as treasuring it as a gift, it will always remind me of this day."

Haru was almost certain that he heard Garner-san snigger.

* * *

Klennethon Darrent looked at the tiny figures and ignored the pang that came from somewhere long buried. He had meant what he had said to Haru. Sasuke Uchiha and his Naruto would never take a huge lump of credit in exchange for their son of six standards.

He suppressed a smile. No one had dared prank him since he had been a trainee in the Central Civil Service.

At first he had thought that he was merely caught up in some bizarre family ritual. Then Naruto had dumped the baby in his lap and he had realised that every aspect of the morning had been designed to tease him.

Only it was not teasing, it was torture. Every minute reminded him that a person like him could not have a life like theirs.

He had built his fortress of solitude because he was toxic. People who stayed close to him withered. The parts of them he loved most always died first.

He had learned to let them go once that started to happen. Otherwise the ugliness polluted everything, even the memories.

That was what was so special about Garner. Circumstances had separated them while Garner still loved him. Standards later, when Garner had found his way back, Klennethon Darrent kept him at a distance.

This way they had at least the ghost of their love.

His attention switched from Garner to Shika; from the ghost to the dream.

Shika was much better off here, cradled in the loving embrace of his family.

He pulled himself together and steeled himself for more sweet torture.

"So when does the concert begin, Haru-chan?" he asked.

He told himself it could be worse. Only the fox-human hybrids sang out of tune; when the three purebred children sang it was surprisingly beautiful. Yuki was accurate on the glockenspiel, which had a clear, bell-like tone. Yasushi and Yoshimi did an exciting, if flawed, double act on the xylophone.

Then Hikaru and Hoshi played a duet on their lutes and Klennethon Darrent realised that Hoshi was more than talented.

"She is remarkably promising, Naruto-san," he observed as they applauded.

He saw Naruto's whiskers twitch. "You like music, Darrent-san?" he asked.

"I love it, Naruto-san," he admitted. "It is one of the joys of my life."

Naruto leaned forward to catch Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke, why don't you play your duet with Hoshi? I'll go get your biwa."

He was gone and back in an amazingly short time.

It was truly a gift. Sasuke Uchiha was a remarkable musician. Klennethon Darrent had paid to hear many performers with less skill; his touch was exquisite and the instrument he was playing was some ancient artisan's masterpiece. As for Hoshi Uchiha, there was no doubt in Klennethon Darrent's mind that she was a prodigy; he felt privileged to be one of the first outsiders to hear her play.

He turned to Naruto. "I know, given who he is, he could never be a professional musician but maybe she could be?" he asked. "Imagine the joy she would bring to people's lives."

Naruto's whiskers twitched again; they really were fascinating. "If that is what Hoshi wants, I do not think Sasuke will stop her," he replied. He turned away towards his lover. "Sasuke, play one of your special pieces for Darrent-san," he asked.

It was heartrendingly beautiful.

* * *

Neji walked with Garner Parrad through the corridors to the private dock. Shika and Klennethon Darrent walked before them, deep in one of their incomprehensible conversations.

It had been a fascinating day; Neji had learned at least one new thing about each person. He even felt he was beginning to understand Klennethon Darrent.

He smiled. Trust Naruto to start intent on revenge and end with a kindness based on insight.

"You must thank Uchiha-sama and Naruto-san for me," Garner Parrad said.

Neji already knew that Garner Parrad had enjoyed every moment of the visit. "Which parts were your favourites?" he asked.

Garner Parrad considered. "The first act of the play and the pastry, because that was before he realised what they were up to. Then there was what he said to Haru after the midday meal." He paused, obviously remembering. "But maybe the best was watching him listen to Uchiha-sama play."

That was interesting; Neji had thought Hoshi had made the bigger impact. "I suppose Hoshi still plays like a child," he observed.

"No, it is not that," Garner Parrad responded. "Sasuke Uchiha is a great musician who has never performed in public and probably never will. You have to know him to realise what that would mean to him."

They waited until the door of the shuttle was closed before coming back through the airlock and triggering depressurization of the bay.

"A good day," Neji suggested.

Shika smiled at him. "Yes, unexpectedly good," he agreed.

* * *

.


	78. Loyalties

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-eight: Loyalties**

* * *

****

The Zetsus stared at the pot and the apparently innocuous cream it contained. They took a deep breath. It had to be done. Konan could no longer leave the ship. Hana was confident about buying everyday supplies but there was no way she could choose the components they needed to repair the communication system.

They had even discussed fitting Hana with a camera, microphone and radio but Inryoku had overruled Enerugi; it was not fair on Hana. She disliked bartering with purebreds and although she could cope in a market, she would be out of her depth with a specialist supplier.

Inryoku plunged three fingers into the cream and immediately smeared it on his side of their face. His hand came away covered with dark grey gunk.

He heard En-chan give a small whimper.

Inryoku wiped it away, rinsed their face, washed out the facecloth and repeated the process until the cloth came away clean. Then he removed the coloured lens from his eye.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," En-chan whispered.

They looked into the mirror.

Inryoku refused to think that he had vanished. "There, I am disguised as you," he declared. "Do you think it will convince people, En-chan?"

* * *

Enerugi stared at their image. It was not as painful as he had expected. He no longer saw two people pretending to be one. True, In-chan looked different to how he normally looked, but he was still In-chan.

"I am disguised as you," In-chan said. "Do you think it will convince people?"

"We do not look like Zetsu," Enerugi replied, "so it is a success."

It was so different since they had met Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Haru had seen them as two separate people. No one else ever had; not even Pein. Others humoured them; Shikamaru and Haru believed in their reality.

Was Pein alive? He had thought he was going to die, Enerugi knew that. Otherwise he would have told them to hide in the Far Fringe. Instead they were fleeing Inwards. He could not talk about it to In-chan. In-chan was much closer to Pein than he was.

"Ready?" In-chan asked.

Enerugi nodded. They dressed and strapped on their knives.

Konan gaped and even Hana stared.

"We will need you to go with us, Hana," In-chan said. "Minunderville is anything but safe."

Hana pulled herself together. "If Konan-sama will permit it," she replied.

Konan's mouth closed with a snap. "Of course. Thank you, Zetsu-san. I appreciate that this is difficult for you," she acknowledged.

* * *

In one way it was a relief to have the ship to herself. The living accommodation was limited and Hana was so attentive that sometimes Konan wanted to scream. Not that she was truly alone. She placed her hand on her distended abdomen. The baby obliged with a kick.

Nagato's child; conceived in a moment of madness induced by spring flowers and a small boy with blue eyes.

Then it had all begun to unravel. Sasori had been a traitor. Inexplicably, Ranmaru had proved to be loyal to Uchiha. Shikamaru had cut through their layers of security like a hot knife through butter. The had taken the ship and with it the uploader and all the unprinted clones.

Any other time Konan would have been thankful. No uploader meant no uploading; she would not have to watch Nagato go through that horrific pain. Not at this time; Orochimaru-sama was due. Somewhere, at some secret base, he would be coming out of stasis. He would arrive and expect them to have the current Orochimaru print ready for him to upload from.

Only the print was dead. In its place was a reprint whose memories were already degenerating. Orochimaru-sama would want to upload immediately. Konan shuddered as she imagined his reaction to the delay.

Pein and Zetsu had desperately tried to build a replacement uploader. It was painstaking, fiddly work and they made slow progress. They could not even make prints to assist, because all the blank clones had gone, or call in Devas, because Pein had ordered them to self-destruct when he was trying to avoid Klennethon Darrent's attention.

Pein should have told her about Klennethon Darrent. Thinking about that still made Konan angry. If he had told her she would have advised much greater caution. Perhaps she would have had the sense to insist that Shikamaru and Haru were returned to Uchiha.

In the evenings, when Pein was too exhausted to work, they had tried to anticipate Orochimaru-sama's reaction. They had decided that he would tolerate them only having a reprint waiting for him; the records confirmed he knew how reckless his prints could be. He might even be pleased that they had managed to salvage at least some of the memories and experiences.

But he would never forgive them for losing the uploader. Pein had decided the best option was to pretend it had been destroyed. It was on a ship. Occasionally ships had to self-destruct or met with some natural phenomenon that did the job for them.

That had been the basis for their plan. Zetsu would create a record of the ship being crippled by space gravel, attacked by pirates and activating its self-destruct. If they heard from Orochimaru-sama before the uploader was finished, Pein would keep working while she and Zetsu ran. He would tell Orochimaru-sama that they had been on the ship when it was destroyed.

The message had arrived when the uploader was only two-thirds completed.

Konan knew Nagato did not expect Orochimaru-sama to believe him. That was why Zetsu was with her, why they were going Inwards rather than Outwards and why they could not use any of their contacts or touch any of their accounts. They had changed ships five times. This one had a sound hull and a reliable drive but its communications system was shot. Zetsu could not mend a hull or a drive but he could rebuild a communications system.

She had been grateful, if surprised, when Zetsu had removed the black face paint. It showed how far he was willing to go to protect the baby. Perhaps he was even doing it for her.

* * *

They had purchased almost everything they needed within the first one hundred minutes but a few of the more esoteric components were proving elusive. Inryoku considered giving up and going back to the ship. They had enough to rebuild the communication systems. The extra equipment was so that they could hack the light speed communication relays.

Two of the other suppliers had recommended Ray's as a source of the missing components but both had warned them that Ray could be uncooperative.

"He might decide to help you," the second had said. He had nodded toward Hana. "Because of her. You could wear ribbons," he added.

Inryoku had not understood but he waited until they were clear of the shop to ask Hana.

"HDL ribbons," she told him. "Hybrid Defence League. Either Ray is a hybrid or he supports hybrid rights."

Inryoku imagined what Pein would say.

"We should do it," En-chan insisted. "Anything to improve the odds of getting Konan-sama to safety."

Hana frowned but nodded.

It was easy to buy ribbons; they were available on every second market stall. Strangely, Hana knew the difference between an official ribbon, which the stallholder had purchased from the HDL, and an imitation.

Neither of them asked how.

It worked. Ray, whose scales announced his hybrid origins, was almost pleasant. He flirted with Hana; Inryoku recognised the behaviour because sometimes Pein acted like that with Konan. Hana scowled at him but Ray did not seem to mind. They got the components they had wanted or others that would substitute.

On the way back to the ship Hana suggested they stop at a bar for sustenance. Inryoku was surprised; he had thought she would want to rush back to Konan.

"She wants to talk to us about Konan-san," En-chan confided using the voice that stayed in their head.

It was still the middle of the day, so the bar was more an eating place than a bar.

Inryoku bought a meal for Hana and one for En-chan; he did not want to draw attention by having three meals for two bodies.

"We need to get Konan-sama to a medico we can trust before she goes into labour," Hana told him.

Inryoku was surprised, as was En-chan. "But childbirth is meant to be a natural process during which all women instinctively know what to do," he said, quoting Pein.

Hana looked at him as if he was stupid. "Death is also a natural process. Childbirth is dangerous. The mother can die. The baby can die. Both mother and baby can die." She sighed. "Konan-sama refuses to accept that there are risks."

"Leave it to us, Hana," En-chan assured her.

Hana looked at them, studying their face. Inryoku wondered if she was deciding if she could trust them. Finally, she nodded.

Once they were back on the ship Inryoku took out the black face paint and brush. He did not need a mirror to draw a perfectly straight line so that the edge of the line was precisely in the centre of their face; he had decades of experience. He sponged paint over his side of their face and put in his lens.

When they looked in the mirror he felt En-chan relax. Maybe one day they would be ready to live without such a blatant statement of their separate identities but not yet. For now, it was hard enough to be outside the sanctuary that Pein had built for them.

They had work to do. They had a communication system to rebuild and a light speed communication relay to hack.

They were resorting to plan B.

* * *

Shikamaru was in the data streams when the ping reached Tarrasade. It was an Akatsuki ping; it had the extra feature he had incorporated when he taught the Zetsus how to hack the relays. It was the first Akatsuki ping since their escape.

He had traced it back to Minunderville before he had considered what it might mean. Within minutes he had found the packets of data that were tagged for only him to find and decoded the contents. The information spilled out across his field of view.

The Zetsus, Inryoku and Enerugi, needed his help. He knew immediately that he would give it, but how?

Instinctively, he planned how to eliminate all evidence of the data packets, the ping and the hack that had caused it. He could do it. By the time Shino checked for pings, as he did each morning, there could be no sign of it. He could send one or more of the Tennyos.

Or he could talk to Klenn.

Or he could leave the ping intact and tell Sasuke.

He looked at the ring on his duty finger. He remembered his promise to tell Sasuke about the big stuff.

He swallowed, imagining what Sasuke would want to do to the person who had planned Haru's abduction.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in on Hoshi's first one-to-one biwa lesson with Daikoku. Daikoku had taught him biwa as a child. Sasuke remembered him as harsh; quick to criticise and inclined to flick Sasuke's ear when he made an error, which had been surprisingly painful.

He had already shared his thoughts on discipline with Daikoku during a frank and private discussion. He had pointed out that if Daikoku forgot himself and flicked Hoshi's or Hikaru's ear, Sasuke would not stop Naruto from extracting retribution.

Daikoku had gone an interesting shade of grey that had reassured Sasuke that he understood. Instead Daikoku tapped the edge of the table with his baton, which was an acceptable alternative. Sasuke would see if Hoshi responded as well to Daikoku as he had done. If not, there were other music teachers.

At the end of the lesson Sasuke gave Hoshi a hug and praised her for working hard and pushing herself. She smiled at him and ran off to tell Naruto about the lesson, leaving Sasuke to show Daikoku out.

"She is promising, Uchiha-sama," Daikoku told him, "Hikaru-chan will only ever be competent."

Competent was a compliment from Daikoku. "Thank you, Daikoku-san. I shall walk you out."

Shikamaru was leaning on the wall of the corridor outside the door. His body was too arranged; his eyes too anxious. Sasuke immediately used the intercom to summon someone, anyone, to escort Daikoku to the exit.

"Out with it," he ordered as soon as Akemi and Daikoku were out of earshot.

Shikamaru looked away from him, which was even more worrying. "The Zetsus have pinged me. They need my help."

Zetsu was Akatsuki and Sasuke loathed the Akatsuki. They had stolen his children. They had put him and Naruto through half a standard of hell. The Akatsuki had deprived them of five divs of Haru's childhood.

But Shikamaru would not look at him. Sasuke's mind raced.

He had no delusions about Shikamaru's reach. He could have helped Zetsu secretly. This was Shikamaru choosing to behave as Sasuke wished rather than as his instincts told him.

He took a deep breath. "Zetsu is your friend," he admitted and was rewarded by Shikamaru meeting his gaze. The depth of gratitude in his eyes was humbling. "You do pick them, Shika," he added.

* * *

En-chan insisted that he would tell Konan. Inryoku was dubious, it was usually him who spoke to Konan or Pein, but En-chan was determined. They waited until Hana actually sat down for a few minutes. She was sorting and folding clothes. Konan-san was knitting a garment for the baby.

"I am Enerugi," En-chan began in a surprisingly strong and confident voice. "The one you think of as light Zetsu. I wish to talk to you, Konan-san, and you, Hana-san."

Konan-san? Hana-san? Inryoku was wishing he had insisted on knowing what En-chan was going to say.

"The time has come to accept that our time with the Akatsuki has come to an end," he continued. "Some, maybe all, of us have personal loyalty to Pein-san but that does not change our situation. Either we are dead to Orochimaru or he knows we are alive, whereupon he will hunt us down.

"Pein-san would want Konan-san and the baby safe. We can try to hide or we can turn to the only person at least three out of the four of us believe will help us. Inryoku and I have made that decision. We have contacted Shikamaru-san."

There was silence. Then Konan recommenced her knitting. "Good," she said. "Thank you, Zetsu-san."

"Good?" Inryoku queried.

"Pein-sama did not just want us to head inwards," Konan told them. "He wanted me to go to Tarrasade and contact Sasuke Uchiha."

Inryoku sank down onto one of the couches, taking Enerugi with him. "Konan-sama?" he whispered.

"Light Zetsu is correct," she told him. "It should be Konan-san from now on. And we had better become accustomed to treating hybrids with respect or Sasuke Uchiha will be even less likely to help us."

"But Sasuke Uchiha? We kidnapped his children," Inryoku reminded her.

Konan knitted another row. "He is a man of honour. Orochimaru is not. To whom would you turn for mercy?"

Inryoku had to admit that she had a point.

* * *

Kakashi was seething with fury.

At least it was not Pein. If it had been Pein, Kakashi would have killed him, direct order or no direct order.

Sasuke had offered to replace him on the mission; to send Asuma. Kakashi had refused. Asuma was too kind. Asuma would be swayed by the fact that Pein's woman was pregnant.

They were taking the new mini-mothership, the Maple. The idea was that they would rendezvous with the craft carrying the Akatsuki renegades. Kakashi was determined to make absolutely certain it was not a Trojan horse before bringing its occupants home to Tarrasade.

On the mission were Neji and Shikamaru, to assist Kakashi with the interrogation, Izumo and Inari, to take apart their ship, Shino, to work with Shikamaru on their computer systems, and Rin, to look after Konan and the baby. Tayuya, Gai and Kunugi would man the control room. Kisame had been added because of Konan's dog-human bodyguard. Dan had been added at his own request. Kakashi was captain.

There wasn't a queen; Iruka was staying with Ran. Kakashi expected Neji to volunteer because he was good at domestic stuff and no one ever skipped chores Neji asked them to do.

Kakashi stood at the top of the gangplank, waiting for his crew to board. It was the way old Uchiha had done it and he saw no reason to change.

Neji and Shikamaru were first, which reinforced Kakashi's expectation that Neji was going to volunteer to be queen. Otherwise Shikamaru would have got his way and they would have been last; not late but last.

Shikamaru got his way far too often. Particularly about offering assistance to enemies. Particularly about taking in the person who had planned Haru's abduction.

He watched Shikamaru approaching. Kakashi held his gaze; building Shikamaru's hope so that he could dash it. He waited until Shikamaru opened his mouth.

"Do not try to speak to me," he ordered. "There is nothing you can say that I wish to hear."

Part of him relished the way Shikamaru recoiled from him; the hurt in his eyes. The rest felt guilty.

"Kakashi-san," Neji warned.

As if Neji could ever hope to stand between Kakashi and a target he had selected.

"You take our stuff to our cabin, Shika," Neji suggested. "Kakashi-san and I are going to talk."

"We are?" Kakashi queried.

"We are," Neji replied. "Before we undock and you become Captain. We can do it here, where anyone boarding can hear us, or it can be in private."

Kakashi hesitated but he did not doubt that Neji would carry through his threat. He was about to say that they could talk once everyone was aboard but then Inari entered the dock with Tayuya.

"Inari-san, would you welcome the crew aboard on my behalf?" Kakashi asked.

Inari flushed slightly. "It would be an honour, Kakashi-san," he replied.

They went to the captain's cabin. Neji shut the door behind them.

"This is not only about Shika, Kakashi-san," Neji informed him. "It is about your judgement. When you are this angry you revert to a standard that is no longer acceptable. Without Iruka-san's presence to mitigate your behaviour, I believe you are a liability to this mission."

Kakashi was reminded of the Hyuga who had served Fugaku-kyou; the man who had convinced Fugaku that he had ruined Itachi. The man who had faced up to a monster. The man whose advice had led them through despair to a better future.

He took a deep breath. "I am angry," he admitted but Neji merely looked at him with his strange, pale eyes. Had the other Hyuga looked at Fugaku-kyou in the same way? "What is your assessment of this mission, Neji-san?" he asked, hoping that Neji would stop studying him.

"It is unexpected," Neji replied. "Frankly, I am surprised that Shikamaru told Sasuke about Zetsu contacting him. He could have eliminated all trace of the communication and arranged assistance through his network of agents using a tiny fraction of his resources."

Kakashi had not considered that possibility; his understanding of Shikamaru's influence and reach must be grossly outdated. It was not a good thought. "He is sworn to Uchiha," he grumbled.

"Yes. So he chose to tell Sasuke. Perhaps that is why Sasuke is rewarding him by giving Zetsu the benefit of the doubt," Neji suggested.

"It is dangerous," Kakashi complained.

"It is a massive opportunity," Neji countered. "Zetsu is the Akatsuki's creative genius. Their Shikamaru."

Although Kakashi hated to admit it, Neji had a point.

"Who are you so angry at, Kakashi-san?" Neji asked him.

If he was honest with himself, Kakashi did not know. "Guess," he challenged.

"There are a number of possibilities," Neji admitted. " At yourself for allowing the kidnapping to happen? That could go back as far as blaming yourself for accepting Ranmaru. At Sasuke for allowing the Akatsuki to leave with Shikamaru and Haru? At Shikamaru for being so unworldly and trusting, despite being one of the most powerful people in known space?"

Kakashi smiled at that one.

"At Ran?" Neji suggested. "At Iruka-san because of Ran?"

A memory of Ran and Iruka sitting together drawing came into Kakashi's mind. "Not Iruka and Ran," he insisted. "I shall think about my motivation, Neji-san. And I shall apologise to Shika-kun. Even if I want to strangle him, that is no excuse for being mean."

"Meanness usually has less extreme consequences than strangulation, Kakashi-san," Neji pointed out.

Kakashi recognised Neji's version of humour. "Will you look after the crew room for the mission, Neji-san?" he asked. "It only seems appropriate, given that you have already assumed Iruka's role by chastising me."

Neji bowed. "It will be an honour, Kakashi-san."

* * *

Shikamaru had done as Neji told him and taken their bags to their room.

He split his mind between thinking about the ship, his current game of Go with Klenn and his latest interrogative virus; he did not want to think about the encounter with Kakashi.

The Maple might be ten times the size of the Sakura but the accommodation was only three times the size of the Sakura's crew room. Most of the extra capacity was taken up by the four docking bays.

The crew room was based on the ones in the Oak and contained twelve rooms. Neji and Shikamaru had chosen to share, as had Rin and Dan, so they were using eleven of them. If a future mission required a larger crew, one of the docking bays could be filled with extra accommodation. That was the beauty of Izumo's design; the docking bays could contain ships or modules. So far they had designed three modules and finished building one; the security suite.

The Maple, despite its size, was as fast as the Sakura. Using improver and Mulligan drive, the mission should only take, at most, ten days.

He placed their bags on one of the surfaces, sat on the bed and looked about the room. He did not know when Neji had found time to decorate it but he had; there were covers and throws as well as a display frame on one of the walls. Neji had compromised; it was in Shikamaru's favourite colours but Neji-neat.

Shikamaru resolved to be tidy; he did not want to drive Neji into the adjacent room that Iruka had left vacant for that purpose.

He wished Iruka was accompanying them; Kakashi scared him when he was like this.

He had not wanted to think about Kakashi. He could unpack their bags but there was no point because he could not put away clothes to Neji's impossibly high standards. Instead he flicked through the images stored in the display frame, settled on one based on fractals and studied it.

The door slid open. Shikamaru changed the image to a restful landscape. Neji closed the door and came up behind him. Shikamaru shivered as strong arms closed around him and held him.

"We could break in the bed?" he suggested, knowing that he was being unrealistic.

"I have rosters to write," Neji replied, confirming that Kakashi had asked him to run the crew room for the mission. "Later," he promised. "You should sit when Kakashi-san can find you. In the shared area or the galley."

So Neji had persuaded Kakashi to talk with him. Shikamaru guessed that he had played on Kakashi's guilt.

He picked the shared area because Neji was sitting at the table in the galley scheduling everybody's duties. After a while Kakashi came in with two cups of coffee. He placed them side by side on the low table and sat on the couch next to Shikamaru.

"He spoils you even more than he does Naruto and the children," he complained.

Shikamaru thought that Kakashi lacked evidence to back up the accusation, but did not comment. Kakashi was making a point. Sasuke did allow him an astonishing amount of freedom.

"I think that is one of the reasons he leads so well," Kakashi continued. "He is enough like his father to want to control you, control everything, but he manages to resist the urge. He knows, bone deep, that loyalty is much more valuable than obedience. More than valuable. Precious." He picked up Shikamaru's cup and handed it to him. "Drink up. I am determined to get at least three cupfuls down you before ship's night. It is my revenge on Neji for being so insufferably right."

Shikamaru smiled and sipped the coffee. It was delicious.

"So tell me about Zetsu," Kakashi suggested.

Shikamaru took another mouthful of coffee. He could already feel the caffeine hitting his system. "It's not Zetsu, it's the Zetsus," he began.

* * *

.


	79. Guilt

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter seventy-nine: Guilt**

* * *

Inryoku believed that giving themselves over to Uchiha was the best option. Unfortunately that did not stop him being unbearably anxious. It did not help that En-chan was a gibbering wreck.

He wished he could tell En-chan that Shikamaru would be there but Shikamaru had warned them that a meeting was out of the question.

Perhaps they were walking towards their execution; they had planned the kidnapping of Sasuke Uchiha's children. He took a deep breath. There were worse thoughts, like what Orochimaru would do if he caught them.

At least Sasuke Uchiha would not hurt the baby.

Konan looked very fine; elegant and proud in spite of her huge belly. Hana hovered protectively.

They opened the airlock. A voice told them to walk down the gangplank, across the dock and through the open doorway. Inside was a small room. On a surface at the side there were four boxes.

"_Please put all you weapons, even your knives, in these boxes. You may lock the box and keep the key." _The voice told them.

"Old fashioned spacer manners," Konan acknowledged. "A box each, Zetsu-san. Perhaps I detect Shikamaru-san's influence?"

They took the boxes to the left. Inryoku put his knife into the right-hand box while En-chan used the other. They locked the boxes and hung the keys around their neck.

"_We are going to separate you now,"_ the voice warned.

Inryoku saw Hana tense.

"_You will be interviewed in pairs,"_ the voice continued. _"Zetsu-san, please exit the room first."_

A door slid open.

They walked along a corridor. At the far end were three doors, one of which was open. He crossed the threshold and it closed behind him.

It was a room; a cell? There was a bed, a table, two chairs and a cubicle with a head, a sink and a shower.

On the table was a Go set. Beside it were four pots of stones: black, white, pink and purple.

He could feel En-chan's hope in their body.

"Don't, En-chan," he whispered. "It doesn't mean we are going to see him. It's just his way of trying to make us feel better."

They sat down at the table and turned the Go board. En-chan reached across and took the pot of white stones. Inryoku slid the black stones to their usual position.

They began to play.

* * *

Kakashi had Neji, Shikamaru and Shino with him in the control room of the security module. He and Neji concentrated on the feed from the cameras and microphones while Shikamaru and Shino analysed the output from the scanners built into the corridor walls. None of the data they collected as the prisoners moved from their ship to their cells raised any flags.

He had not expected Konan to be so heavily pregnant.

"I think she is close to giving birth," Shino told them.

Kakashi did not want to hear that. "You sure?" he asked.

"No," Shino replied, "but the women in my family usually choose pregnancy over gestators and I would have Rin-san check her over as soon as possible."

"We designed this module to cater for wounded enemies. I would be happier if Rin-san had examined her," Neji admitted.

"They have surrendered themselves," Shikamaru pointed out.

Kakashi scowled at him. He did not need Shikamaru to remind him that they had a duty of care to their prisoners.

The security module included a basic infirmary that Rin had augmented on the outward journey so that she could manage pregnancy complications or even a birth. Kakashi decided to hand Konan over to Rin and Dan immediately, with the proviso that Kisame should be present to watch Hana.

Gai and Kunugi had already gone over their ship looking for traps and bombs. Izumo and Inari were starting the detailed inspection.

Kakashi sent Shino and Shikamaru to work on the computer systems.

Neji was studying Zetsu. Kakashi was watching Zetsu with half his eye on Neji. He was highly sceptical about Shikamaru's assertion that Zetsu was two people in one body.

Usually Neji would speak after about ten minutes; occasionally he took a little longer. This time he was still silent after thirty.

Kakashi's patience finally ran out. "Well?" he asked.

Neji frowned very slightly. "There are two personalities. Whether it is two people, or a single personality that has split, or a delusion, I do not know. For all intents and purposes, there are two people in that room. I believe that Shika's approach may be best and that we should treat them as twin brothers who only have one body."

Kakashi decided to accept that Zetsu believed he was two people. "One or two, that else can you tell me?"

"They are both very vulnerable," Neji replied. "If treated with kindness and respect they will be grateful. Threaten them and they will withdraw. It is possible that they will even lash out." He paused. "We need to judge whether their friendship with Shika could outweigh their gratitude, possibly even their loyalty, to Pein."

"I can just see it," Kakashi grumbled. "We let Shikamaru go in there, Zetsu kills him and we realise that all three of them are mindprinted clones and Pein is laughing himself silly."

Neji sighed. "The scans showed nothing out of the ordinary. None of them have mindnets. Rin-san says that Konan is genuinely pregnant and on the edge of giving birth. There were no clones of Zetsu on the stolen ship. Epigenetics means that clones of hybrids do not develop identically, look at Naruto and the kits, so the likelihood that they have a Hana clone is extremely small. Does anything about Zetsu suggest to you that he is a lethal assassin?"

"No," Kakashi admitted. "Maybe I should be there when they meet."

"We would learn a great deal more if Shika went in alone," Neji argued. "Kakashi-san, the room is rigged with knock-out gas."

"A lot can happen in ten to twenty seconds," Kakashi countered.

Neji turned his attention back to the monitors. "It is up to you, Kakashi-san. I have made my recommendation."

Secretly, Kakashi liked it when Neji stood up to him. He reached for the intercom. "This is Kakashi. Shika-san, please come to the security suite."

Shikamaru did not argue for a moment about giving his knife to Neji for safekeeping. Kakashi sighed; he was querying Shikamaru's ability to handle himself in hand-to-hand combat and Shikamaru did not even see it as an affront. Despite all his efforts over so many standards, there were some subtleties of spacer conduct that had nowhere to sit in a typed-seven genius brain.

"Be careful," he ordered.

Shikamaru nodded but he was not really paying attention.

"Shika," Neji chided.

"It will be fine," Shikamaru insisted. "I will give the signal if I think there is the least thing out of place. I promise."

Kakashi watched and he studied Neji watching. You did not have to be an expert on behaviour to see the sheer delight on Zetsu's face as Shikamaru entered.

They started a crazy three-way conversation before clearing the Go board and starting a new game using the purple and pink pieces.

"Well?" Kakashi asked after ten minutes of watching.

Neji turned to him and gave a ghost of a smile. "I am uncertain about his loyalty to Pein, but he worships Shika."

Kakashi had to agree. Zetsu looked like two little boys who had just been given the best present in known space.

* * *

Inryoku turned their head first when the door slid open. Then En-chan's delight and excitement flooded their body.

"Shikamaru-san!" En-chan squealed.

Shikamaru gave one of the smiles that Inryoku liked so much. "En-san, In-san," he acknowledged.

"Shika-san," Inryoku replied. "How is Haru-chan?"

"Ha-chan is fine," Shikamaru replied. "He was very happy to see his parents and he has settled back in with his siblings. So Konan-san is going to have a baby?"

"Pein-san's baby," En-chan clarified.

"Who else's would it be?" Inryoku queried, shocked that En-chan would even suggest such a thing.

"Well, if she had a sperm sample, she might have preferred Yahiko's. She loved him first," En-chan pointed out.

"Don't be silly, En-chan," Inryoku scolded. "Of course the baby is Pein-sama's. Pein-sama and Konan-sama love each other very much."

"Pein-**san**, Konan-**san**," En-chan reminded him.

Inryoku scowled but En-chan was right. Their situation was different now. "Pein-san and Konan-san love each other very much," he muttered.

"Pein-san is probably dead," En-chan said.

Inryoku flinched but at least En-chan sounded regretful.

"Is that true, In-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Inryoku admitted. "Losing the uploader isn't something Orochimaru would forgive. Pein-san decided to pretend that we were dead and face him alone."

Shikamaru frowned. "Orochimaru has that much power over Pein? It never seemed that way."

"You are thinking about the print and the reprint," En-chan explained. "We are talking about the original."

"Orochimaru wants to live forever. He comes out of stasis, uploads from the current print, makes another and then goes back into stasis for another two decades," Inryoku added.

"Sometimes he stays awake long enough to see to something himself," En-chan added. "Like recruiting Pein. Or punishing him for not doing what he was meant to do."

"Losing the uploader," Shikamaru checked.

En-chan laughed. "Or changing the Akatsuki from an organisation focused on protecting Orochimaru's interests into a campaign to alter the future of humanity," he suggested.

"En-chan!" Inryoku complained.

"It's true," En-chan insisted. "I think Pein planned for there to be a little accident during Orochimaru's next upload. No Orochimaru, no Orochimaru prints and he would have been free to do what he likes with the Akatsuki. No uploader meant no accident and him left explaining why he tangled with Uchiha, offended Klennethon Darrent and ended up in such a mess."

"There may be some truth in what En-chan says," Inryoku admitted. "It explains why Pein-san sent Konan-san and the baby to Uchiha."

"Orochimaru is the enemy of Uchiha," Shikamaru agreed. He smiled again. "Do you want to play Go? It would mean interrupting your current game."

As if they would hesitate for a moment; the black and white stones were returned to their pots. Shikamaru took purple, as always, and they took pink.

Once they were settled into the rhythm of the game, Shikamaru restarted the conversation.

"In-san, En-san, I need to know where the two of you stand. I need to know how committed you are to Pein-san and Konan-san and the Akatsuki."

"I was never committed," En-chan insisted. "For me it was always a business arrangement. Pein-san provided us with a safe place to live and treated us well. We paid him back for doing his thinking for him, which worked fine until he decided that we weren't good enough and he wanted you."

Inryoku did not want Shikamaru thinking they resented him. "It wasn't your fault, Shika-san," he clarified.

"I never said it was," En-chan complained. "I was saying that Pein-san got greedy, like he did about wanting the Akatsuki for himself."

"What about you, In-san?" Shikamaru asked. "Where do you stand with regards Pein-san and the Akatsuki?"

Inryoku appreciated that Shikamaru had headed off an argument between him and En-chan; they had never agreed about Pein. "He set me free," he replied. "He told me that I had no obligation to him or to the Akatsuki. He asked me, as a personal favour, to make sure that Konan-san and the baby found somewhere safe. Not that I wouldn't have done that anyway."

"I'd have done that," En-chan added. "It's a baby."

"No commitment to obey Konan-san?" Shikamaru checked. "No loyalty to the Akatsuki?"

Inryoku thought about it. "If I was certain Konan-san was safe, I would be free," he decided. "En-chan was never committed in the way I was."

"We know Uchiha can't afford to have us wandering around," En-chan volunteered. "We know too much."

"And we understand if Uchiha-sama wants to punish us because of what we did," Inryoku added. "Even if he decides to kill us."

"We know he won't hurt the baby," En-chan assured Shikamaru.

"And, maybe, he won't blame Hana because she had nothing to do with the kidnapping," Inryoku suggested, hopefully.

"And she did save Haru-chan's life," En-chan reminded them.

"I will speak with Sasuke-sama but I cannot promise you anything," Shikamaru replied. "Shall we just play Go for a while?"

Inryoku nodded and En-chan agreed. Shikamaru placed a stone and En-chan settled down to decide the implications of its placement.

Konan and the baby were with a medico, they knew that Haru was safe and they were with Shikamaru playing Go.

For Inryoku was the first good day for a long time.

* * *

Sasuke finished reviewing the reports that had arrived via the chain of minigates that the Maple had laid on its outward journey. It had been three days since the rendezvous. Nothing had been found on or in the ship. So far, the prisoners had behaved impeccably. The baby had already been born; Rin said that he was healthy but that Konan would have benefited from more prenatal care.

Decisions had to be made before the Maple arrived in Tarrsade and it was his responsibility to make them.

He wished he had Pein. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind about Pein's guilt. To what extent did he blame Konan and Zetsu for their leader's decisions? He only had a tenuous grasp as to the degree of their involvement.

Even if they were involved, did that justify him killing them? The Akatsuki had deliberately sedated Neji, Shino and Anko rather than killing them. The kits had been frightened and endangered, but they had returned safely. Haru had been injured but Shikamaru insisted that it had been accidental. Shikamaru and Haru had been treated well.

Zetsu had actively assisted their escape.

Confirmation that Pein was dead would help; it would reduce the chance that Konan or Zetsu might break any conditions Sasuke decided to impose on them.

And what did he do about Hana? Hana was a servant; she had been regarded as a possession, as less than human. She had risked her life to save Haru. She had let Shika and Haru go. If he decided that Konan was guilty what did he do about her? Shika said she was like Kiba; Sasuke had no doubt that she would try to kill him if he threatened Konan or the baby.

For now, he put thought of the baby aside; if it came to it, he and Naruto would raise the child.

Back to Zetsu; even Kakashi thought that killing Zetsu was a waste. Releasing him was out of the question; the man, or men, knew enough about Uchiha to work out a plan to kidnap Shika.

He sighed; he was no closer to making his decision. He needed to talk the situation through.

Naruto was in his office. He had that pink, tousled look that spoke of training followed by a quick shower. Teruko and Takara were sitting on their blanket playing. Sasuke looked around for Tsuneo and saw him under the table, heading towards a corner.

"Teme?" he queried, looking up from the tablet he had been reading.

"You busy?" Sasuke asked, trying to decide if he should clear a chair.

Naruto blue eyes regarded him and his whiskers twitched.

"Silly question," Sasuke admitted. "Could you spare the time to discuss something with me? Perhaps after you have finished what you are doing?" He studied Naruto with more attention. "You all right, dobe?"

"Yes," Naruto assured him. "I wish Shi-chan was here. There are some things I would like to discuss with him."

"What about I make us some tea, I listen to you and then you listen to me?" Sasuke suggested. He looked around the room, taking in the mess that Naruto insisted was his filing system.

Naruto smiled. "That would be nice," he admitted and moved a few of the piles so that Sasuke had somewhere to sit.

Sasuke had to admit that he had not realised how much Naruto was doing. He had known that Naruto read HDL reports but he did not know the extent that Yugito and Roshi consulted with him before taking major strategic decisions.

"We need more medicos and paramedics who understand hybrids," Naruto told him. "We are going to set up a school in Haven. Kotohime-san will lead it and two medicos from Mercy Station want to work with her. When the compound is finished, could we have a branch here? Rin-san could give lectures and workshops."

"Rin would like that," Sasuke agreed. "It's a really good idea, dobe. You should discuss it with her when she gets back."

"Good," Naruto acknowledged and moved on. "The new branch of the HDL on Level 4 is trying to help the hybrids who live in the sublevels. They get abused and exploited and robbed," he complained. "It's not as if the hybrids want to live there. They aren't welcome in any of the other levels. A few ex-spacer hybrids manage to fit into Levels 3 and 4, but not many."

Sasuke had always been told that no one bothered to clean up the sublevels because, if they did, the riffraff might take it into their heads to live where they weren't welcome. He flushed, embarrassed that, when younger, he had so readily accepted that people like Naruto were lumped in with the criminals.

"I want to talk to Shi-chan about it," Naruto continued. "It's his kind of problem. Like the labourers being exploited."

"We solved that by insisting that Wasabi Engineering recruit from agencies," Sasuke checked.

Naruto gave him a look. It was a bit like one of Iruka-sensei's looks. "Shi-chan created the agencies, teme. That's why we had to have interim arrangements."

Sasuke had not known; presumably Shika had thought it too small a matter to mention. "I do care, dobe, but it's so easy to only think of Uchiha," he explained.

Naruto smiled. "That's your job, teme. Enough about what's worrying me. What's worrying you?"

Sasuke summarised Kakashi's and Neji's reports. Naruto listened carefully. Sasuke noted the points at which his whiskers twitched or drooped. There was a short silence when Sasuke finished speaking. He waited.

"Hana is not to blame," Naruto began. "She had nothing to do with the kidnapping. She saved Haru's life. She let them escape when she could have stopped them."

"Agreed," Sasuke acknowledged.

"And the baby's blameless," Naruto added.

"Of course," Sasuke agreed.

"So option one is to give Hana the baby, give them new identities and enough credit to live on and then find them a nice town on a good planet," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke had not thought in such practical terms. "Kill Konan and Zetsu?" he queried.

Naruto considered. "If you think they are to blame for kidnapping Shi-chan and the children, yes," he replied.

It was an option, which was a start. "Pein sent Konan to me, dobe," he admitted. "He trusted his partner and child to me."

The whiskers twitched again. "He could be manipulating you, teme," Naruto reminded him. "Stick to the main point. Are Konan and Zetsu to blame for kidnapping Shi-chan and the children?" he repeated.

Sasuke considered. "No," he decided. "They did things that Pein asked them to do because they were obliged to him and he was their leader. They implemented his orders in a manner than avoided deaths. They treated Shika and Haru well."

"Good," Naruto replied, encouragingly. "Question two, do we have any other evidence that Zetsu or Konan should be killed? Have they killed people who did not deserve to die? Have they tortured people?"

Sasuke considered. "Not that we know of," he admitted.

"Then we don't have to kill them," Naruto suggested. "Question three, is letting Konan and Zetsu go an option? Perhaps dumping them on that planet with Hana and the baby?"

Such straightforward, step-by-step decision making was surprisingly liberating. "No, we cannot let Zetsu go. He is too dangerous. We need to know he isn't working for someone else. Maybe yes for Konan, but it is difficult to know without questioning her more closely, which we can't do because she's just given birth."

Naruto smiled at him. "Then you are done, teme. Long term confinement for Zetsu, you just need to work out the details. Short term confinement for Konan, Hana and the baby with the possible option of settling two or all three of them somewhere later. Turn the security issues over to Itachi and get Kakashi and Shi-chan to check what he suggests."

Sasuke's mind went immediately to the possible complications but he was quickly distracted by Naruto standing up, retrieving Tsuneo and handing him over.

"We deserve the rest of the morning off," Naruto told him, scooping up Teruko, Takara and the bag of baby supplies.

"It's almost time for the midmeal," Sasuke observed.

"Almost," agreed Naruto, pushing Sasuke gently towards the door.

Sasuke suddenly knew exactly what Naruto had in mind. "Dobe, there isn't time," he objected.

A firm hand steered him along the corridor. Sasuke marvelled that Naruto could hold two babies, a bag and still have a hand free to plant in the small of his back.

"That's what quick quickies are about," Naruto reminded him.

* * *

.


	80. Scavenger

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

**Warning: this chapter includes an attitude to death and dying that some readers may find disturbing.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, melissen, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143 and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers. Reviews are very motivating to me as a writer.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty: Scavenger**

* * *

Udon was puzzled by the poster. No one posted posters in Sublevel C. Posters were all about making people buy things and no one living in Sublevel C had any credit. If they had credit, they lived somewhere else.

He went closer. The poster had words on it. The big letters at the top read:

**ARE YOU A SCAVENGER SEEKING AN ALTERNATIVE CAREER PATH?**

He read it again because he was sure he must have read it wrong. There were no alternative career paths for Scavengers. If you were born a Scavenger you stayed a Scavenger. Most people looked through you because they would prefer to pretend you didn't exist. Other than the dying, who were often babbling and who occasionally said thank you, Udon had never been spoken to by a Ressie.

A poster directed at Scavengers was pointless; none of them could read.

Except him; he decided to read the rest of it. He glanced about, checking for his uncle or another Scavenger, before moving closer. He wished he dared wear one of the pairs of eyeglasses he had hidden but being caught wearing those would be even worse than been seen looking at the poster.

Scavengers behaved like Scavengers; other Scavengers insisted on it. Aberrant behaviour was not tolerated; you conformed or you were shunned. Scavengers did not read. They did not even express a wish to read. Education ended with understanding the recycling codes and being able to add up so you knew the Recyclers were not cheating you.

Much of Udon's behaviour was highly aberrant but he went to great lengths to keep that a secret. He sidled even closer to the poster.

**ARE YOU A SCAVENGER SEEKING AN ALTERNATIVE CAREER PATH?**

**Is your favourite part of being a Scavenger helping others?**

Come to SLC-22-18 at station's dawn on day 10 div 4

It was day 9.

"Is that recyclable?" his uncle called from the other end of the corridor.

It was, so Udon had to pull it down from the wall, fold it up and put it in the correct compartment of his uncle's trolley. That was the ultimate possession of a Scavenger; a trolley.

To be granted a trolley you had to be male and you had to be worthy. He was male, he was eighteen standards in age, he had worked as a Scavenger since he was seven but he would never be worthy.

If your father hadn't had a trolley, you were never worthy. No one even knew who Udon's father was, never mind if he had pushed a trolley. His mother, his uncle's sister, had taken that secret with her into the recycler.

He was lucky that his uncle and aunt had decided to raise him rather than leave him with his mother's body. A day never went past without them reminding him of their generosity.

"Do you want me to check around the dump sites?" he asked.

His uncle thought that Udon's speciality was finding people who crawled into a private corner to die. Udon did that. It was what he did with the people between finding them and delivering their bodies to his uncle that was secret.

"Might as well," his uncle conceded. "You're not much use to me doing anything else."

His uncle much preferred checking the middens for other recyclables. Sometimes Udon thought it ridiculous that his uncle disliked death; he was a Scavenger. Other times he appreciated it. At least he wasn't one of those who lurked at the dump sites with clubs to beat the last spark of life from the dying.

Permission granted, Udon was off.

He skirted around the occupied areas, avoiding Scavengers and Ressies alike. The further he went from the occupied areas the better Udon felt. This was the bearable part of his life; away from his family, other Scavengers and the Ressies who hated them.

First stop was to retrieve his satchel. Next was harvesting one of his fungus farms and checking the plants he was growing using lights he had built from scavenged electrical components.

Udon had many secret places. Some were in service tunnels. Others were rooms that had been abandoned for decades. Provided there was an air supply, Udon could almost always get the electrics working. He was particularly good with locks. There were so many jammed doors in Sublevel C that no one ever noticed a few more.

Satchel filled, he started his rounds.

Over the standards he had developed a whole technology for caring for the dying: pallets with channels to carry away the waste; cultures that stopped the faces and urine stinking; a supply of drinking water that only required the person to be able to suck.

A soft pad that helped him suffocate them quickly when the time came.

The old man in 10 had died in the night. Udon rechecked for any sign of life and then went on his way; he would return for the body later.

His uncle would be pleased. The old man had been big once; even emaciated he would bring a goodly lump of credit from the Recyclers.

The others were still hanging on. Udon cleaned them, treated their bedsores, trickled water into their mouths and persuaded a few of them to eat a few spoonfuls of chopped berries or mushrooms. The ex-spacer in 5 and the hybrid in 7 were still capable of talking. The spacer was raving. The hybrid was in a lot of pain but he was still coherent. He asked Udon to read to him from the small book of poems that had been in his inside breast pocket when he had been thrown down the disposal chute by his attackers.

Udon had hoped the hybrid might make it. It had happened. Not this time; he could tell from the way the wounds were smelling.

He would keep the book. It would become part of his library.

"You got a knife I could borrow?" the hybrid croaked as Udon closed the book.

Udon nodded and brought his best one out of the satchel.

"It sharp?" the hybrid asked.

"Yes," Udon replied. "I can do it for you," he offered.

"Not yet. Maybe later, if..." he trailed off, racked by a wave of pain.

"I'll leave it here," Udon said. "Where you can reach it."

"Thank you," the hybrid mouthed. He moved and pressed something into Udon's hand.

It was a two-headed medallion. Udon accepted it with a nod. He would put it with the other gifts.

At least his uncle did not complain about his long absence; that was the advantage of arriving with a body.

Evenings were worst. He had to stay in his place, pretend to be what he wasn't and obey each of his aunt's whims. Meanwhile his cousin, who did almost no work but would doubtless inherit his father's trolley, made himself feel bigger by making Udon feel smaller.

He could not even have any of his things around him; it was too risky.

His cousin was talking about a girl. Udon hoped he was fucking her and would get her pregnant. Then their parents would enter a contract and she would come to live with them. Maybe then his cousin would be too busy to bother him. Maybe then his uncle would agree to Udon moving out.

Udon had stopped asking. Last time his aunt had snapped at him and threatened to have him shunned for his ingratitude.

If he was shunned he would no longer be a Scavenger and if he wasn't a Scavenger he was nothing.

Which was why he didn't go to intersection 22-18 at station's dawn.

* * *

Tennyo Three had jumped at the opportunity to visit Tarrasade. The idea of being based at one space station for a protracted period of time, possibly standards, did not dissuade her. Even the idea of giving up the Marishiten did not put her off.

When she was honest with herself, Sakura admitted that she was a little tired of a life aboard ship, even a ship as wonderful as the Marishiten.

Being Chaaruzu-san's agent in Tarrasade would be a new challenge.

She had a fascinating new home. It was, in fact, three interconnected apartments that opened onto levels 1, 4 and 5. She could go through the level 4 door as 'Angela' the ex-spacer and come out on level 1 as 'Solange', who was very like the Tennyo-san identity she had used in the Warren. The level 5 identity still required some work; she had only got as far as selecting a name, Arella, and an appearance, mousey.

If her first task was anything to go by, life in Tarrasade would be as challenging as being one of Chaaruzu-san's mobile operatives. She was to recruit a Scavenger with a good heart and high potential to work with the new charity Chaaruzu-san was setting up.

Which was, she was beginning to think, impossible.

It was not a good start.

After a great deal of research, thought and running computer models, she had come up with the idea of a poster. It was simple and it was likely to attract a Scavenger who could read.

If such a person existed, which she doubted.

Today, day 10 of div 4, 'Angela' and the trio of bodyguards she had on retainer had waited forty minutes at intersection 22-18 on Sublevel C. This was their second attempt at a rendezvous.

The computer model suggested that each poster was likely to be up for an average of twenty-eight minutes before someone, most likely a Scavenger, took it down. The advantage of hiring this particular trio for bodyguarding duties was their flexibility; as well escorting her to the rendezvous, they had accepted the task of posting twenty posters each day at specified locations.

She knew they thought she was crazy but she paid well and promptly for easy work. In return, they were reliable and trustworthy. It was an excellent working relationship.

The fortieth minute expired. She handed Ishidate, the leader, another hundred posters. These ones specified the same time and location but were for day 15 of div 4.

She saw the looks the three of them exchanged. Ishidate shrugged and accepted the five rolls. He handed them to Kongo, who did most of the carrying. Karenbana took out her tablet and recorded that they had accepted the task.

"It's your credit, Angela-san," Ishidate acknowledged.

Which, of course, it wasn't, but that was none of his business.

* * *

By next day the hybrid had slit his wrist and bled out. Udon retrieved his knife and stowed the book of poems in his satchel. As usual, he completed his rounds before dealing with the body. Only four of his twelve rooms contained people; crawlers had been few and far between lately. He saw to their needs and then went back to the dead hybrid. He battered the body a bit, so it looked like someone had thrown it down the disposal chute recently. Then turned his attention to sorting out the room.

His nose dripped as he cleaned; his allergies were acting up and the smell of blood always made them worse.

Job finished, he read one of the poems and looked at the medallion. On one side was a blond with startling blue eyes and whiskers; he was a hybrid. On the other was a handsome male with mysterious, dark eyes. Udon wondered who they were.

Break over, he lashed the body to a litter, locked the room and began dragging it to where his uncle would be at that time of day. He wished he could fit the litter with wheels but that would make it a trolley; Udon was not allowed a trolley.

On the way he saw another of the posters. There was no one about so he risked passing close by. The words were the same, as was the time and the location. The only difference was that it was day 15 rather than day 10.

Udon did not know if he was impressed or annoyed by their persistence.

His uncle was pleased enough mention the hybrid's body to his aunt, which was a mistake. She never liked being reminded that Udon was actually useful and contributed a big chunk of the family income.

If looks were lasers, he would have been fried.

"Tanishi should spend time with you, Udon," she suggested sweetly. "So that he could learn your little tricks."

"Mother!" his cousin complained.

Udon knew better than to object. "It would be a pleasure, aunt. The best places are at the bottom of the disposal chutes from Sublevels B and A during the second half of ship's night. You have to be quick on your feet to avoid the clubbers but Tanishi is young. He should be able to outrun them easily."

His cousin looked alarmed and his aunt huffed. "Maybe he should wait until he is sixteen," she suggested.

Udon thought he saw a trace of annoyance in his uncle's eyes.

"May I go out tonight, uncle?" he asked.

"No," his uncle replied. "It isn't worth the risk. Stick to your usual daytime checks. You are finding enough bodies that way."

Only he wasn't; his meagre supply was almost gone.

Luckily his uncle did not suggest he showed his cousin his 'usual checks'.

Two days later the old spacer in 5 stopped talking and died. He only had three left. Three people to care for. Three future bodies that would stop his uncle asking where he had been. Three reasons why his uncle would stand up to his aunt when she suggested that he was shunned.

He had to do something.

The evening of day 14 of each div was when the trolley pushers met so his uncle would be absent. Udon took advantage and asked his aunt whether he could visit the dump sites in the second half of station night.

She gave him permission, as he had known she would. She smiled and he knew she was imagining him being clubbed to death.

Not that the clubbers would kill a fellow Scavenger; break his knees perhaps but not kill him.

In some ways Udon preferred scavenging at night. The Ressies were quiet so there was no shouted abuse and no missiles to dodge. You never saw a Scavenger woman during station night, so Udon did not suffer the humiliation of their comments or, worse, when they looked through him. For some reason he had never fully understood, Scavenger men were more civil to him at night than during the day.

Maybe they, like him, had no hope of inheriting a trolley; all the pushers and their heirs were safe in their beds. Maybe that was why they acknowledged his existence with a nod.

He had a route mapped out checking the smaller chutes and skirting the larger ones. As usual, the chutes from Sublevels B and A were staked out by clubbers, most of them drunk. Udon needed to keep an eye out for when they gave up and went home.

Usually the ones guarding the chute from Sublevel A drank more and gave up first. There was less chance of success and it was close enough to the chute from Sublevel B that they could hear the yells of triumph every time a body arrived.

Three bodies had come down the chute from Sublevel B but none from A; the clubbers at the Sublevel A chute would give up soon. Udon lurked.

A rumble; Udon saw the clubbers look up expectantly. They scrambled to make a circle around the midden. The noise got louder and they readied their clubs.

A pale body, naked and bloody, fell from the bottom of the chute. It landed at the top of the pile.

The clubbers were motionless. Udon was frozen. It was a young woman, not much more than a girl. She was in a bad way. The sound of her death rattle filled the air.

She had landed on her back. Jutting upwards was her huge, baby-stretched belly.

The clubbers did not know what to do; pregnant bodies were rare and, traditionally, they were checked by Scavenger women in case the baby was alive.

Udon knew that it would be too late by the time they fetched someone. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. He started towards the pile.

One of the clubbers growled and moved threateningly but another held him back. Udon climbed the pile, knelt beside the girl and brought out his knife.

He dispatched her first; he hoped it was kinder that way. Then he sliced open her belly, exposing the womb.

He cut carefully. There was a lot of blood, followed by a flood of watery fluids and he could see the baby. He pulled it out and, to his surprise, it breathed and started crying.

One of the clubbers was climbing up. Udon shielded the baby from him.

"You need to tie off the cord," the clubber said. "About here and here," he added, pointing. "Then you cut it between."

Udon had string in his satchel. He lay the baby on his mother's chest and did as instructed. It worked; the stump of the cord did not bleed.

"You going take it to your aunt?" the clubber asked.

Udon shook his head.

"Good," the clubber agreed. "Give it to a Ressie. It might have a chance that way."

Udon took off his outer shirt and wrapped it around the baby. He picked his way down the pile and walked away, leaving the girl's body to the clubbers.

Once away he looked down at the baby's face. The clubber was wrong; it did not have a chance. Its only hope would have been if a Scavenger woman who was making milk for her own baby had taken pity on it.

He could not think of one. Most Scavenger women were short on pity.

The baby was going to starve; Udon felt guilty for allowing it to live.

Then, weirdly, he thought of the poster. It was day 15. They wanted a Scavenger who helped others. He would show them what happened when Scavengers started caring. It was almost station dawn. He turned in the direction of 22-18.

* * *

'Angela' did not expect day 15 to go any better than day 10 or day 5. She would persist with this strategy until day 30 before switching to another. At the moment she had no idea what that other strategy would be.

Ishidate and Karenbana slid down the ladder before her and Kongo afterwards. They walked the short distance to intersection 22-18.

Shockingly, there was someone there waiting for them. He was young, adolescent, puny and he stank. He was holding something.

"Did you put up the posters?" he demanded.

"Yes," she answered. She would have said more but he moved towards her. Her bodyguards stiffened, maybe because they thought he was a threat but probably because they, like her, had realised that he was holding a baby.

He thrust the baby at her.

"This," he declared. "This is what happens when Scavengers care. A baby who should have died quickly dies slow."

He was pushing the wrapped baby against her and her arms went around it without thought. As soon as she had hold of it he let go, turned and left.

She looked down at the baby. She didn't which would be worse, if it was living or if it was dead.

It was alive.

This was not part of the plan.

* * *

.


	81. Foundling

i'

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, LadySaturnGirl and melissen who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers. Reviews are very motivating to me as a writer.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-one: Foundling**

* * *

Sakura stared at the small, bloody bundle. What in known space did she do next?

"Do you want me to get him back?" Ishidate asked.

She nodded. He and Kongo took off after the Scavenger.

"Looks newborn," Karenbana observed. "Won't last long without its mother or medical attention."

'Angela' pulled herself together. She would approach it like any other problem she was asked to solve. She began by working out how to carry... she checked ...him.

Luckily Karenbana had relevant skills. They were improvising a baby carrier when Ishidate and Kongo rejoined them.

"Lost him, Angela-san," Ishidate admitted. "It's like a maze down here." He looked at the baby. "What next?" he asked.

"I take him back to my apartment and find someone to care for him," 'Angela' replied.

The three of them looked at her. She sighed. Now they were certain she was crazy.

Two hundred minutes later she crossed off the fifth option on her list, laid her head on the desk and made small moaning noises. She had made the error of assuming that Tarrasade was like her home planet, where child care facilities were commonplace and there had been agencies supplying suitably trained professionals. In Tarrasade there were neither. Some wealthy families had servants employed to care for the children but otherwise children were cared for by family members. Sakura had yet to work out why. Maybe it was because families were terrified that their children would be kidnapped.

Whatever the reason, it was easier to hire an assassin than a nanny.

There wasn't even an orphanage, which she already knew because it was one of her tasks to establish one.

She started on option six; caring for the baby herself until she could employ someone. A few moments' research yielded a list of things you needed to care for an orphaned newborn. Almost all of them were only available from specialist suppliers; the baby would be dead before they arrived.

She briefly thought about option seven, which was to take the baby and a large bag of gold credits to Level 6 in the hope she could find a mother who was willing to feed the baby alongside her own. The problem was finding someone she felt she could trust. Also, she would need her bodyguards and she had not asked them to be available.

A soft chime announced an incoming message. She opened it quickly, hoping it was a positive response to one of the many messages she had left.

In a way it was. The first thing she had done on arrival at the apartment had been to record a quick report and send it to Chaaruzu-san.

His response was brief. She scanned the words on the screen.

**Take the baby to Uchiha. Go as yourself. They will be expecting you. Chaaruzu.**

Sakura gave a long, shuddering sigh of relief.

* * *

Udon had heard the big men coming after him. He had ducked down one side corridor and then another before hiding. Once he was sure they had gone he came out and headed home.

It had not been a successful night; he had neither found a body nor filled any of his rooms. Even so, he felt good. The baby might have a chance. The woman had looked at him. She had even spoken to him.

The woman had been very beautiful; her skin had been flawless.

His uncle was annoyed that he had gone out but Udon was not sure if he was cross at him or at his aunt for giving him permission and then not telling him she had done so.

The morning followed the usual pattern, which surprised him. He had thought that his uncle might insist that Udon stay with him for the entire day but he was released midmorning to look for bodies. Instead he made his rounds.

None of his people had died, which was both a good and a bad thing.

He was tired. He battled the temptation to nap in one of his empty rooms. If he fell asleep there was no way that he would report back to his uncle on time.

He tried not to think about what might have happened to the baby.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office reviewing Itachi's initial report. He was suggesting securing two of the guest apartments as a temporary measure; one for Zetsu and the other for Konan, Hana and the baby. It would need to be done quickly; the Maple would be back the day after tomorrow. Sasuke uncapped his pen and began making notes.

The intercom clicked and he stopped writing.

"_This is Konohamaru. I have a priority and secure message for Sasuke-sama from Shika-san."_

Sasuke frowned. He activated the intercom. "This is Sasuke. Please send it through to my desk, Kono-kun."

It was secured using the code set aside for private communication between the two of them. He entered his passwords and watched the fractal pattern unfold into a holographic projection of Shikamaru.

He looked suspiciously apologetic.

"_There's a bit of a mess,"_ he began. _"It all started when Na-chan went down to Sublevel C."_

Sasuke listened to the ins and outs of another of Shikamaru's schemes. By the time he got to the part about the baby Sasuke was on his feet pacing. The urge to yell was great but he resisted it; there was no point in yelling at a recording.

He punched the intercom. "This is Sasuke, I need Itachi, Kiba and Iruka in my office immediately. Naruto, please could I speak with you as soon as is convenient."

Itachi arrived first. Sasuke explained that something else had come up and that, while he needed him to begin preparing the two apartments as planned, there was an ally who was probably on her way now and they needed to have one of the security suites ready to receive her.

He could see Itachi's mind turning over all the possibilities. It did not help that most of the team that usually received guests was on the Maple.

"Will you be present, Sasuke-sama?" he asked.

Sasuke had no intention of being in the pink-haired fangirl's company unless it was absolutely necessary. "No. It will probably be Kiba-san and Iruka-san. Possibly Shizune-san."

Itachi bowed. "Leave it in my hands, Sasuke-sama," he replied and left.

Kiba was next. He did not turn a hair when Sasuke told him that they were going to be caring for a newborn that had been abandoned at birth.

"Purebred?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and Kiba was on his way to make the necessary preparations. Iruka, Naruto and the babies arrived as he left.

A short briefing and Iruka left to prepare to receive their guest while Naruto spread a blanket for the babies and settled into a chair.

Tsuneo set off for the desk.

"Who is with the children?" Sasuke asked.

"Haku and Biwako-san," Naruto answered. "Why is Sakura-san bringing us a newborn baby?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "You, apparently," he replied.

Naruto whiskers twitched. "I don't think so," he replied.

"You wanted Shika to find a way of founding an orphanage and a hospice for hybrids," Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes, but I still don't see how that links up with Sakura-san," Naruto complained.

Sasuke had insisted that Shikamaru gave him permission to tell Naruto. "Dobe, Chaaruzu-san is one of Shikamaru's identities."

"Is he? I thought he was Klennethon Darrent. How else do the Tennyos have improvers?" He fell silent for a moment. "Shi-chan has improvers of his own?" he queried.

"I knew," Sasuke assured him. "I am fine with it. When we needed them, like getting to the Warren or looking for Shika and Haru, the Tennyos worked with Uchiha. It's a secret, dobe. Only four people know; you, me, Shika and Klennethon Darrent. Not even Sakura-san and the other Tennyos."

Naruto nodded his acceptance. "I'm still struggling to see how Sakura-san ended up with a baby," he admitted.

"Apparently you suggested it was important to get a contact among the Scavengers. A Scavenger gave the baby to Sakura-san, who was down in Sublevel C in one of her disguises," Sasuke told him.

"That's good," Naruto replied.

"Good?" Sasuke queried.

Naruto smiled at him. "A baby who was going to die will get a chance to live."

And, suddenly, what Sasuke had been thinking of as an inconvenience became a joy.

* * *

Sakura remembered the man who ran Uchiha-sama's household, Iruka-san, and the way the hybrid, Kiba, handled the baby was reassuring. She recalled Naruto-san mentioning in one of the interviews that Kiba was the Uchiha children's guardian.

It was nice to think that the baby was being cared for by the person who looked after Sasuke Uchiha's children.

She had rather hoped to see Uchiha-sama himself or Naruto-san or even Shikamaru-san. Instead Kiba vanished with the baby and she was offered tea. She declined and Iruka promised to contact her about the baby's progress before showing her out.

Her arms felt surprisingly empty. She could not shake off the feeling she had lost something. She mentally shook herself and went back to her apartment, reminding herself as she entered that she had established the fact that 'Solange' had a pink-haired, green-eyed female friend.

Once inside she poured herself a cup of wine; she told herself she deserved it. Then she reset her nanobots to 'Angela', cleaned up the mess she had created trying to look after the baby and composed a report for Chaaruzu-san.

She wondered how she was going to find the Scavenger youngster. He had read the poster and he cared enough to want to save the baby.

He was ideal.

* * *

As the afternoon progressed, Udon realised that his actions the night before might have consequences. One Scavenger woman pointed him out to another. Then it happened again.

As soon as he crossed the threshold that evening his aunt started. Apparently everyone knew he had cut a live baby out of a body.

He could see that his aunt was impressed but did not want to be. She called him effeminate, for doing something only a woman would do, and berated him for not bringing back the mother's body.

"Yone, leave the boy alone," his uncle said to the astonishment of the rest of the family. "Udon, what did you do with the baby?"

He had his part lie ready. Part lies worked better than whole lies. "I saw an inspection team," he replied. "Two women and two men. I gave it to one of the women."

His uncle was surprised but accepted it. "Good idea," he acknowledged. "Well done."

Udon did not miss his aunt's laser look.

He lay on his pallet that night, thinking. His uncle had never said 'well done' to him before, no matter how many recyclables or bodies he brought in. His Uncle Sukune was pleased that he had saved the baby; it did not make sense.

He decided to think about the woman instead. Once he was sure everyone was asleep he stroked his rod and imagined a living, breathing, healthy, female body covered with the same quality of skin as her face.

It was his best fantasy ever.

* * *

Kiba was pleased. The baby was in better condition than he had expected. He was a good size, probably full term. The pink-haired woman had kept him warm and hadn't fed him anything inappropriate.

Within a satisfyingly short time Kiba had him clean, diapered and dressed in a sleep suit that he had set aside for Konan's baby. Then it was a matter of persuading him to feed.

Kiba need not have worried. The baby caught on at once and sucked strongly.

He was a tough little thing. Kiba liked him.

Once the baby had finished feeding, Kiba put him in a basket to sleep and used the intercom to call Shizune. They had decided to do the first medical check in the nursery and only move the baby to the infirmary if necessary.

Or rather Kiba had decided and, as Rin was away, Shizune had agreed.

Shizune brought Moegi. Kiba decided that he was fine with that; Moegi had to learn. The three of them stood looking at the baby in the basket.

"So?" Shizune encouraged.

Moegi took a deep breath. "His colour is good," she began, "and he appears to be breathing normally. He is a good size and plump, which suggests that his mother was healthy and well-fed. He has hair on his head and no fine hair on his body, so he was probably full term." She peered more closely. "His head isn't squashed and pointy, so it doesn't look like he came out through a birth canal. Probably from a gestator or a caesarean birth."

Kiba was impressed. Moegi did not usually impress him. Perhaps being a medico was bringing out the best in her.

"Which do you think, Kiba-san?" Shizune asked.

"Caesarean," Kiba answered. "I could smell his mother on him."

Shizune frowned. "That is a worry," she suggested. "A caesarean and a baby separated from his mother is a particularly bad combination."

Kiba thought about it and agreed. "Whoever tied off the cord used ordinary string," he told her.

Whatever the circumstances of his birth, Shizune and Moegi agreed that the baby was remarkably healthy. Shizune supervised Moegi taking samples for further analysis and then they fitted the baby with a monitoring patch.

"Are you going to name him?" Moegi asked him.

"Are we looking for his family?" Kiba asked.

Shizune nodded. "If we can't find them or they aren't suitable we will think again."

"Then he will stay as baby for now," Kiba decided. He looked at Moegi. "Maybe this could be a learning opportunity for Moegi-kun? With the children and the babies to care for, I am going to need some help with this one."

Shizune smiled. "That is an excellent idea, Kiba-san."

"I would like that, Kiba-san. Thank you," Moegi replied.

* * *

Udon was woken in the middle of station night by a bright light being shone in his face and heavy hands pulling him to his feet. There were three large men dressed in black. The one with the torch had a scar on his face. The one who was holding him was big with black hair. The other one was thin.

"That's him," his aunt's voice confirmed.

"By the Lady he stinks," the big man said.

"He's a Scavenger," replied the thin man. "They all stink. Let's get him somewhere where we can breathe." He turned to the scarred man. "Find some disinfectant and a bucket."

They dragged him out of his home. His uncle said nothing; all he cared about was protecting Tanishi. His aunt wasn't smiling but her eyes betrayed her elation.

The big man pulled him along a corridor until they reached a public faucet. He was pushed against the wall and ordered to stand still. The thin man opened the faucet and used the short hose attached to it to direct the water at him. The water was cold but he stood motionless, too frightened to do anything else.

The scarred man came back carrying a bottle and a bucket. He emptied the whole bottle of cleaner into the bucket and put it where the thin man could fill it with water. Udon watched him, terrified. What if it was bleach? Even diluted, it would burn him. He wished his sense of smell was better.

The man topped up the bucket with water. Udon thought it looked cloudy. He wished it cloudy. If it was cloudy it was a phenol. It would be unpleasant but it would not burn him.

The scarred man stepped forward and poured the bucketful of disinfectant over his head.

It was phenol. Udon almost fainted with relief.

The thin man began spraying him again and Udon began moving to make the rinsing more effective. The scarred man laughed but the thin one told him to shut up.

The faucet was switched off and he was pushed down onto a chair that had appeared from nowhere. A bright light was shone into his eyes. It hurt.

"Tell us about the woman and the baby," the thin man ordered.

He told them. The only lies he told were about the end. He stuck to his story that he had come across the Outsiders by accident. He said he thought they were an inspection team.

"You killed the woman," the thin man checked.

Udon's heart was thumping. "She was dying. There was a death rattle. She was in pain. I didn't want to cut the baby out with her alive."

"You killed her," the man repeated.

"Yes," he admitted. Then, suddenly, he was angry. "It was the right thing to do," he insisted.

For a moment he thought the man would strike him but then his hand dropped. "Perhaps it was," he admitted. He turned to the big man. "We'll have to keep hold of him. We need more information about the people in this inspection team. If we let him go we may never see him again."

They tied rope around his wrists. The big man tied the other end of the rope around his waist. Then they led him through the corridors towards the ladder.

He stared upwards. He was going to leave Sublevel C. He had never left Sublevel C.

There was a prod in his back.

He started to climb.

* * *

.


	82. Wanted

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, LadySaturnGirl and melissen who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers. Reviews are very motivating to me as a writer.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-two: Wanted**

* * *

As he climbed and then walked, Udon's fear had been swept aside by curiosity. The other levels were different to Sublevel C. They were brighter. The corridors were cleaner and had fewer broken bits. There were more people. The people were different. They were a lot healthier and they moved faster. There were many more of them.

The place where they had stopped was on Level 4; Udon could tell because there were signs. They stopped in front of a door that the thin man unlocked. Udon found himself in a space with many doors. He was pushed through one of them into the room beyond, his wrists untied and he was pushed down into a chair at a table

It was all much nicer than anything in Sublevel C. His aunt would have shaved off her hair for even one of the pieces of furniture.

The thin man sat down opposite him. On the table was a machine with a screen that showed pictures that changed and moved. It was like a control panel but much bigger.

Udon rarely wanted anything, but he wanted a machine like that.

He stuck to his story about the inspection team. He did not waver, even when they told him no team had been in Sublevel C at the relevant time. He kept repeating that they were Outsiders, so they had to be Inspectors.

In the end the thin man gave up and accepted what he was saying. Instead he concentrated on getting accurate descriptions of the Outsiders.

Udon found the process fascinating. The more he told them, the closer the images on the screen matched what was in his head.

Once they had finished all four the thin man nodded and leaned back.

"You haven't asked one question," he observed, "or complained once."

Udon did not say anything. What was there to say?

The thin man left and the big man manhandled him out of that room and into another.

"Have a shower," the big man ordered. He turned to the scarred man. "See if you can find some decent clothes for him."

The door was slid shut and Udon heard a lock engage.

The room was lovely. There was a proper bed and a table and a chair. Through a doorway there was a toilet and an enclosure with a high faucet, which he thought must be the shower the thin man had mentioned.

He investigated possible exits. There weren't any. Even the grills across the ventilation ducts were welded in place.

He decided to do as instructed and wash. It would be good to get rid of the smell of the phenol.

It was nice. Fiddling with the controls made the water warm. The soap came out of a pump and didn't make scum when it was mixed with water. There was a large towel with soft pile and no bald patches or holes.

When he went back into the room there was a pair of pants, a shirt and a pair of sandals. He put on the pants and shirts but left off the sandals. The floor felt soft under his feet.

There was also food that looked good and tasted better. Once he had eaten he laid down on the bed, which was much more comfortable than his pallet, and slept.

* * *

Sasuke was pleased. Sakura's visit had gone without a hitch. The baby was healthy and doing well. Shizune was sequencing his genome and would upload it with a brief description as soon as it was ready. The apartments were secured; they were being furnished and stocked ready for the Maple's arrival the next day.

He went back to reviewing the reports from their allied crews. Some of them were doing extremely well. He would have to begin planning in more detail what they would expect of them when their probation was over.

The intercom clicked. Sasuke sighed. The way things had been lately, it had to be for him.

"_Kamatari here. Sasuke-sama, Kono-san has Chikara-san, the owner of Tarrasade Hydroponics, on another channel. He says we have his grandson. He's demanding to know whether we killed his daughter."_

Sasuke pushed his hand through his hair. "Sasuke here. Tell Kono-kun put him through to my desk as soon as I have activated the cameras for a live link."

He inputted the correct commands and heard the cameras powering up. A holographic projection formed on the other side of the desk. It was a very large man with sideburns who looked vaguely familiar. He was shouting and, if the puce colour of his complexion was anything to judge by, he had been doing so for some considerable time.

"_...you baby-stealing monsters!" _He stopped. _"Uchiha-sama?"_

"Chikara-san," Sasuke acknowledged. "I am very sorry to hear about the death of your daughter. Please accept my condolences."

"_Her body turned up in the Recyclers' morgue yesterday. Scavengers sold it to them. The baby had been cut out of her."_

Sasuke flinched. "Again, my condolences to you and..." He reached into some long unused part of his memory. "...Fuku-san. We do have a newborn that was brought to us yesterday. He fell into the hands of an ally and was handed over to us because we have child care facilities."

Chikara's colour was returning to normal. _"One of your medicos uploaded an abandoned baby report with a genome. He's my daughter's baby."_

Sasuke decided to attempt some damage limitation. He did not want new Uchiha associated with the old Uchiha practice of taking people's babies. "I expect the Scavengers realised the baby was alive and rescued him. They gave him to someone who they thought could see that he would be safe, which is what happened."

"_I suppose so,"_ Chikara conceded. _"Fuku and I will be over directly by shuttle to collect him,"_ he announced and cut the link.

Sasuke sighed again. Chikara-san was a prominent and high status resident. Fuku-san had visited his mother regularly. Sasuke remembered playing with their son when they were children. Despite the lack of time to prepare, it would have to be a formal meeting. He stabbed the intercom button.

"This is Sasuke. Please can Iruka, Shizune and Itachi come to my office. Naruto, please could you join us?"

* * *

Udon was woken by the door of the room opening. It was the thin man.

"You can go," he said. "They have found the baby. The family are satisfied. I didn't tell them you killed their daughter. Get your things. You can keep the clothes."

Udon struggled to clear his sleep-fuddled mind. He was still wearing the pants and shirt he had been given. He put on the sandals and gathered together his own clothes and shoes, using the cover from the bed to make a bundle; fabric like that was worth something. The thin man did not stop him. Instead he gave the smallest of nods.

At the door to the corridor the man took his hand and pressed two coins into his palm.

"Saving the baby was the right thing to do," he said. "I now think better of Scavengers because of you."

Then he was pushed over the threshold and the door slid closed behind him.

Udon did not look at the coins. He had seen his uncle handle coins. You never gave anyone watching the slightest indication you had them. The pants had pockets. He slid one coin into this other hand and then put each into a different pocket so they would not clink. Then he looked about him.

He would not panic. He had got here from Sublevel C, he could find the way back.

There were signs. He asked two people the way to Sublevel A and they spoke to him. It was obvious that they didn't know he was a Scavenger. Probably, after the phenol-based disinfectant and the fancy soap in the shower, he did not smell like one.

He decided he liked Level 4. It was bright and busy; full of life.

The third person gave him directions to a map. Udon stared at it. There was a large red arrow labelled 'YOU ARE HERE'. It pointed at the second of four rings that shared a centre. The ring outside it was called Level 3 while the two inside were labelled Level 5 and Level 6. In the centre was the Hub.

Above the four part ring way were various others but Udon was interested in the other way. Below Level 3, wrapped around the Hub were Sublevels A, B and C.

Udon traced his route. He needed to find a spoke and walk towards the Hub. That would take him past Levels 5 and 6. Once he was at the Hub he would climb down, as they had climbed up.

Once he reached the Hub he followed the signs saying 'LADDERS TO SUBLEVELS'. He was careful to select the one labelled 'DOWN' and 'SLOWER' so that no one would need to pass him.

Being able to read had never been so useful. He was on his way home.

* * *

Sasuke stood with Naruto to his left, in the position of a life-partner, rather than to his right, the place for a bodyguard. Sumaru had been to his right but Sasuke had asked him to stand down when Chikara-san and Fuku-san left their bodyguards in the shuttle.

Naruto had not wanted to be present. He had pointed out that Iruka was much more comfortable in such situations. Sasuke had almost yielded but then had decided to insist; Fuku-san had been a friend of his mother.

There was a moment of stunned silence when Fu showed Chikara and Fuku into the room. Sasuke decided to put it down to Naruto's beauty rather than the sight of an Uchiha recognising a hybrid as his life-partner.

He bowed. "Chikara-san, Fuku-san," he acknowledged. "Please allow me to present my life-partner, Naruto."

"Uchiha-sama, Naruto-san," Chikara replied. "Where's the baby?"

Fuku placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Uchiha-sama, Naruto-san. Please excuse Chikara, it has been a terrible time for us."

"I understand, Fuku-san," Sasuke replied and turned. "Kiba-san?"

Kiba came through from the adjoining room. He had a large bag and the baby beautifully presented in a carrier.

"This is Kiba. He is Guardian to our children," Sasuke told them. "He has prepared supplies for a newborn, including suitable milk concentrates. As twelve of our thirteen were gestator births, he is very experienced."

Chikara blinked. "You are nothing like your father," he declared. "Which is good," he added.

Fuku gave a small, sad smile. "But very like Mikoto-san," she told him. "Thank you, Kiba-san," she said, stepping forward to take her grandson. "Look, Chikara, he is beautiful."

The big man blinked back tears. "Yes, he is. We won't be staying. It's not the right time for a social visit. How old is your youngest?"

"The triplets are six divs," Naruto replied.

"Maybe they can play together when they are older," Chikara suggested. "We will be going now. Uchiha-sama, Naruto-san, Kiba-san."

There followed a truncated version of the usual polite leave-taking and then they were gone. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and stripped off his uniform jacket. He slapped Kiba on the back.

"Great job with the baby, Kiba-san. What's the glum face for? Did you fancy another tiny one to look after?"

Sasuke had not even considered what Kiba might feel about the situation. He felt slightly guilty.

"He was not an Uchiha baby," Kiba admitted. "Will they look after him properly, Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied with confidence, relieved to be able to offer Kiba reassurance. "Chikara-san is a kind and fair man. Fuku-san was a friend of my mother's and I played with her son when we were boys. They will do a good job of raising him."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Maybe they would support the orphanage." He smiled at Sasuke. "Maybe we should support the orphanage."

"What orphanage?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke thought quickly. It was a bad idea to have a direct link between Uchiha and the orphanage. Some people, like Chikara, would accuse them of stealing children. Others would abandon their children at the orphanage door in the hope that Uchiha would offer them a future. He decided to stick to Shikamaru's plan.

"Chaaruzu-san, the philanthropist who helped us in the Warren, is working towards opening an orphanage in Tarrasade," Sasuke told him. "There isn't one at the moment and some babies and children die or fall into the wrong hands before suitable families adopt them."

"What wrong hands?" Kiba asked in alarm.

"Child abusers. Pimps. Organ harvesters," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in alarm. He had been thinking of foster families who took the credit despite not truly caring for the child. "I am sure that does not happen," he replied. "This is Tarrasade."

Naruto scowled at him. "I have been to Sublevels A and B. Also, some very rich people have very bad habits. There are some very rich people in Tarrasade."

"A properly supervised orphanage seems an excellent idea," Kiba suggested. "If Fuku-san is as nice as you suggest, perhaps she would like to be patron. How rich are she and Chikara-san?"

"Super-rich," Sasuke admitted. "Tarrasade Hydroponics is huge."

"Perhaps the charity could be named after their dead daughter," Kiba suggested. "Then she might get all her friends involved as well as them giving credit themselves."

"That's a great idea," Naruto agreed. "What was her name, Sasuke?"

Sasuke reached back. "Cho," I think.

"Butterfly? That's perfect. A butterfly in her favourite colours could be the emblem. Maybe it is a good idea to socialise with the bigwigs after all, teme," Naruto acknowledged.

Sasuke had a mental image of Naruto and Shikamaru insisting on him visiting all the high status ladies in Tarrasade.

If he had to do that, Naruto was doing it with him.

* * *

Udon could not hide his return because there were always Scavengers watching the ladders; it was amazing what people dropped when they were climbing.

He knew he should head directly home so that he arrived before the news of his return but he did risk ducking into one of his hiding places to conceal his two coins. They were bright and heavy. His heart beat faster. They could be the 'gold credits' he had heard about.

As soon as he arrived home, he gave his aunt the cover as a gift. For a moment he thought she might be grateful but she threw his old clothes at him and demanded the ones he was wearing.

Doubtless they would be altered to fit Tanishi.

He quickly set off to find his uncle and his trolley, only to find his cousin walking beside him.

"You went Outside," his cousin said, his eyes bright.

Udon quashed the urge to talk about it. His aunt would never forgive him. "It's like this but there are even more people who hate us," he replied; his tone harsh.

Tanishi's face fell. He stopped walking and Udon kept going.

His uncle appeared genuinely pleased to see him. They did not talk about the men or going outside Sublevel C. They did the things they always did and when Udon asked if he could check his usual places his uncle agreed.

None of his people had run out of water, which was a relief. One was dead but Udon thought he may have died anyway.

He saw to the others and then took the body back to his uncle.

"Your mother wasn't really my sister," his uncle said suddenly as they were trolleying the body to the Recyclers.

Udon gaped at him. What did he mean?

"Your mother came here as a baby. My father found her with a dead woman," his uncle told him. "My mother was feeding my younger brother. My parents were kind people."

His uncle never spoke about his family. Udon knew they were all dead. He had not even known about a younger brother.

He wasn't even a blood relation to Uncle Sukune; no wonder his aunt resented him so.

"She was special, your mother," he continued. "She died after having you."

Udon knew that; his aunt had reminded him often enough. Maybe that was one of the reasons his uncle and aunt hated him.

"I never thought you were much like her, until this business with the baby," his uncle confessed. "You're so silent and distant and cold."

Udon wanted to scream at him; to tell him that being distant and cold was the only way he could stop his aunt's and his cousin's taunts from cutting the life from him. Only he didn't.

"I know I am a disappointment to you, uncle," he admitted.

His uncle looked at him. "You think that do you? I wish Tanishi was a tenth the Scavenger you are. He never will be. He is too stupid and his mother has spoiled him."

Udon was frozen with shock.

"I love him though," his uncle added. "Can't help it. He's my son."

They reached the Recyclers before his uncle could say more, which was a relief. Udon found himself blinking back tears.

He would much prefer to be the much-loved, feckless son than the disregarded, effective, non-nephew.

* * *

.


	83. Protector

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I would like to thank all readers who have left a review or sent an email. They are very much appreciated. Particular thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, LadySaturnGirl and melissen who have reviewed Iteration.

It is wonderful to hear from readers. Reviews are very motivating to me as a writer.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-three: Protector**

* * *

Kiba scowled at Kisame, who had insisted on accompanying him as he walked from the crew room to the prisoners' apartment.

"I can look after myself," he complained. "You know this. You trained me. She is a female version of me. I am stronger." He paused, seeing that he was having little or no effect. "Kisame-san, doesn't Uchiha trust me?"

Kisame studied him with his small, beady eye. "Kiba-san, you are Guardian. There is no position of greater trust." He fell back. "Be careful."

Kiba inputted the combination, waited for confirmation and then opened the secure outer door. Once in the lobby he pressed the announcer and stepped back.

The door opened.

It was like looking in a mirror that changed his gender; even her smell was disconcertingly like his own. He concentrated on the visual differences. She was aging; very few hybrids had access to age-retard. Her hair was longer. She was much less heavily built; she was elegant while he was solid.

"Kiba," she acknowledged.

"Hana-san," he replied. He found himself standing taller. "My responsibility is caring for the children, so I have brought more supplies and an offer of instruction in looking after a small baby.

"That would be welcome," she acknowledged. "Please enter."

Kiba stepped over the threshold. He had set up the nursery in the apartment but that had been before the other rooms had been finished. The furniture and accessories were typical of those elsewhere in the household; Itachi-san had insisted on a high level of finish, even though the occupants would be prisoners. Kiba found himself contrasting the way Uchiha treated its prisoners with how Orochimaru had treated Itachi.

He shuddered. The Orochimaru he had known had been a mindprinted clone. The information still had not sunk in. Out there was an older, more powerful version who was unlikely to take kindly to the news that a hybrid had turned on him.

"Kiba, are you well?" Hana asked.

Kiba came back to the present. It was interesting that Hana would not call him Kiba-san, even in response to him calling her Hana-san.

"I am fine, Hana-san. Contact with you and Konan-san reminds me of my old life," he admitted.

Hana turned away and began leading the way to the nursery. "You betrayed your master," she stated.

He bit back a surge of anger. "My master was Amachi-san," he retorted. "Orochimaru killed him."

"I did not know," she conceded and he could see her relax a little. "Konan-san is my mistress," she reminded him.

"We know that," he acknowledged. "It is one of the reasons Konan-san is being given the benefit of the doubt."

Hana went very still and then turned back to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Uchiha has no reason to feel negative towards you," Kiba told her. "On the contrary, you saved Haru-chan's life. Sasuke-sama understands that you will stand by Konan-san no matter what she had done and he does not want to place you in a difficult situation."

There was a pause before Hana answered. "Uchiha's attitude to hybrids is disconcerting," she admitted.

Kiba smiled. "I felt the same when I first met them. They really do see hybrids as purebreds with a few extra abilities. Sasuke-sama openly acknowledges Naruto-san as his life-partner. He regards the kits and Ryuu as his children. The other hybrid members of the crew are treated as being equal value to purebreds."

Hana did not respond, even though he knew she had heard him.

"The baby?" he suggested.

She began moving towards the nursery. "I must introduce you to Konan-san," she told him.

Konan worried him. She was very pale and too listless. She sat in the rocking chair and paid little attention to the conversation. Kiba resolved to speak with Rin about her. The baby was a little small and had the pointy head Moegi had said was typical of a natural birth. Otherwise he looked healthy.

"A very fine baby," he declared. "Have you decided on a name yet, Konan-san?"

The direct question meant that Konan rather than Hana had to answer. "Nagato," she told him. "It is his father's given name."

"A fine name," Kiba declared, determined to be positive. "Are you confident about changing him and feeding him and bathing him? Would you like him to wear a monitoring patch like the ones we use on our babies?"

Kiba pondered what he had learnt as he walked back to the household. Hana's behaviour was contained and more than a little detached; Kiba thought she was uncomfortable with the notion of caring for the baby rather than her mistress. Although Konan had shown interest when they were handling the baby, she seemed too sad.

The baby would not make good progress with an uninvolved nursemaid and a depressed mother.

He stopped at the laboratory first, looking for Shikamaru. A few questions and Kiba established that although the apartment was elegantly furnished, it was lacking in items that would appeal to Konan.

A quick talk with Rin in the infirmary and he arrived back at the crew room. He settled at the table in the kitchen. Choza gave him a large bowl of vegetables to prepare for the evening meal. Kiba peeled, sliced, diced and chopped while he told Choza about the baby and how important it was for babies to be cherished.

"I think you are right, Kiba-chan," Choza told him when he had described his misgivings. "It is your job to put the baby first. If that means cheering up his mother then you have to do that, even if she is an enemy."

Kiba thought about it. "I was an enemy once," he suggested.

Choza came over and kissed the top of his head. "Nonsense. You were enslaved to Uchiha's enemy. Now, if your solution is going to involve a trip to the markets, remember to swap your morning in the playroom for Naruto-san's afternoon. Everything worth buying will have gone by midmorning."

Kiba had not planned that far ahead but Choza was correct; only some of what he needed could be collected from the crew.

He knew that Choza hated getting up in the early morning, so Kiba was touched that he insisted on accompanying him to the market next day. They wore what Choza called mufti and found a large hover trolley to take with them.

"Was it strange meeting Hana yesterday?" Choza asked as they made their way to Level 4.

"Yes," Kiba replied automatically but then reconsidered. "No," he decided. "She was exactly what I expected her to be, a female, Amachi dog-human hybrid who had been given to someone when young and trained to be a lady's maid and bodyguard. If Konan outlives her, that's all she will ever be and she will be completely happy. For me it was different because Amachi was killed and I had to adapt to survive Orochimaru."

Choza nodded. "In many ways it was the same for us. We lived our lives and never considered whether they were good or bad; fair or unfair. Then everyone else was dead and we were forced to change." He smiled. "Now we have been rewarded by having this wonderful life. I even have a marvellous lover."

Kiba flushed; he always was embarrassed when Choza complimented him. He thought he was the lucky one. Choza was warm and caring and he liked being fucked as much as Kiba liked fucking him.

"Did you enjoy playing with the baby?" Choza asked.

It took a moment for Kiba to get his mind off how cuddly Choza was and back to his visit to the prisoners' apartment. "I do not play with them," Kiba objected before realising he was being teased. "It was nice," he admitted. "I miss it. The triplets are already so big and Naruto doesn't need my help with them as much as he did with the larger litter."

"You don't want babies of your own," Choza checked.

Kiba didn't. "No," he admitted cautiously. "I would raise your babies, if you wanted some," he added.

Choza squeezed his arm. "No. I'm like you. As long as I have people to look after, I am happy."

That was a relief. They arrived at the market and Kiba brought out his list. They soon had almost all the items on it, including all those Kiba considered essential. Then they browsed the stalls, an activity Choza enjoyed but Kiba would never choose to do. As usual, he ended up buying five times as much as Choza did because he kept seeing things for the playroom.

"There is going to be an orphanage," Kiba said and then wondered why he had mentioned it. "For Tarrasade," he clarified.

Choza turned to him and smiled. "Good. I shall make cakes for the children and maybe Sasuke-sama will allow you to help in the nursery every so often."

The thought of it made Kiba warm. He resolved to ask Naruto more about the project and how it was progressing.

Choza lost interest as soon as the market filled up with buyers. They grabbed a snack from one of the stalls and then headed home.

When they arrived they decided that Choza would make his way slowly towards the prisoners' apartment with the hover trolley while Kiba took a detour to the crew room to pick up the other items he had collected. They met in front of the outer security door. Choza was careful to look the other way as Kiba entered the code.

Hana was obviously surprised and perhaps a little irritated to see him.

"Konan-san is sleeping," she told him.

"Good," Kiba told her. "Then you can have a nice surprise ready for her when she wakes up." He stepped to one side so that Hana could see the hover trolley full of plants.

"I thought the tomato and strawberry plants could go in the kitchen and the others all over," he told her. "I picked ones that will flower at different times. Shika-san said she liked flowers." He pushed the basket of baby things into her arms.

"These are things our babies have outgrown. Let Konan-san go through it rather than doing it for her. Or you could do it together. It's important that she focuses on the baby and does not have too much time to brood." He reached for the bag Choza was carrying. "I saw she knitted, so this is yarn and more needles and other such stuff."

Finally he plucked a bag out of the trolley. "Shika-san said she liked blue and that she appreciated handmade stuff so I asked Haku-san if I could take this bedcover from the closet." He added both bags to the basket.

She gawped at him before pulling herself together. "This is very kind of you, Kiba-san and..." She looked at Choza.

"This is my lover, Choza," Kiba told her, pleased that she had forgotten to distinguish between hybrids and purebreds.

"Choza-san," she acknowledged.

Choza smiled at her. "It is nice to meet you, Hana-san. Why don't you allow us to help you unload the plants?"

They were back in the crew room in good time for Choza to start preparations for the midday meal. Kiba found himself sitting in his usual place at an unfamiliar time. He watched Akemi, who was on kitchen duty during the mornings, thinking that the youngster resembled his mother much more than his father.

There was the sound of light running footsteps and the glimpse of a small, fleeing figure; Ran's door slid open and closed. Iruka-san was close behind him.

"Did Ran-chan go into his room?" he asked.

Kiba nodded and Iruka relaxed a little.

"Sit down, Iruka-san," Choza suggested. "Allow Akemi-kun to make you some tea."

"Tea would be nice," he admitted, "but perhaps I ought to return to the playroom."

Kiba picked up on his tone. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Iruka hesitated before replying. "Naruto knows you are busy."

"I have finished what I needed to do," Kiba answered, already halfway across the kitchen.

He could hear that there was a problem long before he reached the playroom. It was too quiet. He speeded up but slowed and entered the playroom as silently as possible, hoping to observe what had been happening.

It was obvious that Naruto had reached the end of his tether and growled at them. Teruko was crying and the other two babies were on the edge of joining in. At some point Naruto must have abandoned the morning's planned activity in favour of drawing because Ayame was concentrating on her picture while Hoshi was trying to persuade those of her brothers who were sitting at the table to draw. The five kits Kiba could see were uncharacteristically silent; Kazuki had to be hiding somewhere because Kiba could smell him but not see him. Ryuu was whimpering softly.

Hikaru was in one naughty corner and Haru in the other. Kiba scented the air. They had been fighting; he could smell it in their sweat.

Naruto was trying to calm the babies, which was unlikely to be successful given that he was tense and obviously unhappy. Then he smelled Kiba, as Kiba had known he would. He looked over and their eyes met. Naruto's whiskers drooped and Kiba knew exactly how he felt; he felt the same every time the children reduced him to growling.

Kazuki streaked across the playroom, Kiba did not see where from, and climbed up Kiba's back. Kiba lifted him over his shoulder and gave him a quick hug.

"Why don't you help your To-chan by doing what you have been told to do?" Kiba suggested. Kazuki nodded and Kiba put him down. He dashed over to the table and wriggled in between Yuki and Ryuu. Yuki moved over to make room for him.

"No Biwako-san?" Kiba asked as he reached Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "She was here, but they were particularly lively and I could see she was not feeling up to it. I suggested that she take Misora and Keitaro for an outing. Iruka-sensei was here and I thought we would be fine."

Kiba could fill in the gaps. Ran would have been too attuned to whatever was building between Hi-chan and Ha-chan. Iruka-san would have had to concentrate on him, leaving Naruto stretched. In the end, Ran had fled, Iruka had followed, the fight had started and Naruto had decided that enough was enough.

Of course he could have used the intercom to call Kurenai, or Haku, or even to check if Kiba himself was back, but Kiba knew what it was like; you thought you had it under control and then, all at once, it was utter chaos.

"Sasuke-sama," he said, suggesting that they send the misbehaving boys to their Papa.

Naruto's whiskers drooped. "Sasuke is in a meeting," he explained.

"Send them to sit outside the door until he can see them," Kiba suggested.

"It's tempting," Naruto admitted. "We haven't done that before." He sighed. "I have no idea what happened. Hikaru must have finally found a weak point because Haru attacked him."

Kiba considered. "Ryuu didn't defend Hikaru?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Then Hikaru said something mean," Kiba observed. "Otherwise Ryuu would have stopped Haru. Why don't I take the boys and leave them outside..."

"The small meeting room," Naruto supplied.

"...and then come back to help you with the children and the babies," he concluded.

Naruto thought about it and nodded.

Kiba collected Hikaru and Haru from their respective corners.

"Go pee," he told them. "You may be waiting for your Papa for a long time."

Hikaru looked at him in alarm but Haru barely reacted; Kiba was reminded that Haru had been through more scary things than sitting outside an office until after his meal time.

He wondered what Hikaru had said.

He left them sitting on either side of the doorway, told them to be silent, decided not to ask anyone to watch them and returned to the playroom.

Naruto had moved one of the rocking chairs close to where the children were sitting. He was already looking better. Tsuneo was crawling across the floor while Teruko and Takara were smiling and happy on Naruto's lap.

Kiba walked over, taking the other rocking chair with him. As soon as he sat down Ryuu crept into his lap. Kiba cuddled him and fondled his ears.

"Is Ran all right?" Naruto checked.

"He went to his room," Kiba assured him. "Iruka-san is in the kitchen watching his door, as usual. Do you want to take the babies to the nursery?"

Naruto looked at the children and smiled. "No, we have drawings to admire," he replied.

They continued to cuddle children and admire drawings until the children's midday meal. The children went ahead while Naruto and Kiba carried the babies.

Kiba found himself thinking about the orphanage. It would need to be staffed by people who truly cared. He wondered how they would be selected.

Once they reached the kitchen, he fed Teruko and Takara while Naruto looked after Tsuneo. The other children served themselves. Iruka-san sat with them and helped supervise. There was no sign of Ran.

"Where are Hi-chan and Ha-chan?" Iruka asked.

"Sitting outside one of the meeting rooms waiting for Sasuke," Naruto admitted. He paused with a spoonful of food partway to Tsuneo's mouth. "I hope the meeting isn't too stressful. If it is, the last thing he will want to see will be them waiting for him."

"Naru-kun, Hikaru and Haru will never be the last thing Sasu-kun wants to see," Iruka reminded him. "Feed Tsu-chan. He must think you are taunting him."

Naruto focused on the task in hand. Kiba watched Tsuneo eat; the triplets had excellent appetites.

"Do you know what the fight was about?" Iruka asked Naruto only to have Yuki answer instead.

"Hi-chan said Ha-chan was a cat," he told them. "Which he isn't because he's purebred," Yuki added. "To-chan, did Ha-chan hit Hi-chan because Hi-chan called him a hybrid?"

Kiba was lost. He could not imagine Hikaru calling Haru a hybrid or Haru taking offense if he did.

"It wasn't 'a cat'," Ryuu told them, staring at his plate. "It was 'Akatsuki'."

The spoon froze again in mid air. "Hikaru-chan called Haru-chan Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"He said that Papa would never trust Haru," Hoshi told them, with solemn blue eyes, "because he had lived with the Akatsuki. Haru was cross..."

Before she could finish her sentence Naruto was gone.

Tsuneo stared at the place the spoon had been and started to wail.

Kiba sighed. It was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

.


	84. Approval

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

**I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. **Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, LadySaturnGirl and melissen who have reviewed Iteration.

To be honest, I am discouraged that only fourteen different readers have left reviews. Some of those are readers who have already read the story where it was originally posted (AFF).

Apparently thirty-one readers are receiving alerts and I get about two hundred hits each time I add a chapter, so I will keep posting. However, dear reader, you should be grateful that readers on AFF are more responsive because without their encouragement and Small Fox's support there would be no story for you to read.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-four: Approval**

* * *

It had been a long morning so far and Sasuke was looking forward to it being over.

Neji kept coming back to how it was essential to reinforce their contacts in Tarrasade. Sasuke knew they needed people to be more inclined to say yes than no. He tried to ignore the small voice in his head that reminded him that no one had dared to say no to his father.

Shika had devised one of his models to monitor their influence with key groups. It was horribly visual with a horizontal line to represent neutrality. The only groups that were well above it were spacers and hybrids. Criminal gangs were low and falling; apparently Uchiha insisting on labourers, even hybrids, being paid a living wage was challenging their powerbase. The residents of Level 5 and 6 disliked them; Uchiha was pro-hybrid and they did not want hybrids living in their neighbourhoods. Businessmen and entrepreneurs were more hopeful; they were moving from avoiding dealing with Uchiha whenever possible towards a realisation that they paid a fair price and on time.

The upper stratum of Tarrasade society distrusted them; there was nothing new there.

"This is the group you need to convert," Neji insisted. "You will never be willing to use your father's, grandfather's and great-grandfather's methods so you have to win their favour."

Sasuke thought of what he had learned from his father's desk; the extent and depth of Uchiha's corruption.

"They liked your mother, Sasuke-sama," Neji pushed. "Given a chance they will like you."

"That's enough," Kakashi growled.

Sasuke raised a hand. "I am fine, Kakashi-sensei. Neji-san is correct." He sighed. "What scheme have you and Shika-san come up with?"

"Credit," Shikamaru admitted. "Continue paying well and on time. Become a patron of the arts, like Klenn but on a much smaller scale. Perhaps concentrate on music because you have an interest in that. Take advantage of Naruto's good start and become a prominent supporter of charitable causes."

"And concentrate on the females," Neji added. "Men hear Uchiha and think of your father. Women hear Uchiha and they think of you."

Sasuke considered asking how he should concentrate on the females but decided he could leave it for another day. He was pretty sure it would involve him and Naruto entertaining middle-aged ladies and their daughters.

"I will think on it," he conceded. "If there isn't anything else, I suggest we finish it there for now."

Naruto would be free that afternoon because he had spent the morning in the playroom. Sasuke was beginning to consider options when Kakashi opened the door to the corridor.

"Sasuke-sama," he called.

Sasuke looked. Sitting against the opposite wall of the corridor was Naruto. His expression was fixed; his blue eyes intense and his whiskers high. Sasuke hurried toward him and then realised that Hikaru and Haru were sitting, cross-legged, either side of the doorway.

Thoughts of a pleasant afternoon with Naruto faded.

"Will you need us, Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked.

Sasuke checked Naruto's expression. "No. Thank you, Neji-san, Shika-san, Kakashi-sensei." He waited until they left. "Naruto, will in here be suitable or should we go to my office?"

Naruto stood up in one fluid motion. "Here will be fine," he replied. "Haru-chan, Hikaru-chan," he instructed, gesturing them towards the room.

Sasuke sat down. Whatever his sons had done, he was not going to loom over them. He saw Naruto take a deep breath and move a chair so that they would be sitting side by side.

"You have one chance to tell your father what you did and why," Naruto said once he had sat down. "Haru, you will go first."

Sasuke flinched. Naruto had never referred to him as 'your father'. He was always 'Papa'.

Haru's chin came up. "I attacked Hi-chan. I did it because I was so angry I could not think."

It was a surprise. Sasuke had never imagined that Haru had inherited his temper. "Why did you lose your temper, Haru-chan?"

"Hi-chan should tell you," Haru answered.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto, who nodded.

"Hikaru-chan?" he asked.

"I said something bad to Ha-chan," he admitted.

Naruto gave the smallest of growls.

"I called him Akatsuki," Hikaru admitted.

Sasuke froze. He would not lose his temper. He would not strike his son. Naruto growled again. The little colour in Hikaru's face drained away.

"I said you would never trust him, because he had lived with the Akatsuki," he gabbled.

Sasuke shut his eyes. He would be ice; too cold and too hard for the molten heat of fury. "Naruto, please take Haru-chan to the kitchen, make sure he has his meal and then joins his siblings in the playroom. Haru-chan, losing control is never acceptable and we will discuss it another time."

Then, without planning to do so, he followed them out, slid the door closed and leaned against it. Naruto looked at him in concern and then crouched down in front of Haru.

"Ha-chan, I need to talk to your Papa," he said. "Go to the kitchen and tell Choza-san that we sent you to have your midday meal. Then, when you have finished, go to Kiba-san in the playroom."

Haru gave him a Shikamaru look with his Naruto-coloured eyes, nodded and then ran off down the corridor towards the kitchen.

Naruto stood, turned and moved towards him. Sasuke shut his eyes and waited. He felt Naruto's warmth, his whiskers, his breath and then his touch.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

It was what Sasuke needed to hear. Naruto could never have loved a man like his father. He risked allowing the ice to melt and discovered only anger; the rage had passed.

"We will talk with him together," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

Hikaru was still standing exactly where he had been when Sasuke had left the room. He looked at them with huge blue eyes in his small, white face.

Sasuke sat on one chair and Naruto on the other.

"Hikaru-chan, why did you say such things?" Sasuke began.

Hikaru looked away. "We were arguing. He was winning."

Sasuke shut his eyes and counted. Once he reached ten he opened them again. "You said dreadful things that are lies just to win?"

"He likes Zetsu. How could he like Zetsu?" Hikaru complained.

A tiny part of Sasuke sympathised; he felt the same way about Shikamaru. "He knows Zetsu, you do not," Sasuke reminded him. "Even if you disagree, or do not understand, it does not justify you calling your brother a traitor. You said I did not trust him, Hikaru-chan. How could you? How would you feel if he had said the same to you?"

"There are lines you do not cross," Naruto added. "You crossed one, Hikaru-chan."

Sasuke was grateful for the interruption. Naruto was correct; keep it simple.

"Hikaru-chan, we love you, but we do not like this part of you," Sasuke told him. "You will stay here while your To-chan and I decide your punishment.

They went into the corridor and shut the door.

"A punishment room?" Naruto suggested. "Like Iruka-sensei used with Tayuya?"

Sasuke liked the idea. It was simple and did not require him to strike one of his children. "Not for too long," he decided. "We have to remember that he is only little." He thought about it. "Only until after the others have been put to bed; he sleeps in his own bunk this time."

Naruto hesitated but then nodded. "This time," he agreed. "I shall go organise it. Give me a few minutes and then bring him along."

They put Hikaru into one of the spare rooms and arranged for meals to be delivered before going to the playroom to collect the babies and so that Sasuke could speak with Haru. He found a quiet corner and sat with Haru in his lap.

"Losing your temper is always a bad thing," he began.

Haru nodded gravely. "It was weird," he admitted. "My mind didn't work."

"That is why it is so dangerous," Sasuke admitted. "You do things without deciding to do them."

"Like when To-chan chased Ran," Haru suggested.

Sasuke had only been thinking of himself. "Yes, like that. I have lost my temper sometimes. Neither of us are proud of the times it has happened."

"You almost lost your temper with Hi-chan," Haru observed.

"Yes. I stopped myself. Your To-chan helps me do that. Now, what Hikaru-chan said. There is not one tiny grain of truth in it. I trust you utterly and completely." He touched the crest over Haru's heart. "You are Uchiha."

Haru smiled. He placed his small hand over Sasuke's heart. "We are Uchiha," he replied.

Sasuke's throat closed and he blinked away tears. "Yes. We are Uchiha."

Naruto was studying him as they carried the babies to the nursery and put them down for an afternoon nap.

"Teme?" he queried once they had activated the monitoring system and slid closed the door between the nursery and their bedroom.

Sasuke went to him and hugged him. "I want you, dobe. Even if it means using a hypo afterwards."

He felt Naruto's arms wrap around him and his breath in his hair. "Me or growling-possessive-Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke was confused by the question. He pulled away a little and looked up into Naruto's face. "There is only you, dobe. They are all parts of the you I love," he emphasised.

Naruto let go of him and undid the soft leather choker that carried his plaque. He placed it safely on a surface and then touched the thin band of his controller. "This is a beautiful thing," he stated.

"It made the life we lead possible," Sasuke agreed, wondering where the conversation was going. He had been hoping for something other rather than yet another in-depth discussion.

"Before Shi-chan was captured, I told him how much I wanted to be able to control when I switch," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke had long ago accepted that, as Naruto's best friend, Shika was privy to all aspects of their sex life.

"Anyway, while he was away he thought about it and he had an idea," Naruto continued.

While most of Shikamaru's ideas were excellent, there were exceptions. Sasuke steeled himself.

"My controller monitors my responses and knocks me out when certain parameters go over thresholds," Naruto reminded him. "Well, he thought that the sensors in the controller could be used to monitor how close I was to switching to growling-possessive-Naruto and send a signal to a..." Naruto flushed slightly. "...a thingy."

"What thingy?" Sasuke asked and then caught on. "A prostate stimulator," he clarified. "Has he made a prototype for us to try?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "We would need to be careful," he warned.

Sasuke was already undressing. "Hypo to use if you go wild. Which you won't," he added hastily. "Hypo for if it doesn't work and we get stuck together. You get those while I use the head," he suggested.

Within a short time they were sitting cross legged and naked on the bed. Naruto handed Sasuke a wooden box. He opened the lid. Inside, nestled on dark red silk was a prostate stimulator; Sasuke recognised it from the training he had done before becoming a cat. It was a tasteful dark blue. He looked more closely and saw the Uchiha fan on the base near the handle; trust Shikamaru.

"Have you tried it yet?" he asked.

Naruto scowled at him. "Of course not. It's for us, not me." He looked into the box. "It's such a funny shape," he commented.

"Knowing Shika he probably broke Rin's security and looked up your medical scan to make sure it is a perfect fit," Sasuke replied. "Does it have an on switch?"

"The Uchiha crest," Naruto replied. "It gives a bit when you push it and lights up."

Sasuke followed Naruto's instructions and the fan symbol glowed obligingly. "Excellent," he observed.

**oo******oo**

Naruto pulled him down and met him halfway for a kiss. "Fun?" he asked.

"Fun," Sasuke agreed. He thought about it. "Good fun," he decided. He stroked Naruto's chest. "The thing works, but did you like it?" he asked.

Naruto considered. "It was a bit weird," he admitted before smiling. "Bath?" he asked.

"Bath," Sasuke agreed.

They put the 'thingy', as Naruto called it, to sterilise, cleaned up in the shower and were soon chin deep in the bath.

"Do you want to thank Shi-chan or should I?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke froze at the mere thought of it before realising that Naruto was teasing him. "Dobe!" he complained.

"You are so easy sometimes," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke decided that this was nice. One of the best things about quickies was that Naruto talked during and afterwards. Then he imagined this being all they had, no growling-possessive-Naruto or fluffy-soft-Naruto, and he thought for the umpteenth time how incredibly lucky he was.

"Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tried to think of an analogy. "It's a tasty snack rather than a feast." Then he suddenly thought that it might not be the same for Naruto. "Of course if you prefer it..."

Naruto growled at him. "Don't be silly. How could I prefer it? When I switch, either way, the world becomes just you and me and it's wonderful. I would never give that up."

They talked. They started with Hikaru and then moved on to the other children. Tsuneo woke up so Naruto went to get him while Sasuke cooled the bathwater. He swam about while Sasuke explained the approval ratings model that Shikamaru had devised.

"We are going to have to work on the high status families," Sasuke told him. "Neji insists that the way to start is to concentrate on the ladies."

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "We?" he queried.

Sasuke thought of all the reasons why meeting females without Naruto at his side was a bad idea. "We," he insisted. "Dobe, it will be like when I met Sakura-san and it will be a hundred times worse if you aren't there."

Naruto sent Tsuneo across the bath to him. Sasuke gathered him up and tickled him. He giggled but pushed Sasuke away, preferring to swim.

"We could always distract them with the children," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke watched his sunshine-haired, sapphire-eyed, golden-skinned son; Tsuneo was a chubby ball of hyperactive happiness whom no female would be able to resist. Then he thought of Kazuki and Ryuu. Would they be as pleasantly disposed towards tails and ears?

They would have to be.

* * *

.


	85. Liasion

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-five: Liaison**

* * *

Shikamaru had asked for an 'informal discussion'. Sasuke knew what that meant; Shikamaru would be much more open about his machinations. Sasuke suggested his office and Shika had agreed. To Sasuke's surprise, he had said that he was bringing Neji and Naruto.

Shikamaru activated the holoprojector over the low table and Sasuke made tea. Then the four of them settled into the comfortable chairs; Sasuke found himself opposite Naruto and beside Neji.

"I asked myself the question, 'Who owns Sublevel C?'," Shikamaru began.

"Why?" Naruto queried.

Sasuke had been about to say the same when his mind had started churning. The Articles were clear; unless there was an officially recognised will, descendents had to register a claim within two standards.

"Does anyone?" he asked.

"No," Shikamaru replied.

"It must be like the other communal parts of Tarrasade," Neji suggested. "Maintained by the Committee."

"And it is so decrepit that maintaining it at even the current unsatisfactory level is very costly," Shikamaru told them. "So costly that they might be open to offers."

"Not to buy," Sasuke insisted; there was no way the Committee would agree to anything that might jeopardise the current solid waste recycling system.

"A five hundred standards' lease, with conditions," Shikamaru clarified.

"Not Uchiha," Neji pointed out. "Uchiha already owns half of Level 1. There would be outrage if it was even suggested that they should control any more of Tarrasade."

"It is less than half," Sasuke insisted. "If not Uchiha, who?"

"Not who, what," Shikamaru replied. "An organisation. I was thinking of a charitable trust."

"Why?" Naruto repeated.

"There is a lot of space down there," Shikamaru answered, bring up a holoprojection. "The orphanage and the hospice wouldn't even impact on it. Many other charities could have the space they need."

Sasuke imagined the filth. "It's a rubbish dump, Shika-san," he complained.

"No it isn't," Shikamaru argued, highlighting only a handful of locations. "These are the middens,"

"You would have to get rid of the Scavengers," Sasuke insisted, still thinking of the stench.

Naruto's whiskers drooped and his blue eyes darkened.

Sasuke's gut tightened. "Or not?" he suggested.

"Those families have been there for generations, teme," Naruto scolded. "It's not a job, it's a way of life."

"The Scavenger clan has been in Tarrasade even longer than Uchiha," Shikamaru volunteered.

"Working with them will be a challenge," Neji observed, "which is why Naruto-san's idea of establishing a Scavenger contact was so insightful. Has Sakura-san managed to find the young man who gave her the baby?"

Sasuke did not know whether Shikamaru had told Neji that Sakura and the other Tennyos worked for him. He knew Shika did not want Neji knowing about his campaign against the Snuffers.

"I know that Shika is Chaaruzu-san," Neji added.

"He guessed a long time ago," Shikamaru admitted sheepishly, "but did not say anything until I told him."

"It's still a secret between us four and Klennethon Darrent?" Naruto checked.

"Please," Shikamaru requested.

"The young man?" Neji repeated.

"She is struggling to make contact with him," Shikamaru admitted. "The Scavengers are very tight-knit and dislike outsiders."

"Hardly surprising, given people's attitude," Naruto muttered.

"If we proceed with the idea of forming a charitable trust to lease Sublevel C maybe we can persuade the trolley-pushers that the young man could act as liaison," Shikamaru continued.

"Trolley-pushers?" Sasuke asked.

"The heads of the main Scavenger families," Neji clarified.

"Who runs the charitable trust?" Naruto asked.

"People employed for the purpose," Shikamaru replied. "But we will need Trustees and, at most, only one of them can be Uchiha. This is one of the times we need your contacts, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke considered. He did not have contacts; he had Fuku-san and Hiruzen-sama. "Maybe you could do some research and suggest some names," he hinted. "What about funding?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Chaaruzu-san. I earn credit faster than I can spend it. You wouldn't believe how much built up while I was away.

* * *

Konohamaru checked his fingernails. He could not help it. He knew that his grandfather always looked at people's hands when he met them.

It was a long time since he had met such high status ladies as the three he was greeting today. He had been thirteen; in his experience ladies were more tolerant of errors when it was a youngster making them.

Fu opened the door from the other side and the ladies glided into the room.

"Fuku-san, Haruna-san, Toki-san," Konohamaru acknowledged, bowing deeply on each name. "Sasuke-sama apologises that he has no daughter old enough to greet you."

"Konohamaru-kun, how pleasant," Fuku-san replied. As the oldest of the ladies, she spoke first. "How is your grandfather?"

"He is well," Konohamaru answered. "Once of the joys of being back in Tarrasade is that I can visit him regularly. May I take your cloak?"

They made it easy for him, so that it was only minutes before he was opening the door to the large receiving room where Sasuke and Naruto were waiting. Formalities were exchanged.

Konohamaru knew that Naruto had been nervous about meeting the ladies but he performed perfectly. They settled down and Sasuke offered tea.

Konohamaru noticed the way the ladies watched Sasuke preparing and pouring the tea. He wondered what they were seeing in their mind's eyes; Mikoto-san or the bizarre concept of Fugaku-kyou serving anyone.

"Naruto is here in his role of patron of the HDL," Sasuke told them. "He has something he wishes to discuss with you."

The ladies' attention switched from Sasuke to Naruto. Konohamaru hoped that they would listen. He suspected that Haruna and Toki, possibly even Fuku, saw him as Sasuke's exotic and beautiful pet.

"Fuku-san, Haruna-san, Toki-san," Naruto began. "I worry about two groups of people in Tarrasade. I worry about abandoned or orphaned children and I worry about hybrids who are left to die alone because so few of them have families."

It was not what the younger ladies had expected him to say; Konohamaru could see their expressions change very slightly as he appealed to their philanthropic inclinations.

"I would like there to be an orphanage and I would like there to be a hospice for hybrids," Naruto continued. "Perhaps the hospice should be for hybrids and purebreds. The problem is, where in Tarrasade could we put an orphanage and a hospice?"

He paused, allowing them time to think before answering the question he had posed.

"I know that Sasuke would allow me to put both in the Uchiha compound but there are problems with that. Firstly, it will not work for Uchiha to be associated with the orphanage. We all understand why that would be unacceptable. Secondly, Level 1 is not the place to put organisations that we hope will support the destitute. So I asked Shikamaru-san, the Voice in Sasuke Uchiha's ear, and he has come up with an idea. I would like permission to share his idea with you."

Fuku-san did not hesitate. She nodded. "I am very interested in the idea of an orphanage, Naruto-san. I would very much like to hear Shikamaru-san's idea."

Toki and Haruna gestured that Naruto should continue and Konohamaru held his breath.

"Like many of Shikamaru-san's ideas it is, on first hearing, unexpected," Naruto warned. "He suggests that the orphanage and the hospice should be in Sublevel C. He points out that there is more unused space in Sublevel C than in any other part of Tarrasade."

Konohamaru could not decide if the ladies were too polite or too shocked to argue.

"He suggests that a charitable trust be formed that leases Sublevel C," Naruto continued. "The waste sorting and recycling would continue as now, but the rest of the sublevel would be renovated, providing ample space for many charities to operate." Naruto gave them his best smile. "I was hoping that you would agree to be Trustees of this charitable trust."

There was silence. Konohamaru shut his eyes. It had been a risk; they had known there was a chance that ladies would take offense.

Then, unexpectedly, Fuku started to laugh. "Naruto-san, you are as astonishing and as audacious as the tales tell. Sublevel C is, as you say, the ideal location for charities that support the destitute. How did you react to the idea when you first heard it, Uchiha-sama?"

"Poorly," Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke dislikes dirt," Naruto explained. "Not that he had been to Sublevel C," he added. "Often the thought of something is worse than the reality."

Konohamaru decided that Naruto was an incurable optimist; Sublevel C had been much worse than Konohamaru had imagined it to be.

"You have been there, Naruto-san?" Haruna queried.

"Yes, Konohamaru and I both went," Naruto replied.

"What was it like, Konohamaru-san," Toki, the youngest of the ladies, asked.

Konohamaru felt himself flush. "Awful. For the first time ever I was ashamed rather than proud of Tarrasade."

"Did you see any Scavengers?" she asked.

"Yes, but they weren't the upsetting part," Konohamaru explained. "It was the people who were huddled there having given up on life and waiting for death. Some of them were little children..." he trailed off.

"It is essential that the Scavengers be left alone," Naruto insisted. "They have given sterling service to the station for many generations. Any development must accommodate them and their way of life."

Haruna smiled slightly. "I can tell that you were not raised in Tarrasade, Naruto-san. Scavengers are seen as bogeymen. I can see their involvement with Sublevel C being an issue when recruiting donors or when persuading existing charities to locate there. Do you not think so, Uchiha-sama?"

"I struggled with the concept at first," Sasuke admitted. "Then I began comparing their clan with my own. Surely it is better to have your hands covered with dirt than with blood?"

There was silence. Even Konohamaru was shocked. The mere thought of the Scavengers being a clan was foreign. Hearing Sasuke comparing them to Uchiha was mind-boggling.

Fuku recovered first. "You continue to surprise me, Uchiha-sama. However Haruna-san has a point. Raising enough credit to lease Sublevel C may be challenging."

"Done," Naruto told them. "We worked with a reclusive philanthropist when we evacuated the Warren. This project appeals to him. He is ready to donate the necessary credit to purchase a long-term lease and fund the renovation."

The ladies' eyes widened slightly; Konohamaru noted that they all appreciated the sheer quantity of credit required.

"I am forming the impression that it is very difficult to say no to you, Naruto-san," Fuku stated. "I shall, provisionally, say yes to your request to be a Trustee. However, I shall need to inspect the structure of the charitable trust and the proposed leasing agreement."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, Fuku-san. I was also wondering if you would be patron of the charity that will be responsible for the orphanage but perhaps that is a discussion for another time."

Fuku bowed in return.

"I think it would be interesting," Haruna admitted. "I would also like to take the next step and see the documentation."

"Yes, Naruto-san, I would like to be included," Toki added.

The two younger ladies took their leave. Konohamaru wondered if they had been dismissed by Fuku-san; he suspected that such ladies had methods of clandestine communication never shared with males. Fuku accepted another cup of tea from Sasuke.

"I have been wondering, Uchiha-sama," she said, pausing to sip her tea, "why your version of Uchiha is so different to that of recent centuries. Please pardon the observation, Konohamaru-kun, but I could not see it being Hiruzen-san's influence. I thought it might be your mother's and marvelled that you were so much in her image, given that you were tragically separated from her at such a young age." She looked at Naruto. "Now I wonder anew."

Konohamaru waited to see how Sasuke would respond. Would he politely block the enquiry or address it?

"After Mother died I was in a very dark place for a very long time," Sasuke admitted. "Naruto illuminated my world. In many ways it is as if Mother sent him to me, to guide me."

Konohamaru watched Naruto's reaction; the softening of his eyes as he looked at his lover. It reminded him of the way Ranmaru had looked at him and he was buffeted with a surge of grief, which he hid with practiced ease.

"Mikoto-san would certainly have wanted you to travel in the direction you have chosen, Uchiha-sama," Fuku agreed. "Perhaps you may have gone further and faster than she would have anticipated. However, if she had met Naruto-san, I am certain that she would have understood."

* * *

The last thing Udon expected was a breathless Tanishi running towards him.

"I have been looking for you for ages," he complained between gasps. "Where do you go? Father and the other trolley-pushers want you now. They are in the meeting place."

As if they would be anywhere else; it was, by definition, were they met. Udon nodded and began walking in that direction. He still had his satchel with him but there was nothing he could do about that while Tanishi was beside him.

"Aren't you at all curious why they want you?" Tanishi asked.

At this moment, Udon was more worried about Tanishi asking him about the satchel. "Of course. You run ahead and tell them that you found me and that I am on my way."

He could see Tanishi weighing up his options and deciding that having a few moments of the trolley-pushers' undivided attention was worth the risk that they would be annoyed that he did not have Udon with him.

As soon as Tanishi was out of sight, Udon speeded up. He stowed his satchel in the nearest of his hiding places and took a short cut through an unused section. Then he hid at an intersection until Tanishi ran past him before following.

He was anxious as to why they should want him. Perhaps his aunt had finally got her way and he would be shunned. The idea of it did not scare him as much as it had in the past. He had been to another level and he had not burst into flames or crumbled to dust. People had looked at him and seen another person rather than a Scavenger.

He had two gold credits to make a fresh start.

He took a deep breath as he rounded the final corner and crossed the threshold. Tanishi stood next to Uncle Sukune, who was surrounded by the other trolley-pushers.

On the opposite side of the room was the woman with the beautiful skin. Her three protectors were with her; the same ones who had been with her when he had given her the baby.

"You will go now, Tanishi," his uncle ordered.

Tanishi left with one regretful look in the direction of the woman. Once he was gone, one of the trolley-pushers closed the door.

"This is Udon," his uncle stated.

The woman nodded. "Yes, he is the one. The grandparents of the baby insist that he must be our liaison. This is partly to reward his behaviour and partly but also because we believe his actions show that he has the qualities we require."

One of the oldest trolley-pushers curled his lip. "And if we do not want to liaise?"

The woman shrugged. "Then we will do what we think is best. It will not be best, because you are the experts on how Sublevel C operates. We will guess. Hopefully we will not make too many mistakes. Hopefully the mistakes we make will not affect you too badly."

"You will come back here tomorrow, at the same time," another of the old ones stated. "We will have an answer for you then."

The woman nodded. Then, to Udon's amazement, she bowed. "Venerable trolley-pushers," she acknowledged. "It has been an honour."

Once she and her protectors had gone Udon was told to wait outside the door.

He was not surprised that the woman was lurking beyond the corner and that she returned as soon as the door was closed.

"Udon-san," she acknowledged. "I am Angela. Allow me to introduce Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo."

Udon knew that Outsiders used 'san' as a form of respectful address. "Angela-san, Ishidate-san, Karenbana-san, Kongo-san," he replied.

"At least one of them has some manners," Ishidate growled.

"Is the baby thriving?" Udon asked.

The woman, Angela, smiled at him. It made him feel odd inside. "Yes, he is fine. It turned out his grandparents were very wealthy. It looks like he will have a good life."

Udon decided not to point out that their daughter had died young and in horrific pain.

"I hope we will see you tomorrow, Udon-san," she told him, "but we ought to go now, before they come out and realise we did not leave straight away."

He did not point out that the door to the meeting room was likely to be closed for a long time. If there was one thing trolley-pushers enjoyed more than displaying their trolleys, it was talking. Instead Udon watched her walk away, taking note of her shape so that he could add that to his fantasy.

Finally the door opened and the trolley-pushers trickled out. His uncle signalled that Udon should walk with him.

"They have sold the lease to Sublevel C," his uncle told him.

Udon stopped walking and then had to hurry to catch up.

"It could be worse," his uncle admitted, "They don't want us to leave. They want us to keep doing what we do. You heard the woman, she was respectful." He took a deep breath. "But they do want to change things. They want to mend all the systems and they want to use the abandoned corridors and rooms."

Udon thought of all the stuff he would have to get rid of, including his rooms, five of which were occupied.

"Anyway, we have decided that we will communicate with them through you," his uncle explained. "The others think that only you will get corrupted by the Outsiders."

Uncle Sukune did not need to articulate his disbelief that this would be the case; Udon could hear it in his voice. Udon agreed, although he hoped that the changes might be beneficial rather than destructive.

"So you will be there tomorrow when she comes for her answer," his uncle continued. "After that, you will work for her and for us but your life as a Scavenger will be over."

Udon's mind raced. At least he was not being shunned; the trolley-pushers would need to speak with him.

His aunt tried everything she could to make it unpleasant for him. She pointed out that it was his final evening meal and his last breakfast. She insisted that he should take nothing with him; she would have had the clothes off his back and the shoes off his feet if his uncle had not stopped her.

Udon did not have to pretend not to mind because he did not care. He had many things stored in several places. He had two gold credits to buy things. Once his people died he could put the bodies where his uncle or Tanishi would find them.

He had read about adventures; this would be his adventure.

* * *

'Angela' was surprised to find only Udon when they arrived at the trolley-pushers' meeting room the next day. She told herself that she was lucky that the room was not empty; she did not know what she would have done if the trolley-pushers refused to communicate with her.

"They want all communication to go through me," Udon told her apologetically.

She remembered the briefing material that she had been sent. "Have there been any repercussions for you?" He did not answer immediately so she pushed. "Please tell me, Udon-san."

"I left my home and my family this morning," he admitted. "I am no longer a Scavenger."

She felt awful. No wonder he had been so reluctant to make contact.

"It will be good. It will be an adventure," he insisted and smiled at her.

Sakura suddenly felt unworthy. She may have fought for what she had wanted and blazed her own trail, but she had never had so little, nor been expected to give up everything.

"Do you have somewhere to stay and food?" she asked.

He had to think about it. Sakura had to stop herself jumping him and offering to house and feed him; she had to respect his independence.

"I have somewhere safe to sleep and a little food," he replied finally.

"We will bring you supplies tomorrow," she told him. "Today, our task is to decide on a good location for a headquarters down here."

There was another pause. Sakura realised that she would have to accustom herself to waiting.

"I will need to know what you want to do," he told her.

A few exchanges later and she realised that the trolley-pushers had told him nothing. Sakura suggested that Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo amuse themselves, took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Udon had walked away from his uncle and aunt's home with his head held high. He had checked his people and then decided to do something about the way he smelled because Angela-san, as an Outsider, would find it offensive. He had washed himself and his clothes with soap and rinsed both in water with a generous dash of phenol disinfectant. He had rigged blowers to dry the garments and packed his satchel.

He had been in the meeting room well before the specified time.

Angela had arrived with her three protectors. She told him that their task was to decide where to establish the headquarters. Udon was warmed by the notion of them working together. He asked her what the people who had leased Sublevel C wanted and she began to explain.

He struggled to understand; so much of what she spoke of meant little or nothing to him. First he latched onto the idea of a 'hospice' because, once the word was explained, the concept was familiar to him. Then she explained the purpose of an 'orphanage'.

"The people who now lease Sublevel C want to look after the people no one else cares about," he checked.

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile. "Exactly," she told him.

It was odd. Udon felt as if he was floating. He was not that weird and different. There were other people like him.

"Good," he told her. "Who are they?"

He was lost again as soon as she began her answer. She mentioned several groups that Udon had never heard of. He concentrated on the people. There was a person called Chaaruzu, who gave Angela orders. There was someone called Shikamaru who had ideas. There was a female called Fuku, who was important and was the baby's grandmother. There were two people called Sasuke and Naruto; when Angela talked about them her eyes shone and she was very excited.

"You know, Sasuke Uchiha and his Naruto," she repeated, as if saying it again would create a memory he did not have.

He shook his head and she dug something out of a pocket. She displayed a disc like the one the dying hybrid had given him. She showed him the side with the dark haired man.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she told him.

Then she turned the disc over. "Naruto-san," she added, displaying the picture of the hybrid.

Udon was impressed. These people had to be important. Both the Angela and hybrid who had died had pictures of them.

"Naruto-san is very keen on the hospice and the orphanage," she told him.

He looked at the picture of the golden-haired hybrid with the bluest of eyes; Naruto-san, who cared.

* * *

.


	86. Tea

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-six: Tea**

* * *

Konohamaru finished sorting the incoming communications into urgent, important and pending. He could hear Kamatari fidgeting, desperate to get out of the office. As soon as Konohamaru's eyes left the screen he was on his feet.

"We ready to go?" he demanded.

Konohamaru smiled. "Almost. Schedule?" he queried, relying on Kamatari's memory for detail.

"Walking the site using the usual route," Kamatari replied. "We are to radio Naruto-san when we are close to the Medico School. You asked me to remind you that Angela-san is bringing Udon-san to see the Jizenkai offices."

Konohamaru was looking forward to meeting the ex-Scavenger who was handling the tricky situation in Sublevel C with such patience and resilience.

"Radios," he instructed and caught the one Kamatari threw at him. Then Kamatari picked up the tablet and they were off.

Konohamaru had two offices; one in the household and the other in the new Uchiha headquarters. When he and Kamatari were working alone, like this morning, they preferred to stay in the household. As Kamatari said, it was closer to Choza's food. When they had people to see they used Konohamaru's impressive office in the new headquarters.

They made their way through the unoccupied section of the household, past the prisoners' apartments and through the back entrance to the headquarters. Konohamaru had become accustomed to the many security measures; combination locks, thumb prints, retina scans and checks for explosives. They then walked through the lowest floor of the headquarters and out the front door.

Konohamaru paused, looking around and then up. Accepting his new role had been difficult, particularly when Inari and Tayuya had been sent on the Maple's first long range mission, but he had adapted and now he was proud of what they had achieved. The route from the hub was complete. The plaza, where he stood, was almost finished. Within a div the adjacent park would have been installed by the specialist fitters that Shikamaru had hired. As a final touch, they would also plant a single, huge tree in the centre of the plaza.

Kamatari pointed across the square. Jirocho was on the opposite side of the plaza, on the lower of the two raised walkways that ran around three of the four sides. He was leaning on the railing, admiring Wasabi Engineering's handiwork. He spotted them and raised his hand in acknowledgement before making his way down the closest of the four spiral staircases.

They made the rounds together. As they approached each section Kamatari would remind them of the outcomes of the previous walk-through or a relevant point from one of the reports; the independent inspector that Konohamaru had hired was extremely thorough.

There were fewer points of contention these days. Jirocho had accepted that Konohamaru missed very little and rarely yielded; it was much easier to complete the work to the required standard the first time.

After about forty minutes they stood in the cavernous space that would be the park. Across one corner was the temporary tunnel that housed the running route and would continue to do so until the park was completed.

"We will be ready for the park fitters in ten days' time?" Konohamaru checked. The fitters who were creating the park cost a fortune per day and, even if Shikamaru was paying, Konohamaru felt obliged to waste as little credit as possible.

"We are ready now, Konohamaru-san," Jirocho told him.

"And we have the necessary labour lined up?"

"Yes. No problem with that. Every qualified fitter wants to be involved, even if they will only get labouring rates. All the hybrids are keen to work those days."

They completed the tour by arranging a time three days later to take a shuttle to inspect the outside.

"By that time your man will have finished crawling over the surface," Jirocho pointed out. "Doubtless he will have sent you a detailed report, Konohamaru-san."

Konohamaru merely smiled. "I am sure it will be filled with commendations for Wasabi Engineering's work, Jirocho-san. Kamatari-kun and I are walking back to the offices now. Are you going that way, Jirocho-san?"

Jirocho was not, so they took their leave and Kamatari radioed Terai so that he would tell Naruto they were heading for the Medico School.

Members of the Uchiha Security Force were patroling the boundary between the unfinished park and the completed plaza. At Sasuke's request, Itachi had created a company, Uchiha Security. He and Asuma, supported by Neji, had recruited suitable personnel who had then been trained by Kakashi, Gai and Kisame. The USF was responsible for day-to-day security across the whole compound with the exception of the household. Its offices, like Konohamaru's, were in the new headquarters.

Komohamaru and Kamatari were recognised immediately; one of the female guards unlocked the small door in the temporary wall separating the plaza from the park.

The idea was that many organisations would occupy the plaza, but only a couple had moved in; the Medico School and Jizenkai, the charitable trust that had leased Sublevel C. Within Jizenkai there were many offices for individual charities, four of which were already occupied; the HDL, the Spacers' Society, The Cho Orphanage and Songen, the charity that was setting up the hospice.

The presence of the USF, the fitters, the construction workers and those employed in the offices had created other jobs. There was already a hotel, a cleaning company and various small shops specialising in food-to-go or things people may have forgotten to bring with them.

Konohamaru and Kamatari made their way to the Medico School, where they discovered a small crowd of hybrids and purebreds excitedly awaiting Naruto's visit. Konohamaru saw Moegi at the back and worked his way over.

"Wow," he commented.

"Yes, we forget he is a superstar," Moegi observed.

Konohamaru knew that Naruto had thought he was merely visiting, so it was interesting to see how easily he coped with the unexpected audience. He gave a short speech emphasising how far hybrid medicine had come in only a decade and the unique way it combined many different aspects of science and technology. He praised Shikamaru, Rin and Kotohime by name, using his controller, age-retard and his children to illustrate the life-changing nature of the innovations that had been made. He asked those listening to help spread the wonderful practice that had already been developed and to create new techniques to help hybrid and purebred alike.

He glowed as he spoke, as only Naruto could.

Then he was meeting and greeting, asking each person where they were from and what had brought them to Tarrasade. Konohamaru managed to catch his eye between conversations and Naruto nodded; acknowledging that he would be busy for the rest of the morning and that they could catch up later.

Konohamaru was about to leave with Kamatari when he thought of Moegi.

"You aren't here to see Naruto," he observed.

"No, I am meant to be assisting Rin-san demonstrating how to adapt dia-docs to hybrid needs," she told him, "but it is obvious that it will be rescheduled."

Konohamaru knew that working with Rin was tough on Moegi, especially while Shizune was away on the Maple. "Come with us," he suggested on impulse. "We are going to Jizenkai to meet Udon-san."

Moegi perked up. "That would be interesting. I'll check with Rin-san that she does not need me,"

* * *

Whenever things were going badly, which was often, Udon would sit in his room and remind himself how much better this life was than what had gone before. When things were going really badly, like when thugs had invaded from Sublevel B and vandalised the first of the renovated sections or when some Ressies had stolen everything that was not screwed down and sold it to the fences in Sublevel A, he would make a list of what they had already achieved.

Top of the list was tempting the trolley-pushers into allowing renewal of the entire air filtration system by offering them the old components; they had even agreed to Scavengers being trained by Udon to carry out the work in the Scavenger areas. Second was the idea of paying the clubbers more for a living body than the Recyclers paid for a dead one. Third was the beginning of the hospice, consisting of Udon's rooms with better supplies and the assistance of two of the Ressie females who still had the capacity to care.

He knew that Angela-san was frustrated that progress was so slow; that they seemed to be walking in circles.

Udon was amazed that they were making any progress at all.

He closed down his computer, went into the washroom he had constructed and scrubbed himself under the shower. Then he found the clothes, shoes and eyeglasses that he had bought from stalls on Level 4.

Today Angela-san was taking him to Level One.

He locked all the doors that needed to stay closed and spoke to the Ressie females about his people. The more sensible of the two listened, so he decided it would probably be fine.

Angela, backed up by Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo, met him at the hub.

"Looking good, Udon-san," Karenbana observed as he approached them.

The others looked at him and Udon flushed. He liked Karenbana; she always noticed the little things like when he had cut his hair or was wearing new clothes. Angela never did; it made Udon think that he never managed to achieve an acceptable level of dress.

Not that he was complaining; all four of them treated him far better than Scavengers were used to.

He knew he was in trouble when Angela selected the ladder labelled 'QUICK' and 'UP'. Udon had to work hard to match their pace; they were much healthier than him. At the first landing, Ishidate had a word with Angela and they swapped to the ladder marked 'SLOW'.

"Maybe we should have one of the medicos look at you while you are there, Udon-san," Angela suggested. "You are far too young to be wheezing like that."

Udon had always wheezed when he tried to move quickly for long periods of time. It was part of who he was, like his dripping nose and not being able to see properly.

"We could take the elevator from Level 6," Kongo suggested.

Angela studied Udon and nodded.

The 'elevator' was a small room that moved up and, Udon guessed, down. Angela had to pay credit to make it work. There were many buttons; Angela chose the one labelled 'LEVEL 1 – restricted access'.

When the door opened, Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo stayed in the elevator. Through the opening, Udon could see large men in identical dark clothing. They were looking at him as if they knew he was a Scavenger.

"This is it, Udon-san," Angela told him.

He could not bring himself to cross the threshold before her but he did follow. Behind him the door to the elevator slid shut, separating him and Angela from Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo. Angela ignored the big men. She walked over to a device on a podium and beckoned Udon to stand beside her.

"You put your thumb here," she told him, "and look into the screen." She demonstrated. The machine bleeped and the light flashed blue. "It will be fine, Udon-san, it already knows about you."

He did what he was told and was relieved when the light flashed blue. Udon wondered what the big men did if the light did not flash, or was the wrong colour.

They went through a door and Udo found himself in a curving corridor that he assumed ran around the hub. Immediately opposite there was a recess containing a pair of huge, blue doors. In the centre, bisected by the join, there was circle that was red at the top and white at the bottom.

On one door was the greeting 'Welcome to the Uchiha compound' and on the other was the warning 'Unauthorised intruders will be incapacitated and may be killed'.

Udon shivered.

"It used to say 'Trespassers will be killed'," Angela informed him. "This is the new, nicer version."

As they approached the doors slid open. Angela walked through and Udon hurried to catch up. It was nice; really nice. The corridor was very wide. The light came from everywhere rather than harsh lamps that failed to illuminate the shadows. The floor gave slightly beneath his feet. The decor was not a mixture of drab grey and rust. At intervals on the walls there were pictures to admire or benches on which to sit.

One picture was very different than the others. It was large and Udon realised that the image was moving. There was a black background with small lights. In the foreground there were shiny, curved surfaces.

He was more used to moving pictures since he got his display screen and had visited Level 4 more often. This was like no other moving picture he had seen.

"It's a viewing port," Angela told him. "That's the outside of the space station."

He just stood there while she pointed out the stars, spacecraft and the parts of the space station that could be seen from this particular part of Level 1.

They had to move on but Angela promised they could spend more time there on the way back.

The corridor widened even more and the ceiling rose; Angela called it a 'plaza'. There was a large space in the middle. Around three of the walls, at height of the corridor ceiling, there was a walkway and, high above that, another. Four helical arrangements of steps, one in each corner, led up and down. At the core of each helix was a transparent elevator; Udon could see the little rooms travelling up and down.

"The headquarters of the Uchiha corporation," Angela pointed out, gesturing to their right.

The wall without walkways was blue and, across most of it, there was a huge version of the same red and white symbol that had been on the doors.

"Jizenkai is there," she added, pointing to the opposite wall, middle tier, right-hand side. "We'll take the elevator," she decided and headed out across the plaza.

Udon took two steps and stopped. He felt dizzy. It was so high and so open. Instead of following Angela, he cowered back under the walkway, close to the wall.

He was alone for a few moments before she rejoined him.

"Agoraphobia," she told him. "Fear of open spaces. Do you think you can cope if we stick to the wall?"

Udon nodded. He could imagine that the underside of the walkway above him was a ceiling.

It helped when he realised that it was not a wall to his left but room after room. Many of them were unoccupied but some were shops or restaurants or bars, like on Level 4. Looking at them distracted him from the huge, empty space to his right.

"It's going to be shops and services down here and offices on the two tiers above," Angela explained. She pointed to a blank wall opposite the entrance. "When they finish the park, this wall will come down," she told him.

Udon did not know what a 'park' was.

They turned two corners and walked past the temporary wall, which brought them below Jizenkai. Angela did not even ask him if he would like to use the steps; she summoned the elevator. Once aboard, Udon made sure he was facing the wall rather than the open space.

The entrance to the Jizenkai main office was a simple pair of sliding doors. Inside, to Udon's relief, there was a much smaller space, like a large room, filled with desks and people.

"There are many separate offices," Angela told him, "but at the moment all the charities but the Spacers' Society are using this space because it is more sociable. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Udon spotted a door with the sign 'The Spacers' Society' beside it. Otherwise there were desks or pairs of desks with the names and logos of charities on them. He spotted the yellow Cho butterfly first and then the blue of the HDL. Other desks were marked 'Jizenkai' and 'Songen'.

Then there was a flurry of introductions. It was too quick for Udon to take much in. Except for one of the HDL people, they were all purebred, female and terrifyingly posh. They were dressed in clothes that made those worn by Angela look ordinary. Many of them looked young but weren't, which Udon guessed was the 'age-retard' he had read about. Most of them looked at Udon with horrified fascination; it was obvious that they knew he was from Sublevel C and had been a Scavenger.

They worked their way around the desks and towards a seating area. As they approached three people in blue uniforms stood up; a female and two males, one of whom was a hybrid.

"Konohamaru-san, Kamatari-san and Moegi-san are Uchiha," Angela told him. "Konohamaru-san is responsible for the construction and development of the Uchiha compound. Kamatari-san is his assistant. Moegi-san is a medico."

Udon bowed as they exchanged greetings. He was surprised that Konohamaru was so young; not much older than him. Neither of the purebreds had the marks of age nor the strange agelessness of the females.

Konohamaru's expression was not much better than that of the people at the desks, although he made more effort to cover it. Kamatari was, like many hybrids, too different for Udon to read; he had whiskers and a fascinatingly mobile nose.

Udon wondered if he was guilty of staring at Kamatari in the same way that Konohamaru was looking at him.

"We've heard a lot about you, Udon-san," the female, Moegi, was saying.

Udon flushed. Moegi was close to his age and rather pretty. She had nice skin, pink cheeks, dark eyes and lots of orange hair.

"Saving Fuku-san's grandson and working so hard on behalf of Jizenkai. You are quite the hero," she continued.

Udon did not know if she meant it or not. He felt himself blushing, which was embarrassing and made him blush more.

"Please sit down, Udon-san," Konohamaru requested. "Share tea with us and tell us about how things are going."

He sat down. Konohamaru poured hot water into a beautifully painted pot. There were five matching cups on the tray with the pot.

The females at the desks were openly staring.

Kamatari leaned closer. "Konohamaru is from one of the richest families in Tarrasade," he whispered. "As nice as they are, they can't get over that he talks to me, never mind you."

Udon could hear the amusement in his voice and see it in his eyes.

"Kama-kun!" Konohamaru scolded but it was gentle and not loud enough to attract attention.

"It's true though," Moegi added. "Imagine if Sasuke-sama walked in and spoke to you. Every posh lady in Tarrasade would know within the day."

Konohamaru looked thoughtful as he poured liquid into the cups and proffered the tray to each of them in turn, starting with Udon.

The drink, tea, was hot and rather bitter. Udon was not sure if he liked it and it obviously contained a stimulant because it gave him a buzz.

They began talking about what was happening on Sublevel C. Udon was not used to speaking so much but Moegi was skilled at teasing the details out of him. He barely noticed when Konohamaru excused himself for a few minutes.

He accepted another cup of tea; the taste of it was growing on him.

Then the outer door opened, a group of people walked in and there was absolute silence. The people around him put their cups down and stood up so Udon followed their example.

Two of the newcomers were the people on his and Angela's medallions. Their pictures had been attractive but in real life they were stunning. Udon no longer had attention left for anyone else.

The tall hybrid, Naruto-san, was the brightest person, possibly the brightest thing, Udon had ever seen. His hair was gold and his eyes were the bluest of blues. The shorter man, Sasuke Uchiha, was the complete opposite; pale, dark and mysterious.

Then the dark-haired man spoke. His voice was beautiful. Udon forgot about anyone else, even the golden hybrid.

"It is good to meet you, Udon-san," he said. "We are so impressed by what you are achieving down in Sublevel C."

Udon's tongue refused to work. He bowed. That was what Angela had taught him; if in doubt, bow.

"Is there any tea left in the pot, Kono-kun?" Sasuke Uchiha asked before lifting the lid to check for himself.

"I'll heat some more water and get some more cups," Konohamaru offered. "Why don't we sit down?"

Once Udon had regained his composure he noticed that some of the men stayed standing. One of them stood directly behind Sasuke Uchiha's chair; Udon guessed he was a bodyguard. He glanced over to the women at the desks. They were staring. Some of them were gawping. One or two were smiling in a way that suggested hysteria.

There were questions. The first one was directed at Angela, so Udon had the chance to model his answers on hers; she called Sasuke Uchiha 'Uchiha-sama' so Udon did the same.

The hot water arrived and was poured into the pot. Konohamaru added two cups to the tray. They spoke about the plans for the hospice and the orphanage. Sasuke Uchiha commended him on managing to bridge the gap between Jizenkai and the Scavengers.

"More tea, Udon-san?" he asked when there was a pause in the conversation and held out his hand for Udon's cup. It was a beautiful hand, with long, elegant fingers and the nicest fingernails.

Udon was not sure he wanted more tea but he obeyed and handed over his cup. There was the sound of a concerted intake of breath from the other side of the room. Sasuke Uchiha placed Udon's cup on the table, poured a little tea into it, replaced the pot on the tray and then handed him the cup with a small bow.

There was a suspicious thump; Udon guessed that one of the females had fainted.

He bowed and accepted the cup. "Thank you, Uchiha-sama," he acknowledged.

A little while later Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto-san began taking their leave. Sasuke Uchiha had a quick word with the females at the desks, congratulating them on their good work. Naruto-san smiled at Udon, his blue eyes dancing and his whiskers twitching.

"It has been good to meet you, Udon-san. We will talk more at another time. Perhaps I should pay another visit to Sublevel C to see the changes."

Udon felt warm. "You would be very welcome, Naruto-san," he answered.

Then they were gone.

"That's how it all started," Konohamaru told him. "Naruto went down to Sublevel C and saw the children waiting to die."

They talked for a little longer. The effect of the tea was wearing off and Udon was beginning to feel tired.

"I think you need to escort Udon-san home, Angela-san," Konohamaru observed.

"Come back soon," Moegi added. "We can talk about what medical services are needed in Sublevel C and, perhaps, you would allow me to give you a check-up, Udon-san. Pardon me saying so, but you look like you might be in need of some medical services yourself."

"It is just allergies," Udon assured her, "but thank you, Moegi-san."

"We can get rid of allergies," Moegi told him. "We can even sort out your eyeballs so you don't need the eyeglasses."

Udon stared at her. No more allergies would be wonderful. On the other hand, he had been rather proud of his new eyeglasses.

* * *

.


	87. Consequences

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-seven: Consequences**

* * *

Sasuke knew he had been impulsive. He had that tendency; he was cautious most of the time but occasionally he would follow his instincts even if the risks were high.

But this was not like leading the defence of the spacer quarter in the Warren. He had served Udon tea. The deluge of media attention that had followed was ridiculous.

Neji and Kakashi had spoken of nothing else since the strategy meeting had started. Sasuke even suspected that the two of them had discussed how they should scold him. It would explain why they were in the small meeting room rather than his office.

He was struggling to keep his temper.

"I refuse to accept that it was unwise," he repeated.

Kakashi looked like he was about to explode. "You served tea to a Scavenger, in public, in Tarrasade!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Inside the Jizenkai offices isn't strictly public," Shikamaru pointed out.

Kakashi glared at him and Sasuke saw Shika cower slightly, which just made him even angrier.

"There were people present we cannot control and one of them had a camera," Kakashi reminded them, stabbing a finger at the fuzzy, two-dimensional video that was being shown repeatedly on every media channel.

"It may have been a step too far to actually serve him tea," Neji added. "However, it is done now and, perhaps, there will be as many positive consequences as negative. The positive consequences may just take a little longer to emerge."

"It was a misjudgement," Kakashi insisted. He reached across the table and claimed Shikamaru's pointer. He brought up an image of the approval ratings and demonstrated, again, how those for all groups of residents had fallen since the news had broken.

Sasuke had to vent his anger before he lost control completely. His knife was drawn and thrown. It sliced through the power cable for the projector, deactivating it, before sticking in the ceiling. "I will not have my behaviour dictated by the media or by approval ratings," he snarled.

"We are your advisors. You are meant to ask your advisors' advice," Kakashi retorted. "Now you will only have yourself to blame when someone cuts the throat of your pet Scavenger or purges Sublevel C killing all the orphans."

Sasuke froze. "Please leave, Kakashi-san," he ordered in a flat voice. "Before one of us does something we both regret."

Kakashi left.

"Do you wish us to go, Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked.

Sasuke wanted Naruto, but Naruto was in a meeting with the whole of Iruka's team; they were looking over the unoccupied section of the household in preparation for constructing some long-term plans.

"No," he admitted.

"Shall I get your knife?" Shikamaru asked. "And mend the projector?"

"Yes and yes," Sasuke replied. "Thank you."

Shikamaru put a chair on the table, hopped up and reached for the knife. The chair wobbled precariously and Neji sprang to steady it.

"Neji, did you mean it when you said that there may be some positive outcomes?" Sasuke asked. "Shika, do not use my knife as a wire stripper!" he objected.

Shikamaru gave the knife to Neji to relay to Sasuke and took out his own.

"If the projector was still working, I would have shown you the interview Chikara-san gave," Neji told him. "He points out that Udon is an exceptional person and deserves the honour you paid him. He spoke about Udon saving his grandson. He pointed out that the baby was returned safely and that Udon did not even ask for a reward."

On one hand Sasuke was pleased, because Udon deserved the recognition. On the other, he worried about Udon becoming a target, as Kakashi had suggested.

"I will view it from my desk later," Sasuke assured him. "I think I shall go to the playroom. With both Naruto and Kiba in Iruka's meeting I am anxious that Biwako-san may be struggling."

"Who is with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Itachi and Kisame," Sasuke admitted. All those who usually cared for children were in the meeting. Their usual back-ups, Shino and Anko or Inari and Tayuya, were away on the Maple. Once those with other commitments had been excluded; Itachi and Kisame were the only ones both willing and available.

Shikamaru sniggered.

Sasuke decided to go to the playroom sooner rather than later.

* * *

Udon did not understand why Angela-san was so worried about him. She explained about the furore that had followed people finding out that Uchiha-sama had served him tea but Udon still struggled to see the problem. Very few people looked at him long enough to recognise him. If outsiders came to Sublevel C no Scavenger was going to tell them where to find him, with the possible exception of his aunt.

He was due to go back to Level 1 today to discuss the hospice with the experts at the medico school. Moegi had sent him a message. She had said that she would be there and that he was to expect a medical examination.

Udon had scrubbed himself particularly thoroughly and bought yet another new pair of pants and a shirt.

He wondered if Moegi would touch him and blushed. What would he do if his rod decided to stand up?

He did better climbing the ladder. He did not know if that was because Ishidate set a slower pace or because he was less anxious. Before he knew it they were in the elevator travelling up to Level 1.

This time the big men outside the elevator definitely saw him; they studied him. So did most of the people they passed when walking down the corridor and around the outside of the plaza.

Udon had felt much safer in Sublevel C.

Moegi was there to meet them. She smiled at him, his rod swelled and Udon blushed.

"We have ample time to do the examination before the meeting, Udon-san," she insisted. "By the time the meeting is over the results will be ready."

He followed her into the 'examination room', wondering if it were possible to die of embarrassment.

* * *

Naruto trailed after the others as they walked from one unoccupied space to another. The logical human part of him understood that Iruka had asked him and Kiba to attend because they cared for thirteen of the twenty-three children; it was important that they contributed to every decision about the future household.

The fox part of him wanted none of it. It was morning, so his fox part wanted Kiba in the playroom with the children while the babies were with him. His fox part knew that Sasuke was upset about the fuss in the media and wanted to check on him regularly throughout the day.

The illogical human part of him did not want to think about what it would be like in five standards' time when the children would be eleven. Eleven was only three standards younger than fourteen and once they were fourteen they would be adults and not children at all.

They were talking about whether they needed to plan for an apartment for each child. An apartment suggested privacy and fucking. Naruto was not ready to think about his children fucking. They were only six. It made him want to growl.

"You all right there, Naruto-kun?" Ibiki asked quietly.

Naruto realised that a small amount of growl must have slipped out. He flushed and then smiled because it was nice when Ibiki called him Naruto-kun; it reminded him of being on the Silver Leaf.

"Struggling with the idea of Kazuki having his own apartment," he admitted.

Ibiki nodded. "I would have thought it would be Yuki you would be worried about," he replied.

Naruto had been trying to avoid thinking about Yuki. Thinking about men sniffing around an adolescent Yuki made his blood pressure soar.

"Or Hoshi," added Ibiki. "I know we are meant not to be more protective of girls but it's hard not to be."

Somehow men sniffing around Hoshi was less worrying. Naruto had little doubt that Hoshi would have all the skills she would require to deal with men; or women, because Hoshi might prefer women. Not that he thought that likely, because Mikoto had loved Jiraiya so probably had preferred men. Strange that he did not think that Yuki would prefer women.

He was thinking about his children's sexual preferences; this meeting was a very bad idea.

Ibiki was still waiting for him to respond.

"They are only six," he complained.

Ibiki chuckled and squeezed his arm. "Perhaps that is one of the perils of parenthood, Naruto-kun. They grow up too quickly."

* * *

Sasuke headed for the playroom. Shika had promised that he would follow once he had the projector mended. Neji had reminded them that he was meant to be joining Iruka's meeting and would do so as soon as Shikamaru was safely back on the floor.

There was no shouting or squealing to be heard as Sasuke approached, which was good. He slid open the door and slipped inside. It looked fine. Kotetsu was sitting on the ground with Ayame, Hoshi, Yuki and the younger children; Mai, Naomi, Shou, Sumiko and the babies. Biwako was sitting a little apart from them with Misora and Keitaro. Ran and Haru were at the other side of the room. Sasuke could hear Itachi giving orders in the gym and the low rumble of Kisame's voice.

Yuki spotted him first, followed by Hoshi. He walked towards their group and Yuki released Tsuneo, who toddled toward him.

Very few purebred children walked before they were eight divs; needless to say, Tsuneo had been one of them.

Sasuke picked him up and Tsuneo gave one of his breathtaking, Naruto-esque smiles. Sasuke carried him over to the others and joined the group on the floor.

"Thank you for helping, Kotetsu-san," he acknowledged.

"I was going to just drop off Ayame, as usual," Kotetsu admitted, "but I could see that Biwako-san would be stretched."

Sasuke was impressed that Kotetsu, who was usually off in his own world of drives and gates, had seen that help was needed and stepped up. He wondered why the same thought had not occurred to any of Naomi's or Sumiko's parents but then decided that he was being unfair; they probably had other commitments.

For all he knew, Fu and Yoshino might be in Iruka's meeting.

He could not help but notice that the playroom was remarkably peaceful without the more boisterous of his sons.

He was debating whether he should go over and see what Haru was doing, which would run the risk of spooking Ran, when Shikamaru arrived. He leaned on one of the tables, inviting Sasuke to come over. Sasuke checked that the triplets were happy and joined him.

Shikamaru was frowning; Sasuke followed his line of sight and decided that he was irritated to see Sumiko there.

"Isn't it one of her usual days?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but Ma should have realised things would be difficult with Kiba and Naruto both in the meeting," Shikamaru muttered. "It's not like Su-chan is ever easy."

Sasuke looked at the miniature, female version of Shikaku and Shikamaru, who was being entertained by Hoshi. "She looks fine," he observed.

"Su-chan has Pa's brain and Ma's character," Shikamaru told him. He studied Hoshi and Sumiko. "Ho-chan is doing a great job."

Sasuke watched for a few minutes. Hoshi seemed to know exactly what to do and when. He was impressed that his daughter was so skilled at managing others' behaviour. Thinking about it, it made sense; she was used to dealing with the varied personalities of her littermates.

They walked over and joined the group.

"Are you and Shika-san staying, Sasuke-sama?" Kotetsu asked, hopefully.

"We'll be here until Kiba gets back," Sasuke assured him. "Thank you for helping, Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu smiled gratefully. "Izumo will be wondering where I am," he admitted. He kissed Ayame goodbye and stood up. "Sasuke-sama, Shika-san."

As Kotetsu left, Kuuya shot out of the gym heading for the lavatory. He froze, caught between talking to his Papa and his need to relieve himself.

"Go, Kuu-chan," Sasuke ordered, pointing in the direction of the lavatory.

Kuuya resumed his dash but was soon back. He rushed up to Sasuke.

"We are playing a new game, Papa. Come and see. Please!"

Shikamaru smiled. "I'll stay with this group while you visit the gym," he offered.

"Thank you, Shika-san," he acknowledged and then went with Kuuya to find out about Itachi's latest way of disguising high intensity training as a fun activity.

* * *

To Udon's relief the examination was fine. He had to lie down on a trolley that moved slowly through a tunnel. Then he had to put his hand into a machine that took some blood and did other things. Finally he had to look into a third device. He did not even have to take his clothes off.

"We perfected this examination to use with hybrids and other people who have often had no or poor experiences of medicos," Moegi told him. "It gives us all the information we need without having to invade their privacy."

Udon thought about the hospice. "It would be good to examine people in Sublevel C, but this is all too fancy and expensive."

"Not necessarily," Moegi replied. "If we build a small clinic down there, it could have machines like these."

Udon did not reply; he was thinking of how he could prevent such machines being stolen, broken up and the components sold.

The meeting with the other medicos followed a similar pattern. They suggested wonderful things and Udon explained why they probably would not work in Sublevel C. Slowly they worked their way towards supplies of consumables, handheld diagnostic devices that would fit in satchels and training that could convert Udon into a paramedic and Ressies into care assistants.

Then Udon, encouraged by the fact they had listened, started explaining some of his ideas about having plants in the rooms and how important it was for the care assistants to visit with the patients as well as looking after their physical needs.

"After all, it is a hospice," he concluded. "It isn't about making them better, it is about making dying easier."

There was silence; Udon realised that the medicos had yet to accept that this was not about curing people.

"What about music?" Moegi suggested.

Once the silence had been broken others began to contribute. One suggested colour and another texture. Then someone talked about aromatherapy, followed by a discussion about the therapeutic benefits of art.

They had moved on to discussing pain management when the entire room shook once, twice and then a third time. Between the second and the third movements the alarms started.

Even someone from Sublevel C understood what the alarms meant; somewhere there had been a breach.

* * *

Naruto had finally engaged with the discussion. Yes, they needed to plan for each adolescent to have some privacy but, no, a separate apartment each was far too much; an arrangement based on the pattern set by the current crew rooms would be more appropriate. Maybe there should be a choice between smaller and larger clusters of rooms, each with their own small kitchen and a shared area. Perhaps they needed to reconsider the structure of the current crew rooms at the same time.

He was just about to say that they needed to be flexible enough to allow for the children to make some of the choices when the floor moved.

The floor should not move like that. It was as if something had hit it very hard some distance away. Naruto broke out in a cold sweat; his body's reaction to intense and immediate danger.

He had already located the symbol marking the location of the survival suits. He was moving towards it when he heard the sound of twisting, tearing metal followed by rushing air.

It was close but not here.

They were under attack.

He had the panel open and was pulling the first suit out. There were only six in this room; eight people six suits. Some of the others were beginning to react; probably more to him than to anything they had felt. Choza's hand was moving up towards his face to activate his implant.

He caught Kiba's eye. "Only six," he called.

Kiba grabbed Haku and was moving towards the doorway; the next room would have more suits.

Naruto threw the first suit to Iruka and the second to Kurenai. He could not remember the layout. Which rooms were furthest from the outside and therefore safer?

There was a breeze. Soon there would be a wind as the air expanded out of the breach.

He threw the third suit and the fourth suit to Ibiki. Suzume was standing motionless, only just beginning to register that something was wrong.

Another explosion; much closer. He, Choza and Kiba stayed on their feet but the others staggered and fell. The alarms were starting and the doors were beginning to close.

Kiba made it through carrying Haku; Naruto watched the doors closing just behind them as the fifth suit was flying through the air towards Choza.

Naruto's hand closed on the sixth suit.

More tearing of metal and there was a crack. It started bottom right of a wall and travelled across it with terrifying speed.

Naruto's body was on automatic, getting into the suit as fast as possible without damaging it. He could see Choza was doing the same.

Iruka had his helmet on and was sealing his suit. Kurenai had only one leg into hers. Ibiki was yelling at Suzume who had not moved.

Beyond the widening crack, Naruto saw the blackness of space and the bright pinprick of one, two, three stars.

Kurenai, Suzume and Ibiki still might make it if he or Choza could help them.

The whoosh of the exiting air ceased as he sealed his helmet. He was moving towards Kurenai.

There was no floor, no wall, no up, no down; he was tumbling. A piece of twisted metal just missed his helmet.

There had been a third explosion.

There was the bright orange of a survival suit in his peripheral vision.

He reached for the gas gun that would be at the belt of his suit. He would stop himself tumbling and jet towards those who needed help; there was still time.

Something hit him in the back. He hoped, briefly, that the damage was only crushing but as he tumbled he could see the blood, his blood.

There was no pain.

Naruto knew that he was going to die.

He thought of his children. Then he flooded his mind with memories of Sasuke.

There were no regrets as the darkness came.

* * *

.


	88. The list

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and Just Some Guy who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-eight: The list**

* * *

Sasuke was watching the game Itachi had created. It was pair against pair with the other three boys sitting out. Every two minutes someone was swapped in. Each player was awarded the points scored by his team; Kisame was keeping tally. Points were given every time the ball went over the net or touched the ground on the opposite side.

Kazuki was the fastest, Ryuu the strongest, Keizo the best at feinting and Kuuya tried harder than anyone else to get the ball. Yasushi and Yoshimi were supreme when playing together but each was a liability if the other was across the net.

It was a revelation watching Hikaru. He tried his best and had a much better grasp of tactics than any of the others. He was most successful when paired with Ryuu, because Ryuu followed instructions. He did not get annoyed when the kits failed to do as they were told.

He was losing badly and loving every moment of it.

Sasuke did not understand it. How could Hikaru be one way with Haru and completely different with the kits and Ryuu? He called out his appreciation of one of Hikaru's ideas even though it did not work, just as he did ever time Kuuya lunged for but missed a ball.

Suddenly every hybrid stopped. Itachi was speaking, Hikaru was moving, but Kisame, Ryuu and the kits were motionless. Kazuki and Ryuu's ears were pricked. As Sasuke watched, their tails bristled.

The floor no longer felt the same beneath his feet.

"Pods and suits," Kisame ordered. "Now." He turned to Itachi. "I shall get Ran before he spooks," he added and was gone.

Sasuke hoped it was a false alarm; he tried to think of something harmless that could change the way the floor vibrated.

Itachi turned to him. "Kisame, Biwako and I shall manage the podding. You and Shika-san get suited and on the intercom."

Itachi herded the boys towards the doorway with Sasuke following. Before they reached it the whole room shook and the alarms sounded. Sasuke's eyes went to the top corner of the gym. There, under a red flashing light, was the elapsed time since the emergency was declared; three seconds and climbing

_0000:05_

It was real; something had hit the station. Sasuke speeded up; heading for the intercom. The children were shedding their clothes with the older ones helping the younger ones; Sasuke was proud at how calm they were. Kisame had Ran unconscious against his shoulder. Biwako was releasing the pods and Shika was almost at the locker that held the emergency suits for the adults. Itachi was already stripping babies.

There was a third impact, perhaps closer than the first but further away than the second. The alarms quietened but the red light continued to flash and the clock continued it inexorable climb.

_0001:18_

Sasuke took up his station standing next to the intercom. He wanted Naruto very badly; he needed to know that he was safe. Shika tossed him a suit and then went to put others where Biwako, Kisame and Itachi could reach them. Sasuke wriggled into the suit but left the helmet open. Children were going to sit, naked and cross-legged, on the floor as Kiba had taught them.

The intercom clicked; Sasuke's eyes went to the clock.

_0002.05_

"_This is Asuma on duty in the control room. The wall of the Uchiha compound has been breached. Suits and pods. I repeat; suits and pods. The station is not under attack by ships. We are trying to launch the Sakura to inspect the damage. All household residents report in via the intercom or radio."_

Sasuke pushed the intercom button and listed the people present in the playroom. Parents needed to know that their children were safe.

Shika joined him. He had a sheet of the children's drawing paper and a pencil. His face was sallow and his eyes haunted. Sasuke knew that his imagination was working overtime, coming up with cycle after cycle of ever-worsening scenarios.

Person after person reported via the intercom, ending with Konan and Zetsu confirming that the prisoners' apartments were unaffected. Naruto had not reported. No one had listed Naruto as present. Sasuke's eyes returned to the clock.

_0005:13_

What was happening elsewhere? Here there was the sound of pods being pulled out, children being lifted in and lids being shut.

Once Zetsu's voice died away Shika sat down at the closest table and started a list of the missing. He made two headings: 'Iruka's meeting' and 'Other'.

Sasuke felt sick. None of those in Iruka's meeting had reported. Neither had Neji, who had been on his way there. The list ran: Iruka, Naruto, Haku, Kiba, Ibiki, Choza, Kurenai and Suzume. At the bottom Shika wrote 'Neji'.

If they were dead... Sasuke refused to think about it.

The second list started 'Ma' followed by 'Pa'. Sasuke shut his eyes briefly, wishing it all away. When he opened it Jiraiya, Tsunade, C and Izumo had been added. Shika had then left a small space and was writing 'Kunugi'. He then added 'Moegi'.

"Moegi is at the medico school," Sasuke told him.

Shika nodded and crossed through her name. "Was Kunugi with C-san last night?" he asked.

They both knew that Kunugi loved staying over with C, sleeping late and having his breakfast made for him; the other elite fighters liked teasing him about it.

"Maybe," Sasuke admitted, knowing that made it even more likely that the apartments had been hit and that Shika's parents were dead. Maybe they were out. Moegi was out. They could be out like Moegi.

He knew he was clutching at straws.

Naruto could be dead; the admission crept up from deep in his mind, spreading its tentacles of dread.

Asuma had said that the station was not under attack; it was a bomb or bombs. Kakashi's words came back to him, telling him how much he would regret his actions if Udon was killed or Sublevel C was purged.

Had he killed Naruto by serving a Scavenger tea?

He went back to waiting; his eyes fixed on the clock.

_0006:30_

_0006:31_

_0006:32_

_0006:34_

_0006:35_

There was a faint hiss from his suit radio. _"This is Neji. I am in corridor section B62 in the unoccupied section of the household. The doors have sealed, suggesting that the pressure in the next section has dropped. I am suited. I am venting the air and attempting to open the doors in what I believe to be the direction of the breach."_

The doors would only open when the air pressure on both sides was equal.

Shika crossed Neji from the list. The line was uneven, his hand was shaking so much. Sasuke watched him, fascinated by the war of emotions in his expression; relief that Neji was alive and dread as to the fate of the rest of his family.

They were back to waiting. Sasuke watched Haru being podded by Biwako. He was silent this time; not a single question. Was it because the emergency was real or had being kidnapped changed him?

The clock was counting seconds.

_0007:20_

_0007:21_

_0007:22_

_0007:23_

"_This is Asuma." _The words came from the suit radios rather than the intercom. _"It looks like three bombs clustered at the interface between the occupied and unoccupied parts of the household. The largest breach is over the apartments."_

The remaining colour drained away from Shika's face.

"Ma insisted they have a viewing port," he whispered. "I thought they were safer with me. They should have gone back to Darrenden." He looked towards the pods. "Who's going to look after Su-chan?" Then he looked back to Sasuke with such pain in his eyes. "I always said we were safer as nomads."

Sasuke was about to hug him, to try to comfort him, when his radio crackled with static.

"_This is Choza. Outside the station. I have a casualty. Losing air. Seconds count. Which airlock?"_

Sasuke watched Choza's name being crossed from the list as they waited for someone to respond.

"_This is Dan. Rin and I are suited. We are on route to airlock 4-32 with tanks. Asuma, can you get it open both ways and show Choza where it is?"_

"_This is Choza. Airlock 4-32. I know where it is."_

"_This is Asuma. Airlock 4-32 will be open."_

Sasuke's heart was racing. Choza had survived. Survival was possible. Who was the casualty? Where were the others? Could it be Naruto?

Was Asuma wishing it were Kurenai? Was Kakashi thinking of Iruka? Were Kisame and Itachi imagining it was Haku?

Was it Kiba? Sasuke knew he would choose to save Naruto over any other adult. Was Choza the same?

"_This is Rin. Choza, it would help to know the identity of the casualty and any information about the injuries."_

Sasuke held his breath.

"_This is Choza. It is Naruto."_

Naruto; it was Naruto. Sasuke's legs went weak. He steadied himself by placing a hand on Shika's shoulder. Shika covered it with his own.

Sasuke regretted that they were suited; at that moment he needed another person's touch.

"_Large shrapnel fragment embedded in his back. Major suit breach I cannot patch without pulling out the fragment."_

Sasuke swallowed. Was he listening to a description of Naruto dying?

"_Don't do that!" _Rin yelled.

"_I know, but our air is almost gone. It won't last to the airlock."_

Sasuke's vision blurred. His eyes had filled with tears. Choza must have connected his air supply to Naruto's leaking suit.

"_Dan here. Make sure you are travelling on the correct trajectory, Cho-chan. I will come and get you."_

"_Choza here. Kakashi, Iruka was suited."_

"_Kakashi here. We hear you Cho-chan. Don't talk now. Conserve your air."_

"_Asuma here. Gai, can the Sakura assist? I repeat, can the Sakura assist?"_

"_Gai here. We cannot launch due to damage to the dock."_

Could Dan get there in time? Sasuke doubted it. He imagined Choza unconscious, still holding Naruto, missing the airlock and possibly even the station. In his mind's eye they floated away, their lives ebbing away.

Life without Naruto; it had always been a future shadow but now the darkness was here, fast approaching, only minutes away.

_008:41_

Itachi's voice from immediately behind him. "We are going to make our way to where Neji is."

Sasuke jumped. He had not registered that the podding was almost complete, never mind that Itachi and Kisame had walked over to him. He understood their decision; they needed to look for Haku.

"Please look for Kurenai," he asked them in the lowest of voices, aware that Misora and Keitaro were still conscious. "Asuma is in the control room and cannot go himself."

Itachi nodded. "We will do that."

"You two look after each other," Kisame added.

Then they left. Sasuke watched them go. It gave his eyes something other to do than look at the list or the clock.

Shika had not crossed out Naruto's name. Instead he had added a question mark to 'Naruto' and to 'Iruka'. Sasuke's gaze was drawn back to the clock, like iron to a magnet.

_0009:14_

He dragged his eyes away. Biwako, Misora and Keitaro were putting on suits. He was surprised; the standard procedure was that all the children would be podded.

"We will guard the pods," Biwako told him. She looked pointedly at Shika and the list. "Maybe you and Shika-san should go to your office?"

Sasuke understood. It would be bad for Misora and Keitaro to see their mother's name. He wondered why Biwako had chosen not to pod them. Was it because she had realised that Kurenai may be dead? Did she think Misora and Keitaro needed to be with Akemi and Asuma?

He stared at the pods. How would he tell the children if Naruto did not make it?

Why wasn't there any news? Had Naruto died and they did not want him to hear over the radio? Would Kakashi walk through the doorway with that look on his face?

He squeezed Shika's shoulder. "We are going to my office."

Shika took a moment to register what he was saying but then he nodded. He rolled up the piece of paper and stood up. Sasuke glanced one more time at the clock as they left.

_0009:31_

They were barely out of the playroom when there was hiss from their suit radios. Sasuke held his breath.

"_This is Hamaki. We have Choza and Naruto_. _Both are unconscious but their air supply is re-established. We are approaching airlock 4-32. Make sure the path to Rin-san is open."_

Sasuke was caught between disbelief and relief.

"They must have given up on the Sakura and jetted out an airlock," Shika suggested.

Sasuke did not dwell on the details. Rin was Naruto's best chance. He remembered her saving Haku.

He willed Naruto to stay alive until they reached her.

They had stopped. He started walking again and Shika caught up. They soon completed the short journey to his office.

He automatically looked towards the display frame as he entered. He had left it on the drawing of Naruto; Naruto walking away from him. He could not look at it. He grabbed the pointer and turned it off.

His eyes went to the corner; the red flashing light was smaller here but the clock was identical.

_0010:31_

Shikamaru was turning on the projector. Sasuke pulled his attention away from the clock and activated his desk. They watched it link into the control room and the main communications console.

Hiss from their radios; Sasuke braced himself for news of Naruto's condition.

"_This is Kotetsu. I have found Izumo. He is in the shop but he is unconscious and trapped. I can get him free but he needs a medico."_

They had no more medicos. Rin and Dan were with Naruto and Choza. Shizune was on the Maple. Moegi was at the medico school.

Who would he send if he were in Asuma's place?

"_Asuma here. Hang on Kotetsu-san, qualified medicos are already on their way."_

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, wondering what Asuma meant. Shikamaru claimed the secondary desk interface. He made a disgruntled grumble about having to use it while wearing gloves but soon had every information system accessible.

Meanwhile Sasuke unrolled the sheet of paper and added a neat question mark next to Izumo's name.

"Moegi's brought half the medico school," Shika announced. "She's escorted a group through the headquarters and the ones with the right experience are jetting across the surface."

Sasuke's eyes went to the clock.

_ 0011:58_

He had never been impressed by Moegi before but he was now. It had only been twelve minutes since the alarms started. That she could deliver a response in such a short time was amazing.

Sasuke wanted to ask Shikamaru what else he could find out but he resisted the temptation. He did not want Shika discovering confirmation of his parents' deaths.

"I've already looked. I know they are gone," Shika said, as if he was reading Sasuke's mind. "One of the bombs was on the outer wall of their apartment."

As Sasuke watched, Shika's eyes filled with tears that overflowed down his cheeks. Sasuke resisted the urge to raise false hopes by suggesting they may not have been there. Instead stood up, pulled Shikamaru to his feet and held him.

Again he wished that they could dispense with the suits but it was far too soon. The surface had to be checked for bombs and its structural integrity confirmed.

Shika pushed against his chest. "Let's try to do something useful," he suggested.

Sasuke gave him one last hug, demonstrating that comforting someone was more than useful, before allowing him to go back to the interface.

Shika was soon busy with data. Sasuke could not keep his eyes away from the clock.

_0012.44_

Surely there would be news about Naruto soon?

Another hiss, but it was Neji's voice. _"This is Neji. We __have live__casualties__. Suited medicos required in B64. Itachi and Kisame are clearing the route and will guide."_

Sasuke silently thanked Moegi. He tried not to speculate who Neji's casualties might be and failed. Probably not Iruka; he had been with Choza, so it was likely he had been spilled into space. Shikamaru's fingers scuttled over the interface. Sasuke waited.

_0013:00_

_0013:15_

_0013:30_

_0013:45_

"_This is Moegi. Izumo-san has been stabilised. We are on our way to the infirmary."_

So far Sasuke had obeyed the rules. He had neither interfered with Asuma's command nor made non-essential intercom or radio transmissions. He decided to make an exception.

"This is Sasuke. Very well done, Moegi-san. Thank you."

He crossed though Izumo's name on Shika's list.

_0014:15_

_0014:30_

_0014.45_

_0015:00_

_0015:15_

_0015:30_

"_This is Neji. Kiba and Haku are stabilised in portable tanks and are on their way to the infirmary."_

Sasuke wanted to be pleased but he could not escape the growing conviction that Rin was losing her battle to save Naruto. It had been over six minutes. There was not even confirmation that Rin had reached Naruto.

He crossed Haku and Kiba off Shika's list and checked the time.

_0016:15_

Someone pressed the entry request button. Sasuke stiffened and opened the door from his desk.

It was Konohamaru.

Sasuke's gut clenched. They might send Kono-kun to tell him.

"He's stable," Konohamaru told him. "Very badly injured, but tanked and stable."

The relief was overwhelming. Sasuke was glad he was sitting down because he would have fallen. He heard jagged breathing and realised it was his own.

Pressure on his hand. It was Shika. He was smiling, giving permission for Sasuke to be happy that Naruto was safe. Sasuke smiled in return.

Konohamaru was looking at the list. He picked up Sasuke's pen and crossed off Naruto's name. Then he drew an asterisk and wrote beside it 'confirmed death'. As they watched he placed the symbol against Kurenai's, Ibiki's and Suzume's names.

"Looking for Iruka has become the priority," he added. "Choza insists he was suited when the outer skin failed but there must be something wrong with the suit's beacon."

Sasuke imagined putting on a suit with bombs exploding and the station disintegrating around you. Maybe, just maybe, Iruka had not had time to turn it on.

"Can the beacons be activated remotely?" he asked.

Konohamaru looked at him and was gone, running. Shikamaru grabbed the interface and began searching for relevant information. Sasuke saw him activate the transmitter of his radio.

"_Shikamaru here. Kono-kun, I have __sent__ the necessary information to the main communications console. The transmission will affect other systems. You will need to issue appropriate warnings."_

_0018:30_

_0018:45_

_0019:00_

_0019:15_

_0019:30_

"_Konohamaru here. We have a signal from a beacon travelling away from the station. Medicos with support have been dispatched."_

Sasuke refused to be too hopeful. It might not be Iruka's beacon. Even if it were, it did not mean Iruka was alive.

_0020:00_

_0020:15_

The door slid open. It was Neji. He headed straight for Shika, plucking him from his seat and holding him tightly.

Sasuke suddenly felt very alone.

There was dried blood on Neji's suit. Sasuke got up, walked to the suit locker and sprang the panel. He took one out and carried it over to Neji.

"You should change into one with a full air supply," Sasuke reminded him. "I am going to go to the infirmary to thank the medicos." Once he had thought of one thing he should be doing there were many. "There are people I should see."

Neji looked at him over Shika's shoulder and nodded his understanding.

_0021:00_

He slipped into 'Sasuke-sama' mode; a word here, a touch there, a look or a nod. He could do it now that Naruto was safe. Every time he met one of the non-Uchiha medicos he thanked him or her formally for giving assistance.

When he reached the control room he steeled himself and entered. Asuma was still in the command chair. Kakashi caught his eye and Sasuke knew that Kakashi had tried and failed to make him stand down.

"Kakashi-san, please would you take command so that I could have a word with Asuma-san?" he asked.

Even phrased so politely, it was a direct order and Asuma would not disobey it. He and Kakashi swapped places.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I am so sorry about Kurenai, Asuma-san."

Asuma looked at him; his single eye empty in an expressionless face.

"Biwako-san chose not to pod Misora and Keitaro," Sasuke added. "They are in the playroom guarding the children. Perhaps you and Akemi could go there to be with them?"

"Is that an order, Sasuke-sama?" Asuma asked. His voice was as lifeless as his eye.

Sasuke picked up Kakashi's slight nod.

"Yes, Asuma-san. Find Akemi and be with him, Misora and Keitaro."

Sasuke watched him leave; everything about the big man was different, even his walk.

"Who is with Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"Neji," Sasuke replied. "He knows about Shikaku and Yoshino," he added, answering Kakashi's unasked question. He was about to sit down but Kakashi stopped him.

"No. You should be out there being seen, not in here," he said.

Sasuke swallowed. Did Kakashi mean that, or did he not want to look at the person who had incited the bombing by serving tea to a Scavenger. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"Not now, Sasuke. Please, not now. Send Konohamaru to take the second seat. Or anyone else available and suitable."

Anyone but him; Sasuke refused to cringe. He turned and left.

As he walked down the corridor his chin came up and he pushed his shoulders back. He would have to live with the consequences of what he had done. Hindsight was corrosive; at the time he had been sure he was doing the right thing.

Naruto had been proud of him and Naruto's judgement would never let him down.

_0056:39_

* * *

.


	89. Shadows

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter eighty-nine: Shadows**

* * *

The explosion had pushed Kakashi into the emotionless, focused state that surviving Fugaku-kyou had required. He had moved towards the suit locker and opened it by the time the alarms started.

He hated being that person again, that Kakashi from so long ago, but at times like these it was useful.

Fugaku-kyou had always seen Kakashi as a leader and demanded sharp, incisive thinking. Had that been the first impact or the second? Was it a natural phenomenon or an attack? If it was an attack, was it a missile or a bomb?

Most importantly, was Sasuke safe? Kakashi had insisted that neither Sasuke's office nor the small meeting room were near the skin of the station. Was he still in the small meeting room, or his office, or elsewhere?

Within his mind there was a disconnect between old-Uchiha-Kakashi and Kakashi. Kakashi had additional questions. He queried the location of Iruka's meeting and whether someone in the playroom had restrained Ran before he could run.

There was another explosion as he was fastening his suit. Was someone intent on destroying the station? Or was the target specifically Uchiha? Who had the audacity and the resources to even attempt such a thing?

He checked the oxygen sensor on his upper arm; it was in the blue so he left the visor of his helmet open. He then activated the suit's radio receiver and jogged to the control room. On the way he passed Gai and Terai, also suited, running towards the docking bay. The siren had stopped, leaving only the red light flashing from the top corner of each room and the ceiling of every corridor. As expected, the voice of the watch commander came over the intercom. It was Asuma, which meant that he had been close enough to take over and send Gai to launch the Sakura.

The station was not under attack but the wall of the Uchiha compound had been breached; that implied bombs.

Kakashi ignored the request to report by intercom or radio; he would be in the control room long before people finished reporting. He held his breath. Convention suggested that Sasuke would report first.

Not that Sasuke was one for convention; had his blatant disregard of social conventions led to this?

Sasuke's voice; Kakashi exhaled. He was in the playroom, which was also well away from the surface. Shikamaru was with him, which was a bonus.

Kakashi noted that Sasuke had listed Ran with the other children, which meant that, somehow, they had kept control of him when the alarms started. He began listening for news of Iruka. It did not come.

He met Asuma's eye as he entered the control room; neither Kurenai nor Iruka were accounted for. Kakashi slid into the second seat and began collecting the information that was available.

Konan and Zetsu had reported in. If there had to be a missile or a bomb, why not them? Why Ir-chan?

Old-Uchiha-Kakashi concentrated on correlating the data. There were no ships. The station gunners had seen nothing. The missile detection systems were silent. It was looking like two, no three, bombs. Were there more?

There were two breaches, a large one centred over Shikaku and Yoshino's apartment and a smaller one in the unoccupied section of the household. It looked like Kunugi was gone, he had been visiting C-san, and Jiraiya, who had been in his apartment with Tsunade.

Kakashi would sacrifice half the crew to have Iruka alive; anyone other than Sasuke. He hoped, prayed and begged Lady Luck that Iruka had not been in one of the outer rooms.

The third bomb appeared to have detonated on the outside of the dock damaging the doors but not breaching the surface. Would they be able to open the docking bay? They couldn't risk blowing it open; the damaged outer surface might be fragile.

"_This is Neji."_

Old-Uchiha-Kakashi was relieved; a Hyuga who was personally loyal to Sasuke would be, like Shikamaru, impossible to replace. Kakashi wished it was someone who had been with Iruka.

He was in the unoccupied section of the household, specifically corridor section B62. Kakashi zoomed in on the schematic; there were two rooms between the corridor and the skin of the station. For the air pressure in the corridor to be dropping either a safety system had failed, which was unlikely, or there was damage to the inner walls.

Neji was venting section B62 in order to gain access to B63. Old-Uchiha-Kakashi wanted to order him away; he was too precious to risk in a section where structural integrity had been compromised. Kakashi knew that such an order was highly unlikely to be obeyed.

He ordered the information he had and sent it to Asuma's console. The big man's face drained of colour but he pulled himself together and broadcast a summary for the crew.

Kakashi imagined Shikamaru hearing that his parents were unlikely to have survived. At least he was with Sasuke.

Asuma had barely finished speaking when there was a burst of static from their suit radios.

"_This is Choza. Outside the station. I have a casualty. Losing air. Seconds count. Which airlock?"_

So there were at least two survivors from Iruka's meeting. Strangely, old-Uchiha-Kakashi did not choose Naruto as the most important survivor in the group, but Kiba instead. Kakashi desperately wanted it to be his Ir-chan.

Choza's voice had been odd; strained as well as breathless. Kakashi deduced that he had used his implant and was suffering the after-effects.

Dan responded. He and Rin were on their way to airlock 4-32. Kakashi watched Asuma's fingers stabbing at the interface, inputting the codes needed to isolate the section through which Rin and Dan were running and to vent the air so that he could open both inside and outside doors of the airlock.

"_This is Rin. Choza, it would help to know the identity of the casualty and any information about the injuries."_

Kakashi held his breath.

"_This is Choza. It is Naruto."_

Deep inside, Kakashi moaned; it was not Iruka.

He fell back on old-Uchiha-Kakashi's focus. Naruto's suit was sliced open and could not reseal. Choza had connected his air supply to Naruto's, creating a situation where neither of them had sufficient air to reach the airlock. Old-Uchiha-Kakashi strongly disapproved. Choza should have disconnected his air supply from Naruto's suit as soon as he realised the extent of the leak. It was a better decision to stay conscious. This way Choza would lose consciousness and miss the station.

Choza had always been too emotional; it hampered his judgement.

"_Choza here. Kakashi, Iruka was suited."_

Gullible, kind, generous Choza; Kakashi activated his radio transmitter.

"Kakashi here. We hear you Cho-chan. Don't talk now. Conserve your air."

"Asuma here. Gai, can the Sakura assist? I repeat, can the Sakura assist?"

"_Gai here. We cannot launch due to damage to the dock."_

They waited. Choza and Naruto were running out of air and they were probably going to miss the airlock but there was nothing he or Asuma could do to prevent it.

Kakashi pondered why his Uchiha-trained mind had selected Kiba over Naruto. Naruto was central to Sasuke's well-being while Kiba, however effective, was merely the nursemaid. At some point old-Uchiha-Kakashi had stopped categorising Naruto as an asset, perhaps even decided that he was a liability. When? When Sasuke had served Udon tea? When he had taken in the Akatsuki renegades? Before that? When Sasuke had decided to lead the defence of the spacer quarter at the Warren? When Sumaru had grown up and become an alternative bodyguard?

Inside, Kakashi rejoiced that Iruka had survived long enough to get into a suit.

He resolved to concentrate on the present. Several indicator lights on his console were blinking. The indicator for airlock 4-32 was red, confirming that Asuma had got both doors open. The one for the airlock closest to the docking bay was yellow, showing that it was in use.

Maybe, just maybe, some of the fighters would make it outside in time to stop Choza and Naruto running out of air or missing the station.

If Iruka was suited, why couldn't he detect a beacon?

Another light flashing; a transmission on another frequency. Kakashi tuned a secondary receiver to the incoming frequency. It was one of the USF team leaders, yammering about a short woman with orange hair who was definitely Uchiha and insisted on breaking the rules.

Kakashi realised that it was Moegi bringing medicos from the school. He told the man to shut up, develop some common sense and let them through.

"_This is Hamaki. We have Choza and Naruto_. _Both are unconscious but their air supply is re-established."_

Old-Uchiha-Kakashi actually regretted missing an opportunity to dispose of Naruto while the rest of Kakashi recoiled in horror at the thought. Was he going crazy? Was Fugaku-kyou going to destroy him after all? What would happen if Iruka was dead? Would this harsh, uncompromising, old Uchiha version come to dominate?

It was ten minutes since the first alarms sounded. There appeared to be no more bombs. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were uninjured. The five full-blood Uchiha children were podded and safe. It was time for old-Uchiha-Kakashi to be put back in his cage but he refused to go.

Gradually news filtered in. Izumo was unconscious and injured in the workshop. Neji had located unidentified casualties in B64.

Kakashi was desperate that one of them would be Iruka. Kakashi glanced at Asuma; maybe one of them would be Kurenai. Then Neji named them; Haku and Kiba. Not Iruka. Not Kurenai.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps and Choza was in the doorway. He looked terrible. His face sagged with pain and his suit was covered in blood. There were tears running down his face.

He was looking at Asuma, not him. Kakashi knew what that meant. He made himself watch his oldest friend as he was told that the love of his life was not returning.

"I am sorry, Asuma," Choza croaked. "There were six of us in the room. When the skin went only Naruto, Iruka and I were far enough into our suits. Kurenai, Ibiki and Suzume weren't quick enough, even though Naruto gave them their suits first. We had only seconds and we would not have had those if Naruto had not reacted so quickly. I am so sorry."

Asuma paled but buried any other reaction. "Thank you for telling me yourself, Cho-chan. I appreciate it. You should be in the infirmary. Has Dan given you a pain shot yet?"

Choza nodded.

"You should get Dan to check you over and then worry about Kiba. Do you know how he is?"

"No," Choza admitted. "You know me, I don't like infirmaries. They said he was stable. They've even managed to stabilise Naruto." His face crumpled. "He's in a bad way."

Kakashi finally moved. He guided Choza from the room.

"Go to the infirmary. That's an order. If one of the medicos gives you the all-clear, you could go to the kitchen and get some food going."

"Infirmary, all-clear, kitchen," Choza repeated and then looked at him with the saddest of eyes. "Is it true that we've lost Kunugi and Jiraiya?" he whispered.

There was no point in any ifs or maybes; Kakashi nodded.

"Only ten of us left now," Choza observed. "Ten and Itachi-san." Then he stood a little straighter. "And Sasuke-sama of course."

Kakashi did not know what to say. He squeezed Choza's arm through the bloodstained suit.

He watched Choza heading down the corridor in the correct direction before turning back into the room. Asuma was the picture of professionalism.

"I could take over," Kakashi suggested.

Asuma did not look at him. "No," he answered and began another series of checks.

They sat in silence. Gai was coordinating the search for Iruka, or his body. Even if he was alive, the chance of finding him in time without a beacon was low.

Then, with the clock at eighteen minutes, Konohamaru careered into the control room.

"Sasuke suggested trying to remotely activate Iruka-sensei's beacon," he gasped, sitting at the communications console and activating the broadcast functions.

It was a good idea but Kakashi did not think it could be done.

"_Shikamaru here. Kono-kun, I have sent the necessary information to the main communications console."_

Konohamaru was looking at Asuma, his hand poised over a switch.

"Go for it, Konohamaru-san," Asuma ordered.

Kakashi watched; numb. The signal Shikamaru was suggesting could interfere with ship and station systems so they sent all ships within range a warning and, in the first instance, only transmitted in directions that would miss the station.

"Yes!" Konohamaru declared less than a minute after the signal was first sent. He activated the radio transmitter. "Konohamaru here. We have a signal from a beacon travelling away from the station. Medicos with support have been dispatched." He then turned to Asuma. "I was working with Itachi-san on a strategy for checking the surface for more explosives, Asuma-san. We are going to use remote controlled crawlers. Should I stay here or return to that?"

Asuma looked at Kakashi, who nodded his agreement; there was nothing happening that required someone on the communications console.

"You go, Konohamaru-san," Asuma instructed. "Good work."

There was little to do once Konohamaru left. Body parts had been retrieved; everyone but Iruka was accounted for. The casualty count was nine dead, four injured and one missing. Time would tell if Iruka was among the dead or the injured.

Someone, Kakashi recognised Sasuke's footsteps, was walking towards the door. Then he was there, wonderfully safe, water to slake Uchiha-Kakashi's thirst.

"Kakashi-san, please would you take command so that I could have a word with Asuma-san?" he asked.

Kakashi watched as Asuma reluctantly stood and moved so that Kakashi could replace him at the command console. Asuma obeyed Sasuke's gesture and sat in the chair Kakashi had vacated.

"I am so sorry about Kurenai, Asuma-san," Sasuke said. "Biwako-san chose not to pod Misora and Keitaro. They are in the playroom guarding the children. Perhaps you and Akemi could go there to be with them?"

Kakashi had forgotten Asuma's children. How could he have done that?

"Is that an order, Sasuke-sama?" Asuma asked.

Sasuke glanced at him. He was asking Kakashi's advice. Should he insist? Kakashi considered. Yes, if Asuma was thinking straight he would choose to be with his children; Kurenai's children. He gave the slightest of nods.

"Yes, Asuma-san," Sasuke replied. "Find Akemi and be with him, Misora and Keitaro."

Asuma stood, bowed and left.

He looked old.

That left him and Sasuke alone. Kakashi found himself feeling guilty for old-Uchiha-Kakashi's thoughts. Naruto meant the world to Sasuke; Kakashi knew that. Naruto was his light.

The type of light that kept old Uchiha in the shadows where it belonged. Light that Iruka had brought to Kakashi's life.

If he spoke of Naruto, Sasuke would bring up Iruka. Kakashi did not want to talk about Iruka. He wanted to cling to his silent hope.

"Who is with Shikamaru?" he asked; it was the only distraction he could think of.

"Neji," Sasuke replied. "He knows about Shikaku and Yoshino."

He moved to sit down. Kakashi knew why; Sasuke wanted to support him while he waited for news of Iruka. He could not face that; he did not deserve such consideration.

"No. You should be out there being seen, not in here," he insisted; more excuses.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke began.

Kakashi could not bear it. Being called sensei reminded him of the two of them as adolescents; Naruto as a bright ball of unrealised potential and Sasuke a pale shadow of what he was now.

How could he have contemplated removing Naruto from Sasuke's life?

"Not now, Sasuke. Please, not now. Send Konohamaru to take the second seat." Then he remembered that Konohamaru was busy helping Itachi. "Or anyone else available and suitable."

Kakashi knew Sasuke was hurt. He saw it in his face as he turned away. Belatedly, he realised that Sasuke had wanted company.

He thought of calling him back, but he didn't. He did not want to think about his guilt. He did not want to talk about Naruto or Iruka or of those they had lost.

He watched the man he had agreed to live for, the newborn baby who had been put into his arms, walk away.

He waited; alone.

"_Gai here. We have him. He's alive but unconscious. We are on our way in."_

Kakashi slumped; he could not help it and it did not matter because there was no one to see it.

"Kakashi-san," Neji said from the doorway.

Kakashi sat up straight; trust Neji to catch him. Shikamaru was with him. He was far too pale.

"Could you allow us to take over in here?" Neji asked. "We would call you if there were any developments."

"You could be there when they bring Iruka-sensei in," Shikamaru added. Then his eyes deepened in that way only Shikamaru's could. "You could stop Sasuke Sasuke-sama-ing before he breaks down in front of someone he shouldn't."

And, suddenly, everything clicked back into place. Old-Uchiha-Kakashi was gone. He stood up.

"Don't fiddle with anything," he warned Shikamaru. "Neji is in charge. I'll get one of the regular watch commanders to take over as soon as possible."

"I will watch him, Kakashi-san," Neji assured him and Kakashi knew that he was referring to more than making sure that Shikamaru did not change the settings.

"I know you will, Neji-san," he replied.

He needed to find Sasuke. It was difficult until he started asking, whereupon people would point through a doorway or down a corridor with a look on their faces that reinforced what Shikamaru had said.

He found him on his way to speak with Itachi about progress they had made checking for more bombs. Kakashi increased his pace to catch up and Sasuke, realising that someone was behind him, halted.

Kakashi stopped some five paces from him. "They've found Iruka," he said because that was the easiest way to start.

Sasuke managed a smile, although it was not very convincing. "I know. They will be coming in soon," he responded.

"I'm going to the infirmary," Kakashi told him. "Would you walk with me?"

Sasuke hesitated; Kakashi guessed that was the one place he had been avoiding. "Very well," he agreed.

They walked side-by-side in silence. When they arrived at the infirmary it was busy but calm. Kamatari, of all people, was on meet and greet.

"The medicos recognise me," he explained, "because I am often in the plaza with Kono-san."

Kamatari also had kind eyes in an open face; Kakashi decided he was a good person to look at when you were worrying about a loved one.

"There is a team waiting at the airlock for Iruka-sensei," he explained. "They already have him tanked, so probably they will bring him directly here. Rin-san and the most experienced of the other medicos will run a full diagnostic in the examination room." He gestured towards a door. "Once any immediate treatment had been administered, he will be transferred to a side room. Naruto-san is in a side room, Sasuke-sama. Would you like me to show you?"

"In a minute," Sasuke replied. "How are the others?"

"Izumo-san, Kiba-san and Haku-san are all stable and are in side rooms. I do not have any other information," Kamatari answered.

Kakashi doubted that, but Kamatari would be following the instructions Dan or Rin had given him.

"I'll wait through here until you decide you are ready to see Naruto-san," Kamatari said and withdrew through one of the doors.

"He can be surprisingly insightful," Sasuke observed. He sighed. "It's probably based on how we smell. We never learn to control that like we do our voices, our expressions and our body language."

Kakashi understood that he was thinking about Naruto; there was no need for Sasuke to use his name. "Sasu-kun," he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes were suddenly huge and vulnerable. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Having started, Kakashi did not know what words to use. Rather than hurt Sasuke again, he put his arms around the younger man and held him. Sasuke hugged back. Their suits made it a rather unsatisfactory embrace but it would do.

Neither of them said anything, which Kakashi thought was probably for the best.

Then they went through the door to where Kamatari was waiting. He led the way to one of the side rooms.

Naruto was suspended in the tank, floating in the green medigel. If you ignored his back, he looked unharmed. Kakashi checked that Sasuke's attention was riveted to Naruto's face and got into a position where he could see at least some of the damage. It was bad. Kakashi guessed that it involved at least one kidney, maybe both, a lung and, worst, his spine.

All that could be mended, provided Naruto's hybrid nature did not hinder the regeneration.

The crucial question, as it was for all those exposed to space, was whether his brain had been oxygen-deprived for longer than the nanobots could compensate for.

At least Naruto had nanobots; they had Rin to thank for that.

Someone at the door; Kamatari.

"They are arriving with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-san. Rin-san asked me to tell you that he is injured but that there is no evidence of oxygen deprivation."

Rin knew him and what would worry him. "Thank you, Kama-kun."

"She says that she is available to speak to you about his injuries as soon as you wish," Kamatari added.

That was strange. It implied that the diagnosis had been very swift. Kakashi's mind went into overdrive.

Iruka had lost a limb, or limbs; it was the only pattern of injuries that fit. It would not be lethal because, between them, the suits and the nanobots would create a seal. It had not worked with Naruto because of the shrapnel.

Regrowing a limb took time but for a medico as skilled as Rin, with their facilities and Iruka's nanobots, it was routine.

"You go," Sasuke suggested.

"Come with me," Kakashi suggested on impulse, not wanting to leave Sasuke alone. "We can ask her about both of them."

Rin scowled to see them together. Kakaski knew that she liked dealing with relatives in a specific way. First she would speak to the person named in the patient's medical record. Then she would prepare a written report for Sasuke. He could see her accepting that, with Sasuke there, she had no choice but to do it the way he wished.

She looked tired. It was Dan who gestured towards seats and offered leave or to make tea. They were not wearing suits; Kakashi guessed that it was difficult to treat people while wearing one.

Sasuke was looking at him, silently asking him if he minded Dan being there. As if he would; he was more comfortable with Dan than Rin. He nodded.

"Please stay, Dan-san," Sasuke replied. "Tea would be good. Kakashi-san and I are here to support each other," he added, for Rin's benefit.

They listened. Iruka had lost both lower legs. The left was gone just above the ankle and the right just below the knee. They were standard spacer's injuries but treatment was complicated by there being two rather than one.

"Three days prep time in the tank before we can move onto surgery and supergens," Rin told him. "Once that is underway, he can be conscious for at least part of each day. One of the medicos I consulted with this morning directed me to a study that shows that patients should interact with their normal lives as much as possible. Dan and I have been discussing whether we can set up a treatment room for Iruka-san in the crew room."

Kakashi wished he could meet the medico and thank him or her. Rin had never been good at considering individuals as people as well as patients; he thought back to her and Naruto fighting over the location of the gestators.

"That would be very much appreciated, Rin-san," Kakashi confirmed. "How long until he has two fully functional legs?"

"Four divs regeneration and then at least a div and a half of physiotherapy," Rin told him. "No quicker. I will not rush it."

Kakashi did not care how long it took. He still had his Ir-chan. It was a bonus that he would be able to talk with him and help care for him as he recovered.

"Naruto-san's treatment is, as always, tricky," Rin continued.

Sasuke froze mid-sip and placed his teacup on the table. "Will he make a full recovery?" he asked.

Rin hesitated. Kakashi watched all the colour drain from Sasuke's face. He wanted to strangle her. Did she mean to torture him?

"His brain is uninjured," she began. "The brain protection nanobots functioned perfectly."

A little of Sasuke's colour returned.

"Even if there were problems with the regeneration, we could compensate with implants," she added. "We can certainly make him fully functional."

"There may be a problem with the regeneration?" Sasuke queried.

Even Dan was looking like he was going to hit her. "Rin-chan," he hinted.

"Naruto-san is a hybrid, so there may be epigenetic variation during regeneration," she reminded them. "Like you see between the kits. That may cause problems. However, he is a Bara hybrid, so epigenetic variation is less than in most hybrids. Also, there are the restrictions that Naruto-san himself has imposed on the treatment options."

"What restrictions? When did he make them?" Sasuke demanded. His colour, and more, had returned. Kakashi could see that he was on the edge of losing his temper.

"He made them after we retrieved the foetuses from Kabuto. No options that require growing a clone for spare parts, even if the brain of the clone is prevented from developing," she told him. "No transplants from any of the kits, even if they were old enough to give informed consent." Rin's survival instincts belatedly cut in. "Not that I would ever consider using the kits," she added hastily, "but growing a clone would have speeded things up and given us another option to implants if the regeneration goes badly."

Sasuke settled. "How long? If the regeneration goes without a hitch, how long?"

"A minimum of three divs and it is debatable if we could control the pain if we allowed him to be conscious for any of that time."

Kakashi could see that Sasuke had decided to concentrate on the simplest of the scenarios; that Naruto would regenerate perfectly.

"Thank you, Rin-san. I know that Naruto is in the best of hands," he acknowledged. "What about Kiba? I am asking as Uchiha-sama given that he is Guardian," he added, countering Rin's reluctance to tell him before speaking with whoever Kiba had nominated, presumably Choza.

"Kiba-san's nanobots had to move into phase two of brain function protection," she admitted.

Kakashi knew what that meant; the nanobots had scavenged oxygen from the rest of his body to keep his brain cells alive. He wondered about Haku.

"Luckily an oxygen supply was established before phase three," Rin continued. "There is considerable systemic damage but his brain is intact. The prisoner Hana has agreed to contribute cells and tissues should we need them, which may make the regeneration less problematic."

"Like using cells from a clone or the kits could make Naruto's regeneration less problematic," Sasuke suggested.

Yes," Rin agreed, "but Naruto-san's instructions are very clear."

"What about Haku?" Kakashi asked.

Rin looked stubborn.

"Better or worse than Kiba?" he pushed.

"Better," she conceded.

"How long will Kiba be tanked?" Sasuke asked.

"If the treatment and regeneration go well, about one div," Rin replied.

Kakashi began thinking it through. They would have a div to get over the worst. They could mourn their dead, repair the household and track down the perpetrators. After a div, Iruka would be in the treatment room in the crew room, Haku would have recovered and Kiba would come out of the tank. Then they might consider depodding the older children. The babies, perhaps all the children, would stay in stasis until Naruto was fully functional.

It was bad; he understood that. They had all lost colleagues, friends and loved ones. Asuma and the children had lost Kurenai. Shikamaru and Sumiko had lost their parents. Even so, it could have been worse.

New Uchiha would heal, compensate, regenerate and move on.

* * *

.


	90. Reaction

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety: Reaction**

* * *

With Iruka safe and the injured stabilised, Sasuke spent some time sitting with Naruto before walking with Kakashi back to the control room. On the way they decided that Kakashi would take over as watch commander, freeing Shikamaru and Neji to set up the small meeting room as their crisis control centre.

Sasuke took some time alone in his office. He activated the display frame and chose a portrait of Naruto with the children. Then he settled at his desk, thinking that the chair was not suitable for someone wearing a suit.

There was one task that would not wait; the media would be all over them for a statement. Delaying would only encourage speculation. He began ordering his thoughts.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the small meeting room. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting together; they had set up two extra holoprojectors, organised the seating, set up display boards and found a supply of tablets. Shika had his head on Neji's shoulder. For a moment Sasuke wondered if he had fallen asleep in response to the shock but he sat up when Sasuke came closer.

"We were talking about Sumiko," Shikamaru told him.

Sasuke waited. Shikaku and Yoshino had died whilst Uchiha's guests. He would, of course, offer to adopt Sumiko but he needed to find out what Shika was thinking first.

"We think we will put her room between mine and Neji's," Shikamaru continued.

Sasuke remembered what Shika had said about Sumiko only that morning, which felt as if it was standards ago. He guessed that he was less than enthusiastic about taking on his little sister. As for Neji, Sasuke knew that he had no alternative to asking; reading the Hyuga was impossible.

"Once things are back to normal, you know everyone will help," he reminded them. "There is always room for one more in the playroom and Kiba is always happy to have an extra one to look after." He cast about for more. "Hoshi has a way with her."

"Hoshi has a way with everyone," Neji pointed out, which, Sasuke realised, was true. Neji patted Shikamaru's arm. "We'll be fine. The whole point of a family like ours is that the children will always be loved and cared for, come what may."

Sasuke liked that; he liked it a lot. He sat down. "For now, the children are podded," he pointed out. "We need to set priorities so that we don't miss anything."

"There is one thing that won't wait," Neji warned.

Sasuke nodded. "A statement for the media." He displayed the tablet he was carrying. "I have notes but I don't want to record it with a suit on."

Shikamaru handed him an earpiece and microphone. "I delivered one of these to Kakashi-san, so the four of us could talk privately."

The all clear could be declared as soon as Itachi confirmed that there were no more bombs. They decided to delay it by thirty minutes; that would give Sasuke time to shower, change and record the statement.

Then, having set that aside, they began to plan. They started with the tasks that could not wait, like checking the structural integrity of the compound and collecting evidence. Then there was finding out who was responsible for the atrocity, extracting retribution, rebuilding the household and continuing with their plans for the rest of the compound; Sasuke was determined not be deflected from his previous course by a bomber.

Sasuke decided to bring the Maple home. He had just finished finding the correct words and sending them when the door announcer sounded.

It was Akemi with a basket of Choza's meal bars and a flask of soup. With him were Misora and Keitaro.

Sasuke found himself focused on Keitaro's suit; the way Biwako had pleated the arms and legs so that he could wear it. Suddenly, in his mind, he was eight. His family was dead, his mother gone, and no one knew what to say to him so they had said nothing.

He went to them. He took the basket from Akemi, thanked him and placed it on the table. Then he knelt in front of Keitaro and hugged him.

"I am sorry, Kei-kun. I know how much you love her. We will all miss her very much but I know it will be hardest for you and Misora and Akemi."

Keitaro hugged him back. "And Father," he reminded Sasuke.

"And especially your father," Sasuke agreed. "He will need you three to look after him." He moved onto Misora, who was a little stiff but permitted him to hug her. He then stood up and rested his hand on Akemi's shoulder.

"If you need anything, you must come to me, Akemi-kun," he said.

Akemi nodded. "Father is helping making the structure safe," he replied.

Sasuke did not know if it were good or bad that Asuma had prioritised duties over being with his children. Maybe 'making the structure safe' actually meant 'finding Kurenai's body'.

"I am going to be recording a statement for the media. If Choza-san can spare you, Kono-san could probably do with your help setting up the cameras in my office. Misora and Keitaro could watch," he suggested.

Akemi nodded again.

"I'll send someone to the kitchen to find you. You warn Choza that he may have to do without you for a bit," Sasuke suggested.

He watched them leave. Once the door had shut he turned and discovered Neji and Shikamaru studying him. Shikamaru managed a small smile; Neji gave him a tiny nod of approval.

Once Itachi had confirmed that there were no more bombs, they moved into the unofficial all-clear. Sasuke contacted Konohamaru and told him that Akemi would be helping him set up the cameras in his office. Then he went for a shower.

Their bedroom and bathroom felt strange. It wasn't just Naruto's absence; it was the knowledge that he would not be there for three divs. Sasuke concentrated on showering and dressing as swiftly as possible.

When he arrived at his office Konohamaru was setting up the camera, Neji was worrying about the lighting, Akemi was assisting and the younger children were sitting in the comfortable chairs. Sasuke found the box of curiosities he had collected because Hikaru liked odd objects, added a few of Haru's puzzles and placed it on the low table.

He sat at his desk, placed his arm to display his rings and waited for Kono-kun to give him the signal.

He found himself using slightly different words, but the message was as he had planned. After the first few, factual sentences he paid tribute to those who had died, starting with Kurenai. Having her children watching him made the words far more real. He then thanked the medicos. Finally, unplanned, he admitted that Naruto was badly hurt before returning to the script and requesting that they be left alone to care for their injured and mourn their dead.

Once the camera stopped he looked at Neji, who nodded.

It was a relief; Sasuke was not sure he could do another take.

Then they sounded the official all-clear and got back to work. It was a long, hard afternoon filled with reports and decisions.

By the evening meal all the bodies had been placed in stasis and Wasabi Engineering, under Kotetsu's supervision, had made the structure safe.

They ate together. There were far too few of them. Looking about the table, it came home to Sasuke how difficult the next few divs would be. All the queens and all the other care-givers, were absent. Most of those who remained would bury themselves in their work or a whisky bottle rather than discuss their emotions.

Tatsuji looked completely lost; Sasuke wondered how he would cope without C-san and Kunugi.

Choza fed them. They ate. It was too quiet. After the meal those who had duties escaped to them. Shikamaru went into the data streams. Dan helped Asuma and the children settle into the guest quarters because their apartment had been destroyed. Neji did the same for Kotetsu.

Sasuke stayed at his desk until he could no longer keep his eyes open. He would have slept there but Kakashi had made him promise to go to bed.

Their room felt empty; the bed far too wide.

105 days; he could be strong for 105 days.

* * *

Udon felt odd from the moment he woke up on the morning after the bombing. He wondered if he might be sick, or developing a new allergy, but this was different. He found himself daydreaming. Then his body reacted. So it continued, reciprocating thoughts and reactions, until he was completely distracted.

Then he recognised his symptoms from the poems and stories he had read; he was in love.

Thinking back to the previous day, he knew exactly when it had happened. The station had shaken, the alarms had started and Moegi had transformed into this magnificent, passionate woman who was determined to save her family.

She had swept aside objections and pulverised barriers. The moment she had faced up to one of the security men was still fresh in Udon's mind. He had told her that it would be impossible to allow the medicos access to the Uchiha household via the headquarters. She had drawn herself up to her full height and informed him that he would have to kill her to stop them.

He had folded in the face of her determination.

She and half the medicos had gone, leaving him with Angela-san and the others. He had watched, uncomfortable in the unfamiliar survival suit, whilst they prepared Angela-san and four of the medicos to exit by an airlock and search the outside of the station for survivors.

He had sat there quietly, in his suit, waiting for Angela-san to return.

It had been a long time but finally the flashing lights had stopped and the all-clear had sounded. Someone had asked him to take off the suit.

The people who worked at the medico school, unlike the medicos themselves, were residents. The woman had carried away the suit as if it had been contaminated.

Udon had gone back to sitting quietly.

Soon after that the medicos who had accompanied Moegi had returned. Moegi had not been with them; she had stayed with her family.

The medicos were keen to tell him what happened. There had been bombs planted on the surface of the station. Several people had been killed. They had treated three badly injured individuals.

Then someone had turned on a screen showing people talking about what had happened.

There had been a fuzzy moving picture of Uchiha-sama serving him tea. Udon had been shocked. He had not known that someone had been making pictures. A man had said that the bombing had happened because Uchiha-sama had made him tea.

No one would look at him, not even the medicos.

Udon had not believed the man; he still didn't. People who cared about who made whom tea did not blow things up.

Then Uchiha-sama had been shown. He had made a 'statement' about the bombing. Udon could not remember the exact words but Uchiha-sama had been very sad and, in a way, what he had said had been beautiful. He had praised all the people who had helped and paid tribute to those who had died.

At the end he had admitted that Naruto-san was gravely injured. It had hit Udon like a blow. He was impressed that Uchiha-sama could acknowledge the service of others during his personal tragedy.

Then, sometime after that, Angela-san had returned. She had looked exhausted. The staff had fussed about her and the medicos who had returned with her.

Udon had offered to escort her to where Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo could meet her. She had thanked him and accepted.

He still liked Angela-san, but now he dreamed of Moegi.

He began his rounds, determined to concentrate on the morning's tasks, but thoughts of Naruto-san and Moegi invaded his mind, flipping him between anxiety and elation.

Someone calling his name. That did not happen often. He looked up and saw Tanishi.

There were strangers, Outsiders, with him. Udon almost fled but he stopped himself. This was his home. He was proud of what they were doing. He would at least find out what the Outsiders wanted before he ran away.

It was another woman, this time with two protectors rather than three. One of them had a weird contraption on his shoulders; Udon wondered if it were some type of weapon. The woman had long dark hair and was very beautiful but Udon preferred Moegi.

"Udon-san?" she queried.

'Udon-san' was a good start. It did not suggest anti-Scavenger vitriol. "Yes, I am Udon," he confirmed.

She smiled at him. "My name is Yukie Fujikaze. I am a journalist."

Udon did not recognise the word 'journalist'. He waited.

"I would like to talk to you about what you are doing here," she added.

He thought about it. "Why?" he asked.

She was a little flustered by his answer. "I think it would be good if more people understood what was happening here," she replied.

Udon pondered that for a while. "I do not agree," he decided. "It is better if I get on with my work and Outsiders stay away."

She changed tack. "Do you have anything to say about the bombing? I understand that you were in Level 1 when it happened."

Udon found himself talking without having thought about it beforehand. It was odd. "Yes. Naruto-san only wants to care for those who have no one. How can that be wrong? Uchiha-sama wants to help him do that. That is right, not wrong. It is terrible that someone should attack their family like this. How could bombing someone's family ever be justified? Members of their family died. Others were hurt. Naruto-san is hurt. All he wants to do is make sure that people don't die alone and that little children don't die before they have a chance to live. How can that be wrong? I don't see how that can be wrong. I just don't."

Udon realised that Tanishi was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He was talking too much and, worse, it was to a stranger.

"I have work to do," he said, turning and walking away.

The woman, Yukie-san, ran after him. "What work do you do here?" she asked.

Udon found himself talking again. "I am employed by the charitable trust Jizenkai. I am setting up a hospice on behalf of the charity Songen. The charity Cho is going to be establishing an orphanage."

"Why you, Udon-san?" she asked him.

Udon wished he had not encouraged her. He had been angry about the bombing. He should have stayed silent. "I understand Sublevel C," he answered.

"Because you are a Scavenger," she prompted.

He corrected her. "I was a Scavenger. Now I work for Jizenkai. Jizenkai acknowledges the service that the Scavengers do for Tarrasade."

"Jizenkai cares about those no one else cares about," Yukie-san suggested. "Even Scavengers."

Udon tongue ran away again. "Scavengers have people to care for them. They have each other. Scavenger families are very close-knit and different Scavenger families cooperate closely. It is Jizenkai policy to preserve the Scavenger way of life so that they can continue to play their essential part in maintaining the station."

She blinked at him. "You sound proud," she commented.

His chin came up and his shoulders went back. "Of course. Scavengers are proud of what they are and what they do. I regret that my present employment means I can no longer be a Scavenger."

He really had to get away from her. What was it about the woman that made him want to talk so much? Was it a side effect of being in love?

"I really must go now," he insisted.

"Perhaps I could accompany you?" she asked.

The idea horrified him. "No, that would not be appropriate," he told her. "Dying people deserve privacy."

It worked, she let him go.

* * *

Sasuke woke uncharacteristically early on day 1 of 105. He had entertained some half-baked scheme about helping with breakfast, but when he entered the kitchen it was obvious that there were others with the same idea; Konohamaru, Moegi, Kamatari, Neji, Choza and Akemi were all present.

He ordered Choza back to bed and suggested that Akemi return to the guest apartments to look after his siblings and check on Asuma. Moegi and Kamatari started breakfast while he, Neji and Konohamaru sat at the table and drank tea.

"Do you wish me to run the household until Iruka-san or Haku-san is available?" Neji asked.

Sasuke did not want to overload Neji; he had all his usual duties and a grieving Shikamaru to look after.

"I shall delegate," Neji assured him.

Neji was the best choice; Sasuke knew that; everyone would do as they were told. He capitulated. "Thank you, Neji-san," he admitted.

"I shall begin with the rosters," Neji informed him. "Kono-san can help me," he added.

Konohamaru looked at him. Neji looked back. Then Konohamaru went to fetch one of Iruka-san's blank roster sheets and a pen.

Sasuke returned to his tea.

After breakfast he spent some time in his office, intending to review reports but finding himself unable to settle. He decided on a training session, managed half of it, had another shower and then found himself heading for the infirmary.

He sat beside the tank. He knew he was one of the lucky ones. Naruto was alive. He would recover. 105 days was a small price to pay when compared to that suffered by Asuma or Keitaro or Shikamaru.

He desperately wanted to reach down through the green gel and hold him.

He went back to the office and read more reports. He authorised the contract for Wasabi Engineering to carry out the repairs. Then he made notes for the letters of sympathy to the families of those who had died.

All but Jiraiya and Kunugi; they only had Uchiha.

He was early for the midmeal. Akemi made him tea. He was about to ask him about his siblings when they entered with Biwako.

Watching them was a welcome distraction.

Then it was back to his office. He resisted the urge to summon people for meetings. Shikamaru was reviewing the evidence they had collected. Neji was organising the household. Itachi was trying to find out how the bombs had been planted. Konohamaru and Kamatari were over in the plaza, hopefully stopping the few businesses that had moved in from leaving.

He thought about Kakashi but then told himself that the remaining old Uchiha fighters needed Kakashi more than he did.

He returned to the letters of sympathy; procrastinating would not make them any easier to write.

Mid afternoon he tried training again and had another shower.

He had finished the letters by the evemeal. He set them aside to check through the next day.

For some reason this evemeal was harder to get through than the one the day before. The evening before it had been too quiet. Now it was too tense. Keitaro would not eat and Misora told him not to be a baby. Terai and Fu were sniping at each other. Tatsuji ate two forkfuls of food and then left the rest; he sat there staring into space. Kotetsu only managed to sit at the table for five minutes before excusing himself.

Shikamaru was so far way in his mind that Neji had to keep reminding him to eat. Gai, Kakashi and Asuma ate in complete silence. Choza looked miserable.

Moegi, Konohamaru, Kamatari and Biwako managed to maintain a conversation that was so forced that Sasuke wanted to scream.

Sasuke was glad when it was over. He escaped to his office, sat at his desk and brooded.

The door slid open. Sasuke looked up, knowing it would be Shikamaru; with Naruto and Iruka tanked, Shika was the only person who would enter without using the announcer.

"You have to see this," he said, activating the projector.

Sasuke thought about pretending he was annoyed by Shika treating his office as if it were his own but chose not to. Instead he pushed the secondary interface in Shikamaru's direction.

"They first broadcast it in an early evening slot and, since then, it's been the most viewed programme," Shikamaru told him.

Sasuke watched the image of Udon, dressed in even less impressive clothes than when he had met him, walking up a grey and rusty corridor that Sasuke assumed was in Sublevel C.

"_Udon-san, the Scavenger who cares," _a rich male voice intoned.

The image faded away to be replaced by another familiar face; Yukie Fujikaze. Sasuke sat up.

"What has she been up to?" he asked.

Shikamaru gestured that he should watch and find out.

It was, Sasuke had to admit, extremely touching. Udon's simple dignity, which had come over so strongly when Sasuke had met him, reached through the camera and out of the projector. He shone with pride to have been a Scavenger. His understanding of the importance of family was so real you could almost taste it. His indignation about the bombing brought tears to Sasuke's eyes and his description of what they were doing in Sublevel C had an innocent simplicity that reminded Sasuke so acutely of Naruto that it hurt.

Yukie Fujikaze followed it up with extracts from Chikara's interview that described how grateful he was that Udon had saved his grandson, finishing up with Chikara's comment about him never even hinting that he wanted a reward. It then showed a clip of Sasuke serving Udon tea while Yukie questioned what Udon had done that was not worthy of respect. It ended with video of Udon walking away down the corridor in his simple clothes with his satchel, intent on ministering to the dying.

He looked at Shikamaru, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"I've watched it three times. It gets to me every time," he admitted.

"We are predisposed to be sympathetic towards him," Sasuke suggested.

Shikamaru's fingers flew over the interface, bringing up commentators and interviews with residents. What they said was overpoweringly positive.

Sasuke hated the media. First they went one way and then the other with no concern for the damage they might do. He was pleased for Udon; the ex-Scavenger deserved some positive coverage.

"I don't think it was because of Udon," Shikamaru said suddenly.

Sasuke took a moment to catch up. Shika was talking about the bombing. "Why?" he queried.

"It's too sophisticated. Do you have any idea of how clever the bomber must have been to circumvent the station's defences? It must have been planned for ages and the majority of the implementation would have been well in advance. The Udon thing was probably a coincidence, at the most a trigger or an excuse."

Suddenly it sank in. An outsider, an enemy, had attempted to destroy his home and kill his family. This enemy had succeeded in murdering people who were dear to him. This enemy had almost killed Naruto.

The rage boiled up from somewhere deep.

"Sasuke?" a voice was asking from a long, long way away.

He needed to be away from precious things like Shika and his mother's desk.

He stopped when he reached the small gym. He threw his knife into one of the targets before attacking the punch bag. Blow after blow landed, but the harder he hit the more the bag gave.

Then, unexpectedly, the punch bag was still and his kick made contact with a satisfying thud. He kicked again, again and again before realising that Kakashi was holding the bag.

The bag moved towards him, making him modify his punch. It moved right and then left. Sasuke heard a snarl; his. Kakashi responded by thrusting the punch bag at him.

Sasuke was in no mood to give ground to a punch bag. He attacked with renewed ferocity only to find the bag gone and Kakashi countering his blows.

If that was what Kakashi wanted, Sasuke would comply. If Kakashi wanted to hurt him, Naruto was not there to stop him.

He attacked. A small voice in his head told him that Kakashi would always hold back. The rest of him no longer cared.

* * *

.


	91. Unpredictable

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-one: Unpredictable**

* * *

When he woke on day 2, Sasuke knew it was late rather than early. He rolled over to check the chronometer and promptly forgot about the time. He ached; moving hurt.

He forced himself to his feet and staggered to the shower. His skin was covered with bruises that his nanobots had yet to resolve and his muscles were broadcasting their objections to even the slightest activity.

He had fought Kakashi until he could no longer put one foot in front of the other, never mind punch or kick. Even when the anger was gone, Kakashi had encouraged him to continue.

Sasuke knew he had landed many blows, but he doubted that Kakashi felt like this.

Pride rather than energy or functional limbs had got him back to his room. At least he had been too exhausted to miss Naruto. Once there he had passed out or fallen asleep; he was not sure which.

He showered, dressed and made his way to the kitchen. In the doorway he stopped. Ayame was sitting at the table. Kotetsu was beside her.

It was not as if he had told any of the parents that the children should stay podded. He had just assumed that they all would, at least until he decided otherwise.

She looked at him with Izumo's eyes.

"Kotetsu-san, Ayame-chan," he acknowledged.

"Sasuke-sama," Kotetsu replied.

"Sasu-sam," Ayame echoed.

Sasuke made tea and toast. Ayame watched him, obviously intrigued to see him doing such a thing for himself.

"And what are you going to do today, Ayame-chan?" he asked when he had sat down.

"Going to see Dada in the firmy," she replied. "Then go to the playroom." She sighed. "Hoshi and Yuki are still asleep."

Kotetsu rubbed her back. "We talked about it, Ayame-chan. Sasuke-sama is too busy to look after Ho-chan, Yu-chan and the others without Naruto-san and Kiba-san."

Sasuke felt awful. Should a father ever be too busy for his children?

She looked at Sasuke hopefully. "Just wake Hoshi and Yuki up?"

"I can't do that, Ayame-chan," he admitted. "It's all or none."

"Sorry about that," Kotetsu admitted. "She'll be fine with Biwako-san in the playroom. Misora and Keitaro have agreed to help look after her." He smiled at his daughter. "Ayame and I are going to get the new apartment ready for Daddy Izumo, aren't we Ayame-chan?"

Ayame smiled back before turning to Sasuke. "I'm going to do lots of pictures 'cos all the old ones are gone."

"That's a good idea," Sasuke confirmed. "Perhaps you could show me them."

Ayame promised that she would and waved to him when he set off for his office.

He had barely activated his desk before Shika was through the door. His eyes studied Sasuke anxiously.

"You all right?" he asked.

Sasuke did not like the idea that he had scared Shika the day before. "Fine. My apologies for yesterday."

"No need. Neji says it was normal. You were too calm before." He sat down opposite Sasuke without waiting to be asked. "I need your permission for something."

Sasuke's frowned. Shika was usually completely unaware of boundaries. What was so out of the ordinary that he had decided he had to ask?

"I want to show In-san and En-san some of the evidence we have collected," Shikamaru explained cautiously. "I want to see if they recognise the technology. Neji could be there to pick up if either of them is lying," he added.

Sasuke was still uncertain about Zetsu; having Neji involved was a good idea. "Yes," he agreed, "but only if Neji is watching and if Itachi knows exactly what you are going to show him in advance."

Shikamaru hesitated. "Itachi is not comfortable with the idea."

Sasuke sighed. "I will speak with Itachi," he promised. He studied Shika. He looked pale and tired. "How are you?"

Shikamaru's eyes unfocused. "I can pretend it didn't happen. I lived so far away from them for so long." He sighed. "I won't be able to do that once we unpod Su-chan."

"Naruto and I would foster her if you would prefer it," Sasuke reminded him.

Shikamaru scowled at him. "I would prefer her to be adopted by a wonderful family somewhere on the other side of known space," he admitted. "It doesn't mean I am going to do it. We'll adapt. Neji's being marvellous, as always."

"Kotetsu's unpodded Ayame," Sasuke said suddenly; not entirely sure why it was important.

Shikamaru looked at him. "And?" he asked.

Sasuke found himself spiralling towards the most ridiculous of ideas. "When should I unpod the children?" he asked.

"What about turning the question around?" Shikamaru suggested. "Why should they stay podded?"

Sasuke did not like his answer to that question one little bit. The crisis was over and the all-clear had sounded; the children were no longer in danger of being spilled into space. They were still podded because it would be inconvenient to have them running about with neither Naruto nor Kiba to look after them. Just like the minkies they had acquired on Jewel stayed podded because it was never the right time to deal with them. Like the foetuses that Shikamaru had rescued from the Akatsuki were still in stasis because he had yet to decide if they were Uchiha's responsibility or Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru answered his own question. "They would be unhappy without Kiba or Naruto."

That was true but Sasuke wasn't sure it justified keeping them podded. How would they develop as people if they were put on ice every time something bad happened? In a weird way, it was like he was lying to them; he was saying that bad things don't happen or, if they did, Papa made them go away.

One day there would be something so bad that Papa couldn't make it go away and it would hit them, like a sledgehammer, and they would break because they wouldn't have built up any resilience.

He thought of Ayame going to see Izumo in the infirmary and painting pictures for the new apartment.

Kotetsu was right. Like Biwako had been when she decided not to pod Misora and Keitaro.

"I am going to unpod the children," he announced.

Shikamaru's eyes went completely circular. "You can't, not right now."

Sasuke scowled at him. They were his children. It was his decision to make.

"Sasuke, you have to think it through," Shikamaru pleaded. "Carefully. Like you usually do. Who is going to look after them? You? All day? If not, you at least have to talk to the other people involved."

As much as Sasuke disliked admitting it, Shikamaru had a point. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru demanded.

"To talk to Biwako-san," Sasuke replied, walking to the door.

"What about Itachi?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke had momentarily forgotten about speaking to Itachi. "Later. After I have seen Biwako."

He set off for the playroom.

* * *

Shikamaru watched the doors shut as Sasuke exited. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. It was like the evening before only that had been scary because Sasuke had looked as if he was going to murder someone.

This time he was going to unpod the children, which was almost as bad. Kakashi would freak.

He had to find Neji.

He found him in Iruka's office, sitting at Iruka-sensei's desk and looking utterly calm.

"Sasuke's going to unpod the children," Shikamaru told him.

Neji did not even blink. "All of them?" he queried. "When?" he added.

Shikamaru had not even thought about the babies, and Su-chan, and Ran. "I don't know how many and I think now. He went to speak to Biwako. I am worried about him, Ne-chan. First what happened yesterday evening and now this."

Neji eyebrows moved slightly in what Shikamaru recognised as a frown. "Sit down, Shika," he ordered.

Shikamaru did not want to sit. He wanted to run after Sasuke and stop him unpodding Sumiko. He wasn't anywhere near ready for Su-chan.

Neji came out from behind the desk and held him. "It will be fine," he whispered.

"You think Biwako-san will persuade him out of it?" Shikamaru asked, hopefully.

"No. I think she will agree with him," Neji answered.

"Why?" Shikamaru wailed.

"Because unpodding the children is the right thing to do," Neji told him.

Shikamaru froze. Neji pushed him to arms' length and held his gaze.

"It will be fine. We will go and contribute to the discussion. Maybe we can persuade Sasuke to delay a little." He frowned again. "Perhaps there is an argument for not unpodding the babies. They are too young to understand what is going on."

They set off for the playroom. Shikamaru had to make himself keep up. There wasn't any argument for keeping Sumiko podded. Her carer wasn't tanked; Ma and Pa were dead and her carer was him. He was going to have to try to explain to her that Ma and Pa weren't coming back. He was going to have to persuade her that he loved her when he didn't.

He didn't even realise he had stopped until Neji's arms were around him.

"Shika," he whispered. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm not ready for Su-chan," he admitted. "I know I should be but I'm not."

Neji hugged him. "Shika, no one is going to unpod Sumiko without your say-so."

Shikamaru had not thought of that. He leaned into Neji's strength. "We can wait a bit?" he queried.

Neji smiled slightly. "We can wait a bit. Perhaps until she has a room and a bed and some clothes. Now, do you want to continue to the playroom to see what Sasuke is up to?"

Shikamaru pulled away and started walking. "We have to get him to reconsider," he insisted. "Kakashi will freak."

* * *

Neji watched Shika walk away from him for a few seconds before catching up.

It was going to be a very long five divs. Neji was acutely aware that his life would not return to anything like normal until Iruka was up and about. Even then they would have Sumiko.

He was worried about his Shika. The main reason that Shikamaru was one of the few sane typed-geniuses, the only recorded sane typed-seven, was his relationship with his parents, particularly Shikaku. Losing his parents at any time would have been bad but the circumstances had made it worse. Shikaku and Yoshino had been in Tarrasade because Shika had thought it made them safer. Instead it had led to their deaths. It did not help that Iruka and Naruto were badly injured, Kakashi was on the edge of spinning out of control and Sasuke was behaving strangely. Finally, they were suddenly parents to a tiny girl whom Shikamaru disliked because she reminded him of his mother, which was certain to make Shika feel even more guilty.

Shika was wrong, having the children about would be a good thing. It would distract Shika and others from their grief. It would remind the crew of the future they were building and stop them becoming obsessed with vengeance and retribution.

However, it would be common sense to stagger the unpodding and to sort out who was going to supervise the playroom before unleasing Naruto and Sasuke's litter of ten.

When they entered the playroom Sasuke was sitting at one of the tables with Biwako, Misora, Keitaro and Ayame. They had a large piece of paper and were, apparently, constructing a plan.

Neji placed a hand in the small of Shika's back and guided him towards the table.

"Neji-san," Biwako acknowledged, "and Shika-san. Please join us."

They perched on too-small chairs. Neji studied the plan. The names of the podded children were written in groups according to their parents.

"We've decided that the babies might develop separation anxiety disorder if they were unpodded and neither Naruto or Kiba were there," Sasuke began.

Neji breathed a silent sigh of relief. Shikamaru's was less subtle and Neji caught the edge of the scowl Sasuke directed at him.

"We have decided that Sumiko should remain podded until Shika and I have had time to prepare a place for her," Neji countered.

Biwako nodded. "Su-chan's situation is very different," she confirmed. "It would help a great deal if she had the playroom to come to in the mornings, preferably with Kiba-san present as well as the children."

Neji saw some of the tension in Shika's shoulders dissipate.

"Are you going to be Su-chan's daddy?" Ayame asked Shikamaru.

Neji waited.

"No, I will still be her big brother," Shikamaru answered, "but I will do some of the daddy things as well."

Ayame considered. "Neji-san can do daddy things too," she suggested.

"That is a very good idea, Ayame-chan," Neji replied. "I shall do that." He looked directly at Sasuke. "May I make a suggestion, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke frowned slightly but nodded.

"We wait for the Maple. Having Shino, Anko, Inari and Tayuya would make it much easier to run the household and arrange supervision of the playroom."

There was silence. Neji waited. He had done his best. He had been careful to mention running the household as well as supervising the children. He watched Sasuke's eyes go to Biwako, presumably considering her age, and then to Shikamaru, hopefully accepting his fragility.

"There is sense in that," he conceded.

This time Shikamaru managed not to make a sound, although he looked at Neji with such gratitude in his eyes.

Neji found himself having inappropriate thoughts of all the ways Shika could thank him later.

"That's settled then," Biwako declared. "How long will that be, Sasuke-sama?"

"Five days. There is a good route," Sasuke told them.

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to kiss Neji's feet, as well as various other parts of his anatomy. He had managed to establish that neither Sumiko or the babies would be unpodded until Kiba was up and about, which would be at least a div if not longer. He had even secured a five day delay before the children were unpodded.

Not that Shikamaru did not want to see the children, he did, but he did not want Kakashi blowing a gasket.

He decided to risk mentioning Itachi again once the three of them had left the playroom.

Sasuke scowled at him and changed direction. "Fine, come on then," he challenged.

To his horror, Shikamaru realised that they were going to speak to Itachi now. He had imagined being far away when the confrontation took place. That was the way it usually worked. Sasuke did his thing and, next time they met, Itachi gave Shikamaru a look that hinted of horrible things he would like to do to him if he wasn't an utterly irreplaceable typed-seven genius.

"Perhaps I should get back to what I was doing," Neji suggested.

Shikamaru could not believe that Neji would abandon him in the crossfire between the two brothers.

"You are coming too," Sasuke ordered. "It won't take long."

Shikamaru caught the look Neji gave Sasuke. At least he wasn't alone in thinking that Sasuke was behaving oddly. Maybe this was what adult-Sasuke was like without Naruto. It was not a good thought.

Or maybe Sasuke was seething with barely suppressed fury that someone had attacked his home, killed his people and almost taken away his beloved.

They were soon at Itachi's office, which was deep in elite fighter territory, surrounded by gyms, steam rooms, communal baths, simulators and weapons rooms.

It was not a part of the household where Shikamaru felt comfortable.

Sasuke stabbed the announcer. It opened immediately. Itachi was standing at one of the display walls, scowling at the the images of evidence displayed there. He glanced towards the door and then, seeing who it was, spun about.

"Sasuke-sama," he acknowledged. "Neji-san, Shikamaru-san."

Itachi never called him Shika-san.

"Itachi-san," Sasuke replied. "Shika is going to show some of the evidence to Zetsu. I know it is a risk, but it might prove to be a shortcut."

Shikamaru did not miss the look Itachi gave him.

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi, the whole point of a typed-seven genius is that he thinks in ways we can't. The downside is that he doesn't quite see the world in the same way we do."

Itachi's eyes bored into him. "I know he's worth more than a hundred decent planets. I just hate the way he runs to you rather than bothering to make his case to me."

Shikamaru had never thought of that. He felt himself flush.

"You have to stop scaring him if you want him to talk to you," Sasuke replied.

Itachi smiled in a way that sent shivers up Shikamaru's spine. "Frighten you do I, Shikamaru-san?" he asked.

Neji growled. Shikamaru stared at him. Naruto growled. At a push, he could imagine Sasuke growling. If he had not just heard it, he would not have believed that Neji would growl at someone.

"Stop that!" Sasuke ordered. "Itachi, stop playing games. Shika, he is teasing you. Neji..."

"Itachi-san and I understand each other very well," Neji stated as if he was oblivious of the fact he was interrupting Sasuke.

To Shikamaru's increasing confusion, Itachi nodded. "Indeed we do, Neji-san," he agreed.

Sasuke shook his head. "Work together," he ordered and left.

* * *

Sasuke stalked back towards his office. In a strange way he was pleased that Itachi was teasing Shikamaru and butting heads with Neji. It showed that Itachi had healed enough to begin living at least some of the life that had been stolen from him by their father. Neji growling had been clever. It had reminded Itachi that, whatever his looks and his skills, Neji was not a Hyuga. He was not like the man who had persuaded Father that Itachi was ruined and should be replaced.

Halfway there he changed direction and headed for the infirmary. Looking at pictures of Naruto was not enough; he had to see him.

They were working on Iruka, preparing him for the supergens. Sasuke slipped into Naruto's room, unnoticed, and perched on the counter at the side; he would have to bring a chair next time.

He started telling Naruto what had been happening. He began by admitting that he had lost his temper. Then he moved onto his concerns about Shika and how protective Neji was being.

Then he told him about his decision to unpod the children.

"You are going to do what?" Kakashi demanded from the doorway.

Sasuke had not realised he was there, which was not surprising given that there was no door, the noise of the infirmary and the fact that Kakashi was more stealthy than a cat.

"I am talking to Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"We need to concentrate on finding the bombers and eliminating them," Kakashi continued. "Ships should be out following up leads. We can't spare people to babysit."

Sasuke stayed sitting on the counter. "Go away, Kakashi-san. I am talking to Naruto. If you wish, you can go and wait for me in my office."

"Is there any point?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke studied Naruto, picking out the tiny signs that showed he was alive. Was that a twitch of a whisker? "I will listen," he promised.

"Will you change your mind about unpodding the children?" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke looked at him. "No."

Kakashi left. Sasuke considered going after him but decided not to.

He had not finished talking to Naruto.

* * *

.


	92. Evidence

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-two: Evidence**

* * *

Neji settled into his chair in the control room of the security suite and began a systems check. Usually the monitors and speakers were connected to the rooms where they received guests. This time they were linked to the room where the evidence was displayed.

All this so they could watch the Zetsus as he examined the fragments of bomb they had found. It had taken Konohamaru most of the previous afternoon to set up and connect all the camera and microphones, even with Kamatari and Akemi assisting him.

Kisame and Sumaru were on guard duty; Sumaru was already present and Kisame was escorting the prisoner from his apartment. Itachi was with the evidence he had painstakingly catalogued. Beside each item was a tag. Bringing an enabled tablet close to the tag triggered a display of its analysis, including location of retrieval, proximity to other pieces and their current deductions.

Itachi, Kisame and Sumaru were wearing earpieces and microphones. Shikamaru had an earpiece. Neji pinged each of them, checking that the links were operational.

Kakashi entered the control room. Neji nodded but chose not to speak. Sasuke had not consulted Kakashi about allowing the Zetsus to see the evidence. Neji did not know what Kakashi thought about that, particularly coming so closely after his decision to unpod the children before Kiba was available to care for them.

He seemed resigned rather than angry. Finally, after minutes of silence, he sighed.

"You really believe that unpodding the children is for the best?" he grumbled.

Neji was quick to take the opportunity Kakashi was offering. "Yes. They need to be part of this and they will help keep all of us, but particularly Sasuke-sama, focused on what is important. I think the decision to leave the younger children podded is also wise. What do you intend to do about Ran?"

Kakashi stiffened.

"Maybe it would be best to wait until after Iruka-san was settled into the crew room," Neji suggested. "When will that be?"

"Three days, if the regeneration continues to proceed smoothly," Kakashi answered.

Perhaps the conversation would have continued but one of the monitors showed a door opening. It was Shika. He had Kotetsu with him. It looked like Kotetsu had come directly from the shop. He had his tool belt on and his goggles pushed up onto the top of his head.

"Did you know he was bringing Kotetsu?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Neji admitted.

Kakashi did not question it. Neji was not surprised. Unlike Itachi, Kakashi had some grasp of how a typed-seven genius operated. Typed-sevens did not have intuition, they had deductive reasoning that included leaps that were incomprehensible to normal minds.

"_Kakashi-san?" _Itachi's voice queried from the speaker linked to the personal microphones.

Kakashi activated Itachi's earpiece. "It is fine, Itachi-san."

They had already divided the fragments into those they were sure had come from the station and other. Shikamaru and Kotetsu began sorting the foreign fragments into groups. Kotetsu picked a piece up and pulled down his goggles to examine it.

"What's special about the goggles?" Kakashi asked.

"What isn't?" Neji replied. "Kotetsu, Shino and Shika have built a good-sized analytical laboratory into them."

The door opened again and Kisame entered with the Zetsus. Zetsu smiled his crooked smile and hurried with his uneven gait over to where Shikamaru was standing.

"Stay calm," Neji warned Kisame, Sumaru and Itachi over their links. "Remember, he is not behaving weirdly. This is perfectly ordinary behaviour for him." Or them, he added in his head.

Kakashi checked that his microphone was switched off. "He gives me the creeps," he admitted.

Neji deactivated his own. "It helps if you think of him as two people trapped in one body," he advised. "It is possible, you know. A chimera made up of twins."

Kakashi snorted. "Nice try, Neji-san, but chimeric twins are never both self-aware and chimeric monozygotic twins wouldn't qualify as twins."

"Conjoined twins where only the brain separated?" Neji suggested.

"There's no evidence that there are two brains in his skull," Kakashi argued,

"Would Rin-san tell us if there was?" Neji asked with a slight smile in his voice. "Medical confidentiality."

Kakashi smiled in return. "Good one, Neji-san. What are they up to?"

"Shika's introduced Kotetsu and now they are talking about the goggles. This will probably take some time," Neji admitted.

They listened for a while.

"I only understand about one word in three," Kakashi complained. "It's a nerds' convention."

Neji did not comment. He enjoyed watching Shika exercise at least one facet of his mind.

"When do you think they will start looking at the evidence?" Kakashi asked.

Neji's lips quirked. "When Shika remembers to ask them to," he replied.

* * *

Kotetsu accepted Inryoku and Enerugi as readily as Shikamaru had hoped. The four of them were soon discussing the technicalities of miniaturisation. Another part of Shikamaru's mind was processing how thin the Zetsus were and considering how he could make their lives better. Deep down, he was churning the question of who had caused the bombing.

He needed to know. Uchiha needed to know. He needed to be right, because Sasuke would kill the person Shikamaru told him was responsible.

People had died. Ma and Pa had died. Na-chan and Iruka-sensei had been gravely injured. This time there would be no grace and no mercy.

Trouble was, being 100% certain, even 95%, would take time. The more time he took, the harder it would be to catch the bomber.

Kotetsu was examining one of the foreign fragments. Shikamaru was intrigued; it was the second time Kotetsu had gone back to that particular piece.

"Kotetsu-san?" he queried.

Kotetsu gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I thought my tags were so novel," he observed.

Shikamaru's mind focused. It took all his self-control to maintain his unthreatening, laid-back demeanour. "They are," he insisted.

Kotetsu displayed the fragment. "The material this is made of is essentially the same."

The mathematical region of Shikamaru's mind calculated the odds of someone coming up with the same anti-detection material in an overlapping volume of known space within ten standards. It was thirty-eight thousand times more likely that someone had found one of Kotetsu's tags and worked from that.

They had only used the tags once; when Kabuto had been fleeing the Warren and they had been too busy to follow.

"Could it have been reverse engineered from one of your tags?" Shikamaru asked, choosing his words carefully.

Kotetsu put his hand out for Shikamaru's tablet and brought it close to the fragment. There was a long silence.

"Yes," he replied.

Shikamaru turned to Inryoku and Enerugi. "Could Kabuto manufacture a novel material from a sample without out-sourcing?" he asked.

They considered. "Nothing beyond what is possible with a top of the range synthesiser," Inryoku answered.

He turned back to Kotetsu, who shook his head. "No way. You know how difficult it was to make."

"Akatsuki has contracts with specialists," Enerugi volunteered. "They make some of the materials needed for the mindprinters."

"En-chan..." Inryoku chided.

"No. I want to help," Enerugi insisted. "This wasn't Pein. We know that because it could have killed Konan and the baby. No way would Pein have agreed to anything that would have endangered Konan and the baby. Pein's dead. Orochimaru has killed him. Stop thinking about him."

A surface part of Shikamaru's mind was interested in the point that Enerugi was making. Another part was planning how to trick specialist material suppliers into allowing him into their records.

Maybe Klenn could help. He had analysed the mindprinter; maybe he had already sourced the novel materials it contained.

Thinking of Klenn triggered memories of the message of sympathy he had sent. It had been beautiful and sincere. It had helped, if only a little.

Kotetsu's observation and Enerugi's information had opened up hundreds of lines of enquiry. Shikamaru itched to get into the data streams. At times like these he questioned his long-standing decision not have an interface implanted.

"You with us, Shika-san?" Kotetsu asked.

Shikamaru smiled. "Absolutely, Kotetsu-san."

* * *

Kakashi watched and listened. Based on the snatches of conversation that he had understood, Shikamaru was making significant progress. Putting the three best technical minds they had in the same room now seemed obvious. He sighed. Sasuke was right, his obsession with security blinded him to other, more productive, options. It was not as if being obsessed with security had prevented the bombing.

"Time to send in some coffee," Neji murmured. "Do you want a cup, Kakashi-san?"

The caffeine sent Shikamaru and Kotetsu into overdrive. It also brought the more effervescent of Zetsu's two personalities to the surface. Kakashi decided that Neji was correct; whatever the truth of the situation, thinking of Zetsu as two people made his behaviour easier to analyse and his speech less difficult to follow.

Listening to incomprehensible conversation was boring; Kakashi decided to watch Itachi instead. Every day Itachi was a tiny step closer to becoming the man he would have been without Fugaku; a trusted comrade, leader, lover and father.

Sasuke had given him that chance; he had put hatred aside and lifted the knife from his brother's throat. He had decided that the blame for Mikoto's death, and for all those who had died with her, had lain with Fugaku Uchiha. He had asked them to embrace the opportunity that fate had presented by wiping Itachi's memory.

It had been a good decision. As personally leading the defence of the Warren had been a good decision. As taking in the Akatsuki renegades was proving to be a good decision. As, Kakashi admitted with a sigh, unpodding the children would probably turn out to be a good decision.

The children were the future of Uchiha. You did not create future leaders by putting them on ice every time things went wrong. They needed to stare into that tank, see their beloved To-chan and know that an enemy had almost succeeded in killing him.

If only there weren't ten of them.

"Kakashi-san?" Neji was saying.

"Sorry, Neji-san. Could you repeat that?" Kakashi asked.

"Shika wants permission to play Go with the Zetsus in their apartment this afternoon."

Kakashi frowned. "I would have thought he would be busy analysing what they have deduced," he complained.

Neji just looked at him. Kakashi sighed. Of course Shikamaru could do both at the same time.

"Yes, he can go and play with Zetsu," he agreed.

* * *

Inryoku would have insisted they have tea if he had realised how concentrated the coffee would be. Now he had to deal with En-chan on a caffeine high, jerking their head this way and that all the way back to their apartment and commenting about how handsome Itachi-san was.

Luckily he had enough sense to keep such observations within their head and to shut up completely when Inryoku reminded him that Itachi belonged to the big sharkman.

Once they were home, En-chan danced from room to room and Inryoku did nothing to stop him. It had been a good morning. They had spent time with Shikamaru and been able to help him. They had met Kotetsu, who was not boring and who had not minded that they were two people in one body.

Best, Shika-san was coming to play Go that afternoon.

Once Enerugi had calmed down they tidied up the apartment and ate some food because Shikamaru always asked them if they had been eating and neither of them liked lying to him.

"Lots of them love other men," En-chan said suddenly.

"They are spacers," Inryoku reminded him but he knew what En-chan was really saying. Pein had not approved of homosexual relationships; they had not fit with his vision of breeding pairs living on the land. Now they were free of his disapproval. "Who would want us, En-chan?" he added. "Even if someone did, we never fancy the same men."

"You liked Itachi-san," En-chan reminded him. "And I caught you eying Sumaru-san."

Inryoku did not deny it. "You do not find Sumaru-san attractive," he observed.

"Too young," En-chan admitted. "Too pretty." He considered. "Far too scary."

Inryoku decided En-chan had a point; in an odd way the young man had been even more intimidating than the sharkman.

They were ready long before Shikamaru arrived. The apartment was clean and tidy; the Go board prepared and the tea tray set.

Shika-san looked tired. There were goggle marks around his eyes. Inryoku thought that he had probably been in the data streams.

He placed a basket on one of the tables.

"Goodies from Choza-san," he told them.

"It is very kind of Choza-san to think of us," Inryoku acknowledged. "How is Kiba-san?"

"Doing well," Shikamaru told them. "Hana-san has been acting as a donor, which will speed up his regeneration."

"Will it hurt Hana?" En-chan asked.

"Maybe a little," Shikamaru admitted. "But Rin-san is as skilled as medicos come and will do all she can to control the pain. Hana will get top quality treatment. She'll even get nanobots, because they will help her regenerate the donated tissue."

Inryoku could tell that En-chan was reassured, which was good. Personally, he did not think that Hana would hesitate to do what was right, despite the pain.

Thinking about Hana reminded him how much he and En-chan missed Hana and Konan; far more than either of them had expected. They had not even seen Nagato-chan.

"Has Uchiha-sama reconsidered his decision not to allow us to see Konan, Hana and the baby?" Inryoku asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No," Shika-san admitted. He looked guilty. "I confess I have not asked again."

Inryoku felt bad. "I should not have said anything. Uchiha-sama must be very stressed. You all must be. How are you?" he added.

"Shika-san must be fed up with people asking," En-chan objected.

Shikamaru managed a smile. "No, I know people ask because they care. It's hard. My parents were always there for me. Now they never will be there again. I can't quite accept it. Neji is looking after me."

Inryoku wished he had a Neji and he knew that En-chan would be thinking the same. He decided to change the subject. He would tell Shikamaru what he had remembered Pein telling him.

"There is a man called Deidara. He is a bomber. He has worked for Orochimaru. Pein hated him, because he always wanted to destroy rather than build."

Shikamaru perked up. "You know anything more about him?" he asked.

Inryoku shook his head.

"En-san?" Shikamaru checked.

"No. I didn't listen to what Pein was saying most of the time. Are we going to play?"

* * *

It was only early evening and Neji was tired. Running the household alongside his other duties was exhausting. He would need to pace himself.

He told himself it would be easier when the Maple arrived.

It would have helped if Shika had kept his earpiece in and activated. Neji knew why he hadn't; he did not want to be disturbed while playing Go with the Zetsus.

Shika felt guilty about the Zetsus being confined to the small apartment with so little to amuse them.

Neji packed a basket with clean linen and set out for the Zetsus' apartment. The Zetsus weren't good at looking after themselves. Haku had asked Kiba to visit when he went to the other apartment to check on the baby. Kiba would collect the worst of the mess and deliver fresh supplies.

With neither Haku or Kiba available, Neji would need to think of an alternative arrangement. Shika was right, it would be much more sensible to allow Hana to look after both apartments. He would continue to work on Kakashi. They needed Kakashi to see the Zetsus as a potential asset rather than a threat.

Until that time, someone had stop the Zetsus living in squalor. Given that he wanted to ensure that Shika was back in time for the evening meal, Neji had decided to multitask.

He pressed the announcer and waited. After a while the door opened. It was Shika with the Zetsus looking anxiously over his shoulder.

"See, it's just Neji," Shika said. "En-san was worried who it could be, given that Kiba is incapacitated."

"Kiba-san is the only person other than Shika-san who comes to see us," the Zetsus explained.

Shika stepped away from the door to allow Neji to enter.

"Are you going to introduce us, Shika?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru flushed; he had obviously forgotten that Neji had never met the Zetsus face-to-face. "Neji, this is Inryoku and Enerugi. In-san, En-san, please allow me to introduce my lover, Neji."

Neji was careful to address the right-hand side, Inryoku, and the left-hand side, Enerugi, as separate people. They liked that. They smiled.

It was fascinating, even their smiles were different.

He insisted that they continue with their game while he sorted out the apartment. Most of the mess had been pushed into corners, probably because Shika was visiting.

Neji tidied and cleaned; it did not take long to make the apartment respectable. He finished up using some of the food Choza had sent to lay out a proper meal for the Zetsus.

Then he went to break the news that Shika was expected home for his evening meal. He watched all three of them memorising the arrangements of stones on the Go board.

The Zetsus had established a small tactical advantage, which was interesting.

"They need looking after," Neji observed as they walked back to the crew room.

Shika sighed. "I know. I keep saying."

Neji took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you do. I'll speak with Sasuke. I explain to him how much easier it would be if the two apartments were linked so that Hana could look after them. I'll do it as soon as Hana has recovered from donating tissue for Kiba."

Shika squeezed back. "Thank you, Ne-chan," he acknowledged before pulling his hand away and speeding up. "Hurry up," he demanded. "I am hungry."

Neji gave Shika a certain look. In response Shika started running.

Tired or not, chasing Shika was always fun.

* * *

Late that evening, well after the evemeal, Kakashi patrolled the household.

He had done so each night since the bombing; this was the fourth time.

He started out by checking on Asuma. He was worried about his friend. Asuma's behaviour suggested that he was on the edge of breaking. Each evening Kakashi half expected him to be off in a bar somewhere, drinking himself into oblivion.

Instead he was where he should be, in the guest apartment with his children. Keitaro was asleep, Misora and Akemi were settled in their rooms and Asuma was in the kitchen.

He took out a flask and placed it on the table. Asuma fetched two small cups. They had not discussed it but there was no alcohol in the apartment other than the small amount Kakashi brought each evening.

After a shot each, Asuma stared into his cup. "Gai and Tatsuji collected as much as they could from the apartment today. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"That was kind of them," Kakashi suggested. "They would have liked being able to do that for you." He looked around the kitchen, at the baskets of food Choza had sent. "Are you going to talk to the children about whether they want to rebuild the old apartment or start afresh?"

Asuma looked at him. "Should I?"

"I think that's what Iruka would advise," Kakashi replied. "Does Biwako-san have any advice on helping the children come to terms with it?"

"Yes," Asuma admitted. "They each have something called a memories box. In it is a tablet and lot of space for other stuff." He passed a hand over his face. "I'm meant to ask them if they want to show me what's in it."

Kakashi poured two more shots and waited.

"She left each of them a message. I didn't know she had done that. Why? I am the fighter. I looked back. She redid them every five divs."

Kakashi knew why. They were surrounded by men, women and children who had lost their mothers when young.

"To Kurenai," Kakashi said, raising his cup.

"To Kurenai," Asuma echoed.

After leaving the guest apartments, Kakashi checked the elite fighters' territory in case any of them were there rather than in the crew room. It was unoccupied. It was also surprisingly clean and tidy; there wasn't a towel or weapon out of place and every cleaning cycle was running. Kakashi suspected that Itachi had been around before him.

Next on his list was Sasuke's office but on the way he saw a light in the laboratory Shikamaru, Shino and Neji shared.

Shikamaru was in the data streams. He was wearing goggle and earpieces. His hands, covered with a network of gold control wires, gestured as they shaped his virtual world.

Neji had fallen asleep at his desk. Kakashi hesitated before heading towards Neji, intending to wake him.

"Leave him," Shikamaru whispered.

Kakashi jumped; he had been so sure that Shikamaru was in too deep to notice him.

Shikamaru's hands wove patterns in the air, closing down his systems. "I wanted to finish something and he refused to go back to our room without me," he admitted as he removed earpieces and goggles. "Could you spare a few minutes to talk, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi agreed, wondering what was too urgent to wait until morning. He followed Shikamaru to the far side of the room, where they were less likely to disturb Neji.

"The information In-san, En-san and Kotetsu-san gave me opened new avenues of investigation," Shikamaru began. "I am 73% sure that Orochimaru is responsible for the bombing and 37% sure that that a man called Deidara carried it out."

Kakashi was surprised that Shikamaru was that sure it was Orochimaru. As for the name Deidara, that was new. "We can review the evidence tomorrow?" he queried.

Shikamaru looked at him in that particular way; the one that made Kakashi feel that he was connected with infinity.

"Before today I believed that I needed to be over 95% certain before Uchiha could take action against them," he said. "Now I have decided it does not matter."

Kakashi was not sure if he liked the sound of that. It would not have mattered to someone like Fugaku but Shikamaru? The Shikamaru he knew was exquisitely careful not to hurt the innocent. Had his parents' death affected him so badly?

"It's like the Snuffers," Shikamaru told him.

That meant nothing to Kakashi. "Snuffers?"

"It did not matter if they were guilty of a particular atrocity because they were responsible for so many others."

Kakashi knew he was missing something. He tried waiting.

"There aren't any more Snuffers," Shikamaru reminded him.

Kakashi frowned. He knew that. It was one of those odd bits of spacer lore that had started as rumour, become gossip and had now hardened into fact. Then, slowly, it sunk in. Shikamaru had eliminated the Snuffers. They had come to his notice because of Neji and now they were gone.

He had always thought of Shikamaru as weak and vulnerable. How much power could he wield when he wished?

"I have assembled dossiers on Orochimaru and Deidara," Shikamaru explained. "They have both killed many people who did not deserve to die."

Kakashi understood. "We can risk acting quickly," he agreed, "because it does not matter if we are wrong."

"Exactly. Can you help me convince Sasuke? Without mentioning the Snuffers. I don't want Neji or Naruto or Iruka or anyone else knowing what I did to the Snuffers."

Kakashi was happy keeping Shikamaru's secret from all but one. "Sasuke knows?" he checked.

"He knows," Shikamaru confirmed. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Kakashi agreed.

He watched Shikamaru walk over to Neji and place a hand on his shoulder. "Ne-chan?" he whispered. "Time for bed."

Kakashi went on his way, leaving the lovers together.

He pressed the announcer outside Sasuke's office. As he expected, when the door slid open it revealed Sasuke still at his desk.

"Checking up on me, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, gesturing towards a chair across the desk from where he sat.

Kakashi sat down. "Perhaps," he evaded.

He knew he must be behaving oddly because Sasuke looked at him with Mikoto's eyes and waited.

"Shikamaru told me about the Snuffers," Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke's expression went through surprise to understanding. ""I am glad he told you," he admitted. "It's a shock, isn't it?"

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond. What should you say when you realised that your protégé had unfettered power? He settled for a nod.

Sasuke deactivated his desk and stood up. "Sake or bed?" he asked.

"Bed," Kakashi decided. "I had a couple of whiskies with Asuma."

They walked the small distance from Sasuke's office to the crew room. The kitchen light was on. There were voices; too loud. Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi touched him on the upper arm. "You go to bed."

Sasuke hesitated and then nodded.

Kakashi watched him go into his and Naruto's room. He wondered if it felt as empty as his and Iruka's. Then he headed for the kitchen.

Choza was correct; ten was a very small number. Kisame was with Itachi in their rooms. Asuma was with his children. Dan was with Rin. That left only Hamaki, Terai, Fu, Choza, Gai and Tatsuji sitting about the table.

At least there was food on the table as well as whisky bottles. Kakashi caught Choza's eye and relaxed.

"Join us, Kakashi," Gai boomed.

He took one of the unoccupied seats at the table. Hamaki poured him a whisky. Gai started singing, badly. Then Tatsuji joined in, which was a relief as even Gai fell silent to listen; Tatsuji had always had a beautiful singing voice.

Kakashi studied them. Hamaki, Terai and Fu had each other and Naomi. Choza was at the heart of the family and had Kiba. Now that Kunugi was gone, Kakashi only had Gai and Tatsuji to fret about.

Gai was Gai; that would never change. He did what he had always done; talked too loudly, sang badly and trained youngster after youngster. His latest charge was Akemi. Keitaro would follow and then some of the boys in Naruto's litter. Not Misora; Kakashi was thinking of asking Anko to train her. Not Hoshi and certainly not Ran.

Kakashi was much more concerned about Tatsuji. Tatsuji had lost Kunugi, his almost constant companion, and C-san, whom he had adored. Even after all these standards, Kakashi had little concept about what went on in the soft-spoken fighter's head. The most vicious of killers yet the most unassuming of men; Tatsuji remained an enigma.

Once things had settled, they would have to discuss whether it would be a good or a bad idea to look for a replacement for C-san.

A touch on his arm; it was Choza.

"We will be fine here, Kakashi-san. You go to bed."

Kakashi nodded, knocked back his whisky, wished everyone a good night and headed for their room.

Iruka had the lights set so that they came on when someone entered the empty room. Kakashi shut his eyes and found the override by touch.

It was easier if he did not have to see Iruka's things.

* * *

.


	93. Harvesting

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-three: Harvesting**

* * *

Inari first reaction to Sasuke-sama's message was shocked disbelief. Next he imagined having to tell the others and was paralysed with horror. Then, thankfully, his common sense asserted itself. He would play them the message; that was what Sasuke-sama would want him to do.

He watched them as they took in the appalling news; Shino, who had spaced with Ibiki, Jiraiya and Tsunade from the first days of the new Uchiha, and Anko, Tenten and Shizune, who had lost Suzume. For Inari himself the overwhelming sensation was relief; it wasn't Konohamaru or Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-sama himself.

He brought Tayuya's hand to his lips and kissed it. She had gone horribly pale when Sasuke had mentioned Iruka but some colour had returned when he had assured them that Iruka-sensei would recover.

"I want to be there," she whispered.

Inari agreed. He was glad that Sasuke was calling them home even though, in many ways, it would have made more sense to have them out here, where they could respond more quickly.

The vid from Konohamaru arrived two days later and he waited until Tayuya was safely asleep before playing it. Inari had been worried that Konohamaru might revert to how he had been after Ranmaru's death but he looked like he was coping. He was sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. Inari could imagine exactly where the camera had been fixed to the wall.

"_It was... ...awful."_ Konohamaru admitted. _"Not knowing who was dead and who was only missing."_ He shuddered. _"At one point I thought we had lost Haku and Naruto and Iruka-sensei. I don't know if I could bear that. Turned out they made it because Naruto and Kiba and Choza reacted so quickly, particularly Naruto, and because Iruka-sensei was real quick getting into his suit."_

Inari found himself thinking about the first time Kakashi had set him against Iruka for a practice knife fight. Iruka had killed him ten times over. Iruka was remarkably fit and impressively quick.

He had missed the next bit of the message and had to go back.

"_It still is awful, but a different type of awful." _Konohamaru warned him. _"Asuma looks like his world has ended. I know how he feels, but I thought having children might help. Maybe they do and he would be even worse without them. Misora has closed up, Keitaro needs lots of cuddles and Akemi is being all grown up._

"_Sasuke is determined to unpod the big litter as soon as we have enough people to man the playroom. Grandma Biwako agrees with him. She says we need to face adversity as a family and that includes the children." _Konohamaru managed a small smile. _"I guess you and Tayuya will be on playroom duty."_

Inari hoped that he could organise it so that he spent more time in the playroom and Tayuya less.

"_Rin's agreed that Iruka-sensei can recover in the crew room rather than the infirmary, which is good. Tell Tayuya that. It will make up for her realising she's going to be stuck babysitting._

"_Neji's running the household, which means I'm super-busy because you know what Neji's like and I am still running the building project. Things with that got a bit hairy. People's first response was to run away but Wasabi Engineering stuck with us and then we suddenly got all this media support. Now it's all 'We aren't going to let any bombers dictate what we do'. Even the specialist fitters came back, apologised for having cold feet and are starting the installation of the park on schedule."_

Konohamaru wetted his lips. _"Shika-san thinks the bomber used the project to get the access he needed. The inspector I hired is missing. We don't think it's him, we think he's been killed. We think the last time the inspector went onto the surface it wasn't him but someone pretending to be him. Maybe someone even using his body as a shell. How gross is that?_

"_Whoever he was, he left the bombs. They were made of this new stealthy material and a new explosive that is invisible to the detectors and they moved really, really slowly so the motion sensors didn't spot them. They were programmed to creep along until they reached the outer skin of the household and then explode, which they did._

"_It was super high-tech, which Shika-san thinks excludes all the crazies. My front-runner is Pein. Others are suggesting the AHB, which would be worrying, or Kabuto, or Orochimaru. Of course it could be someone new who didn't like how powerful Uchiha was getting. Maybe even Centre."_

Inari doubted that. They would need to be much more powerful before Centre bothered with them.

"_Enough about that. What else? Oh, Moegi did great. She was at the medico school in the plaza and she managed to get back here with back-up medicos within twelve minutes of the alarms being sounded. Pretty impressive. Can't believe how she's got herself together. And there's this guy called Udon who is kind of working for us. He's a Scavenger but I guess that might not mean much to you because you weren't raised in Tarrasade._

"_I've compressed and attached some of the media coverage, so you can catch up. I'm really glad you are coming home. We really need you all and, to be honest, I'm missing my best friend. Give Tayuya a kiss from me. Feel free to show her this if you haven't already. See you soon."_

Inari closed the vid and switched off his tablet; he would look at the attachments in the morning, after Tayuya had viewed Konohamaru's message.

Time for bed; he ran a swift diagnostic, checked that all the security systems were running before setting off for his room. He slid down the closest ladder from the upper level to the one containing the crew room.

It was silent; the shared areas were deserted. On balance Inari thought that was good; it implied that people were following their normal routines.

The light in their room was very low but not off. Tayuya liked it that way whilst she slept and it suited Inari because he was often later to bed than her.

It also meant that he could watch her sleeping. Her dark red hair was spilled over the pillow; a pale hand with its long, elegant fingers rested on the bedcover. Asleep she looked slight and delicate; her body gave no hint of the ferocity of spirit that resided within.

He loved her but...

It was wonderful that becoming Tayuya's lover had not jeopardised his friendship with her, unlike what had happened with Konohamaru. Even so, Inari wondered if they were friends first and lovers second and, if they were, what might happen when she fell head over heels for someone else.

Would she turn away from it? If she did would that be good, because it showed how she valued their relationship, or bad, because she would be sacrificing the opportunity for something amazing?

What they shared was not amazing. It was comfortable and warm and it suited Inari very well. Inari did not hanker for heights of bliss because they risked caverns of despair.

But Tayuya? Where had the wild girl gone? Was this the women that girl would want to be?

Was he holding her back?

He sighed. Was he thinking too much or too little? Was he creating problems that did not exist or ignoring issues he ought to be addressing?

It was the type of thing he would have talked about to C-san but C-san was gone.

Tears welled up from somewhere deep. He remembered the basket of goodies C-san made for each of them every time they went on a mission. He thought of the compassion and wisdom in those deep, brown eyes. Eyes that no longer saw. Compassion and wisdom that had been lost forever.

He caught a sob and controlled it. He did not want to wake Tayuya. He would creep away.

"Inari."

He looked towards her. She had sat up and was summoning him to her.

He obeyed and she held him while he wept.

Next morning Tayuya did not mention his tears so he chose not to speak of them. They watched Konohamaru's message together, Tayuya had a brief rant about not having joined Uchiha to become a childminder and then he watched the media clips Konohamaru had selected for him while Tayuya worked with Tenten in the galley.

Then Shino downloaded the latest data package from Tarrasade. Inari was surprised to discover that it contained new orders from Sasuke-sama; an additional mission to complete on their way home. They had make seven jumps instead of three, lay a new string of minigates, hack an isolated relay and visit a planet to collect data. The new tasks would extend their journey home by two days but were too urgent to leave until another ship could be dispatched.

Inari recognised Shikamaru's handiwork. He hoped that they were helping to track down the bomber.

The plan involved them working as three teams of two. Shino and Anko would stay with the Maple, drop off the other two ships and lay the new link to the mini-gate network. Shizune and Tenten would be on the Spear, hacking the relay and eavesdropping on a space station. Inari and Tayuya would take the Lancet and visit the planet.

Inari researched the space port with trepidation. The original mission plan had avoided the space stations in this sector; they were not places he would want to visit alone, never mind with Tayuya.

After a few minutes he began to relax; the Sea system was much more civilised than the space stations they had been avoiding. It was what Shikamaru called a 'three-stager'. The four planets had been colonised early, long before gates, and developed in isolation. Millenniums later a gate was installed, reconnecting it to the rest of the human race, and then, six standards ago, the gate had been fitted with one of the new, cheap light speed communication relays.

The Lancet was dropped off in an adjacent system and jumped through the gate. They were heading for the third of the four planets; Jiro. Amachi had been active there, so Shikamaru suspected that it might contain one of Orochimaru's bases. Their mission was to acquire three major sources of information that Shikamaru could not reach remotely; a library, the public records and a media archive.

Inari sorted out a suitable cover; it would not do for people to realise that Uchiha was interested in Jiro. They would pose as researchers for an academic who was studying post-recontact cultures. He chose the name Kaiza and Tayuya selected Yokobue. Calling forward once they jumped through the gate, he made appointments with the three people who were most likely to provide access to the required information.

The plans was that they would only be on Jiro for a day. If they could not get the information within that time they would hire a local agent to acquire it for them.

Tayuya landed the Lancet without a hitch. The space port was traditional and appeared well-run. They rehearsed their cover stories and packed any equipment they might need into Inari's satchel. Then they secured the ship and walked.

It was a beautiful morning. The gravity was slightly short of standard, the sky was turquoise and the sunlight had a peachy tone. The air smelled complex yet strangely fresh; Inari recognised the scent of the sea.

Before they had cleared the spaceport it was clear that Jiro was unusual. There were many hybrids, even more than there had been in the Warren; only half the people were purebred. So far every hybrid Inari had seen was canine-human or mustelid-human, which was consistent with Amachi having had a hybrid engineering business on the planet.

Only they didn't look like Kiba or Hana, nor like Kamatari, Sickler or Nerugui. The Amachi hybrids Inari had met were essentially humans with few animal characteristics. These hybrids were substantially doggy or obviously mustelid.

They crossed the spacer quarter into the city and headed for the university library; Inari had an appointment with the Chief Librarian.

Inari did not know if she was convinced by his tale of working for the academic, but she was very convinced by the prospect of enough credit to develop a whole new wing to the library. There was a brief verbal spar about the time scale Inari was suggesting and the practicality of establishing a team of people tasked with digitalising the library's contents. Inari resolved it with a Belmenth credit token of a size that made the woman's eyes water.

"The first instalment," he reminded her.

She looked at him. "I expect you will want a proposal, action plans and project costings."

He shook his head. "I want you to pay the people you employ to do the work a decent wage. Other than that, I want a swift and constant flow of data and I want you to prioritise the sources as specified on that list." He pointed to the tablet he had given her.

She only hesitated for a moment. "We could copy the sources at the top of the list and have them couriered to your ship. When are you lifting?"

Inari was impressed at how quickly she had adapted. "Tonight," he admitted. "Send what you can manage to get done by then. After that, it all goes through the Stellar Exchange. The details are in the tablet."

After the library it was the public records office. The Chief Clerk turned out to be motivated by personal gain. Keeping one unimaginative man and his family in luxury proved to be a great deal cheaper than building a wing onto a library.

The more recent records were electronic, but on tape.

Inari swapped a credit token for the latest backup and then made a down payment for the older material to be copied and sent on. He offered a bonus if key records could be copied and couriered to the ship before they lifted.

Tayuya looked at the cardboard box of minitapes he was holding.

"We had better get rid of that," she suggested.

Inari had hoped that the clerk would come up with a container that did not have 'Property of the Government' emblazoned across it.

He waited outside while she went into a shop and bought another satchel. They checked that the tapes were not ordered in any particular way before tipping them in. Then they lost the box and looked for somewhere to eat.

Inari left it up to Tayuya to choose and they ended up sitting in a street cafe watching the comings and goings in the market.

The proportion of hybrids was lower than in the spacer quarter but still high; Inari estimated it as a third. Inari soon realised that hybrids had lower social status. There had not been any hybrids in the library or the records office. In the market the hybrids were buying food and other necessities while many of the purebreds were purchasing luxuries. The waitress called him 'sir'; whilst she was polite to the dog hybrids on the next table she did not treat them with similar respect.

Refreshed, they set off for the offices of the local media company Shikamaru had selected.

They were barely over the threshold when Inari realised that they might be in trouble. There was a large room filled with desks and excited people rushing about. From the ceiling hung screens.

One was labelled 'Tarrasade'. They were showing news of the bombing on a loop. He and Tayuya stood, transfixed, as Sasuke spoke about the bombing.

He had done a wonderful job of it.

"Terrible, isn't it?" a voice said.

Inari attention turned to the speaker, a dark-haired man.

"Kaiza-san?" the man queried. "I am Yotsuki."

"Yotsuki-san," Inari acknowledged. "This is my associate Yokobue," he said, gesturing towards Tayuya.

Yotsuki's eyes lingered a little too long on Tayuya before he bowed. "Yokobue-san."

Above and behind Yotsuki, Inari could see that the Tarrasade screen was showing archive material of Uchiha. Occasionally he would see his face, or Tayuya's.

All through his conversation with Yotsuki he expected someone to recognise either or both of them but it did not happen.

People only saw what they expected to see.

Yotsuki had a data crystal recorder. They left with a copy of the media company's archive on one of the blank data crystals Inari had with him.

Once they were well away, Tayuya caught his eye, he smiled and they both began laughing. Inari thought it was probably from relief rather than amusement.

They decided to return to the Lancet, so that they would be there in good time for any courier deliveries.

They had entered and crossed the spacer quarter without incident. Inari had begun to relax. It was a nice planet. The hybrids that lived there seemed content, even if they were disadvantaged.

It was good to smell the sea again.

Then they reached the junction to their mooring and what he saw there was like an unexpected punch to the guts. There was a crew waiting for them. Even though it was a planet rather than a space station, the situation was too familiar for them to miss it.

"What do they want?" Tayuya whispered. "We haven't got a cat."

Inari swallowed. It was a crew of eight male canine-human hybrids and he was pretty sure they wanted Tayuya. His mind began considering alternatives. If they could fade away before they were seen they could work their way to the ship from another direction, or hire local heavies to escort them.

"They've seen us," Tayuya warned.

"We need to stand our ground," Inari replied. The decision was automatic, based on thousands of Kakashi's simulations.

The crew began hurrying towards them. They were a motley lot with little of Naruto, Kiba or Gaara's elegance.

"They don't look aggressive," Tayuya observed.

It was true. They looked keen and happy in a very doggy way. Inari studied them more carefully. They weren't wearing uniforms but each of them wore a Naruto-blue bandana somewhere; around neck, upper arm, head or forehead. On each of those bandanas was sewn a metal plaque displaying the simplified outline version of the Uchiha fan that Sasuke had designed for their allied crews.

"They are one of ours," he told Tayuya. He could hear the relief in his own voice.

"Do you know which one?" Tayuya asked.

Inari was cross with himself. He should have checked which ships were in port and whether any of the Uchiha allied crews were registered in the Sea system.

"No," he admitted.

"Well, there are seven hundred and forty-three of them," Tayuya reminded him.

They walked up to meet them. The crew stopped as they approached, each member standing straight.

"Captain Inari. Tayuya-san," one of the smallest greeted him. "I am Pakkun. I speak on behalf of the crew of the Ninken. It is an honour to meet you."

He proceeded to introduce the rest of the crew. Inari doubted that some of them could speak; like many of the cat hybrids they had met, they did not have the mouths for it. He wondered if they used sign language, like Roshi.

He bowed when Pakkun finished. "Captain Bull, Pakkun-san, Uruchi-san, Shiba-san, Bisuke-san, Akino-san, Uhei-san, Guruko-san," he acknowledged.

There was some wagging of tails and pricking of ears that he had remembered each of their names.

Pakkun's ears drooped slightly. "Please forgive us approaching you when you are operating undercover. We discussed it and decided that it was the correct thing to do." He drew himself up to his full, small height. "We heard about the bombing this morning. It was on the news. We wish to offer our condolences and our unlimited support in tracking down and punishing the bombers."

Inari was impressed and intrigued. "That is kind of you. We will convey your regards to Sasuke-sama and the rest of the crew." He reconsidered their plans. They could leave a message for the couriers at their mooring, redirecting them to a bar or eatery. "Would it be possible to share refreshments with you before we lift?" he asked.

They reluctantly took their leave of the Ninken's crew later that evening; they needed to lift if they were going to make their jump slot at the gate and rendezvous with the Maple at the ungated hole in the system beyond.

"That was fun," Tayuya admitted. "It was good to be distracted."

Inari was grateful to her for saying that; it made him feel less guilty about enjoying himself.

"We'll have to send them a special picture of Kakashi-san," she added.

He had to smile at that. Finding out that Kakashi was the crew's hero had been a high point. It had been so unexpected; Naruto had seemed the more obvious choice.

Pakkun and Bisuke had sung ballads with the others howling the choruses. Inari had been surprised at how many songs there were about new Uchiha. The one about Kakashi, which appeared to be based rather loosely on facts, was by far the crew's favourite.

Inari had been carrying the gadget he had used to record his deals with the librarian and the clerk. He had not been able to resist turning it on.

After Jiro it was unrelentingly hard work, peppered by eating and sleeping, until they jumped into the Tarrasade system. Once they had filed their reports about Jiro, Inari and Tayuya spent any spare time had feeding the tapes through a player so that the data could be streamed into crystals.

Inari concentrated on making sure that no one was so tired or so distracted that they made the type of error that endangered the ship or the crew.

Then, all at once, Tayuya was docking the Maple and they were at the airlock waiting for the air pressure to equalise. Inari wondered who would be in the bay waiting for them. Konohamaru would be there, but who else?

There was quite a turn out. Sasuke-sama himself was there as well as Shikamaru, Neji, Moegi and even Sumaru. No Kakashi but Konohamaru was quick to tell him that Iruka had been moved to the crew room the day before and that Kakashi was with him.

Inari blinked back tears as Konohamaru hugged him; too many people were absent.

He had not even left the docking bay before Shikamaru was demanding the information they had collected on Jiro. He was delighted that they had managed to download all the information on the tapes into data crystals.

"Walk with me as far as the laboratory and tell me about Jiro," Shikamaru insisted.

Inari nodded and they started towards the door.

"Meeting in twenty minutes in the small meeting room," Sasuke-same called to him. "I want you there Inari-san. Please make sure that Shika-san is not late."

Inari had expected a one-to-one debriefing with Kakashi or Sasuke; that was what usually happened.

"We want to move against Orochimaru as quickly as possible," Shikamaru explained as they walked. "That was why I diverted you to Jiro. There is a high chance that he had one of his bases there. I am hoping to find evidence of it in some of the data you brought back."

Inari's head filled with questions but he decided to only ask one. "You are sure it was Orochimaru?" he asked.

"74% sure," Shikamaru replied. "Hopefully more when I integrate the information you collected. What did you think of the Ninken's crew?" he asked in what appeared to be an unrelated question but, knowing Shikamaru, was probably not.

Inari considered. "Very loyal to each other and to Uchiha. For them, Uchiha is something to aspire to; a dream. I think they are very good at some things, the ones they have had a chance to practice, but poor at others. I don't think any of them will have received any training in anything." He was struck by a sudden thought. "I expect that it was a real shock for them when they got through the selection process; it was probably the first time they had ever been told that they were special."

Shikamaru's eyes unfocused, suggesting some genius-level thinking, and then he smiled. "That's interesting," he commented and then loaded the data crystals Inari had given him into readers. "I'm just going into the data streams for a few minutes," he warned.

Inari would have liked to go to the crew room but he knew he could not do that and get Shikamaru to the meeting on time. Instead he watched Shikamaru and the chronometer while feeling uncomfortable that he had not found an opportunity to offer his condolences.

Getting up to speed during the meeting was a challenge. Kakashi, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke-sama and Shikamaru had been discussing the situation for seven days; every sentence spoken assumed something Inari did not know.

He wished he was less tired.

"Do you have anything to add, Inari-san?" Sasuke-sama asked.

Inari considered. "Not much," he admitted. "I was surprised that the news from Tarrasade reached Jiro so quickly. I think it emphasises two things, the effect the cheap light speed communication relays are having and the phenomenal interest people have in new Uchiha. That was underscored by the ballads the Ninken's crew sang. They had not made those up, they had heard them in spacer bars.

"The other interesting thing was the Ninken's crew. They were incredibly loyal, even though their only contact with us was through the selection process and the message you had sent them, Sasuke-sama. They wear the crest with pride. They collect every tiny piece of information about Uchiha they can find. They know what each one of us looks like and our names. They live for the moment when they finish their probation and qualify to serve Uchiha more closely. Maybe some of that is because of their nature, dog-human hybrids are bred to be loyal, but I wonder how many of the other seven hundred plus crews feel the same way."

There was a short silence as the others processed what he had said.

Kakashi spoke first. "Congratulations, Sasuke-sama. This is the first indication that any of the allied crews feel a personal loyalty to Uchiha."

Shikamaru's fingers flew over the interface. The familiar diagram of known space appeared. "Interestingly, we have other confirmation of that. I've been analysing the messages of sympathy that have been coming in."

Inari watched coloured dots appear, each representing the origin of a message. They spread out from Tarrasade along the chains of gates with light speed communication relays.

"Here are just the ones from allied crews," Shikamaru said and the process repeated with fewer but still many dots. "I estimate that almost all crews who have received the news have sent a message. I was thinking of asking Neji to view them once he has the time."

"Good idea," Sasuke-sama confirmed. "Excellent work, Inari-san." He paused, obviously considering. "Neji-san, I would like to record a reply to be sent to anyone who has sent a message and a second one specifically for allied crews. Can you spare the time to help me with that before the evemeal?"

Neji nodded. "I shall make time, Sasuke-sama. We will need Konohamaru or Shino."

"Can you alert the allied crews that we may be asking them to help us find the bombers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Will we?" Sasuke-sama queried.

"That's the way I am thinking at the moment," Shikamaru confirmed.

What followed was a discussion of Shikamaru's strategy for tracking down Orochimaru. It was, like all Shikamaru's plans, simple in intent but with layer upon layer of fiendishly complicated detail. The idea was to expose every known or suspected hiding place and track everything that was known about his movements, both recently and back over the centuries.

Of course there was always the chance that Orochimaru, Kabuto or Deidara would be spotted, but Shikamaru was not relying on that.

Inari decided he would settle for understanding the intent for now; he was too tired for more.

Finally he made it to the crew room. Tayuya had placed his stuff in his room. He sat on the bed, thinking about whether he and Tayuya should give up their separate rooms and live together as they did on missions.

He wish he understood his reluctance.

Konohamaru had gone to set up the cameras in Sasuke-sama's office. He was not sure where Tayuya was. He decided to sit in the shared area until the evening meal.

There was one unmissable change. The door to the room next to Iruka and Kakashi's had been replaced by double doors.

Tayuya appeared as if from nowhere and sat beside him.

"That's Iruka-sensei's recovery room," she explained. "When the double doors are open it will be like he is in the shared area and we all can visit with him. When they are closed, like now, he is resting or with Kakashi-san."

"Have you seen him?" Inari asked, trying not resent having been dragged into meetings rather than being given a similar chance.

She smiled, driving all such unworthy thoughts from Inari's mind.

"Yes. He is very tired. The regeneration takes all his energy at this early stage." She patted his arm. "Let me get you a coffee. It will perk you up enough that you might manage to enjoy the evening meal."

The coffee helped but nothing could make the evening meal enjoyable; there were too many empty places at the table.

* * *

.


	94. Plans

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-four: Plans**

* * *

Sasuke woke, opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was day 10 of 105. He was determined to unpod the older children today. There would be no more delays; no more last minute postponements. He had his plan. He had lists. He had made sure that Biwako, Shikamaru and Inari would be available with Shino and Anko as back-ups.

He had gone over it again and again in his head; in what order to do things and exactly what to say. He was determined that it would go smoothly.

By mid morning they were ready. Inari was the last to arrive but he was still in good time. Konohamaru was with him. Sasuke was fine with that; another person might be useful.

"Sasuke, when are you unpodding Yuki?" Konohamaru asked him.

Konohamaru rarely called him Sasuke rather than Sasuke-sama. It was usually when he wanted something or was trying to soften a criticism. Sasuke guessed this was an example of the latter.

Sasuke consulted his list, which was unnecessary as he knew it off by heart. "Second, after Hoshi," he answered.

"I would change it," Konohamaru advised. "Unpod Yuki last. I think he might be very upset when he realises people have died. If you do him last, you will be able to spend time with him."

Sasuke paused. "I wasn't going to tell them people had died. Not yet."

Konohamaru looked at him. "What are you going to do if they ask? Lie?"

Sasuke felt himself flush.

"And I don't think you should be unpodding them," Konohamaru added. "Let us do that. You sit with the children. We unpod them and carry them over to you."

They ended up with a completely new plan. Sasuke would be in the snug. Pods would be brought one by one to the doorway. Once the child was unpodded, they would be carried in and put on the huge bed to recover.

The other adults thought this plan much more suitable than the original. Sasuke could see its advantages and pondered why he had not thought of it.

Then he worked it out; it was Naruto who was always at the centre of any group cuddle in the snug.

Could he substitute for Naruto? Would the children be upset to have him in Naruto's place? He pulled himself together. The modified plan was better. He would do his best not to let Naruto down.

It started well. Each child was unpodded, wrapped in a blanket, carried into the snug and placed on the bed. Hoshi was first. Sasuke explained Naruto was hurt but recovering in the infirmary. She didn't ask any awkward questions. She settled for a hug that probably calmed him as much as it did her.

That was the only part that went as Sasuke had envisioned. Hikaru exploded into a frenzy of questions about Naruto and Kiba; Sasuke had been ready for that from Haru but not from Hikaru. Haru went very white and completely still; Sasuke realised that he was imagining appalling scenarios, like Shika did. Ryuu was growling. All the kits, even Kuuya, started crying; Yuki was close to being hysterical.

It was extremely traumatic. Sasuke did his best. He cuddled kits. He risked stroking Ryuu and almost got bitten. He tried to answer Hikaru's questions simply but truthfully.

Then Haru asked if anyone had died. Sasuke closed his eyes. Konohamaru was correct; lying was not an option. He steeled himself and admitted that people had been killed.

The children immediately began asking about individuals. Each time one of them suggested a name, Sasuke could see the others imagining that person dead. He had to stop the speculation; he told them who had died.

Hearing that Shikaku was gone upset all of them. Kazuki whimpered when Sasuke spoke Yoshino's name. Hikaru went still and quiet when he learned about C-san.

At last the questions ceased, most of the crying stopped and Ryuu settled. They cuddled close in one, intertwined heap. Sasuke found himself extremely tired. Yuki was already asleep in the crook of his right arm.

Perhaps a nap might not be amiss.

"...be quiet. You'll wake Papa," Hoshi scolded.

He opened his eyes.

"See, I told you," Hoshi added.

"It's fine, Ho-chan," Sasuke reassured her. "I shouldn't be sleeping in the morning."

Yasushi peered at him. "We've decided," he stated.

"Decided what?" Sasuke asked, slightly alarmed.

"We're going to look after you," Hikaru explained. "Until To-chan is better."

Sasuke blinked back tears. It was so unexpectedly sweet of them.

"You can cry if you like," Keizo told him. "Crying is fine."

"Thank you, Kei-chan, I shall remember that," Sasuke promised. He looked about. Some of the children were awake, others were waking up and a few were still asleep. He wondered what to do next.

"I'm hungry," Yasushi announced, which solved that issue.

Biwako had arranged for Ayame to join them for the midmeal. She chatted about living in the new apartment and visiting her Dada in the 'firmy' as if both were perfectly normal.

"Dada is asleep," she explained. "He's going to sleep 'til he's better. He's in gooey green gel to help the nan'bots make him better." She considered. "He's got no clothes on and he's very still and quiet."

All the children were listening, even Kazuki. Sasuke could see that it was good for them to hear about it from another child's point of view.

"Can we visit To-chan?" Yuki asked. "And Kiba-san?"

Ten pairs of eyes, nine Naruto-blue and one amber, turned to him.

"Of course," Sasuke replied. "We'll finish our meal first and help Choza-san tidy up."

"Dad has to lift me up," Ayame added. "So I can see Dada's face."

Sasuke froze. He imagined being their height and standing next to Naruto's tank. All you would be able to see would be the underside and the sides of the tank. They would be able to see his injuries but not his face.

Shikamaru was ahead of him. "Please excuse me Sasuke-sama, Biwako-san, children," he said. He stood up. "I shall go down to the infirmary and tell Rin-san to expect us."

That was a relief. He knew Shika would think of something; perhaps obscuring the bottom half of the tank or lowering it so Naruto's injuries were less visible.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh; he never expected looking after the children to be so stressful.

* * *

The first face Haru had seen was Shi-chan's. That was fine for all of three seconds until he took in how bad Shi-chan looked and that he could not see his To-chan or his Papa.

Were both To-chan and Papa dead?

Shi-chan carried him into the snug and laid him on the bed. Papa was there. He looked worse than Shi-chan.

Haru was sure To-chan was dead.

Papa stroked his hair and told him that To-chan was hurt but he wasn't dead. He was tanked. Haru was so relieved that for a moment he was just there, snuggled close to the others and his Papa on the big bed.

Then his mind began working again. Why did Papa look so bad? Why had Shi-chan looked so bad? Who else was hurt other than To-chan and Kiba-san? Was anyone dead? He began wondering what it would be like if different people were dead.

In the end he had to ask.

Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san were dead. Haru understood now why Shi-chan looked so bad. It was like him losing To-chan and Papa.

He would miss Shikaku-san. They all would.

Haru stroked Kazuki, trying to comfort him. Kazuki would miss both Shikaku-san and Yoshino-san. Haru had never understood why Kazuki liked Yoshino-san so much, but he did.

Others were dead too. Seven other people that Haru would never see again.

How close had To-chan come to dying? He imagined never seeing his To-chan again. It would be like when he was kidnapped but much, much worse.

Yuki looked on the outside like Haru felt on the inside. Haru knew he was thinking about To-chan being dead like Ranmaru.

He wanted his mind to switch off. He didn't want to be thinking about To-chan being dead. Yuki was falling asleep, cuddled close to Papa.

That seemed a good idea to Haru. He snuggled closer to Kazuki and let go.

When he woke Hoshi was talking with Hikaru, Yasushi, Keizo and Kuuya. The others were still asleep. She was saying that they needed to look after Papa, be good and do stuff for themselves.

Haru only agreed with two of the three, so he pretended to still be sleeping. He was fine with looking after Papa and he was more than fine with doing stuff for himself.

He was less sure about being good. That depended on what you thought of as 'good'. Haru was pretty sure that Hoshi was using it to stand for 'behaving the way Kiba-san expects us to behave'.

Haru had no intention of behaving the way Kiba-san expected him to behave when Kiba-san wasn't there to check on him.

After that they did some normal things that weren't normal because neither To-chan nor Kiba-san was there. Ayame had her midmeal with them. She talked about visiting Izumo-san in the infirmary. It did not sound too bad.

Yuki ask if they could go and see To-chan and Kiba-san and Papa said yes.

Haru studied his To-chan in the tank. He wanted to crouch down and try to see what was happening underneath, where To-chan's injuries were. He wanted to ask real questions about regeneration in hybrids and epigenetic variation. He didn't because he knew this was not the time. Yuki was still right on the edge and Ryuu wasn't much better; even Hi-chan looked like he might burst into tears any moment.

He watched his Papa. He looked almost as lost as he had when they were in the snug. Haru knew that look. Haru had seen it before when Papa was trying to look after them without To-chan or Kiba-san to help him.

Haru guessed he would be seeing it a lot over the next divs.

After they had 'visited with' To-chan they went into Kiba-san's room. That was when Papa told them that Kiba-san would be better before To-chan.

Hoshi asked when, which was good, because Haru did not want Papa linking that question with him.

Kiba-san was less badly hurt than To-chan; he should be out of the tank in about twenty-five days.

Twenty-five days was a long time. Haru could do a lot in twenty-five days. He wished Shikaku-san and the others had not died. He wished that To-chan and the others were not hurt. But given that it had happened, there were things that Haru had wanted to do for a long time.

Then he remembered Haku-san. A few hints persuaded Yuki to ask. Haku-san would be tanked for twenty days.

Twenty days would have to be enough.

His attention went to Hoshi. The litter had their own code. They didn't tell on each other. He could trust his brothers, even Hikaru, to keep quiet. Hoshi was different. Hoshi had limits. If she thought you were doing something dangerous, she would warn you that she was going to tell and then, if you didn't stop, she would find a way of bringing what you were doing to Kiba-san's or To-chan's attention.

She would not hesitate to tell Papa about some of the things Haru was planning.

He would have to think about that.

Recently, Haru's favourite way of avoiding Kiba-san's attention had been Ran. Ran still bolted when spooked and Kiba-san spooked him really easily. Sitting with Ran meant that Kiba-san checked on Haru nine times less often than usual; Haru had kept a count.

Before the bombing, Haru had been working at Ran allowing him into his room. Ran's room was an adult-free zone. Even Iruka-san did not go into it.

Then there was the added bonus that Ran's version of 'good' was even further from Kiba-san's than Haru's.

Also being with Ran was fun. Haru could always rely on Ran to be interesting. Even the way he thought was different and Haru was fascinated by the way he changed, day by day, as he interacted with other people.

He needed to get Ran unpodded.

* * *

Iruka had only a few snatches of memory from the bombing. He remembered Naruto moving at maximum speed, yanking the cover off the locker and tossing him the first of the suits.

He did not remember the explosion or losing his lower legs. He did have blurry recollections of slowly tumbling in space and thinking that if anyone could find him, Kakashi would.

Then there were the dreams. They had been strangely vivid and bizarre; informed by reality yet warped by fears and desires.

He now knew what people meant by tank visions.

When he had first woken, Kakashi had been wonderfully present; holding his hand and kissing his fingers.

Iruka had known it was real; Kakashi's lips against his skin had been blissfully familiar.

Each day he had managed to stay awake a little longer. Slowly he had built a picture of what had happened. He had already guessed that Kurenai, Ibiki and Suzume were dead. It was a relief that the others in his meeting had made it; deeply distressing that those in the apartments had not.

Naruto had almost died. That, above everything, terrified him.

Moving to the crew room was an improvement, even if he was still sleeping most of the time. Kakashi had filled the room with his favourite things.

Best of all was having Kakashi close.

Shikamaru was his first visitor. Iruka sent Kakashi away so that Shika-kun would not feel inhibited. He wept; mostly for the loss of his parents but also for Naruto.

He was so anxious about having to raise Sumiko; so frightened that he would never be able to love her.

Then came Sasuke who did not cry and who barely spoke. He looked exhausted. Iruka settled for a promise that he would talk whenever he felt the need.

Third was Tayuya, fresh off the Maple. She sat there, her eyes fixed on him; reassuring herself that he was alive.

It was critical that he did not move either leg during the first phase of the regeneration, so that the new tissues connected properly to the old. Rin was not taking any chances; she had him immobile from the waist down.

It was like being in armour. Each nascent lower leg and foot was in a supergen that was like a thick, rigid boot. Knees, thighs, hips, groin and buttocks were encased in maintainers; units that dealt with bodily wastes and ensured that his skin, joints and muscles stayed in excellent condition. Rin had them bolted together to prevent even the slightest movement.

He did not have a bed. He had stand for the supergens and the maintainers and a complex contoured support for his upper body. Neither stand nor support extended far sideways from his body. Iruka liked that; it meant that Kakashi could get close to him.

This morning, the fourth since he had been moved from the infirmary, Iruka had been drifting in and out of sleep. Then Kakashi came through the new doorway from their room; naked, fresh from the shower and not quite dry. Iruka was immediately fully awake; his senses were assaulted with the sight and scent of his lover.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Long, elegant, strong fingers combed his hair back from his face.

"Breakfast," Kakashi said, turning away and claiming a bowl from one of the tables.

Iruka would have preferred more kisses but being fed pieces of fruit by a naked Kakashi had its good points. So did being gently washed, stroked dry with a towel and having his hair brushed.

Kakashi caring for him was a wonderful gift. It was also unexpected, which made it all the sweeter. He kissed a bare arm as it came within range.

"I would have understood if you had left me tanked," Iruka admitted. "There is so much to do and so few to do it."

To his surprise Kakashi looked away.

"I did it as much for me as for you," he admitted. "I need you, Ir-chan. You remind me who I am."

Iruka raised a hand and stroked the wild silver hair. "Kashi," he whispered.

Kakashi laid his head on Iruka's torso. "Sasuke is unpodding the children today. Only the older ones. I think he needs them because he can't have Naruto. He needs them like I need you."

Iruka smiled. "That should keep you all on your toes," he suggested.

"You were meant to say it will be fine," Kakashi complained.

"It will be," Iruka assured him. "It will also be interesting to see what they are like when Kiba isn't watching them."

The tips of Kakashi's fingers traced lazy circles around his nipple, teasingly avoiding the nub. "Neji asked me when we were unpodding Ran," he admitted.

Iruka stilled Kakashi's hand with his own. "When we are ready," he answered.

Kakashi's one eye smiled at him.

The rest of the morning went well; time with the door to the shared area open so that he could be included in the comings and goings, a nap and then a midday meal of finger food that Choza had prepared for him. Iruka wiped his hands on the warm, damp towel provided; ridiculously proud of feeding himself without making a mess.

Another nap and he woke to find a note from Shino explaining that he could now open and close the double doors himself. He pressed the newly installed button and waited for someone to come by.

It was Tayuya. This time she was chatty. She told him about Jiro and the crew of the Ninken. She hinted that Inari had a recording that he would enjoy hearing; she asked if it was safe for him to laugh.

He was about to volunteer to try when a familiar small figure flashed by in his peripheral vision.

It could not be Ran. Ran was podded.

"Tayuya?" he queried. She was looking in the direction of Ran's room; frowning.

"I will investigate, Iruka-sensei," she promised.

As she left, Konohamaru arrived at a run. He paused when he saw the doors open and came over.

"I am sorry, Iruka-sensei," he admitted. "There was a red flashing light on his pod and Grandma Biwako decided to unpod him as a precaution. I managed to get there in time to open the lid and lift him out but then he spooked."

Iruka did not know what to think. It was worrying that a pod could malfunction. They relied on the pods to keep the children alive and safe whatever the circumstances.

Tayuya appeared in the doorway. "He's in his room, Iruka-sensei," she informed him.

Iruka sighed; so much for waiting until they were ready.

* * *

.


	95. Sleepover

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-five: Sleepover**

* * *

Shikamaru rubbed his face with his hand. He knew he was struggling. Prioritising speed over certainty was new territory. His strategy for capturing Orochimaru and Deidara was based on getting data from many different places as quickly as possible. It took advantage of their seven hundred and forty-three crews and their handful of other allies. It utilised the mini-gate network, their ability to hack the data transfer relays and the little-known fact that Shikamaru controlled the Stellar Exchange.

It also required obscene amounts of credit, far more than Uchiha could afford. Most of that was paying the Stellar Exchange for light speed communication services, so Shikamaru was funding it. If asked, he would say that the credit would flow back to him.

Which was not precisely true; a fraction of it would return to his various accounts. He expected capturing Orochimaru and Deidara to make a sizeable dent in his fortune, as had eliminating the Snuffers. It would be worth it. He might have to sell a few planets in the short term and actually make some effort to acquire credit over the next few standards.

Sasuke had recorded one general message for the allied crews. It included a request for help and the basic instructions. It offered compensation for taking crews away from their usual trading. It outlined what were and what were not acceptable risks and behaviours.

It was utterly crucial to Shikamaru that no innocents died or had their lives ruined. He hoped that Sasuke's instructions would limit excessive zeal and the collateral damage that might result.

Shikamaru had added in detail for certain crews in specific locations. In eight cases, where the mission was particularly important, Sasuke had recorded a personalised message.

Developing the software for the data analysis had been the real challenge. Each snippet of information had to be weighted for probable accuracy before it was added into the calculation. Creating the cross checking procedures had taken Shikamaru seven days and he still was not happy with them.

Based on the outcomes of the primary analysis, Tennyos One, Two and Four would be sent on specific missions. As the situation developed they might allocate additional missions to selected allied crews, hire agents or even send out the Maple. If required, he would ask Klenn for help.

"Perhaps you should get more sleep, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru jumped. It was, of course, Itachi. Shikamaru had forgotten that he was there, which was embarrassing. He now remembered that he had been in the middle of explaining how the strategy worked when he had been distracted by the thought of a possible improvement.

A darker, slimmer version of Sasuke's hand claimed his cup. The fingernails were painted black. Shikamaru decided that Sasuke would never paint his nails. Another part of his mind immediately began proposing exceptions. Sasuke would paint his nails if he was dressed as a woman, or another disguise, or for a joke.

"Sleep would be more likely with a lower input of caffeine," Itachi observed.

Shikamaru felt a blush bloom across his skin.

"Maybe I should have a word with Neji-san," Itachi suggested.

"No!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Neji was stretched to his limits. He was exhausted most evenings. Shikamaru had taken advantage of that to hide how hard and how long he had been working.

If Neji found out he would be very, very cross.

Itachi leaned closer and peered into his eyes. It was all Shikamaru could do not to shrink back.

"Have you been taking stims, Shikamaru-san?" he asked.

Neji was going to be very, very, very cross. Shikamaru imagined the lectures. Worse, Neji would insist on monitoring him more closely, which he did not have the time or energy to do.

"Please don't tell Neji," Shikamaru pleaded.

Itachi smiled.

Shikamaru shivered; he could not help it. "Please," he whispered.

"You will cut down on the caffeine," Itachi informed him. "As soon as possible, you will go to your room, take an anti-stim and sleep."

Shikamaru nodded; 'possible' had many interpretations.

Itachi frowned. "This will happen within a day, or I will not hesitate to tell Neji-san. I shall also make sure that Iruka-san is informed. And Sasuke-sama."

Shikamaru abruptly stopped thinking of ways out; Itachi certainly knew how to raise the stakes.

"Is there anything preventing you going to your room and taking an anti-stim now?" Itachi asked.

"I am meant to be explaining to you how the strategy works," Shikamaru insisted.

"I believe I have the essence of it," Itachi replied. "There is data collection based on our unique avenues of communication as well as conventional methods. It is linked to an intelligence analysis system that you have built to mirror the way you think and is therefore beyond my capacity to understand. You will use the outcomes of the analysis to direct the attention of skilled operatives. More work needs to be done on the tactical response to a sighting of Orochimaru or Deidara but I could work on that while you were sleeping."

Shikamaru was impressed. Maybe working with Itachi was not so bad.

Or maybe it was; Itachi was looking at him in that way again.

"What if you found somewhere to sleep where Neji-san was unlikely to come across you?" Itachi suggested. "I could promise to rouse you with a wake-up shot at a specific time or if something happened that truly required your attention."

It was tempting. He needed to help with bath time and bedtime. "You must actually promise," he insisted.

"I promise to wake you at the specified time," Itachi said.

Itachi's voice was solemn but there was a glint in his eye. Shikamaru sighed. He was tired. The stim made it difficult to run parallel thoughts. He was not as productive as he would be if he rested.

He agreed.

* * *

There were things that only To-chan or Kiba-san would spot; Haru had expected to get away with those. He had not expected to get away with stuff that Biwako-san usually noticed. Since the bombing, Biwako-san was always too busy or too tired.

When Kiba-san or To-chan was there, Haru only had his 'clean' tablet in his satchel. With Biwako-san he usually carried two, the 'clean' one to show her and the one that had all the extras he had added. Now he could leave the 'clean' tablet in his bunk. That left space for his tool kit.

Haru wanted his own network. He wouldn't connect it to the data streams because of his promise to Papa. He would settle for a local network with some scavenged processors and his own data crystal array.

Of course the data crystal array wasn't strictly his. It would be the one that Shi-chan had stopped using and put it into storage.

Haru intended to adopt it.

Hoshi had asked what he was doing. He told her about the network and the processors. He left out the data crystal array. She had decided that it was like his tablet but bigger and left him to it.

He had not mentioned the data crystals because linking to it meant leaving the crew room. Hoshi would not sit by and let him do that.

Step one had been getting Ran unpodded. Step two was getting into Ran's room.

Haru knew that Ran was never going to invite him into his room. He would have to be direct. He asked. Ran looked at him. Haru was sure he was on the edge of saying no.

"Please?" he added.

Ran frowned. "Why?" he queried.

Haru took a deep breath. "I want to do something without the adults seeing me."

Ran's eyes lit up. "What?"

He explained. Ran listened.

"Go places together," Ran checked.

Haru had not thought of Ran coming with him. He would adapt. "Yes," he replied.

Ran nodded.

"You will need to ask Iruka-san if I can visit you in your room," Haru explained.

"I will ask," Ran confirmed. "I will not say why."

* * *

Ran did not like the idea of Haru in his room. He did like the idea of exploring. Haru's hope swung it. Haru wanted it so much.

He decided to ask Kashi-san. Even if Ir-chan didn't have legs and was stuck on a stand, he would ask lots of questions.

Kashi-san's one eye winked twice. Ran had to guess what Kashi-san was feeling, because he did not risk getting close. He knew that two winks meant he was confused.

"A sleepover?" he queried.

"Sleepover," Ran confirmed.

"You want Haru to sleep in your room?" he checked.

"Yes," Ran replied.

"I shall have to ask Sasuke-sama," Kashi-san decided, "because he is Haru's Papa."

Ran guessed that meant yes.

Ran arrived in the playroom and sat in his usual place. Haru was beside him at once. His eyes were shining. Ran could feel his excitement.

"Well?" he asked.

"Kashi-san said yes," Ran confirmed.

Haru smiled. "Papa already said yes."

"Yes to what?" Kazuki asked.

Ran jumped. Kazuki moved so fast and so silently. "Haru is sleeping in my room tonight," Ran told him.

Kazuki's tail went between his legs, his ears flattened and his whiskers drooped. Ran could feel as well as see his misery.

He turned to Haru. "We ask again, for Kazuki," he stated.

* * *

Haru almost said no. He wanted the network so much. He was so pleased about his plan. He knew that including Kazuki made it more likely they would be found out.

Then it clicked. Kazuki was more important than the network. He should not need Ran to tell him that. He hugged Kazuki and smiled a thank you to Ran.

"We will ask Papa and Kakashi-san," he agreed.

To Haru's surprise, Papa and Kakashi-san thought that saying yes to one meant they had to say yes to two. Haru wondered if they would realise their mistake if two became three and so on until they reached ten.

Konohamaru talked with Ran. They decided that Haru and Kazuki would sleep on a mattress on the floor. That evening, after their meal, Konohamaru made the mattress up just outside Ran's room while Haru and Kazuki collected what they would need from the nursery.

Kazuki would have been happy taking nothing but he followed Haru's example. They made a pile of pyjamas, toothcleaner and clothes for the next day.

Haru looked at his maroon plushie. He left it on his pillow. He could manage one night without it.

Next time he looked back his plushie was on the pile.

"Yuki will get upset," Kazuki explained.

Haru flushed. He had not thought of that. He imagined the plushie sitting on his bunk for half a standard; reminding the others that he was kidnapped.

Hoshi found them a basket. She watched them filling it.

Haru waited for her to tell them to be good, but she didn't.

Papa gave him and Kazuki a hug before pushing the mattress through the open doorway into Ran's room, being careful not to cross the threshold.

Haru watched his Papa disappear as the door closed.

Kazuki, Ran and Haru pulled the mattress into the centre of the room. Once that was done, Kazuki raced about the room sniffing each corner. Haru studied Ran, hoping he had not expected Kazuki to behave differently just because he was a guest.

Ran seemed fine. He went to sit on his bed so Haru sat down on the mattress. Finally Kazuki finished checking out the room and sat beside Haru on the mattress.

"What next?" he asked, expectantly.

Haru took a deep breath and explained why they were there. Kazuki froze. His ears were pricked, his whiskers forward and his eyes circular.

"An adventure?" he checked.

"Yes," Haru confirmed.

Kazuki smiled. "I'll be lookout."

It was a good idea; Kazuki's senses were much more acute than Haru's or Ran's.

Unlike on the Oak, most of the openings to the ducts were at floor level. Haru had asked Shi-chan about it and he had said it was because the people who had designed the household wanted to look at pictures rather than grilles. Haru was glad that the people had been so fussy because it made putting in his network much easier.

Ran already had one of duct covers altered so that it came off and went back on easily.

Haru checked his satchel, Ran slung a bag across his chest and they were off. They each wriggled through the small opening and then swarmed along the duct.

At some point the duct would lead to the void beneath the floor. Haru just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

It was dark. Haru was not sure what he thought about the dark.

He had studied plans of the household and how it fitted into the Uchiha section of Level 1. The level had service shafts running up-down at regular intervals. These linked to shallow horizonal voids above and below three layers of accommodation, like the thick icing between the layers of one of Choza-san's cakes.

They lived in the middle layer. Haru's plan was to go down to the void, across to the laboratory and up through the service hatch he had seen in the floor there. He knew that the data crystal array was in one of the store rooms. Once they were there he would have to work out how to run a cable from the array into the void and back to the crew room and nursery.

Swarming though the duct was more difficult than Haru had expected. Kazuki was so far ahead of him that Haru could no longer hear him. Haru was grateful that Ran, who was behind him, did not complain how slow he was; Hikaru would have.

Wiggling around a bend he would have fallen head first into the void if Ran had not caught his ankles.

Kazuki dashed over and helped him down.

The void was dimly lit; Haru realised that down here it was always station night.

While Haru rested, Ran and Kazuki scouted the void. Kazuki could tell exactly where they were, the locations of the adults above and whether they were sleeping.

The laboratory was empty.

Once they had climbed up through the service hatch, Haru came into his own. He gleaned the tools and materials he needed for the network and opened the store room where the abandoned array was stored.

It was at the back; behind and under lots of junk. It did not look like it had been moved since Shi-chan had first put it there, which was good.

The only real challenge was deciding where to run the cable. Ran peered around one of the piles to where Haru was crouched.

"That duct?" Ran suggested, pointing to the wall. "Kazuki check it out?"

Haru considered and nodded. Ran removed the cover and Haru worked the end of the network cable through the grille. He turned to Kazuki. "Three pulls means you have reached the void," he suggested.

Kazuki nodded, tying the cable around his waist.

Within minutes there were three sharp tugs on the cable and Kazuki started pulling the network cable through. Haru hurried to connect the other end to the array. Ran made sure he had some slack when the cable pulled tight and then replaced the duct cover.

Haru replaced the things he no longer needed while Ran kept watch. He had almost finished when Kazuki popped his head up through the open service hatch.

"Hurry," he whispered. "Kakashi-san."

Ran lowered Haru down and then put the cover halfway across the hatch before jumping down. Kazuki sprang onto his shoulders and moved the cover into place.

They sat perfectly still. Haru willed himself to breath normally. They could hear footsteps above them.

"Shika-kun?" Kakashi-san called. "Shino-san?"

More footsteps and they heard the door to the laboratory close.

Then it was across the void in the direction of the crew room and the nursery, trailing the network cable behind them.

"Connect it all up tonight?" Ran asked once they were under the playroom.

Haru imagined swarming along the ducts to the playroom and nursery. He was not sure if he could do it.

Ran turned to Kazuki. "We put cable in ducts for Haru to connect later," he suggested.

Kazuki wagged his tail and nodded.

"Make junction," Ran told him, handing him the cable.

Haru described where he wanted the cable to Kazuki who tied it around his waist. He and Ran went to the opening to the duct that was most likely to run to the playroom. Haru watched Ran boost Kazuki up.

He was back in a surprisingly short time. Haru realised how much he had slowed them down.

Then they did the same for the nursery, running cable through the duct and fastening it to the back of a convenient grille.

Haru pulled the three cables together and was about to splice them into a connector when Ran stopped him. "Third cable to my room," he suggested.

It was a good idea; luckily the connector could take up to six cables. Haru spliced together the four ends, they attached the connector to the roof of the void and then they set off for the duct to Ran's room. Once they were below the opening, Kazuki tied the network cable around one of his ankles.

First Ran climbed onto Haru's shoulders and wriggled in. Next, between them, Ran and Kazuki managed to pull and push Haru into the duct. Finally Kazuki jumped, caught the edge and pulled himself up.

Haru had a sudden image of how strong and fast Kazuki was going to be as an adult; scarily fast and amazingly strong.

They started swarming along the duct. It seemed endless. Haru was beyond tired.

Finally they wriggled through the opening into Ran's room, Haru could not stop trembling. He did not know why. Kazuki began grooming him and Ran wrapped a blanket around them both.

"Showers in the morning," Ran warned. "Too dirty."

Haru realised that the three of them were filthy. If To-chan or Kiba-san were awake, there would be no way they could get clean enough for him not to smell it. If Haku-san was awake or Iruka-san mobile, they would query the state of their clothes or the bedcovers.

But To-chan, Kiba-san and Haku-san were tanked and Iruka-san was stuck in his recovery room.

Haru had stopped shivering. He cuddled close to Kazuki under the blanket. His last thought before sleep was that they had made an awesome team.

* * *

Sasuke's first thought as he woke was that it was day 14 of 105. The second was that his surroundings were unfamiliar and that there were a number of small bodies with him in the rather narrow bed.

There had been one night's grace; Yuki had slept through the night after they were unpodded. Then the nightmares had started.

Sasuke had followed Biwako's advice the first time. He had gone to Yuki, given him a cuddle and settled him back down. He had to do it twice. The second time most of the children were awake by the time he got there.

The night of day 12 had been worse. He had gone to and from the nursery five times. On the sixth trip he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Yuki in his lap.

Yesterday morning he had put a cot in one of the small side rooms off the nursery so that he could respond more quickly. In the middle of the night he had woken up with Yuki curled up against the backs of his legs.

Sasuke had carried him back to his bunk only for him to have another nightmare and start howling. That woke all the children except Haru and Kazuki, who were sleeping in Ran's room.

He had given up and allowed Yuki to sleep with him. By morning, somehow, Keizo and Kuuya had wriggled in as well.

Sasuke sighed. He knew that Yasushi and Yoshimi were sleeping in the same bunk. He shut his eyes and revised Kiba's lectures about why the kits had to be forced to sleep separately.

As for Haru and Kazuki sleeping in Ran's room, he did not know what he thought of that. He had agreed because it seemed like an important step in the right direction for Ran, but perhaps Kazuki and Haru's absence had contributed to Yuki's poor night.

Sasuke had known that looking after the children was not easy, but he had never expected it to be so hard.

Somehow he got them all up, washed, dressed and into the kitchen by the usual time. Haru and Kazuki were, to his surprise, already there. They were freshly showered and neatly dressed; he was impressed.

True, Haru looked like he was about to fall asleep but the rest of the litter did not look much better.

Biwako studied them as they filed into the playroom.

"Snug," she ordered.

Sasuke watched as they took off their shoes and climbed onto the bed.

"Will you be joining them, Sasuke-sama?" she asked.

It was tempting. "No, Biwako-san," he replied before turning and trudging towards his office.

He was almost there when he decided that tea would not suffice and he needed coffee. He turned back towards the crew room and the kitchen.

Iruka-sensei's door was open.

He went closer and lurked in the opening. Shino had rigged up various devices so that Iruka could do things for himself. At the moment he was reading his tablet, which was held in a stand at a comfortable height and angle.

"Sasu-kun," he acknowledged.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke responded, stepping over the threshold.

Iruka looked at him. Then he pushed the stand to one side and pressed a button so that the doors closed behind him. "Come and sit down," he said. It was as much an order as a suggestion.

Sasuke reluctantly sat down in the chair that had been placed for visitors.

Iruka was studying him and Sasuke did not feel that he would stand up well to such scrutiny.

"Do you remember Naruto insisting on hugging Neji while Shika-kun was away?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke relaxed one notch. "Yes," he admitted and did not pull away when Iruka put out a hand and combed his hair back from his face.

"You are trying to fulfil three people's roles," Iruka reminded him. "Yours, Naruto's and Kiba's. It is bound to be hard. You are going to struggle. You can only do your best."

"Perhaps Kakashi-sensei was right," Sasuke admitted. "He said that I should have left the children podded."

Iruka smiled at him. "Did he say that? He told me that he understood why you were unpodding them and that he thought it was probably the right decision."

That made Sasuke feel much better. "He did?"

"He did," Iruka assured him. He pulled the tablet within reach. "I have a treat for you," he said.

A picture of a group of dog-human hybrids appeared on the screen. Sasuke leaned forward to see it better. There were eight of them, of greatly varying sizes but each standing tall and proud. They each were wearing a blue bandana with a plaque bearing the Uchiha symbol.

"The crew of the Ninken," Sasuke guessed.

"Tayuya took it," Iruka told him.

Sasuke decided that Iruka was correct. It was a treat. The allied crews had been Sasuke's own idea, based on his wish to expand Uchiha without losing the family aspect of the crew that Naruto valued so highly. Hearing about the Ninken's crew had been encouraging and having an image to go with Inari's account was nice.

A very strange sound began filling the room.

Sasuke decided that it was singing, just a rather doggy version. The accompanying howling did not help.

Then he focused on the words.

He had never realised that laughing until you cried could be such wonderful therapy.

* * *

.


	96. Moegisan

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-six: Moegi-san**

* * *

Moegi knew it was a fluke that she had become a member of Uchiha. She had been in a certain place at a certain time; cat on the Silver Leaf when Tsunade had finally yielded to Sasuke-sama's request to join.

She had told herself that cats were often acquired rather than chosen. Konohamaru was only there because he was Sasuke-sama's foster brother. Sumaru's mother had begged Sasuke-sama to take him when she was dying. Tayuya may have been Tsunade's and Iruka-san's favourite but the crew had loathed her when she had first joined.

Such logic had not helped. She knew that Iruka-san thought she was inadequate and that the other senior members of the crew agreed with him. She resented their opinion of her.

Then Kamatari had joined the crew and, slowly, he had teased and jollied her into changing her point of view. She was inadequate. The sooner she accepted that and did something about it the better.

Unfortunately she had many standards of moping, sulking and underachievement to make up for. When she looked back on much of her behaviour as an adolescent, she cringed.

She had gone to C-san and asked for help. C-san had advised her to find something she enjoyed doing and work at it. She had chosen becoming a medico. Shizune had encouraged and mentored her. She had begun doing her other duties as efficiently as she could.

C-san had also suggested she stopped throwing herself at men who did not want her. He had not said it like that, he was too kind, but Moegi had understood what he meant.

Inari had chosen Tayuya. Sumaru had prioritised becoming the perfect Knife. Konohamaru had, and then had lost, Ranmaru.

She was fuck-buddies with Kamatari and that was fine because they both knew exactly what it was and what it wasn't.

It had worked. The medicos, even Rin-san, approved of her. She gained acceptance from the other members of the crew, even Iruka-san. A few of them, like Konohamaru, were beginning to see her as she was now rather than as she was three standards before.

Kamatari had probably helped with that. He had this skill. He would make a joke here or a comment there and suddenly you saw things differently.

Then the bombing happened and, in the space of twelve minutes, everything had changed. She had stepped up. She had helped save lives. Sasuke-sama had commended her. For the first time, her crewmates had respect for her.

If only the price had not been so high. Nine people dead; four of them her crewmates from the Silver Leaf.

C-san was gone; like many of the crew, Moegi felt his loss.

Moegi had done her best to help mitigate the aftermath. She and Kamatari worked flat out. She did her duties in the infirmary. He did his as Konohamaru's assistant and bodyguard. They both volunteered to help in the kitchen, with the cleaning and with the laundry.

Anything but the children; Moegi did not have a clue how to handle children. She could help supervise Akemi but that was as far as it went.

It was the sixteenth day after the bombing. Breakfast was finally over. Choza was up and sitting at the table. Akemi had arrived and was replacing the cleaned crockery in the cupboards. Kamatari was sweeping the floor.

She took off her apron, judged the state of it and placed it in the basket to go to the laundry. The basket was almost full so she took it to the laundry next to the closet and loaded it into a clothes-cleaner.

Neji-san was in the closet, folding and sorting clothes. She watched him for a moment; fascinated by the perfectly folded garments.

Was this an opportunity to mention Udon? She felt badly about having offered him medical treatment but not following it through.

"Neji-san?" she began.

He turned to her. His hands continued to fold. "Moegi-san," he acknowledged.

She tried not to blush. Before the bombing everyone had called her Moegi-kun. "May I ask your advice about something?" she continued.

He placed the neat, square shirt on the shelf and did not pick up another. "I would be honoured," he told her.

"I have been thinking about Udon-san," she admitted. "The reason I was in the plaza that day was to run a diagnostic on him. We had said we would give him some basic medical treatment. The diagnostic confirmed he needs some." She took a deep breath. "Although some treatment could be administered at the medico school it would be quicker and much more effective to use the facilities in the infirmary."

He was studying her with his strange, pale eyes. "I shall discuss it with Sasuke-sama," he replied. "You were correct to bring the subject up. Udon-san is important to us but it is a sensitive time to bring an outsider into the household.

She arrived in the infirmary just in time for her ten-day review meeting with Rin-san. Normally she would not have cut it so fine and, if she had, Rin would have made a comment. Not this time; even Rin was aware of how hard everyone was working.

It was their first such meeting since the bombing. Rin went over the medical decisions she had made during the crisis and commended her. Moegi felt herself flush bright red. Rin-san rarely said anything positive about anyone, even Dan-san.

The praise gave her confidence to mention Udon and the treatment he needed. Rin-san confirmed that she was welcome to use the infirmary facilities provided she had Sasuke-sama's permission.

Once the meeting was over she started her morning's duties in the infirmary. She checked the equipment she was responsible for and ran maintenance routines on three of the machines. She practiced two medical procedures using the simulator. She checked the three occupied tanks and only just managed to avoid Sasuke-sama bringing the big litter to visit Naruto-san and Kiba-san.

She went back and re-checked the tanks once they had gone but found nothing amiss. Apparently even Haru-chan kept his meddling little fingers off a tank.

Moegi tried to time her midday meal for after the children had come and gone. When she arrived Akemi was cleaning up the debris and Kamatari was helping Choza refresh the table. When she offered to help he pointed to one of the chairs.

"Sit," he ordered.

She smiled her thanks at him and took her usual place.

Konohamaru had obviously eaten with the children and was enjoying a leisurely desert. Kakashi-san entered, collected Iruka-san's tray and left. Gai, Sumaru, Tatsuji and Kisame arrived, followed closely by Itachi, Neji and Shikamaru.

Sitting two of the midday meal was in full swing by the time Inari and Tayuya joined them at the young end of the table.

"Moegi-san?" Neji-san interjected into a lull.

She flushed slightly and looked toward him. The others were all looking at her. "Yes, Neji-san?" she asked.

"Sasuke-sama says that you can proceed with Udon-san as soon as is convenient. He suggests that Kamatari-kun may be the appropriate person to provide security."

"Thank you, Neji-san," she acknowledged.

"What's this, Moegi-kun?" Tayuya asked as soon as Neji was busy listening to Shikamaru. "You getting together with Udon-san?"

Moegi realised what Tayuya meant and her flush deepened. "It's not..." she began.

"I think Moegi can do better than a Scavenger," Konohamaru commented.

Suddenly all thought of denial went out of Moegi's mind. She rounded on Konohamaru. "There is nothing wrong with Udon-san. He is a kind, brave and gentle man who puts others needs before his own. He is working on our behalf and doing an excellent job of it. He even managed to help turn media opinion in our favour when most other people would have taken advantage of the situation for personal gain."

There was a horrible silence around the table. Moegi wished she had not spoken or, if she had, not so loudly. She could see that Kamatari was about to say something to defuse the tension when an unexpected voice came from the other end of the table.

"You tell him, Moegi-san," Shikamaru-san encouraged.

The others laughed but it was fond rather than nasty. She risked glancing at Konohamaru. He was staring at his bowl.

Inari nudged him. "You were being a bit of a snob, Kono-chan."

He looked up and smiled. "I guess I was. Sorry, Moegi-kun. You are right, Udon-san is one of the good people."

Moegi nodded and concentrated on her food, trying to pretend she did not see Tayuya studying her with a speculative expression.

* * *

For Udon it was still one step forward, almost one step back. The tourists did not help. He wished he had not spoken to Yukie-san. Now people kept turning up wanting to see what life was like in Sublevel C.

The Scavengers were not tolerant of Outsiders. There had been some incidents.

He had only seen Angela-san once since the day of the bombing. It had been a short visit to check that he was all right after Yukie-san had told everyone about him. She had apologised for not visiting more often and said that she had been very busy.

She had suggested asking the tourists for a contribution to Songen. Udon was still thinking about that.

So it was nice to find Angela-san, Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongo waiting for him when he finished his rounds. He was less sure what he thought about being away from Sublevel C for two whole days and one night just to get rid of his allergies.

Angela-san looked at him. "You have responsibilities, Udon-san. You would find it easier to fulfil them if you were healthy. Moegi-san was most insistent that it is necessary."

Udon felt himself flush. He did not know if seeing Moegi again was a good or a bad thing.

He was a little surprised to hear himself agreeing.

It was only when they reached Level 1 that Udon realised that they were not going to the medico school in the plaza. He had started heading towards the big doors when Angela-san had called him back.

"This way," she told him, pointing towards another corridor.

He looked at her.

"We are going to the Uchiha Household," Angela-san explained. "Uchiha-sama's home. Moegi-san has arranged for you to be treated in their infirmary."

This corridor was different; much older. Udon had always associated being old with being decrepit, like Sublevel C, but this was beautifully maintained.

There was a change each time they passed through a checkpoint. The fittings became more unusual with many materials he had never seen before. The decoration made the walls glow with deep, rich colours. Finally they came to an amazing pair of doors that had the Uchiha symbol worked into the decoration.

"Uchiha has been here a long time," Angela-san told him. "Maybe as long as the Scavengers have been in Sublevel C."

Moegi-san and Kamatari-san were there to greet them. Any hopes he had entertained about not being in love with Moegi vanished as soon as he saw her. His pulse quickened and his mouth dried. His rod twitched and he had to think about his aunt to make it behave.

Angela-san and Moegi-san were talking. Udon realised that Angela-san was not staying with him even for a short time. She laid her hand briefly on his arm.

"Uchiha will see you back to Sublevel C," she told him and then she was gone.

As they walked towards the infirmary the decor became somehow less heavy. Udon thought about it and decided that it was because this part had been fitted to live in rather than to impress visitors.

The infirmary was incredibly clean and filled with shiny equipment. Moegi-san took him into a side room and began explaining what she was planning to do to him. She could make amazing pictures of his body that had depth as well as height and width.

He heard himself saying yes to everything, even having his eyeballs changed. He took the thin, flat tablet with his thumb in the right place. Words appeared on the screen for him to read.

He hesitated for the first time. "I will be back in Sublevel C by tomorrow night?" he checked.

"If all goes to plan," Moegi-san replied.

"No, I have to be back by tomorrow night," he told her. "Two days is already too long. The care assistants can only cope with simple day-to-day things. You have to promise to have me back, even if the treatment is not finished."

She looked directly at him. It made him feel strange. "I promise, Udon-san," she said.

He read the words and the tablet recorded his consent.

* * *

Moegi followed the medico school guidelines and did not ask Udon to undress before knocking him out. He lay unconscious on the treatment bed looking far too skinny and incredibly vulnerable. She found herself surprisingly reluctant to take away his clothes; it felt as if she was stripping away his dignity.

"You want help getting him into the tank?" Kamatari asked.

Moegi was grateful for the offer. Not only did Kamatari have enough strength to make the task easy, but it would be less personal with the two of them. She nodded. "Thanks, Kama-kun."

She took off his eyeglasses, folded them and placed them carefully in a tray.

"He admires you," Kamatari told her as he unbuttoned Udon's shirt.

Moegi flushed. "What makes you think that?"

Kamatari grinned. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

She wasn't; it would be something about the way Udon's smell changed when he looked at her. Moegi could only just about cope with the idea that Udon 'admired' her. "No," she admitted.

"Was Kono-kun right? Doesn't a Scavenger have a chance with you?" Kamatari asked.

"It's not that!" she objected. She studied Udon. He was not handsome or even good looking, but being with Kamatari had taught her that it was about personality rather than perfection. "What would be the point? I'm sworn to Uchiha and he's not going to agree to leave his people in Sublevel C."

Kamatari shrugged. "You purebreds live a long time. Who knows what the future will bring?"

Moegi was reminded of Kamatari's short lifespan and of their dead crewmates whose futures had been stolen. She shivered.

"Moe-chan?" Kamatari queried.

"I am fine," she assured him. She watched the thin, frail body being exposed. "By the Lady, Kama-chan, doesn't he eat?"

* * *

When Udon woke he was on a bed with his upper body and head raised. He was wearing what his uncle would have called a nightshirt. He could see all his clothes and belongings neatly stowed in a small trolley that had been placed where he would see it.

It was a different room to the one he had gone to sleep in.

There was drying gel in his hair and on his skin. It was itchy.

Moegi arrived in the open doorway. "How do you feel, Udon-san?" she asked.

"Good," he admitted, which he realised was true. "Itchy."

"That's the tank gel. Would you like to have a shower and get dressed?" She gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Just so you know, there are no cameras or other monitoring equipment in the recovery rooms."

Then she was gone and the door had slid shut behind her.

The shower was really nice, better than the one in the apartment where he had been questioned. He was generous with the cleanser, determined to get rid of all the gel.

He did feel good. All the small aches had gone. He took a deep breath and neither coughed nor sneezed.

The cleaner smelled good. He grimaced. He suspected that Sublevel C was going to be a shock to his new-found sense of smell.

There were blowers rather than towels. He could even read the instructions without his eyeglasses.

He felt a bit giddy.

Moegi looked worried when he opened the door to his room to announce he was dressed.

"Did the treatment go as expected?" he asked.

She gave him one of her small, reassuring smiles. This time it went straight to his rod. He thought of his aunt. It did not work immediately so he thought of his aunt naked; that always worked.

"Yes, absolutely," she told him. "In fact it is earlier than expected. Sasuke-sama had suggested that you stay for the midday meal before we take you back to Sublevel C."

Udon was about to say that was not necessary.

"With Sasuke-sama, suggestions are often not really suggestions," she warned him. "They are more like orders that you can challenge."

She looked directly at him and he momentarily forgot about his aunt.

"Udon-san, it is very rare for Sasuke-sama to suggest that an outsider be invited to eat with us in the crew room," she added.

He quickly imagined his aunt dancing naked. He bowed. "I am honoured to accept, Moegi-san."

They walked down corridors, around corners and through doors. At one point Moegi slowed.

"I am not sure if the children have finished in the kitchen," she admitted.

At that moment a small, silvery-haired hybrid child dashed out of a doorway. He looked at Udon with Naruto-san's startlingly blue eyes, froze for a moment and then dashed back inside.

Then a small crowd of children appeared with Sasuke-sama, who gave a small bow.

"It is good to see you again, Udon-san," he acknowledged. "Children?" he prompted.

They all stood straight and bowed. "It is an honour to meet you, Udon-san," they chorused.

Udon bowed in return, uncertain what to say. By the time he straightened the children were off down the corridor, being herded by Sasuke-sama.

Three of them looked like him.

"Are those Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san's children?" he asked.

Moegi made a small noise that suggested she was less than fond of them. "The older ones. They also have three toddlers."

They entered a huge room that contained an enormous table. They were greeted by a big man with an eye patch who boomed a greeting and gestured towards the table with a ladle.

Udon only worried about meeting so many strangers until he tasted his first mouthful of food.

It was delicious. Udon did not know if it was the food itself or having had his sense of smell restored. Maybe it was both. Whatever, he was suddenly far more interested in eating than he had ever been before. He settled for stopping chewing and bowing whenever he was introduced to someone.

At the end of the meal the cook, Choza-san, gestured towards an enormous backpack that was sitting on one of the counters.

"You need feeding up, Udon-san. I have put a few supplies together for you."

Udon imagined carrying the backpack. He would have to try.

Choza laughed. "Do not worry, Udon-san. Kisame is one of those accompanying you back to Sublevel C."

Kisame was the sharkman. He was certainly big enough to carry the backpack. Udon bowed. "Thank you, Choza-san," he replied.

Kisame and Itachi, a man who looked very like Sasuke-sama, accompanied him back to Sublevel C. Kisame-san hefted and carried the backpack as if it were empty.

They were careful to measure their pace so that he could keep up. It was very strange to be limited by what his muscles could accomplish rather than the capacity of his lungs.

Once he was home, he stared at the huge backpack. He had been correct, Sublevel C smelled. He told himself that there weren't bad smells and good smells, just smells, but that was difficult when those coming from the backpack made his mouth water.

He looked around his small, shabby room and sighed. In many ways it had been easier when this had been all he knew. All that had mattered was having a place away from his aunt. Tasty food had been the occasional berry from the plants he had managed to grow.

Now he had experienced showers, blowers, comfortable chairs, mouth-watering food and Moegi-san.

* * *

.


	97. Voids

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-seven: Voids**

* * *

The words were so unexpected that Haru did not process them. Kazuki's ears twitched.

"We all go next time," he repeated.

Haru swallowed. There wasn't meant to be a next time. He had his network; he had managed to finish it over the last five days. He had posted Kazuki as look-out, removed each grille, reached into the duct and made the necessary connections. Finally he had altered the wireless capacity of his tablet so that it talked to his network as well as the computer Shi-chan had set up for him.

"All?" he asked, cautiously.

"Not Hoshi," Kazuki conceded. "Hoshi mustn't know. Not Yuki. Yuki not want to go." He gave a beaming smile. "Everyone else."

Haru took a deep breath. "Ka-chan, it will never work..." he began.

"Got a plan," Kazuki insisted.

"A plan?" Haru queried. It would not be practical; no plan of Kazuki's ever was.

"Kuu-chan's plan," Kazuki told him.

Haru revised his judgement. A plan by Kuuya had a chance of working.

He listened. It was brilliant. Yuki would tell Ayame that he wanted to go on a sleepover and that he wanted Hoshi to come too. Papa and Kotetsu-san would agree because it was Yuki and Hoshi who were asking. Papa was so tired that he would sleep if Yuki wasn't waking him up; with any luck he would sleep in his own room. They would go down a duct into the void and have an adventure. Ran could come too, using the duct from his room.

Haru imagined what would happen if they were caught. Papa would be cross but maybe not that cross. There was a good chance Haru would keep the network because Kazuki and Ran had promised to keep it a secret; even the other kits did not know about that bit of the adventure.

"We would have to be quiet," Haru warned.

Kazuki considered. "Yes," he agreed.

Haru thought about what Ran had said. "We would need to wash us and our clothes afterwards."

"You wash clothes," Kazuki suggested. "Or Hi-chan."

"Hi-chan knows?" Haru asked.

"Ry-chan wants to go," Kazuki explained. "He told Hi-chan."

It went surprisingly smoothly. Yuki turned huge, sad eyes on Papa and Papa folded. Papa took advantage of Yuki being in Ayame's apartment to sleep in his own bed. Haru had checked and memorised the route along the ducts so he was less scared and Ran was already there in the void to help him down.

At first they split into three groups. Kazuki showed the other kits the length and breadth of the void. The five of them dashed about almost silently; Haru assumed they were communicating with tiny yelps that were too high pitched for any purebred to hear. Ryuu and Hikaru explored more slowly. Haru followed Ran, who was investigating each of the duct openings in turn.

Once the kits had finished exploring Kazuki ran about collecting everyone together.

"Game now," he whispered.

Haru was about to remind him that they had to be quiet when Kazuki took off a small backpack Haru had not noticed he was carrying. He opened it and spilled out a ball, a stopclock and nine of Itachi-san's training devices; armbands that shone red if the wearer made too much noise.

They divided into three teams of three and established three goals. You could not move when you had the ball. Every time a goal was scored the ball was placed in the middle of the void and all the players had to retreat to the side walls. If your armband was triggered you had a time-out.

Haru spent almost the whole game in time-out. Hikaru was not much better. Ran was impressively quiet, but far slower than the kits or Ryuu and not particularly good at catching or throwing. Haru's team won, but only because the other members were Yasushi and Yoshimi.

Kazuki wanted to re-sort the teams and play again, but he was outvoted; it was time to go home.

Hikaru was first back up the ducts. His job was to collect the clothes and make sure everyone wiped the worst of the dirt off their skin. Haru was in the middle because he was slowest and they knew you never put the slowest at the end.

Once everyone was up Haru loaded the clothes-cleaner and set it running. It was Ryuu's job to unload it the next morning; if he got caught he was to say that he was trying to do some of Kiba-san's jobs to help Papa.

Papa was late coming to check that they were up, which was perfect because that meant he did not notice that they had all washed unusually thoroughly. Ryuu even had time to unload the machine and put the clean clothes in the correct places.

Yuki and Hoshi had enjoyed their sleepover with Ayame, which was a bonus.

The kits immediately started talking about next time. Haru sighed; at this rate they were bound to get caught.

* * *

Sasuke woke to day 22 of 105 in his own bed. He stretched, relishing the effects of an uninterrupted night's sleep, before checking the chronometer; it was a bit late but not too bad. He pulled on some clothes and went to the nursery. Everything seemed fine; the boys were dressing. He told them to meet him in the kitchen.

A quick shower, a check to gather up the stragglers and he sat down with them in the kitchen. It was odd to have two missing; Hoshi and Yuki were having breakfast with Ayame and Kotetsu in the apartment.

Breakfast went smoothly and they moved on to the playroom. Sasuke decided to stay until Hoshi and Yuki arrived.

The two of them were keen to tell him about their adventure. Yuki had enjoyed himself, which relieved a knot of tension in Sasuke's gut. Hoshi assured him that Yuki had not had any nightmares. Ayame conveyed Kotetsu's message that they were welcome to stay whenever they wished, which Sasuke interpreted as confirmation that the sleepover had been a success.

He was much more comfortable with Hoshi and Yuki staying with Ayame than with Haru and Kazuki spending the night with Ran.

Then it was on to his office; this morning was one when senior members of the crew came to his office to update him. Rin was first. She had excellent news about Kiba; apparently the transplanted tissue had accelerated his healing more than she had anticipated. Sasuke made a note to contact Gaara; he had promised to keep him updated as to Kiba's progress.

Haku and Izumo were recovering on schedule, which meant that Izumo would be detanked soon.

"And Naruto?" he asked.

There was that awful momentary hesitation. "Having stem cells would help," she admitted. "I have a proposal. Shizune thought of it."

Sasuke made himself stay calm.

"The kits' umbilical cords were placed into stasis. It is standard practice. They contain stem cells. Naruto-san did not specify not using the kits' umbilical cord cells. Keizo's would be the best choice. He has the fewest fox characteristics, so his cells may show less epigenetic variation than the other kits', or even than Naruto-san's own cells."

Sasuke stopped himself yelling 'yes' and demanding why she was even hesitating for a moment. "What consequences would that have for Keizo?" he asked.

"Minimal," she replied. "We would process the umbilical cord and use a fraction of the stem cells. The rest would be put back into stasis for use with Keizo later if necessary. There is a tiny risk that the procedure for isolating stem cells will fail but that risk is the same whether the umbilical cord was being processed now or later."

"And if we don't do this?" Sasuke made himself ask.

Rin bit her lip. "Naruto-san's body rejects tissue with any more than a very low level of epigenetic variation. This is probably why he is so physiologically perfect. Much of the regenerated tissue is failing to meet the standard.. We would have to start discussing permanent, prosthetic implants," she admitted. "I have some experts in mind. Shika-san and Kotetsu-san could work with them to see if we can refine the implants further."

Inside Sasuke wilted. Naruto was not recovering. Rin thought the implants available were inadequate. Shika could not take the additional pressure of designing implants for Naruto; it would be unfair to even ask him.

"We go with the stem cells from Keizo's umbilical cord," he decided. "Do you have a consent tablet prepared?" he asked.

She did and he authorised the procedure.

"How is Yuki-chan?" Rin asked as she replaced the tablet in her satchel.

Sasuke put thoughts of Naruto to the back of his mind; Keizo's stem cells would work for him, like the transplanted tissue had worked for Kiba.

"He is still having nightmares if he sleeps alone," Sasuke admitted. He had a sneaking feeling Yuki had avoided nightmares during the sleepover by sleeping with Hoshi.

Rin nodded. "Perhaps Haku-san can work with him once he is detanked. He has the necessary expertise and a very sound relationship with Yuki-chan."

It was a good idea. "Thank you, Rin-san, I shall ask Haku-san once he has recovered." Sasuke pulled himself together. He had lots to do; many people to see. He stood and bowed. "Thank you and all your team for your hard work and determination, Rin-san. I know that Naruto and the others could not be in better hands."

Rin flushed slightly. She stood and bowed in return. "You are welcome, Sasuke-sama. I shall convey your thanks to the other members of the team."

She left. Sasuke made another pot of tea and refreshed the tray in preparation for Neji's arrival. The door announcer sounded as he poured the boiled water over the leaves.

Neji kept it brief. Sasuke knew that Neji was filtering the information but trusted his judgement; he would mention anything important.

He did not mention Shika, which Sasuke had expected. To Sasuke's eyes, Shika was near the edge. Perhaps he was wrong. Neji was so close to Shika; surely he would know?

Instead they talked about Tatsuji and how long they dared leave addressing the gap that C-san's death had left. Again, Sasuke found himself deciding that they could wait until Haku was detanked.

Itachi was next. He explained that he had nothing to add to the report he would be giving to the strategy meeting that afternoon.

They sipped tea in silence. Sasuke decided to ask a few questions.

"Are you and Shika-san working together better?" he asked.

Itachi paused. "Yes," he replied.

Sasuke was sure there was more. He waited.

"I believe Shikamaru-san may be hiding how hard he is working from Neji-san because he believes that Neji-san is at his limits," Itachi added.

Sasuke did not like the sound of that. He had no idea how to detect when Neji was working too hard. He sighed. "Thank you, Itachi-san, I appreciate you telling me." He considered what else he should say. "I understand from Rin-san that Haku's recovery is going well."

Itachi actually smiled. It was small but it was definitely a smile. "Yes. Kisame and I miss him, Mai and Shou very much. We are very much looking forward to being a family again. And Naruto-san?" he asked.

Sasuke found it difficult to reply. "The regeneration is failing," he admitted. "Rin-san and the team are trying a different approach."

Itachi looked stricken. "I had no idea that was a possibility. You should have told us so that we could support you."

"I do not want to think about it, never mind discuss it," Sasuke replied. He pulled himself together. It had been weak of him to mention it. "The new approach will be successful."

Itachi was studying him. "And if it isn't?" he asked.

"Implants," Sasuke admitted.

There was another silence. Sasuke broke it by looking at the chronometer. "I am sorry, Itachi-san, but my schedule is very busy this morning."

Itachi's expression was sceptical, but he left without commenting.

Shika was next. He was too thin, too pale and too quiet. Sasuke wished he had not told Itachi about Naruto; the information might find its way to Shika and Shika could not cope with any more bad news. He refused coffee and his tea sat untouched on the table. Like Itachi, he insisted that he had nothing to say beyond the report he would be giving that afternoon.

Shika never had nothing to add; there was always another layer, usually another twenty. It was as if he wasn't actually in the room. Sasuke cast about for a way in.

"Do you think we could relieve any of Neji's workload?" he asked.

It worked; he finally had Shika's attention.

"Is there anyone who could do more and whom Neji would accept?" Sasuke suggested.

Shika's gaze went distant for the moment and then he was back. "Tatsuji."

It was so unexpected that Sasuke wondered if he had heard right. "Tatsuji?"

"Tatsuji," Shika repeated with more conviction. "He's obsessively neat and Neji would think being more involved in the day-to-day running of the household would be good for him."

Sasuke was struggling to imagine the most lethal of the elite fighters folding laundry.

He decided to wait until he had checked with Kakashi, which was after Shika had left and Kakashi had taken his place.

Kakashi studied him. "This was your idea?" he queried.

"Shika's," Sasuke admitted.

"Maybe," Kakashi conceded. He considered. "Yes, it could work. As long as he took it the right way." He stood up. "I will go and get him."

Sasuke was left worrying about what would happen if Tatsuji did not take the suggestion well.

When Kakashi returned he had Tatsuji with him.

"Tatsuji-san," Sasuke acknowledged, gesturing him towards one of the comfortable chairs.

"Sasuke-sama," he whispered before moving soundlessly across the office and sitting down. Kakashi sat next to him.

"Would you like some tea, Tatsuji-san?" Sasuke asked.

"No thank you, Sasuke-sama," he replied.

There was a short silence.

"These are hard times," Kakashi prompted.

Sasuke picked up the thread. "Yes, these are hard times. Many of us are performing unaccustomed duties. It is difficult to fill the roles of those who are incapacitated and those we have lost."

Tatsuji was watching him with incredibly sad eyes. Sasuke pushed on.

"Neji-san is trying to fulfil his duties as my advisor and run the household. I fear that he is struggling, although he would never admit that."

"Not a Hyuga but proud like a Hyuga," Tatsuji suggested. "Proud like an Uchiha is proud," he added, which Sasuke recognised as a compliment. He was about to speak again when Tatsuji continued.

"New Uchiha is different. No one is too proud to help when needed. Even Sasuke-sama scrubs floors." He stood up and bowed. "Please allow Tatsuji the honour of being temporary housekeeper."

Sasuke was scrambling to catch up. He recognised the reference to him scrubbing floors in the unit they had occupied when they first came back to Tarrasade and he did remember his mother having a housekeeper; an older woman who had overseen cleaning. Sasuke stood up and bowed in return.

"That is an excellent idea, Tatsuji-san," he acknowledged. "I accept your offer. Thank you."

"I shall go inform Neji-san," Tatsuji told him.

Sasuke considered stopping him but decided against it. "Thank you, Tatsuji-san."

The morning's meetings over, Sasuke made his way to the playroom, collected the children and headed for the kitchen. Choza was looking particularly cheerful; Sasuke guessed Rin had told him that Kiba would be detanked earlier than they had thought.

Shikamaru joined them at the table. He smiled at Sasuke, which Sasuke took to mean that Tatsuji had already spoken to Neji. Ran and Ayame were in among the litter, looking happy in as far as Ran ever looked happy. Sasuke decided that the sleepovers represented a step forward and decided to talk to the children about inviting Ran and Ayame back in return.

His gaze came to rest on Keizo and he thought, briefly, about how Naruto would react to Shizune's idea to use the stem cells from his umbilical cord. Less badly, Sasuke hoped, than to a life with implants.

He refused to dwell on it. Maybe he could keep this afternoon's meeting short so that he could take the children to play on the trampoline or, better, in the zero gravity gym; it was too dangerous to have them all on the trampoline at the same time. He sighed. He knew it would not happen. Perhaps tomorrow. Yes, he would organise a trip to the zero gravity gym tomorrow; he would ask Hamaki, Terai and Fu to help supervise.

* * *

Haru had decided to give up trying to make Kazuki and the others see sense. It was far too soon for another adventure. Papa wasn't too tired to notice things. Hoshi would think it odd that Yuki wanted another sleepover so soon. Tatsuji-san had taken over all the laundry, even theirs, so it would look very strange for them to be cycling the clothes-cleaner.

He had even tried talking to Hikaru about it but Hi-chan had made it all about Haru being frightened of the dark.

So he stopped trying and concentrated on exploring the weird world of his data crystal array. He now realised that Shi-chan had lots of tools for talking to the crystals. Haru only had the simple programmes on his tablet.

He was over the initial disappointment. He would change the programmes he had or write others. It was a challenge. It wasn't boring.

His latest idea was to use his 'clean' tablet and his sanctioned access to information to learn more about programming. No one thought it strange that he wanted to do that; Biwako-san was encouraging him.

Next thing he knew, Yuki was asking about another sleepover, Papa agreed and they were on. Haru would have liked to study Hoshi's reaction but there was too big a chance she would notice. Instead he buried his head in his tablet until the two of them were gone and it was clear that Papa was going to sleep in his own room.

"New game. Don't need to be quiet," Kazuki told him.

"We don't?" Haru asked.

"Going to the next void down," Kazuki told him.

Haru's mind churned. Was there any reason they shouldn't go down a level? It would take them a whole layer away from the crew room, which was good. He wouldn't be able to access his network down there but he had not been planning on taking his tablet; it might get damaged.

He nodded.

He thought differently once he was looking down the service shaft that linked the voids. It was deep and dark. Suddenly he imagined one of them lying broken at the bottom. How long would it take for Rin-san to arrive? Would it be too late?

Kazuki and Kuuya were already climbing down the ladder, vanishing into the gloom.

"We stay here?" Ran asked him.

Haru imagined the others running about down there. If something went wrong, would they make good decisions? Would they go for help quickly enough?

Keizo stepped out on to the platform, onto the ladder and started down.

"We go," he decided.

"Come on," Hikaru encouraged, going past him and starting down the ladder as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Ryuu followed.

Yasushi looked at him. "Ha-chan stay here," he suggested. "As look-out," he added.

It was sweet of him to think of a reason for Haru to stay.

"You and Yo-chan go on. Ran and I will follow," Haru told him.

He watched the two blond heads vanish one by one. Then, before Ran could say anything, Haru stepped out onto the platform, grasped the rung with both hands and stepped down onto the ladder.

It was only a ladder. True, the rungs were further apart than he was used to but he just had to concentrate. Right foot, left hand, left foot and then right hand. He could do it.

He reached a platform and almost stepped onto it before he realised that he had yet to reach the next void. He could see a hatch that he guessed opened into the lower layer of accommodation.

Then, finally, he reached the lower void.

This void was almost identical to the one above. A swift recon and they were ready for a game. Freed from the need to be quiet, they chose the kits' favourite game; football. It was five against five with Ran as referee because he did not like touching people.

They played until Haru was too tired to run. Hikaru dropped out with him and the two of them watched the kits and Ryuu play four against four until Ryuu decided to stop.

It was time to go back. Kazuki put the ball in his backpack, they formed up in order and Hikaru moved out into the platform and started up the ladder.

There were a few minutes before Haru registered the small yelps and whines coming from Ryuu and Kuuya, who were both on the ladder. He touched Yoshimi's arm.

"Hi-chan finding it hard," Yo-chan told him.

Up was much more difficult than down; Haru had not thought of that.

If Hi-chan was struggling he did not have a chance; he was both smaller and weaker.

"Find another way," Ran stated. "Get Hikaru back before he falls."

Haru's gut clenched. He pushed past Yoshimi, Yasushi and Keizo to where Kazuki was looking anxiously upwards. Haru peered up the shaft. He could not see anything past Kuuya.

"Ryuu, Hikaru, come back down," he called. "Down is easier than up."

Kuuya immediately reversed, came down the few rungs he had climbed and stepped onto the platform. Ryuu did not follow. There were more of the anxious yelps and whines. Haru's heart began pounding. How much trouble was Hi-chan having? How close was he to falling?

"Can he get onto the platform next to the hatch?" Haru called. Maybe they could go back into the void, up the ducts to the lower level of accommodation, find the hatch and open it.

Ran was pushing past the kits, something he would normally avoid. He moved Haru to one side and looked up the shaft. Eight suddenly seemed a lot older than six, almost seven.

"Ryuu, go up a bit," Ran called. "Push him against the ladder. Stop him falling."

Haru saw Ryuu's feet go up a few rungs.

Kazuki poked his head between them. "Climb past, get to platform, pull him up," he suggested.

"No!" Haru ordered and realised that Ran had said the same thing at the same time.

Then, suddenly, the shaft was flooded with light and there was the welcome sound of Papa's voice.

"Hang on, Hi-chan, Ry-chan. I will have you safe soon."

* * *

.


	98. Blame

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-eight: Blame**

* * *

Haru and the others stayed where they were while Papa rescued Hikaru and Ryuu climbed up to the first platform and out the hatch. Then Kakashi-san opened one of the openings into the void, like the one in the floor of the laboratory. They made their way to where the light was shining down and he pulled them up one by one.

They stood in a huddle in the unfamiliar room. Papa was there. He was carrying Hikaru who had his legs around Papa's waist and his arms around his neck. Hi-chan's eyes were closed. Haru could see where the tears had run down his face, washing away the dirt. He imagined him clinging to the ladder, unable to wipe them away.

If it had been him he would have fallen, Haru was sure of it.

They walked after Papa out of the room and along the corridors to the stairs. Haru was tired but he did not complain and he tried his best to keep up. Papa said nothing.

Haru wondered how angry he was.

At the bottom of the stairs Kakashi-san picked him up.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san," he whispered but Kakashi did not answer him, just carried him up the stairs and to the nursery. Once they were there he put Haru down and left with Ran.

They took off their clothes while Papa stripped Hikaru. Haru watched as Papa wiped the worst of the dirt off Hi-chan with a damp towel. He then tucked Hikaru into bed, told him he loved him and kissed him.

Haru was next. His Papa's touch was firm but gentle. He was wiped, tucked and kissed. Haru waited. Would Papa say he loved him?

"I love you, Haru-chan, but I am disappointed," his Papa said. "You are the one who should have known better."

Haru gut twisted and he felt hot. His eyes filled with tears. His Papa stroked his hair but moved away to see to Kazuki.

Papa didn't say anything like that to any of the others. Haru understood why; they did not see the dangers while he did. Worse, they would have never thought of going into the void. It had been his idea. Kazuki had found out about the void because of him.

If Hikaru had died it would have been because of him.

He started to cry.

Then Papa was beside him again, stroking his hair and wiping away his tears.

"I love you, Haru-chan," he whispered. "Every bit of you. We all make mistakes. No one was hurt. You will make better decisions next time." He kissed Haru's forehead. "Go to sleep."

And, after a while, Haru did.

* * *

Sasuke stayed until he was sure they were all asleep, including Haru, and then he made his way back to the shared area to check that Iruka-sensei was not waiting for news.

The double doors were shut. Kakashi was sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking whisky. With him were Shika and Neji.

"They are asleep," Sasuke confirmed. He sat down. Kakashi poured him a whisky and he took a sip. He would have preferred saki, but no one was offering saki.

"There was no harm done," Kakashi suggested.

"No," Sasuke conceded. He thought of Hikaru clinging to the ladder with Ryuu pressing against him, trying to keep him safe. It had been too close.

"How many times do you think they have been down there?" Shika asked.

Sasuke had not even considered that there might have been more than this one time. "Hana would have heard them," he insisted. "Like this time." He would have to thank Hana in the morning.

"I don't know about that," Kakashi replied. "It was a long way for them to go. It would make more sense if they had already made less ambitious outings."

"They probably thought that they could make as much noise as they liked in the lower void," Shika added. "They did not know that the prisoners' apartments were in the lower level."

"If I may offer some advice, Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked.

"Please do, Neji-san," Sasuke replied.

"Don't assume. Ask. Adults always underestimate children."

Following Neji's advice, Sasuke cleared his schedule the next morning and interviewed each of his children one by one. At the last minute he included Hoshi and Yuki. He asked each child to tell the truth before posing a few, simple questions. He did not try to question Ran; he decided to leave that to Iruka-sensei.

It was very revealing. All the sleepovers had been covers for trips into the void, so there had been three separate expeditions. Yuki was in it up to his neck. The boys had excluded Hoshi because they thought she would tell. It had been Haru's idea to go into the void; no surprise there. It had been Kuuya's idea for Yuki to ask for the sleepover to get Hoshi out of the nursery, which was interesting. It had been Kazuki's idea to go down a level so that they could make more noise.

Hoshi was not in the least offended that her brothers had hoodwinked her; she wasn't even cross with Yuki.

Sasuke decided to discuss it with Iruka-sensei.

Iruka listened carefully, sipping the tea Sasuke had made him through a straw.

"Shall we start with the positives?" he suggested when Sasuke had finished.

Sasuke was not feeling particularly positive. "None of them were injured," he conceded.

"There are far more than that," Iruka insisted. "They showed excellent initiative and admirable teamwork. Kuuya displayed a creativity that you did not know he had. Haru has a peer group commitment you feared was missing. Yuki obviously has potential for espionage. I have to confess I am more pleased that Ran is being so social than angry that he has been out of his room at night."

Sasuke smiled at the comment about Yuki. Iruka-sensei was correct. In a weird way he was proud of them for breaking free as soon as they were offered the chance. "Hoshi understands limits," he added. Perhaps he had been harsh with Haru. Although Haru was by far the most intelligent, experienced and imaginative, Sasuke knew he did not understand limits.

"And the lessons learnt?" Iruka prompted.

Sasuke shivered. "Mostly old lessons revisited. Haru's mental abilities far exceed his judgement. Adding in the experience he acquired while kidnapped has not helped. Having hybrid brothers means that Hikaru and possibly Haru will push themselves beyond their limits to keep up." He considered. "The kits have Naruto's ingenuity. I had not appreciated that." He tried to think more widely. "We have to work on developing their judgement. They need to be able to distinguish between a rule that makes managing them more convenient and one that stops them getting hurt."

"They have to behave for other reasons than Kiba making them," Iruka agreed.

Sasuke did not argue. They both knew that it was not quite that simple but it was a point that needed to be made. "Did Ran tell you anything interesting?" he asked, deliberately changing the subject.

Iruka smiled. "Not much. I think he thought it was all very tame until Hi-chan was stuck on the ladder. He did not like that. He feels surprisingly protective towards them because they are younger than him. What will you do next?"

"Lecture," Sasuke decided. He had learned the skill from the master before him. It was now time to use it.

* * *

Haru and his brothers sat in three rows of three on the floor of the gym. Hoshi was with Ayame in the playroom. Ran was with Iruka-san.

They were waiting for Papa.

Haru been worried about talking to Papa earlier that morning but it had been easy. He had answered all Papa's questions truthfully. He had waited for Papa to ask him why they had gone into the void that first time but he hadn't. He had thought that Papa would ask, "Is there anything else you should tell me, Haru-chan?" like Kiba-san always did but he didn't.

It looked like Kazuki had not told about the network either, probably because Papa had not asked and Kazu-chan would have wanted to keep Haru's secret.

Haru wasn't worried about Ran. He knew Ran would not tell anyone.

Papa walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat on the floor facing them.

"It is very hard without your To-chan," Papa began. "I cannot look after you the way he and Kiba-san do. I apologise for that."

Haru felt terrible. Papa was blaming himself. It was his fault, not Papa's fault. He had shown Kazuki the ducts and the void.

"I need to know you are safe," Papa continued. "I need to be able to sleep at night and not wake up worrying where you are and what you are doing. It is bad enough having your To-chan in a tank in the infirmary without imagining you there too."

"We promise to be good," Yasushi said from Haru's left. Haru looked over to him. Ya-chan's eyes were huge and filled with tears.

Papa smiled at him. "No, Ya-chan. I don't want you to make promises you can't keep. Could you promise me not to go into the voids? Could all of you promise me that?"

"I promise, Papa," Haru said, along with his eight brothers. He hoped his network did not go wrong. If it did he would have to accept it. He had promised Papa, like he had promised Papa not to try to access the data streams except through Shi-chan's filters.

Papa didn't say anything else other than to suggest they sent an apology to Hana-san for disturbing her. Haru realised that Hana-san, Konan-san, In-san and En-san must live in the layer below the crew room.

Hana would hear like Kiba-san; they had not had a chance.

Then they went back into the playroom and started the apology letter for Hana-san. None of them could write neatly, so they asked Misora to write it using their words and signed it.

After that they wrote a letter to Papa saying sorry.

* * *

Shikamaru was analysing the latest influx of information. Once it had been integrated into the array he began running his standard enquiries while he constructed four more to address new issues.

One of the allied crews, the Electron's, had been reporting regularly and had stopped; one of the four new queries was to try and find them.

He came out of the data streams. He was too tired to be effective. Being up half the night and the saki had not helped.

Neji was busy doing household stuff in Iruka-sensei's office. Even if he wasn't, Shikamaru was not up to the inevitable lecture about doing too much on too little sleep.

He would go and see Na-chan.

He slipped unseen through the infirmary and into Naruto's side room.

Unlike Sasuke, he was not comfortable conducting a one-sided conversation. Instead he sat on the floor and dwelt on how much he missed Naruto's company, his voice and his comforting touch.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to come here.

He started back to the laboratory only to run into Rin.

"Shika-san," she greeted him. "Are you here to discuss implants?"

Shikamaru's thinking shot out along a starburst of paths. What did he know about implants? Why implants? Was Central implant technology the most advanced or were there others? Why now? Organic or inorganic? Which organs? Did someone need them? What were the limitations? Did Na-chan need them?

His thought processes froze. Did Na-chan need them? "Implants?" he queried.

Rin flushed. "My misunderstanding," she insisted. "How may I help you, Shika-san?" she asked.

He muttered an excuse and hurried back to the laboratory. Within a minute he was through Rin's security and into Naruto's medical file.

The regenerated tissue had been rejected. Rin had made three attempts, each with the same result.

Unless they could come up with a solution Naruto would be a cripple with no functional kidneys and no sensation or movement below the waist.

Shikamaru could not understand why Rin had not started some clones. A cloned embryo would be a source of stem cells. An older foetus could provide partially differentiated cells. If necessary, Rin could stop the brain developing, harvest the nascent organs and grow them to maturity.

Then he saw them; the restrictions Naruto had placed on possible treatments. Shikamaru did not know who to be angry with: Naruto for being so stubborn, Rin for behaving ethically or Sasuke for not overruling her.

He took a few breaths to calm himself. Shizune's idea about using Keizo's umbilical cord was clever. It could work. It had to work. If it didn't, Sasuke would crack and insist that Rin started clones.

Implants could not restore Naruto; they could only mitigate his condition.

Na-chan had to recover; he just had to.

* * *

Sasuke slid the precious sheet of paper carefully into a portfolio. The children's letter to Hana had been painfully neat with their best attempts at signatures well away from Misora's tidy script. His letter had been written by Yuki, who could only just manage the characters. There were splotches, fingerprints and smudges. As well as their signatures, there were small drawings around the edges.

He would keep it forever.

Before too long he would share it with Naruto.

Time for the follow-up to the morning's lecture. He made his way back to the playroom and sat at one of the tables. Ran had come back with the children after the midmeal, which was good because Sasuke wanted him included in the discussion.

He ordered his sons and Ran to join him and invited the others; Hoshi, Ayame and Keitaro chose to do so.

"Why was what you did last night a bad idea?" he asked.

"Hi-chan almost fell off the ladder," Ryuu said immediately.

"What would have happened if he had fallen?" he asked.

There was a short silence. "He could have been killed," Keitaro answered, his voice soft.

"Thank you, Keitaro-kun," Sasuke acknowledged. "Or he could have been hurt."

"He could be hurt and die before Rin-san could reach him," Haru added.

"He could be hurt and die before medicos could reach him," Sasuke confirmed. "Now, how are the adventures we create for you different from your adventure?"

"Adults are there," Hoshi said promptly.

"And what do the adults do?" Sasuke asked.

Very slowly they built up the idea that someone had to decide how dangerous the adventure was and whether the dangers could be reduced.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He asked the most important of his questions. "Did you realise it was too dangerous?"

Hikaru and Haru answered yes. Ran's eyes said yes but he chose to stay silent.

"When?" Sasuke asked. "Hi-chan?"

"When I started climbing back up the ladder," Hikaru admitted. "But I kept climbing." He frowned. "I should have stopped."

Sasuke nodded. "The right thing to do, the brave thing to do, was to admit that you couldn't climb the ladder. Ha-chan?"

Haru was pale. He was biting his bottom lip. "Before we went down the ladder. I thought someone might fall and be killed."

The others looked at him. "You didn't say," Kazuki accused.

"No," Haru whispered.

Sasuke decided to push. Haru was his son as well as Shikamaru's; maybe he could learn about limits. "You should have said, Haru-chan, even if they had refused to listen. They did not see the risk. You did."

* * *

Shikamaru could not concentrate. What if Naruto's body rejected Keizo's cells? What if Sasuke refused to go against Naruto's instructions. What if the only option became implants? There had to be a better alternative.

He decided to do something he usually avoided. He braced himself and then opened his mind, removing all the divisions and compartments he used in order to think in parallel, hoping for a thought that would lead somewhere useful.

Tendrils of reasoning, some begun long ago, were released, coiled back and lashed across this consciousness. Shikamaru weathered the storm. He tried to be objective and not be carried up to each peak and down into each trough.

Finally his thoughts settled. He began sorting through the debris. There was nothing about regeneration or implants. Instead, horribly clear, there was something he had missed; a conclusion based on shreds of evidence he had failed to connect.

If it were valid, he should have linked Deidara with Orochimaru standards before.

He was in his data crystal array within seconds. His fingers flew over the interface. Some of the evidence they had collected in the Warren and afterwards had never been properly analysed; its outcomes never integrated. Shikamaru could not remember why.

There, in an interview with Sickler, was the name, Deidara, and a description; blond, purebred male. Deidara had made and planted Han's bombs in the Warren. It was highly likely that Orochimaru had planted him in the Kaiju.

He should have connected Deidara to the Akatsuki. Then he would have been anticipating a bomb. He would have reviewed the station's defences. He would have seen the gaps. He would have focused on the limitations of the detection systems.

Naruto wouldn't be crippled. Ma, Pa and the others would still be alive.

He pulled away his earpieces and goggles. What was the point of being what he was if he could not protect the people he loved?

He stumbled out of the laboratory. He did not know where he was going. Not to Neji; Neji would persist until he admitted what was wrong and then try to persuade him that it was not his fault. Not to the infirmary; he could not bear to see Naruto suspended in the tank.

He found himself in the crew room but the double doors to Iruka-sensei's room were closed.

Sasuke's office was empty. Maybe he was in the playroom?

The playroom was empty. Shikamaru stood there, confused. Then he saw the pairs of shoes, one large and nine small, outside the snug.

Nine?

He cast about. There in a far corner was Haru.

* * *

Haru sat huddled over his tablet. He still wanted his network but a small part of him hated it. Without the network he would never have gone into the void to connect it. Kazuki would have never gone with him and Hikaru would have never nearly fallen from the ladder.

Even though it was his fault, it hurt to have Papa blame him. When everyone had fallen asleep in the snug he had lain awake, his gut twisting and knotting.

In the end he had wriggled out and crept away. Papa, because he was not To-chan, had stayed asleep.

Someone was coming. He automatically changed the settings on the tablet to show something innocent.

It was Shi-chan. He pulled over one of the rocking chairs and sat down. Haru abandoned the tablet, went to him and climbed into his lap.

Shi-chan held him. It was like it had been when they were kidnapped.

"I miss To-chan," Haru whispered.

"So do I," Shi-chan admitted.

Haru had to ask. Shi-chan was the only person who would know the answer.

"Is it always like this? My plan worked but other things happened. Things I didn't plan for. Things that could hurt other people." Haru watched a tear fall onto Shi-chan's shirt. He wiped his eyes but his hand came away dry.

Haru looked up. There were tears running down Shi-chan's face.

"Yes, Haru-chan," he confirmed. "It is always like this."

* * *

.


	99. Guardian

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, melissen, Just Some Guy and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter ninety-nine: Guardian**

* * *

It was some time before Kiba realised this was not another dream.

He sniffed the air. He was in the infirmary; he could tell by the mixture of scents. He stank of regen gel.

Choza was nearby; Kiba could hear his pattern of breathing as well as smell him. He was anxious. Kiba did not like that. He struggled towards full consciousness. As he did so, his mind filled with the sound of Naruto's voice, the alarm, the thud of the closing door, the tearing of metal and the sound of Haku's breathing.

He was suddenly fully awake.

"Did everyone make it?" he demanded.

Choza flinched.

He softened his tone. "Please Cho-chan," he asked.

"No," Choza admitted. "Haku and Naruto are tanked. Iruka is in supergens. Kurenai, Ibiki and Suzume did not make it. It was a bomb. There were others. Izumo was injured; he was detanked two days ago. The apartments were completely blown away. Kunugi, C, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikaku and Yoshino were killed."

Kiba's first thought was the children. He tried to focus on Choza. "I am sorry about Kunugi," he managed.

Choza gave a small, sad smile. "I have had twenty-six days to get use to it," he replied. "Do you want to hear about the children?"

Kiba nodded but he was thinking that twenty-six days was a long time and that Naruto and Haku must be badly injured.

"All the children younger than Keitaro were podded during the emergency. The big litter, Ayame and Ran have been woken but not the others."

He was off the recovery bed and in the shower. The room swam slightly but he ignored it.

"Be careful," Choza warned. "You are meant to be resting."

Kiba could only think of the children without Naruto or him to look after them.

"Sasuke-sama wants to speak to you before you see the children," Choza shouted over the noise of the shower.

Kiba was momentarily still before scrubbing harder and rinsing faster.

Sasuke-sama interrupted a meeting to see him. Kiba appreciated it. He was not sure he could have managed a lengthy delay; he already was having most un-Kiba-like urges to bark and growl.

He sat in the chair and forced himself to be still while Sasuke-sama made tea.

"Of course they all have missed you and Naruto terribly," Sasuke-sama began. He picked up the tray, carried it over, placed it on the low table and sat down. "Yuki has been having nightmares," he continued. "We think it is because people dying reminded him of losing Ranmaru."

Kiba watched the tea being poured into his cup. He did not want tea. He wanted to see the children. He wanted to comfort Yuki. He forced himself to pick up the cup.

Sasuke-sama sipped his tea. "There have been a few incidents," he admitted.

Kiba put the cup down again. "Incidents?" he queried.

"The boys decided to go on a few night-time adventures. Yuki asked if he and Hoshi could have a sleepover with Ayame. It turned out to be a way of getting Hoshi out of the nursery so the other boys could sneak into the void between the floors via the ducts."

Kiba had no idea what either the ducts or the void were like. He imagined the dangers they might contain.

Sasuke-sama should have guessed something was up as soon as Yuki pretended to want to sleep elsewhere.

"I have dealt with the matter and it is closed," Sasuke-sama added. "I expect that you want to see them. We haven't told them that you are awake but Biwako-san is expecting you. As soon as you have finished your tea."

The tea was gone, the empty cup replaced on the table and Kiba was on his feet.

Sasuke-sama gave the smallest of smiles and stood up. "That would be now then," he observed.

They walked at Sasuke-sama's usual measured pace. Kiba made himself relax into it. Being too tense or too excited would set the kits off.

Sasuke-sama was too pale. He smelled wrong. Kiba guessed he was unhappy without Naruto. He had not asked how long Naruto-san would be tanked. He felt bad about that. He should have asked more questions while they were in the office. Thinking back, he realised that he had hardly spoken.

Then Ryuu and Kazuki were running down the corridor towards them with the other kits in their wake; they must have heard them coming. Ryuu was barking and Kazuki was yelping. The others were calling, "Kiba-san! Kiba-san!"

Kazuki was on his back and Ryuu was in his arms. The other kits were clustered around him, bouncing up and down on their toes. A little way down the corridor were Hoshi and Hikaru. Haru was in the doorway to the playroom.

Sasuke-sama picked up Yuki so that he could give Kiba a whiskery kiss. "Shall we go into the playroom?" he suggested, gently herding the kits and Kiba in that direction.

Kiba sat in a rocking chair with Ryuu and Yuki in his lap and Kazuki sitting on his foot with his body pressed up against Kiba's leg. The others jostled with each other to be as close as possible.

Except for Haru. Haru hung back. Kiba could see that he was not happy. He resolved to speak to Biwako-san about him.

There were so many small things amiss. No one had trimmed Hikaru, Hoshi and Haru's hair. None of the children smelled properly clean. Their clothes were laundered but their white tops were not completely stain-free. Some of them were wearing clothes that were too big or too small.

The playroom was very untidy and a little dirty. He shuddered to think what the nursery was like.

"Did you miss us?" Yasushi asked.

Kiba focused on the children rather than the mess and smiled. "No, Ya-chan. I was asleep."

"We missed you," Kuuya added. His face lit up with a smile. "But you are back now."

"Will To-chan be back soon?" Keizo asked.

Kiba looked to Sasuke-sama.

"Not soon," he admitted. "He has a lot of healing to do."

And Kiba knew, without the slightest doubt, that Sasuke-sama was uncertain that Naruto would recover. His gut twisted. What would that mean to the children?

"I have to go back to my meeting now," Sasuke-sama told them. "You must make sure that Kiba-san does not do too much on his first day out of the tank. I shall see you all at the evemeal. Kiba-san," he acknowledged.

"Sasuke-sama," Kiba replied, not trying to get up because of the children.

Kiba itched to start cleaning and tidying, but he knew that was not as important as reassuring the children. Ryuu was not going to let go of him any time soon. Yuki had vacated his place on Kiba's lap; it was now occupied by Yoshimi. Yasushi was sitting at his feet.

Biwako-san had spoken to him briefly, just to welcome him back, and then set out art materials for the children to use should they wish. Yuki, Kazuki, Keizo and Kuuya had chosen to do so. Hikaru was building something using his rubber bricks. Haru was studying his tablet.

Hoshi brought up a small chair and sat beside him. "Papa has tried very hard to look after us," she told him. "It is difficult to be Sasuke-sama and do that. He misses To-chan very much."

Kiba understood. Hoshi knew that standards had slipped and she wanted him to make allowances.

"He has given us lots of cuddles," she added.

"He has done an excellent job," Kiba suggested.

Hoshi looked at him with solemn eyes. "Yes."

Kiba found himself glad that Hoshi had spoken to him. It meant that he held back rather than rushing in to put everything right. The more he watched the more he realised how badly affected everyone had been by the bombing.

It was not just the children. Sasuke-sama was, as Hoshi had said, missing Naruto very much. Choza was sad. Biwako-san looked weary and older.

Akemi and Misora were helping Choza when they went to the kitchen for the children's evemeal. Kiba studied them. He could see how much they had changed; how deeply their mother's death had disturbed them.

Then Shika-san joined them for the children's evemeal and Kiba was shocked. Shikamaru was much thinner and he smelled unwell. He looked haunted.

Kiba had never properly appreciated that children's relationship with their parents persisted into adulthood; Shika-san was obviously grief-stricken at the loss of his mother and father.

He found himself thinking about the children when Naruto was dying of old age. They would be younger than Shika-san was now. Would that be as harrowing for them? Or would it be easier because it was expected?

Then, unbidden, he recalled Sasuke-sama telling the children that Naruto had a lot of healing to do. Maybe that dreadful day was not fifteen standards into the future. Perhaps it would be far too soon.

"Kiba-san?" Shikamaru asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Shika-san," Kiba acknowledged.

"I would like to speak with you soon, about Sumiko-chan," he said.

Kiba had not made the connection. Sumiko had been in the playroom. Who would look after her? Shika-san because he was her sibling?

Looking at Shikamaru, he did not look in any state to take on a small child.

"Certainly, Shika-san. Perhaps when the children are in bed?"

"Not this evening, Shika-san," Sasuke-sama said from his place at the head of the table. "Kiba-san needs to rest this evening. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be excellent," Shika-san acknowledged.

"And perhaps Neji-san should be there," Sasuke-sama added.

"Is Shika-san going to be Su-chan's Papa?" Keizo asked.

"Or her To-chan?" added Yoshimi.

"Shika-san is Sumiko's onii-san," Sasuke-sama told them. "That's an older brother you look up to."

Kazuki's ears perked up. "That's me. I'm the oldest."

Sasuke-sama smiled. "I don't think a few minutes' difference is enough to qualify as an onii-san, Ka-chan. Maybe you can be Nii-san to the triplets."

"Are Te-chan, Ta-chan and Tsu-chan going to be depodded?" Hikaru asked. "Kiba-san could look after them."

"They would be sad," Yuki suggested. "They would miss To-chan. They're too little to understand about the tank."

Kiba was impressed. Yuki's understanding and command of language had developed recently, as had that of all the kits. They had always seemed younger than Hikaru, Hoshi and Haru but that was no longer the case. He thought about Kamatari, who had easily passed as fourteen standards when Kiba had known he was only twelve; perhaps their childhood would be shorter than those of their pureblood siblings.

"We will probably wait until To-chan is awake," Sasuke-sama agreed.

That was interesting; Sasuke-sama was confident that Naruto would wake but not that he would be fully recovered. Kiba found himself both relieved and anxious.

They supervised the children bathing, which was new because Kiba and Naruto had always scrubbed them. Kiba settled for making comments about them washing themselves thoroughly enough that they smelled clean to him, which appeared to have the desired effect.

He told himself that it was good that they were being expected to wash and dress themselves.

He tucked them each into his or her bunk while Sasuke-sama played and sang for them. Every child but Haru gave him an extra hug.

He resolved again to speak to Biwako-san about Haru.

After Sasuke-sama had gone, Kiba sat in the rocking chair until all the children were sleeping. Before he left the nursery, he activated the microphone and put one of the small, wireless speakers into his ear; he wanted to pick up any early signs that Yuki was having a nightmare.

On his way out he made a quick check around and found the narrow but adult-sized cot in the adjacent room. The smell confirmed that Sasuke-sama had been sleeping there, often with one or more kits.

Kiba sighed. He was sure that Sasuke-sama had meant well but the kits needed to understand that sleeping was something they did alone, at least until they were old enough to find mates.

He made his way to the crew room and settled into his usual chair in the kitchen, watching Choza finish the adult's evemeal and occasionally helping by placing a filled dish or plate on the table.

People came and went.

"Kiba-san?"

It was Itachi-san with Kisame-san. He was standing in a way that made Kiba stand and face them. Itachi-san put his hands together in front of him and bowed.

"I already owe you, Kiba-san, for turning against Orochimaru. Now I owe you again, we both owe you, for saving Haku's life," he said. "We are deeply grateful."

Kiba was not sure what to say. Haku had been the youngest there; Kiba had selected him without thought. "I wish I had been more successful and he had not been injured," Kiba admitted.

Kisame-san came over and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We would have lost our beloved. Mai and Shou would have lost their To-chan. We will forever be in your debt, Kiba-san."

Kiba felt himself blush. "It's what I am, Kisame-san," he admitted. "I do not think about it. I just act." He considered. "Naruto saved the people in that room who survived. He gave us those extra seconds by reacting so quickly."

"You may wish to know that it was Neji-san who found you before the air ran out," Itachi-san told him.

Kiba did. He decided that he would thank Neji-san the next day, when he came with Shika-san to discuss Sumiko. "Thank you, Itachi-san. There is a lot for me to catch up with."

Kisame squeezed his shoulder. "Each time one of you comes back to us it gets better," he told him.

Once Itachi and Kisame left, Kiba sat down again at the table.

"You have just enough time to pay your respects to Iruka-san," Choza suggested, waving a spoon towards Iruka's crew room.

The new double doors were open. Kiba made his way over and stood a pace from the threshold. Iruka-san was in one of Rin-san's contraptions. Kakashi-san had been sitting beside him but stood up.

"I'm going to spend a few minutes with Asuma," he said. "Kiba-san, it is wonderful to see you up and about. Have you seen the children?"

"Iruka-san, Kakashi-san," Kiba acknowledged. "Yes, I have seen the children. They are sleeping now," he said, tapping the speaker in his ear.

Iruka-san gestured him towards the chair that Kakashi-san had occupied. "How are you, Kiba-san?" he asked as Kiba sat down.

"A little tired," Kiba admitted. His limbs were beginning to ache. "You?"

"I sleep a great deal," Iruka-san admitted. "Kashi is taking care of me, which makes it all bearable."

They talked. Kiba learnt that he had Hana to thank as well as Naruto and Neji. They talked about Ran. Iruka-san could not tell him much about Haru other than that the expeditions into the ducts had been his idea, which was and was not a surprise. It was like Haru to think of it but not like Haru to want to crawl through dark ducts.

Iruka-san did not mention Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama is very concerned about Naruto-san," Kiba hinted, hoping to get a lead.

Iruka-san caught on at once. "Is he? I shall follow that up. Thank you, Kiba-san."

It was good to eat with the others around the table, even if the gaps were painfully apparent. Afterwards he settled at the table with Choza, Gai, Dan and Tatsuji while Tayuya, Konohamaru and Inari cleaned and tidied.

He was wondering how badly Gai and Tatsuji missed C-san when he heard something from the nursery. He excused himself and swiftly made his way there.

The children, specifically the kits, must have become even more skilled at moving silently because five out of the six of them had moved beds. Yasushi was in Yoshimi's bunk. Keizo and Kuuya were in Sasuke-sama's cot, obviously hoping not to be evicted if, or perhaps when, he arrived. Kazuki was in with Haru and Yuki with Hoshi.

Kiba went through the same procedure with each of them. He would pick up a kit and move him back to his own bunk. If he woke, Kiba would tuck him in and then stroke his fur until he was asleep again.

It took a long time. Once they were all settled he sat in the rocking chair for a while. Then he moved the microphone closer to Yuki's bunk and crept away.

He decided to find Sasuke-sama; he needed to persuade him not to sleep where the kits would seek him out. He wasn't in the crew room. Kiba could not hear him in the room he usually shared with Naruto-san.

Finally he found him in his office. It was far too late for Sasuke-sama to be working. Kiba pressed the door announcer and waited. Nothing happened. He tried again.

He was on the verge of going to find someone, perhaps Kakashi-san, when the door slid open.

Sasuke-sama tried to cover it but it was obvious he had been sleeping at his desk.

"Kiba-san?" he queried.

"Sasuke-sama," Kiba replied. "I have checked the nursery and moved all the kits back into their own bunks." He stopped himself asking Sasuke-sama not to sleep in the cot. What if he could not bear to sleep in his own bed alone?

Sasuke-sama flushed slightly. "Yes, that has slipped. Thank you for checking on them."

It was not a time to hide behind formality. "They are the centre of my world, Sasuke-sama," Kiba admitted. He decided to ask. "Is there uncertainty about Naruto-san's recovery?"

Sasuke-sama hesitated before gesturing him towards the comfortable chairs. Kiba settled into one. The display frame showed the drawing of Naruto-san; beautiful and perfect.

"The regeneration has failed three times," Sasuke-sama admitted. He bit his bottom lip like Haru. "Naruto put restrictions on the treatment options. No creating embryos for spare parts. No transplanting tissues from the kits, like Rin-san transplanted tissues from Hana into you."

Kiba tried to think of a way around it but could not. Should Sasuke-sama go against Naruto-san's wishes?

"Shizune suggested using stem cells from Keizo's umbilical cord," Sasuke-sama continued. "That's what they are trying now. If that fails, it will be implants."

Using Keizo's umbilical cord was very clever. Kiba was impressed. Whether it would work was another matter. Stem cells from an umbilical cord were less flexible than those from an early embryo.

"Naruto-san has so much to live for," Kiba suggested. "He will cope with implants if that proves to be the only way. He will continue to love his life with you and the children."

Sasuke-sama considered and then nodded. "Yes, he will. Thank you, Kiba-san."

They walked together to the crew room. On the way, Sasuke-sama asked him not to mention the possibility of implants to anyone but particularly not to Shika-san. Kiba understood. Shika-san was stressed enough without adding an extra burden.

Once they arrived, Kiba watched Sasuke-sama go into his room. He hoped that Sasuke-sama would decide to sleep there.

Choza was still sitting at the table in the kitchen; all the others had gone. Kiba went close and rubbed up against him. Choza smiled.

"That's nice," he admitted. "You'll want to sleep in your room, to be close to the children in case Yuki needs you."

Kiba was grateful that Choza understood. "Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked.

Choza hugged him close. "Of course. By the Lady, Kiba, it is good to have you back. I didn't know I could miss someone that much."

Kiba woke at his usual time. Either Yuki had slept through or Kiba had not heard him. He slipped out of bed, sliding a pillow into Choza's arms to replace him.

Shower, clothes, a quick glance into the kitchen to judge when breakfast might be ready and he was checking the nursery. They were all still asleep in their own bunks, which was satisfying. He picked out clothes for each of them to wear; picking out garments that he considered clean enough. Those selected were hung on the hooks on each bunk while the stains on the others were treated and they were loaded into the clothes-cleaning machine. Seven tops and three pairs of pants did not make the grade and were put into the mending basket.

He would have to do an audit of the children's clothes. With Haku tanked he might have to find someone who could sew or improve his own skills.

He added it to his mental list of things to do and began scrubbing the bathroom.

He was just finishing when Hikaru walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Kiba-san," he murmured. He came over and gave Kiba a hug.

Kiba was touched. Hikaru was not usually so demonstrative. "Good morning, Hi-chan," he replied.

It was a good start to the morning. Kiba made himself hang back and confirmed that twenty-six days without him running after them had made the children more independent. The ones who could not tie their shoelaces asked one of the others to do it; Hoshi reminded each of them that it was the day the beds were changed and Kiba watched as they put the dirty linen in a basket and folded their bedcovers.

Sasuke-sama was up, washed and dressed in time to eat breakfast with them. He reminded the children that Itachi-san was leading training that morning and that he would be with them for a music session that afternoon.

Kiba added talking to Biwako-san about their schedule to his ever-lengthening list.

He was planning on talking to Biwako-san when the children had training but Shikamaru and Neji arrived with Itachi and Kisame, obviously wanting to discuss Sumiko.

Kiba was determined to thank Neji before talking about Sumiko. He was not quite sure how to approach it so he decided to be direct.

"Thank you, Neji-san, for reaching me and Haku-san in time," he said once the children had gone into the gym.

Neji responded with a small bow. "It was my privilege, Kiba-san, I only wish that I could have reached you sooner. Shika and I are here to discuss Sumiko-chan. We are going to take responsibility for raising her."

Kiba studied them. Shikamaru looked awful. Even Neji smelled stressed. "Maybe you should wait until a better time to unpod her," he suggested.

Shikamaru shook his head. "When will that be? In another div or two or three? Who knows what will be happening then?"

Neji rested a hand on his lover's arm. "Shika, we need Kiba's help with this. We agreed that we would follow his advice. If he thinks that we should wait, we should wait." He turned to Kiba. "How badly will Sumiko-chan be affected by losing her mother and father?"

"Badly," Kiba admitted. "She's old enough to know they have gone and too young to fully understand what has happened." He considered. "Sasuke-sama has decided that the triplets will not be unpodded until after Naruto-san is detanked. If we unpodded Sumiko-chan soon, I could concentrate on her for a div or so."

"That would be great," Shikamaru responded.

"It would be extremely generous of you," Neji acknowledged. "Maybe you could drop by and look at the room we have prepared for her?"

"It was tricky," Shikamaru admitted. "The apartment was completely destroyed. We only managed to retrieve a few items and they were too damaged to use. I've used what I can remember and looked through purchase records. I hope we have recreated her room."

Kiba doubted it; a room was more than the objects in it. He decided that saying so would not be constructive. "There are a few of her things here," he told them, "including the plushie she must have had with her when she was podded. I'll get them for you. I'll add in some of the toys she particularly likes. Should we go and look at the room now?" he suggested.

The room was very much in Yoshino's taste, which Kiba was uncertain about. He decided not to comment and made some practical suggestions. Every time he mentioned something Shikamaru wilted a little more.

"You should concentrate on the essentials," Kiba recommended. "Lots of reassurance and affection. A simple routine to make her feel secure."

He had thought it would help but it didn't. If anything, Shikamaru looked even more unhappy.

"I shall return to the playroom now," he announced. "You can tell me what you have decided after you have had the time to discuss it. There is no rush."

They thanked him and he left them there in the irritatingly flowery room. After the door slid closed behind him, as he walked across the crew room, he heard Shikamaru giving voice to his anxiety and Neji assuring him all would be well.

Kiba struggled to understand why Shikamaru was so determined to unpod Sumiko when he was so uncertain about caring for her.

The training session was not over when he arrived at the playroom but Haru and Ran were sitting in a corner while Yuki and Hoshi were playing make-believe with dollies. Kiba guessed that the others had moved onto one of Itachi-san's fiercely competitive games.

They had showered and redressed themselves. Kiba was impressed.

He craned his neck to see what Haru and Ran were doing. Ran was drawing. Haru was using his tablet. He decided not to go over because Ran might bolt.

He decided that now would be a good time to speak with Biwako-san but before he could do so Yuki was beside him with huge, woeful eyes and a dolly that had lost its arm.

Broken toys always took precedence.

As he reattached the arm, Hoshi brought him a basketful of toys and puzzles. "There was no one to mend them," she told him, sadly.

Shikaku-san had often sat in the playroom doing minor repairs. Kiba drew Hoshi to him and hugged her before settling into the task.

Then it was the midmeal, during which Choza asked Kiba to accompany him on his regular visit to the prisoners' apartment that afternoon. Kiba checked that Sasuke-sama would be fine leading the music session without him and then jumped at the chance to thank Hana.

They packed an impressive range of baskets.

"It's not working," Choza warned him as they made their way to the lower level of accommodation. "Hana is doing her best but Konan is unhappy cooped up in the apartment. I do not think having a depressed mother is good for the baby. Maybe if you had a word with Sasuke-sama? And, if you do, perhaps you could remind him that he agreed to think about Shikamaru's suggestion that Hana should look after Zetsu."

Kiba braced himself. It had to be bad if Choza was being so critical.

It was. Konan was worse than 'unhappy', she was almost completely withdrawn. Hana was desperate. The baby was well cared for physically but Kiba suspected that he was being neglected emotionally.

When Kiba thanked Hana for donating tissue she told him, bluntly, that she had hoped that by helping him she would gain some consideration. Kiba squirmed inside. He already felt that he owed her for saving Haru's life and helping Shikamaru escape. Now he was even more in her debt; she had accelerated his recovery, possibly halving the time he was away from the children.

Then they moved onto Zetsu's apartment and Kiba's embarrassment turned to anger. The man was skeletally thin; the apartment filthy. Whatever Zetsu had done, Uchiha was better than this. The situation had to be resolved immediately, that very day, with no more delay.

Zetsu cowered in a corner while Choza tidied and Kiba cleaned.

Kiba helped Choza load all the debris into the baskets and carry it back to the crew room. Then he went to the playroom to be waiting when Sasuke-sama finished the music session. At least he did not have long to wait, which was good because all he could think of was Hana's righteous indignation and Zetsu's misery. He spoke as soon as Sasuke-sama dismissed the children.

"I need to speak to you, Sasuke-sama. Now. Perhaps Tayuya-san and Inari-san could watch the children?"

Sasuke-sama looked at him with concern. "Is it that urgent, Kiba-san?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," he insisted. "It is that urgent."

"Here?" Sasuke-sama asked.

"Somewhere more private would be better," Kiba replied.

They went to Sasuke-sama's office. He sat at his desk and gestured that Kiba should take the seat opposite him.

"It's about the prisoners," he began. "Zetsu is wasting away. Konan is so depressed that it would not surprise me if she committed suicide. Sasuke-sama, if you intended to kill them, there are cleaner ways of doing it."

Sasuke-sama flushed. "I intend no such thing, Kiba-san, as you well know. There are security issues."

"I can't see that they are insurmountable," Kiba replied, determined not to be deflected from his goal. "If you are so worried about Hana, put a controller on her. She'd accept it. She's that desperate. Or assign one of the elite fighters to escort her whenever she's outside the apartment like you did when she was in the infirmary."

"I shall think about it," Sasuke-sama promised.

Kiba steeled himself. "I am sorry, Sasuke-sama. I have never said this to you before but that is not good enough."

Sasuke-sama looked at him. Kiba looked back. Then Sasuke-sama sighed, he pressed the activator for the intercom. "Sasuke here. Kakashi-san, unless you are busy with something you cannot leave, please could you come to my office."

There was a few seconds' delay and then the click of the intercom. _"Kakashi here. On my way, Sasuke-sama."_

Once Kakashi had arrived, Kiba began to understand one cause of Sasuke-sama's reluctance; Kakashi-san had not come to terms with Sasuke-sama's decision to accept the Akatsuki renegades.

The arguments went back and forth. Kiba surprised himself; he had not known he could be so stubborn. Finally they settled on doubling the size of Konan's apartment so that Hana could establish a garden, installing a door between the two apartments and Kiba visiting regularly.

Kakashi argued vociferously against allowing Hana or Konan to bring the baby to the playroom.

Kiba stated that he did not think the improvements went far enough but that he appreciated that Sasuke-sama had responded to his concerns.

Kakashi left first. Kiba could not tell if he was angry at the concessions or pleased to have kept Hana, Konan and Zetsu imprisoned.

"Thank you, Kiba-san," Sasuke-sama said once the door had closed.

For a moment Kiba thought he was being sarcastic; Orochimaru had liked sarcasm.

"Naruto would have spoken out for them," he explained. "He would have insisted as you did."

Kiba felt guilty for putting Orochimaru and Sasuke-sama in the same thought. "It is an honour to be compared to Naruto-san. I apologise for pushing so hard."

"And I apologise for not listening until you did," Sasuke-sama replied.

Kiba hurried back to the playroom. By the time he arrived the kits had closed in on Tayuya and she was looking more than a little desperate; Kiba resolved to hide the tin whistles. Inari looked much more comfortable with Hikaru, Ryuu and Hoshi.

Haru was in the corner again, this time without Ran. Kiba was on his way to investigate when he was swamped by kits; Tayuya was determined to get away and had suggested that the kits play their whistles for him rather than her.

Before he knew it, Kiba was caught up in the routine of tidying the playroom before the evemeal, followed by feeding, bathing, storytelling and tucking the children into their bunks.

On his way out of the nursery Shikamaru thanked him for moving the Zetsus' situation in the right direction and told him that he and Neji had decided to unpod Sumiko the next day.

That was sooner than Kiba had anticipated. He sat in the rocking chair, waiting for the children to fall asleep and making a mental note of what preparations would be required.

After the evemeal, he warned Choza that he would be a while and returned to the playroom. The day nursery had not been touched since the day of the bombing. He told himself he would only do the minimum only to find himself struggling to decide what that entailed.

He almost had it to his liking when he heard whimpers in his earpiece.

It was late by the time Yuki's nightmares had passed. Kiba resisted the urge to sleep in the rocking chair and made his way to the kitchen.

Choza was still there; Kiba felt guilty for keeping him waiting but Choza only smiled and welcomed him with a hug.

It was only when he was falling asleep in his own bed, with Choza beside him, that Kiba remembered that he still had not spoken to Biwako-san about Haru.

* * *

.


	100. Friend

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred: Friend**

* * *

Haru hated Sumiko.

He did not want to hate her. He tried to stop the feeling but it kept bubbling up from somewhere deep inside.

It was worst when Shi-chan was with her. Haru would watch Sumiko manipulating Shi-chan, like he was a puppet on invisible strings. Whenever Shi-chan's attention wandered she would reclaim it. Usually it was by crying or whining. Sometimes she would throw a tantrum. Once in a while she would smile and be sweet to him, but never for long.

Most of the sweet smiles and all the fetching gestures were reserved for Neji-san. Haru could see Shi-chan's pain as Sumiko behaved perfectly for Neji and then atrociously for him.

Her cruellest trick was when she would say that she hated him because he looked like her Pa but wasn't her Pa. Haru would watch Shi-chan's face. He wanted to run to him, crawl into his lap and tell him that he loved him.

But he couldn't because Sumiko reserved her worst tantrums for when Haru came close. Kiba had spoken to Papa and Papa had made him promise to stay away when Shi-chan was with Sumiko.

Haru had tried telling Papa that it was all an act but Papa had scolded him. He had asked him how he would feel if To-chan had died rather than being in the tank getting better. He had accused him of being selfish.

Even Kiba-san was taken in. Haru could not remember much about being three but he knew he had been able to run rings around Kiba-san when he had put his mind to it. Sumiko was doing the same but no one saw it.

Only Ran agreed with him. Even Kazuki thought he was being mean.

* * *

Ran knew that Haru was unhappy. He could feel it.

Haru had his reasons. His To-chan was still in the tank. His Papa was cross with him. Kiba-san was scary. Shika-san was busy with Sumiko.

Sumiko was horrid.

It did not help that Haru thought about things again and again. That meant he got hurt again and again.

Ran wasn't unhappy. He had his room. He was warm and comfortable. The food was tasty. No one hunted him. People were nice to him. He had friends.

Ir-chan loved him. Ran still had not decided if that was because Ir-chan was his parent or because Ir-chan loved everyone.

Ir-chan wasn't in a tank. He was stuck on a stand but Ran could visit him and talk to him. Kashi-san was looking after him.

Ran now knew that Kashi-san loved Ir-chan a lot; maybe as much as Ir-chan loved Kashi-san. Ran liked that. It made him feel safe.

This morning he had woken later than usual. He had been tired. Being out in the ducts and voids during the night was tiring.

Haru and his brothers had promised not to go into the void; Ran had not. Adding extra pieces to Haru's network was one way he could cheer Haru up. Ran had even learned how to make the connections. Shino-san had helped him.

Of course Shino-san didn't know that Ran was helping Haru. He thought Ran was interested in flyers.

Ran showered, dressed and crept out into the shared area. Ir-chan's room was open so he went in to say he was awake before going through to kitchen to get breakfast.

Choza-san was pleased to see him, as always. It was nice.

Breakfast was tasty. Afterwards Ran went back to his room, cleaned his teeth and tidied his room. Then he went to tell Ir-chan that he was going to the playroom.

He could hear Sumiko as he entered. Ran almost went back to his room but Sumiko screaming meant Shika-san was there. Haru would be upset.

If Ran were Shika-san he would dump Sumiko in the playroom early, pick her up late and not see her in between. Instead Shika-san visited in the mornings and the afternoons.

He had asked Biwako-san if there was a word for someone who did things that hurt them. Biwako-san had been worried but she had answered his question.

Ran wondered if Shika-san was a ma-so-chist.

Haru was huddled in a corner. Ran could feel his misery.

"I put the link in," Ran told him, hoping to cheer him up, "with the booster." Ran was not sure what the booster did.

"Thanks Ran," Haru said but he didn't smile. Even though his head was bowed, his gaze was fixed on the door to the day nursery.

"Hate you!" Sumiko was yelling. "Not Pa. Want Pa."

Ran saw Haru shudder.

Kiba-san was walking towards the day nursery. Ran knew what came next. Kiba-san would go in and Shika-san would come out looking beaten. Shika-san would leave. Kiba-san would end up walking around the playroom with Sumiko.

Sumiko would stop crying and smile at Kiba-san. She would hug him and Kiba-san would be pleased.

Then Haru would start hating. Ran did not blame Haru but he did not like it.

He needed to do something.

* * *

Haru was trying to ignore Sumiko's victory by burying himself in his tablet.

He had given up on his array for now. Whatever he tried, it would not behave. It was always busy doing stuff Haru did not think he had asked it to do.

Perhaps that was why Shi-chan had stopped using it.

Instead he had returned to hacking. He had thought about his promise to Papa. He had promised not to break Shi-chan's filters, the ones he had set up to keep Haru from the data streams. He had not promised to stay out of the local computers, processors, networks and systems.

The easiest system to hack was Rin-san's. Rin-san wanted to use the medical systems at all times so there was a wireless connection. Using the new booster he could access it from the playroom.

Rin-san's security systems were easy to break; Haru was surprised that Shi-chan had not pointed that out to her.

He started investigating the medicos' files. There was lots of interesting stuff: manuals for the machines, training programmes and masses of data.

He decided to check if he and Sumiko were really related. Perhaps it was a mistake and she wasn't Shi-chan's sister.

His heart sank. It was true. They shared ten chromosomes. Sumiko was his genetic aunt.

Having started looking at genomes he was hooked. He investigated how alike and how different the kits were. He compared his genome to Hoshi's and Hikaru's.

Next he looked at the triplets' genomes.

He had already guessed that there was something weird about Tsuneo. Tsuneo was purebred but he looked like To-chan and the kits. Soon Haru was deep into the complexity of making human chromosomes from hybrids. Kotohime was very clever. Haru was impressed.

Then he turned his attention to Teruko and Takara and discovered that they were To-chan and Papa combined.

Haru deactivated the tablet and thrust it into his satchel. His heart was thumping and his gut twisted.

He didn't want to know that. He wished he had a way of forgetting it. He wished he could stop the thought that had crept into his mind.

Would he and Hikaru exist if Papa and To-chan had known about Kotohime's technique?

The kits would, because the bad men had made them. Ryuu would, because To-chan and Papa had chosen to adopt him. Hoshi HHHoshi would, because Haru had found out she was a clone of Mikoto Uchiha, Papa's mother.

Tsuneo would exist, because Papa and To-chan had chosen to make him once they had To-chan's humanised chromosomes. Teruko and Takara would exist because they were Papa and To-chan's proper children with twenty-three chromosomes from Papa and twenty-three chromosomes from To-chan.

Only he and Hikaru had been compromises; the best Papa and To-chan could do at the time.

Hikaru was the best full-blood Uchiha male the optimising programme could come up with.

Haru was not sure why Haru existed.

Did he want to know? Why had Papa and To-chan asked Shi-chan to be his genetic parent? Was it because Shi-chan was so clever? Did Papa want another typed-genius for Uchiha? If he wasn't a typed genius would Papa think he was a failure?

Haru wasn't even sure if he liked being clever, never mind being a typed-genius. When you were the cleverest it was your fault when things went wrong. That was true for Shi-chan and it was true for him.

Ran was watching him. His eyes were soft with concern.

"I'm fine," Haru lied.

Ran did not believe him. Haru understood. Ran could see what Haru was feeling.

Sometimes he wished other people could too. Then Sumiko would not get away with things. Then Papa would not think he was selfish when he wasn't.

"Got an idea," Ran told him.

Haru was intrigued.

"I'll ask if we can make flyers. With Shino-san. In the laboratory. Where Shika-san is."

Haru shoved all thoughts about genomes into a box and shut the lid. Building flyers was a wonderful idea. If Ran asked it might happen. "Thanks, Ran," he admitted.

"I'll talk to Kazuki," Ran added.

Haru watched as Ran put his plan into action. First he spoke to Kazuki. Ran checked that he wasn't interested in building a flyer.

Then he asked Biwako-san. That was clever. Biwako-san was delighted when Ran showed interest in learning something.

Biwako-san spoke to Kiba-san. Haru saw Kiba-san studying him. He was hesitating. Then he agreed to ask Papa.

That wasn't going to happen until the midmeal at the earliest. Papa didn't come to the playroom much since Kiba-san's return.

Haru missed him. Seeing Papa more had helped him miss To-chan less. Cuddles in the snug were a memory, like Papa-time in Papa's office and Shi-chan's stories.

* * *

Ran was pleased. The plan had gone well. Kiba-san had asked Sasuke-sama. He had said yes and then asked Shino-san. Shino-san had said they could come to the laboratory the next morning.

Now they were there and Haru was happy. Shino-san tried to answer all his questions. Every time Shika-san took his goggles off he came over and talked to Haru about what he was doing.

Ran hadn't seen Haru smile so much for ages; not since his Papa had blamed him for Hikaru almost falling from the ladder.

So Ran resisted the urge to bolt. He tried to hide how hard it was to be in a room with three adults who weren't Ir-chan or Kono-san. He focused on Haru's happiness.

Neji-san was watching him. After a while he left, which was good because that meant there was only Shino-san and Shika-san.

When the morning was over Haru went to eat with the others and Ran had lunch with Ir-chan and Kashi-san.

"So you like building things like flyers," Kashi-san began.

Ran knew he was in trouble. Ir-chan was looking at him. Ran suddenly knew where Neji-san had gone.

He decided to go for part of the truth. The truth, or half-truths, usually worked.

"Haru likes building flyers," he replied. "Haru misses his To-chan. Kiba-san might not say yes if Haru asked."

Kashi-san relaxed and Ir-chan smiled.

"You like Haru-chan," Ir-chan suggested.

"Haru is my friend," Ran answered. "Kazuki is too but he didn't want to make a flyer."

"It's good that you did it for Haru," Kashi-san agreed. "You going to be able to cope?"

Ran sank his teeth into his pie and nodded.

* * *

Haru loved being in the laboratory with Shi-chan and Shino-san. It had been decided that he and Ran would go back every day, in the morning or the afternoon, until the flyers were finished.

Haru was making sure his flyer was really complicated so he would not finish it quickly.

The third time they were there the intercom clicked and Kiba-san's voice filled the laboratory.

_"Kiba here. Shika-san, if you are available, could you come to the playroom?"_

Shi-chan left and did not come back.

When the same thing happened early in their fourth session, Haru's heart sank.

Haru was good at seeing patterns. It looked like Sumiko was too.

He checked with Hoshi after the midmeal. Sumiko had asked for Shi-chan. When he had arrived, Sumiko had hugged him and kissed him. They had played a game together. Shi-chan had told Sumiko a story.

"Maybe it will be better now," Hoshi suggested.

Haru doubted that.

During their evemeal they could hear Sumiko throwing a tantrum in her room. In the end Neji-san brought her out and put her into a high chair next to Kiba-san.

She stopped crying, turned to Kiba-san and smiled.

Shi-chan was lurking in the shared area of the crew room. Haru could see him. He saw Neji-san go to him, put his arm around his shoulders and steer him towards their room.

Haru had never hated the way he hated Sumiko.

There was one good outcome. Kiba-san stayed with Sumiko while Papa supervised bath time and bedtime. Papa hugged him, kissed him and told Haru that he loved him.

Maybe it didn't matter why Papa and To-chan had asked Shi-chan to be his genetic parent. He was their son and they loved him.

He listened to Papa finishing his rounds. Yuki asked him if To-chan was getting better.

And Haru heard it; that tiny hesitation before Papa said, "Of course he is, Yuki-chan."

Was Papa even sadder lately? Haru imagined that he sounded particularly sad when he played and sang for them.

As soon as Papa was gone Haru buried under the covers and activated his tablet. He slipped easily through the layers of Rin-san's security into To-chan's medical record.

To-chan wasn't getting better. Three rounds of treatment had failed. They were on the fourth, trying something different, and it was looking like that was going to fail too.

Papa had lied to them.

Haru did not know what not getting better meant. Would To-chan stay in the tank?

Would he die?

It would be like now, but much worse, forever.

Haru curled around his plushie, buried his head in his pillow and cried. Kazuki was out of his own bunk and beside him in a moment, snuggling close.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Haru could not tell him. How could he say that he knew Papa was lying to them? "I miss To-chan," he said, which was true.

"Me too," Kazuki admitted and began grooming Haru's hair.

It reminded Haru of To-chan, which hurt. Even so, it calmed him.

Finally, he slept.

* * *

Ran woke early. He and Haru were going to the laboratory this morning.

He hoped that Haru was wrong. He hoped that Shika-san would stay for the whole time.

He could feel Haru's sadness. It was even worse than usual. Ran asked what was wrong but Haru just shook his head.

At least Shika-san was in the laboratory. He sat with Haru and admired his flyer. Haru told him about the complicated bits and they talked using words Ran did not understand.

For a few minutes Haru was happy. Even Shika-san was happy.

Then the intercom clicked. Ran felt their joy drain away even before Kiba-san's voice filled the room.

Shika-san left and did not come back.

They concentrated on building their flyers. Suddenly Haru was more interested in finishing his than adding extra bits. Ran could detect Shino-san's disappointment.

Near the end of the morning, a message came for Shino-san. He was needed in the control room. He offered to find someone to look after them but Haru said he wanted to go back to the playroom.

Once there, they settled down in their corner. Ran began drawing. Haru got out his tablet.

After a while, Shika-san came out of the day nursery carrying Sumiko. She was smiling at him. He looked happy.

Then she saw Haru. Ran waited. Sure enough, she started crying. Shika-san took her back into the day nursery but the screaming got worse and worse until Kiba-san went in.

Shika-san would leave soon. "Go wait," Ran urged, pointing at the door of the playroom. "Hug him. Tell him you miss him."

Haru shook his head. "He doesn't want me. He wants Sumiko."

A few minutes later Shika-san left.

Ran sighed. Haru should be fighting for what he wanted. Maybe he was a ma-so-chist too.

Looking at Haru with his eyes didn't tell Ran much. It was just Haru sitting in a corner staring at his tablet. Using his inside-eyes it was different. Haru was so sad; it spread out from him like a puddle.

Ran wished Sumiko gone but he knew it wasn't going to happen. There were no child catchers here. Children, even horrid ones, were cared for and got to grow up.

The flyers were pointless now; Shika-san would always be called away.

Was there anyone else Haru liked? Ran thought hard, searching his memory.

Haru had been excited when the Zetsus had arrived and disappointed when he could not see them.

"Write a letter to the Zetsus," Ran suggested. "I'll take it."

And Haru smiled.

* * *

.


	101. Edges

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and one: Edges**

* * *

Inryoku spotted the folded sheet of paper first. En-chan did not notice when something was out of place but he always did. That was Inryoku did what little tidying they did, with En-chan moaning every step of the way.

"Did you put that there?" he asked.

En-chan was off thinking of something else. Inryoku waited until he was paying attention.

"No," En-chan answered and then was gone again.

He sighed; En-chan had always been slow in the morning but he was worse now. It was like that with everything; being trapped in the apartment made them sadder, thinner, jumpier, more manic and more fearful. Unfortunately it had not had the same effect on the good things.

It was better since the door. The door was open from mid morning until mid afternoon. Kakashi-san, who was scary, had made it clear that everyone had to be on the correct sides of the door when the automatic lock engaged. One mistake and the door would stay closed as a punishment.

Hana always made sure they were always on their side with minutes to spare.

"Do you think Shika-san will come today?" En-chan asked.

Inryoku sighed. "No. He explained. He is looking after his little sister as well as hunting Deidara and Orochimaru."

En-chan's good mood wilted. "He has not visited in ages," he whispered. He turned their head towards the paper. "Do you think Hana left that there?"

Inryoku was sure he would have noticed if she had. En-chan moved towards it, picked it up and unfolded it.

"It's from Haru-chan!" En-chan squealed.

It was indeed sighed 'Haru'. Inryoku decided to play along. "That's nice," he replied. Privately, he knew it was one of En-chan's fantasies.

He had been tired last night. He had fallen asleep before they had gone to bed. En-chan must have taken advantage of how deeply asleep he was to create the letter.

Making the little drawings around the edges was a nice touch.

Inryoku did not comment when En-chan insisted on writing a reply; it was harmless and it kept him happy.

He did notice that En-chan did not mention the letter or the reply to Hana or Konan.

* * *

Enerugi decided that it had been a good day. First there had been the letter from Haru and the challenge of writing a reply. Then the door had opened and they had gone into Konan-san's apartment to play with the baby while Hana cleaned and tidied the apartment.

Lunch had been fine. Choza-san had brought a basket the day before so there were lots of the things Enerugi like to eat. After lunch they had worked with Hana and Konan on the garden while Nagato-chan gurgled and cooed at them.

Usually the door shutting felt like them being put back in a prison cell. Today it had not seemed so bad.

Part of him had expected to see his reply gone but it was still there where Haru's letter had been.

Enerugi was looking forward to seeing who came for Haru's reply. Would it be Haru himself? Or someone else? How would he or she get in when the doors were locked?

He sat in the armchair and waited. Inside, In-chan was asleep. Enerugi suspected that In-chan thought the letter from Haru was one of his games.

But it wasn't. There was a noise from another room. Then, in one of the doorways, there was a small figure.

It was a child, male and strangely familiar, but it wasn't Haru.

"Are you here for Haru's reply?" Enerugi asked.

The child nodded.

"I am Enerugi. Haru calls me En-san. Inryoku, In-san, is asleep."

The child nodded and crept closer to the table to reach the letter.

In-chan was waking up. That was bad. He might scare the child. Enerugi tried to keep him away from their body; even though he knew he shouldn't. In-chan fought back.

Their body jumped.

"What's happening?" In-chan demanded.

The child grabbed the letter and ran.

* * *

At first Inryoku had thought it was a dream; a boy who wasn't Haru but who was hauntingly familiar. He decided to wake up only to find En-chan was trying to hold him back.

They never did that to each other. It was their number one rule. He shoved back and En-chan immediately gave way.

Their body over-reacted, their muscles suddenly contracting, and Inryoku thought he saw a small figure running from the room.

It couldn't be real.

He decided that it wasn't real. He was sharing En-chan's fantasy. Maybe it was a hallucination; it had happened before, just not for a long time.

"Sorry," En-chan whispered. "I thought you would scare him away and you did."

Inryoku wilted. He knew that En-chan hated being trapped in the apartment but it had been better lately. En-chan liked playing with Nagato-chan and they both loved working in the garden.

Coping with En-chan when he lost his grip on reality had been hard. Inryoku remembered having to constantly evaluate what his senses told him; was it real or one of En-chan's hallucinations?

"He took the letter. That's good," En-chan declared. "Maybe he'll come back tomorrow night with another letter." He stood them up. "Time for bed."

Inryoku sighed.

* * *

Ran swarmed through the ducts and dropped into the lower void. He crouched; trembling.

Haru had not told him that the Zetsus were so scary. He could still see the weird black and white face as the man lurched towards him.

A few deep breaths and he was calmer. He checked the letter was safe. Then it was across the lower void, up the shaft, into the middle void and through the ducts to his room.

Next morning he went to the playroom. Once he and Haru were alone in their corner, Ran slid the folded paper across the table.

"You didn't tell me he was scary," Ran whispered.

Haru scowled at him. "They aren't. They're just En-san and In-san." He claimed the letter and gave a brief smile. "Thanks, Ran."

Ran was pleased that Haru was excited. It meant he forgot about being sad. He watched as Haru read the letter.

Maybe reading was useful after all. Ran had wanted to read until he realised that the tablets spoke the words for you. Then it seemed pointless.

The paper that Haru was holding could not speak the words. Ran remembered how much he had wanted to read before, when it would have been useful.

"Teach me to read," he suggested.

Haru looked up from his letter. "Biwako-san or Iruka-san or Kono-san could teach you better," he replied.

Ran just looked at him.

Haru shrugged. "If that's what you want," he agreed.

Perhaps the Zetsus weren't that scary. "Take another letter tonight?" Ran asked.

Haru smiled. "Yes, please."

* * *

"Maybe he'd be less scared if we left the face paint off," En-chan suggested.

Inryoku's hand shook as he was making the line down their face. It was an unnerving suggestion. In many ways it was worse than the hallucinations.

En-chan's hand started taking off the wobbly line with cleanser.

"You aren't the one who won't be there," Inryoku objected.

"You don't even think he's real, so what do you care?" En-chan argued.

Inryoku was shocked that En-chan was acknowledging his disbelief. "I never said that," he replied, cautiously.

En-chan shrugged. "I can tell. Face paint for the day but we take it off for the night," he suggested. "Just this once. We did it when we went to buy stuff for the ship."

Inryoku found himself agreeing.

So they were sitting in the chair, their face freshly cleansed. Inryoku felt naked.

En-chan had put a plate of treats and a glass of fruit juice on the low table. He had placed a cushion for the imaginary child to sit on. He had wrapped and labelled two small presents. One label said 'Haru'. The other was blank.

Inryoku sighed. It was way out of control.

Then there were sounds from the room next door and the imaginary child entered. He was scarily real; En-chan's psychosis had to be severe this time.

"You washed your face," the child said in such a soft voice that they had to strain to hear.

"We didn't want to scare you again," En-chan replied.

The child took a few steps into the room. He was eerily familiar.

"Haru explained," the child admitted. "The dark half stands for In-san. Is he asleep?"

En-san chuckled. "No, but he doesn't think you are real."

The child came closer. "No, I'm real. I wasn't once but I am now." He focused on the table. "Are those for me?" he asked.

"One of the presents is for Haru. The rest is for you," En-chan explained. "What's your name? I couldn't put a name on your label."

"Ran," the child answered, sitting down on the cushion and picking up a cookie. "Choza makes these," he observed.

"Choza made those ones," En-chan acknowledged.

Inryoku was struggling. It was just too real. Maybe it was him who was crazy, or maybe both of them.

The name Ran was, again, familiar. Then he had it. The child looked like Ranmaru, the print who had looked after Haru. Only he was much younger; a child version.

He had to be a product of their imagination.

He watched the child eat. Crumbs fell from the cookie as he bit into it. Did hallucinations leave crumbs?

"How did you get here, to Tarrasade?" he heard himself ask.

The child, Ran, looked across. "Is that In-san?" he asked.

"Yes," En-chan confirmed.

"On a ship. It is called the Oak," he replied.

"And before that?" Inryoku asked.

"I was asleep for a long time. In a pod. The child catcher sold me to a man instead of killing me." He stopped eating. "He killed all the others." He shivered and then took another bite of his cookie. "There are no child catchers here."

Child catchers were very much the stuff of fantasy.

But when the child was gone there was an empty glass, a plate with crumbs, no presents and a letter from Haru.

* * *

Haru woke up excited. He was thinking about the Zetsus rather than To-chan, Papa and Shi-chan.

Kazuki picked up on his mood. There was lots of nudging and a bit of shoulder-barging. Haru found himself laughing.

"Come on you two," Kiba-san said but he was smiling rather than telling them off.

His good mood lasted until Neji-san brought Sumiko to the playroom. Where was Shi-chan? Shi-chan always brought Sumiko.

Neji was speaking with Kiba. Haru crept closer, hoping to hear.

"...infirmary," Neji was saying. "I hope it is just a matter of too little sleep and too many stims but..."

"Haru-chan?" Kiba-san queried, cutting Neji off.

Haru decided to ask. "Where is Shi-chan?"

Neji turned to him. "He's just tired, Haru-chan. He's sleeping in."

Haru knew it was a lie. Neji was lying about Shi-chan like Papa was lying about To-chan. Shi-chan was in the infirmary. Haru imagined him in a tank like To-chan.

He went back into his corner. There was no sign of Ran. Haru hoped he was all right. Perhaps he had fallen from the ladder.

It was training with Itachi-can first thing. Haru could not concentrate. Even Kazuki got annoyed with him. Then Itachi-san put him in Hikaru's team against Hoshi's. They lost and it was Haru's fault.

Hikaru pushed him. "You could have tried," he complained.

"Hikaru-chan! Come here," Itachi-san ordered.

Then Itachi-san told him off in front of everyone for being a poor leader. Haru hung his head. It was his fault; Itachi-san telling Hikaru off was only going to make it worse.

It did. Hi-chan could not let it go; there was a poke here and a comment there. Haru was worried about To-chan and Shi-chan and Ran. He just wanted Hikaru to go away and leave him alone.

Hoshi gave Hikaru one of her looks; warning him that there was a limit to what she would permit. In response, Hi-chan let up.

Then Hoshi went off to her extra music lesson; the one she had on her own. Hikaru was back immediately, determined to goad Haru into responding.

There was still no sign of Ran.

Finally, Kazuki snapped at Hikaru and was put in the punishment corner. That left nothing between them.

"Shi-chan, Shi-chan, why don't you pay me any attention anymore?" Hikaru whined in what Haru guessed was meant to be an imitation of his voice.

He did not want to think about Shi-chan. "Shut up," he warned.

"Make me," Hikaru challenged.

Haru was not going to hit him. If he hit first it would be his fault, like Ka-chan had been blamed for snapping. Instead he looked Hi-chan directly in the eyes. "You and I are second best," he stated.

Hikaru stared back. For a moment he looked frightened. Then his confidence flooded back. "Rubbish," he declared.

"Te-chan and Ta-chan's genetic parents are Papa and To-chan," Haru told him. "If they had known how to do that seven standards ago, you and I would never have been born."

Hikaru was on the edge. One more push and he would crack. He would hit first.

"Or maybe I would, because my genetic parents are Papa and Shi-chan. Yours are Papa and..." He paused for effect. "...a bunch of random chromosomes."

Hikaru was staring at him. Then he burst into tears.

Haru was horrified. He had wanted Hi-chan to hit him, not to start crying. He tried to make it better. He tried to say that Hikaru was the best Uchiha the computer could come up with but Hi-chan wasn't listening.

Then Kiba-san was there. He gave Haru a look and crouched down. "Hikaru-chan, what is wrong?" he asked.

"Ha-chan said that Papa and To-chan didn't really want me," Hikaru sobbed. He looked at Kiba-san with tear-filled eyes. "Is it true that Te-chan and Ta-chan are To-chan's children but I'm not?"

Kiba-san gathered Hi-chan to him and hugged him. "You are Naruto-san's son and he loves you very, very much," he insisted. "Your Papa and your To-chan wanted you from the moment they thought of you. Your To-chan loved you every moment you were in the gestator and every moment since. He still loves you, even in the tank."

Haru wished he believed that but people in tanks didn't feel.

Kiba-san swept Hikaru up and took Haru's hand. Haru knew where they were going. They were going to Papa's office.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at his desk staring at the drawing of Naruto. The regeneration using Keizo's cells was failing. The day before yesterday, Rin had come to him and asked him if he would overrule Naruto's instructions.

He had hadn't thought she would do that.

And he hadn't thought he would say no.

It was the correct decision but that did not make it any easier. It was up to Naruto to change his mind rather than Sasuke to take the decision for him.

He had told Rin to start looking into implants but had repeated his instruction not to involve Shikamaru.

Rin was talking about stabilising Naruto and waking him.

It would be up to Sasuke to tell him that the regeneration had been unsuccessful and that they were facing a very different life than the one they had shared so far.

Then, this morning, Neji had informed him that Shika had collapsed and was now sleeping, sedated, in the infirmary. Sasuke was not surprised. Sumiko was being even more difficult than any of them, even Biwako-san, had expected. Neji had admitted that he wished they had delayed unpodding her.

Sasuke was not sure he agreed with Neji. He suspected that there would be no good time to unpod Sumiko. Leaving it longer would only delay the inevitable pain.

The door announcer sounded. He almost used the speaker to ask who it was but that was rude when there was no reason for it. Instead he changed the display frame to show Naruto with the children and opened the door.

It was Kiba. He was carrying Hikaru, who was crying. Beyond them, sitting in the corridor, was Haru.

Sasuke sighed. He recognised the scenario. It looked like Hikaru was the victim this time and Haru the culprit.

Sometimes he wished they could be sensible, like Hoshi, or easy going, like the kits, or stoic, like Ryuu. Not often; he loved each of his children for being himself or herself.

Kiba put Hikaru down on the furthest away of the comfortable chairs, the closest to the display frame, and walked back to Sasuke who was still at his desk.

"They have been sniping at each other all morning," Kiba whispered. "Haru told him that Naruto-san is Teruko and Takara's genetic parent and it has really upset him."

Sasuke's heart sank. He and Naruto had intended to tell the children about their different origins. They had even discussed it. They had been going to talk about what a gift it was to have such an amazing variety of sons and daughters to love. Shika had been going to base a story around it.

Only they had not done it and Haru, somehow, had found out.

He would worry about that later. For now Hikaru was the priority.

"Thank you, Kiba-san. I shall take it from here. Please could you tell Haru-chan to wait in the corridor?"

Kiba nodded and left. Sasuke went down to the other end of the room, lifted Hikaru up and sat down with him in his lap.

"I love you very much," he assured him. "You are my son and I am very, very proud of you."

Hikaru looked at him, obviously uncertain.

"And I know your To-chan feels the same," Sasuke continued. "He loves you very, very much."

Hikaru blinked back fresh tears. "I'm not second best?" he asked.

Sasuke hugged him close and then kissed his forehead. "Never, Hikaru-chan, never." He touched the crest over Hikaru's heart. "You are Uchiha. There is nothing second best about Uchiha."

"Te-chan and Ta-chan aren't better because To-chan is their 'netic parent?" he asked.

Sasuke held him a little tighter. "No, Hi-chan. You are all the best."

"To-chan doesn't love them more?" he checked.

Sasuke smiled at the ridiculous thought of Naruto not loving one of his children to the absolute limit of his capacity. "No, he loves each of you as much as he possibly could."

Hikaru looked directly into his eyes. "You don't love them more?" he asked.

And Sasuke discovered that he didn't, which was wonderful. "No, I love each of you so much it fills me up to the very top," he replied.

Hikaru finally relaxed. "Good," he acknowledged. "I love you too, Papa."

They sat for a while but Sasuke knew he should not leave Haru sitting in the corridor too long. He asked Hikaru if he could walk back to the playroom on his own and then carried him out into the corridor, beyond where Haru was sitting, and put him down after one last hug.

Then he turned back to Haru.

"You, inside," he ordered.

He sat at his desk with Haru standing on the other side of it. Sasuke could see how pale he was but decided that it was not the time to be soft. Haru had to learn that there were some things you just did not do.

"How did you find out about Teruko and Takara?" he asked.

Haru went even paler.

"Did you hack into the medical files?" Sasuke demanded.

Haru gave one, small nod. "Yes, Papa," he admitted.

Sasuke could not imagine Rin or the other medicos giving Haru the slightest opportunity to connect to one of the consoles in the infirmary.

"How?" he insisted. He could see that Haru did not want to tell him. Had it been via the data streams? If so, he would have broken his promise. Sasuke took a very dim view of anyone breaking a promise but particularly an Uchiha.

"I piggybacked on Rin-san's wireless access," Haru told him.

Sasuke's gut twisted. Traditionally Uchiha used hardwired systems because they were more reliable and much more secure. Shino had persuaded them that additional short-range wireless communication was a convenience with very few associated risks.

It was not Shino's fault. He had only been considering the danger of a hacker from outside, who would never be close enough to pick up the signal.

He refocused on Haru. "And her security?" he asked.

Haru shrank a little more. "I broke it."

Sasuke began a mental list of all the systems Haru could have accessed; far too many. Shika should never have allowed him to have a tablet with wireless capacity.

Haru was wearing his satchel. That meant he had his tablet with him. He held out his hand.

"Give me your tablet," he ordered.

Haru did not move. For a moment Sasuke wondered if he had heard. Then he realised that Haru was defying him.

"The tablet, Haru, now," he insisted, annoyed.

Haru still did not move. Sasuke's annoyance deepened. He decided to try a different approach.

"Haru, put your satchel on the desk," he instructed.

"No," Haru replied.

Sasuke experienced a small flash of anger. He took two deep breaths. It was nothing to be angry about. It was just Haru being stubborn.

"Haru!" he commanded.

Haru jumped and Sasuke felt momentarily guilty but it was swamped with irritation. Haru fumbled with the fastenings on his satchel. Sasuke watched as he opened the flap and brought out his tablet.

Sasuke stood up and reached out, fully expecting Haru to hand him the tablet.

Instead Haru swung it up and smashed it on the edge of the desk.

Mother's desk.

Sasuke stared at the ugly scratches. There was a gouge at the edge. He could see raw wood with tiny splinters.

Then, sweeping away his shock, came fury. It erupted from the deep in his core and flooded every corner of his being. He lunged across the desk, intent on his target, his hands clutching for Haru's shirt.

Haru stepped back, just out of reach. Sasuke's hands closed on air.

His eyes caught sight of Naruto's image. It was as if the blue eyes were looking at him.

Haru's blue eyes were staring at him; wide with terror.

Sasuke battled to control himself. The urge to attack, to punish, was overwhelming. He forced himself back into his chair.

"Get out of my sight," he ordered. "Now!"

For a split second Haru just stood there. Then he ran.

Sasuke sat there with his body held rigid. Rage coursed through his body. Then Naruto's eyes drew his gaze to the far end of the room.

Slowly, gradually his vision widened; from eyes to face and then golden hair. He let out a shuddering breath. The rest of the image came into focus: the triplets arranged on Naruto's lap and the other children clustered about him. At the front were Kazuki and Haru.

Memories of his family and how much he loved them washed the rage away.

He was on his feet heading for the door.

He had to find Haru.

* * *

.


	102. Runaway

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and two: Runaway**

* * *

Haru sat in the corridor waiting for Papa.

Papa was going to be cross with him. He had meant to hurt Hi-chan. He just hadn't meant to hurt him so badly.

Haru knew he shouldn't have done it. He remembered how bad he had felt when he found out that Te-chan and Ta-chan were special. He shouldn't have made Hi-chan feel that way. At least he had not told Hikaru that Papa was lying about To-chan getting better; that would have been even meaner.

He hoped Ran was all right. Maybe he was just sleeping late or with Iruka-san.

Or maybe he was lying, dying, at the bottom of the shaft.

Was Shi-chan going to be in a tank forever, like To-chan?

Finally the door opened. Papa came out carrying Hikaru. Hi-chan looked happier, which was good. Papa did not even look at him until he had said good bye to Hi-chan. Only then did he turn to Haru.

"Inside," he ordered.

Haru stood where Papa was pointing. Papa sat behind his desk. Haru felt very, very small.

"How did you find out about Teruko and Takara?" Papa asked.

Haru had imagined being told off about hurting Hi-chan. Was hacking worse?

"Did you hack into the medical files?" Papa insisted.

Haru pulled himself together enough to answer. "Yes, Papa."

"How?" Papa continued.

Suddenly Haru saw what was going to happen. Once he told Papa about using Rin-san's wireless connection, Papa would ask for his tablet.

He couldn't give Papa his 'clean' tablet. He only had his real tablet, the one with all the extras, in his satchel.

He should have left the satchel in the playroom. He had become too careless about carrying his real tablet around.

Papa was waiting for an answer. He was looking more and more annoyed.

"I piggybacked on Rin-san's wireless access," Haru told him.

"And her security?" he asked.

"I broke it," Haru admitted.

"Give me your tablet," Papa ordered.

He couldn't give Papa his tablet. Once Papa had the tablet he would find out about the network. Ran would get into trouble for wiring most of it. Kazu-chan would be told off for not telling Papa why they went into the void during their sleepover in Ran's room.

Haru thought about all the other files he had hacked. Would Papa be this cross about every one of them? He had never realised that hacking was so bad. To-chan had never acted like it was that bad.

Papa would find out that Haru knew he was lying about To-chan.

"The tablet, now," Papa repeated. "Put your satchel on the desk."

He couldn't give Papa the tablet. If Papa didn't have the tablet he couldn't blame Ran and Ka-chan.

"No," Haru whispered.

"Haru!" Papa shouted.

It was if he had been hit. Papa and To-chan never shouted. Haru could not think straight. What was he going to do? He started to undo his satchel. How could he protect Ran and Ka-chan? His hand was on the tablet, pulling it out.

Papa stood up and reached for it.

He couldn't give it to him. He had to give it to him.

Then, suddenly, there was a third option in his head.

He could break it. It did not matter that it was his most precious thing. Ran and Ka-chan were more important. He swung it up and brought it down on the edge of Papa's desk.

It broke. Haru watched and heard it crack and shatter.

There was silence. Then Haru heard the scariest noise; like a snarl mixed in with a hiss. He looked up and a stranger was reaching over the desk towards him. A stranger with wild eyes and grasping hands.

The fingers just missed him. Haru had never been more frightened; not even when the killer plants had him.

Then the stranger was gone and Papa was back. He was sitting at his desk; very stiff and very still.

Only Haru now knew Papa had a stranger inside and he couldn't forget it. Like he couldn't forget about Te-chan and Ta-chan. Like he couldn't forget that Papa was lying about To-chan.

"Get out of my sight," Papa hissed at him. "Now!"

Haru ran. The doors just opened just in time; he managed to squeeze through the widening gap.

He sprinted down the corridor. He didn't know where to go. It had to be somewhere Papa never went.

There was only one place; Ran's room.

He swerved around a corner, across the crew room and bounced off Ran's door, forgetting that it did not open automatically. He recovered, pushed the door ajar, slipped inside, closed it behind him and leaned against it.

Ran was sitting on the bed.

Haru slid down the door until his bottom touched the floor, pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.

* * *

Haru looked, sounded and even smelled like he was being hunted.

Ran crept closer. It was hard, because Haru was frightened, upset and sad. If he touched him, Ran would be as frightened, upset and sad as Haru.

But Haru was his friend and Haru needed a cuddle.

He did it. He sat down next to Haru, put his arms around him and squeezed. Haru leaned into the hug.

It was hard but Ran stayed where he was, at his friend's side, rather than running away.

Haru started to talk. Only bits made sense to Ran. Naruto-san wasn't getting better. Shika-san was also in a tank.

At least Shika-san was having a rest from Sumiko.

Sasuke-sama had lied to Haru. Ran sighed. Lying did not make someone a bad person. People lied for good reasons and bad reasons. Perhaps Haru was too little to understand that.

Ran skipped over all the bits about ge-nomes.

Next Haru talked about what had happened in his Papa's office. His tablet had been broken. Ran felt for him. Haru's tablet was like Ran's room.

Haru had broken it himself; that was a shock.

"If I gave it to Papa you and Ka-chan would have got into trouble," Haru told him with tears running down his face.

Ran hugged him again; poor Haru. Ran would have told him not to break the tablet. He would prefer to be told off. He was sure Kazuki would feel the same.

Sasuke-sama had got angry. Adults did that. He would try to explain later, when Haru stopped crying.

"I'm going to run away," Haru told him.

That was a bad idea. It was good here. It was safe. There was food. Children were loved. You could have friends.

But telling Haru it was a bad idea was an even worse idea. He was too upset to listen.

"Hide here for now," Ran suggested.

Haru pulled up his shirt and wiped his face. "No, Papa will check here."

"Hide in an empty room," Ran tried, determined to come up with something short of running away.

"Papa will use infra-red scanners, like the Akatsuki," Haru told him.

Ran understood a bit of that; scanners. Some of the hunters had used scanners. "Do the scanners work everywhere?" he asked.

Haru was silent for a moment, thinking. "Warm places confuse them," he admitted.

Ran thought about it. The ducts were always warm. The air from the ducts heated the rooms.

"The ducts," he suggested.

Haru nodded. "The ducts," he agreed.

* * *

Sasuke had checked the playroom and then the nursery. Haru was in neither. His gut was twisting as he went back to the playroom. Perhaps he would have turned up there while Sasuke was in the nursery.

Kiba was at his side almost as soon as he re-entered. One look at his face was enough to dash Sasuke's hopes.

"Maybe the infirmary?" Kiba suggested. "Or the laboratory?"

Sasuke could see Haru's face in his memory. Now that the rage had passed, he could recognise his terror. "I scared him," he admitted. "He could be hiding. Is Ran here?"

"No," Kiba acknowledged. "Maybe Ran's room. You go speak with Iruka-san. I'll check the infirmary and laboratory. Biwako-san has agreed to supervise here." Kiba was off at a pace that Sasuke could not hope to match.

Sasuke hurried back to the crew room; Iruka's doors were open. Kakashi was with him; Sasuke cringed at the thought of what Kakashi was going to say.

He stood on the threshold and braced himself. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," he acknowledged.

"Sasu-kun," Iruka replied.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi demanded.

He would not waste time by hiding what he had done. "I lost my temper with Haru," he admitted. "I ordered him out of my office and we can't find him."

"How long ago?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke was not sure. He did not know how long it had taken him to master his temper. It had been about ten minutes since he had started looking. "I don't know," he replied. "Perhaps twenty minutes."

Kakashi was studying him. "Did you hit him?"

"Kashi!" Iruka chided.

Sasuke did not evade the question. "No, but I shouted and grabbed at him before I realised I had lost it," he confessed.

There was silence. It was more potent than any spoken criticism. Sasuke pushed on. The priority was finding Haru. "I wondered if he might be in Ran's room."

Kakashi snorted. "Ran would never tell you if he was." He scowled at Sasuke. "And there is no way you or anyone else is going in to have a look."

Sasuke scowled back. Haru's safety was far more important than Ran's obsession about his room.

"Get Kiba to listen at Ran's door," Iruka advised. "He will be able to tell you if Haru is in there. Kashi, why don't you go look for Haru-chan while I talk to Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke riled against the suggestion. "No, I want to look for him."

"It's you he's running from," Kakashi reminded him. Sasuke flinched but did not respond. It was a terrible truth he needed to live with. There were too many of those lately.

"Sasuke, Kiba or Kamatari is much more likely to find him than any purebred," Iruka reminded him. "Sit down. Kashi, go," he urged.

Kakashi left and Sasuke reluctantly took the chair that he had vacated.

"What happened?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke started to explain but at least half his attention was focused beyond the open doors, hoping to catch the slightest hint that Haru had been located.

"How did Haru know that telling Hikaru about Te-chan and Ta-chan would hurt him?" Iruka asked.

The unexpected question pulled Sasuke's attention away from the shared area of the crew room. It settled in his mind and began to grow. For the first time he thought about why Haru had behaved in such an uncharacteristic fashion. Why had he been mean to Hikaru? Once he had focused on that, the answer was obvious.

"He was hurt by it," he whispered.

"He has probably been stewing about it for days, maybe longer," Iruka pointed out. "Is there anything else he could have found out from the medical files?"

It was another question he should have considered. He did not like the answer. There was Tsuneo's origin. There was Naruto's lifespan. Perhaps worse, there were the kits' lifespans.

Then, crystal clear, he imagined Haru opening Naruto's current treatment file and reading its contents.

He had to know if Haru had accessed that file. He would be able to tell from Haru's tablet. He sprang to his feet. "I have to go, Iruka-sensei. I'll be back later," he managed and he was off, ignoring Iruka's protests.

He knelt on the floor of his office with Haru's tablet in his hands. It was bent and the screen was broken but he pressed the activator button in the forlorn hope it might work.

Did Haru know about Naruto?

There wasn't even the slightest flicker of life from the tablet. He sighed and sat with his back against a leg of the desk, looking at Naruto's image looking at him.

"I've made a complete hash of it, dobe," he whispered. He forced himself to stand up, put the tablet on the desk and headed back towards the crew room.

Kiba was there; Sasuke could see him through the open doorway. He was actually on the ground, sniffing the floor. Sasuke hung back; Kiba was always so insistent about behaving like a human rather than a dog and he did not want to embarrass him. He watched from a distance as Kiba followed the trail to Ran's door before standing up.

"The scent trail is quite distinct," he said and Sasuke realised that Kakashi was also in the shared area. "From Sasuke-sama's office to here."

"But he isn't in Ran's room," Kakashi checked.

"If he was, he isn't any more," Kiba confirmed. "If he had calmed down, I might not be able to distinguish the new trail amongst the old. What does Ran say?"

"Haru was there but he left. That's all I can get out of him," Kakashi admitted. "It's time to stop faffing about and tell everyone to start looking."

Sasuke decided to make his presence known. He entered the crew room. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Two hundred minutes later Sasuke was despairing. They had run a complete scan and conducted a room by room search. Kakashi had led a search party and checked all three voids. Sasuke and Kiba had both appealed over the intercom.

Kiba was back with the children. Sasuke, Kakashi, Asuma, Shino and Neji were gathered in Iruka's room.

"Could he have got out of the household?" Iruka asked.

There was silence. Sasuke's heart sank. They were all considering it. Did Haru's hacking abilities go that far?

"Perhaps he could but he hasn't," Shino decided. "There are five levels of security, including two passive ones that only report. Shika-san designed it. There have been no breaches and we can account for every entry and exit through the perimeter."

"The household ducts are too small for an adult," Kakashi pointed out, "but we know Haru and the others have used them in the past."

There was silence. Sasuke recalled what the ducts looked like in an infra-red scan; a network of bright lines. There was no way they would detect a child against that background.

Kakashi moved towards the door. "We'll think of something. Come on, Asuma-san, Shino-san."

Sasuke heard the doors close. His eyes went to Iruka's fingers; they were resting on the button Shino had installed.

"What did you think of earlier before you left?" Iruka asked him. "What did you think Haru might have found in the medical files?"

Sasuke's gaze went to Neji. Did he want Neji to know?

"Do you wish me to leave, Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked.

He considered it. If this fourth round of regeneration did not work, they would all have to face up to a very different future. "No," he decided. He took a deep breath. "Naruto's regeneration has failed. Rin is having one last go but it isn't looking good."

Iruka gasped and all the colour drained from Neji's face.

"You should have told us, Sasu-kun," Iruka scolded.

Neji was on his feet. Sasuke had never seen him so agitated. "Shika knows, I am sure of it. I should have realised there was something else."

Sasuke shut his eyes. Maybe if he wished hard enough it would all go away. "I didn't want him to know. That's why I didn't tell anyone."

Iruka sighed. "Lying to people you love rarely works, Sasuke, you should know that."

Sasuke was about to say that he had not lied, merely chosen not to tell. Then he thought of the children. He had lied to them continually. Every day he assured them that To-chan was getting better.

How long had Haru known he was lying?

He had never needed Naruto as much as he did now.

"Neji-kun, why don't you go to the infirmary and check on Shika-kun?" Iruka suggested. "While you are there, please ask Rin-san to come and see me as soon as she can make herself available. Sasu-kun, what about going to the playroom and spending some time with the children? They are probably as worried about Haru-chan as you are."

Sasuke walked slowly towards the playroom. He both did and did not want to see the children. He wanted to cuddle them but he did not want to explain why Haru was hiding from him.

He would have to do it; it was cowardly to even consider doing otherwise.

The children ran to him as soon as he entered. He was surrounded by small, white, anxious faces. He found himself looking at Ryuu because amber eyes were easier to face than blue.

"Have you found him?" Hikaru asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but he has to be somewhere in the household." He waded through them to a chair and sat down. They clustered close. He took a deep breath. "It is my fault Haru is hiding. I was very cross with him. I did not realise how frightened he was."

"Ha-chan has been very sad," Kazuki informed him. His whiskers were dropping like Naruto's did when Sasuke had done something wrong.

"He doesn't like it when Sumiko is mean to Shika-san," Hoshi explained.

"Now Shika-san is sick like To-chan," Yuki observed.

Sasuke was about to explain that Shika was only resting but he was distracted by Kuuya frowning at him. "It wasn't Haru's fault we went down the ladder," Kuu-chan told him.

"Or that Hi-chan almost fell," Ryuu added.

Sasuke was lost for a moment. Then his throat closed. Had Haru been worrying about what he had said for all this time? He made a swift count. Was it really twenty days ago?

"You told him you were disappointed," Kazuki reminded him, "that he should know better."

"Just being cleverer doesn't make you know better," Yoshimi pointed out. "Or Shika-san would know best about everything..."

"...which he doesn't," Yasushi finished.

Sasuke realised he was being lectured by his children and that he richly deserved it.

"I am sorry," he admitted. "I will say sorry to Haru when I can."

Yuki climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "We love you, Papa. We know it's hard without To-chan."

Sasuke hugged him close and kissed the top of his head, burying his face in the golden fur. By the Lady, how was he going to tell them about Naruto?

And where was Haru?

* * *

.


	103. Tracking

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, LadySaturnGirl and donalgraeme who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and three: Tracking**

* * *

The others thought Haru might have run away. Kazuki knew better. Haru would never leave without him. He was in the household somewhere.

Haru wasn't good at hiding but Ran was. Ran must be hiding Haru.

As soon as Kiba-san was asleep he would go and look.

He needed a duct he could enter. Kiba-san had changed the grilles in their nursery, the playroom and their gym. He would try the babies' nursery first. If he had to, he would wait until the coast was clear and slip into Ran's room. If Ran was there, they would talk about Haru. If he wasn't, Kazuki would track them.

Tracking people was easy. Kazuki had a better nose than any of the other kits or To-chan. He had a better nose than Kiba-san and Kama-san.

It came with the ears and the tail.

He suspected his nose was even better than Ryuu's.

Itachi-san told them to think before they did. Kazuki thought and came up with Yuki. He waited until they were close and Kiba-san was not.

"No having a bad dream tonight," he warned, keeping his voice soft and high.

Yuki's whiskers twitched. "You going to look for Haru?" he checked.

Kazuki gave the small yip they used for yes.

"I'll sleep with Hoshi," Yuki promised. "Bring him back."

Kazuki responded with the double yip that meant 'will do'.

* * *

Ran was eating his evening meal with Ir-chan and Kashi-san in Ir-chan's room.

He hoped Haru was not too lonely. He shouldn't be hungry because Ran had given him some of his stash of food. Ran always had food stored.

Kashi-san was looking at him with his one eye.

"You know that Sasuke-sama loves Haru-chan very much?" Ir-chan checked.

Ran thought about that and nodded.

"And that Haru will be lonely away from his litter?" Ir-chan continued.

Ran was less sure about that.

"He will miss Kazuki," Kashi-san suggested. "Like he did last time they were separated."

Another nod; Ran agreed that Haru would miss Kazuki.

"We trust you," Ir-chan told him.

Ran looked at him and then Kashi-san through his bangs. What did they trust him to do? Did they expect him to tell on Haru?

"Just be a good friend, Ran-chan," Kashi-san told him.

Finally he was back in his room. He looked at his door. Did he trust Kashi-san not to let anyone open it? He decided he wasn't sure so he locked it.

Ir-chan had set up the door so it didn't lock but Ran had fixed that ages ago.

Next he packed his bag. As well as his usual supplies he put in more food, extra bottles of water, his spare flashlight and, at the last moment, the present En-san had given him for Haru.

Then it was into the ducts. He was soon where he had left Haru. Ran had picked a junction because there was a little more space there. Not much though; they could not be side by side or pass each over.

Haru was asleep. The flashlight Ran had left with him was still on, even though Ran had warned Haru it would not last. It was down to a weak glimmer.

Ran knew Haru was scared of the dark. He thought it was sweet. The dark was friendly compared to the things that scared Ran.

You could hide in the dark.

Haru was lying curled up on his side. His hair was flat against his head. It usually stuck up. Ran touched a strand. It was wet with sweat. He risked touching Haru's cheek with the very tip of a finger. He was hot.

Ran wondered if being too hot was bad. Fevers were bad but people got those when they were ill. Was just being hot bad?

He peered more closely at Haru's face. It was smeared with dirt but there were some clean bits. Haru had been crying again. The tears had washed the dirt away.

Even dirty, Haru was very pretty. Usually Ran was too busy checking what was on the inside to think about a person's outside. It was nice to be so sure of someone that you could afford to look at the outside.

Ran didn't like the thought of Haru crying himself to sleep. He sighed. Kashi-san was right; he needed to be a good friend. That meant persuading Haru to go back and talk to his Papa.

* * *

When Haru woke up it was dark but only for a moment before the flashlight came on. Ran was there.

"Saving energy," Ran told him.

Haru knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep with the flashlight on. "Sorry," he whispered.

"I brought a charged one," Ran assured him. "Do you want some food?"

Haru didn't until he saw the tasties Ran had brought him. He munched on Choza's crunchy clusters and drank water from the bottle Ran offered him.

He would need to find a lavatory soon; no one mentioned things like that in stories.

Ran pushed a small package towards him. It was wrapped in coloured paper and tied with a ribbon. There was a tag with Haru's name on it. Haru looked at Ran. Was it from him?

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a present from En-san," Ran replied.

Haru unwrapped it carefully. It was a folding word grid. En-san had made them for him when he had been kidnapped. You turned back each corner in turn. Every time a word changed, giving a slightly different four word message. You ended up at the beginning. The message on top was 'We miss you Haru'.

"I want to go visit them," Haru declared on impulse.

As soon as he said it, Haru knew it was silly. If you were running away you didn't go and visit people. Especially not people who were locked away.

Was he really running away? Where could he run too?

He missed Ka-chan and the others. He missed Kiba-san. He even missed Papa; just not the stranger inside Papa.

"We would have to go into the voids," Ran reminded him.

Haru couldn't do that. He had promised Papa. He thought about it.

"We go through the ducts, out into the corridor near the hatch to the shaft. Down the shaft, through the hatch to the lower corridor, into the ducts and out in En-san and In-san's apartment," he decided.

"Down the ladder?" Ran queried.

Haru pushed away his fear. "I can go down," he insisted.

Ran looked at him. Haru expected him to ask about up, but he didn't.

They both knew that it was a one-way trip. Either someone would tell on them, probably Hana, or coming out of the ducts would mean that the scanners spotted them.

* * *

Ran agreed. It wasn't a good plan. Maybe Haru wanted to be found.

The route was a new one. Ran scouted the first part before going back for Haru. They crawled along the ducts, climbed out, replaced the grille and dashed along the corridor to the hatch.

The hatch cover was easy to open and the platform beyond was easily big enough for two. Ran brought out some cable from his bag while Haru pulled the door closed behind them.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked.

Ran tied one end of the cable around Haru's waist. "In case," he whispered. He then knotted the other end about his own.

Haru went down first. Ran hoped he did not slip. If he fell, he would pull Ran from the ladder. Tying them together did not make Haru safe, it only made Haru feel safe. He would be less scared and less likely to fall.

At least Ran hoped so.

They went past the platform to the upper void and carried on down. Ran's plan seemed to be working. Haru was descending steadily. Ran heard him step onto the platform.

Ran untied them, then he cracked open the hatch cover and scouted the corridor.

* * *

Inryoku had given up. It was easier to live with a crazy, happy En-chan than a sane, miserable one. As soon as the door was closed and locked he started to prepare for the fantasy child's visit. There were berries picked from Konan's plants and plates piled with the snacks Choza-san had sent them. En-chan had begged origami paper from Konan and was now sitting making decorations.

He was humming happily.

"You can wear your face paint," En-chan announced suddenly. "I don't think it will scare him this time."

"Good," Inryoku acknowledged. "I suppose there is no chance of me doing some reading?"

"No," En-chan confirmed. "I need our eyes and hands for this." He finished the star he had been making, bounced up and took their body over to the console. "You can choose music or an audio drama. I don't need our ears."

Inryoku chose one of his favourite pieces of music.

"What if he doesn't come?" Inryoku asked.

En-chan's fingers stilled for a moment. "Then he'll come tomorrow night," he replied. "Everything will keep. We'll put the berries in the chiller or pick fresh ones."

He was so very convinced; Inryoku could feel it.

"You haven't mentioned him to Konan-san or Hana," Inryoku commented.

En-chan shook his head. "They may feel that they had to tell," he explained. "You don't feel you have to tell because you don't believe he's real."

Inryoku finally managed to persuade En-chan to settle down in their chair and read. Everything was arranged on the low table; decorations, food and two labelled presents.

He was woken by a surge of excitement from En-chan. The child was standing in the same doorway as before.

"En-san, In-san," he acknowledged in his soft voice. "I brought someone."

Haru stepped out from behind him.

Inryoku no longer knew where his emotions stopped and En-chan's started. He no longer cared whether he was sane or crazy. Haru was hugging him and he felt so very, very real.

"Don't cry, In-san," Haru scolded. "En-san, tell him to stop crying."

"We have missed you so much, Haru-chan," En-chan admitted. "Let go of him, In-chan, I want to look at him."

Inryoku reluctantly let go; frightened that Haru would dissolve and what seemed so real was only a dream or a hallucination.

Haru had grown. He looked much healthier. He was smiling; happy to see them.

He didn't vanish. Instead he ate the treats, admired the decorations and chattered the way that Haru always had. He only faltered a few times; when he spoke of Shika-san and his To-chan.

Inryoku was upset to hear that Shika-san was unwell. If that was true. If this was real. If it wasn't all a dream.

If it was a dream, he hoped he wouldn't wake up any time soon.

Haru waited for Ran to go to the lavatory and explained that he was the original empathic child from whom the Ranmaru prints had been made. He told them not to talk about it in front of Ran because Haru did not know how much Ran knew about the prints.

It made sense; Pein might have considered the empath so valuable that he kept him on the ship. It would be like Shika-san to take him and make sure that someone cared for him.

Inryoku had just decided that it was real when another child popped into view and he knew it was a dream. Children didn't have furry ears, whiskers and a tail.

"Kazu-chan!" Haru squealed. "In-san, En-san, this is my brother, Kazuki. Ka-chan, these are my friends In-san and En-san."

Kazuki craned his neck in their direction. "Smells like one person, moves like two," he observed.

Haru nudged him. "Be polite," he insisted.

The silver fox-boy bowed. "In-san, En-san," he acknowledged.

"Kazuki-chan, " En-chan replied.

The child had blue eyes; the same colour as Haru's.

Inryoku let En-chan take over for a bit. He was racing about emptying all the food he could find onto plates and filling cups with fruit juice.

Then, when they went back into the living room, there were two more. These ones were bigger and they didn't have the fox ears and tail. They did have whiskers. Their hair, or fur, was gold.

"Ya-chan and Yo-chan followed Ka-chan," Haru explained. "Ka-chan tracked us."

They ended up sitting in their chair, with Haru sitting in their lap. Ran was on the far side of the room, perched on a chair he had brought from the kitchen. The three other children were sitting on the floor around the low table, finishing off the last of the food and playing with the decorations.

A small, unwelcome thought crept into Inryoku's mind. These were the three extra children they had kidnapped. The three that Pein had insisted were 'disposable'.

Pein had been so wrong. Inryoku shuddered. Thank the Lady the Deva had come to his senses and made sure they were safely returned.

"You all right, In-san?" Haru asked him.

He hugged Haru close. "I am fine, Haru-chan."

* * *

Sasuke, Shino and Asuma were in the control room. Kiba and Kakashi were in the crew room. Shino would stay at the communications console but the other four of them were fitted with microphones and earpieces.

Asuma checked that the microphone was off. "Kiba's sure he ate it?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "You know how Ka-chan gobbles and Choza checked his bowl afterwards." He pointed at the main screen. "Look, there's the signal."

"I am not doubting that the transponder is in his bunk," Asuma explained. "I am querying whether Kazuki is with it. If he saw it in his food, he's bright enough to know what it is."

Sasuke hoped Asuma was wrong. The whole plan turned around Kazuki swallowing the transponder.

"There he goes," Shino announced.

"By the Lady," Asuma muttered.

Even Sasuke was shocked. How fast could Kazuki move? It was as if the signal vanished from one place and then appeared in another, with only the slightest wisp of a trail in between.

"He's in the ducts," Shino announced.

He paused in the ducting that fed air into Ran's room. Sasuke guessed he was picking up the trail. Then he was heading away from the crew room.

Asuma activated his microphone. "Asuma here. He's on the move. Hold station until we have a destination."

There was the buzz of a carrier wave in Sasuke's earpiece before Kakashi and Kiba responded.

"_Kakashi here. Acknowledged."_

"_Kiba here. Understood."_

Sasuke watched the small, jumping blob on the screen. Would he go into the voids? How should Sasuke respond if he did?

He didn't. Instead he dropped down one of the shafts so quickly that Sasuke gasped and jumped to his feet, thinking Kazuki must have fallen.

Asuma stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Think Naruto," he reminded him. "He's sliding down the ladder."

The blob went down to the platform that served the lower void but then climbed up to the one above. Then it was in the corridor, through the ducts and into a room.

"Where's that?" he demanded.

Shino took a deep breath. "It's the Zetsus' apartment."

Sasuke froze. Haru had run to Zetsu, one of the people who had kidnapped him. He swallowed. He must control his emotions. He had to get Haru and Kazuki out of that apartment. Ideally he would take Shikamaru, but Shika was still sedated.

He activated his microphone. "Sasuke here. Kakashi, Kiba, meet me at the top of the main stairs."

Sasuke walked swiftly to the rendezvous. Kakashi was not going to react well to the news. As he approached them, Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was reading his mood and was already uneasy. He steeled himself. They were going to retrieve the children with as little fuss as possible. Any discussion could wait until morning.

"Kakashi-san, Kiba-san," he began.

Sasuke-sama," Kakashi acknowledged, followed by Kiba.

"You are not to overact," Sasuke continued. "Kazuki is in Zetsu's apartment. We have to assume that Haru and Ran are there too."

Kakashi's sharp intake of breath and his expression confirmed Sasuke's expectations.

"They will be fine," Kiba assured them. "I have seen the Zetsus with the baby. They are very kind and gentle."

Kakashi scowled at him. "Zetsu is an enemy," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke wondered if he should interfere but Kiba was too quick.

"Am I still your enemy, Kakashi-san?" he asked.

Kakashi scowl softened to a frown. "Of course not," he replied. "You are Guardian, Kiba-san. In Uchiha there is no position of greater trust."

"I confess that I struggle to see the distinction between my situation seven standards ago and the Zetsus' now, Kakashi-san," Kiba insisted.

Kakashi's expression confirmed that, in his mind, there was a chasm between the two. "You are sworn to Uchiha," he stated.

"Maybe the Zetsus would do the same if Sasuke-sama offered them the opportunity," Kiba pointed out. He turned to Sasuke. "I recommend that I enter the apartment, Sasuke-sama. The Zetsus are accustomed to me."

Sasuke considered and then decided. "I agree but I do not think you should announce yourself," he answered. "I don't want Haru to have the opportunity to flee into the ducts." He looked towards Kakashi. "Can I trust you to behave yourself, Kakashi-san, or do I need to leave you here?"

Kakashi did not hesitate for a moment, which was a relief.

"My place is at your side, Sasuke-sama."

They walked down the stairs side-by-side.

* * *

Ran was watching the others. The kits were arguing over the last few tasties. Haru had finally stopped talking and fallen asleep on In-san and En-san's lap.

In-san was stroking his hair, which was nice.

Then, with no warning at all, Kiba-san was in the doorway. The kits' eyes and mouths were round with shock.

"Why, there are even more of you than I expected," Kiba-san said. "Time to go home, children. Thank you for looking after them, Inryoku-san and Enerugi-san. What do you say to In-san and En-san, children?"

The three kits stood up and bowed. "Thank you, In-san and En-san. It was a lovely visit."

In-san and En-san stood up, being very careful not to wake Haru. "You are welcome, Ka-chan, Ya-chan and Yo-chan," they replied.

"Out you go," Kiba-san told them. "Wait for me in the corridor. Ran, what do you say?"

Ran was surprised to be included. It felt rather nice. "Thank you, In-san. Thank you, En-san."

In-san and En-san bowed.

"Kakashi-san is waiting for you outside," Kiba-san told him.

Ran nodded but moved slowly. He wanted to keep an eye on Haru. Kiba-san held out his arms for him.

"I'll make sure Haru is safe," he assured them. "I'll come by tomorrow and we'll talk."

En-san nodded and then In-san. They handed Haru over.

He did not wake.

They walked though one door and then another. Kiba-san shut them behind him; he had no problems carrying Haru with one arm.

Out in the corridor were the three kits, Sasuke-sama and Kashi-san.

"He was sleeping in the Zetsu's lap," Kiba-san told them. "He has not woken. Perhaps I should carry him, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke-sama wanted to carry Haru, Ran could feel it. Instead he nodded and allowed Kiba-san to do it. It wasn't right. His Papa should be holding him.

"Sasuke-sama should carry him," he whispered.

All eyes turned to him and Ran wished he had been silent.

"Ran?" Kashi-san queried.

"If Haru wakes up, he needs to know his Papa loves him," he explained.

Kiba-san nodded and handed Haru to Sasuke-sama. Haru shifted and his eyes fluttered open.

"Papa?" he asked.

Sasuke-sama kissed his forehead. "I love you, Haru-chan. Go back to sleep."

Haru managed a wordless mumble as his eyes closed. Sasuke-sama held him close and led the way with the kits and Kiba-san following. Ran watched as Kiba-san swept them up so that Kazuki was perched on his shoulders and he had Ya-chan and Yo-chan on either arm.

Ran walked beside Kashi-san, a little way behind.

"Well done," Kashi-san told him.

Ran nodded.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Kashi-san asked.

Ran considered. "Not yet," he decided.

* * *

.


	104. Resolutions

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and four: Resolutions**

* * *

Kakashi and Ran peeled off once they reached the crew room while Sasuke, Kiba and the other children continued to the nursery. Kiba told the kits to change for bed while Sasuke stripped off Haru's filthy clothes and dressed him in his pyjamas.

Hikaru blinked at him owlishly from the next bunk along.

"Papa?" he queried.

"Hush, Hi-chan. Go back to sleep," Sasuke told him.

Hikaru studied Haru's face, nodded and shut his eyes. Sasuke put Haru's plushie close to his chest and tucked him in.

Kiba was moving Yuki back into his own bunk.

They both stayed until all the children were asleep. It did not take long; it was soon time for them to creep away.

Sasuke discovered he could not face the empty bed in the empty room. Instead he made his way to his office, only to be faced with the broken tablet on the damaged desk.

He went back to the nursery, sat in the rocking chair and watched his children sleeping.

Uchiha was a mess. It was as if the bombs were still exploding. Every day there was more damage; the cracks lengthened, deepened and widened.

He had to get a grip. Hunting Orochimaru and Deidara, retribution, was less important than holding his family together so that they had a chance to mend.

Somehow he had to become strong enough to support Naruto instead of it being the other way around.

He could do it. He had to.

He woke to the children trying to creep about so as not to wake him. He smiled at them before looking over to Haru, who was still fast asleep.

"Are you coming to breakfast, Papa?" Hoshi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I shall wait for Haru. He and I need to talk.

Kazuki peered at Haru. "You'll have to wait a long time, Papa. You'll be hungry."

Sasuke hugged his son, stroking his ears and running a hand down his tail. "I will be fine, Kazu-chan, I shall wake him in a little while."

Kazuki pushed against him. "You aren't cross about last night?" he asked.

"No, I understand why you felt you had to find him and you kept your promise and stayed out of the voids," Sasuke answered him.

"Haru stayed out of the voids. I followed," Kazuki replied. He considered, his whiskers twitching like Naruto's. "I would have followed his scent into the void."

Sasuke appreciated the confession. "You were on a mission to find Haru," he conceded. He looked over to Yoshimi and Yasushi. "I am less convinced that you two needed to be involved."

Yasushi rubbed the back of his head and Yoshimi blushed. "We were back-up, Papa," Ya-chan insisted.

Kazuki bristled slightly. "Not need back-up," he complained.

"For Haru," Yo-chan added.

"Haru has Ran and me," Kazuki replied. "We're a team. Haru does thinking, Ran does feeling and I do doing."

Sasuke smiled at him. "That sounds like an awesome team to me," he confirmed.

He waited a little after they had gone and woke Haru. At first it was like any other time but then Haru shrank away from him and Sasuke realised that he was remembering what had happened in the office.

It hurt to have one of his children recoil from him. Sasuke had to make it right.

"I am so sorry, Haru-chan," he tried. "I lost my temper. I know I should not do that. I try very hard not to. I failed and I apologise."

Haru blinked at him. "I do that too sometimes," he confessed.

"Yes, but I am an adult and I am your father. Losing my temper with you was one of the worst things I have ever done," Sasuke admitted.

"What was the worst?" Haru asked.

Sasuke had not expected that question. He considered. "I am not sure," he said. Then he remembered what had happened with Naruto long ago. "When I first met your To-chan, I lost my temper with him and we fought. He almost got thrown off the ship." Sasuke shuddered at the thought of what his life would have been without Naruto.

"Why would he have got thrown off?" Haru asked.

"Because I was Uchiha and he was a youngster who had grown up feral," Sasuke replied.

"Like me and Ran," Haru observed.

Sasuke smiled. "Like you and Ran. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei decided to keep Naruto on the ship, a bit like they have adopted Ran."

"I forgive you, Papa," Haru decided.

Sasuke hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

"Do you forgive me?" Haru asked as he sat back on his bunk.

Sasuke looked at the small, white face that was suddenly pinched with anxiety. "For what, Haru-chan?" he asked.

"For going to see In-san and En-san, for running away, for hacking the medical files, for being nasty to Hi-chan, for not stopping everyone from going down to the lower void and for Hi-chan almost falling off the ladder," Haru listed.

Sasuke's throat closed and he blinked back tears. He picked Haru up, carried him over to the rocking chair and sat down with him in his lap. Once settled he looked directly into Haru's eyes.

"Those aren't things you did to me, Haru-chan, so I did not realise you needed me to forgive you for them," he explained.

Haru blinked at him. "I disappointed you."

Sasuke hugged him. "I love you so much. I am very proud of you. If I was disappointed, it was only for a moment. Of course I forgive you. Now, who should you be saying sorry to?"

"Hi-chan," Haru acknowledged immediately. He was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking. "Rin-san, for breaking into the medical records?"

"I think that would be a good idea, Haru-chan. Should we get you clean, dressed and fed before talking a bit more?"

Haru looked at him. "About what I found out?"

"About what you found out," Sasuke confirmed.

* * *

Haru's mental image of the stranger inside Papa was beginning to fade. Papa had lost his temper, which Haru already knew was a bad thing.

He loved hearing about Papa and To-chan when they were young. Were they really like him and Ran?

Papa gave him a bath. Haru could wash himself but he wasn't complaining.

"Why did you ask Shi-chan to be my genetic father?" he asked as Papa washed his hair.

Papa scrubbed a bit harder. "Your To-chan suggested it. Shika-san is his best friend. You know that."

Haru dodged a bit to give Papa the hint that he was being a bit too rigorous. "But you wouldn't have done it if you'd had Kotohime-san's technique," he suggested.

Papa stopped rubbing his scalp, which was a relief. "I don't know. Naruto was pretty keen on the idea." He smiled at Haru. "We love all of you. Each one of you is a precious gift. Other families are a bit boring, although I would never tell them that. They might think I was being rude." He hefted the big jug. "Let's get you rinsed off."

Haru submitted to being dried with a towel but insisted on dressing himself. Then they picked up a basket of food from Choza and went to one of the small kitchens because that was empty so they could talk. Papa got out plates and Haru arranged the food on them while Papa made tea.

"Did you see anything else in the medical files?" Papa asked once they had settled onto two stools at the counter and started eating.

Haru looked up at him. Papa knew; Haru could tell.

"I looked at To-chan's file," he admitted and saw the pain deepen in his Papa's eyes.

Papa sighed. "Haru, your To-chan would have died if Rin-san had not put him in the tank. The tank stopped that. He is much better. We hoped that Rin-san could mend him and make him exactly as he was before. It has not worked. If it continues not to work, we will have to think about other ways of compensating for the damage. He will be alive and with us, but he may not be as strong and as fast as he was before. His body will not work as well."

Haru thought about it. "Will he be stuck on a stand like Iruka-san?" he asked.

Papa went a funny colour. "I hope not, Haru-chan. I hope he will be able to walk about. I really don't know. I think I have been clinging to the hope Rin-san will be able to mend him after all."

And Haru realised that Papa had not been lying to them, he had been lying to himself.

He thought about his To-chan not being able to run and jump and dance. It made him feel sick, so he guessed it made his Papa feel worse.

"We'll love him anyway," Haru insisted.

Papa managed a smile for him. "Yes, we will," he agreed.

They decided they had eaten enough so they cleaned the dishes and put them away. They took the spare food back to Choza and thanked him for the nice breakfast. Then they walked down to the infirmary so that Haru could apologise to Rin-san.

Rin-san was cross. She lectured him about medical confidentiality. She told him that looking into people's medical files was like stealing their secrets.

Haru had not understood that, so he apologised again.

Then she repeated the lecture with more detail.

Finally she stopped and started talking to Papa so Haru went to find Shi-chan. He asked Dan-san, who told him that Shi-chan was much better and had woken up. He had never been in a tank. Rin-san had put him into a deep sleep because he was too tired to sleep normally.

Haru was glad he was better. He decided to visit To-chan. He leaned his forehead on the tank and wished him better. Then he went to find Papa because Moegi-san was scowling at him.

Papa and Rin-san were talking about Haku-san. Haku-san had been taken out of the tank and was in a recovery room.

Haru tried to decide if Haku-san being awake was a good thing or a bad thing. Haku-san was scary. Sometimes Haru thought that Haku-san had inside-eyes like Ran, only they were inside-eyes that saw when children were even thinking about being naughty.

On balance, Haru decided it was good because he would run the household for Iruka-san and Neji-san would have more time for Shi-chan and Sumiko.

Sumiko; he had managed to forget her for a while, which had been nice.

Then Papa took him to the playroom. Ran wasn't there but Haru was sure he would arrive sometime during the morning. Hikaru was building a house using his bricks. Papa admired it before giving Haru an encouraging look and moving on.

Haru sat down next to Hikaru and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I was trying to get you to hit me so you would get into trouble," Haru explained.

Hi-chan did not take his eyes off his blocks. "I was being mean too," he conceded. "What does random mean?"

Haru remembered using the word. "It's like you picking any brick rather than the right brick. Any brick would be a random brick."

Hikaru did not say anything so Haru decided he understood.

"Your chromosomes weren't random," Haru added. "Papa picked the best chromosomes, like you are picking the best bricks."

"Whose were they?" Hikaru asked.

Haru thought about lying and saying he did not know, but that didn't seem fair. "Most of them are Uchiha chromosomes. Over half are in Papa. Some are in other Uchihas but not Papa, like Papa's parents."

Hikaru considered and then nodded. "Like dark red bricks," he said. Most of Hikaru's house was made from dark red bricks. "What about the others?"

"One fifth of them are in Kakashi-san," Haru told him. "That's almost all the others."

Hikaru looked at him in surprise. "Kakashi-san?"

Haru nodded.

"Why do you know about Shika-san when I don't know about Kakashi-san?" Hi-chan asked.

Haru shrugged. "I don't know. One half is lots more than one fifth." He picked out five dark red bricks and five yellow bricks. "That's me," he said. Then he counted out eight dark red bricks and two black bricks. "That's you."

"What about Hoshi?" Hikaru asked.

"All dark red," Haru told him. "All Uchiha. Papa and To-chan love us all," he added. "They don't mind where the chromosomes come from."

Hikaru looked towards Ryuu and nodded. "I know that," he agreed. Then he looked at Haru with a glint in his eye. "How many do you share with Sumiko?"

Haru scowled at him. "One-sixth," he admitted.

* * *

Haku brushed his hair and frowned at Itachi's image in the inadequately small mirror.

At least there was a mirror. Itachi had brought it to the recovery room and propped it up on the counter.

Haku was annoyed. He had left very detailed instructions about what should happen if he were tanked. They included not allowing any of his loved ones close until after he had showered, dried his hair and dressed.

It was true that he had not thought about who would bring his brushes and his clothes. He conceded that it would be difficult to persuade Itachi to leave again. His gaze went to the elegant and beautiful travelling case into which Itachi had packed his things; it was, he had to confess, a very suitable peace offering.

Rin had left him the three lists he had requested. He knew who was dead, who was incapacitated and who was still podded. Naruto was still tanked. Iruka was immobile in supergens. Mai, Shou, Naomi and the triplets were still podded.

He sighed. He could not give Itachi the silent treatment forever.

"I am still cross with you," he warned.

Itachi gave a very tiny nod of acknowledgement.

"What else should I know?" he asked.

Itachi considered. "Tatsuji is temporary housekeeper. It has helped. Gai is very sad and lonely. Shikamaru and Neji thought that they could cope with Sumiko but they can't. Shikamaru's been in the infirmary with exhaustion. Kiba was tanked for three-quarters of a div but Sasuke insisted on unpodding the big litter."

Haku considered. "Have the children been good?" he asked.

"They have tried but they are children," Itachi answered. "Yuki has been having nightmares. Haru's caused the most trouble."

Haku stroked his brush through his hair. He had dried it with the blowers. It was never at its best when he did that. Or maybe it was being in the tank.

For once he decided to make allowances for Haru. He had been close to Shikaku. If Shikamaru was struggling it would affect him.

All the children would be missing Naruto; he was their sun.

Thinking of Naruto and Sasuke's children reminded Haku of his own. One advantage of tanks and pods was that he had not missed them and they would not have missed him. For Itachi and Kisame it had been very different; they had been deprived of the children's company for over forty days.

Even so, Haku did not wish to wake the children immediately. "We may not unpod Mai and Shou just yet," he suggested, studying Itachi's image through his eyelashes. "I would like a few days to find my feet."

There were the tiny changes to Itachi's expression that indicated that he was anxious. "Do you think we should have unpodded them?" he asked.

Haku imagined Kisame and Itachi with the children. He was certain that they would have done an excellent job. "I think you were considering their welfare," he replied.

"They would have missed you greatly," Itachi agreed.

Kisame ruffled his hair and rumpled his kimono. Haku did not even pretend to mind. Itachi watched, gifting them with a rare smile.

"I would like to walk about the household," Haku told them as he straightened his clothes. "Alone."

"We both have things to do," Kisame agreed. "We could meet up here before the midmeal."

Haku thought that very appropriate. The sooner they returned to their usual routine the better.

Neji and Tatsuji had tried to maintain standards in the closet. Haku could spot when Neji had handed responsibility to Tatsuji from the discontinuities in the piles of folded underwear.

He would tolerate the imperfections. He would tell Tatsuji he had been doing a wonderful job. They would fold clothes together; Tatsuji would like that. Perhaps, when he felt the time was right, they would discuss how to achieve the pristine finish Haku valued.

He then visited with Iruka. Iruka was, as always, displaying impressive resilience. He gave Haku a number of hints about matters he was unable to discuss in detail. Naruto's recovery was faltering. Sasuke was struggling more that he would admit. Shikamaru was not the only one at the edge; Neji was little better.

Kakashi had stepped up and Ran was proving to be a joy rather than a worry.

Iruka did more than hint about Sumiko. Haku moved visiting the playroom to second on his list.

Finding Neji was first.

Neji was in Iruka's office. Haku made tea.

"I shall take over the household as soon as I have ironed out a few minor issues," Haku told him as he placed the tray on the low table between them. "Please remind Sasuke-sama he will need to invite me to do so."

Neji nodded. "I shall do that. It would be very much appreciated," he confessed.

"I understand that Sumiko-chan is being difficult," Haku added.

Neji began making excuses for Sumiko's poor conduct. It was interesting. It would appear that Neji's training had not included analysing the behaviour of unusually clever small girls.

Thinking back, he had always said that he struggled to read Shikamaru.

"She will need to behave," Haku stated. "Or your lives will be intolerable."

Neji slumped. Haku was shocked. Neji did not slump.

"They already are," he admitted. He glanced at the chronometer. "Shika always goes to the playroom about now."

Haku did not ask why. Neji was suggesting that he observe and he would do so.

He could hear Sumiko as he entered. The screaming was coming from the day nursery. Haku was astonished that Kiba was not interfering.

Then Kiba was beside him. Haku managed not to jump. Kiba had to be unsettled; usually he was careful to move like a purebred.

"It is good to see you, Haku-san," he acknowledged but his eyes were fixed on the day nursery doorway.

"Kiba-san," Haku replied and waited. The horrendous noise continued.

"As soon as I go in there she tells Shika-san to leave and then behaves beautifully," Kiba told him. "Each time I do it Shika-san feels worse."

Haku sniffed.

"Hate you!" Sumiko screamed. "Not Pa. Not Pa. Hate you!" There was the sound of small fists hitting.

That was utterly unacceptable. Haku swept into the day nursery, plucked Sumiko from Shikamaru's arms, carried her across the playroom and dumped her in the punishment corner.

She looked at him in astonishment. He held up a finger.

"No," he ordered and turned away.

Haru was looking at him from a corner. All the children were looking at him but it was Haru who commanded Haku's attention; Shikamaru's intensity in Naruto-blue eyes in Sasuke's face. Haku moved in that direction; closer but not too close. He did not want to spook Ran.

To his surprise Haru also moved to close the gap; Haru was usually careful to avoid him.

Haru gave a small, Sasuke-esque bow. "Thank you, Haku-san."

Haku inclined his head slightly in return. "You are welcome, Haru-chan."

* * *

_._

* * *

_Tales in Tarrasade - Pas de Trois chapter 5 'Princess' is set after this chapter of Iteration._

* * *

.


	105. Needed

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and five: Needed**

_Tales in Tarrasade, tale 16, 'Princess' is set between chapter 104 and this chapter, 105, of Iteration._

* * *

Despite the stink of the regen gel and other scents of the infirmary, Naruto could smell Sasuke.

He was very close. Naruto took a deep breath, savouring the familiar aroma.

"Dobe?" Sasuke's voice. Like his scent, it was laced with anxiety. Naruto felt the familiar touch on his face and through his fur.

"Teme?" he croaked. There was a straw between his lips. He sucked and a rush of cool water washed away the sticky dryness from his mouth and throat.

He tried to open his eyes. The lids stuck together momentarily but then they gave and Sasuke's pinched, white face came into view.

Naruto had never seen him look so sad.

"Not good," Naruto suggested. He did not know what wasn't good but he was guessing there was a lot of it. He could tell that his body wasn't right and he remembered every moment of the attack. People must have died.

He had been so sure that he was going to be one of them.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. "Not good," he echoed.

"The children?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect," Sasuke assured him. "The babies are still podded. The children have missed you so much. So have I."

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Forty-two days," Sasuke admitted.

He tried moving. He was immobilised, or immobile, from the bottom of his ribcage down. Looking down, he could see a large mass under the bed cover.

Rin could not mend him. Otherwise the first words out of Sasuke's mouth would have been reassurance.

For all he knew, he had been cut in half.

"Sasuke, let me speak to Rin," he suggested and immediately saw how Sasuke was hurt by the idea. "Please, teme. I know how hard it will be for you to tell me. Let Rin do it. It's her job."

Sasuke scowled at him. "I'm staying," he insisted.

Naruto acquiesced; he did not want them to argue.

He listened to what Rin had to say, judging the severity of what she was telling him by how hard Sasuke was squeezing his hand.

Finally she stopped. "Do you have any questions, Naruto-san?"

Naruto decided to check if had grasped the situation or not. "Everything has mended except my kidneys and my spinal cord. Those need to be regenerated or transplanted in. Trouble is, my body is rejecting both my own regenerated tissue and any other tissue you transplant in." He scowled at Sasuke. "You didn't make embryos to get the bits to transplant?"

"We used stem cells from one of the kits' umbilical cords," Rin assured him. "It was Shizune's idea. We're managing to grow two fully-functional kidneys and the nerve fibres you need, but all the tests say your body will kill them if we transplant them in. We're still working on ways around the problem. We won't give up, Naruto-san," she insisted.

Naruto knew she wouldn't. Rin was like that. That was why he had nanobots and age retard. It was why Lee was alive and Sumaru could use his symbiote. It was why Haku had not died on the blade of Itachi's knife.

He brought Sasuke's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Best scenario, you find a solution, transplant the tissue and everything works," Naruto summarised. "And the worst?"

"You remain as you are now, paralysed from the waist down and with no kidney function," Rin replied promptly.

Hearing it stated so starkly was a shock. Naruto hoped he covered it well.

"We can go down the implant route," Rin insisted. "There is a good chance we could give you control over your bladder and bowels and get you walking. Some of the artificial kidneys are excellent."

Naruto had not thought about being incontinent. He was as helpless as a purebred baby. Even more so; a baby could kick.

"But..." Rin continued.

Naruto wasn't sure if he could take a 'but'. He steeled himself.

"Some of the most effective implants would require us to take away a lot of healthy tissue. That would make it harder to do the transplants if we solve the rejection problem," she warned him.

He stroked the back of Sasuke's hand with his thumb. "Not the kind of decision to make in a hurry," he suggested.

"No," Rin agreed.

"We will not rush it then," Naruto decided. "Will we?" he checked, looking at Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke agreed. He looked, smelt and sounded so sad.

"We would like to be on our own for a bit," Naruto decided.

Rin took the hint immediately, taking her leave and closing the door to the recovery room behind her.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and held him. At least his arms worked; he could hug people. He buried his nose in Sasuke's hair and inhaled.

"I love you," he murmured.

Sasuke's breathing hitched and Naruto knew he was going to cry.

Slowly, bit by bit, between the sobs, Sasuke described what had happened since the bombing; the deaths and the grief and the misunderstandings while Naruto held him and comforted him.

The more he learned the more determined Naruto became. His family needed him and, crippled or not, he was going to be there for them.

After considerable time Sasuke stopped talking and finished crying. Naruto continued stroking his back, grooming his hair and making small foxy noises of reassurance.

"What next?" Sasuke asked finally.

Naruto was determined to be positive. "We both have stuff to do, teme. First on my list is asking Rin how much of this stuff..." He knocked on the contraption beneath the cover. "...I can dispense with before I see the children."

"They are used to seeing Iruka," Sasuke pointed out. "He is still in supergens from the waist down."

Naruto made a sound he hoped that Sasuke would interpret as agreement. He had other ideas than for his children to see him lying in a bed trapped by a machine.

"Is there anything you should be doing, teme?" he asked.

"I have a meeting," Sasuke admitted.

"Does it involve, Rin, Dan or Shino?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him with suspicion. "No," he admitted.

"You go to your meeting and I'll see you later," Naruto insisted.

Sasuke left and Naruto asked if he could speak to the medical team and Shino. Once they were all there, Naruto had Rin scowling within seconds.

"Rin-san, you said that there wasn't any more mending happening," he pointed out. "Why do I need a full set of supergens if there isn't any regeneration?"

"He has a point," Dan agreed.

Rin favoured him with a laser-look. "We have to protect the spinal cord from any further injury," she insisted.

"The spinal column has mended perfectly. There is no danger of more damage," Shizune volunteered and Naruto was pleased that she had turned up with Dan. "You have given him extra nanobots to clean his blood. That means he can have more time away from the dialysis machine."

Once they moved away from Rin's 'everything you could possibly need' approach to Naruto's 'just the minimum to stop me messing myself in public' approach they made real progress.

"We can use the same adaptive technology we use for your gun turret in a buggy," Shino suggested.

"Can you cobble something together immediately?" Naruto asked. "Something I could make do with while you and Shi-chan come up with the all-singing, all-dancing, racing model?"

"It must be run past me," Rin insisted. "I will not have you damaging yourself. We need to keep you in excellent condition for whichever treatment option you select."

Dan considered. "It will work. You could be in the buggy for most of the day. You could have a cut down model for use in your room. One that is waterproof so you could use it in the shower."

Being able to wash himself sounded good.

"You would need to come to the infirmary for dialysis and a full check up every three days," Rin insisted. "I'll tank you if there is any damage," she warned.

Shizune brought out a tablet. "I've been thinking about this for a while. Even if we had been able to transplant the nerve fibres they would have taken a while to connect properly." The projector activated. "I found these."

There appeared a three dimensional image of some tight-fitting pants with feet and a high waist.

"They look like an ordinary garment but they are loaded with technology," Shizune continued. "I imagine Shino-san and Shikamaru-san could adapt them very closely to your needs, Naruto-san. Even in their standard form, they would address one of your greatest concerns, Naruto-san, as they deal with incontinence issues. They would also make it a lot less likely that you would damage the parts of your body with no sensation, which is what Rin-san is most worried about." She smiled. "I knew that Sasuke-sama would want you to have the best so I ordered seven custom-made pairs, four for you to use and three for Shino-san and Shika-san to play with."

Naruto saw Rin blanch. "They aren't coming out of my budget," she muttered darkly. "Who approved the purchase?"

"Iruka-san," Shizune said with a small smile. "We decided that they were clothes, not medical equipment. The custom-made ones are on their way by courier but I bought one standard pair when I was first looking into them and they have arrived." She whipped out what looked like shorts chopped out of a combat suit. "They are only knee length because they didn't do a footed pair with long enough legs butI bought long socks and knee-guards made of the same stuff to go with them."

A small thought germinated in Naruto's mind and started to grow. "Could you get me into those, into a chair and the chair onto a hover platform?" he asked. "Now?"

"Out of the question," Rin replied.

"Yes," Dan and Shizune chorused. "Rin-chan, think what a positive effect it would have on everyone," Dan added.

Naruto could see that Rin was yielding. "Very well," she conceded.

Shino jumped to his feet. "I'll go and start on the chair and platform." He gave a small smile. "Would you like to surprise Shika-san?" he asked. "If so, I'll go to Izumo-san's shop."

"That would be great," Naruto admitted. He gave Rin his best smile. "Thank you for being such a good sport, Rin-san."

Naruto was soon very glad that it was all about the excitement of the surprise and his anticipation of seeing the children. Otherwise he might have dwelt on how it felt to have no sensation at all from his lower body. He watched it flopping about as he moved; it was most disconcerting.

No fucking; probably no fucking ever again. Naruto paled at the thought but was quick to smile and assure Dan all was well.

He could not afford to think like that. He had to concentrate on being there for Sasuke and the children.

Dan was great. He helped Naruto wash himself repeatedly to rid his skin and fur of the smell of regen gel. His jokey attitude towards the 'super-shorts' made it easier to talk about their important but embarrassing functions.

The shorts, socks and knee-guards were good bits of kit, Naruto could see that. As well as dealing with any accidents, they stopped the flopping; once he had everything in place he could increase the rigidity, so that he was held in that position.

"They have electro-stimulation built in," Dan told him, "which means that they will help keep the muscles healthy and prevent circulation problems. If you see any twitching, it will be that."

Naruto was glad Dan had mentioned it, otherwise he might have hoped that he was moving the muscles himself.

Once the pants were in place Shizune arrived with clothes she had managed to sneak out of the closet without anyone noticing. They got him dressed and then nicked Rin's chair out of her office for him to sit in while they waited for Shino.

Naruto heard them coming long before they arrived. He could hear Konohamaru and Shino and someone else. He concentrated; it was Akemi. There was much sniggering and shuffling in the corridor outside.

Then the door slid open and in came a chair floating just above the floor. Naruto recognised a stripped down version of his gunner's chair. He wondered if it was a spare or whether they had taken it from the Sakura.

"Come in, you three," Naruto called and was rewarded by three faces looking around the doorjambs. "This looks great," he declared.

"We haven't worked out how to make it go fast yet, Naruto-san," Akemi told him, "but it steers well."

"Maybe that is a good thing for now," Dan suggested. "Let's get you into it."

Naruto allowed Dan and Konohamaru to help him. He was pretty sure he would be able to make the move by himself, but he did not want to get Dan into trouble with Rin.

Between the super-shorts and the adaptive fit of his chair, he was soon held snugly.

They had used the controls built into the chair to direct the movement of the platform. Akemi explained and Naruto practiced. Once he had the basics he settled the chair close to Akemi and took the youngster's hand.

"Thank you, Akemi-kun, I am very grateful that you can think of me when things are so hard. Your mother was a wonderful person. She lives on in you as well as all our memories."

Akemi's eyes filled with sudden tears that he blinked away. He nodded but did not speak. Naruto squeezed his hand gently before releasing it.

"Let's move then," he announced, "or I won't be there before the children's midday meal."

"I'll go ahead and make sure that Sasuke-sama is in the playroom rather than hiding in his office," Konohamaru volunteered. "Don't worry, I won't ruin the surprise."

Naruto nodded and turned the hoverchair towards the door.

"Naruto-san," Shizune called and held out a small tray. On it were his plaque on its leather collar and his ring.

Naruto lowered the chair. "Thank you, Shizune-san," he acknowledged.

Then, with collar and ring in place, they were off.

The chair could not move faster than a slow walk. Naruto reminded himself that it was much, much better than lying in a bed with his lower half in a machine.

"Long-term, you might be better off with large wheels," Dan observed. "You would get exercise pushing them and the buggy could be much lighter weight without a hover platform or motor. Luckily the part of the household we use is all on one level."

Naruto was thankful that the two nurseries were on the same level, rather than one above the other as on the Oak.

"There are many designs," Shizune added. "Sadly, all you have to do is look for societies with moderate levels of technology where there has been a war."

Naruto realised that Shizune had done a lot of research. He wondered how long it had taken her to find the super-pants. "Thank you, Shizune-san," he acknowledged.

She flushed slightly. "You are welcome, Naruto-san. I am confident that Rin-san, Shikamaru-san and Kotohime-san will come up with a way to restore function to your spinal cord. However, you have a life to lead until that happens."

Naruto liked that way of looking at it; practicality about the present and optimism for the future.

He asked the others to hang back and was very quiet as he approached the playroom, hoping that the unfamiliar sound of the hoverchair would confuse the kits and Ryuu. As he opened the door he could see Kazuki with his ears pricked; scenting the air.

He just had time to land the platform before Kazuki was on him. Ryuu was next, followed by the other kits and then Kiba, who plucked the children off one by one while begging them to be careful.

Naruto was glad for the snug fit of the chair. He hoped that the protective gear was doing its job.

It was weird to be able to see Yuki on his lap but not be able to feel him. Hugging him and being hugged back helped Naruto thrust the thought aside.

Then Sasuke was there; leaning close, his eyes shining.

"Dobe," he whispered.

"Teme," Naruto replied.

Sasuke lifted Yuki from his lap. "Let your To-chan come properly into the room," he ordered.

By the time he had given each child a hug and a kiss, Naruto was fighting exhaustion. The morning had taken far more out of him than he had anticipated.

"I suggest that Naruto-san has a rest in the snug while we all go for our midmeal," Kiba suggested. "Then you can all have a group cuddle when you come back."

Kazuki twitched his whiskers. "Won't you be hungry, To-chan?" he asked.

Naruto smiled at him. "No, Ka-chan. You don't get hungry in a tank. Maybe I will be hungry by this evening."

"Come on children," Kiba encouraged. "Your Papa and Shika-san will make sure your To-chan is comfortable in the snug. Give your onii-san a kiss, Sumiko-chan."

Naruto watched him take Sumiko from Shikamaru. He had not even registered Shi-chan's presence. He must be even wearier than he thought.

Sumiko looked about. Then her face crumpled and her mouth opened.

"Sumiko-chan!" he called.

The yell was aborted as she looked at him. Naruto put his hands out for her. Kiba gave him a look that said, "Good luck, she's a handful," as he passed her to him.

Naruto gave her his best smile. "Do you remember me, Su-chan?" he asked.

"Naru-san," she admitted.

"That's right. I am Shi-chan's best friend. Shi-chan is staying with me while you go to the kitchen." He turned his chair and started towards the door. "If you are very good, maybe Shi-chan will tell you one of his special stories when you get back."

Sumiko shook her head. "Play dollies," she insisted.

Naruto recognised a negotiation when he was in one. He gave another smile and twitched his whiskers to distract her. "Tell a story about dollies," he suggested. "But only if you are good."

"What if not good?" she asked.

"Haku-san," Haru threatened darkly and Sumiko's eyes widened.

"Haru-chan!" Kiba chided, but Naruto could tell that the reprimand was half-hearted.

"Go to kitchen. Get story about dollies," Sumiko decided.

Kiba took her from him. "Going to kitchen," he confirmed. "Off we go, children."

Naruto waved them off. Biwako left with them and Naruto felt guilty that he had yet to even greet her. With the exception of Dan, his escort from the infirmary had vanished.

His attention went back to Shikamaru. He was far too thin. He smelled wrong.

"Shi-chan," he acknowledged proffering a hand.

Shikamaru hesitated but came over and took it. Naruto pulled him in for a hug.

"So sorry about your Pa and your Ma," he whispered and felt the thin body in his arms tense before it relaxed. Naruto hugged again and then released him. He caught Sasuke's eye and Sasuke nodded; he agreed that talking to Shikamaru was the priority.

Dan gave him a quick health-check and then stepped back to supervise him moving from chair to bed. Naruto raised the hoverchair to the best level only to discover that there was nowhere convenient for him to grasp and lift.

"We'll need to add in handles and stuff," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke hesitated but nodded. Then he stepped forward and lifted Naruto from the chair, pushed it out of the way and stepped forward to place him on the bed.

Naruto concentrated on unlocking the knee-guards so that his legs would straighten at the right moment; just as Sasuke placed him on the bed. He then pushed himself into what felt like the right position before relaxing and relocking the super-shorts.

Sasuke raised a brow, asking what he was doing.

"I'll explain later," Naruto whispered in reply. "Need to talk to Shi-chan now."

Sasuke nodded. He and Dan checked Naruto's position, moving some of the pillows to support him properly. Naruto then made some fine adjustments to the super-shorts and knee-guards.

"I have to get back to the infirmary," Dan told him. "You call me if you need me."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Dan-san. Thank Shizune-san for me."

Dan raised a hand to confirm that he would as he left.

"I'm going to join the children. They may have questions," Sasuke announced. "Shika!" He waited until Shikamaru appeared in the doorway. "Could you look after Naruto for me?"

Shikamaru hesitated but nodded. Sasuke kissed Naruto and left.

Naruto patted the bed beside him. Shikamaru slipped off his sandals and approached the other side of the bed. Naruto waited. Finally Shikamaru crawled onto the bed and sat beside him. The bed was so large that there was a considerable distance between them.

Studying Shikamaru confirmed the clues that Naruto had gathered while listening to Sasuke; Shi-chan was blaming himself.

"None of this is your fault," he stated.

Shi-chan's head went down. "I looked back. Na-chan, I missed something. I should have known that Deidara worked for Orochimaru. I should have anticipated a bomb."

Naruto sighed. "It is Deidara's fault. He planted the bomb. It is Orochimaru's fault. He ordered Deidara to do it. Shi-chan, you have to stop doing this to yourself. You are not responsible."

"But..." Shikamaru began.

Naruto cut him off. "Doing stuff like this is what sends typed-seven geniuses insane. It's hindsight. You are looking back along one path. When you were looking forward there were millions of paths. Even you cannot analyse all of them. Even if you could, you are not responsible for other people's actions."

Shi-chan looked at him. "Are you telling me off, Na-chan?" he asked.

"Yes. You have to stop with the blame thing. It's destructive. It chews you up inside. I am your best friend. I am trying to stop you doing it because I love you."

"Tough love," Shikamaru observed. "Haku would approve. He has me dumping Sumiko in punishment corners and walking away when all I want to do is get Ma and Pa back for her."

Naruto's throat threatened to close up. He reached for Shikamaru's hand and squeezed it. "Is it working?" he asked.

Shikamaru considered. "It's made it much better for everyone else and, yes, I think it is helping her. It's hard though. I'm not good at tough."

Naruto smiled at him. "It is hard," he agreed. "Particularly when all you want to do is comfort someone." He yanked and Shikamaru was sprawled across his chest. Naruto gathered him up into a hug. "That's better."

Shikamaru only resisted for a moment before he relaxed. "This is nice," he admitted. "I have missed it. We all have. We need you Na-chan."

Naruto knew they did. That was why it was so much better to be here crippled than not here at all.

* * *

.


	106. Crippled

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story.**

******Any scenes considered too graphic have been replaced by ********oo*****oo**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, LadySaturnGirl and Beloved NaruSasu who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and six: Crippled**

* * *

Naruto rolled his new racing buggy to the starting point of the modified running route. He listened intently, scented the air, and set off. After a few near misses and one accident, he had learned to check ahead before building up speed.

It had been almost a div since he had been detanked and everyone had contributed towards making his new life as active as possible. Konohamaru and Kamatari had organised modifications to the running route. Izumo and Kotetsu had designed and built a variety of buggies and chairs. Kiba had made countless small modifications around the household; adding handholds, lowering surfaces and placing hover platforms in strategic positions.

They had unpodded the triplets as soon as Kiba had completed the alterations. To Naruto's delight, they were completely unfazed by their To-chan's inability to walk or run.

The super-pants had arrived. They looked more like the lower half of a close-fitting combat suit than underwear. Naruto was particularly fond of today's pair, which were bright orange with black stripes.

Shi-chan and Shino had modified the control interface; in the latest version he controlled the rigidity by contracting muscles in his torso, which left both arms and hands free to lift or propel his body.

He had reached a tricky part of the route, the curve where he had crashed when he had met Sumaru and Gai coming full speed in the opposite direction. He reduced speed only to decide it probably was not necessary; the new buggy was stronger, lighter and more robust.

He would go faster on the next circuit.

The next section required little or no conscious thought so Naruto occupied himself planning activities for the children. It stopped him thinking about other matters, like whether Rin, Shi-chan and Kotohime were making progress with persuading his body not to reject transplants, or whether he should accept implants.

Or how he could get Sasuke to see that he was still the same person he had always been.

He completed the second circuit, parked the racer and transferred to the smaller, more manoeuvrable buggy that he used about the household. Then he rolled, sweaty and satisfied, towards his and Sasuke's bathroom.

The fighters had tried to persuade him to have the baths off the gym adapted but Naruto had refused. Despite his determination to remain positive, there were still some consequences of his paralysis that he preferred to face in private.

Strategically placed hanging handholds allowed him to get around the bathroom. Within a handful of seconds he was out of the buggy and on the seat in the shower. He set the super-pants to 'excrete' and began washing himself.

He probably could wear the same pair for days but he changed them each evening; it felt right to be wearing a clean pair when he was in bed with Sasuke.

Thinking about sharing a bed reminded him of their problem; the one Sasuke refused to even acknowledge existed. Tonight they would talk; Naruto would not back down or tolerate another of Sasuke's evasions.

Like Haku said, sometimes love meant you had to be tough.

A quick blast from the blowers and he was back into the buggy and rolling into the bedroom to find clothes. Naruto had tried to get away with wearing his super-pants with just a top and maybe a jacket. Unfortunately what he thought looked good was what Iruka considered inappropriate, so he reluctantly covered them with a pair of his fabric pants.

He refused to wear shoes, so today his feet were defiantly orange.

He was ahead of schedule so he had time to spend in his office catching up on HDL business before heading for the playroom. Once there he transferred to his low level hovercart with its soft bumpers and minimum ride height; ideal for chasing toddlers. Naruto controlled its movement using his hands against the floor or any other nearby surface.

The triplets loved it. Teruko and Takara begged for rides while Tsuneo insisted on pushing the hovercart along, even though he had to push for a long time to build up any perceptible speed.

It was one of those mornings when all the children were in the playroom. With Naruto were the triplets, Mai, Shou, Naomi and Sumiko. The big litter, Ran, Ayame and Keitaro were with Kiba and Biwako.

Sumiko was either the oldest in one room or the youngest in the other. They had discovered that it worked best if Shikamaru gave her a choice.

Whichever she chose, every adult now implemented Haku's strategy. It was working; the tantrums were fewer and less frequent. Shikamaru rarely had to resort to asking Haku to take her.

This morning Sumiko was with Naruto, showing Mai and Naomi how to play make-believe with dolls.

Shou was helping Tsuneo push the hovercart when Haku arrived. Sumiko immediately ran in the opposite direction; towards the older children's playroom. Kiba caught Naruto's eye through the doorway, seeking his permission to rescue her. He gave it; Sumiko had played nicely.

Haku did not miss Kiba lifting Sumiko over the baby gate into the other playroom. He sniffed but Naruto smiled at him and he decided not to comment.

Tsuneo abandoned pushing the hovercart and toddled towards Haku. He stopped short to admire Haku's kimono; Naruto knew that he was fascinated by the shiny fabric and colourful designs.

Haku glided across the room, perched on a chair and patted his knee. Tsuneo was soon beside him with arms outstretched. Haku lifted him up onto his lap.

"You, Tsuneo-chan, are too cute for your own good," he observed.

Tsuneo was too busy investigating the kimono to comment.

"Have they been good, Naruto-san?" he asked as he always did.

"Delightful," Naruto replied, which was usually the case. Unless Mai was having a bad day, Haku's two behaved immaculately.

"Good," Haku acknowledged. "Can you keep Naomi until one of her parents comes for her?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. He knew that Haku thought Hamaki, Terai and Fu had become a little too accustomed to not having Naomi around while she was podded.

"And you, Naruto-san, how are you?" Haku asked.

The question was more than a nicety. Naruto knew that Haku, Neji and Iruka studied him and discussed him, alert for any sign that he was not coping with his change in circumstances. "I am fine, Haku-san," he assured him.

"That is good," Haku acknowledged. He lifted Tsuneo onto the floor and stood up. "Fetch your things, Mai-chan and Shou-chan, we are leaving."

Naruto saw Naomi's face fall. One small push sent the hovercart in her direction. He swept her up and tickled her tummy.

"What do you say, Naomi-chan?" he asked.

"Bye-bye," Naomi managed, waving her arm.

Naruto gave her a hug and a smile, rewarding her for using a word appropriately.

Mai and Shou lined up beside Haku and performed neat bows. "Thank you for looking after us, Naruto-san," Mai added, which won her an approving nod from Haku.

"You are welcome, Mai-chan, Shou-chan," Naruto replied.

Tsuneo was sad for all of ten seconds when Shou left. Then he decided to tackle the climbing frame. Naruto checked Ta-chan and Te-chan, who were happy crawling about, and concentrated on playing talking games with Naomi.

Shortly before it was time for the midday meal, Fu arrived looking flustered. Naruto knew what that meant; he had gone to Haku expecting Naomi to be him and found a lecture instead.

Naruto gave Naomi a cuddle and told her to collect her things.

"Is she really behind with her speech?" Fu asked as Naomi went to fetch her dolls and her plushie.

"The other purebred babies talked more and sooner," Naruto admitted. "The three of you should talk to Biwako-san about how you could encourage her to speak more." He decided to push a little. "We do a lot more here than just look after them. If you stayed to observe you might pick up some tips."

Fu opened his mouth and shut it again. Naruto guessed he had been about to give the excuse that they had duties but had tried that out on Haku and suffered the consequences. "We'll talk about it," he promised. "Come on, Naomi-chan."

Naruto watched as Naomi stood properly and bowed as Haku always insisted. Fu did not even notice.

"What a lovely bow, Naomi-chan," he pointed out. "Thank you."

Fu flushed slightly. "Naruto-san," he acknowledged and picked Naomi up. "Let's go, pumpkin."

Naruto watched them go. It wasn't that Hamaki, Terai and Fu didn't love Naomi, they did. They just underestimated the thought and attention that was required to raise a child.

He tidied up the room, checked diapers, changed Tsuneo and was ready for the midday meal before Shikamaru turned up looking for Sumiko.

"Haku was here," Naruto told him.

Shikamaru nodded, went to the doorway to the other playroom and waved to Sumiko. Then he kept the babies entertained while Naruto transferred from the hovercart to his buggy.

Naruto did not like using the buggy around the babies; he worried about knocking into one of them or running over a small hand.

Then it was off to the kitchen with the triplets on board and the older children following. Naruto parked the buggy on the hover platform, locked the wheels into place and elevated the platform until he achieved a comfortable position for eating. Sasuke joined them, as planned, bringing Yuki; they had been having Papa-time.

Sasuke's hair looked particularly glossy and unusually neat; Naruto imagined Yuki brushing it and smiled.

With Shikamaru joining them at the table, Kiba excused himself. He gave Choza a hug and promised to join him later for the midmeal before going to do whatever Kiba did to amuse himself.

Even after all this time, Naruto was not sure what that was; probably making something for one of the children.

After the midday meal it was cuddle-time in the snug, which was as much for Naruto's sake as for the babies' and the children's. Today Shino and Anko were supervising the playroom, ready for children or babies who wished for something more active and freeing Biwako to spend time with Misora and Keitaro.

Naruto fell asleep with all his children on the bed and woke with only Haru. In addition there was Ran, who had crept in once all the others had gone.

He felt guilty for sleeping so long but only for a moment. He knew that Iruka was delighted that Ran felt comfortable with another adult. Perhaps it would bring forward the time when Ran was comfortable touching Kakashi.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and drew Haru into his lap. Haru, being Haru, did not wake. Ran did. He watched Naruto with Ranmaru's eyes before drifting back into sleep.

Naruto studied Haru's small, pale face. All the children looked small and fragile when they were sleeping; awake their personalities and energy made them seem larger and more robust.

Haru had suffered most while Naruto had been tanked. The differences he could see in the others were all positive. Hoshi was taking more of a leadership role, Ryuu was more confident and Hikaru was less determined to prove himself best. The kits had continued their physical and cognitive spurt.

Naruto wished he could control Haru's world, like he did for his other children. He couldn't because Haru also lived in his mind and, like Shi-chan's, that mind had layers, depths and tunnels that Naruto could not imagine, never mind comprehend.

Perhaps Haru would not be a typed genius. Maybe he would be spared that burden. Naruto could only hope.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with the children while Kiba had the babies. Then it was the children's evening meal.

They had changed the routine when the babies were depodded. After their evening meal, he and Sasuke put the babies to bed while the older children had a choice of being on their own, unsupervised, in their nursery or, by arrangement, with adults in other parts of the crew room. It had been a big step, one that Kiba had resisted, but Naruto had decided that it was time.

Today Sasuke was putting the babies to bed on his own while Naruto took Haru to visit the Zetsus. Haru walked beside his buggy, towing the hover platform that Naruto would use to negotiate the stairs. On the hover platform was a basket of goodies that Choza had asked them to deliver and a two pictures that Haru had drawn; one for In-san and one for En-san.

Naruto watched his son with the strange, two-part man and decided that the Zetsus' company would be as good for Haru as it was for Shi-chan. Their needs were more important than punishing a vulnerable, fearful man for acts his protector had demanded of him.

He would work on Sasuke.

Once they were back it was bath time, bedtime and story time; Sasuke was reading them episodes from an adventure tale he had liked as a child.

Then they shared the evening meal with the rest of the family.

Finally they were alone in their room. Naruto did not give Sasuke time to think.

"Let's have a bath," he suggested and wheeled himself into the bathroom without waiting for a reply. He shed his clothes and swung himself from the buggy into the bath.

Kiba had fitted a moulded seat on the shelf that ran around the edge of the tub. Naruto relaxed the super-pants, pushed himself into the seat and re-tightened the pants. It was a neat trick that held him securely.

He waited. After some time he heard Sasuke stripping. Then, finally, he slid into the tub and sat at the other side.

Naruto took a few, deep breaths. He hated starting arguments but he had tried every other option with no success.

"Haku, Iruka and Neji were talking about whether we should look for another courtesan," he began.

He watched Sasuke relax; talking about the crew's or the children's needs was safe territory, they did it all the time.

"I know it seems too soon, we were all so fond of C-san, but Tatsuji is so fragile and Gai is very lonely," he continued.

Sasuke leaned back against the side of the tub. "Doing some research would not be so bad an idea," he suggested. "Then we will be ready when the time is right."

"They were talking about a female courtesan," Naruto told him. "Partly to establish a real distinction between her and C-san and partly because, maybe, Asuma will need someone in the future. Tatsuji and Gai are bisexual. So is Asuma but he prefers women."

Sasuke nodded, completely oblivious to what Naruto was about to do to him.

"Only I think the courtesan will have to be male, because you are definitely male-only," he finished.

Sasuke took a moment or two to compute what Naruto had said. Then, despite the heat of the water, he went completely white. Naruto watched his hands tightening on the edge of the tub.

"It's all right," Naruto lied. "I understand why you don't want me to touch you. It's not like it was before. I understand that I am no longer capable of meeting your needs."

There was a surge of water and Sasuke was on his feet. His eyes were flashing dangerously.

"I would never, ever touch anyone else," he growled. "How dare you suggest I would go with a whore."

"A courtesan," Naruto corrected calmly, although inside his heart was thumping. "I understand. You no longer find me attractive."

"Who said I no longer find you attractive?" Sasuke yelled. "I never said anything like that. You are beautiful. I love you."

Naruto looked directly into his eyes. "Then act like it," he challenged.

Only instead of kissing him, as Naruto had imagined, Sasuke jumped from the tub and stormed out of the bathroom. Naruto could hear him dragging on clothes and pushing wet feet into boots.

Then he was gone from their bedroom, leaving only the sound of Naruto's own breathing and the water lapping against the side of the tub.

Naruto felt sick. He had misjudged it. Sasuke might think him beautiful, he might love him, but he no longer desired him. What had been a ploy to provoke Sasuke into responding had turned out to be a statement of fact; a devastating truth that Naruto was going to have to accept.

He looked through the water at the orange super-pants with their jaunty black strips. He hated them; they had given him the illusion that he was more than a cripple.

For the first time since waking from the tank, he wept.

* * *

Sasuke did not know where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there.

"Sasuke!"

He turned. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi grasped his upper arm, guided him into the nearest room and slid the door shut behind them. Sasuke was surprised to be touched but then realised what he must look like; wet from the bath and hastily dressed. Perhaps it was better if people did not see him in such a state.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

It was so vast that Sasuke could not put it into words.

"Uchiha-sama!" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke pulled himself together. "Naruto," he croaked.

Kakashi paled. "What is wrong with Naruto? Is he hurt? Did he fall in the bath or shower? Why haven't you called Rin?"

"He isn't hurt," Sasuke replied but, somehow, he knew that was not true. "He is not injured," he clarified. "He said terrible things. He said I should use a courtesan."

Kakashi scowled at him. "Why in known space would you need to do that?"

Sasuke stared at him. What did Kakashi expect him to say? He had never spoken to Kakashi about sex and he didn't intend to start now.

Kakashi moved his hand to Sasuke's shoulder and rested it there. "Like that is it? You have to be patient. Woo him. It's natural that he will feel insecure. Make sure you make him feel as beautiful and as desirable as he did before. Show him how much you want him."

Sasuke squirmed with embarrassment and felt himself blush. "It's not that. He says he wants it, but how can he? He doesn't feel anything. I'd just be..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence because Kakashi was shaking him.

Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"You stupid, self-centred, adolescent jerk," Kakashi accused. "Desire isn't in your cock or balls. It's in your mind. If he says he wants you he wants you. How do you think he feels when you reject him? By the Lady, I'd cut my own balls off with a dull knife rather than do that to Ir-chan."

It had never occurred to Sasuke that Kakashi and Iruka were in a similar situation to him and Naruto. "You...?" he began before realising what he was about to ask and shutting his mouth with a snap.

Kakashi shook him once more. "You idiot. Yes, we fuck. I show him every day what looking at his gorgeous body does to me. I show him that he is, and always will be, the most beautiful and desirable person I could possible wish for. By the Lady, Sasuke, he's Naruto. How could you?"

It was beginning to dawn on Sasuke how wrong he had been. His gut twisted. He imagined Naruto sitting abandoned in the bath.

"I have to get back to him," he decided.

"That would be advisable," Kakashi agreed. "Maybe, if you are very lucky, he will forgive you."

* * *

Naruto heard Sasuke enter the bedroom. He pulled himself together; there was no point in indulging in self-pity. He splashed water on his face to wash away the tears.

He could hear Sasuke approaching. Naruto resolved to be sensible and realistic and understanding.

Sasuke vaulted over the side of the tub and landed, standing, in the middle of the tub. He was still fully clothed. Naruto had seen his boots as they passed over the edge of the tub and entered the water.

"I have it on good authority that I am a stupid, self-centred, adolescent jerk," he announced. Then he leaned forward, balancing himself with one hand on the edge of the tub and tilting Naruto's chin up with the other.

They kissed.

A second kiss followed and then a third. It felt good. Sasuke's hand had moved from his chin down his neck to his shoulder. Now it slid down further; a thumb brushed Naruto's nipple. It crinkled and peaked, demanding more attention.

******oo*****oo**

It was a while before Sasuke could climb out of the tub. As he squelched across the bathroom, Naruto could not help but think he looked deliciously slutty wearing his boots and with his pants slit to display his butt.

The front view wasn't too bad either.

He watched as Sasuke pulled his feet out of the boots and shed the ruined pants. Then he reached for one of the hanging handles.

"Let me carry you," Sasuke asked. "Please."

Naruto knew that Sasuke could lift him; he had often carried fluffy-soft-Naruto. It was just that Naruto was so keen to show that he could cope.

"This time," he agreed. "You had better put towels on the bed."

Sasuke grabbed a pile of towels, tossed then onto the seat of Naruto's buggy and wheeled it into the bedroom. Naruto was touched that Sasuke had thought of parking the buggy next to the bed.

He relaxed the super-pants and pulled himself out of the seat. Then he floated; waiting.

Maybe part of him had died in the bombing. If Rin could not persuade his body to accept the transplants, fluffy-soft-Naruto and growling-possessive-Naruto were gone. No implants existed that could reverse his impotence.

He shut his eyes and remembered the way Sasuke had looked as he climaxed; it was more than enough.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked anxiously, leaning over the tub.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. He pulled Sasuke closer for a kiss.

Sasuke laid him gently on the bed with its mound of towel-covered pillows. He took another towel from the pile and began wiping him and the super-pants dry.

"I should change them," Naruto admitted.

"Do you have to?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I just always do. Clean super-pants in bed. It's part of the new routine."

"Leave it this time," Sasuke suggested. "I like these ones. They are very you."

Naruto looked down at the bright orange pants with their jaunty black stripes. "Yes, they are," he agreed and smiled.

* * *

.


	107. Developments

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, LadySaturnGirl, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and seven: Developments**

* * *

Deidara woke and focused on the battle board above the pilot's chair.

Having checked the display he could relax slightly; no other ship was close and there was no sign of missiles or drones. He could spend a few moments doing something other than running.

He accessed the communications console. There was still no message from Orochimaru or Kabuto; he was sure that Orochimaru was throwing him to the Uchiha wolves.

Angry wolves; Deidara smiled.

He had done it. He had designed, planted and detonated a bomb on the Uchiha compound in Tarrasade. He had achieved the impossible and he had done it with elegant finesse.

Was there a way out? Maybe he could find a planet and hole up. Perhaps he could steal a third-class berth on a long-haul passenger transporter; even Uchiha might lose interest after a decade or so.

Then he imagined Uchiha's typed-seven tracking him down and Uchiha incinerating the pod with him inside. He shivered. No, if he was to die it would be with all guns blazing or in an explosion that took his pursuers with him.

Even if Orochimaru had abandoned him, there were others it might be worth contacting. It was a risk, Uchiha might trace his messages, but the alternative was to admit defeat and Deidara would never do that until every other option was exhausted.

* * *

Shikamaru woke to another day of this new, strange, uncomfortable life. By dying his mother had achieved what she had never managed when alive; Shikamaru slept nights, woke early and had a routine.

It had to be this early or he woke to Sumiko fighting Neji, which ruined the day before it started.

He forced himself through the bathroom and into some clothes. Neji was stirring as he crossed the bedroom heading for Sumiko's room. "Shika?" he murmured.

Shikamaru detoured to give him a kiss; Neji was at his sweetest when sleepy. "Go back to sleep," he suggested, knowing that Neji would be up and ensconced in the bathroom within minutes.

He continued his journey into Sumiko's room. He brushed the lighting control, so that the light would gradually intensify, and started to do stuff about the room while he waited for Sumiko to wake.

'Do stuff' sat better in his mind than 'tidying'.

The trick was to catch her at exactly the right time; that warm, half-asleep moment when Sumiko's mind had not started working. He would lift her from her cot, sit in the rocking chair and give her a cuddle.

Days that started this way were much better than days that didn't; he hadn't needed a typed-genius brain to see the pattern.

It had been very hard to follow Haku's advice but they had done so and it had worked; they now had boundaries and Sumiko knew that there were consequences when she crossed them. She still did, but if the punishment corner was not enough then there was always Haku.

The biggest change was that there was now space for moments like these, when he could show her affection and she would accept it.

Once she was fully awake cuddles were over for the day; it was a visit to the bathroom followed by dressing.

The other huge improvement had been initiated by something Biwako had said; she had told him that offering children choice often helped.

Shikamaru opened the cupboard door and waited. Inside were all Sumiko's clothes arranged perfectly by Neji. Sumiko pointed to a frilly dress. Shikamaru did not hesitate for a moment; suitability did not come into it.

Today it was the pink frilly dress, white tights, black buckle shoes and silver ribbons in her hair. Shikamaru knew that Kiba would roll his eyes and that, by the midday meal, she would be wearing leggings, a top and lace up pumps like all the others. It did not matter. What mattered was that they made a good start to the day.

Neji was ready and waiting. She turned once to display her outfit.

"Very fetching," Neji declared. "The silver ribbons are a nice touch."

Then they went to the kitchen. Usually they were there well before the other children. Moegi, Tayuya, Konohamaru and Kamatari rotated breakfast duty between them, with Akemi or Misora assisting. Sumiko liked Tayuya best. Shikamaru tried not to think about what Tayuya had been like when she had joined the crew; adult Tayuya was a very suitable role model.

He offered her a choice of what to eat for breakfast, whether she would walk or be carried and which playroom she wanted to be in. Only when he had done all that was he free to be Shikamaru rather than Nii-san.

Neji had a cup of coffee waiting for him on his desk. Shikamaru smiled his thanks and drank it while checking his messages. There were a couple of bits from Klenn, a Go move and a joke, but no letter or vid. He tried not to be disappointed; it was his fault that they had fallen out of their familiar pattern of correspondence after the bombing.

Then it was into the data streams before he fed information into his crystal array, ran a new series of queries and updated the models he used to demonstrate progress to his crewmates.

Next was his meeting with Itachi. He tucked one of his favourite interfaces under his arm and made his way to Itachi's office. Once there he linked the interface with Itachi's desk and activated the projector.

They discussed the fine detail of the search for Deidara, which was showing promise, and then that for Orochimaru, which was not.

"Every allied crew is aware of how dangerous Deidara is?" Shikamaru queried. He said it every time but could not stop himself. They had lost the Electron; Deidara had managed to attach a bomb to the ship. Shikamaru shuddered every time he thought about how close the crew had been to dying. Luckily they had reacted quickly and another allied crew had diverted to pick up the survival pods.

"Yes, Shikamaru-san," Itachi replied patiently.

Shikamaru felt himself flush.

A quick visit to check on Sumiko in the playroom and then it was into the strategy meeting with Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi. Sasuke asked for a quick update on the searches but then went onto other matters and Kakashi did not object. Shikamaru was pleased; the bombing had already done them enough damage without allowing it to dominate their future.

Another visit to the playroom, their midday meal and Shikamaru was on his way to see the Zetsus. He tried to see them at least every third day.

This time they were full of Haru and Naruto's visit two days before. They showed him the pictures that Haru had done for them.

Shikamaru was pleased. Na-chan was amazing; he was always looking forward and focusing on what was important.

"I thought Rin-san was a top-rate medico," Inryoku commented. "Surely she can mend his spinal cord?"

Shikamaru explained about Naruto's low tolerance of cell-to-cell variation. "It's why he is so perfect," Shikamaru concluded, "but it means that he rejects both his own regenerated tissue and the transplants we have grown for him." He sighed. "I've even looked into changing his genetic makeup to make his systems more tolerant, but there is too much risk involved. As he is now he can be there for the children. He won't risk ending up worse."

"You have it the wrong way around, Shika-san," Enerugi told him. "You don't change Naruto-san, you change the organs you wish to transplant. You can take big risks with them."

Shikamaru was about to point out that they had thought of that when Inryoku spoke.

"You should look into the techniques used by body part pirates. They want to make the organs they steal suitable for as many recipients as possible so there is greater competition for each organ and they can charge more."

Organ harvesters; Shikamaru's mind exploded with possibilities. When he came back to the present, Inryoku and Enerugi were smiling at him.

"I must go," he managed. "I'll come back tomorrow." He started towards the door and then turned back. "Thank you," he added.

"It is an honour to help," Inryoku assured him.

"Come back soon," Enerugi added.

He hurried back to the laboratory. Once there he only paused long enough to scrawl a notice saying, "Do NOT bring me out," before activating his data crystal array and entering the data streams.

Most lines of enquiry yielded nothing. A few dangled a titbit of potentially interesting information. Then a couple intuitive leaps led him to tackle it from a new direction.

The current organ harvesters weren't particularly effective, yet they had had similar reputations to slavers and pirates. That suggested that there had been spectacularly successful, multisystem gangs in the past. It was an interesting thought. How long ago had the successful gangs operated? Had they left any records and, if so, did anyone still have copies? As a first step, he would have to find out who had put them out of business.

It turned out that that there had only ever been one such gang. It had operated between two hundred and two hundred and fifty standards ago. Centre had stopped them; specifically the Central Civil Service. It had done so because the gang had supplied organs to clinics in the Inner Borders. Centralites had begun travelling to the clinics for treatment.

Centre had rules. One of them was that Fringers were welcome to do what they liked provided it did not impact on Centralites. Centralites accessing a cheap supply of unethically acquired organs qualified as impact. The organ harvesters had been put out of business.

The fact that the CCS had done it was both exhilarating and frustrating. They would have excellent records but Shikamaru had no way of accessing them. The CCS had typed geniuses. They had superb security.

Shikamaru resisted trying. He had thrown himself at that brick wall too often in the past. All that happened was that he excited their interest and the last thing he wanted was the CCS being focused on him.

Maybe Klenn would be able to think of something. He had been a civil servant. He had a much better appreciation of how the CCS operated.

He composed, coded, recorded and sent a message. Then he emerged from the data streams.

It was the middle of station's night. He half-expected to see Neji asleep at his desk but instead there was a neat addition to his notice, "Looking after Sumiko, with love, Neji."

He quickly made his way to their rooms and found Neji asleep in the rocking chair with Sumiko in his lap. Shikamaru imagined the battle that had ended with neither of them sleeping in their beds and carefully lifted Sumiko, hoping to transfer her into her cot without her waking.

"Pa?" she queried sleepily.

Shikamaru flinched. "Not Pa," he admitted.

"Nii-san," she decided and, to his relief, seemed content with her deduction.

She hovered about the edge of sleep for a while but eventually drifted away clutching her plushie. He then turned his attention to Neji, waking him with a touch.

"Sumiko?" he asked immediately.

"Asleep in her cot," he answered. "Was it bad?"

Neji attempted a smile. "Put it like this, I hope it was important."

"Possible lead for Na-chan," Shikamaru explained. "In-san gave it to me. Took some chasing down."

"And?" Neji pushed.

"Hit a wall," he admitted. "Left some queries running."

Neji rubbed his arm to console him. "Maybe it will look different tomorrow," he suggested.

Shikamaru doubted that but it was nice of Neji to say it. "Bed?" he asked.

"Bed," Neji agreed.

It was even harder to pull himself out of bed the next morning. Neji did not even stir and Shikamaru consoled himself with the fantasy that he could crawl back in beside him once Sumiko was in the playroom.

Sumiko frowned at him once she was dressed. "Where Ne-chan?" she asked.

Shikamaru's heart fell. He had forgotten that Neji needed to approve her outfit; today it was purple leggings and a flowery top. "He's asleep, Su-chan. He's tired."

Sumiko considered. She studied him. "Do your hair," she suggested.

His hair was loose; he had been too tired to tie it up. Normally touching his hair was out of bounds because Shikamaru did not want her asking to brush Neji's. "This once," he conceded. "No ribbons," he warned.

"Only colours," she told him. "Not girl-colours or boy-colours, just colours."

Shikamaru recognised the quotation. Naruto was constantly fighting Hikaru's tendency to dismiss 'girly' behaviour. "No ribbons," he repeated, refusing to be distracted by her argument. "I don't like ribbons in my hair."

They settled for some brushing and a few hairclips.

Despite his sacrifice, Neji was up and gone by the time Shikamaru managed to settle Sumiko into the playroom. He sighed, removed the hairclips, brushed his hair properly and put it up using the familiar silver ring.

His arms ached. He gave the bed another long look but decided to go to the laboratory. If every step had worked perfectly, including his message being opened as soon as it arrived, it was possible that there would be a reply from Klenn.

There wasn't but Neji had made coffee.

Halfway through the morning it arrived. It was still a remarkably quick response.

Shikamaru told himself that, at best, it would only be an acknowledgement of his query. It would probably be confirmation that that the information he wanted was impossible to access.

It was neither. It was the entire report, every iota of data the civil servants had filed two hundred and eight standards ago when the investigation was closed.

In spite of his eagerness to explore what was within, Shikamaru was momentarily distracted. Klenn had a copy of the CCS archives. It was the only explanation. There had not been time for even the simplest communication between Elessen and Centre.

He wondered if he had made the copy during his service or if he had a backdoor into the CCS system. The thought of either gave Shikamaru the mental equivalent of an orgasm.

He pulled himself together and decompressed the data. There was masses of relevant information but he concentrated on the most obvious; the analysis of the techniques used by the harvesters to modify the organs.

He was on his way to the infirmary before he had finished skimming the first document.

"How did you get this?" Rin asked, her eyes riveted to the projection.

"Inryoku-san suggested the line of enquiry," Shikamaru acknowledged.

She spared him a glance; telling him that she knew that the files had been stolen and from whom. He did not respond and she did not press. "We can use some of this," she agreed. "It will mean redeveloping the technology but we can do it." She looked at him properly. "It may not work, Shika-san. So much of what works for purebreds fails in hybrids."

Shikamaru nodded but inside he rejected what she was saying. It had to work.

* * *

Orochimaru viewed the display. It incorporated all the intelligence they had about Uchiha. It was... ...interesting.

A small lamp on his desk brightened and faded, indicating that Kabuto was standing by should Orochimaru decide he had need of him.

He activated the microphone. "Coffee would be most welcome, Kabuto-san. Bring a cup for yourself."

He studied Kabuto's delectable arse as the man leaned over to place the silver tray on the table. The last Orochimaru print might have been incapable of a balanced, unemotional decision but he had done one thing well. He had found and conditioned an exceptional acolyte.

Orochimaru had inherited the adoration, devotion and loyalty without the baggage; it was close to perfect.

Fragrant coffee flowed from the silver coffee pot into thin, delicate, translucent cups.

"Developments?" he asked once his cup was half emptied.

Kabuto placed his cup and saucer on the table beside his chair. "Deidara's messages are becoming progressively more desperate. He is begging you to give him sanctuary. He has every Uchiha-allied crew on his tail."

"Deidara's only use is as a decoy," Orochimaru reminded him. "If we hide him he loses his purpose. Send him to one of the bases we have abandoned. If he makes it there we will make some excuse about having had to leave. What about the clones?" he queried.

They had mindprinted six clones and damaged their memories by disrupting parts of the mind net. Kabuto had spoken to each in turn, filling in some of the gaps but not others, before sending them out to distract Uchiha.

"Each one is displaying remarkable initiative and resourcefulness," Kabuto assured him, "as would be expected of you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru could tell there was more. "Kabuto-san?" he queried, modulating his voice to send shivers of desire down Kabuto's spine.

"Pein thinks that Uchiha will have ways of distinguishing a mindprinted clone from an original," he admitted. "Methods that do not require a high resolution scanner or a brain biopsy."

Orochimaru shut his eyes for a few moments. That meant that the chasing crews would keep pursuing rather than dropping away once they had what they thought was their prize.

Uchiha's typed-genius made them irritatingly creative. It was difficult to control his temper when he thought of what had slipped through the Akatsuki's grasp; the typed-seven genius, Kotohime, the viable clones of the Bara hybrid and, perhaps the most significant loss, a full-blood Uchiha.

Most of that had been the Orochimaru print's fault but losing the typed-genius was down to Pein. Perhaps he had recovered enough for another round of punishment.

Orochimaru was beginning to suspect that Pein would die rather than break. The very qualities that had brought him to Orochimaru's notice were proving inconvenient.

He would think of other things. He placed his coffee cup and saucer on the small table to his left. "Any news from Tarrasade?"

"Very little," Kabuto admitted. "Karin tries but their security is admirable. Occasionally a fitter or an artisan gets into the household. The most recent was an artisan specialising in wooden artefacts. However, they are always very carefully supervised and they bring little information out with them.

"We have done a little better tracking their purchases. There have been buying medical equipment. We know from the interview Sasuke Uchiha gave after the bombing that the Bara hybrid was injured. Some of the equipment is consistent with him suffering from lower body paralysis. Our connections in Haven suggest that Kotohime is working on rejection of transplanted tissue in hybrids."

Orochimaru winced. It was a pity such an exquisite creature had been damaged but a bomb was always going to be indiscriminate. Not that the Bara hybrid was of any use to him; he was bonded to Sasuke Uchiha.

He leaned forward to reach the small, round platform that sat on the table next to his coffee cup. He pressed the upper surface and a hologram of Sasuke Uchiha, the Bara hybrid and the children they were raising appeared.

He picked up the base and turned it in his hands. There were six clones of the Bara hybrid. One was deformed by fox ears and a tail but the other five looked delicious.

He particularly liked the look of the one without whiskers.

"They are beautiful, Kabuto-san," he acknowledged. "Truly exceptional work."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied, flushing slightly.

Orochimaru licked his lips. Experiencing life first-hand had its merits. He had not decided how long he would give it; perhaps a decade, maybe two. He had an exceptional acolyte who worshiped him. It was a thrill being both hunter and hunted. Pein may have wasted credit but he had built up an interesting battery of resources.

And, waiting for him, was the prize of one or more of the little hybrids; perfect and innocent but with the promise of ultimate pleasure.

* * *

.


	108. Makeover

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and eight: Makeover**

* * *

Naruto turned his buggy, controlling the speed so that the door to Sasuke's office would have time to respond to his approach. If he got it wrong the wheels would catch on the doors as he entered.

Sasuke was sitting at his desk. The display frame was showing the new picture of the family, with the babies sitting on Naruto's lap, Sasuke standing behind his chair and the children clustered close. Sasuke had wanted him to wear the orange super-pants but Naruto had selected the Uchiha-blue pair.

It was the first time Sasuke had chosen a picture with himself in it for his office. Naruto knew that it was a statement of solidarity; whatever known space threw at them they would face it together.

Naruto paused at the desk. He ran his fingers along the edge. Only a small depression marked the position of the damage. Sasuke had intended to leave it, but Naruto was concerned about what Haru would think. They had settled on this, the best restoration an artisan could manage without replacing the wood. It was enough to remind Sasuke not to lose his temper.

"I'll be with you in a moment, dobe," Sasuke told him.

Naruto was not in any rush. He put the kettle to boil before parking his buggy next to one of the comfortable chairs and transferring into it. He could have stayed in his buggy but he wanted Sasuke to be focused on him, not his disabilities.

Sasuke deactivated his desk, made the tea, placed the tray on the low table and kissed Naruto on the lips before sitting beside him.

"Why here dobe?" he asked.

Naruto understood the question; they usually talked in the bath. He smiled. "You get distracted in the bath."

Sasuke leered at him. "I can get distracted here."

"Be good," Naruto reprimanded him, although he did not mean it. It was wonderful that Sasuke could not keep Little Sasuke in his pants. They had spent the last twenty days exploring Naruto's erogenous zones and coming up with creative ways to make Sasuke climax.

Sasuke poured tea and placed a cup where Naruto could reach it easily. "If you insist, what do you want to discuss?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I saw Rin yesterday."

"Without me," Sasuke observed.

"Without you," Naruto confirmed. "I needed to think clearly. That's easier when I don't have to worry about what you are thinking." He took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it. "This way I could think about what Rin was saying then and concentrate on you now."

Sasuke accepted it. He brought Naruto's hand to his lips and kissed his fingers.

"They have a new strategy," Naruto continued. "Inryoku suggested a line of enquiry to Shi-chan and then Klennethon Darrent gave Shi-chan documents he could find no way of getting. Rin and Kotohime have worked all day every day since. They think they can modify the tissues they have grown from the umbilical cord stem cells so my body may not reject them. Tests are promising."

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful, dobe."

"Yes it is," Naruto agreed, "but we need to be cautious. If they replace my spinal cord and it does not take, I could end up paralysed from the neck down."

He watched all the joy drain from Sasuke's face. Even his body slumped. Naruto felt guilty; complete paralysis was an unlikely outcome. Even so, he wanted Sasuke to consider it. It would make it easier for him to accept the depressingly slow timetable.

"Rin has come up with a treatment plan that reduces that possibility to nigh on zero," he reassured him.

He carefully explained Rin's plan. They would implant a kidney and monitor it for three divs. At the same time they would implant nerve fibres, unconnected, at various points in his body to test for rejection. If all went well they would implant the second kidney and replace one of the major nerves in his leg with a grown version. After another three divs they would review all the data and make the decision about replacing his spinal cord.

"Rin thinks she can keep my damaged spinal cord and the healthy leg nerve in stasis," Naruto told him. "If my body ever rejects the grafted versions, she thinks she will be able to put me back the way I am now."

"Thinks," Sasuke echoed.

"She was over eighty percent sure," Naruto told him. "That will only be necessary if my body rejects the grafted tissue. We won't be proceeding with replacing my spinal cord unless the kidneys and the nerves are functioning perfectly and there is no sign of rejection."

"Six divs," Sasuke observed.

"And then up to two divs tanked while the connections to the grafted spinal cord are made," Naruto informed him. "After that there may be divs of rehabilitation." He considered whether he had mentioned everything. "Even each of the first two operations will involve up to five days in a tank. It will be hard on you and the children. And on Kiba."

"But you could be fully functional at the end of it," Sasuke reminded him. "The triplets will be able to experience dancing with To-chan."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke could have picked any one of the many activities he could no longer do. It was sweet of him to mention that one. "We tell Rin yes," he suggested.

"We tell Rin yes," Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto was pleased. He felt that had gone well. Sasuke understood the risks and why they must proceed so slowly. He hoped that the other issues he wished to raise went as well.

"Good. Now the other things," Naruto told him.

Sasuke frowned. "There are other things?"

"Inryoku and Enerugi. Shi-chan insists that he would not have thought of this new approach without them. We also have to thank Inryoku and Enerugi for identifying Deidara as the bomber and linking him to Orochimaru. They also took down the security when Shi-chan and Haru were escaping. They are Shi-chan's friends and Haru is very fond of them." Naruto stopped and studied Sasuke's response. It was thoughtful rather than negative so he pushed on. "I want you to think about allowing them to swear to Uchiha or, if that is not possible, to allow them to swear fealty to you."

Sasuke frowned. "Surely he is sworn to the Akatsuki, or Pein. We don't know that Pein is dead."

Naruto smiled. "Inryoku was sworn to Pein but Pein released him from his oath. He was never sworn to the Akatsuki. Enerugi has never sworn fealty to anyone or any organisation."

"We really have to treat him as two people?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was not sure what he thought about it but Shikamaru, Haru and Kiba were convinced. "Yes."

Sasuke sighed. "I shall consider it. Anything else?"

"Three things," Naruto continued.

"Three?"

"Three. One, you need to think about Nagato-chan. The current situation is an improvement over what went before but it is not a permanent solution. Time passes quickly. He will need the company of other children." He thought about pushing more but decided against it.

"And the second thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Moegi," Naruto stated.

"Moegi?" Sasuke queried, surprised.

"Yes. Shizune says she may be developing a fondness for Udon-san. It would be wise to look forward. I worry that Udon-san is not safe. Even if he is safe in Sublevel C he would not be safe travelling between here and there. Moegi would most definitely not be safe making the journey alone, knife or no knife. Uchiha is too much of a target."

"We could not give permission for the relationship," Sasuke responded with a scowl, which was unexpected. "That would solve the problem."

"Is this part of the anti-Scavenger thing you and Kono-kun have?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flushed. "I do not... Maybe," he admitted. "I shall ask Itachi to consider the security implications and come up with suggestions. The third thing?"

Naruto produced the small box. Sasuke studied it for a few moments before realisation dawned. "Naruto, is that what I think it is?" His gaze did not leave it as Naruto lifted the lid.

"I asked Shi-chan to get you a thingy," he announced.

Sasuke's eyes did not leave the prostate stimulator nestled in dark blue silk. "Yours works off your collar," he observed.

Naruto produced the activator. "It's a button. This ring slides over my finger." He demonstrated. "It only works when pressed by the pad of my left thumb. It's fingerprint specific. Otherwise it might go off all the time by accident."

"What's the range?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Ten paces maximum," Naruto reassured him. "Don't you like it? Shi-chan added the Uchiha crest in gold because you are Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke actually blushed, which was adorable. "Dobe!" he complained. "Thank you." He stared at it for a little longer. "At least I think so," he added.

* * *

Inryoku tried to stare at Shikamaru while Enerugi was squealing with joy and dancing a jig.

"Uchiha-sama is going to offer us the opportunity to swear to Uchiha?" he checked. "En-chan, will you calm down? Please?"

En-chan was quiet and only danced on the spot, which was some help.

"No," Shikamaru clarified. "He is going to offer you both the chance to swear to him personally. It means he is taking personal responsibility for your conduct. It also means he does not have to fight Kakashi-san about it."

"It is very kind of him," Inryoku acknowledged. "Did you ask him?"

"I would not dare," Shikamaru admitted. "There are some lines even I can't cross. Naruto asked him."

"Just us?" Inryoku asked and En-chan stilled.

"You two," Shikamaru confirmed. "Konan was a fully fledged member of the Akatsuki. I know she is willing to revoke that oath but no one is going to believe that she does not feel personal loyalty to Pein. If we had confirmation Pein was dead it might be different, but we don't. Hana is loyal to Konan."

"Will we be able to visit them and Nagato-chan?" Enerugi whispered.

"Yes," Shikamaru assured him. "Every day. But Sasuke-sama wants you to live in Haku-san's crew room. He thinks that there is a better chance that the crew will accept you that way."

"Not your crew room," Inryoku queried.

"No, I am in Iruka-san's crew room. It is nearby and we all eat together. It's the right place for you. Haku-san is good at looking after people."

"Haru-chan says he is scary," En-chan added.

Shikamaru smiled. "He is a little strict, but it will be fine."

Inryoku was not so sure once Haku-san was in their apartment. No one had told them that he would be so beautiful, or that he would wear such magnificent clothes, or that he would sniff with disapproval at the state of everything; the apartment, their clothes and even them.

Haku-san indicated that they should sit down and produced a small note book and pencil from the sleeve of his kimono.

"Sasuke-sama is going to offer you the opportunity to swear fealty to him. Are you going to accept? Inryoku-san? Enerugi-san?"

"Yes, Haku-san," they replied in turn.

"Very well. I shall have your rooms ready for you. I understand from Shika-san that you are both conscious at the same time. You do not timeshare the body."

"Sometimes In-chan falls asleep," En-chan answered. "He sleeps much more than me."

"But usually we are conscious at the same time," Inryoku clarified.

"So we will connect your two rooms, so you can share them," Haku-san explained. "You can have one as a bedroom and one as a sitting room."

That sounded nice. Inryoku nodded and En-chan smiled.

"Do you have a favourite colour?" Haku asked.

"Gold," En-chan answered immediately. "I like red and blue as well. And green is nice."

"That was Enerugi-san," Haku checked and waited for their nod of confirmation. "What about you, Inryoku-san?"

Inryoku-san shrugged. "En-chan does colour and clothes and..." He thought about it. "En-chan takes all the decisions about what is around us."

"In-chan needs a comfortable chair to sit in when he reads or listens to music," En-chan added. "He likes a firmer mattress so we have one because I don't mind so much. He likes rugs with a dense pile so his toes sink in when we walk around barefoot. He needs plants around him. Will we be able to have a laboratory? In-chan really misses our laboratory."

Inryoku was touched; En-chan knew more about what he liked than he did.

"That is very useful, Enerugi-san, thank you. I believe that the issue of the laboratory will be addressed once we get you settled into the crew room. What about clothes?"

Inryoku was expecting En-chan to say it did not matter; they had never bothered much about clothes.

"I would like us to look nicer," En-chan answered.

Haku-san's eyes lit up in the most alarming way. "Would you, Enerugi-san? May I ask why?"

Inryoku realised that their face was flushing and that he was looking at Haku-san through his eyelashes.

"I would very much like to have a boyfriend, Haku-san," En-chan admitted.

"A boyfriend?" Haku-san queried and then he smiled, which was even worse than the glint in his eye. "Oh you mean a lover, Enerugi-san."

Inryoku felt their cheeks burning.

"I expect you think that is silly, Haku-san," En-chan suggested.

"Not at all, Enerugi-san. I think it is very healthy," Haku-san assured him.

Inryoku's mind boggled at the notion of homosexual lovemaking being healthy; Pein had always insisted it was perverted.

"What do you think, Inryoku-san?" Haku-san asked.

"I don't know, Haku-san," he admitted.

"We don't usually fancy the same men," En-chan admitted.

Haku-san smiled at them. "Well at least you both like men, so that is a good start. There are two threesomes within the crew. There is Hamaki-san, Terai-san and Fu-san. They have a little girl called Naomi. I have two partners, Itachi-san and Kisame-san. We have two children, Mai and Shou."

Inryoku remembered Itachi-san and Kisame-san very clearly. Thinking about them with Haku-san gave him the types of strange feelings he usually tried to suppress.

"What you need," Haku-san was saying, "is a makeover."

Before Inryoku knew what was happening Haku-san had left with a promise to come back that afternoon for the 'makeover'. As soon as he was gone, En-chan dragged him into the bathroom and made them look into the mirror.

"You first painted your side of our face black for me," En-chan reminded him.

Inryoku struggled with what En-chan was suggesting.

"We could ask Haku-san to suggest an alternative," En-chan added.

An alternative; that was less scary than looking like a mirror image of En-chan. Inryoku found himself thinking about how scared Ran-chan had been when he first saw them. Did he really want to frighten children?

"We will ask," Inryoku agreed.

Haku-san returned that afternoon with a hover platform loaded with supplies and Itachi-san.

"Ita-san has impeccable taste," Haku-san told them.

Inryoku was not questioning Itachi-san's qualifications as a consultant, he just hoped En-chan did not start drooling.

It took a long time but Haku-san finally finished. En-chan was turning this way and that, trying to catch sight of their back view in the large mirror Itachi-san had propped up at the side of the room.

Inryoku skimmed over the new clothes and concentrated on their head. Haku's approach had been to create two halves, as before. En-chan's side had highlighted hair, eye paint and a dangly earring. His side had darker hair, an ear stud and dark liner around his eye and his half of their lips.

"You could add a vertical line," Haku said gently. "Maybe in gold rather than black."

En-chan did not answer. Inryoku knew that he would prefer them to forgo the line. He studied at the image. Their eyes were still different; neither Haku-san or En-chan had suggested he give up his lens. His eyes went to their hands; the fingernails on their right hand were painted black and those on their left hand gold.

He took a deep breath. "It is excellent, Haku-san. Thank you."

En-chan looked so happy; Inryoku knew he had made the correct decision.

* * *

Shikamaru knew it was going to be a good day when he caught himself humming in the bathroom despite it being far too early in the morning.

They had moved forward with Naruto's treatment plan. The first surgery had gone smoothly, Naruto had recovered after only two days in the tank and, so far, there was not even the slightest suggestion of rejection. One functional kidney was a step in the right direction; no more dialysis.

He had heard from Klenn, a long letter that included an apology for being a poor correspondent. He was coming to Tarrasade; Shikamaru was looking forward to some face-to-face meetings.

Also, today was the day Sasuke was going to allow Inryoku and Enerugi to swear fealty to him. Haku had spent a good chunk of the day before preparing for their move to the crew room.

Sumiko picked up on his mood. She picked bright yellow leggings and top with silver bobbles in her hair. When asked for his approval, Neji winced slightly, acknowledged the cheerfulness of the outfit and managed not to shield his eyes.

She ran through into the kitchen and Shikamaru followed.

Kakashi was there, sitting at the table. Shikamaru slowed. Kakashi was almost never up this early. The coincidence was too great.

There were two cups of coffee, one in Kakashi's hand and the other waiting for him.

He sorted out a child's chair, crockery and cutlery for Sumiko while Tayuya asked her what she wanted. Then, with no more reasons for delay, he sat down and picked up the coffee.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," he acknowledged.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and just looked at him.

Shikamaru knew he should say nothing but the urge to babble was overwhelming. "It's for the best, Kakashi-sensei, truly it is."

"Did you ask him to do it?" Kakashi snapped.

Shikamaru felt himself flush. "No, Naruto did and, no, before you ask, I did not ask Na-chan." The pleasure of the day was draining away. He wished Sasuke had insisted that the Zetsus be allowed to swear to Uchiha. Moments like these were a consequence of avoiding the confrontation.

Kakashi was opening his mouth to say something else when a pink, plastic cup, travelling at high velocity, hit him in the chest. Milk sprayed up and hit him in the face. Kakashi's coffee cup was collateral damage, spilling its contents into his lap.

"Bad man!" Sumiko declared. "Nasty to Nii-san. Bad man!"

Kakashi jumped to his feet swearing.

"Bad word," Sumiko observed. "Bad man go to naughty corner."

There was a sound suspiciously like a smothered laugh from Tayuya. Kamatari's eyes were sparkling and his whiskers twitching. Shikamaru, somehow, found parental mode and moved. He picked Sumiko up, carried her through to her room and placed her in the punishment corner.

"No, Sumiko-chan, you do not throw things at people," he scolded.

She scowled at him and then sat down. "Nasty Kakashi-san," she insisted.

"What happened?" Neji asked from the doorway to their shared room.

"Su-chan threw her cup at Kakashi-san," he replied, endeavouring to keep his tone neutral. "It was full of milk and Kakashi-san spilt his coffee."

"Half-full of milk," Sumiko clarified from the corner.

Neji, being Neji, managed to keep a straight face. "I'll supervise Su-chan. You had better get back there."

Kakashi was still patting himself with a towel while Kamatari mopped the floor. Shikamaru sat down and resumed drinking his coffee. He had been planning on apologising but decided against it. Sumiko would have offer an apology later and Kakashi did not deserve two.

He did not look up as Kakashi resumed his seat.

"She has an impressive throwing arm," Kakashi observed. "Remarkably accurate and powerful for a child of three."

"Ma played handball," Shikamaru replied. "She was in the national squad as a junior."

They sat in silence for a while. Tayuya came over, replaced Kakashi's cup of coffee and refilled Shikamaru's.

"I should not expect you to be what you are not," Kakashi admitted. "Your strengths far outweigh your weaknesses."

Shikamaru decided not to comment. He suspected that Kakashi was far more annoyed at Sasuke than at him, but Sasuke was Uchiha-sama; once a decision had been made, Kakashi felt unable to criticise.

"Iruka insists on attending," Kakashi grumbled.

Shikamaru suddenly understood. It was not a formal Uchiha event, so crew members had been invited rather than their attendance required. Kakashi had probably been intending to illustrate his disapproval by staying away.

"Neji and I could take Iruka-sensei," he suggested.

Kakashi scowled at him and Shikamaru flushed.

"It was just an idea," he muttered, defensively.

"Not your best, Shika-kun," Kakashi complained.

Perhaps they would have discussed it further but, at that moment, Kazuki came through the door with his brothers and sister following.

* * *

Kakashi had known it would be a bad day and, so far, his fears had been well-founded. He had argued with Iruka and been bested by a child before he had finished his first cup of coffee.

Worse, Tayuya had witnessed Sumiko's magnificent throw and subsequent remarks; both would be described in excruciatingly accurate detail to Iruka.

As he often did when he had to think, Kakashi decided to go to the gym and train.

He pushed himself to his limits and then sat thinking in the steam room. In retrospect, it would have been better if Zetsu had sworn to Uchiha than to Sasuke himself. Deprived of a formal ceremony, Haku had ended up planning something that was suspiciously like a celebration.

It was as if they were welcoming Zetsu to the family; Kakashi loathed that.

He decided to forget Zetsu for a bit and concentrate on the good things. Iruka was healing. It looked like Naruto's paralysis would be reversible. Asuma had not fallen apart, although it had been close.

His relationship with Ran was improving; if Shikamaru could adapt to parenting Sumiko, Kakashi could be a father to Ran.

Thinking about Shikamaru brought him back to the present. Zetsu would be one of the crew by the midmeal. He needed to accept defeat and concentrate on supporting Iruka.

Tayuya was visiting when Kakashi entered Iruka's room pushing the hover platform Izumo had adapted. She and Iruka exchanged looks before Tayuya excused herself.

Iruka waited until the doors slid closed behind her. "I understand Shika-kun has a new protector," he observed.

Kakashi settled for an exaggerated sigh. "She clobbered me, Ir-chan."

Iruka started to laugh. "I wish I had seen it," he admitted. He nodded at the hover platform. "Does that mean you have changed your mind?"

"I am not allowing you to go alone," Kakashi conceded, "nor letting anyone else take you."

Once Iruka was washed and dressed, Kakashi carefully manoeuvred his stand and upper-body support onto the platform. He locked and fixed the wheels so that neither stand nor support could slide. Then they were off; Iruka's first excursion in ninety-four days.

The large meeting room was full, which was hardly surprising since the crew numbered thirty-three adults, two youngsters and twenty-two children.

Kakashi scanned the room. Everyone was present except Terai and Fu, who had volunteered for the watch, Ran, who could not cope in a crowded room and Itachi, who was presumably fetching Zetsu.

"Oh my," Iruka murmured.

Kakashi followed his line of sight to one of the three doors. Itachi had just entered, accompanied by someone that Kakashi utterly failed to recognise as Zetsu.

He remembered a two-tone freak cowering in over-sized shabby clothes, not this delicate, exotic creature.

"I think the Zetsus have been Haku-ed," Iruka observed.

"But..." Kakashi began and then trailed off. He did not know what he thought.

"Haku did mention that Enerugi, that's left-hand Zetsu, wants a boyfriend," Iruka whispered.

That zapped Kakashi's last hope of logical thought. He wished it wasn't midday. There was no way Iruka or Haku would condone alcohol at a daytime event where the children were present. Maybe he and Asuma could sneak off and share a bottle of whisky later.

Enerugi went first. Sasuke took Zetsu's left hand and asked him if he was willing and able to swear fealty. Zetsu, Enerugi, replied that he was and then spoke the words of the oath.

It was a more complicated with Inryoku, because Sasuke had to address the issue of him being previously sworn to Pein. Sasuke took Zetsu's right hand.

"Inryoku, previously known as dark Zetsu, have you ever been sworn to another?" Sasuke began.

"Yes, I was previously sworn to another but he has released me," Inryoku replied.

"I accept that you have been released and are at liberty to swear to another. Inryoku, are you willing to swear fealty?"

"I am, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke nodded that he should proceed.

"I, Inryoku, formally known as dark Zetsu, give my life and my service to you, Sasuke Uchiha, from this moment until my death."

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, accept your service. I thank you, Inryoku-san."

"It is a great honour, Sasuke-sama," Inryoku acknowledged.

Kakashi sighed. It was done.

Then the cloths were whipped away from the food and Kisame was pouring fruit punch into cups from a huge jug that no purebred could ever hope to lift.

Kakashi went to fetch a cup, a straw and a plate of tasties for Iruka. On his way back he saw that Haru was introducing Zetsu to Iruka. He hung back, reluctant to become involved.

He could not hear what was being said, but he could see Haru's happy excitement.

He looked about. This was the new Uchiha. Occasionally it felt uncomfortable, often it was worryingly vulnerable, but he would not swap a day of it for a decade of his old life.

Haru was moving away, taking Zetsu with him. Kakashi completed his journey across the room and began arranging the cup and plate where Iruka could reach them.

"Move a bit to your right, Kashi," Iruka instructed. "You are blocking my view."

Kakashi did as requested and then turned to see what Iruka was watching. Zetsu and Tatsuji were heading for each other. Haru was towing Zetsu and Yoshimi was leading Tatsuji.

From this angle, Kakashi had an excellent rear view of Zetsu. Whilst he was too lean for Kakashi's taste, Tatsuji liked skinny. Thinking about it, those pants could have been selected with Tatsuji in mind.

Which they probably had been, given it was Haku who had chosen them.

Kakashi groaned; the sooner he could get up close and personal with that bottle of whisky the better.

* * *

.


	109. Assumptions

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and nine: Assumptions**

* * *

Udon had been both worried and excited by the invitation to visit the Uchiha household. He was worried because the invitation had come from Uchiha-sama himself but he was excited because he might get to see Moegi.

He had only seen her twice since his treatment in the infirmary; both times at the medico school in Level 1.

Not that he should be thinking about Moegi. It wasn't as if she could ever be more than a fantasy that he was occasionally lucky enough to see in the flesh. He should be concentrating on his work.

There had been developments. Medicos from the school in Level 1 were visiting regularly to train his care assistants. Udon had learned a lot, both about medicine and about motivating people. Some of the female Ressies were proving to be remarkably competent.

The facilities were improving as well; Udon's rooms were turning into an actual hospice.

There were still problems. The older Scavengers moaned about the changes while the younger ones were showing an alarming level of initiative. Both these behaviours worried the trolley-pushers, making it more difficult for Udon to deal with them.

There was constant low-level pilfering and the occasional larger theft. Udon found the stealing less upsetting than the vandalism but he knew that it was an even greater drain on resources.

Then there were the reporters. He could cope with Yukie Fujikaze but he disliked the way the others expected him to betray everything he believed in as soon as they flashed some credit. The one called Karin was particularly persistent.

At least the tourists had stopped coming; the clubbers had seen to that.

He waited for his escort at a safe distance from the bottom of the ladder; he hoped that he would recognise them.

As soon as the person's legs appeared Udon relaxed; it was Kisame, the sharkman. With him was Itachi, the crew member who looked like Uchiha-sama.

They climbed the ladder in silence; Udon decided that Kisame and Itachi were heavily into silence.

That changed when they reached the elevator at Level 6. There were other people waiting but they all stood back and no one entered with them. Udon wondered if they were scared of the sharkman.

Itachi-san began speaking as soon as the doors slid closed. "Sasuke-sama has asked me to analyse the security requirements for Sublevel C. This will also form the basis of a report to Jizenkai. Could you tell me about the current situation, Udon-san?"

Udon was relieved. He now had a reason for Uchiha-sama's invitation.

His relief only lasted until he was alone with Uchiha-sama in his office. Everything in the room was beautiful. Uchiha-sama's desk was made of something amazing that Udon suspected was wood. The chair he was sitting in was comfortable enough to sleep in. The cup in his hand was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen.

On the wall was a picture of Uchiha-sama's family. Naruto-san was in a chair with large wheels; Udon guessed that meant that he had not fully recovered from his injuries. In his lap were three babies, one who looked like him and two that looked like Uchiha-sama. Around the chair clustered the children he had seen last time he visited. Uchiha-sama stood behind the chair, his hand on Naruto-san's shoulder, looking proud.

"If I invited you to join Uchiha, Udon-san, would you do so?" Uchiha-sama asked in his rich, smooth voice.

Udon almost choked on his tea. "Uchiha-sama?" he stammered.

"If you were offered the opportunity, would you leave your life in Sublevel C and join my crew?" he clarified.

The idea was attractive. Udon remembered the shower, the bed and the food. He thought about seeing Moegi every day. He imagined being part of a team; a member of a family.

He could not do it. It was not what he was meant to do. "I couldn't, Uchiha-sama," he admitted.

"I understand," Uchiha-sama acknowledged. "You have a calling; a vocation. I expect people have been offering you all manner of things."

"There have been journalists," Udon told him, "and some other people. I am not sure what the other people wanted."

Uchiha-sama frowned slightly. "I do not like the sound of that," he admitted. "We shall have to work to make Sublevel C safe. It will be a challenge but Uchiha can contribute by offering expertise."

The conversation moved on, with Uchiha-sama asking insightful questions and listening carefully as Udon provided answers. As each minute passed, Udon regretted that he could not join Uchiha and serve this man.

A soft, bell-like sound; Udon stopped talking.

"That will be Moegi-san," Uchiha-sama told him. "I thought that you might like to spend some time together before joining us for our midmeal." He touched a device on the low table and the doors slid open.

It was indeed Moegi. She was looking a little flustered and, when their eyes met, she blushed. Uchiha-sama was standing up. Udon jumped to his feet and then there was bowing and leave-taking before he was walking down the corridor at Moegi's side.

"This is embarrassing," she admitted.

Udon was confused and more than a little upset. Why was Moegi embarrassed? Had he done something wrong?

"I know Sasuke-sama means well but to invite you to talk to him like that? He could have spoken to me first," she complained.

When he did not reply she stopped walking and studied his face. "You don't have a clue what I am talking about, do you?" She flushed a deep red and looked up at the ceiling. "By the Lady," she muttered, "could this get worse?"

There was the sound of another voice. "Udon-san! How pleasant."

Udon looked and there were three people walking towards them. One, Konohamaru, was familiar. Udon recalled the names of the others; the woman was Tayuya and the man was Inari.

He bowed. "Konohamaru-san, Inari-san, Tayuya-san," he acknowledged.

There was a flurry of responses and Tayuya looked as if she was about to say something but Inari put his arm around her shoulder and began walking away.

"We will see you at the midmeal, Udon-san," he said. "Come on, Kono-chan."

Konohamaru gave Udon the biggest grin before he hurried to catch up with the other two. Udon heard a sound suspiciously like a small groan from Moegi.

"Where in known space should we go?" Moegi muttered once the others had gone. I can't take you to my room; I would never hear the last of it."

Udon guessed that she was talking to herself because he did not have a clue how to answer her question.

"We'll go to the kitchen," she decided. "Choza-san won't mind."

Choza gave them a huge smile and gestured to the far end of the huge table. Moegi sat down and indicated that Udon should take the chair beside her.

"Do you know anything about crew rules and the spacer code, Udon-san?" she asked him.

Udon didn't.

"A crew like ours is like a large, extended family," she explained and then paused. She looked like she was struggling to find the right words.

"With Uchiha-sama at the head, like a trolley-pusher in a Scavenger family," Udon suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, with Sasuke-sama at the head," she agreed.

He watched her take a deep breath. Her brows puckered slightly, which Udon found endearing.

"Traditionally, spacers find their lovers from within the family," she explained.

Lovers? Udon had only read about lovers in poems and stories. Did he know any lovers? He remembered the picture of Uchiha-sama with his family. "Lovers like Uchiha-sama and Naruto-san?" he asked.

Moegi's eyes widened and she blushed again. "No. Yes. Yes, Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san are lovers. Not all lovers are that..." She paused, obviously looking for the right word. "...intense." She took a deep breath and smiled at him. It wasn't a very convincing smile. "Anyway, if a member of the crew wants to... ...be intimate with someone outside the crew he or she has to ask the crew's permission."

Udon was still lost. He decided to take the initiative; maybe then he could work out what was happening. "Uchiha-sama asked me if I would be willing to join the crew, should he ask me," he told her.

She gawped at him. Her eyes were round and her mouth was hanging open. Then her mouth closed with a snap and she scowled at him. "You said no," she replied. She sounded fierce. Udon thought she might be angry.

"I said I couldn't," he confirmed. "It's not that I wouldn't want to, but I have a job to do."

She smiled at him. It like a bright berry against the gloom of Sublevel C. "You wouldn't be who I thought you were if you had said yes," she told him.

The smile said she was pleased with him; he smiled back.

A small tray came down between them bearing a plate piled high with small pieces of food and two full cups.

"Even love-birds have to eat," Choza-san announced and retreated back to his stove.

Udon was thinking how silently he moved for a big man when he registered that Moegi's face was crimson again and thought about Choza's words; love-birds? What had birds to do with love? Udon had only ever seen a bird once. It had been in a cage in the market in Level 4.

Then, all at once, it clicked. His face felt hot and his gut squirmed. Moegi was embarrassed because her crewmates thought she was interested in him when she wasn't.

How could she be? She was beautiful and clever, educated and skilled. He was a nobody; not even the Scavengers wanted him. He had only learned to read because an old man had refused to die.

A touch on his hand; he looked down and saw Moegi's hand resting on his. People never touched him. He touched them, to care for them, but not the other way around.

It felt nice, but he knew she was only being kind. He pulled his hand away. "I want to go home," he stated. It wasn't true but he could not bear to be close to her when all he could be was an embarrassment.

"Udon-san?" she queried.

"I want to go home," he repeated and stood up.

She also stood. "I don't know if Kisame-san and Itachi-san are available to escort you."

"I can go alone," he insisted. "Please could someone show me the way out?"

"Is everything all right?" Choza asked from the other side of the room.

Moegi was standing very straight and proud. "Udon-san has to leave," she explained. "I shall go and find someone to escort him." She bowed. "Please excuse me, Udon-san."

Part of him wanted to grab her hand and beg her to stay but there was no point. He would go, she would stay and she would no longer be embarrassed by his attention.

He bowed. "Moegi-san," he acknowledged.

Within minutes he was being walked out by two men he did not know; Hamaki and Terai. He was trying to convince them, with no success, that he could complete the journey to Sublevel C without them.

They were almost at the outer doors when there was a blur of movement and Kamatari was beside them.

"Udon-san is staying," he told Hamaki and Terai. "At least for a little while longer."

"He is?" Hamaki asked.

"I am leaving," Udon insisted.

"Not until you have listened to what I have to say," Kamatari replied. He turned back to the others. "Give me five minutes."

Terai looked at Hamaki and Hamaki shrugged. "We'll wait in the lobby." Terai told them.

Udon watched them walk away.

"You purebreds can be idiots," said Kamatari. "It's because your sense of smell is so stunted."

Whatever he had expected to hear, it wasn't that. Udon did not know what to say.

"She likes you," Kamatari told him. "She's in her room crying because she thinks you don't like her. Only you do. You would like nothing better than to get into her pants."

Udon was shocked. "I have the greatest respect for Moegi-san," he insisted.

"Does that mean you aren't going to fuck her even if you want to?" Kamatari asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I embarrass her," he admitted.

Kamatari's brown eyes softened. "You idiot. She's embarrassed because everyone has been teasing her about you. Sasuke-sama suddenly taking an interest has not helped. You don't embarrass her. She looks up to you. She thinks you are amazing. And you are. You are like Naruto-san. You just do what you do, completely ignoring the bad stuff around you, creating something wonderful out of cruelty and misery and death."

Udon could take in what Kamatari was saying. Did people see him that way? Was Kamatari really comparing him to Naruto-san?

Moegi liked him?

"She likes me?" he checked.

"She likes you," Kamatari confirmed. He smiled. "Shall I tell Hamaki-san and Terai-san that you won't be needing them?"

Kamatari spoke to Hamaki and Terai, who gave knowing smiles and walked away. Then he and Kamatari walked back towards the kitchen.

They settled at the table and Choza brought a third cup. Kamatari started to tell him the story of how he came to join the crew. He skipped over the sad bits and was soon describing the first time he had met Naruto-san, at the hybrid sanctuary.

Partway through the story Moegi came in and sat beside him. Udon did not know what to say. He had made her cry. He had never made anyone cry before.

Luckily he did not have to say anything because Kamatari kept talking, pretending to be each person in the story in turn and making them laugh.

This time, when her hand came to rest on his, he did not pull away.

* * *

It had taken Moegi a long time to screw up the courage to touch Udon's hand and she had been mortified at his reaction. It had taken every scrap of her self-control to find him an escort before retreating to her room and bursting into tears.

When the knocking started she had tried to ignore it but Akemi had followed his instructions and kept at it until she answered. Then he had delivered the message from Choza; Udon was back.

She had washed her face, crept out of her room and found a position from which she could see into the kitchen. At the table had sat Udon, being entertained by Kamatari.

Then Kamatari had caught her eye and she had realised that he had gone after Udon and brought him back.

Once the midday meal was over, she walked Udon out. They stopped as they approached the door to the lobby, where she knew Kisame-san and Itachi-san were waiting.

They stood facing each other, perhaps a little closer than was customary. Moegi had no idea of what to say.

"I am sorry that I upset you, Moegi-san," Udon admitted in a low voice.

Moegi wished that she had apologised first. "I upset you too," she replied. "I am not good at talking about what I am thinking or feeling."

He smiled his sweet, shy smile. "I never tried before today," he confessed. "Please thank Kamatari-san for me."

"I shall be thanking him for both of us," she admitted. "I shall be in touch, Udon-san. Perhaps we can meet more regularly."

"I would like that," he agreed. He bowed. "Moegi-san."

She did the same. "Udon-san."

And he was gone.

She made her way quickly to the infirmary, intending to immerse herself in work, only to find Kamatari lying in wait for her. She could not help but smile; he knew her so well.

"Udon-san said thank you," she told him, "and thank you from me as well."

He twitched his nose at her. "Always willing to stop purebreds from behaving like idiots," he assured her. "Did you kiss him?"

She felt herself flush. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "It's no good waiting for him to kiss you, Moe-chan. You're the one with experience and thank the Lady you have, or the two of you would still be just holding hands when you hit forty. What's next?"

"I said I would be in touch," she admitted.

"That's something," he conceded. "You had better see Iruka-san and ask him how to go about getting permission to pursue a relationship with someone outside the crew. Can't see there being a problem with that. Everyone likes him. Sasuke-sama approves of him."

Moegi imagined trying to have a relationship with someone living in Sublevel C. "But..." she began only for him to cut her off.

"No buts, Moe-chan. If you don't try you will wonder about it for the rest of your life. You will never meet anyone else like him. He's one of a kind."

She knew he was right but there were so many obstacles. "But..." she repeated, only to be interrupted again.

"Not 'but', Moe-chan. You need to ask yourself 'how'. If I had said 'but' rather than asked 'how' I would still be hunting rats in a factory ship. Knowing Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san, they are already thinking about the 'how'. They probably have Shika-san working on it."

She flushed. Udon had told her that Itachi-san had been asked to do a security assessment. "I shall speak with Iruka-san tomorrow," she decided.

Kamatari just looked at her.

"Today," she conceded. "Before the evening meal."

"I am going back to the crew room now," Kamatari told her. "I shall tell him to expect you." He began walking away. "Good luck concentrating on your work, Moe-chan. I imagine Shizune-san will be wanting every detail and Dan-san won't be much better."

Moegi knew that he was right. He usually was. Whenever she hesitated he was always there, urging her forward. So much of what she had achieved had been because Kamatari had been at her side.

Udon was worth fighting for. There would be no buts, only how.

* * *

.


	110. Reflections

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and ten: Reflections**

* * *

He woke. The first thing he saw was the flashing button with '_Push me'_ written around it. He pushed it.

"_Your name is Ranmaru,_" a voice told him. _"You are fighting to keep your memory. Go to the yellow chair. Look at the screen and follow the instructions. Do not delay." _

He frowned. He knew his name was Ranmaru; he did not need a disembodied voice to tell him.

"_Do it," _the voice continued. _"I am you." _

He went and sat on the yellow chair and looked at the large screen.

"_Do the first set of exercises," _the voice, his voice, ordered.

He had to name colours and objects, complete sentences, match shapes and follow patterns.

He could not remember what came between seven and nine. _"Eight," _the voice told him, showing him the number and that many objects. _"Count from one to ten," _it ordered.

He did it; this time he included eight.

"_Again," _it commanded.

Once he finished the voice suggested he visit the head before beginning the next set of exercises. Ranmaru complied; shocked that he could have forgotten 'eight'.

When he returned he had to work through a series of physical exercises, mimicking the actions of a Ranmaru on the screen. At the end of it the Ranmaru on the screen looked straight at him and spoke.

"_You can preserve the memories and skills you need. Once you have done that, you can stop worrying about remembering the past and live your own life." _

Then the screen went blank.

Ranmaru looked about his cabin. He was on a ship, he knew that. He was with Sasori. They were hunting Deidara because Deidara had killed and injured people who had been important to Ranmaru.

He could only remember some of those people. He remembered Shika-san and Haru-chan. He remembered Hana and Cook. The others had faded to mere whispers. Even Konohamaru was gone, leaving only a name and a vague regret.

Deidara had tried to kill Shika-san, Haru-chan and their family. He had killed Shika-san's parents; Haru-chan's grandparents.

He had tried to kill Konohamaru and, somehow, that was important.

Sasori knew Deidara from long ago. Deidara was desperate, possibly desperate enough to trust Sasori.

Trusting Sasori was foolish. Even Ranmaru did not trust Sasori. Ranmaru behaved as if he trusted him in the hope that Sasori would step up and, so far, he had.

Part of Sasori wanted to be trusted.

Ranmaru had a shower and dressed. He only had one lapse; he went to put on his shoes only finding himself staring at them. That happened when it was something he used to do automatically, without thought, and had now forgotten.

He could work it out. It wasn't hard. Not like working out how to run had been hard. It was after Ranmaru had forgotten how to run that they had introduced the physical exercise routine.

He checked the rest of that level and then the one above. Sasori was not in his cabin or the crew room. Ranmaru climbed the ladder to the control room.

Sasori was in the command chair. He smiled and beckoned Ranmaru over. They kissed. Sasori's affection warmed him.

"Is it a good morning?" he asked.

"I forgot how to put my shoes on," Ranmaru admitted, "and the number eight." And maybe many more things that he no longer remembered.

Sasori pulled him close for a hug.

"I could make breakfast," Ranmaru suggested. He picked up Sasori's hesitation. "I promise to use recipes if I can't remember."

"It isn't that," Sasori assured him. "I am expecting a real time communication with Deidara."

"We are that close?" Ranmaru queried.

"Yes," Sasori confirmed. "He's in this system, mere light seconds away."

Ranmaru knew he should have known that. It was new information, not old. Sometimes it was as if he had forgotten how to remember.

"You make something that will keep and I'll join you as soon as I can," Sasori suggested.

Ranmaru agreed. He initiated another hug, received a kiss in return and headed for the ladder.

* * *

Sasori watched him go. It was, indeed, a good morning. Bad mornings came in two types. One was when Ranmaru realised that he had lost another chunk of memory and became upset. The other, even worse, was when he forgot how to do something basic, like running or climbing a ladder, or a skill learned as a child, like reading.

It had been Ranmaru's idea to look for techniques that had been developed for people who had been brain damaged. That had been back when Ranmaru could read. Now it was all Ranmaru could do to conserve the memories that remained.

The exercise routines appeared to be helping maintain his skills, although the correlation could be coincidence. Sasori was torn. Without hope there was only despair but hope opened him to disappointment.

Like this morning when Ranmaru did not remember about Deidara. He should remember that; it was new information, not old. Why did he remember Shikamaru and Haru but forget that?

Sasori sighed. Why was he here? Why did he care? True, Ranmaru was the sweetest of lovers but such qualities had never attracted Sasori in the past.

Maybe it was because his own life was over. The Sunagakure were gone; he had tricked Temari into destroying them. He had sacrificed every shred of goodness within him attaining that goal. He had never imagined living past that moment.

At least that was what he had thought until he met Ranmaru. Maybe there was a tiny spark of decency left. Perhaps.

An indicator on the control panel flashed. His heart jumped but it wasn't Deidara. It was merely confirmation that everything was in place on the station.

It was astonishing how far Klennethon Darrent could reach and what he could make happen.

His stomach rumbled. Maybe he should have asked Ranmaru to bring him some breakfast.

Another flashing light; this time it was Deidara. Sasori activated the Akatsuki programmes that would decode the incoming message and scramble his reply.

After a few moments of delay Deidara's face appeared on one of the screens. He looked tired; his hair was dull and the one eye Sasori could see was bloodshot.

Sasori discovered he was not in the least bothered about leading Deidara to his death. Deidara was like him; morally bankrupt. In some ways Deidara was worse because his bombs killed indiscriminately.

"_Sasori?" _Deidara queried; he had never seen Sasori's face.

Sasori wove the complex recognition signal with both hands and watched Deidara relax. "You contacted me," Sasori reminded him. "What do you want?"

"_We have something in common," _Deidara suggested. _"Uchiha wants both of us." _

It was as Sasori had assumed; Deidara did not know that he had betrayed Pein or that Uchiha had agreed to leave him alone. Maybe Orochimaru did not know, which could be interesting.

"True," he conceded. "At the moment they are far more interested in you than me. Avoiding you would seem my best option."

"_Once they have me they will be chasing you again," _Deidara countered.

"Maybe," Sasori lied. "I have bolt-holes from my time with the Sunagakure. I could sell you one, if the price was right." He watched Deidara hesitate.

"_No. I want identities. Personal and ship. And a shell," _Deidara insisted.

"I do not provide others with shells," Sasori replied, which had always been true but was now merely a statement of fact; he had promised Ranmaru that there would be no more shells. "I have pods of supplies stashed across the Fringe. I'll sell you the locations of two pods and suitable identities but we'll need to meet face-to-face for me to record the necessary biometrics. The spacer quarter of this system's station is ideal."

"_I'll send you the data," _Deidara argued.

"You need the correct readers and you haven't got them. Stop wasting time. You wouldn't be in this system if you hadn't accepted the need for a face-to-face. What can you offer me?"

Deidara smiled. _"I have credit, courtesy of Orochimaru. Belmenth tokens." _

Sasori smiled equally falsely in return. "That will do nicely," he replied.

* * *

Klennethon Darrent manned the scopes as his yacht sped from an ungated hole towards Tarrasade. Garner had offered to relay the output from scopes to the main cabin but Klennethon Darrent had insisted on controlling them directly.

He caught himself doing that more often lately; wanting to relive experiences from his younger days. Like manning the scopes. Like travelling in the two-man yacht with Garner rather than in the large, more luxurious craft with his servants.

Like hankering for what he could not have.

The trajectory of their approach allowed him to inspect the damage and repairs to the Uchiha section of Level 1. He shut his eyes and shuddered at how close it had been.

Shika would be safer with him; Shika's parents would still be alive if they had been under his protection.

Shika did not want that. Shika had not trusted his parents, sister and child into his care. Instead Shika wanted to be with the strange, extended family called Uchiha, most of whom were incapable of comprehending who he was, never mind appreciating him.

He wished he had pushed harder that night in the garden on Elessen. Maybe, a small voice whispered, Shika would have been more robust than the others.

He sighed, recognising that voice for what it was; a liar born of temptation and regret. He would have crushed Shika with possessiveness, distorting him into a stranger.

"_I have the call you requested," _Garner informed him over the intercom, snapping him out of his melancholy.

"Thank you, Garner," he replied before stowing the scopes and activating the projector. "Uchiha-sama."

"_Darrent-san," _Sasuke Uchiha acknowledged. _"Welcome back to Tarrasade." _

"Thank you, Uchiha-sama. There is a matter I am hoping to discuss with you."

Sasuke Uchiha frowned. _"With Uchiha." _

"About a matter of importance to Uchiha," he confirmed. "It would be best done at a face-to-face meeting. I can provide a neutral venue if that is desirable."

Sasuke Uchiha shook his head. _"You must be our guest, Darrent-san. Will tomorrow morning be convenient? Or the morning after if that is too soon?" _

"Tomorrow would be excellent, Uchiha-sama. I shall have Garner Parrad with me but would appreciate if we could meet alone, at least for a short time."

* * *

Sasuke had slept fitfully; unexpectedly anxious about what Klennethon Darrent wanted. Each time he had woken Naruto had been motionless; slumbering deeply.

Soon it would be station's dawn.

It felt wrong to be awake when Naruto was asleep; Naruto had always woken at the slightest suggestion that Sasuke was unsettled. Sasuke studied the familiar face in the dim glow of station's night. It was too thin; almost haggard. Before the bombing Naruto's energy had been unending. Now he drove himself past his limits.

Maybe an end of the nightmare was in sight. The kidney was functioning with no sign of rejection. Even Rin was suggesting that, perhaps, they should only wait two divs until the second operation instead of three.

Sasuke was disappointed in himself. He should be deeply grateful that Naruto was alive. He should be delighted that Naruto had not allowed paralysis to change his attitude to life and to those around him.

But gratitude and delight had long ago worn thin; he desperately wanted the old Naruto back.

He gave up trying to sleep and sat up. Even worrying about what Klennethon Darrent wanted was preferable to being a selfish, inconsiderate egoist.

He would take a shower and consider the crew. That was a sure way of turning his thoughts from the destructive to the useful.

Sasuke had the adult members of the crew in alphabetical order and arranged into seven batches of four and one of three. He systematically considered each person in turn.

It was the turn of the seventh; Shino, Shizune, Sumaru and Tatsuji. He always followed the same pattern. He thought about the first person as he cleaned his hair, the second as he washed his body, the third during rinsing and the fourth as he used the blowers.

First came Shino. Shino was being his usual self; taciturn, effective and always willing to do more. It looked like he and Anko would be together a long time; according to Shikamaru they were intending to have children one day. Sasuke thought they would make good parents; Shino in particular was excellent with the children.

Second was Sumaru. Sumaru was Sumaru. He did any duty assigned to him and with Naruto incapacitated, he was Sasuke's bodyguard. Other than that he trained, he mediated and he developed his new version of The Way of The Knife.

Sasuke knew that he relied on Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya to look out for Sumaru. It was lazy of him; Natsuhi had placed him in Sasuke's care.

Sumaru was eighteen; he should be obsessed with fucking not re-establishing a warrior cult. Sasuke was sure Sumaru was female-only. Maybe they should encourage him to visit a suitable courtesan, like Haku and Itachi had arranged for Gai. He would talk to Iruka about it.

Shizune was next. She had been wonderful with Naruto about the paralysis. Finding the super-pants and researching buggies had been big steps towards allowing Naruto to be active. Sasuke owed her. She seemed content in her role of medico and with her friendships but if she ever came to him for something, he would do what he could to provide it.

Finally Tatsuji; Sasuke had never been sure what to think about Tatsuji, so he did not know why he was shocked that Tatsuji had taken such an immediate liking to Enerugi. Haku was delighted. Neji thought that it might work and that there was unlikely to be much fall-out if it did not. Choza had commented that it was about time Tatsuji found someone to look after rather than being so needy.

Sasuke had not realised that Tatsuji was needy and that bothered him.

Maybe thinking about each person in turn was not enough. Sasuke resolved to speak to each of them in turn; like Papa-time with the children.

He turned off the blowers. As he stepped from the shower he realised that Naruto was sitting in his buggy, watching him. Sasuke hurried over.

"You should have said something, dobe," he complained, leaning over to kiss him.

Naruto tilted his face up to receive the kiss. "You were busy. Let me guess, you were doing that crew review thing, trying to distract yourself from thinking about Klennethon Darrent."

Sasuke smiled; Naruto knew him so well. Naruto turned his buggy and trundled back into the bedroom, tossing something over his shoulder. Sasuke caught it by reflex.

It was the box that contained his 'thingy'.

"I'll distract you," he offered, waving his left hand. In it was the activator for the prostate stimulator. "Do you want to put it in or should I?"

Sasuke realised that Naruto wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Twenty minutes later, lying sweaty and spent on their bed, Sasuke had to admit that it had worked.

Naruto nuzzled his hair and stroked his flank. "That's better," he insisted. He smiled. "You had better have another shower. Even a purebred couldn't miss that smell."

Sasuke would prefer to be curling up for a nap. "Ten minutes," he suggested.

"Ten minutes," Naruto agreed.

Ten minutes became twenty and then twenty-five before Sasuke was woken by Naruto shaking him.

"Teme, you need to be up and into the shower," he insisted.

"Five more minutes," Sasuke murmured.

"You said that twice already," Naruto reminded him. "If I leave you in bed you'll be running late."

"Two minutes," bargained Sasuke.

Two minutes later the 'thingy' zapped his prostate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke complained.

"You out of bed yet?" Naruto called from the bathroom.

Sasuke was zapped again. He was definitely awake now. He scrambled out of bed. "I'm up," he confirmed.

Naruto rolled from the bathroom, through the bedroom and out the door. "I can see that," he observed with a leer. "Good luck with that. I'll see you later, teme."

Re-showered, dressed and fed, Sasuke had time to visit Iruka and review his correspondence before Klennethon Darrent arrived. He was looking through the latest reports from the allied crews when the intercom clicked.

"_Fu here. Klennethon Darrent's ship has arrived at the private dock." _

"_Shikamaru here. Neji and I are on our way." _

He pressed the activator for the intercom. "Sasuke here. Acknowledged."

He had about ten minutes, perhaps longer, before Shikamaru arrived at his office with Klennethon Darrent. Sasuke looked towards the picture, considering for a moment changing it to a landscape.

No, it would be as if he was ashamed of Naruto's disability.

He made sure that he had everything to hand that they were likely to require and began preparing tea.

"There was a matter you wished to discuss, Darrent-san," Sasuke acknowledged once pleasantries had been exchanged and tea poured.

Klennethon Darrent took a sip of his tea and placed his cup on the table between them. "I have Deidara," he announced.

Sasuke was shocked. He tried to cover it.

Klennethon Darrent smiled slightly. "Think of it as a joint operation. Your crews harried him to the point that he was desperate and willing to risk contacting Sasori. Reprint Ranmaru still cares about Uchiha. He persuaded Sasori to help. Sasori contacted me, keen as always to take full advantage of any opportunity. My people set up the trap and took custody of Deidara. I will, of course, be handing him over to you, so we need to discuss when and how."

That was an enormous relief. Sasuke had no idea what he would have said or done if Klennethon Darrent had not offered Deidara to them.

"We must compensate you for whatever Sasori demanded," Sasuke began.

Klennethon Darrent gestured the suggestion away. "Unnecessary. I approve of what he asked for. He wants expert advice on how to help reprint Ranmaru remain functional after he has lost the printed memories. I would have probably done it without being given Deidara as a sweetener. It is a fascinating proposition."

Sasuke was amazed it was even a possibility. As far as he knew, no one had ever managed to redeem a human raised in sensory deprivation. If it were possible it had far-reaching implications.

"The crew with Deidara is still far out. I assume that you would like to send a ship to take possession. Then you could make a show of bringing him in," Klennethon Darrent suggested.

Sasuke had not even thought about it. "Yes, we would like to take possession," he confirmed. He would send Kakashi. What if Kakashi did not wish to leave Iruka? Who then? Not Asuma. Perhaps Inari. "Thank you, Darrent-san."

"It is a pleasure, Uchiha-sama." He looked towards the picture. "How are Tsuneo-chan and the others?"

The conversation wound its way through the children before touching on Naruto's condition and giving Sasuke the opening he needed.

"I wish to thank you for giving Shika-san the information he requested," he began.

"Again, it was a pleasure," Klennethon Darrent assured him. "I hope that Naruto-san's treatment is proceeding well?"

"Slowly but promisingly," Sasuke replied

"That is good news," Klennethon Darrent acknowledged.

"Again, we are in your debt," Sasuke admitted.

This time Klennethon Darrent did not respond immediately. Instead he finished his tea. Sasuke refilled his cup and waited.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Klennethon Darrent stated.

Sasuke nodded, indicating he should proceed. His heart was beating a little faster. Uchiha owed Klennethon Darrent many times over.

"Shika," he said, confirming Sasuke's fears.

Sasuke made himself stay silent.

"I know you are a man of honour, Uchiha-sama," Klennethon Darrent continued, "and if I tell you something in confidence you will keep it to yourself. My age retard is beginning to break down. I have, at most, five standards left." He looked at Sasuke with uncharacteristic candour. "This is not the time to tell Shika."

Sasuke understood immediately. Shikamaru was still reeling from his parents' deaths. Suddenly, clearly, he saw Shika's life as a succession of losses; his father, Klennethon Darrent, Naruto. For Shikamaru, who connected to so few people, it would be devastating.

"He'll guess," Sasuke warned him.

"No, he will work it out," Klennethon Darrent corrected him. "I know that but I am hoping that I can keep it from him for a while, maybe a standard. As for what you owe me, I would like to see more of him. Other than Garner, he is the only person who is important to me."

It was a horrifically stark statement. For a moment Sasuke had a glimpse of Klennethon Darrent's loneliness.

Sasuke understood what it was like to be alone; between his mother's death and meeting Naruto there had been no one.

"I shall not stand in his way if he wishes to see you," he replied. "I promise that I shall look after him," he added, resolving to make sure Shikamaru never became as isolated as the man before him.

* * *

.


	111. Privileged

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader and LadySaturnGirl who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and eleven: Privileged**

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji had decided to take Sumiko to the docking bay to see the Maple off. Not only was it a good educational opportunity but Shikamaru hoped that spending extra time with Sumiko in the morning would compensate for him being busy that afternoon and evening.

There was a meeting of the Jizenkai trustees in the afternoon; the plan was to present their scheme to make Sublevel C safe enough for the orphanage. In the evening, hopefully after Sumiko was asleep, he and Neji were due to dine with Klenn and Garner Parrad at the restaurant.

"Why Inari there?" she demanded, waving a hand at where Inari stood at the top of the gangplank to welcome his crew aboard.

Shikamaru lifted her up so she could see better. "Inari is captain for this mission," he explained. "He has to look after the ship and the crew. He is greeting each person who is going on the mission and is going to be part of his crew."

Neji gave a slight sigh from where he stood beside them. Shikamaru realised that not only had he failed to correct Sumiko for not using an honorific with Inari's name but he had mirrored her lapse. It was so hard to remember such things when there was a question to answer.

"Why En-san and In-san crying?" she asked.

"I think it's En-san," Shikamaru replied. "Tatsuji-san is going. En-san is going to miss him. They are close."

There was another hitch in Neji's breathing. Shikamaru was wondering what he had done wrong when the follow-up question arrived and he realised that mentioning closeness had been unwise.

"How close?" Sumiko queried. "En-san and Tatsuji-san sleep in the same bed?"

From what Shikamaru had been told, there wasn't a lot of sleeping. "Sometimes," he answered, trying to keep it as neutral as possible.

"Not married?" Sumiko checked.

Darrendan had marriage. Ma and Pa had been married; it was expected of couples who applied for a licence to have a child. "No, not married," Shikamaru agreed.

"Not rings-and-forever?" Sumiko asked next.

"No, not rings-and-forever." Shikamaru's interest was piqued. "Who are rings-and-forever, Su-chan?"

"Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san," Sumiko told him with confidence.

Shikamaru guessed that there had been a discussion among the children.

"Not rings?" Sumiko continued.

"No, En-san and Tatsuji-san have not given each other a ring," Shikamaru confirmed.

"Just zontal prancing," Sumiko suggested.

It took a moment for Shikamaru to make the connection. Then he remembered that his Pa had always called fucking 'horizontal dancing'. Neji was looking at him quizzically.

"Yes, Su-chan, they do that," he confirmed.

Sumiko considered for a moment. "What In-san do? In-san join in?" she asked.

Shikamaru decided it was time for underhand tactics. "Look Su-chan, there's Tayuya-san."

Thankfully it worked and Sumiko was distracted. She craned her neck and Shikamaru helped by lifting her higher.

"Tayuya-san pretty," she informed him. "Want hair like Tayuya-san."

Sumiko's hair was like his, boring brown, only with a little more wave. He was about to explain that she could dye her hair when she was older but Neji got there first.

"You have very pretty hair," Neji told her. "Every colour of ribbon looks good in brown hair."

Today Sumiko had her hair in two high bunches; Shikamaru's hairdressing skills had improved dramatically over the last two divs. Each bunch was tied with two large bows, one green and one brown, and she was wearing an outfit that he actually liked; leggings with green and brown hoops, a short sleeved tunic in the same green and a pair of the leather pumps Kiba made for the children.

Yesterday Sumiko and Neji had gone through her closet, removing the clothes that she had outgrown or no longer wanted. He had eavesdropped on their conversation, during which Neji had tried to introduce the concept of having an individual style.

Shikamaru did not know yet how much of it Sumiko had understood but there had been a satisfactory amount of frilly, flowery or pink garments in the pile to be relegated to the communal closet.

"Do you remember who is going on the mission, Su-chan?" Neji asked.

"Inari-san, Tayuya-san, Tatsuji-san," Sumiko started with confidence. Then she had to start to think. She looked about for some clues. "Gai-san," she added, spotting him with a duffle bag. She struggled to remember who else was going and finally gave up. "Others."

"Shizune-san and Tenten-san," Neji reminded her. "Shizune-san is medico for the mission. Tenten-san, Gai-san and Tatsuji-san are security. Inari-san is captain and Tayuya-san is..." he paused and looked at her expectantly.

"Tayuya-san is pilot," she told him. "Want to be pilot like Tayuya-san."

"We could build simulators for the playroom," Shikamaru heard himself say. "Adaptive, child-sized versions."

Neji just looked at him.

"It is a sensible idea," he argued. "They spend a lot of time learning other skills for adulthood. Some of them might enjoy it."

"Nii-san..." Sumiko drawled; a sure sign that she had realised he was not paying her attention.

"Yes Su-chan?" he replied.

"Are you a pilot?" she asked.

"No, Su-chan, I am not a pilot," he answered.

"Are you a medico?"

Shikamaru could see that this could be very drawn out. "No, Su-chan. Ne-chan and I are advisors. We help Sasuke-sama make decisions."

"Sasuke-sama is Uchiha-sama," Sumiko informed them.

"That's right," Shikamaru agreed. "Look, Su-chan, Tenten-san and Shizune-san are going in. Why don't you wave to wish them a good journey?"

They would soon have to clear the dock so that it could be depressurised. Shikamaru managed to persuade Sumiko that Neji should take her to the playroom while he 'looked after' En-san.

"He'll be fine," In-san assured him as they walked from the dock to the laboratories. "He's never had anyone to miss before. In a way it's nice."

"It is not nice," complained En-san.

"You can record messages to send to him," Shikamaru suggested.

En-san sniffed. "That's a good idea. Thank you for suggesting it, Shika-san."

"Just don't expect messages back. He hardly speaks a word so he isn't going to be comfortable recording a message," In-san pointed out.

"You could write him a letter and send an image of it," Shikamaru countered. "Then he might write back."

In-san acknowledged the possibility with wave of their right hand while En-san smiled. "Tatsuji writes poems for us," he confided.

Shikamaru noticed that En-san had said 'for us' and that In-san had not corrected him. Perhaps the relationship was more of a threesome than the gossip suggested.

"Haiku," In-san clarified.

Three line, seventeen syllable poems seemed very appropriate for the untalkative fighter. "He must think a great deal of you to do that," Shika-san suggested.

"We think very highly of him," In-san admitted. "He is very kind and gentle."

"And sexy," En-san added.

Shikamaru resisted asking for details; En-san would be delighted to give them but In-san might be uncomfortable. "Why don't we talk about your ideas for a parallel security system?"

"It would also generate power," En-san volunteered.

"To outsiders, it would look as if it were only a power generation system," In-san explained. "We would be the only people to know it had a dual purpose."

"Just a system of detectors," Shikamaru checked. "Not a weapon." He could not forget that the killer plants that attacked Haru did not have an off switch.

"It is up to Uchiha what is built," In-san replied. "Do you want to see the designs for the first prototypes?"

They looked over the designs together. Shikamaru knew almost nothing about plant-based systems so he found himself having to think hard, which was refreshing.

"We should show these to Kotetsu," he suggested. "He may be able to suggest improvements to the ship or station interfaces. Then, later, we should show them to Izumo. He is talented at simplifying things so they can be made more easily."

"We like Kotetsu," En-san told him. "Is Izumo nice?"

"Izumo is used to Kotetsu," Shikamaru reminded them. "That makes him better at dealing with people like you and me."

They both smiled at him; Shikamaru realised that they liked being thought of one of a group of people rather than unique.

They chatted for a while before Shikamaru realised that it was only En-san that was talking.

"You all right, Inryoku-san?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Deidara," In-san admitted. "Will someone interrogate him before he is killed?"

Shikamaru was not sure. "It is difficult to interrogate someone if you aren't willing to make any concessions. Sasuke-sama does not approve of torture. Do you think he would have any useful information?"

"Deidara might have something on Orochimaru," In-san suggested. "But probably not. Have you made any progress finding him?"

Shikamaru's mind was filled with the irritatingly contradictory information that had come from the allied crews and his Tennyos.

"Because I was thinking," In-san continued, "that he has probably gone back into stasis by now and you are chasing clones."

It confirmed Shikamaru's most probable deduction. "Would the clones know where Orochimaru goes into stasis?"

In-san frowned. "I would not arrange it like that," he suggested.

Shikamaru sighed; nor would he. He could think of numerous ways of ensuring that Orochimaru himself never knew the location of the stasis site and yet could access it. For a start, the site could be mobile.

"They could have printed many clones and sent them out as decoys," En-san pointed out. "Imagine what twenty-four Orochimarus would do."

Shikamaru remembered what the Orochimaru print had done to Itachi and shuddered.

They discussed the designs some more before he had to leave for his meeting with Naruto, Sasuke and Neji; it was the final review of the plans for Sublevel C before they presented the plans to the Jizenkai trustees that afternoon.

Shikamaru wondered if Naruto had decided if he was going to attend the presentation. If he did, it was a near certainty that the media would get images of him in his buggy. If he didn't, there was a good chance that the trustees would get cold feet as soon as they appreciated the scale of the project.

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were already there and Neji had activated the projector. The three dimensional model of Tarrasade dominated the room. Shikamaru examined the changes they were proposing.

They wanted ordinary people, people like Udon, to be safe both in Sublevel C and when travelling to and from Sublevel C. After thinking about it for some time, Shikamaru had decided that it was impossible to make the current transport routes safe; there were too many vested interests.

So they wanted to build an alternative. Shikamaru was proposing a new shaft running the length of the Hub with its own ladders and elevators. The shafts would be loaded with monitoring systems and manned by security personnel; they were calling it the Jizenkai Security Service or JSS.

Parts of Sublevel C would also be secured and patrolled by the JSS. They were, in this initial phase, the hospice, the orphanage, a new dock and corridors leading from the base of the new shaft to both. Both hospice and orphanage were in parts of Sublevel C that had previously been abandoned. No Scavenger areas were affected.

It was a fine plan; Shikamaru was proud of it.

Planning was easy. Implementing would be harder. Firstly they had to persuade the Jizenkai trustees that the project was not over ambitious. Then they had to make it attractive to the Committee. Finally they would need to sell the idea to enough of Tarrasade's numerous interest groups.

The proposal was that it would be funded and built by Jizenkai in return for a lease that had no time limit but strict operating conditions. If the operating conditions were broken, the lease would be voided and control would pass to the Committee.

"I anticipate one major problem," Sasuke stated.

Shikamaru's heart fell; it was very late to be identifying problems that could be described as major.

"I think the Committee will insist on knowing where the credit is coming from," Sasuke informed them. "Saying it is from Jizenkai will not be good enough, they will want to know who donated it. The truth is that Shika is donating it and that will be unacceptable to them because of Shika's link to Uchiha. We can lie, say it is Chaaruzu-san, but if that deceit is uncovered then the Committee might say that the terms of the lease are invalid."

There was silence. Shikamaru had not thought that the Committee would care who had donated the necessary credit. Then again, his grasp of Tarrasade politics was limited; it all seemed so petty.

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "Ask Klennethon Darrent to donate the funds," he proposed, "on condition that they call it after him. They'll believe that. Shi-chan can pay him back."

Shikamaru blinked. The thought of asking Klenn to be the front man for one of his schemes made him squirm. Klenn was obsessed with privacy.

"Good idea," Sasuke agreed. "We could add an art gallery and concert hall at the bottom, below Sublevel C. That would make it even more believable that Klennethon Darrent was funding it."

"It might work," Neji acknowledged. "Everyone knows that Klennethon Darrent is phenomenally rich and, unlike Chaaruzu-san, he is undisputedly real."

All three of them were looking at him.

"It would be best if you persuaded him before this afternoon's meeting," Naruto added.

With that time-scale, Shikamaru would have to ask outright by live video link. Klenn might say yes, he might say no or he might stipulate conditions. Shikamaru's imagination went into overdrive suggesting what those conditions might be.

"It isn't as if you are asking him for credit," Sasuke argued. "Can anyone think of another solution?"

They couldn't.

"He can always say no," Naruto reminded him.

A horribly short time afterwards he was alone in Iruka's office on one end of a live link waiting to see if Klenn was available at the other. He was. Shikamaru almost wished he wasn't.

"_Shika," _ he acknowledged. _"I hope this isn't you calling off our meeting this evening."_

Shikamaru had been looking forward to telling Klenn all about their plans for Sublevel C during whatever game they chose to play after dinner. Instead he had to do it now, under circumstances he would have liked to avoid.

"No, Neji and I still intend to be there," he assured him. There was no good way of doing it. "We need a favour," he admitted.

He explained, making it absolutely clear that they only needed Klenn to pretend to donate the funds, not to actually do it. Klenn listened.

Finally he stuttered to a stop. Klenn did not look happy.

"_Shika, do you think I would want to take credit for a donation I did not make?"_

Shikamaru had not thought of that. He felt himself flushing. "I haven't had time to think," he admitted. "The presentation to the trustees is this afternoon and Na-chan only thought of asking you this morning."

Klenn's expression lightened, which was good. _"What if I agreed to do it for a kiss?"_ he asked.

Shikamaru panicked. It was one of the crazy scenarios that had been bouncing around his head. He broke the link and sat there, staring at the place where Klenn's image had been. His heart was pounding in his chest.

They were friends. Klenn had not made a pass at him since that night in the garden on Elessen. Why had he imagined Klenn asking for sexual favours? Worse, why had Klenn mentioned a kiss?

What would Sasuke do if he found out? Order him to end the friendship? What about Neji? Did imagining Klenn asking for a kiss, or more, constitute infidelity?

His palms began to sweat. He would never cope with Sumiko without Neji.

Thinking like that made it even worse. Neji was his lover. Surely he stayed with Neji because he loved him, not because of Sumiko?

The intercom clicked. _"Shino here. Shika-san, do you want me to re-establish the link?"_

Shikamaru could not find the intercom button on Iruka's desk. He went over to the intercom near the door. "Shikamaru here. No thank you, Shino-san."

He was already at the door so he went through it.

Where was he going? He did not know. He knew he did not want to speak to anyone.

Had he damaged his friendship with Klenn? He had asked Klenn for help that he had known Klenn would not want to give. He had mucked up asking. He had broken the link. He had refused to talk when Klenn had called him back.

Sexual undertones or not, the friendship was important to him. There were so many things that only Klenn understood.

He yearned for his birch wood but that was on the Oak and Sasuke would throw a fit if he went to the park without an escort before it was properly secured.

He went to the laboratory instead. He pulled on his control gloves, put in his earpieces and donned his goggles. He would lose himself in the data streams.

Sometimes they still felt like home.

He did not know how long he had been there when he felt fingers stroking his arm. He knew it was Naruto. Shikamaru wished he had taken a sed because then he would be so deeply asleep that he would have an excuse for ignoring it. He reluctantly lifted his goggles.

Naruto's glorious blue eyes were studying him. His whiskers were drooping. Shikamaru did not need to be an expert to read his lips.

"I am sorry," he was saying.

Shikamaru removed his earpieces.

"We pushed you into doing something you did not want to do," Naruto acknowledged. His fingers continued to stroke Shikamaru's arm. Despite everything, it was soothing.

"I shouldn't have asked him," Shikamaru confirmed.

Naruto smiled. "It is all sorted."

Shikamaru was confused. He had ruined his friendship with Klenn. How could that be sorted?

"Klennethon Darrent is going to give Jizenkai a big enough donation to cover building the shaft," Naruto explained. "Jizenkai, you, will fund the development in Sublevel C and the running costs of the JSS. Darrent-san will also propose the building of the art gallery and concert hall, which he will fund directly. Better still, he and Neji are going to see the trustees this afternoon. That's why I'm here rather than Neji. Neji is with him, preparing."

Shikamaru was struggling to catch up. "Neji went over to Klenn's apartment?" he asked; he knew that Klenn had an apartment in Prime.

"No, Klennethon Darrent is here," Naruto informed him. "He must have been on his way within minutes of you refusing to reconnect the call. Not that Sasuke will agree to him seeing you. He said that he had upset you. Sasuke's not at all happy about that."

Shikamaru tried to think through their conversation. It was difficult to remember the details; he had been so flustered and uncomfortable. Had Klenn asked him for a kiss? No, Klenn had asked him what he would do if he asked for a kiss.

Perhaps Klenn had been teasing him. Maybe it had been a joke. Even if not, he could pretend it was.

"I upset myself," he insisted. "You know how I am lately."

Naruto frowned slightly. His whiskers twitched. "Good luck persuading Sasuke of that."

It was difficult, but Shikamaru managed it. By the time Neji was back from meeting with the trustees, Shikamaru had convinced Sasuke that he and Neji should keep their dinner appointment.

Neji described how bowled over the trustees had been to meet Klennethon Darrent; they had accepted the proposal wholesale.

He went in to give Sumiko a kiss before they left.

"Nii-san pretty," she observed.

He had on one of his Hunundau store outfits. "Thank you, Su-chan. Now, do you promise to be good for Choza-san?" he asked. Choza had offered to babysit and it had seemed a better option than a sleepover.

"Fill Nii-san's closet with these clothes," she suggested, tugging his jacket.

"It's a bit fancy for every day," Shikamaru argued. "Su-chan, promise me you will be good for Choza-san."

She scowled at him. "Sumiko try," she conceded.

He knew he would have to settle for that.

He found himself reluctant to exit the shuttle and enter the private dining room. Once he had done so he began to relax. The view was so amazing and everything about the room was so right.

Klenn said nothing about their earlier conversation. They traded mind teasers during the meal and looked at a new puzzle Klenn had found over coffee. Then they settled to a game of Shogi while Garner Parrad and Neji played cards.

"I misjudged it," Klenn said finally as he moved a piece. "I apologise. I promise it will not happen again."

Shikamaru felt himself flush again. "I overreacted," he admitted as he made his move. "I also apologise."

"Friends," Klenn proposed.

"Friends," Shikamaru confirmed and the last of the tension drained away.

* * *

Klennethon Darrent pretended to be concentrating on the board when he was actually studying Shika. He would lose the game because of it but it was only Shogi.

Unlike what he had risked losing earlier in the day.

He had asked his question and received his answer. Shika was as vulnerable to a pass as he had been eight standards ago; perhaps even more so. However, he would bolt at the slightest suggestion of introducing a sexual aspect into their friendship.

He was annoyed at himself for underestimating Neji. Neji had been there when Shikamaru had shown him around the park, excitedly pointing out each tree and talking about the birds they intended to introduce.

Neji was a Hyuga. He had seen and noted every hint of teasing; every minute nudge Klennethon Darrent had been using to explore Shika's feelings for him. He had been able describe each one during the few minutes of frank discussion that had occurred before they began preparing for the presentation.

"You think the worse thing I can do is tell Shika that you have been seducing him," Neji had told him. "It isn't. Shika would forgive you. I could tell Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san. You would never see Shika again. You would be lucky if Sasuke-sama did not forbid Shika from corresponding with you."

He had known it was not an empty threat. Neji could and would do it.

"I don't want to do that," Neji had continued. "I realise that you had to try. It is the way you are built. You are driven to possess. It is astonishing that you have held off for so long. Also, I acknowledge that Shika needs you. But he needs you as a friend, not as a lover. I am the lover he needs. I am supportive and undemanding. I know both how much and how little I am to him. I understand that it is an honour and a privilege. If the time comes for me to step aside I shall know it. It is not now. You would damage him badly, Darrent-san. You know this."

Klennethon Darrent had accepted the reprimand. He had deserved it.

He had tried to make up for his selfishness by charming the trustees into accepting the proposal. It had been easy.

He studied the young man opposite him. If he had been a century younger he would not have been able to resist. He wasn't. He had a trail of ruined relationships behind him. He was dying. Shika deserved better.

They were friends.

It was an honour and a privilege.

* * *

.


	112. Steps

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu and AFaithfulReader and disembodiedvoiceofthedying who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and twelve: Steps**

* * *

Ran woke early.

Usually he stayed in bed if he woke early, or played in his room. He didn't go to breakfast until the rush was over.

Today was different. Today Ir-chan got his legs back.

He washed and dressed. Usually he tidied his room but he decided to leave that. He pushed open his door, slipped out into the shared area and closed the door behind him.

The double door to Ir-chan's room was closed. Ran hadn't expected that. He hoped that he wasn't too late. Ir-chan had said he could be there when they took off the supergens.

He crept up to the door and pressed his ear to it. What he heard reassured him that he had not missed anything; Ir-chan and Kashi-san were doing what Sumiko called zontal prancing.

They did a lot of that.

"You all right, Ran-chan?" Naruto-san asked. He was rolling from the room he shared with Sasuke-sama, through the shared area and towards the kitchen.

"I thought I was late but I'm early," Ran explained.

Naruto smiled at him and twitched his whiskers. "Busy are they?"

Ran nodded.

"You could sit on the couch and wait for the door to open, or you could have breakfast with me, or you could go to the big litter's nursery and try to wake Haru-chan," Naruto-san suggested.

Going to wake up Haru sounded the most fun but he did not want to miss them taking off the supergens.

"I won't let them start without you," Naruto-san promised him.

The children were milling about washing, dressing and, in the case of Hoshi and Ryuu, tidying up. Only Haru was still sleeping. He was snuggled down in his bunk clutching his plushie, his hair sticking up in all directions and his long eyelashes curving against his cheeks.

Kazuki dashed out of the bathroom, on his way to the kitchen and food. He froze when he saw Ran, twitched his whiskers, flicked his tail and then resumed his journey.

"Try waking him," Hoshi suggested. "Or Kiba-san will do it and it will be too quick."

Ran knew what she meant; some mornings Haru seemed lost. Ran began trying different ways of bringing Haru out of his sleep, using his inside-eyes to judge success.

Gentle touches to various parts of Haru's body worked best; a circle on his back, a brush on his wrist, a slight tug on his toe. Ran had to vary the pattern or Haru became used to it and sunk back into sleep.

Finally the eyelashes fluttered and there was the first flash of brilliant blue.

"Ran?" he murmured.

Ran folded back the covers, took Haru's plushie from him and placed it in the corner. Haru sat up without thinking about it and Ran pulled Haru's legs around so that he was perched on the edge of the bunk.

Haru rubbed his eyes, slid off the bunk onto his feet and headed for the bathroom.

"Perhaps you should visit every morning, Ran-chan," Kiba-san suggested from the other end of the nursery.

Ir-chan's door was open when they crossed the shared area on their way to the kitchen. Ran hurried over, wondering why Naruto-san had not called him.

Kashi-san smiled at him. "Naruto-san gave us your message."

Ir-chan beckoned him over and gave him a hug. "Why don't you have breakfast with Haru-chan?" he suggested. "Then come here and we will wait for Rin-san together."

Ran thought that was a good plan. He hurried to catch up with Haru but he need not have worried, because Haru had saved him a place at the table.

He sat down. Breakfast with Naruto-san's litters was chaotic, which was why Ran, like most people, usually avoided it. Luckily the worst of the milling about was over; the kits, Ryuu and Hikaru were intent on eating. As Ran sat down Kazuki was spooning the last of his food into his mouth.

He swallowed. "I have finished, To-chan," he announced, tipping his bowl so that Naruto-san could see that it was empty. "Please may I leave the table?"

"Yes, Kazuki-chan," Naruto-san replied and Kazuki was off, only pausing to put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

Yo-chan, Ya-chan, Kuu-chan and Kei-chan's gobbling slowed as they accepted that Kazuki had beaten them to the first session on the new simulator.

Naruto-san had Teruko-chan on one side and Takara-chan on the other. Tsuneo-chan was between Teruko and Yuki. Yuki was trying to help him but Tsu-chan was having none of it, which meant that almost as much food was on Tsuneo as in him.

"Ran-chan can wake Haru up and get him out of bed without Haru falling back to sleep or grumbling," Hoshi informed Naruto-san.

Haru looked at Ran in surprise. "Did you wake me up? I thought I woke up and you were there."

Naruto-san smiled at Ran. "That's because Ran-chan did it perfectly," he pointed out. "It's one of his gifts."

The smile made Ran feel warm.

Soon Haru and the others had gone. Ran helped clear the table before leaving Naruto-san with the triplets and joining Kashi-san and Ir-chan in waiting for Rin-san.

He was sitting close enough to Ir-chan to know what he was feeling. Like with Haru, the fact that they touched often made it easy for Ran to make the link.

Ir-chan was excited and a little scared.

"I wish she would hurry up," Kashi-san complained, looking towards the intercom.

"You will not call her," Ir-chan ordered. "Removing my supergens is hardly urgent, Kashi."

They waited a few more minutes and there was the click that told Ran that the intercom was about to work.

"_Rin here. You ready for us Iruka-san?"_

Kashi-san beat Ir-chan to the button. "Kakashi here. We've been ready for some time, Rin-san. Stop torturing us and hurry up."

"_Rin here. On our way, Kakashi-san," _ she acknowledged.

Dan-san arrived with Rin-san, pushing a stack of three empty hover platforms; Ran guessed that they were to take the empty supergens away.

They started with the pieces around Ir-chan's hips and thighs. Those parts of Ir-chan had not been damaged but they had to be kept still so that the new bits connected properly to the old.

Rin-san was worried about Ran seeing Ir-chan naked but Ir-chan wasn't. Ir-chan had explained that there was nothing special about being naked, or looking at someone naked, or touching someone naked. It was _how_ you did those things that counted.

Ran understood that. It depended on what you were thinking and feeling. Rin-san looked at and touched Ir-chan as a medico. Kashi-san looked at and touched Ir-chan as a lover. Ran looked at him and touched him as a child; his child.

Rin-san opened the catches and separated the supergens. Then Kashi-san held Ir-chan up while Rin-san pulled away the supergens and Dan-san slid a cushion between Ir-chan's bottom and the stand to take their place.

Ir-chan paled and sucked air.

"Ir-chan?" Kashi-san queried.

"Just stiff," Ir-chan answered. "Really, really stiff. I'll be fine."

"Iruka-san, you must say if there is any acute pain," Rin-san insisted.

"I shall. You said I would be stiff and I am," he pointed out.

Next Rin-san moved on to the knee pieces. Once they were on the hover platform, Rin-san began undoing the boot-like supergen around Ir-chan's left leg. Ran knew that this was the leg that had been chopped off just above the ankle.

The two-part boot came apart, showing the new foot and ankle for the first time.

Ran was rather disappointed. Except for the nails being too long, it looked ordinary.

"Should I try to move it?" Ir-chan asked.

"Let's start by checking your reflexes," Rin-san replied.

Rin-san used a little hammer to tap various parts of Ir-chan's leg, which made it jump. Then, allowed or not, Ir-chan wriggled his toes and laughed before Kashi-san caught his foot in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the edges.

"Not one callus, Ir-chan, they are as soft as a baby's toes." He kissed the top of the foot.

Ran looked closer and saw what Kashi-san meant. The skin on the foot was pink and smooth.

Soon Ir-chan's other leg was exposed, the nails had been clipped and Rin-san had declared that everything was working properly.

"What next?" Ir-chan asked.

"You have already realised how much your joints ache from the unaccustomed movement," Rin-san told him, "and the muscles will fatigue easily. Don't try to do too much all at once. Lots of massage and hot baths. If you pick him up, Kakashi-san, we'll get the stand and the bed out of here."

Kashi-san picked Ir-chan up and Ran saw that even that hurt him a little.

Ir-chan forced a smile. "Grab that cushion, Ran-chan, and put it on the chair."

Ran put the cushion on the chair and Kashi-san put Ir-chan on the cushion. Meanwhile, Rin-san and Dan-san opened the doors to push the stand, the bed that had supported Ir-chan's top half and the hover platform of supergens out into the shared area.

"Let's see you take a few steps," Rin-san suggested. "Then Dan and I will be off."

Ir-chan stood up, steadying himself on Kashi-san's arm, and took a one, two, three, four, five steps. He did not let go of Kashi-san but Rin-san was satisfied.

Kashi-san did not let him turn and walk back. Instead he picked him up and put him back on the chair.

"I am so stiff," Ir-chan complained again.

"Hot bath," Rin-san recommended. "If the bath isn't available get them to swap or use Sasuke-sama and Naruto-san's. Then a massage. Then some sleep. I'll send up something to add to the bathwater and some liniment for the massage."

Ran wanted to help. "I could get them," he suggested.

Rin-san actually smiled at him, which was a bit of a shock. "Thank you Ran-chan. You could push one of the hover platforms back to the infirmary and bring the liniment and balm back."

He chose the hover platform with the stand on it. Rin-san pushed the one with the bed and Dan-san took charge of the one with the supergens.

Ran imagined being a medico. It would be nice to make people better.

"Could I be a medico when I am older?" he asked as they walked towards the infirmary, guiding the platforms.

"If you want to be," Dan-san confirmed.

"You are a special person, Ran-chan," Rin-san replied. "Empaths are very, very rare. You may decide to do something that uses that gift."

Naruto-san had mentioned his 'gift' that morning. It was unusual for anyone to mention his inside-eyes and now two people had done it in one morning. "What could I do?" he asked cautiously.

Rin-san frowned but it was a thinking frown rather than a cross frown. "Let me see. You could be a negotiator, because you would be able to tell if people were telling the truth."

Ran did not think that was a good idea. He had to touch people to know what they were feeling. He did not want to touch strangers.

"You could be a therapist," she continued. "They help people to adapt to new situations. Like if they have lost someone close to them or perhaps a feral child trying to live with people, like you."

He liked that better. "Help people be less sad."

Dan smiled at him. "Exactly," he confirmed.

"Or you could help raise children," Rin-san added. "Empaths are very good at that."

Ran considered. There were parents but there were also people like Kiba-san and Biwako-san who cared for all the children.

"Or you could be queen of a crew, like Iruka-san and Haku-san," Dan suggested.

Ran was beginning to see a pattern. Rin-san and Dan-san thought he would be good at looking after people.

He had been able to wake Haru up without making him lost or grumpy; he had used his inside-eyes to do that.

"I'll think about it," he announced.

"Good idea, Ran-chan," Dan-san confirmed.

They finished the journey to the infirmary and Ran helped Dan-san sort out the supergens while Rin-san prepared the liniment and bath soak for Ir-chan.

Ran watched as Dan-san separated the supergens into smaller parts, he called them com-po-nents, and put them to ste-ri-lise.

"You could come and help in the infirmary sometimes," Dan-san suggested.

Ran considered. "Can Haru come?"

Dan sighed. "No Ran-chan. Haru-chan's curiosity gets the better of him. He fiddles with equipment and looks at things he shouldn't. Rin-san does not trust him."

Ran knew it had been a long shot; he had decided not even to ask about Kazuki.

Ran hurried back to the crew room as soon as Rin-san had finished filling the bottles. Kashi-san was already in the big bathroom, preparing the bath for Ir-chan. Ran shook each bottle and offered Kashi-san the one that sounded runnier.

Kashi-san did not take it from him. "How much do I add, Ran-chan?"

Rin-san had not said but there was writing on the bottle. Ran looked at it. Rin-san had divided the label into two. The top half said 'bath' with a word before it starting with 'C'. He started to sound it out. "Co-mmu-nal."

"That's right, Ran-chan," Kashi-san encouraged. "This is a communal bath. How much?"

Ran could see a word. It was bot-tle; bottle. There were some numbers before it written in a strange way. Ran suddenly remembered Haru telling him about frac-tions. "One-quarter?" he suggested.

Kashi-san was really pleased with him, Ran could tell. "Thank you, Ran-chan. We add one-quarter of the bottle. Do you want to do that?"

Ran did not think he could do that. He might tip in too much. "No," he replied.

So Kashi-san did it. It smelled strong but not nasty.

Then Kashi-san went to get Ir-chan. He carried him and Ran noticed that Ir-chan was not saying that he could walk, so Ran guessed that walking hurt.

"Are you going to stay and talk to me, Ran-chan?" Ir-chan asked as he slipped into the water and sat on the shelf at the side of the bath. "Kashi has duties."

"I do?" asked Kashi-san.

"You know you do," Ir-chan told him. "Ran-chan can look after me. He will get you if I need you."

It was nice. Ir-chan asked if he wanted to come into the water but Ran didn't. Ir-chan sat on the shelf, then floated and ended up sitting on the shelf again.

They talked. Ran told Ir-chan about waking Haru up and about Dan-san asking if he wanted to help in the infirmary. He didn't talk about what he wanted to do when he was older. He wanted to think more about that.

Then he thought about the label.

"I need to read," he told Ir-chan. "Haru is teaching me but he's not very good at it. He can't remember learning. Could you teach me?"

Ir-chan smiled at him. "I would like that very much, Ran-chan," he replied.

* * *

Iruka's heart leapt when Ran asked him to teach him to read. From the start he had insisted that Ran should make his own decisions about what to learn and how to do it. However, as the divs had come and gone he had begun to wonder.

He had hoped that Ran would act like the other children; you gave them a few options and they were happy to pick one. Instead, Ran often turned down all the options. He did it so often that Biwako had questioned Iruka's approach.

Iruka had held firm. He concentrated on the progress Ran had made; his speech had improved tremendously, he was much more confident socially and he liked to draw. He refused to worry that Ran was completely disinterested in mathematics, or learning to read, or making things, or how things worked, or even the new simulator that so fascinated the kits.

Now Ran wanted to read. Iruka did not know if he felt vindicated or merely relieved.

"We'll start tomorrow," he suggested.

Ran studied him with his huge brown eyes and nodded.

"I think I shall get out now," Iruka decided.

"I'll get Kashi-san," Ran stated.

Iruka was convinced he could get out of a bath and into his room without Kakashi's help. Soaking in the bath had loosened his joints. He felt much better. "I can manage," he insisted.

Ran frowned slightly. "No," he said and dragged a stool over to the intercom. He climbed up on the stool, pressed the button and spoke. "This is Ran. Kashi-san, please can you come to the bathroom."

Iruka had to admit he was impressed. As far as he knew, Ran had only used the intercom once, back on the Oak, with Konohamaru helping him.

The intercom clicked. _"Kakashi here. On my way."_

He insisted on walking but, Iruka had to admit, it was good to have Kakashi's arm to lean on. As they approached the double doors, Iruka saw that Kakashi had already found a massage table and moved it into the room.

"You won't need a bed in there," Kakashi whispered, "because we will be sleeping together in our bed."

It was a nice thought. Iruka was thoroughly fed up of living in one room. Even the bathroom had been a welcome change.

"Do you want to watch me giving Ir-chan his massage?" Kakashi asked Ran, who was walking behind them carrying the bathing supplies in a basket.

"No," Ran answered. He followed them into the room, put the basket on the side, gave them what could only be described as 'a look' and went out again. "I am going to the playroom."

Iruka found himself flushing.

"It's almost like he's giving us permission," Kakashi murmured.

Iruka found the button and closed the door. "No, he just knows what we are like."

Iruka woke after sleeping in his bed for the first time in four divs. They had followed Rin's instructions; bath, massage and sleep. True Rin had not mentioned Iruka receiving a blow-job and a gentle but thorough fucking, but she had known them long enough to realise that it was bound to happen and she had not expressly forbade it.

He wondered what part of the day it was; not ship's night because Kakashi was not beside him. He dug out a chronometer and discovered that it was mid afternoon.

He was hungry.

Taking things slowly, with many breaks, Iruka managed to get himself showered, dried and dressed. Then he headed out into the shared area, bound for the kitchen.

He did not make it. Choza intercepted him and he found himself settled on one of the couches in the shared area of his crew room with tea and snacks within easy reach.

He was still on his first cup of tea when Shikamaru appeared and sat down beside him. Iruka studied him. His skin colour was normal and the dark circles under his eyes mere smudges. His expression suggested that at least part of his mind was alert and present.

It looked like a good day.

Iruka was acutely aware that life had been hard for Shikamaru since the bombing. He blamed himself for the atrocity, grieved for his father, felt guilty about his mother, fretted about Naruto and struggled with Sumiko.

It was better lately. Iruka put that down to three developments; Haku getting Sumiko's behaviour under control, having a treatment plan for Naruto and Klennethon Darrent choosing to stay in Tarrasade.

Before those three changes Shikamaru had been drowning and only Neji swimming beside him kept his head above water. Sooner or later Neji's strength would have given out and the two of them would have gone under. Now they had the boat they needed to ride the storm.

"It is good to see you on your feet, Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru acknowledged.

Iruka had left his feet bare. He circled them, flexing his ankles. "Nice to have feet, Shika-kun," he confirmed. "How are things?"

The general question was an invitation for Shikamaru to talk. If he did not take it, Iruka would speak to Neji to find out what was wrong.

Today Shikamaru talked. There were bits about Sumiko and Neji, but it was mostly about how Klennethon Darrent had convinced the Committee that the new shaft was all about feeding his vanity rather than part of Shikamaru's plan to give Naruto what he had asked for in Sublevel C.

"They think the charitable bit is just Klenn showing off," Shikamaru explained. "He has them convinced that they are taking advantage of him when it is the other way around."

Iruka smiled, more interested in hearing Shikamaru sounding happy than the ins and outs of Tarrasade politics. The truth was, Klennethon Darrent and Shikamaru between them were giving Tarrasade the most fabulous gift and it was sad that the Committee had to be tricked into accepting it.

"So when does building start?" Iruka asked.

"Straight away," Shikamaru enthused. "We're using the modular system we used for Haven but local labour. Wasabi engineering have been given the contract. Of course they are really happy about that because the work on the compound is almost complete.

"Now we have to get Jizenkai Security Service set up. I've set up a recruitment agency. It essentially Sakura-san, under the guise of Angela-san, along with the programmes I created when we recruited the allied crews. I hired a Hyuga for the interviews. I managed to get Neji's cousin. Isn't that great? We're intending to hire ex-spacers, starting with the three that Angela-san has been using as bodyguards."

Iruka let most of it flow past him but one detail caught his attention. "Neji's cousin?" he queried.

Shikamaru grinned. "Yes, they are sending her because they want her to see Neji and persuade him to go back to Hyuga. What they don't know is that she doesn't want him to go back and that she warned us last time what they would do to him if he did."

Iruka dug about in his memory. He had not met the woman but he remembered them talking about her. "Are you sure that it is safe for Neji to meet with her? Hyuga are experts at manipulating people."

Shikamaru frowned and then smiled. "We won't allow him to meet her alone, just like I'm never allowed to meet face-to-face with Klenn alone."

Iruka was shocked. He had thought that Klennethon Darrent was a trusted friend. "Is that so?" he queried.

Shikamaru flushed and, in true Shikamaru fashion, started to babble. "He still wants me," he confessed. "And he's overpoweringly charismatic, like Kakashi-sensei but ten times worse. The truth is, I can't be trusted, even though I know what a bad idea it would be."

Iruka's mind was spinning. He did not know what was worse: that Klennethon Darrent wanted Shikamaru, that Shikamaru wanted Klennethon Darrent or that Shikamaru still used Kakashi as his benchmark for desirability. "And Neji?" he asked.

Shikamaru just blinked at him, completely confused by the question. "I love Neji," he replied. Panic flared in his eyes. "Neji understands."

"Of course he does, Shika-kun," Iruka said immediately, ashamed of himself for even hinting at the possibility that Neji would be upset. The last thing Shikamaru needed was to start doubting his relationship with Neji.

Nothing about Shikamaru was ever simple; Iruka should know that by now.

"Has there been any progress with the park?" he asked, deciding that a change in subject was desirable.

It worked. Shikamaru was happily telling him about the challenge of introducing birds in the park when Naruto rolled in with the triplets.

"Who's supervising the playroom?" Shikamaru asked before Naruto and Iruka could even exchange greetings.

"Haku-san," Naruto admitted and Shikamaru was off.

Iruka gave Naruto a questioning look as he parked the buggy, released Tsu-chan and lifted Te-chan and Ta-chan onto the couch.

"Shi-chan is worried about leaving Su-chan with Haku-san," he explained, "but it would be fine. It does Sumiko-chan good to try to be low profile and blend in with the others."

Iruka watched, listened and conversed. Naruto was managing to supervise the triplets, talk and raid Iruka's plate of snacks. They talked about the children and Iruka told Naruto that Ran had decided he wanted to read.

Then Shikamaru was back with Sumiko. Ran, Haru and Kazuki were with him.

"You finished your sewing?" Naruto checked.

Haru and Kazuki nodded. Iruka doubted Ran had ever started whatever project Haku was doing with them.

Haru and Sumiko sat on either side of Shikamaru on the couch opposite, Ran sat next to Iruka and Naruto asked Kazuki to accept the 'mission' of stopping Tsuneo leaving the shared area.

Iruka gave up on conducting any meaningful conversation. Haru was telling them about his latest project, Sumiko was trying to hog Shikamaru's attention and Kazuki was playing a chase game with Tsuneo, who was squealing with delight. Iruka sipped his tea, enjoyed having Ran close to him and played one of his favourite games; looking for traces of Naruto in Teruko and Takara's Uchiha-ness.

That was made easier when Sasuke happened by. He scooped up Ta-chan and Te-chan and sat on the couch that was at right angles to the others. Tsuneo joined them, deciding that being hugged by Papa was even more fun than running away from Kazuki, at least for the time being.

Kazuki sat next to Haru on the couch opposite.

Iruka found himself studying the adults rather than the children. Naruto was fine. As he had told Iruka all those standards ago, the day they first met, the fox in him made him resilient. Or maybe, looking at Tsuneo, it was nothing to do with his fox genes. Perhaps it was pure Naruto. Even so, Iruka was glad that the first transplant had been a success, that the second had been rescheduled to be in less than a div's time and that, if all went to plan, Naruto would be fully restored.

Iruka missed the growling and howling; they all did.

His attention moved to Shikamaru, who was listening to Haru and Sumiko at the same time. It was a very Shikamaru solution to Sumiko's attention seeking. Iruka had never imagined Shikamaru as a parent. Being Haru's special person had seemed about his limit; when he had taken on Sumiko, Iruka had thought that Neji would do most of it.

Instead Shikamaru had stepped up, determined to fill the hole his parents' deaths had left in Sumiko's life. Iruka was proud of him.

Then there was Sasuke. It was incredible that the brittle, isolated, damaged adolescent could have grown into the man before him. Maybe incredible was the wrong word; it was miraculous.

And the creator of that miracle was Naruto.

Then the room was filled with children as the rest of the big litter joined them, only to be suddenly deserted as they all moved into the kitchen for their evening meal.

As nice as it had been to have all of them around him, it was a relief when they were gone.

Ran was still beside him.

"Not eating with them?" Iruka checked.

Ran shook his head. "I want to eat with you and Kashi-san."

Iruka was touched; it was less stressful for Ran to eat with the children than with the adult members of the crew.

They sat quietly, listening to the hubbub issuing from the kitchen.

Familiar fingers on his shoulder; Iruka tipped his head back to receive Kakashi's kiss. It was gentle yet demanding and it went directly to Iruka's cock.

Maybe Shikamaru was right; perhaps a 'kakashi' was a very appropriate unit for measuring desirability.

Kakashi broke the kiss and walked around the couch. Iruka saw him measuring Ran's response before deciding to take a slight risk and sitting beside.

Ran seemed comfortable between them; their son, sitting with his parents.

It was a very good day.

* * *

.


	113. Killing square

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, disembodiedvoiceofthedying and Ttrace who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and thirteen: Killing square**

* * *

Naruto took three deep breaths before rolling from the bathroom into their bedroom where Sasuke was dressing.

"Let me do that, teme," he insisted, taking the scabbard from the side and strapping it into its fighting position around Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke stroked his fur. "I wish we could wait until you could be by my side," he admitted.

"We have discussed this," Naruto reminded him, "Waiting another hundred days, or longer, is not an option. It's good that people will say that we chased him down and dealt with him within half a standard."

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

That single word response stood for over a div of agonising. Deidara had to die. Naruto concurred with Kakashi's argument that it needed to be a public execution. He agreed with Asuma that the bomber had no honour and did not deserve to die in a fair fight.

Agreement did not mean that Naruto was comfortable allowing Sasuke to be exposed to danger without him. It did not mean that he could bear the thought of not being at Sasuke's side to support him.

Sasuke could kill in battle; they knew that from the battle in the Warren. Slitting an unarmed man's throat was very different, even if the man was as guilty as Deidara.

And what if Deidara fought back? Naruto would not be there to rip his head off. The mere thought of it sent every one of Naruto's foxy instincts into revolt.

Sasuke had suggested that Naruto come with them but they both knew it would be unwise. Naruto had worked out how to fight despite his disability, but he was by no measure as lethal as he had been. Worse, the crew would see him as vulnerable; the fighters would instinctively protect him when all they should be thinking about was protecting Sasuke.

Also, they had managed to keep images of Naruto in his buggy private. His condition was not a secret. Even so, knowing was not the same as seeing. Any image would travel at light speed through known space.

If the paralysis had been permanent, Naruto would have allowed such images to spread. It would be part of accepting his new life. Only it looked like the treatment was working. The implanted kidney was fully functional and there was no hint of rejection. The second operation had been moved forward and was scheduled for six days' time.

If it were temporary, Naruto did not want to tarnish his reputation as a fighter.

No, this was the right decision. Naruto would stay in the household with the children. Sasuke would have to face dealing with Deidara without him.

Naruto reached into his reserves, thought happy thoughts and smiled. He picked up the earclips that linked to Sumaru's tags.

Sasuke crouched down and Naruto fixed them to the upper back edge of each of his ears, above the earrings that linked to Naruto's tags.

Technically Sasuke should not wear the earrings unless Naruto was guarding him. Naruto had brought up the subject once, when Sumaru was first promoted, and Sasuke had refused point-blank to take them out. Naruto had realised that, for Sasuke, the earrings and the bracelets that matched them were a statement of their relationship, like their love-rings and his plaque.

Sasuke was ready. He looked, as always, amazing. Naruto handed him his knife. Sasuke took it and slid it into the scabbard.

They went together to the hall. There, under the huge Uchiha crest, the crew had gathered.

Everyone was there except for the children who were too young to understand; Biwako was minding them in the playroom. The big litter was clustered around Kiba, neatly dressed in their best clothes and on their best behaviour. Ayame was being carried by Kotetsu. Naruto watched Neji kiss Sumiko and hand her to Shikamaru before joining the fighters.

Iruka was crouched down in front of Ran, speaking to him. Naruto watched Ran decide that he wanted a hug, or maybe that Iruka needed one. Then Iruka went to stand at the centre of the fighters; queen of the crew.

Naruto's eyes then went to Akemi, Misora and Keitaro. Asuma could not be with them. He and Kakashi had taken the Snow Willow to join the Maple. They would lead the party bringing Deidara from the public dock to the killing square.

All spacer quarters had a killing square. Most days they were merely a large space where four or more corridors met. Usually they were filled with street vendors, entertainers and beggars.

Today the killing square in Tarrasade would be empty. The street vendors, enertainers, beggars and any other non-spacers would flee as soon as the rumour began. Spacers would collect around the margins, behind the line.

Akemi had petitioned Sasuke to be able to accompany them, as cat. Sasuke had initially refused. Akemi was not sworn to Uchiha and Sasuke did not want him to commit as the price of seeing his mother' murderer executed. Akemi had persisted. Asuma had argued that Akemi had always meant to take the oath. Everyone else agreed that this had been Akemi's intention.

He had been sworn to Uchiha two days ago, before Asuma left on the Snow Willow.

Naruto studied him, picking out Kurenai and Asuma's features. He looked too young, which he was; still thirteen. Naruto approved of Sasuke bending the age requirement. Akemi wanted and deserved to be there. He crossed the floor; joining the others in uniform.

Naruto captured, squeezed and released Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at him. Their eyes met. All the words had been said. It was not a time for kisses. Sasuke nodded and walked away.

All but ten of the adult crew were preparing to walk the station. Choza had volunteered to man the control room. Kiba would, of course, be with the children. Moegi was in charge of the infirmary. Biwako, Kotetsu, Izumo and the Zetsus had chosen to stay.

Sasuke had ordered Shikamaru to remain in the household. Making it a command had removed any responsibility Shi-chan might have felt to witness the execution. Neji, Naruto and Iruka had agreed that it was in Shikamaru's best interests. Kakashi had concurred because, if Shikamaru was with them, they would have two principles to protect rather than one.

Shi-chan would man communications.

Naruto rolled over to the children. Yuki looked unhappy; Naruto lifted him onto his lap, ignoring Kiba's glance that said that it would do Yuki good to conform to the formality of the occasion. Yuki leaned into him for a moment. Naruto stroked his fur.

"You promise Papa will come back?" Yuki whispered.

This time Naruto could do that. "Sumaru-san and all the other fighters will keep him safe," he replied. His gaze went to Haku. Their eyes met and Haku gave one small nod, touching his jacket over his heart. Naruto acknowledged the gesture with a twitch of his whiskers and the smallest of bows.

"I'll get down now, To-chan," Yuki decided.

Naruto smiled his approval as he slid down and joined the others.

The moment had arrived. Those who were staying stood straight in recognition of those who were leaving. Sasuke drew his knife and pointed it towards the Uchiha crest.

"In the cold of space..." he began.

"...you find the heat of suns," every crew member finished.

He replaced his knife in its scabbard. "Uchiha walks," he announced.

Naruto had stay where he was and watch them leave.

* * *

Kakashi cast his eye over his section of the crew. Everyone would walk. The Maple had been docked in one of the high-security moorings Uchiha had on permanent lease. Inari had overseen the deactivation. As they left it would be sealed, alarmed, trapped and secured.

He and Asuma went down the gangplank first.

"Bring out the murderer," Kakashi ordered.

Gai and Tatsuji brought him. Deidara's arms were secured behind his back; his wrists bound together and his elbows in shackles separated by a rigid bar. A chain ran from the bar to a cuff about Gai's left wrist. Deidara would run given even the ghost of a chance; Kakashi could see that he was not resigned to his fate.

Tayuya and Shizune followed. They waited as Inari and Tenten secured the ship before repeating the manoeuvre at the entrance to the mooring.

Then they walked and the corridors cleared before them.

It was only a short distance from the docks to the killing square. Sasuke was already there, as Kakashi had known he would be. Sumaru was beside but behind him. Hamaki, Terai and Fu were positioned perfectly. Dan was guarding Akemi. Kisame was keeping his eye on Shino and Konohamaru, who were operating flyers and might be too occupied to be fully alert.

Sasuke looked good. He looked ready. There was no lack of resolution in his posture; no doubt in his eyes.

Having checked all was well, Kakashi focused on Iruka; Iruka responded with the slightest of nods.

The crowd was large and growing, the space between the line and the walls already packed with bodies. The flyers hovered close to the ceiling, watching for the first sign of an attack.

Kakashi had been uncomfortable about the flyers. This was an ancient spacer ritual; technology tainted its purity. On the other hand, losing Sasuke to a missile attack was unthinkable. In the end they had compromised on two flyers and radios for Shino, Konohamaru, Itachi and Inari.

He reached his position, forward right of Sasuke and stopped. Asuma took up the position forward left. Gai and Tatsuji brought the prisoner to where a cross had been etched into the metal floor, marking the spot. Tatsuji pushed him down onto his knees. Gai put a foot on the chain, effectively shortening it; Deidara could go further down but he would not be able to stand.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke projected.

The crowd fell silent.

"This man," Sasuke began, "is not worthy of the title spacer. He kills for credit rather than honour. He does not declare battle but sneaks in, unannounced. He threatens those we cherish and protect, even the old and children. He is a bomber.

"He planted bombs on Tarrasade." Sasuke paused a moment, allowing the truth of it to sink in. "We know it was him, Deidara, and not another. We have published the evidence for all to see.

"He violated my home. He injured those dear to me. He killed three of my crew-guests. He killed six of my crew. The time has come for him to pay the price."

For Kakashi time had slowed. Sasuke's words flowed though him. They were the right words pronounced perfectly; balm for the indignation that had lurked and festered since the bombing.

He saw the hope in Deidara's eyes vanish. All that was left was pride; the determination to die well. Kakashi could not prevent a tiny surge of respect, as much as he resented feeling it.

Sasuke took three steps, drew his knife, grabbed a handful of blond hair and exposed Deidara's long, slim neck. One stroke, a flash of the blade, and his throat was cut. It was a move Kakashi had taught him and Sasuke executed it perfectly.

The cut was good and deep. Blood spurted and then gushed from the severed arteries. He died quickly. Sasuke allowed the body to fall forward and turned away. Tatsuji undid the cuff from about Gai's wrist. Gai let go of the chain; the rattle as it fell to the floor confirmed that the ritual was over.

An unexpected movement from within the crowd. Kakashi turned toward it as did Asuma, Gai and Tatsuji. A large hybrid pushed his way out of the crowd. He stepped over the line.

"I issue a personal challenge to Sasuke Uchiha," he shouted.

Kakashi's mind raced. Was it an inconvenience or a problem? Was he a crazed, suicidal fame-seeker or part of a larger plan? Why a hybrid?

Sasuke turned to face the challenger. "I remind you that I am wearing bodyguard tags and offer you the opportunity to withdraw your challenge."

"I issue a personal challenge to Sasuke Uchiha," the hybrid repeated.

Sasuke gestured with his left hand, giving Sumaru permission to act in his place.

The challenger looked strong and fit. As a hybrid, he was likely to be inhumanly fast. Kakashi knew that Sumaru would not underestimate the danger. He would have activated his symbiote as soon as Sasuke's fingers began forming the signal, if not before.

A handful of seconds circling, a single attack and the hybrid was dead. There were shocked gasps from the crowd; murmurs that the Uchiha fighter must be a hybrid despite his purebred appearance.

More movement; another hybrid stepped over the line.

"I issue a personal challenge to Sasuke Uchiha," he announced.

It was an attack. Kakashi berated himself. He had been stupid; too focused on avenging the bombing. He had been lazy; relying on Shikamaru to think for him. Shikamaru did not think like a spacer. He would never imagine this situation without Kakashi pointing him in the correct direction.

The second hybrid died and a third came out of the crowd.

It was Orochimaru's plan; it had to be. Only Kabuto knew this much about how the symbiote worked. He knew that the symbiote drained the host's reserves; Sumaru could only fight until the cramps hit.

They were trapped by the formality of the situation. They were in a killing square, surrounded by spacer witnesses. Only a bodyguard could stand in Sasuke's place. If they wore Sumaru out, Sasuke would be forced to fight for himself. Any other action would bring dishonour to Uchiha.

Sasuke would die rather than do that.

* * *

Sasuke had prepared for the execution for days. When alone, he had rehearsed the words and even the actions. It would be shameful if his voice shook. It would be unforgiveable if the first cut was not clean and deep.

It was part of being leader. Killing Deidara was his responsibility. He would not delegate the task. He would perform it perfectly.

Having everything proceed so smoothly helped. Deidara's pride worked in Sasuke's favour. His voice did not falter. The slicing stroke severed both arteries.

Watching the light of life die in Deidara's eyes hit somewhere deep. Sasuke knew that moment would live in his memory forever.

He let the body fall to the floor. It was over.

Only it wasn't. The challenge was completely unexpected. He pulled himself together. Naruto was not beside him. Someone, this spacer or those who had paid him, wanted to judge Sumaru's quality.

Sasuke smiled inside; they were in for a shock.

The fight was over in less than a minute. Sasuke was turning away, intent on speaking to Neji, when the second challenger stepped forward.

It was all Sasuke could do not to freeze. Instead he faced the challenger, spoke the words and signalled Sumaru to fight.

How many challengers were there? How long could Sumaru last?

Sasuke knew the answer; not long enough. He would have to fight and, if the two hybrid fighters they had seen already were anything to go by, he would only have the slimmest of chances.

Maybe Rin would be able to save him, but he doubted it.

The second hybrid died and a third put himself forward. Sasuke gave the signal to Sumaru again, operating on automatic, only to feel guilty for doing so. The cramps would hit Sumaru soon; there was no point in them both dying.

He would take the fourth challenge.

He looked up at one of the flyers. Was Naruto watching the images it was collecting? Had he realised what was going to happen?

Sasuke yearned for one last opportunity to say goodbye.

* * *

Shino and Konohamaru had helped Shikamaru set up a communications centre in the small meeting room. That way Naruto and any of the others who wished to could watch and listen.

Choza was tied to the control room and Moegi to the infirmary. Kiba was in the playroom with the children. Kotetsu and Izumo had chosen to take Ayame back to their apartment.

Shikamaru had been surprised when Biwako had brought Misora and Keitaro to watch. In his eyes they were too young. He listened to Biwako telling them that they did not have to be there and that they could always look away.

At least the video feed from the flyers was a bird's-eye view of limited quality; they would not be able to make out the detail.

In-san and En-san were there. They had offered to assist him and Shikamaru had accepted.

Naruto was in his buggy; his eyes riveted to whichever of the two screens was showing the best view of Sasuke.

Shikamaru did a systems check. Eight audio channels were open; one external channel, one to each flyer, one to each of Inari, Itachi, Shino and Choza. Itachi had responsibility for communications from the field. Inari would keep them informed about Kakashi's team until they joined the rest of the crew.

"Shikamaru here. We are receiving vid from each flyer. Channel check please."

"_Itachi here. We are arriving in the killing square. Everything is as expected."_

"_Shino here."_

"_Konohamaru here."_

"_Inari here. We are exiting the docks. Nothing of interest to report."_

"_Choza here. Low level amber alert for a debris collision. There is a freighter in trouble off the station. The crew is evacuating. Station emergency services are dealing."_

Such alerts were commonplace. It would be better for everyone if there was a separate freight dock, depot and distribution centre well away from the station. Then the freighters, too many of which were less than spaceworthy, would be kept well away.

Shikamaru linked Itachi's microphone to a speaker and the audio feeds from the flyers to two others. He set the volumes low; Naruto would be able to hear them but the children would not.

The killing square was clear of non-spacers well before Uchiha arrived there; it was fascinating how quickly the word could spread.

It was going smoothly. Sasuke arrived. Kakashi arrived. Gai and Tatsuji handled the prisoner perfectly.

Shikamaru turned the volume up on the speakers linked to the flyers as Sasuke stepped forward; the children needed to hear his words. He spoke. Shikamaru blinked back tears. It felt right.

Sasuke moved. Shikamaru turned the volume back down; he did not want the children hearing Deidara begging or any screaming.

There was neither. It was over. They had not been able to see much. A flash of reflected light from Sasuke's knife and Deidara's body had slumped onto the floor.

"It is done," Biwako announced matter-of-factly. She stood up. "Come on, Keitaro-chan and Misora-chan. Is there anything you need to do before your father and Akemi-kun return?"

"_I issue a personal challenge to Sasuke Uchiha."_

The words from the speaker caught Shikamaru completely off-guard. He looked to Naruto. Na-chan's body was rigid; his eyes blazing.

In-san and En-san were staring at the speaker; their eyes circular.

"_I remind you that I am wearing bodyguard tags and offer you the opportunity to withdraw your challenge."_

"_I issue a personal challenge to Sasuke Uchiha."_

The three of them managed to stay still and silent until Biwako and the children had left. As soon as he doors closed Naruto let loose a low growl and Shikamaru sprang into action. He activated his microphone.

"Shikamaru here. Inari-san, Itachi-san, please keep reporting. Shino-san, can you get a better view of the challenger? Kono-san, please stay on the bird's-eye."

"_Itachi here. It is fine. Sumaru-san has it under control."_

Naruto growled again. "It won't be that simple," he declared.

Shikamaru did not like the sound of that. He began dividing his attention but the answer came to him almost immediately. Sumaru had the same limitation as Kakashi; they could not fight in their enhanced mode for long.

As soon as the first fight was over a second challenger stepped out of the crowd.

Shikamaru heard himself moan. Sasuke could die. Surely, surely Kakashi would not allow him to die?

"_Itachi here. We have a problem."_

Naruto rolled forward and claimed a microphone. "Naruto here. Itachi-san, tell Haku-san 'now'."

"_Hnn?"_

"Tell Haku-san 'now'," he repeated.

Shikamaru did not have the slightest clue what Na-chan was on about. He looked for Haku but could not see him. Neither could he see Kisame. He looked more closely; there were two crouching figures surrounded by the rest of the crew.

"_Itachi here. Haku and Kisame are already up to something."_

The second challenger was down and a third had put himself forward. Shikamaru wondered how many there were? Ten? More?

This was the best fighter so far but nowhere near a match for Sumaru. Even so, Shikamaru thought he could see the first signs of Sumaru slowing. Once the cramps hit he would be vulnerable. If Naruto and Haku had a plan, this was the moment to implement it.

As the third challenger went down, Kisame moved away from the rest of the crew and took up the position of bodyguard behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru frowned. You couldn't just produce another bodyguard; that was not how it worked. The bodyguard and the guarded had to be linked through their tags.

"_Itachi here. Good thinking, Naruto-san."_

Shikamaru looked more closely, aided by a timely close-up from Shino.

Kisame was wearing Naruto's tags. Not only was he wearing the ornate eartags but, somehow, Haku had extended the collar and the wristbands so that they fit.

Relief flooded through Shikamaru. Kisame could dispatch any number of challengers without even activating his implant. The only problem would be if they had a fighter with a symbiote.

Which was a possibility, because the enemy behind this was most likely Orochimaru, which included Kabuto.

"You could have said something, Na-chan," Shikamaru complained.

"I hoped it would not be necessary," Naruto admitted. "I didn't want Sumaru-san thinking that I doubted him or Sasuke worrying about challenges when he had to concentrate on the execution."

Only the challengers did not stop coming. Sumaru dispatched the fourth before stepping back to allow Kisame to take the fifth and the sixth.

As it went on, Shikamaru's relief drained away. Why were they continuing when there was no hope of success? Why were the hybrids so willing to throw their lives away?

He looked to Naruto only to find puzzled blue eyes looking back.

Then white noise began from all three speakers. A chill ran down Shikamaru's spine as he watched Naruto's hackles rise.

* * *

.


	114. Raid

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, Ttrace and disembodiedvoiceofthedying who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and fourteen: Raid**

* * *

Naruto's hackles rose as soon as the white noise started. It was like on the planet, when the Akatsuki had been blocking radio signals. That had been the start of a nightmare that lasted half a standard.

Shi-chan had gone a funny colour and smelled wrong; he was thinking the same thing.

The intercom clicked. It was hard-wired, immune to radio interference.

"_This is Choza. All radio communications are inoperable. I am getting the scopes out. The alert has jumped two levels but it is still amber. Maybe the freighter exploded."_

Naruto's whiskers twitched. Why should a freighter exploding block all radio signals? He looked to Shi-chan, who was frowning. He rolled over to the intercom.

"Naruto here." He took a deep breath; better to be safe than sorry. "All underage crew members are to be taken to the playroom immediately. I repeat, all underage crew members are to be taken to the playroom immediately. Ran-chan, Keitaro-chan and Misora-chan, please go to the playroom if you are not there already."

"What about Nagato-chan?" En-san asked as soon as Naruto released the switch.

Naruto held up a hand, acknowledging the question. "Shi-chan, go to the control room," he ordered. "See if you can work out what is happening." He turned to In-san and En-can. "Go get Konan-san, Nagato-chan and Hana-san and escort them to the playroom." He activated the intercom again. "Konan-san, Hana-san. Prepare to move to the playroom in the main household. In-san and En-san are on their way to fetch you."

He rolled into the playroom just after Izumo had arrived with Ayame. Kiba was beside him immediately.

"Radio communications are out," he explained.

Kiba looked at him. "Doesn't feel right?" he queried.

Naruto nodded. He knew that would be enough for Kiba. "We play it safe," he decided. "All the children stay in the old playroom because that can be properly secured and that's where the pods are."

"Not pod them?" Kiba queried.

Naruto considered. He imagined trying to evacuate twenty-two pods with only nine adults. "No, not yet."

"Are you staying with them?" Kiba asked.

Someone had to stay with the children. One obvious choice was Shikamaru, because he was such a high-value target. Another was him, because his paralysis limited his usefulness. "Let's get the children moved," he decided. "Then we'll see if there is any more information."

* * *

Sasuke was watching Kisame dispatch yet another challenger when something caught his eye. The two flyers were circling downwards. He recognised the pattern; communication between them and their operators had been interrupted.

His gaze flicked between Shino, Konohamaru, Itachi and Inari. Shino was trying to regain control while Konohamaru was moving to intercept the flyers. Itachi was checking other channels. Inari had removed his earpiece.

Radio communications were down; they were out of contact with the household.

This ended now. They needed to be home.

"Sasuke-sama," Neji warned.

"I know," Sasuke replied. He signalled that they should form up. As soon as Kisame broke the neck of his current opponent, they began moving.

He needed to cross the line before the next challenger spoke up. Otherwise he would have to turn and acknowledge the challenge.

There was a movement in the crowd along with the same upsurge of murmuring that had preceded the other eight challenges. Sasuke did not stop moving but neither did he speed up; an Uchiha never ran.

Perhaps the challenger moved slower than he could and delayed speaking for longer than he should. Maybe watching his eight predecessors die had eroded his resolve. Whatever the reason, Sasuke crossed the line before the challenge was issued.

They headed for home; their pace set by what Iruka and Akemi could sustain. Sasuke checked for Sumaru. Whatever treatment for cramps Dan had given him seemed to be working; he was beside Gai, moving freely.

Sasuke rehearsed the route in his head; across Level 3 to the nearest spoke, inwards to the Hub and then up to Level 1.

Once they were moving Sasuke relaxed a little. Deidara was dead. He and Sumaru had survived Orochimaru's trick with the repeated challenges; assuming it was Orochimaru.

He smiled to himself; trust Naruto to protect him even when he could not be there in person.

They were in the spoke heading for the Hub when the alarms began. Red lights started to flash and there were three blasts on the siren before the voice started.

"_There has been a breach. This section will be sealed for the safety of the majority after thirty seconds. There has been a breach, this section will be sealed. Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two..."_

"Left!" Sasuke shouted and they sprinted for the exits to their left. He saw Asuma grab Akemi's hand and Kakashi heft Iruka over his shoulder.

About him were Neji, Kisame, Itachi and Haku. In front he could see Hamaki, Terai and Fu. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that Kakashi, Iruka and Rin were behind him. Iruka was demanding to be put down.

He assumed that the other fourteen had taken the next exit. There was the ominous sound of emergency doors closing behind them. He hoped everyone had made it.

They were in Level 6. Sasuke had never been there before. The corridor was narrow. The few residents that had been visible when they entered had vanished.

It smelled odd; it reminded him of his school on Elleton after the floors had been mopped.

Perhaps whatever had caused the breach had also disrupted radio communications. Maybe it wasn't connected to the repeated challenge.

"They are trying to keep us away from the household," Kakashi stated.

His gut clenched.

"Probably not," Neji argued, "but it would be wise to operate on that assumption."

Sasuke pictured the layout of Level 6. If they continued along this corridor they would reach the next spoke.

The others were waiting for them. A swift headcount confirmed that everyone was present. They turned and continued towards the Hub.

The warning lights continued to flash. The spoke was almost deserted. Everyone had headed for their safe place.

They were almost there; in a few moments they would be climbing. Level 1, home, was only one ladder-length away.

Tatsuji, who was leading, was already slowing. One by one those in front of Sasuke came to a halt.

They were staring at the implacable face of an emergency door.

Sasuke made himself think. They had been able to enter this spoke, so...

"There must be a breach in the Hub," Asuma said, putting Sasuke's thoughts into words.

"To the Maple," Sasuke declared; of the options available that seemed the best.

No one objected or put forward an alternative. They turned, accelerated up to speed and started jogging outward along the spoke.

Sasuke was considering sending a faster group ahead to prepare the ship when there were another three blasts of the siren and the recorded voice began.

"_There has been a breach. This section will be sealed for the safety of the majority after thirty seconds. There has been a breach, this section will be sealed. Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two..."_

* * *

When Shikamaru arrived at the control room Choza was struggling. He was trying to use the scopes manually, interpret the data coming from the surface detectors and get past the automated response to speak to the station's gunners via the hardwired communication system.

Shikamaru settled into the second seat.

"Concentrate on the scopes," he instructed. "I can deal with the rest." He then divided his attention; surface detectors, internal detectors, listening for a break in the automated response and interrogating the system for any information that might prove useful.

"Thanks, Shika-san," Choza acknowledged. "It doesn't look good out there. Do you want me to relay the output from the scopes to the screen?"

"Yes please Choza-san," Shikamaru replied.

What Shikamaru saw made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It wasn't the debris; that could have been produced by a freighter exploding nearby. It wasn't the escape pods; you would expect those given that the crew had evacuated the ship before the explosion.

It was the patterns of movement; they were wrong.

Shikamaru made a decision. He made one last sweep of the incoming information, concentrated on the video from the scope and took down the dividing walls in his mind.

This time there was no maelstrom; no whiplash. Shikamaru did not waste time wondering why. He concentrated every iota of his attention on analysing the data.

Too many of the escape pods were heading in their direction. He found himself thinking of the simulation he had created to analyse the way Kabuto had boarded the Oak.

His finger stabbed the intercom button. "Shikamaru here. We are going to have multiple breaches, possibly as many as twenty, some or all with intruders. Household only. Top and bottom. Probably hybrids. Maybe minkies." Another piece fell into place. "They want something so they have an escape route planned. Seventy-eight percent probability that it is through the station."

He pulled his finger away and began typing data into the interface. Naruto would have to deal with the intruders. He had other things to do. Choza was staring at him.

"Scopes, Choza-san," he reminded him. "We need to know where the attack pods are landing."

"We need to be launching the Sakura," Choza told him as he focused the scopes on the surface.

The new thought clicked into the pattern. Choza was partially right. They needed the Cherry and the Blossom, both of which were highly manoeuvrable and could be piloted by their gunners.

"Go," Shikamaru ordered. "Launch the Cherry. It could make the difference. I think Orochimaru is after Naruto, the kits or more tissue samples." Choza was up and gone. Shikamaru stabbed the intercom again. "Choza is on his way to the Cherry. Naruto, could you do the same with the Blossom? Likely antagonist Orochimaru. Likely targets are the playroom, the tissue bank and Na-chan." More pieces came together in his mind; the second Ranmaru reprint had told the Akatsuki everything he could remember. "They know the layout. I repeat, they know the layout."

* * *

Ran watched. He did not like being in the old playroom. It wasn't a small room but there were too many people in it. Many of those people were anxious and some of them were scared. His eyes flicked between the exits.

Haru's hand stole into his. Ran stopped himself pulling away. Haru was frightened.

"Please don't run, Ran," Haru whispered. "Stay with me. Please."

Ran squeezed Haru's hand and was rewarded by Haru's fear fading.

The woman with the blue hair, Konan-san, was looking at him oddly. Ran thought that she might have known one of the other Ranmarus. So far Ran knew about two; the older one who had lived here, who had been Kono-san's lover, and the one who Haru had met when he was kidnapped. Konan-san had been there when Haru was kidnapped, so she probably knew that one.

That was why Haru was so scared. He thought that they were here to take him away from his litter and his parents, like last time.

Perhaps they were.

He would stay with Haru. Haru was his friend. Haru needed him.

* * *

Naruto had been concentrating on getting the children settled calmly in the old playroom and the adults assembled in the adjacent room to discuss options.

Then the intercom clicked, Shikamaru began talking and everything moved into top gear.

Decisions had to be made quickly; Naruto did not hesitate.

"Kiba, you get Biwako, Konan and Hana. Keep the children safe and make sure Shikamaru-san is informed about what you decide to do. In-san, En-san, go to Shi-chan in the control room. Izumo, you and Kotetsu go and help Moegi secure the infirmary. Remember, once the playroom is sealed there is no way out but better do it too early than too late. Everyone outside the playroom will need to be suited. I am going to launch the Blossom."

"Kotetsu is already collecting supplies. Send him to the infirmary. I'll help you get launched," Izumo insisted.

Naruto knew he hadn't had time to think through all the implications of launching the Blossom while paralysed; there might be something he had missed. He nodded.

It was difficult to roll directly out of the door rather than saying goodbye to the children but he made himself do it. He accelerated, wishing that he was in his racing buggy. Izumo was keeping up easily, which meant they were far too slow.

"Will we need a hover platform for the stairs?" Izumo asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "You could carry the buggy."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Naruto braked the buggy, relaxed the superpants, pulled his knees up to his chest using his arms, folded in his feet, re-tensioned the pants and launched himself towards the floor.

It was a move he had practiced again and again in the gym. He landed on his hands. His long arms meant that his butt was well clear of the floor.

Izumo grabbed the buggy and ran up the stairs. Naruto followed him, jumping from step to step on his hands.

The buggy was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Naruto pulled himself into it, adjusted his legs and they were off again.

Throughout the journey, Naruto monitored the intercom traffic. Moegi acknowledged that the infirmary was a target. Biwako relayed Naruto's decisions of who was doing what, adding some sensible comments about suits and weapons. Kotetsu confirmed that he was on his way to join Moegi. Choza was launching the Cherry, which meant that he and Izumo would need to be suited to get into the depressurised docking bay.

Shikamaru announced that he had sent a message to the station gunners that the escape pods weren't what they seemed.

Naruto hoped they had received it and that they believed it. Otherwise they might react badly to him and Choza taking out the pods.

Naruto felt the first pod landing on the surface as they reached the docking bay. There was the dull thud of the landing, followed by a sustained high frequency quiver; they were cutting through the surface.

The automated alarms started. The red light flashed. The counter in the corner started to rise.

If they had not been linked to the crew in the killing square, if they had followed tradition and not used radios, this would have been their first warning.

Izumo yanked the inner door of the airlock open.

"Dump the buggy," he suggested.

Naruto dropped onto his hands as before and sprang into the airlock. Izumo followed him, slammed the door shut, set the controls for a staged decompression and hit the start button.

A suit hit Naruto in the chest as he was arranging himself on the floor. He told himself that it would be easier than getting in and out of the superpants.

It was. They both sealed their suits before the indicator dropped anywhere near the danger zone. Izumo grinned and hit the override.

Running on his hands was difficult but Naruto could do it; he had practiced. Choza had left the path open and once reached the ladders in the Sakura he was fine.

He could hear Izumo behind him.

Getting into the Blossom and then into his chair was more of a challenge. He was grateful for Izumo's help, not at all objecting to being bundled in and strapped into place. Izumo touched his helmet to Naruto's.

"Good luck, Naruto-san. Give me twenty seconds to get clear."

Naruto nodded and Izumo moved away. He did not count because he could feel Izumo closing the hatches; first the Blossom's and then the Sakura's.

He undid the clamps and fired the lateral rockets.

* * *

Naruto and Izumo had left for the docking bay and Inryoku and Enerugi for the control room. Kiba pulled himself together. Naruto had left him in charge.

"Biwako-san, you and Konan-san will be in the safe room with the children. The weapons locker in there is well stocked."

Biwako nodded, stood up and went into the old playroom.

Kiba looked at Hana. She was looking back.

"The old playroom, where the children are, is a safe room," he began. "Once we seal it, that is it, they will have to cut through a layer of high-grade carbon steel to get to them."

"That is good," Hana acknowledged. "Thank you for allowing Konan-san and Nagato-chan to be in there." She studied him. "Orochimaru wants the little hybrids. He wants them bonded to him as Naruto-san is bonded to Sasuke-sama. He will stop at nothing to get them."

Kiba shivered. Of course Orochimaru wanted the kits, he thought of them as his own. He recalled the way Orochimaru had examined each embryo, gloating over each tiny version of the Bara hybrid.

The 'real' Orochimaru must have the same memory, uploaded from the clone.

"They will probably have diamond cutters," Hana suggested.

"And maybe cannon," Kiba added. "They used cannon when they boarded the Oak."

"It would be best if they never got close to the safe room," Hana proposed.

"Yes, it would," Kiba agreed. He went over to the intercom and pushed the button. "Kiba here. Hana-san and I will operate as your response team. You tell us where they are getting in and we will deal with them."

There was a pause before Shikamaru answered. _"Shikamaru here. Are you sure, Kiba-san?"_

"Kiba here. Yes, we are sure. The best way to protect the children is for the intruders to never get close to the safe room."

They made one last check that Biwako-san and Konan-san had all they needed. They sealed the doors and set the safe room controls so that it would activate with the alarms.

Then they set about getting suited and armed.

They were discussing tactics when the alarms began. Kiba stopped. He heard the clamps spring open, releasing the huge, steel shutters. They slid almost soundlessly through walls, ceiling and floor before thudding into position.

"Done," he announced.

"Done," Hana acknowledged.

* * *

Moegi wished she could turn the flashing light off. The counter was useful, but being repeatedly bathed in red light was not. It made loading the darts difficult.

She was in her suit. The helmet was pushed back and the gloves hung from her wrists. She felt like a little kid on her home planet with her mittens attached to her winter coat.

Dangling gloves were even more of a liability than intermittent coloured light. She abandoned injecting the poison into the darts, found some suitable tape and attached them to her forearms.

She was just settling down to begin again when she heard someone approaching. Her hand went to her laser pistol but it was Kotetsu. He was pushing a hovercart filled with tools, supplies and an assortment of weaponry.

"Shall I start setting up our outer perimeter or is there anything else you need me to do?" he asked.

"Could you turn off the red light without affecting the counter?" she asked.

He selected a stick from the trolley, extended it, locked it in place and then used the end to smash the outer red filter and the small lamp beyond.

"Thank you, Kotetsu-san," she acknowledged and went back to filling darts.

"You are welcome, Moegi-san. I'll start by planting blast bombs between pairs of emergency doors on the approaches."

* * *

It was a long time since Choza had been on a simulator, never mind piloting a real ship, and the crafts he had operated in the past were nowhere near as sophisticated as the Cherry.

He had to make it work; there was no one else.

Once he reached the Cherry, it was surprisingly easy. The chair adapted to his bulk. The system recognised him as a new user and began adapting.

The more he did, the more confident he became.

Soon his main worry was being out of contact. He wished his radio was working. There was no way to communicate with Shikamaru in the control room, or with the station gunners. All he could do was set his colours to Uchiha and hope.

No one had fired at him yet, which was a relief. Whether that would last when he started shooting was another matter. The station gunners might take him out for destroying 'escape pods'; it depended if they had received and accepted Shikamaru's message.

It did no good to dwell on such things. He started a sweep along the top surface of the household, blowing away one of the pods that was landing on the surface. The targeting system was amazing.

He kept at it; sweep after sweep, top and then bottom, one pod less every time. He knew there were too many of them but each one dealt with was one less.

The sooner Naruto got the Blossom launched the better.

* * *

Shikamaru's fingers flew across the interface. The first pod that had landed had been blown away by Choza, leaving a half-cut hole. The emergency procedures had operated perfectly; the rooms close to the breach were now sealed.

Another nine had landed and started cutting. Choza had dealt with four of them but of the five that were left, two were almost through.

Once they were boarded they would begin losing control. He activated the intercom.

"This is Shikamaru. We are about to be boarded. I repeat, we are about to be boarded. Kiba-san, one is almost through in the guest apartments below the playroom. Moegi-san, another is directly above the infirmary."

* * *

Moegi knew which direction they were coming from when the blast bomb was triggered. Kotetsu counted five seconds and then opened the door.

There were nine bodies. Moegi made sure they were dead by firing a dart into each. From such close quarters the darts ripped through the suits and injected the poison into the flesh beneath. Kotetsu set up another blast bomb.

Then they retreated back behind the door to wait for the next lot.

* * *

Kiba crouched on one side of the door, holding a blast shield up in front of him. Hana was on the other side, similarly protected. He had felt footsteps through the floor; more than four small ones, probably minkies, and at least two larger.

The cannon made small work of the door and the air rushed from the room. Shrapnel hit his shield. Kiba concentrated on staying still and quiet. That was the plan; still and quiet until the last possible moment.

The intruders rushed forward through the hole; seven minkies and two larger figures, intent on the next door.

Kiba sprang at them. He threw the shield to sweep minkies out of the way and grabbed one of the bigger ones with his left hand.

They had decided to deal with the bigger ones first.

A squeeze and a twist and the person he was holding broke. He gave it a shake. It was definitely broken. He dropped the body.

Hana had the other big one.

He went for the minkies. One of them was on the floor, under his shield. Two were staring at him. Of the other four, two were running and two looked like they were going to fight.

He threw the ones who had stood their ground into the wall and ran down the two that were running. He hit them together to stun them before breaking each of their necks.

Hana had killed the other three by the time he got back. She was checking that everyone who looked dead was dead.

Kiba went to the intercom and connected the output of his suit microphone before pressing the button.

"Kiba here. Where next, Shika-san?"

* * *

Shikamaru had generated a diagram of the surface to keep track of where the pods were landing. It was displayed on one of the screens. There had been twenty-eight so far. Choza had destroyed thirteen. So far, five had made it in.

Two had headed for the infirmary; Moegi and Kotetsu had made short work of the first group and were ready for the second.

The other three had headed for the playroom. Kiba and Hana had finished off the first and were ready to ambush the second. It looked like the third would reach the safe room but the carbon steel would hold them off long enough for Kiba and Hana to get there.

His heart sank. There were ten on the surface with at minimum of twelve coming towards them. Ten dropped to nine as Choza took another out but then rose to twelve.

"It is likely that five more will make it in," In-san observed.

Shikamaru thought more, probably closer to ten. Their meagre defences would be worn thin and finally give. Kiba or Hana would be injured or killed. Moegi and Kotetsu would run out of blast bombs, or one of them would fail to trigger, or something else would go awry.

"Here he comes," En-san announced from where he and In-san had their eyes fixed to the scopes.

Shikamaru watched the diagram, expecting one of the small lights to vanish as Choza made his fifteenth run.

Five vanished; Shikamaru's heart lifted.

Naruto and the Blossom had arrived.

* * *

.


	115. Rout

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, Ttrace, disembodiedvoiceofthedying and danalexkayarimad who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and fifteen: Rout**

* * *

They jogged through Level 5 corridors towards the next spoke. Inside, Sasuke was howling with frustration. He needed to be home, protecting Naruto and the children. They couldn't get to the Hub. The direct route to the Maple had been blocked.

Sasuke could tell from Kakashi's expression that he expected the next spoke to be closed and then the next. He was convinced that it was all part of the enemy's plan to keep them away from the household.

Asuma appeared on his shoulder.

"If we could make it to Level 4, we might be able to find a shuttle," he suggested. "Or at least suits."

Sasuke heart lifted. He nodded; if they had to cross the gap in suits they would do so.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as the pods disappeared from his diagram. En-san was keeping up an excited commentary based on what he could see using the scopes. Naruto finished dealing with the pods on the surface and started on the others.

"It's amazing!" En-san declared. "How does he do it?"

Shikamaru decided that it was a rhetorical question but answered it in his head anyway. It was Naruto's phenomenal reaction time and skill combined with his computerised control system, Kotetsu's interfaces and Izumo's engineering.

He would collect all the footage later and watch it.

For now he was more interested in the intruders who had boarded. Five groups had made it in. So far, two groups had tried and failed to get into the infirmary while three had headed to the playroom. Kiba and Hana had dealt with two but the third were almost there.

Then there was the issue about how they intended to exit the station; there had to be a getaway craft.

Did they have some appalling plan B? Or, given the repeated challenges in the killing square, would that be plan C?

* * *

The Level 5 corridors were wider and less curved than those in Level 6. They were travelling three abreast; Sasuke had Sumaru to his right and Neji to his left. In front were Hamaki and Terai and, beyond them, Fu and Tatsuji.

A man was coming towards them, which was odd. Usually everyone ran in the opposite direction as soon as they saw Uchiha coming.

Tatsuji was almost on him.

"My name is Ishidate," he shouted. "I have a message for Uchiha-sama from Angela-san."

Sasuke called halt. Angela was one of Tennyo Three's identities; the one that worked on behalf of Jizenkai. "I am Sasuke Uchiha," he acknowledged.

The man was wary of the four elite fighters around him but not intimidated by them. He looked Sasuke in the eye. "Angela-san says that Sakura-san sends her regards. She can offer you assistance. The code words are 'pink' and 'poster'."

Sasuke recognised the reference to his conversation with Sakura-san on the Oak after the Warren. Neji's hand signals were positive. There was no reason not to believe that this man was not from Shikamaru's operative. "Go on, Ishidate-san."

"Follow me," he replied and began walking back the way he had come.

"Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi queried from behind him.

"I am satisfied the message is from Sakura-san," Sasuke assured him.

They wound their way through the Level 5 corridors, finally ending up outside a door just like all the others they had passed. Ishidate pressed the announcer three times; two short and one long.

A mousey woman answered it. She kept her head down.

"Are you Arella?" Ishidate asked.

She nodded.

"This is as far as I go, Uchiha-sama," Ishidate told him. "Arella-san will look after you."

"Thank you, Ishidate-san," Sasuke acknowledged as the man turned away.

Once Ishidate had gone, 'Arella' looked up. Sasuke could see that it was Sakura, just as Angela was Sakura. Her colouring, expression and demeanour were different, but it was the same person.

"Uchiha-sama," she acknowledged.

"Arella-san," he replied.

She gestured them in. They would have to walk single file. The apartment was that small.

"Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi queried.

"I am sure," Sasuke assured him.

'Arella' led the way through corridors and into a room. They went through what looked like a closet. She did something, Sasuke did not see what, and part of the wall slid open, revealing a hatch with a ladder beyond.

"It's one of the secret ways," Konohamaru declared. He sounded like an excited child.

Sasuke did not blame him. Their childhoods had been filled with stories that featured secret routes between levels. It was part of Tarrasade folklore.

Trust Shikamaru to find, and own, a fairytale.

"You will need to let yourself out," 'Arella' told him.

"Thank you, Arella-san," he replied. "Please thank Angela-san and Sakura-san for me."

She smiled at him. "I shall, Uchiha-sama. It is a pleasure."

They lined up and started to climb.

* * *

Haru was between Ran and Kazuki. Without To-chan, Papa, Kiba-san or Shi-chan, having Kazuki and Ran close was the best way to feel safe.

He wanted his plushie. He knew he shouldn't, he was seven, but he did.

Biwako-san was standing in the way that told them that she was about to say something.

"You might hear some scary things through the intercom or through the walls. The floor may feel strange," she began.

They had already heard lots of scary stuff through the intercom. Biwako-san had tried muffling it, but Kazuki had still heard and told them. Haru knew that there were bad people in the household. He knew that Moegi-san and Kotetsu-san had killed some and that Kiba-san and Hana-san had killed others.

"Your job is to stay still and quiet," Biwako told them. "We know how hard that is, but it is very important."

It was going to get worse. Haru shrank further into Ran. In response, Kazuki pressed even closer.

There was a thud and the floor shook. Kazuki yipped. Haru stroked him; every sound was at least ten times louder for the kits and Ryuu. Te-chan started to cry and that set off Ta-chan and Konan-san's baby, Nagato-chan.

Biwako was speaking into the intercom. She was keeping her back to them in the hope that they would not be able to work out what she was saying.

Then, to his surprise, Sumiko was in front of him.

"Want cuddle," she demanded.

Haru stared at her. They hated each other. Why didn't she go to Hoshi?

"Nii-san not here," she stated.

He was going to tell her to go to Hoshi when there was a huge noise and the whole room shook. Sumiko dived towards him and he grabbed her; held her like Ran was holding him. Kazuki was trying to push further into the huddle; his ears flat against his head, whiskers drooping and his tail tucked between his legs.

Haru managed to control his fear enough to look about the room. Ryuu was looking towards the door that led to the corridor. He was growling.

There was another huge blow. This time Haru saw the wall shake.

The bad people were on the other side. Haru knew that the room was special. It had thick steel built into the walls, ceiling and floor. The only holes were the vents and the doorways but slabs of steel had sealed those when the alarms started. He was pretty sure that hitting the door wasn't going to work.

Then the screeching started and the whole room started to vibrate. Kazuki covered his ears and began whimpering. Ryuu threw back his head and howled.

They were cutting their way in; Haru wondered how many of the others had guessed that.

Unlike most of the other little ones, Sumiko was not crying. She had made fists in Haru's top. She looked up at him.

"Is Nii-san dead?" she asked.

Haru understood why she was thinking that. The bad people were at the door, so Sumiko thought they had killed Shi-chan to get there.

He hugged her more tightly. "Shi-chan is in the control room, trying to save everyone."

Then, suddenly, Kazuki's ears perked up. "Kiba-san!" he said, his eyes shining.

The noise stopped with one last, stuttering screech. There was a soft thud of something against the wall. Kazuki's whiskers were forward and his tail fluffed.

"Kiba-san and Hana-san are killing the bad men," he announced.

There was a short silence before the intercom clicked.

"_Kiba here. The group attempting entry into the safe room have been eliminated. Where next, Shika-san?"_

"_Shikamaru here. __ It looks like all intruders have been dealt with. __Naruto-san and Choza-san have destroyed the others before they could enter the ship."_

Haru's heart leapt. To-chan had killed the other bad men. He gave Sumiko another squeeze. "See, Shi-chan is alive and in the control room."

* * *

They climbed quickly. The tube they were in was narrow, only wide enough for a single person. Sasuke imagined someone paying for it to be hidden in one of the struts that ran up to Level 1.

At the top of the ladder was another hatch, another opened section of wall and a luxurious apartment.

They were in Level 1. Sasuke started to head for the exit and home.

"Wait a moment," Neji suggested, switching on the entertainment console and selecting a news channel.

Sasuke could see that made sense. He made himself wait and listen.

"_The explosion of the freighter Mammoth Five has generated large quantities of fast-travelling debris, some of which has hit the station. Emergency services have responded inside and outside the station. There is a pan-station high __amber __alert and red alert has been declared where impacts have occurred. Residents are encouraged to go to their safe place._

"_Multiple hits have been reported on the main ring and the Hub. This means the Hub is closed. There are also reports of at least one impact on Level 1."_

There was some video of the explosion and the usual images of residents walking calmly but purposely to their safe places. Nothing about an attack. Nothing about the radio blackout.

In this apartment the only indication that there was a crisis was a small, pulsing amber light in the corner of the room.

Perhaps it was all in Sasuke's mind.

"I don't believe a word of it," Kakashi growled.

"Home, now," Sasuke agreed.

A high amber alert was enough to keep everyone out of the corridors. They headed at a jog towards the main entrance to the Uchiha household.

They slowed as they approached the open area where Level 1 met the Hub. In front of the elevator, close to one of the emergency airlocks, was a five-man paramedical team. Sasuke assumed that there was an ambulance docked at the airlock.

Sasuke strode towards them, wanting to know who had summoned them and why they were there. He wondered why they had not rushed to the reported casualties. Perhaps they were the second of two teams; the back-up.

Kakashi was interrogating the Level 1 security personnel on duty; he obviously knew them. Asuma was inputting the codes to open the outer doors of the household.

One of the men in the emergency team was looking at him oddly. They were suited, as one would expect. Their helmets were open but they were wearing breathing masks.

Sasuke wondered if there had been reports of smoke or gas.

The man had strange, yellow eyes. He turned away and started walking towards the airlock. His team followed. Sasuke wondered if they had been told to stand down.

Neji was frowning.

Then Kisame was on them. The yellow-eyed man was knocked to the ground and there was a sickening crunch as Kisame stamped on his hand. Other paramedicos were stunned with blows or hit walls.

Sumaru was immediately between him and the action. Sasuke tried to see but Sumaru was pushing him back and Hamaki was shielding him with his body.

Sasuke managed to glimpse Kisame lifting his foot; there were the remains of a trigger in the mangled hand.

Itachi pulled the man to his feet, wrenched the mask aside and pressed a knife to his throat.

It was Orochimaru, or more likely a mindprinted clone of him.

Sasuke said nothing. He understood if Itachi wanted to kill this resurrected version of the monster who had raped him.

Gai and Tatsuji were through into the ambulance, intent on disarming the bomb if there was one. Itachi threw Orochimaru towards Terai and followed them.

Fu and Sumaru were restraining the other prisoners.

Then the Orochimaru clone did something; Sasuke could not see what. His body contorted into a spasm and died. Before they knew it the other four had followed his lead.

Sasuke wished that Itachi had slit his throat.

Asuma had the outer door of the household open. There was a flashing red light; at least one breach. Sasuke darted out from behind Hamaki, dodged Kakashi and threw himself at the intercom.

"Sasuke here. Report."

Was it working? Then there was the familiar click.

"_Shikamaru here. Reporting from the control room. We have been under attack but have the situation under control. Boarders have been repelled. There must have been a getaway craft, but I have yet to locate it."_

Sasuke looked towards the ambulance. "Sasuke here. We may have located that. Who is in command? Have there been any casualties?"

"_Shikamaru here. No __casualties__."_ There was a pause. _"As for who is in command, I guess I am."_

* * *

Naruto was still patrolling the outside of the Uchiha compound when his radio crackled. Encouraged by the unexpected sign of life, he tried transmitting on their usual channels.

"Naruto reporting."

"_Na-chan!"_ Shi-chan replied joyfully before pulling himself together. "_Shikamaru here. We just located the jammer. Someone must have deactivated it. Do you want me to patch you through to Sasuke on a private channel?"_

"Please," Naruto admitted.

"_Dobe?"_ Sasuke's voice was low and husky.

"Teme," Naruto acknowledged. "Are you all right?"

"_Fine. It's me who should be asking you that."_

"I am fine. The Blossom is a great little ship. How is everyone?"

"_The children are safe but we haven't opened the safe room yet. No casualties. All the intruders were killed. We have located a getaway craft masquerading as an ambulance. It contained the jammer and a bomb. The bomb has been disarmed. We took an Orochimaru clone alive but he and the men with him, probably more clones, killed themselves before we could work out how to stop them."_

Naruto thought about it. "An ambulance couldn't go far," he suggested.

"_I know but the chances of finding the ship it was going to rendezvous with in a system as busy as Tarrasade is low,"_ Sasuke reminded him. _"Itachi is taking the ambulance apart and feeding any information he finds to Shikamaru."_

"Shi-chan saved us," Naruto told him. "He was so quick. I was still thinking about getting the children safe just in case when he had seen the threat, identified targets and told Choza and me to launch the Cherry and the Blossom."

"_You all did brilliantly and you saved me, dobe. If you hadn't given your tags to Haku I would have been up against a hybrid fighter without a hope."_

"It's my job to keep you safe," Naruto whispered.

"_I love you,"_ Sasuke murmured in reply. _"When can you dock?"_

"When I am sure the threat has gone," Naruto insisted.

* * *

Kakashi escorted Iruka to the crew room, which was untouched, and then walked to the control room. Inside were Shikamaru and the Zetsus.

"Tatsuji-san will be in your crew room soon," he told the Zetsus.

They looked at Shikamaru, who nodded and smiled. "Thanks for your help, En-san, In-san. We couldn't have done it without you."

They slipped past him and out the door. Kakashi sat down in the chair they had vacated. Shikamaru looked at him for a moment or two before turning his attention back to the displays.

"Well done," Kakashi admitted.

"I didn't do it like you would have," Shikamaru countered.

"You made it work, despite having almost no resources. Who took the decision to release the prisoners?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"And to use Kiba and Hana as a mobile force?"

"Kiba."

"And to launch the Cherry and the Blossom?"

"That was me, but Choza had suggested launching the Sakura."

"When did you realise it was an attack?"

"We were suspicious when radio communications went down. Naruto decided to move the children to the old playroom and told me to come here. Once we had the video from the scopes on the screen I saw it."

Kakashi knew there was more to it than that. "How?"

Shikamaru let loose a long, shuddering sigh. "I opened my mind. There wasn't time for anything else."

Kakashi was not sure what that meant but he knew that Shikamaru usually avoided doing it. He thought of it might be like using an implant that had huge side effects or Naruto deactivating his controller and risking going berserk.

He put out a hand and rested it on Shikamaru's shoulder. "I am very proud of you."

Shikamaru looked directly at him. Kakashi had braced himself and managed not to look away from the overpowering intensity of his gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru whispered.

"Shika-kun," Kakashi acknowledged. "Let's check everything out and then you can go and assure Neji and Iruka that all is well."

Once Shikamaru had gone Kakashi allowed himself a short, belated panic. It had been so close. The station gunners had not received Shikamaru's message; it had been queued despite all his efforts to alert them to its urgency. They had not fired on Choza and then Naruto because they were more worried about offending Uchiha than saving what they thought were spacers who had abandoned ship.

Without Choza or Naruto many more intruders would have made it through. Who would have thought that fat, out-of-condition Choza, who had never excelled at being a pilot or a gunner, would have done so well?

As for Naruto, Kakashi had viewed the video from the scopes. It had been amazing. He had pushed the Blossom to her limits.

He made one last check and then opened a channel. "Kakashi here. Naruto-san, it is time to come home," he instructed.

* * *

Naruto was prepared for getting the safe room open to be a challenge; he remembered what had happened on the Oak. He waited patiently while Shikamaru convinced the time-lock that a day had gone by rather than merely three hundred and sixty minutes.

Once that was done, Naruto had allowed himself to anticipate holding his children. This proved to be premature.

The damaged panels were jammed. Izumo and Kotetsu had to disconnect them from the lifting mechanism before the others could be moved. It soon became clear that this was difficult and very time-consuming.

Naruto insisted on waiting in the new playroom until they were ready to open the linking door. He had suggested that Sasuke go to his office but Sasuke had refused to leave him.

One problem with being in a buggy was that you could not pace; rolling back and forth was just not the same.

"Sweetie, they will call us as soon as they are ready," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto suppressed a growl; Sasuke did not deserve to be growled at.

"What about waiting in the snug?" Sasuke suggested.

That idea had merit; it was nearby and they could have a cuddle. Naruto parked his buggy next to the huge bed and used the handle they had installed to pull himself onto the mattress. Meanwhile Sasuke made sure that people knew where to find them before entering the room, closing the door and crawling up the bed.

Naruto curled an arm about him, pulling him close. They talked. Sasuke told him about what had happened in Levels 3, 6 and 5. Then Naruto described how they had defended the household, emphasising how much each person had contributed.

"You don't think we should be locking Hana up," Sasuke observed at the end.

"No, I don't," Naruto replied. "She fought for us. Konan never mentioned Pein. It was like she knew the attack wasn't anything to do with him. She is convinced he is dead."

"I'll think about it," Sasuke promised.

Naruto just looked at him. Too many times 'I'll think about it' meant that nothing changed.

Sasuke sighed. "I will speak with Konan," he added.

Naruto nodded; content. He pulled Sasuke closer and began grooming his hair.

They had begun exchanging some gentle kisses when there was a knock on the door. It slid open a little.

"We are ready," Shikamaru told them.

Naruto was off the bed, in his buggy and out the door. The room was filling up with the other parents. Shikamaru had a tablet attached to the safe room controls. He placed his thumb in the depression, looked into the iris-reader and spoke his name. He then handed the tablet to Neji.

Neji did the same. The tablet then went via Iruka to Naruto and then Sasuke.

Finally Shikamaru hit the switch and the steel shutters began to rise.

Kazuki was, of course, the quickest. He went to Naruto first and Sasuke second but then he ran up Kiba's back and clung. By that time Naruto had a lap full of kits and Sasuke was hugging Ryuu. Naruto beckoned Kiba over. Kiba took Ryuu from Sasuke and held him close.

Naruto lifted Yasushi and Yoshimi down so that Keizo and Kuuya could have their turn on his lap.

Hikaru was next. Sasuke and then Naruto hugged him.

Hoshi, Yuki and Haru were among the last out. Hoshi was carrying Teruko, Yuki had Takara and, to Naruto's surprise, Haru had Tsuneo.

"Your To-chan and I are going to take the babies into the snug," Sasuke told the children. "You can join us there when you are ready."

Naruto had one last look about. Shi-chan was holding Sumiko. Ayame was with Izumo and Kotetsu, who were exhausted and filthy from disconnecting the jammed shutters. Asuma and Akemi were greeting Misora and Keitaro. Kisame was carrying Mai and Shou. Hamaki had Naomi. Ran was permitting Iruka to hug him.

Konan stood isolated. She was holding Nagato. Then Hana was beside her, taking the baby bag. Naruto watched them walking away; bound for their prison.

Sasuke's hand was on his shoulder. "I will see to it, dobe. I promise." He smiled. "Group cuddle."

They were soon all on the bed. The children were tired. Naruto felt his eyelids droop; it was far more exhausting to push himself to his limits since his injury. Sasuke was watching the babies while he answered Hikaru and Hoshi's questions. Haru was asleep on Naruto's chest. The kits and Ryuu were pressed close around them.

They were safe in the den.

Naruto slept.

* * *

.


	116. Visits

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, Ttrace, disembodiedvoiceofthedying and danalexkayarimad who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and sixteen: Visits**

* * *

Gaara both wanted and did not want to visit Tarrasade.

He missed Kiba. He was less certain about seeing Naruto while he was paralysed; it frightened him for reasons he did not understand.

So he had put off visiting; saying he could not afford to leave Kaze for so long. In the end, Sasuke had sent the Maple, reducing the journey time to twenty days each way. The Gourd had been picked up in Kaze I and deposited one jump from Tarrasade.

Gaara did not know if Sasuke had told Naruto about his intervention.

"Don't mention Sasuke-san sending the Maple," he said to the man standing next to him as they waited for the Uchiha private dock to pressurise.

"Remember to ask Kiba-san about the children," Lee replied. "He loves the children and he is happy with Choza-san."

Gaara snorted. Naruto's choice of partner he understood. He was bonded to Sasuke and, luckily for him, Sasuke-san was gorgeous and adored him. Choza was another matter.

The indicator light changed and Lee opened the outer door of the airlock. As they stepped out onto the gangplank, Naruto appeared from one of the dock's airlocks.

Gaara shut his eyes. It looked so wrong. He was used to seeing hybrids with deformities and wearing prostheses but they were not Naruto. Naruto had always been perfect.

Then Kiba's scent hit him. Merely a hint of it on the air made him happier.

They strode down the gangplank. Gaara decided to broach the paralysis issue before it soured the visit.

"That's not right," he declared, nodding towards the buggy.

Naruto grinned. "Get used to it," he replied.

It helped. Naruto might be paralysed, thinner and older but he was still Naruto.

"Naruto-san's second operation has gone well," Kiba interjected. "If all goes well he should be on his feet in two divs' time."

Gaara hugged Kiba, who hugged back. It felt wonderful.

"Naruto-san, Kiba-san," Lee acknowledged. "I shall seek out Gai-san and Sumaru-kun."

Gaara's defences were down; facing his fear about Naruto's deformity and Kiba's proximity was a heady combination. He found himself smiling. "Later," he murmured.

The three of them watched Lee leave.

"Still fucking the old fat guy?" Gaara teased as soon as he was sure Lee was out of earshot.

Kiba gave a mock growl. "Choza is very well, thank you. I see you and eyebrow boy are still going at it."

"Constantly," Gaara replied. "And Sasuke-san?" he queried more respectfully.

"Sasuke and the children are fine," Naruto assured him.

They went directly to the apartment set aside for Gaara's use and lolled about in the living room. It reminded Gaara of the time when all his attention had been focused on learning how to live.

They talked, starting with what had been happening in Tarrasade.

"You have to up your security, Naruto," Gaara scolded. "A bombing and a raid within a half-standard is completely unacceptable."

Naruto flushed. "I know. We are working on it. Shikamaru is working up a new layer of defence for outer surfaces. We're trying to persuade the spacers and the Committee, that's the group of bigwigs who decide stuff for Tarrasade, to build a freighter dock and distribution centre away from the station. That will cut down traffic and make looking out for trouble easier."

Gaara was dubious that Tarrasade could ever be made secure. "You were safer on the Oak."

"Yes," Naruto admitted. "But it isn't just about being safe. It's about building a secure future for our children and our children's children."

"Uchiha," Gaara stated, trying to keep the disapproval from his voice. Half his life had been sacrificed because of duty to family. It hurt to see Naruto doing the same.

"Uchiha," Naruto admitted and touched the plaque on the leather collar around his neck.

Gaara gave a snort but desisted. Duty was duty; at least for Naruto it was tempered by love.

"What about you?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Sanctuary is doing well. We've got more land. We are bringing in some credit as well as spending it, although we still rely heavily on HDL support. We have purebreds other than Lee who are choosing to live with us. Many hybrids are living as family units. We have children, some born using Kotohime's technique and many rescued from hybrid engineering labs."

"None of your own," Kiba observed.

"They are all mine. You of all people should understand that," Gaara retorted sharply. He sighed; Kiba had hit a nerve. He might as well tell them now rather than suffer them wheedling it out of him. "Lee and I have talked and then we talked with Temari. She is combining my humanised chromosomes with hers and having two children, a boy and a girl. She will raise them. Lee has a claim on my chromosomes but he will wait."

He knew that both Naruto and Kiba understood 'wait'. If Lee chose to have Gaara's children it would be after Gaara had died.

All too soon Naruto said that he had to get back to the children. He and Kiba stayed in the apartment for a while. Then they went to find Lee and Kiba took the two of them on a tour of the running track and the private part of the park.

"It's almost finished," Kiba told them, "but Shika-san wants to wait until Naruto-san is fully mobile before using it."

There were many trees, grass and other plants. Gaara could hear birds. Even so, it was eerily unlike being on a planet. He told himself that it was more like a big conservatory than a planet, which helped.

He wondered how much it had cost. As much as a Mulligan drive? Or a space station? Or even a gate? He did not know and did not ask. It was up to Shikamaru-san what he did with his credit. Gaara was grateful that so much of it found its way into the HDL.

Before Shikamaru-san had there been a stable typed-seven genius with an entrepreneurial knack, a talent for subterfuge and a generous spirit? Gaara guessed not.

"The children will love it here," Kiba said, which reminded Gaara that he should be asking Kiba about the children because, as Lee kept telling him, Kiba loved them very much.

Next thing Gaara knew, he had promised to give the children a talk about Sanctuary.

Tour completed, it was back to the household for a late midday meal with Choza, Kiba and Kamatari. Kamatari looked good and was doing well. He told them about being involved with developing new public section of the Uchiha compound. Gaara was not interested in Uchiha but he found the bits about hybrid workers' rights interesting.

After the meal, Kamatari showed them projections of both that project and the initiative to provide a secure route throughout the Hub and into Sublevel C.

"Of course that isn't an Uchiha project," Kamatari told them. "Naruto-san went to Sublevel C and saw that children died there before they had a chance to live and that hybrids died there with no one to look after them. He spoke to Shika-san and now there is a charity running a hospice and another establishing an orphanage."

Gaara shook his head; it was as if Naruto made wishes and Shikamaru granted them.

* * *

Moegi examined each object as she placed it into the basket. Gifts were fine while everyday supplies were not. Udon was very proud.

This would be the first time she would stay overnight in Sublevel C.

She finished packing the basket, donned her backpack and headed for the lobby.

Kisame-san was waiting for her there. Normally Kamatari would be her escort but Gaara-san had arrived that morning and he had been invited to share the midday meal with him and Lee-san.

Maybe the day would come when Sasuke-sama would consider it safe enough for her to travel between Level 1 and Sublevel C alone; she hoped so.

"Moegi-san," Kisame-san rumbled.

She flushed slightly. She could not help it. "Kisame-san," she acknowledged.

He offered to carry the basket but she insisted she was fine and they headed out.

They left the household, nodded to the security personnel and made their way to the door that led to the new transport system. Once inside they identified themselves by handprint, iris scan and voice analysis and were admitted to the distribution point. Around the walls were eight elevators. On a mezzanine level above there were eight hatches leading to ladders.

"_Welcome Kisame-san, Moegi-san,"_ a voice announced. _"Please specify your destination, your mode of travel and the account you are using."_

Kisame-san looked at the basket. "Sublevel C secure corridor. Elevator. Uchiha account."

Moegi flushed again. She was sure that Kisame-san would prefer to use a ladder. She should have packed the gifts into a backpack.

"_An elevator will be with you soon,"_ the voice told them. _"Your journey will be monitored for security purposes."_

The trick with the new transport system was that you never shared a ladder or an elevator with strangers. Jizenkai Security Service allocated travellers to ladders or elevators, controlled which doors opened at which times, kept an eye on everyone and provided an escort if required.

Prime, the Residential Rings, Levels 1 and 2, Levels 3, 4, 5 and Sublevel C could be reached by ladders or by elevator. Sublevels A and B, for now, only had ladder access.

"Do you know if the new tube is still losing credit, Kisame-san?" Moegi asked. She still felt impossibly guilty that the whole system had been built because Sasuke-sama wanted her to be able to visit Udon safely.

"I believe that the fares collected from non-Jizenkai passengers now cover operating costs plus a little extra," Kisame answered her. "More people are using it each day and I am sure many more will do so once the Centre for the Arts is opened." He studied her. "You should not worry, Moegi-san, Shika-san's schemes always end up generating credit. He has a knack for it."

Moegi knew that was true. Being reminded of it made her feel a little better.

The elevator door opened into a lobby.

"_Thank you for using the new Tube,"_ the voice said. _"Please go through each door as it opens. This will take you into a Jizenkai secure corridor."_

They did as they were told and soon found themselves in a clean, busy corridor. The first people Moegi saw were two people she recognised from the medico school, an elderly hybrid and a couple of Ressie care workers. Everyone greeted her by name. As they passed the care workers one of them told the other that she was 'Udon-san's young lady'.

Moegi blushed.

"This is very different from the last time I was in Sublevel C," Kisame-san observed. "I am impressed."

"Yes, it is," Moegi acknowledged; she was very proud of what Udon had achieved. "One of the best parts is that all this is in the abandoned sections, so the recycling side of Scavenger activities are unaffected. Udon even tries to work with them about bodies. He pays more for live people than they would get for a body and he gives them the bodies when people die."

"Udon-san appears to know what he is doing," Kisame-san replied with a small smile.

When they arrived at Udon's apartment, Kisame-san pressed the announcer. Udon answered quickly, as if he had been waiting. He bowed to Kisame-san and asked him if he would like to have a cup of tea.

Kisame-san refused politely and left.

She stepped over the threshold and Udon shut the door. They were alone.

Moegi leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, she flushed and she brandished the basket as a distraction.

"A few little gifts," she declared, knowing that she sounded too loud and too cheerful.

He did not respond immediately. Moegi's heart sank. Was he regretting committing to spending a whole day and night together?

"Aunt Yone will be here soon," Udon reminded her.

Did he think she would have forgotten? Then Moegi realised that Udon was telling her why he was tense and uncomfortable. She touched his arm. "It will be fine," she assured him.

"It won't," he responded bluntly, "but we will get through it."

Udon's living room was small and a little cluttered. From what Udon had said, Scavenger homes were crammed with nicknacks they had found or had been given; trophies from scavenging.

Moegi had dressed in a simple kimono and twisted her hair into a bun.

"Scavenger girls always leave their hair loose," Udon told her. "Only matrons put their hair up."

She pulled out the pins and allowed her hair to fall about her shoulders. Udon drew something long and glossy from his pocket; a dark red ribbon.

"Girls who are walking out with someone wear a ribbon in their hair." He offered her the ribbon.

Moegi smiled and took it. "Thank you, Udon." She tied the ribbon around her head; as well as being a present, it would serve to keep the mass of her hair away from her face. "Is there anything else I should know before your aunt arrives?"

Udon considered. "Nothing I can think of," he decided.

Moegi knelt on the cushion at Udon's left. It was proving difficult for her to hold her tongue. Every time the woman made another nasty, cutting remark, Moegi wanted to slap her. Udon might pretend that they had no effect on him, but Moegi knew better. So did his aunt, or she would not bother to make them.

"Of course, a Scavenger girl would have visited the young man's family in their home," Yone told her.

Moegi smiled inside. Being addressed directly released her to push back. "I understand that, Yone-san, but I am a member of Uchiha and, as such, we have our own tradition and our own rules to which I must adhere." She fixed Youe with a steely gaze and smiled. "One of our traditions is to give gifts. Iruka-san, who runs Sasuke-sama's household, selected this gift to give to you." She turned to the side, picked up a very ordinary looking bag and slid out the large, beautifully decorated parcel. "Haku-san wrapped it." She presented it to Yone. "Please accept it with all our regards, from the smallest baby to Uchiha-sama himself."

Yone stared wide-eyed at the hand-painted wrapping paper, silk ribbons and silver bows. Then she pulled herself together. "I accept," she announced. "I shall open it later," she added.

Moegi handed her the plain cloth bag. The parcel was quickly covered and hidden.

After that, Yone seemed distracted. Certainly the sharp edge to her tongue appeared blunted. Unexpectedly soon the visit was over and Udon had left to escort her back to the Scavenger section of Sublevel C.

Moegi hummed as she washed and put away the dishes. She must remember to thank Neji-san for suggesting that the already beautiful cover was wrapped so exquisitely.

* * *

Klennethon Darrent waited in the private dining room. Shika would be late because Shika was always late unless Neji made sure he was on time. For appointments with Klennethon Darrent, Neji did not ensure promptness; it was a way of reminding him of the role Neji played in Shika's life.

He was glad of the frank exchange with Neji that had followed his attempt at seduction. He no longer worried that Neji was an unsuitable permanent partner for Shika. He had believed Neji when he had said that he would step aside if a more suitable candidate presented himself or herself.

He hoped it would not be Sasuke Uchiha after he had lost his Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha would be suitable if he were free but he would never be so; he was tied too closely to his duty. Even if he were not, it would always be a threesome; Sasuke Uchiha, Shika and Naruto's ghost.

He walked over to one of the few mirrors and examined his face carefully. Spending the last three days tanked had been worth it; he was determined that Shika would detect no sign that his age retard was failing. Satisfied, he turned back and saw Garner watching him.

Garner knew. Garner did not know everything but he knew more than anyone else.

* * *

Moegi smiled to see that the narrow cot in Udon's small sleeping room had been replaced by a wider bed.

"Not that we have to sleep together," he told her hastily. "I can sleep on the floor."

She turned to him, reached out for his shirt and pulled him to her. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor," she said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I didn't... I haven't... I don't..." He went redder and redder with each aborted sentence.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I suggest we get into bed and have a cuddle."

"Cuddle?" he queried.

"Cuddle," she confirmed. "It will be nice."

* * *

Gaara stared at the small, expectant faces and then at Kiba, who scowled at him.

He turned the other way. Naruto smiled encouragingly, which was even worse. Next to Naruto was Kamatari, Biwako and Lee.

This was much worse than speaking to his people in Sanctuary. It was even worse than a press conference. He could feel himself losing control.

Being knocked out by his controller in front of Naruto's children would be bad. Gaara did not know if Naruto had even told them about berserkers.

"We are very lucky today," Biwako began. "Gaara-san has agreed to give you a talk about Sanctuary."

"What's Sanctuary?" one of the kits asked. Gaara was not entirely sure which one. He was the larger one who did not have reddish hair. Yasushi; he was almost sure it was Yasushi.

"Now let Gaara-san speak," Biwako scolded. "There will be an opportunity for questions later."

Gaara pulled himself together. "No, questions are fine." He activated the projector. "This is Sanctuary. It is on a planet in the Kaze system."

"Where's Kaze?" another kit asked.

Gaara had not included where Kaze was in his talk.

Naruto was quick to save him. "There will be some questions that Gaara-san will answer immediately and some that he will answer at the end or you might have to find out for yourselves. Shall we write that one down to be answered at the end?"

"Thank you, Naruto-san," Gaara acknowledged. "Where was I? Sanctuary is a place set aside for hybrids to live."

"Why don't they live with their families?" the red-blond kit, Kuuya, asked.

"Well, most hybrids don't have families," Gaara answered.

"Why not?" the cute kit, Yuki, asked.

"Because they are made in a lab by bad men," Kazuki answered. Gaara knew which one was Kazuki. "Like we were," he added. "But no one came to rescue them."

There was silence.

Then Gaara had a brainwave. "Sanctuary is for hybrids who are rescued or who decide to rescue themselves when they are old enough to do so."

"What happens to the ones that aren't rescued?" the cub, Ryuu, asked.

It was going to be a long, long morning.

* * *

.


	117. Rising

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, Ttrace, disembodiedvoiceofthedying and danalexkayarimad who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and seventeen: Rising**

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office staring at the picture of him and Naruto with the children.

His stomach was churning and his skin was clammy. How could he go to Naruto like this? Tomorrow was the day of Naruto's third operation. He was supposed to be calm, confident and supportive. Instead he felt sick. What if Lady Luck turned on them?

What if Naruto ended up paralysed from the neck down?

Worse, Sasuke was willing to take that risk. It made him feel terrible but he wanted the old Naruto back so much.

He needed to talk to someone. He always talked to Naruto but how could he talk to Naruto about this? Before he knew it he was in the corridor; walking.

He found himself outside Iruka's office. The door was open. He only had to pause for a moment for Iruka to be up, drawing him into the room and shutting the door.

He sat on a chair; hunched and miserable. Iruka made and brought him a cup of tea. He put it on the surface of the table in front of him but then, unexpectedly, hugged him.

Sasuke leaned his head against Iruka's belly; eyes shut. Iruka stroked his hair.

"You took the decision together, Sasu-kun," Iruka reminded him. "The chances of it going wrong are very, very low."

"I know. But..."

"Hush," Iruka interrupted him. "Naruto wants it as much or more than you do." He pulled away. Sasuke heard him crouch down.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find Iruka's warm, compassionate gaze.

"Do you think Naruto likes needing a buggy to get about? Do you think he wants to be unable to fuck?"

Naruto had been so unrelentingly positive. "But..."

"He hates it, Sasu-kun. He hates being so limited. He wants to dance and fight and fuck. He is taking this risk as much for himself as for you."

"He is?"

"He is. Now why don't you go find him?"

"I don't know what to say," Sasuke admitted.

Iruka smiled at him. "Sasu-kun, when have the two of you needed words?"

It was a good point.

Naruto was in the playroom. They were winding up the afternoon's activities. Sasuke was soon swept up in tidying and visits to the washroom. Soon they were all on their way to the kitchen. Naruto had Teruko and Takara on his lap while Tsuneo rode on the back of the buggy.

Sasuke wondered if this would be the last time he did that; if things went well, the buggy would be consigned to the past.

Kiba had excused himself and somehow all the other children, even Sumiko and Ran, had ended up with their parents. It was just them around the table; him, Naruto and their thirteen children.

Then he and Naruto put the triplets to bed while the older children did stuff in their nursery or the adjoining rooms.

After that it was the big litter's bath time, story time and bedtime. Kiba stayed away and Sasuke belatedly realised that it had been decided that they would have this family time together. Naruto told a story and he played his biwa. Then it was time for bedclothes-tucking and forehead-kissing.

The children appeared unconcerned about Naruto's operation. It had happened twice before and Naruto talked as if it was as mundane as cleaning his teeth or taking a shower. He did say that he expected them 'to be good for their Papa and Kiba-san while he was in the tank', but that was all.

As they left the nursery, Naruto whispered in his ear. "Choza's packed a basket for our evemeal. I'll get it. You prep yourself. I expect you to put your thingy in."

Soon they were in the bath with a large tray full of snacks floating between them on a cork mat. Naruto was wearing the activator for Sasuke's prostate simulator casually on his left hand.

Sasuke bit into one of Choza's delicious mini-pies and watched Naruto with suspicion. He could imagine Naruto thinking it hilarious to zap him as he was eating.

Every so often Naruto's thumb would move, his whiskers twitch and he would smile mischievously. Even so, he refrained until they had finished their meal and packed the remains away.

Then he reduced Sasuke to a quivering, mewling mess whose only thoughts were of sleeping with his Naruto in their nest.

Next morning he forced himself out of bed and walked beside Naruto to the infirmary. It was very matter-of-fact and almost too quick. Before he knew it Sasuke was in his office at the beginning of what he was sure was going to be a very long day.

Only it wasn't because he had a succession of visitors as well as his usual meetings. First it was Iruka with breakfast in a basket, wanting to discuss the household accounts. Then he had a meeting with Itachi to discuss the search for Orochimaru. After that he had planned to review the latest reports from the allied crews but instead Shikamaru turned up using the excuse that he wanted to discuss the proposal for the freighter terminal.

By the time Shikamaru left, it was time for Sasuke to run his music session for the children, followed by him sharing the midmeal with them.

Next was his scheduled meeting with Konohamaru. Then he settled at his desk to open the first of the reports from the allied crews only to have the door announcer sound and Kakashi saunter in.

They started looking at the reports together, which was nice. Sasuke moved the report from the Ninken up the order, unable to resist seeing Kakashi's reaction.

An image of Captain Bull formed on the screen. He saluted the camera and then signed a greeting with the usual growled accompaniment. Then Pakkun appeared. He bowed.

"_Uchiha-sama. This is Pakkun reporting for the Ninken. We have been doing what Shikamaru-san said. The stuff he wanted is with this report. Please thank Kakashi-san for the simulator and the programmes. We are learning lots." _He stopped, scratched his ear. _"I don't think there is anything more."_

The camera pulled back to show the entire crew.

"_In the cold of space..." _Pakkun began.

"_..you find the heat of suns,"_ the rest of the crew completed using an assortment of words, woofs and signs.

The screen then went blank. Kakashi was frowning.

"You sent them a simulator and programmes?" Sasuke asked

"No," Kakashi replied but then shook his head. "Shikamaru."

That was the most likely explanation. Sasuke would check later. He smiled. "He sent them in your name." He then started humming the tune to which the 'Kakashi of Uchiha' spacer ballad was sung; or sung, howled and signed in the case of the Ninken's crew.

"Sasu-kun," Kakashi warned.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke queried with a large helping of false innocence. "I'll make tea," he added quickly.

They were onto the ninth crew when they were interupted by the door announcer.

It was Rin. She looked tired and Sasuke was surprised that she had come to him rather than asking him to come to her. His gut twisted; he hoped it did not mean that there was bad news. He gestured that she should take one of the comfortable chairs and then sat opposite her. Kakashi sat beside him.

"The operation went exactly as planned," she assured him. "Naruto-san's damaged spinal cord is in stasis. The new spinal cord has been grafted into place. The specialist nerve fibre connecting nanobots appear to be performing even better than they did when the new leg nerve was connected. We have no reason to expect anything to go wrong."

Sasuke had never known Rin to be so positive; he found himself imagining Dan coaching her.

"Thank you, Rin-san," he acknowledged. "I know that your phenomenal skill and unceasing hard work have given Naruto the best possible chance."

She flushed slightly. "It is my duty, Sasuke-sama. I shall send you a daily report."

"I shall be visiting Naruto in the infirmary each day, Rin-san." He smiled. "Of course on some of those visits I shall be bringing the children."

Rin's face fell at the thought of her infirmary being invaded. "I understand, Sasuke-sama."

Rin left, they finished reviewing that batch of twenty reports and then it was time for Sasuke to go to the playroom. Kiba asked about the operation but none of the children did, so Sasuke did not talk to them about it. He played with the triplets and watched the big litter. It was a time set aside for them to do something artistic or practice a craft. Hoshi was playing her biwa, Hikaru was building something using his rubber bricks, the kits, even Kazuki, were painting pictures, Ryuu was making a model from clay and Haru was...

Sasuke was not sure what Haru was doing.

"Haru-chan?" he queried. He had to repeat himself three times before Haru registered his name; sometimes the child was scarily like Shikamaru. Once Sasuke had his attention, he beckoned him over.

Sasuke was sitting down, so their eyes were level.

"Haru?" he queried.

Haru's eyes filled with tears.

Sasuke checked where each of the triplets was, exchanged glances with Kiba and then guided Haru into a quiet corner. Once there, he sat down and lifted Haru into his lap.

"Talk to me, Haru-chan," he encouraged.

"To-chan's operation might go wrong," Haru admitted. "Will he die if it goes wrong?"

Sasuke held him close. "No, sweetling. The operation is over. It went perfectly. Now the nanobots are working on connecting the new nerve fibres to the old."

Haru's tear-filled, Naruto-blue eyes looked directly into his. "Nothing will go wrong?" he checked.

Sasuke remembered his reaction to Haru smashing the tablet down on mother's desk. This time there would be no lies between them. Lies had led to him almost hitting his son. "The chances of something going wrong are very, very low. Rin-san has worked very hard to make everything work."

"To-chan won't reject the new spinal cord?" Haru asked.

"We don't think so, Ha-chan. In-san came up with an idea and Darrent-san helped Shika-san find out about it. Rin-san used the idea to treat the new spinal cord so that your To-chan won't reject it. He did not reject his new kidneys and they were treated in the same way."

"The kidneys work?" Haru checked.

"The kidneys work just fine," Sasuke assured him.

Haru relaxed a little and Sasuke held him close, stroking his back. Sasuke suppressed a sigh. He should have spoken to Haru sooner.

"Ka-chan says we worry too much," Haru told him.

Sasuke was intrigued. "We?" he queried.

"You and me," Haru clarified.

"That's very insightful of him," Sasuke suggested.

"He can be like To-chan sometimes," Haru admitted. He slipped off Sasuke's lap. "I'll go back to the others now."

"Good," Sasuke confirmed. "We could go visit your To-chan tomorrow."

"That would be good," Haru agreed.

Sasuke played chase and tickles with the triplets before starting the run-up to leaving the playroom for the day. He then supervised the children's meal, put the triplets to bed, checked what the big litter were doing and joined the adults for their evemeal. After that came baths, story-telling and bedtime.

One advantage of having thirteen children was that they could keep you too busy to think.

He found himself wanting to sit in the rocking chair in the big litter's nursery. He refrained because he knew at least Haru would worry why he was there. Instead he sat watching the triplets; trying to see traces of Naruto in Teruko and Takara's faces.

When Kiba checked on him, using the excuse of looking in on the babies, Sasuke knew he had been there too long.

He walked through to their bedroom and sat on the bed. Part of him wanted to lie down and bury his face in the pillow; hoping for a trace of Naruto's scent.

The rest of him knew that he had to keep himself busy; he would go to his office.

However, he had not allowed for Iruka lying in wait for him. Before he knew it, he was sitting sipping chocolate and playing shogi with Shikamaru.

"I have instructions to stay with you until your usual bedtime," Shikamaru admitted. "If you refuse to stay with me, Iruka-sensei will set Kakashi-sensei on you. He has even suggested saki."

Sasuke was beginning to regret his moment of weakness in front of Iruka the day before. "I think there is a limit to the number of times I want to be beaten at shogi," he admitted. "What about if I go and visit Naruto and then come back and play the biwa?"

Shikamaru looked to where Iruka was watching them. "Can I walk you to and from the infirmary?" he asked. "Please? Otherwise I will get told off."

Sasuke doubted that but he agreed.

Once they arrived Shikamaru produced earpieces, goggles and control wires from a pocket. He was connected to a computer and into the datastreams before Sasuke had crossed the threshold of Naruto's side room.

The tank was set low in anticipation of the children visiting. Sasuke was glad; it gave him an excuse for not examining the incision that he knew ran the length of Naruto's spine.

Within a few days all trace of it would have gone.

He found a chair and leaned forward so that his forehead was against the tank. He spread a hand against the surface.

"Mend, dobe," he pleaded. "Come back to me and the children quickly. We miss you already."

The next seven days passed remarkably quickly; a combination of him looking after the children and Iruka making sure that everyone looked after him. Each night he had fallen into bed exhausted.

It helped that the daily reports from Rin continued to be so positive. By the eighth day, when Rin came to his office to deliver her report, he was unable to contain his curiosity.

"Has Iruka-san told you not to upset me?" he asked.

Rin scowled at him. "Sasuke-sama?" she queried.

"You are usually so cautious, Rin-san. Normally everything you say is covered by caveats. There has been no 'ifs' or 'buts'. You haven't even mentioned probabilities."

She was silent for a moment and then, unexpectedly, she smiled. "No, Naruto-san's recovery is going exactly as planned and even better than we hoped."

Sasuke stared at her. This was not the Rin he knew. "You are sure?" he checked.

"Absolutely sure. Of course, we have never been so well prepared. All those divs of work. And transplanting the leg nerve was an excellent idea. Once we had seen how the nerve fibre connecting nanobots were working, we were able to fine tune them using the spare nerves we had grown."

"But the leg nerve is connected properly," Sasuke checked.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, but connecting the spinal cord was much more challenging. There are so many fibres and the more we can get connected perfectly the less physiotherapy Naruto-san will need and the better the result. Dan had this idea about making every connection unique, so we could make sure the fibres were connected exactly the same way in the new spinal cord as they were in the old."

She smiled again. Sasuke found himself smiling back. He found himself liking this new, smiley Rin.

"We have been running tests for the last two days," she added. "The results indicate that the connections are near perfect. We are ready to wake Naruto-san and move into the next phase of testing."

Sasuke was on his feet. "Already? Today? When? I want to be there. I will need to tell Kiba-san I will not be available to help with the children. I may have to postpone meetings."

"We were going to start this afternoon. What about immediately after the midday meal?" Rin suggested.

Sasuke agreed. He would have cancelled an appointment with Lady Luck herself to be there when Naruto regained consciousness.

He was there waiting when the medico team returned from their midmeal. Dan came over immediately.

"Normally Shizune or Moegi helps me get the patient out of the tank," he explained. "Would you like to do it instead?"

Sasuke nodded, not sure if his voice would hold if he spoke.

They went into the side room. Dan handed him a coat.

"To keep the gel off you," he explained.

"Naruto does not like the smell of regen gel," Sasuke replied, donning the coat and fastening it.

Dan frowned slightly. "Perhaps we should look into that." He brought over a gurney and locked its wheels. "Can you lift him out easily without help?"

Sasuke nodded.

Following Dan's directions he soon had Naruto on the gurney. Dan produced towels and they wiped away the excess gel. Then they put the towels and their coats in a laundry basket.

"Let's give him a quick sponge bath," Dan suggested. "It will get rid of more of the smell."

"Do we have time before he starts coming around?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll probably have to wake him with a shot," Dan explained. "What was in the basket?"

After the other two operations, Sasuke had brought a pair of superpants, a shirt and a washkit. This time he had been uncertain what Naruto would need so he had brought one set of ordinary clothes, a set of pyjamas and the washkit. He had dithered about bringing a pair of superpants or not; it seemed like tempting fate either way. In the end, he had left them in their closet.

"Have you brought a bodywash he likes?" Dan specified. "We'll use that."

Naruto had told Sasuke how good Dan was in this type of situation. Sasuke found himself agreeing; there was no discomfort and no embarrassment. Without discussion, Dan helped move Naruto this way and that, leaving Sasuke the job of washing Naruto's skin.

It made Sasuke ache to see how much Naruto had changed since the bombing. His shoulders, arms and chest had bulked up, while his legs, despite constant physiotherapy via the superpants, had wasted a little.

His face was thinner; he looked older.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment. He would not think about the future. He would concentrate on the now.

When he opened them, he could swear there was a change. Had Naruto's penis plumped a little? He dipped the washcloth in the warm water, wrung it out and swept it down Naruto's concave belly towards his groin.

Was that a slight twitch?

Sasuke's heart beat faster. Before the operation, there had been no sensation; no possibility of a reaction. If Naruto could respond to his touch, then the operation had been a success.

Dan turned away. "I'll dampen and warm a couple of towels to rub him over with," he said. "Back soon."

Sasuke gently wiped the residue of the gel from around Naruto's balls and watched, captivated, as his penis swelled slightly. There was definitely a response; Sasuke's throat closed and his eyes prickled.

He checked the room; they were alone. Apparently Dan had decided that dampening towels required him to leave the room closing the doors behind him.

Sasuke planted one, small kiss on the head of Naruto's penis, rewarding it for being the bearer of such excellent news.

It stiffened obligingly. Sasuke drew back and watched it; fascinated.

"Beginning without me, teme?" a voice growled softly.

His gaze went to Naruto's face. Bright blue eyes were looking at him from under hooded lids. Golden whiskers twitched.

Something inside Sasuke gave away. Tears poured down his cheeks. Next thing he knew he was against Naruto's chest, being groomed and listening to comforting foxy noises.

It felt so good. Sasuke turned his head, so that he was looking down Naruto's body rather than up towards his face. There, rising from golden fur in all its glory, was the welcome sight of Naruto's slim, curved erection.

* * *

.


	118. The Picnic  Anticipation

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

******************Any scenes considered too graphic are replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, donalgraeme, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, Ttrace, disembodiedvoiceofthedying and danalexkayarimad who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

**This is the penultimate chapter.**

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and eighteen: The Picnic - Anticipation**

* * *

Kiba woke at his usual time, expecting to spend a few minutes snuggling close to Choza's large, soft, warm, sleepy body. Instead his bed was empty. He sniffed the bedclothes; Choza had been there until recently.

He pulled himself out of bed, through the shower and into some clothes. Then he followed Choza's scent trail to the kitchen.

He was glazing pies. Except for the working areas either side of the stove and the sink, every surface was covered in food and drink. Even the children's table had been erected for use as a basket-packing station.

Kiba walked up behind him and nuzzled the side of his neck.

"It all smells amazing," he murmured. "Almost as good as you."

Choza flushed. "I have work to do and you have children to see to. They are going to be so excited about the picnic."

Kiba imagined it and found himself wanted to both sigh and smile. He gave Choza a hug, made them both a cup of tea and then sat down at the table to drink. Almost immediately Choza walked over and put a plate in front of him.

"Samples," he explained. "Not your usual breakfast, but I don't expect you will mind."

Kiba reached for the first piece.

"And no gobbling," Choza ordered. "You always tell Kazuki off but you can be just as bad."

* * *

Shikamaru pulled himself out of bed. Iruka-sensei had told him that getting up early would become easier but he had been wrong. Perhaps it had been a kind lie.

Sumiko was already awake and up. Her closet was open and there were clothes all over the floor. As he watched, she pulled out another tunic for closer examination.

He scooped her up, tickled her tummy and sat in the rocking chair with her in his lap.

"Nii-san!" she objected. "I was deciding what to wear."

"I can see that," he acknowledged. "I thought we agreed that we did that together, so that the closet stayed neat and tidy."

Sumiko surveyed the chaos. "The closet is neat and tidy. The floor is a mess."

Shikamaru tried not to smile. "I have a suggestion."

She cocked her head, giving him permission to proceed.

"You pick something ordinary to wear for now and we go and have breakfast. Later we come back and you decide what to wear for the picnic."

She considered and nodded. Then she selected a tunic and leggings from those she had discarded.

Once she was washed, dressed and brushed Sumiko stood frowning at the floor.

"Ne-chan won't like the mess," she observed.

"No?" Shikamaru queried.

"No," Sumiko insisted. "He might go on strike, like last time."

"Is that so?" Shikamaru countered. Sumiko had hated it when Neji had stopped sorting her clothes and tidying her room.

"We need to pick up the clothes and put them in the basket," she told him, pointing to where clean clothes were placed before Neji folded them exquisitely and placed them in the closet.

"We?" Shikamaru asked.

She scowled at him. "Nii-san!" she complained.

He waited.

"Please will you help me pick up the clothes, Nii-san?" she asked.

"Yes, Su-chan, I shall do that," he replied.

* * *

Naruto woke. He stayed still and quiet, surveying his surroundings. Sasuke was beside him, sleeping. He sounded, smelled and looked right so Naruto extended his attention. He could hear the triplets asleep in their nursery. There was some unexpected movement in the shared area; Choza was in the kitchen and more people were stirring than was usual at this time.

Iruka was awake early, as always. Unusually, Kakashi was also awake. They were, as Ran would say, busy.

He focused on the big litter's nursery. They were all asleep although Ryuu would be awake soon.

He tried moving. Despite trying to keep his promise to Rin not to overdo things, it was too easy to strain his back or exhaust his leg muscles. He had been particularly careful yesterday because today he wanted to be able to lift or run after every child who wished to be carried or chased.

Every muscle and joint felt good. He slipped smoothly and soundlessly from the bed.

It still felt so good to be whole. He wondered if he would ever again take everyday functions like walking and peeing for granted. As for fucking, he looked back at Sasuke, allowed his desire to surface and had to suppress a growl.

He turned and walked swiftly into the bathroom. He had many things to do and fucking Sasuke was not one of them. His list ran quick shower, clothes, get triplets up, check that the big litter weren't driving Kiba crazy, breakfast, finding something that might keep them occupied until it was time to leave for the picnic, packing backpacks and setting out.

Then Sasuke joined him in the shower.

"This is a bad idea, teme," he groaned as Sasuke's hands travelled over his skin and played with his nipples.

"Just a quickie," Sasuke proposed.

Naruto was determined to say no; there was too much to do.

"We can put your thingy in and then I'll ride you," Sasuke suggested. "If we use the bed your back will be just fine."

**oo****oo**

* * *

Haru woke because there was a lot of noise.

All the kits, Yuki included, were playing their version of chase in which you were out if you put a foot on the floor. Haru rubbed his eyes; even Ryuu was joining in.

Kazuki landed on the bunk above him and peered over the edge. "You're awake."

Haru studied the over-bright blue eyes and super-alert whiskers in the upside-down face. "Where are Kiba-san and To-chan?" he asked.

Kazuki's ears twitched. "Kiba-san is in the kitchen with Choza-san, eating. To-chan and Papa are having special cuddles."

Then Yuki was flying across the gap between bunks towards them and Kazuki was off.

Haru watched, intrigued. Yuki was almost as fast as Kazuki; he had not known that.

Suddenly all seven of them stopped, the game was over and the kits were rushing about removing the evidence. Haru guessed that Kazuki or Ryuu had heard Kiba-san coming and warned the others.

Kiba-san opened the door and stood on the threshold. It was obvious that he knew what had been happening. They all waited.

"I want everyone washed, dressed and in the kitchen for breakfast," he announced with a slight edge of a warning growl. "I expect to see you all there by the time I have the triplets up and dressed."

* * *

Konan put the last of the fruits she had picked into the basket. She looked towards her son. Nagato was in his high chair, eating his breakfast under Hana's supervision.

He was such a happy, smiley baby. Had his father been like that as a child?

"I am going to take these up to Choza-san," she told Hana.

Hana's attention was immediately focused on her. "I could do that," she offered.

"No, I want to," Konan replied. She kissed her son's head. "Mama will be back soon."

Nagato was too involved with his porridge to listen. He did look at her anxiously as she left the room but Hana distracted him by popping an extra piece of strawberry into his bowl.

She walked quickly through the deserted corridors towards the stairs. One of the other apartments had been occupied briefly when the hybrid Gaara and his companion Lee had been visiting. Konan had stayed in the apartment and stopped Hana taking Nagato to the playroom; anxious that Gaara would retaliate for his kidnapping and interrogation. She had only been able to relax once they had left.

Emerging from the stairwell into the main level of the household, she steeled herself to respond appropriately to anyone she might meet. The elite fighters of old Uchiha pointedly ignored her. Konohamaru, who had loved the Ranmaru mindprinted clone, went out of his way to avoid her. A few of the youngsters followed their lead but most other crew members, Uchiha-sama included, would offer a courteous greeting. Shikamaru was always friendly. Kiba, Choza and Naruto always spoke to her. It could be much, much worse.

From the noise issuing from the kitchen as she approached, it was obvious that the 'big litter' were having their breakfast. She considered going away and returning later but then decided to slip inside and place the basket where Choza would find it.

She chose the door to the less used end of the kitchen; away from the huge table. Once she had crossed the threshold she stood staring. Every available surface was covered with food or drink. Her basket suddenly seemed small and insignificant.

"Konan-san," Choza boomed from beside the stove. "Fresh berries and tomatoes. How delicious. Thank you. They are just what I needed." He smiled at her. "Sasuke-sama is particularly fond of your cherry tomatoes and I had none left to take on the picnic."

She placed her basket on the floor, there was nowhere else for it. "It is a pleasure to contribute, Choza-san," she replied and began edging towards the door.

Suddenly there was a golden blur and there was one of the hybrid children in front of her, bowing. It was the one who looked almost purebred; Keizo.

"Konan-san," he greeted her.

"Keizo-chan," she replied. He was holding something. She realised that it was a sheet of origami paper.

"En-san says you are the best," he explained. "He says that you can make a fox."

His bright blue eyes were so trusting and pleading.

"I will need a chair on which to sit and a clear, flat surface on which to fold," she told him.

Keizo handed her the sheet of paper and rushed back towards the table. She followed. Seated were Kiba, all Uchiha-sama's children, the original Ranmaru, Konohamaru, Shikamaru and his little sister, Sumiko. Two of Asuma-san's children, Akemi and Misora, were preparing breakfast and renewing the supplies on the table.

"Shika-san, Kiba-san, Konohamaru-san, Akemi-kun, Misora-kun, children," she acknowledged carefully.

There were a chorus of replies. Keizo had cleared part of the table top and was holding a chair for her.

She sat down. "Thank you, Keizo-chan."

He scrambled up onto the chair beside her and began watching intently.

"Do you want a simple fox that you could learn to do quickly?" she asked. "Or a more complicated fox?"

His eyes widened. "A complicated one, please," he replied.

Konan worked quickly, systematically inserting each crease and fold. One by one the children stopped paying attention to their food and began watching. Within a short time a cream-coloured fox stood on the table.

"He's beautiful," Keizo whispered. "Thank you, Konan-san."

"You are welcome, Keizo-san. Now I must get back to Nagato-chan and Hana-san."

* * *

Ran watched Konan-san turn the flat, ordinary sheet of paper into a tiny sculpture of a dog with a long bushy tail.

So that was what a fox looked like.

He knew that there was something odd between him and Konan-san. He had picked up bits from here and from there. Other versions of her had known other versions of him.

He decided not to think about it. Keizo was delighted with the fox, which was nice. Ran went back to eating his breakfast.

"Here come To-chan and Papa," Ryuu announced.

A minute or so later Naruto-san and Sasuke-sama arrived; they had the same look that Ir-chan and Kashi-san did when they had been 'busy'.

"What are Ir-chan and Kashi-san doing?" he asked Kazuki while Naruto-san and Sasuke-sama were kissing the triplets and answering a deluge of questions about the picnic.

Kazuki pricked his ears, turned his head and listened intently. "One's in the shower. One's getting dressed. I think it's Kakashi-san in the shower."

Ran polished off his breakfast while Sasuke-sama was admiring the fox and listening to Keizo. He then gave Haru a look that meant 'see you later' and received a nod in return.

He slipped down from his chair, put his bowl and cup in the sink and went to find Ir-chan.

They had kept the room Ir-chan had lived in when he was growing his legs. Now it was a place in which Ran, Ir-chan and Kashi-san could spend time together. On one wall, Ir-chan put up the latest pictures that Ran had made for him or Kashi-san. It was like the display in Sasuke-sama's office but much smaller because there was only one of Ran rather than thirteen.

Ran did not think he would like being one among thirteen. He was glad that he had picked Ir-chan as his parent. It was good that Kashi-san was his parent too, because that made Ir-chan happy.

Ir-chan came through from the room he shared with Kashi-san. Beyond, through the open door, Ran could see Kashi-san putting on his boots.

Ran went to Ir-chan and hugged him because Ir-chan liked that a lot and Ran did not mind.

"Had your breakfast?" Ir-chan asked.

Ran nodded. "With Haru and Kazuki. Konan-san made Kei-chan a fox out of paper. Everyone is excited about the picnic. Choza-san is up and the kitchen is full of food."

"Full?" Ir-chan queried.

Ran nodded. "Full," he confirmed. "I think Choza-san has made too much."

"I shall have to go and look," Ir-chan replied. "What do you want to do before we leave for the picnic?"

Ran considered. He was going to spend most of the day with other people. "Have some alone time in my room," he decided.

By the time Ir-chan knocked on his door, most people were ready. Ran could see that Ir-chan wanted to check what he had put in his backpack but he didn't and Ran liked that. Everyone was carrying a baby or a basket; some people had both. Haku-san was making sure that nothing and no one got left behind.

Except for Tatsuji-san. He was on duty in the control room. In-san and En-san were going to stay with him. Tatsuji, In-san and En-san would join the picnic later when Gai-san was on duty instead.

Ran thought it was sad that there would always be someone missing, but Kashi-san said that it was part of being a crew; someone had to be on watch.

Kazuki rushed over to him, followed by Haru. When they set off, he and Haru walked side by side while Kazuki did his usual trick of shooting forwards and backwards but always coming back.

They went through the part of the household they used and then part of the household they didn't use, ending up at a pair of huge doors.

They were like the doors to the tree-place on the Oak, only bigger and much prettier. Ran could see gold and silver and blues and red and greens. There were planets and a sun and stars and moons.

Ran wondered if what was behind them could be as beautiful as the doors.

* * *

Days like today were difficult for Konohamaru. Always, inside, there was that tug; the little voice that said that Ranmaru should be beside him. He knew he wasn't alone in that; so many of them had lost people dear to them.

Ranmaru had been clear in his message: look after the others and let them look after you; make someone else as happy as you made me.

Konohamaru tried every day to do the first. One day, perhaps, he would do the second.

As they gathered to leave for the picnic, Konohamaru put himself in a position so that he could study Ran. He saw Iruka speaking to them; the easy interaction between them. Then Kazuki and Haru ran up to him and he watched the three of them being friends together.

Ranmaru had never had that. He had been raised by a woman who saw him as a tool and manipulated him accordingly. A woman who had starved him of affection so that he would do anything for a kind word or a smile.

Konan-san; he could still remember the yearning in Ranmaru's voice as he spoke her name.

Today at breakfast, when she was making the fox for Keizo, Konohamaru had accepted that this Konan was not the woman who had been so cruel to his Ranmaru. The thought had crept into his mind that, perhaps, that Konan clone had been as cynically manipulated as Ranmaru himself.

As they walked through the household he studied Konan with her son. Yes, it was better to decide that she was not to blame.

"Kono-chan?" a voice queried from behind him.

It was, of course, Inari.

"I am fine," Konohamaru insisted. "This is a good day. Look at Naruto-san. And Ran. Days like this help us heal."

Inari transferred the basket he was carrying to his other hand. Konohamaru expected a hand on his arm or a pat on the back. Instead Inari bumped shoulders with him, like they had done when they were youngsters together.

Konohamaru smiled and Inari smiled in return.

The decoration on the huge doors, like the other finishing touches, had been kept under wraps until the last few days. Konohamaru was one of the few people who had seen them, because he and Kamatari had the job of overseeing all the specialist fitters.

So instead of looking at the doors, Konohamaru studied and enjoyed everyone else's reactions. He watched Ran taking in every aspect of the design; like Ranmaru, Ran enjoyed beautiful things.

Then Shikamaru handed Sumiko to Neji, stepped forward and faced them.

"Thank you all for making my life so amazing," he said. "This is for all of us to share." He went to the side of the doors, pressed his hand to the panel, looked into the camera and spoke his name.

The huge doors slid open soundlessly revealing an amazing view of the park beyond.

Kazuki shot forward, pursued by the other kits and Ryuu. Konohamaru saw Naruto raise Sasuke's hand to his lips and then he was off after them. Hikaru and Hoshi followed.

Haru began to run after them but then turned back and caught Ran's hand. Konohamaru saw Ran look to Iruka who gestured him forward with a smile.

As the two boys ran down the grassy slope after the others Konohamaru heard a sound that made his heart leap.

Ran was laughing.

* * *

.


	119. The Picnic  Realisation

_This story has some of Masashi Kishimoto's characters from Naruto in a universe of my own devising. I do not own Naruto. I do not make any money from these writings._

* * *

**Warning: This story features male/male relationships. If you are uncomfortable reading about gay male relationships do not read this story****.**

******************Any scenes considered too graphic are replaced by oo******oo**

* * *

I am very grateful to those who have reviewed, particularly those who have done so more than once. If you have left a review THANK YOU. Specifically, thanks to xxShadowheartxx, Mosho, kaname-luvr, WTFflyingmonkeys123, I Am The Pumpkin King, Fate Survivor, Kylecxx, Coco, TanuKyle, Athena Keating-Thomas, Calwyn Evenstar, NaruHina143, Just Some Guy, embagshot, melissen, Beloved NaruSasu, AFaithfulReader, disembodiedvoiceofthedying, danalexkayarimad, donalgraeme and Ttrace who have reviewed Iteration.

* * *

_Apologies if the characters have grown differently in their new environment._

Many thanks to 'Small Fox' for beta-ing. For this story he had also been my muse, helping me develop many of the ideas and plot developments.

**This is the final chapter.**

* * *

**Iteration**

**Chapter one hundred and nineteen: The Picnic - Realisation**

* * *

Udon had been uneasy about attending the 'picnic'. He had resisted giving an answer to Moegi's invitation until two days ago but then Kamatari had sought him out and told him, bluntly, that Moegi would not enjoy the occasion if he was not with her.

So he was here, at the edge of the crowd of people that Moegi thought of as her family, feeling uncomfortable but trying to hide it. He distracted himself by watching the children, all of whom were excited and some of whom were rushing this way and that.

They set off for the 'park'. Moegi had one of the smaller baskets and he another. They were walking behind Kisame-san, his two lovers and their children. The sharkman had a huge basket in his left hand and a small boy riding in a carrier high on his back. Itachi-san, who was and was not Uchiha-sama's brother, walked to his right; he was carrying a small girl. The little girl looked remarkably like Haku-san, who was walking at Kisame-san's left.

When he saw the huge doors, Udon was reminded of seeing the stars through the Level 1 viewport. However unlike space, which was black, infinite and cold, the decoration on the doors was rich and colourful and immediate.

Shikamaru-san spoke, the huge doors slid apart and the children ran off into...

Udon's mind froze. The space beyond the doors was huge. The plaza had one tree in it and was big. This had countless trees in it and was...

"Udon, what is wrong?" Moegi demanded.

He managed a weak gesture towards the space through the door.

"It's agoraphobia," Itachi-san stated.

"No it isn't," Haku-san disagreed sharply. "It is a perfectly normal reaction to the unfamiliar. Not a phobia at all."

Udon found himself clinging to Haku-san's words. "Normal?" he managed.

"Quite normal," Haku-san insisted. "Kisame will go get some things, we will use them to get you accustomed to not having a ceiling and it will be fine."

"Fine?" Udon echoed.

"But..." Moegi began.

"No buts," Haku insisted. He turned to Kisame. "Put the basket down and give Shou-chan to Ita-san."

Kamatari came over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We should have thought a little more about Udon-san's unfamiliarity with open spaces," Haku-san answered. "Nothing serious. We just need a few things from the household. Perhaps you could go with Kisame to find them."

Kamatari smiled. "No problem. We'll be quick, Udon-san, so there is no need to worry. Why don't you and Moegi step back from the open door? Then there will be more ceiling."

It was a good idea. Udon moved back until what he could see through the door was a view rather than a huge, cavernous space.

* * *

Itachi watched Haku reduce a potential phobia to temporary inconvenience by the sheer force of his will. Haku convinced Udon that he would be fine sheltering under a wide-brimmed hat as he walked through the park and then under the open-fronted tent Kamatari had erected.

It was one of Haku's gifts; absolute and unshakeable belief. It was amazingly powerful; even infectious.

Like when Haku had taken the decision that 'this Itachi' was not 'that Itachi'. 'This Itachi' was not the Itachi whom Haku loathed. 'This Itachi' was the Itachi whom Kisame loved. And, once the decision was made, Haku had never faltered or uttered one word that suggested that the two Itachis were one and the same.

Instead he had set out to mend Itachi for Kisame's sake. And, although Itachi knew he would never be what he could have been without his father's interference, he was now nicely and neatly repaired.

They settled on the beautifully woven rugs Haku had chosen to bring. Kisame was playing with Mai and Shou. Itachi watched them; three of the five people he loved.

The fourth was Sasuke.

And the fifth...

He moved closer to where Haku was kneeling setting out the dishes for their picnic. Haku paused and looked at him with suspicion. Itachi leaned closer.

"I love you, Haku-chan," he whispered.

Haku's huge brown eyes were momentarily vulnerable but then the usual defences were back. "That is good, Ita-chan," he replied.

* * *

Kakashi sat next to Asuma near the crest of one of the small rises. He said nothing; he was there for support and it was up to Asuma if they talked.

He had been watching Kisame play with his children. Kisame had children; the thought alone made Kakashi want to smile.

Kisame had been a gift to Fugaku-kyou from some powerful ally and, even before the business with Itachi, Fugaku had been ambivalent towards him. He was the perfect spacer champion, unassailable, but Kakashi had always suspected that Fugaku was both repelled by him and feared him.

In many ways it had been Kisame who had led to Fugaku's downfall. Fugaku could have tied Kisame to him personally but he had not, leaving the loophole that Kisame had persuaded Itachi to exploit. Once Kisame was sworn to Itachi as his Beloved Companion, Fugaku had lost his absolute grip.

Fugaku should have killed Kisame, Kakashi could see that. He had not, because he considered Kisame to be too great an asset. Kisame had protected Itachi, even when Itachi had proved to be the insane killer Fugaku had made him.

And Haku, somehow, incredibly, had picked up the shattered pieces of Itachi and Kisame's tragic lives and created a family. Kakashi shook his head.

Asuma made an interrogative grunt.

"Kisame," Kakashi explained. "Haku," he clarified.

"Scary," Asuma replied.

Kakashi agreed with him. Of the three of them, Kisame, Itachi and Haku, Haku was definitely the most terrifying.

Managing to have a whole conversation in three words and a grunt was strangely satisfying. Kakashi decided to change topics. From their vantage point they could see Akemi sitting with Shino and Anko, Keitaro refereeing some game the younger children were playing and Misora talking to Tenten and Shizune.

"Your three?" he asked.

"Good," Asuma assured him. "She would have approved."

Kakashi knew he meant Kurenai. "Yes," he agreed.

Asuma shook his head and gave a short, low, deep laugh. "I used to treat her and the children so badly."

Kakashi frowned; he could not remember Asuma being anything other than an excellent partner and father. Even so, he waited.

"I couldn't tell anyone about them," Asuma reminded him. "An Uchiha elite fighter wasn't meant to have a family of his own. I had no credit to give them because we were never paid. Then Sasuke-sama came home and look."

Kakashi looked with old Uchiha eyes. It was almost surreal.

"Thank you for making him what he is," Asuma was saying.

Kakashi stiffened. "It wasn't me. It was Ir-chan and Naruto."

Asuma clapped him on the back. "And why was Iruka-san queen of the crew? Who decided to keep on a berserker hybrid as cat?"

Kakashi conceded that Asuma had a point. "Never underestimate Mikoto-san's influence," he insisted.

"No," Asuma replied. Kakashi saw him looking at each of his children in turn. "That's how I know that Kurenai will always be with them, like Mikoto-san is with Sasuke."

Kakashi understood Asuma taking comfort in that.

At that moment there was a flash of gold among the trees, accompanied by much childish laughter; Naruto was chasing the children. Kakashi was uncertain of the rules but it appeared that 'home' was where Sasuke and Iruka were sitting with the triplets.

Kakashi watched him. Naruto would finish the job that Mikoto had started. While Sasuke could never be completely free of old Uchiha, his children would be. For them life would be about love, not fear. They would build rather than annihilate. If they had even a fraction of Naruto's optimism and zest for life, new Uchiha's future was assured.

Haru and Ran had darted from cover and were running towards 'home' with Naruto in pursuit. Kakashi watched as Haru was swept up and kissed, putting him out of the game.

Naruto put him down and Haru skipped off towards where the other captured children were sitting around Keitaro. Then Naruto was off, in pursuit of Ran, who had taken advantage of Haru's elimination.

Instead of continuing to run towards Iruka and Sasuke, Ran was coming towards them. Naruto laughed and followed; closing the gap but not too quickly.

Ran raced up the slope and threw himself into Kakashi's arms. "Home!" he gasped.

Kakashi found himself hugging his son, who was hugging him back. It was strange but good; very good.

Naruto stopped three-quarters up the slope. "Very clever, Ran-chan," he acknowledged and dashed off after Yoshimi and Yasushi, who had taken advantage of Naruto's detour to make a dash for Sasuke.

"You are my parent, so you can be home," Ran explained.

* * *

Iruka was surprised when Ran changed direction but delighted to see him and Kakashi embrace.

"A big day for Ran-chan," Sasuke observed. "Smiles, laughter and hugs for Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka was distracted by Yo-chan and Ya-chan being swept up and kissed. When he looked back, Ran was sitting close to Kakashi. They were still touching.

"Yes." He looked about. "This may prove to be a magical place."

"Well, it was created by a wizard," Sasuke reminded him.

Iruka could not see Shikamaru. Sumiko was with Ayame, Kotetsu and Izumo. He suspected that Shika was showing Neji the new onsen. On second thoughts, perhaps he was just lying on the grass listening to the leaves. Instead he studied Sasuke, who was watching Naruto chasing Kuuya.

The last seven divs showed in his face; when you looked at him you no longer thought how young he looked.

"New Uchiha is you, Sasu-kun," Iruka reminded him. "Not Shika-kun, not even Naru-kun. You."

Sasuke coloured slightly. "It is all of us, Iruka-sensei. That is what makes it new Uchiha. People working together to build something wonderful instead of one man pursing unfettered power with no care for anyone else's welfare." He pulled Tsuneo to him for a hug and a kiss. "My job is to raise my children so that they understand that."

Tsuneo decided he liked this new game and gave his Papa second helpings.

"By the Lady, I am the luckiest man alive," Sasuke declared, burying his nose in Tsuneo's hair.

Iruka looked towards Kakashi and Ran. Maybe he would not contest Sasuke's claim to be luckiest, but he was sure he was within the top ten.

They had not decided in advance when the picnic would end; even Haku had been content to allow the event to play out. A moment came when the children were tired and it was obvious that they should go home, leaving the adults who were not parents to continue to enjoy the park and perhaps sample what the onsen had to offer.

Iruka helped Haku supervise an unhurried withdrawal. Decisions were made, rugs folded and baskets packed. Inari, Konohamaru and Tayuya offered to make sure the leftovers, props and debris made it back to the kitchen.

The little ones were lifted into carriers. Kisame had Mai and Shou. Fu had Naomi. Teruko and Takara were with Naruto. Sasuke had Tsuneo and Konan was carrying Nagato. Sumiko was insisting on walking, so Shikamaru and Neji had a hand each; Iruka expected to hear a demand to be carried before they reached the doors.

Ayame was between Kotetsu and Izumo. Keitaro, Misora and Akemi were staying a little longer.

The kits and Ryuu were still running about showing no sign of weariness. Kiba was keeping them together by herding them gradually towards the doors. Hikaru, Hoshi and Haru looked tired, particularly Haru.

Iruka's heart jumped. Kakashi and Ran were walking towards him holding hands. As they came closer Ran sped up, pulling Kakashi with him. Once he was close enough he took Iruka's hand, linking the three of them together.

"I won," he told Iruka proudly. "I was the only one who made it home without being caught by Naruto-san."

* * *

Sasuke could feel Tsuneo's sleepy head against his shoulder as he walked at Naruto's side towards the household. He checked each of the other children. Haru looked a little too weary; Sasuke was pleased when Kiba offered him a piggyback and Haru accepted.

It had been a fabulous outing.

"What next?" Naruto asked.

It was a good question. It was only mid-afternoon. "Snug?" he suggested.

Naruto smiled at him, confirming that he thought it an excellent idea. "Snug," he agreed. "I'm going to persuade Kiba that he should spend the rest of the afternoon with Choza," he added.

Sasuke watched him speak to Kiba and take Haru from him. Kiba stayed where he was while they flowed by him before turning around and walking back the way they had gone.

Before long they were in a messy, sleepy pile on the huge bed. He could hear Naruto's deep purr and the kits' high-pitched equivalents. It was soothing, like being stroked. Sasuke found his eyelids drooping.

When he woke, there was just him, Haru and Haru's plushie in the bed. He smiled, imagining either Kazuki or Yuki making a dash to the nursery to get the plushie so that Haru could be left sleeping alone once Papa woke up.

Sasuke made Haru comfortable and went to find Naruto. He was on the floor of the playroom, entertaining the triplets. The other children were doing stuff they enjoyed.

Kazuki was at his side in a flash, rubbing against him. Sasuke fondled his ears. Reassured, Kazuki dashed off to check on Haru.

He crouched down next to Naruto and ran a hand down his back. Naruto turned to him and smiled. It was, as always, like bathing in sunshine.

"How's the back?" he asked.

Naruto's whiskers twitched. "Fine."

Sasuke sat down and pulled Teruko to him for a tickle and a cuddle.

They drifted through the rest of the day in a haze of contentment. Haru finally woke up. They went to the kitchen where those who were hungry ate and those who weren't merely nibbled. The triplets bath time, story time and bedtime went smoothly while the big litter entertained themselves in their nursery.

They chose to have Papa play and sing for them instead of a story.

When he went to check, Sasuke discovered that a formal evening meal had been deemed surplus to requirements. Most people were selecting food from the array of leftovers on the kitchen table but Choza handed him a basket. It was filled with the foods he and Naruto liked, including the cherry tomatoes Konan grew.

They sat in the bath, floating a selection of the snacks between them. Sasuke had two mini-pies and some tomatoes before settling back to watch Naruto eat.

He waited until Naruto began pausing between snacks, taking time over the decision about what to eat next; it was a sure sign that he was almost full. Sasuke stood up slowly, stretched, turned and stepped up and out of the tub.

He took three more steps before checking over his shoulder. Naruto's attention was focused where Sasuke wanted it, on his butt.

Sasuke decided to push it. He began humming a tune and moving to it. Slowly he danced his way to the blowers, activated them and began moving this way and that in the stream of warm air, drying himself.

A splash, a golden blur and Naruto was beside him, sniffing his neck.

Sasuke kept humming and dancing. Naruto moved sinuously about him; almost but not quite touching. Occasionally Sasuke's skin would be brushed by a whisker or the slightest suggestion of silken fur.

It was exhilarating. They were going to fuck and they both knew it. It showed in each part of their bodies and in every movement. At this moment it could go either way. It could be growling-possessive-Naruto or fluffy-soft-Naruto. Naruto was leaving it to Sasuke to choose.

Sasuke considered. Both were incredible and the wonderful reality was that the one he did not have today he could have tomorrow.

He displayed his neck.

Naruto growled.

Having chosen, Sasuke cut the blowers and danced slowly away from Naruto, occasionally extending an arm or a leg or his neck.

Naruto threw his head back and howled.

Sasuke smiled because he could tell the difference between a Naruto howl and a growling-possessive-Naruto howl. That had been a Naruto howl; confirming that Naruto had yet to switch.

He stopped and waited for Naruto to join him. Naruto's long arms went around him and pulled him close. A delicious shiver ran through Sasuke's body. It felt so good.

They kissed; long, thorough but gentle. When it was over their lips parted slowly.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," Sasuke whispered, deliberately evoking the memory of the first time they had fucked.

Naruto's blue eyes darkened, confirming that he remembered. "You are the centre of my world," he responded.

Sasuke smiled at him and then, suddenly, ducked out from Naruto's arms and danced away, asking to be chased.

There was a howl; a growling-possessive-Naruto howl.

He was quickly captured, lifted, carried and deposited on their bed. Naruto prowled the surrounds, occasionally stopping to display.

The howls were particularly impressive tonight. Sasuke knew what that meant. The anticipation made his whole body tingle.

**oo******oo**

Naruto howled and Sasuke screamed.

* * *

Throughout the household, the crew paused and smiled. All was as it should be with Uchiha.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

.

* * *

Thank you for reading

Mannah Pierce

* * *

.


	120. The complete series

**The complete series**

_This is the order of the stories in this series_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 1-16

_Can his spacer crew keep Sasuke alive and his identity secret so he survives to lead a new Uchiha? Will the fox-boy they acquire affect Kakashi's carefully laid plans?_

* * *

Silver Leaf Tales: **Tying the knot**

_Naruto and Sasuke were friends & rivals but now they are lovers. What does it mean to each of them? Will their differences stand between them?_

* * *

**In the cold of space you find the heat of suns** chapters 17-91

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 1 – **The Cook and the Nursemaid**

_Can Choza break the bad habit of a lifetime and find someone who appreciates him?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 2 - **Knives**

_Can Lee make himself extraordinary enough to counter Gaara's obsession with beautiful blonds?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 3 -** Vacation**

_Shikamaru decides that Naruto needs cheering up._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 1 Partners in the dance

_Can Haku circumvent all their problems and achieve his aim of melding him, Kisame and Itachi into a threesome?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 5 - **Kiba's day off**

_Iruka persuades Kiba to have a day off while Sasuke and Naruto are away. Surely they can cope looking after Naruto's litter for a single day?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 6 - **Friendship**

_Sometimes being friends is more important than being lovers. That's what Inari thinks but will Konohamaru agree?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 - **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 2 Kisame's miracle

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 7 - **Honour your parents**

_Shikamaru receives a message that sends him into a funk. Can the crew help him out?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 8 – **Patron** [2 chapters]

_His relationship with The Last Uchiha has made Naruto the most famous hybrid in known space. Can he use his fame to help other hybrid?_

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 9 - **Homeward bound**

_Gaara has decided to return to Kaze and Lee, of course, will go with him._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 10 - **Opening the cage**

_Kakashi realises Iruka is depressed, but why?_

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 1-13

_Continuing the space saga about Sasuke, Naruto, their children and their family. Enemies emerge as Uchiha thrives & Naruto champions other hybrids - a testing time for New Uchiha._

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 3 First steps

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 14-16

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 11 - **Medico**

_Rin through someone else's eyes._

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 17-43

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** – Chapter 4 Needing

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 44-104

* * *

Tales in Tarrasade 4 – **Pas de Trois** - Chapter 5 Princess

* * *

**Iteration** Chapters 105 – 119

* * *

**Real** [11 chapters]

_Set in Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. What makes someone real? Haru struggles with this and other issues as he begins to grow up._

* * *

**Leader** [107 chapters]

_Follow Sasuke & Naruto's extended family. With Uchiha expanding, will opposition come from outside or within?_

* * *

...


End file.
